We Could Have Had It All
by mario mm
Summary: Artemis Gilbert, elder sister of Jeremy and Elena after the death of their parents she had to step up and watch out for her younger siblings. Easier said then done though, what with Vampires around, she get's caught up in all of Mystic Falls drama.
1. Chapter 1

"ARTY WAKE UP" Jenna yelled a steady pounding on the door "ARTY"

"Alright I'm up" Artemis shouted and glanced at the clock her eyes widened seeing the time "Holy shit I'm going to be late-WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME" she shrieked scrambling out of bed, she fell with a thump and stumbled back on to her feet she tore open the door and ran past an amused Jenna.

"I did wake you up, hell I even set your alarm to go-"

"No time Jen" Artemis pushed past Jeremy who was groggily was making his way towards the bathroom

"Hey I-"

"Shove off stoner boy I need it"

"Did you-" he was cut off when she slammed the door shut in his face "you've got to be kidding me-ARTY GET THE HELL OUT I HAVE TO GO AND PISS-"

"Have I missed anything?" Elena asked coming out of the bedroom already dressed for the day

"Not really" Jenna muttered "just the usual morning"

"ARTEMIS-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" she screamed back, she couldn't help but smile when she heard her younger brother kicking the door. She ignored him and grabbed the shower gel and squirted it all over herself, she hurriedly showered and rolled her eyes hearing Jeremy continually banging on the door

"ARTY" he shouted "I have to go"

Artemis sighed and wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door

"There all done! Happy?" she questioned

"EWW no I don't want to see my sister naked" he covered his eyes, making her snort

"Hardly naked Jere" she walked past him and slammed her bedroom door shut. Artemis rummaged through her dresser looking through her assortment of underwear and bras. She pulled out deep green lace number

"No clue why I have all these" she muttered under her breath "no one is going to see them" she quickly pulled it on and then looked through her closet, Artemis slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and royal blue blouse, she glanced over at herself in the mirror, one thing that all the Gilbert children had in common was chocolate brown hair, and that's where the similarities tend to end, whilst her younger sister Elena's hair was pinned straight, Artemis's fell in loose curls, and instead of brown eyes hers were grey which was an oddity itself as no one, not their mother or father had that. It was just her.

But hers and Elena's body type was similar both were slim and leggy, Artemis however had fuller breast. She brushed her hair and left it loose and quickly grabbed her bags and jacket and car keys but not before slipping on a pair of heeled shoes. She ran downstairs and saw Jenna running around the kitchen

"Jen relax" Artemis sigh feeling for the woman

"I can't" the other woman ran around, making the brunette roll her eyes she grabbed her hand halting her movements "look I know you've got your thesis presentation, go get ready for that, I'll deal with the kiddies" she grinned

"My thesis present- oh shoot" Jenna glanced down at her watch "I have to-!"

"Go" Artemis urged her shooing her out of the kitchen

"But you'll be late for work-"

"Mack will give me a talking to but that's nothing new, just go plus he can't get rid of me, I practically run the antique store"

"Thank you Arty, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come back" Jenna smiled and kissed her cheek, Artemis sighed as her aunt ran out.

Artemis shook her head and turned the coffee pot on, and patted down her pockets looking for cash for Elena and Jeremy

"Arty you still here?" Elena asked her older sister "Don't' you have to be at the junk store-"

"Antiques store- here" she shoved a cup coffee into her hands "plus I got make sure you're all set for your first day back"

Artemis opened the fridge and looked through it "what do you want for breakfast? Toast? Can't make much in a hurry"

"I'll just have coffee" Elena said "after all it's about the coffee"

"Nope, not just that here take this, after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day-"just then Jeremy walked in

"So what? Your answer is a muffin" Elena cocked an eyebrow and was about to take a sip of the coffee but Jeremy snatched it out of her hands

"Yes and here you two" she shoved the chocolate chip muffins into their hands and took the mug of coffee.

"Arty serious-"

"Don't Elena come on move you two or I'll be late" Artemis told her two younger siblings. Elena sighed and walked out, leaving Jeremy behind with her, she eyed the male

"You ok?" she asked softly knowing he had taken their parents death hard

"Don't start" Jeremy sighed taking the mug of coffee

"Fine I won't now go you don't to be late" she shoved him out of the room. Artemis sighed leaning back against the counter; she didn't expect to be dealing with a stoner of a brother when she had dropped out of college or a sister who was a shell of the girl she once was.

Artemis grabbed the control and was about to turn the television off but paused seeing the news report

"Couple found dead, police believe it to be an animal attack" the news reporter announced

"Poor people" Artemis muttered and turned it off. She grabbed her keys and slipped on her jacket

"Jere where's Elena?" she asked her younger brother who was on the porch

"She got a ride with Bonnie, so I guess I'm walking-"

"No, no way" she snapped "I'll take you to school-"

"I'm not getting into that thing you call a car" Jeremy frowned at the beat up yellow bug

"God it's not going to bite, get into the damn car, I actually want to make sure you get to school this time" she pushed him towards the car and unlocked it.

Jeremy sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing especially when Artemis was in a mood.

"Buckle up" she instructed pulling out of the driveway and drove towards the school.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to a dinky little shop in town, the fading lettering on the front read

"Antique store" she recalled when she had first saw it to be original. But Artemis couldn't knock it she loved working there, she climbed out of the car and made sure to lock it before she entered the place, the town square was already full of people walking around

She gasped when a crow flew at her

"Stupid bird" she muttered

Artemis entered the store and cringed when the bell above the door rang most likely alerting Mack that she had arrived, she licked her lips and entered the quaint store and headed to the back, but before she could reach the back a figure got in her way

"You're late"

"I know"

"You're not even going to deny it?" Mack the portly store owner uttered

"Well what's the point, you know I am"

"Ah she got you there dear" Mary smiled coming out of the back "leave her dear I'm sure Arty has a good reason, don't you dear?"

Artemis smiled at the old woman "I'm not sure about good, but had to make sure Jeremy and Elena got off to school, first day back and all. Jenna was running around like a headless chicken this morning"

"Say no more say no more" Mary chuckled "Be nice to her Mack or you won't get any hot loving from me"

Artemis gagged at that "Ok, Mary mental image I so do not need to know that-"

"Can you give me that mental image?" Mack muttered, causing Artemis to snort

"Just use your imagination" she shook her head making him laugh

"So we've got that shipment from Seattle, I need you to work your magic and-"

"Dig around for the history?" she finished off "sure I'll-"

Before she could finish her sentence her cell rang "Sorry" she muttered sheepishly and looked at the caller ID and frowned

"Elena? What are you-"

"You need to come to the school, I spotted Jere in the courtyard-"

"Aka the crack den?" Artemis sighed and rubbed her temple "I'll be there" she told her, "Keep an eye but don't get into it with him"

"Ok see you" she hanged up "erm Mack, do you-"

"Go ahead kid, sound like your sister needs you" he smiled gently at her "but we need to talk when you get back"

"Oh…erm sure" she nodded and left hoping that he wouldn't fire her.

* * *

Artemis climbed out of the car and walked across the courtyard ignoring the wolf whistles

"This is why I hate high school kids" she muttered under her breath, the brunette fished out her cell from her pocket and pulled it out "Hey where are you?"

"Near the sectary's place, Jere just went into the men's bathroom" Elena replied

"Be there in a sec" she hanged up and sped up her pace, she weaved through the students and spotted her sister and Bonnie at the end of the corridor, she canted her head to the side seeing that both teenage girls seem to be staring at something, once Artemis got closer she realised that they were actually staring at someone

"Ok, this is weird even for you two" she drawled making both girls jump

"Arty" Bonnie grinned, seeing the older girl

"Hey, so what are-"

"New guy" Elena said

"Ah so I'm betting you guys are wondering if he's hot?" she saw the sheepish looks on their faces and couldn't help but laugh "Caught ya, so where's Jeremy?"

"There" Elena pointed to the men's bathroom, Artemis nodded and walked off "No wait Arty you can't go-"

"Watch me" she smirked and left them. She opened the men's door and scowled seeing her younger brother putting eye drops in. Artemis stormed over to him and grabbed the eye drops off of him

"Arty what- Elena called you didn't she?" he scowled

"With good reason" she snapped and grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet hers "Great stoned already? You haven't even been here for an hour and you're stoned"

Jeremy pushed her back,

"I'm not" he denied

"Cut the crap" Artemis snapped "I know you, so where the hell is it? Huh? Is it on you?" she didn't wait for an answer and immediately patted his pockets

"Arty stop" Jeremy said "you need to chill yourself alright?"

"Chill?" she repeated "Is that stoner talk? Dude you're so not cool, in fact your being the opposite of cool you're being completely stupid"

Artemis carried on rummaging through his pocket "I haven't got anything on me, what the hell Arty? Are you crazy?"

Artemis scowled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "You haven't seen crazy yet Jeremy?" he gulped "Now listen here Jeremy, I gave you the summer to have time to deal, but I am not going to watch my baby bro destroy himself" he went to get up but Artemis pushed him back "look keep it up, the way you're going but note down that, every time you do this I am going to be around to ruin your buzz" she told him fiercely, just then there was a flush, Artemis sighed as a teen exited the toilet stool staring at her "What?" she snapped but the kid shook his head "go wash your hands or something"

Artemis sighed and reached out cupping his cheek "Jeremy" she said gently "I know you and you're not this person. What happened to the kid who always ran around pulling pranks? Or the one who use to stick gum in Elena's and mine hair. Jeremy you're not this person so don't be this person" she looked at him carefully in the eyes, grey orbs meeting dark brown "Look I don't need this" he got up and left

Artemis sighed and ran her hand through her hair

"Hey what happened? He didn't look to happy?" Elena asked coming in

"When is he ever happy?" she countered "come on we should leave before more and more people think we're weird" Elena laughed and left the bathroom with Artemis at her heels,

"Oof" she grunted bumping into Elena "why did you oh-"she blushed seeing that Elena had bumped into someone, the teen was good looking Artemis wasn't going to lie about that.

"Erm pardon me" he looked between both girls

"Oh no, erm sorry we bumped into you" Artemis smiled knowingly catching the look on Elena's face

"No problem, is this the men's bathroom?" he asked glancing over at the sign

"Erm well…well-"

"Yes" Artemis answered cutting off her stammering

"It's a long story" Elena added, the older girl didn't miss the look the new guy was sending her sister

"Well see ya. Catch you at home Elena" she called over her shoulder "and you better hurry you don't want to be late to class"

Artemis walked down the corridor and saw Bonnie at her locker "by the look on your face you've seen the new guy" the dark skinned girl smirked

"You know it, lovely eyes" she smiled "well I'll see you later"

"Bye" Bonnie said, watching as the brunette left, she couldn't help but snort when she saw that the teenage guys' eyes were glued to her friend's behind.

* * *

Artemis arrived back at work and saw that Mary had gone

"Mack?" she called

"In the back kid" she heard his reply, the brunette stepped through the open doorway and shed her jacket and saw the older man was squinting at the computer screen

"Dear god man, Mary will have a cow when she finds out that you're not wearing your glasses" she commented as she dropped down on to the worn hole ridden couch

"And she won't if she doesn't find out kid" he uttered, "You're-"

"Going to keep my mouth shut? Yes sir" she grinned and spotted several cardboard boxes lying around the office "So this is the new shipment?" she asked taking the small knife from the desk

"Yep, so you can start on it" he told her. Artemis inwardly groaned knowing that by the amount of boxes it'll take some time. She sighed and stabbed the knife into the box, she ripped it open

"Wow" she muttered picking out a glass case, she saw that it was holding a pendant she placed it on the table and saw old goblets amongst other things

"Impress?" Mack asked turning around in his seat with a smile on his lips, he hadn't met someone like Artemis before, a young bright girl who was fascinated in old things

"Who wouldn't be?" she grinned just then she heard the bell above the door ring

"Customer Mack" she told him, he nodded

"I'll deal with these" she gestured towards the box, he nodded and left, Artemis hefted the box towards her desk and placed it carefully there. Before she started work she shut the door not wanting Mack to come in, the brunette settled herself at her desk and licked her lips, she opened the plastic bag that contained wine goblets and touched them. She concentrated and was pulled in a different, she was seeing the history of the goblets, she saw a flash of someone with dark hair sipping it, she then witnessed the object exchanging hand and several more scene.

Artemis gasped being pulled out of that vision and grabbed her pen and pad of paper and noted down what she had seen, from there she was able to draw the time line of the object. That was her secret at being so good at gather information about historical items, as soon as her skin touched something no matter what it was their history flashed before her eyes. It even worked with people.

The brunette had kept this particular ability a secret, Artemis had recalled her first day of returning, she had only been a year in college and was studying archaeology when she had gotten the call about her parents death, she had also heard that Jenna was ask to be guardian but Artemis knew that her brother and sister would've probably have needed her as well to help them. So she had dropped out and came back home, she had been here for a week before she found a job at the local antique store and had impressed Mack with her knowledge so he hired her.

"Arty you ok?" Mack asked "You're staring off again kid"

"Sorry" she smiled and carried on working.

It was the end of the day before Mack had told her to stop, once Artemis had gotten started in her work it was hard for her to stop.

"So Arty, remember I told you how I needed to talk to you before we closed up?" Mack asked from behind his desk, Artemis dropped down on the couch and was even more nervous when Mary entered the room

"Yeah-"

"Well we know that the last couple of months have been rough and-"

"Please don't fire me" she cut him off twiddling her thumbs "I know I come in late and I left but I really- why are you laughing?" she asked confused

"We're not firing you dear" Mary assured her

"You're not? But I'm a lousy employee-"

"Serious kid you're not doing yourself any favours" Mack cut her off, "Plus it'll be foolish to get rid of someone who's actually know theirs stuff"

"Oh so?" Artemis brows furrowed "what's this all about?"

"Well me and Mary aren't getting any younger-"

"Speak for yourself dear, I can still bust a move" the old lady muttered, causing the brunette to snort

"Anyway I'm getting older and well to tell you the truth kid, we haven't got long left in us-"

"Pfft Mack, you and Mary are going to be around forever I-"

"No we're not" he chuckled "you're a good kid Arty, and I want to make sure the stores taken care off when we're not around, so here" he pushed a pile towards her

"What's this?" she asked picking it up

"We haven't got kids Arty dear, and you're the closest thing to one we've got, so we want you to have the deeds to this place" Mary explained, Artemis eyes widened

"What does that mean?" she asked quietly

"It means that this place is now yours" Mack declared "It's all yours; you're your own boss"

"But I can't run this-"

"Have some faith in yourself Arty, after all you've been through a lot this summer and you got two teens to raise so this you definitely can do, and so do you want this old place?" Mary asked,

Artemis bit her bottom lip contemplating; did she want to own an antique store? A place that she herself owned?

"Fine I'll take it" she grinned, both Mack and Mary looked just as excited

"Great kid, just sign here and here" he instructed Artemis signed her name

"So what now?"

"We're making ways now dear" Mary said

"Wait what?" Artemis jumped onto her feet "You're leaving but I just thought-"

"That was the point doll, we've wanted to make sure that the store was in good hands before leave-"

"Why are you leaving?" she demanded

"Because we want to see the world before we're dead" Mack told her bluntly

"I just thought you'd be around to-"

"Honey you practically run this store already, now its official, you'll do us proud" Mary smiled, Artemis sighed but smiled

"So where are you two crazy kids off to?" she asked as Mary scurried around the cluttered to gather their belonging s

"Honey you hear that? She called us kids! I knew there was a reason I liked you" Mack grinned, Artemis laughed and shook her head, she'd definitely would miss them two, there was no denying it

"Well we're thinking of Florida, somewhere hot, so they'll be a load of topless guys" Mary said casually causing Mack to choke

"There, there Mack" a smile played on Artemis's lip as she rubbed his back

"Joking dear, now did I leave the sun lotion here?"

"Do we have sun lotion?" Mack asked, Artemis sighed and hefted one of the other boxes on to the desk.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the grill feeling that she'd deserve a drink after today, plus she as hoping to catch either Jeremy or Elena. She exited the car and strolled into the grill, her brows furrowed spotting Jeremy talking to Vicki Donavan, and she frowned when the girl pushed past him

"Jere" Artemis called

"Not now" he scowled and walked,

"I hate stupid teenagers" she muttered under breath, Artemis dropped down on a bar stool and ordered a bottle of beer, she sipped it and leant back against the bar and smiled when she saw Bonnie, but it dropped slightly seeing who the girl was in accompany of Caroline Forbes, nice kid, but can be insensitive at times she thought.

She fished her cell out of her pocket and dialled Jenna's cell

"Arty, you never call me-"

"Yes I do" she interrupted "so how did your presentation go?"

"It went well" she heard her aunt reply "my tutor gave me some pointers so it's all good, where are you?"

"Just at the grill, having a beer, why do you need me to-"

"No stay out have fun, you're only young once" Jenna cut her off

"Seems like I forgot to have fun, anyway I got news" she sipped her beer

"Oh what-wait Elena-"

"Going to the grill Aunt Jenna, is Arty there already?"

"Right here baby sis" she called loudly into the phone causing a few of the locals to give her odd looks but she ignored them "tell her Caroline and Bonnie are here as well"

"Will do- and she's gone, she'll see you there. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right you're never going to-"

"OMG there's a cute guy talking to Elena-"

"Are you spying on them?" Artemis asked amused

"No…yes-"

"Whoa woman, I am not one to judge, so spill what's happening?" she asked

"He's giving her a book back and now there talking and shoot she saw me" the brunette could hear scuffling on the other end

"Don't spy out of the front window do it from upstairs against the banister, you can hear everything" she informed her. Jenna snorted

"Should I be worried?" Jenna asked

"No, I was just giving friendly advice" Artemis answered "so now what?"

"They've left so what-"

"I'll tell you when I get home, Jen catch you later"

"Alright bye"

Artemis hanged up and ordered another beer and spotted Bonnie waving her over, she was friendly with the younger girl

"Hey" Artemis smiled dropping down in to an empty seat "Matt" she nodded at the blond quarter back

"So is Elena meeting you guys here?"

"Yes, so what are you doing?"

"Celebrating" she simply replied

"Oh?" Bonnie quirked an eyebrow

"Hmm, I am now the official owner of Mystic Falls Antique store" she declared

"Don't you mean junk shop?" Bonnie grinned

"Antiques" she sniped "so Matt you coping without having my sister on your arm?"

"Arty" Bonnie hissed

"What?" the brunette snapped and quirked an eyebrow "I mean how are you dealing with the whole break up fiasco?"

"I- I…" he struggled to get the words out

"It's alright Matt I get what you're trying to say" Artemis smiled taking a sip of her beer

"So how is Elena?" he asked

"Our parents died how'd you think?" she drawled "funny as soon as someone dies, everyone wants to know how you feel, but they don't want the honest truth, so you simply just tell them you're fine, just to show them that you're moving on even though you're not" Artemis stared off and jumped when Bonnie grabbed her hand

"You ok?" Bonnie asked

"I have to be don't I?" she gave her a small smile "I got Elena and Jeremy to deal with, as well as Jenna she's trying though" she paused "Elena's putting up a front, I know my sister and she's had a rough couple of months"

"Did Elena say anything about me?" Matt asked after a moment of silence

"Uh huh, you want to know you pick up the phone and call her" Bonnie told him

"If you want I can give you the number?" Artemis suggested

"But I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me" Matt said earnestly

"Just give her more time Matt" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders

Artemis nodded her eyes drifted over to the doorway and she spotted Elena there with the guy that they both have bumped into outside the bathroom

"More time huh?" Matt scoffed

"Matt just move on, don't make yourself miserable" Artemis sighed as he got up "you think he's going to punch him in the face?" she whispered to Bonnie who chuckled and lightly elbowed her

"Doubt it, he's a nice guy-"

"Probably fantasise about it" Artemis muttered making Bonnie laugh, she chuckled "oh look here they come, and look Caroline's making a bee-line" she commented

"Arty I didn't know you'll be here" Elena said seeing her sister "I thought you'd have left by now"

"Well here I am" she stood up "going to introduce me to your friend?" she looked at the guy

"Oh right" Elena smiled flustered "Stefan Salvatore this is my sister Artemis"

"Call me Arty" she smiled shaking his hand. As soon as their skin came into contact she was pulled into a vision, she could see Stefan, shotguns and a blue eyed stranger

"Arty you ok?" Elena asked

Artemis looked wide eye at Stefan and knew for a fact that he was different; she looked down and saw that she was still holding onto his hand, she immediately pulled back

"Sorry drifted off there" she smiled at him "join us" she insisted curious about her little sister's friend.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked, they were all sitting around the table, the Gilbert girls on each side of him

"Here begins the Spanish inquisition" Artemis muttered under her breath making Stefan's lips to twitch in amusement

"Hmm" he nodded "and moved around when I was younger" he added

Artemis leant back in her seat watching the scene play out, she was amused to see that the teenage girls were all literally drooling over him

"Parents?" Artemis questioned

"My parents passed away" he murmured, she glanced over to Elena who was wearing a look of surprise

"I'm sorry" Elena said "any siblings?"

"None that I talk to" Artemis eyebrows shot up to her hairline wondering that could mean "I live with my uncle"

"So Stefan you're new, so you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline butted in, Artemis snorted into her beer knowing that the blond was getting jealous of Elena

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls" Bonnie told him "Arty you should-"

"Sorry dear but some of us work" Artemis cut her off, Bonnie simply rose her eyebrow

"Fine the woods freaked me out" she added

"Ah" Bonnie nodded "thought so"

Artemis glanced over to Stefan and Elena who were looking at each other

"Are you going to be there?" he asked

"Of course she is" Bonnie answered for Elena

"Whoa hold the phone, you at least need to ask permission" Artemis butted in

"Arty serious-"

"Excuse me, older sibling here, my word is law and blah, blah, blah- so ask woman"

"Fine" Elena rolled her eyes "Can I go?"

"No" Artemis said keeping her face dead straight

"What?" Bonnie questioned alarmed

"Kidding, kidding go ahead get drunk and have fun and whatever-"

"You're not funny" Elena countered

"Your words wound me, Stefan be a gentleman and defend my I honour" she uttered, Stefan snorted

"You have any?" he asked making all the girls laughed, Artemis sighed sadly

"And I thought we were going to be friends" she shook her head, a small smile played on her lips

"How about I buy you a drink?" Stefan offered he had noted that she was slightly different, her scent gave her away and when he had touched her hand he felt a shot of warmth going through him

"I don't think you'll get served" Artemis smiled "I'm getting another beer-"

"No offence Arty, but how old are you?" Stefan asked

"Man haven't you learnt it's rude to-"

"She just turned nineteen" Elena cut her off,

"There's your answer, I'll be right back" Artemis jumped off of the chair and ordered a soda this time, she settled back down in her seat.

After another hour they had all parted ways

"Elena-"

"I'll meet you at home" Elena said, Artemis saw her glancing over to Stefan and chuckled

"Make sure you get home safe, see ya" she bid the others goodbye since she had to get up early for work tomorrow,

* * *

She exited the grill and rummaged through her purse looking for her keys she sighed when she dropped them on to the ground and scooped them up she jumped out of her skin when there was a loud caw

"What the hell?" she muttered seeing a crow on the roof of her car "shoo ugly bird" she waved it away and when it didn't budge she glared at it "Ergh" she groaned and shook her head, Artemis climbed into the car and revved the engine pulling it out of the parking lot, she glanced in the rear-view mirror and before looking towards the front

"Shit" she swerved having just seen a figure, Artemis gripped tightly onto the wheel and gasped, when the car came to a stop she quickly climbed out of it but saw no one there

"Must be getting paranoid" she muttered under her breath but was even more freaked out when waves of fogs came rolling in. without a second thought Artemis clamored back into the car, she slammed the creaky door shut and restarted the car again.

* * *

"Arty is that you?" Jenna called coming in from the kitchen

"Hey" she smiled shedding her jacket and hanged it up

"So dinner I didn't cook yet-"

"No worries Jenna, everyone already ate, I've got you some takeout" she headed into the kitchen and placed the paper bag onto the kitchen island

"Thanks, I'm starving" Jenna dove straight into the food

"No problem" Artemis assured her and yawned

"So on the phone you never told me what happened?" Jenna said placing the food in the microwave

"Oh right, well Mack and Mary gave me the deeds to the antiques store" she grinned seeing Jenna's wide eye look

"What?"

"I own the antique store now" she clarified

"The junk shop-"

"Not junk" Artemis rolled her eyes "It's an antique store, and it's all mine, isn't it brilliant so much history and-"

"You totally remind me of your mom" Jenna chuckled "but well done, Arty you deserve it"

"Thanks" Artemis smiled and snatched a fry "where's Jeremy?"

"In his bedroom" Jenna supplied "You heading to bed or do you want to watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow

"Does it matter?" Jenna countered "If the guy's good looking we're sold"

"Touché so let's go and stare at good looking guys" Artemis grinned heading into the living room

"She's a quirky one" Jenna muttered but smiled nonetheless

* * *

The next morning Artemis woke up to her alarm ringing, she groaned and rolled over slamming her hand down on the alarm, it took her a couple of minutes to actually get her limbs to work but once she did she swung her legs out of bed, she strolled over on clad in a pair of itty bitty shorts and a thin camisole she threw her curtains aside and gasped seeing a fat crow sitting there on the branch

"Good god, go away fat bird" she snapped at it, it merely let out a caw and ruffled its feathers, Artemis frowned and decided to ignore the freaky bird and carry on with her day. Artemis padded barefooted down the hallway and paused at her younger siblings door, she gently opened Jeremy's door and saw that he was fast asleep she softly shut the door and peered into Elena's room, she smiled slightly seeing her younger sister clutching a teddy bear to her chest. Artemis closed the door and headed towards the bathroom.

The brunette stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower she sighed as the hot water hit her skin soothing her tense muscles; she quickly showered and washed her hair. Artemis dried herself off and pulled on her robe, she stepped back down the corridor and could hear her Elena's alarm going off, she shut her bedroom door behind her and pulled off the robe, Artemis rummaged through the draw and pulled out a lacy black bra and matching panties. She blow dried her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. She paused feeling as if someone was watching her and turned around

"Freaking bird" she frowned and ran over to the window and looked around for something to throw at it, she spied her towel and picked it up, Artemis grabbed it opened the window

"This'll get rid of you, you ugly bird" she swatted the towel at him and sighed in frustration when it didn't budge, Artemis waved the towel even harder but froze hearing a loud buzzing sound, she gulped and looked up seeing a huge hive was right behind the crow

She screamed when hundreds of stinging insects flew at her, Artemis slammed the window shut with enough force to send herself sprawling on to the floor

"Arty what- should I come back?" Jenna was miffed at the sight, seeing her niece sprawled on the floor only clad in her underwear

"No-"

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked helping her up

"It's that bloody bird" she gestured angrily towards the window, Jenna peered through

"What bird? There's no bird" she said making Artemis frown

"No there- where the hell-"she saw what Jenna was true, there was no bird there "but I thought-"

"No bird Arty, but I think you gave old man Grim quite a show" Jenna giggled, Artemis frowned and squeaked seeing the old man who lived across them grinning and waving, the brunette dove out of her sight embarrassed

"Is he there still?" she asked weakly blushing a furious pink

"Oh yeah" she saw Jenna wiggling her fingers at the old man "yeah he definitely has a thing for you now" she grinned

"Shut the curtains Jenna and go away so I can drown in my self-pity" Artemis dropped her head to her knees

"Oh lighten up Arty, you made an old man very happy" Jenna laughed and legged it out of the room when she saw her grabbing a shoe, just as Jenna shut the door she heard a thump.

Artemis sighed and quickly slipped on a pair of tights and a simple grey shift dress; she pulled on a pair of heels and grabbed her jacket and purse.

The brunette entered the kitchen and saw that it was empty she could hear movement around upstairs and concluded that everyone else was still getting ready, Artemis glanced down at her old worn watch and saw that she had about half an hour to actually open the store up, she made a pot of coffee and decided that she wanted Elena and Jeremy to actually go to school with full stomach she ended up making waffles, just as she put the last waffle on the large platter when Elena walked in

"Wow" Elena grinned "Now this is different from yesterday"

"I know so sit, eat and enjoy" she told her grabbing her keys and jacket and some files she ended up working on last night for the store

"Aren't you going-"

"No time, so get to school safe, tells Jenna I fed you-"

"We're not dogs Arty" Jeremy grumbled under his breath

"Quiet stoner boy" she snapped much to Elena's amusement "and what else am I missing?- oh have fun" she nodded and was about to run off but Elena caught up with her at the doorway

"Arty you want to come to the party tonight?"

"Being around with horny teens? I don't think so-"

"Please you never come out" Elena said widening her eyes

"Oh crap why do the puppy dog eyes Elena?" she sighed "fine I'll come, I'll meet you there after work ok?"

"Ok thanks" Elena grinned and walked

"Make sure you eat my waffles" she called and left.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the store and unlocked the front door, she turned the sign over so that read 'open' she pulled the blinds up and headed into the back room where it was cluttered and dumped her bag and jacket onto the couch she switched on lights and started to archive the items.

She peered through the boxes and pulled out cases after cases, she opened one and saw a deep emerald colour broached, Artemis concentrated and saw images after images flashing before her eyes

"_Lady Salvatore your husband has arrived" a maid announced _

"_Lovely bring up some snacks will you?"_

"_Right away my Lady" _

"_Gestapo" the woman greeted _

"_Hello my dear, is the little one treating you well?" her husband asked gently stroking her swollen tummy _

"_Hmm, he's a kicker, I'm glad you're back from your travels" she smiled at him placing her arms on his shoulders _

"_It went well, here I bought you this" he pulled out a velvet blue box and held it out to her, _

"_You don't need-" _

"_You're my wife I am allowed to dote you" he smiled gently kissing her temple, she opened it revealing a stunning emerald green broach_

"_It's beautiful" she breathed in awe at the piece of jewellery. _

Artemis gasped being brought back into reality; she looked down at the broach and ran her thumb across it

"Salvatores" she murmured and briefly wondered if whoever this broach belonged to was in any relation to Stefan. She pushed that to the back of her mind and noted down what she had found.

After a couple of hours in the back archiving the objects and greeting some customers Artemis carried several pieces to the front and placed them around the store, along with cards she had created that described exactly where the pieces had come from, she had just finished placing the wine goblets and move over to the counter where the more delicate pieces was held, she placed the emerald coloured broach in the case and placed a card just under it.

Artemis smiled she had worked for the whole day and gotten three out of six boxes sorted, and a new shipment would be coming in tomorrow, the brunette went over to the window to clear up the display there and rearrange it, she glanced up and saw a dark haired man across the road, her eyes widened realising that he was staring at her, she quickly fumbled into a standing position and blinked. The figure was gone; Artemis sighed and briefly wondered if she was just seeing things.

Artemis closed up the store at seven but actually left it around nine since she had a lot of paper work to get through; she decided to head straight to the Falls not bothered about getting change

* * *

Artemis climbed into her beat up yellow bug and drove out of her parking spot, it only took her twenty minutes to arrive, as soon as the brunette stepped out of the car she could hear the blaring music and the noise of the teens,

"Oh baby you-"

"Bugger off" she strolled past several drunk teens and gagged at the sight of seeing several of them literally sucking their faces off each other. "Elena where are you?" she muttered under breath and spotted her sister with Bonnie near the fire,

"Arty, I thought you ditched us" Elena grinned seeing her

"How could I, this party is the bomb" she said sarcastically making the two girls dance "So is your boyfriend here?"

"He's not my boyfriend" Elena said

"Only teasing dear" Arty chuckled "But he is gorgeous" she scouted at where the drinks were and grabbed a beer bottle "don't deny it Elena"

"Ok he's a little pretty" Elena admitted

"Understatement" Artemis sang in a sing-song voice

"Plus he's got that romance novel stare" Bonnie said making Artemis laugh

"Does Miss Bennett have a crush of Mister Salvatore?" she teased

"Please he's totally into Elena" Bonnie scoffed "so where is he?"

Artemis shifted slightly feeling the heat of the fire against her skin

"I don't know" Elena muttered looking around

"You so fancy him, I can see your brown eyes darting around" Artemis chuckled

"Hmm, whatever Arty, anyway you tell me you're the psychic one" Elena told Bonnie

"You still are going on about that?" Artemis asked interested

"You believe that?" Bonnie asked cocking an eyebrow

Artemis simply shrugged "anything is possible so Bonnie go on do your thing"

"Right" Bonnie grinned playing along "give me a second so I can concentrate" much to the Gilbert girls amusement she closed her eyes

"Wait you need a crystal ball" Elena said looking around

"Here use this" Artemis held out her glass bottle of beer, as soon as Bonnie's hand touched hers they both stiffened, the brunette saw waves of fogs and a crow and fangs, she gasped and looked at Bonnie

"What?" Elena asked concerned seeing the looks on their faces

"When I touched you I saw a crow, fog and a man" Bonnie told Artemis "don't worry about it I'm drunk-"

"So am I-"

"Let's not think about it" Bonnie finished off "I'm going to get a refill" she walked off

They both watched her leave

"Did you-"

"No clue, your friend is weird" Artemis muttered

"Oh when's she weird she's my friend" Elena laughed, Artemis nodded and grinned taking a long sip of her drink

"Yep" they turned around and saw Stefan there, Artemis saw the looks being exchanged between her sister and Stefan "well I think I'll leave you both to get your flirt on-"

"Arty" Elena hissed embarrassed

"Hurt her I hurt you got that Stef" Artemis ignored her, her grey orbs were staring straight into his emerald orbs

"Yeah I got that"

Artemis smiled and nodded "Good have fun" she walked off

"Is Arty like that-"

"She's protective over me and Jere" Elena said tucking a strand behind her ear "ever since our parents died"

"Oh" Stefan eyes followed Artemis Gilbert's form and knew she wasn't just the average person. She was by the drinks area.

* * *

Artemis walked through the crowd and spotted her brother walking off into the woods, she gritted her teeth thinking what the hell he was up to, she made to follow after him but was jostled by the crowd and saw that he was gone

"What the hell?" she muttered and spotted the back of his head, she followed after him but once again got side tracked, she finally got through the crowd but groaned out loud when she couldn't see him. However she spotted Matt, Caroline and Bonnie looking up at something, she followed their gaze and rolled her eyes

"Are you guys seriously spying on them?" she called out causing the trio to jump

"No-"

"Crappy liar Caroline, anyway you guys know which way Jeremy went?"

"That way" Bonnie nodded further into the woods

"Thanks" Artemis yelled over her shoulder and ran off. Into the woods she stumbled over some fallen branches and shivered when there was a cold wind

"Jeremy" she shouted and spun around hearing a twig snapping "Jere where the hell are you?" she called and stumbled back when there was fog rolling in and jumped again hearing a twig snap ahead of her

"There you are" she finally found him "Jeremy you ass slow down" she ran after him seeing him walking off clearly drunk

"Arty I don't want to-"

"Jeremy" she shouted when he fell,

"Oh my god Arty it's Vicky" he shouted her eyes widened at the sight seeing that the girl was unconscious and had a neck wound "oh my god Arty what do we-"

"Hush Jeremy we-" she screamed when Vicky's eyes snapped open and the girl was gasping for breath "she needs help, come on Jere"

Artemis helped him Vicky up he was carrying most of her weight, while she had used her scarf and pressed it against the wound staunching the blood flow, together they made it back to the party

"Hey" Artemis shouted "We need help" the teens backed up and watched the scene wide eye

"Oh my god-"

"Vicky" Matt shouted running over to them, Jeremy had lowered Vicky onto the table as teens crowded round

"Back up" Tyler Lockwood shouted

"Someone call an ambulance" Artemis ordered, and removed her scarf from the bloody wound

"What's that?" Elena asked coming closer

"Looks like something bit her" Artemis frowned looking down at it.

Artemis sighed leaning against the wooden railing; she saw Elena was looking troubled

"You alright kid?" she asked softly nudging her side

"Yeah I just Vicky-"

"She'll be fine" Artemis assured her "anyway I noticed you and Stefan were getting cosy, I see that grin on your face" she chuckled

"Alright Arty I like-"

"Why are you pointing out the obvious baby sis?" Artemis smiled and glanced down at her watch, it was getting closer to eleven

"Hey" Bonnie came up to them "We're going to get coffee at the grill, want to come?"

"I can't-"

"Go Elena, I'll take care of Jeremy" she told her

"You sure?" Elena asked

"I'm the older one, so I do the worrying you go and enjoy yourself" Artemis told her "be home soon though" she called, Elena waved her off and ran after Bonnie.

Artemis sighed and rubbed her aching temples, she spotted Jeremy who was by the cars, she finished off her beer and strolled over to him

"You ok?" Artemis asked leaning against the railing, she rolled her eyes when he didn't answer and merely just drank his beer, she watched as he finished it and chucked over the fence

"Look Jere people are going to stop giving you free passes soon" Artemis told him "they don't care that our parents are dead, why should they? They have their own lives to deal with" she cupped his face and turned it so that he was looking at her "you need to move on Jere" she said softly

"What like you and Elena?" he snorted she pulled back her hand frowning

"What?"

"Straight after the funeral you dove straight into work and Elena she goes to the cemetery to write in her diary, yeah tell me that's moving on"

"Ok kid, ok kid, we're all struggling but we can move on, if we just pull together Jeremy, mum and dad wouldn't want us to be like this Jere, I know it and so do you" she held out her hand "come on let's go home, I told Jenna we'll be there"

* * *

Artemis sighed having changed out of her clothes, she swapped the dress for a pair of shorts and a tank top

"Jenna?" she called leaving her room "Is Elena in home?"

"Yep in her room" Jenna told her "how was your night?"

"Exhausting" the brunette smiled "I need to get some water" she padded barefooted downstairs and poured herself some, once she had finished she switched the light off and was about to go up, but heard something in the living room she frowned and made her way into the living room.

She slumped against the doorway seeing Jeremy on the couch; she dropped down beside him and saw him holding a picture of their parents

"Jeremy" she murmured

"I missed them Arty" he choked on a sob "I miss them"

She felt her eyes well up at that and wrapped her arms around him "So do I Jere" she muttered holding him to her, a tear rolled down her cheek "so do I, but we'll get through this Jere together" she uttered as she held him close.

* * *

**AN: Here's the first chapter, Arty met Stefan and knows he's hiding a secret but not to sure what's it about. She has her own secret though. **

**Please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis groaned and rolled over she blindly reached out and slammed her hand down on her shrilling alarm clock. She squinted feeling the sunlight filtering through her curtains, she muttered incoherently under her breath and managed to get out of bed, she glanced at the time and saw that it was six in the morning, Artemis let out a yawn and grabbed her bathrobe and headed to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth as she turned the shower faucet on, she was exhausted having spent most of the time dealing with Jeremy, she had finally got him to bed around one, but ended staying up for a few more hours.

Artemis gurgled the water and spat it out. When she was done she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, she stood under the hot water letting it wash over her and soothed her sore muscles. She grabbed her wash cloth and moved on to the next step of her morning routine. The brunette quickly washed her hair and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself; she literally ran down the hallway and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Artemis dried herself off and looked through her dresser she slipped on a lacy cream bra and matching panties, she walked into her closet wondering what to wear but paused hearing a knock on the door

"Arty?" Jenna called

"Yeah?" she replied, Jenna stepped into the room and frowned not spotting her niece in the room

"Where are you?"

"In the closet-"

"Serious? I'm sure old man Grim isn't up-oh wait he is" she laughed

"Ha, ha very funny, now's what's up?" she asked poking her head around the door

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour"

"Depends, what is it" she rose an eyebrow

"It's to do with Jeremy-"

"Fine" she stated going back into her closet

"Wait you don't even know what-"

"It's to do with baby bro, so I'll deal, what is it then?"

"Something that you need to dress appropriate for" Jenna said dropping down on the already made bed

"Ok now you've got me so?" Artemis peered around the door again

"Parent teacher conference today, I have to go work and then deal with my tutor could-"

"I can open up the store a little later" Artemis cut her off

"Thanks Arty, you're a lifesaver" Jenna grinned, she was torn in two about having Artemis back, one part of her was ecstatic about having the teen back, since she definitely knew that she wouldn't be able to deal with Jeremy and Elena on her own, but the other part was saddened knowing that she had put her dreams on hold for them,

"So how should I dress?" Artemis asked

"Professionally" Jenna supplied

"Oh, ok" Artemis looked through her closet and pulled out one of her more formal outfit, she opted for a high waist skirt and a deep purple blouse "stay there, Jen I need your input"

"Sure thing" she head Jenna replied. And could hear the muffle sounds of her moving around in the closet, she grinned hearing thump and her swearing

"Banged your head?" Jenna questioned

"Need to ask" she countered and stepped out of her closet and twirled "so what do you think?" she asked

Just then Elena came in "Wow you're looking smart, what' the occasion?"

"Parent teacher thing, so?"

"Great, you definitely can pull it off" Jenna nodded

"Pencil skirt?" Elena asked "you know for a fact the guys eyes are going to be glued to your ass"

Artemis blushed "You think I should change?" she asked and ran over to her mirror

"No, you look great" Jenna sent Elena a look but the teen merely grinned,

"Thanks, tights or no tights?" she asked pulling a pair of thin sheen tights

"Tights" both females said at once, Artemis nodded and slipped them on and then smoothed down her skirt

"So hair?" she asked

"Up"

"Wonderful, and now don't you two have to get ready for the day?" she asked brushing her curls, she pulled it into a bun a few curls came loose to frame her face. "Where's Jeremy?" Artemis asked

"He left early, something about wood chop and wanting to finish a bird house" Jenna replied. Both Artemis and Elena turned to look at her, realisation hit the older woman

"There is now wood shop is there?" she asked looking at both girls

"No" they said unison

"Where the hell is he then?" Artemis muttered under her breath and stormed back over to her closet, she pulled out a pair of black heels

"I'm sure he's fine" Elena assured her older sister

"He won't be when I get my hands on him" Artemis scowled and moved over to her mirror "go have breakfast"

Elena nodded and left leaving Jenna behind "Arty you need to relax and-"

"I can't aunt Jenna, I'm supposed to looking after them-"

"So am I, just don't feel like you're doing all the work, I'm here to help" Jenna smiled

"I know" Artemis sighed whilst putting some lip gloss on.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the school and put it into park, she opened the car door and got out she had come earlier than planned since she wanted to find out where Jeremy was. She spotted a teen leaning against his car who was eyeing her.

"Hey, do you know where Jeremy Gilbert is?" she asked ignoring the looks she was getting, Artemis mentally slapped herself wondering why didn't she button the top all the way up

"What do I get if I tell you? Because I can think of a few things" he wagged his eyebrows up and down, she heard his peers to snicker, and she plastered a smirk on to her face and moved closer to him, she inwardly grinned seeing his jaw drop

"How about I don't shove my foot up your ass" she glared fiercely "Now where is he?" the teen gulped

"At the back near the-"

"Got it" she turned on her heel and headed to the back of the school. She stopped for a minute when she reached it and looked around she sighed seeing her brother near the fences and her eyes widened seeing that Jeremy looked like he was getting into it with Tyler Lockwood.

"Come on Jere" she muttered seeing him shove Tyler, she jogged over to them and grabbed her brother by the arm

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed

"Arty what are you-"

"Saving your ass, that's what now go to class" she snapped standing in front of him

"Arty you should let your little brother know that this is his last warning, next time I-"

"No this is your last warning, hurt Vicky again and I'll kill you" Jeremy growled, Artemis eyes widened she shoved him back

"Get to class" she ordered him "now" she added on seeing that he wasn't moving, he scowled and stormed off,

"You see that? That was like a death threat, kid is crazy-"Artemis spun around

"Say another word Lockwood I dare you" she gritted her teeth when he merely smirked

"I always liked you Arty, prefer you over Elena, you're much more fiery, but keep your brother on a leash or-"

"Or what?" her eyes darkened "Just stay out of his way ok? Or I'll tell mummy dearest what's her precious son been up to got it?"

"Fine" Tyler's jaw clenched

"So don't you haven classes to get to? Go shoo" she grinned seeing them all scrambling away. Artemis glanced at her watch and saw that she better make a move if she didn't want to be late.

* * *

Artemis eventually found the classroom and knocked on the door, it was opened a second later by Mr Tanner, a tall dark haired man

"I'm here for Jeremy's conference" she smiled politely

"Oh right, I'm Mr Tanner, you?"

"Artemis Gilbert, Jeremy and Elena's older sister" she replied he stepped aside allowing her in.

"Let's start shall we?" Artemis sat down at a desk in the front row "As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned this is the third day of school and he skipped six of his classes"

Artemis reminded herself to slap Jeremy when she got home; she leant forward in her seat

"Look Mr Tanner surely you must've hear that our parents died so-"

"Four months ago, it was a great loss, in a car accident, Wickery Bridge if I remember correctly" she saw him opening a folder "You're their sister right? Barely out of your teens and-"

"I know that, but I am more than able to take care of them" she interrupted causing him to look at her "are you sure it's six classes? I've been driving him to school for the last couple of days, it's hard to miss that many right? Kind of hard to do" she said

"Not when you're on drugs" Tanner declared, Artemis heart dropped at that "It's his attempt at coping, Miss Gilbert, the signs are there, he's moody, he's withdrawn argumentative hung-over"

Artemis sat back in her seat, she hadn't missed the signs either it was just so hard to get through to him

"Are there any other relatives in the picture?" her eyes snapped up to meet his

"I have an aunt and she helps around"

"Right Miss Jenna Sommers, your mother's kid sister-"

"Younger sister" Artemis sniped wanting to punch him in the face "both of us are their sole guardians, I'm over 18"

"Ah" Tanner nodded, "well should you guys be?"

Artemis frowned "What are you suggesting?"

"It's an impossible job isn't it?" Tanner asked "Raising two teens?"

"It's been tough, but I've been taking care of them ever since I was little" Artemis murmured "But it's not"

"Wrong answer" Tanner snapped "It is an extremely impossible job and anything less, and then you're not doing it properly"

Artemis jaw clenched "Look Mr Tanner let me deal with Jeremy alright? You've got no right to-"

"I'm his teacher and if his school work suffers because of yours and your aunt's poor parenting-"

"Excuse me Mr Tanner" she glared at him "We're doing the best we can, it's not easy to deal with someone who doesn't even talk to you so-"

"Well then straighten up" he snapped back, they were both standing "or do you want them to fail in life? Think about it"

Artemis bit her lip and nodded, she needed to get things under control "Sure, is that all?"

"Yes, good day Miss Gilbert"

"Bye" she walked out "Stupid arrogant ass I'd-oof" she grunted when she bumped into a student making their books drop. "Sorry" she helped grabbed some of the fallen books

"No it's fine, I wasn't Arty?"

"Oh hey Stefan" she smiled seeing the teen and handed his books back

"What are you doing here?" he asked as they walked down the corridor

"Attending teacher conference thing, I hate your history teacher by the way" Artemis muttered

"Didn't you have him when you were here?" Stefan asked

"No and thank God for that" Artemis uttered making the teen laugh "we had a nice old lady, called Ms Biddy"

"Mr Biddy?" he raised his eyebrows

"True story" she uttered nodding her head "So catch you later Stef-"

"Stef?" he questioned

"What? Everyone's got a nick name" she grinned and waved goodbye to him and stepped out of the school building, she dialled Jenna's number to let her know what happened

"So?" Jenna asked

"Tanner is a complete dick, he said that we shouldn't be their guardians" she unlocked her car door

"What?"

"And Jeremy's drugged most of time, he probably got his stash hidden somewhere in his room"

"Right, well are you going-"

"I'll deal with it" she said buckling herself in, she revved the engine "talk to you later Jen" and hanged up, she pulled the car out of park and headed to work.

* * *

Artemis was in the antiques store and was currently over seeing some new shipments she looked across the road and spotted Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting at one of the tables outside the Mystic Grill,

"Is that all Max?" she asked the delivery man as he handed her the clipboard

"Yes" he smiled at her, she looked down and focused her attention on the board, and damn the man was good looking she thought "You want to check I'll be happy-"

"No it's fine, I'm sure you're busy" she smiled and licked her lips nervously, she signed her name and was even more flustered when her skin touch his

"Lovely seeing you Miss Gilbert, I hope we'll be doing business again in the future" he smirked, she nodded

"Yeah…you…nice- I'm mean that would be nice" she stammered out making him chuckle, he sent her a smile and strolled over to his van, Artemis watched as he drove away and sighed, she had made a complete idiot of herself.

Artemis jumped out of her skin when there was a loud whistle, she saw Bonnie, Caroline and Elena giggling madly, her sister waved her over, Artemis nodded and hurriedly shoved the boxes into the store, she grabbed her cell and jogged over to the road,

"So who's that?"

"The delivery man" Artemis grinned and sat down but in a seat so she could keep an eye on the store

"He's hot what's his name?" Caroline asked

"Oh erm….oh crap-"

"You forgot haven't you?" Elena grinned; Artemis groaned and grabbed Elena's drink

"I said it only a second a go, it's his fault I forgot his too good looking for his own good" she muttered making the other girls laugh

"How did the parent teacher-"

"No comment, I'd want to deal with that later" Artemis sighed and rubbed her temples "anyway what've you guys up to?" she asked

"The Comet night" Bonnie told her

"Oh?" Artemis asked interested

"Yeah I was talking to grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom, the last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of deaths it was carnage and created a bed of supernatural activities-"

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and then she told you about aliens" Caroline commented "so then?" she was looking at Elena

"What?" Artemis eyed her sister feeling like she was hiding something

"Nothing" Elena said

"Elena what-"

"Her and Stefan apparently talked all night?"

"What? When did he come over?" Artemis asked her brows creasing

"We was on the porch Arty" Elena uttered

"Better be" she muttered and sipped the drink

"So there was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked

"Please don't answer I can't think about you and ergh- its weird" Artemis muttered making Bonnie grin

"Oh Arty you're such a virgin" Caroline said

Her eyes widened "What? Are you- ergh fine I am"

"Really?" Bonnie asked baffled, she glanced over the other girl and could see that she was clearly attractive so was mystified to learn that

"Yes ok" Artemis rolled her eyes "Excuse me, but I just haven't met the right guy ok?"

The others nodded

"So Elena-"

"Nope, we didn't go there" Elena said whilst folding flyers, Artemis plucked one up and read it.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked her brows furrowing

"Nope" Elena repeated

"Elena we are your friends" the blond gestured to herself and Bonnie "ok, you are supposed to share the smut"

Bonnie laughed seeing Artemis face "No sharing smut please"

"We've just talked for hours" Elena stated

"Ok what is with the blockage?" Caroline asked miffed "just jump his bones already, its easy boy like girl, girl likes boy and boys also like sex"

"Ok your mind baffles me" Artemis drawled making Bonnie and Elena snicker

"Profound Caroline" Elena said folding the last flyer, Artemis watched as she got up and grabbed her jacket

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked

"Caroline's right, it is easy if I sit here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I say I was going to do"

"Oh hold up missy you can't-"

"Please Arty, I think he can make me happy and I just want to be the way I was before" Elena pleaded, Artemis bit her bottom lip

"Fine, but use protection-"

"Ok I don't think I'm going to go that far today" Elena cut her off Artemis stood up

"Fine go-"

"Could you drop me off? And maybe come in with me?" she asked,

"Ok, I so do not need to witness you two making googly eyes at each other, that's just freaky" Artemis scoffed

"I just need moral support" Elena added "please"

"Ergh fine" she agreed and glanced at the time "I have to close the shop"

With that she ran across the road and locked the door posting the 'close' sign on it, she saw Elena waiting by her yellow bug and unlocked it

"It's actually good idea that I'd know where he lives, make it easier to track you down" she muttered and made sure that Elena had her seat belt on, she revved the engine and pulled the car out of her parking spot

"Arty you seriously need to buy a new car" Elena commented haring the engine spluttering

"It's a classic" she defended her car

"I think you need to pull over at the gas station, your engine light is blinking" the younger sister said

"It always blinks" Artemis grinned.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Artemis asked as she pulled up the boarding house "fancy" she commented as they both got out of the car

"Nice isn't it?" Elena asked linking her arm with hers

"Understatement" she snorted "I give you full permission to marry him"

"Arty" Elena hissed as her older sister laughed "come on" they both walked up the path and stopped when they got to the front door,

"So what do we do?" Elena asked

"Really?" the brunette asked "we've got this far, and you didn't even think this part through? We knock. Or in this case ring the bell" and with that Artemis pulled the string they both heard a ringing sound. They waited but got no reply "ok may knock" she banged the knocker but stopped when the door open

"Huh, they don't lock their doors, your boyfriend should learn to lock it" she pushed the door open and was about to step in but Elena grabbed her arm

"Arty what the hell?"

"What? We just go in and check" she shrugged "I locked my store up for this, so come on, I know you're curious"

"Ergh fine" Elena agreed and followed after her. "Stefan?" she called, as Artemis stepped further into the grand house.

"Wow ok definitely marry him" Artemis grinned looking around they both walked further into the house,

"He should be here, isn't that his backpack?" Artemis asked seeing the bag,

"Yeah" Elena muttered her brows furrowing.

Artemis was impressed and could see that her sister was as well, the older girl was in awe really seeing how grand this place was. She turned around and saw that the front door was wide open.

"Maybe we should go?" Elena suggested slightly ahead of her

"You're right" Artemis muttered and jumped when a crow flew in, they both duck "I swear that bird is following me" she spun around and gasped meeting bright blue eyes.

The man in front of her canted his head to the side studying her, she gulped as Elena shuffled behind her slightly which she was glad for

"Sorry for barging in the door was open" Artemis smiled nervously and looked over her shoulder but frowned seeing that the door was closed

"You must be Elena" he looked over to her, and then brought his eyes back over to Artemis "and you must be her lovely sister Artemis?"

"Yeah" Artemis breathed feeling something was off "Who are you?" she asked

"Oh how rude of me I'm Damon Stefan's brother" he held out his hand to Artemis, she gingerly took it and prepared herself for the onslaught of images, she wasn't disappointed and saw shot guns, Stefan and was confused by the last one, it was Elena, her eyes widened as he kissed the back of her hand. She immediately pulled it away

"You ok there Artemis?" he smirked at her, she licked her lips nervously and nodded

"Stefan never mentioned a brother" Elena said, but then Artemis recalled that he merely said 'none that he hadn't spoken to'

"Well Stefan's not one to brag" he said cockily

"Or he could just be not wanting anyone to know, you know freaky older brother not such a bragging point" Artemis retorted and mentally slapped herself, Damon smirked she stiffened when he moved in close

"Hmm, I like you"

"Well I don't like you" she responded making him chuckle

"You hardly know me dear-"

"I think I got rough idea of who are you already sweetheart" she countered raising a challenging eyebrow making his smirk widened

"Please come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second" he gestured for them to come into a larger room, Artemis glanced over to Elena and saw that younger girl wanted to stay

"Fine" they stepped into the room

"Wow, so what's this? Your living room?" Elena asked

"Seems more like a parlour" Artemis commented

"Yep, living room, parlour 70's auction" he told them "it's a little to kitschy for my taste"

Artemis looked around and could already sense the history brimming from the room

"I see why my brother is so smitten" Damon commented, Artemis could see that he was talking to Elena, she stepped further into the room and her fingers were inching to touch the objects here "It's about time-" he said causing both Artemis and Elena to look at him

"For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one, it nearly destroyed him"

"Last one?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah Katherine, his girlfriend" Artemis saw the look on her face "oh you two didn't have exes conversation yet"

"Obviously they just met" Artemis folded her arms across her chest glaring at him wondering what the hell was he up to

"Oops, well I'm sure it'll come up now" Damon shrugged "or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he's on the rebound"

"Or maybe he wanted a fresh start, who starts a relationship off talking about exes?" Artemis stepped in moving closer to Elena

"Or that" he grinned at her "let's hope so, we all know how those relationships end"

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end" Artemis commented slightly stepping in front of her younger sister

"I'm a fatalist" he shrugged his shoulders eyeing her

"Of course you are" Artemis scoffed and tensed when he moved slightly closer to her, till she could see the stubble on his face

"Of course I am hello Stefan" he said, making both Artemis and Elena to look over their shoulders

Artemis saw that Stefan was eyeing Damon

"Hey Stef" Artemis greeted

"Elena, Arty I didn't know you were coming over" he said but his eyes remained on his brother

"Neither did I tell about twenty minutes ago" Artemis muttered

"Arty" Elena hissed making her roll her eyes "anyway I know I should've called but-"

"Oh don't be silly you're welcome anytime, especially you Arty" he glanced over to her, she ripped her gaze away from his beautiful sky blue orbs

"Yeah we'll definitely be calling before we come" Artemis uttered "don't want to run into unpleasant company now do we?"

Elena's eyes widened and Stefan tensed thinking what will Damon do, he was surprised when the vampire laughed

"Oh kitty's got claws" he grinned

"And Kitty's got teeth" she countered "so I'm not afraid to bite"

Damon's eyes sparkled "Neither am I, I could show you if you like" he wagged his eyebrows up and down, she frowned and stepped back "you know I should break out the old family albums, or videos but I have to warn you, he always wasn't such a looker"

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Arty it was nice to see you both" Artemis could see that it was a clear sign of dismissal, Elena got the hint

"Yeah we should go-"

"I've got work" Artemis added

"It was nice meeting you Damon" Elena smiled at him

"Great to see you to Elena" he kissed the back of her hand, she nodded and walked off and stood in front of Stefan

"Stefan, Stefan" the teen merely moved out of the way, Artemis brows furrowed she thought that he liked her sister, she shook her head teens were confusing, Artemis went to follow but was halted by Damon. He grabbed her hand,

"Not going to say goodbye Miss Gilbert?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Goodbye" she murmured and tried to snatch her hand back but he wasn't letting go, in fact his grip tightened "If you could let-" she gasped when he pulled her forward till she crashed against his firm chest, she stiffened when she felt his hand brush against her throat

"Damon-"Stefan warned hearing Artemis's heart beating faster

"It was lovely meeting you" the raven head man whispered when he let her hand go, she didn't waste any-time in following Elena out of the door

"What's wrong?" Elena asked seeing the flush look on her sister's face

"When you come around, definitely call got it?" she asked, Elena's brows furrowed in confusion but she nodded anyway.

"So the older brother-"

"Bit of a creep" Artemis muttered pulling out her car keys

"Huh, he likes you though" Elena grinned

"Yeah well the feeling is definitely not mutual" she told her buckling herself in "there's something off about him, so Stefan huh?"

"He acted a bit like a jerk" Elena muttered making a small smile come across Artemis's face

"Hmm, may be but look whose company he was in" she laughed

* * *

Damon whistled "Great girls, particular little Arty feisty" he grinned "and Elena she got spunk"

Stefan merely glared at him with hard eyes "you on the other hand look pooped, did you over exert yourself today? Let me guess hospital"

Stefan walked passed him "someone had to clean up your mess"

"Well were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks would work right?"

"How long was Elena and Arty here?" Stefan asked looking at him

"What's the matter Stefan? Scared that we may be doomed to repeat the pass?" Damon commented "isn't that why you play your little high school game of being human?" he quirked an eyebrow

"I'm not playing" Stefan uttered

"Of course you are" he walked closer to him "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it" he hissed

"What games are you playing?" Stefan moved back "Damon"

Damon merely shrugged his shoulders a smirk coming across his face "guess we'll just have to see, must say I do like little Arty, perfect distraction"

"Stay away from her" Stefan growled having already grown to like the girl

"Oh Stefan" Damon said mockingly "you and I both know that you'll only protect one Gilbert when it comes down to it, and we both know that it isn't Artemis, so she's free game, so to speak"

* * *

Artemis sighed having finished up at the store and was now at home, she could hear Jenna and Elena in the kitchen

"Arty?" Jenna called

"Yeah, it's me be down in a second" she yelled having slipped off he shoes, she jogged upstairs and stripped out of her skirt and blouse and swapped it for more casual attire, meaning a pair of jeans and a green shirt. She hurried downstairs and saw Jenna and Elena bustling around the kitchen, Artemis stepped in "Sundaes?" she questioned "Haven't had that in a while"

"Here" Elena handed her a bowl, she filled it up with ice cream and grabbed the chocolate sauce

"So Jen you heard about Elena's boy trouble?" Artemis asked swallowing some ice cream and much to the two amusement she piled even more chocolate sauce on her ice cream.

"I have and at least it's an ex-girlfriend which you should be thankful he hasn't got mummy issues, or cheating issues" Jenna stated "or amphetamine issues"

"So true" Artemis muttered "I went on a blind date once, the guy ended up having a glass eye and was rather hands on, if you know what I mean, put me off dating for the rest of my life"

"Oh chin up Arty, I'm sure a guy is around the corner to sweep you off your feet" Elena smiled "plus Damon seems interested"

Artemis snorted "I know his type-"

"Wait whose Damon?" Jenna asked

"Stefan's brother, the guy creeps me out a bit" Artemis admitted just then the door opened, her eyes narrowed seeing that it was Jeremy "give me that" she grabbed the apple "Jeremy" she called out walking after him

"He's in trouble" Elena whispered seeing her sister's face they both leant back to watch

"Where were you?" Artemis demanded stopping at the bottom of the stairs

"Tell Jenna no more stoner stories, I get it she was cool once and that's cool" Artemis scowled and gripped the apple seeing him walking away

"Don't walk away from me Jere" when he didn't listen she threw the apple hitting him hard in the back of her head

"Oww why'd you do that?" he asked turning around

"Because I did, now listen quit ditching class or your grounded I mean it" Artemis said sternly

"Really Arty? Being bossy? Good-"

"No not good, I mean what I said, ditch class again you'd regret it"

"Whatever" he muttered walking away.

"I mean it I will kick your ass"

"Really Arty violence?" Jenna asked and sighed seeing the barely aged adult dropping down onto the stairs

"I-he's it's just so hard to get through to him" the brunette slumped "I want to be there but he won't let me, I feel like I'm letting mum and dad down"

Jenna wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Artemis rested her head on her shoulder "No you're not Arty, your parents would be so proud of how you're turning out, their little genius"

Arty smiled weakly as Elena appeared in front of her "Here you go Arty, this'll cheer you up" she handed her a bowl of ice cream that was drenched in sauce

"Thanks kid" she muttered

"You two want to watch a movie?" Jenna asked

"Nah I'll think I'll just head to bed" Artemis yawned and headed upstairs

"You think she's ok?" Elena asked worriedly

"It's Artemis she will be fine" Jenna assured but was also worried knowing that the teen had a lot on her shoulders.

Artemis sighed as she finished her ice cream and stripped out of her clothes in to pair of shorts and tank top but jumped when there was a loud caw, she canted her head to the side seeing a crow there. The brunette ignored it and crawled into her bed. and reached out to turn the lamp off

Her eyes drifted shut

* * *

"_Ah you should stop" Artemis moaned feeling his lips on her throat and gasped when she felt his teeth graze her earlobe _

"_Do you really want me to?" he whispered huskily kissing her throat, her hands roamed his chest and back _

"_No" her fingers dug into his shoulders "but-" her response was once again cut off feeling him dragging his hand up her bare thigh _

"_Then shut up" he smirked and flipped them over so that now she was straddling his hips his lips were against her throat and he nuzzled his nose against her pale neck, she winced feeling his hold on her tighten _

"_Ease up, you're hurting me" she tried to push him away but to no avail _

"_If you think that hurts then you'll definitely be surprised at this" he moved back she saw his bright blue eyes darkening and the veins around his eyes protruding she screamed when she felt him tear into her throat_

Artemis gasped shooting awake, she abruptly sat up and was breathing heavily, and she jumped hearing a loud caw, a shiver travelled down her spine seeing a crow there. She shook her head sending her chocolate brown curls flying

"Just a dream" she muttered but it had felt so real "stupid arrogant Damon Salvatore" she swung her legs out of bed and decided she needed to get ready for the day.

She did her usual morning routine but opted to wear to a pair of skinny black jeans and a V-neck grey sweater; she brushed her hair and braided it. Artemis slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed her leather jacket.

On her way down she knocked on Jeremy's and Elena's door

"Wake up kiddies" she yelled and couldn't help but smile hearing muffled groans. She skipped downstairs feeling much better she had decided to ignore the dream. It was already fading in her mind. Artemis made a pot of coffee and some pancakes for the others; she looked up hearing someone entering the room

"Hmm smells delicious" Jenna complimented smelling the food

"Thanks, here" she handed her a mug of coffee "Do you mind clearing up? I have to get to work and-"

"It's fine Arty, go oh and are you going to the Comet thing?" she asked

"Yeah might as well, plus Elena kept giving me reasons after reasons of why I should attend" Artemis chuckled and bod her goodbye.

* * *

Artemis opened the store up and settled down behind the counter with her lap top so she could note down more of the information about the new shipment

She looked up when there was a ring above the door

"Oh…" Artemis trailed off not recalling his name

"It's Max" he grinned seeing her face

She blushed "Sorry I really wasn't paying attention last time since you're so good looking-"her eyes widened "I mean since were so good- not that you aren't good looking well you're more but- oh shoot I'm making a complete mess of this" she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes "how about I keep my eyes close whilst you make a fast getaway?"

She heard him laugh and stiffened feeling his hands on hers "I think you're doing a better job than you think you are" he smiled. She tried to nod but was assaulted with images, brief fragments of his life flashed before her eyes

"You do? Well at least someone does" she muttered "erm so is there something I didn't sign or-"

"No I just came to see you" he stated, causing her to balk

"Really? I mean why? why-"

"Because I find you incredibly stunning and completely down to earth" he admitted, she had the strange urge to run her fingers through his hair but stopped herself "I was wondering if-"

"Excuse me? I think I need some assistance" a familiar voice drawled making Artemis gasp she saw that it was none other than Damon Salvatore with his annoying smirk plastered across his gorgeous face

"Sure well what-"

"I'm in a hurry" Damon snapped his eyes narrowing on their hands which Max was grasping onto.

"Oh right-sorry some customers are difficult than others" she whispered to Max who chuckled

"I can see that you're busy so I'll catch you later, at the comet?" he suggested

"Maybe" Artemis nodded and jumped off of the stool as he left "How can I-"

"Are you dating him?"

Artemis eyes widened "What?" she frowned at him "how is that any of your business?" she asked he irritated her

"Well I'm just saying that he's got douche bag written all over him" Damon commented his eyes darting over the cases that the counter had

"Pfft you don't even know him" she sniped

"Yeah sure I do, he wants one thing off of you and that's definitely nothing to do with talking" he rested his elbows on the glass counter, her cheeks flushed in anger, Damon stopped himself from diving over and ravaging her

"What do you want?" she snapped narrowing her eyes at him

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and saw this little store and thought I must stop by, but who knew you owned it- small world-"

"Yeah too small if you ask me" she muttered and sighed "You're a Salvatore right?"

"As far as I know I am-"

"No need to be an ass, here you might find this interesting" she unlocked the case and pulled out the emerald green broach "so this apparently belonged to Lady Salvatore, her husband gave it as a gift" she looked up when she heard no reply, "What- are you ok?" she asked seeing his eyes were wide

"Yeah, I am how did-"

"Antiques dealer so I was-"

"I'll take it" he said straight away

"Wait what I wasn't even going to-"

"Here" he handed her some cash but she didn't take it "Well? Take it I-"

"You can have it" she said surprising him

"What?"

"Well from your reaction I can see that it belongs to your family so keep it" she told him

"Oh erm-"

"This is the part where you say thank you" she uttered

"How about I offer you a kiss?" he smirked

"Ok no, now you've ruined it, so go away"

"Do you treat all your customers like this?" he smirked at her pocketing the jewellery box

"Only ones who annoy me" she told him seriously

"Well see ya around dear sweet dreams" he called over his shoulder, Artemis frowned hearing that but shook her head.

* * *

She had locked up the store and headed to the towns square and looked around trying to fine Elena

"Arty" she turned around smiling seeing her sister there "here" she handed her an unlit candle "come on we're meeting Caroline"

Artemis walked alongside Bonnie and Elena as they moved through the crowd

"There she is" Artemis said spotting the blond

"Hey I got you a candle" Caroline grinned handing one out to Bonnie who smiled they linked arms whilst Elena walked alongside Artemis

"Hey Matt" Artemis grinned "how's your sister?" she asked as he lit Elena's and her candles

"She's doing alright, thanks for helping her" Matt told her

"No problem well-" but she saw that his eyes were focused on her sister so moved back so she was leaning on the bench next to the others, she watched as Elena moved away and lit Stefan's candle, Artemis straightened up recalling their last encounter he hadn't been so civil to them. She saw that they were talking to one another

"Arty you alright?" Bonnie asked her face

"Yeah it's just" she nodded over to Stefan and Elena

"Don't worry, she'll be fine"

"Hmm" Artemis however was unconvinced and looked up at the comet.

They headed to the grill; Artemis was lounging in the bar and spotted Jeremy who looked a bit panicked

"Jere?" she asked frowning and followed after him

"Has anyone seen Vicky?" he asked, Artemis groaned wondering why he was so into that tramp? She thought

"You tell us you're her stalker" Tyler commented

"Piss off Tyler" she snapped glaring at him "what's wrong?" she asked Jeremy

"I can't find her" Jeremy snapped "find someone else to party with, sorry pill pusher I guess you've been replaced"

"What's with the pill pusher?" Artemis asked frowning

"Ask him"

"Are we going to do this right now?" he snapped and went to move forward but Artemis stepped in front of him placing her hand on his chest

"Are you dealing?" the elder Gilbert asked

"She's never going to go for you" Tyler commented, making Artemis want to punch him in the face

"She already did, over and over again" Jeremy smirked

"What?" Artemis hissed, Jeremy paled realising who he had said that in front of

"Yeah right" Tyler snorted

"You slept with Vicki Donavan, I mean Vicky Donavan slept with you?" Caroline laughed

"There's no way" Tyler hissed

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy carried on

"What the hell does he even mean?" Matt asked angrily

"Just ignore him" Tyler shook his head,

"Alright everyone just shut up and help me find my sister" Matt said

"We'll check the bathroom" Elena offered

"I'm in the square-"

"Me too" Jeremy went to walk off but Artemis grabbed his arm

"Oh no kid you're with me, and I am taking you home" she pushed him forward "So that's what you're doing now? Dealing?-"

"I'm not dealing" he snapped

"Look I am sick of the tough love speech Jere, as it clearly is having no impact" she hissed stepping up to him

"You and Jenna between the two of you I-"

"Fine, we can stop if you want to" Artemis canted her head to the side "and send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or rehab where you'll sit in a group of strangers and tell them how your life has fallen apart" she told him she sighed and cupped his chin "Or you can talk to me Jere, that's the whole point of me being so I can help you, so which is it?" she asked looking into his eyes

"How about none of them above" he pulled himself free and walked off. Artemis slumped against the wall she definitely be going home with a headache she thought.

* * *

Artemis arrived home

"Jenna?" she called

"Up here" she heard her reply, Artemis jogged upstairs and cocked an eyebrow seeing her aunt rummaging through Jeremy's drawer "Jenna what are you doing?"

"Helping you out and doing hypocrite patrol" she said not looking up, Artemis leant against the doorway

"How are you doing that?" she asked

"By becoming my worst nightmare" she finally looked up "an authority figure-"

"It's not so bad, glad you've joined the club" Artemis chuckled "so you're raiding a 15 years old privacy"?

"Yep" she watched as Jenna went over to the pile of clothes "Jackpot" she declared

"I'm not even going to ask what that is" she muttered

"I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative" Jenna chucked his boot aside as Artemis stepped into the room "huh? What brought this on, I was supposed to be the responsible one and you're the cool aunt that they go to, to bitch about me" she dropped onto the bed

"After what you told me about what that ass-shat teacher said and shamed me and you good yesterday, well you more-"

"Yeah I got that" Artemis grinned "Jenna serious we've just been Tannered nothing new according to Elena-"

"Yeah but I realised that I should be taking control, not you, you're missing the best part of your life Arty, running around after them-"

"No I'm not, I'm doing this because I want and need to" she told her

"But that's the thing I should be like you, she made it so easy-"

"Mum?"

"Yeah, marriage, having you three, I know if I stepped up to the plate like you did I would screw up, I'll say the wrong thing and he would just get worst-"

"Jen I'm not going to lie this is hard but we'll get through this, you're just freaking out is all, I'll be here to help it's ok" she soothed her hysterical aunt.

"Thanks Arty" Jenna smiled

"No problem you should head to bed, I'll wait up for them" she told her they both left Jeremy's room.

Artemis dialled Elena's number "Where are you?"

"Doing something so I won't be afraid anymore-"

"What?" her brows furrowed "You're not hurt are-"

"I am the opposite of hurt; I'll be home soon ok?"

"OK" she murmured and looked up seeing Jeremy running up the stairs, she dropped down on the couch just needing some time to herself.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far, so in this chap-Artemis went head to head with Mr Tanner, a new guy entered the scene (Max) and she met Damon and instantly doesn't like him. But he likes her. **

**Next Chap- Friday Night Bites, so more Damon and Arty **


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis groaned and rolled over hearing the blaring noise of her alarm, she blindly reached out and slammed her hand down on it turning it off; she swung her legs out of her bed and jumped when there was a loud caw

"Ok now birdy you're definitely stalking me and it's not funny" she frowned as it just merely flapped it's wings "so not bothered anymore" she sighed and turned on her heel and headed to the bathroom, like every other morning the house was silent, it slightly unnerved her, when she was at college there was hoards of students there and, and her room-mates always spent the night talking away.

Artemis locked the bathroom door behind her and brushed her teeth leaning against the wall, she sighed and spat it out and then turned the shower faucet on waiting for it to warm up, once it did she stepped into the shower and quickly showered and washed her hair.

Artemis reached out and dried herself off, she slipped on her robe, the brunette exited the bathroom and knocked her fist on both Elena's and Jeremy's door waking them up, she smiled hearing their muffled groans

"Arty why?" Elena called

"Wake up you have school" she yelled walking back to her room, the brunette slipped on her underwear and bra. Artemis looked through her closet and opted to wear a knee length skirt that was fitted around her waist but flowed out. She sighed and mentally reminded herself to get the laundry done. The brunette pulled out a cream colored top that had a lace overlay. She then slipped on a pair of flats and left her hair loose; on her way out she passed Jeremy who was heading to the bathroom

"I'm taking you to school" she yelled after him and wasn't surprised when he spun around his eyes narrowing in on her

"What? God Arty I'm not a kid you-"

"Then stop acting like one" she snapped hands on her hips "I am dropping you off so go and get ready" he gritted his teeth and stormed towards the bathroom, she sighed and rubbed her temples when he slammed the door

"What am I going to do?" she muttered running her fingers through her hair

"Arty you ok?" she glanced over and saw Elena still in her sleeping attire

"Yeah, you go and get ready" she smiled and bounded downstairs, Elena sighed knowing that Artemis was having a hard time.

Artemis entered the kitchen and frowned seeing Jenna already up and rushing around

"Jen? What are you doing?" she asked watching as the other woman practically around

"I have a meeting about my thesis" she told her "you don't mind if I leave you in the lurch?"

"Hardly leaving me in the lurch" Artemis chuckled "Go don't worry and since it's Friday why don't you have a night out?" she suggested

"No Arty I-"

"It's fine Jen, lord knows I have no social life, doesn't mean that you shouldn't have one either" she laughed

"Thanks Arty I owe you" she kissed her cheek and fled. Artemis glanced at the time and jumped she had barely half an hour to get breakfast sorted and make sure that Jeremy got to school the brunette didn't waste any time and turned the coffee pot on and started to make some bacon.

It wasn't long before Jeremy and Elena came in to the kitchen

"Finally here I made-"

"I have to run, Bonnie's giving me a ride" her younger sister called

"No wait eat something" Artemis yelled and snatched and apple from the basket and jogged after her, she grabbed Elena by the arm on the porch "here take this"

Elena laughed "Thanks Arty see yah" she watched as she ran off,

"Hey Arty" Bonnie waved she repeated the gesture and saw her sister climbed into the car. The brunette glanced down at her watch and groaned if she didn't get a move on they'd both be late, she hurried back into the kitchen seeing Jeremy stuffing his face in.

"Good you're eating" she grinned "ok now drop it, we've got to go"

"What I just-"

"Fine eat in the car" she grabbed his bag and threw it at him

"You're going to let me eat in the car?" he grinned Artemis was notorious for refusing to let anyone with food eat in her rusty yellow bug

"Yeah now move, before I change my mind and just let you starve" she said exasperated and was looking around she spotted her keys on the counter and grabbed her bag, "Why are you just standing- oh"

Artemis had come up behind Jeremy and was confused when she saw her brother standing there "Arty there's a man here and let-"

"Go wait in the car" she told him handing him her car keys. "No offence but what are you doing here?" she asked him as she locked the front door "Max?"

"Oh" he grinned "well I was in the area and I thought, you could come out with me for lunch and-"

She smiled but her attention was soon focused on Jeremy who was gesturing for the time

"Have I caught at a bad time-"

"No sorry it's just I have to get my brother to school, sorry" she walked around him and turned around seeing the look on Max's face "How about the grill one?"

"Sure" he smirked, her smile faltered but she kept it on something was off about him, Artemis climbed into her car taking her keys off of him and revved her engine

"So who is he?" Jeremy asked curious as she pulled out of the driveway

"Just someone" she replied nonchalantly as she turned left

"He looks like he likes you"

"Hmm, not to sure really" she muttered concentrating on the road, Jeremy glanced over to her curiously

"Arty if you feel weird about seeing him, just don't" he said simply

"If it was only that easy Jere" Arty muttered under her breath "Ok here's the deal you go to school, and I don't kick your ass"

"How is that fair?" he frowned

"Who said it was fair?" she countered pulling up to the school and watched as he unbuckled himself, before he could leave she grabbed his arm

"Arty-"

"I mean it Jeremy Gilbert just go to school and not ditch, please?" her eyes stared into his

"Fine" he grunted and grabbed his school bag, and slammed the car door shut. Artemis waited until she saw him actually entering the building and finally pulled the car out of park, and drove to the antiques store.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she pushed her glasses up as they were slipping. She looked down at her latest antique and raised it up to the lap light, it was a small dagger, she concentrated and was pulled into a vision.

_There was a dirty blond haired man who was sitting in a study, across from him sat a dark haired man _

"_Brother did you bring her?"_

"_It was difficult she learn that we was coming and fled with Katerina" the man replied in an accent _

"_How did she-WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shouted and blurred across the room slamming the other man into the wall, _

"_Nothing. I did nothing-"_

"_Do not lie to me, you desire her-we are better than them" he snarled "Find her and Katerina and do not fail" with that he slammed the small dagger into the other man's shoulder, he gritted his teeth as the blond haired man stalked out. _

_The man who was pinned to the wall grunted as he pulled to the dagger out. _

Artemis gasped being brought back to reality, she looked down and twirled the dagger in her hands. She noted down what she had saw and tried to find a timeline, like she had done with so many of the previous pieces. Her head snapped up hearing the bell above the door ring and got up heading to the front of the store, she smiled seeing Sheriff Forbes

"Hey Sherriff Forbes" she leant her elbows on the glass counter "can I help you with anything? It's just that I don't see you here a lot"

The sheriff chuckled "Just thought I check the place out, heard it was under new management" she walked over to her

Artemis quirked an eyebrow "I got a feeling that Jenna called you. And she wanted-"

"Me to make sure the security was in on this place, see no point though it's a junk shop-"

"Antiques store" she spoke over the older woman

"Alright so do you have any security in place?" she asked

"Does an old burglar alarm count?" Artemis uttered

"It'll do" Sherriff Forbes grinned and walked over to look at it, she discreetly glanced over to the younger girl, she had noted that Artemis seemed to have lost a bit of weight and seemed more sluggish "Arty you ok?"

Artemis looked up startled at her "Erm…sure well-"

"It sounds like Arty you've been so busy making sure that Elena and Jeremy are ok you didn't really think about what you was feeling?"

Artemis frowned her brows furrowing "I haven't thought about that" she admitted

"Well maybe you should, don't bury yourself in your work dear" Sherriff Forbes advised her, "I'll see you later"

"Bye and thanks" Artemis said.

The brunette slumped against the counter pondering what the woman had just said was it true? She sighed and shook her head going back to work, for the rest of the morning she spent placing items in the shop.

Artemis glanced at the time and saw that it was about two minutes to her lunch with Max, she was oddly excited haven't been on a date before, but wondered did this count as a date? She decided to call it a friendly lunch and grabbed her keys and bag and locked the store door behind her. The brunette looked both ways across the street before jogging over to the Grill, she took a deep breath and entered the bar/restaurant and spotted the man at the bar

"Hey" Artemis smiled shyly

"Hey" he grinned "I thought you weren't going to show-"

"Well I nearly ran out when I saw you was here already" she blurted out "sorry I didn't mean for it to come out, it's I'm just new into this whole dating thing and erm-"

"Serious?" he asked as she sat down on one of the bar stools "you're new at the whole dating thing-?"

"I just don't go out much and erm…last couple of moths been rough" Artemis murmured and tapped her nails against the bar top "anyway-"

"Let's get this date underway" he smiled offering her his hand, she took it and was pulled into a vision

"_Max please don't do this" a woman cried she was bloodied and her clothes looked torn _

"_You asked for this remember" he grunted straddling her hips and ripping at her tights, "You're nothing but a tease who needs to be taught a lesson" he hissed in her ear _

"_Please I'm sorry" she screamed "I don't' want to please…NO" he managed to rip her panties _

Artemis gasped as she was brought back to reality,

"Arty you alright-"

"No don't touch me" she stiffened, she could still feel the woman's fear and disgust.

"Artemis what's- are you crying?" he asked, she hastily wiped the tear away "here let me-"he went to touch her face but she jerked back

"Why are you freaking out?" he frowned, she saw his eyes darkening Artemis realised that she would have to play it cool

"Sorry I'm just nervous is all" she plastered a fake smile on her face "erm-the thing is-" she silently thank god when her cell rang "excuse me"

"Elena" she walked several steps away from him "What's up?"

"I left my gym bag at home and I got practise I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour and bring it to school I'll be in the front courtyard, please Arty"

"Sure, I'll bring it" she told her and hanged up

Artemis turned around and stumbled back seeing Max was right behind her

"Hey, erm sorry I think we're going to have to reschedule" she told him and licked her lips nervously when she saw his face

"No worries, we're doing this again? Preferably somewhere quiet or-"

"Yeah, sure I've got to go" she grabbed her bag and practically ran out, she dove into her car and tore out of her parking spot, Artemis pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove home, she bit her lip, one of the downside of her ability was that she did find things out that she didn't want to, the brunette knew that it saved her skin.

* * *

Artemis haphazardly parked in the driveway and grabbed her front door keys, she hurried up the porch steps and unlocked the front door and stepped into the house. The brunette took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to Elena's room, she rolled her eyes seeing that the younger girl's gym bag was on her bed, she plucked it up from the spot and closed the door behind her. Artemis chucked it in the back of her car and buckled up, she drove the familiar road to the high school.

Artemis climbed out of the car and pulled the bag out, she looked around and spotted Elena and Bonnie walking in the courtyard, she took the bad and walked over there, she saw Stefan also approaching and frowned seeing that Bonnie practically legged it

"She doesn't like me does she?" Stefan asked

"Oh who wouldn't your gorgeous" Artemis said from behind them and chuckled when Elena jumped

"Arty" she grumbled but smiled seeing what she was holding

"Your gym bag, so what's with Bonnie?" she asked playing with her keys

"Yeah I get the feeling she doesn't like me" Stefan nodded smiling at Artemis

"That's Bonnie, she's my best friend she's only looking out for me" Elena said

"Ah right that makes sense, they grew up together" Artemis added

"And when she does get to know you, she'll love you" Elena nodded as they walked on the grass "aren't you meant to be at work?"

"Charming Elena" Artemis drawled

"Not what I meant Arty" she smiled

"Hmm I'm on my lunch break" she said "so how are you going to get Bonnie to like your new boyfriend?"

"Wait how did-"

"When you came home, I saw the smile on your face" Artemis grinned "whatever you did Stef, it sent her to la, la land"

Stefan chuckled at that

"I've got an idea, here's what we do are you free tonight?" Elena asked Stefan

"Yes" Stefan replied

"Perfect" Elena grinned

"What are you up to Elena Miranda Gilbert?" Artemis asked

"Well dinner our house, eight o'clock me, you, Arty and Bonnie, you and Bonnie will spend quality time together and she'll get to see what a great guy you are" Elena said

"Huh? That's actually not bad" Artemis said she glanced down at her watch "shoot I've got to go, where's Jeremy?" she asked

"Erm well he…" Artemis rose an eyebrow as Elena stumbled, she immediately knew that she was lying "Elena" she said sternly, the older girl saw her eyes darted over to the back of the school

"You've got to be kidding me" Artemis growled and stormed off

"Should we-"

"No stay out of her way, I wouldn't want to be Jeremy when she gets her hands on him" Elena shook her head.

Artemis scoured the back courtyard and saw her brother smoking whilst leaning against the concrete railing, she scowled and approached him

"Hey what-Arty" he jumped up startled, she rip the weed out of him mouth and stomped on it

"Does everything I say, go in one ear and out the other?" she snapped

"Why are you even here? Are you spying on me?" he frowned

"No I'm not that sad, you need to stop Jere or I will drag you to therapy even if you're kicking and screaming, got it?" she gripped on to his chin, she didn't care that some of the students were standing around and gawping at the scene

"Got it" he said through gritted teeth

"Good now get the hell to class" she ordered

"You are so not cool Arty" he grumbled and grabbed his bag, she watched him walk away and sighed.

"Aw dude, that so hurt me" she yelled after him

* * *

Artemis sighed and dropped her pen down on to her desk she had spent the last six hours in the store going through some of the unpacked antiques. She leant back in her cushy chair and stretched her arms above her head, she had ended up hiding under the counter when she saw Max coming in, the brunette had completely forgotten about him and didn't have a clue what to do, she couldn't exactly go to the police after all she had no proof and they'd definitely would've ended up thinking she was crazy if she had told them she had seen what he had done in a vision,

The brunette was brought out of her musings when her cell rang loudly

"Hello?"

"Arty where are you?" Elena asked "you were going to come home and cook-"

"Wait what's the time?" she asked piling up the paper word

"It's seven thirty and I don't have no food or-"

"Ergh, I'll get it from the Grill, sorry Lena I lost track of time" she ran to the back office and grabbed her bag and keys

"It's fine" Elena assured her "just make sure you're here"

"Ok" she quickly locked up the store and ran across the road managing to avoid getting hit by a car, she pushed the door opened and walked up to the bar "Hey Tony" she greeted the barman "I need a big order tonight" she told him what she wanted and waited

"Arty" she tensed and turned around

"Max" she looked away

"I drop by the store earlier but you weren't there" he said leaning against the bar, she stiffened as he edged slightly closer

"Oh well sorry" she spotted Tony with bags of food "thanks" she handed him some cash "keep the change" she took the bags and went to walk away but Max grabbed her wrist

"What are you-"

"How about we talk about rescheduling-"

Artemis shook her head "Sorry Max but I don't think we'll work" she tensed feeling that his grip was tightening

"Are you-"

"Let go" she hissed and winced feeling his fingers digging into her delicate wrist

"Why don't we give it another go? We barely got to know each other?"

"No, I think I know enough, now let go" she wrenched herself free

"Watch your back Arty" he warned her. She paled and hurried out, she climbed into the car loading the bags into the seat beside her

Artemis raised her shaky hand to her face brushing her curls off of her face, she shook her head and shoved the key into the ignition and revved her engine, and she glanced down at her wrist and saw the bruise that was already forming on her wrist

"Definitely not going near him again" she muttered and pulled up onto the driveway.

* * *

Artemis grabbed the heavy bags and climbed up the porch steps and kicked the door alerting Elena that she was here

"Arty" the younger girl grinned taking the bags off of her "glad you could make it"

"No problem, is Bonnie here?" she asked taking her jacket off but recalled that she had a bruise on her wrist

"Yeah she's here" she heard Elena reply

"Oh good, set the food up I'll be down in a second" Artemis called over her shoulder and ran upstairs she took off her jacket and pulled on a thin long sleeve cardigan.

She headed back downs stairs and saw Bonnie was sitting at the kitchen island

"Hey Bon" Artemis greeted the girl

"Hey" she smiled, Artemis walked over to her sister helping her out.

"So what's up?" Artemis asked

"She thinks she's a witch-"Elena laughed but Artemis merely cocked an eyebrow

"No I don't, ok you explain it when that commercial break comes on, I bet it's that phone commercial and sure enough it's the guy and girl on the bench and he goes away and he comes back and they-"

"Bon, that phone commercial is on a loop" Artemis said as she pulled out some plates from the cupboard

"She's right" Elena chuckled handing her a takeout box

"Fine" Bonnie said through clenched teeth "but how about this? Today I've been obsessed with numbers three numbers, I keep seeing 8-14 and 22, how weird is that?"

Both Artemis and Elena exchanged amused looks

"Maybe we should play the lottery?" Elena declared making Artemis laugh, Bonnie gave them both a dirty look, causing both girls to chuckle

"Have you talked to your grams?" the elder girl asked, grabbing a takeout box and poured the food into a bowl

"She's just going to say it's because I'm witch" Bonnie replied "I don't want to be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch" Elena said pouring the pasta into a bowl

"Huh I wouldn't mind, makes things interesting" Artemis commented

"Really Arty? And putting that in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone" Bonnie smiled

"Yeah my bad" Artemis rolled her eyes "where are the serving spoon?" she asked opening the drawer "I swore it was here"

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie instructed, Elena raised her eyebrows and opened said drawer, Artemis quirked an eyebrow seeing the wooden spoons

"Ok so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times" Elena shook it off, Artemis however wasn't as convinced, perhaps Grandma Bennett wasn't as crazy as Bonnie thought.

"Yeah that's it" Bonnie rolled her eyes

Just then the doorbell rang

"Oh Elena your boyfriend is here" Artemis teased Elena shoved her making both Bonnie and her laugh. Elena went to answer the door

"Bonnie" Artemis lightly grabbed her wrist "try and be nice ok? Elena likes him ok?"

"I'll try" Bonnie smiled at her.

Artemis knew this was the most awkward dinner party she'd been to, a silence hung over the air as they ate, she saw the nervous looks that Elena was giving and sighed

"This is fun" Artemis drawled "oww" she hissed when Elena pinched her side

"So Stefan how'd you find Mystic Falls comet night?" she asked swallowing her food

"Yeah it was great" he smiled.

Artemis sighed as another awkward silence hung in the air "Ok you're turn Elena, I have no clue what to say" she hissed to her sister, who nodded

"So did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Artemis mentally wanted to slap her thinking was she serious?

"Well he let me on the team" Stefan said

"Oh you're on the football team? Make sure to kick Tyler Lockwood's ass-"

"Erm Arty, they're on the same team so he can't-"

"Hey I know I'm just trying to throw it out there" Artemis smirked, Stefan chuckled

"I don't think I'll be doing that Arty, but hey on it so I must've done something right" he said

"Bonnie you should've see Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball at him-"

"Yeah I heard" Bonnie cut her off, Artemis discreetly kicked her and mouthed "Be nice"

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Artemis intervened

"Erm divorced, no mum and live with my dad" Bonnie stated. Artemis sighed and grabbed another forkful of pasta

"No about the witches" Artemis said causing Stefan to glance over at her

"Yeah, Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches it's really cool" Elena uttered

"Cool isn't a word I used" Bonnie muttered making both Gilbert girls send her a look

"Well it is interesting" Stefan said looking at her "I'm not to versed but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids who were around in the 1800's"

"Really?" Artemis asked curious her eyes lighting up

"My family came by Salem" Bonnie said, Artemis sighed at least the girl was talking to him

"Really?" Stefan asked "Salem witches?"

"Yeah" Bonnie scoffed

"Sounds pretty cool" he told Artemis and Elena

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism, they're non-conforming"

"Hear, hear" Bonnie smiled

Just then the doorbell rang Artemis stood up and placed her napkin onto the table "I'll get it, you guys keep talking"

Artemis walked down the corridor and opened the door; her eyes widened briefly not expecting the people on the other side of the door

* * *

"Surprise" Caroline declared holding up what looked like to be a cake "Bonnie said you were doing dinner and we've brought desert" she nodded to the cake

"Oh" Artemis uttered glancing over to Damon who smirked at her

"Hope you don't mind" he said

"Of course I do you ass" she muttered under her breath but smiled at Caroline she missed the amused look on Damon's face, the blond walked in and handed her the cake

"Walk in why don't you" she sighed as Stefan walked up so that he was standing next to her

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked a frown on his face; Artemis glanced over to them and turned around so that she was facing Damon

"Waiting for Arty to invite me in" he declared stepping closer to the door

"Hmm well-"

"No, no, no you can't" Stefan cut her off, she gave him a confused look "he can't stay can you Damon?"

"Get in here" Caroline called from behind Artemis

"We're just finishing up" Stefan said, the brunette got a feeling that something was going on

"Well we was but Care brought desert" Artemis smiled at the younger brother "just come in" she told Damon he stepped through the door way, she felt his hand brushing against her arm. Maybe she spoke to soon she thought

"You've got a lovely home Arty, Elena" he said seeing the younger brunette at the kitchen doorway

"Thank you Elena smiled

They had now conjured to the living room, Arty had cut the cake that Caroline had given into several pieces and dished them out

"Thank you love" Damon smirked as Artemis handed him a plate

"You're welcome" she uttered "Dick" she saw Stefan's lips twitch in amusement, Artemis sat down on the couch next to Stefan whilst he was next to Elena, Damon and Caroline was sharing the large armchair and Bonnie was on the other armchair

"I can't believe that Mr Tanner had let you on the team" the bubbly blond grinned, Artemis took a bite of her cake "Tyler must be seething, good for you, go for it"

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it" he grinned

"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today it's only because you missed summer camp , god I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines"

"I wonder how you'll do it once I break your legs" Artemis muttered getting annoyed at the blond

"Artemis" Elena hissed

"Did I say that out loud?" she said innocently

"I'll work with her, she'll get it" Bonnie said not wanting an argument to break out between the elder Gilbert girl and the blond

"I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline carried on

"Hey Elena you don't seem the cheerleader type" Damon commented

"Ah it's only because her parents died" Caroline said Artemis chocked on her food "And Arty use to go out and be fun, but they're both going through a blah phase"

Artemis went to lunge at the blond but Stefan grabbed the back of her top

"Artemis-"

"Stupid insensitive-I'll show you blah you-"she went to get up again but Stefan grabbed her arm, Artemis hissed immediately he pulled his hand back

"Artemis what-"

"It's nothing" Artemis cut her off, discreetly rubbing her wrist but both vampires noticed

"I meant it with complete sensitivity" Caroline told her confused

"Oh how could I miss that" Artemis rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry Arty and Elena about your parents; in fact Stefan and I had to watch every single person we ever care about die"

Artemis eyes snapped up to meet his and felt there was double meaning behind his words

"There's no need to get into that right now" Stefan said

"You know what? You're right Stef, the last thing I want to do is bring her up" Damon said,

"Yet you did" Artemis murmured "I'm going to clear up" she sighed and grabbed the dishes

"Artemis-"

"Really want me to say? When I want to punch her face in" she whispered to Elena

"Fair enough" she chuckled,

Artemis put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and pushed her fallen curls away from her face

"One more" Damon called from behind her, making her turn around

"Hmm thank you" she reached out to grasp it but it slipped, he caught it before the glass could shatter "Nice reflex"

"I get the feeling that you don't like me" he commented walking pass her "but I like you. You're feisty and know how to laugh"

"When have I ever laughed in your presence?" she asked placing the glass on the counter leaning against it

"True but your sister has, she's good for Stefan-"

"Yeah well he's good for her as well" Artemis uttered watching him

"I haven't seen Stefan like that in a very long time" he said, Artemis canted her head to the side

"Earlier did you mean Katherine?" she asked as she grabbed a plate and wiped it down she was about to reach down and put it in the dishwasher but he took it off of her

"Hmm"

"How'd she die?" she asked

"A fire, a tragic fire" Damon said as she grabbed some of the cutlery he took them out of her hands and placed it in the dishwasher

"Was it recent?" she asked curious

"Seems like yesterday" Damon commented eyeing her, he was curious about Artemis Gilbert, her scent stood out that was one thing and her looks they were stunning seems the Gilbert women had an aura surrounding them "so what was Katherine like?" she asked

"She's beautiful a lot like your sister in that department, not meaning that you're not beautiful, she was also complicated and selfish and sometimes not very kind, but sexy and seductive"

"Sounds wonderful" Artemis snorted "so who dater her first, you or Stefan?" she asked holding a plate out to him. Damon chuckled she was a smart one

"Nicely deduced" he took the plate off of her and placed it in it the dishwasher

"And I bet that if I ask Stefan he's answer would differ from mine" Damon said loading the dishwasher and slammed the appliance door shut,

"True" he smirked

Artemis hummed and moved over to the napkins she had gathered and started to fold them, she stiffened as he sat down on the chair beside her, she inwardly groaned

"You should lighten up Arty" he told her, she quirked an eyebrow "smile more; you can't be serious all the time"

"Well what would you know?" she sniped "I have two teens to take care of so…no lighting up anytime"

"Well you should, your smile makes you even more beautiful" he smirked, she couldn't help but laugh

"You're so cheesy" she grinned, she reached out for another napkin and folded it, she looked up at him and saw him studying him "I'm sorry"

He gave her a confused look, she sighed

"For Katherine, seemed like you loved her as well"

"Hmm" she reached out again to grab a napkin but gasped when he grabbed her hand pulling her close "What are you doing?" she tried to free her hand but he had an impossible grip "hey what-"

"Lookie here" he had pulled up the sleeve of her sweater revealing the finger shaped bruises

"Now I wonder who did this"

"No one you know" she hissed

"Come on dear tell me, I know you want to, I can make sure-"

"Just back off" she snapped "I don't need your help"

"Hey" Bonnie and Elena both called from the doorway and their eyes had fell to Damon's hand which was wrapped around Artemis's wrist, his hand was large enough to cover the bruises up, "we were wondering if you'd want some help?" Bonnie said

"But if we're interrupting-"a smile made its way across Elena's face

"No come and help" Artemis cut her off and felt his hand loosening, she pushed the sleeve of her sweater down.

* * *

"So that went well" Elena commented watching as Artemis pulled the dishes out of the dishwasher

"Not the worst dinner party I've been to" she nodded and glanced at the time, "you should get to bed"

"It's Friday night Arty, how about we watch a movie?" the younger girl suggested,

"Oh- erm sure why not?" she placed the dishes in the cupboard "you go set the movie up, I'll be there, and please nothing lovey dovey" she called as Elena walked out, she smiled hearing her sister laughing.

Artemis dropped a fork and bent down to pick it up, she glanced in the window and gasped when she saw Damon standing behind her, she spun around but saw no one there, Artemis clutched her chest and looked back over to the mirror

"Arty? You ok?" Elena asked coming in

"Yeah, I'm just seeing things, so what movie did you pick?" she asked wiping her hands

"Romeo and Juliet" Elena declared

"Ergh, do you want to kill me?" Artemis scrunched her nose up "that film is dreadful" they walked into the living room, Artemis dropped down on the couch

"It's got Leonardo- uh the guy from Titanic"

"Why don't we just watch that?" the older girl asked

"Because Romeo and Juliet is just a classic love story and-"

"Is boring as hell" Artemis uttered as Elena dropped down beside her

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked pressing play, Artemis twirled one of her curls around her slim finger

"Not much, the store is closed tomorrow so-"

"So can you come with me to the football game-"

"I'm not even a student" Artemis rolled her eyes placing her feet on the coffee table

"I know that but please it'll mean a lot, and it's Stefan's first game so?" Elena looked at her with the puppy eyes

Making Artemis groaned she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face "Why the puppy eyes?" she whined

"Please Arty" Elena tugged the pillow off of her "Please, please, please"

"ERGH FINE" Artemis shouted "just remove your evil face"

"My evil face?" Elena snorted

"Yeah you've got an evil face" the older girl declared and with that she grabbed the pillow and thumped her younger sister with it

"Arty" Elena screamed and grabbed the other pillow, it wasn't long before a massive pillow fight out broke out between the pair.

* * *

_Artemis groaned and blinked away her hazy vision and sat up, her brows furrowed in confusion feeling a throbbing pain in her neck, she looked down at herself and saw that she was clad in only her bra and panties. _

"_What the…" she jumped off when she heard a groan, the brunette gasped seeing who was beside her shirtless. It was Damon who appeared to be sleeping, she glanced at herself and slowly pulled her sheets off and her eyes widened seeing bite marks on her inner thighs. _

_Artemis knew that it was Damon and knew that she had to get out, she slowly swung her legs out of bed and padded barefooted over to her closed bedroom door, she glanced over to Damon's sleeping form and saw that he was still on the bed, she reached out and just as her fingers graze her door knob she looked over her shoulder and felt her heart drop when she saw that the man was no longer in the bed _

"_Morning" a cocky smirk appeared on his face_

_Artemis eyes widened and she backed away_

"_Maybe we should pick up where we left off?" he smirked taking a step closer _

"_Hell no" she spat and went to run around him but he grabbed her around her waist and tossed her form on to the bed, she scrambled up on the other side so that the bed was in between them _

"_Oh come Arty, you enjoyed it before" he swaggered over, she grabbed her lamp and threw it at him, Damon easily dodged it _

"_You don't want to do that" he warned _

"_I think I do" Artemis threw her empty glass at him, he growled she froze seeing his eyes bleeding red _

"_No you don't- I think I should punish you" with that he lunged towards her, Artemis screamed_

Artemis gasped shooting up, she was breathless that dream had felt so real she blindly touched her neck and felt no pain, she pulled her sheets off and saw that her thighs were smooth

"Nightmare" she breathed and groggily grabbed her empty glass of water and was unaware of the crow sitting at her window sill, she wiped her eyes and walked down the corridor, she bumped into someone causing the other person to scream making her scream

"Elena?"

"Arty?"

"What are you doing up?" Artemis asked seeing that the brunette was in a similar state she was

"Nightmare" Elena admitted "you?"

"Same, come on I'll make us my classic hot marshmallow hot chocolate" Artemis smiled and linked her arm with her arms

"You're going to add chocolate sprinkles?" Elena asked as they walked down the stairs

"Who has chocolate sprinkles on a hot chocolate?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow, the both stopped they heard a creaking sound behind them "Jenna?"

"I heard hot chocolate" Jenna said sheepishly

Artemis chuckled "Come on then"

"I prefer whip cream" the older woman muttered as the trio of woman made their way downstairs

"Of course you do" Artemis muttered.

* * *

Artemis groaned waking up she pulled her covers over her face feeling the sunlight on her, it took her a minute to fully wake up, the brunette clamoured out of bed and stretched her stiff muscles above her head, and she grabbed her towel and underwear and made her way towards the bathroom. Artemis had a quick shower and dried herself off, she slipped on her underwear and bra, and looked through her closet, and she opted to wear skinny jeans and a sky blue top. She ran her brush through her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail.

Since Artemis was going casual she slipped on a pair of the converses. She pulled on her leather jacket and made her way down to the kitchen; she had walked past Elena's room and paused wanting to check on her. Artemis raised her fist and knocked on the door

"Come in" she heard Elena reply

"Hey" Artemis smiled opening the door and saw that her sister was only in a towel and saw that she was staring at her cheerleading uniform, "If you want to quit Elena just quit"

"I…I don't know, this use be something me and mum were in to but now everything has-"

"Changed?" Artemis offered "it's ok Elena to quit, don't do something you're not happy with"

Elena nodded "Thanks Arty" she smiled at her

"No problem, hurry up I'm thinking of making pancakes, chocolate chip ones" she grinned and turned on her heel shutting the door behind her.

The brunette was busy in the kitchen but paused hearing a knock on the door, she frowned when there was knock on the door,

"Elena? Jenna? Either one of you want to get that" she groaned when there was no response but a repeated banging on the front door, she sighed and went to answer it, her eyes widened seeing who was there

"Max?" her mouth went dry at the sight of the man

"Arty" he grinned, it was no longer handsome or charming but sick and twisted "you wasn't at your shop-"

"It's Saturday" Artemis replied "look I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear the other day, but I'm not looking for a relationship, especially with you"

His eyes hardened and much to discomfort he stepped even close to her

"And I think it's best you reconsider?" he scowled, Artemis fist clench

"And I said that-"

"Arty? Is everything ok?" Elena made and appearance a frown marring her face

"Yes, go eat your breakfast" she said without looking at her keeping her eyes on Max, who was now wearing a smirk

"Arty-"

"Go Elena" she snapped she heard her little sister huff but walk off,

"Cute sister you have" Max drawled, Artemis felt her stomach clench, she scowled and shoved him back

"Back off" she hissed at him

"Ah I can see you're protective over your sister" she felt her skin crawl when he touched her face "if you don't want anything to happen to her, you'd better not piss me off-"

"Stay the fuck away from my sister or I'll literally rip you limb from limb" she shoved him back making him stumble down

"You're making a mistake, you don't know what I'm capable of-"

"Oh think I do" Artemis scowled "Leave" she turned on her heel and slammed the front door behind her, she sighed and bit her lip worry had set in, the brunette would have to keep a closer eye on Elena. She plastered a smile on to her face and walked into the kitchen

"You ok Arty?" she asked

"I'm fine" Artemis replied "so now outfit so I'm taking it that you're quitting-"

"Yeah you're right" Elena smiled and glanced at the time "Come on we're going to be late"

"Huh? I thought the football match starts later?" Artemis poured herself a mug of coffee

"It does but-"she trailed off with a blush on her cheeks

"Let me guess Stefan's going to be there" the older girl grinned in response Elena threw her half eaten toast at her.

* * *

Artemis sighed and looked around; she could see Elena talking to Stefan and him giving her something

"Hmm, jewellery already" she muttered under her breath and jumped out of her skin when Caroline appeared in front of her

"Did you know your sister quit?" the blond asked her

Artemis rolled her eyes "I do, in fact I encouraged her"

"What?" she shrieked

"Woman, lower the tone" the brunette hissed and glanced over to Elena and Stefan who were talking,

"Ergh" she watched as Caroline stormed over to the couple, she sighed and shook her head and looked around wondering where Jeremy was

"Ah there he is" she muttered and was about to go after him but bumped into someone "Stefan?"

"Hey Arty" he smiled "I just wanted to let you know that-"

"Will you take care of her?" she cut him off

"Yes" she studied him and saw complete sincerity in his eyes; he let out a relieved sigh when a wide smile came across her face

"Then you don't have to explain yourself to me Stef, just keep her happy and treat her right so we won't have any problems" Artemis uttered

"Thanks Arty, and I will" she nodded and went to walk pass him but he gently grasped her by her upper arm "Arty I'm not trying to be offensive, but I think you should stay away from Damon" he warned her, she frowned at him

"What?"

"My brother isn't a good person Arty, I know him just keep your distance" Stefan said, he hadn't missed the looks that elder was sending her at the meal last night

"Trust me Damon isn't a person I want to be in the company of" Artemis chuckled, just then the whistle blew

"Here Arty" he pulled out a small box from his pocket

"Stef you don't have to bribe me, I gave you full permission to go out with Elena-"

"No this is just for you, I-you're a nice person Arty, and you deserve this" he placed the box in her hands, she smiled and opened the lid

"Wow" she uttered pulling out a pristine charm bracelet "it's gorgeous, Stef really take it back give it to Elena or-"

"No I want you to have it, it's for you, just please keep it on" he assured her taking it off of her, she raised her arm allowing him to place it on her wrist

"Thank you Stefan" she smiled at him and surprised the vampire by pulling him into a hug.

* * *

Artemis shivered as she stood near the front of the crowd

"Hey" Elena grinned appearing beside her,

"Hey" she replied "make it more obvious why don't you" she uttered seeing her younger sister glancing over to the footballers

"What?" Elena smile, making Artemis laugh

"Ergh I didn't know that ass was a football coach" she said seeing Tanner on stage, he was attempting to get the crowd to quiet down which they finally did.

"Let's be honest, in the past we let other teams come into our town and roll right over us-"

"Doubt it, his team just sucks" Artemis scoffed causing Elena to snicker, the crowd booed

"But that is about to change-" the crowd cheered, causing Artemis to have a hard time to listen "I'm going to tell you right now that it has been a long time since I've seen a kid like this with hands like these" he was pointing to Stefan

"Tyler doesn't seem too happy with that" Artemis told Elena who was busy staring at Stefan "Let's give it up to Stefan Salvatore" the crowd cheered again, Artemis whistled loudly and spotted Tyler leaving, she glanced around for Jeremy and swore when she saw him with a drink in his hand

"We're Timberwolves and we're hungry"

"Stay here" Artemis muttered seeing Jeremy laughing with the other kids

"Arty" Elena called but the elder Gilbert girl ignored it, she pushed her way through the crowd and managed to break free just as Jeremy punched Tyler in the face

"Fuck sake Jeremy" she ran over to the two and gasped as Tyler slammed her little brother against the back of the car

"Hey" she shouted as Vicky shouted for Tyler to stop

"STOP IT" Artemis shouted as Tyler punched Jeremy in the face, she grabbed the other's boy arm but Jeremy swung out wildly managing to get Artemis in the face, she yelped and landed on the ground with a thud, she looked up dazedly and heard Jeremy crying out in, she gritted her teeth and jumped on to her feet stumbling as she did so

"Tyler enough" she yelled as he went to swing his fist down

"Hey" Stefan grabbed Tyler's arm "he's had enough" Artemis saw Tyler hit Stefan but it had no effect

"Jeremy" she shouted seeing him picking up a broken bottle, he swung it forward behind Tyler's back but Stefan shoved him out of the way, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis hissed shoving her brother back

"Arty you're face what-"

"Leave it Jere" she tilted his face up "keep it up" she instructed

"Arty I don't need-"

"I don't give a shit of what you need, you're going to go home now" she barked at him "We're going to be having words when I get home" she snapped and grabbed him when he stumbled

"Elena" she called seeing the younger girl faffing over Stefan "Call Jenna and tell her she needs to come and pick Jeremy up"

"Ok" Elena glanced at Stefan but did as she was told.

Artemis grabbed his arm seeing him trying to walk away

"Jeremy what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked quietly, feeling a faint throbbing on her cheek

"I…I don't feel like me Arty" he uttered quietly

"You will, don't work yourself up into such a tizzy" she murmured wiping away the blood,

"Arty" she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena giving her the thumbs up, she had called Jenna

"You're going to go home and sleep it off" Artemis sighed, they heard a car beep and saw that Jenna had pulled up "see you later" she told him.

* * *

"Arty" Caroline called seeing her on the side-lines, holding an ice cold drink against her throbbing cheek

"Hmm?" she glanced over to her and bit her lip seeing Elena and Bonnie talking

"Since you're not doing anything-"

"I beg to differ; I'm trying to cool my face so I don't get a giant bruise"

"Anyway" Caroline ignored her "could you do me a huge favour and get the CD out of my car?" she shoved her car keys into Artemis's hand

"Can't you do it?" Artemis asked placing the drink on the ground

"No time, I have people to organise" Caroline skipped away

"Ergh, I knew I shouldn't have come" she muttered and headed out of the pitch, she tensed feeling someone watching her, she sped her pace up towards Caroline's car. She unlocked the vehicle and grabbed the CD from the trunk, she slammed the boot shut and felt her heart stop when she saw a figure being reflected behind, she spun around

"Max? What-"

"I told you that you'll regret it, you're nothing but a tease" he smirked darkly at her, she went to run past him but he slammed her against the car, making her let out a pained groan

"What- get off" she kneed him in the groin feeling him groping the buttoned of the jeans, his weight eased up she made a break for it but he grasped her by the throat, Artemis gasped and spluttered as he slammed once again against the car, she dug her nails into his hand

"You know don't you?" he hissed into her ear, her eyes watered "you know what I did, but let me tell you she deserved it, much like you do" Artemis thrashed against him and spat in his face making him instantly let her go. She coughed and spluttered for air

"Oh you're a fighter I am so going to have fun with you" he smirked "we could've been great together-"

"Yeah I would never go for someone like you" Artemis leant heavily against the car

"Why you-"he went to dive forward but someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him away from her,

"Seriously dude you need to take rejection better" Damon Salvatore smirked darkly the brunette watched wide eye "Now what am I going to do with you?" she saw him crouching in front of Max and was whispering something to him. Artemis frowned seeing the frightful look coming on to his face and without another word Max ran

She jumped when Damon appeared in front of her "You ok?" he asked she stiffened when he pushed her thick hair aside revealing the forming bruises

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" she went to push past him but he blocked her

"Seems you've been in a lot of confrontations today, how'd you get this one?" she felt her pulse jolt as he raised his hand to her cheek, he brushed his thumb across her bruised cheek

"I got punched in the face by my brother ok?" she frowned "anyway what are you doing here?"

He smirked and whispered "I'm hiding from Caroline"

"Ah, I've done that once, she always finds you in the end" Artemis muttered "Well…I should…" she trailed off and went to push past him but he blocked her path "Serious?" and tensed when he moved his body closer to hers, she backed up till she was against the car "do you have any sense of personal space?" she asked glaring at him

"For you?" he smirked hearing her heart beat faster "none what so ever"

She frowned at him "Good to know, so what did Caroline do to make you want to hide from her?"

"I need a break, she talks more than I can listen" he joked, Artemis snorted but immediately covered her mouth

"Sorry" she squeaked and blushed, he chuckled

"You're cute when you blush" he commented inhaling her scent

"Anyway that could be a sign about you and Care" she leant slightly back

"Well she's awfully young" he shrugged his shoulders canting his head to the side

"She's not much younger than you" Artemis countered tucking a stray curl

Damon scoffed "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, she drives me crazy"

The brunette was irked by his comment "Look I know for a fact that Caroline has many, many annoying traits, but she's a decent person occasionally, she grew up with me and Elena so we're friends, so if you're not actually interested in her don't be a dick and lead her on" she defended the blond

"Very loyal" he smirked and twirled one of her stray curls, when he saw her muscles tightening he moved back "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, that's not my intention" she quirked an eyebrow

"Yeah it is" she countered "otherwise you wouldn't be hassling me and put an alternate meaning behind everything"

Damon's grinned broadened he definitely did like her, she had fire but then Elena on the other hand was the spitting image of Katherine and was spunky, these Gilbert girls were definitely something.

"You're right I do have other intentions" her eyes widened briefly "but so do you?"

"I do?" oh please do tell" she drawled feeling a bit more confident that he wasn't as close proximity to her like he was beforehand.

"I see them, you want me" he declared

There was a moment of silence then Artemis suddenly burst out laughing "I'm sorry but that's funny, you're so off the radar"

"Oh honey don't deny it" he smirked cockily at her "I get to you, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dream about me" Artemis stiffened, he moved closer to her and stared into his eyes, he was going to compel her "and right now, you want to kiss me" he moved closer to his lips were near hers, she scowled and slapped him hard across the face

"What the hell? You dick" she shouted "what? Just because you helped me out you think you can do this" she scowled and poked him hard in the chest "I don't know what game you are playing with Caroline but I don't want to be part of it and I'm not easily led" Artemis shoved him away from her "Just back off, jerk" she stormed away from him.

* * *

Artemis sighed as her cell rang; the game had been cut short since Mr Tanner had been attacked and killed,

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Arty, Jeremy's got away from me, I think he went back to the game, is he there? Oh my god I'm a terrible guardian I should've-"

"Jen, relax I'll find him, and bring both of them home" she told her. The brunette hanged up and pushed herself through the crowd and walked over to the stands, she looked around and spotted a crouch figure on the floor, Artemis sighed and knelt down in front of him

"Really Jeremy, beer?" she took the can off of him

"It's cooling down my nose-" he grumbled

"Hmm come on" she helped on to his feet "what you need is an ice pack, and a thrashing for making Jenna worry"

Both Gilberts steadily made their way into the parking lot,

"Look there's Elena with her new boyfriend" Jeremy commented, Artemis could see Stefan embracing her, she felt a small pang in her heart, her sister had done good, getting someone so genuine to care for her "You wanna ruin the moment?"

Artemis grinned at him and unlocked her car "Will do, get in" she told him, Jeremy climbed into the back, the brunette female whistled loudly and smirked seeing Elena and Stefan jumping apart "Elena say bye to lover boy, we've got to go"

She saw Elena kissing Stefan goodbye and walking over to her, Artemis waved to Stefan who smiled and waved back.

"Way to ruin a moment Arty" Elena mumbled getting into the car, the older girl rolled her eyes and got into the car

"What a night" Artemis murmured as she revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Artemis hummed feeling something graze her cheek, yawned and stretched her arms her eyes cracked opened hearing movement, her brows furrowed thinking that she definitely saw someone hovering above her. She pushed that thought away and swung her legs out of bed, Artemis placed her feet on the cool wooden floor and walked out, she cracked opened Jeremy's door and balked at the sight of his room, he definitely needed to clear it up, and she padded barefooted over to his sleeping form and pulled his covers over him. Artemis gently ran her fingers through his hair and smiled when he leant into her touch. She quietly exited his room and went to check on Elena.

"Typical Elena, always leaving the lights on" she muttered under her breath, and gently pried the younger girl's journal off of her; she set it on the night stand and turned the light off.

Artemis paused feeling someone watching her, her eyes darted around the dark room but saw no one there.

Artemis climbed back into bed and pulled her covers up; she closed her eyes and went off to slumber land.

* * *

"_Katerina has your parents learnt of the news yet?" _

"_No Athena, and you must keep it quiet as well" the brunette hissed "no one can know of this" _

"_It'd be difficult to conceal soon" Athena murmured, _

"_I know that but we have to try, when papa and mama learn what has happened they'd throw me out, I have-_

"_Do not worry Katerina, I will assist you" Athena smiled at the slightly younger girl, chocolate brown orbs met a pair of silvery grey _

"_Thank you Athena" she hugged her, Athena chuckled feeling the babe move in her "Have you seen anything yet?"_

"_Do you mean have I had a vision, of what is to come?" she murmured tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear _

"_Yes, have you?"_

"_Not yet, but I can sense I am about to get one soon"_

* * *

**AN: A lot went down this chap. Max is gone for now, Damon tried to make a move on Arty, and a brief flashback of the past. **

**Next Chap- Arty has to attend Founders Party and makes a discovery**

**So please REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis groaned and sat up, it was a Sunday so no work and in Elena and Jeremy's case, she glanced at the time and saw that it was eight in the morning. The brunette rubbed her throat and winced feeling a slight ache, she got up and walked over to her mirror she pushed her hair aside and frowned seeing the ugly bruises

"Stupid dick Max is" she muttered under her breath and grabbed her underwear and bra and grabbed a bathrobe, she padded barefooted into her bathroom and locked the door behind her, the brunette had a quick shower and then dried herself off, she slipped on her underwear and bra on and pulled on her robe.

Artemis hurried back to her bedroom just managing to avoid crashing into Jenna,

"Morning Arty" Jenna yawned and frowned when she saw the wide eye look of the younger girl "What?"

"You definitely need to sort your hair out" Artemis grinned and managed avoid getting hit, she laughed hearing Jenna muttering under breath, the brunette shut the door behind her.

Artemis looked through her closet and pulled out a high waist shorts and an olive green top, she brushed her thick curls and pinned the front of it back, but groaned in frustration when a few small curls came loose, she sighed and slipped on a pair of flats.

"Hey Elena "Artemis greeted her,

"Morning, sleep well?" she asked as they walked down the stairs

"Hmm, had a weird dream, but now I can't seem to remember it" Artemis muttered, and cocked an eyebrow seeing Jenna glaring at the television screen

"Slime-ball" she heard the older woman hiss "scum-bucket"

"Do you want to take this? Or should I?" Artemis whispered to a confused looking Elena

"You should, you're older"

"Fantastic logic there, the eldest deals with the crazies" she drawled, the younger girl laughed and moved towards the coffee pot

"Erm Jenna who are you talking to?" Artemis asked leaning her arms on the back of the chair

"Him" Jenna nodded over to the screen

"Ok" Artemis raised her eyebrows "You know he can't hear you?"

"The news guy?" Elena commented

"Also known as Logan Fell-"

"Yeah we got that, there's a subtitle" Artemis chuckled and took the cup of coffee off of her aunt, she took a sip

"Alright smart-ass, did your mom ever tell you why I moved from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked, Artemis eyes widened in realisation

"Holy shit Aunt Jenna, you and him?" Artemis snorted and ended up chocking on the coffee, Jenna rolled her eyes and rubbed her back up and down

"He's cute" Elena declared and sat down

"He looks like a swine" Artemis commented

"She's right, he is not cute there's nothing cute about him" with that Jenna turned the television off, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Hey is that my magazine?" she asked seeing Elena reading it

"Yep" Elena replied popping the 'p'

"Is nothing in this house private" Artemis muttered and walked over to the shelf, grabbing a box, she sat down on the other end of the table

"Where did you get that?" Jenna asked seeing Artemis wiping down some objects

"I got it from the safety deposit box Friday, before lunch" she murmured "mom told Mrs Lockwood that'd she lend it to the founders council and let them use it for their heritage display, and you know Mrs Lockwood, she's like a dog with a bone, she called me asking me if she could borrow it"

"Don't I know that" Jenna chuckled, and reached out pulling out a ring "Is that Grandma's Beth engagement ring?"

"Hmm, but I think it's actually great, great, great Grandma's Mary wedding ring" Artemis looked up seeing Jeremy entering the room

"Look how much this stuff is worth; if you sell it on eBay-"he grabbed a pocket watch

"Cute Jere" Artemis murmured as Elena stood on the other side of her now looking through the box

"You're not going to find out" Elena snatched it away

"That stuff is half mine, dad gave me that pocket watch you can't just give it away-"Jeremy snapped

"Well what are you going to do with it huh? Probably just get the money and use it to-"

"Ok enough" Artemis shouted silencing the squabbling teens "We're not giving this stuff away Jere, we're loaning it out"

Just then the doorbell rang, Artemis quirked an eyebrow seeing the excited look on Elena's face she jumped up and went to answer it,

"Ready Jen?" Artemis whispered to her aunt

"What-"

Artemis nodded towards the door way

"Ah I gotcha" Jenna grinned, they both leant back in their seats and saw Stefan and Elena kissing, Artemis stifled her laughter but Jenna snorted making the two teens in the hallway to stop and look at them, Jenna lurched forward in her seat, but Artemis lost her balance as she leant far too back and ended up crashing to the ground. Jeremy and Jenna laughed loudly

"That's what you get for spying" Elena smirked

"Ah my back" Artemis groaned

"We're going upstairs" she heard Elena call

"Keep your door open" Artemis yelled "serious? Is no one going to help me up?"

Jenna laughed and helped the younger girl "Ah my back" she clutched it

"You look like an old granny, hey maybe you got a chance with Old man Grim" the older woman grinned

"Funny" Artemis snorted "Where's the ice pack Jere?" she asked

"In my room" the moody teen muttered, Artemis rolled her eyes and headed upstairs she passed Elena's room

"Arty" she heard Elena call

"Yeah?" she asked leaning against the doorway, she saw that Stefan was sitting on the window still whilst Elena was on the bed

"I've got a date for the Founders party, Stefan is accompanying me"

Artemis eyebrows rose "Wonderful so I'm going on my own?" she asked

"You can come with us" Stefan offered

"And be the third wheel? No thanks" Artemis chuckled "anyway you're a founding family right? The Salvatores, out of curiosity are you and Damon named after the original brothers?"

Stefan smiled knowingly "yeah we are, you know your history"

Elena chuckled "Understatement, Arty is a total history buff, if you want to know anything about the town go to her"

"Thanks that doesn't make me sound nerdy at all" Artemis smiled shaking her head

"Arty what are you doing today?" Elena asked seeing that she was leaving

"I'm going to the store, I have a ton of shipments to get through" she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Artemis sighed today was the Founders days, she stretched her arms above her head and looked around her cluttered room, for the Gilbert box, she remembered placing it on her desk last night, she had spent half the night re-reading letters that she'd found and polishing it.

The brunette spotted it buried under piles of argument. She grabbed it and heard a knocking on the door,

Jeremy was slightly ahead of her and had opened the door; she sped up her pace seeing him slamming the door

"I'm here for my mum" she heard Tyler "to get the box-"

"Right here" Artemis called and handed it to him "please don't drop it, and be careful-"

"Yeah dick" Jeremy snapped, she sent the younger Gilbert a glare

"Jere" she hissed elbowing him "don't start, you too" she looked at Tyler

"Hey he's just being a punk"

"I've gotcha punk" Jeremy scowled, Artemis shoved him slightly back

"Anyway Tyler, I think you should go, tell your mum me and Elena will see her tonight" she smiled at him and turned on her heel, she didn't enter the kitchen instead she was peering around the door to Jeremy making sure that the kid didn't do something stupid, she sighed in relief when she saw Jeremy shutting the door. Artemis could over hear Elena and Bonnie who were in the kitchen

"Arty are you getting ready-"

"Later I have to drop something off at the store-"

"It's a Sunday Arty I- can't you do it later?" Elena asked with a frown on her face

"I'll be gone for an hour at most" the older girl grabbed a cardboard box and her jacket; she slammed the front door behind her.

* * *

Artemis had arrived at the store and groaned dropping her keys, she tried to juggle the box and her bag but they were both slipping from her grasp

"Crap, crap, crap-"she muttered and lifted her knee, it tilted to far too the side and was about to fall but someone grabbed it for her

"Here let me" she heard a familiar voice

Artemis inwardly groaned seeing who it was "No I've got it" she sniped at Damon

"Fine go ahead" he stepped back and much to her frustration it dropped "Ergh" she crouched down picking up all the items

"All you had to do was ask, you know" Damon smirked kneeling down in front of her

"I don't need your help so go away" Artemis snapped snatching a case of out of his hand

"I get it your mad about last night, but seriously, you were leaning in-"

"Fuck off Salvatore, just leave me alone, I don't have the energy to deal with you" she picked up her keys and shoved it into the keyhole and pushed the door open

"Oh come on" he followed her into the store, she sighed and rubbed her aching temples before she could respond her cell rang

"Hello?" her brows furrowed hearing Carol Lockwood panicking "What- wait-ok I'll look and get back to you" she hanged

"Trouble?" Damon smirked as she grabbed her keys and him by the arm "oh I love a woman who's forceful, very seductive-"

"Shove off, and I have to lock up and can't leave you in here" she said locking the door, without another word she headed into her car

"Well I guess I'll see you at the Founders party" she heard him call, Artemis eyes widened and turned around but when she did she saw that he was gone.

* * *

Artemis slammed her car door shut and jogged up to the front door, she unlocked it and ran up the stairs

"Arty-" Bonnie quickly moved out of the way seeing the brunette's face, Artemis opened Jeremy's door, she saw that he was playing a video game,

She placed her hands on her hips and pulled the headphones off

"Arty? What now-"

"Where is it Jeremy?" she asked looking down at him and from the corner of her eye saw that Elena was in the doorway

"Where's what-?"

"Don't play dumb kid, where's the pocket watch? I got a call from Mrs Lockwood saying that the pocket watch that you were so interesting in has gone missing" she folded her arms across her chest

"How do I know where it is-"

"She's having a breakdown and think she has lost it-"

"Well maybe she did" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders "or better yet maybe Tyler-"

"Oh no Mister we are not playing that card-"

"I bet it's on eBay" Elena smirked "is that how you pay for you pot?"

"Elena not helping go get ready" Artemis snapped, the teen sighed and walked out, she saw Bonnie following her "Jeremy Grayson Gilbert give me the pocket watch, or you won't be able to feel your ass"

Jeremy scoffed and stood up he walked over to his book case and pulled it out

"Why did you take it Jere?" she asked softly

"It's mine, dad said it goes to the first boy born, his dad gave it to him and now what?" he grabbed her hand and pushed the pocket-watch into her palm and shouldered pass her and sat down

"Look I know dad was going to give it to you"

"Yeah"

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she turned around and gently grasped his chin "Jeremy I'll get it back for you ok?" she smiled

He sighed and nodded "Thanks Arty"

She kissed his temple "anytime baby bro" she smiled and walked out, and walked into Elena's room

"Do you have to comment on everything?" she asked

"Sorry Arty, it's just I don't like seeing Jeremy like that"

"Neither do I, you better get ready" she ran her hand down her face. She headed towards her room and shut the door, Artemis glanced down at the pocket watch and ran her thumb over it, Jeremy was right this was his.

She placed it on her desk and decided to get ready, the brunette rummaged through her closet trying to find something to wear, she decided on a cobalt blue dress, she slipped in on and gave herself a once over in the mirror, Jenna had great taste she thought, seeing the dress, it was a knee length dress, fitted at the waist but the skirt flowed out, the sleeves had a lace over lay and the dress was backless, she ran the brush her through her thick hair, she applied some cover up to get rid of the bruises.

Artemis pinned one side of her hair up and letting the rest flow over her shoulder. She slipped on a pair of peep-toe heels and put some light make up on. Once satisfied with her appearance she grabbed the pocket- watch and knock on Jeremy's door. She opened it and stepped into the room placing the pocket watch on the desk

Jeremy pulled off his head phone and gave her a questioning look

"You was right Jere, this is yours so look after it" she smiled at him she turned on her heel and went to walk out

"Arty?" she looked over her shoulder "You look beautiful by the way"

A wide smile appeared on her face "Thanks Jere" she gently closed the door behind her.

Arty exited the house and smiled seeing Elena and Stefan on the porch

"Hey, Elena nice dress" she grinned at her

"Thanks Arty, you look great, almost didn't recognise you" Elena laughed

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Definite Compliment" Stefan chuckled

"So I'll meet you guys there" Artemis nodded and stepped off of the porch.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Lockwood manor and whistled seeing how many people were there,

"Arty, come on" Elena called, Artemis hurried over to her and Stefan, she waited in line as people entered the large house

"Here we go" Artemis muttered and stepped up to the threshold "hi Mayor Lockwood"

"Arty" he grinned "come on in, enjoy yourself"

"Thanks" she smiled and saw Stefan and Elena exchanging looks "Ok I'm going to go get a drink, barman" she called walking over to him and frowned as he walked past her "what the-"

"Here" Damon handed her a drink with a smirk on his lips "So on your own?"

"So what if I am?" she countered "I think I'll get my own drink, I don't trust you" she stated and walked away to mingle in the crowd, feeling eyes on her the whole time.

Artemis sighed and spotted Jenna with Logan Fell of all people

"I'm meaner now" Jenna scowled at him "Here" she handed her full glass of wine to Artemis

Logan whistled

"She's not lying aunt Jenna can be a real bitch, wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her" she smirked and walked pass him, but he grabbed her wrist making her turn around

"Do you mind?"

"Who are you by the way?" Logan asked studying her

"Artemis Gilbert, bye" she freed herself and walked off, leaving behind a curious news-reporter, she entered the room where all the items were held and spotted Elena there

"Hey Elena I bet you that Jenna will end up punching-oh why are you here?" she frowned seeing Damon

"I think I'm going to get a drink" Elena muttered "and steal my date back off of Caroline"

"Such a charming person you are Arty" the raven head man smirk

"Not to you" Artemis scowled

"Look Arty, I wanna apologise for acting like a world class jerk that night, there's no excuse" he said this time without a smirk of his cocksure attitude "my therapist says I'm acting out to punish Stefan-"

"For what? What could Stefan have done?" Artemis frowned taking a sip of her wine

"It's in the past so-"

"You're the git who brought it up" she snapped

"Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry-"

"And let me guess, it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" she uttered walking past him, she studied the register and grazed her fingers over the parchment stating the names of the founding families. Artemis gasped being pulled into a vision, she saw a group of people surrounding it, and she saw a brief image of Stefan and Damon. She looked wide eye at him and backed up slightly, either something was wrong with her or them.

"You alright dear?" he smirked, Artemis licked her lips and nodded willing Stefan to come back; she didn't feel at all comfortable with this Salvatore brother

"The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town" Damon said "until the war, the battle-"

"Battle of Willow Creek, look I know my history so you don't need to tell me" Artemis uttered wanting to leave "the confederate soldiers fired on the church-"

"Hmm but I bet you didn't know that there were people killed in it, they were believed to be union sympathisers, some of the Founders on the confederates sides wanted them rounded up and burned alive"

Artemis cocked an eyebrow and approached him now she hadn't heard of that before

"Stefan and Damon-" she knew that he was referring the Original ones "both had someone they loved in that church, only when they went to rescue them they were shot" the brunette watched him carefully, now this was a different side of him, he almost seemed mournful "they were murdered in cold blood"

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" she asked interested

"A woman I guess-"

"Of course it was, after all it all comes down to the love of a woman right?" Artemis asked "Look it's obvious you and Stef have issues. And I'd rather you keep all of my family out of it" she told him, she hadn't missed the glances that Damon was shooting Elena, with that she left to re-join the party.

* * *

Artemis spotted Stefan, Elena and Caroline by the bar, and smiled as she approached them

"Arty where-"

"You ditch me, with the creepy brother" Artemis elbowed her sister

"What? He was trying to corner me, you probably would be better at fighting him off" Elena shrugged her shoulders

"Ergh, no offence Stef I do not like-

"Hope you're not about to talk about me" Damon smirked, Artemis shot him a glare,

"Drink Damon?" Stefan offered him a glass of Champaign

"No thanks" Damon replied

"Well then I'll just take that" Artemis took the glass of bubbly drink off of him, as Elena pulled Stefan on to the dance floor.

"They look so cute together" Caroline commented, the brunette smiled

"It's as if they're made for one another" Artemis smirked seeing the jealous look over Damon's face

"Don't talk please" he told Caroline

"You don't need to be so rude" Artemis scowled and shoved past him "oh and Damon make it more obvious that you're jealous of your brother"

Damon glared at her as she walked off.

* * *

Artemis sighed and dropped down on to a chair near the side of the hall and sipped her drink, and leant her head against the wall watching her younger sister dance with the guy she was so obviously in love. The brunette felt a spurt of jealousy go through, wondering how Elena always managed to capture the guys attention.

But she deserved to be happy, Artemis glanced down at the bracelet that Stefan had given her, she ran the pads of her fingers over it, and felt the familiar tingle of being pulled into a vision

"_Lady Athena, may I have a moment?" a dark haired man asked, his accent coming through, _

"_Why of course" she smiled taking his offered hand, she felt a spark ignite up her spine when his skin touch hers, he led her out in to a luscious garden _

"_So what is this about? I hope me and Katerina haven't outstayed our welcome?" she smiled at him, he chuckled _

"_No I find that rather impossible for you to do" he smirked, Athena licked her lips and nodded "You and Katerina-"_

"_Have been friends since we were young, she's always getting in to trouble but I'm around to help her out, so-"_

"_You look stunning this evening" he complimented, she blushed and lowered her gaze _

"_Oh erm-"_

"_Do not be shy about it dear" she felt his fingers on her chin and tilted it upwards "you are a stunning creature Athena-"_

"_Stop I am-"_

"_I wish to give you this" he stated pulling out a blue velvet box, _

"_My Lord I cannot accept this people will talk, we are not courting and it is not appropriate for you to give me-"_

"_Hush Athena" he ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek "Take it, I will be offended if you do not"_

"_Oh we wouldn't want that now would we?" she asked coyly, he chuckled; Athena opened the lid of the box and gasped at the sight, there resting against the small pillow was a lovely bracelet _

"_Allow me to" he took the bracelet off of her and placed it on her wrist "Do not take it off Athena, it will protect you"_

"_Thank you Lord Elijah" Athena murmured, _

Artemis gasped being pulled back into reality

"What the hell was that?" she muttered, attempting to recall the vision, that was a completely different to the ones she had beforehand, it was as if she was Athena, the face of the man was fading though, she sighed and sipped her drink, playing with the bracelet, Artemis looked up and saw that Stefan and Elena looked as if they were arguing

"Wonderful" she murmured "haven't even been two weeks and theirs trouble in paradise"

"Arty? The first sign of going mad is talking to you" Jenna dropped down beside her

"You sure do look happy Jenna" Artemis chuckled

"Yeah you got that right" Jenna rolled her eyes

"What's up?" she asked

"Logan Fell-"

"Oh the slime-ball?" she cocked an eyebrow, keeping an eye on Elena and Stefan and saw that they were still arguing

"Yep, discovered how much of one he is" Jenna sighed

"Hmm, don't worry Jen, I've- see you later" she jumped off the chair leaving behind a confused looking Jenna, Artemis spotted Elena walking off with a down hearted look on her face, she sighed knowing that her sister was upset, Artemis looked around and spotted a platter of cake, she grabbed it and followed after her

"Elena" she called

"Arty you can't take a whole cake" Bonnie laughed

"Hush you, no one is going to miss it, now come on we all need to talk" she led them over to the couch, Artemis sat on the end, whilst Elena was in the middle and Bonnie on the other side

"So spill, what's wrong?" Artemis asked

"What makes you think there's anything wrong"? Elena muttered

"Did you seriously just ask Arty that?" Bonnie scoffed "she knows you more than you know yourself so explain"

"Well…" Elena went onto explain what had happened

"So you spoke to Damon Salvatore and now all of a sudden you're doubting your relationship with him?" the older girl asked "not be rude, but don't listen to him, he's out to cause trouble nothing more-"

"No it's not just that, I planted doubts in her mind,-"

"Oh you evil doubt planter" Artemis declared making Elena giggle

"It's not your fault Bon, it's just that I said I wasn't going to get in the middle of things, but yet I did, I sounded so snooty" Elena picked up a forkful of the cake

"Don't worry Elena, everything will turn out alright" Artemis assured the younger girl, her eyes widened seeing Carol Lockwood coming towards her "quick hide the cake" she hissed at Elena

"What?" Bonnie asked amused

"I stole a freaking cake; now hide it, as the host of the party is coming over"

"Ergh" Elena groaned and discreetly lowered the platter on to the ground and shoved it under the couch

"Artemis honey" Carole Lockwood smiled sitting down on the armchair "there you are, I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection-"

"Oh, erm I'm sorry Mrs Lockwood but I couldn't find it" Artemis lied Elena sent her a look but she ignored it "so I'm guessing it's packed up somewhere in our parents stuff" she smiled at her

Carol Lockwood smiled "I see, well let me know when you find it" she uttered,

"Will do" Artemis wondering why she was so desperate for it, she watched as the older woman walked away

"You lied, you know that Jeremy has it-"

"No he doesn't Elena" Artemis cut her off "It's gone" she empathised her point, Elena smiled realising what she had done "it's only fair it does belong to Jeremy"

"True" Bonnie muttered

"Well I'm going to go and get another drink" Artemis stood up

"What about the cake?" Elena asked

"You can have the rest" she called over her shoulder leaving them behind.

* * *

Artemis spotted Jenna talking to Logan Fell and frowned seeing the smile on her face,

"Oh Jenna" she sighed and shook her head and turned on her heel but bumped into Caroline who looked upset "Caroline?" she called concerned for the girl and was about to go after her when Elena grabbed her by the arm "whoa, what's up?" she asked seeing her younger sister was also upset

"It's Damon I think he's hurting Caroline" Elena said

"What?" Artemis asked stunned

"There are marks all over her, I'm going to kill him" she scowled and was about to walk off but Artemis grabbed her wrist pulling her back

"What the hell? You are going to stay far, far away from him ok?" she said seriously "am I making myself clear?"

"Arty but-"

"No buts I'll deal with you just keep out of the way" she snapped, Elena sighed and nodded knowing that she was right "I think you should go find Stefan, and apologise to him"

"Ok" she watched as Elena walked off, Artemis sighed things weren't turning out right, she followed after her sister and saw her going off towards the sprinklers. But the brunette also spotted Damon,

"Arty" he smirked, she shoved him

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed at him "don't answer that- just stay away from Caroline got that? Hurt her again I'll tell her mom, the sheriff, got it?" Artemis scowled "and stay away from my sister"

Artemis sighed having gone to grab another drink, she was outside leaning against the stone banister but froze seeing Damon grabbing Caroline and literally pushing the other girl down the stoned steps, she left her drink behind and followed, she was confused as he led her out of the party. The brunette hid behind a tree

"I'm sorry" Caroline cried, "she took it off and I got flustered, I didn't tell her all I said was that you didn't mean to hurt me"

Artemis licked her lips, getting ready to step in, she watched as Damon was gazing at Caroline, she was sickened seeing him waltz around the blond and pressed his body against hers

"You make me crazy" she heard him grunt "its ok I forgive you"

Artemis stomach lurched there was something seriously wrong with him, seeing him kiss her neck she couldn't hear what the rest of what he was saying but gasped in horror seeing him bite her

"Get the hell away from her" Artemis shouted running out of her hiding place, Damon's eyes snapped up to meet hers, Artemis eyes widened seeing the veins around his eyes protruding he looked like a monster

"Serious Arty? You really are a buzz kill" he growled, she backpedalled as he stood up but all of a sudden he chocked and dropped on to the ground "oh no" he croaked

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked yours"

"Stefan, what's- what's going on?" she asked confused,

"Arty" he scowled she shouldn't be here, she glanced over to Caroline and stiffened when he approached her "I need to get Damon out-"

"He attacked her he-he –"

"I'll deal with him" Stefan told her, it was dark out so she couldn't see what he was doing to the blond "Artemis I need you to keep this to yourself-"

"But Damon-"

"He won't hurt anyone I promise" Stefan assured her and stood up

"You're not human are you" she moved back "I saw it in my head, you was there when the register was signed-"

"Arty please I need you to keep this quiet, I'm trying to protect Elena-"

"You're the ones she needs protection from" Artemis shouted "don't go near her-"

"Please Arty, I promised you that I wouldn't hurt her and I won't" he said seriously, she licked her lips and could see that he was being truthful "I need to get him out of here, can you help Caroline?"

* * *

Artemis nodded and watched him as he lifted him onto his shoulder and was gone, Caroline started to wake up

"Caroline?" she rushed over to her as the blond stood up "Are you ok?

"I'm fine" she started to cry, Artemis shook her head wondering what the hell had Damon done to her "I'm fine-"

"No you're not, you're bleeding" she pushed the scarf away seeing the bite mark

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" she hugged "come on sweetie, let me take you home" Artemis guided her to her car and was thankful that Elena had gotten a ride with Jenna.

The brunette glanced over to the blond and saw the blood travelling down her collar bone, she leant forward but kept her eyes on the road, and she rummaged through the glove box and pulled out some cleansing wipes "Here you go Care"

"Thank you" Caroline muttered as wiped away her blood "your engine light is blinking-"

"It always blinks" she cut her off, pulling up to her driveway

"Thanks for the ride Arty" Caroline was about to open the car door

"Caroline, what did Damon do to you?" she asked quietly

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm fine-"the blond was getting frantic again

"Hey, hey it's ok" Artemis comforted her "But if you want to talk you can come to me, ok?"

"Ok" she smiled and walked out, the brunette until she was sure that Caroline had entered her house.

Artemis frowned and pulled out onto the road, one thing was on her mind; she was going to find out what the Salvatores are.

* * *

**AN: In this Chap- Arty has to deal with squabbling teens- A founders party taking place- Arty knows that there something up with the Salvatore brothers- and she stole a cake**

**Next Chap- Arty is determined to find out what the Salvatore brothers are- and ends up sneaking around **

**Please REVIEW (BTW- I posted a link on my profile on who I picture Artemis as)**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she sat up and wiped the drool off of her mouth

"Man never going to drink that much Champaign again" she muttered sitting up rubbing her aching temples, she swung her legs out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She yawned and pulled open the door, her eyes widened seeing who was already

"You're not Elena" she stated

"I know but-"

"Vicky what the hell are you doing here?" Artemis asked and saw that she was wearing Jeremy's shirt "Hell no-"

"Arty we're-"

"Finish up here and leave please" she slammed the door shut and stormed towards Jeremy's room, she slammed the door open

"Arty-"he sat up "what-"

"I saw your girlfriend in the bathroom Jere, or is she your girlfriend?"

"Drop it Arty I don-"

"I don't give a crap, she is a druggie Jeremy Gilbert and is using you to score, drop her now-"

"You can't tell me what to do" he shouted "You're not mum-"

"You don't think I know that? But she's gone, dead, buried in the ground so I'm the best you got" she yelled back "clean up your act whoever this is-" she gestured to him "isn't the Jeremy I know, you're a smart kid, don't make stupid decisions ok?"

With that she shut the door behind her, and walked into Vicky

"Jesus Artie lighten up" Vicky smirked, "and you don't know what me and Jeremy are up to, so don't judge-"

"I've see girls like you before" Artemis stepped at her "hurt my brother and you'll be sorry, get dress and leave" she walked past her into the bathroom.

* * *

The brunette sighed leaning against the door, she shook her head and looked into the mirror and saw slightly bags under her eyes, she slumped against the counter and brushed her teeth whilst turning the shower faucet on, the brunette slipped out of her clothes and stepped under the hot spray of water, she leant against the tiles as the water washed over her.

Artemis grabbed her shower gel and washcloth and scrubbed herself clean; she then moved onto her hair and sighed as the water hit that. The brunette reached out and grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She slipped on her robe and walked out of the bathroom. Artemis halted outside Jeremy's door and could hear laughter and giggling, she shook her fist and pounded her fist against the door

"That doesn't sound like you're leaving" Artemis yelled "time is ticking you got half an hour to get out Vicki"

With that Artemis headed into her bedroom, she shut her door behind her and looked through her dresser she slipped on a pair of black panties and a matching bra, she paused when she was at her closet

"_Artemis, Artemis, Artemis" _she shook her head and turned around, and gasped seeing a crow perched on her windowsill "Shoo" she threw her pillow at it "get lost, dumb bird" it let out a loud caw and flew away, Artemis shook her head and looked up, her eyes widened seeing Old man Grim waving at her. She squeaked and dove aside,

"My god does that man ever leave his window" Artemis muttered and crawled over to her closet, she'd definitely be leaving her curtains shut round the clock if she had to deal with this again, the brunette looked through her closet and opted to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a light blue top. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes and pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

Artemis slipped on her converses on and walked downstairs

"Morning" she called entering the kitchen, and saw that Elena was munching on a bowl of cereal whilst Jenna was at the breakfast bar "did you know that Vicky Donavan is upstairs?" she asked

"Yep, he's not very crafty" Jenna snorted "Plus we could hear you yelling from down here"

"Totally" Elena muttered

"Just so you know Arty I won't be home for dinner" Jenna smirked, Artemis cocked an eyebrow and poured herself a mug of coffee

"I knew I saw you smiling at the founders party, why Jen? The guy is a dick" she sipped her coffee leaning against the counter

"I know, so I'm going to show up and torture him" Jenna smirked, making Artemis laugh she glanced over to Elena and saw the girl quietly eating her breakfast

"How about you? Heard from Stefan?" she asked

"Not since he left that weird message" Elena sighed "Hi…erm Elena…erm I have something…erm I…have to do…I'll explain in a few days"

Artemis snorted "That was the most lamest impression of him" Jenna laughed

"Have you called him?" she asked

"No, I'm not going to either" Elena said

"Ergh, you deal with her, I'm going to work" Artemis muttered and grabbed her bag and jacket and left.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the store and climbed out of the car, the brunette unlocked the car door and stepped into the store, she flipped on the switch and turned the sign so that it read 'open', the brunette walked into the back and dumped her bag and jacket onto the couch, she opened up some of the card board boxes and started to work.

Artemis jolted from her light doze hearing her cell ringing

"Hello?" she croaked and glanced bleary eyed at the clock, her eyes widened seeing that it was seven in the evening,

"Arty it's me"

"Elena? What's wrong?" she asked her brows furrowing she switched off the computer and started to clear up

"Nothing, but Stefan made me dinner and we're about to talk-"

"Meaning his going to tell you about himself" Artemis uttered, "so I'll be getting home slightly later I'm guessing?"

"Could you, I just-"

"Sure no problem, you two need to talk, is Jeremy there?" she asked grabbing her jacket and her bag as well as her keys

"Yeah he's upstairs so-"

"So keep your bedroom door open" Artemis smirked

"Arty" Elena hissed making her laugh,

"See yah later" she hanged up and turned the lights off, she locked the store up and crossed the road.

The brunette entered the grill and spotted Jenna on her date with Logan Fell, she shook her head wondering what her aunt saw in him. She dropped down on one of the bar next to the sheriff

"Hey Arty" the woman greeted her

"Hey Liz" she smiled ordering a drink "so is Caroline ok?"

"Yep, thanks for dropping her off by the way" Liz said

"No problem" she sipped her drink

"So aren't you meant to be home or-"

"Well little sis got a date, not in the mood to be around horny teens" she murmured making the other woman laugh loudly,

"I'm hearing you, Caroline is ergh, she's was going out with an older guy-"

"Right Damon" Artemis muttered nodding her head her eyes lit up with an idea, Stefan was at her place, and Damon well she hadn't seen him for a couple of days, she could sneak into the boarding house and see if anything in there could tell her what Stefan and Damon was. She couldn't get the image of Damon's face out of her head,

"Arty your drink-"the sheriff called as the younger girl jumped off of the stool

"You can have it" she yelled and ran out

"Was that Arty?" Jenna asked with a frown on her face

"Yes, your niece is unique" the sheriff muttered

"That's one way to describe her" Jenna laughed.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the boarding house, and grabbed a random book she had got from the store; the brunette took a deep breath and exited the house. She slammed her car door shut and bit her lip tested the door, and was slightly miffed seeing that it was unlocked, she briefly wondered if they ever locked their doors. She slipped into the house and walked into the parlour; Artemis looked around and saw that the place was empty. She needed to touch something that was personal and knew she wasn't getting anything from down her.

Artemis needed to go into one of the bedrooms, hopefully there was something there. She climbed up the stairs and felt guilt bloom in the pit of her stomach because of what she was about to do, Artemis was a strict believer in privacy, but she had a bad feeling that Stefan and Damon were hiding something and whatever it was wasn't pleasant, the brunette pushed the door open to the right and entered a room. Like the rest of the house it was old fashioned but gorgeous nonetheless.

Artemis looked around and saw a knife resting on the desk, she grabbed the dagger and stroked the pads of her fingers against the graving and concentrated, she was pulled into a vision and saw Stefan holding the dagger and Damon standing on the other side of the room, she saw their mouths moving but couldn't hear anything.

The image changed she saw Stefan throwing the dagger towards and it plunged into Damon's chest, the scene shifted again and saw it was now Stefan with the dagger plunged into his gut, she scene shifted till it rested on Stefan who raised his shirt revealing a knife wound and it slowly began to heal.

Artemis gasped as she was brought back to reality, her throat was dry her mind was working a mile a minute trying to process what she had seen.

"Holy shit what are they" she muttered dropping the dagger back onto the desk, she tensed hearing someone climbing up the stairs, the brunette looked around anxiously trying to find a place to hide "oh come on" she muttered and dove under the bed, she held her breath seeing boot clad feet appeared in front of her

"Uncle Stefan?" she heard Zach Salvatore, this confused her even more why he was calling Stefan uncle? she let out a relieved sigh when she saw him lead. Artemis waited a couple of minutes before crawling out from beneath the bed, the brunette's face was flushed she quietly peeked out of the room and saw that the hallway was empty, she hastily walked down the stairs but paused on the stairs

"_Artemis….Artemis" _she pushed that to the back of her head and ran out to the car, she climbed into the car and hastily pulled out of the driveway, she licked her lips, thinking what the hell was going on, were her vision getting out of whack? But what she saw looked like any other vision she had, no that was real. Artemis jumped hearing a car blaring its horn, she swerved the steering wheel managing to avoid crashing her car.

What was she going to do? If she told anyone they would think she was crazy, a man who healed within seconds of being stabbed, no first thing she had to do was find out what the Salvatores were, and make sure that Elena was safe with Stefan.

* * *

The brunette pulled up to her driveway her heart hammered in her chest recognising the car on her driveway. she completely forgot that Stefan was here. Artemis sat in the car for a couple of minutes to calm herself, she sighed and climbed out of the car, she scoured into her bag and grabbed her keys, she shoved it into the key hole and stepped inside the house.

Artemis could hear laughter in the kitchen and bit her lip, she closed the door behind her and walked towards the double doors, and she pushed them aside and saw the scene, her sister laughing with Stefan

"Arty" Elena grinned "you should've tasted Stefan's cooking, it was amazing-"

"Oh you're too kind" Stefan laughed "Arty there's some left, do you want some?" he offered smiling kindly at her

"Oh…erm-"

"Arty you ok?" Elena asked "you're looking pale, well more than usual"

"Are you coming down with something?" Stefan asked causing her to jolt

"No…no I'm just tired- I'm going to bed-" Artemis couldn't do it, she had wanted to tell Elena to stay away from Stefan but something had stopped her, she wasn't sure what, but she got a feeling it was the way Stefan looked at her younger sister, it was as if he worshipped the ground she had walked on. "I'll see you in the morning" she gave them a shaky smile and left the room

"Arty? Elena called "erm…Vicky is in Jeremy's room"

Artemis inwardly sighed "Just tell him to get rid of her by the morning" with that she ran upstairs,

"Well that's a first" Elena muttered staring after her

"What?"

"Arty, she would've blown into Jeremy's room and literally drag Vicky out by her hair"

Artemis dropped down on to her bed face first, she had kicked off of her shoes and smothered her face into the pillow, she would definitely be looking up the Salvatore family name tomorrow, Artemis reached over and turned the lamp off and closed her eyes going off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Artemis groaned hearing her alarm blaring she blindly reached out and slammed her had down on the noisy device, she sat up causing the sheets too pool around her waist, she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, and ran her fingers through her chaotic curls, she swung her legs out of bed and padded barefooted towards her bathroom, she paused at Elena's door and peeked in and was relieved to see that she was soundlessly asleep and was looking rather peaceful, in fact most peaceful that she looked in a long time, she needed to find out what the Salvatores are.

Artemis hurried into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes and threw them into the hamper, she brushed her teeth and turned the shower faucet on.

The brunette let out a sigh feeling the hot water washing over her skin.

Artemis grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in soap, she rubbed it over her body and stood under the spray watching the soapy water go down the drain, she reached out for the shampoo and washed her hair, Artemis dried herself off and exited the bathroom, she paused at Jeremy's room and was about to open the door but stopped herself fearing what she would find, she definitely didn't want to witness her brother in the act.

"Ergh" she shuddered and headed towards her room. Artemis quickly slipped on her underwear and looked through her closet, she slipped on a simple brown skirt and a long-sleeve top, Artemis brushed her hair and left it loose. The brunette slipped on a pair of times then her ankle boots. She grabbed her chocolate brown leather jacket and bag and headed downstairs.

She went straight to the coffee pot and started to make breakfast, Artemis rummaged round through the cupboards and then the fridge.

"Arty you up already?" Jenna entered the kitchen and helped herself to some coffee

"Yeah, I am, I have to go to the store and sort a few things out" she paused and turned around to face her "didn't you go to the grocery store?"

Jenna frowned and sighed "Ah, I'm suck at this whole looking after the house I was supposed to but I got so into the date and-"

"its fine Jenna" Artemis chuckled "I'll get it on the way back"

"No Arty I'll do it I mean-"

"Jen, I can see that you've done your hair, so you must be going out to see him" the brunette scoffed

Jenna smiled sheepishly "I know that you don't approve but-"

"It doesn't matter what I think, it's your life" Artemis told her leaning against the counter "if he treats you like crap tell him I'll break his knee caps"

Jenna chocked on her coffee but saw that the brunette was wearing a teasing grin

"Holy crap, Arty you actually scared me there for a minute" Jenna sighed, Artemis laughed

"I'm not psychotic Jen" she grinned "oh where are you going?" she asked Elena seeing that the teen was dressed already

"Caroline organised a fundraising- didn't she asked you to come?"

"Yeah I refused to come though" Artemis shouldered her bag

"Why?" Jenna asked

"Well there a number of reasons" the brunette uttered as Elena helped herself to the coffee pot "one, I have to go to work and the second reason was when I found out the name of it"

"What's it called?" Jenna asked curious

"Elena are you going to enlighten dear aunt Jenna or am I?" she asked

"Fine, it's called Sexy Suds" Elena revealed

"Oh" Jenna muttered

"Yeo, one thing though Elena, if it's called Sexy Suds why are you wearing that?" she gestured to the other girls outfit

"Arty" Elena whined whilst Jenna laughed loudly.

* * *

Artemis was sitting in the back of the shop rummaging through countless of items and folders, her desk was littered with papers, she sighed and thumped her head onto the desk, but she perked up recalling that Mack had a book on the founding families, she rummaged through his desk and pulled out the bottom draw

"You've got to be kidding me" Artemis muttered "no wonder you didn't do any paper work" she saw the state of Mack's drawer, she scrunched her nose up as she lifted the book out of the desk and nearly gagged when there was an awful smell coming from it, she placed the heavy book on her desk and rolled up the newspaper and pushed aside the clutter of the paper

The brunette screamed seeing a something moving in the cupboard and kicked it shut

"Ew, ew, ew" she shuddered and vowed never to go into that drawer again. Artemis sat back down at her desk and opened the book, she skimmed through it and finally spotted the chapter on the founding families, the brunette pushed her glasses up feeling them slip and her brows furrowed coming across the Salvatore name, she leant over the book her eyes darted side to side reading it. Her eyes widened seeing that Stefan and Damon Salvatore were mentioned, she turned the page and was stunned at what was displayed on the next page, there staring up at her was a picture of the Salvatore brothers, and the thing was it was Stefan and Damon, the ones that were in Mystic Falls currently

"Holy shit" she gasped her eyes widened, she grabbed her note pad, and wrote down what she found out, the fast healing wounds, Damon had literally appeared out of no-where, and recalled the visions she had beforehand.

Artemis chewed the cap of her pen and thought, she sighed and surfed the net, hoping to find something then. The brunette heard her cell buzz and saw that she got a message from Jenna, stating that she was with Logan Fell and he was being a completely charming, Artemis rolled her eyes she hardly knew about the man except that he was the reason that Jenna had fled beforehand, and now he was back to report those animal attacks. The brunette's eyes widened animal attacks, she scoured the books and searched online and found that there was a plague of animal attacks in the 1800's.

Artemis bit her lip, and focused her gaze on the words in front of her, she saw that there were similarities from those attacks to these ones, they had all had neck wounds, and the autopsy reports read that the bodies were drained of blood. Artemis frowned linking the dots together, Stefan and Damon hadn't aged, she recalled the visions, the fast healing wounds, and the fact that bodies were drained.

"Holy Fuck, they're vampires" she breathed dropping the book.

* * *

Artemis returned home later that night, wondering would she be the one to break it her little sister that she was going out with a vampire. She pulled up to the driveway and saw that Elena's car was already in the driveway, she climbed out of her yellow bug and unlocked the front door and hurried upstairs,

"Elena?" she called and quickly threw Jeremy's door and saw that the teen was there "Elena?" Artemis shoved the door open and saw that her sister was on the windowsill, she rushed over to her "Hey, hey kid what's up?" she crouched down in front of her cupping her face, Elena shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Arty it's Stefan he-he-"

"I know" Artemis murmured, Elena's eyes snapped up to meet hers

"You know- but it can't be true no-how did you-?""

"Honey you're in denial, I figured it out today" she sat next to her on the window seat, she placed her arm around her shoulders letting Elena rest her head on the shoulder

"How do they exist?" the younger girl whispered

"How do what exist?" Artemis countered

"You know what Arty-"

"You need to say it out loud Elena" she said firmly looking at her face

"I-"

"Elena"

"How are they vampires?" Elena said at last "I'm not a believer I can't be-"

"Elena anything is possible" Artemis told her softly "maybe you should talk to him about this"

"You'll let me get in close proximity with a vampire?"

Artemis lips twitched in a smile "Was Stefan doing the killings?"

"No he said Damon-"

"Well he was right, remember the Founders party, how you said Caroline was being hurt, it was Damon, he was feeding on her or something, haven't you noticed that these so called animal attacks occurred more with Damon around?" she asked

"Yes" Elena answered her brows furrowing

"Stefan promised me that he wasn't going to hurt you, and that he is protecting you I believe him Elena" Artemis confided "give him a chance, an hour at most just to talk"

Elena bit her lip and looked away "I'll leave it up to you" Artemis stood up and patted her shoulder "sleep on it, ok?" she asked as she opened the doorway

"Ok" Elena nodded, Artemis shut the door behind her and sighed leaning against it, perfect there was vampires in Mystic Falls, she thought.

Artemis sighed and trudged downstairs and headed into the kitchen, she saw the bottle of wine on the counter, she definitely needed a drink tonight, the brunette poured herself a glass of wine and drank it in one gulp, she then poured herself another one and was about to down it again but paused hearing a creaking noise, she could hear that it was coming from outside.

Artemis set the wine on the table and slowly made her way out into the corridor, and froze again hearing the creaking noise, someone was on their porch, the brunette opened the closet under the stair case and grabbed an old bat, her grip remained tight on it and she looked through the peep hole and saw a figure leaning against the wooden pillar, she frowned and pulled open the door, all of a sudden the figure rushed towards her, Artemis panicked and swung the bat down on the other person's head

"Argh what the-"

"Stefan? She gasped "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Wait Arty let me-" he was cut off when she punched him in the face

"Son of a bitch" she cried out clutching her aching hand "are you made of rock-"

"No, that was some punch" Stefan rubbed his jaw knowing that if he weren't a vampire he'd definitely would have a bruise by the morning.

"Yeah you deserve it" Artemis scowled "you made her cry"

Stefan frowned and ran his hands through his hair "I know what I did was awful Arty, I wanted to tell her but-"

"Yeah I get it being a vamp and all that isn't-"

"What?" Stefan asked, he hadn't thought she'd find out, the brunette sighed

"Wait there, I'll be back" Artemis told him, he nodded and within a couple of seconds she'd returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses "I think we need to talk don't you?" she questioned

"So wait a woman named Katherine Peirce is the reason you and Damon are vampires?" Artemis asked they were sitting on the porch swing, she tucked her foot under her bottom they had spent the last half an hour talking

"Yes-"

"And she mind controlled both you and Damon not to tell the other that she was…erm…well you know?" Artemis asked, this Katherine was quiet a character

"Yes" Stefan replied

"Damn she's sounds like a right bitch" Artemis sipped her wine

Stefan chuckled "that's one way to describe her"

"Hmm, and now where's Damon?" she asked "what happened after the night of the Founders party? How did you weaken him? I mean he was chocking and coughing- you said something about spiking Caroline's drink?"

"I did" he nodded, Artemis placed her empty glass on the table

"What with?"

"Vervaine" Stefan revealed "it weakens vampire, it's a herb and prevents a vampire from being able to compel someone"

Artemis frowned and looked down at the bracelet "Is it in this?" she jingled the small charms on the bracelet

"Yes-"

"How did you come by this anyway?" she asked curiously

"I- it was left to me, to be honest I'm not sure" Stefan admitted coming up blank, Artemis nodded and saw him glancing at Elena's window

"Look" she sighed "I know you care for my sister, but Elena can be stubborn when she wants to be, tell her your story, earn her trust Stefan"

Stefan smiled and nodded "I will-"

"Good I'll see you later" she smiled and nodded standing up. The brunette grabbed the empty glasses and half full bottle of wine

"Thanks Arty" Stefan called from behind her

"You're welcome" she smiled and closed the door behind her.

Artemis yawned and decided to head to bed since she had an early start tomorrow. She walked upstairs and peered into Elena's room and saw that the girl was fast asleep. She gently shut the door and headed into her room. Artemis changed out of her clothes and crawled into bed, she switched the light off and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So Arty figured out what the Salvatores were, thanks to her detective work, she hadn't come across Damon in person in this chap, but she did end up punching Stefan in the face for making Elena cry and gives him some advice**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis hummed hearing the shrill sound of her alarm clock ringing, the brunette blindly reached out and turned it off. She swung her legs out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. The brunette glanced over to her clock and saw that it was seven in the morning, she grumbled under her breath and stumbled out of the room, she headed towards the bathroom and did her usual morning routine.

Artemis dried herself off and exited the bathroom and walked back into her bedroom. The brunette slipped on her underwear and rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a buttoned down dress, she blow dried her hair not wanting it to get the dress wear, when she was done she brushed it and left it out in its natural bouncy curls. Artemis slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her jacket making her way downstairs

"Morning Jen" Artemis uttered seeing the older woman already there; she wasn't surprised seeing her rushing around looking haggard already "What's up with you?"

"I'm going to be late and-"

"Jen seriously we've been through this I can deal with the kiddies, go to work already-"

"But don't you have the shop-"

"It's an antique store, I'm hardly losing any money over it" the brunette said, Jenna grinned and kissed her on the cheek

"Thanks Arty" Artemis watched as Jenna grabbed her bags and books and left, the brunette made a pot of coffee and decided to just make toast, since she had to leave as well, but she had wanted to stay to check on Elena, said girl had just walked into the kitchen

"Hey" Arty smiled softly at the teenager and pushed a mug of coffee towards her, "where's Jere?"

"Still in bed" Elena replied quietly

Artemis gave her sister a once over and saw that she was dressed for the day "So going to see Stefan today?" she asked

"Yeah, I- you was right-"

"Always am" the older girl grinned, making Elena laughs "So-"

"I need to hear him out at least, and if-"

"If things don't work out that's just the way it is, but remember Elena this is your choice, do what you feel is right" she told her firmly. Elena looked up her older sister taking in her words

"Thanks Arty-"

"No need to thank me baby sis, I'm the older one, and it's my job to look out for you" she smiled brightly at her finishing off her coffee and placing it in the sink "so where are you meeting him?"

"At the Grill" Elena replied standing up and grabbed her jacket, Artemis nodded that was a smart choice, they would be somewhere public, plus she'd be able to keep an eye on the pair from her shop window, Artemis mentally scoffed at that, damn she sound like a stalker

"See you later Arty" Elena said and walked out.

Artemis sighed and flicked the television off, she quickly cleaned up the kitchen and made her way down the hallway to grabbed her keys from the small dish bowl and her jacket,

She slipped on her leather jacket

"Jere" she called waiting at the bottom of the staircase, she could hear a thump and a pair of feet beating against the wooden floor

"What?" he yelled back, Artemis rolled her eyes at that, typical teenager she idly thought

"I'm leaving so come down her for a second so that I can actually see your face" she shouted and sure enough Jeremy stomped down the stairs

"What-"

She slapped him upside the head "watch your tone" she warned him

Jeremy sighed and rubbed his forehead "Sorry Arty, I'm just in a mood" he glared at the floor, Artemis frowned and lightly pushed him onto the stair case, where they both sat down

"What's up?" she asked concerned for the youngest

"Nothing" his eyes darted away, Artemis rolled her grey eyes

"It's not nothing" she murmured "tell me what it is Jere" she saw conflicting emotions pass across his face "Is this about Vicky?" she asked

Jeremy sighed knowing Arty would figure it out, she always figure things out especially when it concerned him and Elena, it was as if she had a sixth sense

"Yeah, I hanged out with her yesterday and her friends-"

"Her drug addicted friends?" her brows furrowed

"Yeah, well they were jerks and I just got fed up and left" he muttered "but now I haven't heard from her and-"

"Listen to me Jeremy Gilbert, Vicky Donavan is a big girl so she can take care of herself" she told him firmly "understand?" she gently grasped his chin, he nodded and sent her a small smile

"Thanks Arty" he uttered, she smiled and stood

"No problems baby bro, I'll be home for lunch I can make some of my famous stew-"she grinned at him, Jeremy snorted

"Famous?" he questioned

"Hush you" she chuckled as he dodged her playful swat, "see you later kid" Artemis called over her shoulder and grabbed her keys.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the antique store, she stepped out of the car and swore when she had managed to step into a puddle, "stupid puddle" she muttered under her breath and slammed the rusty yellow car's door shut, but not before grabbing her jacket and bag.

Artemis unlocked the store front door and spotted Elena's red shirt, she saw the younger girl sitting with the vampire, Elena waved which Artemis returned, she managed to catch Stefan's attention, she sent him a look and mimed the 'I am watching you' look. Making him laugh quietly

The brunette stepped into the store and turned the sign over so that it now read 'open'

"Is Arty always like that?" Stefan asked a moment of silence had set over them

"Arty? She's something" Elena smiled talking about her sister "she's a-"

"Protector" Stefan finished off, she was literally one in a million "she loves you a lot-"

"I love her, she'll do anything for me, and I'd do the same" Elena uttered staring into his eyes, Stefan nodded he could see that the eldest Gilbert and unbreakable bonds with her siblings, it's been a while since he had shared that kind of relationship with Damon, he mused.

Artemis sighed as she headed into the backroom, she saw that she had a message on the answering machine; the brunette had clicked the button and looked at her messy desk

"Hello Artemis? It's Mrs Grayson, and I wanted to let you know that I'll be taking that collection of antique cutlery in your store, I'll send someone by with the money at ten, thank you"

Artemis eyes widened at that, she looked over at the time and saw that she literally and twenty minutes to polish it and put the pieces into the velvety box that it had arrived in,

"Holy shit" she muttered and dumped the pile of folders on her desk, she rushed out of the back room, and grabbed the pieces of cutlery from the displays case, she handled the items gently and placed them on the counter, Artemis went towards the cupboard in the corner where the cleaning supplies were, she spent the next fifteen minutes vigorously cleaning each piece

"Is that what you all day here Arty?" Artemis looked up and saw Elena in the doorway with Stefan behind her "Clean pieces of-"

"Don't say junk" Artemis rolled her eyes "these are one in a million, so what are you two up to?" she asked

"Just wanted to let you know that I won't be home for lunch" Elena said, the older girl eyes snapped up pausing in her polishing

"And why's that?" she asked looking pointedly at Stefan

"Because I need to explain a few things to Elena" Stefan uttered moving forwards, Artemis looked over to Elena and recognised the pleading look on her face

"Fine, don't let him use you as a chew toy" Artemis called, Elena snorted and shook her head, she saw Stefan following after her sister "hold it vampire" she said quietly causing Stefan to pause he turned back to face her

"Artemis I won't let anything happen to her" he said softly leaning against the counter, she sighed

"Fine, take care of her, and if she comes home crying I am so going to shove a stake up your ass"

He could see that she was being serious so nodded

"Great, well of you go" she smiled widely and watched on in amusement as h left the store with a baffled look on his face

"Arty got to you again?" Elena asked spotting the grin on her sister's face, as she greeted a customer "don't worry she isn't bipolar"

"Oh I know that" Stefan muttered.

"Morning, I presume that you're Artemis?" a bug burly man called, the brunette was currently speaking with Anne a woman who was looking at the display of broaches.

"I'll be back, keep looking" she smiled at her and made her way towards the man

"Yes, and I assume that you're here for-"

"Ms Grayson" he nodded, "she's says she called earlier about the pieces-"

"Yep, hold on their and I'll get them" she told him and headed into the back, Artemis picked up the large box and carried it out, she opened the lid showing him "here you go, and here's the receipt"

"Thanks" he pulled out a thick envelope and handed it over "that should cover it"

Artemis nodded and peered into the envelope, damn that was a lot of cash she idly thought. The man left leaving Anne behind who was gazing longingly at an amethyst broach,

"That's from the 19th century" the brunette told the red haired woman "apparently it was worn by a duchess who was trying to escape a horrid marriage-"

"A horrid marriage?" Anne questioned looking up at her; Artemis nodded and opened the case placing it on the counter

"Yep, she was forced into a loveless marriage, because her father wanted to gain some more land, all was well at first, but she discovered that her husband had an assortment of lovers-"

"Wow" Anne muttered

"I know, she confronted him but he thought it was absurd that she a woman would stop him, thus started to beat her-"

"Did she escape?" Anne asked getting sucked into the story

"She tried to, she managed to gather her belongings and flee, but her carriage crashed and she was killed on impact" Artemis uttered that had been a particularly tragic vision, "take a look" she handed the other woman the broach, their hands made skin to skin contact instantly pulling her into a vision

"_Derek how could you? In our bed as well!" Anne screeched glaring at her husband, they were in a kitchen, he was in nothing but a pair of boxers _

"_It's not nothing new is it?" he asked nonchalantly, Anne bristled in anger, and slapped him hard across the face, as soon as she did though she gasped _

"_Did you just slap me?" he growled _

"_Wait Vince-"he slammed his hand across her face causing her to crumble to the floor holding her pained cheek _

"_You don't have any right, in what I do-"_

"_I do" Anne screamed sobbing "I am your wife and-"_

"_Exactly your mine, so shut your mouth and-"_

"_I'm leaving you, I had it" Anne stumbled on to her feet and backed up seeing the look on his face _

"_You're leaving me?" he asked grabbing her chin so that she was forced to look at him "and where would you go? Huh? Well answer me-"_

"_I- I" Anne clenched her eyes shut _

"_Exactly you've got nowhere to go, no money or anything so you're trapped, now if you don't mind I have someone who is waiting for me" he slinked away leaving behind a tearful Anne-_

Artemis gasped coming back to reality, she looked carefully at Anne who was looking at the broach, no wonder the woman was so into the story, it was similar to her own life, and the brunette idly rubbed her cheek feeling the burn of the slap on her face

"Have it" Artemis blurted out making Anne look at her startled

"What? I can't afford it-"

"No, you keep it" the brunette uttered

"Kid you-"

"I know you want to leave" Artemis uttered

Anne looked at her baffled "How do you-"

"Your- I just know, you deserve better than the man you call a husband" she glanced down at the wedding band

"Do I?" Anne asked softly, the brunette nodded and squeezed her hand

"You do, so-"Artemis grabbed the thick envelope and pulled out only a small amount of cash which she shoved in the register "to cover the pieces that Ms Grayson bought, she overpaid like usual, keep this-"

"No it's too much" Anne backed away from the determined brunette

"I know you're planning to run, hell you probably have your bags packed already, so just take this" Artemis smiled at her "go on, it might as well go to something useful"

"Miss-"

"Arty, call me Arty" she placed the overstuffed envelope into her hand, Artemis had come around to the front of the counter "take it Anne, start a new life"

"Where would I go?" she asked much to Artemis's relief the woman had taken the envelope

"That's the beauty, your car is full of gas, you can go anywhere you want" the brunette uttered and turned back around pulling out a small card from one of the drawers, "here's a motel it's in the next town, Beth the lady who runs is friendly. She'll let you stay and then you can hit the road"

Anne took the card, miffed at what had taken place in the last twenty minutes she had only came here to browse and to get out of the house, but the brunette was right she was planning on leaving Vince, but that had always been a dream, and now because of her that had become a reality

"Thank you Arty, I don't know how to thank you" Anne rushed forward and pulled the younger girl into a hug

Artemis chuckled lightly and patted her back "no need to thank me, just enjoy yourself, I'm sure you'll be happier" they pulled apart

"I don't have anything to give to you" Anne frowned tucking the money and the broach into her bag

"Honestly I don't need anything" Artemis shook her head

"No but-"Anne paused and glanced down at her wedding and engagement ring

"No Ann don't-"

"Take it" Anne insisted pulling the rings on her finger, "I don't want them; you can pawn them or whatever you want"

"Anne-"

"Please Arty just take them" the woman uttered, Artemis sighed but nodded taking the rings "Thank you-"

"No problem, here's my number, let me know how you're doing" Artemis handed her cell number over, Anne nodded and with one last hug and smile she left.

Artemis sighed and placed the pair of rings in the drawer and slammed it shut, she bit her bottom lip but decided she had done the best for Anne. The woman did deserve better than an abusive husband. It wasn't uncommon, she had used her ability to help others out, and especially those who had wondered into the store, the brunette headed into the back and went to sort some folders.

Artemis hummed in thought thinking where the hell did she place one of the novels, that was part of a whole collection "Oh crap" she muttered realising that she had left it at the Salvatores boarding house, from her last visit, it would most likely be in his room.

She needed to get it back, Artemis groaned knowing she would have to head over to the boarding house, the brunette grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out of the store, as she climbed into her car she thought how'd she would explain it to Stefan, if he found her there, Artemis decided to deal with that when the time came, she buckled herself in and revved the engine. She pulled out of her parking spot and drove towards the boarding house, she hoped the Zach Salvatore was their instead.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the gravel driveway and saw that Elena's car wasn't there, she turned the car off and climbed out of it, the sun was shining brightly but the brunette felt there was a cloud hanging over her, she took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the large front door, Artemis rung the bell and waited, she sighed when no one answered, and then proceeded to raise her fist and knocked, but like before the door opened, she just wanted to get the book and leave, so the brunette stepped into the house knowing that it was most likely upstairs, she recalled that she had left it under Stefan's bed.

Artemis took a deep breath and quietly entered the house, she climbed up the stairs but paused for a second, she ran up the rest of the way, and shoved the door open to Stefan's room. She licked her lips nervously and scoured the room for her book, and spotted it under the bed

"There you are" she muttered and bent down to pick the book up

"Now this is a pleasant surprise, lovely view" Artemis froze hearing that familiar voice, she crawled out from beneath the bed and yelped when she saw how close Damon was.

"Hi" she gave him a weak smile

"That's trespassing dear" he smirked hearing her pulse quicken, even more so when he leant close to her

"Well I came here for my book, but now I got it so-"she went to run around him but Damon snatched it out of her hands

"Hey" she snapped

"Hey yourself so what's so good about this book that you-"

"It's part of a collection and I need it-"

"Why was it in Stefan's room?" he asked, she witnessed his pupils dilating

"Because I leant it to him" she lied and took a step back, he matched her taking on forward so that his chest brushed against hers, and she glared up at him since he was more than several inches taller than her

"I think you're lying, now tell me the truth" he demanded moving his lips close to her ear

"I'm not" she grabbed the book off of him, he dropped his arms down and placed them on the desk, effectively trapping her, Artemis could smell his cologne

"and I still think you're lying" he murmured brushing the tips of his fingers against her throat, he relished in the feel of her soft skin, she felt her stomach roll, as the back of his knuckles grazed her cheek, she stiffened when he firmly grasped her chin and forced her to look at him "Now tell me the truth"

Artemis gritted her teeth "Your lame vampy tricks won't work on me, didn't you learn that form before" she snapped and felt his hold on her loosened, there was only a few times when Damon Salvatore was stunned, but this was one of them.

Artemis took her chance and pushed him away, she ran down the corridor and the stairs and grasped the front door's handle, but before she could pull it open it was slammed shut, she was growing panicked feeling Damon pressing his body against her smaller one

"How'd you find out?" he asked brushing her curly locks aside, Artemis turned so that she was facing him, unknown to him she kept her hand behind her back firmly grasping the door knob

"I figured it out and I also know you're the one who's been doing the killings" she spat, he scowled

"Maybe it was Stefan-"

"Yeah but Stefan isn't cold and heartless, you killed without remorse" Artemis glared at him when he chuckled

"Let me show you how heartless I can be, since you seem to know me so well" Damon growled, her eyes widened seeing the veins around his eyes protruding

"Wait don't" she cried out, Artemis wasn't going to lie, she may be tough but now she was completely terrified, she had only thought that vampires were bedtime stories, Damon froze seeing the flash of fear in her eyes, but her blood smells delicious, what was one bite going to do? He thought

"It won't hurt" he cooed

"Bloody liar" she stomped on his foot and kneed him in the crotch "You may be a vampire dear, but you are a man" she uttered seeing him clutching his groin

Damon growled and went to move forward but she pulled the door open, bathing the entry way in sun light, the vampire shouted out in pain and blurred into the shadows

"Wow, that actually worked" Artemis muttered she had completely winged it and hoped that he hadn't worn his ring

"Where's my ring?" he shouted

"How the hell should I know?" she moved back

"You opened the door knowing I can't go out" Damon snarled,

"I guessed" she smirked and ran towards her car, the vampire chuckled

"She's something" he muttered running his fingers through his hair, he watched as the attractive brunette clamoured into her car and drive off.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she pulled back up to store, she entered the shop and walked into the back, the store was deadly silent, the brunette usually played music in the background, she placed the book back into the collection and started to sort through the boxes, she slipped on her reading glasses and started the tiring work of gathering information about some of the latest pieces. Artemis jumped when her cell beeped, she saw that she had a messaged from Jeremy she opened it and read it

"_You coming home for lunch?"- J _

"_On my way-A" _she texted back.

Artemis was glad that her younger brother was the one to ask her, it felt as if he wanted to spend more time with her; she grabbed her jacket and bag and once again did the task of locking up the store.

"Hey Jere" Artemis called coming into the house, she took off her jacket and put it on the hook,

"Hey Arty" he said coming out of the living room

"You're looking awfully chipper" she commented as they headed into the kitchen

"You- well I just am" he shrugged, Artemis smiled at that

"That's good so come on you can help me with lunch" she ushered him towards the sink "and wash your hands" she ordered pulling on an apron

"What?" he whined "you said you'll do the cooking" Jeremy grumbled making her snort

"Yeah and now I say you're helping me, it's not as if you got anything to do" she said walking over to the fridge and pulling out some ingredients

"But Arty-"

"But Jere" she mocked "I know you and you're going to play your video games or whatever, so come and helped"

Jeremy sighed "Fine"

"Wonderful" she grinned and threw an onion at him "You can chop, onions make me cry for an hour"

Jeremy laughed and they began to work

"Jere, you don't cut the meat like that, did I teach you anything" Artemis muttered and cringed when he slammed the knife down on the chicken leg

"Chill Arty" Jeremy snorted, a wicked smile appeared on her face

"Ok" with that she grabbed the spray from the tap and squirted it at Jeremy

"Hey" he yelled

"What? I'm chilling" Artemis grinned, a smirk appeared on his face

"If that's how you want to play it" he grinned and grabbed the bag of flour

"No way Jere, put it down" she ducked under his arm but he grabbed her by the back of her shirt, she yelped when he poured the flour down her top and let her abruptly go, Artemis stumbled and fell face first onto the ground

Jeremy laughed loudly at that "Oh man that's funny" he helped her onto her feet, Artemis pouted

"Dude you're so not cool" she grumbled but couldn't help but smile seeing his face was lit up

"I got you back"

"You think that's it Jere, you better keep one eye open while you sleep" she grinned "I'm going to get change keep stirring the pot ok?" she asked

"Sure, sure" Jeremy waved her off, the brunette grabbed a handful of flour and dumped it on his head

"Arty" she heard him shout as she fled from the room

"Got you back bitch-"she laughed jogging up the stairs

"Did you call me a bitch?" Jeremy yelled

"Yep-"

"Oh this is war" Artemis heard him, she shook her head and headed into the bathroom, she washed off the flour and then made her way into her bedroom, she changed out of the flour covered dress and slipped on a pair of denim skinny jeans and floral printed top.

* * *

The brunette could hear someone knocking on the door and frowned wondering who could it be, since both Jenna and Elena had keys.

She climbed down the stairs but froze at the sight of Jeremy holding Vicky Donavan

"What's going on?" Artemis asked

"I'm hungry, you've got anything to eat" without waiting for a reply Vicky stormed into the kitchen

"Lovely choice of girlfriend Jeremy" Artemis scoffed, Jeremy sent her a glare as they both hurriedly made their way into the kitchen, Artemis frowned something was wrong with her the girl was scarfing all the food down, pulling dishes after dishes out of the fridge

"Are you high?" Artemis asked crossing her arms in front of her chest

"Really Vicky? It's the middle of the day" Jeremy stood next to his sister

"Could you both not talk so loud, my head is killing me" she snapped at them

"I hate your choice of girlfriends" Artemis hissed at Jeremy "plus she's eating all of my food"

"Do you mind shutting up Arty? I need quiet" Vicky snapped and stuffed her mouth full of food,

"I'm calling Matt, he can pick up his stoned sister" Artemis grumbled under her breath and grabbed her cell.

The brunette dialled the number and waited for a moment she glanced around the corner and saw Jeremy trying to talk to Vicky

"Matt? It's Arty Gilbert, your sister is here and I think she is high, can you come over before she demolishes the house" she told him

"What?" Matt asked startled "I'm sorry Arty-"

"Just come over" she uttered and bid him goodbye,

The brunette headed back into the kitchen and sighed seeing the state that the younger girl was in

"Vicky?" Artemis crouched down in front of her, Jeremy sat back knowing it was best to let her handle this "What are you on?" she brushed aside a stray lock of her hair, as soon as the brunette touched her skin and saw images flourish into her mind, she saw Vicky dancing with Damon, and then drinking

"Arty" Jeremy grabbed her shoulder "You ok?"

"Yeah" Artemis mumbled staring at the girl, she could have seen something more but Jeremy had pulled her out of it. Just then the doorbell rang

"Keep an eye on her" she told Jeremy and went to answer the door.

Artemis opened the door revealing an anxious looking Matt Donavan

"Arty-"

"Come through" Artemis stepped aside and led him into the kitchen

"Do you know what she's on?" Matt asked rushing over to his sister, Jeremy shook his head and stood back with so that he was standing beside Artemis

They watched as Matt crouched down in front of her and pulled the glasses off

"Hey Vik? How're you doing?"

Artemis bit her lip she didn't want to admit it but she was worried about her, she wanted to know how she had gotten involved with Damon Salvatore of all people

"Not good Matty" Vicky whimpered shaking her head "it hurts"

Artemis frowned "What hurts Vicky?" she asked

"My gums, my jaw, there's something in my gums" Vicky sobbed Matt reached out his hand to comfort her but she pushed him away "Just leave me alone"

"Come on Vik, don't be like that, let's get you home-"

"You want me to drive you?" Artemis offered

"No I've got my truck, thanks though" he sent her a grateful smile

"JUST TURN IT OFF" Vicky shrieked causing her to jump

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked looking stunned and confused

"The talking" Vicky got up onto her feet, "the talking, turn it off" she walked over to the archway where the television could be seen, Artemis saw that there was another report of bodies being found in the woods, Jeremy frowned and stepped forward and turned the volume up

"It's the slime-ball Jen's going out with" she muttered seeing Logan Fell reporting

"Three bodies found burnt, it seems to be a drug deal gone wrong, the bodies are unrecognisable" the reporter uttered. "It was discovered today over at Mystic Falls…"

"That's where we were last night" Jeremy said

"What?" Artemis asked stunned "when did you- you came home before I did didn't you?"

"Yeah, me and Vicky were there" Jeremy uttered, Artemis ran her hand through her hair

"What happen Vicky?" Matt asked looking at his sister who was busy staring at the screen, tears filled her eyes.

Artemis bit her lip "We've got to call the cops"

"No don't" Vicky cried

"What happened after I left Vicky?" Jeremy asked, but the girl shoved him back causing him to crash against the back of the sofa

"Jeremy" Artemis shouted and rushed over to him, "what the hell is wrong with you?" she glared at Vicky

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Jeremy yelled

"Damn Vik" Matt shook his head, Artemis heard the door slam shut, she sighed seeing that Elena and Stefan was there

Artemis helped Jeremy onto his feet

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused

"Vicky happened" the elder Gilbert grumbled

"She's really messed up" Matt said, Artemis glanced over to Stefan and saw a look of realisation coming across his face, she could see that he knew what was going on.

Artemis grabbed Elena's wrist pulling her away from Vicky as Stefan moved in front of them, he cupped the distraught girl's face

"Vicky" he uttered softly "you're going to be fine, everything is going to be fine, guys" he looked over to Matt and Jeremy "take her upstairs and shut the blinds, she'll be fine" both Matt and Jeremy nodded and aided Vicky upstairs.

* * *

Leaving behind the Gilbert girls, Stefan turned back so that he was facing them

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked

"Yeah" Stefan said walking over to them; Artemis was leaning against the table

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"She's in transition" Stefan revealed

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked her eyes wide

"A vampire" Stefan said, Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline

"It was Damon" the brunette blurted out "it must've been him"

"How'd you-"

"No time, what are we going to do?" Artemis spoke over her looking at Stefan

"Yeah, Damon must've gotten to her, she hasn't completed the transformation-"

"How would she do that?" Elena asked, the older girl could see that Elena was beginning to panic

"She has to feed on human blood" he said at last.

"Jeremy and Matt are upstairs" Artemis uttered fearing for her little brother she went to run out of the room, but Stefan blurred in front of her

"It's ok-"

"How the hell is it"? Artemis glared at him "in case you forgot there are two teens upstairs with a hungry vampire"

"She doesn't know what's happening to her yet, so they're safe" Stefan assured her

"My ass they're safe" she muttered "Your brother is a tool"

Stefan snorted but regained his composure seeing Elena's worried face.

"Right now there's still some part of her that is human, she can't remember anything but she soon will, and when the time comes, she'll have to make a choice" Stefan said, Artemis sighed and poured herself a glass of water

"The same choice you made" she heard Elena asked, Artemis saw the looks being exchanged and briefly wondered what happened, she decided to leave them and headed towards the hallway, where she paced as well as keeping an ear out for Jeremy.

She sipped her drink and felt the cool liquid sliding down her throat. Artemis leant against the banister and looked up seeing Matt coming down the stairs

"Is she ok?"

"Jeremy is taking care of her" the jock uttered "and don't worry the door is opened" Artemis chuckled and handed him a glass of water, wondering how the hell would he take it when he found out his sister may become a vampire, she knew she wouldn't be telling him that.

"Come on I got some stew" she smiled at him he nodded but before the pair could get into the kitchen Vicky ran down the stairs

"Vicky" Matt shouted going after her, Artemis was on his heels she stood on the porch and didn't see any sign on the transitioning girl, and Stefan appeared behind her

"You need to go after her" she whispered to the vampire, Stefan nodded as Elena and Jeremy rushed out of the house

"She was fine, and then she just freaked out" Jeremy called out

"It's not your fault Jere" Artemis said

"I'm going after her" Matt told them "call me if you hear anything" he ran off

"I can track her" Stefan said to Elena who nodded and he then ran off.

"Come on" Artemis ushered them into the house and closed the door "Jere-"but the teen headed upstairs

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Artemis was getting tired of watching her sister pacing up and down, she decided to clear up the mess Vicky had left behind, she glanced over her shoulder seeing Jeremy entering the room

"Maybe we should call Matt" Jeremy suggested

"She'll be fine" Artemis heard Elena replied, as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink "he'll call when he find he"

Artemis passed Jeremy some of the dirty dishes

"What are we supposed to do-"

"You're not going to anything" Artemis said "you're staying here, got it-"

"Artemis-"Jeremy scowled at her

"She's unstable, she already tried to hurt you" Artemis ignored the look on his face.

"Artemis please-"

"Just wait Jeremy, just wait" she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Jeremy said, Artemis sighed and paused so she could look at him in the face

"She'll be fine Jere" she assured him silently hoping what she was saying as true.

Jeremy clenched his jaw getting frustrated; Artemis rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. Elena and Jeremy both rushed out to answer it

"Guess I'll be doing the cleaning then" she muttered under her breath but paused hearing stomping on the stairs, she peered out of the kitchen and saw Elena facing Damon. Artemis felt her heart beat pick up

"Arty, lovely seeing you here" Damon smirked walking pass Elena, the brunette didn't miss the terrified look on her sister's face, "I thought I-"

"Get the hell out of my house" she snapped

"Aw, why would I do that, you waltz in to mine whenever the mood strikes you" he smirked

"Artemis-"

"Go check on Jeremy Elena" Artemis said without taking her eyes off of the vampire in front of her,

"Do as big sis says" Damon mocked, with a hateful glance Elena stormed upstairs, "so Arty about today-"

"No talking just get out" Artemis scowled and shoved him, h gritted his teeth and blurred towards her and pinned her against the wall

"Don't tell me what to do" he snarled "now I think you owe me for this morning-"

"Piss off you deserve it" she spat and stiffened when he pressed his body against hers

"I love your fire, I bet you're a vixen in the bedroom" he purred into her ear, Artemis trembled slightly "you're scared of me, that's good, so you're not completely stupid"

"What do you want?" she hissed feeling his hands on her hips, he lightly brushed his thumb against the slither of skin

"Tell me where's Stefan?" he asked inhaling her scent, she was relieved when he moved back

"He's out looking for Vicky" Artemis replied

"Right well thank you dear for that" he smirked heading towards the door, "Oh so are you going to tell me your secret?"

Artemis eyes snapped over to meet his "I have no secret"

"Hmm, so you just smell that good, can't wait to have a taste" the brunette grabbed a vase and threw it at him, but he shut the door making it smash against the door, she ran her fingers through her curls and pushed it away from her face,

"Oh and tip for the future be careful of who you invite in" Damon smirked, she glared at him as he shut the door

"Arty?" Elena questioned "everything ok?"

"I hate him" Artemis muttered under her breath, "want some stew?"

* * *

Artemis sat in the living room drinking a glass of wine, she was barely paying attention to the television, she knew Elena was outside waiting for Stefan, which was the main reason of why she was up still, the brunette was exhausted from the day's events. Artemis stood up and placed her empty glass of wine on the table she grabbed the control and turned the television off, she stretched her arms above her head and walked over to the mantel piece and picked up the picture of her parents

"Miss you mum and dad" she murmured, Artemis hadn't really had the time to properly grieve, she felt her eyes well up and burn with tears, she had just got so swept up by caring for her siblings, she hadn't really had the time for herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt an ache in her heart for them, the front door slammed closed, Artemis could hear crying and frowned, she hastily wiped her own tears

"Elena?" she questioned and saw her sister on the floor crying "oh honey" she rushed forward and held her close, Elena hugged her tight

"I can't be with him Arty" she sobbed, Artemis felt her top being soaked in tears "I can't"

Artemis pressed her back against the door and held her; she rocked the younger girl back and forth

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok" she smoothed down her hair. Artemis spent half an hour just holding her "let's get you to bed, ok?" she murmured and felt her nod. The older girl helped her up and watched as Elena climbed up the stairs, she sighed and leant against the door, everything was spiralling. She heard the door unlocking

"Arty?" Jenna asked "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she plastered a smile on to her face "there's some dinner-"

"I already ate" Jenna uttered "I'll see you in the morning"

Artemis nodded as her aunt headed upstairs, the brunette decide to head to bed.

* * *

**AN: Another chap, so Damon knows that Arty knows, he also knows that she's hiding something. Artemis helped out a woman, she had to deal with a transitioning Vicky and comfort a broken hearted Elena. **

**Please REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Lady Claudette" a voice called behind her, she smiled and turned around to face him _

"_Really my Lord, I think I requested that you call me Athena" she smiled at him, he chuckled _

"_Yet you call me Lord, please call me Elijah" he offered her his hand, she chuckled and took hold of his hand, and felt a spark go up her spine when they're skins touch, she was pulled into a vision, she flashes of him, with a blond man, she recognised him as Lord Niklaus, they were both scanning over a piece of parchment. _

"_Athena?" Elijah murmured, she gasped looking at him with her brilliant grey eyes "Are you well?"_

"_Yes, yes" she shook her head "erm…I need some fresh air-"_

"_I'll escort you" he stated, hearing her heart beating a mile a minute _

"_No there's no need-"_

"_I insist" he said firmly and offered her his arm _

"_Very well then" she murmured linking her arm with his they stepped out of the large mansion "have you seen Katerina?"_

"_Hmm, it seems that my brother has taken her to the bizarre, if you wish I could take you there as well" Elijah said as they stepped through the grass _

"_No, no it's peaceful here" Athena smiled softly seeing a bird landing a few feet away "don't you find it fascinating?"_

"_What?" he asked curiously watching the enigmatic brunette moving towards the bird "a bird?"_

"_Not just that" Athena smiled "they have wings, they can go wherever they wish, be free, may I tell you something Elijah?" she sat down on a stone bench, he dropped down beside her _

"_I am interested in what you have to say" he smiled at her, his eyes straying to her full lips _

"_I envy them-"_

_Elijah chuckled "You envy animals?" _

"_Don't scoff" she pouted, a breeze washed over them, Elijah inhaled her scent he pushed down the urge to feed from her "Think about it, these animals, go wherever they want, they have something I want" Elijah glanced over her curiously _

"_And what's that?" he asked _

"_They have no boundaries, no responsibilities, they're free" she uttered quietly her eyes straying over the bird, she smiled seeing it fly away. _

"_Do you wish to be free?" he murmured lightly playing with one of her curls _

"_Who wouldn't want that, but I have Katerina to take care of-"_

"_Why are you so close to her? She is of no blood relation-"_

"_She's my sister regardless of blood" Athena uttered, _

"_You have a big heart, my little Athena" _

"_Such a bad thing?" she quirked an eyebrow canting her head to the side_

"_No the opposite in fact" Elijah grazed the back of his knuckles against her soft cheek "but here are some wise words, sweet Athena, it's ok to think about yourself, don't spend your life running after others" _

_Athena hummed getting lost in his dark orbs, she felt the air around them stop as if it was only them two in the world, she swallowed when he ran his finger down her throat _

"_Athena" he murmured, his eyes darkened seeing her wetting her lips _

"_Athena" she immediately pushed herself away from him and stood "Would you aid me with a dress?" Katerina asked with Lord Niklaus on her heels _

"_Of course" Athena smiled and went to move forward but Elijah grabbed her hand, she looked at him from over her shoulder_

"_Remember Athena" she gave him a brief nod, as he kissed her knuckles, she blushed and walked towards Katerina, who dragged her off to the large manor. _

"_Well done brother" Niklaus smirked as they both watch the oblivious brunettes heading inside _

"_For what?" Elijah frowned _

"_Well you and Athena, you almost had me believing in your act" he chuckled but stopped when Elijah remained silent, he narrowed his eyes on him "don't tell me you love her-" he scoffed "what have I taught you Elijah?" _

"_That love is a vampires greatest weakness" he sighed_

"_Correct, your Athena days are numbered, so when it's time for the ritual she will be taken. Don't linger on her too long on her, but I understand why you're so fascinated by her, a true beauty is she not?"_

"_That she is" Elijah murmured his thoughts were conflicting _

"_Have a little taste of her, if you're lucky she may let you share her bed" Niklaus smirked and walked off "I wouldn't mind doing that"_

_Elijah gritted his teeth at that, and clenched his fists, no no-one would be touching her, she was his. _

* * *

Artemis groaned waking up to the sound of her alarm ringing, she blindly reached out and turned it off. The tired brunette swung her legs out of bed and padded barefooted into her bathroom, she stripped out of her shorts and camisole and had a quick shower, Artemis sighed feeling the hot water washed over her skin, she grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in strawberry scented soap.

Artemis rubbed it all over her body and allowed the water to wash over her, she sighed and closed her eyes, taking advantage of the moment of peace. After a couple of minutes she hurriedly washed her hair and groped around for a towel, the brunette dried herself off as well as her hair, she slipped on her bathrobe and exited the bathroom.

Artemis knocked on both Elena's and Jeremy's door waking them up. She could hear the muffled groan from the teens and shook her head in exasperation knowing that the teens would still be asleep, she mentally noted down to knock on Jeremy's door again to make sure he was up. Artemis rummaged through her dresser and opted to wear a deep purple lacy bra and matching panties, she jumped hearing her cell ringing

"Hello?" she said not bothered to look at the caller ID,

"Arty?"

"Caroline?" she paused frowning wondering why the blond was calling her

"Hey, happy Halloween" the bubbly blond exclaimed

"Er…same to you, so what can I do for you Caroline"

"Can't a girl just call and-"

"When in concerns you Caroline Forbes no, so what do you want?" she asked choosing what to wear, she decided to wear black skinny jeans, and a buttoned down cream silk blouse

"I need help"

"Keep talking Care" she put her on speaker and pulled on her clothes, she dropped down on her bed to pull on her socks

"Well there's going to be a Halloween party at the school tonight"

"Sounds fun" Artemis murmured brushing her hair, she pinned half of it up letting the rest of her curls to cascade down her back

"Yep, but there's a problem" Caroline uttered "we need just one more chaperone and then-"

"Couldn't you ask someone else?" Artemis uttered she had wanted a quiet night in truth be told

"Please Arty! There's no one else and I'll be grateful forever" the blond pleaded, the brunette bit her lip

"Fine" she finally agreed

"Yes, thank you Arty" Caroline shrieked causing her to wince "you're a life saver, I'll see you there and wear a costume-"

"Wait what?" Artemis asked befuddled halting the blond girl's incessant chatting

"Well it's a Halloween party, so you need to wear a costume duh" Caroline uttered

"Oh how silly of me" Artemis rolled her eyes "What time is this suppose to start?" she asked

"Seven, so I'll see you there, wearing something short and tight"

Artemis could help but laugh at that "Goodbye Caroline" she hanged up, she then grabbed her bag and cell and headed downstairs.

The brunette entered the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, she looked up hearing the chair scraping against the floor

"You're up early Jere" she commented sipping her hot beverage, she dropped down beside him

"Yeah, Matt called the police are getting a search party together to look for her and so-"

"And so you're going to school" she cut him off. Jeremy glared at her

"Arty you-"

"Save it Jere, if there's any news on Vicky I'm sure you'll get a call" Artemis stood up and placed her mug into the sink,

"But what's the-"

"I don't care" Artemis uttered "you are going to school"

"Hell why-"

"Come on" she stood up and grabbed his arm

"What are you doing?" he asked as she threw him his jacket and backpack

"What does it look like?" she cocked an eyebrow "I'm taking you to school" she pulled on her jacket

"Arty I'm not a kid"

"Then don't behave like one" she said "Move your ass now" Jeremy grumbled under his breath and stalked pass her pushing pass Elena who had just come down the stairs, Artemis saw the youngest Gilbert waiting by the car

"What's his problem?" Elena asked, the older girl cast a curious look over her

"Nothing I'm dealing with him" Artemis assured her "how are you doing?"

"I wanna go see Stefan- but then I'm heading straight to school" Elena said quickly seeing Artemis opening her mouth

"Fine, don't be too late" she told her

"Arty" she called, Artemis looked over her shoulder at her

"Yep?"

"Who were you talking to earlier, on the phone?" Elena asked

"You're friend Caroline, that girl has somehow got my number" Artemis muttered tucking a stray curl behind her ear "anyway your school dance needs a chaperone, hence they got me. Blondie insists for me to wear a costume-"

"I can get you one" Elena smirked, Artemis narrowed her eyes on her

"What are you up to Elena Gilbert" she jumped when the car horn blared and saw Jeremy gesturing for her to hurry up "bloody teen just rolled his eyes at me, Elena what-"

"Nothing bad Arty I promise" the teen promised "be home by five or six-"

"Sure, I'll catch you later, there's some coffee in the pot" she yelled over her shoulder and ran towards her rusty yellow bug, she pulled the door opened and slammed it shut behind her

"Ya know if I'm late it's your fault-"Jeremy smirked, his sister slapped his arm as she pulled out of the driveway

"Well you're the one who didn't even want to go to school in the first place" she focused her attention on the road

"Yeah but-"

"Shut up" she barked, Jeremy snorted and grinned looking out of the window.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the store, having just dropped Jeremy off she grabbed her bag and keys and clamoured out of her car, and walked towards the store, she unlocked it and headed inside, the brunette flipped the sign and heard her cell buzz, she slowly walked towards the bar whilst digging through her bag, she pulled it out and saw that she had a message from Jenna, the woman had said that she'll be out all day

"Wonderful" Artemis muttered dropping her bag and jacket onto the couch and turned the laptop on; she turned on the kettle and dropped down in her cushy desk chair.

"Delivery" she heard someone from the front of the store, Artemis frowned and glanced at the date on the computer and mentally slapped herself, she had been so caught up with everything else she hadn't even bothered with other things,

"Coming" she yelled and hurried to the front,

"Miss Gilbert?" the Delivery man asked smiling at her, she nodded and saw that his name read 'Tom' she had totally pushed Max out of her mind

"Yeah, but call me Arty" she smiled and saw three cardboard boxes piled on top of one another, she took the clipboard and signed her name "Thank you" she smiled her eyes darting towards the boxes

"No problems see you soon Arty" he grinned at her.

The brunette nodded and as soon as he was gone she hefted the boxes one by one into the back office

"Bloody hell they're heavy" she muttered having managed to get the boxes into the back, sh dug through her desk draw and pulled out a small knife, Artemis stabbed it and sliced down the middle of it, she tore it open and pulled out a few cases, the brunette sat down and went through the cases looking carefully at the pieces, her eyes caught sight on a rather formidable case, she plucked out talisman and was thrown images after images into her mind, there was flashes of a dark skin woman holding it, and the flashes of Elena? No it couldn't be, but before she could look more carefully she was pulled out of the vision

"What the?" she muttered her brows furrowing; Artemis sighed and started to relax and began to sort the numerous images to find their history.

* * *

When her stomach panged in hunger for the fifth time, she decided to head to the Grill for some lunch, Artemis packed up her bag and made sure that the pieces were back in their proper cases, she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out, the brunette locked the door and passed various people on her way to the grill, she saw that there were decorators scattered around putting things up for tonight, she noted that Mrs Lockwood and the mayor was sitting in a booth at the side, they looked as if they were having a serious discussion.

Artemis waltzed over to the bar and waved the barwoman over

"Hey Arty"

"Hi Lucy" she grinned, the girl was about a year older than her and was working part time here, to pay off her college fees "how are you doing?" she asked making conversation

The blond girl shrugged "not too bad, assignments are coming in faster than I can blink" the brunette chuckled at that

"Yeah that tends to happen" she nodded grabbing a menu, whilst Lucy placed a cool bottle of beer in front of her

"How did you deal with it?" Lucy asked resting her elbows on the bar

"I was only at college for a year, just do them as soon as they're given out, and break it down from there" she advised "Erm, I'll go with a chicken salad today"

"Sure, thanks Arty" Lucy took the menu off of her "you ever thinking of going back to college"?

Artemis smiled wryly at her as she sipped her drink "That's not going to happen"

"Why?" Lucy asked frowning "I thought you loved it there, the way you spoke about it and-"

"I did" Artemis nodded "but things happen, what're you going to do?" she asked shrugging her shoulders, Lucy sighed but nodded knowing that the brunette wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, since she was taking care of her younger siblings, and helping her aunt out.

Artemis was on her phone when her plate of food was set in front of her

"Thanks Lucy" she uttered not looking up at the girl

"Arty" the blond hissed, causing her to look up at her, she found the other girl's attention fixed on someone else "total hot guy checking you out, don't make it obvious" Artemis rolled her eyes and followed the barwoman's gaze

"Ergh" she groaned seeing who it was

"What? No ergh" Lucy snapped "he's gorgeous"

"It's bloody Damon Salvatore, total dick" she hissed at Lucy,

"Aw love you too" Damon smirked taking the vacant seat beside her, "some whisky love and whatever she-"

"No, no buying me drinks" Artemis glared at him

"Be nice" Lucy whispered to the irritated brunette

"You should listen to your friend, she knows what she's talking about, gor-"

"Go away Damon" Artemis snapped and sighed when he took some of her food

"Really? You should be nice to me-"

"I'm only nice to people who I like, and hey you're not on that list" she said mockingly causing him to chuckle

"You're on my list"

"You obviously don't have a list, you just copied what I said" she scoffed and slapped his hand away from her food "get your own"

"So your sister makes an impression, she's feisty but I can see where she gets that from" Damon inched forward so that he was slightly closer to her, Artemis shifted slightly uncomfortable under his gaze

"Why did you do it?" she asked after a moment of silence

"Do what dear?" he asked taking a sip of his whisky "I do a lot of things"

"Turn Vicky" she uttered putting some cash onto the bar, but as soon as she put it down, Damon placed his hand over hers

"Let me" he uttered grabbing his wallet

"You didn't answer my question" she stated "why did you do it?"

Damon sighed "because I was bored" he drawled, Artemis frowned and stood up she shoved his cash back into his hands and pulled out her own

"You have some serious issues Damon Salvatore-"

"How'd you figure that?" he smirked, Artemis resisted the urge to slap him

"You ruined a girl's life because you was bored" Artemis snapped "Lucy" she called her over "Oh come on dear, I made her better, she had a pathetic little life-"

"How the hell would you know what kind of life did she live" she stood up "you really are a dick"

"Arty-"

"Here Lucy" she handed her some cash "keep the change" without another word she went to walk out but was halted

"Artemis" Carole Lockwood called, Artemis turned around and plastered a smile onto her face

"Hey Mrs Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood" she uttered

"Hey honey" the mayor smiled at her

"I was wondering if you were aware of the council, and since you're the eldest Gilbert it falls on you to attend the meetings" Carole said quietly

"Oh" Artemis eyes widened "erm sure…are these meeting regular?" she asked

"We'll call you when there is one" Carole smiled, "Arty I may be a shock what the meeting really concerns"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Artemis smirked and left

* * *

Artemis closed up the store and groaned realising that she had to supervise kids, the brunette drove back home and locked the door behind her, she walked up the gravel pathway and unlock the front door

"Elena?" she called from the entryway

"Hey" the brunette smiled, Artemis saw her clutching a black shopping bag

"What's that?" she asked curiously

"Your costume, Caroline got it, go on you got to leave soon anyway" Elena shoved the bag into her arms

"Nice to know that I'm loved" Artemis yelled over her shoulder climbing up the stairs "You and Jeremy showing up?" she asked

"Hmm, yeah we should get out of the house, all of us" Elena replied, Artemis nodded and headed towards her room to get ready.

The brunette stripped out of her clothes and turned the bag upside down, her eyes widened at the sight of the costume

"You've got to be kidding me, no way in hell I'm wearing that" she scrunched up her nose at the material

"Come on Arty" Elena skipped in "It suits you"

"This is spandex, it'-"

"If you don't put it on Caroline will find out and she'll-"

"Be on my ass" Artemis grumbled "fine go away" Elena laughed and left, the older girl grumbled under breath "I'm so going to regret this" she muttered and pulled on her costume, once she had everything on Artemis decided leave her hair out, she took a deep breath and adjusted the small skirt and headed downstairs, she could hear Elena and Jeremy talking,

"Well what do you think?" she asked coming in to the room

"You're super-girl?" Jeremy asked laughing; Artemis grabbed an orange and threw it at him

"I prefer super-woman" she snapped as Elena walked over and adjusted the red cape

"You look great-"

"I look like a bloody slut-"

"The guys are going to be drooling over you" Jeremy frowned "maybe you shouldn't be wearing that"

"Aw Jere are you getting protective?" she cooed "relax kid, I'll be fine, hope to see you there" she yelled grabbing her keys

"Don't bend over in front of any guys" she laughed hearing Jeremy shout. Artemis shivered feeling the cool wind whipping through her, and climbed into her car.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the school parking lot and saw it literally alight, with candles, pumpkins and there were teens running everywhere. She exited the car and spotted the principle in the crowd, the brunette managed to make her way through the crowd

"Miss Gilbert, Caroline informed me that you were going to help out" he smiled at her, she returned the gesture

"It wasn't a problem so is there anything specifically I should do?" she asked looking around

"Not really, just keep an eye on the kids, and make sure they don't kill each other"

Artemis laughed and nodded "Right, thanks"

The brunette grinned as she walked through the school heading towards the court at the back

"Boo" a ghost screeched out from her in the corridor, Artemis merely cocked an eyebrow

"Sweetie I got two younger siblings, you think that'll work? Work on you booing" she said, making the teen frown "amateur" she muttered under her breath and walked off, Artemis grabbed a toffee covered apple and bit into it, she spotted Caroline and Bonnie and made her way towards them

"Oh Arty you wore it" Caroline squealed seeing her

"You're super-"

"Woman" Artemis finished off Bonnie's sentence

"Right" she laughed nodding in approval

"And you're a witch, is that meant to be irony?" she questioned and chucked the candied apple into the trash "tasted funny"

"Really Arty? I'm not a witch" Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Yeah right and I'm a slob" she scoffed "so whose idea was this?"

"No one really, oh look Tyler is coming over" Caroline said, Artemis turned around and saw him wearing a cape

"Cider?" he smirked holding a cup out to them, "for the ladies, must say Arty-"

"Don't say anything perverted please" Artemis cut him off and grabbed the drink "but sure why not?" she sipped the drink

"You are the worst chaperone ever" Bonnie snickered in amusement "no thanks, last time I had cider I was hunger over from last thanksgiving-"

"Yeah that's because you can't handle your drinks" Artemis muttered sipping the drink

"Arty is right, you're a lightweight" she took the other drink out of his hand and drank "I'm going to drink, till someone looks hot enough to make out with"

"That's what you guys do" Artemis cocked an eyebrow and finished off her drink "See yah later I'm meant to be supervising"

"Good luck with that" Caroline yelled

"Yeah thanks" Artemis shouted back and spotted the kid who tried to scare her earlier, she grinned and swiftly made her way towards him, "Boo" she shrieked causing the teenage boy to scream, making the other kids around him laugh

"Really?" he clutched his chest slightly breathless "oh it's you" he frowned seeing who it was,

"And that's how you do it" Artemis smirked "you was funny"

"Aren't you meant to be supervising-"

"Yeah, yeah" the brunette rolled her eyes and walked off into the school, the lights bright and in ever-changing colours, the music was blaring loudly

Artemis spotted Jeremy dressed in a hoody walking through the crowd "Make more of an effort Jeremy" she muttered under her breath, and then spotted Elena talking to Matt, she decided to leave them alone

Artemis headed back outside preferring it there with the fresh air, she made her way towards the food table and picked up a pumpkin cookie, as soon as she took a bite she gagged and spat it out into a napkin,

"Ergh, disgusting" she shuddered but paused feeling eyes on her, she looked up and saw a kid who looked roughly about thirteen staring at her

"You don't like the cookies?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes

"Whoa kid, have you tasted them they're disgusting-"

"I helped my mom make them" much to her horror he started to cry very loudly

"Holy shit-"

"What? Now they're shit-"he whined

"Oh my god shut up" Artemis hissed seeing that they were gathering a crowd

"You can't tell me to shut up, you're supposed to be super-girl-"

"Super-woman, and it's a bloody costume" she snapped and cringed when he started to cry again "I was kidding, I was kidding those cookies were the best I tasted" she said loudly halting the kid's crying

"Really?" he wiped away his tears

"Yes sir" she nodded "I just wasn't ready for their….erm….their delicious" she improvised

"Well you can have some more. Go on"

"Ha" Artemis plastered a smile across her face, and plucked up a cookie and steeled themselves, she hurriedly scoffed it down "there all done, now go play"

The kid nodded and ran off, Artemis gagged

"Dumbass kid" she muttered glaring at him, a hand slammed down on her shoulder making her jump "Elena what's wrong?"

"It's Vicky she's here and Jeremy's disappeared" Elena said panic written across her face

"Fuck, this is all what we need" the elder Gilbert girl ran her hand down her face "Come on we're looking for him, stay close and do as I say-"

"Arty I can take care-"

"No you can't" Artemis grabbed her hand dragging her back into the school "there is a hungry vampire on the loose, and I'm not going to let you get hurt"

They were back inside and was looking for Jeremy

"Jeremy" Artemis yelled pushing her way through the crowd, and jumped when Elena screamed "What?"

"Nothing it was-"she pointed to one of the other students in the hallway

"Really?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow and pushed aside a curtain "where the hell is he?"

"Oh thank god" Elena uttered, Artemis saw Stefan coming towards them dragging Vicky with him

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing their faces

"I lost Jeremy, and I got worried" Elena answered

"Are you dressed as a vampire?" Artemis asked looking at Vicky with a frown on her face

"Hey what's wrong?" Matt asked coming over, the brunette wished for Stefan to drop Vicky seeing the jock's eyes were focused on his hold on her sister

"Everything is fine" Stefan answered

"I told you to quit bothering me" Vicky snapped pulling herself out Stefan's grip

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Artemis muttered knowing that things were slightly spiralling out of control

"No, Vicky don't-"

"Matt he won't leave me alone" Vicky told her brother

"You need to back off" Matt glared at the vampire

"Matt he didn't do anything" Artemis defended him

"It's ok" Elena stepped in front of her former boyfriend,

"No it's not, what the hell is your problem?" Matt pushed Stefan, Artemis eyes widened

"Where the hell is Vicky?" she snapped looking around "Oh crap Jeremy" Artemis ran out of the drapes looking for her brother, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Elena was on her heels "You stay inside" she told her

"No Arty-"

"Fine, but the moment there is trouble I want you to run got it?" she demanded, the younger teen nodded, they pushed through the crowd Artemis felt her heart beating a mile a minute she was getting more and more worried for her little brother

"Jeremy?" she saw Elena grabbed guy with a hooded top but it wasn't him, Artemis gritted her teeth and held on tightly to Elena's hand and shoved some students aside

"Outside" Artemis muttered seeing that Jeremy nor Vicky were anywhere to be found inside, she ran outside and could hear shouting

* * *

"VICKY WHAT THE HELL?" Jeremy screamed,

The brunette acted on instinct and grabbed a wooden plank from the trash can and ran towards the screaming, and saw Jeremy pinned to the school bus and was about to be bitten by Vicky

"VICKY NO" Artemis screamed "It's JEREMY-"she stumbled back when the vampire stalked towards her and threw Jeremy aside, the brunette smashed the plank down on to Vicky's head

The vampire snarled and carried on coming towards her

"ELENA TAKE JEREMY AND RUN" Artemis screamed, Vicky grabbed her by the throat and threw her towards the dumpsters, the brunette groaned and clutched her side, she hissed seeing that a sharp piece of wood had pierced her skin, her head snapped towards growling and saw that Vicky was once again coming towards her, but before she could reach her Stefan appeared,

"Arty-"Vicky shoved Stefan off of him and blurred away

"Arty" Elena cried

"Vicky" Jeremy shouted,

"Artemis go now" Stefan ordered, she didn't need telling twice and grabbed both Jeremy and Elena and pushed them forward

"We need to get inside" Elena shouted and pulled open the door, Vicky appeared behind the trio and shoved Jeremy to the ground, Artemis saw the vampire going to Elena and shoved her sister out of the way making her fall

"ARGH" Artemis screeched as Vicky ripped into her shoulder

"ARTY" both Elena and Jeremy screamed, Vicky plunged her fangs out of the brunette's shoulder and went to dig them in again but before she could pain ripped through her. Artemis eyes met hers, together they both looked down she was stunned at the sight of a stake through her. Vicky gasped tears rolled down her face,

"VICKY" Jeremy screamed as Stefan pulled the make-shift stake out, Artemis held her side and blood covered shoulder "VICKY" he screamed rushing towards the grey ashen vampire "NO VICKY" Stefan grabbed him, Artemis could hear sobbing and saw that it was Elena

"Stefan get them both out of here" Artemis ordered not wanting them to see this, she ached inside seeing them both distraught. "Get them home now"

"Arty are you-"

"GO" she ordered

"OK, I'll get help-"

"No Arty I want to stay with you-"Stefan waited for Elena

"Elena" Artemis uttered softly cupping her cheeks "I need you to go home and take care of Jeremy for me ok?"

Elena nodded and walked off towards Stefan and Jeremy, leaving Artemis behind with Vicky's corpse

When Artemis saw them leaving she dropped down to Vicky's side and gently brushed her hair away from her face

"Oh Vicky" she murmured sure her and the other girl wasn't friends but she would never wish this to happen "I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this" the brunette shed a few tears and hissed in pain, she gently prodded the bloodied gash and gritted her teeth as she pulled out a shard of wood

"You should go, I got this" Damon said appearing over her and Vicky, Artemis felt a spark of anger seeing the cocky vampire

"You did this" she spat at him "this is your fault, it all happened because of you"

"You're confusing me with someone with remorse" Damon uttered his eyes darting over her gashes "super-girl huh? Love the skirt-"

Artemis stumbled up and shoved him and was even more angry when he didn't budge "You son of a bitch" and went to slap him but he grabbed her small wrist

She grunted feeling his grip "None of this matters to me"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Vicky was someone's sister, she had people who loved her and you took that her away, all because you don't have someone do you? It's no wonder why" Artemis scowled "she mattered to someone, this all matters" the brunette punched him in the face, he growled and moved forward, Artemis stumbled back seeing the look on his face, he leant forward and swiped his finger out on her blood covered shoulder, he sucked his finger

"Hmm, you're tasty" Artemis's glare hardened and raised her hand, but he grabbed her wrist

"Don't make the same mistake again; you need to leave" he told her "NOW"

"You're a stupid son of a bitch" she stormed away heading towards her car. The brunette fumbled with her car keys and pushed through the crowd heading towards her yellow bug. Artemis shifted and shoved the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the car park,

* * *

She pulled up to the house and spotted Stefan standing outside, Artemis got out of the car and walked up the driveway

"Arty you ok?" he asked seeing the state she was in

"Fine, where are they?" Artemis asked looking at him

"They're inside" he told her she went to walk pass him but he gently grasped her arm "Arty do you want my blood it'll-"

"I know it'll heal me, but I don't fancy drinking your blood" she uttered tiredly and patted his arm, Artemis headed inside and jogged up the staircase wincing as she did so.

The elder Gilbert girl saw her younger siblings sitting there. Elena saw her and whispered something to Jeremy, she got up

"Elena how is-"

"Arty I'll deal with Jeremy I-"

"I can't let you do that" Artemis shook her head

"No please, I know you've been doing a lot, but please let me deal with him" Elena said, Artemis bit her lip and nodded "Fine, but if you need me just say ok?"

"OK, and you should clean yourself up" Elena gave her a shaky smile.

* * *

Artemis headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, she stripped out of the costume and chucked it into the trash knowing it was ruined, she turned the faucet on and bit her bottom lip feeling the hot water stinging her gashes, she looked down and saw the bloodied water swirling down the drain. The brunette reached out and grabbed the towel and dried herself off, and looked through the drawers and recalled that the first aid box was downstairs in the kitchen.

She padded barefooted to her bedroom and slipped on a pair of loose flannel shorts and a tank top, she walked past Jeremy's room and could hear crying, she was tempted to go check on him but she trusted Elena, she peered through the crack of the door and saw Elena holding a sobbing Jeremy, she sighed and closed the door, the youngest Gilbert was getting back to normalcy after their death of their parents but now once again his world was spinning out of control

"What do I do?" she muttered to herself

"Arty? I can fix this" Elena said from behind her making the older girl jump

"Honey I don't think anyone can fix this" Artemis muttered running her hand through her wet hair "Stefan's outside, I think he's waiting for you, I'll see if I can get him to sleep"

Artemis stepped into the room and sat down next to him,

"Jeremy" she murmured

"I want her back, I want her back" he cried and launched himself into her arms, Artemis felt tears well up in her eyes

"I know, I know" she did what she did last night, and rocked him back and forth, she ran her hand down his back

"Why? Everyone I care about leaves me" her heart broke at his words

"Jeremy I won't go, I won't ever leave you ok?" she kissed his temple and hugged him even close

"Arty" he cried shaking his head

"I'm so sorry Jeremy you don't deserve this, everything will be ok, got it?"

"It won't be though, will it? She's dead" Jeremy shouted "Please leave me alone, Arty I-"

"Go to sleep Jere, everything will look better in the morning" she murmured and pulled off his sweater and grabbed his t-shirt putting it on him; she guided him towards the covers and pulled them over him "Everything will be ok" she uttered and kissed his temple and wiped away his cheeks.

* * *

Artemis headed downstairs and headed into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for the first aid box. She sighed and dropped down on to a stool, the brunette slowly pulled up her tank top and grabbed an anti-bacterial wipe, she gritted her teeth and wiped the wound, Artemis felt the stinging sensation, she grabbed the bandage and placed it over her wound. She groaned knowing that the shoulder one may be more difficult to dealt with, it was slightly larger, as soon as she touched it she hissed

"Come on Arty you can do this" she muttered to herself and hissed in pain

"Let me help"

Artemis eyes widened and she spun around "What the hell are you-"

"Ya know you sure do make a racket" Damon smirked, and sighed seeing the glare he was getting from her "look I just want to help-"

"And why would you do that?" she asked "you don't feel any remorse do you?"

She stiffened when he rolled his eyes and walked over to her, he placed his hands on her arms and sat her down

"I do feel occasionally" he murmured and reached around her to grab the wipes, he brushed aside her curly locks and wiped the wound, Artemis hissed and attempted push him back but he gripped her arm stilling her movements

"Let me do this, you had a long night" he muttered and ran his finger across her smooth skin, her grey orbs stared into his bright blues

"What are you doing here? I doubt it's to do with you actually helping me" she scoffed as he grabbed a bandage placing it over the gash

"Like I said I wanted to help, but not just you, your brother as well-"

"My brother? You're the reason he's in this state you-"he pinned her to the wall causing her to gasp "What are-"

"I am making things better, your brother isn't going to mope anymore" Damon told her, her brows furrowed in confusion

"What did you do?" she narrowed her eyes on him, trying to ignore the feeling of his body against hers

"I fixed it" he smirked, her eyes widened recalling Elena's words

Artemis shoved him away and ran towards the porch, she slammed the door open making Elena jump

"Elena what did you do?" she bit out hauling the younger girl on to her feet, she saw Stefan getting on to his feet

"I-"

"Let me guess you fixed things? Yeah the dick over there said the same thing"

"I think we should leave, Damon" Stefan said knowing that the girls may need privacy, Elena sent him a grateful look

"Bye Arty" Damon smirked

"Piss off dick" she retorted her eyes were focused on Elena, when they were gone she asked "What did you do Elena?" she asked

"I-I couldn't see him like that Arty" Elena cried "He was- was just so broken, and now he can be happy- I got Damon to compel Jeremy to forget about tonight"

Artemis gaze hardened "You erased his memory?" she hissed "are you completely out of you mind? You can't do that Elena, you have no right-"

"But he'll be able to move on Artemis" the brunette insisted "I can't watch him go through that again, and I know you can't"

Artemis studied her and could see that she was being sincere "Fine, but no more mentioning anything supernatural around him got it? And when he finds out-"

"He won't" Elena shook her head, Artemis rolled her tired eyes

"Honey, the truth always comes out, when he does figure it out, it's on your head got it?" she questioned

Elena nodded and sighed when Artemis sent her a small smile "Go to bed, and get out of that god-awful costume"

Elena giggled and hugged her tightly, when she heard the front door close she dropped down on to the deck chair and ran her fingers through her hair, she looked up hearing a car pulling into the driveway

"Arty? You still up?" Jenna questioned walking up the steps, she dropped down beside her

"Yep, Halloween party, and –"

"You got suckered into being a chaperone" Jenna laughed "so glad I got out early-"

"You was supposed to be the chaperone wasn't you?" Artemis asked

Jenna smirked "Yep, but that's so not my scene, so dinner?"

"Hmm, not hungry, I'm going off to bed long day" she uttered standing up and stretching her arms above her head

"Alright night" Jenna called watching as Artemis headed inside.

* * *

**AN: **

**Sorry for any errors **

**Another chap done- so a lot happened, Carole Lockwood told Arty she's now part of the council, she went as supergirl to the halloween party, where she dealt with a crazed Vicky, her and Damon had some words. and Arty found out what Elena did to Jeremy and didn't approve **

**Please REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth, she gurgled some water and spat it out, she heard a knock on the door

"Come in" she called the door was pushed revealing Jenna who was dress

"You're up? Where are you going?" the brunette asked placing her toothbrush back in its holder

"Sheriff Forbes called, she wanted to question Jeremy and Elena about Vicky Donavan's disappearance" Jenna replied and frowned seeing her face "Arty you ok?-"

"Yeah" she plastered a smile onto her face "I'm just wondering why she would want Jere there"

"Well it's no secret that they had a thing-"

"Barely had a thing" Artemis muttered

Jenna chuckled "anyway you wanna come?" she asked knowing that the teen would undoubtedly say yes

"Yeah sure, I'll be down in fifteen minutes" Artemis muttered walking pass Jenna, the older woman reached out and grabbed her wrist

"Arty you ok? You're looking a little pale" Jenna eyed her concern was brimming from her

"I'm fine, just feeling tired is all" she said and headed down the hallway towards her bedroom, Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she knew there would be repercussions about Vicky's disappearance, the brunette shook her head and opened her closet, Artemis rummaged through it and opted to wear a pair of boot-cut jeans and a pale pink top. She brushed her hair and tied it up into a pony-tail. The brunette grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs

"Hey" she greeted Jenna as she entered the kitchen

"Morning, here's some coffee" she pushed the hot beverage towards Artemis

"Wow, you actually made coffee?" she uttered

"Yep" Jenna grinned, Artemis took a sip and spat it out

"Yeah, you should never make coffee" the brunette scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Jenna scoffed

Artemis grabbed the whole pot and poured it out down the sink

"Arty" Jenna sighed but grinned

"Jenna never try and make that again" the brunette uttered and started to make a fresh pot of coffee, as Jenna made some breakfast, Elena entered the kitchen taking a seat next to Artemis, the elder brunette eyed the teen

"You ok?" she asked quietly, whilst Jenna was checking her emails

"Yeah, me and Stefan sorted out a story so…" Elena trailed off, Artemis sighed and gently squeezed her hand

"Elena, you obviously like him just give him another chance" she murmured

"I…Arty I can't" Elena frowned, Artemis shrugged her shoulders

"It's your life, so make your own choices but don't make yourself miserable" she smiled at her and finished off her coffee, she then stood up and walked over to the sink dumping her dirty dishes

"Morning" Jeremy entered the room smiling, Artemis handed the teen a bowl of cereal to him and was surprised when he kissed her cheek

"Thank you Art" he grinned and sat down beside Elena, Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Elena" she hissed "over here"

Artemis dragged her into the hallway "What the hell happened?"

"What?" Elena asked playing dumb, Artemis rolled her eyes

"You know what, since when did Jeremy ever start to call me Art again huh?"

"Well your name is long" Elena muttered earning her a slap upside the head from her sister

"What did you tell Damon to do?"

"To make him forget, that's all-"

"It doesn't seem like him" Artemis murmured peering round the door and saw her teen brother munching on his cereal

"Well he seems happier" Elena shrugged her shoulders "come on Arty cheer up"

Artemis sighed "Fine whatever" she mumbled

"Hey guys" Jenna called from the front door "If we want to get there on time we should leave now"

"Coming" Artemis yelled back as Elena went to grab her bag, she followed after her and took her own car keys since she was going to work straight after this small interrogation, "Where's Jeremy?" she asked seeing that only Jenna and Elena were waiting on the porch

"I think he still inside" Jenna said

Artemis groaned and headed back inside, she entered kitchen and her eyes bugged out at the sight

"Serious Jeremy?" she questioned "come on I have to open up- move your ass-"

"I didn't finish my cereal" he whined, she grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt and shoved him in front of her

"Eat after, now move"

"So cranky" Jeremy muttered "Is it the time of your month?"

Artemis felt her cheeks heat up, she whacked him upside the head, making him groan

"Car split?" Artemis asked

"I'm with Arty" Elena declared,

"Thanks Elena I feel the love" Jenna rolled her eyes

"No offence Jen" the teen smiled, Artemis shook her head and unlocked her rusty yellow bug and climbed in, she was join a moment later by Elena, Artemis watched as Jenna pulled out of the driveway first and then followed after "Buckle up" she told Elena turning the indicator, they were right behind Jenna and Jeremy, from the corner of her eye Artemis could see Elena fiddling with her radio,

"Elena" Artemis groaned when the younger girl accidently dislodge the dial of the sound

"Oops" Elena shoved it back in place seeing the look she was getting

"So what's the real reason that you wanted to ride with me?" she asked after a second of silence

"What-"

"Yeah and don't bullshit me, you hate my car, and I know for a fact you would never willingly get in it" Artemis told her keeping both hands on the steering wheel "so spill"

"I can't look at him Arty-" Elena sighed, Artemis frowned

"You had breakfast with him"

"No I mean Matt, I know he'll look for Vicky how am I going to see his face? Knowing that Vicky is never going to come back?" Elena asked, Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair

"Elena" she told her firmly parking the beat up rusty yellow car outside the station "what's done is done, you can't change the past, in time things will smooth over"

Elena looked up and met Artemis's clear grey orbs with her own chocolate brown

"Really think so?" she asked in a small voice causing Artemis to smile

"Yeah I do, if everyone mulls over the past no one will ever move forward" she told her light cupping her cheek "try and be happy Elena"

"Ok" Elena sighed nodding her head

"Good, now when you go in to that station, keep a cool head got it?" she advised, there was a tap on the older girl's side of the window and saw Jenna gesturing for them to get out, Artemis held up her finger indicating to give them a moment "can you do this Elena?" she asked her looking her dead in the eye "Can you?"

"Yes" Elena breathed, and then launched herself into her sister's arm causing Artemis to gasp "thanks Arty, I don't think I can do this without you-"

"Honey I'm not going to be there but-"

"You'll be around, that's more than enough" Elena grinned, Artemis sent her a smile and grasped the car door handle, she got out of the car and the younger teen followed her lead.

* * *

"Artemis would you stop?" Jenna groaned for the last fifteen minutes, Artemis had been pacing up and down outside the Sherriff's office,

"Yeah you're making me dizzy" Elena commented

"Well I'm just worried alright?" she sighed and ran her fingers through her thick curls "why is it taking so long? He's been in their for a while" she gestured to the door, Jeremy was being questioned first, Artemis had spotted Matt coming out of one of the offices, and saw Stefan coming in as well, she stopped pacing when the door opened

"Elena" the Sherriff called

Artemis sent her sister a small smile as she headed into the room. once the door closed she resumed her pacing causing Jenna to let out a groan

"Jeremy-"

"On it" before Artemis could blink Jeremy grabbed her wrist and tugged her down hard, causing her to crash into his lap

"Oww" she whined "huh, you're quiet comfy Jeremy, have you been eating extra pudding?" she asked

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked wide eye

"Well….you do seem to have extra padding" she grinned and yelped when he shoved her to the ground

"Prick" she muttered under her breath and glared at him, he simply grinned

"Well if you had some extra-padding it wouldn't have hurt so much" he cocked an eyebrow, and held out his hand,

"Tocuhe" she nodded and placed her hand in his, she was halfway up when he abruptly let her go causing her to go crashing back to the ground

"Jeremy, you're such a dick" Artemis growled "I'm so going to kick your ass-"

"Excuse me ma'am?" Artemis turned around and found herself face to face with an officer

"Yes?"

"Are you threatening this gentleman?"

Her eyes bugged out "No-"

"It's nothing officer" Jenna stepped in a barely concealed smile on her lips "siblings"

He nodded and left, with that both Jenna and Jeremy burst out laughing

"Really aunt Jen?" Artemis shook her head, a smile played on her lips seeing her little brother carefree and happy

"What? Come on it was funny" she tittered, the door again opened and outstepped Elena looking slightly saddened, Artemis immediately picked up on this

"We're done, thanks for coming down" the Sherriff smiled at them,

"No problem" Artemis nodded Jenna and Jeremy walked ahead leaving the two brunettes to trail behind

"How'd it go?" Artemis asked and wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder and they walked out down the hall

"It's done" Elena sighed

They headed out of the building Artemis saw Stefan waiting there,

"Arty" the vampire smiled at her, she nodded knew that his attention was more focused on Elena.

"Well I got to work, erm…Jen, Jeremy why don't Elena meet you at the car?" she suggested

"Yeah come on Jere" Jenna nodded and dragged the teenaged boy away

"Thanks" Elena muttered to Artemis, who smiled and shook her head

"No problem, see you guys later" she smiled and headed towards her car, she waved to Jeremy and Jenna and climbed into her car.

* * *

Artemis opened the store couple of hours ago and settled behind the counter, she was on her laptop currently archiving some of the items that Mack had sent this morning. She bit into her apple and frowned slightly seeing the complex wording,

"I hate translating" she muttered under her breath,

"And why would that be?" her head snapped up and met bright blue orbs, she scowled

"What are you doing here?" Artemis hissed at him

"Just came to drop by" Damon smirked, shifting a cardboard box in his arms,

"Well are you buying?" she asked, and felt her thin framed reading glasses sliding down the tip of her nose,

"No-"

"Then there's no reason for you to be here, so bye" she uttered, Damon scoffed and slammed the lid of her laptop shut "hey" she snapped

"Look, Artemis" he leant forward, and inwardly smirked seeing her stiffen and heard her breath hitching "I just wanted to let you know the way I acted yesterday was completely out of order, so I apologise"

Artemis eyed him and canted her head to the side "That's a load of crap"

Damon smirked and surprised her by holding his hand outstretched towards her

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm sorry" he declared

"Why are you doing this? Making-"

"Because I want to stick around, and I don't want the locals to be pissed at me"

"You wouldn't care if people were pissed at you" she commented, making him chuckle

"Well I do care if a certain sexy brunette is upset at me" he flirted, she felt her cheeks heat up, Damon could smell her scent ripening.

"Damon" she cocked an eyebrow "Look I'm grateful what you did for Jeremy, but that's it, I don't think we'll end up being best buddies"

"Who said I wanted a best buddy, I'm more into friends with benefits-"

"Ergh" she scrunched up her nose in disgust

"Kidding, but there are occasions where I am not-"

"A complete dick" she offered a small smile on her lips

"Yeah that, so since I am hanging around I want to start again, just give me a chance" he uttered, Artemis sighed and bit her bottom lip, she was into giving people second chances so nodded

"Fine" she agreed

"Great well I am Damon Salvatore" he held out his hand, Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Are you serious?" she asked

He sent her a look, she shook her head "Artemis Gilbert" she placed her hand in his and felt sparks tingle all over her skin when he kissed the back of her knuckles

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he smirked, she rolled her eyes

"Yeah, your cheesy lines don't work on me, I'm not that easy-"

"You got that right" Damon muttered

"What?"

"Nothing" he said

"Right, well I got work to do and I doubt you're just carrying a box around for the sake of it" she said "what is it?"

"Huh, you're a curious little creature"

"Yeah, now go away" she uttered, he smirked and surprised her once again by kissing her on the cheek.

"Smooth skin Arty" he called over her cheek making her snort and shake her head. Artemis sighed and re-opened her laptop

"Ah come on" she muttered seeing that the device had switched off, she pressed the on button and was relieved when she saw that the work had automatically saved.

Artemis sighed and was glad that the day was over, she locked the door behind her and swore when she dropped the keys, she bent down to pick it up but froze getting the feeling that someone was watching her. She abruptly stood up and looked around but saw no one there. She shook her head and blamed her slight paranoia on her fuzzy head, she just wanted to cruel into bed and go to sleep. The brunette made her way towards her car and climbed in, she placed her bag on to the passenger seat

And placed the key into the ignition, she turned the key and groaned when the engine let out spluttering sound

"Ah come on, come on" she again turned the key but once again it spluttered "come on girl-" she patted the dashboard as if patting a dog "thirds time the charm" and then turned the key, "Yes" she grinned hearing her car come to life.

Artemis pulled the car out of park and drove home, she glanced down at the radio and turned the volume up, for the rest of the car ride she sang along to the radio which was blaring out Katy Perry's 'Firework'

* * *

Artemis pulled to the driveway and waltzed up to her house "baby you're a firework, come on let the-" she opened the door and dumped keys into the dish-bow "come on let- shit what's the words" she muttered under her breath heading into the living room

"Let the colours burn?" Elena commented from the couch making Artemis jump

"No its come on let your colours show"

"Fuck" she jumped again and saw Jeremy grinned behind her "Do you both want me to have a heart attack?" she dropped down on to the couch and laid her head on Elena's lap, she felt her sister tug one of her curls

"How's you day been?" Artemis asked

"Not great" she answered, Artemis peeked her eyes open feeling the other end of the couch dipping, Jeremy lifted up her feet and dropped them on to his lap, she felt him pulling off her shoes and sighed when he started to massage them

"Forgot how good you was at that" she sighed

"Hmm" he was watching the televiosion, when she saw that he was completely aborsbed into the movie she whispered to Elena

"So what's go you so down?"

"I broke up with Stefan" Elena muttered back

"What for good?" Artemis asked sitting up she pulled her feet off of Jeremy's lap, Elena glumly nodded "hmm, well I know what we need" she uttered and jumped on to her feet, she hurried into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer and pulled out a massive tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, she grabbed three spoons and padded barefooted back into the kitchen. She plopped down in between Jeremy and Elena

"Ohh ice cream" Jeremy eyes lit up, causing Artemis to chukle

"There are only two men you rely on, in this world Elena" she said whilst taking the lid of the tub off and placing it on the coffee table

"Oh and who would they be?" Elena asked taking a spoon, the elder Gilbert handed the other spoon to Jeremy

"They'd be the lovely Ben and Jerry, now dive in" she declared, without further ado the two teens did as they were told.

Jenna returned later that night and heard the sound of the television, she went to investigate it and couldn't help but smile seeing the scene, there laid out of the couch was all three Gilberts, Jeremy and Elena were both leaning inwards so they were against Artemis, all three were fast asleep

"None of them can ever eat without plastering their food on their faces" Jenna muttered seeing Artemis, Jeremy and Elena had the remnants of ice cream on their faces. The older woman smiled and pulled out her cell, she snapped several pictures of them. She definitely would be plastering this on the fridge, once she had done that she whistled loudly causing all three teens to jump

"Who's there?" Artemis shouted blindly grabbing the remote "I'm armed"

"That's your choice of weapon?" Jeremy scoffed rubbing his eyes.

"A controller?" Elena uttered

"Shut up I don't see you grabbing anything-Jenna?" Artemis asked they were all still slightly half asleep

"Yep" she grinned immensely amused at the scene

"Ergh" Artemis dropped the controller onto the couch "I'm going to bed" she muttered "night" the others bid her goodnight.

Artemis stripped out of her clothes and dumped them into the hamper, she pulled on her night clothes and crawled into bed, she reached over and switched the lamp of and soon enough her world faded into black.

* * *

Artemis finished getting dress and had opted to wear a pencil skirt and a deep burgundy silk quarter length blouse. She had pulled her hair into a bun where a few stray curls to frame her face, she rummaged around her closet and let out a sigh of relief seeing her black heels, she slipped them on and pulled out her light black coat. She grabbed her bag and mentally slapped herself recalling that she had left her watch in Elena's and Jeremy's joined bathroom.

"Arty?" Bonnie was walking up the stairs

"Oh hey" she smiled at the teen "Here to see Elena?" she asked looking through her bag to make sure she had everything,

"Yep" Bonnie replied "Off to work?"

"Is there anything else I do?" Artemis uttered causing the other girl to smile "Elena's in her bedroom, maybe you can cheer her up, according to aunt Jenna she hasn't left her room"

"Oh ok" Bonnie said confusion laced in her tone

"Go see her and you'll see" Artemis smiled and hurried past her. She reached the bottom of the stairs and placed her bag on the floor, the brunette quickly hurried into the kitchen

"Whoa where's the fire?" Jeremy asked as she nearly ploughed into him

"I'm going to be late" she muttered and grabbed an apple "Jere, don't eat that junk" she replaced the chocolate bar that was in his hands with a banana

"Arty" he groaned

"Shush, have fun and stay out of trouble" she pecked him on the cheek and left. Artemis was just at the bottom of her porch but paused realising that she had left her watch inside. She left her bag by the porch and ran back into the house. Artemis jogged up the stairs

"Hey sorry but-" her eyes widened seeing feathers literally floating in the air "whoa" she muttered and shut the door behind her

"Arty" she was brought out of her awed state and saw Elena and Bonnie looking at her, the latter had a look of worry on her face

"You're doing this?" she asked coming further into the room

"Yes, but Arty you can't tell I-"

"Pfft why would I tell? Do you think I want people to think that I'm crazy?" they relaxed seeing the grin on her face "so how? I mean this is brilliant" she smiled and reached out and grabbed a feather

"Grams said I'm a witch" Bonnie uttered

"Wow, so Shelia wasn't as crazy as you thought huh?" she said whilst walking towards Elena's bathroom and spotted her watch on the counter

"Nope, definitely not" Bonnie laughed, "thanks Arty, for not freaking out"

"No problems, just don't screech to loud" she called over her shoulder and waved goodbye towards them, she shut the door behind her and headed downstairs.

* * *

Damon walked into the antique store later that day and couldn't help but smirk at the sight that greeted him, there was Artemis in her very form-fitting outfit staring at something on the other side of the room.

"Ergh that doesn't look right" his heightened hearing picked up her words, Artemis gritted her teeth and tried to lift her a heavy wooden clock so that it would rest high on the shelf. She fumbled but strong arms came around her and grabbed the clock, she gasped

"Relax just me" Damon's husky voice murmured into her ear,

"Yeah that makes me feel so much better" she muttered making him smirk, he could feel her body heat radiating off of her

"So where'd you want this?" he asked, he didn't miss the slight shift of her body so that she put a couple inches of distance in between them. Artemis could smell his cologne, god for an ass she thought he sure did smell good "Arty?"

"Oh, erm right top shelf in the centre" she slipped under his arm and felt much more at ease now that his body was pressed against her own. Artemis hurriedly made her way over to the counter and got behind that feeling even more better now that there was a solid buffer in between her and Damon

"So, does that look right?" he asked,

Artemis looked over to the clock and tilted her to the side, she was focused on the clock so missed his gaze dropping to her breast, Damon bit down on his bottom lip hard seeing the sill material clinging on to his curves

"Yep, its' great thanks" she hopped onto her stool as he waltzed over towards her "so" she leant forward and rested her elbows on the glass counter

"So" he smirked

"I know you've been around for a while and must've been with a lot of women-" she narrowed her eyes

"Hmm, well that's true but none of them-"

"Spare me the cheesy lines" she cut him off "and since you've been around so many woman you know what boobs look like, so stop staring at mine" she snapped

Damon smirked "You're fiery, haven't seen that in a long time" he leant on the counter

"What'd you want Damon?" she asked

"Hmm just came to drop by, can't a guy do that?" he uttered "oh and apparently there's a party in the Grill, and I was hoping that you'd swing on by"

"Hmm, not in the mood" she muttered and tucked an errant curl behind her ear

"Come on, Arty" he leant forward so that his breath fanned across her skin "it'll be a night out, and don't tell me you don't want a good night out"

She bit her bottom lip and was awfully temped "Fine" she relented

"Great it's a date-"she snorted at that

"No way in hell" Artemis shook her head "I said I'll be there, but just because I agreed on a night out doesn't mean that I'll be spending it with you" she smirked and patted his cheek, Artemis moved her hand away but he lightly grasped it, she watched as his eyes darkened and felt her pulse quicken when he brought his lips to her wrist and laid a small kiss on it

"Well regardless, I hope to see you" he winked seeing her blushing face "goodbye Arty"

* * *

Artemis sighed and kicked off her heels having arrived home, she walked past Elena's room but back-pedalled seeing her younger sister lying face down on the bed, she rolled her eyes and stepped into room, she dropped down beside her on the bed

"Now Elena, that mustn't be a comfortable position" she murmured "now what's up?"

"It's nothing" Elena's voice came out muffled

"Yeah, I'm not buying that honey, so tell me what's up? Is this anything to do with Stefan?" she asked, Elena rolled over so that now she was laying on her back, Artemis also rolled over

"Yes"

"Elena, I am going to need more than one worded answers" Artemis uttered "so? Have you spoken to him or-"

"He's moved on" Elena stated a frown marring on to her face

"What'd you mean?" she asked curiously

"Well I went over to the Boarding house and a blond girl was there, in a towel, I asked her where he was, and she said that he was having a shower" Elena said

Artemis frowned "Elena there's probably a reasonable explanation, talk to him" she urged

"I don't know" she muttered

"Well now you do, come on he's probably going to be in the Grill, come on sort that thing you call a hair and we can leave"

"Fine" Elena agreed. Artemis grinned and ruffled her hair

"What's wrong with my hair?" she heard Elena cry out but laughed and carried on into her room. Artemis changed out of her outfit so that now she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a emerald green coloured sleeveless top, she brushed her hair and decided to leave it out.

* * *

"He's not here Arty" Elena muttered as they stepped over the threshold of the Grill,

"Well he'll be arriving soon, go and relax, look there's Bonnie" Artemis muttered pointing towards Bonnie,

"Ok, catch ya in a bit" Elena said, Artemis nodded and made her way towards the bar, she settled on a stool and waved the barman over

"Hey Greg" she smiled at him "can I have a whisky please?"

"Sure thing" the barman nodded.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise" Damon smirked and dropped onto the vacant stool beside her

"Ergh…not so much for me, plus I was just beginning to enjoy my night" she countered and scowled when he snatched the drink off of her

"Hmm, well now that-"

"Shove off Damon" she spat and grabbed her drink off of him. "and get your own drink"

"Oh come on Arty, I'm being friendly—"

"Annoying more like it" Artemis sipped her drink

"Now this sounds like a girls who got you down to a T Damon" a voice commented, Artemis look to her left and saw a stunning blond

"Girlfriend?"

"What of him?" she scoffed nodding towards Damon "Nope, far from, I'm Lexi a friend of Stefan's"

"Speaking of Stefan where is he?"

"He said he'll meet me here" Lexi replied, Artemis studied the girl

"Hey, my sister didn't happened to barge into the boarding house earlier this evening? Did she?" Artemis asked

"Whose your sister?" Lexi asked leaning against the bar

"Elena"

"Oh, yeah she did I got the feeling she got the wrong impression"

"Hard not to, since you was running around in a towel" Artemis commented, a wide smile spread across Lexi's face

"I like you" she stated,

"Erm…good" she uttered and gave her a small smile "So why is this thing for Stefan anyway?" she asked

"It's his birthday, 162" Lexi told her, Artemis whispered

"Wow"

"Ah humans so easily impressed, aren't they? But utterly adorable aren't; they especially this one" Damon smirked and threw his arm around Artemis's shoulder, much to Lexi's amusement she saw the brunette give the vampire a dirty look

"I hope to catch you later" Artemis smiled at her and sent a dirty look towards Damon.

"I see that she's not falling for your so called charms ey?" Lexi smirked.

Artemis was heading in the direction of the bathroom but bumped into someone

"Stefan" she smiled at him

"Arty" he looked slightly broody

"Oh I know that look, go and talk to her" she gestured towards Elena who was now laughing at something Lexi was saying which surprised him

"Arty-"

"Talk to her or I will kick or your ass, I don't like it when my sister is unhappy so sort this out" she ordered him, he sighed but nodded making her smile "Good" he walked past her

"Stefan?" she called

"Yeah?" he turned around, she pecked him on the cheek

"Happy Birthday"

A wide smile spread across his face "Thanks" with that he walked over to Elena, Artemis turned back around and headed towards the toilets, she quickly did her business and washed her hand.

* * *

Artemis re-entered the main area of the bar and spotted Elena and Stefan playing pool, she licked her lips and walked back over to the bar and ordered another drink

"Hey" Artemis looked up and saw it was a man roughly about her age or maybe a year or two older

"Hi" she smiled

"I'm Mark"

"Arty" she nodded

"Interesting name, is it short for something?" he asked her

"Artemis" she said "that's what it's short for"

"Unique, you don't get names like that anymore, most girls I know are named Candice or something like that"

"Perhaps you're hanging around the wrong girls" she uttered, a smile playing on her lips

"Well maybe-"

"She's taken" a voice growled, Artemis eyes widened

"What-"

"I am not taken" she glared at Damon, but he wrapped an arm around her waist "leave" he compelled the man and without another word he left

"You're such a dick" she downed her drink "why the hell did you do that?"

"Because he's no good for you" Damon replied coolly "plus he wanted a quick fuck"

"Piss off Damon"

His jaw clenched and he left, Artemis sighed and rubbed her aching temples,

"Can I have two shots of Tequila?" Lexi asked the barman, she stood beside the brunette

"I need to see some ID" the barman stated

"No you don't" Artemis watched in slight fascination as the blond vampire compelled the man "and the drinks for the rest of the night will be free"

The man dumbly nodded and soon returned with Lexi's order, "Here you go" she slid the glass of shot towards Artemis

"I don't need-"

"You look like you need it, now drink up" she ordered, Artemis smiled and down the drink she cringed feeling the slight burn

"Oh that's good" Artemis smiled, Lexi laughed and downed her drink

"So Arty what do you do around town?" she asked

"Hmm" Artemis ordered a soft drink "I run the antique store across the road" she informed her

"Oh that place? It looks adorable" Lexi uttered studying the other girl, she could smell that there was something different about her "don't get me wrong, but aren't you a little young to run that place?"

"Hmm, life's funny that way" she murmured taking a sip of her drink. "I saw you talking to Elena, she was in a right mood when I came in with her and now…" she trailed off and looked over to Elena who let out a laugh "happy-"

"That's because of Stefan" Lexi nodded

"Hmm, I'm thinking that he's going to be her big epic love" she confided in the vampire "can you see it? There's some sort of spark"

"Yeah I can" Lexi nodded "what about any love interests?"

"Nope. And truth be told I am so not in the mood for that" Artemis uttered

"Yeah you say that now, but watch when a guy waltzes into your life, someone who is special and then you'll change your mind" Lexi said confidentially "Oh look incoming" Artemis looked up and saw Damon casually making his way over to her, she thought nothing of it as he took a seat behind her, she was facing towards Lexi, who was glaring at the other vampire

"So what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi asked bluntly, Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw Damon smirking

"Well the locals interest, one particular one" he wagged his eyebrows up and down whilst looking at Artemis, she rolled her eyes

"Pig" she muttered under her breath

"Cut the crap, what are you doing here?" Lexi demanded, Artemis made sure to stay on her good side, this lady vamp was fierce.

"Ok" he moved closer so that his body was directly aligned with Artemis's body "I've got a diabolical master plan" her brows furrowed at that, the brunette looked at him in confusion

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"Something diabolical" he uttered and grabbed a fistful of the back of Artemis's top, her eyes widened seeing the Sherriff stabbing something into Lexi's side

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Artemis went to move forward but Damon kept a tight hold of her and wrapped an arm around her waist

"What are you doing?" Damon asked feigning surprise

"Thanks for the tip off and the vervaine" the Sherriff looked at Damon,

Artemis tried to get out of his grip

"Get it out of here" she nodded towards the unconscious vampire, she followed them

"What did you do?" Artemis snapped at Damon, he let go of her

"It's for the right reason" he told her "stay here" and then left

"Hell no" Artemis muttered and ran out via the back door, she spotted Elena and Stefan hiding around the corner,

"What-" she gasped seeing Lexi being taken down and her body turning an ashen grey colour, her gaze travelled further up and saw that it was Damon who did the deed,

"Thank you-"she heard the Sherriff, Artemis was so into the scene that she wasn't even aware of Stefan storming off, she watched with wide eyes as Damon picked up Lexi's body and placed her in the trunk, the vampire's heightened hearing picked up a quickened pulse, he slammed the trunk door down and looked up, meeting a pair of water grey orbs,

"Art-"he called out, but she violently shook her head and ran.

Artemis stumbled to her car and was relieved to see Elena already there waiting

"What?"

"It's Stefan, he- he says I was right and we shouldn't be together" Elena uttered saddened . Artemis sighed "Let's go home, we'll deal with this in the morning" she opened the car door and gestured for Elena to get in. Artemis slammed the car door shut and leant against it momentarily before walking around seems like Damon Salvatore was more of a monster than she had thought.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates of this story, and for any grammar and spelling mistakes, also wanted to say a big thank you to those who reviewed **

** So in this chap we see some family bonding time, Artemis and Damon moments, and her meeting Lexi and then the vampire's eventual death **

**Please REVIEW (I'll get the next update up much quicker, if you do)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Athena hummed lightly to herself, she was currently in a large library, Katerina had gone off somewhere, no doubt with Niklaus, she never warmed up to that particular Lord, there was something cold about him, with Elijah however he was something different, she didn't know what to get from this man, at times he was cool and collected and oh so moral, but like his brother there was something dark about him, dark yet alluring she was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. _

"_I thought I may find you in here" she jumped and spun around, and saw a dark haired man,_

"_I'm sorry, but I do not know who you are or-"_

"_No need to fret" the man smirked, "just one of Niklaus's acquaintances" she forced herself to smile_

"_Well I should be returning to the party" she wanted to get away from this man, the look on his face screamed hunger. Athena went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the bookshelves making her gasp _

"_What are you doing?" she tried to struggle against him but he was too strong for her _

"_Relax" he cooed into her ear, she grew even more tense when he leant forward and inhaled her scent, the man let out a groan "oh they were right, you do smell utterly delectable, I'm sure they won't mind-"_

"_Get off of me" she cried out and stomped hard on his boot with the heel of her shoe, he howled in pain, Athena took her chance and ran _

"_Why you-"she glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was a couple of feet behind her. Athena gasped when she crashed into something hard, she would've fallen if strong arms didn't come around her waist _

"_Elijah" she breathed looking up at the man but his gaze wasn't focused on her, it was instead focused on the man behind her, she glanced over to the man and saw that he had a look of sheer terror on his face, _

"_Athena are you well?" Elijah's accented voice broke through her thoughts; she felt his hand on the smooth hand cupped her cheek _

"_Yes" _

_Elijah studied her and grazed his thumb on the apple of her cheek "You're not being truthful Athena" he could hear her heart beat spiking _

"_I'm not harmed Elijah" she murmured placing her hand over his, the Original could see the vast difference between their hands _

"_Was you scared?" he questioned, his oak brown orbs studying her, she reluctantly nodded "Go join the party Athena, I'll be down in a moment" she could tell from his tone that he was not a suggestion, it was a demand. Without another word Athena left. _

"_My Lord-"the man started_

"_What do you think you were doing?" Elijah asked shutting the door, his voice was calm but there was a dark malice in his eyes _

"_I wasn't my Lord-"_

"_That is obvious, but what would you have done if I had not walked in?" he questioned his back was facing the other vampire, Elijah ran his fingers down the spine of several books that was on the large bookcase_

"_Nothing-"_

"_Are you that foolish to lie to me?" he spun around and took a step closer "let me tell you what I think, you would've taken a bite from her correct?"_

"_My-my Lord-"_

"_Answer the question"_

"_Yes my Lord" the vampire's voice shook "I just wanted a taste"_

"_Well now you never will" with that Elijah blurred forward and plunged his hand into the vampire's chest cavity "She is mine" he growled and then torn out the man's heart. _

* * *

Artemis rolled over and slammed her hand down on her shrilling alarm clock, she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and squinted her eyes to try and see what the time was, it had just gone past six in the morning, Artemis let out a yawn and trudged towards the bathroom, she walked past Jeremy's room and could hear him snoring, she then moved on to Elena's room, and silently as she could she opened the door and peered through the crack, and saw that Elena was fast asleep hugging her stuff teddy close to her chest.

Artemis gently shut the door and carried on making her way towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and quickly did her usual morning routine, Artemis turned the shower faucet on and waited a couple of minutes for the water to heat up, her mind briefly wondered over to the events of last night, and specifically what Damon had done. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the spray of hot water. She just stood there for a few moments just thinking, why had he done that? She thought, and how could he have done that?

Artemis knew one thing for sure and that was Damon was a character with layer and layers of issues. She pushed him out of her mind and hurriedly showered, once she was done she reached out and grabbed a large fluffy towel she dried herself off and wrapped it around her body. Artemis walked past Jeremy's and Elena's door but this time she knocked very loudly

"Wake up kiddies, you've got school" she could the muffle groans and shook her head and then padded barefooted back to her room.

Artemis shut the door and dropped her towel so that it pooled around her feet, she looked through her dresser and decided to wear a deep purple coloured lace bra and matching panties, she quickly slipped them on, she then proceeded to look through her closet and opted to wear a deep navy knee length dress that synched in around the waist showing off her curvy figure, Artemis brushed her hair and left it out, so that her curls cascaded past her shoulders, she slipped on her heels and headed out.

Artemis could hear Elena moving around in her room, no doubt getting ready for school but she heard nothing from Jeremy's room. she knocked and frowned when there was no reply, she opened the door and groaned at the sight that greeted her

"Jeremy Grayson Gilbert wake up" she yelled making the teen jump

"Huh, where's the cannon?" he shouted looking around wide eye, his eyes landed on a clearly amused looking Artemis

"Cannon?" she questioned, he let out a groan and flopped back down on his bed

"Oh no you don't" she grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him up so that he was sitting in an upright position "up, Jere, get up"

"I don't-" he stopped seeing the look that he was getting from his older sister "fine" he said gruffly and got out of bed

"Good" she ruffled causing the teenager to dodge out of the way, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Hurry up, I'll drop you off" she told him and left

"Why the glum face Jenna?" Artemis asked she had just finished making some pancakes and a fresh pot of coffee

"I'm not glum" the older woman uttered

"Pfft yeah right, and I go out every night and go get hammered" she snorted dropping down in the opposite chair, they both helped themselves to some pancakes, Artemis had made enough for the four of them "so?" she asked grabbing hold of the maple syrup, she drenched her food with it and started to eat "What?" she asked her cheeks bulging, Jenna smiled and shook her head

"Nothing you look like-"

"A chipmunk" Elena finished off coming into the kitchen

"Ha. Ha" she said sardonically and swallowed her food "do you know what's up with her?" she asked Elena nodding towards their aunt. The younger teen sat down beside her and helped herself to some food,

"She got a blowout-"

"What?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow

"Logan Fell ditched her, via e-mail" Elena rolled her eyes, Artemis eyes widened

"Really?"

"Yeah" Jenna muttered and slouched in her seat, Jeremy had now joined them and dropped down in the seat beside Jenna.

"Serious?" Artemis asked

"Yeah- he's a total scum-ball"

"Well he was always a douche bag" Jeremy commented

"How is that supposed to make her feel better?" Elena asked sipping her coffee

"Was it meant to?"

Artemis snorted at that, and glanced down at her watch and shot to her feet

"Move, move, move" she said loudly

"Wait what-?"

"You're going to be late so move your ass" Artemis snapped and was relieved that both Jeremy and Elena had finished their food

"Jen-"

"Go, I'll clean-up" Jenna said already knowing what the brunette would ask. Elena said something about picking up Bonnie and headed off, leaving Jeremy to ride with the eldest Gilbert child

"So Arty" Jeremy commented as Artemis started the car, she cringed hearing the engine spluttering but grinned when it started "Can I-"

"Don't even think about touching that radio, Jeremy Gilbert and buckle up" she told him and backed out of the gravel driveway, he rolled his eyes and leant back in the seat

"So what's going on in school?" she asked

"Hmm not much, but I think we're getting a new History teacher today" he replied, Jeremy was more at ease with Artemis than anyone else in their family, since he knew that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge

"Well hopefully this one isn't a dick" she uttered and turned the indicator her eyes remained on the road

Jeremy laughed "Yeah"

"Hmm, and you gonna try and keep up with all the school work?" she asked turning the steering wheel

"Yeah Art" he nodded

Artemis smiled she didn't approve what Elena had done, but truth be told it felt like a huge weight off her shoulders, she pulled up to the school

"Erm Arty, your engine-"

"Yeah I know it always blinks now shoo" she smiled and waved goodbye to him, Artemis pulled out on to the road and drove past Elena who was talking to Bonnie.

* * *

Artemis opened up the store and was currently sorting out the jewellery case, she heard the bell above the door ring and looked up

"Hello" she smiled at the elderly man,

"Hello dearie" he hobbled over to the counter with his walking stick

"How can I help you?" she asked jumping off of the stool

"Just browsing, it's mine and my wife's anniversary and I know she loves this store" he told her

"Anything particular?" Artemis asked

"Hmm, I'm looking the look of these" he gestured towards the jewellery case, Artemis nodded "but not too sure, which item I should go for"

"Well since I gather you're going to be here for some time, let's make you comfortable" she uttered and picked up the stool and brought into the front of the counter

"Thank you dear, not as fit as I use to be" he chuckled

"Well you still look handsome" she told him, and held out her hand so helped him on to the stool, he chuckled

"It's been a while since a beautiful woman complimented me, par my wife of course" he grinned

"Of course" she smiled "so what do you think?" she asked pulling out the case onto the counter

"Hmm" the old man leant forward and pulled out his glasses

"Well, what kind of lady is your wife?" she asked him,

"An elegant one" he murmured, Artemis eyed the items

"Does she like earrings?"

"Her ears aren't pierced, but I know she like bracelets" he told her, Artemis nodded and bit her bottom lip, she knew what she had to do,

"Wow" she feigned shock "that piece on your wrist, is that for sale?"

The man looked down and saw the young girl looking at the band around his wrist,

"Sorry dear. I came here to buy not to sale" he uttered "it's a gift from my wife, for my 75th birthday"

Artemis was relieved this was turning out better than she thought it would be, now all she had to do was get her hands on it

"Well your wife has good taste, mind if I get a closer look-"

"Look dear-"

"Oh no sir, I understand it's not for sale, but can I get a closer look?" she asked politely "just antique's owner intrest"

"Sure" he slipped the band off, Artemis gently ran her fingers over it, whilst the man was studying the jewellery case

"She got it engraved?" Artemis murmured her eyes roaming over the words that was carved into the steel band

"Yes" he smiled, Artemis felt a pang in her heart at that, she could clearly see that they clearly loved each other, she briefly wondered whether she would ever have that, she looked up and saw that the man was completely oblivious to her since he was looking at the jewellery, Artemis focused on the band and felt the rush of tingles from the arms and it ran down to her fingertips, she saw image after image, she saw the elderly couple dancing, smiling, laughing, and what was obviously his wife gifting him with the band. Artemis studied the woman and quickly pulled out of the vision

"You alright dear?" the elderly man asked hearing her quiet gasp

"Yes, perfectly fine" she nodded "Found anything interesting?" she asked him

"Not quiet" he frowned

"Well I think I know the perfect gift for her, hold on" she grinned and scurried to the back of the store, she had scouted out the man's wife's style and taste through her vision, she plucked up a deep burgundy velvet box from the pile of items that she had just finished archiving and was about set it out in the front of the store.

"I think she might like this" Artemis placed the box on the counter and opened it up, revealing a charm bracelet, with little golden charms hanging from the thin chain

"Wow" he uttered "she'd love that, how did-"

"Lucky guess" Artemis uttered, she didn't miss the look on his face when he saw the price

"It's nice dear, but I'm an old man I can't afford that" he sighed "thanks though" he got on to his feet and used his cane to hobble over to the door

"Wait" Artemis called out, she knew that the bracelet would be perfect for his wife

"Honey honestly-"

"How about I slash the price?" she suggested, she looked at the small tag and saw that it was six hundred dollars, it must've been steep for him "to two hundred?"

The man's eyes widened "I can't ask you to do that, it's worth much-"

"I insist, it'll be perfect for her and it'll only be gathering dust here" Artemis smiled at him "You'll be doing me a favour really"

"You're not going to let me leave without it are you?" he chuckled and hobbled back over to her

"How'd you know that?" she asked writing out a receipt

"I recognise a stubborn woman, when I see one" he told her pulling out his wallet, Artemis locked the velvet box and placed it in a bag

"Here ya go dear" he handed her two hundred dollar

"Thanks sir-"

"Danny" he stated

"Huh?"

"That's my name, none of this sir thing" Danny smiled taking the bag "thank you…"

"Arty" she told him knowing he was getting at her name

"Thank you Arty, I really do appreciate this" he smiled and waved, Artemis sighed as he left the store.

* * *

Artemis was in the back and was just packing away her belongings, it was nearing seven in the evening and she was closing up, she turned off the laptop and shut the lid and slipped on her jackets, she inwardly groaned hearing the bell above the door ringing, indicating that someone had entered the store

"Sorry we're closed" she called out grabbing her back and made sure to have her car keys. When she didn't hear the bell above the door ring she frowned, Artemis stepped out in to the store and frowned seeing who exactly was there "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked seeing Damon Salvatore leaning against the bookshelf

"I wanted to see you-"

"Well I don't so goodbye" she snapped and shouldered her bag

"Will you-"

"Why should I do anything you say? Huh? You're probably going to stab me in the back, or better yet right in the heart "she scowled at him, Damon sighed and walked forwards

"I wouldn't do that to you"

She simply quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest "why not? Or do you have a thing for doing it to your own kind?"

Damon's jaw clench, she was infuriating "I did it for the right reasons-"

"Killing your brother's best friend is for the right reason?" she asked "You're more twisted than I thought then-"

"Arty" he caught her hand as she walked past, she tried to wretch her hand away but his stupid super strength won out

"Let go of me" she demanded, but he tugged her towards him so her front was flushed against his "why-"

"I want you to understand" he stated, looking down at her

"Why are you so desperate for me to understand?" she asked "you clearly don't care if-"

"Artemis, I meant what I said last night, I do want to stick around and by getting the Council-"

"Council? They know about the-"

"Yeah they do, if Stefan wanted to stay here, they needed to get off of our trail" he told her, Artemis sighed "So let me get this straight, you did all of this for Stefan?"

He nodded, she eyed him and scoffed loudly "Bullshit" she uttered, causing his eyes to widened

"You didn't do that for Stefan" she stated and was relieved when he let go of her hand, Artemis walked ahead and opened the door

"How do you know that I-"

"One thing I definitely know about you Damon Salvatore" she opened the door and gestured for him to get out, he rolled his eyes and strolled past her making sure to brush his arm against hers, she shut the door and pulled out the key so she could lock it "Is that you don't care for anyone else besides yourself" she turned around and was surprised at how close he was

"Now that's wrong" he stated his eyes darkening,

Artemis shrugged casually, on the outside she looked calm and relax but on the inside she was beginning to panic, after she was basically having a stare down with a vampire

"Maybe, but I do know that you're not just here to make Stefan miserable, there's something else"

"You're quick on the uptake" he commented

Artemis smirked "You have to be quick, especially if you're dealing with teens" she uttered, Damon let out a small smile

"Drink?" he nodded towards the grill

"With you?" she asked and pretended to think "hmm, no" she walked off "goodbye Damon"

"Goodbye Artemis" he yelled back "You look better in a pencil skirt by the way, brings out your fine ass"

She gritted her teeth and looked over her shoulder "Dick" she muttered under her breath and saw that he was gone.

* * *

Artemis shook her head and decided to head to the grill. She definitely needed a drink. She looked both ways before she crossed the street and lightly jogged across the road and walked up to the Grill; she pushed open the door and made a bee-line to the bar, where she ordered a drink

"Art" she heard her name being called, she turned around and saw Jeremy and Jenna sitting down at a table, on the other side of the Grill, her little brother waved her over. Artemis grabbed her drink and dropped down in the vacant seat beside Jeremy

"Why the long face Jen?" Artemis asked taking a sip of her drink when she didn't answer she realised that her aunt wasn't even paying attention, instead she was looking at someone, she followed her gaze and smirked seeing exactly who she was staring at

"If you're going to stare at the new guy, make it more discreet would you?" Artemis uttered causing Jeremy to snort, they both yelped when she kicked them under the table.

"I'm not staring-"both Jeremy and Artemis sent her a look, which made her roll her eyes "plus I like a man who can dine alone, it shows strength"

"I thought you was depressed about Logan and-"

"I have sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't admire them from a distance" Jenna grinned,

"Meaning she'll be the creepy lady who has a staring problem" Artemis said causing Jeremy to snort "but there's definitely no harm in staring" she glanced back over to the stranger "he is good looking though"

"Ergh women, I don't get them" Jeremy slumped in his seat

"One day you will kid" Jenna said waving a waiter over

"And then you would wish you never did" Artemis commented, Jenna smirked, the three of them ordered food.

"So how's school going?" Artemis asked and smiled at Matt who laid down the plates in front of them "Thanks Matt" he nodded and left

"Is he still-"

"Not over Elena, but I think he's doing better" Artemis cut off Jenna, they started to eat

"We've got a history essay-" he paused seeing the look he was getting from both women "fine I've got told to do an essay, but it's up to me what it's about, it has to be historical though"

"And if you don't do it?" Artemis asked stabbing her fork into the pasta

"Then I have to re-take the year, so I'm definitely doing it" Jeremy told her, Artemis nodded.

"Have you picked your topic yet?"

"No not yet" Jeremy frowned "it's got be local and non-internet research so-"

"Easy Jere" Artemis smiled "I've stored a ton of dad's stuff away you can use that"

"Oh that'll be good" Jenna nodded excitement radiating off of her

"But what stuff?" Jeremy asked, "sorry I'm not a history buff like you Art" he exclaimed seeing her roll her eyes

"No problem kid, but I seriously need to educate, there's so much history in our family" she passed and sipped her drink "like how the Gilbert's came over on the Mayflower and there's things on the family lineage" Artemis grinned

"You really did get your father's enthusiasm about history didn't you?" Jenna chuckled

"Hmm, I've boxed it up in the closet" she told Jeremy, Alaric Saltzman couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was taking place a couple of tables away, seems like he met his match in the History department, he could already tell the female teen was a genuine lover of History.

"Mr Saltzman" Jeremy greeted the History teacher with a fist bump, causing Artemis to pause thinking that he already formed some sort of relationship with the man

"Hey Jeremy, what's up man?" Alaric asked

"Fine" Jeremy smiled; Artemis rolled her eyes and elbowed him

"Manners" she hissed at him

"Oh right, this is my sister Artemis" he motioned to her, Artemis smiled and shook the man's hand "and this is my aunt Jenna" he nodded towards Jenna who had a smile on her lips, Artemis didn't miss that Alaric seemed to hold Jenna's hand slightly longer.

"They're so going to end up in bed together" she whispered to Jeremy, who pretended to gag.

"Alaric Saltzman" he introduced himself

"History teacher?" Artemis questioned, he nodded "thanks for giving him a chance"

"Yeah thank you for that" Jenna added finally managing to get her mouth to move

"It was my first day, I wanted to make a good impression" Alaric said his eyes focused on Jenna

"I bet you twenty dollars that she and him will be going out in a couple of months" Artemis muttered to Jeremy, neither teens didn't miss the long stares that the adults in front of them was giving one another.

"That long? I reckon it'll take a month-"

"You're so going down baby bro, these things take time" Artemis scoffed and shoved him when he snatched her food "what the hell?"

"You weren't eating it-"he defended himself

"Yeah because I was talking, now give it back" she demanded

"Well I'm hungry-"

"Bloody hell you had a burger and fries, now give me my food" she said but much to her mortification he ran his tongue over her food

"Ew" Artemis shrieked "you're disgusting"

"Oh my god" Jenna muttered embarrassed at the scene she looked up towards Alaric and was surprised and relieved to see the amused look on his face

"Kids, right?" he took the empty seat beside her

"Yeah" Jenna smiled at him, but their attention was focused back to the teens

"Oww" Jeremy yelped when Artemis literally shoved him off the chair sending him crashing to the floor

"Now what have your learnt Jere?" Artemis told him with a smirk on her lips

"Don't lick your food" he groaned she held out her hand but to help him up, he got halfway up before she abruptly let go sending him back down to the floor

"Arty" he said through gritted teeth

"That's right bitch, you got told" Artemis laughed loudly

Alaric snorted, they were a funny bunch

"I…they don't get out a lot" Jenna whispered to the history teacher.

* * *

"You see that?" Artemis asked Jeremy and gestured towards their aunt "she already abandon us for your hot History teacher"

"Don't say that" Jeremy shuddered, "so Arty-"

"So Jeremy" she mocked causing him to laugh making her smile

"He's been staring at you for a while" he commented causing her brows to furrow, she followed his gaze and rolled her eyes seeing who it was

"Ergh- that's Damon, total douche"

"Want me to go and beat him up?" he asked seriously,

"Aw" Artemis cooed and ruffled his hair causing him to scoff "no but stay away from him" he looked at her and saw that she was deadly serious

"What-?"

"He's not very nice Jere, and I don't want you to get hurt ok?"

"Ok" he nodded and let out a yawn, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearing nine

"How comes you and Jenna are here anyway? I thought-"

"Elena's got her friends over, I so do not want to listen to girlish shrieks" Jeremy shook his head

"Yeah, well I fancy going home, you wanna come?" she asked

"Hmm, I'm going to play pool with Matt, so don't want to see Jenna making googly eyes at Mr Saltzman" Jeremy uttered causing her to snort

"Right well let me tell her I'm leaving and don't get into any trouble" Artemis walked over to Jenna and Alaric both were sitting on the bar stools

"Jen, I'm going home you going to be ok?" she asked

"Yep, I'll be fine" Jenna smiled, Artemis nodded

"Nice to meet you Mr-"

"No, call me Alaric" he said with a smile on his lips

"Right, well see yah around Alaric" she grinned "don't stay out too late Jen" she called over her shoulder

* * *

Artemis parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt, she climbed out of the car and was about to grab her bag but stopped when she heard the door slamming shut

"Bonnie?" she called but the girl didn't even look at her, she just carried on walking "Bonnie?" a frown marred Artemis's face there was something going on here

"Bon-"she went to run after her but was thrown off of her feet, making her hit the ground. She let out a groan and stumbled on to her feet, Bonnie wouldn't have done that. Artemis ran after her.

"What the?" she was thoroughly confused when she arrived at Fell's church ruins; she could twigs snapping "Bonnie, what are you doing?" Artemis demanded stepping into the clearing and saw the younger teen chanting under her breath

"Bonnie-"she called and gasped when the dark-skinned girl's head snapped up, "you're not Bonnie" she said softly there was something different in her eyes

"Athena" the girl spoke "I've been waiting for you to show up, things are in motion now. Be strong"

Artemis frowned "What are-" she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder

"Hello Emily" said Damon standing beside Artemis "you look different"

Artemis eyes widened, she knew that name this was Bonnie's descendent and she was possessing the young witch.

"I won't let you do it" Emily called out

"We had a deal" Damon growled and stepped forward, Artemis clutched his arm not wanting the vampire to hurt the girl

"Things are different now, I need to protect my family" Emily uttered determination reeking from her

"I protected your family, you owe me" he barked

"I know I'm sorry" Emily murmured sincerity ringing through her

"You're about to be-"

"NO DAMON DON'T" Artemis shouted as he ran forward, but the witch was ready and flung her hand out sending the vampire flying through the trees. "Emily?"

The hazel orbs met her grey ones "you need to let Bonnie go, don't hurt-"

"I would never harm her" she snapped "she's my descendant this needs to be done Athena-"

"I'm Artemis not Athena-"

"You'll soon learn the truth, I'm not doing just to protect my own, but you as well, you're too good for them, those dark creatures will be your doom" Emily claimed. Before she could question her a twig snapped behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Stefan had arrived with Damon on his heels.

"Emily?" Stefan asked, the dark skinned girl nodded

"This town does not deserve this" Emily said "I won't unleash them"

"Them?" Artemis asked confused

"What part of the story did you leave out Damon?" Stefan snapped at his brother

"What does it matter?" Damon asked his eyes on Emily

"Emily what did you do?" Stefan asked, Artemis felt shiver run down her spine

"To save her I had to save them all"

Fucks sake Artemis thought why was everyone so cryptic?

"You saved everyone in the church"? Stefan asked surprised

"Who was in the church?" Artemis asked

"The vampires that the Founding Council had rounded up" Stefan murmured

"So what there's a group of blood-thirsty vampires there?" Artemis balked "why the hell would you want to free them?" she looked at Damon, he growled and walked past her

"I don't care about them, I just want Katherine" he snapped

"You are a fucking asshole" Artemis snapped seeing how selfish he was being "you are endangering a whole town for a girl?"

"This isn't about love is it?" Stefan spat "you want revenge on this town, you can't do this"

"Why not?" Damon yelled "they killed twenty seven people, and they called it a war battle, they deserve what they get"

"Twenty seven vampires Damon, you can't bring them back"

Artemis bit her bottom lip hard, things were beginning to make sense, no wonder he was determined to stay in town he wanted to get Katherine and leave a trail of total destruction behind him.

"This town deserves this" the raven head vampire hissed

"You're blaming a town full of innocent people for something that happened over a hundred forty-five years ago" Artemis snapped glaring fiercely at him

Damon growled and blurred forward and grabbed her by her upper arms "Listen very carefully" he said through gritted teeth, "there is nothing innocent about these people, it will happen again-" Artemis pushed him away so that now she was closer to Stefan "they know too much already, and when they find out about your grand baby, she will burn alongside us"

"No she won't" Artemis scowled "that won't happen"

"She's right, things are different now" Emily said

"Don't do this" Damon begged, Artemis felt a pang of pity for him

"I can't free them" Emily exclaimed and threw a crystal on to the forest ground "I won't, Incendia" she shouted, fire blazed around

"Bonnie" Artemis shouted fearing for the girl, Stefan grabbed her top and used his body to shield her, she gripped on to the front of his shirt she could hear Damon shouting for Emily to stop

"Bonnie" Artemis heard Elena shouted

"Elena" the elder Gilbert yelled, she pulled back as the flames died down, they watched as Emily cast a spell and the necklace burst into pieces,

"DAMON DON'T" Elena screamed as Damon launched himself towards Bonnie and bit savagely into her neck, making the witch scream, Stefan pushed his brother back, Artemis dropped on to her knees beside Bonnie, she pulled off her jacket and pressed against the gaping wound

"Save her" she told Stefan knowing that vampire blood was capable of. He nodded and bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips.

Artemis stumbled on to her feet and glared at Damon, who simply looked away

"Art-"

"Don't, talk you're lucky" she muttered seeing that Bonnie was now conscious "if she ended up dead, so would you"

"Artemis can you drive?" Elena asked,

"Yeah sure" Artemis nodded and walked past Stefan, she grabbed his hand "thanks Stef"

He smiled and nodded.

Artemis climbed into Elena's car, and glanced in the mirror where Bonnie and Elena were sitting in the back, the brunette was comforting her friend

"Bon you're staying the night" Artemis uttered as she started the car "I think Elena needs to have a chat with you"

* * *

They arrived home, as soon as the car was parked Elena and Bonnie had got up to Elena's room, she decided to let them be, knowing that both girls seriously needed to talk.

Artemis sighed and headed into the kitchen

"Where've you been?" Jenna asked "I thought you'd left before us so-"

"Long story" Artemis shook her head and dropped down onto the couch exhausted, just then there was a knock on the door

"Me or you?" Jenna asked when she received no reply she looked over and saw that Artemis was fast asleep, she smiled and shook her head and pulled a blanket over her sleeping form, there was another knock

"Coming" Jenna called and left to answer the door.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the Reviews, I really do appreciate them, Here you go, another chapter done, so Artemis met Alaric, helped out an old man and witnessed Bonnie being posses by Emily, who seemed to know her. Also some Athena and Elijah time at the beginning**

**Please REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis groaned and rolled over, but she rolled too far to her right and ended up rolling off of the couch, "Oww" she groaned smacking her head against the corner of the table, it took her a minute to get her bearings, she raised her slim fingers to her temple where the throbbing pain was coming from, and gingerly touched it, she hissed and pulled back feeling something sticky and warm. "Brilliant" she muttered under her breath, she scrambled on to her feet and headed into the kitchen, Artemis rummaged through the drawers attempting to find the first aid kid "where is it?"

She sighed but froze hearing talking in the hallway, she peeked around and saw Jenna there, talking to someone, Artemis could tell that her aunt wasn't happy to see whoever it was, she made her way towards the front door

"Everything alright Aunt Jenna?" Artemis asked, causing Jenna to look at her she stepped aside showing who was at the door, it was Logan Fell,

"Jenna let me in" he demanded, his eyes however was focused on the small gash on the brunette's head

"The answer is No" Jenna snapped her eyes hardening seeing him looking at Artemis

"I know you" he smirked, Artemis scowled and inched slightly more forward so that she was leaning against the door, her hand was resting on the doorknob "You're always one step from a 'maybe' or a tiny nudge to a 'yes'"

"You do realise you just pointed out that I have no self -control?" Jenna uttered cocking an eyebrow,

"Rooky move dick" Artemis smirked causing Jenna to snort

"Clever Strategy so-"

"Goodbye" with that Artemis slammed the door shut in his face "oh no Jenna don't you get regretful or anything" she said seeing her face

"I know but—"

"You deserve so much better than that dick" she grabbed the older woman's hand and dragged her into the kitchen "I know what'll cheer you up" she ushered Jenna into a chair and then moved over to the freezer,

"And what'll that be?" she asked

"There's only two men that you need Jen" she grinned "Ben and Jerry-"

"It's quiet disturbing how much you rely on them Arty" Jenna uttered as Artemis placed the tub on the ice cream

"Well when real men don't work, these two are the next best thing" she smiled and peeled the lid off.

"Where's Jere?" she asked

"Hmm in his room" Jenna replied "Art, just relax, you're acting more mature than me-"

"It's because I am" she snickered,

In response Jenna flung a spoonful of ice cream in her direction and hit her in the face "Oww" she yelped as the cold desert hit her gash causing it to sting

"Crap" Jenna jumped on to her feet "let me clear that up" she exited the room but as quickly she left she had returned with the first aid box

"Where'd you find that?"

"In the cupboard, now sit" she instructed

"Jen I can patch myself up ya know" Artemis attempted to grab a swap but Jenna slapped her hand away "for someone who's trying to help me, you sure do seem to be doing more damage"

Jenna rolled her eyes "Let me take care of you Arty-"

"I don't need help Jen-"

"Everyone needs help Arty" she said softly, causing the teen to look at her "You haven't spoken about your parents' death yet-"

"Why bring up the past?" Artemis muttered "It's done; they're dead end of story"

"Not the end of story" Jenna said opening up an anti-septic wipe, she gently wiped away the blood Artemis flinched from the stinging sensation

"I know you Arty, you're so busy taking care of Elena and Jeremy you haven't even grieved or-"

"I can't Jenna" Artemis snapped causing her to pause, she glanced down she couldn't stand the look on her face "I can't" she said softly as Jenna placed a small bandage over the shallow gash, "Jeremy and Elena need me, so I'm going to be there for them, me wallowing over something that already happened isn't going to help, it's not going to make me feel better, so can you leave it?"

Jenna sighed and lightly framed Artemis's curls so that it framed her face and covered the bandage "Ok"

Artemis let out a small smile "so back to Ben and Jerry?"

"Back to Ben and Jerry" Jenna chuckled dropping down in the seat beside her, Artemis dug her spoon into the ice cold desert.

* * *

Artemis trudged upstairs later that night and with a boxful of books and folders, that she had dug up from the closet, she paused outside Elena's door and peeked inside and saw that both Bonnie and Elena was fast asleep, she stepped in the room and pulled the covers over both of them, she turned off the lamp and was about to leave, but something stopped her.

"Arty?" Bonnie whispered

"Hey" Artemis smiled gently at her

"Thank you for tonight" she whispered, Elena grunted and rolled over

"I didn't do anything" Artemis whispered back

"No you did, you did" Bonnie's eyes began to drift close

"Go to sleep Bon" she smiled and left the room, she quietly shut the door behind her and then knocked on Jeremy's door, she opened it and saw her teenage brother playing video games

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked

"Yeah I'm just about to" he told her "what's that?" he asked nodding towards the box

"Something to help you with your research" she smiled and set it down on his desk "you can look through it tomorrow, go to sleep"

"Thanks Arty" Jeremy called she simply waved him off and headed towards her room, Artemis yawned and slipped off the dress and pulled on her shorts and camisole, she crawled into her bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Artemis yawned and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, she idly scratched the back of her neck, she sat up letting the loose sheets pool around her waist, her camisole had ridden up, exposing her flat stomach, and she swung her legs out of bed and padded barefooted towards the bathroom. She had a quick shower and dried herself off, in record time Artemis was out of the bathroom and back in her bedroom, she opened her dresser drawer and slipped on a pair of light blue lacy bra and matching panties.

Artemis opted to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green colour long sleeve top; it had a modest v-neckline. Artemis brushed her thick hair and pulled it into a French braid, a few curls escape to frame her face. She slipped on a pair of ankle boots and grabbed her bag, she walked past Jeremy's door and glanced into his room, what she saw made her do a double take, and she smiled slightly seeing him sketching.

"Huh" a sudden idea hit her so that her eyes lit up she entered the room and was slightly miffed when he didn't even look at her

"Jeremy" she whispered in his ear, she laughed when he jump

"Ah, what the hell?" he asked breathing heavily

"Sorry kid" she smiled "anyway I was wondering if you wanted to do a small job for me, well more like a project….actually if you think-"

"Arty, you're rambling" Jeremy smirked

"Right, well I was thinking since you're into art how about you do a couple for me for the store, and I see if they get any interest and sell them, you'll get the money though"

Jeremy's eyes widened "You serious?"

Artemis smiled and shrugged "Yeah why not?"

"Well I'm not sure if they're worth anything Art, it's-"she rolled her eyes and placed her hand over his mouth

"You can do anything that you set your mind to Jere" she told him firmly "so?" she asked, Artemis removed her hand and looked at him

"Yeah, I'll do it"

"Great" she grinned and pecked his cheek "I'll catch you later" she told him and left.

Artemis quickly poured her coffee into the thermostat, she was running slightly behind, she grabbed a piece of toast and hurried out

"Hey Art" Jenna smiled grabbing her jacket

"Morning" Artemis smiled, Jenna lightly brushed aside one of the brunette's curls and saw that she had re-bandage it

"Art-"

"It's good Jen" she told her as Elena clamoured down the stairs, Artemis slipped on her jacket and shouldered her bag

"Are you going to the careers thing tonight?" Jenna asked her as she fixed her hair

"Yep" Artemis nodded

"Did you two know that Jeremy's got his sketchpad out?" Elena asked buttoning up her jacket

"You're kidding" Jenna said surprised at that

"Yeah don't say anything, the minute we encourage him he'll put it away" Elena laughed, Artemis snorted

"Psychology major" Jenna scoffed

"Well maybe you should re-take your degree Jen, I offered him a job to draw some sketches up for me, he's into it" Artemis said, and didn't missed the look of disbelief on both Jenna's and Elena's face.

"Where'd I put my keys?" Artemis asked aloud beginning to dig through her bag, Jenna rolled her eyes her niece was a total scatter brain

"In the dish bowl Arty" Jenna told her, Artemis grinned and grabbed her keys "alright let's head out" she opened the door and saw that Elena was checking her phone.

"Serious what's up between you and Stefan?" she asked

"He knows how I feel and where I stand, but it doesn't matter, he is moving away" Elena informed them

"What?" Artemis asked surprised "I thought-"

"No, Arty I thought it was working as well" Elena sighed, the trio of women exited the house, Artemis shut the door behind her

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked as they walked down the driveway,

"I stopped asking questions, the answers are scary" Elena muttered and sent Artemis a secretive smile, who sent her a wink

"Your leaves, mine returns" Jenna sighed

"Logan?" Elena asked

"He's back"

"And was a total dick" Artemis muttered under her breath, the sun was shining down on them

"He's back and I didn't let him get pass the front door" Jenna smiled triumphantly "plus it helped that Arty was there, giving death glares"

"What? The man just pisses me off" Artemis rolled her eyes causing Elena to chuckle

"So you slammed it in his face?" Elena asked, Artemis nodded

"Three strike rules Jenna" Elena said as the elder brunette unlocked the door of her yellow bug, "you're not even allowed to watch the news"

"Exactly no more Logan Scum-fell" Jenna nodded, Artemis glanced at her dashboard and groaned out loud

"What's wrong?" Elena asked her car keys in hand

"My car, I don't have any petoral in it, and I had to get the groceries later as well as drop some items off" Artemis slammed her car door shut

"Jenna?" she asked

"Sorry kiddo I need the car today" Jenna uttered, Artemis sighed and ran her hands down her face

"Take my car" Elena suggested

"Huh?"

"Well I'm at school and you're going to need it more than me" Elena told her and threw the keys to her "but you got to drop me off at school"

"Duh" Artemis rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to Jenna, "Come on" they climbed into the car

"So Stef-"

"There's nothing here holding him back Arty" Elena sighed as Artemis pulled out of the driveway

"Hmm, well maybe he'll say goodbye" she glanced at Elena from the corner of her eye "or do you not want that?"

"I don't know, he is a vampire and-"

"It's hard to believe, I get that, things will work out Elena but from what I saw he clearly feels something for you" she smiled wistfully "I wish I had a guy who looks at me the way Stefan looks at you" Artemis said as she drove towards down the familiar road,

"You'll find someone Arty" Elena assured her, Artemis smiled

"Don't worry about me Elena, I'm a big girl, you carry on with your high school drama" Artemis pulled to a stop and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as Elena got out of the car.

"By the way Art, it's not normal high school drama"

"I know that kid" she called chuckling as she did so; she waved goodbye and pulled out of the school parking lot and drove towards the antique store.

* * *

Artemis hummed under her breath as she drank her mug of coffee, she was currently unpacking some of the boxes in the bag, she pulled out a small glass case, she placed it gently on the table and spotted something at the bottom of the cardboard box, right there was a book that was bound in brown paper.

Artemis gently unpacked it revealing a battered looking book; she turned it over in her hands and gasped as she was pulled into a vision

"_Really brother is that all you do?" a dirty haired blond male asked, sitting down in front of roaring fire _

_The dark haired man glanced up "It is better than doing what you do in your spare time, I will not clean up after you" he turned the next the next page of his novel _

"_As you wish, so has Katerina made an appearance yet?" he asked _

"_I believe she is still getting ready"_

"_And what of Athena?" the dark haired male's eyes snapped up to meet the blues of his brother _

"_Why so concerned with Athena, all of a sudden?" _

"_Well she does look tasty" He smirked seeing his brother's grip tightening on the book and chuckled "only teasing, after all I know she is yours"_

Artemis gasped as she was brought out of the vision, she looked down at the novel in her hands, she sighed and set it aside, before she could think the vision through there was a sound of the bell ringing above the door, Artemis glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing five, she was going to close up early since she had to attend the Careers event at the school, as well as go grocery shopping.

"Sorry I'm closing" she called stumbling on to her feet

"Well that doesn't bother me" she spun around and saw Damon Salvatore leaning against the doorway, with the ever present cocky smirk on his lip

"What'd you want?" she snapped turning off her laptop and moving the box to the side of the room

"This is why you need a big strong man, to help you out" he said and easily picked the heavy box that she was attempting to pick up "Where do you want this?" he asked

"On the top shelf" she replied and folded her arms across her chest, her eyes automatically down to his rear end and she saw the smooth skin of his back. Artemis mentally slapped herself

"I saw that" he smirked

"What?" she snapped glaring a hole in the floor

"You were checking me out" he grinned as he moved closer to her, so that there were only a couple of inches of distance between them

"No I wasn't" she denied,

"You are a terrible liar dear" he uttered

"What are you doing here Damon?" she sighed leaning against her desk, she didn't miss a beat when he placed one of his arm on the desk so he was now boxing her in "I figured you would've left town by now"

"Oh well, me and Stefan were all set on leaving-"she snorted

"I doubt he would go anywhere with you"

"You would think" Damon could feel her body heat radiating off of her, he was so tempted to take a bite but for once he restrained himself "Something came up"

She saw the serious look on his face "what?" she asked quietly

"There's another vampire in town, and he already has been killing people" Damon uttered

"Who?"

"Logan Fell" Artemis eyes widened that

"What?" she gaped "oh my god"

"He's just a dude-"

"No he isn't he came over last night" Artemis blurted out "I have to go and warn-" she went to go around him but he grabbed her by the waist and hefted her onto the wooden desk "Damon what are you-" she spluttered when he settled in between her legs

"Relax" he ordered, but she couldn't she watched wide as he raised his hand and began to massage the back of her neck

"Why are you doing this?" she sighed and closed her eyes when he touched a particular spot

"Hmm, I rather not be talking to a hysterical woman, plus I could get use to this position, right in between your legs" her eyes snapped opened, she sent him a dirty look

"Ok back off" she hissed, but he merely chuckled

"Not till you to tell me why you are so worked up about him?" he countered,

"Fine, just some space please" she mumbled having a difficult time talking, he backed up several steps but was still within arms-reach of her

"He came over last night, he wanted Jenna to let him in" she told him

"Ah right, his lost love"

"What?"

"Well I met him earlier, he can only come out during the night-"

"Yeah that makes me feel better" she rolled her eyes,

"Me and Stefan will deal with him, you just relax and if you spot him give me a call" he reached behind her and picked up her cell, putting his number in the device "Ok?"

"Ok" she repeated, with a nod he left, Artemis bit her bottom lip and ran out after him

"Damon, why are you doing this?" she asked "it's no secret that we don't like each other" the vampire paused and turned around his icy orbs meeting her silvery ones

"You're not bad company Arty, plus the feeling of dislike isn't mutual" he murmured, there was something in his eyes, she smiled at him and nodded, without another word he left.

Artemis sighed and pulled on her jacket she grabbed her bag and made sure to lock the store's door, the brunette pulled out the car keys and climbed into the car; she buckled herself in and remembered that she had to go the grocery store; she did a quick pit stop there and bought the things that she needed. Artemis arrived home and beeped the horn loudly, she saw Jeremy coming out

"Arty what's up?"

"Can you help with the groceries?" she asked getting out of the car and decided to leave her bag there, since she would be driving again in a bit.

"Sure" she popped the trunk and pulled out a few bags, Jeremy got the most though

"So how'd you find the stuff I gave you?" she asked interested as they entered the house, she placed the paper bag on the kitchen door and wasn't surprised when he already started to go through the numerous bags

"They're interested, did you know that Jonathan Gilbert was an author?" he asked, she hummed and started to re-store the cupboards

"Yep, a horror one right?"

"Yeah" Jeremy nodded "that's cool right?"

"Very" she chuckled, and saw Jenna coming in with her jacket on

"You got everything?" Jenna asked

"Yep, where's Elena?" Artemis shut the cupboard door and chucked several of the paper bags into the bin

"She' said she would meet us there" Jeremy said slipping on his jacket

"Right well let's go" Jenna declared and practically skipped out of the room, leaving behind two baffled Gilbert teenagers.

"She's so going to sleep with your history teacher" Artemis uttered, Jeremy balked and shoved her.

She rolled her eyes and followed after them.

* * *

"This is so boring" Artemis sighed s

"I thought that you'd be into Elena's and Jeremy's future" Jenna smirked as they walked down the school hallway glancing at various career stands

"I am….who the hell would be a dog walker?" Artemis guffawed at the leaflet "Jen you see-" she stopped talking seeing Jenna staring wide eye, the brunette followed her gaze and saw the person who ran this stand glaring at her "erm….-well…I like the colour of your leaflets, very bright and…but dog walker serious….I mean-"

"You should stop talking" the large man snapped , Artemis gulped

"Very good idea, I'll make sure she does" Jenna smiled falsely and grabbed her hand dragging Artemis away

"Nice meeting you" she called over her shoulder, Jenna elbowed her making the younger girl hiss

"Oww what the hell-" Jenna sent her a look, causing her to huff "ok I get what that was for" she amended

"Good, honestly Arty you should be careful what you say" Jenna murmured as they carried on walking

"Ergh, what the hell is he doing here" Jenna demanded looking disgusted, Artemis grey orbs widened seeing who was on the receiving end of that look, it was Logan Fell who was staring hungrily at Jenna and Arty "I realised something, he is definitely not cute" Jenna scoffed, "Oh crap he's heading this way and I definitely don't-"

"Good let's go" Artemis practically shoved Jenna into a classroom, she saw Stefan and Elena looking as if they were having a heated discussion, and she cleared her throat

"What's wrong Art-"

"Hide me" Jenna uttered whilst Artemis leant against the door

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"The Scum-Fell had landed"

"Logan's here" Artemis clarified, they all peered out of the room and saw the news-man waving at them with a smirk on his lips, in response Artemis shut the door

"What?" she asked looking around the room and saw their expression "I don't like him, he's a douche"

Jenna rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, she jumped when the door was slammed opened by a clearly irked Logan

"Jenna you've been avoiding me?" Logan stated

"She doesn't like you, so back off" Artemis narrowed her eyes at him

"Cute" he smirked, Jenna gritted her teeth

"She's right though, it's a form of self-preservation" the older woman snapped

"Elena why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Artemis suggested,

"Arty what's going on?" Elena frowned

"Art-"

"Serious Jen, do you want to be in his presence?" Artemis whispered to her aunt, but knew well that both vampires could hear her

"You're right-"

"How about you go find Alaric, Elena can take you with him" she added on the incentive knowing that was the main reason why Jenna had tagged along

"yeah that's an idea, come on Elena" Jenna grabbed Elena's hand, the younger teen sent Artemis a look, she merely cocked an eyebrow, Elena sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with her and then proceeded to usher Jenna out of the room.

"Artemis, now why would you do that?" Logan asked taking a step towards her, but Stefan stepped in "I only want to talk to her"

"The last time you spoke to her she ended up getting hurt, I'm not letting that happen again" she snapped, Artemis was protective over her family members, and she definitely wouldn't allow them to get hurt

"Listen little girl, your idle threats won't work on me" Logan snarled

"Back off" Stefan shoved him back "don't talk to her like that"

Artemis was surprised that Stefan had done that but was warmed at the fact that he was sticking up for her

"What are you doing here?" the elder vampire growled

"You know your brother asked the same thing, why don't we just skip all that crap about who turned you, and get the answer I want" Logan smirked "How do I become a day-walker?"

"By not being a prick" Artemis muttered, Stefan shot her an aggravated look, she merely rolled her eyes

"Damon and I are the only ones that I know of" Stefan answered

"Yeah and you both are cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way-" Artemis looked around and was surprised at how no-one was noticing on the going ons in the room "You know I'm quite a celeb in this town, it'll be easy for me to expose you"

Artemis was miffed at that, was he seriously threatening an older vampire, damn he was more stupid than she first thought

"You wanna know how to walk in the sun?" Stefan asked

"Stefan. You can't-"

"I do" Logan cut her off,

"Well you can't" Stefan slammed him against the wall "don't you ever threaten me again" with that he grabbed Artemis's hand and led her out of the room,

"What's he going to do Stefan?" she asked they had stepped to the side of the hallway "he already tried once to get into the house Stefan, Jenna, Jeremy and Elena he'll hurt the-"

"Ssh" he soothed her running his hand up and down her arm "don't worry Arty, I'll deal with him" he pulled out his cell

"What are-"

"I'm calling Damon, he's stronger so he'll help" Stefan told her, he saw how tense she was "why don't you go find Jeremy?" when he saw her open her mouth he quickly added on "I've got an eye out on Elena"

Artemis smiled and nodded "thanks, you really do care for her don't you?"

"I do" Stefan murmured, much to his surprise Artemis raised her hand to his cheek

"You're a good guy Stefan, don't change that" she pressed a small kiss to his cheek and headed off to find Jeremy.

* * *

Artemis walked down the hall and spotted Jeremy by a sketch book and in the company of Tyler Lockwood, she walked over to them and groaned when Jeremy shoved the older boy,

"Jeremy" she shouted and tried to hold him back but he was too strong, "no don't" he managed to break free of her grip, but before he could launch himself at Tyler, Alaric restrained him

"Alright work it out tough guy" Alaric told him, Artemis was relieved that he was there, but then

"Alright you two follow me" the Mayor snapped having seen what had taken place, when Artemis saw Jeremy she grabbed his arm

"Really there's no need to" she told him, the Mayor narrowed his eyes at her

"Relax Artemis, I think they just need a man-man chat" when Jeremy felt her grip slacken he followed after the Lockwoods,

"Excuse me Mayor" Alaric called causing the trio of males to turn around "where are you taking them?"

"Like I said to Artemis, I'm going to talk to them, all fights should end with a handshake" the Mayor replied, and gestured for the two teenage boys to go ahead

"That guy seems like a dick" Alaric muttered, Artemis snorted

"You've got no idea" she walked off in the direction where she saw the Mayor, Tyler and her brother go in

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked

"You think I'm going to let the dick be alone with my brother" she called back and flounced off, Alaric couldn't help but smile, she sure was spunky he thought.

Artemis ears perked up she was near the back of the school, by the parking lot and could hear the Mayor

"Ok, let's get this out of your system, go ahead fight" she heard him demand

"Wait you want us to what?" Jeremy asked shot; Artemis hastily sped up her pace

"I'm not going to fight him dad" she rounded the corner

"I don't think so sir" Jeremy said politely and attempted to go around the man but he blocked his path

"You don't fight in their like pansies, you take it outside like real men" the man barked,

"Hey you don't tell my brother what to do" Artemis snapped stepping in front of Jeremy

"Really sweetheart let me handle this-"

"Why the hell would I let you do that?" she hissed "He's my brother so you don't get to tell him what to do, they don't want to fight, so back the hell off"

Jeremy tensed seeing the look on the older man's face, he stood his ground behind Artemis

"I'm so out of here" Tyler went to step around but the mayor shoved him back

"Fight"

"Don't treat him like that" Tyler was surprised at Artemis defended him, since he had caused her a lot of agro concerning her brother

"Listen Artemis" the Mayor stepped up to her "he is my son and I'll treat him anyway I what-"

"Yeah, well Jeremy is my brother and you don't get to do that" she countered,

"I'm the Mayor" his eyes glittered, Artemis took a hasty step so she bumped into Jeremy "and I ordered them to fight-"

"Whoa" Alaric appeared standing behind the group, Jeremy grabbed Artemis's elbow and sent her a concerned look, she shook her head "What's going on out here?"

"Just letting Miss Gilbert know a few things" the Mayor answered casually "and letting these two kids work it out, why don't you go back inside"

Alaric caste a look over to Artemis and the other two teens, he could see that they were all clearly uncomfortable "I don't want to go back inside, why don't you answer my question? What's going on out here?" he asked

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the Mayor snapped "do I look like a student?"

"No you look like a full grown alpha douche bag" Alaric countered, both Artemis and Jeremy snickered at that

"Finally someone told him" she muttered to her brother, Tyler heard since he had a small amused smirk on his lips

"You don't talk to me like that, I could have your job like this?" he snapped his fingers

"Whoa hold up, no way you can be a history teach-"Jeremy slapped his hand over his sister's mouth

"Yeah you do that" Alaric smirked "and it would be me and you in this parking long working things out, you cool with that?"

Jeremy pulled his hand back off of her mouth "I would love to watch that"

"Me too" Jeremy uttered

"Just watch yourself" the Mayor warned, he nodded to Tyler indicating for his son to go "you too Artemis"

"Prick" she muttered seeing him leave

"You ok?" Alaric asked both Gilbert's

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded, Artemis didn't miss the impress look on her brother's face, huh she thought, seems like Jeremy found a role model

"Thanks for that" Artemis smiled

* * *

"Arty, I'm going to…erm-"Artemis cocked an eyebrow and glanced over to Stefan, she knew the reason why her sister was stumbling over words

"I'm driving him home-"

"Sorry kid, I need your car, have to drive Jenna and Jere home-"Elena quickly grasped her hand and pulled her towards the side of the hallway

"I know, he brought his car-"

"And you're going to drive him to his house?" her brows furrowed in confusion

"I need to talk to him, Art please" Elena pleaded, Artemis sighed and nodded

"Sure, but call me when you want a ride home ok? Or if you get into trouble ok?" she asked

"Yep" Elena smiled and hurried off

Artemis shook her head "ah young love"

"I know depressing right?" Jenna asked coming up behind her causing her to jump

"Nah" Artemis grinned and offered Jenna her arm, the older woman linked her arm with hers "let's get out of here, so I think Alaric is a decent guy" she commented and gouged Jenna's reaction, she didn't miss the serene smile on her face "and you fancy the pants off of him"

"Who says that Arty?" Jenna laughed loudly as they made their way towards parking lot,

"I do, there's Jere, and lets blow this Popsicle stand"

"You really are full of naff lines aren't you" Jenna laughed and dodged the playful swat from her niece.

"You girls, fighting already?" Jeremy grinned jogging over to them, both Jenna and Artemis shared a look "what?"

"Get him" Artemis declared and her and Jenna both launch themselves at the teen, Alaric looked over across the parking lot and saw the small family, he could hear their laughter from here. He smiled slightly and left.

* * *

Artemis yawned and stretched her arms above her head, Jeremy and Jenna had gone off to bed, she had opted to stay up and wait for Elena, she wondered when that girl would get home, and she jumped out of her skin when her cell rang loudly

"Elena?" Artemis questioned

"Arty"

"What's wrong?" she demanded hearing her younger sister let out a sob

"Can-can you come and get me? Please"

"Of course, it'll be ok" she assured her and grabbed the car keys, Artemis slammed the front door shut behind her and shoved her cell into her pocket; she opened her car door and securely shut it behind her. Artemis quickly buckled herself in and revved the engine; she stepped down on the accelerator and tore out of the driveway.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered under her breath driving down the road, she wondered what Stefan had done to cause her sister to sound so upset, she was close to the boarding house but slowed down seeing a figure on the side of the road

"Elena?" she called, Elena ran towards the car and climbed in, "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked concern brimming from her as Elena pulled on her seatbelt

"Can we go home?" she asked wiping away her tears, Artemis nodded and did a U-turn

"Elena, what's wrong?" she asked

"It's Stefan's ex-girlfriend" Elena said, she shuddered

"What? Is the bitch there?" Artemis frowned

"No, I-I look like her" the younger girl blurted out, Artemis eyes widened her gaze snapped towards her

"What you mean-"

"ARTY LOOK OUT" Elena screamed, Artemis gasped seeing a figure standing in the middle of the road it was too late to swerve, both of them scream as the car slammed into the figure, the car was send careening off, it did several rolls before coming to a sudden stop landing upside down.

Artemis blacked out for a minute but gasped managing to catch her breath,

"Elena" she let out a pain groan "Elena" she spat a mouthful of glass, Artemis looked to her left "Elena" she shouted seeing that the girl was unconscious, she reached out and felt a scorching pain run down her torso as she did that, but Artemis didn't care "Elena" her fingers touched Elena's throat and found a pulse she let out a breath feeling the younger girl's steady breathing, she gritted her teeth feeling her whole body throbbing, Artemis snapped her attention to the right hearing the sounds of bones cracking, she watched wide eye and let out a terrified gasp seeing the figure standing up and walking towards her, it definitely wasn't human she concluded. Artemis did the only thing she could think of and screamed loudly.

"HELP"

* * *

**AN: Another Chap done, thanks for the Reviews, **

**So in this Chap, we see Artemis having a lot of confrontations, first with Logan Fell, then Damon in her store and then the Mayor. And she also stuck up for Tyler. Elena ended up calling her asking for her to come and pick her up, but things didn't go according to plan**

**Please REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis blindly grasped her belt buckle trying to free herself "No, no, no, come on" she cried seeing the unknown man coming towards her, she heard Elena whimper but saw that the younger girl was still out cold

Artemis screamed again seeing the man about to reach down, doing god knows what, but before he could touch her he fled, Artemis was breathing loudly and was utterly confused seeing that happened, she screamed when another face greeted her

"How you doing there?" Damon asked concern leaking from him "Come on-"

"No" Artemis shook her head but abruptly stopped that feeling her world spin "get her first" she told him

"What-"

"Elena get her out first" Artemis breathed her teary eyes stared into him "please" she whispered, "heal her with your blood if she's hurt"

Damon nodded and sped around and blurred around to the other side of her car, he easily freed the younger girl and blurred off towards his car.

Artemis felt the world around her shift, her visions was blurring in the corners, she let out a hiss of pain

"Hey" she jumped and then swore

"Is she ok?" Artemis groaned

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine, but how are you doing?" Damon asked kneeling by the broken window

"It's my belt, I'm stuck" she panted sweat and blood marred her face

"It's ok, I'll get you out" Damon assured her eyeing the position she was in, "I want you to put your hands on the roof" Artemis did as she was told and placed her shaky hands on the roof of the car "Ok ready? One, two, three" with that he tugged the seatbelt and quickly grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He pulled her out of the car,

"Arty, you ok?" he asked holding her bridal style "anything broken?"

Artemis shook her head, he set her on her feet, but stumbled, he quickly grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her up

"Arty, you're fading fast" he raised his other hand to cup her feet, and saw that gash on her temple was bloody, the corners of her vision was blurring "Arty come on look at me, show me those stunning eyes"

"You flirt" she muttered "Elena-she said she looks like her, he made her cry" Artemis then collapsed in his arms

Damon picked her up "Upsy Daisy" he strolled away from the turned over car.

* * *

Artemis groaned feeling her head, wait in fact her whole body throbbing, she opened her bleary eyes but immediately closed them feeling the sun shine. She attempted to think back on what had happened, she remembered Elena calling her, picking the teenager up her head snapped up remembering what had happened.

"Easy there" a familiar voice drawled, she looked towards her left and saw a smirking Damon Salvatore

"Where is she?"

"I left her on the side of the road" he replied,

"What?" Artemis shrieked "you left my sister on the side of the road where anyone could attack her?"

Damon rolled his eyes and nodded towards the back of his car,

"Thank god" she muttered seeing Elena was still there knocked out but still there. Artemis shifted in the seat so that she was facing Elena; she bit down on her bottom lip hard as she stretched over the seat to reach her sister.

"Elena?" she whispered her eye darted all over her, as if to assess any damage, all there was a small cut to her temple.

"Arty?" Elena groaned

"Hey kid" Artemis smiled "you ok?" she asked softly, she wasn't paying attention to Damon, her sole focus was on her sister

"Yeah, you?" Elena asked sitting up, she was clutching her head

"Fine" Artemis waved off her concern, Damon eyed her she obviously wasn't fine. "you sure?" she asked again

"Hmm" Elena muttered looking at Artemis, she could see the forming bruise on the side of her head and a few scattered cuts, which was probably due to the glass being smashed.

"Where are we?" Elena asked

"Morning" Damon smirked, Artemis shifted in her seat facing forward

"Answer the question" the elder girl demanded

"Georgia" Damon uttered casually, Artemis eyes widened at that

"What? Why?" she yelled "turn the car around right now, do it Damon"

"We can't be going to Georgia" Elena shook her head "stop the car, Damon-" she paused, Artemis looked at her from over her shoulder "You hit a man-"

"Hey, he was the one standing in the bloody road" Artemis countered "but-wait what happened to him? He's a vampire" she recalled him snapping his bones back into place after she ran him down "Who is he?" she asked Damon,

"Something I'd like to know" the vampire replied "neither of you got any broken bones by the way- I would have-"

"I swear to god finish that sentence I'm going-"

"Alright chill, you two were so much more fun when you was asleep" Damon kept his eyes on the road, but he could feel each girl glaring a hole into him

"Where's my phone?" Elena demanded, when she said that it caused Artemis to pat down her own pocket

"You son of a bitch, you took them didn't you?" she scowled at him, she winced feeling her body throb slightly

"See that's not how you treat someone who saved your life" he retorted, placing his arm on the back of her seat

"Pull over" Elena snapped having enough of the irksome vampire

"Why-"

"Now, and give my phone back you asshole, unlike you we both have people who are probably wondering where the hell we are" Artemis glanced out of the window and saw nothing but grassland and trees, and a very long stretch of road that they were currently driving down, yep they definitely weren't in Mystic Falls

"Pull over the car, this isn't funny" Elena cried out, Damon rolled his eyes and pulled the car over. Elena shot out of the car, Artemis followed after her, but clutched on to the roof of the car feeling pain rocket through her.

"Arty?" Elena said worriedly, Damon blurred around the car so that he was beside her

"I'm fine" she muttered "just winded"

"We have to go back" Elena said, Artemis walked a couple of feet away so that she could stretch her stiff legs

"We've come this far" Damon folded his arms across his chest

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Artemis demanded spinning around "the car's been wrecked-"

"And no one knows we are here, this is kidnapping" Elena scowled,

"Now that's a bit melodramatic don't you think?" Damon grinned taking a step towards the younger Gilbert

Artemis's jaw clench "Hmm, let's think, you take two unconscious women who've been in a car wreck on a road trip whilst they were out cold?" she pretended to think "that's not melodramatic enough- turn the car around, we are not going to Georgie" Damon growled and blurred in front of her, causing her to crash into his chest, he gripped her chin

"Hey-" Elena saw Artemis shaking her head, silently telling her to stay back

"I can simply force you to come-" Artemis didn't miss the fact that Elena was no longer wearing her vervaine laced necklace she discreetly looked down at the bracelet that Stefan had given her and was relieved that it was still there.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, he leant forward so that his temple was resting against hers

"Because I can" he simply replied, before she could ask what he meant there was the sound of a cell ringing loudly

"What the-"

"That's my phone" Elena called out marching up to him, Damon pulled out her cell from his pocket

"Hmm, seems Stefan's calling ya" he smirked "hmm…..yep she's fine, and yeah I do have the lovely Arty with me- you wanna speak to Elena-"

"Give her the phone Damon" Artemis rubbed her sore head

"Nope, sorry no can do, this is mine and the Gilbert girl's day out- no interruption whatsoever-"

"Hey wait no" Artemis yelled out quickly walking over to his side "Damon give me-" she went to grab the phone but he held it over her head "fine you dick- you asked for this" she took a deep breath "STEFAN IF JENNA ASK TELL HER WE'RE IN THE LAKE HOUSE"

Damon let out a loud groan and rubbed his ear, he snapped the phone shut "Sensitive hearing here-"

"Yeah I know" she smirked folding her arms across her chest "Now let's go back and-" he grabbed her hand as well as Elena "what's the rush?-"

"Store to run in case you forgot" Artemis sniped at him trying to pull her wrist free she saw that Elena was attempting to do the same thing

She stumbled back when he abruptly let go of her "Fine go, but she stays" he nodded towards Elena

"What? No way in hell" Artemis glared at him

"Then come along for the ride, after I know I certainly can make her more agreeable" she had the urge to slap him in the face.

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed, hell would have to freeze over before she allowed Elena to be in the annoying vampire's company, "fine" she repeated "but are we both going to be safe with you?" she asked more concerned about Elena's well being rather than her own

"Yes" he assured her

"Do you promise not to use you mind control thing on me?" Elena asked

"Yes" he repeated

"Can we trust you?" Elena finished off, his response was to walk back over to the car

"Dick" Artemis muttered under her breath, Elena let out a groan

"Get in the car" the vampire called

"He's so frustrating" Elena grumbled under her breath causing Artemis to smirk

"You just figured that out?" she cocked an eyebrow, the younger girl rolled her eyes she went to walk past Artemis but she grabbed her arm

"Arty-"

"If things get messy wherever we're going I want you to promise me something" Artemis said seriously

"What?" Elena asked quietly

"That'll you will run and not look back-"

"Arty, Damon isn't going to-"

"I don't trust him" she said bluntly "so if I-"

"If you get hurt I am not leaving you" Elena glared at her, Artemis's eyes hardened

"You will-"

"No I won't"

Artemis's jaw clench "Fine, but just-"

"Stick by you and don't stray?" she asked, the older girl sighed heavily but nodded

"Hurry up" Damon shouted 2do the mushy stuff later"

"I hope he chokes on his tongue" Artemis muttered causing Elena to snort in laughter, she grabbed her hand and took her back into the car.

Artemis slid in the front whilst Elena got in the back,

"So-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis snapped,

"You really don't want to piss her off" Elena smirked. Damon shot her a look and revved the engine and pressed his foot down on the accelerator and tore down the dirt road.

* * *

Artemis leant her head against the window, she sighed

"This is boring-"

"I can make it much more exciting" Damon smirked wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively

"You're sick, you're being all perverted-"

"Well maybe if you hmm alleviate my stress then I won't have to be –"

"Alright" Elena cut in, knowing that if she didn't Artemis and Damon would just be arguing back and forth "the man on the road was he definitely a vampire?"

"Yep" Damon replied popping the 'p'

"Do you know him?" she carried on with the questions, Artemis ran her fingers through her hair it had fallen of its braid, and she hastily tied it up into a pony tail

"If I never met him I wouldn't know him" Damon replied "I mean it's not like we all hang together at the vamp bar and Grille"

"Alright, I was just asking" Elena defended herself

"Well-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis snapped

"Really Arty? And I thought you were being friendly-"

"Being friendly to a person, actually requires you to like them, and you're not exactly on my friend list are you?" she rolled her eyes

"I love it when you're being feisty it's a welcome change from the women who I usually sleep with" Damon smirked the car was coming to a slow, Artemis sent him a disgusted look and looked out of the car and saw that they had stopped at a bar

"You want a drink?" Artemis questioned in disbelief "or-"

"Well if you keep that gorgeous mouth shut then you can find out" Damon snapped, Artemis's fist clench she pulled her seat belt off and opened the car door, Elena followed her lead and also got out of the car, Artemis slammed the door shut

"Whoa watch the paintwork" Damon called, "This is a classic" with that Artemis kick the car and stormed off towards the bar, leaving behind a very annoyed vampire

"Told you not to piss her off" Elena couldn't help but smile.

They entered the bar

"You've brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough to drink, they won't let me in" Elena sighed,

"Sure they will" Damon smirked walking ahead of her and Artemis

"And what makes you so sure?" she asked leaning on her right leg,

"This" he smirked, she watched as a dark skinned woman spotted the vampire, a wide smile spread across her face

"No" she declared "it can't be-"and then the woman hopped over the bar

"Shocker" Artemis whispered to Elena who was standing beside her "for once someone seems to be happy to see him"

"More than happy" Elena murmured back, they watched wide as the woman called Damon 'honey pie' and then proceeded to kiss him passionately

"Holy shit, keep it PG" Artemis shouted and covered Elena's eyes, the woman pulled back and laughed

"Arty I've seen-"

"You shush" Artemis hissed "I don't need to know what you've seen" she violently shook her head

"She only stopped us because she's jealous" Damon smirked

"I'll show you-"she went to march up to him but Elena grabbed her arm and lightly shoved her onto the bar stool, Damon was Elena's other side

"Here ya go" the woman set shot glasses down in front the trio and poured them each a drink "You look like you need it"

"Damn right I do" Artemis muttered making the woman, who the brunette assumed thought was called Bree since she reeked of someone who owned this place "Listen up" she called, Artemis shifted and winced slightly at the slight movement "here's to the man who broke my heart, crushed my soul and destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chance of happiness" she held up her shot glass "Drink up" she declared, Damon downed his drink and Artemis followed she saw Elena raising the glass to her lips and snatched it off of her

"Hey" Elena yelped

"Underage, and I need more than you" Artemis muttered and downed the second shot.

"So how'd he roped you two in?" Bree asked them

"He didn't rope us in" Elena replied, Damon glanced over to Artemis who was slightly hunched over

"Honey if you're not roped in, your whipped" Bree smirked "and you?" she asked the other girl

"The dick kidnapped us" Artemis muttered "another if you don't mind, and it's on him" she nodded towards Damon. Bree complied

"Ya know you don't sound too shocked by this" Artemis commented looking up at Bree

"Honey this is Damon –"

"Dick-"she added in

"Salvatore, I'm not too shocked by this"

"Huh, so he has a thing for kidnapping girls?" Artemis countered, Bree smirked

"I like you"

"And you're not so bad yourself" she smiled lightly

"So how did you and Damon meet?" Elena asked after a moment of quietness

"College"

Both Artemis and Elena each other incredulous looks "You went to college?" Artemis asked, she could heard the crowd chattering away and low buzz of music

"I've been on a college campus" he smirked

"Meaning you went to perv on girls" Artemis muttered, that wiped the smirk on his face

"Perhaps, but it was twenty years ago, when I was just a young freshman, I met this beautiful man. And then he told me his little secret-"Artemis snorted earning a look from Elena

"What? It's hardly a little secret"

Bree chuckled "True, but you see when I found out what he was it made me love him more, you see I had a little secret of my own, that I was just dying to share"

Artemis cocked an eyebrow "and what was that?" she leant forward on her elbows, trying to ease some of the ache from her ribs, she deduced they must be bruised

"She's a witch" Damon informed them

"Changed my world"

"For the better or the worse?" Artemis asked,

"I rocked her world, and if you want to Arty I can rock yours too" Damon smirked, bloody hell she thought, he was hot as hell but his personality wasn't that appealing

"No thanks" she drawled, letting out a quiet almost silent groan but Damon's heightened hearing picked it up.

"He's good in the sack isn't he?" Bree asked Artemis, she snorted

"Sorry but I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole"

"You?" she asked Elena, the younger girl shook her head "Alright, but he is just a walk-away Joe, so what is it that you want?" the witch asked Damon.

"Here" Artemis handed the younger girl a couple of quarters

"What?" Elena asked confused, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Call him, there's a payphone in the corner"

"Art- I can't-"

"You're lying to yourself Elena, I know you want to call him, and he is probably pissed at that dick" she gestured towards Damon who was currently talking to Bree "so just call him, and tell him you're ok"

Elena sighed and nodded heeding her older sister's advice, she watched as the younger teen walked over to the payphone

"You know it was supposed to be mine, yours and Elena's day? With no interruption"

"Yeah I don't really care" Artemis uttered

Damon rolled his eyes and looked back at Bree, the witch eyed him and then glanced over to Artemis, she sighed "After all these years it's still Katherine isn't it?"

"How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well if you help me, we can find out" he smiled charmingly at the woman.

"I already did, remember twenty years ago? Three easy steps, Comet, Crystal and spell"

Artemis was somewhat miffed at learning this was the witch who had helped him out

"There's a little problem with number two, you see I don't have the crystal anymore" Damon told her

"That's it Damon, it was Emily's spell, there's no other way" Bree told him

"Seems like you're in a pickle" Artemis commented he sent her a glare, she sent one right back, the empty seat beside her was occupied a second later

"Hey baby" a dark blond haired man grinned at her, she blanched slightly seeing his yellowed teeth "You wanna head back to mine?"

"Erm- no thanks and-" she gasped when he slammed his hand down on her thigh, but before he could fully grasp it his hand was snapped back, Artemis cringed hearing the sound of broken bones

"She's not interested to get lost, and never come back here again" Damon compelled the man.

"Seems, like I've been your knight in shining on more than one occasion" he smirked at her

"I always get the creepers" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, Artemis had had managed to find some cash and had given it too Elena to get herself something to eat. She looked over her shoulder and saw Elena and Damon talking, she knew she would be best off staying out of that particular conversation since Damon and Elena was probably talking about Katherine.

"You alright darling?" Bree asked

"Hmm yeah I'm fine" she forced a smile on her face

"I may not know you well but you're a terrible liar,-"

"You got any pain meds?" Artemis asked after another shudder of pain wracked through her

"Sorry hon, but this is a bar" Bree smiled apologetically "this might help though" she past her a beer and grabbed another one, Artemis grey orbs followed the witch's movement and saw her approaching Damon's and Elena's table. Her eyes met a pair of icy blue orbs. Damon smirked at her and raised his beer towards her, she scoffed and sipped hers,

She saw Elena rushing out of the bar, before she could follow her Damon appeared in front of her "Call from Stefan-"

"Ah right" Artemis nodded sitting back down

…

"Bloody hell Bree, your remedy is rubbish" Artemis brows furrowed a light sheen of sweat covered her form,

"You don't look so good" the witch frowned, seeing how pale the brunette had gotten

"Hmm, I'm- I'll be back" Artemis stumbled towards the girls bathroom, she entered the run down the bathroom and was somewhat relieved that it was empty. She leant heavily against the sink and groaned, she gingerly lifted up her top and blanched at the sight, her once pristine skin was bruised, she tenderly touched it but let out a gasp when she did, her breath caught in her throat, she coughed and felt bile rising up from her throat, Artemis coughed into the sink, she groaned and looked down and was surprised to see blood, she slowly looked up at her reflection and saw a dribble of blood on the corner of her mouth, she felt as if her chest was burning. The dizzy brunette swayed on her feet, she stumbled and let go of the sink, and Artemis would have fallen to the ground if strong arms hadn't caught her

"Whoa steady on" Damon pulled her into his chest, she whimpered feeling his hand on her

"Damon?" she muttered

"Yeah, it's me" he pushed back her fallen curls and felt heat radiating off of her, he pulled up the back of her top and swore at the sight, she was covered in bruises, Artemis let out another hacking cough, his eyes widened at the sight of the blood,

"Seems like you did more damage than you thought" he muttered and bit into his wrist, when he raised it to her mouth she tried to push his arm back

"Ew. That's gross"

"Don't be stubborn" before she could retort he pressed it firmly against her lips, Artemis leant her head against his firm chest and felt the thick liquid sliding down her throat. When she felt better Artemis pushed his arm away

"Now are you going to stop acting all bitchy with me?" he asked as she rinsed her mouth out

"Why would I do that?" she asked turning the tap off, he stepped in front of her path

"I did save you after all, you owe me" Damon smirked lightly tugging her curl

"Whatever" she muttered and ducked under his arm and exited the bathroom. Artemis steeped into the bar and looked around trying to spot Elena

"Where's Elena?" she asked

"She was here" Damon frowned

"Damon where is she?" Artemis asked panic beginning to set in

"I'll find her" he told her, Artemis didn't spot her anywhere inside so ran out of the bar. She was right on the vampire's trail

* * *

"Damon NO-"

"Elena?" Artemis shouted she let out a short scream when she saw another vampire appear and smacked the raven head vampire down, and slammed the metal pipe down on Damon's legs.

"No-"Artemis ran forward and grabbed Elena by her upper arm.

"STOP" the older Gilbert shouted she didn't want to admit it but she was worried for Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon groaned in pain

"Perfect" the new vampire growled "you have no idea of who I am" Artemis saw him flash his fangs

"Go wait by the car" she ordered Elena not taking her eyes off of the scene

"No-"

"NOW Elena, I don't want you to get hurt" Artemis snapped, Elena frowned but stomped off which eased Artemis's stress levels, now all she had to do was fret about Damon.

"Whoa hold up buddy" Artemis yelled out seeing the vampire beginning to pour gasoline all over Damon.

"What did he even do to piss you off?" the teenager shouted

"He killed my girlfriend, what did she do? Huh? What did she do?" he shouted

"Nothing" Artemis's eyes darted between the pair

"Who's your girlfriend?" she asked "I have no clue what're you about?"

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her, got it" he hissed at her. Artemis brain was working a mile a minute, she was trying to recall who had visited Stefan over the last couple of weeks, and realisation hit her

"Lexi?" she breathed "Lexi was your girlfriend? She mentioned you to my sister, I- I thought you was human?" she could see Damon attempted to crawl away

"I was" the vampire snarled pulling out a lighter from his pocket

"Wait, she turned you?" Artemis called out and cringed seeing him kick Damon once again, the raven head vampire cried out in pain "wait, wait, wait, please don't kill him, sure he is a dick but don't do this" when the man raised the unlit match her pulse quickened "Lexi loved you, don't do this, she wouldn't want you to"

"I doing you a favour" the vampire snapped

"No you're not, Lexi was good and the way she spoke about you, told me you are good, don't be like him, don't hate, Lexi wouldn't want that would she?" she could see her words were having an effect "You are better than him, don't do this please"

The vampire dropped the unlit match onto the ground and grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the empty parking lot making him slam against the wall. Artemis let out a relieved sigh

"Thank you"

"I didn't do it for you" he said

"Right you did it for Lexi" he gave her a brief nod and blurred off.

Artemis ran towards Damon and dropped to her knees "You ok?" she asked softly brushing away his raven locks

"Yeah" he murmured smiling slightly feeling her running her fingers through his hair "that feels nice, keep doing that-"

"You feeling better?" Artemis asked

"Yes-"as soon as that word left his mouth she abruptly stood up, causing his head to thump against the concrete floor

"What the hell-"

"Glad you're feeling better, now move your ass I want to go home" she waltzed away "Oh" she looked over her shoulder "I guess I kind of saved you back there, so now I don't owe you anything" a smirk played on her lips, she walked away. Damon groaned letting his head thump against the ground.

* * *

Artemis yawned and was glad for the first time at seeing the boarding house,

"I'm going to talk to Stefan; can you pick me up please?" Elena asked

"Sure" Artemis nodded she watched as the younger girl walked up the driveway

"Where to my lady?" Damon smirked

"Home" she muttered, he nodded and drove her towards her home. She unbuckled herself when the car came to a stop,

"You seriously need to think about buying a new car" Damon uttered looking quiet repulsed at the sight of her yellow bug

"Pleasant as always Damon" she rolled her eyes, and went to open the car door but he gently grasped her wrist "Damon?" she saw something flash in his eyes

"Thank you" he told her sincerely "for doing what you did back there, I know you didn't need to"

Artemis gave him a small smile "and thank you as well" she surprised him by laying a small kiss on his cheek, he relished in the feeling of her lips on his skin, it was definitely something.

"You're welcome" he nodded; she climbed out of the car and headed home.

* * *

After a quick shower Artemis found herself driving back towards the Salvatore Boarding House, her yellow bug had been re-filled with petrol no doubt due to Jenna. She parked outside the boarding house and beeped her horn. It was a couple of minutes before she saw Elena emerging from the grand house

"Hey" Artemis smiled at her but It dropped off seeing the look on Elena's face "what's wrong?"

"Arty no-"

"Elena tell me, we're not leaving until you do" Artemis said,

"I'm-I'm adopted" she blurted out

Artemis laughed "Oh you're funny, you almost-holy shit you're serious?" she gaped wide eye at her, Elena's eyes welled up in tears

"Mum and Dad, they adopted me I- they're not my parents and you and Jeremy aren't-"

"Hey" Artemis grasped her chin forcing her to look at her "Miranda Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert raised you, Elena they are your parents and Jeremy is your brother"

Elena sniffed and nodded, Artemis pulled the younger girl into a hug "I can't-"

"Breath sweetheart-"

"Everything's changed" Elena said quietly

"Are you sure? I mean are you positive about this?" Artemis pulled back her eyes burned into Elena's dark orbs

"Yes" her voice wavered "it's changed all of it-"

"No" Artemis told her firmly "nothing has changed" she raised her hand to Elena's chest feeling her heart "in here you're a Gilbert, we are your family regardless of blood, I will always, always" she placed emphasis on this "I am your big sister regardless of blood Elena, I'm here to take care of you and I will, you, Jeremy and Jenna mean the world to me, and what this minor setback will not deter my feelings"

Elena's face lit up into a big smile and she launched herself into her sister's arms, she was right she thought Artemis was her sister regardless of blood

"Thank you"

"Any time" Artemis whispered into her ear and her hand down her back, after a couple of minutes they broke apart

"You wanna tell Jen and Jeremy?" she asked as she revved the engine

"Not yet"

"Ok" Artemis nodded knowing the girl would probably need time to take everything in. "let's go home, you're helping me cook, god knows Jenna can't do that" Elena let out a small giggle hearing that, this brought a smile to Artemis's face, she stepped down on the accelerator and took the familiar root home.

* * *

**AN: **

**Thanks for the Reviews**

**Here ya go another Chap, so we can see that Arty forced Damon to get Elena out of the car wreckage first, she was more seriously injured than she first thought. She joined in on the road trip, and wasn't too happy with him, he saved her and she returned the favour. finally a Elena and Artemis moment, Arty telling her she will always be there for her and nothing change between them. **

**Please REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

Artemis sighed feeling the hot water wash over her body, she and Elena had returned home earlier today and the younger girl was currently in her bedroom with Stefan, she had made sure to keep the bedroom door open. Artemis stretched her arms above her head and then turned the tap off, she was feeling much better, and her muscles weren't as tensed or stiff. She reached out and grabbed a large red fluffy towel, Artemis dried herself off and slipped on her underwear and bra, she picked up her shorts and a camisole.

When she was dressed Artemis exited the bathroom and padded barefooted down the hall she stopped at Elena's room

"What's that?" she asked seeing a wooden box on the bed

"Vervaine" Stefan answered, "this one is for Jeremy" he told her handing her a bracelet

"Huh? I mean-"

"Well there's another type of vampire in town-"

"Yeah I get it" Artemis smiled "thanks Stefan, you ok?" she asked Elena, the younger girl smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better" Elena smiled her eyes glancing over to Stefan, Artemis smiled lightly at that

"Well I'll see you guys later-"

"Arty you going to the decade dance?" Elena called causing her to pause

"I got roped into chaperoning by Jenna" Artemis muttered brushing her damp hair over her shoulder

"Not a fan of dances?" Stefan asked

Artemis snorted "sorry, I don't mind dances, but Jenna wants me to tag along to she won't get 'lonely'" she said leaning against the door "we all know she'll probably be flirting the entire night with your History teacher"

"Really Art?" Elena scrunched up her nose

"Yeah" Artemis smirked, Stefan chuckled at their interaction, Elena had told him what Artemis had told her when she revealed that she was adopted, he was entirely grateful that Artemis was around, he doubt Elena would have handled all the shocks and news if she wasn't around

"Elena pizza guy is here" Jeremy yelled

"You ordered pizza?" Artemis asked cocking an eyebrow,

"Well I didn't think you'd be in the mood to cook" Elena smiled sheepishly,

"Right" Artemis nodded

"ELENA" Jeremy shouted

"JEREMY" Artemis screamed back causing Elena to jump, she saw the questioning look from her sister, in return the older girl shrugged her shoulders

"ART-"

"I swear to god, one day I'm going to cut his tongue out" she muttered and headed downstairs, she saw the pizza guy waiting by the door

"Hi, here's your pizza" the guy uttered, "it'll be twenty four dollars"

"Right well-"

"Arty, you might need this" Elena appeared behind her she was holding out her purse

"Oh, here ya go" Artemis handed the guy the cash, "keep the change" she smiled at him

"Thanks" he smirked and left.

"He's so wants you" Elena snickered

"Ergh, he seems like a creeper" Artemis shook her head and slammed the front door shut "does Stefan fancy a slice?"

"No thanks Arty, I'm heading home" the vampire said

"Jeez, where a bell would ya?" Artemis's pulse had quicken when he did that

"Sorry-"

Artemis shoved him "You'll be much more convincing if you weren't grinning your head off"

He chuckled "I'll work on that" his eyes found Elena, Artemis could tell those two wanted a moment alone

"Right, well I'm going to get some pizza before Jeremy eats it all" Artemis skipped away

"Arty is right ya know" Elena murmured placing her arms around his shoulders

"With what? Your sister seems to be right about a lot of things" Stefan smirked leaning into her warmth

"That's true, but she was right about you have a knack for sneaking up on people" Elena smiled

"Well-"

"JEREMY BLOODY GILBERT, YOU ATE ALL THE PIZZA?" they heard Artemis yell

"I took four slices- I'm hungry-"

"Come back here right now" Elena and Stefan watched on in amusement as Jeremy ran past them up the stairs,

"Oh no you don't" Artemis ran after him, they could hear the door slam,

"Maybe I should go" Stefan grinned

"Yeah preferably before she kills him" Elena laughed hearing yelling coming from upstairs.

* * *

It was the next morning, Artemis was buttoning up her blouse and smoothed down her pencil skirt, she brushed her hair and decided to leave it loose, she had just slipped on heels when there was a knock on her door

"Come in" she called; the door opened revealing Jenna who was carrying a bag.

"Morning" Jenna grinned

"Damn you're really are excited about this dance aren't you?" Artemis chuckled

"What? No-"

"Jen you're practically glowing" she looked through her bag to make sure she had everything, Artemis bit her lip wondering where her reading glasses was, she spotted the case on the desk "is your happy mood due to a certain History teacher?"

Jenna scoffed and sat down on Artemis's already made bed

"I'll take that as a yes" she smiled placing her glass's case into her bag, she looked up hearing a slight rustle "what's that?" she asked seeing Jenna fiddling with the paper shopping bag

"Your outfit-"

"Jenna" Artemis groaned "why would you do that?" she asked

"Because I didn't want to run the risk of you backing out chaperoning if you didn't have an outfit and I even got you shoes" Jenna pulled out the dress

"Wow" Artemis muttered seeing the blood red dress

"It'll look gorgeous on you" Jenna said holding it up, so Artemis could see it clearly, she guessed it would most likely come down to her knees, the skirt was flared out, and it had a halter style as well as large black polka dots

"Why didn't you-"

"I can't pull this off, plus I already have my outfit" Jenna walked over to Artemis's closet and hanged the dress up "I also got shoes"

"Damn you really went all out didn't you?" Artemis shook her head

"Yep" Jenna laughed,

"Fine, you convinced me Jen-"

"Good and have a good time Arty" she told her sincerely. Artemis sent her small smile and headed downstairs.

She made some coffee and was currently cooking scrambled eggs; she looked up hearing the sound of footsteps

"Morning Arty" Elena smiled dropping down on the chair at the kitchen table,

"Morning, here's lunch" she dropped a brown paper bag in front of her as well as some breakfast

"You didn't have to-"

"I did, so shush" Artemis grinned sitting down opposite her, she stabbed her fork into the pieces of egg "So how are you and Stefan going?"

"Great, it feels as if the air is clear" Elena smiled, Artemis nodded glad that her sister was beginning to feel happy again, she swallowed a mouthful of egg

"What's that?" she asked nodded towards a silver necklace by Elena's hand

"It's a gift for Caroline"

"Oh?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow and took a gulp of her coffee to wash down her eggs

"It's filled with vervaine" she told her

"That's good, I don't think Caroline Forbes's mind could take any more vampire tricks" Artemis chuckled, there was a moment of silence "So are you going to ask Jen, about your birth parents?"

"Why would-"

"She might know something" Artemis shrugged her shoulders "think on it"

Elena nodded, just then Jeremy entered the kitchen and dropped into the vacant seat beside Artemis, he snatched her toast

"You have a thing for stealing my food don't you?" Artemis grumbled, he grinned cheekily and kissed her cheek. "ah you're lucky you're cute" she muttered and gave him the rest of her plate

"Thanks Arty"

"Hmm, you getting your History paper back today?" she asked standing up so she could place the dirty dishes in the sink, whilst both Elena and Jeremy finished off their breakfast.

"Yep, I should be" he replied

"Great, so I'll be asking you about it later" she uttered and glanced down at her watch

"Come on, I'll drop you off" she told them "you'll be late if you don't move your asses, come on"

"Ergh but I didn't get to finish-"

"Jeremy dude, serious? You're going to be having lunch in a couple of hours so come on" Artemis rolled her eyes "at least one of you gets the idea" she muttered seeing Elena standing up

"Erm…Stefan's giving me a ride-"

"It's fine" Artemis uttered, Elena grinned and left. She hurried out so she could grab her light jacket and buttoned it up she picked up her bag and exited the house, she was halfway down the house when she realised something. Artemis spun around and ran back into the house "Jeremy-"

"You forgot me" he commented shouldering his back-pack, in response she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house

"Let's not mention that to anyone" Artemis said as they headed towards her rusty yellow car.

* * *

It was later in the day and Artemis was sitting in the store currently archiving some of the items, she looked up hearing the belle above the door ring

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes" she jumped off of the stool and stepped around the counter

"I have your order-"

Artemis's grin lit up her face, "Thanks, you can set it down here" he nodded and placed the box at her feet,

He handed her the clipboard and she signed it off "thanks you" she called again as the man left the store, he sent her a quick smile and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door shut Artemis grabbed the small knife that she had kept in the store, she stabbed into the box and dragged it down and then ripped it open. She looked down and saw layers and layers of items, damn she thought she definitely had her work cut out she thought. Artemis pulled out a wrapped item and saw that it was a sterling silver pen; she pressed her fingers against it and gasped as she was pulled into the vision

"_Father you called for me?"_

_Giuseppe looked up and saw his son standing there, "Stefan please come in" the boy did as he was told and sat down on the armchair _

"_Is there anything you need father?"_

_Giuseppe studied his son, causing Stefan to shift, the teenager kept his eyes on the sterling silver pen that was currently being tapped against the oak desk _

"_I am aware that you know of the current animal attacks that have been taking place?" _

_Stefan licked his lips nervously "I am"_

"_Hmm" his dark eyes studied the boy before him "do you know anything Stefan?" _

"_No" his voice shook, Giuseppe gave him another look but he nodded _

"_Very well, you may leave" _

_Stefan without another word left. Giuseppe dropped the pen down on to his desk and ran his fingers through his hair, he knew his son was lying and he needed to find out the truth. _

Artemis gasped being pulled back into reality, her mind was taking in all of the images that had been presented before her. Did Stefan's father attempted to hunt the vampires down? She thought. The brunette was brought out of her musings when the bell above the door rang

"Hmm you're looking mighty fine today" Damon smirked entering the quaint store

"Ergh, why are you here?" she groaned

"Just wanted to keep a beautiful woman company, is that so bad?" he countered and held out his hand towards her, Artemis sighed and placed her smaller more delicate hand in his larger one, he hauled her on to her feet

"When something concerns you than yeah it is" she bent down to pick up the box, unknowingly giving Damon a splendid view of her rear, he licked his lips,

Artemis looked over her shoulder when she heard no witty retort, "Are you kidding me?" she spat "My face is up here, you ass"

"Yeah but yours looks great in that skirt, makes me want to do very inappropriate things to you" Damon grinned lecherously; Artemis rolled her eyes and walked into her back office. She dropped the box down on to the already crammed table

"For someone who keeps her house clean, your office sure is in a mess" Damon commented, the vampire was leaning against the doorway

"It's an organised mess" Artemis replied and leant her back against her desk, she folded her arms in front of her chest "So what are you doing-"when he opened his mouth she added on "and don't spurn me any lies please"

Damon swaggered into the office and stepped up to her so that his chest was brushed against hers, she looked up at him

"Damon?"

"Arty I-"his eyes glanced down full lips, when he leant forward she leant back

"You should go-"

"I thought-"

"What?" she snapped "we went on a road trip together, you saved me I saved you, end of story, nothing's changed, I know you want your Katherine out of that tomb and you're just looking for another way" she ducked under his arm and backed up a couple of steps so that there was more than enough distance between them "I don't want to strung along Damon"

Damon eyed her "You're right, I'm here for Katherine"

Artemis inwardly sighed, seems like she would have to have some patience for her prince Charming to arrive, she was relieved when the vampire walked pass her but he paused when he was near the doorway

"Wait, so nothing's changed? At all?" Damon asked looking at her

A wry smile made itself across her lips "Hmm, probably something" she admitted

"Oh and what would that be?" Damon questioned

"Hmm, I can stand being in your presence" she said, a cocky grin plastered itself on to his face

"So you're my friend?" Damon saw the blush arising on her cheeks

"Let's not label this" Artemis said curtly "now if you don't mind I do have a store to run"

"Yeah, I can tell you're extremely busy" he said sarcastically looking around the empty store, Artemis threw a pad of paper towards him

"Get lost Damon, I said I can stand being in your presence, doesn't mean I like you" she yelled and rolled her eyes hearing him laughing

"See you tonight" before she could ask what he meant he'd left, Artemis couldn't help but smile fondly at him, the vampire was charming that was for sure.

* * *

Artemis perked up hearing the belle above her door ringing, she was currently packing away some items, it was the end of the day and she had to get ready for the dance tonight

"Sorry, but I'm closing" she called out from the back office

"So I've come at the perfect time" Artemis saw Elena standing there at the doorway

"Hey" she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her handbag, as well as her laptop bag. Artemis switched the office lights off and gestured for Elena to go ahead "So what's up?" she asked

"I was wondering since I don't have a car anymore which you crashed by the way-"

"Already called the insurance company" Artemis cut off, "so you can't hold it against me, plus I think Jenna will let you use hers"

"Ok" Elena waited as Artemis closed up the store and dropped her keys into her bag "well I need to get some last minute pieces for my outfit"

"Hmm sure" Artemis nodded unlocking the car door, she heard Elena's cell ringing, Artemis opened the car door and placed her bags in the back of the car

"Hello? Who is this-what I-" the elder girl frowned hearing Elena's frantic breathing

"Elena what's-"

"Arty behind you" Elena eyes widened in fear, Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar looking man staring straight at her, her breath hitched realising who this was.

"Shit get in the car" she ordered seeing the vampire slowly walking towards them Elena didn't need telling twice and practically dived into the car. Artemis leapt in next and shoved the key into the ignition "oh no, come on" she groaned hearing the car splutter "come on, come one-"

"Arty he's getting closer" Elena called out. Artemis knew that the younger girl was terrified

"Piece of shit" she slammed her hand down on the dashboard and was relieved when the car came to life, Artemis revved the engine and tore down the road

"Arty, the boarding house, Stefan will know what to do" Elena said, Artemis nodded and headed in the direction of the Salvatore's home.

"I need a drink" Artemis muttered under her breath, as Elena explained the story to Stefan, Artemis was sitting down on the squashy armchair with Elena sitting opposite her

"What does he want from me?" Elena asked "and if he's trying to kill me, why call first?"

"Because he's a psycho, how the hell did he get your number anyway?" Artemis frowned

"He's a vampire" Stefan said, walking over to them "here" he handed the elder Gilbert a glass of whisky

"Thanks" Artemis took a sip

"It's because we're predators Elena, we hunt, we stalk it's often as exciting as the kill-"

"That sounds lovely" Artemis drawled rubbing her temple.

"I want you to keep this" Stefan sat down on the coffee table and, Artemis rested her elbows on her knees, she frowned seeing what the vampire was holding

"That's Jeremy's, I gave it to him, how did you get it?" Artemis asked standing up walking over so that she was standing behind Elena

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan who must've taken it from you" Stefan told them,

"What happened to it?" Elena asked Artemis held out her hand so that she could get a closer look, her eyes narrowed on the small device, it definitely wasn't a watch anymore "It's a compass?" she gave it back to Elena

"Not a usual compass, it's a compass that points to vampires" Stefan revealed and flicked a small switch on it, Artemis leant over Elena's shoulder and they both watched as a dial spin around, it finally stopped and landed on Stefan

"Huh, what do you know? Nothing can ever be just normal can it? Even the bloody pocket watch turns out to be something to do with the supernatural" Artemis grumbled under her breath.

"Why did our dad have it?" Elena asked

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the Vampires….the compass was used to find us"

"Did you know them?" Elena asked

"Yes" Stefan nodded "I want you to keep this, that way you know when you're in danger-"

"But Arty-"

"Honey I think you're on the vampire's hit list, after all he called you" Artemis placed her hand on Elena's shoulder giving it a brief squeeze "plus I'm a big girl Elena, I want you to be safe and this compass will help, so you better keep it on you" she told her fiercely "I'll wait in the car" with that she left the boarding house

"I'm scared to think what she might do if you don't keep it on you" Stefan muttered smiling

"She'd ground me forever, and that's not even an exaggeration" Elena smiled at him.

Artemis jumped hearing a tap on her car window, she looked up and saw Elena waving at her, she reached over to the passenger side and unlocked the door,

"I see that look on your face" she said in a sing-song voice

"What look?" Elena asked buckling herself in, Artemis bookmarked her book and placed it on her dashboard and dropped her feet off of the dashboard.

"The look, where it says 'I just had some kinky fun with my boyfriend' that look" Artemis laughed and revved the engine and avoided the playful swat that Elena was attempting to deliver.

* * *

It was later in the evening and both Elena and Artemis was lounging on the couch

"This film is dull" Artemis groaned

"Shush, this is an epic romance" Jenna dropped down on her other side, had returned from the kitchen having made some popcorn

"It's completely unrealistic, we watch this film all the time, can't we watch something different?" Artemis whined grabbing a handful of popcorn

"I love this movie" Jenna gushed

"Really why? I knew I should have stayed at work" she muttered, the three women were currently watching Titanic, well Elena and Jenna was whilst Artemis was whining about it

"How can you love this film?" Elena snapped

"Because we've watched it a million times" Artemis rolled her eyes "plus Rose was a dumb bitch, she said I quote 'I'm never going to let you go' and what do you know she did"

"My god serious Arty-"

"Ergh this film was ruined when they killed him off" there was a loud knock on the door, Artemis jumped on to her feet and went to answer the door

"She seriously needs to find herself a man" Jenna muttered to Elena causing the younger girl to chuckle.

Artemis opened the front door and smiled seeing Jeremy

"Where's your keys?" she asked

"Lovely hello" Jeremy came into the house, she stepped aside allowing him in, he shed off his jacket

"Wait" she called seeing him going into the lounge

"What?"

"If you want to be subjected to teary women go ahead" Artemis saw the look of confusion pass across his face "they're watching Titanic" she clarified

"Oh no" Jermey groaned "why-"

"Come on" she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him up the stairs

"What are we going to do?" he asked they headed into his room

"I'm going to kick your ass in this game" she held up one of his many games

"Really Art?" he grinned and kicked off his sneakers,

"Yep" she nodded and dropped down onto the end of his bed, he set up the games console and handed her a controller.

"Be prepared Jeremy Gilbert, to have your ass handed to you on a platter" Artemis smirked

"Yeah we'll see about that" he laughed.

Jenna walked pass Jeremy's and frowned seeing a flickering light in his room, she stepped in and rolled her eyes at the sight, there on the bed was Jeremy and Artemis sleeping on the bed,

"That's cute" Elena grinned from the doorway she held up her phone and snapped a picture of the pair "is that going up on the fridge?"

"Yep" Jenna grinned chuckling "definitely"

"Ssh" Elena pressed her finger against her lips indicating the woman to be quiet, they held their breath as Artemis shifted on the bed and accidently elbowed Jeremy in the face, both Jenna and Elena pressed their hands to their mouths to stop them from bursting out in laughter when Jeremy snorted and rolled over

"Let's go" Jenna whispered she and Elena left, as soon as they were down the corridor they laughed loudly.

* * *

"Oh my back" Artemis muttered she was currently downstairs pouring some coffee into the thermostat. "Stupid Jeremy with his lumpy bed"

"That's what you get for skipping out on Titanic" Jenna smirked coming into the kitchen, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Yeah, that's the reason" she snorted "catch you later Jen" she moved past her but the older woman grabbed her arm

"Arty" Jenna frowned

Artemis brows furrowed in confusion she shouldered her bag "Jen what's wrong?"

"It's Elena-"

"Is she alright? Is she hurt or-"

"No, no" Jenna spoke over her "she's fine, but I-she's acting funny around me, do you know why?"

"Oh" Artemis licked her lips "well…erm…just wait her out Jen-when's she ready to talk she'll come to you ok?"

Jenna sighed but smiled nonetheless and nodded "Ok, thanks, remember be home around six ok?"

"The dance starts at eight-"

"Yeah but we need time to get ready" Jenna uttered, Artemis shook her head but smiled

"Sure see you then" she told Jenna, the brunette left the kitchen and walked down the hallway

"Morning Art" Elena smiled passing her,

"Hold up, I'll drop you off, or are you catching a ride with Steffie?" she asked

"Stefan" she placed emphasis on the vampire's name, causing Artemis to chuckle "is giving me a ride to school-"

"Alright" Artemis nodded "oh and you seriously need to have words with Jen, she knows there something up"

Elena frowned "You didn't say anything did you?"

"No you doughnut, she's not stupid, so talk to her" Artemis instructed her heels clicked against the wooden floor she walked down the porch steps her car keys were dangling from her fingers "Morning Stefan" she smiled at him

"Did you just Elena call Elena a doughnut?" Stefan asked, Artemis smirked and opened her car door, where she dropped her bags in the passenger seat

"Why so shock Stef? I've called her a lot worse-"

"And to be fair, so did I" Elena smiled coming out onto the porch, "see yah later Art, and Jenna said don't be late"

"Yeah, yeah crazy woman wants to do my hair-"

"And make-up" Elena yelled, Artemis waved her off and clamoured into her car. she buckled herself in and revved the engine.

* * *

Artemis groaned and stretched her arms above her head, she had spent the last couple of hours lost in the world of archiving the new items that had been delivered a couple of days ago. She jumped when her phone rang loudly making her jump.

"Shit where is it?" she muttered under her breathe, she could hear the shrilling noise underneath the mountain of folders on her desk "ah ha" she declared picking up the sleek device

"Hel-"

"Where the hell are you?" Jenna snapped in to the phone

"Whoa woman what's wrong?" Artemis asked surprised at her tone

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me?" Jenna asked stunned "where the-look at the time Arty-"

"Holy crap it's 6.30 I'm late" Artemis practically ran around her cluttered office and packed up her things

"You think?" Jenna stated "Hurry, I have to get there a bit early-"

"So what you can perv on a certain History teacher?" Artemis snorted grabbing her bags and her jacket, she used her shoulder to hold the phone up to her ear.

"No, so hurry up I have to try and make you look decent"

"Oh the joy, you fill me up with excitement" Artemis said sarcasm drooping from

"Lovely so glad I can help, now hurry up" the older woman barked into the phone, and then hanged up.

Artemis climbed into the yellow car but paused feeling someone was watching her, she glanced up and looked around, her eyes roamed the streets, she could see teens, adults chattering away, the Grill was busy since people were going in and out of the place. Her grey orbs rested landed on a hooded figure, she gasped seeing the unknown smirking and waving at her. She stumbled back and fumbled with her keys, her breath hitched slightly seeing the vampire walking towards her, she climbed into the car and drove home, Artemis glanced in her rear-view mirror and saw that the man had vanished.

She pushed the vampire to the back of her mind, she wanted to enjoy herself tonight and dwelling on the vampire wasn't going to do that.

She pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped down the road.

"Hey I'm ARGH" Artemis screamed when Jenna jumped out in front of her, "do you want me to die of a heart attack?" she asked breathing heavily

"No, I need to sort your face out" Jenna grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Artemis yelped as Jenna shoved her into her bedroom "Shush-"

"You can totally snag a man with that attitude" she carried

"My god, you have issues with keeping your mouth shut don't you?"

"It's a theory" Artemis said deadpanned,.

"Come on" Jenna shoved her towards her the vanity and sat her down "now let's start"

"You're kind of scaring me" she muttered meekly seeing the kind of demented look on Jenna's face.

* * *

"Ta da, all done" Jenna grinned moving back, "you look beautiful" just then there was a knock on the door "hmm, must be Elena, get ready" she told her and went to answer the door.

Artemis sighed and finally looked at herself in the mirror seeing Jenna's work, she couldn't help but smiled her aunt had done a great job, her lips were painted in blood red lipstick which will undoubtedly match her dress, Artemis turned her head to the side and saw the twist and turns that Jenna had done to hair it was in an up-do and coiffed, Artemis stood up and looked through her closet and pulled her outfit, she placed the dress on the bed and looked around for her shoes, she couldn't remember where Jenna had put them. Artemis tightened the sash around her slim waist and padded barefooted downstairs, she entered the kitchen

"Hey what-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena demanded, turning around to face Jenna who was leaning against the couch

"Arty-"

"Jen, we all know" Artemis murmured standing beside Elena "So why didn't you tell her?"

"Your mom was going to do it" Jenna revealed, her expression was sombre "eventually I never thought that I would had to do it"

"If mom was here right now, and I asked her she would have told me the truth" Elena said staring at her aunt, Jenna glanced over to Artemis but the teen merely matched her gaze, she let out a small sigh "your dad was leaving the office one night when this girl showed up, she was sixteen, runaway and about to give birth" she paused "he delivered her baby-" she walked towards them "he gave her a place to stay but a few days later she disappeared" Artemis frowned at that

"So what she left her baby?" Jenna simply shrugged in response

"Yep, so she was gone, but their you were" the older woman looked at Elena "your parents were trying so hard to have another baby, thought that little Arty could use the company, but they couldn't for some reason, they were so happy and so was you" Jenna uttered at Artemis

"But why was our parents name on the birth certificate?" Elena asked

"Dad was a doctor Elena, he probably took care of it" this time it was Artemis who replied

"She's right, they didn't want to lose you so they kept it quiet, they told as few people as possible, but if anyone wanted proof they had documentation" Jenna said,

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asked, Artemis didn't blame her she knew if it was her she would be curious as hell

"Just her name, Isobel" Jenna told them

"That's it? Nothing else?" Artemis asked, the strawberry haired woman shook her head.

Artemis placed her arm around the younger girl's shoulders

"You ok?" she asked Elena, who nodded

"Yeah I will be"

"Well don't think about it more Lena" Artemis smiled at her; Jenna stood back knowing that Artemis would take care of Elena "have fun tonight alright?"

"I will" Elena smiled

"Good" she kissed her on the cheeks "you might as well go get read" Elena nodded and left.

There was a moment of silence

"You did good Art" Jenna smiled

"it's easy with her and Jeremy" she shrugged her shoulders

"Not always" Jenna said "I'll meet you at the dance ok?"

"Yeah ok" Jenna rolled her eyes seeing the knowing smile on Artemis's face "well shoo, go away"

"Alright, alright but have you've seen the shoes?" Artemis asked whilst walking out of the room

"Under your bed" Jenna called.

* * *

Artemis stripped out of her robe and slipped on her dress, she zipped up the side and tied the halter straps around the back of her neck into a neat bow,

She moved over to her bed and dropped down on the soft surface , she could hear the sound of the blow-dryer coming from Elena's room. Artemis grabbed the heeled shoes and slipped her feet into them, she pulled on the small buckle and clasped it.

Once she was done she stood up and smoothed down the layered skirt "Done" she grinned "Hey Jenna" she heard Elena call "Jeremy? Arty?"

Artemis stepped out of her room, and walked down the hall

"Yes?" she whispered into Elena's ear causing her to jump, Artemis laughed as Elena pushed her

"Not funny, I thought I heard something" Elena frowned

"Relax, it was probably me" Artemis attempted to sooth her

"You sure I swear-"but the elder girl wasn't listening her ears perked up hearing a small sound "what's that?" Elena turned around and followed her gaze "oh my god" she muttered

"What?" Artemis asked worried

"This" Elena picked up the compass showing her the spinning dial indicating that there was a vampire in close proximity

"Shit, go and call Stefan" Artemis instructed her

"Where are you going?" Elena called out and grabbed her phone,

"To make sure the house is locked up" Artemis told her, and sped down the stairs. Elena was on her heels they paused when they got into the hallway, Artemis was about to walk off but Elena grabbed her hand

"Where's Stefan?" Elena demanded into the phone, Artemis bit her lip and watched the worried look past on her face and morphed into one of relief "Oh ok, well it must be him, the dial was spinning" Elena said "thank you" she hanged up

"Well?" Artemis asked

"It's Stefan"

"Thank god" Artemis sighed "come on-" her eyes widened seeing a man dropped down on to the ground behind Elena

"Elena" Artemis shouted and pushed the younger girl out of the way, the vampire grabbed her instead

"ARTY" Elena screamed, seeing the vampire about to bite her sister.

"Elena, Arty" Stefan shouted

"Ahh-"she fell to the ground as the vampire was thrown from her, Artemis let out a groan

"Oh my god are you ok?" Elena asked helping her onto her feet

"Yeah" she rubbed her neck she saw the vampire blur out of the room

"You ok?" Stefan asked both of them

"Yeah bloody vampires" Artemis grumbled under her breath, her heart was pounding in her chest "Elena?"

The younger girl was clearly frightened, Elena launched herself into the vampire's arms seeking comfort.

* * *

Artemis bit down on her bottom lip as she pressed the ice pack against the back of her neck, so she could ease the pain. She was currently sitting down next to Elena, she looked up as Stefan entered the room with Damon on his heels

"Oh that looks sore" Damon commented brushing the tips of his fingertips against the slightly bruised skin

"Yeah because that's what it is" Artemis muttered

Damon smirked and leant down, his lips were aligned with her ear "I can make you feel better you know?"

"What? By drinking your blood? No thanks I think I'll pass, it gave me a headache" Artemis murmured

"Alright, all you have to do is ask and then whoosh, you'll be healed" Damon straightened up "so how'd he get in?"

"He was invited in-"Elena said

"He posed as a pizza guy" Stefan said leaning forward

"I'm so going to have a chat with Jeremy about inviting random people into the house" Artemis muttered under the breath, she placed the ice-pack onto the coffee table, and rolled her neck side to side.

"He get points for that" Damon said

"Really?" the elder Gilbert cocked an eyebrow "thought it was quiet a cliché"

"Did he say what he wanted?" the dark haired vampire asked

"Well I didn't ask he was busy trying to kill Artemis-"

"No, not me" Artemis cut in, causing the other three to look at her "I got in the way, he was trying to get you, the dick"

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Stefan asked his brother, who shook his head

"Great" Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose she saw the look that the younger Salvatore was giving Damon, she didn't blame him, Damon wasn't exactly an honest person

"Don't give me that look" Damon rolled his icy orbs "you know we had company-"

"Wait there's more than one?" Artemis asked her eyes snapping up to meet Stefan, Elena let out a shuddering breath, she clutched onto her older sister's hand. Artemis gave it a small squeeze trying to convey some comfort to her.

"Damon, he was invited in" Stefan said gravely

"Ah no" Artemis groaned "he could come back any time"

"Them we can go and get him tonight" Damon sat down on the arm rest beside Artemis

"You up for it?" Damon asked them both,

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked

"Wait maybe you should-"

"No Arty I want in on this" the younger girl said affronted, Artemis let out a small sigh she knew how stubborn they both were.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, I'll bust your ass-"she looked at Stefan "and yours"

"Got it" Elena nodded. "So what do we have to do?" she repeated the question

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, and I'll take Arty" said girl gave him a dirty look, causing Damon's smirk to widened, he placed his arms on her delicate shoulders "I'm fun Arty, and I can guarantee you will have some fun with me" she felt his thumb rubbing invisible circles onto her bare shoulder, "we go and we see who shows"

"That's your plan?" Artemis asked

"It's not a good one" Stefan shook his head, Damon sent him a look and dropped down so that he was squashed against Artemis

"Until we get him, this house isn't safe for anyone" Damon said looking at Artemis,

"We'll do it, won't we Art?" Elena asked, Artemis studied her and nodded there was no way she would let there be an opening for Jeremy or Jenna to get hurt.

"Fine we'll do it" Artemis finally nodded

"Great let's go" Damon stood up and offered her his hand, she glanced down at it and with a sigh she took his, he pulled her onto her feet, they both walked down the hall

"You look great by the way" she was surprised at the flattering compliment, it wasn't lewd or crass

"Thanks" she sent him a smile.

* * *

Artemis could hear the thumping music as they entered the gym, she couldn't help but smile at the sight, whoever was in charged on this did a great job.

She looked around briefly but didn't spot anyone with the dark hooded sweatshirt. "I'm going to get a drink" she told them and left. Artemis headed towards drinks table; she helped herself to some punch

"Arty, I'm surprised you actually showed" Jenna grinned she was with Alaric

"Well after it took you this long to get me ready?" she gestured towards herself "I couldn't possibly back out" she looked towards her aunt's companion "Great letterman jacket Alaric"

"Thanks, you're looking good to" he smiled at her

"Aw you're nice" Artemis grinned and downed her drink "well have fun but not too much" she sent them a wink and left the two adults.

Artemis leant against one of the many tables and saw Elena talking to Bonnie and Caroline across from her, she looked around and saw Jeremy, handing out drinks, and she smiled and walked over to him

"Jere" she said "you didn't dress up, you are aware that this is a themed party right?"

Jeremy smiled "I think you did enough dressing up for the both of us" he commented "don't you have a sweater, I mean-"

"Relax kid" Artemis chuckled "no need to be protective, I can handle myself, thanks" she took the drink from him hand and walked away, "oops, sorry" Artemis uttered bumping into someone,

"No it's fine" the girl smiled, Artemis paused she hadn't seen this girl before, her eyes followed her and saw the girl making a beeline towards her brother

"Huh, young love" she smiled slightly and saw Elena was now dancing with Stefan, she let out a wistful sigh seeing the clearly loved up couple

"Want to dance?" a playful voice whispered into her ear,

"With you?" she spun around so that she was facing Damon

"Well do you see another incredibly handsome man here?" he countered a smirk on his lips

"Hmm, well Alaric Saltzman is here, and he is-"

"Just dance with me" Damon cut her off and grabbed her hand taking her to the dance floor

"So forceful, not a trait women find appealing" she murmured and placed her arms around his neck, in her heals she just reached his shoulder

"Hmm, but something tells me you do like it" he placed his arms around her waist and tugged her close, he smirk seeing the blush on her face "You blush a lot" he commented bringing one hand up and graze his fingers against her smooth cheek

"Well sorr-"

"No apologising, I find it a turn on" he spun her around and dipped her down

"You're a creeper" a smile lit her face, she chuckled as he brought her back up and they swayed to the music, she peered over his shoulder and saw Stefan and Elena together.

"I'm going to get a drink" Artemis said,

"One more" Damon insisted tugging her back so that his chest was pressed her back

"Nope, unlike you I have human needs" she told him and felt his grip loosen, she headed towards the drink stand and heard the music change and grabbed herself another drink.

* * *

Artemis sipped her drink and saw Alaric and Damon talking to one another,

"Fancy a dance?" a teenager asked, he had thick framed glasses and came off as painfully shy

"Oh erm-"

"It's ok" the teen muttered "I get it" she didn't miss the snickers some of the surrounding students gave

"No wait" she called out grabbing his attention "You caught me off guard, I'd love to dance with you" she smiled genuinely at him,

"Really?" his cheeks turned bright red

"Yeah I do" she nodded and placed her hand in his, Artemis rested her hand on the lanky teen's shoulder why he gingerly placed his arm around her waist "here" she adjusted his arm so that it was in the right position

"Thanks" he stuttered, Artemis thought he was adorable,

"No problem, so do you have a name?" she asked

"Jack" he said "You?"

"Arty" she smiled as they swayed to the music, she didn't miss the longing look he was giving to a girl who was surrounded by her friends

"So how old are you?" she looked up when she got no response, "Jack?"

"Sorry I was-"

"Giving googly eyes to the pretty blond" Artemis said,

"What? No-"

"Honey you're a rubbish liar" she chuckled seeing his flustered face "now I have a question for you, why are you dancing with me if you so want to be with her?" she asked "come on Jack, tell me" she coaxed seeing him hesitate,

"Well, I- I she is way out of my league, I thought if she would see me dance with a beitiful girl, well she may be interested and see that….erm I'm not that awkward"

"Huh, so in a weird way you want her attention?" Artemis asked, her mind was working a mile a minute,

Jack nodded "Yeah I'm sorry it-"

"No, no, I got an idea" Artemis grinned "just follow my lead"

Jack gave her an unsure nod "spin me around and lead to over where she is" she instructed, he gave her a questioning look but did as he was told,

"Ready-"

"What for-" he was cut off when she slapped him across his face "Oww- what the-"

"How could?" Artemis cried out from the corner of her eye she could see that they had clearly gained the girl that Jack liked attention

"How could I what?" he asked

Artemis covered her hand with her face her shoulders shook "You don't know?"

"Look Art-"

"I'm surprised you know my name- you was the best thing that ever happened to me and you broke up with me for her?" she pointed towards the blond girl who eyes were on Jack, a stunned look appeared on her face

"I-I-"

"You broke my heart" she carried on "I hope you're happy with him" she told the girl "he was the best sex I ever had" with that Artemis stormed off, with a grin on her face, she looked discreetly over her shoulder and saw that Jack and the girl were talking.

"Well played" Damon smirked appearing behind her

"Thanks. I like to try" Artemis smiled seeing Jack holding his hand out to the girl she took it

"Well now you're done playing match maker fancy having a dance"? he asked

"Hmm" she pondered "I don't know-" just then the music changed so it was upbeat

"Now you definitely can't say no" with that he dragged her onto the dance-floor, Artemis chuckled as he led her into the crowd of dancing students. She laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around so that her feet were off the ground

"Ok you're making me dizzy" she squeaked and was glad when he set her onto her feet, he rocked his body whilst holding on to hers,

She jumped when she felt his hands dropping on to her rear end "hands above the hips Mister Salvatore" she playfully scolded him

"Oh, you want me to be a gentleman?"

"Can you even attempt that?" she countered

"Let me think" he pretended to think "No"

She giggled as he turned their dance into a tango, which she was dreadful at

"You're meant to be doing the jive-"

"Huh" Damon spun her around and pressed his body against hers "but the tango is much more passionate" he breathed into ear, her pulse quickened at that, she could smell his cologne

* * *

"Ok" Artemis panted slightly "enough no more dancing"

"Worn you out have I?" he smirked "I can think of many ways to do that"

"And you've gone back to being a pervert" Artemis rolled her eyes "but thanks for the dance, I had fun" she smiled

"Where are you going?" he asked seeing her walk away

"To the girls bathroom, wanna follow me in there?"

"Ok-"

"Sarcasm Damon, I was using sarcasm" he couldn't help but laugh.

Artemis washed her hands and grabbed a few paper towels to dry off her hands, she fixed her hair and tucked in the stray curls, she gave herself a once over and exited the bathroom, Artemis rounded the corner and crashed into Elena

"Elena what the hell?" Artemis frowned managing to catch herself before she fell

"Vampire" Elena grabbed her arm and dragged her down the corridor, Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw the unknown man striding towards them

"Holy crap" she switched grips so that she was now holding on to Elena, and sped up

"Where's Stefan?" she asked and slammed her hands against the double doors

"I don't know, Art-"

"This way" the elder Gilbert grabbed her hand and they ran towards another doorway, she slammed the door open, Artemis shoved Elena forward towards the other double doors on the other end of the room

"Why are you school doors fucking lock?" she shouted trying to pull them open, she jumped hearing when the doors was slammed open,

"Run" Artemis shouted, Elena gasped when the vampire appeared in front of her she shoved Elena away but the vampire grabbed Artemis's arm and threw her on to the floor and slammed her head onto the hard floor, she groaned "Elena RUN"

Elena didn't need telling twice she knew that Stefan and Damon would be more useful in this situation, so she ran or well tried to but the vampire grabbed her by her long hair, Artemis heard her screamed and swore, she kicked her leg out causing the vampire to be knocked on his feet

"Go" Artemis shouted and stumbled onto her feet , Elena ran forward knowing now wasn't definitely the time to argue with her. She heard a yelp making her turn around

"ARTY" Elena shouted seeing her bigger seeing being grabbed by the vampire and thrown against a table. Artemis came to a skidding halt and landed on her stomach, the vampire threw the desk and marched towards Elena

"No-" the younger girl let out a terrified gasp,

"Hey" Artemis grabbed a couple of pencils and stabbed him in the back, causing him to groan "really? Picking on teenage girls" she spat, the vampire growled

"You really are starting to piss me off" he growled

"I do that to a lot of people" she snapped her hand was clenching tightly onto the pencils, she was stalling Elena realised, the vampire raised his hand but Artemis stabbed another pencil into it. She shoved him back and managed to knock him off his feet.

She stumbled back and looked around trying to find presumably another weapon

"Arty mop" Elena cried out. Artemis looked behind her and saw it, she grabbed hold of it and snapped it half, she went to stab the vampire but he grabbed her wrist and threw the mop away. He used his other hand to wrap around her throat causing her to gasp and splutter for air, she was lifted off of the ground

"Huh-"

"You really are a thorn in my side" the vampire growled, Artemis eyes bulge and grew watery,

"No stop" Elena screamed.

Artemis dug her nails into the back of his hand and did the only thing she could think of, which was kick him hard in his neither regions, the vampire roared and threw her across the room. She slammed into the wall and landed in a heap

"Arty" Elena shouted seeing that she wasn't moving. She jumped when the vampire appeared in front of her, Artemis hissed and her eyes snapped opened hearing a piercing scream, and gasped when the vampire was thrown off of her.

Artemis managed to get back onto her feet, safe to say she look like a mess her hair had come out of its up-do and her dress was torn slightly

"Hey dickhead" a voice said from behind her, she saw Damon had also arrived he pulled her back and pushed her behind him so that now he was standing in front of her "no one wants to kill you-"

"I beg to differ" Artemis muttered letting out a groan, she pressed her sore head against his back "we just want to talk to you" Damon glanced over his shoulder

The vampire growled, Artemis instinctively grabbed the back of the Damon's shirt she gasped and went to move forward when she saw the vampire going to Elena, but Damon grabbed her around the waist at the same time he threw the broken mop towards his brother, who blurred forward and shoved it into his body making the vampire drop to his knees.

"Now feel like talking?" Stefan asked, Damon lightly pushed Artemis over to Elena,

"You ok?" the elder Gilbert asked giving Elena a once over

"Yeah" Elena nodded "I should be asking you that-"

Artemis gave her a small smile "I'll live" they both was brought of their brief conversation by the vampire who spoke

"Screw you" he spat, Stefan gritted his teeth and twisted the stake

"Wrong answer" he snarled "why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's fun" the vampire on the ground smirked

"You little shit" Artemis snapped glaring at him "What do you want with my sister?"

"She looks like Katherine" he replied "and you….well you're fun I like that" Artemis shoved Elena behind her seeing the look that the vampire was giving her

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked surprised

"Whoa you thought you were the only ones" the vampire panted "you don't even remember me" "Tell me how to get in the tomb" Damon demanded crouching before him

"No" the vampire replied, Stefan stepped forward and twisted the stake even more so

"Tell me" Damon ordered

"The Grimoire" he gasped out, Artemis felt Elena clasping onto her hand

"Where is it?"

Once again the vampire remained quiet, Stefan growled and twisted it again making the vampire cry out

"Check the journal, Jonathan Gilbert's journal" he yelled out. Artemis's eyes widened at that her and Elena exchanged shocked looks

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked "Who else?"

"You're going to have to kill me" the vampire growled, Damon rolled his eyes and nodded; Stefan pulled the makeshift stake out and then plunged it into the vampire's heart, effectively ending him. Artemis cringed and turned away at the fallen body

"How are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked shocked at what happened

"He had to die" Damon folded his arms across his chest

"Elena his been invited into our house" Artemis told the younger girl "It's safer this way"

"See she gets it" Damon smirked at her, they all paused hearing footsteps

"Alaric" Artemis muttered seeing the man

"Go" Stefan said "I got this"

Damon nodded "You ok?" he asked Artemis before he left, she gave him a brief smile and nodded

"I'll be fine" she smiled.

* * *

Artemis was glad to be out of that dress, she slipped on a pair of comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, she ran down stairs and entered the kitchen

"Making tea Stef" she smiled at him,

"Yes, here's one for you" he handed her a mug

"Thanks" she uttered "well I'm-"

"Arty I think you might want to hear this" Stefan cut her off, she frowned but followed him over to the couch she sat on the other side of Elena

"I have to tell you something" he said seriously "and I don't know how you both are going to feel about it"

"What is it?" Elena asked

He took in a deep breath "I told Damon that I'd help him get into the tomb, to get Katherine back-"

"You can't" Artemis snapped "He-if you open that tomb, then all those other vampire could come out, it's too dangerous"

"I know so it was a lie" Stefan explained "I let him believe that he could trust me"

"Stefan why would you do that? And why would you be worried about telling us?" Artemis asked getting on to her feet

"Because Damon can be very persuasive" he sighed "And the three of you have bonded"

"We may have but I don't want the town ridden with Vampires, so I'll help" Artemis said she feared that once the tomb was open those vampires would hurt everyone she cared about "I'll help you"

"Me too" Elena said softly

"Thank you" Stefan said, Artemis gave him s small smile

"I'm heading to bed" she muttered leaving the couple on their own, truth is she felt kind of sorry for Damon, but she didn't want her family and friends to end up hurt.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, thanks to those who reviewed **

** So a lot went down this chapter, the dance, Arty refusing to watch Titanic, Damon declaring her a friend. Arty fought vampire, and some brief Arty and Damon moments, but as we can see in the end, she's going along with Stefan's plan, since she's scared that the tomb vampires would all get out and hurt everyone. **

**Please REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

"_Athena" she heard his voice call out, she ran through the woods _

"_You have to catch me Elijah that's the point of the game" she giggled as she picked up the skirts of the dress. Elijah could see her, his lips were upturned into a smirk she was unknowingly making his inner-monster grow in want and need, he was a vampire after all, and they just love the hunt. _

_Athena glanced over her shoulder to see if Elijah was closing in on her but she slammed into something hard, causing her to stumble back _

"_Elijah" a smile lit her face "wow you're fast, I didn't even see you" _

"_Hmm" he canted his head to the side and stepped closer to her so that his body was flushed against her smaller one, her pulse quickened when he raise his hand and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles _

"_Now what is my prize for catching you?" he murmured, she felt tingles erupt all over her as his lips brushed against her ear, _

"_Hmm, now see here my Lord" she smiled coyly taking a step back "technically you didn't catch me, I simply bumped into you, thus the game is still on" with that she ran in the opposite direction, Elijah smiled hearing her belle like laughter. _

_Athena giggled loudly when firm arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she stumbled back and gasped as she fell to the grassy grounds, but instead of hitting the ground she landed on something soft and warm, _

"_Now my Lady I believe I have caught you" Elijah smirked up at her, her nose was so close to his, she was positioned in a way where she was straddling his hips, her hands rested by his shoulders _

"_What would you like?" she whispered her eyes alight, _

"_Hmm, I believe I think I can think of a few things" he murmured his eyes darkening and they briefly darted down to her full pink lips. _

* * *

Artemis groaned and woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring, it took her a moment to actually clear her fuzzy brain. Her sheets were wrapped loosely around her body, it was riding up her legs, revealing the smooth expanse of her legs, since Artemis had wriggled around a lot during the night, her thin shorts had also rid up as well as her camisole

"Now this is a sight" Artemis eyes snapped opened

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled

"You're not wearing a bra are you?" Damon smirked, the brunette reached out and grabbed her lamp and threw it at the vampire,

"You're a prick, GET OUT YO-"he blurred forward and straddled her waist, he placed his hand over her mouth

"Hush, little Arty" he smirked down at her, he saw her paling slightly and rolled his eyes

"I'm not going to hurt you, but can you please shut up?" he asked, she nodded as soon as he removed his hand she kicked him off, Damon grabbed her arm pulling her off of the bed with him, Artemis grunted as she landed on her back, with a very horny vampire on her

"Dumb move, Artemis" he uttered

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Artemis snapped wriggling beneath him

"Must say, Arty for someone who doesn't want a vampire to lose control, you're doing a rubbish job" her eyes met his, she could see that they had darkened "Stop Moving" he instructed, she did as she was told, Artemis scowled seeing his eyes dropping onto her heaving breasts

"Dick-head, my face is up here" she snapped,

"Sorry just marvelling at the sight of a woman's body" he smirked, he was hovering above her

"What is it that you want?" Artemis asked him "and I would appreciate it if you got off of me"

"I need your help"

"Hmm lovely way to try and get it, attacking someone in their bed" Artemis drawled

"Alright" he got off of her and helped her onto her feet, she tugged her shorts down

"So?" she asked making her way towards her closet trying to find something to wear for the day

"Jonathan's Gilbert diary-"

"What?" Artemis spun around

"You was there last night right?" he cocked an eyebrow and dropped down onto her bed, he could literally smell her scent everywhere

"Yeah, I was, so what do you want me to do?" she asked a frown marring her face

"Well since you're a Gilbert, and we are looking for a Gilbert journal" Damon stated and watched as Artemis turned around and went back to looking in her closer "so that means you're on journal duty-"

"My life doesn't revolve around you Damon; I do have life you know, so get real" she yelped when she found herself pinned to the wall

"Listen" he purred into her ear "I know that you're not my biggest fan, but can you please just help me?" he asked, Artemis bit her bottom lip and reluctantly nodded

"I'll see if I can find it" she told him

"Thank you" he uttered and kissed her cheek, Damon then used his vampire speed and blurred out of the room. leaving a guilty Artemis behind. She knew he was desperate to get in to the tomb, but she couldn't risk it.

* * *

Artemis shook her head and ran her hand through her thick curls, she pushed that feeling in her gut down, Artemis grabbed her underwear and had a quick shower, she padded barefooted back to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Artemis looked through her closer and opted to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. And a grey coloured floral top, she decided to leave her hair. Artemis slipped on her boots and headed downstairs

"Stef, you're already here?" she smiled seeing the vampire

"Yep" he nodded he was sitting on one of their many woodened chairs, Artemis cocked an eyebrow seeing Elena rummaging through a cardboard box

"I'm not even going to ask" she muttered under her breath, and started to make a pot of coffee, "here ya go Stef" she handed him a mug of coffee

"Thank you"

"So" Artemis started off casually "did you two get a wake-up call from Damon?"

"Yes" Elena muttered "he has no sense of boundaries, he marched right into Stefan's room and woke us up-"

Artemis eyes snapped up to meet hers "Wait, why the hell was you in Stefan's room waking up in the first place?" she asked, Elena's eyes widened realising what she had said

"Erm well-"

"I think I'll leave you two to it" Stefan hastily got up from his chair, but the elder Gilbert slammed her hand down on his shoulder

"Ah uh, you stay put lover-boy" she narrowed her eyes at him "Explain-"

"Well the thing is-it's that –well-"

"My god Elena, just say it, you and Stefan did the dirty" she said, Elena let out a relieved sigh seeing the teasing smile on Artemis's lips

"Got you there didn't I" she laughed, Elena rolled her eyes and threw a napkin at her "You're lucky though, Steffi doesn't produce sp-"

"Anyway" Elena yelled over her, Artemis chuckled and sat down in the vacant seat beside Stefan "Did you get a wakeup call from Damon?"

"Yep, I literally got tossed out of bed, he wants me to find the diary" Artemis revealed taking a sip of her coffee "he thinks we're helping him" she muttered, Stefan grasped her hand

"Arty, if you want you can get out of this" he told her, his forest green eyes stared into her silvery greys "you don't need to be part of this plan"

"No I do, Stefan, I can do this, but when he finds out he'll hate all of us" she sighed biting her bottom lip

"It'll be fine" Stefan assured her

"Do you think he believes us?" Elena asked from her seat

"You know…I don't think Damon knows what to believe" Stefan told the both girls, Artemis downed the rest of her coffee and headed towards the sink "trust doesn't come naturally to him"

"Probably because he has never been given an incentive to trust someone" Artemis commented from her spot by the sink,

"You know what I think?" Elena said causing both Artemis's and Stefan's attention to focus on her "I think he really believes that everything he's done was for love"

"That's twisted and sad" Artemis muttered

"There are other ways to get what you want" Stefan argued "you don't have to kill anyone, he enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years every single time I let my guard down and let Damon into my life, he's done something to make me regret it. I'm not going to make the same mistake again" Stefan side, Artemis thoughtfully looked at him, wondering whether Stefan did something to make his own brother hate him so much.

"So what do you think will happen when Damon gets the tomb open? And he gets Katherine back?" Artemis asked walking over to the breakfast bar, where her bag

"I think that no matter what Damon promises a lot of people will end up dead" Stefan told them. He saw Elena picking up a picture "That's Jonathan Gilbert"

"Hmm handsome man" Artemis chuckled shouldering her bag

"Where are you going?"

"I do have a store to run ya know" Artemis rolled her eyes picking up her bag

"Arty-"

"When you two gets something I'll be happy to help, I'll be home before dinner" she told the teen and patted her on the shoulder, Elena opened up a box

"What's this?

Artemis frowned "Looks like a muzzle" she eyed the object, just then Jeremy entered the room

"What are you guys doing?" he asked

"Plotting your murder" Artemis replied straight face, Jeremy's eyes widened causing them to snicker "kidding, Jere"

"So funny Art" Jeremy rolled his eyes and jumped onto the counter, Artemis cleared her throat and sent her brother a look, he sighed and jumped off of the counter "so what are you guys up to?"

"Just going through some family stuff, feeling sentimental, and dad had this old family journal thought I'd look it up" Elena explained as Artemis slipped on her jacket

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, I did a history report on him, Arty helped me out" Jeremy said, making Stefan and Elena shoot her a look

"Oh, right, I gave it to you, do you know where it you put it?" Artemis asked

"I gave it to Mr Saltzman, he wanted to see it" Jeremy told them, Artemis slapped him upside the head "Oww, what the hell?" he scowled

"What do you mean what the hell?" she frowned at him "You don't give away family stuff to strangers"

"It was Mr Saltzman" Jeremy muttered

"Yeah, but do you know him?" she asked cocking an eyebrow, when he didn't reply she rolled her eyes "Yeah I figured that would be your answer"

"Whatever I'm out" Jeremy walked off, Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she turned around so that she was facing Stefan and Elena

"Why can't anything ever be simple?" she asked rhetorically

"Erm….well it makes life less boring?" Elena offered, the elder Gilbert rolled her eyes

"Meant to be a rhetorical question, one of you got their work cut out, you need to get the journal off of him" she said and glanced at the time "I'll catch you guys later, be back in a couple of hours"

"Alright see you later Arty" Elena called

"Bye" Stefan added on, Artemis waved and walked down the hallway she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bag, she then grabbed her car keys from the dish-bowl and just stepped out onto the porch when her name was called

"Arty" Jenna panted she could tell that the woman had just gotten out of the shower since her hair was wet.

"What's up Jenna? Or do you usually go out like that?" she gestured to her, Jenna had grabbed a threadbare robe "hoping to flash to a certain history teacher?" she smirked seeing the older woman getting flustered

"Well if you let me talk then I can go back in and get dressed" Jenna snapped, Artemis held up her hands in a surrendering gesture

"Ok, ok, so what's up?" she asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"Can you go buy the grocery store and pick up the shopping?" Jenna asked

"That all?"

"Yep" Jenna nodded

"Alright see ya later" Artemis smiled and walked down the driveway.

* * *

Artemis was currently eating her sandwich whilst reading her current novel, she swallowed down the mouthful of food and turned the page, she looked up hearing the belle above the door ring.

"Arty?"

"In the back Bonnie" she yelled from the back office, the young witch entered the room and her eyes widened seeing the state of the office, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Yeah I know it's a mess" she rolled her eyes "So what can I do for yah?" she asked chucking her trash into the bin

"Well I was hoping that you could help me" Bonnie explained as Artemis poured some orange juice, she handed a glass to her which she gratefully took, the brunette washed down her sandwich with that tangy drink

"What'd you need help with?" she asked "oh my god, I'm not giving you the sex talk, it was bad enough giving it to Elena, you know I had to actually show her a condom- and it-"

"No Arty" Bonnie yelled out cutting off Artemis's rant

"Sorry, did it again didn't I?" she asked sheepishly "I mean going off in a tangent, well I don't know if you can even call it that since-"

"Yeah you're doing it again" Bonnie said, her eyes alight with amusement seeing the other girl giving her a sheepish look "I need to get a gift from Grams-"

"It's not her birthday is it?" Artemis asked as she led Bonnie out of the office and into the front of the store, she settled behind the counter whilst Bonnie leant against the front

"No I just wanted to give her something nice" Bonnie replied "she's been helping with this witchy thing and I never actually thanked her for helping me"

Artemis smiled and nodded "So what are you thinking of?" she asked "we've got books, jewellery,-"

"Grams wouldn't go for a book and jewellery? Nah" Bonnie frowned

"Why don't you have a look around and call me if you find anything?" Artemis asked just as the belle above the door ring, she saw it was another customer

"Yeah thanks" Bonnie nodded and walked around the shop, Artemis smiled at the new customer

"Hello Miss" Artemis greeted the old woman

"Hello dear, I was wondering if you got the first editions of books?" the woman asked

"A whole row, I could show you if you want" Artemis walked around the desk

"No dear it's alright-"

"I insist"~ Artemis smiled "I'll rather get out from behind the desk" she said and gestured towards the bookshelf "anything you fancy?"

"Have a good day Ms Mclusky" Artemis called out as the old woman waved at her

"Thank you dear" she hobbled out, the brunette was just about to sit down when Bonnie appeared in front of her making her jump

"Crap, everyone in this town should wear a belle" she muttered under her breath "by the look on your face I see you haven't found anything"

"I don't know what to get her" Bonnie whined, causing Artemis to snort "why is an old woman so hard to shop for?"

"Don't say that to her, she'll tear you a new woman"

"Arty help me" Bonnie pleaded, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Alright now let me think" she rested her chin on her knuckles her eyes roamed the store looking for something that was screaming Shelia Bennets name, "you're right this is hard" Bonnie groaned and thumped her head against the glass case, she let out a moan

"Yeah that's what you get for that" Artemis rolled her eyes "We'll find something it could be staring right at you in the…" she trailed off seeing something in the jewellery case, it was a deep chocolate brown broach.

"Hey what about this?" Artemis unlocked the jewellery case and pulled out the broach, she placed the trinket on the counter "What do you think?" she asked and saw Bonnie studying it, a second later a wide smile appeared on her face

"It's gorgeous, Grams will love this- I can't believe that-"

"It was actually staring you in the face" Artemis laughed, and glanced over to the grand looking clock

"I know, how much?"

"Erm…it says two hundred and twenty, just give me a hundred" she told her

"Arty I can't let you do that" Bonnie frowned as Artemis simply ignored her and started to sort through the numerous velvet boxes that was under the counter, she placed the broach inside it and dropped it into a bag

"Bonnie, really don't bother arguing" Artemis uttered and held out the wrapped up broach

"How do you make money for this place? If you practically slash all the prices down?" Bonnie asked pulling out the right amount of cash, she handed it over to Artemis, who started to write her a receipt

"Do you think I archive items for fun?" Artemis asked not looking up, she lightly pushed her glasses up to her face

"Yes" Bonnie replied, Artemis sent her a look and rolled her eyes, as she finished writing the receipt

"Well contrary to popular belief, some of the items I get sent are from museums, they pay me to get the information for it" she straightened up and handed her the receipt

"Thanks Art, I really do appreciate this"

"No problem" she smiled "Now get out-"

"What?" Bonnie asked confused watching as Artemis hurried back into the office, she returned with her bags and her jacket

"I have to be at home for dinner, and I still got to go to the store" she ushered the younger girl out of the store "and I have another thousand things to do so-"

"I get it" Bonnie smiled wondering whether Artemis ever had a day off

"You want a ride home?" she asked as they walked towards her beat up yellow car

"No thanks I'm meeting Caroline at the grill" Bonnie told her

"Alright see yah later Bon, and stay out of trouble" Artemis smiled and watched as the younger girl walked across the road and headed inside the grill, the brunette unlocked the car door and climbed into the driver's side, she dropped her bags into the front passenger seat and revved the engine, she pulled out on to the road and drove down it towards the store.

* * *

Artemis slammed the car door shut and shouldered her bag, she walked around the back of the car so that her heels crunched against the gravel laden ground, she unlocked the trunk revealing the three bulging paper bags of food,

"Here we go" she muttered under her breath, and made sure to take the house keys out of her bag. Artemis managed to grab the three bags as well as her own and stumbled up the driveway, she shoved the key into the lock and entered the house, Artemis kicked the door shut and walked down the hallway, the paper bags blocked her view but she could smell something delicious

"Oh, Jen you cooked? Or ordered out? Doesn't really matter it smells great" she said, the bags were lifted out of her hands

"Why thank you Arty" Damon smirked at her, her eyes widened

"What are you doing here?" she asked a frown on her face

"We're cooking dinner" Jenna smiled she was sitting on the counter,

"Oh…wow and erm right" she was thoroughly confused "Jen get off the counter, you and Jeremy both have a thing for that"

"My niece Damon" Jenna wrapped her arm around the slightly smaller girl's shoulders "she's much more mature than me"

"Yeah and if I wasn't, then this house would go to hell" Artemis rolled her eyes and shed her jacket, she missed the look that Damon shot her, his gaze lingered on the stretched fabric that was against her breasts

"Right"

"So where are Elena and Stefan?" Damon asked

"How should I know? Elena should be upstairs I think, but Stefan's your brother so…dun, dun, dun you should know" Artemis said bluntly

Jenna snorted and left them on their own, Artemis sighed knowing that the vampire wouldn't leave so she opted to help out, she walked over to the cupboards and bent down to grab the plates so she could place them on the table, she paused for a minute feeling someone watching her

"You better not be staring at my ass Damon" she said standing up

"It's a mighty fine ass though" he quipped, she turned around she saw the mischievous look on his face "I reckon I could bounce quarters on it"

She shot him a dirty look and headed to the table, "Really?" she snapped as he barged into her

"What?" he asked as Artemis set the plates on the table

"That move, it was so deliberate" she commented looking over at him, she laid the plates on the placemats

"What? I was deliberately trying to get to the sink"

"Dick, you're so transparent" Artemis commented

"So speaking of Stefan and Elena-"

"We weren't even speaking about him or her" she rolled her eyes grabbing the knives and forks

"Hmm, but they are missing family night, something which I am immensely enjoying even more so, now that you're here"

"Elena should be coming and not too sure about Stefan" she informed him not looking at the vampire, Artemis fiddled with the cutlery

"Is it real?" he asked after a moment of silence, causing Artemis's eyes to glance up at him

"Is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood?" Artemis was glad the his back was facing her, she nervously licked her lips "can I trust him?" he turned around so that his eyes met hers.

The brunette nodded "Stefan's a good guy, so you can" she felt awful about lying but she knew it was something she just had to do. Artemis couldn't look at him and turned around walking back over to the table with the napkins, she dropped them onto the plates and felt a pulse of air behind her. She inwardly sighed and turned around, Damon looked down at her

"Can I trust him?" he asked again, Artemis bit her bottom lip "I just want you to answer me honestly Arty, that's all"

"You can trust him" she forced the words out of her mouth and walked around him, so she could pour some of the toppings into the food

"There was a time when I would have trusted him with anything" Damon told her, Artemis picked up the bowl

"Hmm, but to gain trust you need to actually earn it, and vice versa" Artemis told him

"Are you lecturing me?" he smirked

"I lecture everybody" Artemis rolled her eyes

"That's true" Jenna called out

"Shut up Jenna, my god you are a nosy person, honestly have you got no se-"

"Here comes the lecture" Jenna said in a sing voice, Artemis shook her head and saw that her aunt went back to watching the television

Artemis sighed and grabbed a handful of grated cheese

"I just want her back" Damon sighed, making Artemis doubts come into play "I'm sure you can understand"

"I get it" she told him walking past him so she could put the bowl on the table "I get that you would do anything for her"

She felt Damon move behind her "and I hope understand what I would do if anyone gets in the way" he told her, she could detect the threat, and nodded god she thought, he was so going to pissed.

* * *

Artemis entered the kitchen carrying a cardboard box, she saw that Elena was waiting there in the kitchen

"There ya go" she placed it on the counter

"Thanks Arty" the younger girl smile and began to rummage through it, Artemis grabbed a thick book bringing up dust, she let out a sneeze

"Man this is dusty, you're on cleaning duty" Artemis muttered, Jenna entered the living room, Artemis looked over to the living room and saw that Jeremy and Damon were playing on the games console

"You didn't tell me he was ridiculously hot" Jenna whispered to the other two girls

"Yeah but he's an annoying douche, there's something else we didn't tell you" Artemis whispered, a smile was on Elena's lips knowing that Damon probably heard everything

"Is there something going on between you two?" Jenna asked Artemis

"What?" she asked confused, making her aunt roll her eyes

"You and Damon, there's some sexual chem-"

"Eww" Artemis shrieked she gagged "ergh I think I'm going to be sick, me and him-ergh" she shuddered both Elena and Jenna snorted at that

"Alright we get it, you're not a fan of his" Jenna smiled slightly "so what are you doing with this stuff?" she pointed towards the box

"Well me and Art was talking, she mentioned this and I thought there might be something mentioned about my birth-parents" Elena explained as Artemis poured herself a glass of wine

"Have you told Jeremy yet?" Jenna asked

"I will when the time is right" Elena answered

"An you're ok with this?" their aunt asked Artemis

"It's her decision Jen" she replied, just then there was a knock on the door, Artemis left to answer it "Stefan" she smiled at the vampire, there were footsteps behind her, she saw Elena and Damon standing there

"Well?" Damon asked

Artemis rolled her eyes "At least let him get through the door" she muttered under her breath.

"Wait someone took the journal off of Alaric?" Artemis asked gently shutting the door behind her, they walked further down the porch

"Who would take it?" Damon scowled "the teacher, Alaric is it? There's something off about him"

"No he didn't know anything about it, someone got it before me" Stefan said

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked, Artemis's eyes widened and she looked through the window seeing Jeremy, the vampires and Elena followed her gaze

"Well-"

"No leave him out of this" Artemis spat

"What's the big deal?" Damon smirked and went to walk past her but she grabbed his arm

"It is a big deal, if you don't like the answers he gives you're going to do something drastic-"

Damon stepped closer to her "Contrary what you believe Arty, I can be friendly-"

"If you lay a finger on him I will end you-"her eyes had darkened

"Are you threatening me Arty?" he was amused at the little thing before him,

"Not a threat Damon, it's a promise" she said seriously

"Duly noted" he uttered and walked back into the house, Artemis was on his heels not entirely trusting him, Stefan and Elena followed after them.

"Why do people always sit in places where they're not meant to?" Artemis grumbled under her breath seeing Damon sitting down on the arm rest, she folded her arms across her chest

"So I heard you found a really cool journal…who else did you show it to?"

"Oh my god, is that you're attempt-" Stefan placed his hand over her mouth silencing Artemis, she rolled her eyes

"Huh?" Jeremy asked looking thoroughly confused, Artemis pushed Stefan's arm away

"Don't ask me questions just spill" Damon demanded

"Hey, don't talk to him like that" Artemis snapped at the vampire. "Jeremy who else did you show the journal to beside Alaric?" she stepped in

"Why is everyone so obsessed with this thing-"

"Jeremy" Artemis snapped causing the teen to sigh

"Just that girl Anna" the moment of silence was cut off when Elena's cell rung loudly, she left the room.

"Anna? Who's Anna? Oh my god do you have a girlfriend?" Artemis asked literally shoving Damon off of the armrest and she could take his place

"The hot weird chick?" Damon asked

"Yeah" Jeremy answered,

Artemis frowned "How is she weird? Is she in a cult? If she is you better well stay-"

"Who is Anna?" Stefan asked cutting off Artemis's rein of questions

"I just know her" Jeremy shrugged "met her in the library" he clarified seeing the look on her face "she wants me to meet her at the grill"

"Perfect, I'll drive" Damon grabbed Jeremy by the arm hauling him onto his feet

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you can't take him-"

"Arty, what's the big deal?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah Arty, what is the big deal?" Damon smirked, she sent him a glare

"Nothing" she couldn't exactly tell him anything "take pepper spray with you"

Jeremy rolled her eyes and walked out with Damon on his heels.

"Arty relax" Stefan soothed her, seeing the brunette pacing up and down the living room, Damon and Jeremy had left and Elena was upstairs still on the phone.

"I can't he'll probably get the journal before us, and he'll unleash those tomb vampires and they'll destroy the town and-"

Stefan blurred in front of her and cupped her cheek "Calm down, he won't get the journal and he won't find out where the grimoire is before us"

"And you know that because?" she trailed off

"Because I already got one" he told her holding up a stack of paper

"Whoa" Artemis muttered "How- you snatched it off of Alaric didn't you?"

Stefan smirked but nodded

"What's up?" Elena entered the room

"You and your boyfriend will be sorting through the journal-"

"And you're not-"

"Because sorting through ancient stuff is what I do for a living, and I am so not in the mood, plus I have to clean this up" she gestured towards the living room "go shoo, and let me know the plan"

Stefan and Elena nodded and headed upstairs presumably to Elena's bedroom

"Keep the door open" Artemis yelled after them she could hear Stefan laughing and her sister scolding him.

Artemis walked into the living room and started to clear up, she picked up several of the fallen games and stacked them up into a pile, she then started to sort the couch out and picking up stray wrappers of snacks

* * *

"This is creepy" Artemis commented as they wondered through the cemetery, Stefan was carrying a torch of fire as well as a pair of shovels. "so your father carried the magic book-"

"Grimoire" Stefan corrected her, sticking the torch of fire into the ground

"You say tomato and I say- well you get the rest" Artemis rolled her eyes, she buttoned up her jacket, she looked ahead and saw the marbled gravestone and read the name

"_Giuseppe Salvatore" _

"I have a question" Elena commented, Artemis felt the cold wind hit her and shuddered. "why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?"

"It wasn't built until well after he died" Stefan said his gaze was on the headstone.

"And you sure that the grimoire is in there with him?" Artemis asked

"As sure as I can be" Stefan nodded

"Great" Elena muttered

"I can do this on my own Elena, Arty-"

"We said we'll help Stefan" Elena told him "and that's what we'll do"

"Hmm, plus this is my first grave robbing" Artemis smiled easily and grabbed one of the shovels off of the vampire "I'm sorry Stef, we have to do this" she murmured, he gave her a small smile and nodded, Elena reached out and squeezed his hand "So here?" Artemis stuck the shovel into the ground

"Elena-"

"Just hold the torch up" Stefan smiled and started working.

"Ok switch" Artemis groaned "my back is killing me" Elena nodded and helped her sister out of the deeply dug grave, the younger girl grabbed her wrist and pulled out Artemis, she brushed her curls away from her face, and took hold of the spare torch

"Huh" Elena murmured

"What?" Stefan asked looking up at them,

"Well not many girls can say they've done this before" she joked, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Lame, Elena totally lame" Elena shoved her and was about to jump down into the dug up grave, when there was a sudden thump. Artemis grabbed her hand halting her moves, Stefan threw down the beside Artemis and began to pry the front of the coffin off. She and Elena held up their torches so the vampire could see.

"Eww" Artemis scrunched up her nose slightly seeing the skeleton, "damn, he's holding onto that tight" she spotted the large thick book in the dead man's arms

"He wasn't one to let things go easily" Stefan uttered and picked up the grimoire.

"Well what do you know" Artemis froze hearing the familiar voice, she turned around and saw an obviously pissed off vampire glaring at all three of them. She was slightly in front of Elena, she head Stefan jumping out from the grave "this is an interesting turn of events"

Stefan stepped forward "I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry"

Artemis felt her heart hammering in her chest at this she nervously licked her lips

"So am I" Damon scowled "for even thinking for a second I could trust you"

"You are not even capable of trust, the fact that you're here means you read the journal and was planning on doing this by yourself" Stefan spat, Elena automatically reached out to grab Artemis's hand, the elder girl gave it a brief squeeze

"Of course I was going to do it by myself the only one I can count on is me" Damon declared his eyes on his brother "you made sure of that many years ago Stefan"

So there is something that Stefan had done to Damon, Artemis thought

"But you" Damon's icy blue orbs were now on Artemis "you had me fooled" she looked down guilt was etched on her face, she saw the look on his face and focused her gaze on the dirt covered ground

"I don't want you to open it Damon, I don't want this town ruined" she murmured softly "I am sorry for lying to you though, but it needed to be done" her grey orbs met his, she saw the sneer on his face

"So what are you going to do now?" Damon growled at Stefan "because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out" he nodded towards Artemis

"No" Elena cried out her grip on Artemis tightening

"You won't hurt her Damon" Stefan shook his head, it was no secret that the elder Salvatore and the elder Gilbert seem to have some sort of odd relationship.

Artemis gasped as Damon blurred behind her and tugged her towards the side so that she was facing Elena's terrified looking face and Stefan's face. Damon wrapped an arm around her torso whilst the other was around her throat, she gasped for breath and tried to wriggle out of his hold but it was useless

"Damon" she groaned "I said I was sorry"

"Stefan" Elena called out; he grabbed her hand tugging her behind him.

"I could do one better" Damon snarled, and bit into his wrist, and shoved it against Artemis's full lips, she shook her head and was forced to swallow down a mouthful of blood, she turned her head to the side, but Damon pressed his wrist even harder against her lips making her swallow another mouthful

"Give me the book Stefan" Damon snarled as Artemis continued to struggle in his hold "Or I'll snap her neck"

"No please" Elena begged "give him the book Stefan"

"If you don't I get to have my own little vampire girlfriend, or we can all just have another experience of the Vicki Donavan fiasco" Artemis felt her eyes well up, and struggled even more so, Damon's grip tightened on her

"Let her go first" Stefan ordered, it was the first time he had actually witness the look of terror on Artemis's face, Damon pulled his wrist away but kept a hold on her, she was literally panting blood painted her lips and it was smudge all over her chin

"The book" Damon barked

"I am not giving you this until she is standing next to me" Stefan snarled his eyes focused on his brother,

"Please Stefan" Elena whimpered her eyes were full of tears

"The problem is that I no longer trust you'll give it back" Damon yelled out, Artemis could hear the desperation in his tone

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will" Stefan said, the elder Salvatore nodded towards the book Artemis was leaning heavily against him she was still trying to catch her breath, she watched as Stefan lowered the book on to the dirt covered ground, Stefan moved back so that he was standing beside Elena. Artemis cringed and closed her eyes when she felt Damon's lips against her head, his nose buried in her locks, very slowly he let her go and gently ran his hand down her back. Artemis took a small step forward feeling Damon's hand on the back of her head, Stefan held out his hand to her.

Artemis ran forward and Elena immediately launched herself into her arms

"It'll be ok" Stefan soothed her, "come on" he placed his arms around both girls and rushed them out of the forest, Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw Damon staring after her, with what looked like regret on his face but she didn't contemplate it for too long, since she wanted to get out of the forest.

* * *

"Arty you going to be ok?" Elena asked as they walked up to the porch, the elder girl had been oddly quiet she couldn't get the look on Damon's face out of her head

"Hmm" Artemis looked up startled "yeah fine, I just need to shower and sleep" she pulled out her key from her pocket and was about to shove it into the lock but Stefan grabbed her wrist

"Arty, Damon isn't a good person, you don't have anything to feel sorry for" he told her seeing the dry blood on her face

"He trusted me and-never mind I have a banging headache" she muttered her brows furrowing

"That's vampire blood" Stefan smiled slightly at her, as she opened the door

"Hmm, right if you're going to hang here Stef, keep the door open" she hurried up the stairs not wanting Jenna or Jeremy to see the dry blood plastered all over her face, she entered her bedroom and pulled off her jacket, Artemis stretched her stiff muscles above her head and rolled her head side to side. She walked out into the hallway and entered the bathroom where she washed her face, Artemis was just drying it but heard a muffle sound, causing her to frown she dumped the towel on the counter and looked down the hallway, she could see the light in Elena's room on

"Elena?" she called out and made her way towards the bedroom, "who are you?" she asked stunned seeing a young looking girl there, she didn't miss the ruffled sheets on Elena's bed and that the window was wide open, the curtains blew in the wind.

"Where's Elena?"

"Oh you'll get her soon enough" the girl smirked "I'm Anna" with that she blurred forward, Artemis felt an explosion of pain and everything went black

"Artemis, Arty" she felt someone shaking her, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes

"Stefan?" she asked confused "what-"her eyes widened recalling what had happened "Elena where-"

"Anna took her" Stefan uttered, he could see the panic on her face "hey, hey" he cupped her cheek "We'll find her, Arty"

He helped her onto her feet

"You stay-"

"Are you kidding me, I'm coming with you and don't even think about saying otherwise" Artemis snapped, she didn't like that Elena was out there with some vampire who was hell bent on getting what she wanted

"Ok, let's go" Stefan said knowing there was no point of arguing since Artemis was a very stubborn person.

* * *

**AN: Here's another chap-and to those who're reading A rose among thorns- new chap would be out sometime next week**

** So a lot went down in this chap, brief Elijah and Athena moment at the beginning, Damon did a wake up call, Arty helped Bonnie out and then her, Stefan and Elena snuck off to the graveyard to get the book. Damon threatened to turn Arty into a vampire, and finally Artemis and Stefan are on a mission to get Elena back.**

**Next Chap-Artemis and Damon exchanged words, she gets angry, and she makes a discovery about her parentage**

**Please REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't find her anywhere" Artemis jogged over to Stefan, she had arrived at the boarding house and saw the vampire on the driveway "nowhere Stef, what if something happened to her? I can-"

Stefan pulled her into a hug, he pulled back and saw her teary eyes and the bags beneath her eyes she looked exhausted

"Artemis go and get some rest-"

"No" she snapped "not until Elena is back"

"We'll get her back" he assured her, he glanced over to the boarding house she followed his gaze

"Damon? Does he know where Anna took her?"

"He found out where we was, and she had the journal so I'm guessing he does" Stefan nodded, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the large manor. Stefan took the lead and Artemis was on his heel, they entered the grand looking parlour she saw the vampire sitting in the cushy armchair reading Emily's grimoire

"Anna took Elena" Stefan said, she was annoyed to see that he didn't even look up

"Yeah I know, I got that from your 600 voicemails" Artemis hurried down the steps so that they were all on the same level "So what? You've been sitting here all night?" she snapped

"No" he smirked "I've been reading" he held up the thick book

"Damon all night long, me and Arty been searching every street in town" Stefan said urgently "she could be hurt"

"Well you're in luck Arty if it was you, at least we know we would see you again, tough luck about your sister-"Damon smirked, Artemis scowled and moved forward but Stefan pulled her back

"Damon" Artemis pleaded "please you were with her right? You must know where she is, just please tell me, so we can find them"

"Nope-"

"You fucking asshole" Artemis spat

"For someone who wants something off of me, you're not doing yourself any favours" Damon uttered, she clenched her fists

Stefan stepped in, he could hear Artemis's pulse quickening.

"You know all I can remember is hating you, there might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you-"

"You're doing even more of a crap job then she did" Damon commented, Artemis glared at him she just wanted to punch that look off of his face

"But you see, I know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all started with me. Because of me Katherine got taken away from you. I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" Artemis let out a sigh

"So can you please tell us what you know" Stefan asked as Damon stood up

"Please" she added "this is my sister we're talking just tell us where she is"

Damon eyed her, she waited anxiously as he walked towards her he opened his mouth, she thought he was about to help but she was stunned at what he said

"I mean this sincerely" he told her quietly she leant forward in anticipation "I hope Elena dies"

SLAP

Damon swung his head to the side, he let out a snarl Artemis was breathing heavily, even if he is a vampire it had stung

"You bastard" she spat "how could you say that?" she shoved him, Damon growled and snapped his hand forward and gripped tightly onto her wrist, she winced feeling his fingers digging into the soft flesh

"You really don't want to test me" he snarled

"I really do" she hissed just as fiercely "I mean this sincerely, I hope you never ever Katherine" Damon eyes' darkened he grabbed a fistful of her thick hair and pulled her head back showing him her pale throat

"I-"

"Enough" Stefan growled and shoved his brother off of Artemis sending her tumbling towards the ground.

"You should watch your mouth Artemis" Damon warned her and walked off with the grimoire.

Stefan knelt down beside her, he heard her sniffing he used his index finger to tilt her chin up

"Art-"

"He's not going to help" she cried out, she was scared for Elena and she couldn't bare to even think of her little sister being hurt, Artemis hastily wiped her fallen tears "I can't lose her Stefan, she's my sister I'm supposed to protect her" Stefan sighed and pulled her close to him

"Artemis you've protected her before but even this is out of your control-"

"She could end up dead" she pressed her face into his chest, he could feel her tears dampening his shirt

"That won't happen" Stefan said seriously "we will get her back that I will promise you" she pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes were slightly red and she was slightly pale

"I-you really love her don't you?" she said softly a small smile made its way across her face

"I do" he nodded "we got some food in the kitchen and there's coffee-"

"I'm not hungry" Artemis shook her head as Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto feet

"Arty you need to eat" he told her firmly

"Even if I say no, you'll make me anyway won't you?" Artemis sighed, Stefan smiled slightly but nodded

"You're right about that" he told her "go Arty" he gently nudged her towards the kitchen. Artemis let out a small sigh but heeded his advice, she hadn't eaten or slept since Elena was taken. She entered the grand looking kitchen and opened the fridge she felt queasy at the sight of the food and decided to just have a granola and poured herself a glass of water.

"You going to eat that?" Stefan commented from behind her making her jump, he had come into the kitchen to see if she would actually listen to her, for the last five minutes she was staring at the bar

"I don't feel like eating it" she muttered, Stefan sighed

"Art, you need to eat" he told her firmly

"I know but I really don't want to"

"If Elena was doing this right now, what would you do?" Stefan asked

"I would've force the bloody bar down her throat" she muttered, Stefan cocked an eyebrow

"See?"

"Yeah I get your point" she grumbled and started to force herself to eat it, she washed down the dry substance with the glass of water.

"I know what may lift your spirits-"

"Stef my sister is with a deranged vampire, it's not as if a puppy died" she rolled her eyes dumping the glass into the sink "I doubt that anything could lift my spirits"

Stefan nodded "Ok, I get that, well I have a shelve full of old and first edition books-"

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked following him out of the kitchen and back into the parlour

"Is it working?" Stefan asked leaning against the wooden rail as Artemis scoured the rows of books, her fingers were itching to touch the worn spines

"You're not doing a bad job" she gave him a small smile, the moment of silence was broken when Stefan's cell rang loudly

"Elena?" Stefan asked, immediately gaining Artemis's attention, she ran over to him

"Is it her? Is she ok?" she whispered looking up Stefan he held up his finger silently telling her to be quiet, Artemis worriedly bit her bottom lip and waited

"I can get it" he told her "ok"

"Well?" Artemis asked "what happened-"

"It was Anna and she wants the-"

"Grimoire" she sighed and ran her shaky fingers through her hair "How are we meant to-"

"Go ahead grovel again" a snarky voice commented from the doorway, Artemis spun around and saw Damon standing there "oh wait-I don't care-"

"You son of a bitch, I swear when I get the chance I will stake you" she snapped glaring at him

"You try that" he smirked, she went to move forward but Stefan grabbed the back of her top. Damon waved at her and left

"I hate your brother" she muttered

"I know-"

"He's not going to give it" Artemis turned around so that she was facing him "did she say anything else?"

"She wanted to meet in the square town in thirty minute" he paused "they got Bonnie as well"

Artemis nodded knowing that Bonnie was a witch which means they would probably need her to open the tomb, so she was safe for the time being just then an idea hit her "Wait, she'll be in the town square, meaning Elena and Bonnie would be left alone for a bit"

Stefan nodded knowing what she was getting at.

"Still have the problem of actually trying to find them, damn it would be so much easier if there was a spell" she muttered under her breath, she heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Stefan's face

"There is a spell, we just need to get a witch-"

"Sheila she will help, especially if we tell her they got Bonnie" Artemis nodded feeling lighter already they were one step closer to finding Elena and Bonnie.

"Let's go" Stefan nodded.

* * *

Artemis raised her fist and knocked three times on the blue front door, she groaned when there was no reply and went to knock again but it was open

"Child, I'm not deaf" Sheila smiled warmly at her but it soon dropped off seeing the look on her face "what's wrong baby?"

"I-Sheila the-"

"We need your help" Stefan stepped off the porch, the elder witch's eyes narrowed on him, Artemis gasped hearing Stefan letting out a groan and scream of pain

"Get in the house Artemis he-"

"Vampire I know, stop, you're hurting him" she ran towards Stefan placing her hand on his back,

"What?" Sheila asked dropping her assault on Stefan, he groaned

"Stefan's a good guy Sheila, trust me" Artemis told her "He's going to help us-"

"Us?" Sheila frowned

"Vampires have taken Elena and Bonnie, we need your help to track them down" Stefan said

"Bonnie?" Sheila asked looking at Artemis, she licked her lips and nodded

"Shelia these vampires mean business, they will help them" the Gilbert girl murmured, "Will you help?"

"Honey you got me at Bonnie, come in vampire" she stepped aside allowing Artemis and Stefan in

"Sheila he does have name ye know" she whispered to the witch, who rolled her eyes and led them into the kitchen.

Artemis paced up and down; Stefan was leaning against the wall whilst Sheila was working on the locator spell

"Honey will you stop pacing? I'm trying to concentrate here" Sheila said

"Well-"Stefan grabbed the back of her top as she passed him and tugged her towards his side,

"Relax, we will find them" he placed his arm around her shoulder

"For a vampire you sure are warm" Artemis commented, as Sheila began the witch was holing a small knife

"It's the coffee" he informed her, Artemis nodded she was glad that Stefan was here and she could see how much he loved and cared for her sister. She watched as Sheila sliced into her hand and her squeezing her palm causing the droplets of blood to land on the map

"Why would she need to do that?" she asked Stefan quietly she was curious

"Because they took Bonnie, Shelia will need an essence from the one she is trying to find, and blood is one of the strongest" Stefan answered.

"Got it" Sheila declared causing both Stefan and Artemis to hurry forward

"There that's where they are" Sheila pointed at the location on the map, the brunette leant forward

"It's the apartment complex on the other side of town" Artemis said "Good let's go-"

"Arty you're staying behind" Stefan said and then walked towards the door but he turned around hearing light footsteps, "Arty-" she gave him a sheepish look "you're staying-"

"No I'm not" Artemis frowned "I want to get my sister and Bonnie, Stefan so-"

"No I'll get them-"

"Stefan" she said through gritted teeth "the longer you spend arguing the longer they are in danger, I am coming"

Stefan scowled but nodded "Fine" he grunted

"Marvelous let's go" she grinned and shoved him out of the door, leaving an bemused look Sheila behind.

* * *

"Here we are" Artemis muttered getting out of Stefan's sports car,

"Come on" he grabbed her hand, and led her up the stairs, they walked down the path passing other apartment,

"Can you hear them?" she whispered, Stefan paused and gestured towards the door further at the end, Artemis nodded and followed him quietly

"Ready?" Stefan asked her, she nodded. With that Stefan booted the door open bathing the dark room in sunlight, she heard a scream making her realise that the vampire couldn't go out in the sun, Artemis ran forward and wrenched the curtain off of the wall causing the vampire to scream

"Go" Stefan shouted and ushered the trio of girls out, they ran down to the parking lot, when they had gotten to the car, Artemis grabbed Elena into a hug

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're safe" Elena hugged her just as hard "ok-need to breath Elena" she gasped causing the younger to girl to pull back

"I'm so glad that you came" Elena smiled brightly at her,

"Bonnie, don't want you to feel left out, group hug" Artemis called, she heard both girls laugh, with another brief hug they broke apart

"Why are we standing here?" Bonnie asked

"Erm…Stefan has the car keys" Artemis uttered, Elena rolled her eyes in good humour knowing that her sister was giving them a once over to check if there was any injuries

"There he is" Bonnie said seeing Stefan approaching them

"And there goes Elena" Artemis muttered seeing the younger girl launching herself into her boyfriend's arms

"Ok come on, let's go Sheila wants to see Bonnie, finish your make out later" Artemis called out causing Elena to blush,

Stefan shook his head, he could see the obvious change in Artemis's demeanor, the teen obviously cared for her siblings, it was as if she was lost without them.

* * *

They arrived at Sheila's place, as soon as the car slowed down Bonnie shot out of the car.

"Ergh, so sore" Artemis muttered stretching her arms above her head, she slowly got out of the car and trailed behind Elena and Stefan. The couple stopped by the door Artemis knew that Stefan and Elena wanted a moment to themselves, so she entered the house

"Sheila" Artemis walked into the kitchen and saw the old woman rummaging around in the kitchen from the corner of her eye she could see Bonnie sitting there anxiously

"Yes dear?"

"Why don't you talk to Bonnie, I'll make the tea" she smiled

"Thank you Arty" Sheila patted her cheek and walked over to the table, Artemis grabbed a couple of mugs, she could hear the witch's conversation in the background, just as she set the tray of tea on the table when Elena and Stefan came in.

"So what are we going to do?" Artemis asked the group "He won't stop" they knew that she was talking about Damon "and there's random vampires running around"

"Well for now you four are going to stay here" Stefan informed them, which earned him four glares.

"A prisoner in my own home?" Sheila cocked an eyebrow

"I can't protect you if you leave the house"

"We'll protect ourselves" Sheila told him.

"Damn right, I'm definitely going to be locked up" Artemis sipped her coffee "So what are we going to do?"

"We have let him have Katherine back, otherwise he definitely won't stop" Elena replied

"Plus if we help him, all of this crap ends" Artemis added on

"No" Bonnie snapped "he doesn't deserve to get what he wants"

"We don't have any other choices do we?" the elder girl sighed

"Witches being pulled down vampire problems" Sheila commented "as much as we tried to stay out of it…I'll open the tomb, and you get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be over"

"We still have to get Damon to agree" Stefan frowned

"I don't see that happening" Artemis murmured "but then again he agreed once, he might do it again-"

"We doubled cross him once already" Elena frowned

"And he got angry and tried to kill you" Stefan commented, both Bonnie's and Sheila's eyes snapped over towards the curly haired brunette

"What? When did this happen?" Bonnie asked concern brimming from her, even she looked to Artemis as an older sister after all she was there for her when the young witch needed her to be.

"Last night when we dug up a grave" Artemis stated bluntly

"Are you ok? I knew I should've given him more than a brain haemorrhage" Sheila muttered causing Artemis to snort

"You did what? Serious?"

"Yes I did baby" Sheila smirked, Artemis whistled

"Whoa Sheila you kick ass-"both Bonnie and Shelia chuckled

"So the Damon situation, how are we going to convince him?" Elena asked bringing the topic back on track

"Someone needs to talk to him, he's hurt and we did stab him in the back" Artemis sighed, she chewed her bottom lip "I'll talk to him" she declared.

* * *

Artemis sighed and fiddled with her car keys she had arrived at the boarding house, Elena and the others would be waiting for them at the ruins of the church, with a deep breath she gently pushed the door to the large manor open, "Damon?" she called out walking down the hallway her footsteps echoing off of the walls, she could hear a sort of thumping noise coming from one of the rooms, she walked into the Salvatore Library and saw Damon placing some books in a cardboard box. He looked up hearing footsteps

"I'm going to have to change the locks" he commented and then looked back down to his book, Artemis rolled her eyes

"First thing, I didn't break in, you didn't lock your door and by the way Elena and Bonnie are both safe, thanks for asking though" Artemis uttered sarcastically "Stefan helped them"

"My brother, the ever the white knight" Damon drawled

"He is a good man Damon" she frowned at him

"This is all fun and all, but why are you here?" he dropped another random book into the box and took a slow deliberate step towards her, Artemis however stood her ground

"Because even after all the crap you've done, and managed to piss a lot of people off, me, Elena and Stefan convinced Bonnie to help you"

"I doubt that" Damon uttered "you're probably just saying that to lock me in-"

"Alright" she snapped "I get it you're pissed, we betrayed, blah, blah, blah get over it, unlike you I am willing to put it right, but you're no saint either, you owe me an apology" she poked him hard in the chest

"What the hell? Why do I need to apologise?" he snapped, damn he thought she was hot when she was mad, her cheeks went all pink

"You shit, you was willing to kill me, so you owe me an apology" she snapped she let out a sigh, her eyes softened "Damon I get it, just-I'm sorry we all are, now you owe me an apology and we can move pass this"

"I don't owe you a thing" he snapped,

"You bloody dick, I'm willing to help you out after you wasn't willing to help me, you and I both know you did wrong" she paused "Damon?" her voice was soft causing him to look at her "You want Katherine back, I get it. In a weird way I do, you love her, people do anything for the ones they love, like I'm willing to do anything for my family"

When he didn't say anything she looked down, thinking that this wasn't going at all right

"Sorry"

Her eyes snapped up, icy blue orbs met her grey silvery ones

"Say it again-"she saw the look on his face "what? You're Damon Salvatore I doubt I would ever hear that word coming out of your mouth again-"

"Don't push it Arty" he rolled his eyes, a brief smile appeared on her lips

"So? We will you work with us?" she asked, Damon canted his head to the side

"How do I know that you're not lying?" he asked

"Because I'm not, here-" she went to take off her bracelet but he placed his hand over her smaller one, stopping her "I thought you wanted proof?" she asked with a frown on her face

"If you were willing to let me use compulsion on you, then I believe you" he ran the tip of finger up her arm and up her throat, she closed her eyes feeling his hand cup the back of her neck, she gasped when he dug his fingers into her flesh, Artemis's eyes snapped opened, she trembled slightly seeing how close he was, he brushed his nose against hers, their lips were millimetres apart from each other "If you're lying Artemis, I won't hesitate in snapping your neck, understand?"

"Yes" her voice shook, she was surprised when he nuzzled his nose against her neck, she was stiff as a board "I'm going to miss you Artemis, I never met a girl like you before"

* * *

They arrived at the woods; the sound of music was in the air

"What's with these kids? Partying in the woods?" Damon scoffed behind her, his hand was clutching the back of her top, and she could feel his breath against the back of her neck

"Yeah that's what normal teens do, have fun" she said snappishly, Artemis looked around at the array of kids "I hope they stay out of the church"

"Yours not mine" Damon murmured, she elbowed him in the gut causing the vampire to tug her back even harder, making her slam into him

"You-"

"Arty hey" a voice called out, she followed the sound and saw it was Matt who was coming over to them

"Arty" Caroline bounced over "I can't believe you're actually at a party. Anyway have you seen Elena? I've been looking for-"

"She got cramps" Artemis blurted out the first thing that came into her mind "and so does Bonnie, both are like- in the toilet clutching their stomachs, so….yeah they're not here"

"Oh right" Caroline giggled "So where have you-"

"Long story" Damon snapped getting impatience "we have to go"

"I wasn't talking to you" the blond girl snapped, Artemis licked her lips anxiously

"Sure you were"

"Why do you have to be such a dick" she muttered under her breath, knowing that the vampire would hear her, he sent her a wink

"I'm Matt, we haven't met" the jock held out his hand towards the other male.

"Matt there's a reason we have met" the vampire said coldly "you and I are going that way" he grabbed Artemis's hand dragging her away from the two teens

"Talk to you both later" Artemis yelled over her shoulder "and don't drink too much" she stumbled over a branch

"Would you keep up?" Damon growled "or are you walking deliberately slow"?

"If you bloody stop pushing me then maybe I-" she yelped when he simply tossed her onto his shoulder "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN" she shrieked pounding her fist against his back "DAMON-!"

"Will you shut up?" he slapped her bottom causing her reining fists to abruptly stop their assault "See we're here already, look how quick we are"

"Damon put her down" Stefan demanded,

"Alright" with that he dropped Artemis so that she landed on her ass, when he saw her glare he pointed towards Stefan "blame my brother he should choose his words carefully" Damon smirked walking past her "witches" he greeted Bonnie and her grandmother, Artemis scrambled onto her feet,

* * *

They had now congregated into the tomb, Artemis was standing next to Elena, whilst Stefan stood on the younger's girl other side, Damon was standing to Artemis's left, she licked her lips and felt a shudder go down her spine seeing Bonnie and Sheila standing in the middle surrounded by unlit torches

"Air" Sheila called lighting one torch "earth" a second one was lit "fire"

"Water" Bonnie added handing the older woman bottled water

"Ok, no offence but the other three was far more impressive" Artemis commented, "serious? Water from a tap?"

Sheila chuckled and sent her a wink "Well what did you expect?"

"Something awesome" Artemis muttered under her breath

"Or" Elena spoke over her "something mystical"

Artemis rolled her eyes and shifted the torch from one hand to the other

"What's that?" Stefan asked, Artemis shined her torch over to Damon and saw him holding bag full of red liquid

"It's for Katherine" Damon stated unwrapping "It's something to keep her going, unless little Arty or your girl wants to offer her their veins for her to tap"

"Piss off dick" Artemis snapped glaring at him

"Oh Arty and I thought we were making progress" Damon mocked pouted, she rolled her eyes and looked away, he turned his attention towards Stefan "admit it, you can't wait to get rid if me"

"Who wouldn't" Artemis scoffed

"I can't wait to get rid of you" Stefan smirked, Damon hummed.

"We're ready" Bonnie announced, both her and Sheila were kneeling down beside the lit fire.

"Hey Elena" Artemis whispered "this is something else normal girls don't do" this earned her a light slap on the back.

Artemis stiffened slightly seeing Bonnie and Sheila holding hands and started to chant

"What's that?" Damon asked

"It is Latin" Artemis replied, her eyes remained focus on the pair of witches

"How do you know that?" Elena asked,

Artemis rolled her eyes, "In case you've forgot I spend my time at work translating old language into new" just then the flames burned brighter, Artemis stepped back from the heat

"What's happening?" Elena asked clutching on to Stefan

"It'll be ok Elena" Artemis assured her younger sister, there was a loud cracking sound causing the group to re-focus their attention on to a large tomb door, it moved by itself

"It worked" Bonnie gaped at the sight in slight disbelief

"Of course it worked" Sheila said, Artemis held up her torch higher but she couldn't make anything out

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked Stefan who nodded

"I'm going to get the gasoline" Stefan told her and Elena and then hurried out, Artemis shifted from one foot to the other

"You ready?" Damon asked

"What?" Artemis asked confused "Oh holy hell I'm not going in there"

"You are going or would you like to offer Elena your place?" Damon snapped "You think I'm going in there on my own" he held out his hand to Artemis but when she didn't move he grabbed her wrist causing her to gasp "So you can seal me in?"

"Don't take her in there" Sheila snapped "Or I'll bring the walls down" she threatened,

"Damon-"

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't…you think I trust you" he brought Artemis close to him

"As much as I trust you" Sheila bit back

"Ok, enough" Artemis called out getting frustrated "the dick here needs leverage, he doesn't want to take the risk of being stuck, I get it, I'll go" she pulled her arm away from his

"No Arty you can't-"Elena cried out

"It'll be ok Elena" she sent her a small smile and turned back around to face the tomb

"May I?" he took the torch, with one last glance over her shoulder at the three women, Artemis followed Damon into the tomb with her torch held high, they walked down the dark corridor

* * *

"This place is creepy" Artemis muttered under her breath, she stumbled over a step and grabbed the back of his leather jacket

"Scare Arty?" he smirked at her

"Prick, I said it was creepy I didn't say I was scared" Artemis grumbled under her breath, just then there were whispers everywhere causing her to jump "Ok, not I'm scared what is that?" she asked as he walked ahead of her

"They can sense you" Damon replied "now where is she?"

"Damon?" Artemis lost sight of him as he sped up his pace "Dick left me" she muttered walking further down the corridor trying to find the vampire "Damon? Damon?" she hissed and jumped hearing voices whispering, she nervously licked her lips and felt a shudder go down her spine as a cold breeze pass over her, she walked even faster panic was beginning to set in.

She tripped over something but managed to catch herself against the stoned walls, Artemis yelped feeling something grab her ankle, causing her to down on to the ground and drop her torch, she turned around and saw an ashen grey corpse with blood red eyes, Artemis scrambled backwards and kicked the vampire away from her, she crawled over to the torch and scooped it up, she ran forward and shone the light from the torch, she could make out several vampires who were all ashen grey, she heard something behind her but there was nothing there, she spun back around and gasped seeing Anna there, with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm really starting to hate you now, always appearing stupid vampire" Artemis drawled

"You've been running around town trying to find your sister but then you lead her right back to it" Anna spat taking steps towards her, Artemis stumbled back she wasn't stupid enough to take on a vampire, she was about to trip but managed to catch her elf, she shone the torch down on the thing that she tripped over and realised that it was another vampire

"Mother" Anna cried out running forward

"Isn't this pleasant, ok by" Artemis towards the way she came but Anna blurred in front of her and shoved her back with enough force to send her flying across the hall she slammed into the stone wall and fell. Artemis groaned "Definitely going to get a back ache now" she muttered and got on to her knees

"Can you ever shut up"? Anna snapped

"That depends can you ever not be a bitch" she countered glaring at her, she watched as the vampire looked over her mother

"Your sister's boyfriend did this you know-"

"Er get your facts right, it was his father-"

"And Jonathan Gilbert" Anna stood up

"Well….erm still can't take the blame for that one" Artemis muttered getting anxious because of the looks that the vampire was sending her

"I made a choice a long time ago, that it would be Gilbert blood that would bring her back her back to life" Anna snapped "I had Jeremy all ready to go-"

"What?" Artemis snarled "You bitch, don't even think about touching a hair on his head"

"Oh I won't be" Anna smirked, there was a small groan coming from the vampire causing Anna to look down, Artemis took her chance and ran but she smacked into a vampire "I got to give it to you, you are a fighter"

A scream tore from Artemis's throat when Anna plunged her fangs into her wrist, she struggled against her Anna tossed her down onto the corpse of her mother, she landed face up

"No, let go-I-stop this" she writhed as Anna held up her bloodied wrist to her mother's lips, she screamed out again and kicked her legs when the vampire to suck her bloodied wound

"Let her go" Stefan shouted and threw Anna off of Artemis, he grabbed the brunette and hauled her on to her feet "Go, Elena's waiting for you go-"

"No I can't leave-"

"I'll be right behind you" Stefan gently pushed her towards the exit of the tomb, Artemis bit her lip but ran

"Artemis" Elena cried out and launched herself into her sister's arms "I heard you scream Stefan went in there?" she let out a sob

"He was right behind me, it'll be ok Elena" Artemis frowned seeing the tears on her face, she looked over to Bonnie and Sheila and saw their grave looks "What is it?"

"It's Stefan he-"she heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder "Erm Stef, why are you just standing there-"

"I can't get out" Stefan muttered

"What?"

"We'll fix it" Bonnie assured them, Artemis eyes hardened

"Why did you go in there?" she snapped at the vampire "If you didn't even know you were going to come back out?"

"I heard you scream Artemis" Stefan murmured "you're one of the first who befriended me, and you're my friend"

"Stefan" she murmured and could hear Elena breathing in deeply "Damon, he's in there and we promised to get him out as well"

"I know-"

"Even if we break the seal, we won't be able to hold it up for long" Sheila said

"You better hurry" Bonnie added on, Stefan nodded and blurred off.

Artemis bit her lip and Elena began to pace up and down, she watched as Sheila an Bonnie started to chant again

"I think it's working" Elena said moving forwards to the tomb, but when Artemis saw who was emerging she grabbed the younger girl's arm and shoved her behind her

"I just wanted my mother" Anna said helping her mother out "Jeremy's fine, we won't touch him"

Artemis heard Bonnie cry out

"Bonnie keep going" Sheila commanded she opened her eyes and looked at Artemis "they better hurry" she gasped

"STEFAN THEY CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER" Elena screamed the flames died down,

"What are you doing?" Artemis grabbed the back of Elena's jacket when she saw the younger girl about to run into the tomb

"I can't leave him-"Elena cried "Please Arty-"

"You think I'd leave him, you stay here I'll go" she told her "got it?" Elena nodded and watched as Artemis ran back into the tomb,

She ran down the corridors in the dark and could hear shouting in the other end

"She's not worth spending an eternity down here" Stefan yelled, Artemis felt a pang in her heart for Damon knowing that Katherine probably wasn't there

Artemis sped up and skidded to a halt seeing the pair of vampires "Damon, come on she's not here"

His eyes met hers "Please just come, the tomb is about to be sealed shut please" she pleaded with him, Damon scowled and stormed pass her, Stefan came up behind her and pressed his hand against her back guiding her out, as soon as they were out, Artemis was once again greeted by a very tight hug

"Arty" Elena whispered.

"I told you it'll be fine" she whispered back, Elena nodded and then hugged Stefan. Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw Damon leaning heavily against the stone walls, she was about to approach him but the remembered something "Jeremy" she whispered wide eye and sprinted up the stone steps with Elena and Stefan on his heels

"Where is he?" she looked around frantically

"There" Stefan pointed towards an unconscious Jeremy. Artemis dropped down on her knees beside him

"Wake up, wake up" she placed her hand on his cheek when he didn't stir she lightly slapped his cheek causing his eyes to snap open

"Oww-" he groaned

"Elena's fault" Artemis smiled down at him whilst Elena rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, the eldest Gilbert glanced over to Stefan when she didn't hear him comment, she followed his gaze and saw Damon trudging over to the logs, she sighed and stood up

"Damon" she called walking forward the vampire looked at her, Artemis walked up to him till she was standing right in front of him "I'm sorry"

Damon was caught off guard at what Artemis did next, she hugged him he was in too much shock to respond but once he managed to gain his bearings he loosely wrapped his arms around her smaller form

"I am sorry, I never meant what I said about you not ever finding her"

Damon buried his nose in her hair "And I didn't mean I wish Elena to be dead" he murmured he stepped back and lightly graze the back of his knuckles down the apple of her cheek, before she could speak he blurred off

"Arty?" Elena called

"Let's go home" Artemis murmured plastering a smile on to her face.

* * *

"You can go see Bonnie if you want" Artemis said as she helped Jeremy up the porch steps

"Are you sure?" Elena asked

"Yeah go ahead I got him" she smiled at her, Elena nodded and left. "Come on Jere, kind of need you to help me out" she grunted as they walked up the stairs

"I'm not that heavy, you're just small" Jeremy grumbled, they reached his bedroom and she sat him down on the bed, she didn't miss him wincing, Artemis shed off her jacket and went to the bathroom to grab some aspirin and a glass of water "Here ya go kid" she handed him the tablets and water, she then sat down beside him "so do you remember anything?"

"I don't know, I just passed out, I didn't drink or anything, I swear Arty-"

"Honey relaxed" she smiled at him "I believe you"

"Thank god, I didn't want you to go all crazy and scary-"she sent him a look causing him to quiet down

"Sometimes I wonder if mom and dad dropped you on your head when you was a baby" she said, he rolled his eyes but cringed at that "go to sleep Jere" she kissed his temple and stood up "If you need anything let me know, me and Jen will be downstairs ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Art" he called; she smiled at him and left.

Artemis headed downstairs and saw that Jenna was watching the television

"Hey" she greeted her niece "Where've you been?"

"Around, managed to catch Elena and Jeremy at the party" she told Jenna,

"Well come and sit, I'm watching a movie that even you might like" Jenna smiled Artemis rolled her eyes

"Sure, let me get a drink" she headed into the kitchen and saw the box still sitting on the table with a few papers and items scattered around it. Artemis sighed and started to clear it up, she grabbed a book and saw that it was her dad's medical journal she was about to place it in the box but a piece of paper slipped from it landing face down on the floor, Artemis bent down and picked it up she glanced over at it but froze seeing reading the context

"Arty hurry up what are you oh-"Jenna paused eyes wide seeing what she was holding

"Why is there two birth certificates?" she asked the woman "It-it doesn't make any sense, there's one with my name and with a blank in the parent section, and another with mom and dad's-Jenna?" she looked up at Jenna who approached her

"Artemis listen to me" Jenna said softly "hey, hey-"

"Am I adopted?" she asked

Jenna bit her bottom lip and nodded "You are-"

"Oh my god, I need to sit down" she sat heavily down on the stool and was staring at the birth certificates

"Why didn't they say anything?" she asked quietly

"Because they didn't want you to get hurt" Jenna sat down beside her "Arty they raised you and-"

"They're still my parents, but what about my birth parents do you know anything-"

"No" Jenna replied before she could finish off her sentence

"How can you not? I just-"

"Because Miranda and Grayson found you" Jenna uttered she ran her fingers through Artemis thick hair

"Found me?"

Jenna nodded "Grayson had a medical conference in the next town over and Miranda went with him, but when they were coming back they saw a small bundle on the side of the road, it was you"

Artemis eyes widened at that "I was left on the side of the road?" she thought that her birth parents couldn't have cared less "so I was worthless-"

"No" Jenna snapped grabbing her chin forcing the younger girl to look at her "it was your parents who were worthless, there lost was our gain Arty, they missed out on having an incredible daughter-"

"I am not their daughter, I'm Miranda's and Grayson's daughter" Artemis declared, casing Jenna to smile "they raised me and loved me-"

"So you're not going to look for them?"

"No, I don't want to waste my time" Artemis replied Jenna smiled she was glad that Artemis had a sensible head on her shoulders

"Jeremy and Elena-"

"Don't need to know, there's nothing to tell" Artemis replied and packed the rest of the box away

"Come on" Jenna grabbed her hand and pulled the brunette over to the couch, they settled down

"Was there anything there though?" Artemis asked a moment later "when mom and dad found me?"

Jenna brows furrowed as she thought back "there was a note, I think- actually just a name, we think it may have been your name or something-"

"What was it?" Artemis asked

"Hmm…it was Athena Claudette" Jenna answered "yeah that was it"

"I so prefer Artemis" she muttered causing her aunt to snort, that name sounded oddly familiar though. She decided to leave it alone and enjoy the rest of her evening.

* * *

**AN: There ya have it, thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate it**

** So in this chap, a lot went down-Artemis and Stefan shared a few moments whilst looking for Elena and Bonnie, Damon and Artemis shared a few words. She went into the tomb and they ended up having moment. Finally Artemis found out something shocking about her parents.**

**Also added a banner on, there's a link on my profile**

**Please REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Artemis groaned and stretched her arms above her head it had only been fifteen minutes since Elena had left she spotted her sister's phone on the kitchen counter, she rolled eyes and decided to drop by Bennett's place just to check up on them. She grabbed the phone and her car keys. Stefan had told her that he drove her yellow bug there earlier. She shut the door behind her and drove towards Sheila's place.

Artemis walked up to the porch and knocked on the door, it was opened a second later by Elena

"Arty what-"

"Your phone, or did you call lover boy?" Artemis asked stepping into the house

"No I-"

"ELENA" Bonnie screamed, causing both Gilberts to jump, Artemis ran into the bedroom from where she heard the younger girl screaming

"Arty-she's not breathing" Bonnie cried,

"Oh my god" Elena uttered

"Call an ambulance" Artemis instructed, she nodded and ran out of the room, Bonnie dove forward and hurriedly looked through the grimoire

"No, no I can bring her back-"

Artemis felt her heart break at the sight, "Bonnie" she grabbed the younger girl and wrapped her arms around her "she's gone, she's gone-"

"No" Bonnie cried, "I can help her" she sobbed, tears cascaded down Artemis's face

"Bonnie she's gone" Bonnie pressed her face against Artemis's chest , she ran her hand down her back, Artemis looked up slightly and saw Elena standing there with tears, she held out her arms a little wider indicating for Elena to join which she did. Bonnie was squished in between both Gilbert girls and cried as they comforted her.

* * *

Artemis sighed and rolled over, the last couple of days she hadn't heard from Damon and Bonnie had gone to her aunt's after Sheila's funeral. She, Elena and Jeremy ended up taking a slight detour to their parent's grave and laid flowers down. Sheila Bennett's funeral was the first one she had attended after the death of her parents. She almost hadn't made it though

"Art. You ok?" Jeremy peered into her room,

"Huh?" she jumped out of her thoughts looking at her younger brother "yeah I'm fine"

"Arty" he rolled his eyes coming into the bedroom "I know when you're lying just like when you know when I am"

"Honestly Jeremy I'm fine" she repeated looking at him, with a smile on her lips

"Art-"

"I am, anyway forget about me you?" she asked looking around for her pair of converses. She found them under the head, she heard it creak and looked up seeing Jeremy lounging on her bed, she cleared her throat and gave him a look, he rolled his eyes and shifted slightly so that he sneaker clad feet off of the bed "So?" she asked dropping down on her double bed beside him

"It's just that Bonnie's grams funeral brings back memories" Jeremy said, Artemis laid down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair

"Yeah, it does bring back memories" Artemis commented "But it'll get better"

Jeremy gave her a small smile "I know" she kissed him on the cheek and sat up

"Aren't you going to work?" he asked

"Nope, it's my off day, it is Sunday after all" Artemis stretched her arms above her head "You?"

"Might just hang out here today"

"Well have fun, if you feel like it come to the grill later I'll treat ya to some food" Artemis said, he hopped on to his feet and followed her out of the room, she heard the sound of his bedroom door being slammed shut. Artemis headed downstairs and frowned slightly feeling a breeze coming through the house, she looked around for the source and saw that the front door was wide open

Artemis strolled over to the door and heard Elena talking, she peered out of the door and saw Elena sitting on the porch swing, she walked over to her and dropped down on to the swing but not before lifting Elena's feet up and placing them onto her lap,

"Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy, just come back soon we're all missing you here. Ok love you" Elena hanged up

"No word from her yet?" Artemis asked quietly shuddering slightly no

"No, she's not picking up" Elena muttered, Artemis patted her on the leg

"Just give her time" she smiled reassuringly at her, Elena hummed and nodded "What?"

"I'm-I'm confused about Damon-"

"Everyone is confused about him" Artemis snorted, causing the younger girl to roll her eyes

"No I mean you and him"

Artemis brows furrowed she looked over to Elena "Me and him? There's no me and him"

"The what was last night about?" she asked

Artemis licked her lips "Damon's complicated, he spent the last a hundred and forty five years searching for a way to get the woman he loves-"

"So what? You're not at all interested? He's not a good person Artemis, I don't want you to get hurt" Elena said seriously leaning forward

"Honey, I'm a big girl. I should be worrying about you. And Damon and me? No I don't think so, the love he has for Katherine is something almost unbreakable, I definitely don't want to end up with a guy who is hung up on someone else " she paused "especially when the girl he is hung up over, is the exact replica of my sister, that is just weird"

Elena chuckled and shook her head "ok whatever you say"

"So what's got you in a thinking mood?" Artemis asked leaning her head back slightly

"Thinking mood?" Elena cocked an eyebrow

"Ah huh, you pull that face when you're thinking" she pointed at her,

"I so do not have a thinking face" Elena scoffed just then both girls ears perked up hearing footsteps on the porch, Artemis smiled seeing it was Jenna

"She's right you do have a thinking face" Jenna said "what are you two doing out here, it's cold" she looked pointedly at Artemis who was only wearing a long sleeve top

"Hmm I was bugging this one, to tell me what's got her thinking" Artemis replied the wind ruffled her curls "She still hasn't answered me, so Elena?"

"It's just that Bonnie's grandmother's funeral brought back a lot of memories of mom and dad, I was wondering" Elena looked at Jenna "that you said you would do some digging about them, the adoption-"

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Artemis asked frowning at her

"Because I didn't want to worry you and-"

"I offered, honestly Art, I'm their guardian as well" Jenna smiled at her

"Right, so did you actually find anything?" the elder Gilbert girl asked quirking an eyebrow, Jenna looked at them and chewed her lower lip she nodded "Come inside"

Elena jumped on to her feet and looked over her shoulder at Artemis when she noticed that the curly haired girl hadn't move

"Arty, are you coming?"

"Well I thought, this might- I mean that you might-"she struggled to get the words out, Elena sighed and grabbed on to her hand pulling her on to her feet

"Arty you've been here for me my whole life, and I want you in there with me, I need you" Elena uttered, Artemis smiled and nodded

"Ok" she squeezed her hand and led her back into the house where Jenna was sitting at the desk with the laptop turned on

"Grayson kept everything in his medical practise" Artemis dropped down on the vacant seat at the other end of the desk "-records, logs, old appointment books, I found an entry on the night you was born, patient and birth day, Isobel Peterson" Jenna told them

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked eagerly

"No, if she was a runaway she would've changed her name" Artemis uttered, Jenna nodded

"Hmm, it could be her first name, but where did she get Peterson from, class mate, room-mate, and best friend?" Jenna paused as a slow smile coming on her face "so I binged it"

Artemis snorted "Very well done, master class on how to track someone down"

Jenna rolled her eyes at that "so I searched the local area for Peterson, around the same year as Isobel and found 3 men and 2 women, one of the woman is called Trudie Peterson, who lived in Grove Hill Virginia-"

"That's not far from here" Elena said leaning over her aunt

"Well watch this" Jenna typed something into the laptop, Artemis got up from her seat so she could look at her the screen, the strawberry haired woman brought up a picture of two women, with their names beneath there image

"Isobel" Elena whispered "she was a cheerleader"

"Something you have in common then Elena, beside the dark hair" Artemis smiled at her, she could see the delighted look on Elena's face

"Trudie still lives there" Jenna held out a sticky note "this is her address"

"What about Isobel?" Elena asked taking the piece of paper

"I could find anything about her, but there's something else you need to know. Mr Saltzman Ric, well his wife was from around here-and her name was also Isobel-"

Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairlines but something clicked in her mind "wait was?"

"She died" Jenna said mournfully.

Elena nodded and left the room, leaving behind a concerned Artemis and Jenna behind , the dark haired girl bit her lower lip

"That can't just be a coincident" Artemis muttered

"Stranger things had happened" Jenna sighed "you ok? I mean about-"

"Jen, I'm fine honestly, what's the point of dwelling on something when you can't change it" Artemis merely shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at the picture of Isobel

"Are you going to tell Alaric?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm on my way to do that now-"Jenna turned the laptop off

"Hmm you think Jen. Could you ask him whether he can speak to Elena about Isobe?l" Artemis said "she wants to know her Jen"

Jenna smiled "I see what I can do"

* * *

Artemis climbed up the stairs with a basketful of fresh clothes, she dumped Jeremy's clothes in his room and headed to Elena's room, she pushed the door open and nearly dropped the basket seeing what was taking place.

"Whoa, whoa hold up" Artemis called out, making Stefan and Elena jump apart "break it up, this is why I want the door open"

"Arty" Elena hissed the elder girl merely rolled her eyes and set the basket down on to the bed, "here" she handed her a pile of her clothes "So does Stefan know?"

"Yeah, he does, but it could just be too much of a conicedence that Alaric's wife was Isbel"

"Do you want to go check out the address?" Artemis asked her

"I don't know if it's the same person" Elena said, both Artemis and Stefan could see that the teen was expasarated "if it is, then that means my birth-mother is dead, I don't know if I could handle that-"

"Hey, hey it's ok" Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder "don't do anything you don't want to do Elena"

"Ok" Elena murmured and started to fold the clothes

"So did Jenna ever tell you how Alaric's wife died?" Stefan asked,

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved" Elena replied "but you knew that already right?"

Artemis was folding her own clothes and was wondering the same thing "So why are you asking Stef?"

"Well that night he attacked me, he told me something about her death"

"Well?" Elena asked glancing up at him

"No, no it's too much of a coincidence, but if you do decide to Isobel's friend I can come with you" Stefan told her

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do"

"Elena just do this at your own pace, no one is rushing you" Artemis gave her a soft smile, she looked over to Stefan who looked as if he was lost in his thoughts "How's Damon doing?" she asked

"He's dealing with it" Stefan replied

"By 'dealing with it' I'm assuming that he is most likely binged drinking and doing other curricular activities" she commented, Stefan chuckled

"You know him so well, I should be going" he gave Elena a quick kiss on the cheek and left,

Artemis hurried after him and grabbed him by the arm before he left

"Elena's not here, so spill" she hissed at him

"What? I have no clue what you're talking about" Stefan said playing dumb, she narrowed her eyes on him

"Yeah as if I'm going to by that, why was you so weird about Ric's wife's murder" she wanted to know, especially since this somehow had something to do with Elena

"I've got a hunch about who murdered Isobel" Stefan muttered, Artemis canted her head to the side

"Stefan who-"

"I can't tell you Arty, I need to be sure" Stefan said, she could see that he was being sincere

"Why you go and see if you've got anything on this Isobel, I'll be taking Elena to see Trudie" they headed downstairs, Stefan frowned

"She said she didn't know if she was up for that" the vampire uttered, Artemis rolled her eyes and held the door open for him

"I know my sister and I know for a fact that curiosity would get the best of her, she won't pass up the chance of finding more out about her birth mother" Artemis leant against the door, Stefan smiled slightly and nodded

"You're right-"

"Always am Stef" she sent him a wink

"And a bit arrogant-"

"Oh" she mocked pouted "you wound me deeply my good sir-"

Stefan snorted at that "you remind me of Damon-" she scrunched up her nose in distaste

"Please never say that again" Artemis uttered, Stefan smirked but nodded "Oh and Stef-"

She called out halting the vampire as he was hallway down the driveway "make sure he's ok"

Stefan eyed her wondering did she still care for his destructive brother "I will" Artemis sent him one last smile and shut the door.

* * *

Artemis was currently in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar, she idly chewed the cap of her pen as she worked on archiving some of the items, even if the store was closed she did have some work to do. Plus she had closed up only because Carole Lockwood insisted and babbled something about an auction. She sighed and sipped her glass of water and surfed the net. She glanced up at the time and went back to work and was about to take a sip of her drink when a hand slammed down on her shoulder

"Ah" she yelped "bloody hell, Elena, do you want me to have a heart attack?" the teasing smile dropped off of her face when she the younger girl's expression "What's up?" she asked

"I was thinking of going to see Trudie but I don't want to go on my own" Elena explained "Look it's alright if you don't-"

Artemis cut her off by pulling her car keys out of her pocket, "I'll drive" she smiled at her "come on" she grabbed her coat and scarf whilst Elena did the same.

"Artemis I really appreciate this"

"Seriously Elena, I'm your big sister of course I'll help you" she ushered her out of the house

"Do I really have to get in that" Elena pointed at Artemis's rusty yellow but,

"Yes now move your ass, unlike your boyfriend, my car doesn't bite" Artemis unlocked the car and climbed in, she was joined a second later by Elena

"That was lame Art, even for you" Elena giggled

"Do you want me to push you out of the car?" Artemis asked rhetorically as she buckled herself up, Elena did the same,

"What kind of question is that?" Elena asked with a smile on her face, it was fun to teased Artemis since the brunette would always something back

"Damn"

"What?" Elena asked pulling the sticky note out of her pocket

"I just realised how annoying you were, when you ask a lot of questions" this got Artemis a light slap on the shoulder, she laughed loudly, from the corner of her eye she saw Elena reaching for the radio,

"Oww" Elena yelped as the older girl slapped her arm "What the hell-"

"Serious?"

"Right forgot you was all weird about people touching your radio"

"It's not weird" Artemis rolled her eyes and drove down the road.

"This is?" Elena asked as Artemis pulled up to a two storey house

"That's what the address says" Artemis said turning the car off, she unbuckled herself and was about to climb out when she noticed that Elena hadn't moved "Elena do you want to do this? I can just drive us back home if you want me to"

Elena bit her lip and was gazing past Artemis towards the house; the elder girl lightly grabbed her hand "You'll be there right?"

"Have I ever let you down?" Artemis smiled at her "I'll be there, so I'll ask one more time, do you want to go through with this?"

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other "Yes I do" Elena nodded determinedly, with that they walked up the pathway and stepped on to the porch, Artemis looked over to Elena who gave her a brief nodded, the elder Gilbert raised her fist and knocked on the wooden door, it was a couple of minutes before it was opened revealing a blond haired woman, Artemis recognised her as Trudie

"Trudie?" Artemis said smiling at her, Elena remained quiet "Trudie Peterson?"

"Yes" the woman replied looking at both girls, Artemis lightly nudged her sister

"This is your call kid" she whispered to Elena, who nodded and cleared her throat

"Right, I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my sister Artemis Gilbert, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Isobel Flemming?" Elena asked

"Well I haven't heard of that name in years, how do you know her?" Trudie asked

"I think that…erm-"Elena stuttered

"You can do this Elena" Artemis encouraged her, the younger Gilbert was glad that she was there as moral support

"I was wondering if you know about if she gave up a baby for adoption?" Elena managed to get out, Artemis watched the expression on Trudie's face change

"Oh my god, you're her daughter" Trudie smiled, "I was just going to make some tea, would you both like some?" she offered, Elena glanced over to Artemis who nodded her head slightly

"Sure" Elena smiled back

"The kitchen is just this way" Trudie smiled stepping aside to allow both Artemis and Elena in, the blond woman shut the door behind them and followed after them.

Artemis didn't miss the fact that the woman hadn't invited them in, something was up, she thought.

They walked into the house, Artemis glanced around it was a nice place she thought, she took her coat off and placed it on the back of her chair.

"We weren't going to come, but then I thought about going for a drive and then I remembered that she mentioned something about a stop-"

"What she means" Artemis spoke over her "she just recently discovered that Isobel is her birth mom, and she wanted to know about her oh and sorry for coming in like that if you're busy-"

"No, no it's not a problem just a surprise" Trudie smiled at the pair "I haven't thought about Isobel in years"

Artemis and Elena both sat down whilst Trudie sat down opposite them

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked leaning forward so that she was resting her elbows on the woodened table,

"About seventeen years ago, when she left to go have you-"

"So you never kept in contact?" Artemis asked curiously

"We did for a bit, but then you know people drift apart" Trudie shrugged her shoulders

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena questioned

"She was in Florida on her own for a while, I know it wasn't easy"

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Elena asked, Artemis was miffed slightly she knew that Elena had wanted to know about her mother but her father? She never did mention that

"I could never get her to fess up" Trudie replied, Artemis narrowed her eyes on her she could feel that something wasn't right "anyway she finally pulled herself together and got into college with a scholarship"

"Do you know where about?" Artemis asked causing the other woman to look at her

"Somewhere in North Carolina" Trudie answered "Duke I think smart girl, smart school-" just then the kettle whistle loudly "let me get that" both Artemis and Elena nodded as soon as the woman left she the elder teen grabbed Elena's wrist

"What?"

"Something doesn't feel right about her" she whispered

"Hmm" Elena gulped "I know I just want to know-"

"Ok, but if anything goes down you run, got it?" Artemis hissed Elena hastily nodded.

Soon enough Trudie returned with a tray of tea and a photo album,

"Here you go" she handed a cup out to each girl

"Thank you" Artemis smiled politely, Trudie sat down and showed Elena the photo album, Artemis leant forwards slightly her guard was up

"Ah, they came to the game for us, the football team hadn't won a game in years, we were the real stars, well Izzy was, I was damn good back up" Trudie looked at both of them "Artemis is it? You've been quiet-"

"Don't feel like talking" she said curtly. Elena tensed knowing that her sister wasn't a fan of the woman

"Well that's alright, I'm not much of a talker as well" Trudie uttered "You haven't touched your tea yet"

"Right" Elena smiled and picked up her cup, she took a sip, Artemis didn't miss the look on her face, she picked up her own cup ad sniffed it

"What is this?" Artemis asked, her eyes narrowed on the older woman

"Just some herbal mix" she said simply,

"Bullshit, this is vervaine" Artemis snapped "you know"

"Know what?"

"Do we look stupid, you know, you didn't invite us in and you're serving vervaine tea" the brunette uttered her eyes solely focused on Trudie "You know about vampires, is that clear enough? You're hiding something" she deduced

"What is it that you don't want us to know?" Elena asked looking up at her as Trudie got on to her feet

"Trudie-"

"You need to leave, both of you" Artemis and Elena exchanged looks

"What-"

"Get out now"

"Come on" Artemis grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her onto her feet. "Thanks a lot" she spat at Trudy as they left the house.

They exited the house "You ok?" Artemis asked as they walked towards the car

"It's just it was going so well" Elena muttered

"Sorry kid"

"It's not all bad, I did learn some things" Elena smiled as Artemis fished her keys out of her pocket, she unlocked the car but paused feeling someone was watching them

"Arty, there's a man down the road" Elena whispered, Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw a man who was now walking towards them

"Get in the car now" she snapped at Elena who did as she was told, Artemis saw the man looking at her, she frowned and climbed in, and she hurriedly buckled herself in and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

Artemis swore as she pulled up to the house, Elena snorted

"Told you to stop by the gas station"

"Shut up Elena, you're so not helping" Artemis growled in frustration "now what? I need to pick up some gas, and Jen took the other car"

"Are you going anywhere?" Elena asked as they got out of the car

"I wanted to go to the grill" Artemis said opening the front door,

"Well me and Stefan are going there, you can catch a ride with us" Elena offered

"Thanks you think he'll give me a ride to the station?" she asked as she headed into the kitchen, Elena was on her heels

"Yeah I think so" Elena nodded, and took the glass of juice off of Artemis, who poured herself another one,

"Great" Artemis smiled taking a sip of her juice, she walked over to the couch and dropped down on to the couch, she grunted when Elena dropped down on to her legs "Elena, you may look skinny but bloody hell you're heavy-"

"Hey what's going in?" Jeremy came into the room "Oh shit, are we doing a dog pile-?"

"No Jeremy-"Artemis yelped whilst Elena screamed with laughter when Jeremy jumped on top of them

"Argh, you're both freaking heavy" Artemis shouted through her laughter, she rolled over causing both Elena and Jeremy to crash onto the floor, Elena was a giggling mess, Artemis chuckled down at them

"And you get to stay on the floor bitches" she grinned, both Elena and Jeremy exchanged looks and they each grabbed Artemis's arm and dragged her down onto the ground.

Stefan paced outside the door whilst he waited someone to answer, he heard footsteps and a second later the door was open

"Arty-" his eyes were wide seeing the ruffled brunette "What happened?"

"I got dog piled on" she replied "so Elena tol-"

"Yeah, is she here?"

"Well-" before Artemis could finish her sentence Elena appeared beside her

"Stefan" Elena smiled and kissed him on the lips, she handed Artemis her jacket "do you want to get some gas now-"

"I don't have the can" Artemis replied as they walked down the driveway towards Stefan's car.

"I've got one at my place, we can drop by their" Stefan said

"Good, we can also talk, I have stuff to tell you" Elena uttered as they got into the car, Artemis climbed into the back seat she knew that the couple would most likely talk about her and Elena's visit to Trudie.

* * *

Artemis sighed and stretched her arms above her head, Elena and Stefan had gone up to his bedroom to talk, they had assured that was all they would be doing. She walked up the stair case looking for them since Artemis had wanted to go get some gas and go to the grill, she passed a bedroom but backpedalled she heard some music,

"Damon?" she called entering the room, she hadn't seen the vampire since the whole tomb incident.

"Why if it isn't the sexy little antiques dealer?" Damon smirked waltzing into the room, her eyes widened slightly taking in the sight of him without his shirt on.

"Oh, you- wow you look-"

"Say it Arty" he purred bending down slightly so that his lips were aligned with her ear "sexy, dashing or-" she could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath

"No" she placed her hand firmly on his chest in a weak attempt to keep him back "You look smash, completely smashed"

He chuckled and brushed his lips against her throat causing her to stiffen "come on Arty, how about we sex it up here?" he murmured, she felt his hand sliding up the back of her top

"Damon stop, you're drunk" she pushed him away feeling the tips of his fingers grazing the back of her bra "stop it" she hissed making him roll his eyes.

"Alright, alright, no need to be tetchy, you seriously need to lose your virginity" he muttered, Artemis scowled and kicked him hard in the shin

"Prick" she spat glaring at him

"It's not your time of the month is it?" Damon sniffed the air, "Nope it's not" Artemis felt her cheeks heating up "did you know Arty, I'm one of the most eligible bachelors in Mystic Falls" he uttered toying with her curly locks, she stiffened when he pressed the tip of his nose against her throat

"Good for you" she managed to get the words out and took a step back

He chuckled "One day Artemis, you'll be begging me for my touch" he moved back and waltzed over to the large mirror, Artemis let out a sigh and eyed the obviously drunk vampire, she got the feeling he was doing all of this to numb the pain of not finding Katherine.

"So how are you doing?" she asked watching Damon pulling a shirt on

"Never better" he grinned lopsidedly at her

"Yeah you look fantastic" she drawled and folded her arms across her chest

"What can I do for you? I'm doing a barrel of favours" he smirked at her, she licked her lips

"Nothing, just catching a ride with Elena and Stefan to the Grill" she answered and saw him struggling with the button of his shirt

"Help a sexy vampire out will you?" Damon asked, she sighed and walked over to him, she turned to face him and started to button his shirt, she could feel his eyes on her "I'd prefer it if we do this the other way" he placed a hand on her shoulder

"What other way?" she asked just as she finished the last button she went to move her hands away but grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward so that she stumbled against his chest

"Instead of buttoning me up you'll be unbuttoning me" he lightly bit down on her ear lobe causing her breath to hitch "admit it Art, you so want me" she felt his breath across her necl

"Ok, back of vampire" Artemis placed both hands on his chest "and stop that will you" she snapped as he started to fiddle with the buttons on her top, he canted his head to the side

"Oh you're wearing a lace bra aren't-"

"Damon, I know you're hammered but I'll definitely shove a stake up your arse, stop will you?" she snapped when he started to tug her top down and played with the strap of her bra

"Oh kinky" he smirked

Artemis knew he needed a distraction, it'll also give her a chance to get her head on straight

"Me and Elena went today to find out about her birth mom" she blurted out the first thing that came into her head "she's really excited about this so-"#

"Who cares?" he slurred, Artemis frowned at him

"Well she does so-"

"The woman suck, she left her" Damon missed the look on Artemis's face

"Right, well bye" she snapped at him and walked off leaving a confused and drunk Damon behind, she walked down the stair case of the boarding house and waited by the front door, hoping that Elena and Stefan will appear before Damon did. She let out a relieved sigh seeing the couple

"Can we go?" she asked "or do you want to finish making out in his room?"

"Arty" Elena hissed a blush coming to her cheeks

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Stefan frowned, seeing that the usually laid back teen was agitated

"Yeah, just spent some time in your brother's company, he's so warm hearted" Artemis smiled sarcastically

Stefan chuckled "Yeah he does have that effect on people"

"Damn right he does. Let's go Jenna says she is saving us a seat, and I still need the gas for my car"

"Arty" Elena called out jogging to catch up with her sister who was walking towards Stefan's car

"Yep? Where's Stefan?" she asked turning around just in time to catch the keys Elena threw at her

"He'll meet us there, he's talking to Damon, here" she handed Artemis a can

"Thanks, get in then" Artemis unlocked the car and slid into the driver's side, she was joined by Elena

"So you and Damon? What did he do to put you in a grumpy mood?" Elena asked as she pulled out of the driveway

"It's Damon, is there another ya need?" she asked driving down the road.

* * *

They had pulled up at the grill, Artemis and Elena entered together

"Look there's Caroline, does she have a thing for Matt?" Artemis asked as the blond teen waved the over

"What? You didn't know?" Elena chuckled

"Well excuse me for not being in the loop of Mystic Falls teen drama" she snorted, Elena shook her head

"Hey" Elena smiled at them

"So you got lumped with the task of the raffles, or did you volunteer?" Artemis asked Caroline

"Just wanted to help out Art" Caroline smiled

"I'm surprised that you're not wondering around with a name tag, Matt" Elena said, Artemis smiled at the jock

"He's already been hit like thirty-five times, he's cougar bait" Caroline uttered

"Wow, that's flattering" Elena laughed

"Or more creepy" Artemis added, causing Matt to snort

"Yeah that and it's embarrassing" he nodded

"Hi Mrs Donavan" Caroline exclaimed causing both Artemis and Elena to turn their head, it didn't escape Artemis's notice that the older woman had just blanked Caroline

"Artemis honey" Kelly Donavan pulled her into a hug, which Artemis briefly returned "I heard you was back in town, and that you're single, now that can't be right"

Artemis smiled "No it's true, it's good to see you"

Kelly nodded and then moved on to Elena and liked with Artemis she was pulled into a hug

"Long time no see" Kelly smiled

"Hoe how you've been doing?" Elena asked with a smile on her face

"Same old, Matty told me you broke his heart-"

"Mom"

"Just kidding calm down" Kelly uttered "he found his rebound girl, here ya go honey. Here" she handed the obvioulsly upset blond some cash "how many that would buy, I just hope I don';t get bachelor number three I dated him in high school" Kelly laughed

"Then there's no point of you being here is there?" Artemis smiled sweetly, "You worked through the whole of guys in this town" there was a stunned silent but it broken by Kelly

"Oh sweetheart I forgot how funny you was" with that she walked away

"I have to get back to work" Matt said leaving

"I'm going to find Jenna" Elena said, leaving behind Artemis and Caroline, the brunette sighed

"Don't listen to her Care, you definitely aren't a rebound girl" she assured her

"Yeah, I don't think you've convinced her of that" Caroline mumbled looking down, Artemis lightly grasped her chin causing her eyes to meet Caroline

"Don't listen to her Care, she can't exactly talk, she practically slept with the whole town" Artemis uttered "Ya know there's one thing that changed about her-"she moved back

"Oh and what's that?"

"She's more of a bitch then she was when she left" this made Caroline laughed causing Artemis to smile.

* * *

"Arty" Jenna called, Artemis spotted her at a table with Elena, she weaved through the crowd

"Hey, what's up? Where's your drinks?"

"Do you mind getting them in?" Jenna asked sheepishly, Artemis nodded and took off her jacket

"Sure, what'd you want?"

"A glass of red wine-"

"Oh and-"

"You get a glass of soda Elena" Artemis cut her off, causing Jenna to giggle and Elena to roll her eyes. She grabbed some cash and headed over to the bar, where she waited for the barman

"Hi, Steve" she smiled at him

"Hello, Art, what can I do for ya?" he asked

"Hmm, two glass of coke and a glass of red wine if you will" he nodded and went to get her order

"Oh now, If you waited for a second I would have got it for you" drawled a familiar voice. Artemis groaned and looked to her left and saw Damon leaning against the bar

"I can get my own drinks" she told him,

"Hmm, I bet you can do a lot of stuff" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing her to wrinkle her nose

"Eww no, and I definitely won't be going near you" she informed him and heard the sound of the tray being set down on to the bar, she handed Steve the cash and was about to pick the tray up but froze when moved behind her effectively pinning her to the bar, with his hips

"What are you doing?" she hissed

"Relax" he cooed into her ear, lightly brushing aside her dark locks revealing her pale throat "to anyone else we would look like a loved up couple"

"Thing is we're not" she hissed back at him,

"Hmm, so are you buying a ticket, if you want I can fix it for you" he murmured into her ear, her heart was pounding in her chest "I would take you to dinner and then go to a small-"

"It'll never happen" she slipped from underneath him and grabbed the tray of drinks and walked through the crowd and sat down beside Elena

"What was that about?" Jenna asked a smile on her lips,

"What?" Artemis asked handing her aunt her drink and then handing Elena's her

"What do you mean what? You and Damon, he was all over you" Jenna scoffed

"It's nothing Elena, he's just being annoying" Artemis brushed her off

"Are you ok?" Elena whispered shooting her a worried look, Artemis merely smiled at her and shook her head

"I'm fine, now let's watch the desperate women of Mystic Falls, climbing over themselves to get a bachelor" she sipped her drink "I mean who would be sad enough to actually buy a ticket well beside Kelly Donavan"

"Hey, I got a ticket" Jenna snapped, Elena and Artemis exchanged a look before bursting out with laughter causing the older woman to roll her eyes.

* * *

"And what do you do Bachelor number three?" Carole Lockwood asked holding a microphone up to a man

"I'm a plumber" he answered

"So he's Kelly's Donovan's victim?" Artemis whispered to Elena causing the younger girl to giggle

"Isn't that nice, we could always use more plumbers, now moving on" she walked over to Alaric "number four Alaric Saltzman-"

"Oh, Jen there's your man" Artemis smiled at her, whilst Elena nudged her with her shoulder. Artemis didn't miss the blush on Jenna's face

"-what do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High" Alaric replied

"Aww, he looks all shy up there" Artemis cooed

"Oh beauty and brains ladies, this one's a keeper, what do you teach?" Carole asked, Artemis shifted in her seat and saw Stefan attempting to get through the crowd

"History" Alaric answered Carole's question

"History? Oh give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls?" Carole laughed

"She's so desperate, watch out Jen, you might have some competition" Artemis muttered to her aunt

"Uh well…-"

"He's probably saving it for his date" Carole uttered and then moved on to Damon "and bachelor number five, Damon Salvatore we don't have much on you"

"Yeah well I'm tough to fit on a card" Damon smirked

"Do you any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carole asked

"Oh yeah, L.A, New York couple of years ago I was in North Carolina near the Duke campus" Artemis eyes widened "You know, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric? Yeah, I know your wife did, I had a drink with her once, did I tell you? She was a great girl. She was delicious"

Artemis gasped at that, and glanced over to Elena

"Elena-"

"Are you ok?" Jenna asked

"I need some air" Elena grabbed her jacket and ran from the Grill, Artemis leapt on to her feet and ran after her with Stefan on her heels

"Elena" Artemis called coming out of the grill, she shivered she hadn't grabbed her jacket

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Elena asked teary eyed

"Honey we-"

"I don't know what happened, Alaric said they never found the body" Stefan told her

"Oh my god" Elena cried

"I know I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to know more before I did-"

"That's what you were hiding?" Artemis asked looking at him, the vampire nodded

"I was starting to feel sorry for him" Elena uttered

"You wasn't the only one" Artemis muttered

"I was hoping this whole Katherine thing would change him, I'm so stupid-"

"He doesn't know about the connection, I thought about confronting him but he was already so on edge" Stefan said,

"Why are you protecting him?" Artemis glared at him

"Because you and Elena weren't the only one who was hoping for him to change" Stefan told them, Artemis shook her head and frowned spotting someone

"Elena isn't he the man-"

"What?"

"That's the man we saw outside Trudie's place" Elena frowned

"Get inside" Stefan instructed, Artemis pushed Elena ahead of her

"Go and sit with Jenna ok?" she told her, Elena nodded and made her way through the crowd, Artemis quickly went into the ladies room and groaned leaning against the sink, everything was becoming more complicated

* * *

She washed her hands just for something to do, her mind was going a mile a minute, she grabbed some paper towels and dried them off, Artemis chucked into to the trash, and exited the bathroom, her eyes were casted down so she didn't see the figure that was approaching her, she slammed into a hard chest and tumbled backwards but a pair of strong hands managed to catch her

"Whoa steady on there, told you that you should've bought a ticket" Damon smirked, Artemis's jaw clench

"Did you enjoy that?" she spat at him "You're really are a piece of work, did you enjoy rubbing it in Alaric Saltzman's face huh?" she shoved him

She shoved past him but he grabbed her wrist "Whoa hold on am I missing something?"

"Arty, Elena needs you" Stefan said

She nodded and was about to leave but Damon didn't let go of her wrist

"Fine, you want to know? Remember how I told you about Elena's birth mother?" he gave her a sloppy smile which only irritated her further "she was from North Carolina as well-" Damon's eyes widened slightly "her name was also Isobel, go ahead reminisce about how you killed her" she scowled and took another step towards him so that her chest brushed against him "you know I punched Stefan in the face for making my little sister cry, oh but deserve so much worst" with that Artemis kneed him hard in the groin, Damon let out a groan and dropped to his knees grabbing on to his family jewels "Stay away from my sister, and don't even look at her" her eyes had darkened

"Artemis" Stefan grabbed her wrist and literally dragged her away

"He's so luck I didn't have a stake on me" she muttered under her breath "see Stef, compared to Damon you got off lightly"

"Yeah I see that" Stefan muttered he handed Artemis her jacket she pulled it on, Elena met them at the entrance of the Grill

"Elena?"

"I want to go home" Elena said softly, Artemis nodded and held out her hand for her, the younger girl nodded and allowed Artemis to lead her out of the grill

As soon as they exited the grill Artemis halted causing Elena to bump into her

"Art-what…" she trailed off seeing the man there, Stefan protectively stood in front of them, Artemis pulled Elena behind her

"Who are you?" Stefan questioned

"Stop looking" the man stated

"Looking for what?" Elena asked

"She doesn't want to know you, she doesn't want to talk to you" the man said, Artemis's brows furrowed

"Isobel?" the curly haired teen questioned

"You need to stop looking for her, do you understand?" the man asked

"She's alive? Did she-"

"Elena" Stefan cut her off "he's under compulsion"

"Do you understand?" the man asked again

"Yes" Elena replied, Artemis saw the man glance to his left

"I'm done" with that he took a step back into the road; Elena screamed loudly when a truck smashed into the man

"Oh my god" Artemis whispered, both her and Stefan rushed forward he went towards the body but Artemis stopped seeing something lying on the ground, it was a cell phone, she glanced around and quickly pocketed the item

"We need to get out of here" Stefan said grabbing both Artemis's and Elena's arms.

* * *

Artemis stepped out of the car giving Elena and Stefan a moment, she decided to feel her car up with gas whilst she waited for Elena to get out, she just filled the car up when she heard footsteps behind her, and she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena. She waved at Stefan seeing him drive away he waved back at her

"How about I make some hot chocolate?" Artemis smiled softly at her

"Sure" Elena sighed, Artemis nodded and led her into the house.

Elena sat down at the breakfast bar whilst Artemis went about in the kitchen making some hot chocolate, "here ya go" she set it down in front of her

Elena sent a her grateful look and took a sip she let out a sigh, Artemis always made delicious hot chocolate

"So Elena-"

"Art, I don't what to do" Elena shook her head "I just wanted- she could be a vampire Arty, what do I do?" Artemis sipped her own hot chocolate

"Do you want to know her?"

"I don't know, plus how would I do that?" Elena asked

Artemis dug through her pocket and pulled out her cell "Here, this is the guy's cell, take it, just look at the most recent call list and call it, if you want to"

Elena smiled "thank you"

"You're welcome, head up to bed Elena, it's been a long night" Artemis told her, the younger girl jumped off of the couch and kissed her on the cheek and ran up to her room. Artemis drank the rest of her drink and dumped the empty mug into the sink, she looked over her shoulder hearing footsteps

"Oh, you made hot chocolate?" Jeremy asked "You didn't make me one"

Artemis rolled her eyes "Alright stop pouting I'll make you one" he grinned. She gave him the mug and dropped down on the couch beside Jeremy.

"So what you watching?" she asked him leaning her head against his shoulder

"Hmm Die Hard 3-"

"Finally a film I like" she uttered "much better than those sappy movies"

"Totally true" Jeremy nodded, both Gilberts settled down on the couch and watched the movie.

* * *

**AN: Here ya go another chap- so Artemis and Elena learn that Damon killed Isobel, Artemis took Elena to visit Trudie, a breif family moment where she got dog piled on and Artemis and Damon shared a moment in the boading house, granted she wasn't happy about it though. Artemis ended up kneeing Damon and ordered him not to go near Elena since he made her cry, and finally Jermey and Arty watched a movie.**

**Shout out to Kimiko07- thanks for the banner, it's great. i posted the link on my profile **

**Next Chap-Artemis has another visit to the boarding house but it doesn't go to plan. **

**Please REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Katerina" Athena hissed "you have to be more careful, your papa and mama are getting suspicious-"_

"_Athena, relax you worry way too much" Katerina rolled her eyes, both girls were in the fields picking some berries _

"_You always give me a reason to worry" Athena uttered, her curly locks were twisted up upon her head, Katerina chuckled _

"_Hmm but you love it" Katerina smirked, Athena shook her head and bent down to gather some more berries _

"_Not at all Katerina, I do it because without me you would find yourself in a world of trouble" Athena sent her a small smile and picked you her basket "So are-"_

"_Ok, I'll keep in under wraps" Katerina giggled and linked her arm with Athena's as they walked through the high grass "but Athena, that man the things he can do with his tongue-" Athena blushed "Honestly Katerina I do not need to know such things" _

_Katerina smirked at her "Honestly Athena, men are always tripping over themselves to impress you, have fun with it"_

"_Hmm, like you?" Athena quirked an eyebrow, it was no secret that Katerina Petrova used and manipulated men _

"_Yes exactly like me" _

_Athena sighed and shifted the basket further up her arm, she used her other hand to hold up her skirts _

"_One day Katerina, you'll find yourself having a babe out of wedlock, and then you'll come running to me to help you out" _

_Katerina giggled "Oh Athena that will never happen"_

_Athena shot her look "Hmm, never say never" she uttered as they walked back towards their village. _

* * *

Artemis groaned and rolled over, she could hear the sound of her alarm clock ringing, she blindly reached out slamming her petite hand down on the ringing device, she let out a yawn and rubbed her hand over her eyes, it took her a couple of minutes to clear her fuzzy mind. Artemis sat up causing the sheet to pool around her waist, she glanced over at the time and saw that it was half past six in the morning, she swung her legs out of bed and stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

Artemis had to get up and open the store, the last couple of days everything seemed to have gone in a blur, and she had successfully avoided Damon, which was a feat since the vampire would always come into the store looking for. She scratched the back of her head messing her already messy hair up even more. She padded barefooted towards the bathroom and on her way banged on both Jeremy's and Elena bedroom doors; she rolled her eyes hearing their muffled groans.

She shook her head and walked towards the bathroom. Artemis did her usual morning routine and hurriedly brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth, she then turned on the shower faucet and waited till the water warm up when she felt it was sufficient. Artemis stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the spray of warm water, she let out a content sigh feeling the water hit her skin.

Artemis leant against the cool tiles and took a moment to herself. After a couple of minutes she reached out for the wash cloth and lathered it up in strawberry soap, Artemis scrubbed herself and was washing off the soap off when there was a flurry of knocks on the door

"ARTY GET OUT-I NEED TO USE THE TOILET" Jeremy shouted

"GO AWAY JEREMY" she screamed back getting out of the shower "YOU GOT A YOUR OWN SHOWER-"

"YEAH BUT ELENA IS IN IT, PLEASE ARTY"

Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, she pressed her ear against the door and smirked hearing Jeremy breathing on the other-side, she gently grasped the doorknob and twisted it. As soon as she pulled the door open she stepped to the side and laughed as Jeremy tumbled to the floor

"Arty-"he groaned

"Here let-"

"Oh my god you're naked" he slapped his hand over his eyes

"You're a dumb ass, I have a towel on" she jumped over him and padded barefooted back to her bedroom, leaving Jeremy on the bathroom floor.

Artemis entered her bedroom and rummaged through the dresser, she opted to wear a black lacy bra and matching panties, she slipped them on and looked through her closet, and Artemis decided to wear a black knee-length pencil skirt and a royal blue silk blouse.

She slipped on a pair of dark thin sheen tights and pulled on her clothes. She looked around for her shoes and saw the pair of black heels at the bottom of her closet, Artemis slid her feet into them and brushed her hair decided to leave her loose so that her curls cascaded down past her shoulders, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs into the kitchen

"You're dressed already?" she questioned seeing Jenna sitting at the breakfast bar

"Yep, I have to go out" Jenna said watching Artemis making coffee and some breakfast

"Oh what for?" she asked turning the stove on, she was in the mood to make French toast

"Hmm, well you know the old Gilbert store? That's been on sale for god knows how long" Jenna said sipping her coffee

"Yep, what about it?"

"Well I've got a buyer who's interested in it" Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline

"What are you serious?" she asked

Jenna chuckled "Yeah that's what I said, but turned out the lady has recently moved into town and she wanted to see it"

"Ah that's something then" Artemis nodded and finished off making breakfast. Just then Jeremy and Elena entered the kitchen

"Well we've got-"

"Oh no you don't" Artemis cut off her sister "you two are having breakfast-"

"Artemis I was going to meet Stefan before class-"

"Yeah, does my face looks like it cares?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow and placed a plateful of food in front of the teens,

"No" Jeremy answered getting a whack off of Elena

"Oh my god how old are you guys?" Jenna laughed, Artemis smiled and shook her head she dropped down in the seat beside her and started to eat as well

"So any plans for tonight? It is Friday after all" Artemis commented

"Hmm, not too sure yet, might just have a night at the grill, fancy coming?" Jenna asked,

"Depends if I'm in the mood for that later" Artemis said finishing off of her breakfast as did Jeremy and Elena, they piled the plates into the sink, she decided to clear it up later, since everyone was now in the rush

"Well if you do come, I'll be at the bar" Jenna said grabbing her jacket and left.

"Ergh, she's supposed to give me a ride to school" Jeremy groaned as the three Gilberts walked towards the front door

"Why don't you go with Elena?" Artemis asked pulling her coat on, she flipped her hair out of the coat

"Because she's going with Stefan" Jeremy rolled his eyes

"I said you could come"

"Do you think I want to see my sister making googly eyes at her boyfriend?" Jeremy scoffed, just then there was a loud beep from outside

"There's my ride, catch you later Art, Jeremy you-?"

"No thanks" Jeremy shook his head, Artemis slammed the front door behind her and spotted Stefan in his red car, she saw the vampire waving at her; she returned the gesture and smiled at him.

"So bye Jeremy" Artemis grinned and jumped off the steps, she counted to three and just as she reached the final number she heard her brother shout from behind her

"Arty- I need a ride-"

"Walk" she instructed her back was facing him

"Arty" he whined

"Damn you're whiny" Artemis commented "come on get in the car" she chuckled; he grumbled under his breath but did as he was told. "Buckle up" she uttered as she pulled her own seatbelt on. Once she saw that he had done that, she pushed her key into the ignition, she groaned when the engine spluttered

"You really need to get a new car" Jeremy snorted when Artemis slammed her hand down on the dashboard

"No I don't it's a classic" Artemis tried again and grinned hearing her car come to life

"It's not a classic it's a piece of junk" Jeremy said, Artemis sent him a dirty look

"I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked Elena, earlier this week" she stepped down on the accelerator and turned left at the turning

"What's that?" Jeremy asked leaning forward he was currently looking through his backpack to check if he got everything

"Do you want me to push you out of the car?" she asked, she pushed down her laughter seeing the look on his face

"What? No"

"Well then don't trash talk my car" Artemis pulled up to the school "well here you go kid, now go away"

Jeremy rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless "Love you too Arty"

Artemis grinned "Love you as well Jeremy" she yelled out earning looks from the other students "What? Go learn-"

"Oh my god" Jeremy muttered and practically ran into the school; she giggled and re-started the car and drove into the centre of the town towards her store.

* * *

Artemis was currently entered the back of the store sorting through some items, that museums had sent over she had to archive them. She plucked up a an old portrait that was in worn out looking frame, it was more of a sketch than anything of what looked like to be a pair of wild horses, her fingers itched to touch the item, she carefully pulled it out of the plastic bag and lightly ran the tips of her fingers over the thin piece of parchment, she gasped as she was pulled into a vision

"_Sketching again brother? Don't you have anything else to do?" a accented voice asked, _

"_Is there anything else to do Rebekah? I'm surprised you're not with mother-"_

"_And what would I be doing with mother?" _

"_Hmm, how about cooking and cleaning?" _

"_Hush your mouth Niklaus, go back to drawing ponies" Rebekah scowled "oh but, you may have to put that on hold- here comes Elijah" _

"_Elijah what are you-"_

"_Father wants a word with you" the elder male told him, Niklaus frowned _

"_Did he say what it was about?" _

"_No, but you should go" Elijah advised him, before he could respond there was a shout _

"_NIKLAUS, BOY COME HERE RIGHT NOW" Mikael shouted, causing the dirty haired blond male to abruptly shot up onto his feet causing the thin piece of parchment too drop on to the dirt covered ground. _

Artemis gasped being pulled out of the vision, "now that's something" she muttered under her breath, she looked down at the parchment, whoever this Niklaus was he sure did have talent. She turned on her laptop and started to work.

* * *

When it hit noon she was glad that she brought food from home, and started to munch down on her sandwich, she was sure hungry, her eyes glanced up over the counter to peer outside the glass window, her eyes widened at who she saw was approaching. She abruptly dropped to the ground and hid under the desk, she wondered if she could make a break for it through the back way but cringed when she heard the small bell above the door ring.

"Fuck-"she whispered

"Artemis?" Damon called he could hear her heartbeat "I know you're here"

"Piece of shit has to come here" she muttered, Damon smirked seeing the half-eaten sandwich on the counter

"Oh well I guess she isn't here" he said aloud "I might as well leave"

Artemis heard the sounds of boots leaving; she waited a moment and perked up her head from beneath the counter

"Hello"

Artemis screamed seeing Damon appear right in front of her

"What the hell-"

"Hey you're the one who's hiding"

Artemis glared at him as she got on to her feet, she simply sat down and quirked an eyebrow

"You've been avoiding me" he stated

"Jeez, what gave me away? Me hiding under the desk or not talking to you?" she said sarcastically

Damon rolled his eyes "Look, I know you're mad-"

"Understatement, now go away" she snapped,

"You know you look like a sexy librarian when you wear glasses" he leant against the counter, she sighed and looked at him

"What do you want? And no bullshit story" she asked a stray curl falling into her vision, she tensed slightly seeing him raise his hand and lightly brushed the stray lock aside

"Fine, I wanted to say sorry-"

"Why are you saying that to me? It should be Elena you should be apologising to" he stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb

"Because I've upset you as well" he uttered "I am sorry, if I had known about that-"

"What difference does it make?" Artemis asked pushing herself away from him "You said it anyway, shoving it right up in Alaric's face"

Damon frowned "Alright, that was a dick move I admit that-"

"Really that's you all got to say?" she asked

"Arty, I'm sorry-"

"Why are you so desperate for me to accept it?" she frowned at him "we don't like each other, you saved my ass I saved yours, that was meant to be the end-"

"Arty" he leant forward so his nose brushed against her, she was so tempted to move back but she didn't want to appear weak in front of him "That was never the end between us-"

"You sound so sure about that" she muttered

"Because I am, and you're right I should apologise to Elena-"

"Doesn't mean you will" Artemis said, staring at him in the eyes

"You know me so well" he smirked

"That's not a comforting thought" she said quietly, making him chuckle she sure was a fiery character "so accept my apology?"

"I'll get back to you about that" she told him "Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work" she looked back down at her lap top screen effectively ending the conversation, she was miffed when he slammed the laptop lid shut

"Tell me you accept my apology" Damon demanded his eyes were hard, Artemis scowled at him

"You've would've got it if you hadn't acted like a dick just now" she spat, he growled in frustration

"You really know how to push my buttons" he said, and lightly grasped her chin "accept it" he started deeply into her eyes

"I'm wearing vervaine Damon, it won't work" she saw him frowning

"I'm not compelling you Artemis" he said softly, she felt his thumb brush against her bottom lip "Just accept it please"

Artemis saw something change in his eyes, they had soften, she felt herself melt a little

"I'll think about it-"

"So it's not a definite no?"

"It's not a definite no" she nodded, Damon lightly grazed his fingers down her throat and with one last glance he left. Artemis was thoroughly was confused about Damon, one moment she despised him and the next second she found herself getting along with him. Artemis shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

It was just hitting six when Artemis had arrived home; she walked up the porch steps and unlocked the front door

"Elena?" she called coming into the house

"Kitchen" she heard her sister yell, Artemis placed her bag by the front door and headed down the hallway her heels clicking against the hardwood door.

"Where are you going?" she asked seeing her sister running around the kitchen looking for something

"Hmm?" Elena asked

"Where are you going?" Artemis repeated

"Oh, I'm going on a double date, me and Stefan, and Caroline and Matt"

Artemis cocked an eyebrow as she opened the cupboard to retrieve a cup; she poured herself some water "Really?" she asked turning around so that she was leaning against the counter so she was facing Elena

"Yeah, just doing something normal for the night" Elena replied "You?"

"I'm thinking of joining Jenna at the Grill" Artemis downed the rest of the water and placed the cup in the sink, "what are you looking for?"

"My other earring, have you seen it?" Elena asked

"Have you checked your jewellery box?" Artemis said just as there was a knock on the door

"Oh that'll be him, Arty-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it, go and finish getting ready" Artemis uttered walking towards the front door Elena ran up the stairs. The elder teen opened the door

"Oh Stef, flowers you shouldn't have" Artemis grinned seeing the vampire holding an array of flowers

"Erm Art this-"

"Elena I know" she rolled her eyes and tugged him into the house "they're beautiful by the way"

"Thanks" Stefan grinned, and glanced up and saw Elena there. Artemis saw them exchanging looks as he handed Elena the flowers

She cleared her throat "Elena why don't you put them in a vase?" she suggested, Elena hastily nodded smiling sheepishly, Stefan followed after her

"Oh Arty" she looked over her shoulder "this is for you" Stefan handed her a single white Lily

"Stef-"

"Really" he smiled

"Thanks, it's been ages since I was handed flowers" she kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs,

Artemis entered her room and looked around she saw her thin vase on her desk, she poured some water in and settled the Lily in it

"Arty we're going bye" she heard Elena called

"Bye" Artemis yelled back, she sighed and looked at the time, she didn't know what to do

"Jeremy?" she walked down the hallway and peeked into her little brother's room and frowned seeing that it was empty "must've gone out" she muttered under her breath,

Artemis decided to head to the Grill since she had nothing better to do.

* * *

Artemis entered the Grill and looked around, she immediately caught sight of Jenna at the bar but frowned slightly seeing who her aunt was in the accompany of.

She turned back around and was about to leave but someone called her name

"Arty" Jenna yelled laughing her head off "come over here-"

Her grey eyes widened at the sight of her aunt taking a shot, she sped over to her

"Jenna what are you doing?" she hissed at the older woman

"What Arty?" Jenna slurred

"You're drunk" she scowled at her "serious? You do realise you're going to have to go home to Jeremy and Elena, they can't see you-"

"Really Arty, let the woman have some fun" Kelly smirked, Artemis narrowed her eyes at her

"I thought it would have something to do with you" she scowled

"What do you mean by that?" Kelly asked taking a step towards her

"It means you're a bad influence" she spat at her

"Oh cat fight-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis barked

"You're really are such a buzz kill Artemis, you're supposed to have fun-"

"Yeah you can have it without getting drunk, do you think Matt likes seeing you like this?" she uttered, Kelly scowled at her and grabbed her wrist squeezing it tight

"Don't you dare tell me how I should behave with my son"

"Why shouldn't I? He deserves better than you" Artemis jaw clenched "Jenna we're leaving, come on I-"

"Artemis drop it, I'm meant to be the guardian here, and I can do what I want" Jenna rolled her eyes "God you're so much like you're mother sometimes, it gets annoying-"

"Yeah Arty, be a bit more fun" Damon smirked at her, but it dropped off of his face seeing the expression on the brunette's beauty face

"Fine, have fun" she muttered "just call me when you have had enough-"

"Wait Art-"Damon grabbed her wrist but she wrenched it away from the vampire

"Don't touch me, have fun with the tramp and my aunt" she uttered storming off towards the other end of the bar. Artemis knew that Jenna would most likely get hammered and the woman would need a ride home.

Artemis dropped down in the vacant seat, and waved the barman over she ordered herself a soda, knowing that someone would have to be sober here. She smiled at Steve who handed her the drink; she glanced over to her left feeling someone sitting down beside her

"Hey" the man smiled

"Hi" she smiled back; he was a handsome fellow she idly thought

"I saw you at the bar on your own and thought you could do with the company, I'm Tony by the way"

"Artemis" she nodded back "so are you-"

"Just passing through town actually" Artemis nodded

"Well-"

"Sorry Tony, but I'm not interested" she told him,

"Oh you can't blame a guy for trying, you're a stunner" Tony smiled at her

"You seem like a nice guy" Artemis commented

"Thanks, if you let me take you out for dinner then I can show you how nice I can be" Artemis blanched at that, Tony eyes widened realising at how that came out

"Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that-"she giggled seeing him get flustered but her attention was soon to the four teens by the pool tale, she saw Elena. Stefan, Caroline and Matt were by the pool table and they were all currently staring at Jenna, Kelly and Damon who were giggling and laughing and doing the most inappropriate things, she didn't miss the look of sheer horror on Matt's face, Artemis reached over and grabbed a handful of peanuts and threw it at them

"Will you cut it out?" she snapped "you've got kids here"

"Arty, really let us have some fun" Kelly rolled her eyes, she saw who was sitting next to and grinned at the man "I warn you now, she won't be putting out, she's a virgin so-" Artemis felt her cheeks heat up at that "If she does open her legs you'll be getting into something completely not what you're expecting"

Jenna snorted at that, she was completely trashed "That's true-"

"Will you two shut up" Artemis hissed at them, she wanted to get to know Tony he was turning out to be a decent guy

"Right sorry" Kelly giggled and pressed her finger against her lips causing Jenna to giggle, Damon merely cock an eyebrow at her

"Wait-where are you going?" Artemis asked Tony who got on to his feet "I thought we-"

"I just remember that I have to be somewhere-"

"Oh so erm…when do you want that date?" she asked him "I can give you my number or do you want mine so-"

"Sorry, I- I can't I'm busy" with that he practically ran off, Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair

"You know he got scared, because you're a virgin" Damon said loudly

"Hmm, some men don't find that attractive" Kelly said "they prefer women with experience "

"Leave her alone" Jenna said "I'm proud of that, good for you Arty, hold onto that, and give it to someone special" Artemis was getting more and more embarrassed as the conversation carried on.

Kelly snorted at that causing Jenna to laugh; the strawberry haired woman saw the look on her face

"Oh Arty, we're not laughing at you" Jenna said hastily "It's good-"

"The twenty year old virgin, she could make a movie" Kelly snickered,

"She's nineteen" Jenna rolled her eyes; Artemis jumped off of the stool and quickly headed over to the bathroom, passing Elena and the others. Stefan had heard the whole conversation and could see that Artemis was clearly embarrassed, he looked around and realised that Damon wasn't there.

Artemis had just turned the corner when she smacked into someone's chest

"Damon? What are-"

"You haven't scared me off-"she shook her head looking confused at him

"Leave me alone, you probably just going to laugh it up with my aunt and Kelly there-" she went to walk past him but he grabbed her around the waist and pinned her against the wall, out of the way from prying eyes

"Listen I can be a decent guy once in a while you know" he murmured he pressed his body against hers "I don't get scared off Arty, I find it the opposite actually, a turn on, knowing that no other guy has got you" he pressed small kisses onto her slender neck, making her freeze in shock. She was pulled back into reality when she felt his hand sliding underneath the band of her skirt. Artemis gasped and shoved him back

"What the hell?" she snapped "You think you say a few pretty words to me and I'll be putty in your hands"

Damon smirked and shrugged his shoulders "It worked on other girls-"she gave him an affronted look

"So what? Now I am like other girls? Do you think I'm easy or-"

"Obviously not, you're a virgin still" he muttered under his breath, but she heard him "no wait Art-"SLAP "Ok I deserve that, I sounded like an ass-"

"Good that you realise that, now leave me alone"

"Artemis-"he grabbed her wrist

"I swear to god, if you don't I will scream" she threated, Damon scowled but let her go, she nearly ran into the bathroom.

Artemis leant against the sink and threw some cold water on to her face in attempt to cool down her heated face, she was just drying off her hands then the bathroom door was open

"Hey Arty you ok?" Elena asked

"Yeah I'm good" Artemis smiled tiredly "You-?"

"Great, just really have to pee" with that Elena walked into the cubicle, Artemis chuckled

"How about you Caroline?"

"Fine" Artemis could tell that she was lying, her silky face gave her away, and the brunette looked down at her cell phone which she had tucked into the pocket of her skirt. And decided to call Jeremy

"Hello?"

"Hey Jere, you home?" Artemis asked she could hear the flush from the toilet

"Yeah, wait you're not coming home are you?" Jeremy asked, she frowned hearing panic in his tone

"Why do you sound-"

"It's nothing Arty. I just got friends over and-"

"Dude it's fine" Elena had walked out of the cubicle and walked over to the sink and turned the tap on, she was standing beside Artemis "I won't bust your ass if you got friends over, it's a Friday night after all" she chuckled and heard him sigh "I'll see you later" and she hanged up

"Jere having a panic over whether-"

"I'm going to beat his ass?" Artemis smiled lightly "Yes"

"What are you doing?" Caroline blurted out

"Erm I was talking to my brother…" Artemis trailed off looking confused

"No not you, Elena this date is meant to be showing Matt how much you care about Stefan, not skipping down memory lane" Caroline snapped, Artemis opted to stay out of this disagreement

"I was just trying to make conversation" Elena uttered glancing over to her sister, who simply shrugged

"Not getting involved sis, this is teen drama" Artemis said pocketing her cell phone

"Try less" Caroline said and walked away

"I love your friends" Artemis muttered causing Elena to smile slightly, she followed the younger girl out of the bathroom.

They walked past a man who grabbed Elena's arm, Artemis's guard went up

"Katherine" he stated, making her grey orbs widened

"I'm-"

"You've got the wrong person" Artemis grabbed the man's hand and gritted her teeth seeing the onslaught of images, "I'd appreciate it if you let her go" she told the man, who was eyeing her

"Well-"

"Elena, Artemis-"Caroline called a worried look on her face, the brunette tugged the unknown man's hand off of her sister

"I was mistaken, sorry" the man said,

"No problem" Artemis placed her hand on the small of Elena's back and literally shoved her forward "Go over there" she nodded towards Stefan and Matt, Elena nodded and did as she was told.

Artemis made her way back over to the bar and sat back down in her spot. She ordered a glass of water and glanced back up and saw that the man who had stopped Elena was now gone.

* * *

About half an hour had gone by Elena had told her that they had taken their double date to the Boarding house, she had then proceeded to watch Damon and Kelly flirting shamelessly in front of her she didn't miss the looks he was shooting her. She simply had ignored him up until now and then the cherries had come out, she wanted to slap Kelly Donavan across the face and punch Damon, but she buried that feeling deep down.

"The thing about cherries is-" Artemis rolled her eyes seeing Damon pulling out a stem, she inwardly groaned seeing Kelly placing her fingers on his lips and poking her own cherry stem out of her moth, "Hmm" Damon hummed and winked at Artemis she poked her tongue at him, just then her cell rang loudly making her jump.

"Hello?" she turned her back on the three drunken adults

"Arty, its Elena I-I think I've left my cell at the Grill- but not too sure where-"

"I'll find it, where-"

"I still might be at the boarding house but-"

"It's no problem, I'll drop by" she told her and hanged up, Artemis turned back around and saw that Jenna wasn't there

"Hey where's Jenna?" Artemis asked brining Kelly and Damon out of there make-out session

"Not sure she went I think-"

"You think? Steve can you call a cab for me?" Artemis asked, the barman nodded and looked over to Kelly "Well done, for keeping an eye out on your friend-"she didn't wait for a reply and nearly ran out of the Grill

"Jenna there you- oh" she grabbed on to her aunt's forearm seeing the man who had mistaken Elena for Katherine, she saw him cupping the older woman's face, Artemis tugged her back

"We seem to be running into each other a lot" the man uttered his dark eyes focused on the brunette

"How about that" Artemis said, she could feel that there was something off about him, something almost dark, there was tension in the air which was broken by Jenna who giggled loudly

"I'm sorry but that was the lamest pick up line ever" Jenna uttered

The man narrowed his eyes on her "that is a nice scent you're wearing, what is it?" he asked, Artemis pulse quicken, it was her idea to sneak Jenna vervaine through her perfume

"Not too sure, it was a gift, from my niece here" Jenna gestured towards Artemis; she knew he was a vampire and she got the feeling that he knew that she knew.

"Jenna your cab is here" Artemis shoved her forward

"Oww Arty-"

"Get in the damn cab now" Artemis hissed at her opening the door for her, Jenna hobbled into it making the younger girl realise that the heels of Jenna's shoes were broken

"Hey what about-"

"I have to drop something off" she slammed the car door shut and told the driver the address, "can you please make sure she gets into the house?" she asked the blond haired man

"Yeah I can dear" Artemis smiled at him and watched as the car drove off, she still had to find Elena's phone. She took a deep breath and looked around and saw that the vampire was gone, she bit her lower lip and headed back into the Grill, as soon as she entered Artemis saw that Damon and Kelly had gone.

"Arty you back?" Steve asked smiling at the teen

"Yeah, my little sister, ever the scatter brain has lost her phone here" she told the barman

"I'll help you look for it" Steve said

"Thanks, I'll check the bathroom-"

"I got the booths"

Artemis smiled and headed towards the ladies room, she looked around but couldn't find it

"Stupid Elena, always has to lose something" she muttered under her breath, and checked in the cubicles, she exited the room when she couldn't find it

"Anything Steve?" Artemis asked coming into the main bar,

"No not yet" he replied, she chewed her bottom lip and recalled the fact that Elena and the others had been playing pool, she skipped up the pool area and looked underneath table

"Steve, you can stop looking I found it" Artemis yelled out

"That's good" Steve said "I have to close up so-"

"Yeah, I get the hint" she chuckled and grabbed her coat off of him and exited the bar, Artemis was glad she didn't drink and pulled out her car keys, she climbed into the yellow rusty car and drove down the now familiar path to the boarding house.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the house and slammed her car door shut behind her. She walked up the steps of the boarding house and raised her fist about to knock, but the door creaked open, she stepped into the boarding house

"Elena?" she called walking down the corridor, she could hear voices coming from the library and came into the room

"Why if it isn't the sexy antiques dealer" Damon smirked

"Stefan" she ignored him causing the vampire to chuckle "Is Elena-"

"You just missed her" Stefan said

"Damn I got her phone-"

"You want me to take you home or-"

"No it's-"she didn't get the chance to finish the rest of her sentence as a figure smashed through the windows

"Stef-" Stefan shoved Artemis back causing her to fall to the ground, she gasped seeing the man stab Stefan in the chest with a shard of glass, Stefan let out a pained yell,

"You really are everywhere" Artemis realised it was the man from the grill, he made a move towards her but Damon threw him away

"LEAVE ARTY" he shouted, but she didn't listen and crawled over to Stefan, she felt the small shards of glass ripping into her tights,

"Stefan" she muttered and grabbed the shard of glass and pulled it out of him, "You ok?" he nodded, she stumbled onto her feet and saw Damon fighting the vampire

There was another smash, Artemis spun around coming face to face with a female vampire

"ARTY" Stefan shouted as the vampire hoisted the brunette off of her feet and threw against the wall she smashed her head against the wooden shelves, Stefan growled and blurred towards the vampire. Artemis groaned as she broke her fall on a wooden chair, she looked up through her hazy vision and saw Stefan struggling with the girl vampire. She looked around and spotted a broken chair leg, and she grabbed it

"Stefan" she shouted and threw him the piece of wood, he caught it and stabbed the vampire in the heart effectively killing her. Artemis slumped onto the ground; she had banged her head making her woozy and felt the shards of the surrounding glass digging into her skin

"Arty" Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled onto her feet, Damon threw the other vampire off of him, when he saw his comrade dead and that he was clearly outnumber he fled.

Damon grabbed Artemis off of Stefan and pulled her onto the couch "Stubborn woman I told you to leave" he muttered, brushing his fingers through her thick curls, he could see that she was losing consciousness,

"As if I would listen to you" her voice was slightly slurred, he gave her a quick once over and saw the various shallow cuts, Damon bit into his wrist and placed it against her full lips, Artemis groaned and sucked the blood, Damon's grip on her tightened slightly

"I remember them" Stefan said coming over to the pair, he was relieved to see the cuts on Artemis disappearing as she consumed Damon's blood, she weakly shoved his wrist away, he took the hint and removed it, the blood stained her lips "from 1864, they were in the tomb-"

"Yeah about that" Damon scooped up Artemis "I'll tell you about that later-"

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked "especially with her, Damon don-"

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything, I doubt when she wakes up she'll be happy about being here, so I'm taking her home" Damon drawled "If I'm lucky she might give me a special thank you" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively "If you know what I mean" with that he blurred away

"Yeah I doubt that" Stefan snorted and groaned realising he had to deal with the body.

* * *

**AN: There ya go another chap done, so here we can see Damon wanting Arty to accept his apology, she spends her evening at the grill and is embrassed beyond belief. Arty comes across a tomb vamp and comes to Jenna's rescue. She makes a brief stop at the Boarding House but it doesn't go according to plan. And we see some Arty and Damon moments. **

**Next Chap-Artemis goes on a rescue mission with Elena, Damon and Alaric**

**Please REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Artemis groaned and nearly jumped out of her bed hearing a clap of thunder, she glanced at the time and saw that it was half four in the morning, her throat started to itch so Artemis swung her legs out of the bed, she groaned and clutched her head it was thumping, she was confused as to how she got into the bed. She tried to recall this night's earlier events; her eyes widened realising that vampires had come through the boarding house windows well more like smash through it. The last thing she had remembered was staring into a pair of icy blue orbs

"Huh, seems like Damon's not that much of a dick" she muttered and looked down at her attire; she was still in her pencil skirt and blouse. So it also seemed the vampire hadn't stripped her out of her clothes, a small smile came across her lips as she stood up. Artemis changed her clothes into something much more comfortable, which were a pair of loose shorts and a camisole. Still feeling thirsty Artemis padded barefooted down the hall, her destination was towards the kitchen but that went out of her mind when she heard a loud bang coming from Elena's room, without thinking she slammed the younger girl's door open

Elena let out a small scream and sighed when she saw that it was Artemis

"Damn it Elena" Artemis scolded her "how many times do I have to tell you to make sure your windows are locked" she forced the window shut and looked over to her heavily breathing sister "You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, just scared" Elena replied, Artemis patted her shoulder

"No need to be, go and check on Jenna and make sure her windows are locked" she told her, "I'll deal with Jere and the downstairs windows"

Elena nodded and left to check on their aunt, Artemis walked across the hallway and was about to knock but paused she could hear voices, she grabbed the door knob and pushed it open

"Arty-"Jeremy smiled, she merely cocked an eyebrow

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, Jeremy inwardly groaned knowing Artemis could instantly tell when he was lying

"No one" he uttered, she gave him a stern look but nodded

"Alright" he watched as she walked across the room and slammed his window shut "don't want you to get sick" she smiled at him and was about to leave but turned around so that she was facing him "oh and go to sleep Jere, its late"

"Night" Jeremy called out; she shut the door behind her. Artemis felt that he was hiding something but she couldn't pin-point what it was.

After checking on Elena and Jenna she headed back to bed. Artemis snuggled down in to her bed and after a few minutes of tossing and turning she was back to sleep.

* * *

Artemis stretched her arms above her head as she looked through her wardrobe, this weather definitely wasn't appropriate to wear a skirt, since it was pouring bucket loads outside thought it be best to keep the store closed she doubted that she would have any visitors anyway. Artemis pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a forest green coloured sweater. She slipped a tank top beneath it and pulled the jumper over her head.

Artemis brushed her curly locks and left it out, she slipped on a pair of black boots and headed downstairs, a wry smile came across her face seeing Jenna slumped over the breakfast bar massaging her temples. Artemis tipped toed over to her and stood behind her for a moment

"JENNA, YOU'VE GOT A HANGOVER?"

Jenna screamed and slapped her hands over her ears "What the hell?" Artemis smirked and walked over to the coffee pot, she poured herself a mug and gave her aunt a once over

"You look like you're at death's door" she told her

Jenna groaned in reply "Thanks, I have a banging headache-"

"Serves you right" Artemis uttered taking a sip of her coffee "next time don't drink so much"

"Alright" Jenna thumped her head against the counter. Just then Jeremy came into the room she saw the slight bags beneath his eyes

"Tired Jere?" she asked as the teen was looking through the fridge

"No, I'm fine" he smiled brightly at her, Artemis smiled back and nodded but she was thinking that he definitely was hiding something. However she didn't get the chance to dwell on since Elena had entered the room and gestured for Artemis to come out of the room.

She set her half full cup of coffee down on the counter and walked out, Elena grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the front door

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Elena snapped she then sighed "those tomb vampires they attacked you and Stefan last night why didn't you tell me anything?" she asked

Artemis ran her fingers through her hair "When did I have the time to tell you?" she countered "listen Elena it wasn't a good time"

Elena sighed but nodded "Ok" Artemis watched as the younger girl grabbed her coat

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To the Boarding House, according to Stefan, Damon knew about the vampires and he made a deal with Pearl or something" Elena told her "fancy coming?"

"Duh, you think I'll just sit on the side-lines" Artemis rolled her eyes, Elena smiled slightly knowing that Artemis wouldn't let her down, truth is she felt safer with her older sister around. Artemis put her coat on and grabbed her umbrella, Elena opened the front door, and Artemis nose scrunched up seeing the rain

"Lovely weather isn't it?" she asked sarcastically causing Elena to giggle "your car or mine?" she asked "erm…Art, you're car isn't there"

Artemis looked around at the driveway and saw that it was true "Must still be at the boarding house, I'll go with you"

They both ran towards the red car and got in. "I hate the rain" Artemis muttered under her breath as Elena started the car

"That's a change"

"What is?" Artemis asked

"This car runs smoothly-"Artemis slapped her on the arm

"Just drive" she rolled her grey orbs, Elena smiled and stepped down on the accelerator.

* * *

Artemis raised her fist and knocked on the Boarding House front door, she saw her yellow car in the driveway

"Elena" Stefan smiled at her giving her a quick kiss "Arty" he surprised her by pulling her into a hug but she returned the gesture "so glad that you're ok"

"Thanks" she smiled, the vampire stepped aside allowing them in,

"Let me take your coats"

Artemis grinned as she shed off her jacket "Oh Elena your boyfriend is a perfect gentleman, shame about your brother" Stefan smirked and shook his head and took Elena's and Artemis's coats,

He then led them into the library, where Damon was boarding up the smashed windows.

"Arty" he smirked "lovely to see you up and around"

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes and walked towards the large fireplace, there was a fire roaring

"So you owe me ya know"

"How so?" she folded her arms across her chest giving him a look

"Well I did save you, I know a very pleasant way for you to thank me" she smirked and waltzed over to him,

"Well then let's see-"she trailed her fingers up his shirt toying with the buttons. Elena stood wide eye staring at the scene thinking what the hell was going on, Artemis moved closer so that she was only millimetres away from him "how about I-"a small smirk made itself across her face seeing Damon closing his eyes "not shove a stake up your ass for all the crude remarks" Damon snapped his eyes opened and saw that Artemis was now a couple of feet away from

"Spoil sport and I was beginning to enjoy myself" Damon mocked pouted, Stefan snickered whilst Elena smirked

"Damon, it'll never happen between us" Artemis told him she saw him open his mouth about to respond but she cut him off "anyway what are going to do about the vampires from the tomb?" she asked dropping down on one of the couches,

"I say we go to Pearl's and bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us" Damon replied, Artemis refrained herself from rolling her eyes

"Yeah and then what? We turn to the rest of the house with vampires and say oops, sorry?" Stefan uttered, Artemis snorted at that

"That'll be a sight to see, but why make a deal with her?" Artemis said seeing Damon coming over to her

"Oh it was more of a helpful exchange of information" Damon uttered playing with the hammer "it's not like I got a choice she's scary, besides she's going to help me get Katherine back"

"Oh my god, are you still on about her?" Artemis exclaimed wondering if he would actually get over the woman

Elena scoffed, causing Artemis to look over her shoulder to see her

"Of course she is, Damon gets what he wants as usual not caring who he hurts in the process" Elena spat,

"No need to be snarky" the vampire uttered

"She has every right to be snarky" Artemis defended her sister as Damon sat down beside her

"She's right, I woke up this morning and found out that all the vampires from the tomb have escaped, I think I earned being snarky" Elena uttered glaring at him.

Artemis shifted and crossed one leg over the other

"How long are going to blame me for turning your mother into a vampire?" Damon rolled his eyes, in response Artemis snatched the hammer off of him and slammed it down on his knee, causing the vampire to growl he grabbed the hammer and threw it across the room

"Dick" Artemis glared at him

"Are you seriously still going to blame me-"

"I'm not blaming you; I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities"

"Ouch" Damon murmured, Artemis smirked

"So I did teach you something good" the elder Gilbert girl uttered

"This isn't being very productive" Stefan stepped in, knowing that if he didn't then an argument would most likely break out between Artemis and Damon. "We're going to find out a way deal with Pearl and the vampires" Stefan said wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders, Damon rolled his eyes and stood up

"Fancy going out Arty?"

"With you? No" Artemis uttered, causing the vampire to scoff and leave. "So what are we going to do?" she asked

"Me and Damon are going to handle this, you and Elena "will do nothing" Stefan said hugging Elena close to him

"What? So just standby on the side-lines?" Elena frowned

"I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I'm with Stefan Elena, we're not exactly equipped to deal with this are we?" Artemis uttered "Have you seen my keys?"

"Yeah it's by the front door" Stefan told her, she knew that Elena and him wanted a few minutes alone so decided to wait in the car

"I'll be outside in the car" Artemis told her leaving the room. She grabbed her car keys and her jacket.

* * *

It was about ten minutes till Elena had joined Artemis in the car,

"Finally, so did he reassure you?" Artemis asked starting the car

"What?"

"Elena I know you're worried about him" she commented as she drove down the driveway and away from the boarding house "but he's a vampire, and he's got Damon there as backup"

"Not a very comforting thought" Elena muttered making Artemis chuckle

"I know" Artemis murmured "but Damon is Stefan's brother and despite all the crap he put him through, you can see that he cares for him"

Elena sent her a look "Are we thinking of the same Damon?" she asked, the elder girl smirked slightly

"Hmm, we are there's good in everyone Elena" Artemis uttered turning the steering wheel down the street where their house resided

"You really think that?" Elena asked as Artemis shut off the car

"Yeah, I do, I don't believe that anyone is completely bad, there is always a reason for people turning out the way they do" Artemis murmured

"Wise words Arty" Elena said a small smile coming "that's scary" Artemis smacked her upside the head

"Come on, the weather is crappy and what do we do when the weather is crappy Elena?" Artemis grinned

"We watch movies" Elena said, it had become a sort of tradition at the Gilbert house hold, whenever the weather wasn't great they would usually pile the couch with blankets and watch a movie, "be ready to run" Artemis told her as she pulled out her umbrella

"Yep" and with that both girls sprinted up the driveway "Arty"? Elena called seeing that the elder girl wasn't behind her she heard a loud splat and turned around

"Oh my god" Elena stated and then promptly busted out with laugher, Artemis had slipped on the slippery ground and ended up on her back

"Oww" she groaned

"Arty-"

"Shut up Elena" Artemis yelled and scrambled onto her feet, she was soaking wet and headed up the porch steps

Elena laughed and unlocked the front door, they entered the house

"How about I set up the movie while you get dried off?" Elena suggested

"No duh" Artemis rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, she could hear Elena still laughing. The brunette stripped out of her wet clothes and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep purple colour sweater, she had just dried her hair and headed downstairs

"Arty the popcorn is on the stove" Elena called from the couch,

"Got it" Artemis said and poured the cook popcorn into a bowl, she plucked one and popped it into her mouth "hmm tasty" Artemis dropped down on the couch beside Elena

"Is Jeremy around?" Artemis asked as Elena hit play on the remote-control

"Hmm" Elena grabbed a handful of popcorn "I think he went to the Grill to meet a friend"

"Oh" Artemis's brows furrowed

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked glancing at her, Artemis shook her head

"It's probably nothing, but I get the feeling that he's hiding something from me" she told her "Arty relax, I'm sure Jeremy is fine" Elena reassured her

"Yeah, well that kid always gives me a reason to worry" Artemis muttered "now what are we watching?"

"Beauty and the Beast" Elena declared

"Finally a good movie" Artemis grinned and settled back in her seat. When the movie was over Artemis stood up and heard a cell ringing

"Elena phone" she called, as she walked towards the closet by the front door to get her own cell which was in her coat,

"Who is it?" she asked seeing Elena hang up

"No one important" Elena replied and climbed up the stairs, Artemis frowned and was about to call out to her but then there was a knock on the door. She grabbed her cell and saw that she had several missed calls, there was another flurry of knocks, and Artemis grabbed the door knob and pulled it open

"You're both ignoring me" Damon said walking past Artemis, Elena had come back down the stairs

"Walk right in why don't you" Artemis rolled her eyes and slammed the front door shut she looked at him and saw something different "what's wrong?" she asked a frown coming onto her face

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked, Artemis glanced over to Elena who shook her head

"No, why?" she asked

"He went out into the woods, and hasn't come back yet, I tried calling but it goes straight to voicemail" Damon told them.

"Elena you try" Artemis said getting worried for the vampire, she bit her bottom lip as Elena shook her head

"It's going straight to voice mail" she said "where could he be?"

"You might not like what I am thinking" Damon frowned

* * *

"This is wonderful, Stefan's being taken hostage in a house full of pissed off vampires" Artemis drawled, her, Elena and Damon had drove out towards the farm house to where Pearl said she was residing

"At least you can't say it's a boring day" Damon smirked

"How can you be so calm about this?" Elena spat out from the back of the car, Artemis sighed and looked over her shoulder she was sitting in front with Damon

"Relax Elena we'll get him back" Artemis reassured her, they had stopped outside the farm-house

"Here we are" Damon declared pulling the car to a stop

"Great so-"Artemis went to open the door but the vampire grabbed her wrist pulling her back so that she tumbled into his lap

"You stay here" he ordered her, "someone needs to keep an eye on your sister, plus I'm a vamp and you're not, the odds are in my favour really" Damon said and lightly pushed her off of his lap, she frowned but nodded, he went to climb out but she grabbed his wrist

"Damon, be careful" she smiled at him. He nodded and left

Artemis sighed "What was that about?" she jumped hearing Elena's voice

"What was what about?"

"You and Damon that-"

"There's nothing" Artemis cut her off, "I may not like him, but I don't want him dead, I'm not that heartless"

Elena nodded, and looked down, Artemis could see the tears cascading down the younger girl's cheeks, and she turned around

"Elena-"

"Arty, I'm sorry but I really love him, I don't think I can deal with him being hurt" Elena cried, the elder girl gently grasped her chin and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears

"Elena I promise you I will get him back ok?" Artemis said seriously, she saw Elena's bottom lip tremble but she nodded

"Ok" she whispered softly, Artemis leant forward and kissed her on the temple

"I will" she murmured into her hair.

Artemis leant back slightly and looked to her left, she could make out a figure clad in black running towards the car, she grabbed Elena's hand see the younger girl about to get out of the car "You stay here" she instructed "and don't think about arguing" she grabbed the umbrella off of Elena and ran out of the car

"What happened?" Artemis shouted over the window, Damon ducked under the umbrella "Where is he?" she asked

"They have him I can't get in" Damon said, water running down his face

"Why not?" Artemis asked

"Because the woman owns the house has been compelled not to let me in" Damon told her, Artemis frowned an idea hit her

"I can get in" Artemis stated she went to push past him but he grabbed her by her uppers arms "Damon let go of me" she yelled

"You're not going in" he growled, she glared at him

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm going in" she spat, Damon blurred them towards the car and pinned against the side of it

"You're not going in there" he growled his eyes had darkened

"What do they want with him?" she asked the umbrella had fallen out of her hand so she was getting soaked

"Revenge, they want revenge" he told her, brushing away her wet locks

"Damon we've got to get him out of there, they'll kill him"

"I know, we'll get him out-"

"Well let me go and I-"

"What part of you're not going in there don't you understand? They already saw your face remember?" he cupped her face and pressed his temple against her

"I-Elena needs him Damon, I told her we'll get him back" she whispered water dripping down her face,

"And we will" he assured her running his thumb across her bottom lip "but I don't know how to-"

"We need help" Artemis muttered her eyes widened they met his icy blue orbs "I know who can help"

* * *

"You actually think he'll help?" Damon asked they were waiting by Alaric Saltzman's classroom

"Yes, if you're not an ass he might, now shut up" Artemis snapped, sending him a glare, Damon mimed zipping his mouth shut making her roll her eyes

"I can hear him, you both stay here" he instructed Artemis and Elena. The younger girl was clutching on to Artemis's hand, she sent her a small smile

"Well don't you look alive" she could hear Damon

"You can't hurt me" the history teacher responded

"Oh I can hurt you" Artemis knew that the vampire was probably smirking

"Stupid ass" Artemis muttered coming out into the hallway "I told you not to be an ass" she glared at Damon

"Arty-"Alaric looked confused "what-"

"Mr Saltzman" Elena called stepping out as well "We need your help"

"So can you hear us out please?" Artemis asked looking at him; she let out a small sigh as the teacher nodded.

They had moved into the classroom, Artemis was leaning against one of the desk whilst Elena was standing in front of the teacher, and Damon was hovering around the back, she let Elena do the explaining

"Stefan's in the house, and Damon can't get in, the woman has been compelled not to let him in" Elena said "we need you"

"I would've gone in, but the dick here wouldn't let me" Artemis muttered

"But yours and Elena's life is valuable-"

"His is as well" Artemis snapped at him

"At least he's got something right" Alaric uttered, causing the brunette to send him a look

"Ok, I get it no girls entering the house full of hungry vamps, but can you help us?" Artemis asked "and you have something that neither of us don't" she finished off

"Arty's right, you have your ring, Stefan told me about it"

"What about it?" Alaric asked,

"Let me recap" Damon pitched in "you tried to kill me, I defended myself and you died and according to my brother your ring brought you back to life"

"Wow" Artemis muttered walking forward so she could get a look at the ring

"Am I leaving anything out"? Damon asked, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Yeah, but you missed out the part where I tried to kill you again, but I wouldn't miss" Alaric said walking towards the vampire, Artemis quickly stood in front of him

"Ok, I get it you hate him, kill him later-"

"Hey-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis snapped "but this is Stefan we're talking about"

"Please just help us" Elena pleaded. Alaric looked at both girls intently and shook his head

"I'm sorry Arty, Elena but this isn't my problem" the history teacher said

"Alaric come on you-"

"Well that's a shame you're not helping, the woman who's in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife" Damon commented, both Elena's and Alaric's snapped towards the vampire

"You're lying" Alaric accused, Damon waltzed over so that he was standing on Artemis's other side

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Damon asked, Alaric didn't move "coward"

"You're so shit at trying to persuade people" Artemis hissed at him, he winked her at her.

"Come on" Damon said pushing both girls forward

"Wait" Alaric called out causing the trio to look back at him "I'll go"

"And you said my skills of persuasion was shit" Damon whispered to Artemis who rolled her eyes.

* * *

Artemis, Elena, Damon and Alaric were gathered around the teacher's desk, he pulled out an array of weapon, and her grey orbs widened seeing the various daggers

"Wow" she muttered trailing a finger down the handle of one of the stakes

"Teacher by day and vampire hunter by night-"

"I have you to thank for that" Alaric stated

"You're like a real life Buffy" Artemis commented, getting looks from the other three "what? He is, except his a dude, and isn't blond, well I don't really know what he's hair colour it could be-"Damon placed his hand over her mouth

"You're babbling again-"he murmured and yelped when she bit down on his hand

"Oh, you're a biter, my type of girl-"he smirked

"Save it vampire" Artemis said, Elena saw that Damon was about to open his mouth she cut him off

"What's this?" she asked gesturing to one of the devices

"These are tranquilliser darts, they're filled with vervaine" Alaric explained as Artemis picked one up

"Can I borrow this?" she asked the teacher, who smirked at her.

"I'll think I'll take that" Damon snatched it off of her, she discreetly slipped one in her pocket "Just get me in, and I'll get Stefan out"

"That's your master plan?" Artemis asked

"You're just going to take them all on your own?" Elena questioned "even Arty plans are better than this, and she can't plan to save her life" Artemis sent her sister a dirty look

"I can be stealthier than that ya know" Damon rolled his eyes

"Well you'll need back up" she went to pick up a dagger but this time it was Alaric who snatched it off of her

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Damon asked

"You two can't do this on your own, so I'm going in" Artemis said

"Yeah so-"

"You're staying in the car Elena" Artemis cut her off

"What no? They can distract them and you can help me get Stefan out-"

"Hmm, that sounds like a better plan compared to his" Artemis nodded towards Damon

"You're both going to get yourselves killed"

"Elena stay in the car" Artemis told her getting a glare from her "I'm going in-"

"No you're not" Damon snapped

"Prick" Artemis snapped "you can't tell me what to do-"

"Arty you can't tell me what to do" Elena snapped her glare faltered seeing the look she was getting from her older sister

"I can and I will-"

"When you get me in" Damon spoke over them "get out as quickly as you can, because I know how to sneak around without making a sound and you'll just get in the way"

"Damon now isn't the time to be a lone ranger" Elena uttered

"Elena, Arty why don't you two bicker who could drive the getaway car?" Damon rolled his eyes, annoying Artemis "You're both not going into the house"

"You can't tell me what to do" Elena snapped "this is Stefan we're talking about, you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand, I understand" Damon uttered "he's the reason you live, his love lifts you up-I get it"

"Oh my god, you're such an ass" Artemis rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest "can you not joke around for two seconds? I'm going in whether-"

"I can't protect you" Damon snarled instantly silencing her "I don't know how many vampires are in there-"he snapped his fingers and took a step towards her, Artemis instinctively backed up a few steps "that's how long it'll take you to get your head ripped off-"

"I promised her-"

"I get that, so let me deal with it, you got it?" he said he looked away not meeting his gaze "I have to get in and then get out, I can't be distracted with your safety or yours" he snapped at Elena seeing her opening her mouth about to retort. "This'll end up in a bloodbath that no one gets to walk away from, Stefan or Elena, do you want that Artemis?"

"No" she muttered e caught her eyes with his, she reluctantly nodded she didn't want to risk Elena being hurt, and knew that the younger girl would most likely stay in the car if she was there

"Ok" she said softly disheartened

"If we're going to get in let's go" Alaric said packing up his weapon, Damon reached out to Artemis but she shrugged him off "come on" she told Elena grabbing hand and dragging her out of the room, she could hear Damon and Alaric following after them

* * *

They pulled up a couple of miles away from the house, Damon had drove the car somewhere where it couldn't easily be spotted

"Ready?" Damon asked Alaric, he nodded "Stay here "he looked at both sulky Gilberts who were in the back "You're cute when you're mad" he smirked at Artemis, she gave him a dirty look

"Good luck Ric, and try not to get killed" Alaric shot Artemis a small smile and left, she bit her lower lip already worried for the hunter, she felt a cool hand on her chin and saw that it was Damon

"Stay here" he told her with one last look he was also gone, Artemis and Elena both climbed into the front seat,

"How comes you get to drive?" Artemis muttered

"Really Arty?" Elena cocked an eyebrow making the other girl roll her eyes

"Alright" Artemis slumped in her seat, she didn't want to admit it but she was starting to get worried, it has now been more than ten minutes and there was no sign from Alaric or Damon, from the corner of her eye she saw Elena shifting nervously, Artemis placed her hand on her knee

"It'll be ok" she assured her, Elena smiled and knew what she was about to do was going to get her into a lot of trouble with the older girl.

Artemis saw Elena's face transform into a look of panic "what's wrong?" she asked

Elena took a deep breath "Arty someone is out there" she told her

"What-"

"Look" Elena pointed out

Artemis squinted her eyes but couldn't see anything "You sure?" she asked

"Yes"

"Stay here" Artemis instructed her and got out of the car, the rain pelted down on her and she walked further out away from the car, she looked through the misty fog but couldn't see anything, she turned back around to tell Elena that no one was there but she spotted her figure running up to the house

"You've got to be kidding me" she hissed and ran after the other girl she managed to catch up to her, Artemis grabbed the back of her sister's jacket and pulled her back

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she glared at her holding her against the wall, Elena gulped seeing how angry Artemis was

"I couldn't sit there and wait Arty-"Artemis slapped her hand over Elena's mouth silencing her, they both could hear voices coming from the house, it was the vampires.

Elena lightly pulled her arm and gestured towards a staircase most likely leading towards a cellar, it would be the ideal place to hide a vampire

"Fine, but once this is over you're in so much trouble" she whispered furiously, Elena nodded as Artemis quickly ushered her forward; they both ran down the cellars stairs.

Artemis moved in front and pushed open the gate, she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena was on her heels, she then led the way down another short hallway where there was a door

"Through there" Elena mouthed, Artemis nodded and attempted to open the door but it was locked from the inside, she pulled the sleeve of her coat down so it would cover her fist, Artemis punched through the glass and winced slightly hearing the noise, she opened the door and grabbed Elena's hand.

The younger girl went to walk forward but Artemis grabbed her and pulled her back, she mimed 'someone could be there' to her, she peeked around the corner and saw a vampire sitting there with headphones in his eyes, she pulled back and bit her lip wondering how they were going to get out of this, she gripped the dart that was in her coat pocket and slowly pulled it out.

Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes seeing Elena also had a dart, the younger girl gave her a sheepish look. They both peeked around the corner and saw the vampire getting onto his feet, Elena let out a gasp instantly attracting the vampire's attentions, Artemis pushed her back and raised the dart, however before the vampire could get to them , his neck was snapped.

Artemis licked her lips and was oddly relieved seeing that it was Damon who stepped out of the shadows

"Are you insane?" he hissed

"Tell her that" Artemis scowled nodding towards Elena, "she's the one who ran out of the car"

Damon growled "Come on" he hissed, Artemis pushed Elena forward towards Damon and brought up the rear, they ran into the room, both girls were stunned at the sight that greeted them, Stefan was hanging from the ropes, with wounds everywhere. Artemis noticed another vampire there, Damon did as well and went to raise the stake but Stefan stopped him

"Not him" Elena ran forward towards him

"Whatever let's get you down" Damon uttered moving towards the rope

"There's vervaine on the ropes" he groaned

"Elena, Arty get him down would you" Damon said, Artemis ran towards the rope, and quickly unknotted them

"It's good you brought us isn't it?" Artemis muttered

"Shut up" Damon snapped earning a glare from Artemis, just as she untied the last rope Stefan fell forwards but Damon caught him, Elena wrapped his coat around him

"Wait this-"Stefan groaned looking towards the other vampire, Artemis was disgusted by the sight, she realised that the unknown vampire was literally staked down into the chair

"Get him out" Artemis whispered to Elena who was helping Stefan

"Art-"

"I know" Artemis muttered and grabbed one of the stakes that was stabbed into the man's thigh, she pulled it out making the vampire cry out in pain

"Artemis move" Damon hissed as Elena helped Stefan out, but she ignored him

"I'm sorry" she told the vampire and pulled the other stake out.

"Thank you" he whispered she went to untie him but Damon stopped her

"I swear to god Artemis, if you don't move I will throw you out-"

"I can't just leave him" she snapped

"No go" the vampire croaked "I'll be fine" he told her, she bit her lip but nodded anyway.

They exited the room

"Can you and Arty get him to the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah-"

"Wait what are you going to do?" she asked him

"I'll distract and you do the rescue" before Artemis could speak he blurred off, Stefan let out a groan, the brunette looked over her shoulder and swore

"Elena can you get him to the car on your own?" she asked causing the younger girl to stop walking

"What why? No Arty you-"

"Go the car, I'll be fine-"

"Damon said-"

"He saved my ass before I can't leave him, you go ok?" Artemis said, Elena reluctantly nodded once Artemis saw her leave with Stefan she ran after Damon.

* * *

Artemis climbed up the stairs and could hear fighting; she managed to dodge a vampire that was literally thrown at her. She saw Damon was taking on three, he threw one off of him and started to punch the other one in the face, she hid in the shadows and swore when one of the vampires that Damon had thrown got back on to his feet, she saw him running at Damon and knew what she was about to do was incredibly stupid, but she pushed that to the back of her mind and took a running jump towards the vampire, Artemis wrapped her arms around his throat

"That's not nice, attacking someone when there back is turn" she grunted when the vampire slammed himself backwards causing Artemis to smash into the walls, she gripped tightly on to the dart but before she could plunge it into him, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Artemis cried out in pain and she hit the floor

"ARTY" Damon shouted managing to break one of the other vampire's legs

The vampire went to plunge his fangs in to her, Artemis groped around and closed her hand around the dart she went to stab him but the vampire let out a gasp, her eyes widened seeing a stake poking through his chest, Artemis felt him fall on her but Damon shoved the vampire off of her and grabbed her around the waist.

"I thought I told you to run" he hissed at her

"And I thought I told you, you can't tell me what to do" Artemis sniped back wincing slightly; they both looked towards the end of the hallway and saw Alaric standing there with a crossbow.

"You ok?" Alaric asked Artemis, she nodded and winced

Damon frowned and gripped her chin "You're bleeding" she winced feeling him prodding the gash on her temple

"I'll be fine" she huffed and pushed him away, "Where' the other-"

"Frederick, I'm going after him, you stay with him" Damon ordered her, she nodded and he ran off. Alaric strolled over to her

"That was some move, never would've thought to jump on a vampire's back" Alaric told her, Artemis smiled slight, her whole body was throbbing

"I'm just full of surprises" she uttered making the man chuckle

Just then they heard a thump and they both looked up

"What the-AHH" Artemis screamed as a vampire launched itself at her knocking her to the ground, Alaric was thrown to the side,

"Get off" she shouted and screamed when he bit down on her throat, the next thing she knew he let out a groan and slumped over her. Artemis shoved him off as Alaric appeared beside her, she saw him clutching onto his weapon

"You ok?" he asked helping her onto her feet, Artemis hissed as she touched her neck

"Hmm, no this is fucking painful" she pulled her hand back and saw that her slim digits were covered in blood. He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway

"Frederick is gone" Damon claimed and sniffed the air, his eyes darted over to Artemis she gasped as he blurred in front of her "what happened?" he asked

"What do you think?" she snapped, "don't" she hissed as he tilted her chin up which in turn stretch the wound

"Oh looks painful" he murmured running his fingers through her hair

"Let's get out of here" Alaric panted,

"Yeah" Damon grabbed her hand and opened the door, her eyes widened at the sight, the house was surrounded by vampires, he shoved her behind him, she nearly lost her balance but clutched onto the back of his jacket

"What are we going to do?" she uttered frightened they had just managed to deal with the ones in the house, but out here there were more

"How many vervaine darts have you got?" Damon asked grabbing hold of one of Artemis's hand

"Just the one-"

"So not good" Artemis muttered

"Not going to be enough" Damon pushed Artemis back into the house. And slammed the door shut

"Yeah a shut door is going to keep them out" Artemis uttered, as a thin red line of blood appeared down her neck "What do we do?"

"Relax-"

"Piss off" Artemis snapped at the vampire causing Alaric to snicker.

"So what you said about my wife was a lie? Right?" the history teacher asked

"Yep" Damon replied he could hear Artemis's breath hitching when there was banging on the door, she clutched on to the sleeve of his leather jacket

"Damon, I wanted you know, that if we don't make it out-"

"Don't talk like that" he snarled "you're going to be ok? You're not dying today-"

"No she isn't" Alaric muttered and pulled his ring off

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked as the man forced it into her hands "I can't take this, this is yours-"

"Take it" Damon snapped "Or let me feed you blood-"

"This is yours Ric, I can't I-"

"I came to this town looking for my wife or her murderer, I got my answer Arty so it's ok-"

"Take it back" the banging on the door got louder

Damon grabbed her and forced it on to her; he had to put it on her thumb since it was too large for her slim digits

"Damon – I-"

"Stop" a voice called out the banging abruptly stopped "what's going on?"

Damon pushed Artemis behind him as the door opened revealing Pearl and Anna; the older vampire took in the sight

"What did you do?" she hissed at Damon

"That's rich" Artemis scoffed, causing Alaric to inch closer to her

"Your merry little band of vampires, spent the day torturing my brother" Damon spat and grabbed Artemis's hand pulling her close to him

"Trust me the parties that was responsible will be dealt with" Pear said shock evident in her eyes

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you control them" Damon scowled

"This wasn't supposed to happen-"

"Well it did" Damon snapped and pulled Artemis out of the house "if I had a good side, it's not the way to get on it"

"Ric" she called the hunter, he followed after the pair, and they had just exited the house when Artemis pulled away from Damon

* * *

Artemis sighed she was currently in the parlour sitting on one of the squashy couches, they had dropped Alaric off at his place where Artemis had thanked him for his ring. She knew Elena and Stefan were upstairs having a few words, Elena had handed her a first aid box before she told her that she needed to talk to Stefan, Artemis had waved her off. She was holding up a mirror and was attempting to clean the bloodied wound but every time she would put the anti-septic wipe near it she was cringe and abruptly would pull her hand

"Come on" she muttered and tried again but once again pulled her hand back

"You know you're never going to get it" Damon smirked and swaggered over to her, "here-"

He handed her a drink

"What's this?" she asked

"Bourbon, now why don't you drink up, why I fix you up" he said with a cocky grin on his face

"I don't need help, I can-"

"Shut up Arty, and let me help" he rolled his eyes

"You have a way with words Damon Salvatore, so charming" Artemis uttered a small smile on her lips

"Are you being sarcastic Miss Gilbert-"

"And the prize goes to the vampire for realising that" she sipped her drink and felt the fiery liquid going down her throat, "hmm this does taste good" she muttered already feeling as if all her aches were numbing. Damon leant forward and took the anti-sceptic wipes off of her, she watched wide eye as he gently wiped away the blood

"Not too bad" his breath washed over her, as he inspected the small gash on her temple, he placed a bandage over her head.

Her breath hitched slightly as he lifted her hair away from her throat, she felt his tips of his finger graze the bite mark

"Hmm, the dick did bite down hard on you"

"You don't think I know that?" Artemis scoffed, and clenched her eyes shut when he swabbed it clean "oww, oww, oww" she muttered biting hard on her bottom lip hard. Damon smirked slightly and placed another bandage over the wound

"Drink the rest of that, alcohol makes the pain go away" Damon said as Artemis raised her hand over the newly bandaged wound

"Is that your logic Salvatore?" she asked quirking an eyebrow

"Why yes it is Gilbert" he smiled back at her, and watched as she downed the rest of the drink "So since I saved your ass-"

"Technically I saved yours as well" Artemis countered, and handed him the empty glass to him he placed it on the table

"What was you going to say, when the tomb vamps was about to rip us apart?" Damon asked he had been wondering that since the whole incident. Artemis's full lips stretched into a smile

"Well I was going to say I don't think…." She trailed off

"Well?" Damon asked leaning forward

"I don't think you're….a complete dick" with that Artemis shot to her feet and couldn't help but giggle seeing his face

"Art-"

"See yah later Salvatore" Artemis called over her shoulder; she wanted to get home and just have a hot warm bath. But before she could call out for Elena her cell rang, she pulled it out of her pocket

"Hello?" she said into the phone, and the smile on her face slid off as she listened to the words on the other end "I'll be there" she hanged up, Artemis ran up the stairs and barged into Stefan's room

"Art-"

"We need to go" she told her seriously "now"

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Donavan's place, both her and Elena got out of the car

"Come on" Artemis muttered leading the younger girl up to the house, she knocked on the door and opened it "go see Matt, he'll need you" Artemis told her, Elena nodded and went off to find her ex-boyfriend.

Artemis entered the main room and saw a sobbing Kelly Donavan

"Kelly?" she uttered softly causing the older woman to snap her head up to meet hers, "I-would say sorry but it doesn't make you feel better does it?" she said moving forward, Kelly sniffed and got onto her feet she walked over to Artemis and surprised the younger girl and pulled her into a hug

"No it doesn't" she whispered into her ear, Artemis wrapped her arms around her and gave the woman a much needed hug.

Artemis entered the kitchen and saw Jeremy and Tyler, she lightly patted the Lockwood boy on the back he gave her a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Jere-"

"I'm ok" he whispered, she didn't believe him for a second but nodded anyway "I'm going to see Matt and we can go home ok?" he nodded.

Artemis climbed up the staircase and saw Elena and Matt hugging on the landing, he looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Artemis's face.

Elena let go of him and the jock was wrapped up in another hug, this time by the older Gilbert girl

"Art-"

"Ssh" she murmured "It'll be ok-" her heart broke for him when he started to sob, she could feel his tears dampening her top "It'll be ok" she murmured holding him tight.

* * *

Artemis ran a hand down her tired face and pulled up onto the driveway. As soon as she cut the engine both teens got out of the car before she could say anything. Artemis slumped in her seat and took a moment to herself. After a couple of minutes she trudged up the stairs and headed inside. She dropped her keys in the dish-bowl and saw Elena sitting on the stairs,

"Elena what-"

"I feel so guilty" the younger girl whispered, tears coming down her face, Artemis lightly grasped her chin

"You didn't do nothing wrong you hear me?" Artemis told her firmly, "Now go upstairs and clean up that pretty face of yours ok?"

Elena gave her a small smile and nodded, as soon as she was out of sight Artemis slumped against the wall, and ran her fingers through her hair. Things were beginning to fall apart she could feel it. Artemis headed into the kitchen and poured herself a drink; she downed the glass of wine and decided to head to bed.

She climbed up the stairs, whilst taking her jacket off, Artemis dropped it in the armchair in her room and changed out of her clothes she slipped on a pair of shorts and pulled on a camisole, Artemis looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun, her eyes darted down to the bandage on her throat and the one on her head, she pried it off of her skin and was utterly confused seeing nothing but smooth skin

"What the-Damon" she muttered realising he must've slipped her his blood into the drink he had given to her.

She padded barefooted out of her room and peeked into Elena's she smiled slightly seeing that the younger girl was fast asleep, she silently entered the room and pulled the duvet over her sleeping form. Artemis switched the lamp off and made sure that the windows were shut. She gently closed the bedroom door behind her.

Her next stop was Jeremy's room; she opened the door and stepped into the room

"Jeremy?" she looked around not seeing him, worry began to set in and switched the light on "oh Jeremy" she muttered and dropped down beside her brother, who was a sobbing mess

"She's dead" he cried, Artemis wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, he nestled his head into the crook of her neck and cried "she's gone-"

"I know, I know" Artemis ran her hand up and down his back, she felt tears prick her eyes hearing him cry,

"Art-she's gone, everyone I care for ends up dead or gone-"

"Ssh" she rocked him slightly and ran her fingers through his thick hair "I'm here, Jeremy, I'm here and I am not leaving you" she comforted him. They spent the rest of the night like that, Artemis holding Jeremy until he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those reviewed they spur me on**

** So a lot went down in this chap, Artemis took part in a rescue mission, she knows something is up with Jeremy, Damon refused to let her help, but she ended up doing it anyway after Elena ran out of the car. She ended up saving Damon, and Ric attempted to give her his ring, finally some Arty and Damon moments in the end, where he helps to bandage her wounds. And finally she ends the night by comforting Jeremy. **

**Next Chap, John Gilbert makes a return and there's the Founders kickoff party**

**Please REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

It was a couple of days later after Vicki Donavan's funeral, Artemis sighed as she got out of the shower and reached out to dry herself off, she had wrapped the towel around herself and just pulled open the door bumping into Jenna

"Arty-"

"Jen" Artemis cocked an eyebrow "what-"

"Just came to remind you that you can't stay at work late tomorrow"

"What? You're telling me this now when I'm practically naked-"Artemis frowned

Jenna rolled her eyes "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"It's Friday?" she weakly offered, Jenna smacked her lightly on the arm

"Oww what the hell-"

"It's the Founders Day kick off so-"

"Ergh I hate those parties, they're so boring." Artemis grumbled under her breath as stepped around to head to her bedroom

"Well you're a Gilbert Arty and the oldest so you're going have to attend-"

"I'll go but you and Elena and Jeremy are coming as well-"

"What?" Jenna whined but all she received was a door being slam "Stupid party, why do I have to go? I'm not even a freaking Gilbert" she trudged into her bedroom to get ready.

Artemis rummaged through her dresser and pulled an emerald green lacy bra and matching panties. She slipped them on and then proceeded to look through her closet and decided to wear a grey coloured skirt and a sleeveless top; she brushed her hair and braided it. Artemis slipped on her ankle boots and grabbed her grey coloured crop jacket, she skipped downstairs.

Artemis started to cook breakfast and made a fresh pot of coffee

"Thanks Art" Jenna smiled seeing her niece already there who handed her a mug of coffee, Artemis glanced up and saw Elena attempting to leave

"Elena" she yelled "don't even think about it, have some breakfast-"

"I'm going to be late, Jeremy" she shouted

"Elena" the younger girl groaned knowing that Artemis wouldn't let her leave the house if she didn't have something to eat, "I'm here" she sighed

"Look at how happy she is Jen" Artemis uttered handing her some toast,

"Thanks Art-"

"Coffee?"

"No time" Elena said exiting the kitchen, Artemis quickly poured the hot beverage into a thermostat "Jeremy I'm leaving in a minute-I'm walking out of the door" Artemis grabbed the full thermostat, and a stack of toast that she had placed in a napkin as well as an apple, she ran after her a sister,

"Here" she shoved the thermostat into her hand, causing Elena to giggle.

"Thanks" she uttered and pulled the door open, both teens were stunned when they saw who was on the other side of the door

"Elena" John smiled "Arty"

"Uncle John" Elena greeted him, Artemis however remained silent, it was no secret she wasn't his favourite fan, she felt someone behind her.

"John, you came" Jenna uttered, Artemis sent her a look

"I said I'd be coming by" he walked in brushing past Elena

"Yeah what you say and what you do isn't the same thing" Jenna said, just then Jeremy came down the stairs

"Uncle John" Jeremy said surprised seeing the man there "what's up?" he patted the man on the shoulder and walked passed him.

"Hey-"

Artemis groaned and followed after him "Hold up" he sighed and turned around

"What? Arty-"

"Something for you to eat" she placed the stack of toast in his hand and shoved the apple in to his mouth "have fun at school" with that she ruffled his hair.

"Arty, so not cool" Jeremy groaned and left, Elena was on his heels

"No Elena, you can't leave me with him" she hissed but the younger girl merely waved and sent her a smirk and left.

Artemis groaned and headed back inside the house "sorry" Jenna whispered into the clearly disgruntled teen's ear

"So what's up with Jeremy?" John asked

"He's friend just passed away, so be sensitive-"

"Do you even know what that word means?" Artemis asked quirking an eyebrow; John sent her a small smirk

"Really Art, I'm always sensitive"

"Dick, I want him gone already" Artemis muttered as Jenna walked forward.

"So how long are you staying?" Jenna asked the question that was in the younger girl's mind; she picked up her bag and grabbed her jacket but waited wanting to hear his reply

"Can't you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?" John asked, Artemis snorted

"Yeah that'll happen when hell freezes over" she slipped on her jacket, John sent her a look making her roll her eyes

"Oh my god, John, it's so good to see you how-"Jenna said sarcastically "No I can't" Artemis bit her lip to stop herself from laughing

"Jen that was impressive acting" she commented

"Thanks" Jenna smiled at her "so why are you here-"

"And answer the question" Artemis finished off leaning against the staircase railing

"Do you think I was just going to sign the papers and send them back?" John asked a frown marring his face

"Actually I did-"

"I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office" he snapped

"It's not up to you or me, it's Arty, Elena and Jeremy's-"

"What the point of keeping it? Someone else could use it" Artemis said

"Elena and Jeremy are minors and Artemis isn't a real Gilbert" John hissed, Artemis frowned and grabbed her bag, she marched up to him

"Ok maybe in blood I'm not but on paper I am" she scowled at him "and I told her she could sell it, I'm their family regardless what you think" Artemis poked him hard in the chest "and I've been here for them, so back off John and let Jenna sell the office" with one last glare she stormed off.

"You really are trying to get on her good side aren't you?" Jenna snapped at him "she's right though, paperwork she is a Gilbert and she has been more like family compared to you"

* * *

Artemis arrived at the store and opened up,

"Piece of shit John is-"she muttered under her breath, she deepened her voice "Oh I'm John Gilbert complete asshole the dipshit I ought to shoot him-"

"Artemis" she jumped up from her stool and saw Ms Betty standing there, she was the little old lady who owned the bakery down the road

"Oh Ms Betty" she plastered a smile on to her face "what can I do for you?" she asked and spied the old lady holding on to a basking, the most delicious smelling aroma was coming from it

"It's more like what can I do for you" Ms Betty smiled at her "I bought banana bread your favourite-"

"You wanna come into the back, I can make us some coffee" she offered her

"That would be lovely" Ms Betty smiled, Artemis stepped aside allowing her room to pass, she followed after the old lady and made some coffee,

"Oh this is the life" Betty sighed in content as she dropped into Artemis's squashy armchair causing the younger girl to laugh, she set the coffee in front of her along with some cream and sugar

"Help yourself" Artemis smiled at her as she un-wrapped the banana bread

"Thanks sugar" Betty chuckled seeing Artemis biting into the bread "dear calm down it's like you're having an orgasm-" she choked on the bread hearing that

"What-"

"I may be old but I'm not dead there's plenty left in this old bird" Betty winked at the blushing brunette

"Seriously Betty, I so don't need to know" Artemis uttered "but good banana bread"

"You remind me of your mom" when she said that Artemis paused and looked up at her

"Really?" she asked softly

"Really, she use to come by to the bakery and order banana bread all the time, said that-"

"Me and her use to munch on it whilst Elena and Jeremy were in bed" Artemis felt her eyes sting at that, truth be told she hadn't at all reminisce about all the good times she had spent with her parents. She was just so focused on making sure Jeremy and Elena was alright

"Artemis" Betty said bringing her back to reality

"Yes?"

"They would be so proud" her grey orbs met a pair pale blue orbs "your parents, they would be so proud of you"

"Thank you" Artemis smiled and pushed back her tears "I-"

"Honey you've had to grow up so fast, quitting college? You did it, I know your parents wanted you to go-"

"I can't" Artemis cut her off "I'm needed here-"

Betty placed her frail old looking hand over Artemis's "Artemis dear, you're not just needed you're wanted"

Artemis canted her head to the side "thanks Betty, I really needed to hear that"

"Don't let things get on top of you" she patted her hand and then picked up her cup of coffee "if you ever wanted to talk to someone I am here"

Artemis smiled and nodded and started to eat the banana bread, not having breakfast was so worth it she idly thought.

"So what put that frown on your face in the morning?" Betty asked

"Hmm?"

"Honey I heard you swearing from outside the store, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't at me, so?"

"God Betty, I forgot how nosy you were" Artemis rolled her eyes

"I know, so spill" she ordered her, Artemis shook her head

"Fine, John Gilbert is back in town" she wasn't disappointed by the expression on Betty's face.

"Ergh, that bastard is back why?"

"He has business" she smiled hearing the old lady using foul language "that's what he says-"

"Well send him to my bakery and I can poison him, no questions asked"

Artemis laughed at that "As tempting as that sounds, I think we'll leave the killing out of it"

Betty pouted "Oh fine, buzz kill"

Artemis smiled and stood up to stretch her stiff muscles, Betty stood up as well having checked the time

"Got to go now dear, stop by if you want some more bread"

"Alright, by Betty, thanks for coming" she called after the woman and showed her out.

Artemis headed into the back room and quickly cleared the dishes away, that banana bread had filled her up, she was about to turn the laptop on but her cell rang.

The brunette looked around for her cell and realised that it was in the pocket of her coat. She jogged over to the coat rack and pulled it out

"Hello?" she asked whilst walking back over to her desk

"Arty, it's Alaric"

She smiled hearing his voice "Hey Ric, what's up?" she asked

"I think you need to come down to the school" Alaric told her, she frowned

"Is everything ok? Elena or Jeremy aren't hurt are they? Oh my god are the-"

"No, no it's nothing like that" Alaric cut her off, he could hear that she was beginning to panic "I just really need you down here"

"I'm on my way" she said and hanged up, Artemis grabbed her coat and bag and made sure she had her keys before locking up.

She climbed into her yellow bug and revved the engine and sped towards the school.

* * *

Alaric looked up hearing a knock on his classroom door

"Damn Arty you've got here fast" he uttered glancing at the clock he had only called her about ten minutes ago

"I drove fast" she clutched her side and entered the classroom, she hopped on to one of the desk

"And?"

"Fine I ran" her cheeks were flushed pink. He chuckled and sat on his desk "so what's up?"

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me" Alaric said pulling out the work "I think you should take a look at it"

Artemis took the paper out of his outstretched and glanced down at it, her eyes widened reading the title "Fact or Fiction: The Truth about Vampire in Mystic Falls" she read out "did he write this?" she looked up at him

"He made it clear that he didn't think it was real" Alaric exclaimed, Artemis tucked in a stray curl

"I hope you're right, I did so much to protect him from all of this" Artemis muttered she now had another thing to worry about, she gave him the paper back, Alaric looked at the young teen he could see that the girl had a lot of pressure on her

"How do you deal with it?" he asked seriously

"Drinking" she uttered, he gave her a look making her sigh "what do you mean Ric?"

"All the lying and secrets" he clarified "You and Elena both have to lie to the people who are important to you"

"There's not much I can do Ric, it's not safe for them to know about it, I'm already slightly off about Elena, but what can I do? I want to protect them and if hiding things is the way to go then so be it" she said

"Speaking of Elena, I know she's into Stefan, and he is a good guy but at the end of the day he's a vampire" Alaric said getting up on to his feet

"Ric, you don't think I know that?" she uttered "my sister loves him, and I trust that he won't hurt her, he's different"

Alaric looked at her carefully and could see that she was being sincere "Ok"

"Ok" she smiled "I should get back to work, are you going to go the Founders kick off?" she asked buttoning up her coat

"It's not really my scene-"

"Jenna is going to be there" Artemis sent him a cheeky smile "I think she would like to see you, but it's up to you"

Alaric smiled and nodded "I'll think about"

"Alright, well hope to see you there bye" she waved at him from over her shoulder and left.

* * *

Artemis drove back to the store where she spent the next couple of hours archiving items; she had about half an hour to close up when her cell rang

"Hey, Jen, what's up?"

"Are you in the mood to cook?"

Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline "Jenna I'm at work-"

"No I mean I can't cook and since you're out I was wondering if you could pick up some Chinese food?"

Artemis let out a small yawn "Yeah I'll drop by the restaurant" she looked up hearing the bell above the door ring, her brows furrowed seeing Damon storming in "I'll be home in a bit"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me your uncle was here?" he snapped

"And hello to you to Mister Salvatore" she drawled and walked into the back office much to her annoyance he followed her in

"Arty-"

"What did he do?" she asked putting her things away, he was slightly irritated to see she wasn't even really paying attention to him

"He's in the Council and-"

"Preaching about vampires and trying to work them into a frenzy?" she asked, Damon shot over to her and pressed himself against her

"It's not funny-"Damon growled, Artemis winced slightly feeling him pressing even harder against her

"I know ok" she snapped "do you mind, I need to breathe" he rolled his eyes and moved slightly back, but was still close to her

"Well?" he demanded, she sighed and brushed aside a stray curl

"I didn't know he was coming into town, till he showed up at the front door this morning" Artemis told him and hopped on to the desk. Damon canted his head to the side

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't like him" she smiled slightly

"You got that right" he hummed and lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing" he backed off seeing the look on her face

Artemis quirked an eyebrow and nodded "Well I should get going, I have to pick up dinner" she slid off of the desk and grabbed her coat and bags but before she could blink the vampire had taken her bags

"Damon what are-"

"Well I can't your hot piece of ass carry all of this can I?" Damon smirked, Artemis scoffed and followed him out of the room and locked the office door behind her

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult" she said as she locked the store's front door

"When I comment on your body it's always a compliment"

Artemis chuckled and shook her head, he walked her towards her car "thanks Damon" she smiled and surprised him by pressing a small kiss onto his cheek. With one last glance she climbed into her car and drove away.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the house and grabbed the various bags that was in her front seat, she shouldered her bag and took the paper take out bags, Artemis kicked the car door shut and stumbled up to the front door, she groaned realising that her keys were in her bag, she attempted to manoeuvre the bags around to try an open her bag but couldn't, just as she was contemplating to set the bag down on the porch the door was pulled opened

"Here let me take that" John said taking the bags off of her, Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline

"Erm…thanks" she entered the house and shut the front door behind her. Artemis shed her coat and hanged it up on the coat rack; she followed after him into the kitchen

"Hey Jere" she smiled at him

"Hey Arty-"

"And you're already digging into the food" she muttered, Jenna chuckled and helped herself to a take-out box

"Oh you got my favourite" Jeremy munched down on his food

"Duh, would I get anything else?" she dropped down in the seat beside him "Here, uncle John, I know you like dumplings" she pushed a white cardboard towards the older man, he looked at her in surprise, and much to her amusement he sniffed the box

"Damn, Uncle John it's not poisoned" she rolled her eyes and helped herself to some food "even though Betty offered to do the job herself"

"What?" Jenna asked laughing

"You serious?" John asked a small smile on his thin lips

"Yep, just don't go to the bakery whilst you're in town" Artemis laughed and started to eat "so you're looking forward to the party tomorrow?" she asked her brother

"I have no interest in the Founders Day kick off-"Jeremy said whilst pouring some noodles on to his plate

"Sure you do" John claimed

"You're going" Artemis added, "If I have to so do you" Jeremy groaned he could tell that he wasn't going to get out of it, John smiled a little seems that he had underestimated Artemis slightly; she did look after Jeremy and Elena.

"It's part of tradition anyway" John said

"Far be it for us to break away from tradition" Jenna commented from the breakfast bar

"I'm a Gilbert, we've been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years, we're one of the founding families, and with that we have certain obligations, include going to the party-"John said

"Ok my reason for wanting you to go was that I wouldn't be bored" Artemis whispered to Jeremy causing the teen to laugh and John to send her a look, she merely shrugged her shoulders

"One day" John announced "I'll tell you the significance of your heritage, when you can appreciate it" Artemis rolled her eyes and started to eat again

"Hmm, Gilbert family legacy, I forgot how sacred that was" Jenna said from the breakfast, Artemis bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out with laughter "I'm not a Gilbert, so I was never cool enough to hear it"

"Really Jen? You have to be cool to hear it?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked

"We use to sleep together" Artemis choked on her dumpling, Jeremy slapped her on the back as Jenna threw a packet of chopsticks at him

"Oh my god" Artemis shook her head

"I'm standing right here" Jenna spat

"Arty you ok?" Jeremy asked

"Eww no, I got a mental image in my head" she blanched and grabbed John's drink off of him to wash down the stuck food,

"Eww" Jeremy shrieked

"I know" Artemis gagged, John rolled his eyes

"Behave" he scolded both teens, who in unison stuck their tongues at him.

* * *

Artemis yawned and stretched her arms above her head, she decided to head to bed since it had been a long day she climbed up the stairs and was just passing Elena's room when she heard a crash coming from Elena's room. She didn't waste any-time and ran into Elena's room, she gasped at the sight of Stefan against the wall, his head snapped towards her hearing her,

Artemis didn't miss the vampiric look on his face

"Arty-"Elena began

"Stefan get out" Artemis ordered him

"What Arty you can't-"

"Stefan now" the elder brunette snapped, the vampire nodded and left through the window

"No, Stefan wai-Arty how could you-?" Elena glared at him

"Are you serious?" Artemis spat causing the younger girl's glare to falter, she saw the disheartened look on Elena's face, "I'm not doing this to be mean" she said softly pulling Elena onto the bed "Elena he-he could have hurt you-"

"It's Stefan he would never hurt me" Elena said defiantly

"I know that, he would never knowingly hurt you but I-he doesn't seem to be in control of himself, when was the last time you saw him like that?" she asked

Elena sighed and leant her head against the older girl's shoulder "He's been acting weird ever since we've saved him-"

"And do you know why?" she asked her back was resting against the headboard

"I-I gave him some of my blood-"

"Why-"

"He was weak Arty, and then- I don't know it was like he was another person he-"Artemis looked down at her

"What?"

"He scared me" she admitted, "Please I want to help Arty-"

"Stay away from him Elena-"

"No I can't-"

"He's dangerous you aren't-"

"Please Arty I just need help, I love him, please don't make me stay away from him" Elena pleaded, Artemis sighed

"Fine" she said reluctantly "but we may need to call in some help-"

"Who?" Elena asked as Artemis got off of the bed

"Let me deal with that, you clear this up before John or Jenna asks questions and then go to sleep ok?"

Elena nodded and hastily started to clean up. Artemis exited the room and shut the door behind her leaning heavily against it, great she thought, she had to deal with a brother who might know about the existence of vampires, and a sister who's boyfriend, who clearly can't control his bloodlust, could this day get any worse? She thought.

"Artemis?"

"It just did" she muttered under her breath seeing John coming up the stairs

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Uncle John" Artemis plastered a smile onto her face

"Well is Elena-"

"She's gone sleep" she rushed out "erm…do you need anything?" she asked

"Well there's no sheets in the guest room and-"he watched as she walked down towards the linen closet and pulled out a bundle of fresh sheets

"Here ya go" she smiled "I'm sure you can do the rest by yourself" she lightly pushed the man in the direction of the guest-room which was at the other end of her own bedroom.

"Thanks Arty-"he said which in turn surprised her, John Gilbert had never said thank you to her before.

"Erm…you're welcome?" she offered causing him to snort. When she saw him closing the door she headed to her own room.

Artemis stripped out of her clothes and pulled on her pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt. She picked up her cell and looked through the contact list and pressed down the dial button, it rang for a few seconds before it was picked up

"My sexy little antique dealer, what can I do for you?" Damon purred, Artemis slumped in her bed

"Damon I am so not in the mood" she muttered pulling her hair free of its French braid

"I can make you in the mood-"

"Can you stop being pervy for two seconds" she cut him off pressing the phone against her ear, she pulled the covers

"What's up?"

"Can you come over tomorrow in the morning? Please?"

"Well since you ask so nicely I will, but you know what would make me even more agreeable if you tell me what you're-"

"Ok bye Damon" she hanged up on him, and couldn't help but laugh she placed her cell on the night table and rolled over, soon enough she was fast asleep.

* * *

"_Elijah?" Athena shot up from her bed as the dark haired man walked into her bedchambers, "what are you doing here?" she hastily pulled the thick covers over her body, she wasn't decent as she was only dressed in her nightgown. _

"_Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked, his eyes were dark, her heart skipped a beat as he took a step towards the bed, _

"_What do you mean the ball was a grand affair I-"_

"_I could see how much you did your enjoy yourself" Elijah murmured and took another step towards her, for the first time in a long time, the Original vampire felt was jealousy "especially in the company of James-"_

"_James? Who?-the blond haired man?" Athena questioned, her stunning grey orbs studied the man before her, she broke out into giggles, which instantly irked him she gasped when he suddenly pinned her to the bed "Elijah-"she was scared _

"_Do not laugh at me Athena" he growled his dark hair was falling onto her face, _

"_I wasn't" she whispered "I have no feelings towards James, he is a pleasant man that is all" she raised her hand and gently ran the tips of his fingers down his jaw_

"_You do not?" _

_Athena smiled gently at him "I do not"_

_Elijah's eyes widened realising what he was doing, he could feel her soft supple body beneath his own as well as the sound of her breath hitching_

"_I must apologise I do not know what came over me" he went to get off of her but she reached out and grabbed his arm and tugged him backwards so that once again he was on top of her _

"_It's ok Elijah" she smiled at him and leant up "I'm not angry, but if I am a little will you make it up to me" she said coyly running a finger down his jaw, he smirked _

"_Hmm perhaps so, after all a gentleman will never want to hurt a lady" he smirked and pressed his lips against her, Athena gasped as she felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip _

"_Elijah" she moaned as he kissed her throat, she felt him grow ridged above her "Elijah, you're holding too tight" she gasped, Athena froze hearing him letting out a feral growl _

"_Elijah what are-" her eyes widened when she saw his face and made out blood red eyes "Your eyes-" he turned away from her, she hastily sat up "what happened to-"_

"_They are irritated I should leave" he said without a backwards glance he left the room _

"_Elijah no wait-"he slammed her door shut, and leant against it, he had nearly lost control there, her scent had surrounded him and he just managed to push his inner monster back down inside of him. _

* * *

Artemis gasped she abruptly shot up and looked around, she knew she had a dream but couldn't recall what it was. She looked around for the time and saw that it was nearing seven, she swung her legs out of the bed and stretched her stiff muscles she headed into the bathroom and did her usual morning routine, once she was done, and she had dried herself off and walked back towards her room.

Artemis slipped on her undergarments and then proceeded to rummage through her closet, she opted to wear a deep blue skirt and a cream coloured top. The brunette brushed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail and slipped on her shoes.

She had just walked out of her room, when she bumped into Elena

"Arty have you-"

"I took care of it, help hopefully should arrive in fifteen minutes, come on let's go and get some breakfast" she smiled at her and led her towards the kitchen.

Artemis wasn't really in the mood to cook so ended up just pulling out several boxes of cereal out of the cupboard

"Aw Art, I was hoping you would make pancakes" Jeremy whined, he was met with a glare

"Just eat the cereal" she told him, making Elena snicker.

Just then there was a resounding knock on the door, "I'll get it" she said placing her half eaten cereal down on the counter.

Artemis shoes clicked against the wooden floor and opened the door

"You actually came" she muttered

"You call I came, well I would've come earlier if you-"

"Shut up" she hissed, Elena emerged from the kitchen "come on" Artemis muttered to Damon pointing towards the stairs

"No Arty, I won't go to your bedroom with you and have hot sex-"Damon called out

"Oh my god, shut up" she hissed glaring at him; Elena rolled her eyes and followed Artemis up the stairs.

"Hey why are you taking him to my room?" Elena hissed as Artemis opened the younger girl's bedroom door

"Because I don't want him in mine" she rolled her eyes and shoved her into the room. Artemis shut the door behind them. Damon had already made himself at home and dropped down on Elena's bed.

"You know, did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders Council?" Damon asked, Artemis sat down on the window seat

"What?" Elena asked frowning

"Yeah I told Arty-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked

"Because you're not dealing with it are you? You have plenty of other things to do" Artemis replied, Damon's attention snapped over to her

"Must say Arty, you should wear skirts more, love the legs" Damon smirked

"Drop dead Damon"

"Already dead dear" she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, "what happened there?" he pointed towards Elena's broken shelf

"Nothing" Elena said,

"It was not nothing" Artemis uttered "Stefan did it" she told the vampire

"Alright, I'm worried about him, he said everything is ok but it's not" Elena sighed "he's struggling, how long is it going to take for him to go back to normal?" she asked

Artemis quirked an eyebrow "Elena he was never normal, he is a vampire after all"

"Few days, give or take-"

"It already has been a few days" Artemis said standing up, she moved the curtains aside bringing sunlight into the room

"Fine give then" Damon scoffed, Elena shot him a dirty look seeing the vampire's gaze was currently focused on Artemis's bottom as the older girl bent down to pick up some fallen pillows

"Stop staring" Artemis snapped at him, he rolled his eyes and jumped off of the bed "I called you here because we need help-"

"Stefan's not himself Damon" the younger girl said quietly

"He spent too long not being himself" he muttered as he rummaged through Elena's dresser and pulled out a bra "Oh Arty, is your dresser better? I think I saw some lace in their." Elena snatched her bra out of the vampire's hands

"Please don't make me feel sorry for asking you for your help" Artemis said, he smirked spotting a picture pinned on to the mirror

"There's two types of Stefan, the Stefan that both of you know was 'the good behaviour Stefan' 'the under control Stefan' or the 'fight his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part of him then you have not been paying attention" Damon said looking down at the picture "Oh Arty, you're in a bikini here, you wanna model it for me"

Artemis scowled at him and snatched the picture off of him handing it back to an equally annoyed Elena.

"Stefan isn't like you Damon" Artemis folded her arms across her chest, he walked closer to her

"He doesn't want to be me, but deep down that doesn't mean he isn't" Damon smirked toying with one of her curls, he tutted and left.

"Such a prick" Artemis scoffed "a load of help he was" she rolled her eyes; she patted Elena on the shoulder "everything will be alright." She assured her and was about to get her things to go to work, but decided to put that on hold, she wanted to get one thing out of her mind

"Hey Elena, don't you think it's time to Jere, the truth?" she asked her

"You mean about the-"

"Adoption?" Artemis smiled "Yeah I do, and I have something to tell you as well"

"Is it bad?" Elena asked worried

Artemis hummed, "depends on how you look at it, go get your jacket I'll get Jere and we'll meet downstairs"

Elena nodded as Artemis walked down the corridor she knocked on the door and pushed it open

"Hey Jere, do you have time to talk?" she asked him

"What now?" he turned around in his seat and saw her nod "Ok-"

"Not here, come on we're getting out of the house I'll buy you some ice cream" he chuckled and nodded.

* * *

The trio of brunettes walked down the dirt pathway, Elena had told Jeremy was adopted; Artemis decided to let this one blow over

"I can't believe that mom and dad didn't tell you that you were adopted-"Jeremy muttered, Artemis was impressed at how well he had taken it

"Yeah well they didn't tell us everything" Artemis said, and tugged one of her curls "I found out from Jen, I was also adopted, I think mom and dad have a thing for picking up kids" she chuckled, both Elena and Jeremy stared at her wide eye

"You're adopted?" Elena asked shocked, she gave them a weak smile

"Surprised?"

"Definitely" Jeremy muttered "so that means you can't boss me around-"

"Ah uh, I so can, despite blood, we all are family" Artemis placed her arms around their shoulders, "You're my little brother, and you're my little sister, I will always be here to boss you around and look after you" she paused "is-it…are you-"

"You're still my sister Arty" Elena grinned and hugged her tight, causing the older girl to stumble

"Mine too" Jeremy uttered and joined them in the hug

She laughed "So I take it you're ok with this?"

"Yes" they pulled back and Artemis had linked her arms with theirs

"Great as if I would give up the chance of telling you what to do" she smirked, earning an eye roll from each of them, they walked in content silence but Artemis broke it. Something had also been on her mind

"Alaric told me you're doing great in history" Artemis said aloud, from the corner of her eye she saw Elena shoot her a look,

"Yeah, yeah, he's really been helping me out" Jeremy smiled, she nodded, and they all took a bite out of their ice cream "he gave me some extra credit and stuff-"

"That's good, he mentioned your vampire paper" Artemis added on, she saw Elena falter slightly at that

"He thought I had a clever angle" Jeremy explained looking at her

"Hmm, so what drew you to that subject matter?" she asked hoping that he didn't actually believe what he wrote, she already had Elena to worry about being involved in the supernatural and she didn't want Jeremy put in danger like that

"Boredom" Jeremy replied "or maybe I'm just crazy like the rest of the Gilberts"

"The Gilberts aren't crazy" Artemis chuckled

"Easy for you to say you're not one" Jeremy smirked

"Ouch" Elena uttered, both her and Artemis shared a mischievous look causing Jeremy to gulp

"What-"

"Get him" Artemis yelled and laughed when Jeremy fled, both she and Elena chased after him.

* * *

They had just arrived home and was greeted by a stern looking John"Where have you three been?" he asked.

"Arty took us out for ice cream" Jeremy replied as they walked into the house.

"Why would-"

"We all needed to get out of the house Uncle John we're back now" Elena said

"You thought we all scarpered because of the party, didn't you?" Artemis asked

"No-"

"He did" Jenna cut him off "go get ready, we should be leaving soon"

They nodded and headed upstairs, when they got onto the landing the three teens parted ways to go to their own room.

Artemis kicked off of her shoes and pulled her hair free from its bun, she opted to wear a black lace covered dress, she slipped it on and zipped up the side, she put on some mascara and eyeliner. As well as some lip gloss. She brushed her thick hair and decided to pull it into an intricate bun leaving a few curls out to frame her face.

"Lena have you seen my pumps?" she called out

"Which ones? You've got so many" Elena yelled back, Artemis rolled her eyes and padded barefooted down the hall, she saw Elena brushing her hair

"Ohh, you look nice" Artemis smiled

"Thanks so-wow, do you want men to pass out when you walk past?" Elena laughed seeing the blush Artemis was adorning

"No, I-you think I should change?"

"No, no, no" Elena shook her head as she put her earrings on "So shoes?"

"Oh right, those black peep toes ones, you know the ones with the bows in the back?" Artemis asked

"I think they're on top of your closet" Elena replied

"Thanks"

"ARTY, ELENA HURRY UP" John shouted from the bottom of the staircase "why does it take girls so long to get ready?" he asked Jeremy

The teenager shrugged his shoulders "I asked Arty that once-"

"And what did she say?" Jenna asked coming down the stairs

"She threw her book at me"

Jenna laughed at that "Hey he deserved that" they heard Artemis yell, soon enough the eldest Gilbert teen was downstairs

"When did you get that dress?" Jenna asked "It's nice"

"Thanks"

"I'm here-"

"So who's riding with who-"

"I'm with Arty" Jeremy yelled out and grabbed her hand and practically dragged Artemis out of the house "Me too" Elena ran after them

"So I guess it's you and me Jenna" John smiled

"Yay" Jenna said sarcasm drooping from her.

"Jenna is so going to lay into you when we leave the party" Elena commented as Artemis pulled out of the driveway, John took the lead and drove ahead, they saw Jenna glaring at all three of the

"She's going to kick all of our asses" Artemis muttered pressing her foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

"And this is it" Jeremy muttered as they exited the car, they stood in front of the Founder's Hall

"Carole Lockwood has really done it up hasn't she?" Artemis muttered, they walked inside the hall and saw various people

"I hate you" a voice whispered into her ear, Artemis jumped and looked over her shoulder and saw an annoyed looking Jenna standing there,

"Consider it payback" she muttered under her breath as Elena led them into another room "for springing John's visit on me" she countered,

"Fair enough" Jenna muttered "I'm going to the rest room" Artemis nodded and looked around she saw Jeremy and John talking by the door, she spotted Elena at the bar talking to Stefan, she made a beeline towards them

"Artemis" Stefan cheered "you look stunning, very stunning, even more stun-"

"Is he drunk?" Artemis asked Elena,

"Yes" Elena sighed

"Here let me get you a drink" Stefan handed her a half-full glass of his own drink

"Honey if you offer someone a drink, don't give them your own" a smile played on her lips

"Oh right" she was about to take a sip but he snatched it out of her hand

"Hey-"

"You said not to-"

"Doesn't mean you have to take it back" she retorted, Elena shook her head, it was as if she was in an alternative universe where Artemis and Stefan were arguing about drinks and manners.

"Well-hmm-here" Stefan said giving her back the drink

"Oh my god, just keep it" she rolled her eyes and waved the barman over, she took a glass of Champaign, Artemis leant against the bar and looked around

"This party is so boring" she said and sipped her drink "you can so tell that Carole Lockwood planned this party-"

"So true" Elena sighed her eyes were still on Stefan

"Would you like to dance Elena?" the vampire asked Elena, both Gilberts were surprised at this

"Is this the same guy you whine about, how you have to constantly beg for him to dance?"

"I don't whine" Elena said indignantly

"Sure you don't" Artemis rolled her eyes

"She's right you do whine a lot-"

"Ha even your boyfriend thinks so" she snorted

"Well sober Stefan would say no to dancing but drunk Stefan would say yes" he smirked, Artemis bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing

"There's no one dancing" Elena said looking around, people were just milling about

"Hmm, that's because the music isn't right, wait there" Stefan instructed they watched as the vampire approached the DJ,

"Good luck trying to get the music change" Kelly said appearing on Artemis's other side "I tried to bribe him with twenty dollars and a date, but Carole Lockwood's got total control over it-"

"You should have offered him more money" Artemis muttered, Kelly chuckled and lightly elbowed the younger girl, the trio of women all focused their gaze back on to Stefan, Artemis eyes widened seeing the tale tell sign that he was using compulsion

"You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it" Elena exclaimed just as those words left her mouth the music change into something more upbeat

"Good god" Kelly set her drink down on the bar and dragged Stefan onto the dance floor

"Wow, he's like a miniature Damon" Artemis downed the rest of her drink.

"Well don't you look all nice" Damon appeared with his usual smirk on his face "black suits you" he ran his finger down her arm, Artemis shifted away slightly,

"Your brother-"

"Wow, have I entered an alternative universe, where Stefan is is fun?" Damon asked, causing Artemis to chuckle

"Is he going to be ok?" Elena asked worriedly

"Eventually" Damon smirked

"No he'll be fine, Damon will keep an eye on him, won't you Damon?" Artemis asked narrowing her eyes on the vampire

"Oh Arty" he mocked pouted "You're ruining all the fun-"

"That's me the ever present buzz-kill" she cut him off

"Well if this is Stefan drunk, we should try you out, you might loosen up" Damon waved the barman over "you never know, if you have enough you might succumb to your obvious crush on me, and we-"

"OK, eww no" Artemis lightly pushed him away and walked off towards Jenna.

"Serious?" Elena questioned the vampire "trying to get Arty drunk, is like trying to tell you not to be a sarcastic ass, it'll never happen"

* * *

"Ok now this move" Jenna laughed "what the hell is that?" seeing Artemis dancing

"Duh, it's obvious it's the robot" Artemis grinned, her cheeks were flushed, she grabbed Jena's hand and twirled her around, but the brunette spun her too wide causing the older woman to crash into a rather large man

"Oops, so sorry" Jenna smiled

"No problem" the man smiled revealing his decayed teeth,

"Huh-"Artemis grabbed Jenna by the arm and dragged her to the opposite side of the room

"It seems Arty, that we both attract creepers" Jenna said over the loud blaring of the music, Artemis's lips tilted upwards into a smile "Yeah that is totally not true, hot history teacher three o'clock" she murmured seeing Alaric making his way towards them

Jenna discreetly glanced over her shoulder "oh, how do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful" Artemis smiled at her

"Ah, I've been looking for you" Alaric smiled

"Here I am" Jenna said "I haven't seen you for a while"

Artemis looked away hearing that, she knew the reason why Alaric wasn't around

"Yeah well things have been a little crazy" he shrugged it off, "but I'm here now, you wanna get a drink?"

"Sure" Jenna smiled

"Oh yeah that's great leave me out why-"

"Shut up Arty, it's payback for leaving me alone in a car with John" Jenna smirked, causing the younger girl to roll her eyes

"You can join us if you'd like" Alaric offered, Jenna was standing behind him she violently shook her head, and mimed slitting her throat, the history teacher looked over his shoulder and Jenna hastily patted her neck

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah i-"

"She chocked on air" Artemis blurted out

"What-"

"Huh?"

"Well that's my cue, bye" she practically fled from the scene

"Your niece is unique" Alaric muttered watching the petite brunette weaving herself through the crowd

"That's one way to describe her" Jenna uttered shaking her head "so drink?" she smiled at him, Alaric smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Artemis looked around for a waiter, she grinned seeing a passing waiter holding a tray of Champaign she took one glass and walked through the crowd, she saw Damon speaking with the sheriff, and they clinked their glasses

"Oh Arty, join us-"

Artemis smiled at the sheriff and walked over to the pair "Why the stern looking faces-Jeremy?" she quirked an eyebrow seeing him there

"Excuse me Sheriff; I was curious to if there has been any new information about what happened to Vicki Donavan?"

Artemis grip on her glass tightened at that,

"It was an overdose Jeremy" the Sheriff replied

"Yeah, but her body was buried someone must've done that" Jeremy said,

"We're away of that, the investigation is on-going, but there's nothing I can do more at the time" Liz told the teenager

"Jeremy come on let me get you a drink- I mean a soda" Artemis said grabbing his hand and literally dragged him away, they were a couple of feet away when he pulled his hand away

"Arty can you stop-"

"No" she snapped "Can you stop? She's gone Jeremy, why are you dwelling on it"

Jeremy opened his mouth "Because I love-"

"You don't love her" she cut him off "you're only fifteen you don't know what love means, let this go" Jeremy scowled and stormed off, Artemis groaned and dropped down on to the couch that was pushed to the side. She pressed the heels of her hands against her temple

"You know I can make this all go away"

"I wish you would go away" she muttered and felt the sofa sagged down slight due to the extra weight

"Serious Arty, I can help-"she looked up and met his icy orbs with her own grey ones,

"I didn't even want him compelled in the first place" Artemis leant back idly running one of her finger around the rim of her glass,

"Well I can-"he took the empty glass away from her

"No Damon" she murmured "I don't want you to do that to him" Damon nodded and lightly pushed away a few of the stray curls "I can handle it"

"If you say so" he tucked a rose into her hair causing her to smile

"When did you stop hating everyone?" she asked

"When they all started to love me" he uttered

"Dick" she laughed at him, but her laughter died down when he ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek

"Stefan did say one thing right" Damon ran his thumb down her pulse point "You do look stunning-"

"Ok you're creeping me out, you're being too nice" Artemis stood up and patted his shoulder, Damon watched her leave. He frowned seeing John Gilbert approaching her, whatever was exchanged Artemis didn't look to happy about it, the vampire followed the other man out on to the balcony.

* * *

Artemis and Elena both were chatting as they walked down the corridor.

"So what Jeremy's been asking questions-"

"About Vicky Donavan? Yes" Artemis replied

"You think he's starting to remember?" Elena asked worriedly, Artemis bit her bottom lip

"If he does, we'll deal with it, I'm not letting you make him forget Elena I won't allow that"

"I know" Elena nodded, they had just walked past a doorway but Artemis came to abrupt hold seeing Jeremy sitting on the couch staring into the fire.

"Art-"

"I'll deal with this you go and enjoy yourself if you can" Artemis walked into the room

"Jeremy" she sat down beside him "I'm sorry about what I said before, I had no right to judge you or your feelings like that" she patted him on the shoulder. "but honestly Vicky's-"

"No one is figuring out what happened to her Arty" Jeremy leant forward "they believed that she OD-"

"Honey, the coroner's office confirmed it, and everyone knows Vicky was an addict" Artemis sighed "if they said it happened then it did-"

"Is that what you believe?" Jeremy asked, Artemis was struggling to keep a blank face

"I-what do you believe?" she turned the question on him

"I think someone killed her and buried her body" he replied, Artemis gulped and looked over her shoulder to make sure that no-one could hear them, but Jeremy grabbed her hand forcing her to look at him "I don't think we should write it off because it's easier-"

"No it's not but people do things like that so it'll be easier to move on" she said

"The only thing that would make it easier to move on is the truth-"

"Jeremy let it go" Artemis snapped "she's dead, whatever it was you can't-"

"Whatever it was?" Jeremy asked, Artemis inwardly groaned "so you don't think it was an overdose-"

"Listen, I do so-"

"Are you hiding something from me?" Jeremy asked, she was starting to get flustered

"No-"

"Arty-"

"Leave it alone Jeremy, she's gone, and you can't change that, so please drop it" Artemis uttered licking her lips, she stood up he did the same

"If you know anything you would tell me wouldn't you?" Jeremy asked,

"Yes" she managed to choke out, she didn't feel at all comfortable with lying to him, but knew that she needed to do this. She didn't want him to end up hurt. "Why don't you go find John?" she suggested, Jeremy sighed and nodded, together they left the room.

* * *

Artemis was walking down the corridor and saw Matt drinking out of a glass bottle, she rolled her eyes and sneaked up behind him, he went to raise the bottle against his lips to take another sip of it, but it was snatched out of his hand.

"Hey-"he froze when he saw it was Artemis "oops I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Artemis smiled at him and dropped the bottle in a plant pot, "I'm not going to bust your ass for acting like a normal teenager-"

"Is it bad that I'm having fun?" he asked smiling lazily at her

She shook her head "No it's healthy, but I think you need some air to clear that head of yours" she offered him her arm, he linked his through hers, they both walked down the hall, Artemis pushed open a pair of glass double turns "I think the way out, oh wow-"her eyes widened at the sight of seeing Tyler making out with Kelly Donavan

"What-"

"Matt no" Artemis called out seeing the furious looking Matt marching up to the pair, he grabbed Tyler and pushed him away

"What the hell-"

"MOM" Matt shouted

"Dude you need to calm down" Tyler held up his hands, but Matt punched him in the face

"Matt" Artemis yelled running forward as both teens started to hit each other, Kelly was shoved back and sent crashing down onto the floor,

"Shit-"Artemis muttered as Matt was sent to the ground, Tyler straddled him and started to repeatedly punch him in the face and then wrapped his hands around Matt's throat

"Tyler STOP IT" Artemis shouted and grabbed the back of the Lockwood's boy shirt, she managed to pull him off, but he went to hit Matt again, "Stop it" she jumped in front of Matt and shoved Tyler back "You need to calm down-"she gasped when he raised his fist but before he could even touch her, he was slammed back into the wall

"What the hell is that?" Alaric scowled "You were going to hit her-Art, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she heard a groan behind her and remembered that Matt was still there, she spun on her heel and crouched down beside the bloodied teenager,

"Come on" she helped him onto his feet and held his face in her hands "It's nothing too serious" she muttered, and looked around she spotted a napkin on the floor, and gently wiped the blood of his face

"Where is she?" he asked his voice was hoarse Artemis knew who he was talking about

"I don't know, come on I'm driving you home" she helped him onto his feet

"You're going to miss the party-"

Artemis scoffed "Please you're my perfect excuse to get out of this, come on" she helped out of the Founder's hall.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Donavan's driveway "Here you go"

"Thanks Arty" Matt looked at her "Tyler didn't hurt you did he?" he asked

Artemis shook her head "Not even close, Alaric came to the rescue" she assured him "You going to be ok?" she asked

"I don't know" without another word Matt stepped out of the car and jogged up the porch steps and slammed the front door behind him, she slumped in her seat and sighed

'Poor Matt' she thought and was about to restart her car again but something caught her attention. She saw Matt's truck pulling up to the curb of the road, Artemis frowned seeing who it was, she instantly got out of the car and approached Kelly

"What the hell-"

"Arty don't start. I don't need to hear this-"

"No you do" Artemis snapped glaring at the other woman "your son just lost his sister, you lost your daughter and you coped by doing what? Making out with his best friend? That's disgusting- Matt deserves so much better than you-"

"I know" Kelly cried out, Artemis froze seeing tears cascading down her face "I know, I-I screwed it up Arty, I did-"

Artemis sighed and let her anger go, she took a small step forward "Kelly I get it, Vicky's gone and…but you need to be there for Matt, he needs you more" she brushed away the tears "Ok?"

Kelly sniffed and nodded "He hates me-"

"Just talk to him, promise him that you'll be there, and don't screw it up" Artemis smiled at her causing Kelly's lips to stretch into a thin smile

"You remind me of your mother, she was a good person" Kelly said, Artemis nodded

"If you need anything call me, ok? Anything" Artemis told her

"Thank you" Kelly said quietly and headed up the porch steps, Artemis rubbed her temples and ambled back over to the car, she climbed in and buckled up. She restarted her car and was about put her foot down on the accelerator but her cell rang

"Hello-"

"Where the hell are you?" Jenna snapped

"Whoa, calm down what's up?" Artemis asked letting out a yawn "

"Come back, you're mine and Elena's ride home, I am so not going to get a ride off of John-"

Artemis chuckled "Alright, keep your hair on, I'm on my way" she said and hanged up.

* * *

"Where's Jeremy?" Artemis asked as Jenna and Elena climbed into the car

"He got bored so he went home-"

"Oh his own?" Artemis asked as she drove down the road

"He knows the way Arty" Jenna rolled her eyes, Artemis glanced into the mirror, and saw Elena sitting there with a frown on her face

"You ok, Elena?" she asked

"Yeah" Elena nodded; Artemis cocked an eyebrow and nodded

"So John-"

"Is on his own" Jenna snorted as the brunette pulled up to the house, she shut the engine off and they all got out of the car "Where did you get the flower from?"

"What?" Artemis asked as she unlocked the front door

"The rose?" Jenna clarified as Artemis dropped her keys into the dish-bowl, she had completely forgot about the rose in her hair

"Oh…erm Damon gave it to me" she answered, she didn't miss the look on both Jenna's and Elena's face

"You and Damon are you two-"

"No please" Artemis rolled her eyes as she trailed after them "I'm so glad that this party is over" she muttered

"Me too, but we have another month of parties for this Founders day event" Jenna uttered they parted ways

"Night Elena" Artemis called over her shoulder heading to her own room, she passed Jeremy's and saw the teen sitting at his desk, she stopped and leant against the doorway

"You ok Jere?" she asked making him jump

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jeremy smiled and nodded; she didn't buy it though but decided to let it go, and carried on to her own room.

As soon as Artemis got into her room she switched the light on and looked in the mirror and saw the rose sitting there, she plucked it from her hair and dropped it into the thin vase where the lily Stefan had given her resided, the brunette slipped off her shoes and pulled her hair free, she stripped out of her outfit and pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. Artemis had just crawled into her bed and was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep but her cell rang

"Why is everyone calling me?" she muttered and picked up her cell "Hello?"

"Arty, it's me Kelly" she could tell that the woman was crying, this made her sit up

"Kelly? What's wrong?" she asked

"I'm leaving town-"her eyes widened at that "you said to do something for Matt, and he wants me gone-"

"No, Kelly reconsider this, you're supposed to be helping him-"

"I am, he's not happy while I'm here" Kelly sniffed "can you…can you look out for him for me?"

"Of course" Artemis instantly replied "I'll look after him for ya"

"Thank you" with that Kelly hanged up, Artemis dropped down on her bed, well she wasn't expecting that, she thought, she decided to go to sleep and worry about it in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, so a lot went down in this chap, John Gilbert arrived, we meet Betty the bakery store owner, Damon made a brief appearence in the store. Arty told both Elena and Jeremy about the adoption, and said nothing has changed between them. The Founders party didn't go to plan, Arty thinks Jeremy may know more than he lets on. Damon attempted to help her but she refused. And finally, Arty has been asked to take care of Matt. **

**Next chap is Miss Mystic Falls, (the outfits are posted on my profile, on the link for 'We Could of Have it All)**

**Please REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

Artemis could hear the shrill sound of her alarm going off and swore under her breath, since she had to get up for work, she swung her legs out of her bed and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes, she still got the feeling that Jeremy was hiding something, throughout the whole weekend he was barely making eye contact with her or Elena, but whenever she questioned her brother he was change the subject, she let it lie, after all she knew that things would come out eventually, with that thought she stumbled onto her feet and headed towards the bathroom. Artemis grabbed her robe and walked towards the bathroom, she inwardly groaned hearing someone already in the shower just as she was about to go back to her room, the door was open.

"Artemis" John uttered

"Hey- you're up early" she commented as the man stepped aside to allow her to pass

"Well, I've got business to do" he said, Artemis nodded and watched him leave, there was something about him as well.

She entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her and made sure to lock it. Artemis stripped out of her nightclothes and threw them into the hamper and turned the shower facet on, Artemis stepped under the spray of hot water and sighed feeling it wash over her, she grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in strawberry smelling soap, she rubbed it over her smooth skin and just enjoyed the moment of peacefulness she had a feeling that it wouldn't last long. Artemis washed her hair and dried herself off with a large white fluffy. She slipped on her robe and padded barefooted down the hall, she knocked on both Elena's and Jeremy's door.

"Wake up, kiddies, school" she called and smiled hearing the muffled groans coming from her siblings, she moved onto her own room and shut the door behind her. Artemis pulled open her dresser door and slipped on a maroon coloured lace bra and matching panties, she hurriedly slipped them on and then proceeded to rummage through her closet. Artemis decided to wear a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a deep navy blue top, she slipped on her ankle boots, and brushed her thick hair and pulled it into a messy bun.

After a quick once over she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs, she entered the kitchen and saw John sitting at the breakfast bar reading the paper,

"Morning Arty"

"Hey" Artemis greeted him, "fancy some coffee?" she asked as she started to make the hot beverage,

"Hmm, one cup, I should be leaving soon-"

"What town?" she asked instantly turning around

"Really Art, no need to sound to happy" John rolled his eyes, Artemis frowned and decided to make some eggs and toast

"I want you gone you dick" she muttered under her breath. "No, just wondering when you're leaving, is all" she shrugged her shoulders and set down a mug of coffee in front of him

"It's indefinite" John uttered

"Fantastic" he didn't miss the sarcasm in her tone but decided not to comment on it. That was the end of the conversation, as she started to make some breakfast

"Well I'm off" he called

"Bye" Artemis called and let out a sigh when she saw that he was gone, she had just placed the eggs and toasts onto the plate when she felt someone watching her, she glanced up and saw a sheepish looking Jenna "Oh my god, you were hiding around the corner the whole time wasn't you?" she asked

"Well the thing is…-" Jenna began but Artemis sent her a look "alright, I don't like him and if I came in he would've talked to me" she whined, the brunette rolled her grey orbs and sat down on the kitchen table

"So why do I get stuck with him?" she asked frowning

"Duh because your Artemis….even if you hate of don't like someone you're still polite, whereas I can be quiet rude"

"That's a shitty reason" Artemis muttered biting down on her piece of toast

"Ah but it's still a reason" Jenna countered

"Drink your coffee Jen, before I pour it all down the sink" Artemis said serenely, the older woman saw the glint in Artemis's eyes and decided to keep her mouth shut, Elena entered the room and made a beeline towards the coffee pot

"Well catch you-" but Artemis grabbed her around the wrist and tugged her towards the empty seat beside her

"Breakfast Lena, and they you can go back to school and deal with your teen drama" Artemis uttered, Elena sighed and helped herself to some food

"Well I'll see you guys later" Jenna smiled leaving the two girls on their own, once Artemis was sure that Jenna had gone she turned to Elena

"So how's Stefan? He was pretty drunk last night" Artemis said

Elena nodded "He said it helped with the cravings, and that-"

"That what?" she asked

"Well, he's having trouble controlling his blood lust" Elena admitted, she saw her elder sister's face so quickly added

"But Arty, I can help him"

"Elena you could get hurt-"

"No please, I can help him; I said I'd help him through this." Artemis bit her lip but reluctantly nodded

"Fine" she said "if you think you can help him ok, but be careful" Artemis finished off her breakfast and placed it in the sink, she glanced at the time and saw that it was still slightly early for school to start, she packed up some breakfast, and poured coffee into a thermostat and placed it in a bag

"Where are you going"? Elena asked seeing Artemis grabbing her jacket "I'll be there most of the day" she added on

"Isn't it a bit early-"

"I know but I have to make a quick pit-stop on the way to work" Artemis said and passed Jeremy on her way to the door; she lightly grasped the back of his bag and gently pushed him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Breakfast" she stated, he sighed and nodded.

* * *

Artemis shifted on one foot to the other, she was holding on to the bag of food and raised her fist to knock again.

It was soon opened revealing a slightly bruised looking Matt

"Art-"

"Matt" she grinned brushing past him and headed straight for the kitchen "You should shut the door, it's cold outside"

Matt was confused so followed after Artemis, he saw the brunette rummaging through his cupboards "Art, what are you doing?"

"Well-ah there it is" she pulled out a plate and some cutlery "sit down" she urged him "well I cooked this morning and I made too much, duh silly me, anyway there no room in our fridge so I thought-"

"Cut the bullshit" Matt snapped, Artemis paused at him and canted her head to the side

"Did you just swear at me?" she cocked an eyebrow, Matt paled slightly at that

"Erm…no? But I'm confused why-" his eyes widened in realisation "you know my mum is gone don't you?"

"Guilty" Artemis smiled sheepishly "she called me last night and asked me to watch out for you-"

"I don't need looking after" he snapped glaring a hole into the table, Artemis sighed and placed the plate of food on the table, she gently squeezed his hand "Matt everyone needs help, and I was going to stop by anyway-"

"Arty you don't need to do this, my mum disappeared before and nothing-"

"I don't need to do this, I want to do this" she smiled at him "Matt I've known you since you were a little baby, come on man, you and Elena use to come running to me when we were in elementary school, I think Caroline did something once-" Matt snorted

"Yeah, she snatched Elena's doll and wouldn't give it back, you pushed her into the mud-"Artemis smiled remembering that "Yeah and what happened next?"

"Elena and Caroline became friends" Matt laughed

"And the you came up to me saying girls are weird" Artemis finished off, they sat in a comfortable silence

"What was the point of that?" Matt asked, she rolled her eyes

"My point was, we've known each other are whole lives, and you're like a little brother to me-"

"Art, you're only two years older"

"Still, I'm older than you and you're like family, hell I thought you were going to be my brother-in-law for a minute…." She trailed off "but you're like family, and I look at for family and since you're my honorary brother, which is a huge honour might I add-"he rolled his eyes causing her smile to widen "so I get to look at for you-so have some breakfast and go to school" she ordered, Matt shook his head but did as she asked since he knew how stubborn she was.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to her store and put the car into park, she locked it behind her and decided to make a quick stop at Betty's bakery, her banana bread was literally to die for, Artemis entered the quaint store, the small bell above the door rang, she could smell the aroma of treats washing over her.

"Arty dear" Betty greeted her with a wide smile "come in, come in"

Artemis leant against the counter "How are you Betty?"

"I'm good dear, so a loaf of banana bread?" she ask already putting the bread into the bag for her

"Is there any point of asking?" Artemis smiled digging through her purse for some cash, she pulled out a five dollar bill,

"Not really dear, but the hubby is in the back, so I have to act all professional" the old lady rolled her eyes and handed the teen the bag of food, Artemis handed over the money

"How is Johnny?" she asked

"He's sleeping" Artemis raised her eyebrows and glanced at the time

"What now? Is he not well or-"

"No, we just had hot steamy sex" Betty announced, Artemis blanched and practically fled out of the store

"Bye and keep the change" she yelled over her shoulder

"What happened to acting all professional?" Johnny asked coming from out of the back, a smile was on his face as he had heard everything.

"It's Artemis, she's easy to mess with" Betty grinned.

* * *

Artemis was in the back office where she as currently archiving several items, she was about to bite down on her banana bread but it was snatched out of her hand

"Hey-ergh Damon" she groaned as the vampire literally appeared in front of her and gasped when he placed his booted foot on her chair and tilted it backwards she automatically reached out and grabbed his hands

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelped, ignoring the tingly feeling she was getting from grabbing on to his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped back, her scent was ripening

"What-"

"Uncle John, did you tell him anything?" he asked and with a pull he sent her tumbling into his chest, she grabbed onto his shoulders much to her annoyance he wrapped his arm around her waist "Damon-"

"Ah, uh, I'm not letting you go till you tell me" he smirked seeing the blush coming across the apple of her cheeks

"No, I didn't tell him anything, why what happened?" she asked

"He knows me and Stefan are vampires, and he also knows that I got the tomb open-" Damon uttered lightly running his hands down her back

"Hmm, anything else?" she asked shifting slightly, she was unnerved by his close proximity, Artemis could smell his cologne

"He's bragging to the council and scaring the crap out of them-"

"He's making them more aware, and giving them more reason to panic?" she asked discreetly trying to push herself away but he didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Yes, and he's a dick-"

"That does sound like Uncle John" Artemis muttered "now do you mind?" she questioned "of letting me go?"

"Nah, I kind of like it-"

"Damon" she scolded, the vampire rolled his icy blue orbs "Fine since you're here, what's happening with Stefan?" she asked

"Stefan-"

"Don't play dumb, there's something wrong with him, Elena told me he's having trouble controlling his bloodlust-Damon?" she said softly, she raised her hand and placed it on his angular cheek "tell me"

"You know there's another way you can convince me, it involves you being naked-"SLAP" ok I may have deserved that-" she sent him a look "alright, she's right, Stefan is having problems-"

"Do I need to be worried? I don't want Elena to be hurt." Artemis stated

"I'm dealing with him." Damon scoffed,

"Fine so can-"

"What the hell are you doing with him?" John Gilbert snapped appearing in the doorway

"What-"

"We're in the midst of having passionate hot sex-" Damon smirked, Artemis's eyes widened and she shoved him away

"Ok, let go-"

"Before I stake you" John snarled

"Ohh, is uncle John being protective-nah I doubt that" Damon was on the receiving end of two glares "Alright, I'm off" he hopped off of the desk and to irritate John further he kissed her on the cheek "If you get the chance smother him with a pillow when he's sleeping" he whispered into her ear, she smothered down a giggle and watched him leave.

"So John what-"

"Have you gone mad?" John snapped glaring at her

"What?"

"You and him-"

"Me and Damon, no chance, and it's none of your business who I go out with" she scowled at him and dropped down on to her desk

"As a matter of fact it is, especially when a vampire is involved, are you stupid enough to put both Elena and Jeremy at risk?"

Artemis's head snapped up, her grey orbs had darkened in anger at that "Excuse me" she hissed "you don't know what the fuck has been going on the last couple of months, I have been taking care of those two since mom and dad died, I don't need a jumped up little man saying what I should do" she hissed at him getting on to her feet she prod him hard in the chest "I would never put them at risk, not the way you are-"

"Excuse me?" John uttered glaring at her

"Don't play dumb, you winding up the local vampires, what do you think you are playing out? The counc-"

"The Council is none of your business" he hissed taking a step towards her

"I'm part of it-"

"No you're not, I got you kicked off the council-"

"What?"

"You never attended meetings, and the Lockwoods think you're too young and impulsive-"

"I'm impulsive? Do you even know me?" she asked stunned "and I never been asked to attend any meetings…" she trailed off and saw the smirk on his face "You-you did something-you told them not to let me attend-"

"I did, and I'm glad, you're getting all chummy with the vampires here" John snapped at her "you're lucky I haven't told them that you've been fraternizing with the enimies-"

"So? What? I'm off the council and-"

"And if you're lucky things may go back to normal, don't get involve in my business or I'll-"

"You'll what?" she scowled they were literally toe-to-toe

"Artemis, watch your tone, otherwise your luck will run out" he threatened her

"Actually your luck may be running out" Damon growled from the doorway, "talk to her again-"

"And you'll what?" John smirked, Artemis gasped when Damon blurred forward and pinned the other man to the wall with enough force causing several items that were on the shelves to fall onto the ground

"Kill me then, I dare you" John choked out, Artemis grabbed Damon's arm

"Damon let him go" she pleaded seeing the man was struggling to breathe, "please" the vampire's grip tightened "Damon" she pleaded

"Art-"John was going red in the face, the brunette looked around and saw a broomstick in the corner of the room, she bit down hard on her lip, she may not like John but she didn't want him dead, with that though she broke the broom in half and stabbed it through Damon's back causing the vampire to let go of John who tumbled onto the floor, he was panting.

"Get out John" she helped him on to his feet "go please"

John grabbed her hand and gave it a brief squeeze "you want me to leave you with him?" she saw that Damon was attempting to reach for the makeshift stake but she had positioned it in a way so he couldn't reach for it.

"He's less likely to kill me" she pushed him out of the room, and turned back round to face Damon, she nearly jumped out of her skin when he blurred in front of her

"Get it out" he bit out, she gulped and nodded

"Are you going to kill me? Because I-"

"GET IT OUT NOW" he roared

"Fine" she muttered and wrenched it out, there was a sickening crunch and she threw the broom handle away, the vampire snarled and slammed her against the wall

"What the fuck Arty?" he hissed

She paled he was frightening after all "You,-you was going to kill him I-"

"Even if did he would come back"

Damon saw the look of confusion on her face "what?" she asked, his grip on her eased up

"You don't know?" he asked and lightly rubbed her skin where he had held her. Artemis shook her head

"He's got a ring, Alaric's type of freaky ring-"

"What?"

"Turns out, those rings are Gilbert rings-"

"So how did Ric get it?" she asked, they had dropped down on to her worn out couch

"Turns out, the ring the hunter's got was John, he gave it to Isobel and-"

"She gave it to him" Artemis muttered "what does that mean?" she asked

"I have a hunch" he stood up and was about to leave but she ran out after him

"Damon you can't leave it like that" she frowned at him "tell me-"

"Hmm…" he smirked and took a step towards, she countered it and took one back "If-" he took another step forward, once against Artemis took one back "I do tell you-" she felt the small of her back hit the glass counter "are you going to make it worth while?" he purred into her ear, her breath hitched at that, she felt his body leaning against hers

"Damon-" her cheeks were tinted pink, she pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him away "Don't play with me, and tell me your hunch-"

"Aw" he pouted "now that was mean-so I guess I'll be leaving" he smirked and left.

"Damon you're an asshole" Artemis shouted from the doorway

"You tell him kid, but his a sexy asshole-"

"Jesus Betty do you have a filter for your mouth?" Artemis asked rolling her eyes.

* * *

Artemis was at the counter reading her novel; she looked up hearing the bell above the door ring

"Elena" she smiled seeing her sister "this is the first time in a long time you've come by" she said glancing at the time, she saw that school had just finished

"Yeah, well I thought I might stop by and visit my favorite sister-"

"Honey I'm your only sister, and now what do you want?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow and ushered her into the backroom where the couch was. "Drink? I've got juice or water and-"

"Juice would be nice" Elena said taking her jacket off and taking a seat, the elder girl poured her some juice and one for herself.

"So Elena, what is it?" she asked

"I don't know what you're-"

"Honey look who you are talking to" Artemis rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink "I know that look on your face, so tell me"

Elena sighed "It's the Founders Court this weekend and mom- well she-" Artemis could see her struggling for words so decided to help her out.

"Wanted you to apply for the Miss Mystic Falls completion so you did?"

Elena smiled and nodded "Yeah, don't know if I should do this but-"

"Elena if you don't want to you don't have to" Artemis smiled kindly at her, she tucked back a stray curl

"But I want to Arty, for her" Elena said determinedly "but do you think it's right I mean-"

"Honey mom would be proud, she was so excited about this, you'd do her proud" Artemis uttered, Elena felt relief and comfort wash over her, Artemis always knew what to say to her

"Thanks Arty, but I still need a dress-"

"You and me both, we'll go shopping tomorrow after school I'll close up early" Artemis uttered standing up, she took Elena's empty cup and her own and placed them in the small sink "don't you need an escort?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm thinking of asking Stefan" Elena uttered, she didn't miss the look that Artemis shot her "I'll be fine he won't hurt me"

"Ok" Artemis shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Later that evening she pulled up to the driveway in her rusty yellow car, Artemis grabbed her bags and climbed out of her car, she walked up to the front door, her heels clicking against the gravel ground and unlocked the front door

"I'm home" she called dropping her keys into the dish-bowl "hello?..." she entered the kitchen and sighed seeing who was there, she turned on her heel about to leave the room but he stopped her.

"Artemis" John called out, he had been waiting for her.

"Look John I'm not in-"

"Let me speak" he cut her off, Artemis licked her lips and dropped down on the stool sitting opposite him, much to her surprise he pushed a wine glass towards her "I owe you-"

"What?" she asked confused

"For what you did back there, he would've killed me if you hadn't helped me" John said quietly, Artemis leant forward on her elbows

"You would've come back anyway" she muttered and took a sip of her wine

"Yes, but you didn't know that did you?" he asked, Artemis shook her head "I-I was wrong, you're more than capable of looking out for Elena and Jeremy and I was wrong of thinking otherwise, so I'm sorry" he said, he looked up and saw the stunned expression on her face,

"Arty?" he asked and waved his hand in front of the teen's face "Art?"

"Sorry, I should've recorded that, John Gilbert apologising that is television worthy-" she muttered, he chuckled

"Don't get too fond of hearing that" he smirked

"And the jerk has returned" she muttered and downed the rest of the wine.

* * *

Artemis groaned "Elena I swear to god, we're supposed to be leaving for this thing in three hours and you still haven't gotten a dress yet"

"It's easy for you, you look good in a paper bag and you found your dress in the first-"

"Ok, shut up, we've got to be home in an hour, unlike you I have to be ready before I show up, let's try this store" she grabbed her hand and dragged in in to a small boutique, Artemis was in a grumpy mood since Elena had literally woken her up at the crack of dawn on the day of the Miss Mystic Falls competition to go dress shopping, they would have gone yesterday, but they both had been busy

"Do you have a colour in mind?" Artemis asked speeding through the racks,

"Not really" Elena mumbled

"Make it easier for me Lena why don't you?" she sighed, and frowned seeing nothing good there, her eyes roamed around the store seeing if she could find anything, they landed on a deep purple coloured dress "Oh this one" Artemis grinned and grabbed the dress, just as she took it off the hanger it snagged. She realised that someone else had grabbed it

"I saw it first" the red her claimed

I touched it first" Artemis countered

"That doesn't even make sense" the girl shook her head

"I don't care, this is mine goodbye" she pulled it off of her

"Oh no-"

"You really want me to tell your mom how you skipped out on church to go to a party"

"It's yours" the girl immediately dropped the dress and stalked off, leaving a smirking Artemis behind

"How did you know that?" Elena asked taking the dress off of her

"I didn't made it up" she said and skipped away to the counter to see if she could find any accessories, Elena looked at her slightly stunned

"Do you like it?" she asked gesturing to the dress

"Yeah, it's gorgeous-"

"Great it's yours" Artemis grinned and pulled out her card

"Whoa Arty-I can't let you-"

"Honey, I'm the money person here, so let me pay so we can get the hell out of here" Artemis rolled her eyes handing the dress over to the cashier.

Artemis blow dried her hair and pinned half of her curls away from her face with a jewelled clip. She put on some make-up but not too much, the only thing that remotely stood out was the red lipstick

"Arty-"

"Yeah let me get my dress on" she called back, she unzipped the bag revealing a red floor-length strapless dress. Artemis slipped it on and zipped up the side, she grabbed her shoes and put them on and could hear knocking on the door, Artemis grabbed her clutch and exited the room.

"Wow" Elena eyes were wide, she knew that her sister was gorgeous but she hadn't seen her properly dressed up in a while.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're probably going to get harass all night" Elena replied, Artemis rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She peered out of the doorway and saw Alaric there.

"Hey Ric" Artemis smiled coming out of the kitchen

"Hey Art-whoa-"his eyes widened taking her in

"Yeah, I can dress up once in a while" she rolled her eyes "how comes you're here?"

"He's the driver-"

"I thought I was driving" she frowned

"Arty, have you seen your car?" Elena smiled "No way none of us are showing up in that-"

"Fine" Artemis grumbled "but I'm catching a ride with you, not John" she said causing Alaric to snort

"So how's Stefan?" Alaric asked shifting the bagged dress into his other arm,

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"He's seems on edge-"

"He went through a lot he was in a bad shape for a while, but now he's getting back to normal" Elena replied, Artemis leant against the wooden banister, the elder Gilbert girl frowned, she could see that something must've happened between Alaric and Stefan for the history teacher to be concerned about.

Just then John entered the room "Alaric, hey buddy-"

"Buddy?" Artemis muttered shaking her head. He ignored her but Alaric shot her a small smile,

"-what are you doing here?"

"I'm the chauffer-"

"Well I thought that I was driving-"

"We wanted a good looking chauffer" Artemis smiled sweetly and headed towards the door

"And we're going with Ric" Jenna said coming down the stairs

"You can ride with Jeremy" Artemis called over her shoulder as they ambled down towards Alaric's car

"Is that-"

"It's my car Ric, why is everyone bitching about it" Artemis snapped earning laughter from the others, she rolled her eyes and slipped into the back of the car, Elena slid in beside her whilst Jenna got in the front with Alaric.

"Arty you got to do my hair" Elena said aloud as the car roared to life

"Why can't you-"

"Jenna's scared she'll burn my hair off, and I think she wants to spend time with Alaric" Elena whispered, Artemis laughed quietly but nodded

"Alright then" she uttered.

* * *

They arrived at the Founders Hall,

"Go upstairs and start your make-up-"Artemis said looking around

"Wait what are you-"

"I'm going to go get something to drink" she replied, Jenna and Alaric had disappeared as soon as they entered

"Ok" Elena said going up the stairs, Artemis walked further into the room, she headed towards the back where the sun was shining, she saw numerous people rushing about

"Hmm, don't you look delicious in red" Damon whispered from behind her making her jump, she spun around on her heel

"Give me a heart attack why don't you?" her breathing went back to normal "and thanks, you look good to" he did, in his suit. He snatched two glasses of Champaign and handed her one

"Thanks" she smiled taking a sip of the cool liquid

"So who are you here with?" Damon asked looking around at the crowd

"Are you asking me if I've got a date?" she quirked an eyebrow

"Maybe" he shrugged his shoulders

"And I do have a date then-"

"I'll compel him to forget all about you" Artemis shoved him

"You dick" she muttered, he chuckled "see yah-"

"Where are you going?" he asked catching her hand with his, he rubbed his thumb across the back of her knuckles

"What are-" she followed his gaze and saw that John had arrived and was glaring at the vampire, she rolled her eyes and snatched her hand "serious? You're just trying to piss John off-"

"Yep" he smiled cockily "what's the harm in that-"

"He could expose you" she snapped, his eyes darted down to hers

"Are you worried for me?" he brushed his knuckles against her cheek

"You're not that bad, despite your obvious flaws-"

"I have no flaws-"

"Honey you're in denial" Artemis uttered, she enjoyed their banter and she could see that he did too "anyway I have to go get Elena ready for this thing so-"

"Save me a dance won't you" he raised her hand and kissed the backs of her knuckles

"Smooth Damon, you're a real charmer" she said "and I will" Artemis headed off towards the stairs, the vampire watched her leave, his eyes fallen to her perky rear, hmm he thought the things he could do to her. He was brought out of his musings by a punch on the arm.

"What the-"

"Reel your eyes back in, dick" Alaric uttered his eyes narrowing in on the vampire.

* * *

Artemis brushed Elena's hair and was staring to curl it, she saw Caroline getting ready behind her

"Thanks for doing this Arty" Elena smiled,

"No problem" she replied curling the pin-straight hair "just don't have a bitch fit if you don't like it"

Elena laughed at that but nodded, she started to apply some blusher "do you remember me and mom first applying for this?" she asked

"Hmm, I was just starting college, but you did call me, nattered on and on about it" Artemis murmured concentrating on her task "you and her were so excited about this"

"Yeah I was, she just made it sound so much fun" Elena sighed, Artemis eyes met hers through the mirror

"That was mom's gift, she could make anyone excited about anything" Artemis smiled

"Yeah, but a lot has changed since then" Elena looked down, the elder girl gently patted her on the back

"Elena it's too late for you to get cold feet, but if you want to leg it, I'll create a distraction" Elena giggled at Artemis's offer

"No I don't have cold feet" she assured her sister. "I think I just would have enjoyed it more if she was here"

"You and me both" Artemis sighed lightly brushing Elena's hair "but Elena, she would be proud of you going through with this, and she would be in awe at how beautiful you look. You're doing great kiddo" Artemis kissed her on the temple "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Art" Elena said getting on to her feet and drew the elder girl into a hug "I should go get my dress on"

"Ok" Elena hurried out of the room; Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw that Caroline had witnessed the scene.

"You ok Care?" she asked

"Yeah" the blond was startled

"You sure?" Artemis asked

"Yes, I am, you look great by the way Arty"

The brunette smiled at her "thanks Care, you're looking gorgeous as well" with that she grabbed her half glass full of champaighn and left.

* * *

Artemis was mingling downstairs when she saw Damon climbing up the stairs, looking slightly panic stricken, she frowned and quickly followed after him

"Damon why are you-"

"If I let you come will you be-"

"Just hurry up" Artemis rolled her eyes and picked up the skirts of her dress, she stumbled due to her heel and wobbled on the staircase, but Damon quickly grabbed her hand

"You just wanna hold my hand really" he smirked, she cocked an eyebrow as they hurried up the stairs

"What's got you in such a rush anyway?" she asked as they walked towards the room Elena was in

"Stefan-"

"What? He didn't hurt her did he?" she asked

"No, no nothing like that" Damon assured feeling her smooth palm against his callous one "not yet at least" he mumbled and headed inside the room, where Elena had just got her dress off the hanger

"Hey, Art-"

"No clue" Artemis shook her head pulling her hand away from his, Damon held on for a moment longer than necessary but reluctantly let her go

"You can't be back here Damon" Elena said looking at the vampire.

"We need to talk" Damon stated

"Does it have-"

"Honey it sounds urgent" Artemis cut her off as she folded her arms across her chest

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I am about to say" he uttered, both Elena and Artemis shared a confused look. "but since this is really inconvenience for me, I'll squeal-"

"Can you just be a tad bit clearer? Because we totally know what you're saying" Artemis said sarcastically, impatiently tapping her foot against the wooden floor

"What are you talking about Damon?" Elena frowned

"Stefan's still drinking human blood-"

"Now I'm confused, I thought you said he was handling it-"

"He told me wasn't drinking it anymore, I just thought he had trouble adjusting back to normal" Elena said shocked at what the vampire had revealed "What? Are you sure?"

Artemis could see that she was distressed by this so approached the younger girl and took the dress off of her and guided her towards the couch

"Yeah, a month ago I would've rejoiced, but with the council back it's not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle-"

"Evidently" Artemis sighed and dropped down in the seat beside Elena.

"But he said he was a little edgy but he said that was normal" Elena defended her boyfriend

"He stole blood from blood-banks-"

"Oh my god" Elena muttered, Artemis wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close

"He has no idea what normal is Elena" Damon told her "his entire existence isn't normal, normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, he spent all this time fighting it, when he should've been learning to control it-"

"I can't believe this, this is Stefan we're talking about" Elena uttered

"This is Stefan on human blood Elena, he will do anything and say anything because he's not wanting to stop" Damon said,

Artemis's shoulders tense "Maybe you should stay away from him-"

"No I can't-"

"Damn it Elena" Artemis snapped jumping onto her feet "this isn't the Stefan you know, he's capable of anything-"

"He needs me" Elena said brokenly, causing Artemis's demeanour to soften, she crouched down in front of her and cradled her face in between her hands

"I know but I don't want you to end up hurt-"

"Arty this is my decision I am not going to stay away-"she said stubbornly, Artemis's jaw clench

"Fine, it's your life just-"

"I'll be fine Arty" Elena assured her as Artemis got on to her feet "I need to help him-"

"Why though? I get it you love him but I am not going to risk the chance of you getting hurt-"

"Please I need to help him" Elena paced in front her and Damon "this is my fault, I gave him blood in the first place-"

"It's not your fault" Artemis frowned at her grabbing the younger girl's arm causing her to come to a stop, just then the door squeaked open revealing Stefan, Artemis tensed slightly

"Er…what's going on here?" Stefan asked, Artemis glanced over to Elena

"Just filling Arty and Elena in on your extra-curricular activity" Damon said turning to face his brother

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked playing dumb

"I know about the blood Stefan" Elena revealed staring at her boyfriend

"I'm going to be downstairs, Arty?" Damon offered her his arm, she didn't move and looked over her shoulder at Elena

"I'll be ok" the younger girl assured her, Artemis reluctantly linked her arm with Damon's and they left the room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Artemis asked as they descended the stairs "Can you hear what's going on?"

"Why Miss Gilbert, are you telling me to eavesdrop?" Damon asked smirking at her

"Yes" she said bluntly

"Arty-"

"What? I'm worried what if he loses control?" she asked frowning at him, he rolled his eyes and grabbed two glasses of Champaign

"This is Stefan we're talking about, he would never hurt Elena-"

"You just said he'd do anything to-"

"Hush sweetheart, and drink up" Damon ordered her, she huffed and did as she was instructed "So fancy finding a dark corner and-"

"I'm going to find Ric and Jenna" she cut him off shaking her head. Artemis weaved through the crowd and spotted her aunt and the history teacher.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi, you got Elena ready?" Jenna asked smiling at her

"Yep she-"

There was a low whistle "You looking mighty fine may-"

"Keep walking dick" Alaric glared at the teen that was eyeing Artemis, the teen stammered and practically ran off, there was a moment of stunned silence but it was broken by both Jenna and Artemis who laughed

"Wow Ric, never knew you had it in you" Artemis grinned "But thanks" she uttered.

"No problem" Alaric grinned and clinked his glass with hers,

"Oh introductions are going to start, come on we'll get front row seats" Jenna said, but Artemis was barely listening she spotted a dark flash of colour and realised that it was Stefan outside dragging a blond girl with him.

"Arty-"

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit, I have something to do" Artemis handed her the empty glass and was about to leave but Alaric grabbed her arm

"You alright?" he asked, Artemis glanced between Jenna and the history teacher and knew she couldn't interrupt their somewhat date so decided to keep her mouth shut about what she just saw, she'd deal with it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a bit stuffy in here" she assured them "I'm just going to get some air" Artemis finished off, and left. The brunette stepped out of the hall and looked around to see if she could spot Damon but didn't find the vampire anywhere

"Oh crap" she muttered knowing she would have to deal with it, she picked up her skirts and followed after Stefan and the blond.

* * *

Artemis found the pair standing by his car, she saw him grabbing on to the girl she now recognised as Amber.

"You're staying right here with me" Stefan compelled her

"Stefan what are you doing?" Artemis shouted at running up to them but stopped a couple of feet away

"Arty-"Stefan looked up at her, he saw the shock look on her face and saw that her grey eyes were focused on Amber "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, hey it's ok" Artemis assured him, she didn't make any sudden moves and her voice was quiet "let's just go back?"

"No, I can't I'm not good to be around, I'm on edge-I've been drinking and it's been screwing with my head-"Stefan clenched his eyes shut

"Ok, what about I take you home?" Artemis offered edging towards the oblivious girl, wondering why wasn't she running and screaming,

"Elena-"

"What about her?" she snapped at him mentioning the teen

"She wasn't supposed to find out, I didn't want her to find out-"

"It's easy enough to fix" Artemis said attempting to be comforting

"I can't though, she thinks I'm some uncontrollable monster" Stefan shouted causing both girls to jump

"Stefan I know my sister and I know she would never think that" Artemis licked her lips nervously

"You seem sad" Amber commented looking at the vampire.

"I'm not sad" Stefan chuckled "I'm freaking hungry-"

"You need to relax Stefan, calm down before you hurt someone" Artemis uttered lightly

"I don't need to calm down" he screamed, Artemis gulped wishing Damon or Alaric to appear, the hunter had skill, and Damon was able to take Stefan on, but she couldn't do nothing, she had no weapon, all she could do was hope that Damon would realise that neither of them were at the party.

The sun was beginning to set now, Artemis sighed

"Stefan let her go" she told the vampire "we're all missing the party, you missed Elena's introduction-"

"I don't hurt people Arty" Stefan growled leaning his temple against the cool car "I'm the good brother-"

"I know Stef, this isn't you, come on let me take you home-"

"I could hurt you Arty, I don't want to do that, just leave-"

"I'm not going anywhere" she spat "not without you"

"Arty, please leave, I don't want to hurt you" Stefan turned to face her "please"

"Do you want to hurt me?" Amber asked taking Stefan's attention away from the brunette

"I want to kill you" Stefan replied taking a step towards Amber "I want to rip into your skin and feed on your blood"

Artemis tensed and was getting more panicked seeing Stefan approaching Amber, she didn't know what to do, the vampire wasn't his-self at the moment, she watched as he stroked Amber's neck "pulsating and flowing, your cerotic artery right there"

"What's stopping you?" Amber asked, Artemis looked around attempting to find a weapon, the Founders hall was more than a few yards away, and they were surrounded by woodland

"If I do this there's no going back" Stefan told her, he seemed oblivious to Artemis being there.

"Then don't-" Amber said calmly

"I just want one taste-"

"No Stefan, you're stronger than this, don't do it" Artemis pleaded mentally wondering if she'd be able to run back and get help

"I just want one taste, Arty, I promise just one taste" it was almost as if he was pleading with her

"Just one taste?" Amber asked, causing Artemis's eyes to widen she saw the veins around his eyes darkening and he plunged his fangs into Amber's throat.

"Stefan STOP IT" Artemis shouted "You're taking too much" she pushed the vampire, but he didn't budge, he lashed out and shoved her away with enough force to send her flying back into a tree, Artemis grunted on impact, it took her a moment to get her bearings, she used the trunk of the tree to aid her to get back onto her feet.

Night had now fallen, when Stefan heard Artemis cry of pain he abruptly pulled back away from Amber

"Arty a-"

"It's fine" she muttered and looked at Amber, she could see the scarlet blood

"I can't do this" Stefan cried out, as Artemis approached him, she had picked up a broken off branch and hid it behind her back

"It's ok, everything will be ok" she assured him.

"It's just some blood, just not so hard next time" Amber smiled,

"What- why aren't you afraid of me?" Stefan snapped, Artemis discreetly edged towards Amber

"You told me not to be" Amber revealed

"You compelled her?" the other female question, and was frightened when he merely laughed "let her go please Stefan, it doesn't have to be this way, this isn't you" she pleaded, and stepped towards the vampire, he instantly backed up

"What's your name?" he asked the blond

"Amber-"

"Listen to me Amber, I need you to be afraid of me, I need you to run, run like hell, do you understand me?" he hissed, "RUN" with that Amber shot off

"STEF-"

"RUN ARTEMIS!" he roared, not wanting to hurt her.

Artemis gulped and sprinted after Amber"Who the fuck says you can't run in heels?" she muttered under her breath, and picked up the skirts of her dress, she caught up with Amber, and grabbed the other girl's hand.

"Art-"

"Just run" Artemis cut her off she was leading her back to the hall, she looked over her shoulder to see if Stefan was anywhere close. She bashed into a hard figure

"Stefan-"he pushed her to the side and grabbed Amber

"You said to run-"the blond girl screeched

"I changed my mind" Stefan growled and plunged his fangs into her throat

"NO STEFAN" Artemis screamed and picked up the branch and stabbed it in the side of the vampire.

"ARGH" he cried out dropping his hold on Amber,

"RUN AMBER" she shouted, Amber didn't waste any time and fled.

"Arty your blood-" Stefan wrenched the branch out of him, she felt a stinging pain and looked down at her wrist, there was a thin cut that was oozing blood, she must've slashed it on a rock when she had fallen,

"Stefan, don't do this" Artemis muttered her eyes welled up in tears, having never seen him like this before, she backed up her back hit the tree, the vampire stalked towards her, hunger was evident on his face "Stefan DON'T-" she screamed when he plunged his fangs into her throat

"OH MY GOD, STEFAN STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER" Elena screamed , Damon blurred forwards and threw his brother off of Artemis, she dropped to the ground and pressed her hand against the wound, Stefan easily tossed Damon aside his face was covered in blood, Artemis shook and saw Stefan coming back towards her.

"Stefan stop it" Elena cried, Damon protectively stood in front of Artemis, the teen was turning pale and was barely keeping her eyes open. Artemis looked through her hazy vision and saw Stefan dropping to the ground clutching his head and screaming in pain. It was Bonnie who was doing that, the vampire came back to himself and looked around and saw Artemis on the ground and the look of horror on Elena's face,

"Arty-" he whispered "I'm sorry" he ran.

Damon crouched down in front of Artemis, and light grasped her chin

"Damon?" she mumbled

"Oh come on Arty, let me see those beautiful grey eyes" he brushed aside her thick hair revealing the gaping holes in her throat

"Arty-"Elena whispered "heal her please-"

"You don't even have to ask" Damon muttered and bit into his wrist and pressed it against Artemis's full lips, she slurped it down and felt the ache and pain go away, when she had enough she lightly pushed him away. "Up we go" he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her onto her feet. "I'll get the Sherriff, you look after her she might be feeling a bit woozy and make sure no one sees the blood" Damon said, Artemis was more steady in her feet, but Elena wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ok" Elena helped her sister away from the woods, Bonnie had walked off

"What's with you and Bonnie?" Artemis asked as they approached the hall, Elena positioned Artemis's hair in a way so that it covered her blood

"Really?" Elena asked "You've just been attacked by my boyfriend and you're asking me about my teen angst-"

"Yep" Artemis muttered,

"Nothing, she's upset at Stefan for everything" Elena replied they stopped at the driveway, the elder was shivering, Elena went to take her jacket off but Artemis stopped her

"It's fine, it's fine-"

"You was right" Elena muttered "Stefan's not Stefan-"

"So what are you going to do?" Artemis asked feeling better, Damon's blood was doing it's trick

"Something" Elena told her

Just then Alaric exited the hall "Hey, I'm bringing the car-what's wrong?" he asked seeing both Artemis and Elena's faces "Is that blood-"

"Ric it-"

"Artemis what is it?" the history teacher demanded

"Blood, ok?" Artemis pulled her hair forwards "so-"

"Not ok" Alaric snapped making Artemis's brows furrow

"We need your help Mr Saltzman" Elena cut in.

* * *

"You sure you're up for this?" Artemis asked as she pulled out of the driveway, they had gotten home, as soon as they did Artemis had washed off the blood and changed into a pair of worn jeans and a loose top, Elena had also changed out of her outfit

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're driving after-"

"It's fine, Damon's blood works wonder, prick-"

"Prick?"

Artemis groaned "He saved my life now I owe him one" this made Elena giggled her good mood was gone when her sister pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house. They were greeted by Damon at the door, after Elena had explained he let the younger girl go up to confront Stefan, Artemis asked the raven head vampire to stay close to Elena and Stefan, since she didn't want Elena to be hurt.

Artemis paced up and down in the hallway and looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs; she looked up and saw Damon carrying an unconscious Stefan with Elena trailing behind. She followed them into the basement and leant against the wall as Damon deposited Stefan in the cellar

"You ok?" Artemis whispered to Elena seeing the girl looking mournfully at the unconscious vampire

"I'll be fine" Elena nodded

"It's the right thing to do Elena" Artemis comforted her, "you're doing good"

Damon shut the cellar door behind him and looked at the two Gilbert girls

"You coming?" he asked them

"I'm staying" Elena replied dropping onto the ground, Artemis stared at her for a moment and sat down beside her, causing Elena to look at her, she sent her a small smile and lightly grasped onto her had

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving you" she murmured,

"Thank you" Elena whispered and rested her head against her elder sister's shoulder, Artemis glanced to her left feeling someone else sitting down on her other side, she saw it was Damon. They both shared a small smile and sat in silence.

* * *

**AN: Here you go another chapter done, a lot went down, we saw Arty visiting Matt, then her meeting Betty, to her and John snapping at each other, where we saw Damon stepping in. Arty ended up saved John, who in the end turned out to be grateful. She went dress shopping with Elena, and going to the Founders Court, where she ended up running from Stefan, and in the end we saw Arty and Damon staying with Elena. **

**Next Chap-Blood Brothers**

**Please REVIEW (I really do appreciate them)-link to outfit on profile, listed under the banner. **


	20. Chapter 20

_Athena hummed slightly, she was trailing behind Niklaus and Katerina, the Lord was showing her and her friend the local bizarre. "Oh Niklaus, a jewellery stall" Katerina exclaimed excited, and practically ran to the store. Niklaus chuckled "Your friend seems rather excited-"_

"_Katerina is easily entertained my Lord" Athena smiled politely, she felt as if something was off about him. _

"_Athena!" Katerina called "you must see" _

_Athena nodded and went to follow after the slightly younger girl, but she felt a firm grip on her hand stopping her, "My Lord what are you doing?" Athena hissed seeing that Niklaus was the one holding her. _

"_I get the feeling my dear sweet Athena, that you do not like me" he smirked, his face was devishly handsome, her breath hitched, she would be foolish not to be afraid of the man before her. _

"_I don't know where you got that ludicrous idea from" Athena plastered a smile on her face, the smirk that appeared on the blond haired male's face instantly dropped and his grip tightened on her _

"_Do Not Attempt To Lie To Me" he growled, she winced feeling his hold on her tightening _

"_What-"_

"_Katerina isn't one for keeping secrets" he hissed taking a step towards her, so that he was towering above her "I hear you at night" he pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, her heart beat quickened, to onlookers they may look like lovers but they were far from that, "whispering into her ear, warning her off of me, scared that I may hurt her, what I do Athena is none of your concerned-"_

"_When it concerns her it does" she hissed back, attempting to pull away but his grip tightened, she fear that he may break her wrist _

"_No it does not" he growled "do not make the mistake of crossing me, otherwise you'll regret it" he snarled, and gripped her chin "do you understand?" he hissed. Athena eyes were glassy and she hastily nodded he was holding on too tight. _

"_My Lord? Athena is everything alright?" Katerina asked from the doorway, her dark chocolate brown orbs darting between the pair, she missed the frightened look on Athena's face; Niklaus approached the younger girl a smirk was on his face._

"_Oh everything is fine, Athena is not feeling well-"_

"_Oh no Athena" Katerina pouted "But I wanted to look around and-"_

"_We can still carry on, Athena doesn't mind if I escort you around the rest of the town does she?" he looked at her, his sea blue eyes met her grey orbs _

"_Really?" Katherine smiled looking pleadingly at her _

"_I-" she paused seeing the dark look on the man's face "It's alright, I think I may return to the manor and get some rest-"_

"_Do you want me to escort you-"_

"_No, I'll be fine." Athena cut him off and turned on her heel, she rubbed her sore wrist and took the gravel pathway up to the manor, when she arrived at the large manor her and Katerina was residing, she opted to go into the large garden. _

_Athena plucked a flower from the ground and sat down on the stone bench. She felt the breeze against her skin and sighed, Niklaus had said the truth, for the last couple of nights she had been telling Katerina perhaps it would be best if they moved on, that they were outstaying there welcome. But the younger girl refused stating that the Lord Niklaus absolutely adored her, and she felt the same. Athena felt as if the man wasn't saying everything. She nearly jumped out of skin when she felt a cool hand on her wrist. _

"_My Lord-"_

"_Please Athena, call me Elijah" the dark haired man smiled at her, she attempted to smile but it dropped off her face, her eyes dropped down on her bruised wrist. Elijah followed her gaze and frowned _

"_What happened?" he demanded, grabbing her hand and raised her wrist so he could get a closer look_

"_Nothing" Athena attempted to pull herself free but he was having none of that. Elijah tugged her forward so that she was sent tumbling into him_

"_Elijah-"_

"_Tell me, who has hurt you?" he asked fiercely and grasped her chin, but unlike his brother his grip was far more gentle_

"_Who has hurt you?" he repeated _

"_No one" she whispered, looking away, he could hear her heart skip a beat, an obvious tell-tale sign that she was lying, he brushed his thumb against her plump bottom lip "Who has frightened you?" he murmured brushing an errant curl away from her face _

"_It's-"_

"_Was it Niklaus?" Elijah growled, she nodded _

"_He-he, I'm scared" she admitted looking so small and vulnerable in front of him. _

"_You not need be scared Athena-"_

"_Not for me" Athena shook her head "for Katerina, I fear your brother will hurt her, he will not will he?" she asked, Elijah looked away and knew what he was about to do would go against his morals, but he needed to, he gently plucked the blooming rose from her hand and weaved it into her hair._

"_Your friend-"_

"_She's more than a friend Elijah, Katerina is like a sister to me" Athena said, as he brushed aside a stray curl, and grazed the back of his knuckles against her cheek "Is she safe with Niklaus?" _

_His dark orbs met her light grey ones; he licked his lips "She is safe"_

_A wide smile lit her face "That's all I needed to hear, your words mean a lot to me Elijah" he sent her a small smile and gazed out towards the woods; he could make out his brother sending him a small smirk and nodded. Elijah glanced down feeling a weight on his upper arm, he saw that Athena was resting her head against him; she was completely unaware of the monster she was sitting so serenely with. He knew that he would be her end. _

* * *

Artemis slammed her hand down on the shrilling alarm clock, the last couple of days had been hectic she had been driving Elena back and forth to and from the boarding house. She glanced at the time and decided that she better get up now, since she had to cook some breakfast and pick up Elena from the Boarding House, she was also going to be driving her to school, since she thought Elena needed to attended. She swung her legs out of the bed, and ran her hand through her messy hair.

Artemis yawned and trudged towards the direction of the bathroom, she did her usual morning routine and opted to wear a knee length maroon coloured skirt and a black top, she slipped on a pair of tights and a pair of black ankle boots, Artemis brushed her thick hair and pulled it into a messy bun, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and saw that it was empty, causing a frown to come across her face "Where the-"she spotted a note on the breakfast bar

"_Hey, Art gone to work early had to meet my professor _

_Jenna_

_P.S: John left early as well; dick is trying to give me a ride" _

Artemis smiled and crumpled the note up, so that partially answered her question but where is Jeremy? She thought, and groaned realising what he must be doing. She set the coffee pot up and marched upstairs and barged into Jeremy's room. The teen was soundlessly asleep.

"Jeremy Gilbert get your butt up" she shouted, all he did was stir, Artemis groaned and shook him but still he was fast asleep "GET UP"

"No…sleep…nice-"Jeremy mumbled and rolled over. She huffed and came up with an idea; she headed into the bathroom and poured a glass of cold water. Artemis stood over Jeremy

"Last time Jere-"he grunted "fine you asked for it" with that she dumped the cold glass of water on him

"ARGH" Jeremy shrieked shooting up out of bed and rolling off of the bed, he kicked out and sent Artemis tumbling to the ground

"Oww-"

"Oww? You're owing? I'm wet" Jeremy shivered

"Yeah well you wasn't getting up" she snapped clutching her cheek; she had slammed it down on the corner of his desk.

"Oh-shit are you ok?" Jeremy knelt down in front of her and moved her hand off of her cheek "It's going to bruise- Art I'm sorry-"

"It's fine Jere go and get ready for school" she assured him

"You kind of deserve ya know? For pouring water-"he saw the look she was sending him and abruptly stopped talking "I should go and get ready?"

"Yeah that would be nice" Artemis uttered and waited till he was in the bathroom, she shook her head and ran back downstairs.

Artemis quickly finished making the pot of coffee, and made some toasts, she munched on her food whilst she rummaged around the fridge, knowing that she would have to go grocery shopping after work.

"Art-"

"Breakfast is on the table, eat and I'll drop you off at school" she told him. Jeremy sighed and could see that she was already too busy. She poured the coffee into a thermostat and piled some toast into a napkin. Once she was sure she had everything she pulled on her coat and hurried out of the house, Artemis was just about to start the car but froze

"Oh shit" she muttered and quickly climbed back out of the car and jogged back up to the house, she entered the kitchen and saw a dumbfounded Jeremy sitting there

"You forgot me again" he muttered and shouldered his bag

"No I didn't" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house, and locked it behind he.

"Art-"

"Ok, I may have, but no one needs to know about it" she smiled at him. Jeremy rolled his eyes and got into the car. She stepped down on the accelerator and sped towards the school, she pulled the car to a stop

"You want me to pick you up?" she asked as he got out of the car, Jeremy scoffed

"I'm not a kid Arty-"with that he slammed the door shut, Artemis sighed as she did a U-turn, now she had to make another pit stop which was the boarding house.

* * *

Artemis climbed out of the car and grabbed the bag of food; she slammed the car door shut and made her way up the gravel pathway, her heels crunched against the ground. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on the boarding house door, she pushed the door open when no one answered,

"Elena!" she called and walked into the parlour, she saw her sister's belongings scattered on the couch and rolled her eyes, that girl at times was messy. She set the bag down on the table and started to fold Elena's clothes and put them in her bag

"Arty-"Elena appeared behind her

"Jesus, give me a heart attack why don't you?" she snapped clutching her chest

"Do have a thing for waltzing into other people's house?" Damon smirked and snapped up the bag of food "Oh what's this-"

"Nor for you" she snatched it out of the vampire's hands

"Oh feisty, hope you got me something" he purred into her ear, she shoved him away

"Nope, this is for you" she handed the bag to Elena,

"What is it?"

"Breakfast, hurry up I can drop you off if you-"

"I'm going in Stefan's car, you got to open up the store anyway" Elena said sitting down on the couch and started to eat

"Alright" Artemis started to fold up a pair of jeans "I got your school bag in the car-"

"What? I'm not going school" Elena snapped,

Artemis's eyes darted over to hers "Excuse me?" she hissed

"I'm not going-"

"Yes you are, you can't skip out on school I won't let you-"

"Stefan needs me" Elena frowned and sipped the hot coffee

"With what? He's locked up, just go to school, it's only a couple of hours" Artemis stated running a hand down her face "please-"

"She's right, he won't even notice you're gone" Damon pitched in, causing both brunettes to look over to him

"Fine" Elena huffed and carried on eating.

"Great" Artemis smiled and zipped up Elena's bag, "you figured out what that does yet?" she saw Damon fiddling with what looked like a pocket-watch,

"Nope, whatever it is don't work" Damon replied, Elena handed Artemis a piece of toast causing the elder girl to give her a questioning look.

"Eat it, you probably didn't even have breakfast" she simply said. Artemis took the toast and bit down into the bread and saw the vampire looking as if he as glaring at the pocket watch.

"Didn't Pearl, say anything else about it?" Elena asked finishing off her coffee.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass…but it was a pocket watch, but Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist….have you spoken to your uncle lately?" he asked. Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline "Hmm, no we've decided to stay out of each other's way, and Elena here has been avoiding him haven't you?" she asked sweetly. Elena nodded "What I don't like him"

"No one does" Artemis muttered causing Damon to snort

"And I've been here most nights" Elena added on.

"So you'll be here tonight?" Damon asked turning to face them

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked,

"Hmm, let's think my little sister staying the same house as her vampire boyfriend who has zero-control-"

"Arty" Elena slapped her on the arm; she glared at her and rubbed her sore shoulder

"Alright, I was just kidding" she uttered and stretched her arms above her head, but immediately dropped them when she saw Damon's eyes was focused on the tantalizing sliver of skin that she had exposed.

"Eyes up, Salvatore, try and be a gentleman" she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Oh Arty, why be something that I clearly an not?" he smirked at her cocking an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes

"And now you're completely being yourself right now" she uttered tucking in a stray curl

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked, Elena had finished off her breakfast and was now pulling on her jacket

"A complete dick" Artemis said with a smile on her lips, Elena giggled at that

"You wanna see mine?"

"Eww, no, you're gross, my little sister is in the room, what the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis balked

"Arty, you can't ask that" Elena said a smirk on her lips "there's lots of things wrong with him, that's a loaded question"

Artemis chuckled "Hmm seems you're right, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Oh how mature, you're ganging up on me-"

"Honey that's the way it would always be" Artemis said

"Your sister is a nuisance-"Damon blurted out

"Pfft, you're telling my something I already know-"

"Hey" Elena snapped, making both Artemis and Damon roll their eyes.

"Come on you've got school and I have to get to work" Artemis grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the boarding house "Bye Damon" she called over her shoulder

"Bye sexy, and Elena-"

"You're a dick" Artemis yelled and slammed the door behind her, "what?" she asked seeing Elena's face

"You like him" she stated

Artemis scoffed "please, I find him annoying" she headed towards her car and chucked the younger girl her school bag "here don't be late, see you tonight" she said sliding into her car.

* * *

Artemis was in the back office and was unpacking some new items, she was on the floor and surrounded by cardboard boxes, she bit into her apple and slid her glasses up her nose, she was separating the items out, she felt a shadow over her and gasped seeing Pearl there.

"What-what are you doing here?" she asked scrambling onto her feet, she mentally slapped herself, she was definitely going to store this place more wooden items around the store.

"I mean no harm" Pearl said holding up her hands as if to show her she wasn't armed , Artemis snorted "Yeah I don't buy that, the last time we've met was…when your band of vampires spent their night torturing Stefan"

"That wasn't how it was meant to go down" Pearl stated, damn Artemis thought the woman was elegant

"What do you want then?" she asked

"I-me and my daughter want to stay in town, and we didn't get off to the best of starts"

"Understatement" Artemis muttered under her breath "So Damon knows that-"

"Yes he does" Pearl replied, eyeing the brunette if she hadn't known that this was Artemis she would have mistaken her for Athena, but that woman was long gone, dead. She had come across a portrait of her in Katherine's belongings but when she questioned the other vampire about her; she received a stab to the stomach and a warning to never mention that girl again.

"Is that the reason why you gave him the pocket-watch?" Artemis asked leaning against her desk

"One of the many reasons I gave him the pocket watch" she replied "I also wanted to let you know that, neither me, Harper or Anna are a threat to your family"

Artemis bit her bottom lip and nodded "Ok" she said softly, Pearl gave her a curt nod and left the office, the brunette followed after her

"Erm Pearl?" she called, the vampire turned to face her "welcome to Mystic Falls"

A smile appeared on Pearl's face "You know you're the first person who said that to me" Artemis smiled and shrugged her shoulders, the vampire turned and left, she went to close the door but she couldn't "What the-"she looked down and saw a booted foot blocking her door, "oh crap" she muttered and slowly looked up meeting Damon's face

"Move aside or I'll break down this door" he smiled charmingly, Artemis's jaw clench and opened the door, she turned her back and walked towards the counter, she settled behind it and dropped down on the stool, she looked up and saw Damon wandering around the store.

"Damon-what now?"

"What? Can't I visit my sexy little antiques dealer?" he smirked walking over to her, he placed his elbows on the counter and leant forward

"I am not your anything" she scowled "you come here nearly every day and you never purchase anything, so what is it Damon?" she asked

"Hmm perhaps I come around-"

"Drop the act and tell me" she demanded

"Fine, why are you talking to Pearl?" he asked his eyes were hard, she frowned and sent him a confused look

"What business is it of yours?"

"She is a vampire-"

"I haven't forgotten that" Artemis snapped "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled and grabbed a fistful of her and pulled her forward so that his lips were hovering mere inches away from hers. "She is a vampire, and we don't hesitate to rip the throats out of pretty little humans, your scent smells like crack to a vampire, stay away from her" he hissed. Artemis gritted her teeth and attempted to pry his hands away from her hair.

"You can't tell me what to do" she snapped and yelped when he gripped her even tighter

"I can" Damon snarled and abruptly let go of her hair

"Son of a bitch" she hissed rubbing her sore head "why are-"

"What did she want?" Damon demanded, he saw her cheeks were flushed with pink no doubt due to anger.

"She wanted to tell me that doesn't want to harm any of us" Artemis replied "why the hell do you care if I speak to her anyway, huh?"

"You're easy on the eyes and make good coffee" Damon shrugged his shoulders; Artemis sent him 'are you kidding me look?'

"Serious?"

"And the fact that you're not the worst company in the world" he uttered toying with one of the items that was on the counter, a small smile cross on Artemis's face

"Ah you like me-"

"What-?"

"You want me to be your friend" she grinned "sorry dude, I don't usually become friends with sociopaths" she patted him on the cheek

"Surely you can make an exception?" he cocked an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes

"Maybe now go away" she dismissed him, and went back to work on her laptop.

"You know for some reason, you and Elena are the ones I consider friends" Damon admitted, causing her to look at him

"And for some reason you're a dick, who managed to make me for some god –known reason make me care for you" she said at last smiling at him. She wasn't sure she wanted something more though; Damon Salvatore was a complicating man.

"So in the gesture of friendship" he smirked "you mind tapping a vein for me?" she gave him an affronted look

"What? No you prick, get out" she scowled

"Aww, no fair, you let Stefan have a go" Damon pouted, she glared at him

"Yeah and the fact that he was out of his mind had nothing to do with it" she scoffed "Get out Damon-"

"Just a little bit-"

"GET OUT" she threw a pad of paper at him, he chuckled and much to her surprise pecked her on the cheek and left the store before she could blink. "Ergh stupid vampire" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Artemis yawned and switched off the light; she grabbed her coat and buttoned it up. Once she was sure that she had everything she grabbed her bag and locked up the store. Artemis patted down her pockets and pulled out her car keys, she climbed into her rusty yellow bug and revved the engine; she was relieved that the car came to life straight away. Artemis drove towards the store and parked in big lot, she grabbed a cart and spent the next hour and a half getting food and whatnot. Artemis hummed under her breath and came to a stop at the canned section, she looked around for spaghetti hoops, and she knew that her brother liked them. She spotted them at the top of the shelf; she groaned and looked around but saw no other people nearby to help her. Artemis cursed her small stature and gripped onto the shelf and climbed up to grab the can of spaghetti hoops

"Ah ha" she grinned triumphantly as she managed to snag one, but her victory was short-lived since she accidently knocked down the rest of the rows of spaghetti hoops. Artemis yelped she was pelted with cans; she used her arms to protect herself.

Once she felt it was coming to a stop, she looked up and saw that cans were littered everywhere

"Oops-"she muttered

"Oops?" Artemis spun around on her heel and saw the store owner glaring at her, she could see other customers were trying not to laugh "you wrecked my store-"

"Let's not be so dramatic" Artemis started "only a few cans-"

"You knocked the whole bloody shelf off" the overweight man snapped.

"Well…erm-I-huh….well it's really nice" she held up the can of soup smiling sheepishly at the man, with that the other patrons burst out in laughter.

* * *

"Can't read my-can't ready my poker face" Artemis sang along to the radio as she put the groceries away "no you can't read my poker-"

"Dear god, Arty, never have a career in singing-"

"ARGH" she screamed and dropped the loaf of bread "crap Jenna do you want me dead?" she snapped calming her erratic breathing down.

"Not at the moment no, since you're the only one in the house who can cook" Jenna dropped down on the stool and popped a strawberry into her mouth

"So that's the main reason you're keeping me around huh?" Artemis uttered placing the meat into the freezer "because I make good food?"

"Hmm and you clean" Jenna added on "nah we love yah Arty"

Artemis laughed and shook her head, just then her cell rang, she picked up and quirked an eyebrow seeing who was calling her

"Hello?"

"Art-"

"What'd you want?" Artemis asked leaving the kitchen

"You need to come over" Damon stated

"And why would I-"

"Because it's something to do with Elena and-"

"On my way" she answered and hanged up on the phone. She poked her head around the kitchen doorway "I'm going out Jen-"

"You're not going back to work are you?" Jenna asked seriously, she knew that her niece at times was a workaholic and if Artemis could she would probably spend nights in her small store.

"No, no nothing like that" Artemis assured her, "I'll be with Elena"

"Ok, well have fun" Jenna called, Artemis smiled and left.

"Doubt I would be having any fun" she muttered under her breath grabbing her coat and her car keys. She shut the front door behind her and headed down the driveway, and unlocked her car door. Artemis revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway and drove the familiar route towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

* * *

Artemis entered the parlour and saw Elena sitting on the couch

"Elena-" she was cut off when the younger girl launched herself into her arms, Artemis stumbled back slightly but wrapped her arms around her "hey, hey what's wrong?" she asked leading her over to the couch

"It's Stefan" Elena chocked out as they sat down on the couch. "he-"

"What? He didn't hurt you did he?" Artemis asked giving the younger girl a once over. "Did he? Should I go stake-"

"No, no he wants to give up" Elena grabbed her arm "he wants to starve himself"

Artemis eyes bugged out "what?"

"He's just being dramatic" Damon commented as he entered the room, he leant on the wooden counter "he won't starve himself"

"Then why would he say that?" Elena asked, Artemis sighed and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Because he feels bad about hurting that girl and Arty, it's just Stefan's martyr stuff and it will pass" Damon assured Elena.

"Will it?" Elena questioned looking at the vampire; Damon nodded "because he seems to be in a lot of pain"

"Well that would pass too once he eats" he responded, Artemis rolled her eyes

"She didn't mean physical pain you douche" Artemis sniped

"I know what she means honey-"

"Did you just-"

"Can we get back to Stefan?" Elena asked speaking over the bickering duo, the elder Gilbert teen sent her a small smile and hugged her slightly

"He'll be fine Elena" she assured her.

"Yes Elena listen to your big sister" Damon smirked "look are you two going to be ok? While I run out? I have to run out on an errand with a teacher" he said

"Teacher?"

"Alaric? Since when do you and him hang out? He doesn't like you" Artemis said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Thanks for that" Damon said sarcastically

"Are you two friends now?" Elena asked

"I don't have friends Elena"

"Dick" Artemis muttered as she watched him put on his leather jacket

"Well Arty, I do friends with benefits-"

"Ok you're nasty" Artemis grimaced and looked away into the fire. She stood up and walked over to the window and gazed out of it, her eyes glanced around at the green landscape.

"You both should stay up here, you shouldn't be downstairs by yourselves-"

"She won't be" Artemis turned around leaning against the window.

"Yeah Art, that doesn't work we've established you're not really a match for Stefan" Damon uttered, she glared at him

"You're such a bas-"

"We'll be fine Damon" Elena cut her off rolling her eyes at them.

"You know you're very trusting of him" Damon walked towards the doorway "given the circumstances-"

"You obviously felt the same" Artemis commented.

"Since you're leaving us here with him" Elena said seeing her sister was stifling a yawn, she frowned slightly she hadn't noticed how exhausted the older girl was. Truthfully she had missed how much everything was taking a toll on Artemis. She was brought out of her musings by Damon, who said he wouldn't be long. Once the door was shut Artemis turned to Elena

"Does he have any food in the fridge?" she asked

"Stefan did start shopping since I-"

"Yeah I get it" Artemis smiled at her "why don't you catch up on any homework and I'll see if I can make us some dinner?" she suggested

"No Art, you don't need to-"

"Nonsense I want to, plus have you seen their stove? It's awesome" she grinned and left the room, leaving behind bemused looking Elena.

Artemis stirred the pot of sauce and checked on the pasta whilst it boiled, she surprisingly did find food in this giant place, she sighed and drank her glass of water whilst she waited for the food to cook. She chewed her bottom lip realising that she hadn't spoken to Jeremy since the morning, she was getting that feeling again, that the younger boy was hiding something.

Artemis rummaged through her bag that she had set on the counter and decided to call him. She pressed her cell to her ear and could hear it ringing, after a couple of rigs it went straight to voicemail; she frowned and sat down at the table. Artemis re-dial and waited again.

"Hey-"she could hear that he was breathless

"Jere? It's Arty-"

"Oh-Ssh, hey Art, what's up?" Jeremy asked, her brows furrowed hearing giggling in the background

"Is someone with you?" she asked

"What?" Jeremy asked, he was grateful that she couldn't see his face, since if she did she would immediately know he was lying.

"I can hear something Jere" Artemis clarified. Tapping her nails onto the tops of the counter,

"Oh it's the T.V" he said

"Ok well how are you? And-"

"Arty, it's not a good time, I-I have school work to do so-"he was lying and felt a small bout of guilt about that but he pushed it down. Since Artemis was after all lying to him.

"Oh ok, well get on with that, I'll speak to you later" Artemis uttered "by-"he hanged up, she shook it off and looked over to the stove, her eyes widened seeing both pots were bubbling. She jumped on to her feet and lifted the lid and was relived at the sight that the sauce hadn't burnt.

She turned the oven off and spent the next couple of minutes finding some plates; she found it in the cupboard and placed the pasta and sauce on the plate. She grabbed a tray and put the steaming hot food on it and placed to glass of water on the tray as well. Artemis made sure to grab some forks before she left.

"Elena I made pasta, since that's the only thing there really- Elena?" she entered the parlour and saw that the younger girl wasn't there. She frowned and set the food down on the coffee table. Artemis exited the parlour and walked down the corridor

"Elena?" she groaned when she saw the basement door was wide open, Artemis ran down the stairs

"I WANT YOU GONE" she heard Stefan roared, she stepped into the cell

"Elena leave him" Artemis grabbed the younger girl's hand "let's go-"her eyes were focused on Stefan who dropped down onto the cot and was holding his head in his hands.

"Elena leave him let's go-"she was trying to pull her out of the cell, but Elena didn't budge, "No Art, I can't please-"

"You want me to leave you in here with him? No way in hell, move your ass" she scowled at her "Now"

Elena scowled and shook her head "I can't-"

"I don't want you to get hurt so come on" Artemis said "please-"

Elena's face softened "I get it, I do, but please Arty let me do this, I can do this" she murmured, Artemis looked at her carefully and reluctantly nodded

"Ok, ok" she nodded, with one last look at Stefan and Elena she left.

Stefan looked up hearing Artemis's footsteps fading away "She loves you a lot" he commented, Elena smiled

"She's my sister, I love her just as much-"

"She would do anything for you wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, and I'd do the same" Elena admitted and sat down beside him "did you have that kind of relationship with Damon? I mean before you was turned-"

"Me and Damon did share a brotherly, but it's nothing like the one that Artemis shares with you or Jeremy" the vampire uttered his gaze dropping back on to the ground.

"Finally came up to eat?" Artemis asked she was lying down on the couch by the fire; she had eaten her food and was just waited on edge for her sister to come up.

"Yes" Elena grabbed the plate and settled herself on the armchair.

"So what happened?" Artemis opened her eyes and glanced over to her, she listened as Elena told her the story, by the end the elder girl was stunned

"So what? Their own father killed them? Because they sided with a vampire?" she asked as Elena finished off her food

"Yep" she replied and grabbed her diary.

"Damn, and I thought John was sometimes a cold hearted bastard" Artemis shook her head; she rested it against the pillow "so are you ok?"

"I'm glad that he is confiding in me, but I'm worried for him" Elena said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Artemis mumbled her eyes were drifting shut in exhaustion. Elena looked over to her and saw that she had fallen asleep; she smiled slightly and decided to let her sleep, since she knew that the elder girl was tired. Elena grabbed her journal and started to write in it.

* * *

A while later Damon entered the parlour "This one is out for the count" he smirked and lifted Artemis's feet up and rested them on his lap, he glanced over to Elena "and you're still here?"

"Did you expect anything else?" Elena asked and watched as Damon pulled off Artemis's boots, she grumbled and lolled her head to the left.

"So how was the errand?" Elena questioned looking back at her journal,

"Futile" Damon replied trailing his finger down the side of Artemis's foot, the teen was wearing a pair of tights, he tugged on the material "Although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis" he pressed down on one of her toes, causing Artemis to stir

"Stop, she's tired let her sleep" Elena snapped narrowing her eyes on the vampire. Damon merely smirked "she's more fun when she is awake" he rolled his eyes seeing the look he was getting from her so he decided to change the topic "has Stefan eaten yet?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't care" Elena smirked at him

"It's due to morbid curiosity" he shrugged his shoulders. Elena sighed and shook her head.

"I think he's getting there, but he has a lot of guilt that he has to deal with" Elena told him "it doesn't help that for the last a hundred and forty five years that you're punishing him for Katherine getting caught" she finished off. The conversation was rousing Artemis from her brief slumber, but she kept her eyes closed, since whoever was massaging her feet was doing a wonderful job.

"What? So this is my fault?" Damon asked

"It's not your fault Damon, I'm just saying that you're not exactly innocent" Elena said "you made it your life's mission to make him miserable" he scowled at her and gently grasped Artemis's legs and lifted them and lowered them back on the couch, he moved off of the couch.

"Let me ask you a question, in all this important soul searching, and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's pass, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" he asked her.

"He said there was more-"

"Yeah that's an understatement-"Damon spat and went to walk away but Elena jumped on to her feet and grabbed him

"Damon, Damon tell me-"Elena said

Artemis sat up and looked at the bleary eyed "You guys talk way too much" she muttered and canted her head to the side "so are you going to spill?" she asked.

"Bloody hell" Artemis muttered, she was now standing next to Elena, they were both opposite Damon, who downed the rest of his drink "now that's a shocker, Stefan forced you to become a vampire?"

"Hmm, when Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he changed into a different person, suppose I should thank him-"

"Damon" Artemis murmured softly, she could see that there was a different side to the vampire.

"Oh my god, he said he wanted to die" Elena muttered "now I understand why"

"His choice, his stupid enough to make it" they watched as the vampire poured himself another drink.

"Don't do that" Elena snapped "don't pretend you don't care" she walked off.

"Elena" Artemis called out to her "well done you" she uttered to Damon.

"What did I do?" Damon asked

"You being you pissed her off" she rolled her eyes. Before he could respond Elena came running back into the parlour.

"He's gone, Arty he's gone-"

"What?" Artemis asked confused

"Stefan's gone, where would he go?" they both turned to Damon who let out a sigh, he filled them in on the rest of the story.

"I know where he'll be" Elena muttered

"Right well-"

"No, Arty I want to do this on my own, please" she begged, Artemis brows furrowed but saw that the younger girl was desperate.

"Alright here" she chucked Elena her car keys,

"Thanks" with that she left.

"So I guess it's just you and me" Damon smirked holding out a glass of bourbon to her, "should we get our freak on?"

Artemis sent him a look, and rolled her eyes; she snatched the drink off of him, and headed back to the couch.

"No way in hell, Damon" she uttered, he dropped down in the vacant seat beside her, she looked over to him "so you never wanted to be a vampire?" she asked softly, he sighed and looked at her.

"I reckon if I don't answer you're just going to keep asking me anyway aren't you?" Damon quirked a dark eyebrow,

"Yes, so are you going to tell me?" Artemis asked his, sitting up slightly.

"You're right I never wanted to become a vampire, but Stefan made me" Damon downed the rest of his drink. Artemis could feel the heat of the fire from the large fireplace. She turned her body and sat Indian style as she faced him.

"Why? I mean why didn't you want to become vampire?" she asked, the vampire studied, this was a first, someone was interested in his story for a change.

"I thought that Katherine was dead, so I didn't want to spend the rest of eternity without her. It would have been better if I had ended it-"

"Don't say that" Artemis snapped looking at him. The flames flicked her face into an golden tinge shadows played itself across the angles of her face "If you did that I would never have met you"

Damon smirked "So you like me-"

"You're not that much of an ass" Artemis scoffed "and I can tolerate you"

Damon chuckled and tugged one of her curls, "Hmm, maybe you're right"

"I'm always right"

"Arrogant aren't you?"

Artemis scoffed "look who's talking" there was a moment of silence till she broke it. "You must've really loved her, Katherine I mean"

"She was my whole world" he uttered staring into the flames "I would have done anything for her" Artemis glanced over to him and was beginning to wonder did the vampire see Katherine in Elena, after they looked exactly alike.

"Would you still do anything for her?" Artemis asked quietly, Damon looked at her his icy orbs roaming over her face, but before he could reply Elena and Stefan arrived. She abruptly stood up and approached the couple, she discreetly gave Elena a once over and saw that she was unharmed, causing a weight to be lifted from her shoulders.

Artemis turned her attention towards Stefan, who looked cautious and slightly haunted, she let out a sigh and surprised the vampire but hugging him tight, she felt him stiffen but slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't blame you Stefan" she murmured into his ear, "You wasn't yourself-"

"I'm sorry for hurting you Artemis, I am sorry" he pulled back and cupped her cheek, his hand dropped down to her throat, and ran his thumb across the place where he had bitten her. She placed her hand over his and smiled at him.

"It's ok, I forgive you, just look after my sister, and we won't have any problems" she uttered, he smiled and nodded.

"Erm, we'll be upstairs" Elena grabbed Arty by her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Why did you do that for?" the elder girl asked as they climbed up the staircase

"Because they needed to talk" was Elena's curt reply, they entered Stefan's room. "I'm going to get change-"

"Are you staying here again?" Artemis asked as Elena rummaged through her bag

"Yeah you don't mind do you?" the younger girl questioned

"No not at all, so you and Stefan are back together again?"

"Yes" a massive smile spread across Elena's face "I'll be back in a minute" she left the room to go and get change in the bathroom. Artemis nodded and looked around at Stefan's room, something caught her eye on one of the shelves, and it glinted silver. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was coming, when she saw that the hallway was empty and stood on the tips of her toes, she grabbed the object and saw that it was a dagger of some-sort, Artemis felt the tips of her fingers tingling, she was pulled into a vision.

She saw flashes of Stefan and a man she presumed to his father, the words that they were exchanging were muted, then all of a sudden Stefan knocked the man aside and the dagger was plunged into his heart-

"Arty-"Elena called her name, she jumped out of her skin and dropped the make-shift dagger/stake "you ok? What's that?"

Artemis looked down and picked it up "oh nothing, just got curious is all" she smiled at her. The vision in her head was fading fast

"So is everything ok?" Elena asked

"Yeah everything is fine-" just then Stefan entered the room, Artemis smiled at, she could already see the change in the vampire before her "I think I should go, make sure you come home early tomorrow, bring lover boy with you" Stefan chuckled at that.

"Oh Stefan, you should come over, Arty makes great pancakes" Elena said

"Why don't you invite the whole town over Elena" she said sarcastically "anyway see you later, whoa wait where are my shoes?"

"Downstairs in the parlour" Elena replied.

* * *

Artemis headed downstairs and entered the parlour; she spotted her heels by the sofa but saw that there was no Damon anywhere. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat

"Damon?" she called but shrugged her shoulders when she got no reply, she walked towards the front door and had just stepped out on to the porch but slammed into a hard chest.

"Damon what-"

"You were right" he cut her off "I would have done anything for her"

Artemis looked up at him, he inched closer to her "Would you still do anything for her?" she asked quietly. He remained silent making her sigh.

"Move on Damon, if she left you over a hundred years ago without leaving a word then she's not worth it, for the rest of your eternity try and search for some happiness" Artemis said and kissed him on the cheek "see yah later Salvatore" she called over her shoulder, leaving behind a thoughtful looking Damon. Maybe she was right he thought.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. So here's the new chapters, a lot of things went down, we saw Athena, Elijah, Niklaus and Katerina in the beginning. Arty talks to Pearl and ends up welcoming her into town, Damon confronts her about it, she ends up at the boarding house with Elena, Arty and Damon have a couple of moments. **

**Next Chapter-Arty meets Isobel, and isn't happy with the way the woman treats Elena, and especially with what she does to Jeremy. **

**So I got a question, Who should Artemis end up with, Elijah or Damon? and please tell me why**

**please REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

"WAKE UP ARTY, WAKE UP ARTY" Artemis was violently shook awake by Elena, she abruptly sat up

"What? Is there a fire and- you're laughing, you're lucky I didn't kick you in the face" Artemis grumbled and pulled the covers over her head trying to snuggle back down into her blanket. But it was ripped away from her, making the older girl ball up

"Why-?"

"You have a store to open, and erm….well-"Artemis opened one eye and looked at the time. Both eyes snapped opened seeing the time

"I'm late" she shouted and leapt off of the bed

"No wait your sheets-"Elena shouted but it was too late, the elder girl's legs was entangled in the covers and she was sent crashing down on the ground

"Oww" she groaned,

"You ok?" Elena asked from the bed, and heard Artemis grunt in reply

"Fine, how could this day get any worse?" she mumbled and sat up, she rubbed her sore ankle

"Well, I sort of told Caroline you'll be helping out with the float at lunch and Damon want's to talk to you" with that Elena threw her the phone and ran from the room.

"What-damn it Elena" she shouted and grabbed the phone "What?" she snapped pulling clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Now I know you're not a morning person-"

"Piss off Damon, what do you want? I'm already late I don't need this- I still have to shower and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down you're having a shower-" from his tone she could tell that he was smirking "are you naked, can-"

"Goodbye you dick" she hanged up on him and saw Elena in the hallway "here" she chucked the teen her cell and ran past her and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Who's making all this noise?" Jenna asked coming out of the room scratching the back of her head

"It's Arty, she's late-"

"Arty is late? Huh wait-"Jenna's eyes widened "What's the time?"

"It's eight thirty-"

"Holy shit I'm late" Jenna screamed and ran past Elena. She banged on the door "ARTY GET OUT-"

"I'M SHOWERING" Artemis screeched back, she had the fastest shower in her whole life and ran back out of the bathroom. And sent Jenna tumbling into the wall "sorry" she called over her shoulder, she rummaged through her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt, "ow, ow, ow" she hissed as she literally tore into her hair as she brushed the thick curls, when she looked presentable, Artemis pulled on a pair of converses and grabbed her coat, she didn't bother with breakfast and ran out the front door,

"Erm am I missing something?" Stefan asked he witnessed Artemis running past him and nearly shoving both him and Elena in to the bushes.

"Artemis is late, and she doesn't do late" Elena chuckled. Stefan burst out in laughter hearing Artemis letting out a loud swear when her car didn't start,

"Art? Do you want me to-"

"No, it's started shoo" she waved him off, Stefan just managed to get out of the way before Artemis tore out of the driveway.

"I get the feeling that Artemis doesn't like being late" the vampire said dryly,

"You think?" Elena chuckled "come on"

* * *

Artemis had just arrived at the store and turned on her laptop. She went around the store opening up the shutters and turning over the 'open' sign, she headed back into her office and let out a yawn, sleep had evaded her last night, and she could tell that Jeremy was hiding something but couldn't figure out what. When she had arrived home last night she thought of speaking to Jeremy but when she opened the door she saw that he was fast asleep so decided to leave it.

The brunette had just poured herself a cup of coffee and was about to take a sip when her cell rang loudly, she groaned and picked it up, and quirked an eyebrow seeing who was calling her.

"Alaric what-"

"Art you need to come down to the school-and no Elena or Jeremy aren't hurt but-"

"On my way" she hanged up and looked longingly at her mug of coffee. She sighed and scooped her car keys and bag and left the store, locking it up.

"Oh dear where are you off to?" Betty asked hobbling up the sidewalk "I got banana bread-"

"Oh Betty you're a saint, but it's a family emergency-"Artemis muttered her eyes however were focused the bread.

"Honey you look like a racoon looking for food" Betty commented "hungry?"

"Understatement" she sighed "anyway I should go-"

"Wait take this dear, I was going to give it to you later, but ya look like you need it now" Betty pressed the banana bread into the younger girl's hands; Artemis kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Betty, you're a life saver" she called over her shoulder as she climbed into the car. Artemis shoved her keys into the ignition and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, she revved the engine and pulled her car onto the road and drove towards the school.

* * *

Artemis parked outside in the lot and swallowed down a mouthful of banana bread; she left it behind in her car and slammed the car door shut. And headed inside the school, she took the familiar path towards Alaric's history classroom.

"Art-you got the call too?" Damon easily fell instep beside her; she cocked an eyebrow as they walked down the corridor,

"You mean the panicked one from Ric?" she asked

"Yeah, that'd be the one" he smirked and opened the door and gestured for her to get in; Artemis frowned immediately spotting the distressed look on her sister's face.

"Sorry I'm late, it was this one's fault I had to pry her off of me, she's a vixen in the bedroom, fantastic body-"

"Shut up, you ass" Artemis shoved him away and walked over to Elena.

"Oh what's with all the furrow brows?" Damon asked looking around room at the occupant faces. Artemis frowned and placed her hand on Elena's shoulder

"Lena?" she said softly "What's wrong?" she looked over at Stefan and Alaric.

"I saw Isobel last night" Alaric said at last, Artemis's eyes widened at that the history teacher had saw Elena's birth-mother.

"Isobel's here? In town?" Damon asked just as surprised as the others. Artemis had taken a seat besides Elena and bit her lower lip, wondering why that woman was back in town "Did you speak about Uncle John?

"No" Alaric replied, Artemis felt sorry for the man.

"What about the invention?"

"I didn't ask"

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know-"

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon stepped up to him,

"Back off Damon" Artemis snapped "You're not helping"

"I was a little pre-occupied about my dead vampire wife to ask questions" Alaric spat, Artemis ran her fingers through her hair. She asked the one question that has been on her mind as soon as she found out that Isobel was in town.

"What does she want?"

"She wants to see me Arty" Elena revealed, Artemis's eyes snapped over to hers

"What?-"

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting" Stefan added on, Artemis brows furrowed, she grasped Elena's hand

"Do you want to see her? You don't have to if-"

"I don't have a choice" Elena sighed, Artemis tucked in a stray curl

"You always have a choice Lena-"

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree if she doesn't" Alaric said, Artemis slumped in her seat

"Well I guess you guys aren't a fan of that" Damon commented

"You don't say, you ass-"

"Ya know I feel like you got an obsession with my ass-"

"Shut up" Artemis snapped glaring at him. "Isobel sounds like a sociopath by the way, no offence, I hope that gene isn't inherited or anything, since we would have major problems with you" Elena smiled at that, which somehow soothed Artemis's nerves.

"I wanna do it" Elena declared "I want to meet her, if I don't I know I will regret it"

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked seriously, Elena nodded "ok, but I'm coming-"

"No she wants to meet her alone-"Alaric cut in

"And I'm meant to care what she wants" Artemis uttered "she's not going on her own-"

"Art-"

"No, Elena the woman threatens to go on a killing spree if you don't meet her-"Artemis stood up, Elena got to her feet as well

"Please Art-"

"She won't be on her own, I'm with her" Stefan assured her, Artemis rolled her eyes and looked back over to Elena who sighed

"Fine, maybe you can sit at the next table?" she offered

"OK, so who's got a stake-"

"Art-"Alaric balked at that "you can't kill her-"

"I'm not stupid-"

"Could have fooled me-"

"Shut up Damon, and it's for in case this meeting doesn't go to plan" Artemis said "maybe a small one?"

Alaric let out a sigh and shook his head "let me check in my locker"

* * *

Artemis was currently sitting on the table beside Elena, her novel was laid out before her, from where she was sitting she had the perfect view of Elena's table, Artemis looked up when the waitress delivered her, her coffee.

"Thanks Josie" she smiled at the waitress "I definitely need this"

Josie chuckled "No problem Arty, you haven't opened the store yet I noticed"

"Oh, erm, just taking a few hours of rest, then I should be opening up" Artemis uttered whilst she poured some sugar into her coffee "do you want anything from the store or-"

"No, well yes, it's my grandmother's birthday so-"

"I'll see if I could dig anything up, do you know what she likes?"

"She likes novels"

Artemis nodded that would be easy enough she thought "I got a whole collection of first edition novels, I think she'd like that"

"That sounds perfect" Josie grinned "I'll swing by later I have to get back to work" Artemis nodded and watched as the waitress hurried away. She looked over to Elena and could tell that she was nervous the elder girl sent her a small smile.

"You'll be fine" she assured her

"Thank you" Elena said quietly, another advantage of Artemis's table was that she was able to hear everything. Just then a woman clad in black appeared, Artemis concluded that this must be Isobel, she leant her head forward so that her face was surrounded by her thick hair, which created a curtain.

"Hello Elena" she heard Isobel. "you look just like her-" Artemis knew she was probably referencing Katherine "It's eerie"

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked

"She found me, after I turned, genetic curiosity I suppose, she would be fascinated by you-" Artemis already wanted to slap her in the face

"Is that how you walk in the sun?" Artemis from the corner of her eye could see Isobel holding up her necklace.

"Katherine helped me obtain it" Isobel replied,

"Who's my father?" Elena asked, the elder Gilbert girl didn't blame her for her curiosity

"Not important" Isobel snapped "he was a teenage waste of space-"

"A name would be nice" Elena spat, Artemis couldn't help but smirk at that, finally she thought Elena was showing some backbone.

"It would wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions" Isobel stated, Artemis resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that, stupid bitch she thought, of course Elena would ask a lot of questions.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself?" Elena asked "right after he told me to stop looking for you"

"Dramatic impact-"

"You've got to be kidding me" Artemis muttered

"-I wished it had been more effective"

"Does human life mean that little to you?" Elena asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"It means nothing to me" Isobel smirked "it's just part of being what I am"

"No, it's not I know other vampires, that's not true"

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table" Isobel uttered, causing Artemis to glance over to Stefan who got up on to his feet. "Stefan Salvatore, why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon-"

"Because he's a dick" Artemis mumbled gripping tightly on to the small stake that was up the sleeve of her top

"Or do you enjoy them both? Like Katherine did? Or maybe Damon has his eyes on someone else right?" both Elena and Artemis stiffened at that.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Elena asked "it can't be just to catch up"

"Because I'm curious about you" Isobel replied "but the real reason is, I want what your uncle wants, Jonathan Gilbert's invention-"

Artemis sipped her coffee wondering why they were all so determined to get it. She heard Elena laugh "How do you know my uncle?"

"I use to spend a lot of time here when I was younger, John had a crush on me, he was the first one that told me about vampires-"

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked

"There's a very long list of reasons Elena, all of which I'm sure you thought about-"Elena shook her head "that was your first lie"

Artemis tilted her head and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's inevitable, you're going to get old Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last for very long, when you're human-"Artemis downed the rest of her coffee, she could see Elena was getting anxious.

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for" Elena got up off of the chair, but Isobel grabbed her arm. Artemis shot to her feet "I suggest you let her go" she snarled at the woman, Isobel chuckled and looked at her

"I was wondering when you'd be joining us" she smirked "now tell your boyfriend to sit down-"Elena nodded towards Stefan "and tell big sis to come and join us-"

"I'm right here you bitch, she doesn't need to tell my anything" Artemis snapped taking a seat in between Elena and Isobel "now let her go" Isobel dropped her grip on Elena's arm.

"I want the invention" Isobel declared

"I don't have it" Elena snapped feeling slightly more relieved now that Artemis was sitting beside her.

"I know that, but Damon does, both of you are going to get it for me" Isobel uttered.

"He's not going to give it to either of us" Artemis snapped her eyes darkening

"Then the blood will be on your hands" Isobel got up and grabbed her coat and bag "It was nice meeting you Elena, and lovely to see you Arty" she walked off. Artemis glanced over to her sister and didn't miss the heart broken look on her face, just then Bonnie entered, Elena got up onto her feet with tears streaming down her face, Artemis watched as the dark skin girl left, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Stefan standing there. She inwardly groaned and also got onto her feet

"Elena-"

"I'm- she-"Elena cried, Artemis wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug

"It's ok" she murmured into her ear "you want me to go and slap Bonnie for you" Elena gave her a weak chuckle and rested her head against Artemis's shoulder.

* * *

Artemis sat at the counter while she went through the first edition of novels for Josie, Stefan had said he would take Elena home so she could go to work; she looked up hearing the bell above the door ringing

"Damon what-"

"So how'd it go?" the vampire asked leaning against the counter, Artemis sighed

"Not well, why the hell did you turn her?"

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't like her" Damon smirked resting his chin in his hand.

"Understatement, she's a cold-hearted bitch" Artemis snapped, "She couldn't even answer one question that Elena asked, just do the Damon thing and stake her-"

"Serious? The mighty Arty wants me to kill her-"

"Ok, a bit too far" Artemis rolled her eyes, she tapped her nails against the hardback book "just make her leave town-"

"What's the real reason you want her gone, my sexy little antiques dealer?" he purred into her ear, she forced herself not to blush that went out of the window when his fingers grazed the apple of her cheek, he tugged one of her curls "So?"

Artemis sighed "she hurt Elena and made her cry, I don't like it when people hurt my family-"

"Understatement, if I recall correctly, you punched Saint Stefan in the face, when he made her cry, kneed me and-"

"I will stake that bitch if she makes her upset again" Artemis finished off; Damon smirked and leant forward, brushing the tip of his nose against her throat.

"I love it when you're feisty" he murmured, just then the bell above the door rang, making Artemis jump back

"Oops sorry, have I come at a bad time?" Josie asked her eyes darting between the pair.

"No-"

"Yes" they both said at the same time, he sent Artemis a wink, she sent him a glare

"Shoo, I have work to do-"

"My girlfriend" Damon laughed pointing towards Artemis "it's her time of the month so she's a bit moody but very horny-"

"Oh my god, I still have that stake that Alaric gave me, I will literally shove it up your ass" she hissed at him, and saw Josie shifting uncomfortably.

"See ya later honey" and much to her annoyance he laid a wet kiss on her cheek. As soon as he was gone, Artemis wiped her cheek.

"Your boyfriend is hot-"

"Not my boyfriend, his a dick" Artemis cut her off "so come on, I've got the books-"

"Forget the books, what's going on with Mister Suave over there, hmm, I could spread in and-"

"You tell me sister, if I was younger-"

"Oh my god Betty, seriously?" Artemis yelled slamming the palm of her hands over her ears.

* * *

Artemis arrived home and dropped her keys into the dish-bowl, she hanged up her coat by the front door and jogged upstairs, she stripped out of her outfit and pulled on a pair of shorts and a camisole, she brushed her hair and pulled it into a bun.

She peered into Elena's room and frowned not seeing her sister there. She padded barefooted downstairs and entered the kitchen she spotted Elena sitting on the couch, also in her night-clothes.

"Elena where is everyone?" she asked as she moved around the kitchen, she knew the girl was glum so opted to grab a massive tub of double chocolate chip ice-cream and two spoons. She dropped down in the seat beside Elena, and handed the teen the ice-cream.

"Well John's is in the study, Jenna's hiding from John and Jeremy's in his room" Elena muttered

"Elena cheer up" Artemis said softly

"I can't she turned out-"

"To be such a disappointment?" Artemis asked "It's no skin off your back, mum raised and she did a great job, you can't even compare her to that vampire. You turned out to be such a wonderful person Elena, and that's because of mom and dad"

Elena smiled and nodded "Thanks Art-"

"I think I know what would cheer you up" Artemis smiled and hopped off of the couch "home movies" she said. For the rest of the night they watched old movies of themselves when they were little, whilst eating a tub of ice-cream, soon enough they was joined by Jenna, Jeremy and John.

* * *

Artemis rolled over and swatted at Elena "why are you in my bed?" she asked her voice was hoarse.

"Because I need you to get up, we're helping out at the parade-"

"Ergh why? You're the one who offered to help-"

"You own the local antiques store, so you know all the history of everything and all that crap" Elena uttered,

"Fine-stupid Mayor Lockwood made me closed up the store anyway" Artemis muttered and groaned when Elena pulled her hair "What-"

"It's bouncy" Elena laughed, Artemis slapped her upside the head and swung her legs out of bed.

"Well go and get ready then" Artemis shoved her off of the bed, causing the younger girl to fall off. "Where's Jere-"

"He's gone already" Elena said before she could finish off her sentence. Artemis nodded but wondered when did the teen leave, she headed towards the bathroom where she had a quick shower and then hurried back into her room. Artemis slipped on her underwear and looked through the wardrobe; she opted to wear black skinny jeans and a pale blue top. Artemis brushed her hair and braided it. She slipped on a pair of converses and skipped downstairs.

"Art we're going to be late-"

"Hey I don't even want to go" Artemis yelled back and grabbed two granola bars, she handed Elena one and went to open the door, her eyes widened seeing Bonnie on the other side. She looked between the pair and knew that they needed to talk

"I'll wait in the car" she told them, leaving behind both teenage girls. Artemis watched from her car whilst eating her granola bar she could see Elena and Bonnie exchanging words, a small smile made its way across her face when she saw them hugging, once they done that she honked her horn causing the both to jump.

"Come on, we've got to get to your crappy school thing" Artemis yelled,

"Something tells me that Arty, doesn't want to go-"

"Are you kidding? She's super-excited" Elena said sarcastically making the other girl laugh.

* * *

"So wait where are we going?" Artemis asked as Elena dragged her from arranging the flowers for the float,

"Bonnie wants to meet us she's got info on the device" Elena replied as they walked down the corridor.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not too sure" Elena replied as she opened the door, Artemis stepped into the room and saw the witch sitting at the table, as soon as she saw them she jumped off of the stool.

"Hey thanks for coming" Bonnie smiled, Artemis nodded but her gaze travelled over to the familiar book

"Is that-"

"Emily's spell book?" Bonnie finished off "yeah I was going through it, here look at this" both Gilberts walked closer and eyed the book. "Look at this" Artemis eyes widened seeing the image of the compass.

"That's the vampire compass" Elena said looking at Bonnie, Artemis canted her head to the side looking more closely at it.

"According to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in invented anything" Bonnie told them "Emily secretly spelled them all with magic-"she turned the page "the compass the rings, the mystery device that you told me about"

"Yeah, but that's it, Damon only has one piece" Elena frowned, Artemis bit her bottom lip thinking

"She pledged her loyalty to Katherine, but she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed" Bonnie murmured her eyes meeting Artemis's. "This is the only way she could think of, Jonathan Gilbert believed that he actually invented these devices-"

"Does it say what it does?" Artemis asked leaning forward her fingers grazed over the writing, Elena and Bonnie leaned over her shoulders

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wanted?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, the bitch was pretty clear about that" Artemis muttered straightening up "why?"

"This is a weapon" Bonnie revealed "against vampires"

Artemis and Elena exchanged confused looks "then why would a vampire want it?"

* * *

"I'm going to look for Stefan" Elena told Artemis as they were outside

"Yeah, sure I'll help" Artemis muttered "You go that way" she told her, they split up, the elder teen rushed past the giant float that Caroline was sitting on top of, she stood on the tips of her toes trying to find the vampire, or even Damon.

"ARTY" Jeremy called running up to her,

"Hey, Jere have you seen Stefan?" she asked as she carried on walking, Jeremy followed after her

"No, not lately" Jeremy replied. "Do you have a second?"

"Erm, sure just keep walking and talking" Artemis uttered looking around.

"Well it's Anna-"Artemis stopped and turned to face him "I left her all these messages, and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text"

"Anna?" Artemis asked her eyebrows shooting to her hairline, thinking what the hell her brother was doing with a vampire "I-so you're still friends with her?"

"Don't freak out, but we're more than friends" Jeremy said "something could be seriously wrong, and if you know anything, you got to tell me"

Artemis gulped "I haven't talked to her Jeremy, and when the hell did you start seeing her like that?" she snapped

"I don't want to explain myself to you" he scowled "are you lying to me?"

"Why would you say that?" Artemis shook her head

"Because that's what you do Arty" he hissed "you lie, about everything, you're lying to my face, I know what Anna is, and I know that you and Elena both know, so tell me do you have any idea where she is?" Artemis was too stunned for words, but shook her head she could only get one word to come out

"No-"he glowered at her and left, "No, Jeremy, Jere" Artemis called after him, this was bad. She turned around coming face to face with Isobel.

"Can't keep control of the kiddies, I do hope you're doing a better job with Elena" she smirked

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped taking a step towards her

"Well I'm here because my daughter is-"

"You are not worthy to call yourself her mother" Artemis snarled

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Standing up to someone who could rip your throat out in a manner of seconds-"

"What do you want?" Artemis repeated her question.

"Well I'm here for Elena; I want to be part of her life-"Artemis scoffed at that

"Cut the crap, you made it clear yesterday that you couldn't care less about her, after you blew off all her questions"

"You're a smart one" Isobel uttered a smirk on her face "but I've been studying, let me at least present my finding-" Artemis gave the woman a confused look "hmm-there's the witchy best friend of Elena's, I better stay away from that one, and that's the sad little brother Jeremy-" Artemis followed her gaze and tensed "and there's Caroline, obnoxious Caroline, I got all of my info from her by the way, she had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping" Isobel turned her attention towards Artemis "and there's Matt, words been going around that you're looking out for him, he's like another little brother isn't he? And Elena's ex- there's lots of connections here aren't they-"

"Leave them all alone" Artemis scowled

"That's the thing Artemis; all these people have one thing in common you care about them"

"Touch them I won't hesitate to put a stake through your heart" Artemis hissed "leave and never come back"

"No, I don't think so, you're a mouthy little creature, no wonder Damon is into you but one more word and I'll shove this into your heart-"Artemis gasped and looked down, she hadn't even notice that the vampire had pulled out a dagger and it was digging into the younger girl's stomach, she was applying pressure but not enough to break the skin. "I have friends here as well, turn" she hissed, Artemis's jaw clench as she felt the dagger digging into the small of her back "see that man over there, standing by the float near Matt?" she whispered into Artemis's ear "his name is Frank, he is very handsome-"

"I've seen better" Artemis muttered, causing Isobel to chuckle

"Ah but he's also quiet handy and he notice that the axels are kind of rusty, which is very dangerous, so all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure" she hissed in pain, when Isobel pressed the dagger even harder "and-" Artemis eyes widened seeing the man jump on to the float

"No-"she shouted and went to run forward, but Isobel grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her back, she watched as Matt screamed in pain

"ARGH, GET THIS OFF" Matt yelled, Tyler ran forward to help. Artemis felt the small stake she had up her sleeve and discreetly pulled it out, she saw Stefan coming to help.

"Why are you doing this?" Artemis snapped turning to face her

"I'm telling you how easy it is to hurt the people you care about-"

"You bitch, you're doing this for some stupid invention" she shoved her back, but Isobel pressed the dagger against Artemis's collar bone, she hissed feeling her cut into her skin

"Hand it over-"

"I don't have it" Artemis snarled "Damon won't give me or Elena it-"

"I think you're underestimating how much he cares about both you and her" Isobel hissed

"He will rip your heart out before he gives it up" Artemis's heart was pounding a mile a minute,

"Or after I kill your brother Jeremy, my next one would be Elena-"

"You will kill your own daughter?" Artemis gripped onto the stake

"Get me the compass, or Jeremy is the first one to go" Isobel snapped her eyes darted over Artemis's shoulder. Artemis gritted her teeth and stabbed her in the stomach with the stake, Isobel gasped and looked down at it.

"You made things so much more worse, say bye to baby brother"

Artemis spun on her heel and saw that Jeremy was gone "No, JEREMY, JEREMY" she shouted she couldn't see him anywhere,

"Arty" Stefan appeared in front of her, Elena ran over to them she had been comforted Matt, "Arty?" she could see the tears running down Artemis's face

"Jeremy, she took Jeremy-"

"Artemis you're not making any sense" Stefan grasped her chin he saw the thin line of blood, Artemis hastily wiped away her tears

"Isobel, she took Jeremy"

"What?" Elena asked shocked "she was here-"

"Yes, she wants the device, and she'll kill Jeremy if she doesn't" Artemis felt like ripping her hair out "We have to see Damon"

* * *

Artemis paced up and down in the classroom, her, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were in Alaric's classroom, they were talking things over

"Here" Elena handed her sister a wet cloth, Artemis sent her a small smile and pressed it against the thin cut,

"Where's the device?" Bonnie asked

"Damon has it" Stefan replied "he would be difficult to reason with him-"

"I don't give a shit, we'll go to him" Artemis snapped "Jeremy could end up dead, I'll get it off of him, pry his vampire fingers off of it"

"Artemis he won't give it, especially if it's harmful to vampires" Stefan said, Artemis swore and kicked over a chair she was getting more agitated and irritant. Elena bit her lip and her eyes lit up with an idea

"What if it's not?" Elena said causing the group to look at her

"Come again?" Artemis asked straightening up

"What if it's not harmful to vampires" Elena said, Artemis followed her gaze and saw that it was on Bonnie.

"Huh, now that's an idea" Artemis muttered.

* * *

"Absolutely not" Damon snapped, they all had shifted to the boarding house

"Just listen to us" Artemis snapped glaring at him.

"I'm not going to give Isobel the device so she can give it to John, and he can turn around and kill me, I like being a dead person-"

"I swear to god give it or you'll be nothing but a corpse" Artemis threatened she went to take a step forward but Stefan grabbed the back of her top.

"It'll be useless" Elena intervened knowing things could get ugly between Artemis and Damon "Bonnie can take its power away"

"I don't trust her" Damon snapped

"I can remove the original spell-"Bonnie said

"John and Isobel would never have to know" Elena added on

"No" the vampire said "I'll get Jeremy my own way"

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" Stefan asked, he could see both Artemis and Elena were getting more and more anxious "because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy can be dead the second you walk in the door"

"Please Damon" Artemis begged "please"

Damon's eyes were on her, they moved over to the witch "Are you sure you're up for this? Let's face it you're no Emily Bennett and she knew what she was doing"

Bonnie walked over towards the vampire "I've been practicing-"

"It's not piano lessons honey-"

"What's your favourite book?" Bonnie asked

"What?" Damon asked

"Name a book, any book" Bonnie ordered

"Name a book, how about Call of the Wild, Jack London-"he smirked, Bonnie turned around to face the book shelf, they waited a second a book flew out of the bookshelf, Damon caught it, "Huh, cool parlour trick"

"We're doing this" Bonnie stated

"Please Damon" Artemis approached the vampire "please, we're wasting time, and I want my brother back please" she begged "if you want I'll get down on my knees and beg, please just give it"

Damon sighed and look down at her, he cupped her cheek "you don't have to get on your knees unless I'm not wearing-" she slapped him in the face "ok, too much-"

"You think?" Stefan scoffed; Elena was glaring at the vampire.

"I don't trust her, she could kill me-"

"Hmm, well you try to kill me" Bonnie uttered, Artemis grabbed his arm

"Yeah ok, but you can trust me" she told him she held out her hand "please" Damon looked at her and sighed, he pulled out the device and handed it over, he stroked the back of her hand

"Don't say I don't do anything nice" he muttered, she surprised him by pulling into a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear, her minty breath fanning over the shell of his ear, Damon inhaled her scent and surprised the others by hugging her back, and his icy blue orbs met Stefan's curious green ones.

Artemis pulled back and turned around to face Bonnie and handed it over to the witch.

Artemis was standing beside Damon, whilst Elena and Stefan were opposite them they were watching Bonnie who was dismantling the device, her grimoire was open before her, Artemis rolled her eyes hearing the vampire next to her humming, she elbowed him "Do you mind?"

"Well you know there's another way you can keep me quiet-" Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively, she rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Bonnie, they watched as the witched raised her hands causing the device to float, the lights turned on and off, and the flames roared, Artemis jumped but felt something gripping tightly on to her hand, she looked down and saw a large hand encompassing her own, she looked up and saw Damon was looking at her, he gave her hand a brief squeeze, she returned the gesture, Bonnie caught the device

"It's done" the witch said, Artemis let go of his hand and stepped forward and held out her hand

"Great, now what?" Damon asked from behind her.

"Easy enough, we give it to Isobel" Artemis replied her eyes met Elena's the younger girl nodded.

* * *

They were both standing in the town square waiting for the vampire.

"Are you going to be ok?" Artemis asked quietly "you don't have to be here if-"

"No I want closure" Elena said, Artemis nodded and felt a pulse of air behind her, they spun around and saw Isobel, the elder teen shoved Elena behind her and stood protectively in front of her

"Where's the device?" Isobel asked.

"Where's our brother?" Artemis snapped back

"This isn't a negotiation" Isobel smirked at her

"Where is my brother?" Artemis went to take a step towards the vampire, but Elena gripped her wrist.

"Do you really think I came alone?" Isobel asked, Artemis stiffened at that and looked over her shoulder she could see the man named Frank and another woman. She took a step closer to Elena

"Dou you really think we came alone?" Elena asked, nodding towards Stefan and Damon who appeared behind Isobel, the female vampire turned to face them and smirked.

"For god's sake call home" Isobel said, Artemis frowned at that

"What?" Elena asked

"Call home, and ask to speak to Jeremy"

Artemis dug through her pocket and pulled out her cell, she called Jeremy and sighed hearing his voice

"Jeremy? You ok? You're not hurt are you?" Artemis asked her eyes were focused on Isobel.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Uncle John hit his head, it was an accident" Jeremy replied

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm ok" it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders

"Me and Elena will be home soon, alright? Make sure you eat dinner as well and-"Elena elbowed her, Artemis sent her a dirty look but rolled her eyes "Bye" she hanged up. She turned to face Isobel

"You're a conniving little bitch; you were never going to hurt him were you?" Artemis asked

"No" Isobel uttered "I was going to kill him-"Artemis scowled her eyes hardening, the vampire turned her attention to Elena "don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any"

"But you took a risk with Damon, how did you know he was going to give it to me or Elena?" Artemis asked her eyes on her

"Because he loves you, but I'm not sure which one he loves more" Isobel uttered her eyes darting between both brunettes. Artemis shifted slightly and swallowed, Isobel held out her hand for the device, Elena pulled it out of her pocket and handed it over to her.

"Thank you" Elena said

"For what?" Isobel asked

"For being such a monumental disappointment, keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact" Elena said, Artemis smirked at that, Miranda Gilbert was a true mother and had all the aspects of a caring and loving mother, which Isobel definitely didn't seem to possess.

"Goodbye Elena, and a pleasure meeting you Artemis, trust me with the Salvatores both of you are doomed, Katherine was smart to get out, but we all know that you're not Katherine" Artemis licked her lips and saw Isobel about to leave, but she stepped in front of the vampire.

"I want you to know" she said quietly as Elena embraced Stefan "never ever threaten my family again, or I won't miss-"

"What are-"with that Artemis plunged the stake into her stomach

"You can thank Alaric for that, he has an awesome collection of stakes" Artemis uttered, Isobel smirked and pulled it out

"You know you're not what I was expecting"

"I can say the same for you" Artemis commented, Isobel twirled the stake in her hand and threw it aside

"Goodbye Artemis" she walked away. Artemis let out sigh and jumped when Damon blurred in front of her

"Have you gone mad?" he growled "Staking-"

"Oh you know you was dying to do it as well" Artemis rolled her eyes and looked over to Elena; the younger girl didn't notice what she had done since she was hugging Stefan. "Elena fancy going home?"

"Yes" Elena smiled; she led the way towards the parked car with Stefan trailing behind her. Artemis went to follow but Damon caught her hand, he trailed a finger down the thin cut

"You know you're pretty badass-"Artemis laughed at that

"I know, see yah later Salvatore" with a smile she left.

* * *

They entered the house; Artemis dropped her keys into the dish-bowl

"Hey Jen, where's Jeremy?" she asked

"Up in his room" Jenna replied as she headed into the kitchen, once she was out of earshot she grabbed Elena's arm stopping her from going up the stairs

"Art what-"

"Jeremy knows" she whispered, Elena's eyes widened

"What?"

"Jeremy knows-"Elena realised what she was getting out and her eyes widened

"How? What I-"

"I'll deal with this ok?" Artemis said "ok?"

Elena nodded, knowing it would be best for the elder girl to handle it "Ok, I'm going to have a shower"

Artemis followed her up the stairs and took a deep breath before she knocked on Jeremy's door, when she got no reply she entered the room

"Jeremy?" she saw that he had his back turned to her "we need to talk"

"No we really don't" Jeremy replied, Artemis stepped into the room

"Look Jeremy we really do, I don't know what Anna told you but there are things you need to know" Artemis uttered. He remained silent "Would you look at me?"

"Fine" he snapped and abruptly stood up and stormed over to her "I read Elena's journal and that pretty much covered everything-"

"You read her journal?" Artemis asked

"Save me the lecture of invasion of privacy, because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory and you let him-"

"Whoa Jeremy-"

"You made me forget about what happened with Vicky-"

"Ok I know it was bad, I shouldn't have let that happened but you don't understand" Artemis said, her eyes staring into his "that night, the night where Vicky died you were so hurt, so hurt" she whispered and placed her hand on his cheek "It was like mom and dad died, I-I didn't want you to be hurt anymore" he grabbed her hand and pushed it away

"Jeremy I let this happen because you was in pain I didn't want you to be in pain-"

"Get out" he snapped

"No Jeremy listen to me-I'm not leaving till you do-"

"Arty Get Out-"

"No" she snapped, he grabbed her by the wrist and literally threw her out of his room, she managed to catch herself against the wall and spun on her heel "Jeremy please just listen-" he slammed the door in her face.

Artemis sighed and trudged into her own room. She shut the door behind her, and slid down against it; she held her head in her hands and felt a breeze over her skin. Artemis looked up and saw that her window was wide open, a single tear ran down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all those reviews, there's been lots of reviews insisting Damon and Arty (Darty-I love that name) and some on Elijah and Arty (they haven't got a name-no clue what to call that ship name) So in this chap, we see Arty standing up to Isobel, and made it clear to never hurt her family, Darty moments-Isobel saying that he loves both Elena and Arty, but not too sure which one more- finally Jeremy confronts Artemis about what happened. **

**Next Chap-Founders day, the fire happens and Arty ends up saving someone- plus Katherine's first appearence **

**Please REVIEW (makes me update quicker)**


	22. Chapter 22

_Athena smiled seeing Katerina enjoying herself, the younger girl was dancing with Lord Niklaus, she could see that Katerina was smitten already, whether it was sweet or foolish she didn't know. _

"_Athena-"_

"_My Lord-I mean Elijah" his lips quirked into a smirk seeing the delicious blush on her face _

"_Would you care for a dance?" he offered her his hand, she looked down at it and then up at him "I see you watching my brother and Katerina-"_

"_It looks like she is having a lot of fun" Athena uttered smoothing down the skirts of her gown._

"_And are you not?" _

"_No" she blurted out, and slapped her hand over her mouth "oh no-I didn't mean to offend you –it's just extravagant balls are not my thing and-"_

"_Athena it is fine" he assured her, she was a sweet little thing "It's not my thing as well, my brother however insisted on this" _

"_Your brother seems a little demanding" Elijah chuckled _

"_That's one way to describe him, would you care for a dance-"_

"_I do not know how to-"_

"_I'll guide you" he assured her, she bit her bottom lip and relented, she took his hand and he pulled her on to the dance-floor, she giggled when he spun her around. "The secret is, it is all in the leading" he whispered into her ear, pulling her close. _

* * *

"Artemis please wake up" she felt herself being shook awake, "wake up-"

"Why does it always seem to be now that someone has to wake me up?" Artemis groaned peeking one eye open and saw that it was Jenna hovering above her.

"Because you need to get up" the older woman uttered and literally pulled off the covers off, Artemis felt a cool breeze hit her skin.

"Why? I got no work and it's my day off" she whined.

"Yeah, and do you know why it's your day off? It's Founder's day and you're helping Elena get ready, I don't trust myself with a curling iron-now get up" when she still didn't move, she pushed Artemis out of bed, the brunette clambered onto her and glared at her. Jenna gave her a sheepish smile as Artemis stormed out of her room, rubbing her backside. Jenna snorted but stilled when her niece sent her another death-glare. Artemis padded barefooted down the hallway and stopped at Jeremy's door, she was tempted to knock but decided to leave him be, and hopefully he would come to her.

Artemis locked the bathroom door behind her and brushed her teeth, whilst she turned the shower faucet on. She did her usual morning routine, once she had her quick shower, Artemis grabbed a large fluffy towel and dried herself off, and she wrapped it around herself and exited the bathroom. She hurried into her own room and slammed the door shut behind her. The brunette rummaged through her dresser and decided to wear a cream lacy bra and matching panties.

She looked through her closet and decided to wear a deep blue dress, she wasn't going to be dressed up like Elena, in a corseted dress, and Artemis wasn't part of the Founders Court so there was no reason for her to get dressed up. She slipped on the dress, which was fitted at the top and it had an A-line skirt. Artemis brushed her thick and decided to leave in its naturally curly state and loose. She pulled on a pair of tights and slipped on a pair of black flats.

"Artemis-"she heard Elena call,

"Coming" Artemis yelled back and saw that Elena was sitting at her vanity mirror; she saw the younger girl had already warmed up the curling iron "you sure you want me to do this? Because I was woken up because of you-"

"I trust you" Elena uttered, Artemis smiled and got stuck in to the task, she separated bunches of hair and curled it, Elena watched the older girl in the mirror and could see that Artemis had small bags beneath her eyes, she stifled a yawn.

"Have you…erm spoke to Jeremy yet?" Elena asked and felt Artemis stiffen behind her.

"Erm….I decided to-give him some space, he-he has a right to be angry it was awful what we did-"

"No what I did" Elena said, Artemis stopped and looked at her "It was my fault you told me not to let Damon do it, and I-I didn't listen-"

"No Elena it isn't your fault" she said firmly "I let you do this, I could have stepped in, let me deal with this ok?"

Elena eyes met Artemis's grey orbs "Ok"

"Just have fun today" Artemis assured her and finished off her "go and get your dress on, I'll tie up the back"

Whilst Elena changed Artemis hurried downstairs and made some coffee for herself. She grabbed her mug of coffee and headed back into Elena's room.

"Wow, you're looking great" Artemis set the coffee on the table, and walked behind Elena, she tied up the strings at the back as Elena put her locket on,

"This dress hurts-"

"Ha sucker, I am perfectly comfortable" Artemis chuckled; Elena rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the gut. She fixed up her sash and stood back.

"There ya go, you look gorgeous" Artemis smiled and sipped her coffee. "I've got some cereal downstairs not in the mood to cook-"

"It's fine" Elena said "I'll be down in a minute"

Artemis nodded and grabbed her mug and left the room, she headed downstairs and entered the kitchen, she heard a door slammed and peered out of the room and saw Jeremy in his outfit.

"Jeremy" she called but he gave her a dirty look, causing her to sigh, she looked around and picked up the granola bar and ran after him. "Jeremy please-" she grabbed the back of his top making him stop "I know you hate me, but just please, here" she forced the bar into his hands "just eat will you-" she tried to grasp his hand but he pulled back and left, slamming the door in her face. Artemis's shoulders slump and she sluggishly made her way back into the kitchen.

She sat down at the breakfast bar and poured herself another mug of coffee, she was waiting for Elena since she would be dropping her off at the parade, and would be sticking around. Carol Lockwood had managed to rope Artemis in to helping out, she got the feeling she would be chair stacking.

"Arty I'm ready" Elena called "and before you ask I did eat breakfast"

"Wonderful let's go" she plastered a smile onto her face, they walked towards the front door Artemis grabbed her car keys and slammed the front door behind her shut "don't trip-"

"You're so encouraging Arty" Elena said sarcastically.

"Thank you dearie" Artemis uttered and unlocked the car. They climbed into the car, she had to wait for a minute for Elena to gather her skirts, and Artemis revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Artemis parked the car in the school lot and climbed out, Elena hurried got out as well

"I'm going to look for Stefan" she told her

"Yeah wait-"

"Artemis, dear" Carole smile "how are you dear?"

"Fine, erm-"

"Well that's good, here" she handed Artemis a bright orange colour sash, from the corner of her eye she could see Elena leaving, the younger girl sent her an apologetic look but Artemis merely smiled and waved her off.

"What's this for?" she asked feeling the silk of the sash.

"It's for the tourists and townsfolk to know you're the one they would need to go to if they want their questions answered" Carole smiled and helped Artemis put the sash on, "just keep a smile on your face and they'll approach you"

"Alright, Carole, thanks" she smiled and left, she went looking for Elena. She spotted her sister talking to Stefan with a look of shock all over her face.

"John?" Elena asked

"What about him?" Artemis asked fixing up the sash,

"Is that even possible?" Elena shook her head, Artemis frowned and looked over to her sister her eyes darted towards Stefan.

"There's no evidence, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager-"

Artemis eyes widened she was beginning to connect the dots, it was all falling to place, damn she thought, even Isobel was hinting towards that.

"He was the one who brought you to your dad's office" Stefan said looking over to Arty,

"My whole life I never liked that man, and now-"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know" Stefan uttered, Artemis ran her hand down Elena's back running soothing circles "I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped the bomb on you in a typical Damon fashion"

"I'm really happy you told me, but I hope it's true-"

"You got that right, your birth-mother turned out to be a bitch, and now your potential birth-father is a dick-"Elena sent her a look, Artemis smiled sheepishly

"Sorry" she muttered.

"What do I do?" Elena asked Artemis, she always went to her big sister when she needed help "do I confront him? Do I ask him are you my biological father?" Artemis sighed and gently stroked Elena's arm.

"I don't know what you could do Elena, do whatever you feel is right, if you don't want to confront him then that's fine, but if you do, then I'm right here for you" Artemis smiled, Elena nodded and hugged her tight

"Thanks, but-"

"Honey talk to him when you're ready" Artemis advised, she was standing next to Stefan.

"I'm never going to be ready Arty- we're having problems with the family that we actually care about, Jeremy hates us-"

"No he doesn't hate you Elena, he hates me, and I don't blame him. I was meant to be looking after him and make sure he didn't get hurt, but I screwed up-"

"No you didn't" Elena said, Artemis sent her a shaky smile but she didn't mean it.

"He's just hurt" Stefan said wrapping an arm around both girls' shoulders. "He'll get over it-"

"I doubt it-"

"He is your brother" the vampire said seriously "he will get over it"

"Thanks, I'm going to go and work the crowd in Carole Lockwood's words-"Artemis chuckled "technically talk a lot of crap to random people" she smiled and walked off leaving the couple on their own.

* * *

Artemis was currently stacking up chairs like she knew she would be but stopped when she saw Jeremy. She smiled and jogged over to him.

"Hey Jere" Artemis caught up to him "did you eat that bar? I could get you something more filling if you like" she offered but he carried on walking, she matched his space "well you look great, did you like your outfit?" she uttered attempting to make conversation, "have you seen the float? Caroline-"

"Go away Artemis" Jeremy snapped

"Jeremy please just talk to me, I don't want things to be like this between us-"Artemis pleaded grabbing his wrist, he snatched it away and turned on her.

"Why don't you let Damon erase my memory again" he sniped, she frowned and had a look of hurt on her face "then I can go back to being the in the dark brother-"

"No Jeremy listen-"

"Leave me alone" Jeremy scowled and wretched his hand away from hers

"Jeremy please I-"

"Just don't" Jeremy uttered "You can fix this that easily, how could you Arty?" with that he walked off, Artemis rubbed her eyes and walked off in the other direction.

Artemis stood in the crowd and watched the parade

"Please give it up for the Mystic Falls high marching band" Carole yelled into the microphone, Artemis clapped and whistled like everyone else. "And for local history, Mr Saltzman and his students and recreated the Battle of Willow Creek" she stood on the tips of her toes to see the float, she smiled seeing Jeremy on it with a big grin on his face.

"You're looking very sexy today, Miss Gilbert" a voice purred into her ear, Artemis looked up and saw Damon there,

"Do you always where black?"

"Can you always show your legs, you have very sexy legs-"Damon smirked, she slapped him on the arm and her attention was brought back to the parade.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give it up for our stunning Miss Mystic Courts and their escorts" Carole called, Artemis whistled and cheered seeing Elena, she tried to see over the crowds but her short stature wasn't working for her. Damon chuckled and grabbed her around the waist causing her to squeak

"Damon-"she shouted as he literally held her up,

"Relax" he ordered

"Don't drop me" she instructed as she gripped on to his hands that were on her hips.

"Never" he said quietly so she couldn't hear. Artemis grinned and waved seeing Stefan and Elena looking at them, Damon merely smirked. Once the float as passed he set her on her feet.

"Thanks for the lift" Artemis uttered and walked ahead to get a closer look at the float, the vampire turned his attention towards the witch. "Elena make sure you don't trip-Stefan don't let her trip" she shouted "you don't know how long I spent on that dress- Stefan-"

"Yes ARTY I get it" Stefan yelled back, Elena was turning red in the face from this. But everyone else was laughing at the eldest Gilbert teen's antics.

"Here ya go"

"Do you have a thing for sneaking up on me?" Artemis asked shifting one foot to the other, her feet were aching, she was standing all day, and Jeremy wasn't helping with her nerves.

"Just take it" Damon rolled his eyes forcing a soda into her hand, she sipped it and let out a sigh

"Oh this is good" she muttered, the vampire canted his head to the side and surprised her when he gently grabbed her face "What-Damon let go" she snapped trying to pull her face away.

"Hmm, you're looking a bit clammy-and is that bags I see under your eyes?" she felt his thumbs brush against the skin beneath her eyes, she scowled and tried to pull away but he wasn't letting go

"Stop it-"

"Now, now Arty" he leant forward lightly pressing his body against her own "tell me are you having trouble sleeping? Was it all the sexy dreams you had, that were starring me?" Artemis snorted and pressed her hand against his chest.

"That will never happen-"

"You know you don't need to dream about me, I can make it a reality, a very pleasurable reality" he smirked, Artemis snorted

"Can you say once sentence to me without an innuendo in it?" she asked,

"Nope" he uttered brushing away her stray locks, Artemis studied him, she had also spent last night thinking about what Isobel had said, "Do you love Elena?" she asked, Damon wasn't expecting this at all.

"What?" he asked startled

"Do you love Elena-"

"Are you seriously listening to what that bitch Isobel is saying?" he rolled his eyes "I thought we established that she is a sociopath"

Artemis nodded "I know but they tend to have some insightful comments, is it true?" she asked looking him in the eye, the vampire remained silent "you are aware that she isn't Katherine?"

"I know that" he snapped, her eyes narrowed on him

"It's good you do, but if you do have feelings for Elena, than that's ok-"now this certainly surprised him

"Aren't you meant to be jealous or-"

"Why would I be?" she countered "there's nothing between us, but if you do have feelings for Elena, I guess-that's something Stefan won't be happy about but-" she was struggling to get the words out, for some unknown reason she felt a pang when she uttered those words "At least I know you would protect her-" she finished off. Without another word she left him and went to look for Elena since she had told the teen she had got a change clothes for her. Damon stared after her, things were getting out of hand, at the beginning he wanted to get Katherine, and if that failed, Elena but now Artemis was thrown into the mix, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was later in the evening, Artemis had been spending the last couple of hours looking for Jeremy and finally resorted to looking in the grill, she entered the busy restaurant/bar. Her eyes immediately landed on Elena and Damon who were talking, she saw Elena heading towards the ladies bathroom.

"Arty-"

"Hey, Damon, I'll catch you in a bit" she told him her eyes were focused on her teen brother who was sitting at a table eating fries. She approached him and placed her hands on her hips, he looked away.

"Jeremy you can't ignore me forever, we can fix this" Artemis uttered "I get it you're mad, I lied and I shouldn't have let that happen, you're my brother Jeremy, you and Elena are the most important people to me Jere, so I have to fix this, so please tell me what can I do?" she asked earnestly looking at him.

"You can go to hell Arty" Jeremy snapped, and brushed pass her, Artemis sighed and pressed the heels of her palms against hey eyes, she let out a deep breath and watched as he left. Her eyes met Damon, she sent him a small smile and shook her head when she saw him coming towards her, and she turned on her heel and headed to the bar. She needed a drink.

Artemis was completely unaware of what was happening outside the grill,

"I have so many emotions" Damon was following after Jeremy "but I don't have any way to express them, being a teenager is so hard"

"Leave me alone dick" Jeremy snapped he kept walking.

"You do not get to talk to me like that" Damon snarled "I am not your sister, Artemis" he grabbed the human's arm and turned him to that they were face-face "and from now on, you don't talk to her like that" he threatened him.

"What you going to kill me? Because I hurt Artemis's feelings?" Jeremy snapped

"Cut her some slack" Damon told him

"Arty, got my memories erased-"

"No I did, she got caught up in it, and she was doing what she always does for you, she was protecting you" Damon uttered

"It wasn't her call to let it happen" Jeremy said shaking his head, he went to walk away but the vampire grabbed his arm, "let go of me before I cause a scene"

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out" the vampire said.

"Let him go" Stefan appeared and pushed Jeremy away "you alright?"

"Yeah" Jeremy nodded his eyes were still on Damon's however.

"What my brother is trying to say, don't blame Artemis for this, Damon turned Vicki and I killed her, she was a threat to you Elena and Artemis" Stefan said "Arty was totally against you getting your memories erased, she threatened Elena to never do it again, she saw how broken you was and didn't want that. She wanted you to be happy"

"Artemis let me forget, she could've stopped it" Jeremy said and walked off.

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it" Damon smirked

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked turning to face his brother

"He was being a punk" Damon said

"Artemis's, Elena's relationship with their brother so leave it alone" Stefan snapped.

* * *

Artemis was in the town square watching the Mayor giving his speech, she knew that Elena was probably with Stefan and Jeremy, well he hated her guts at the moment, she hoped that he'd gone home to sulk in his room.

"One hundred and fifty years" the Mayor called "Mystic Falls is the kind of town where everybody wants to call home, safe, prosperous, and welcoming- and we have the Founders to thank for that, that's why I like to dedicate this year's firework display-"

"Artemis Gilbert?" Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw a man, she hadn't seen around before

"Yes?"

"You're the one answering all the questions right?" he asked, she smiled and nodded "Sorry I can't hear can we go further away, I need help with this report I'm doing and I think you're the ideal person-"

"Sure" Artemis uttered and followed after him, he sounded so genuine they walked further up the road away from the noise, she stopped "I think this is far enough" he was slightly ahead of her and turned around to face her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh we haven't even gotten started" he said, Artemis turned on her heel and was greeted by two more people, they looked vaguely familiar

"Who-who are you?"

"Aw look at that lads, she doesn't remember us, we met somewhere-"the man who led her away smirked sauntering towards her, she felt her breath hitch. Her eyes widened realising why she recognised them they were from the tomb.

"You're-you're-"

"She remembers, so Gilbert how should we do this-"

"Do what?" she gulped and took her chance and ran, she cried out when she was grabbed by her hair

"This" with that the vampire who was grasping on to her hair, slammed her face forward into the brick wall, she cried out in pain, and was thrown on to the ground. Artemis's vision blurred she managed to get onto her hands and knees but one of the vampires kicked her in the gut flipping her onto her back, "Stop, you don't want to do this-" she yelled and yelped when the vampire pressed his boot clad foot on her chest so she couldn't move.

"Oh we really do, because of your grand-daddy we've been entombed for about hundred fifty years-"she thrashed and was grasping on to his boot to try and get him off. "We're going to enjoy this-"no one could hear her shouting for help since the fireworks were going on.

"No please I-"

"Sweetheart you're lucky we haven't made it worse" the other vampire was hovering above her head, she screamed when his fangs emerged and he went to plunge them into her throat but there was a growl and a crunch.

"Salvatore-"

"You really should get your foot off of her" Damon growled

"Oh and if I don-"the vampire choked, as Damon tore his heart out, before he could get the other one it fled, Artemis felt herself being lifted and was in an alleyway. "Damon?"

"Ssh" he crouched in front of her and held her face in his large hands, "you're bleeding-"there was a gash to her head.

She chuckled weakly "That's what you get being thrown against a-oww, stop please" she cried when he prodded the wound.

"Ok, ok" he pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment "it'll be ok-"

"No, wait Jeremy and Elena-"

"They're with Stefan, can you get up on to your feet?" he asked, Artemis nodded and stumbled onto her feet, she staggered Damon wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"What's going on?"

"The tomb vampires are out and they're looking for revenge, we need to get you out of here" Damon said grabbing her hand and they ran through town "There's John I-"

"You go; I'll go find Elena and the others"

She went to run forward but Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, so she was sent tumbling into his chest "Damon what-"

"Stay safe" he whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek, Artemis was about to walk away but she launched herself into his arms

"You too" she pressed his lips against his cheek, they pulled apart.

"Another time I saved your life-"

"Alright, there's no need for you to be a cocky ass" Artemis smiled and ran off into the town,

"Artemis" he called "don't get killed" Damon watched her fade into the crowd and went to find John Gilbert.

* * *

Artemis ran through the crowd pausing every so often to find Elena or Jeremy, she had a throbbing headache but pushed on through, she spotted Elena crouching beside Stefan, who was screaming in pain, she gasped and ran forward "Elena-"

"Arty something is wrong, please help-"

"We need to get him out of here" Artemis shouted over the fireworks, she looked over her shoulder and saw one of deputies making a beeline towards them, "Shit Elena we need to get him out now" Elena nodded both girls managed to get Stefan on to his feet.

"Where?"

"Down the stairs-" but Elena couldn't manage to hold on and her grip slacken, causing both Artemis and Stefan to fall to the ground.

"ARGH" Stefan screamed

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok" Artemis muttered to the vampire, she stood up and looked frantically around for something to knock out the deputy with, but before she could contemplate it Alaric ran up the to the deputy

"I got this one" the hunter said and gestured for the other man to go in another direction, he ran towards them and with both Artemis and Alaric's effort they hid Stefan from view.

"I don't know what happened they just drop" Elena said

"Yeah he's not the only one" Alaric panted "Arty what happened?"

"Huh-"

"Your head it's bleeding-"

"Tomb vampires, don't like the Gilberts much-"Artemis uttered as they set Stefan down on the ground

"That's another reason for this, the cops are taking everyone who's gone down and they're injecting them with vervaine" Alaric said.

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"Where are they taking them?" Artemis asked her heart was racing a mile a minute

"To your dad's old store, in the cellar-no WAIT ARTEMIS" Alaric shouted as Artemis sprinted away from them

"What-what she-"

"Damon, they've taken Damon" Stefan gasped trying to catch his breath. "The Gilbert device-"

"Bonnie un-spelled it she did, we saw her-"

"No think about it, we asked Bonnie to un-spell a device that will work against vampire" Stefan replied.

* * *

Artemis ran through the crowd pushing people out of her way, she arrived at the store and saw John standing outside the building; she gritted her teeth and ran around to the back of the building knowing that there was a back door. She ran down the alley way and saw the door, her hand grasped around the handle and was about to open it.

"Hey" Bonnie shouted "You can't go in there"

Artemis scowled and turned to face her "You don't get to tell me what to do, what the hell you are doing Bonnie?"

"I was trying to protect the town" Bonnie shouted

"No you're killing people-"

"They're monsters Artemis, why can't you see them-"

"No they're not, they're like us Bonnie, there's the good and the bad, Damon is in there and he saved me more than a few times I could count, I am not going to let him burn Bonnie" she said fiercely

Bonnie licked her lips "Art-"

"Bonnie this isn't you, you're not a killer that's not the girl I know" Artemis pleaded "so let me go" when she made no objections she opened the door

"Wait let me slow down the flames" Bonnie called out. Artemis smiled and nodded, without another word she ran into the old store. She ran towards the cellar door and saw the smoke coming from beneath the gap. She grabbed the door handle but yelped when the heated metal burnt her skin. She used the fabric of her dress and pulled the door open. She looked down and saw that the stairs were aflame and smoke was wafting through the air, she took a step forward but the flames flared up causing her to back away.

"Son of a bitch" she muttered and could hear the pained screams from the vampires and looked around for another way to get down but the flames died down, she realised it must've been Bonnie. With a deep breath Artemis ran down the stairs and felt the wooden staircase creak beneath her feet.

"DAMON" she shouted "DAMON" she jumped over a few burnt bodies and looked around, she saw a figure clad in black on the ground, unmoving "No, no Damon" she fell down beside him, "wake up, wake up" she shook him awake, and coughed the smoke was getting into her lungs "get up you dick" she slapped him hard in the face, and sighed when he fluttered his eyelids open.

"Arty-why-"

"Come on, let's get out of here" she grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulders, she used her other arm to wrap it around his waist,

"You shouldn't have-"

"I'm not going to let you die Damon" she muttered "you're an ass but a decent one-" the room was getting smokier Artemis could barely see, she gasped hearing a creak from above and saw a wooden pillar about to crash down on them. It all happened to fast for Artemis to comprehend before she knew it the vampire pushed her full force and yelled it pain when it landed on his legs. Artemis groaned and looked around.

"Damon" she shouted "DAMON?" she ran forward and looked over him, she saw the pillar of wood pinning his legs to the ground

"Get out Artemis-"

"No" she cried "I am not leaving you-"

"GO" he roared, Artemis violently shook her head, and grasped the pillar of wood, she hissed feeling it burn her palms and tried to lift it but it was too heavy

"Damon I can't" tears cascaded down her face; he smirked and raised his hand to her soot covered face

"What's this Art? You crying over me?" he asked wiping away her tears, "go just go-"

"No please I can get you out-" he placed his hands on her back and brought her down on to his chest "I'm sorry I was such an ass-"

"Don't be" she breathed in his scent "you was being yourself" her face hovered above his

"Leave Artemis, you've got family and friends-"

"I care for you Salvatore-and I will get you out of here" she coughed and was finding it harder to breathe, Damon could see this and tried to push her away but she wasn't budging.

"Use your vampire strength to kick to kick it off-"

"I've been vervaine ergo no strength-"

"You're too stubborn to die like this, come on, I'll help" Artemis snapped and grabbed the pillar "One, two three-"with both of their efforts they had kicked the wood off "come on" she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they slowly made their way up the stairs they were close to the top when Artemis felt the stairs beneath them give away, with an almighty push she shoved Damon away. She screamed when felt herself falling and gasped when there was a firm grip on her wrist

"Damon-" she whimpered and saw that the vampire was gripping onto her wrist, he was too weak to pull her up, she tried to use her other hand to grab the edge but couldn't reach, sweat and blood marred her face as she glanced down there was a fiery inferno.

"Please don't let go" she uttered fear was all over her face.

Damon groaned "Never"

"Arty-"

"Stefan-"Artemis felt herself being lifted, Stefan threw her onto his shoulder and grabbed Damon around the waist and blurred them out of the store. Artemis found herself on the cool ground beside Damon.

"Artemis oh my god" Elena screamed and hugged the older girl tightly, once Bonnie had told them that Artemis was inside Stefan had sped in.

"Elena need to breath" Artemis gasped, Elena pulled back and slapped her hard on the arm

"Oww what the hell-"

"For scaring the crap out of me" Elena shouted, Artemis rolled her eyes and looked over to Damon who was beginning to get back to his full strength, he reached out and grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him with enough force so that she was on top of him,

"Why did you do it?" he asked his jaw was clenched "you could've ended up dead-"

"So could you" she spat back and turned her head to the side and cough, she took in a few breaths, Damon abruptly sat causing her to land in his lap, her eyes widened seeing the veins around his eyes darken "What are-"

"Stefan-"

"Elena he knows what his doing" Stefan said watching his brother

"Damon I don't need-humph-"Artemis was cut off when he pressed his wrist against her lips, he simply cocked an eyebrow when she glared at him.

"I am not removing my wrist till you take some blood" Damon paused "honey we can stay here all night-"he smirked feeling her sucking on his bitten wrist. When she had enough she pushed him away "Up we go" he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her onto her feet. She pressed her head against his shoulder

"Ergh I've got a headache-"

"Come on let's go to the Grill, I think you deserve a much needed drink" Elena linked her arm through hers, Artemis nodded and walked off but paused she look over her shoulder and saw that Damon had disappeared.

Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder and smiled at Artemis "He'll be fine" he told her.

* * *

Artemis downed the rest of her drink and saw Elena and Stefan chatting.

"I'm going to go to the school and get my things-"

"I could go" Artemis offered, she wanted to get home and have a bath and go to sleep "I've got my car-"

"No Art-"

"It's fine Elena, you stay here with Stefan, have some fun, but not too much-wait actually that doesn't make sense does it, I mean-"

"Artemis you're rambling" Stefan chortled, Artemis smiled sheepishly

"Right, sorry, anyway Jenna called me earlier, she said Jeremy was home and I want to go check on him, so have fun here Elena"

Elena smiled and nodded, she pulled her into a hug "Are you sure you're ok-"

"Honey I'm fine, beside Damon's blood is doing its work" she said and waved goodbye to Stefan.

Artemis looked through her pocket and pulled out her car keys and groaned when she realised that she left it at the school parking, so she had to walk to the school.

Artemis arrived at the school and walked into the changing room, she frowned not seeing any of Elena's belongings, she wondered if Jenna had picked it up, she shrugged it off and left the school. She pulled out her car keys and climbed into the rusty yellow bug, she would have to call Elena when she got home.

The brunette pulled out of the car park and drove down the road towards home, it wasn't long before Artemis pulled up on to the driveway and grabbed her cell off of the dashboard. She dialled Elena's number as she walked up the pathway

"Elena-"

"Hey Art, what's up?"

"Did you swing by the school to get your stuff?" she asked as she played with the house keys, she shoved it into the lock and turned it.

"No why-"

"Well your things aren't there-"

"Where are they then?" she asked

"Hmm, Jenna might've picked it up" she opened the door and kicked it shut behind her "I'll ask, you have fun-"

"Alright will do, thanks Art"

"No problem" Artemis uttered and hanged up, she dropped the keys into the dish-bowl and placed her cell on the side table, "Jeremy?" she called and frowned when there was no reply. Artemis heard a thump in the kitchen and a groan, she followed the noise.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews much appreciated, well here's another chap, it was Founders day Arty got roped into helping out, she told Damon about his feelings for Elena, we also see Damon coming to Arty's rescue with the tomb vampires and she returns the favour by getting him out of the cellar. Artemis ended up going to the school to get Elena's things, and couldn't find so headed off home. **

**Next Chap-Artemis and Damon exchange words.**

**Please REVIEW (outfit on profile-follow the banner link)**


	23. Chapter 23

Artemis entered the kitchen and frowned not seeing anything there, she head a groaned and walked in further, she gasped seeing John on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Oh my god John" Artemis rushed forward and grabbed a dish-towel, she pressed it against his stomach and grabbed the phone off the counter she dialled 911, and attempted to staunch the flow of blood, "Hello I need an ambulance and 21 maple Street-"

"Art-"John groaned his eyes were focused on someone behind her

"You need to hurry, he's losing a lot of blood-"

"Art-"

"What?" she asked

"Behind you" he gasped, Artemis spun around but saw no one there. She looked down and saw the large butcher knife and picked it up, she knew someone could still be here.

"Stay here-"

"It's not as if I can walk off-"he groaned

"Shut up, dick trying to save your life, if you stop talking you won't lose all your strength" she snapped and got on to her feet. Artemis gulped and gripped tightly onto the knife and exited the kitchen she walked down the hallway and spun around feeling a pulse of air behind her. She went to go back in the kitchen but there was another pulse of air behind her, she jumped when the door slammed, her eyes widened realising who else was upstairs.

"Jeremy" she gasped and ran upstairs. "JEREMY" she screamed and sprinted into his room, she saw him unconscious on the bed. "No, no, no" she shook panic was swelling up inside her "Jeremy wake up, wake up" she shouted and felt relief bloom in her when he let out a shuddering gasp and his eyes snapped open.

* * *

Artemis waited on the staircase and saw John being rushed out by paramedics, she saw Stefan and Elena running in, and she had called them as soon as Jeremy woke up.

"Stefan, Elena-"she called they rushed up the stairs, Artemis immediately grabbed Elena and gave her a once over "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you, you sounded so scared on the phone-"

"I'm fine, come on" she grabbed their wrist and was led them into Jeremy's room where the teen was sitting on the bed.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

Artemis held up a vial "Anna gave him blood, and he took these, I don't if he turned or what-"she said holding up a bottle of pills, Stefan took it off of her and examined it.

"Can you tell?" Stefan nodded and crouched down in front of him, grabbing his face

"Look at me-"

"I feel fine-"

"Damn it Jeremy let him look" Artemis snapped

"I feel exactly as I did before" Jeremy replied, Stefan ignored him and looked into his eyes

"His fine-"

Artemis let out a relieved sigh at that "So he's not a vampire?"

"No-"

"It didn't work?" Jeremy asked "damn it-"

Artemis narrowed her eyes on him "Don't you dare say that Jeremy" she glared at him "why would you want this?"

Jeremy scowled and stormed up to her "did you hear about Anna? What happened today? She's dead-"

"Jeremy" she sighed and shook her head "she's gone ok, but-"

"No Artemis" he snapped, Stefan took over and pushed him back onto the bed

"Listen every moment that passes, Anna's blood leaves your system, and if you die you won't be coming back" Stefan growled at him and much to her and Elena's surprise his slapped him lightly on the face.

"Stefan-" Elena said shocked

"No he needs a good slap" Artemis uttered her eyes weren't leaving Jeremy's.

"Do you understand?" Stefan asked

Jeremy glared at him but nodded "Yeah I understand"

"What about the pills? Does he need to get his stomach pumped?" Artemis asked biting her bottom lip.

"No he didn't take enough to die, Anna's blood healed him of that" Stefan answered. The eldest Gilbert teen let out a relieved sigh. There was a knock on the door, Artemis turned around

"Miss Gilbert-"

"Yeah you coming?" she asked Elena, since it was her father who got stabbed in the gut.

"Erm-"

"You should go" Stefan told her

"Jeremy-"

"I'll keep an eye on him" Stefan said

"You sure?" Artemis asked

"I don't need a babysitter" Jeremy uttered, Artemis glared at him and moved forward

"Yes you do" she grabbed his chin forcing him to look into her eyes "the slap Stefan gave you was light" she hissed "if you do anything that stupid again, I won't hesitate into slapping you into next week- understand?"

"Artemis-"

"Understand?" she snapped, and saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes" he breathed, she nodded and kissed him on the temple

"I don't want you hurt Jeremy, so listen to Stefan, you got that?" Artemis uttered and grasped Elena's hand and led her out of the room.

"Did you have to threaten him like that?" Elena asked her as they climbed down the stairs.

"Yes I did" she simply replied "what he did was dangerous and stupid" she grabbed her car keys and gestured for her to get out of the house.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital"so Caroline's in there as well?" Artemis asked as they walked through the double doors

"Yeah, car crash" Elena replied and spotted Bonnie "Bonnie-"

"How is she?" Artemis was concerned for the bubbly blond.

"It's bad Arty-"Bonnie choked out "she-"

"Oh my god" Elena ran her fingers through her hair "can't you do a spell or something?"

"She can't" a voice called out, Artemis's eyes snapped over to Damon, she found it odd that he was barely looking at her but brushed it off, at the moment she didn't care "it took Emily years to learn a spell like that-"

"Yeah well I can take down a vampire" Bonnie glared at him. "The spell was easy to learn"

"I can give Caroline some blood" Damon offered,

"That's a good idea" Artemis nodded

"No, no way" Elena shook her head,

"I can give her some enough to heal her and she'll be safe in the hospital and it'll be out in a day-"

"It's too risky-"

"It could save her" Artemis cut Elena off and ran her hand down her tired face.

"Do it" Bonnie announced, Artemis was stunned at that she knew how much the witch hated the vampires and now she was willing to get help from them "this is Caroline-"

"That's a good enough for me, do it-"Artemis insisted.

"She could die, do it" Bonnie nodded and looked over to Damon.

"If I do this then you and I" he said pointing to himself and Bonnie "we call a truce-"

"No" Bonnie smirked "you'll do it anyway for Elena or Art-"without another word she walked off.

Damon glanced between the pair of brunettes, and looked at Elena "we should talk about tonight-"

"Understatement" Artemis scoffed "did you know one of the tomb vampires escaped and nearly killed John"

"What?" Damon asked a frown on his face

"I know, they cut his fingers off" Artemis carried on.

"When did this happen? After I left-"

"You were at the house?" Elena asked confused

"Come on don't do this" Damon muttered.

"Are we missing something?" Artemis asked confused as well.

"Really?" Damon questioned "earlier on the Porch? We were talking cathartic feelings were exposed, we kissed Elena-"Artemis bit her bottom lip, maybe she was right, he did love her sister. But she was even more confused by Elena's reaction

"I don't have time for this Damon-"she went to brush pass him but he grabbed her arm, Artemis grabbed his hand that was holding on to Elena

"Let her go Salvatore" she snapped and sent him a dirty look, the vampire's jaw clench and did what she said.

"Elena" Jenna came up to them "I got your message-"

"Where have you been?" Artemis asked turning her back on Damon.

"At the fire department" Jenna replied "I had to fill out a report, I told Elena earlier-"

"No you didn't" Elena frowned

"Yeah you did-"

"No Jenna-"

"She was at the grill with Stefan, when did you get the chance to tell her?" Artemis asked her brows furrowed

"I told her-"Jenna said seriously. The trio of women exchanged confused looks, their attention turned towards Damon who let out a groan

"Ergh, you've got to be kidding me" Damon growled and, Artemis and Elena followed after him, since he knew what was going on.

"Jen, stay here with John" Artemis called over her shoulder and ran after them.

* * *

"So don't you feel anything for Damon?" Artemis asked as she pulled up to the house, Damon had brought his own car and they would be meeting up with him on the porch

"No I love Stefan" Elena said seriously.

"Hmm, ok" Artemis muttered and climbed out of the car, she knew that Elena and Damon had a friendship going on, but she didn't know that he felt like that towards her. Artemis walked up to the house and saw Damon was already there

"Arty can we-"

"I really haven't got nothing to say to you Damon" she cut him off and unlocked the door; they stepped into the house and saw Stefan on the floor.

"Stefan? Are you ok?" Elena asked

"What happened?" Artemis said looking around.

"Katherine happened" Damon replied. Artemis sighed and dropped her keys onto the table, she started to clear up the mess "Let me help Art-"

"Look I'm fine" she snapped, and crouched down to pick up the broken glass, Damon sighed and headed into the kitchen where Stefan was, she could hear their conversation.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked.

"No" Stefan replied, as Artemis got onto her feet and dumped the broken pieces of the glass in the bin.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance" Damon muttered

"She said she fooled one of us, what does that mean?" Stefan asked his brother

"She pretended to be Elena when I showed up earlier-"

"Didn't you notice the change of clothing?" Artemis asked as she wetted a sponge and began to wash off John's blood,

"I wasn't really looking at her clothes" Damon said

"Of course you weren't-"

"What does she mean?" Stefan asked his eyes darting between the pair. Artemis looked up and merely cocked an eyebrow, before either she or Damon could reply Elena entered the room.

"I told Jeremy everything, I told him it wasn't your fault Arty" Elena said "I thought that with the tomb vampires gone everything will get better"

"I know-"

"We all thought that" Artemis said hefting the bucket of soapy water into the sink,

"Here let me-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped "I don't need help, so leave me alone"

"I get it your mad-"

"No you don't, I don't want to talk to you" she poured the water down the drain. Damon could see that she needed some space so moved over to the counter. "You know Katherine's been invited into the house, so what are we going to do?" she asked

"Move" Damon commented

"Thanks you're so helpful" Elena said sarcastically.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's nothing you could do about it, but you're not dead so clearly she has other plans"

"And we need to find out what the other plans are and not provoke her" Stefan said as Elena sat down, the younger Gilbert girl watched as Artemis started to re-fill the bucket with water, she could tell that something was wrong since she was excessively cleaning.

"Art-"

"It'll be fine Elena" Artemis said not looking at her, she was on her knees and started to scrub the wooden floor.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked, Artemis paused and got up onto her feet, she wanted to see how Damon would explain this. She walked over to the table and grabbed an apple, she was starving as hell.

"To risk another frown line on your crowded forehead we kissed" Artemis bit down hard on the apple,

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan questioned,

"Well we-erm two lips pucker-"he made kissing noises,

"You're such an ass" Artemis snapped, Stefan growled and blurred towards him, but Damon appeared behind him.

"Don't be obvious-"Damon smirked, this annoyed Artemis even more "Stefan-" Stefan went to rush forward but Elena stepped in between them

"Wait he kissed Katherine, not me" Elena said "I wouldn't do that"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow, hmm seems like that Damon's feeling weren't mutual.

"Later-"Stefan said gruffly.

"Ok enough, with the drama" Artemis intervened "no one cares, we have Katherine to deal with, John must know something since she did try and kill him"

"She loves to play games" Damon leant against the wall, his arms folded across his chest "and you're fooling yourself if you think you can find out what she wants-"

"Yeah well we could, but hey you were too busy playing tonsil tennis with her" Artemis commented.

"Artemis is right. There could be something that John knows" Stefan stepped in "he could know something through Isobel, your mother" he was looking at Elena "was in touch with Katherine-"

"I got a better idea" Damon smirked

"And what's that?" Artemis asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to ignore the bitch" he uttered "see yah"

"Is that even smart?" Elena called out

"If Katherine thinks she is being ignored, it'll lure her out-"

"Yeah and then what?" Stefan asked

"Stake her, rip her head off" Damon smirked and walked off.

"Artemis I'm going-"

"To go and hang with Stefan in your room?" Artemis smiled at her "its fine go ahead-"

"I can help clean-"

"No it's fine, trust me" she nodded and watched as Stefan and Elena left the room. Artemis sighed and turned to face the sink; she turned the sink back on and started to re-fill it. She slumped against the counter and mentally slapped herself, she was stupid, really stupid she thought. She shouldn't have started to care for Damon like that, especially when she knew how messed up he was.

Artemis shook her head and started to go back to work, she ended up spending some of the night cleaning up, when it had hit two in the morning she headed upstairs, she pushed opened Elena's door and saw that she was fast asleep in Stefan's arms. The vampire's eyes snapped open

"Arty?"

"Hey, erm are you staying the night?" she asked him

"Yeah, Arty listen are you ok?" Stefan asked, and gently extracted himself from a sleeping Elena,

"Yeah why shouldn't I be?" she asked plastering a smile on her face, Stefan didn't buy it; he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway.

"You know you can fake smile and all that but I don't buy it" Stefan said seriously "you're hurt-"

"Why would I be-"

"Because Damon kissed Katherine, well he thought it was Elena but-"

"Stefan I'm fine, he can do what he wants I really don't care, there's nothing between us. Now if you're staying here could you keep an eye on the others, I have to drop by the hospital-"

"Are-"

"I'll be fine" she insisted and left. Artemis slammed the bedroom door shut behind her, she knew that sleep wouldn't come to her tonight so decided to pay someone a visit. She had a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a random top; she pulled on a pair of black converses, and tied her hair up into a pony tail. Artemis peeked into Jeremy's room and saw that he was fast asleep.

Once Artemis had stored some food into her bag she grabbed her keys and left, the brunette climbed into her car and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

"Hey Matt, Sherriff" Artemis smiled walking towards them, they were both sitting in the chairs

"Artemis what are you doing here? Should you be out here this late-"

"Liz, it's fine" she assured her "how is she?"

"She's doing better" Liz smiled, Artemis nodded and sat down on her other side "what about John? I mean did you hear anything or-"

"He's recovering" Liz uttered, the teen nodded and both women looked towards Matt who let out a sheepish smile when his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow,

"Yeah I think-"

"Ah uh" Artemis uttered taking the bag of food off of the vacant seat, "this is for both of you, I reckoned that you guys were doing an all-nighter" she opened up the bag and handed containers to both of them "there's a bunch of stuff in them and- well I made some muffins before the Founders Court so if they're a bit stale it could-"

Matt slapped a hand over her mouth "Arty this is great-"

"Thank Arty" Sheriff Forbes smiled, Artemis nodded and got onto her feet, "so did you hear about the mayor-?"

"Yeah, they're doing something at the Lockwood place, whole town is probably turning up" Matt commented stuffing his face full of food, both Artemis and Liz shot him a disgusted look. The Gilbert teen look down at her watch and saw that it was nearing four in the morning. "I'm going to check on John, I'll see both of you tomorrow?" she asked

"Yep, see you then" Liz smiled, and watched as the brunette walked down the corridor and left.

Artemis stood in the doorway of John's room; she saw that the man was fast asleep. She sighed and moved forward, the blankets were slipping onto the floor, Artemis grabbed hold of them and pulled them up to his chin, she was about to leave but felt a grip on her hand.

"John?" she asked softly, he lips quirked upwards into a small smile

"Hey" his voice was hoarse, she looked around and spotted a jug on the side table and poured the man a glass of water, she handed it to him but it nearly slipped "here let me" she raised the glass and pressed the straw to his lip, after a few sips she took the glass away.

"Arty-"

"You should go to sleep John, you look tired, just came to check up on you and make sure you're alive, and now that I done my job I guess-"

"Artemis shut up please" John cut her off and let out a groan as he shifted slightly.

She frowned "Now that's not nice, I did save your ass-"

"Thank you" he said, making her speechless, which was something rare.

"What-"

"I'm not saying it again-"

"Alright, jerk, anyway why did Katherine tried to kill you?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. "Well-"

"I'm tired so-"

"Fine, goodbye John" she said and left, Artemis didn't want to waste her time, since she got the feeling that the man wouldn't say anything.

* * *

Artemis let out a yawn as she arrived at home, she gently shut the door behind her and trudged upstairs, she changed out of her clothes and by the time she crawled into bed it was quarter to five. Artemis laid down and stared up at her white ceiling, she sighed and rolled over so that she was facing the window.

One thing had been bugging her all day and that was, Damon Salvatore had kissed her sister Elena, well Katherine but he had thought that she had been Elena, why would he kiss her? She thought, it was foolish to think that maybe, even a tiny bit he had liked her that way, since he had been constantly flirting with her, or was it simply because she looks like Katherine, Artemis groaned and grabbed her pillow she pressed it against her face and sighed, feeling the cool material against her flushed skin.

She didn't want to think about and forced herself to go sleep.

However she didn't stay in slumber-land, she woke up a couple of hours, Artemis knew that she definitely wouldn't be opening the store since the town was gathering at the Lockwood state to pay their respect for the ex-Mayor, with that thought Artemis swung her legs out of bed and headed to the bathroom, it had only just reached seven when she left her room. she grabbed her toothbrush and lathered it in toothpaste , she idly brushed her teeth and scrunched up her nose seeing the bags beneath her eyes.

She rinsed her mouth and had a quick shower, once she was done she dried herself and padded barefooted back to her bedroom. She slipped on her underwear and then rummaged through her wardrobe, Artemis opted to wear a black button down dress, and she pulled on a pair of tights and ran a brush through her hair and pulled it into a messy bun, where she left a few curls out to frame her face.

Once she was done she pulled on her shoes and headed downstairs, the house was silent since everyone was still asleep, so it gave her some space and time to do what she needed to. Artemis put the radio on low and looked through the pantry wondering what she could make for the Lockwoods; after all it was mandatory to bring food.

In the end Artemis decided to make chocolate chip muffins, since who could not like chocolate, it was after all comfort food. But before she started she made something for John, the brunette started her work on the muffins and made dozens and dozens of them, she was so into her work she had barely noticed the rest of the house waking up.

"Wow" Jenna walked in and saw muffins stacked sky high on the tables and counters "someone is in the baking mood, Arty you ok?"

"Yeah fine" she plastered a smile on to her face "So erm…you think this is enough? Wait what if they don't like chocolate chip? This is after all Carol Lockwood-actually why would she care really? Her husband just passed away…I should make blueberry-everyone likes blueberry-"Jenna was stunned as Artemis started to make more muffins, she grabbed the teen's arm stopping her

"Artemis you ok?" Jenna asked seriously

"Yes why-I'm fine and-"

"You know" Jenna stated, making Artemis look at her, she licked her lips and shook her head "Jen I don't know what you're talking-"

"I saw Damon and Elena kissing on the porch-"Jenna spoke over her "and by the way you're acting you know too-"

"I'm acting normal and-"

"Honey you're baking muffins since six in the morning, you're not fine-"

"Well what do you want me to do? Everything is fine why shouldn't I be-"

"Because Damon kissed Elena" the older woman snapped as she grabbed one of the many muffins from the baking tray,

"And? Why should I care-"

"I thought there was something between you and Damon-"Artemis scoffed at that as she started to mix the bowl.

"Please me and Damon? There's nothing-"

"But he seems so into you" Jenna frowned at that, it was true every time Damon had come to the house, him and Artemis talked and seemed to hang out a lot.

"Well you thought wrong" Artemis snapped, making Jenna frown at her. She sighed "I thought wrong, I guess I'm crappy with relationships overall-it doesn't matter Jen"

"Art-"

"Hey Arty" Elena called entering the kitchen, she was already dressed

"Morning, wants some coffee?" she offered, Jenna sighed and sat down at the table,

"Sure, I was thinking of going to visit John in the hospital-"

"We're supposed to go-"

"I know I'll be back before you guys leave" Elena nodded biting into one of the many muffins that was in the tray.

"Ok, well you want a ride?" the elder teen asked as she grabbed some wicker basket, she started to load a few into a smaller one basket, she looked up at Elena who shook her head

"No, Stefan is giving me a ride; he'll drop me off back here though"

"Well if you're going to see John, give him these will you?" she asked gesturing towards the basket of muffins.

"You wanna give John some muffins-"

"What? The dude got stabbed, I think I can give him some muffins" Artemis rolled her grey orbs; Elena laughed causing her to smile. Jeremy entered the room and headed straight for the pile of muffins; Artemis grabbed a spatula and swatted his hand.

"Nope not for you" she scolded him, he groaned

"Art, there's so many" he practically whined, she couldn't help but let out a fully blown smile at that, he hadn't called her that for a while.

"Well since you're my favourite brother help yourself" she grinned and offered him the whole tray. Jeremy grabbed two handfuls and sat down in the vacant seat beside Elena.

"Hey how comes you only let me have one?" Elena uttered, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Because dear sweet sister you only eat one before you claim you're too full" she muttered, Jenna snorted "True enough-"just then the doorbell rang.

"You can go get that it'll be your boyfriend probably" Artemis commented as she downed the rest of her coffee. She helped herself to a muffin and could hear Elena and Stefan chatting.

"Arty, Jen, I'm leaving" Elena called

"Wait" Artemis yelled and grabbed two muffins and jogged after them "here" she shoved them into Stefan's hand, the vampire cocked an eyebrow at that,

"Erm-"

"Just eat it, she would literally chase you down if you don't" Elena said, Stefan smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks Art-"

"No problem, oh and here" she handed her sister the basket of muffins "it's for John so don't try and throw it in a ditch"

"Alright Arty" Elena shook her head and left, she watched as the younger walked towards Stefan's car,

"See yah later Art-" Stefan went to follow after her but Artemis grabbed his wrist.

"Stefan look after her" she said quietly "with Katherine around-"

"I know" he assured her, Artemis watched as the vampire drove away with her sister.

"Arty-Jenna's pigging-"

"SHUT UP JEREMY" Artemis heard her aunt yell back, she shook her head and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Soon enough Elena had returned and they were making their way to the Lockwoods, Stefan had drove off saying he would meet them at the party. Artemis grabbed her car-keys and ushered them all into the car.

"Elena your cell is ringing" Jenna said as they got into the rusty yellow bug, they would be driving together there.

"Hey Bonnie, I know I'm late but-"

"Arty the basket" Jenna reminded the younger girl.

"Crap" Artemis spun on her heel and ran back towards the house to get the muffin baskets, she vaguely heard Elena telling Bonnie about her forgetting the muffins. She grabbed the baskets and slammed the door shut behind her.

"We're late-"

"Thanks for the update, Jeremy" Artemis shoved the basket into his and Elena's arm. She slid into the driver's side whilst Jenna got in the back. Artemis stuck the key in the ignition and they all groaned in unison when the car spluttered.

"I guess-"

"Shush Elena" Artemis snapped and slammed her hand down on the dashboard and with that the engine came to life.

Artemis pulled up to the Lockwood manor, they all got out of the car and Artemis grabbed the baskets of muffins

"A lot of people here" Jenna commented as they all walked up the steps to the manor

"Well he was the mayor" Artemis added, she slowed down when she saw Damon standing there.

"It'll be quick in and out" Jenna assured Jeremy, she followed Artemis gaze and saw that it was focused on Damon who was smirking at her but she looked away causing the vampire to frown,

"Arty can I have a word?" Damon asked,

"Erm…fine" she handed the basket to both Elena and Jeremy and walked over to him. They stood there for a moment simply gazing at each other

"What do you want?" she finally asked,

"Well there's lots of things you-"

"Would you stop?" she snapped at him

"Stop what?"

"Those flirty little comments, it's obvious I mean nothing to you, so I would rather you leave me alone" Artemis turned on her heel and was about to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Who says you don't mean anything to me?"

"You did" she scowled and wrenched her hand away from him "you kiss Katherine, but you thought she was Elena, so it makes it crystal clear that I don't matter-"

"You do" Damon insisted "I-she was there and, I-"

"What gave into temptation?" she narrowed her eyes "It's clear I was stupid to care for you, and thought there was more to you but I was wrong-I rather not get played for a fool Damon- I am nothing but a distraction to you am I?" she stepped up to him, he shook his head

"No you're not-"

"Let me ask you a question, when you kissed Katherine or whatever did it feel right? Did you feel anything?" she asked, Damon frowned and glanced away, causing her to sigh.

"I'm not stupid you spent the last hundred or so years looking for one woman, and to pass the time you had play toys, well I am not one of them" Artemis took a step back.

"Arty you care for me, I know I did-"

"I cared for you, past tense, frankly I don't give a-"

"Don't say anymore" he snarled "you do care for me. You jumped into a burning building-"

"It was a mistake" she hissed and stormed off, as soon as she did she regretted those words that she had said to him. Artemis sighed and took a glass of Champaign off of the table.

* * *

Artemis spotted Tyler by the door and went to greet him since she hadn't managed to catch him earlier.

"Tyler" she gave him a small smile "sorry about your dad-"

"I'm not" Tyler scoffed, Artemis eyes widened but she went with it,

"Ok your dad was a dick-"

"He was my brother" she choked on her drink and spun around on her heel "Mason?"

"Little Arty Gilbert not so little anymore" Mason Lockwood grinned, "So hug?" Artemis laughed and launched herself into his arms; he easily picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm going to-ok yeah…" Tyler trailed off seeing that neither Artemis nor his uncle was paying attention.

"Ok, you might be suffocating me now" Artemis uttered; he chuckled and let her go, but his hands rested on her shoulder. "I can't believe you came back"

"Well the family needed me, you should know how it works" Mason said whilst grabbing two more glasses of drinks, he handed her one "so Arty, you've grown up-" she felt her cheeks heating up.

"Well that's what happens over the years" Artemis smirked at him "but you've change I mean, you look more fit-wait-no I mean-"he placed his hand over her mouth.

"I get what you mean you're cute when you ramble" he moved his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroked the skin beneath her eye "you look tired Art" he said softly.

"It's been a hectic couple of days" she uttered and shifted slightly, he pulled his hand back and glanced over her shoulder "Is that your boyfriend?"

Artemis followed his gaze and saw Damon glaring at her, she rolled her eyes

"He's no one important" she uttered and sipped her drink "so how was Florida? Find any waves or whatever you do?"

"I own a surf shop Art, don't spend all the time in the water"

"I bet you want to though" Artemis smiled as they walked outside, she felt the breeze over her skin, Mason chuckled

"You got that right, so what about you? Last time I heard you was on your way to college and-"

"Yeah things change" Artemis said "needed to come back so I did-"they were walking down towards the stoned balcony.

"Ever thinking of going back to college?" he asked looking down at her.

"Hmm, it's too late now, I-I have people to take care of, but it's not all doom and gloom, I own the antiques store in the town-"

"Serious?" Mason asked "what happened to Mack and-"

"I think they're trying to have sex in every county in the country" Artemis muttered, Mason snorted.

"Now that is a mental image I so not need in my head"

Artemis smiled and shook her head "sorry" they walked past an office, but she grabbed his arm making him stop, "Is that my brother?"

"Yep with my nephew, looks like they're drinking-"

"Ergh" Artemis groaned and was about to storm into the office but Mason grabbed her hand

"Let me, I have the intimidation factor-"

"Just because you're-"

"Ssh" Artemis rolled her eyes and followed him into the office, where the two teens sat. "What's going on in here?" Mason asked, Jeremy eyes widened when he saw Artemis standing next to the other Lockwood, he jumped off of the desk. Mason held out his hand for the flask "don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yeah he does" Artemis uttered and grabbed Jeremy's hand "See yah Mason" she called over her shoulder as she literally dragged her little brother out of there. As soon as they were away from the office and near the party, Artemis stopped him.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped "after last night-"

"No don't start-" Jeremy groaned, her eyes hardened she stepped up to him.

"You listen to me Jeremy Grayson Gilbert, I will start, after last night you come here looking for a drink-"

"Tyler was offering me some and-"

"Cut that bullshit out right now" she hissed "don't give me that whole peer-pressure crap right now, I'm not in the mood to me messed with, stay inside and don't drink everything in sight you got me?" she snapped, Jeremy frowned and walked off, Artemis sighed and shook her head, she needed some fresh air. She was leaning against the brick wall, her gaze was focused on the large trees, but they shifted she could see the birds in the nests. Her eye stopped at a pair of figures one of there was a woman and the other a man, Artemis's eyes widened seeing the woman stabbing the man right in the gut. She didn't waste any time and ran towards the scene, by the time she got there the woman had fled and she realised it was Stefan who was on the ground.

"Damn Stefan" Artemis muttered "come on" she helped him up and deposited him on the bench. "What happened?"

"Katherine" he groaned. Artemis froze and looked at him

"Is she here? Oh my god, Jeremy, Jenna and-"

"They're fine" Stefan said, she looked around trying to find anything to clean up the blood but she couldn't.

She dug through her pockets and pulled out her cell.

"Who are you calling?" he asked

"Your girlfriend" she replied, "hey Lena, can you come down to the back of the Lockwoods, Stefan's been stabbed-no he's fine-just very bloody-ok" she hanged up "she'll be here-"

"What happened between you and Damon?" Stefan asked, she frowned

"Nothing-"

"Art-"

"I really don't want to talk about it, I for some god-known reason thought he cared for me but yeah-that all went downhill" she murmured whilst she lifted his shirt up so she could see his wound, it was slowly healing though.

"He does-"

"No he doesn't" she chuckled bitterly "your brother is too messed up to have feelings like that, he kissed your girl Stef-"

"I know, but I've known Damon my whole life and he…well he acts different with you, not the way he use to act with Katherine, there's something more-"

"There is nothing" she snapped "nothing" before the vampire could say anything she saw Elena jogging towards them. Artemis got off of the bench so Elena could take her place, she watched as the younger girl started to clean up the mess.

"Are you going to be ok?" Elena asked as she started to wipe the blood.

"Yeah it's starting to heal" Stefan replied, his eyes were focused on Artemis however.

"Art?" Elena questioned

"I'm fine" she assured the younger girl. "But Stefan what was you up to? With Katherine?"

"I was trying to figure her out, playing along I let her get to me" Stefan sighed, Artemis bit her bottom lip.

"I tried tracking her" Damon commented from behind Artemis, he didn't miss her shoulders going tense at the sound of his voice. "She's gone, oh cover up Fabio, we've got a crazy ex on the loose, you better watch out it looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy"

"Do you always have to be such a dick" Artemis snapped at him.

"Jealous Art-"

"Piss off Damon" she scowled at him "I'm going to check on Jenna and Jeremy" she walked past him but he grabbed her wrist "Let go" she pulled herself free and stormed off; Elena sighed and followed after her.

"Arty, Art-will you slow down" Elena grabbed her older sister's arm "what's going on with you?"

"Nothing" Artemis replied, Elena sent her look making her sigh

"Arty, what's going on between you and Damon?" she asked, Artemis ran her fingers through her hair

"I don't know" she admitted, "He's confusing me, I-I-"

"You care for him, you ran into a burning building" Elena uttered "and he clearly cares for you-"

"Does he? I don't think so-we-"

"It's Katherine she's messing with his head" Elena assured her "you need to go and talk to him"

Artemis gave her a small smile "since when did you start giving advice out?"

"Well you gave me a lot, so I'm returning the favour" Elena uttered and linked her arm through hers "come on, you can drop us off at home and then go and talk to him"

She nodded and said goodbye to Carole, Artemis was waiting by the car for Jenna, Jeremy and Elena, and she was idly kicking a stone and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her shoulder

"Crap Jen, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Because I like-"

"Get in the car Jenna" Artemis laughed and unlocked the yellow bug. She climbed in and buckled herself up, she spotted Damon on the porch looking at her, she shook her head and revved the engine, and she pulled out onto the road and drove home. She could feel Elena's eyes on her but chose to ignore it.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she sat in the car, she had just dropped off Elena, Jeremy and Jenna and was sitting outside the boarding house, and she wanted to clear the air with Damon and knew she had to talk to him to do it. With a deep breath she climbed out of the car and walked up to the boarding house, her car keys were dangling in her hand, she raised her fist and knocked on the door but frowned when there was no answer.

Artemis looked behind her as if to make sure that Damon's car was in the driveway, and sure enough it was. She went to knock on the door again but the door creaked open, she licked her lips and peered through the crack of the door, and her eyes widened at the sight, Damon was kissing Katherine.

Artemis bit down on her bottom lip and silently shut the door, she raised her hands and literally wanted to rip her hair out, she knew it was Katherine who he was kissing after all she had just dropped Elena off at home.

She slammed her car door shut and didn't bother to buckle herself in she just wanted to get out of here.

"Bloody liar Damon is" she muttered "I care for you-bullshit" she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped towards home.

* * *

Soon enough she arrived home and headed straight upstairs, she pulled her hair loose and grabbed her nightclothes, she just wanted a quick shower and go to bed, she wanted to forget this day ever happened.

Artemis turned the shower faucet on and stripped out of her clothes; she stepped under the warm spray of water and just stood there for a minute thinking. Damn she thought when did she start to care so much for Damon Salvatore? She thought he was an ass but there was always something there that she knew.

Artemis lazily scrubbed herself clean and dried herself off with the towel; she slipped on her shorts and camisole and exited the bathroom. She padded barefooted down the hallway and switched her bedroom light off.

Artemis gasped seeing who was sitting on her bed "Damon? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked walking further into her room.

He smirked at her "Just came to see my sexy little antiques dealer? Thought-"

"Are you drunk?" she asked she could hear the slight slur to his tone.

"Maybe just a little" he uttered and stood up, she took a step back

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you meant to be sucking Katherine's face off?" she snapped and quirked an eyebrow, her hands were on her hips.

"Hmm, I am so over that bitch" he took another step towards her, she stood her ground. Artemis's brows furrowed and she looked at his face, she realised what had happened.

"She rejected you didn't she?" Artemis asked "she doesn't want you"

"I want you-"Damon raised his hand to her cheek but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare" she hissed "It's obvious isn't it? She rejected you so you come running to me?"

"It wasn't right-"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, and I don't care so leave" Artemis said, her cheeks were tinting pink and went to open her window so he could go that way but he blurred in front of her.

"You're lying" Damon growled towering over her "you're lying, you saved me-"

"I didn't do it for you, whatever you might think you have people who care-"

"And one of them is you, you care, you feel something more, like I do" Damon grasped her chin.

"I thought I did I was wrong though, I feel nothing for you" Artemis said softly, looking away, Damon gritted his teeth and cupped her face with both hands.

"You're lying-"

"No I'm not" she was though; even Artemis knew that, she didn't want to fall even more for him.

"It didn't feel right" Damon muttered and trailed his thumb over her bottom lip; before she could even blink he pressed his lips against hers. Artemis was too stunned to move, she felt his lips moving against her own still ones, when her brain kicked in she pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" she tried to move back but he placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"This feels right" he muttered and went to kiss her again, but she turned her face away so he got her cheek,

"I am not going to be second choice Salvatore, you couldn't have Katherine-"

"That manipulative bitch can go to hell" he snarled. "You're not second choice you felt something when I kissed you" she did, she felt her skin tingle and her body warming from that kiss as well as the butterflies in her stomach.

"I don't want this, not this and I don't want you" she snapped, Damon stilled and looked in her eyes, icy blue orbs met silvery grey orbs. But she did want him though, but she didn't want to risk getting hurt.

"You're lying Artemis, there's something between us, you're lying to me but you're also lying to yourself" Damon uttered; she pressed her hands against his chest and shook her head.

"I-it'll never work" she attempted to get out of his hold but he wasn't letting go "please Damon just go, I don't want you here"

"Artemis?" Jeremy walked into the room "is everything ok-"

"It's fine" she felt Damon loosen his hold so slipped out of his grip, she wiped away a stray tear and took a few seconds to get her breathing rate back to normal "it's fine Jere, go back to bed"

"No it's not fine" Damon snapped and looked over to Jeremy "he wants to be a vampire" with that Damon blurred forward and pinned Jeremy to the wall,

"NO DAMON" Artemis shouted running forward, "stop it"

"You can shut off the pain" Damon told the terrified teen "it's the easiest thing in the world-"

"Please stop, don't hurt him" Artemis cried tears clouded her eyes

"The pain will all go away, all you have to do is flipped the switched and SNAP" with that he broke his neck, Artemis felt as she was stabbed in the heart.

"JEREMY" she screamed and flew forwards dropping at her brother's side "NOO" she cried, Damon staggered back. "Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up" she sobbed, and took in a shuddering breath she looked up and met Damon's eyes, he looked at her with regret, she shook her head and clutched on to Jeremy's shirt.

"Jeremy" she cried "I'm sorry" she looked down at his face and stroked his cheek; her eyes roamed his body, her breath hitched as she saw his hand. She grabbed his hand and saw the ring there, John's ring, well Dad's ring. "Oh, you're going to be ok, you're going to be ok" she brought his head on top of her lap and kissed his head. She rocked back and forth as she waited for him to wake up "please wake up" she murmured holding him close.

"Oh my god, Arty" Elena ran into the room with Stefan on her heels

"What happened?" Stefan asked dropping beside a distraught looking Artemis.

"Your brother happened" Artemis hissed

"What?" Elena asked confused, her arms were around Artemis's shoulders.

"Damon killed him"

Stefan frowned and spotted the ring "he saw the ring that's why he did-"

"Don't you dare" Artemis shouted at him "don't you dare defend him, he didn't see the ring, and he didn't-"

"Art-"

"Stefan don't" Elena hissed it was no secret that Artemis was protective of her and Jeremy, she definitely didn't want to be in Damon's shoes when Artemis saw Damon again.

"It's Katherine then, she got under his skin, she un-did everything that was good about him-"

"There's nothing good about him, not anymore he's a monster" Artemis uttered still holding on to Jeremy. "A vile monster and I hate him now" Elena and Stefan exchanged looks when she said that, Stefan sighed and placed his arms around both Artemis and Elena.

"I'm sorry" Stefan whispered into Artemis's ear, but the teen shook her head and felt a sob tore through her throat.

"Arty" Elena whispered tears making her way down her face she never actually witnessed her sister like this, looking so broken. Just then Jeremy let out a shuddering breath Stefan quickly grasped his face

"Is he ok?" Elena asked frantically, as Artemis looked down at his face

"Yeah he's fine" Stefan nodded, as Artemis peppered Jeremy's face with kisses,

"You're ok, you're ok" she smiled at him, she felt him trying to break away from his hold. She allowed him to and when she did she was encompassed into a hug, Jeremy clutched on to her

"He killed me-"

"I know" she muttered and looked over his shoulder and saw Elena, she gestured for the girl to join which she did, Artemis wrapped her arms around both of her younger siblings, feeling relief sweeping through her she didn't care about Damon Salvatore, not when she had a family to look after.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, and apologies for any grammar and spelling mistake, so the opening chapter to season two. A lot went down, Arty found John, walked in on Jeremy when he was unconcious, realised Katherine was back in town, found out Damon kissed her and got annoyed and was very confused at his feelings, she confronted him at the Lockwoods, and we see her meet Mason, we can tell that they're freinds. And finally Damon confronts Arty in the end, and he hurts her. **

**Next Chap-the Carnival. **

**Please REVIEW **


	24. Chapter 24

"Arty" Jeremy swatted his older sister; she had ended up falling asleep in his room right next to him.

"Hmm-"

"God she's out of it" Elena said she had ended up falling asleep on the other side of the eldest Gilbert girl.

"You're telling me" Jeremy muttered "I have to pee, but damn she's strong" he said, Artemis was face down on the bed, one arm wrapped around him and the other around Elena.

"You're telling me, I've been up since six wanting to pee, but she-"

"She can hear you, you two brats" Artemis grumbled and rolled over so that she was facing the ceiling, "So what's on the agenda today?" she asked

"Well there's the annual high school carnival and me and Bonnie are taking over from Caroline" Elena told her, "and Jeremy's helping out-"

"Ha" Artemis snorted

"Why?" Jeremy whined and grabbed the pillow that Artemis was resting on and shoved it over his face, making Artemis's head thump against the headboard. "Oww"

"Sorry, but why?" he whined again.

"Jeremy just suck it up and do it" Artemis rolled her eyes,

"Yeah you're also helping out" Elena commented.

"Noo, why?" this time it was Artemis who was whining "I don't even go to your bloody school"

"Because you're such a wonderful person and Caroline can't do this herself you know, since she's in hospital-"

"Ergh you ass, emotional blackmail Lena?" she rolled her eyes and looked over to Elena's face and saw the teen doing the puppy eyes "ergh so not cool"

"Please, please, please" Elena begged, Artemis sighed.

"Fine" she relented "I close the store up at five and I'll help out, what do you want me to do anyway?" she asked as she climbed over Jeremy who grunted when her knee landed in his stomach.

"Oops" she smiled sheepishly, in response Jeremy pushed her over

"Oww" they heard her whine, both Jeremy and Elena chuckled and peered over the bed and saw Artemis sprawled out on the floor. There was a knock on the door,

"Hey-erm am I missing something?" Jenna asked coming in, she was amused to see the sight before her.

"No, the kiddies were merely being brats, and Lena here wants my help and she does this" Artemis uttered and held up her hand to Jenna, her aunt rolled her eyes and hauled Artemis up on to her feet

"Well then Arty, if I was you I wouldn't help out, till they were just a little bit nicer-"

"Ok, ok, sorry" Elena said "but please-you're perfect for the job-"

"What's the job?" she asked stretching her stiff arms above her head. She saw the sly smile on Elena's face which worried her. "Elena?"

"It's a surprise" Elena said "and I'm not telling"

"How mature of you" Artemis uttered and looked over at the time, she should start getting ready. "Breakfast in twenty minutes, go get ready for school" she told them and left the room, with Jenna.

"Hey Art, I'm going in early today so I'll catch you later-"

"It's fine so John-"

Jenna frowned "John left"

"Really?" Artemis as they walked down the hallway, she stopped outside her bedroom "When did he leave?"

"Last night, here he wanted you to have this" Jenna said handing her a thin white envelope, "Thanks Jen" Artemis muttered as she stepped into her room. She made sure her door was shut before she opened the envelope-

"_Artemis, _

_I know we had are fair of disagreements in the past, and I questioned your ability to look after Elena and Jeremy. I was wrong to do that, you're the only one who's keeping them together, so thank you. When the time is right I'll come back, but till then keep on doing what you're doing, you're doing a great job. _

_John" _

Artemis couldn't help but smile at that, finally the man was showing some appreciation for her. She put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in her desk drawer. Artemis rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a denim skirt and a mustard colour sleeveless top, she slipped on a pair of tights and tucked the top into her skirt, and once she was dressed Artemis slipped on her heels and brushed her hair and decided to leave it out. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, she could hear the shower running so knew that either Elena or Jeremy were in the bathroom.

Artemis entered the kitchen and made a bee-line towards the coffee pot, she started to make it. Whilst she did that she also started to make breakfast, and decided to go with scramble eggs.

Artemis had just made a plateful of scrambled eggs and was buttering the toast when Jeremy came in to the room.

"Smells so good" Jeremy was literally drooling smelling Artemis's food. She set the plate in front of him as well as a glass of juice, she took the opposite seat.

"Where's Elena?" she asked as she bit into her toast,

"Straightening her hair, which I don't get, her hair is straight-"

"Yeah, I know Jere, she's a weird one" Artemis smirked but yelped when Elena slapped her upside the head "oww, why-ergh Jere you knew she was there didn't you?" she asked, Jeremy smirked "Yep" he replied popping the 'p'.

"Douche bag" she muttered and sipped her coffee, they chuckled and ate their breakfast in a comfortable smile. Once they were all done, Artemis pilled all the dishes in the sink.

"I don't have to drive you do I?"

"No Stefan is giving us a ride-"just as Elena finished her sentence the bell rang.

"Oh he's here" Elena grinned and practically ran off towards the door.

"Girls are weird" Jeremy muttered causing Artemis to snort and follow after him,

"Arty" Stefan smiled seeing the eldest Gilbert teen, "you ok?"

"Yes" she grinned at him, and grabbed her car keys and ushered them all out of the house,

"Artemis don't be late" Elena called seeing her sister locking the front door,

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there" Artemis waved her off and got into her own car.

* * *

Artemis hummed lightly to the music, it had just gone past lunch and saw was clearing up the display cases, one of her patrons had come in here earlier wanting the collection of the Jane Austin novels. So at the moment she was attempting to clean them up and placed them in boxes. She looked up when she heard the belle above the door ringing, since she was at the back she couldn't see who it was so decided to greet them when she got the final copy of the novel, which was resting right at the top of the shelf. Artemis tip-toed and attempted to grab the novel but her fingers just grazed the spine of the novel,

"Let me" she immediately stiffened feeling a taller body pressing behind her own, she watched as a black leather clad sleeve came around her and took the book that she was aiming for. "Here"

Artemis grabbed the book and went to walk pass him but he pinned her to the shelf.

"Artemis-"she didn't even look at him, he sighed and gripped her chin forcing her to look at him "look what I did was stupid-"

"Just leave me alone, I can't even stand being in the same room as you" she spat, glaring at Damon.

"Now don't be like that-"she flinched when he raised his hand to touch her cheek making him pause,

"Artemis-"

"Go to hell Damon" she snarled she was going to side step around him but he blocked her path "what part of go away do you not understand?" she hissed, Damon boxed her in.

"I will once I've talk to you-"

"I don't want to talk to you" she scowled "so leave me alone-"

"Ok, it was bad, I just lost it yesterday with your brother-"she felt goose-bumps arise on her flesh when he ran his index finger down her bare arm.

"You snapped my brother's neck and killed him-"

"I saw the ring-"

"No you didn't" she tried to push him but he was budging, he growled and slammed her against the wall pressed his own body against her.

"Will you let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain, I have nothing to say to you, and whatever you say to me I don't care. You made sure of that when you hurt him-"

"Artemis-"

"Move" she snapped getting more and more irritated

"No-"

"You ask for this" without further ado, Artemis slammed her knee up hitting Damon straight in his neither regions. The vampire groaned "I did this to you once before, and you're lucky I don't chop them off. Stay away from me and my family"

"I can't ok? I don't want to stay away from you, I am incapable of staying away from you" he declared, and ran his finger across her trembling lips.

"Go away Damon" she choked out,

"But I don't want to-"

"Yeah well she wants you to" a new voice commented, Artemis jumped and looked to her left, she saw Mason there glaring a hole into Damon's head.

"Yeah-"

"Damon go" she hissed at him. Damon's eyes roamed her face; he could see how uncomfortable she was so decided to leave.

"I'll see you tonight" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek, then he was gone.

Artemis sighed and slumped against the wall. He was so warm.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Mason asked, Artemis rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sure and he's just a persistent dick" she said

"You want me to have a few words with him?" Mason said, Artemis violently shook her head "He's unpredictable and strong-"

"Are you saying that I can't take him?" Mason smirked, Artemis licked her lips nervously

"No I'm sure but Damon's like really strong-"

"I'm stronger than I look Arty" he uttered

"So" she wanted to change the topic "what are you doing here?" she asked as they walked down the aisle

"Well I thought that I wanted to check out your store" he uttered as they moved over to the counter "so here I am"

"Ah so what do you think?" she asked getting behind the counter

"It's screaming your name" Mason grinned "very impressive, just out of curiosity is there Lockwood items here?"

"What?" Artemis asked confused

"Items from the Lockwood family, I know Carole donated some stuff-"

"Well there's old pictures and I think a goblet or something like that" she replied tucking in a stray curl. "Why? Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked

Mason leant forward and was resting on his elbows, "Hmm, it's a moonstone, size of a hockey puck, ugly gaudy thing, so is it here?" he asked.

Artemis chuckled "If I notice anything that ugly I would know, it's not in the store Mason, sorry"

"No problems, so what are you up to tonight? Fancy going to the Grill for a drink-"

Artemis groaned "Ergh why-"

"Huh-"

"No I would love to go and get a drink" Artemis sighed and rested her chin on her palm, he mimicked her stance causing her to pout, he chuckled and lightly tapped her nose.

"So is there a reason why you're blowing me off?"

"Hmm, there is, I've volunteered for helping out at the carnival this evening" she replied, it was good to see him again, a familiar face after everything that's been happening.

"And by volunteering I think you mean you got ambushed into it" Mason commented a smile on his face.

"Ah hit the nail on the head" Artemis chuckled, "so fancy coming?"

"Sure, Tyler was mentioning something about it" Mason nodded

"How is he?" she asked

"Tyler-I'm taking care of him"

"Well that's good, kid needs all the family he can get" Artemis muttered, the bell above the door rang alerting her that someone else was in the store.

"Ohh, mama, Mason Lockwood is that you?" Betty chirped up.

"Yes it is, Betty how are you?" Mason asked, as the older woman kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm good, even better after seeing you-"

"Betty what's up? I mean isn't Johnny waiting-"

"Who?" Betty asked her eyes were focused on the man they were dreamy and glazed over.

"Your husband-"Artemis said amusement written all over her face.

"Oh shit I forgot about him" Betty muttered, causing both Artemis and Mason to laugh.

Mason glanced at the time "I should go I'll see you tonight, Art, see yah around Betty" he left the store.

"Oh god" Betty practically collapsed against the desk, alarming the brunette; she hurried over to her side, and ushered her into the back office where she sat her down.

"So what's got you in such a tizzy?" Artemis asked as she poured some water for Betty, "I thought you were going to faint-"

"Oh I nearly did" Betty said taking the glass of water.

"You want me to take you to the hospital or-"

"No there's just so many good looking men in Mystic Falls, I don't think my heart can take it anymore more" Betty downed the glass of water.

"Oh my god Betty."

* * *

"Artemis where are you?" Elena asked she and Bonnie was walking around the carnival making sure everything was alright.

"I'm right behind you" Artemis said,

"What-"both Elena and Bonnie turned around and saw Artemis there holding up her phone, Elena rolled her eyes and hanged up, "finally I thought you weren't going to come, anyway your shift is about to start-"

"Whoa, hold it lady you didn't even tell me-"

"Speakers" Elena said loudly, cutting off Artemis "one of them is down-and-"

"Has she been like this all night?" Artemis asked Bonnie,

"What? You mean panicking and all that jazz-"Bonnie laughed, "totally-"

"Ha, ha, I just want a vampire free night" Elena rolled her eyes "erm have you spoken to Damon-"

"No, he came into the store, spouting all kinds of crap, but Mason-"

"You mean Mason Lockwood?" Elena smirked, Artemis rolled her eye

"Nothing going, anyway you have problems with speakers?" she asked they had come to a stop

"Yeah, right Carter is it?" Elena called, the trio of girls saw a tall man turn around "you came with the carnival right?"

"That'd be me" Carter approached them,

"Ok, great" Carter uttered, Artemis could see that he was staring at Bonnie, she couldn't help but smile. "Wow, what do you need beautiful?"

"Oh he's smooth" Artemis whispered to Elena, as Bonnie giggled "Ah she's totally smitten"

"Erm, what do you know about karaoke speakers?"

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter suggested a smile on his lips, there was buzz of music and laughter around the carnival.

"Yeah Bonnie show him the problem?" Elena suggested smirking at her friends, Artemis smiled "Yeah but not too much, I mean don't show him too much-"

"Come on Arty" Elena grabbed her arm leading her away from the pair, "we really have to do something about your word vomit-"

"Ha, ha Elena, so what is it that you want me to do?" she asked following the younger girl, avoiding bumping into people.

"You got a whole booth, here it is" Elena declared stopping at a pink coloured booth.

"You've got to be kidding me" Artemis eyes widened at the banner "No way in hell-"

"Please?" Elena begged "you've only got to be there for an hour, that's all"

"It's a kissing booth" Artemis exclaimed "No, no, no-isn't there anybody else?"

"Yeah but till an hour, please?" she asked. Artemis's jaw clench but she could see how desperate the younger girl was.

"Fine, an hour but that's it" Artemis reluctantly agreed, Elena led her into the booth

"Thank you so much I owe you-"

"You more than owe me" she muttered taking off her jacket "breath mints?"

"A whole bowl" Elena laughed. "A kiss is three dollars-and don't worry no tongues"

"Duh, you think I'm opening my mouth?" Artemis snorted and sat down on the stool "I'm timing this-an hour and I'm gone-"

"Don't worry, Cheryl the one who's in charge of this would be here" Elena assured "look you got customers already"

Artemis followed her gaze and her jaw dropped at the sign of the teenage boys, and even some men "I think I'm going to die" she muttered,

"Good luck" Elena grinned patting her on the back, and left. Artemis took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto her face and smiled at the first teen that came up to the booth.

"Oh can I film this?" the teen asked, Artemis sent him a death glare "no ok" he handed her the cash and leant forward and kissed on her the lips, Artemis was inwardly cringing but did it. She kept her lips firmly shut though; she did this for the next forty five minutes.

"You don't look happy" she looked up seeing who was the next customer and saw it was Mason

"I've been pressing lips with spotty kids, you know how many times I've been asked if they can film it?" Artemis asked taking a sip of water

"Well I can cheer you up" he uttered putting three dollars into the box, Artemis chuckled and smiled

"Why not? Just a short one" she uttered

"Better be short, I've been waiting for ages" the teen behind Mason shouted, Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline, Mason sent the kid a death glare, he instantly wilted under his gaze.

"Wow, I wished you had come by earlier" Artemis chuckled "so-humph" he pressed his lips against hers, it wasn't unpleasant.

Mason pulled back "cheered you up?"

Artemis laughed and nodded "thanks for the cash you know-"

"No problem, I'll catch you later I'll be by the hand wrestling area" Mason smiled and left. Artemis gazed after him there was something different about Mason Lockwood, but she wasn't sure what it was.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard shouting.

"Dude there's a line" the teen who had shouted beforehand yelled again. Artemis saw Damon cutting in front of him

"Dude" the vampire uttered "does it look like I care?"

"We-"

"Shut up" Damon snapped and walked forward, "hello Arty" he smirked, she glared at him

"Piss off Damon-"she uttered, he tutted at her.

"Really Arty, not how you treat your customers" Damon drawled,

"What'd you want? I don't want to talk to you so-"

"Who said anything about talking?" he cut her off, her eyes bugged out when he held up three dollars.

"No you've got to be kidding me" she hissed

"What?" Damon deposited the cash in the box "I'm a paying customer and if you don't pucker up I'll make a scene"

"Burn in hell" she snarled

"I paid, and I really don't want to bother Elena saying one of the carnival workers refuse-"

"Fine, shut up thought" she snapped, he smirked and pressed his lips against her, Artemis already felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach fluttering when he did that, she was about to pull back but he slid a hand up the back of her neck, Damon could feel the silky strands of her curls through his fingers. When she felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip she gasped, Damon took that chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth, Artemis bit down hard causing him to yelp.

"Dick" she snapped and furiously wiped her mouth

"Whoa wait-"

"Arty your shift is done" Cheryl hopped into the booth her eyes darting between Artemis and Damon.

"Thanks bye" Artemis said without a backward glance towards the vampire.

* * *

Artemis was walking through the carnival and her eyes widened in delight spotting a cotton candy stand. She didn't waste any-time and approached it.

"Johnny?" Artemis asked recognising the man,

"Hey dearie, cotton candy?" he asked as he started to make the treat

"Please, so how's Betty?" she asked digging through her pockets and pulled out a five dollar bull and handed it to the man.

"She's fine, resting in bed I wore her out" Johnny smirked and chuckled seeing the look on the teen's face. He handed her the cotton candy.

"Erm-keep the change" Artemis practically fed the scene, leaving behind a chortling Johnny

"Yeah, she's fun to mess with" he muttered under his breath.

Artemis entered the school and walked down the corridor whilst she ate cotton candy, the halls were packed with students and other people who were enjoying the carnival. She spotted the arm wrestling table and saw Tyler wrestling kid, and easily one,

"Damn Tyler are you giving anyone a chance?" Artemis uttered making him laugh.

"How about it Art?" he grinned "want a go?"

"No thanks I just saw you taking a guy twice my size down, I-"

"Chicken Arty?" Mason smirked "come on, me and you I'll go easy on you"

"Ergh fine" Artemis handed Tyler her cotton candy and could hear the small crowd that had gathered cheering. Mason held up his hand, she grasped it with her own; his hand easily dwarfed her own,

"Sorry dear-"

"What-argh" he slammed her hand down, she rolled her eyes

"You knew you was going to win" Artemis rolled her eyes making Mason laugh

"No need to pout" he told her. She smiled as Tyler took her place, she spotted Stefan watching the scene.

"Hey Stef" she smiled at him, and simply ignored Damon who rolled his eyes. "you guys are being a bit creepy, just staring-"

"Well you're the one who was clutching on to Lockwood's hand, how was it? Managed to tear your eyes away from his-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis cut him off and turned her gaze away.

Stefan sent his brother a curious look, wondering if Damon was being snarky because he was jealous. They all watched as Tyler and Mason started their match, Artemis could see the strain on Tyler's face and the look of ease on Mason's face, after a moment the elder Lockwood slammed his hand down, much harder than he did compared to Arty.

"Alright, he's a champ" Tyler said to the crowd "who wants to go next?" he called out,

"Stefan will" Damon declared. Artemis quirked an eyebrow wandering what he was up to, Damon sent her a wink she merely rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Sure, why not?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders; Artemis frowned as the vampire walked towards the table.

"What are you up to?" Artemis asked Damon,

"Oh you're talk-"

"Do you want me to walk away?" she asked, he sighed

"Fine, well there's something funny about the Lockwoods, the mayor was affected by device when it went off-"her eyes widened at this

"You serious?" she asked as Stefan and Mason started their match

"Go Stefan" Damon called out

"Kick his ass Stef" Artemis yelled

"Art-"

"Sorry Mason, Elena's boyfriend, hence I'm automatically on his side" she told him, Mason shook his head and smiled

"I see that" Damon commented, his eyes hardening slightly.

"What?"

"The flirting-"Artemis snorted at that,

"Me and him, eww no that's wrong" she shuddered at the thought.

Both of them watched the match, she could Stefan struggling against Mason, it was an intense one compared to Tyler's one. Once again Mason won the match, Stefan merely smiled at him and left, he approached Artemis and Damon.

"You let him win right?" she asked, whilst Damon scowled,

"You didn't put any effort in that at all" the vampire snapped,

"Yeah actually I did" Stefan admitted, Artemis's eyes widened at that.

"What?" she asked "but you're a va-"the raven head vampire placed his hand over her mouth, she glared at him.

"You hush" he instructed, "come on" he grabbed her wrist and tugged her away with Stefan on their heels.

"But he's not a vampire is he?" Artemis asked Stefan thinking that's the only way Mason could've beaten him in that match.

"No, he's not, he has strength, more than human strength-"

"Can't he just be really strong?"

"No" Stefan shook his head at that, "he might be dangerous Arty-"

"So stay away from him" Damon said seriously.

"No way in hell" she snapped "he's my friend and-"

"Artemis stay away" Damon growled grabbing her by her upper arms. Stefan could see that there would be a blow-out between them.

"Arty, maybe you should just not be alone with him, we don't know what's going on in that family" Stefan stepped in.

"Or maybe I should not just be alone with this prick" she muttered and walked off

"Ergh, she's so stubborn" Damon muttered his frustration was building up. He slammed his hand against the lockers.

* * *

Artemis was walking through the hallways and decided to head outside to get some fresh air, she mentally slapped herself realising that she had left the cotton candy with Tyler. The brunette looked around and saw Jeremy by one of the games, where he was throwing a baseball into a pile of cans.

"Missed again" the clerk called loudly

"Yeah I know" Jeremy snapped, Artemis couldn't help but laugh at him, he was a competitive little bugger. He turned his attention to her "funny, see if you can do a better job" Artemis smirked and grabbed the baseball.

"Sure why not?" she asked and focused her attention on the cans; she pulled her hand back and threw it smacked dab in the middle, knocking the cans over.

"And that's how it is done, little brother" Artemis laughed as the clerk was yelling 'winner' she saw the stunned look on Jeremy's face,

"What would you like doll?" the man asked,

"Hmm, how about that…Panda bear" she said, the man nodded and handed her the fluffy toy. "You want it Jere?" she asked,

"Ergh, I forgot how good you was at that whole throwing thing-"

"Evidently" she smirked and dug through her pocket and pulled out a twenty "here go wild, and see if you can win something" she smiled and left him there. Artemis went back inside the school and saw Elena leaning against a table,

"Hey Lena" she smiled seeing her,

"Hey Art, thanks for doing that whole kissing booth convention" Elena smiled her eyes darted down to the bear that she was holding "A mystery man handed that-"

"No, I kicked Jeremy's ass in a game and won it for myself" Artemis uttered,

"Arty, Elena-"Damon appeared next to them,

"Ergh, what's wrong with you?" Artemis snapped

"What do you want?" Elena asked glaring at the vampire.

"Look I know you both probably don't want to see me" Damon said, from the look on both girls faces he was right "I need both of you to come with-"

"No way in hell" Artemis snapped and went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"I need you to come with me now" he hissed, "right now Arty, Elena"

Artemis could see the look on his face and finally relented, she was annoyed when his grip didn't loosen, she reached out and grabbed Elena's wrist and dragged her after them.

* * *

"So Caroline's a vampire?" Artemis asked stunned at that, her, Damon, Elena and Stefan was all gathered in Alaric's classroom, Damon had told them what had happened.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked pacing up and down

"Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her, a plus b equals…" he trailed off, Artemis sighed great another thing they would have to deal with, and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"But why would she do that?" Elena asked upset.

"Because Katherine is a nasty manipulative little slut" Damon snarled, Artemis snorted at that getting incredulous looks from both Stefan and Elena, Damon merely smirked.

"What? That's funny" Artemis muttered.

"What she said, 'game on' what does that even mean?" Stefan asked walking up to his brother.

"Means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know" Damon replied.

"Ergh you've got a psycho ancestor Lena" Artemis muttered under her breath

"But why Caroline?"

"I don't know"

"She's probably going out of her mind, she doesn't know what's happening to her" Stefan said shaking his head.

"We should go find her" Artemis stood up.

"Hmm maybe not, all of my compulsion from the past starting wearing off the minute she was in transition-"

"So wait she knows she's a vampire?" Artemis asked she didn't know where this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"We have to find her" Stefan said.

"Yeah, and kill her-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis snapped glaring at Damon "Is killing your only solution?"

Elena straightened up and stood shoulder to shoulder with Artemis "You're not killing Caroline"

"She knows who we are, she's officially become a liability, we've got to get rid of her" Damon explained, Artemis felt annoyance surge through her.

"Damon absolutely not" Stefan snapped,

"Need I remind you of the tragic tale of Vicki Donavan?"

"It was your fault" Artemis scowled her heart was beating a mile a minute "just back off and leave Caroline alone, she can get through this"

Damon scoffed "We all know that Caroline won't make it as a vampire, her mother is a vampire hunter, come on we'll just flip the last chapter-

"It's not an option Damon" Elena shook her head,

"No?" Damon asked

"She can get through this Damon, she just needs help" Artemis intervened, even if Caroline was an insensitive cow at times, she didn't deserve this, none of this.

"Can she? Stefan?" Damon looked over to his brother who remained silent "your silence is deafening, wait wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki-"

"It was a Halloween party you asshole, you're not touching her" Artemis hissed, her cheeks were flushed in anger

"You know I'm right Stefan, she won't make it" Damon uttered his eyes boring into hers, he glanced over to Stefan, Artemis scowled and walked off

"Where are you going?" Damon called after her.

"To find Caroline you prick" she shouted back and could hear Stefan and Elena following after her.

"You agree with Damon don't you?" Elena asked as they walked through the carnival, looking for any sign of the blond girl "Stefan?" Artemis jumped when he punched one of the stands "Stefan? Hey"

"Damon's right-"

"No we're not killing her" Artemis snapped

"No, not about what we should do" he assured her "but about what's going to happen, Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence"

"Well we can't let it end that way" Elena said "they're doing this to me aren't they-"

"Ergh can't you just stake the bitch already, she's already causing so much trouble" Artemis muttered and walked further ahead to give the couple a moment. After a couple of seconds she turned back around to face them "can we get a move on?" she asked, Elena nodded and gestured for Stefan to follow, "Where could she be?"

Artemis stopped walking when she saw Stefan coming to abrupt stop,

"What is it?" Elena asked

"Can you hear her?" Artemis questioned looking around,

"Blood, I smell blood" Stefan muttered and shot off, Artemis sprinted after him and looked over her shoulder and saw Elena lagging behind, she grabbed the younger girl's hand yanking her so she could keep pace.

"You really need start running again" she muttered to her sister.

"Not now Art" Elena huffed and sped up. Stefan was leading them to the back of the carnivals where the trucks were. They rounded the corner

"Fuck" Artemis gasped seeing Damon holding Caroline with a stake raised behind the newly transitioned vampire's back "NO DAMON DON'T" she shouted and was grateful when Stefan threw Damon away from Caroline.

"Stop it" Stefan yelled,

"Caroline" Artemis ran forward as did Elena, the blond shoved the younger Gilbert girl away from her

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU KILLED ME" Caroline shrieked

"No, no it wasn't me that was Katherine" Elena shook her head. "You know that-"

"No" Caroline cried "then why did she look like you? And why did she do this to me?"

"Honey" Artemis stepped forward, she placed her hands on the distraught blond girl's shoulders "it'll be ok, it will be" she assured her, Caroline took in a shuddering breath, and hugged Artemis, she wrapped her arms around her.

"Why? Arty Why?" she sobbed on her shoulder,

"I don't know Care" she stroked the back of her head; "Elena didn't do this ok?" she pulled back, and saw the vampire nodding.

"Ok"

Artemis sent her a smile and rubbed her shoulders "you got blood all over your pretty face, now you and I both know that's not a good look is it?"

"No, it's kind of gross" Caroline uttered,

"Why don't Stefan and Elena help clean you up?" she suggested, Caroline gave her a shaky nod.

"Yeah Arty's right come on Caroline?" Stefan said grabbing her hand, he lightly pushed Elena ahead of them.

"She's going to die eventually you know" Damon smirked

"Not tonight" Stefan uttered and led her way, Artemis looked over her shoulder at the vampire,

"Oh yeah it is" he grabbed the stake and blurred forward, Artemis jumped in front of Caroline protecting her, her breath hitched feeling the make-shift stake digging into her chest.

"Don't do this" Artemis shook her head, Damon immediately raised the stake away from her, "don't do this, don't give me more of a reason to hate you, leave Caroline alone, please" his eyes met hers, Artemis's eyes darted towards the make-shift stake, he pulled back.

"Whatever happens it's on you" he told her.

"Fine" Artemis sneered "it is, just don't hurt her" she stepped up to him, he stepped back.

"Caroline?" they all froze and turned to face Bonnie who eyes were wide, "no, no you can't be" she marched up to Caroline and grabbed her hand but snatched it back realising that the girl was a vampire.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said brokenly, the witch shook her head looking disgusted she spotted the body on the bed of the truck. "Bonnie?"

Artemis pushed Caroline forward towards Elena and Stefan "go get her clean-up-"

"Art-"Elena started but Artemis shook her head.

"I'll deal with it" she uttered, both Stefan and Elena led Caroline away.

Artemis sighed and grabbed Bonnie's wrist "Bonnie how could you do that? You friend needs you" the witch spun around.

"She's not my friend, she's a monster" Bonnie snapped, Artemis eyes darkened in anger.

"She is the same girl as she was before, she needs you" the brunette firmly told her "be her friend"

Bonnie shook her head and stepped away, Artemis was disappointed by the girl truth be told. "I can't believe this is happening"

Damon sauntered over to Artemis with a shovel on his shoulder "Aw, don't pout about it we've got a body to bury"

Artemis glared at him "How can you be like that?" she snapped.

"Hmm, well it sucks to be him" Damon smirked but it slid off his face when he saw the look on her face.

"How can you be so callous, don't you feel anything?" she snarled.

"I did" he glared at her "I did, but I'm like you in denial about my feelings-"

"I don't have feelings for you, I don't want to-"

"Oh" he canted his head to the side "but you do though, right?" she looked away. But her attention was snapped back towards him when he let out a cry of pain.

"Damon?" she gasped seeing him drop onto the ground, "Damon?" she ran forward and dropped down to his side "what's, what's going on-"her eyes widened realising who was doing this. "Bonnie stop it" she shouted grasping on to Damon's shoulders; she placed one of her cool hands against his head, the vampire clutched on to her hand.

"Bonnie" she shouted, Damon groaned and buried his face into Artemis's lap as if he was trying to ease the pain "Bonnie-" her voice died down when she saw the spray of water coming towards them.

"I told you what would happen, if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie told him, tears were streaking down her face.

"I didn't do this" he cried, Artemis breath hitched as she heard Damon screaming in pain, she gasped when he further dug his face into her lap.

"Bonnie it's not his fault" Artemis shouted

"Everything that happens is his fault" Bonnie said through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowed on the water trail , Artemis followed her gaze and paled when she saw flames were speeding towards them, "STOP IT BONNIE" she screamed. Damon pushed Artemis away so she wouldn't get singed His legs were set aflame, he screamed and attempted to beat the flames down but it wasn't working.

"BONNIE STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM" she shouted and stumbled onto her feet and could see that Bonnie wasn't going to stop, she leapt over Damon and tackled Bonnie to the ground, abruptly putting a stop to the witch's assault, Bonnie shoved Artemis off, they were both breathing heavily.

"Why did you stop me?" the witch shouted, Artemis shook her head

"Because this isn't you Bonnie, you're not this type of person" she said softly "you're not this person, just go home Bonnie" she gave Artemis a nod and left.

The brunette sagged on the floor and looked over to Damon; she sighed and walked over to him, dropping down to her knees besides his legs. She gently pried the singed material from his skin. She could see the burnt marks fading.

"It's healing" she commented, he thumped his head against the concrete ground, both of them had sweat marring there face. Damon reached up and moved aside her matted curls, she grasped his hand causing him to smile but it dropped instantly when she threw his hand away from her.

"Just because I saved your ass, doesn't mean anything" Artemis attempted to get up but he grabbed her around wrist and dragged her down, she let out a grunt when she landed on top of him. "Damon-"she hissed and went to get up but he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. Her hair hanged around her face creating a curtain around them.

"You care Arty, whether you want to or not, otherwise you wouldn't have saved me-"he murmured dragged an index finger against her throat travelling across the skin of her collar bone. "You do feel-"

"Just leave it Damon, not tonight" she uttered and much to her surprise he let her go, she remained still for a moment but hastily got up onto her feet, he stood up so that he was towering over her.

Damon ran his knuckles down her cheek "Thank you" he laid a gentle kiss against her temple, she closed her eyes feeling his lips against her skin. She felt a pulse of air and opened her eyes, when she did she saw that the vampire was gone.

* * *

Artemis let out a sigh and headed in the direction where Stefan, Elena and Caroline had wondered off to.

"Hey" she smiled seeing the trio.

"Hey, what's up? I heard screaming" Stefan said, Artemis canted her head to the side seeing both Elena's and Stefan's in cleaning up Caroline, she rolled her eyes and grabbed a wet napkin,

"Art-"

"Well you guys are doing a rubbish job of cleaning her up I thought—"

"No with Damon? I heard screaming" Stefan said leaning against the sink as Artemis started to wipe the blood away.

"He pissed off Bonnie, and she tried to kill him" she stated and finally managed to get Caroline's face clean, "Come on Care I'll drop you off, Stef-"

"I'm coming"

"Me too" Elena added. Artemis sent them all an incredulous look

"You guys are all willing to get into my car?" she asked as they stepped out of the small toilets.

"Well, I'm being forced-"

"I have to make sure she doesn't lose control-"

"And you're the only one with a car" Elena finished off,

Artemis rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face when she heard their excuses "Aw I feel so loved"

Elena laughed and grabbed Caroline's hand, the two of them walked slightly ahead of Artemis and Stefan, they trailed behind.

"I didn't just hear Damon screaming you know" Stefan said quietly, Artemis looked at him from the corner of her eye "I heard you shouting at Bonnie to stop-"

"Just because I didn't want your brother to be burnt-"

"You love him" Stefan declared, Artemis's eyes widened she came to a stop when she heard this.

"What? Pfft no way" she shook her head; she didn't love Damon she couldn't love him, not after it was so easy to hurt her.

"He loves you as well-" Stefan said, he didn't miss the way that his brother acted around her, he knew why she couldn't or rather wouldn't be with Damon, he was reckless, but Artemis doesn't know the whole story of what happened that night when he and Katherine kissed.

"Damon isn't capable of love-"

"He didn't kill Caroline-"

"That means nothing" she muttered looking away as they carried on walking back towards the car, Stefan grasped her hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Ok, Arty if you think it means nothing then carry on believing it, but remember Damon doesn't care about killing Caroline, you and I both know he would have just ended her but he stopped because of you" they arrived at the car. Artemis's mind was working a mile a minute trying to think Stefan's words through her mind.

* * *

Artemis groaned as she flopped down on the couch in the lounge, Jenna looked at her

"Tired?" her aunt questioned holding out a bowl-full of pop-corn.

"You've got no idea" Artemis kicked off her shoes and rested her feet on the coffee table, she leant her head back "so what are we watching?" she asked

"True Blood-"

"What? I didn't know you were into this" Artemis commented taking a handful of popcorn and started to eat.

"Hmm-I only watch it because-"

"I want my very own Eric Northman" Artemis grinned, Jenna laughed but nodded

"Totally agree-oh he's shirtless-"

"He's too good for Sookie; I mean have you seen him"

"She's some lucky bitch" Jenna vehemently shook her head, Artemis was highly amused but couldn't agree more.

"Oh –wow look at that ass" Artemis muttered wide eye.

"Serious?" Jeremy asked coming into the room, seeing both women were ogling the man on the T.V.

"Jeremy come sit and-"

Jeremy plopped down beside Artemis so now that she was squished in between them both. He snatched the bowl out of her hands, "Hey" she snapped.

"You and Jenna can go back to mentally undressing him" Jeremy smirked. Artemis groaned and rested her head on his shoulder, she smirked

"I don't need to mentally undress Eric Northman, he's doing it himself"

"Oh wow" Jenna muttered eyes wide.

"Ew" Jeremy shot out of his seat "I am going upstairs-"

"Oh Jere-"

"Ah, uh, this is too weird and I'm taking the popcorn with me" he ran off

"Stupid brat" Artemis muttered

"Hush, he's talking" Jenna snapped, the younger girl giggled and shook her head, she jumped onto her feet to make a new batch of popcorn.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, and thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them.**

** In this chap, we see Artemis in denial about hr feelins, Damon calling her out of it. Betty made an appearence in this chap, Artemis getting roped in on the kissing booth at the carnival. Shen ended up saving Damon from Bonnie, and finally some time with Jenna at the end. **

**Next Chap-Artemis goes to Duke and feelings are shared. Oh and we find out Athena's connection to her. **

**Please REVIEW **


	25. Chapter 25

"Artemis" Elena shook her older sister awake; she groaned and swatted the younger girl.

"This is becoming a habit Lena, do I even need an alarm clock anymore or are you just going to wake me up?" Artemis rolled over and squinted her eyes open and saw the blurry outline of her little sister hovering above her. "It's my day off at the store and I want to-"

"I'm going to the Boarding house" with that Artemis's eyes snapped opened.

"What? Why? Stefan can come here and-"

"Because Alaric is meeting us there since we want to ask him about the Lockwoods he might know a few things" Elena explained, she smiled coyly at her "you know if you don't want me to be alone with Damon, then you should come along and-"

"Emotional blackmail so not cool" Artemis muttered whilst stretching her arms above her head.

"Please Artemis I'm begging you-"

"You used that card already Lena, with the kissing booth-"Artemis went to close her eyes again but they snapped opened when Elena tore the covers off of her "Elena" she whined. "I'm older so I order you to go away" she muttered pressing her face into her pillow.

"You can find out more about the Lockwoods" Elena uttered knowing that her sister was extremely curious, she let out a loud sigh and managed to sit up.

"Fine" she relented "only because I want to know what's up with that family" Artemis swung her legs out of bed, Elena jumped off of the bed,

"Thank you, thank you" she grinned and literally skipped out of the room to get ready. Artemis shook her head wondering how the girl could be so cheery in the morning. She headed towards the bathroom and had a quick shower; she exited the bathroom and hurried back to her room. Artemis slipped on a white coloured lacy bra and matching panties.

She rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink coral coloured top, she threaded the thin brown belt around her waist, and brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun where a few curls escaped to frame her face. The brunette looked around at her room and finally managed to find her black ankle boots she pulled them on. And headed downstairs, where Jenna was already in the kitchen.

"Morning" Jenna smiled; Artemis returned the gesture and started to make some coffee.

"Art- no time come-"

"What? I didn't even have breakfast-"

"We'll have it there" Elena said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the house, she snatched her keys from the dish-bowl and slammed the front door shut behind her.

"I didn't even have coffee" Artemis muttered causing Elena roll her eyes

"You can have it there"

"Whatever" Artemis revved the engine and tore out of the driveway.

* * *

"Hmm, Art-"

"See this is why I didn't want to come, he's here" Artemis hissed to Elena as the younger girl greeted her boyfriend.

"Aw don't you like me?" Damon smirked behind her, he rested his chin on her shoulder and handed her a mug of coffee.

"No" Artemis replied to his question.

"Your words wound me" he pouted. Artemis rolled her eyes and took the coffee off of him,

"I'm not here for you, I came because she dragged me-"

"Which I am eternally grateful for" Damon uttered as Artemis sat down on the couch.

"I didn't bring you here because of him Arty, I brought you here because you probably want to find out about the Lockwoods as well-"

"Of course she would want to know about them, one of them is practically her boyfriend" Damon snapped, Artemis glared at him.

"You know jealousy doesn't suit you" she told him as she sipped her coffee "makes you look-"

"Ok here" Stefan intervened placing a plateful of waffles in front of both Elena and Artemis "eat up, Ric should be showing up soon"

Artemis stomach grumbled causing her to blush

"Hungry Art?" Damon dropped down on her opposite side and placed his arm on the back of the couch, edging himself slightly closer to her. She was completely oblivious to this though, Elena and Stefan weren't though. Artemis swallowed down the mouthful of waffles "Oh this is good" she groaned feeling the syrup sliding down her throat.

"Glad you like it" Damon smirked

"You made it?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"So surprised honey?" he leant back whilst stretching his legs out.

"Kind of surprised it's not poisoned" she muttered, causing Stefan to snort, Damon sent his brother glare. "Thank you though" she uttered finishing off the waffles, she got on to her feet and grabbed the dish,

"Where are you going?" Damon asked watching her leave the room.

"To wash up" she called over her shoulder, Stefan saw Damon getting onto his feet.

"Leave her will you?" Elena hissed "she's not going to be friendly or anything-"

"You don't think I know that" Damon snapped at her "I want to make it right though-"he went to leave the room but Stefan's words halted him.

"You know you can't make it right Damon, you hurt her family she's not going to forgive you"

Damon licked his lips and looked back, his expression was intense "I know, but I can try to get her forgiveness" he uttered and followed after her.

Artemis had just placed her plate back in the cupboard but couldn't quiet reach, she was about to set it down on the counter but before she could, a hand came around hers. Her pulse quicken when Damon leant forward and took the plate from her, he reached up and placed it in the cupboard.

"Damon-"

"Artemis, would you ever forgive me?" he breathed into her ear, she licked her lips and turned around so that she was facing him , she didn't realise at how close he was, she looked up at him.

"You killed my brother" she said quietly. "You hurt me the worst way-"

Damon gently cupped her cheek, and rested his temple against hers, she closed her eyes and breathed in his smell "I know I hurt you Arty, and for that I…I am so sorry" her eyes opens they were bright and grey, he could get lost them,

"I-I need some time Damon, and now isn't the right time, with Katherine back and-"

"I get it, I do, you can have all the time you want, but I'm not going to stop Artemis" he promised her. Her eyes widened at that, before she could say anything the doorbell rang, "I should get that" he tucked in her stray curl and left. Artemis stared after him a moment and ran her hands down her face, she took a moment to get her thoughts in order before she followed after Damon.

* * *

Artemis dropped onto the couch besides Elena when Alaric walked in.

"Coffee?" Damon offered

"No thanks, Elena mentioned you needed my help" the history teacher said, Artemis quirked an eyebrow at that.

"When did you talk to him?" she asked.

"When you was in the shower" Elena replied

"Oh? Shower really-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis snapped, she focused her attention back on him.

"Ok" Stefan cut in "we were hoping you could shed some light onto the Lockwood family" he said as Alaric took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked looking at all of them.

"You wouldn't" Damon stated taking a seat beside Artemis, she inwardly groaned when he did, for a vampire he sure was. "But your dead un-dead vampire wife might?"

"Isobel's research" Elena clarified, Artemis nodded the woman had loads on vampires so she might know about other creatures of the supernatural world "from when you guys were at Duke together"

"You said she had spent years researching this town" Stefan leant forward so that he was resting his elbows on his knees

"Isobel's research here, eluded from Folk lore and legends" Alaric sighed, he was uncomfortable about talking about his vampire wife "at the time I thought most of it was fiction-"

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon uttered, Artemis rolled her eyes and elbowed him hard

"Are you incapable of not being a jackass?" she snapped at him, the vampire merely smirked at her, in return she scowled at him "annoying prick" she muttered under her breath. She sat up "asides from vampires, is there anything else?"

"Lycanthrope" Alaric commented, Artemis sat up and leant forward.

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered a wide grin on her face at that "serious-"

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Werewolves Elena" Artemis told her.

"No way" Damon shook his head "Impossible-"

"Is it?" Stefan asked

"I've been on this planet for hundred and sixty years, I've never come across one" Damon said.

"You do realise you're a vampire, so anything is possible right?" Artemis uttered quirking an eyebrow. Alaric smirked at that "she is right"

"If werewolves exist where are they?" Damon asked her, she bit her bottom lip

"Hiding?" she offered weakly.

"Really?" Damon scoffed; Artemis had the urge to punch him in his handsome face.

"What? It's an idea you dick, you don't need to be so arrogant about it" she retorted.

"I'm arrogant?" Damon asked his eyebrows shooting to his hairline

"There's a whole list of words describing what you are, arrogant, an asshole, a dick, a prick-oh wait those two rhyme, let's see if there's anymore-"

"Well I have a few words for you" Damon spoke over her tugging one of her curls, she gritted her teeth and snatched it back "sexy, a vixen, feisty-"

"You're such a-"

"Why are you guys so interested in the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked, damn he thought Artemis and Damon were both stubborn as hell but for some unknown reason he thought that they complement each other.

"Because vervaine didn't affect the mayor on Founders day but the Gilbert device did" Damon replied, his eyes were still on Artemis, he slowly removed them. "And it affected his son Tyler"

"And at the carnival his uncle exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought one of the carnival workers" Stefan added on,

"Inhuman behaviour, jumping and-"

"Maybe he's a ninja?" Artemis suggested, Stefan snorted

"We already had that joke-"

"Shove off Damon" she snapped glaring at him, he rolled his eyes and cocked an eyebrow seeing the look on Alaric's face.

"It's suggesting some supernatural entity" Stefan commented, Artemis bit her lip wondering maybe Mason is a werewolf.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us find out what it is" Elena said.

"Well her things are still there, in her office I mean, she's still declared missing" Alaric uttered looking at the quartet in front of him.

"So we can get access to it?" Damon asked "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with, if this wolf-man thing is true I've seen enough movies to know that's not good, plus it give this one more of a reason to stay away from Mason" he nodded to Artemis, who glared at him. "It also means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney, and that Tyler punk is Lon Chaney junior, which mean me Bella Lugosi is totally screwed" he finished off. "So we are going on a road trip-"

"Oh crap" Artemis muttered getting onto her feet.

"You're coming?" Elena asked also getting onto her feet, she knew that the older girl was annoyed with the raven head vampire.

"I'm curious and-"

"And I'm going-"

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about that part" Artemis uttered stretching her stiff arms, revealing the sliver skin on her lower back, Damon couldn't help himself and traced his finger across the smooth expanse of skin "will you quit it?" she snapped at him "so happy you're coming Stef- what is it?" she asked seeing the look on the vampire's face.

"You are coming right?" Elena asked frowning at her boyfriend.

"Caroline, is a newly turned vampire, she needs someone to show her the ropes and Damon-"

"She hates him" Artemis finished off

"Does everyone hate him?" Alaric asked also getting on to his feet, "It's like a club-"

"Huh, we should make one" Artemis grinned at the history teacher "I could-"

"Really? You're being mature" Damon said with sarcasm dripping from his tone, Stefan smirked at his brother. Artemis rolled her eyes and walked off towards the direction of her car, "we're meeting back here right?" she asked.

"Yes" Stefan replied. Damon blurred in front of her blocking her from getting into the car

"So why are you really coming?" he smirked leaning forward "is it because you can't tear yourself away from me?"

"You're totally wrong, besides the fact that I want to know about the Lockwoods, the other reason is that Elena's going, I don't trust you, you might snap her neck as well" with that she got into the car, Elena quirked an eyebrow and got in as well.

"She really doesn't like you does she?" Alaric asked from behind, he and Stefan had heard the whole exchange and was currently smirking at the raven head vampire.

"She so wants me" Damon uttered cockily.

"Ok then" Alaric uttered not believing the vampire for a second "well I'll be back soon"

* * *

Artemis was currently in her room, packing some books for this road trip, she knew that Elena was doing the same thing in her own room, whilst talking to Stefan. She had just zipped up her bag and nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted Stefan in the mirror,

"Damn, what is it with vampires and sneaking up on people?" Artemis asked getting her breathing rate back to normal,

"Sorry" Stefan chuckled stepping into the room, "It's our prerogative to do that after all, creatures of the night-"

"Ok" she shook her head and looked up at him "so what's up?"

"Do you want to go on this road trip? With Damon, I don't want you to be uncomfortable-"

"No, no I'll go I don't have to talk to him, plus I'm actually curious about Katherine, and knowing Elena she'll asks a load of questions, you know how curious your girlfriend is?" she smiled at him, Stefan grinned

"Yeah I got that so are you sure?" he repeated the question again.

"Really sure" Artemis said seriously "plus Alaric is coming, and we both hate Damon, so it gives us something to bond over-"

"You don't hate him" Stefan said quietly walking towards her vanity, unlike Elena's room which had posters and girly items scattered around, Artemis's room was filled with books and what look like to be artefacts.

"I want to though" Artemis uttered, as Stefan picked up a framed photo of the Gilbert family.

"I know you do, I'm going to see Elena just-"

"To kiss her brains out?" Artemis uttered grinning her head off, Stefan chuckled as the brunette grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, and she saw Jenna and Alaric talking.

"Are you going to be ok?" Artemis asked "I mean with Jeremy? There's some leftovers from last night and-"

"Arty" Jenna cut her off "we'll be fine" she laughed and looked at Alaric "You'd never guess that she's meant to be the teen" Artemis saw the look being exchanged between the pair and decided to leave them to it.

"I think I'm going to wait outside" she said brushing pass Jenna. They were meant to be meeting at the Boarding House, but Alaric had said it would be easier if he just picked them up.

Artemis exited the house and scrunched up her nose at the sight of Damon leaning against Alaric's car,

"Boy you look happy to see me" he smirked sauntering over to her, "let me get that" he took her bag off of her and placed it in the back of the car.

"Getting my bag doesn't make me like you" Artemis commented her hands on her hips, just then Stefan, Elena and Alaric came out as well, the history teacher went straight to the driver's side and got in.

"You going to be ok Art?" Stefan asked seeing the look his brother was giving the elder Gilbert girl.

"She'll be fantastic, I'm going to take good care of her" Damon smirked opening the car door for Artemis; she glared at him and climbed into the car.

"Ric" Artemis leant forward against the seat "by any chance is your car full of vampire weapons; say I don't know those nifty little vervaine darts?"

"Oh and what are you going to do with them?" Damon asked getting in the front.

"Use your imagination, dick" Artemis grumbled, causing Alaric to snort.

Artemis looked out of the window and saw Stefan and Elena exchanging goodbyes, her sister gave the vampire a loving kiss, she felt a pang in her heart at the sight of that, she wanted something like that. Damon could see her through the side mirror and knew what she was looking at. He wished she could just make it easier so he could give her that.

Soon enough Elena had joined them in the car; once they were all buckled in Alaric started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

They were on the road, Artemis was reading a book whilst Elena was writing in her journal, and she jumped when she felt a hand on her knee, and looked and saw that it was Damon.

"How are you doing back there?"

"Just peachy, now leave me alone" was her curt reply, Elena stifled a giggle.

"You know this whole pretending to hate me thing, it's getting a little silly" Damon commented looking over his shoulder at her, she glared at him, making Alaric chuckle.

"I don't think she's pretending-"

"Damn right she isn't" Elena muttered knowing how stubborn her sister was.

"You know what he did Ric?" Artemis asked looking at the history teacher "he killed Jeremy-"

"You killed their brother?" Alaric asked stunned "no wonder they hate you, keep hating him"

"I will" Artemis muttered attempting to get back to her book, but that idea went out of the window when Damon snatched it off of her.

"Hey" she shouted and tried to grab it off of him but the seatbelt snagged her. "Give it back-"

"Not till you can have a civil conversation with me, all this sniping you're doing it's getting old, come on he came back to life" Damon uttered. Artemis's jaw clenches and threw herself back into her seat.

"You know you're lucky he was wearing that ring, otherwise I wouldn't hesitate running a stake through your heart" Artemis snapped, Damon turned in his seat so he could look at her more clearly.

"Why are you so sure that I didn't know he was wearing the ring?"

"Did you know?" Elena asked pausing in her writing.

"Yes" Damon replied Artemis canted her head to the side to study his face.

"You're a lying you dick" she hissed,

"Arty, really?" he asked "I saw the ring, it's a big tacky thing hard to miss"

"And there you go insulting our family ring" Artemis drawled "have you seen yours?" she asked.

Alaric laughed but covered it with a cough,

"Ric what's going on with you and d Jen?" she blurted out, it was no secret that Jenna liked the man, Artemis nearly choked on the air.

"How about we go back to being silent?" he suggested, Damon cocked an eyebrow at him, and smirked over to Artemis.

"Looks like he's not the only one who is in denial about their feelings" the vampire said. With that the car was instantly silence.

* * *

They had finally arrived at Duke, Artemis could hear bells ringing she was gazing out of the car, "This place is beautiful" she muttered, the car came to a stop, "damn Ric, you're lucky you've got the study here"

"Well why don't you-"

"Nah" Artemis shook her head, Elena shot the older girl a look but she ignored it. "Come on"

They walked through the entrance Ric started to explain Isobel's role.

"Isobel was employed by the anthropology department, she studied the most paranormal-"Artemis tuned out of his explanation and looked around she could see books lining the shelves, she was brought out of her musings when Damon tugged her top leading her towards Alaric.

"Excuse me, hi; I'm Alaric Saltzman I called earlier"

The woman smiled Artemis was behind Damon so she couldn't really see her. "Yes hi" she greeted back "I'm Vanessa Munroe research assistant" she glanced at Damon and Elena "let me grab Isobel's keys-"

"Sorry, these are my friends Elena, Damon and Artemis"

Artemis smiled at the woman managing to squeeze herself on the other side of Damon.

"Hey, nice to-"

"Athena?" the woman asked shocked,

"No, I'm Artemis" Artemis brushed it off thinking that the woman may have misheard what Alaric said.

"Right" Vanessa nodded folding her arms across her chest

"I hope you don't mind" Alaric added on, Damon tensed slightly seeing her reaction to Artemis.

"No please" Vanessa plastered a smile across her face "Isobel's office is right through there, Isobel was one of my first professors, she was the reason I got into this, I'm a grad student" she paused "has there been any news about her?"

"No" Alaric lied "I'm afraid not" both Elena and Artemis exchanged knowing looks.

"Right well it's through this way" she said leading them towards a door, she unlocked it, they entered a musty room.

"You don't mind if I go to the ladies do you?" Artemis uttered gaining a look from Elena "what we didn't have a pit stop did we?"

Vanessa chuckled "No not at all, it's down the corridor and you turn on you left, I'll get the light"

Artemis smiled at her and followed her instructions and walked down the corridor,

"Hey-"

"No Damon you're not following me" she called over her shoulder. Artemis managed to find the restroom she did her business and exited the stall; she turned the taps and was washing her hands. She jumped when the door slammed open her eyes widened at the sight of seeing a man there, he looked roughly about the same age as Vanessa.

"Erm-this is the ladies room right? I mean- well there's no urinals and-"

"Athena?"

Artemis frowned and stumbled back a step "I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person-"

"You can't be here" he muttered and surprised her when he launched himself at. Artemis dove out of the way so he collided with the sink,

"What the hell? You've got the wrong person" she shouted and ran towards the door, but she wasn't fast enough he grabbed the back of her top and a fistful of hair

"I'm sorry" with that he slammed her head forward with enough force to knock her out. Artemis slumped against him; he easily threw her over his shoulder and knew that Vanessa would be dealing with Katherine.

* * *

"Where is she?" Damon asked picking up trinkets "and where's your sister? Does it take her that long to use the bathroom-"

"Don't start" Alaric cut him off. Elena sighed but frowned when she heard footsteps, she turned around and gasped at the sight of Vanessa standing there with a crossbow she stumbled back when she fired, but before it could even pierce her Damon blurred in front of her taking the arrow into the back, he groaned and dropped onto the ground. Alaric rushed towards Vanessa pinning her to the wall.

"Damon" Elena crouched down "Artemis-"

"Pull it out" he snapped at her, she instantly did as she was told.

"Where's Artemis?" Damon heard Alaric asked, the vampire's eyes widened and he blurred into the next room

"Where is she? Or so help me I will rip your head from your shoulders" Damon growled and was about to literally jump on her when Alaric pushed him back.

"Where is she?" Elena demanded Vanessa gulped her eyes darted down the corridor in which Artemis had gone down earlier.

Damon shot off in that direction and arrived just in time to see a man heading towards the back exit with an unconscious Artemis on his shoulder. The vampire snarled and easily knocked out the man; he really just wanted to kill him but could tell that Artemis would most likely have a go at him. He caught Artemis and carried her bridal style back to the office,

"Oh my god Arty" Elena cried running forward as Damon lowered her gently on the couch, she knelt down beside her as the vampire raised the unconscious teen's head and rested it on his lap. "Is she ok?" Elena asked frantically, and watched as Damon pushed aside her curls,

"She's knocked out-"

"What the hell?" Alaric snapped at Vanessa

"You would have done the same, it's not possible, Katherine Peirce and Damon Salvatore are meant to be dead, I read Isobel's research-"

"Yeah well you should have known how possible this is" Alaric cut her off,

"Can I kill her yet?" Damon uttered, Artemis groaned waking up.

"What the hell? Ergh my head" she raised a hand to her throbbing temples "what happened?" she realised that she was resting her head on Damon's lap, and attempted to get up but her vision swayed so she stayed still.

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened?" Damon said running the tips of his fingers through her hair, he was lightly massaging her head.

"I went to the bathroom and then this guy, he knocked me out" Artemis frowned, the skin between her eyebrows creased. "Why did he do that?" she managed to get up.

"Because you're meant to be dead" Vanessa snapped. "Athena-"

"My name is Artemis, and this is Elena Gilbert, not Katherine- what the hell woman-"

"We were hoping you could help us" Elena cut in.

"Wait there" Vanessa instructed and pulled open the drawer, she rummaged through this and pulled out a small portrait, the woman handed it over to Artemis, and she gave her a confused look and glanced down at the portrait.

"What?" she gasped in shock, Damon leant over her shoulder and Elena did the same.

"Who is she and why do I look like her?" Artemis asked her eyes wide as she looked back at her. The portrait that Vanessa had given her was a mirror image of Artemis, but she had period clothing.

"Search me, but from what I know she was Katherine's closest friend-"

"Question" Damon raised his hand "I get you trying to kill her-"he gestured towards Elena "she looks, like Katherine, and that woman is a bitch, but why try and take her?"

"Because Athena didn't have any children, she has no lineage so it's curious as to why she looks like her" Vanessa replied.

Artemis's brows furrowed "Then what the hell—"

"Do you believe in reincarnation? Isobel was big on that as well" Vanessa uttered.

"Wait you mean past lives and all that?" Elena asked wide eyes. The woman nodded, "This is getting weird-"

"You're telling me, we got vampires, a doppelganger and now reincarnation thrown into the mix-"Damon snorted.

"I'm a freak" Artemis muttered "there's no explanation, how is that possible?" she snapped at Vanessa, she shook her head.

"I don't know but it is" Artemis shot to her feet and walked over to the next room

"Is she going to be ok?" Vanessa asked,

"Besides the fact that you dropped a major bombshell on her" Damon followed after her.

"This reincarnation business, does she have a whole different life-"

"It's like being re-born again, so she's still Artemis Gilbert, but she had another life" Vanessa explained.

"Wow" Elena muttered, but it didn't change anything, she was still Arty to her.

"I see if I can get Isobel's research for you" Vanessa excused herself.

"Your family is something Elena" Alaric commented, causing the teen to look at her "You're a doppelganger, your brother has a ring that brings him back from the dead, and Arty is a-"

"The same person" Elena uttered "she's the same" her eyes drifted over to Damon who was talking quietly to Artemis.

"You know you're not a freak"

"Compared to you-"

"Seriously trying to be comforting, throw me a bone would ya?" Damon quirked an eyebrow, she sighed and rolled her eyes and leant against the wall.

"Reincarnation? How is that possible? So what I died and came but like a hundreds of years later-"

"Think of it like this" Damon rested his hand by her head and leant against it "it was another lifetime ago, ergo; you're not the same person just look like the same person, kind of like Katherine and Elena"

Artemis bit her bottom lip, completely unaware of what the small action was doing to the vampire before her.

"Alright" she sighed,

"See I'm not that bad at comforting people-"she quirked an eyebrow, he sighed "I'm not that bad with you-"

"Stop doing that eye-thing" she uttered moving pass him, Damon groaned when he thumped his head against the book shelf.

* * *

Artemis entered the other room as soon as she entered Elena immediately jumped up off of the couch and pulled her into a hug, "You ok Art?" she whispered into the older girl's ear,

"Hmm, I'm fine you-"

"Art, serious you're asking me? When you're the one who got a shock-"

"Elena it's fine" Artemis assured her,

"Oh group hug-"

"Go away Damon" Artemis snapped,

"So no group hug-?" both Gilbert girls rolled their eyes and pulled apart and walked over to the box that held Isobel's research.

"Is that all?" Artemis asked flicking through the manila folders,

"It's all the things Vanessa managed to find" Elena uttered and glanced over Vanessa's shoulder seeing Damon. Artemis sighed knowing that her younger sister didn't trust the vampire, she dug through her pocket and handed her the vervaine plant. "I was thinking the same" she muttered to her sister.

Elena smiled and gave it to Vanessa, "You should keep this" she told her.

"Does vervaine really work?" the woman asked them.

"Nope" Damon called out, Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head as Vanessa jumped out of her skin.

"Can he hear us?" she whispered.

"No, that would be creepy" Damon whispered back

"Did you also know that vervaine is like poison to a vampire? So feel free to guzzle it down Vanessa in a tea or whatever you fancy, he'll choke" Artemis uttered serenely.

"You don't like him do you?" Vanessa asked, Alaric scoffed

"Understatement" the hunter muttered.

"Can he read minds to?" she asked shoving the herbs into the front pocket of her top.

"You want to see me naked all you have to do is asked, Arty you can see me naked anytime you want to" he smirked at her, she glared and was about to march up to him but Elena grabbed her wrist pulling her back "I would love to see you naked too-"

"Enough" Alaric called out "don't be such a dick"

"He can't help it Ric, it's in his nature" Artemis sniped and looked through some of the files, she didn't find anything interesting though. She went to join Ric at the table

"So reincarnation-"

"Load of crap-"

"There's hard evidence, you're literally the living embodiment-"Vanessa snapped trying to defend Isobel's research.

"Yeah, well I don't remember anything from this past life, so it doesn't really count does it?" she retorted, and leant her elbows on the table,

"Whatever" Vanessa muttered, making Artemis roll her eyes

"Artemis can you get off your ass-"

"Your very fine ass might I add" Damon chipped, he was subjected to three glares, he held up his hand in a sign of surrender "just saying the truth-"

"Ergh, do you have a stake on you Ric?" Artemis muttered getting onto her feet, the history teacher smirked.

"In my trunk I do" he replied, Artemis smiled at him and took the pile of paper off of Elena and started to go through it.

She sighed and slammed it down on the other piles of papers.

"Find anything?" Damon whispered into Artemis's ear as he came up behind her, she had shed her jacket off earlier since it was starting to get warm.

"Nothing useful" she replied brushing her curls away from her face,

"Oh see if you were a bit nicer to me than I would tell you what I know" Damon sighed

"Yeah and if you wasn't a dick I would be, but oh no" she mocked "you are one though-"

Elena chuckled at that, Damon glared at the teen making Artemis slam the heavy book down on his hand that was resting on the back of the chair.

"What the hell?" Damon snapped pulling his hand back and shaking off the ache.

"You don't give glares" Artemis scolded,

"Oh I find it a turn on when you're being feisty, it's extremely sexy-"

"You-"

"Hey guys" Alaric called effectively cutting off Artemis's retort "You might want to see this"

Artemis dumped the piles of paper on the desk and walked over to the desk that the man was sitting at, Vanessa took the book that Alaric had been reading, Artemis leant against the desk, and she was slightly behind Elena.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of lesser known legends" she handed a book to Damon, Artemis stepped up next to him so she could see "everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to Aztec legends" Artemis was too focused on the image in front of her to hear what Vanessa said next but she heard "the curse of the sun and the moon"

"That's amazing" Artemis breathed, her eyes skimming the page, she leant over Damon and turned the page.

"It's native American" Alaric uttered looking up at all of them,

"Aztec actually" Vanessa added on "it explains one of the Origins of the werewolves that is traced through Virginia, the short story is that six hundred years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires, they terrorized the countryside and made farming and hunting impossible, until an Aztec Shaman put a curse on them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and the werewolves' servants to the moon." She paused to take in their reaction, she could see that Elena was shocked and Alaric curious but Artemis simply looked fascinated. "As a result vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves turn on the full moon, when the full moon crests in the sky, whose ever unlucky enough to full under the curse would turn into a werewolf"

"Can't they control the transformation?" Damon asked handing Artemis the book; she carried on skimming the page.

"Don't you listen? You're meant to be a vampire so you should've picked up on the term curse; if they could control it then it wouldn't be called that now would it?" Artemis drawled glancing up, she saw Damon roll his eyes causing hers to narrow on him "dick" she muttered, he stifled a smile.

"She's right" Vanessa uttered internally amused at the couple before her. "Do they always argue like this?" she whispered to Alaric.

"Yep" he replied popping the 'p'

"It gets annoying at times-"

"I can hear you, you know" Artemis uttered shaking her head. "Carry on Vanessa, is there more?"

"Yes, werewolves will attack humans, but instincts and centuries of rivalries had hard wired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires" she revealed, Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline, there was something that vampires had to fear. She looked over to Damon who came back and leant over her so he could look Vanessa in the face.

"Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires than I would know-"

"You don't need to know everything you arrogant piece-"Damon merely placed his hand over Artemis's mouth instantly shutting her up. She glared at him and bit down hard on his hand causing him to growl, he returned her glare.

"Not if there aren't many werewolves alive" Vanessa said, even she could feel the tension between Damon and Artemis "hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them also to extinction-"

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves, legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires" Vanessa replied straightening up, she went to take the book off of Artemis but the teen's grip tightened on it.

"Can I keep it?" she asked "It's amazing and-"

"Sorry, this is part of the facility" Vanessa gave her a small smile she once again attempted to take it off of her but she still held on tight "Artemis I-" Elena elbowed her sister causing her to yelp and abruptly let go of the book.

"I wanted that" she muttered under her breath, causing Elena to roll her eyes and Alaric to snort.

Artemis leant forward on the desk resting her head on the desk, night had now fallen and they had literally been through every piece of paper that was on Katherine.

"Hey" she looked up and saw Elena talking to Vanessa "Has Isobel done any research on doppelgangers?" she asked,

Artemis placed her hand on her chin. "Well the term doppelganger means a lot of different things to a lot of different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living breathing double of oneself-"

"Did Isobel have anything to explain the link between me and Katherine?"

"Yeah how is my sister related to that bitch? Do tell" Artemis uttered looking at Vanessa.

"That's all she has on Katherine unfortunately" Vanessa pointed to the box.

"What about reincarnation?"

"Well it's different since it's the same person who has experience things, but that's vague as well. To tell you the truth I honestly don't know" Vanessa admitted "but you don't remember anything so it seems like you're completely two different people-"

"That is similar to a doppelganger then" Artemis muttered, leaning back if what Vanessa had said was the truth then she didn't remember anything from her time as Athena.

"But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, they try and un-do their lives, it's not exactly uplifting-"

"You're telling me, Ric we so need to go to a bar after this" Artemis muttered to the history teacher beside her.

"You're telling me" Alaric uttered.

"I want to know why we look alike" Elena said getting frustrated, Artemis sighed and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze

"Head-scratcher isn't it?"

"Can you stop being a vague ass and tell us if you know anything?" Artemis snapped rubbing her throbbing temples, Alaric moved forward and pushed aside her curls he spotted a bruise and a small bump "Sore?"

"Yeah, you've got some pain meds?" she asked

"Yeah let me get some, sorry about Greg, I didn't know he was going to do that" Vanessa said getting onto her feet; she rummaged through the drawer pulling out a bottle of aspirin. "You know I can ease your pain, all you have to do is ask?" Damon called out leaning against the bookshelf, he flashed his wrist,

"I'm not going to be sucking any part of you-"her eyes widened when she heard herself it came out completely wrong.

"Oh kinky" Damon smirked. Artemis went to thump her head onto the desk, but Elena grabbed the back of her top preventing her from doing that.

"Here" Vanessa returned with a glass of water, she swallowed the pills and downed the water. Artemis sighed realising how thirsty she was.

"So what do you know Damon?" Artemis asked irked by the vampire.

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything with that attitude" Damon smirked, Artemis's jaw clench she stood up and glared at him.

"For someone who wants to get on my good-side you're doing a shitty job, you're just being an arrogant asshole" she snapped and stormed off towards the bookshelves.

"She told you" Alaric muttered with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Ric" Damon scowled and was gazing at Artemis.

* * *

"So glad we're going home now" Artemis muttered as she led the way to the car.

"Me too" Elena sighed she just wanted to see Stefan, the elder Gilbert girl grabbed the door handle and attempted to open the car door, but it wouldn't

"Come on you stupid son of a bitch car" she muttered and tugged even harder but when it didn't open she slammed her hand against the window "why isn't it flipping opening –"

"Because it's locked?" Elena uttered cocking an eyebrow

"Let me" Damon appeared in front of the, the car beeped indicating that it was unlocked he opened the door and gestured for Elena to get in, she sighed and got in, Artemis went to follow but he blocked her path.

"Really? I am not in the mood so could you move" she scowled at him.

"This whole hating me thing is getting old, you're not going to be able to hate me forever" Damon said stepping up to her, their lips were mere millimetres apart.

"I can try" she retorted she took in a deep breath; her eyes glanced up and then darted down to his lips he saw this and leant forward. Artemis turned her face away so his lips caught her cheek.

"Artemis-"

"I want to go home" she uttered softly,

"Ok" she felt his lips move against her smooth cheek he stepped back he held out a book for her "here, you and Elena didn't dig deep enough" she took the thick book from is hands and read the name that was etched on the side of the book.

"Petrova?" she asked looking confused, Artemis eyes glanced up back to his face.

"Katherine originally came from Europe, Petrova is her real name" Damon replied his eyes not moving away from her face, it was as if he was taking everything in. "Katerina Petrova to be exact"

"How did you know that?" Artemis asked curiously

"Back when, I found it on an old family heirloom, let me know what you find" he told her. She nodded and went to walk pass him to get into the car but he stopped her. "Look, I know you have every right to hate me, I understand" she let out a sigh and hefted the heavy book into her other arm "but you hated me before, and yet you still cared about me, maybe even felt something more?" Artemis looked away. "It would suck if whatever we had was gone, because I feel something for you, something that I didn't feel with Katherine-"

"Then why did you kiss my sister or Katherine or whatever?" she asked. Damon closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

"Because she kissed me first" he revealed, Artemis's brows furrowed "I-I felt wanted Artemis, and it was wrong, wrong for me to do that, because the thing is that when I kissed her, I felt nothing but with you I-I felt something amazing." Artemis bit down hard on her bottom lip "Something I never felt before, and I-I would hate myself even more if you hated me" he admitted.

She felt a swell of emotion in her "I-you were drunk, you probably didn't know what you was feeling-" she said and attempted to get in the car, but Damon was having none of that and pressed her against the side of the car "I know what I feel Artemis, I know what I feel for you" he uttered, she closed her eyes feeling his hand caress her cheek, it slid down to her throat "so have I lost you Artemis?" his finger grazed down the shell of her ear, and he lightly tugged on her earlobe. Her eyes met him, she licked her lips

"I-thanks for the book Damon, but I just really want to go home" she said quietly, he could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. He nodded and took a step back allowing her to get into the car; she climbed in and handed the thick book over to Elena.

"What's this?" Elena asked she had been watching the scene between her sister and the eldest Salvatore; you would have to be completely blind not to see that there was something between the pair.

"It's a book, hopefully about Katherine's origin" Artemis uttered buckling herself in. "Her real name is Petrova-"

"Did he get anything about you and-"

"No" Artemis leant her head back against the car seat and closed her eyes. She was tired.

* * *

Artemis was shaken awake by Elena "Arty, we're home" she opened her eyes and saw that the car was on their driveway.

"What-"

"Ergh, you're impossible to wake up" Elena sighed, "Arty-"

"Alright I'm coming" she unbuckled herself and got out of the car,

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake" Damon smirked from where he was sitting on the hood of the car

"I'll be inside" Elena muttered and practically ran into the house. Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She headed towards the house at a much slower pace; she could hear the porch stairs creaking behind her so she knew that the vampire was following after her.

"So this little trip seem to work out, feelings got shared" Damon commented as they walked up to the door "I know you don't hate me as much-"

"No your feelings got shared-"she uttered and was about to twist the door knob but stopped, she turned to face him.

"There's one thing I need to know Damon, and please just tell me the truth" he nodded and stepped towards her, "when you broke Jeremy's neck did you know that he was wearing the ring?" she asked he looked down at her and shook his head.

"No I didn't know he was wearing the ring" he revealed, and was saddened when she took a step away from him "Katherine pissed me off, and I snapped-" she shook her head "I didn't know what I've would have done if he wasn't wearing it"

Artemis bit her lip; he could see that she was trembling "Artemis I am sorry"

"You broke my brother's neck Damon, if he did stay dead, your sorry wouldn't have meant anything" she uttered as tears welled up in her eyes. "You-"

"You knew that already though didn't you-"

"I was hoping you'd surprised me and said yeah I did know he had the ring-I can't Damon, it's so easy for you to hurt me through them, I can't be with you" Damon looked down emotions were swarming through him,

"I want to be with you, Artemis-"he declared cupping her face, he rested his temple against hers. "Please don't push me away"

She felt her heart ache, he gently wiped her tears away and peppered her face with kisses, her cheeks her temple and her chin. "I am so sorry"

"I can't Damon, pushing you away is-I don't want to end up hurt" she breathed out. Damon pulled her towards his chest and hugged her tight.

"Please Arty-"

"I'm sorry" she uttered softly and lightly pushed him away.

"I won't give up Arty" he promised. She turned on her heel and entered the house shutting the door on Damon's saddened and heart-broken face. Artemis leant against it taking a few deep breaths.

"Artemis?" Jenna asked seeing her niece hastily wiping her face,

"You ok-"

"Yeah, I'm just going to my room" she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her, she flopped down on her bed and pressed her face against her cool pillow,

"Arty?" the door opened and revealing Elena. She crawled in beside Artemis

"Yeah?" she asked rolling over; she kicked off her boots and looked over to Elena.

"It'll be ok" she smiled and showed her the big tub of chocolate ice cream "I think we need this"

Artemis smiled and sat up against the headboard, she grabbed the offered spoon, and they both dug into the ice-cream.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews-so in this chap, Arty, Damon, Elena and Alaric went on a road trip together, Artemis and Damon were bickering throughout. We found out Artemis's and Athena's connection. Damon shows raw emotion at the end, but once again Artemis pushed him away. Damon saying he's not giving up on her though.**

**Next Chap- BBQ at the Gilberts. **

**Please REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

"_Now where have you been dear Athena?" Katerina asked, Athena gasped when she saw the younger girl on her bed "out with Lord Elijah?" she smirked. _

_Athena pulled off her silk gloves and placed them on the dresser "and what if I am?" she quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Well by all means go ahead" Katerina uttered with a coy smirk on her lips "Tell me Athena, has Elijah been welcomed into this bed" Athena's eyes widened her head snapped up. _

"_That is not an appropriate thing to say" she snapped glaring at her. _

"_I'm only teasing dear sister" Katerina giggled, Athena sighed and shook her head "but by your reaction I gather that he has not-"_

"_Unlike you Katerina I rather save myself" Athena smirked at her unlacing the back of her dress "now where have you been?"_

"_With Lord Niklaus" she giggled "he took me to the fountains it was wonderful and then-"_

"_I do not need to know the rest Katerina" Athena uttered, as she stepped out of her dress. _

"_What about you?"_

"_Elijah took me to the bizarre today, there's a new book store in town-"_

"_That's where he takes you?" Katerina scoffed "he does know you well does he not?"_

"_More than you know dear sister" Athena turned around and walked over to the changing screen. _

* * *

Artemis rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, she peered over her duvet and saw that it was just nearing six in the morning, she groaned and swung her legs out of the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head and padded barefooted out of her bedroom, she was heading towards the bathroom but she before she could reach it Jenna opened her bedroom door, they both stared at each other for a minute before they sprinted towards the bathroom door. Since Artemis was much faster than the other woman she reached the bathroom first.

"ARTY" she shouted

"WHAT? I have to get to work too" she yelled back and quickly did her morning routine.

"Fine you owe me" Artemis didn't bother replying to that and carried on with getting ready, she stripped out of her nightclothes and turned the shower faucet on, she waited for the water to warm up before she stepped in. Artemis sighed and let the water wash over her, she took a moment to think things over, the said that her and Damon had said last night, it was intense she thought. She hurriedly showered and washed her hair knowing that Jenna would probably wanting to use the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

"Argh" she yelped when Jenna appeared in front of her "What the hell? Do you just like lurking and-"

"Hush you, I'm not lurking" Jenna rolled her eyes, "anyway since it's the weekend could you erm….close up the store early?"

"Why?" Artemis asked shifting on one foot to the other she tightened the knot on her towel.

"Because we're having a barbeque-"

"What?" she cocked an eyebrow "since when did that happen?" she asked

"Since last night, and please come" Jenna pleaded "It'll be great, I haven't seen Mason forever and I know you're friends with him-"

"Ergh alright if I agree will you let me get pass before-"

"OH MY GOD ARTY YOU'RE NAKED" Jeremy shouted and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"I got a bloody towel Jeremy" Artemis yelled back "see Jen? What've you done? My brother's scarred for life and –"

"He'll get over it"

"NO I WON'T" they both burst out with laughter hearing the teen shout.

"Alright, but there's a cold draft coming through the window so what else do you need?" she asked, goose-bumps were arising on her flesh

"Could you stop by the grill about two and pick up the food I'm ordering?" she asked, Artemis sighed and nodded,

"Ok so what are you going to be doing?" she asked

"Hmm, well Ric is helping me set things up" Artemis didn't miss the blush arising on the other woman's cheeks. She canted her head to the side a slow smile spread itself across her face "Is there something going on?" she asked.

Jenna grinned "Ric kissed me" she was acting like a giddy school girl "it was amazing-"

"Yeah I can see that" Artemis laughed "I'm going to get dressed, I'll stop by the Grill though for your food" she walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Artemis slipped on her underwear and rummaged through her closet, she opted to wear a dress today since the weather was good. She slipped on a pair of shoes and brushed her hair deciding to leave it out. Artemis went through her jewellery box and pulled out some items that went with her clothing. Once she was done she headed downstairs and started to make breakfast.

"What time is it?" Jeremy asked groggily coming into the kitchen. Artemis smiled seeing his rumpled state.

"It's about 7.15-"

"In the morning?" Jeremy asked when Artemis nodded he turned back on his head, she rolled her eyes knowing that he was definitely going back to bed.

Artemis made herself some coffee and toast, since no one else was up. When she was done she dumped her dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag. Once she was sure she had her car keys, Artemis headed out.

* * *

Artemis was in the back office going through some items, so she could archive them. She hefted a cardboard box onto her desk and looked through the numerous cases, her eyes stopped at what looked like to be an old smoking pipe, she gently slid it out of the case and dropped it into her open palm. She gasped as she was pulled into a vision.

"_Do you think it's wise to trust her, she is after all a vampire" the man glanced towards his companion, "Thomas-"_

"_It'll fine James, she needs to disappear and if we aid her she will give us the moonstone-"_

"_What is it with your obsession with that?" James frowned, rolling the smoking pipe between is fingers, _

"_It will help" Thomas vowed, "Oh there's the carriage" the small carriage that was holding the vampire rolled up the hill "Ready?" _

"_Yes" _

Artemis was brought back to reality when she heard the belle above the door ring, she looked down at the pipe that she was holding and hurriedly put it back in its case so she could greet the customer who had entered the store.

* * *

Artemis locked up the store like she had told Jenna and shouldered her bag. She looked both ways before she jogged across the street towards the Grill, she entered the bar/restaurant and made a beeline towards the bar.

"Josie" she smiled at the barwoman.

"Hey Art, hmm let me guess you've closed up your store early, meaning you got somewhere to be, and being the kind person you are I think that you're here to pick up Jenna's order?" Josie uttered. Artemis smiled and nodded,

"You sure you're not psychic?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow

"No doll, just very observant" Josie smiled "Let me get your order"

Artemis waited by the bar tapping her nails against the wooden counter-top, she glanced to her left feeling someone and inwardly groaned seeing who it was.

"So this is where you hang when you're not in your store" Damon uttered smirking at her, his eyes roamed her body, she huffed seeing them lingering slightly longer than necessary on her breasts, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Damon, I thought I made things clear last night-" she went to get up, but his hand wrapped around her wrist tugging her back down into her seat.

"And I made things clear last night, Artemis, I am not giving up" he said completely serious.

Artemis sighed and tucked in a stray curl, she was internally grateful seeing Josie returning with her back.

"Here you go, Art"

"Thanks Josie" Artemis smiled and handed her the cash. She grabbed the paper bags and hopped off of the stool.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked,

"Away from you" Artemis replied shouldering her bag and shifting the bag of food into her other arm.

"Ok, well see you at Jenna's barbeque" Damon uttered making her freeze.

"Wait what?" Artemis said confusion written all over her face "how do you know about Jenna's barbeque, I just got told this morning"

"Well" he stood up, and was amused to see Artemis moving the bags of food in front of her as if using that as a barrier "It was my idea, I told Alaric and he told Jenna, she went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figure a social gathering would be a good way to know the guy"

"Does Jenna know you're coming?" she asked "she doesn't like you-"

"Way to spare my feelings Art" Damon uttered just as a waitress set down a white take-out box in front of him. "I'm hoping this , peach cobbler will help"

Artemis frowned as he walked pass her she grabbed his wrist "What are you up to Damon?"

He leant down so that his lips were aligned with her ear, she forced herself not to react at the sensation of his lips near her. "I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood, and prove that he's a werewolf" he kissed her ear "see you at the barbeque" with that he left.

Artemis turned around and stared after him, she was attempting to get her pulse back to its normal rate, she licked her lips.

"Oh, he's so into you" Josie uttered "hmm, is he your boyfriend?"

"No" Artemis shook her head "he's an ass" with a small smile at Josie and she walked out of the grill.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the house and grabbed the bags of food, she kicked the car door shut and headed up the porch steps. Before she could even contemplate on how to open the front door Elena did it for her.

"Hey" she smiled at the older girl taking one of the bags off of her

"Hi" she dropped her car keys into the dish-bowl and followed after her into the kitchen, where Jenna was already setting up.

"Thanks Art, you're a life-saver" Jenna grinned. The trio of women began to unpack the food and poured it into bowls and whatnot.

"So I hope you don't mind but I invited Caroline over, she could use a day of distraction" Elena commented. Artemis quirked an eyebrow at her "that's the understatement of the century" she whispered to the younger girl, causing her to smile

"Well she's not the plus one I'm worried about" Jenna said coming over to them, she snatched some of the small cakes that Artemis was laying out of the tray,

"So Arty, why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked,

"Because Alaric is a pity-taker?" she suggested weakly "just be nice Jen"

"I'll be nice, when he treats you right, and not make the moves on your sister" Jenna countered, Artemis grabbed one of the cakes and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Ah, ha" Mason grinned coming into the room, "found the shot glasses-"

"When did he get here?" Artemis asked Elena quietly

"Before you came, and this is my cue to leave" she uttered leaving the room.

"You haven't been here for 10 minutes and I already feel like I'm at the bleachers" Jenna laughed,

"Damn, Jen had no clue that you was such a party animal" Artemis took the offered shot glass.

"Well wasn't you?" Mason asked

"Hmm, not quiet, I was in the library most of the time, or-"

"In the museum with Miranda" Jenna chuckled "and I am giving you full permission to get wasted, since i know you won't anyway-"

"I think one of us needs to keep our heads on" Artemis chuckled as Mason unscrewed the cap of the bottle, he poured the amber liquid into the glass. Just then Alaric walked in through the backdoor

"Oh the expensive stuff-"

"We don't do the cheap stuff Ric" Artemis uttered

"I like you already" Alaric told Mason coming around the kitchen island, he set the plate of food down on the counter.

"I'm just happy to be invited" Mason smiled

"Yeah well thank Ric, he was the one who came up with the idea" Jenna said leaning against the counter

"Hmm, and I wonder how he came up with that idea?" Artemis commented, Alaric shot her an apologetic look but she discreetly shook her head.

"Yeah well I thought it would be a good idea to meet up with some of Jenna's old friends" Alaric said. "Plus it gives me a little bit of a chance to dig up some dirt"

"Ric if you want some dirt, just come to me, did you know that Jenna-"

"Alright there's no dirt" Jenna spoke over her loudly "I just have shameful secrets"

"A lot of shameful secrets" Artemis muttered, the older woman swatted her on the back of her head.

"To dirty shame" Jenna raised her shot glass, Artemis lifted hers as well and they all in unison clinked their shot glasses. Artemis downed it and immediately started to cough it up feeling the liquid burning down her throat. Mason patted her on the back

"Yeah and this is why it's almost impossible to get her drunk" Jenna laughed. Just then Damon walked in instantly quieting the room.

"Hey" Damon smirked

"Damon" Jenna uttered not at all happy with the dark haired man.

"You came just in time we're doing shots, let me get you a glass" Alaric uttered Jenna strolled over to Damon downing her drink.

"Here use mine" she shoved the glass into the vampire's hand and walked out.

"Did I not mention to you Ric, that Jenna's isn't Damon's biggest fan?" Artemis said, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and poured herself another shot.

"You don't say" the hunter said dryly and followed after his girlfriend. Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to Mason and Artemis, he took his place in between them, the brunette rolled her eyes, knowing that the vampire wasn't at all being discreet.

"She doesn't like me very much" Damon handed the empty shot glass over to Mason. Artemis jumped off of the stool

"Does anyone" she drawled and walked off.

* * *

Artemis exited the house and saw Elena on the phone she dropped down on the vacant seat

"Why the grumpy face?" Artemis asked stretching her legs out.

"Stefan, I thought he'd be showing up since I did tell him about the barbeque" Elena replied,

"Cheer up" Artemis assured her "I'm sure he just getting held up"

"You guys talking about Stefan?" Caroline asked joining them. Artemis reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, Elena just worried-"

"I'm sure his fine" Caroline said casually "I can not stop eating-"

"Yeah I got that, isn't that like your fifth bowl of popcorn" Artemis chuckled the vampire smiled and shook her head.

"Stefan said it will help with the cravings" Caroline uttered "it's horrible just fighting the urge to have some blood."

"I'm sure it'll get easier" Artemis smiled at her patting her on the knee

"Not too sure about that-"

"Stefan did it" Elena said leaning forward.

"Hmm, yeah but I bet he has the urge to rip out your jugular, that craving is always there, that's why I had to break up with Matt" Caroline took another mouthful of popcorn. Artemis brows furrowed

"I'm sure it's fine, Stefan hasn't hurt you yet" Artemis reassured her younger sister.

"Hey" Alaric walked out "the food is ready come and get it, and no Art, I've got no stake" he said seeing her open her mouth. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" Caroline asked curiously

"Nothing"

"Please you can literally cut the tension between you two, with a knife" the blond scoffed.

"I-don't want to talk about it" Artemis shook her head getting onto her feet. "Come on before the food gets cold" she told the two younger teens.

"I'm starved" Caroline said following after her.

* * *

"Dress ballerina" Jenna screamed, they were playing Pictionary and it was Damon's turn

"Dog-"

"It's a wolf, wolf man-"

"No puppy" they were all screaming out, Alaric was laughing his ass of seeing Caroline's, Artemis's and Jenna's antics.

"How the fuck is that a puppy-oww" Artemis yelped when Jenna thumped her on the back of the head.

"No swearing" the older woman scolded giggling madly

"You're drunk, so not cool Jen-"Artemis uttered "It's a wolf-"

"No a dog, hound dog" Jenna argued

"Oh my god, it's a wolf-"

"Dog-"

"Wolf" Artemis shouted

"Dancing with the wolves" Mason called out, glaring at the vampire.

"You're good at this" Caroline said impressed,

"Pfft and Jenna thought it was a dog" Artemis snorted getting up onto her feet,

"I was close-"

"Not really" Elena said dryly seeing Artemis heading towards the kitchen.

"I was closer" Artemis smirked and managed to avoid getting hit by the pillow "now who wants some peach cobbler?"

"Oh me" Jenna screeched, causing Alaric too groan and grab his ears. Artemis shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Now how the hell is that a wolf?" she heard Jenna question, Artemis smiled and opened up the box that held the peach cobbler and pulled the desert out of it and placed it on a large plate.

"Jenna's getting tipsy-"

"No kidding" Artemis muttered as Damon walked over to her, "you're the one who's plying her with alcohol, will you stop that?"

"But I want her to like me" Damon smirked and dipped his finger into the cream, "hmm tasty" he sucked his finger "want some?"

She threw him a dirty look and cut into the desert, "How's the Lockwood operation going?" she asked, Damon leant in closer "He's my new bff" his breath washed over her.

Artemis looked up and stared into his icy blue orbs, he took a step closer if that was even possible and lightly trailed his finger down her nose. "It's only a matter of time before you give in Art-" before she could retort Jenna walked in.

"This is fun" Jenna smiled oblivious to the pair in front of her "isn't it?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and headed over to the drawers to pull out a knife, she could hear the exchange between them.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me" Damon uttered, he winked at Artemis who simply rolled her eyes.

"I didn't invite you though" Jenna countered.

"I know what you must think of me" Damon was trying to smooth talk her, but it definitely wasn't working.

"No you don't, you haven't dated you, I have dated many you" Artemis offered her aunt the knife.

"I'm a work in progress" Damon said his eyes glancing over to Artemis, Jenna saw this and her glare hardened.

"You don't string my neice along, I know Artemis and I know she likes you-"

"Well I like her too, maybe even more-"

"Well prove it then" Jenna hissed, Damon nodded as Artemis grabbed some plates, she walked back over to Jenna, whilst the vampire's attention was on a set of cutlery.

"Oh this is nice" he said pulling out a large knife, Jenna glanced over to him

"Hmm, thanks that was my mother's silver set" she uttered as Artemis was folding the napkins, when she heard that her head snapped up to meet Damon's cocky face, he held up the large knife.

Damn she thought there was never going to be a normal day.

* * *

They were now sitting around at the table, Artemis was sipping her beer when she felt someone behind her. Damon leant over and placed the peach cobbler in front of Mason with the large sterling silver knife,

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested taking a seat beside Artemis, she went to get up, but the vampire slammed his hand down on her bare knee. "Sit down, dear" he said quietly so no one else could hear.

"I so want to-"

"Kill me yeah I get it, you love me really, just in denial" he said in a sing-song voice. Artemis bit down hard on her bottom lip and turned het attention back on Mason who was looking at the silver knife.

"Mason?" Artemis called "no offence but I'm kind of waiting for the-" she gestured towards the peach cobbler.

"Right, sorry" he smiled, her, Alaric and Damon watched as Mason turned the desert, and much to their surprise he got the piece out by hand. He looked up seeing their expressions and chuckled "I'm an animal"

Artemis stifled her laugher and grabbed the desert, she helped herself and handed it over to Alaric completely ignoring Damon, the history teacher smirked, whilst Damon rolled his eyes

"You and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked, Artemis dug her fork into the treat and started to eat, Jenna placed a mug of coffee in front of Alaric and sipped her own one.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land-"

"Which was a waste" Artemis scoffed.

"Thanks Arty," Jenna said sarcastically "that was my first mistake, Mason was a catch he had girls lining up for him-"

"Totally don't blame them" Artemis muttered, earning an annoyed look from Damon. Jenna laughed "Yeah and little Arty had a huge crush on him-"

"Ok, Jen this is so not about me" Artemis felt her cheeks were heating up. Mason smirked and leant forward in his seat.

"Still have a crush on me Artemis?"

"Erm…well….-"she stuttered, Alaric quickly swallowed down his piece of pie trying not to laugh at the obvious jealous look on the vampire's face. Damon dropped his arm around the back of her seat, a clear sign of possessiveness. "Mason had girls falling after him" she uttered attempting to take the attention away from her.

"Really?" Damon asked "hmm, I pegged you for a lone wolf-" Artemis grabbed Alaric's coffee and drank some of the coffee to distract herself, she forced down her laughter at the obvious dig at Mason.

"I'm sure I'm not half the lady-killer you was" Mason retorted. Artemis spluttered out the coffee across the table hitting Mason in the face, she coughed as she try to draw in breath. Damon stroked her back.

"Oh my god Art-" Jenna threw a napkin at Mason "you might want to wash your face Mason"

"Sorry" Artemis croaked taking the offered glass off of Jenna, Mason got up and headed towards the bathroom with Jenna guiding him on the way

"Better?" Damon whispered as she handed the empty glass, she cleared her throat and nodded. All of a sudden Alaric burst out in laughter.

"All over his face" the hunter guffawed, "damn Art, you've got great aim"

Artemis blushed and shook her head, she covered her face with her hands, "Don't, ergh that's so embarrassing"

"Really funny though" Damon smirked, she looked up hearing Mason and Jenna coming into the room.

"Sorry Mason-"

"It's no problem, haven't been spat on the face before" he grinned. Artemis got up onto her feet,

"I know what will make it up to you" she hurried over to the fridge pulling out bottles of beers, "this-"Mason chuckled and took one of the bottle's off of her. She handed out the rest and sat back down in her seat,

"Let's make a toast" Mason raised his bottle, Artemis and the others did the same. "To new friends"

"To new friends" they echoed and clinked their beers. Artemis got onto her feet and strolled over to Elena and Caroline.

"Why did Mason run off for-"

"I spat in his face" Artemis replied, she could see both teen's faces and sighed "get it out I know you want to" with that both girls laughed loudly. Artemis shook her head and started to clear up, she took down the large drawing pad and closed up the easel.

"My god Art-how-"

"It was Damon's fault" Artemis uttered and leant the ease against the wall. "I thought Stefan was supposed to show up?" she asked her sister whilst fixing the cushions.

"Yeah me too" Elena frowned and looked at Caroline "would I be the worst friend in the world if I left you?"

"You're leaving me?" Caroline asked her eyes snapping over to the younger Gilbert girl teen.

"I'm here" Artemis called out, causing Elena to smile.

"It's just that Stefan hasn't gotten back to me, and I'm started to get a bad feeling" Elena told her.

"Well then go, always trust your instincts Lena" Artemis said grabbing the empty glasses.

"Whoa wait-I don't think that's a good idea Elena" the blond vampire said, Artemis brows furrowed and she looked up at her "

"Damon, and Arty has got it under control here" Elena said,

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend" Caroline exclaimed, Artemis got the feeling the blond was attempting to put Elena off.

"I'm not being clingy Caroline" Elena uttered "I'm just concerned"

"How about I drive you?" she suggested.

"Yeah that'd be great" Elena nodded "thanks" she walked off, Artemis sent her a smile and quickly followed after her sister. She ran after her and saw Elena was in her room.

"Something's up with Care" she whispered to Elena, Elena nodded she was getting the same feeling, "look if anything happens call me ok?"

"Ok" Elena nodded, Artemis headed out of the room and had just rounded the corner but bumped into a hard chest,

"Fancy meeting you here" Damon smirked placing his arm above her head. She canted her head to the side,

"Really? I do live here" she said,

"Hmm, I know so-"

"Damon" she warned him, as he trailed his finger down her throat and across the skin of her collar bone, he fiddled with the straps of her dress,

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today" he said seriously, causing her eyes to meet his, she could see sincerity shining from his.

Artemis couldn't help but smile at him, he smirked "So you're warming up to me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you have your moments Mister Salvatore" she said.

"So you spat on the dog-"

"Would you stop?" Artemis snapped "you have made all the innuendos you can, do more and he'll blatantly know that you know. Didn't you hear what Vanessa said? A werewolf's bite is fatal to a vampire, so back off-"

"You care whether I get bitten Artemis?" Damon asked, brushing aside her curly locks,

Her lips thinned "Just stop antagonosing him ok?" she asked, she heard her name being called so slipped from his hold.

"No takers for drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked, Artemis, Jenna and Alaric were by the door. "Come on, it's like I'm with a bunch of adults, Arty?"

"Hmm, I might drop by later" Artemis smiled at him. Mason nodded and looked over to Jenna "Jen?"

"No thanks" the older woman said.

"Ok then" he hugged her "well thanks for having me over, it was awesome, well till Arty spat in my face-"

"I said sorry, it's not like I purposely did-"

Mason laughed "I'm just messing with ya" he pulled her into a tight hug and then released her.

"Alaric?" Mason shook his head "Catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it" the hunter nodded.

"You know" Damon came into the corridor "I should probably head out to" the werewolf nodded at the vampire and left.

"Jenna" Damon grabbed her hand "you are a wonderful hostess" he kissed her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist" she snatched her hand out of his.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked.

"Still deciding"

"She's having a hard time decided what makes you so terrible, since there are so many" Artemis drawled, Damon held out his hand to her she reluctantly took his offered hand and was surprised when he pulled her towards him, she bumped into his chest.

"You are also a wonderful host" but instead of kissing her hand, he kissed the corner of her mouth, she felt tingles erupt all over her skin. She turned her head so that her lips were mere inches away from her, Damon inwardly groaned seeing her looking up at him through thick lashes. There was a loud throat clearance bringing the two out of their world. Artemis stumbled back and muttered something about the dishes and hurried away.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Jenna sniped narrowing her eyes at him.

"Right, well Alaric" Damon grabbed the door knob, "let's not catch that game" he left.

"My niece has some serious explaning to do" Jenna muttered about to follow after Artemis but Alaric grabbed her hand.

"Jenna, maybe you should leave it?" he suggested "I don't even think she knows what's going on"

Jenna sighed and nodded.

* * *

Artemis was just loading the dishwasher when she heard her cell ring, she dried her wet hands on the dish-towel and picked up cell which was on the counter. She saw it was Elena calling.

"What's up?" she asked, whilst closing up the dishwasher.

"We've got a flat tire, can you come and get us? The tow truck is taking forever" Elena said.

"Sure, where are you?" she asked already heading out towards the front door, she grabbed her car-keys and shut the door behind her.

"We're on the road that's leading towards the Boarding House-"

"Ok, be there as soon as I can" she said climbing into the car.

"Thanks Art" Elena said and hanged buckled up and shoved the key into the ignition and revved the engine, she slowly pulled out of the driveway, once she was cleared she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove towards the Boarding House.

Artemis frowned as she drove past Caroline's car, but didn't see her sister, she carried on driving and slowed down seeing a figure walking down the side of the road.

"Elena" she called the car came to a stop. A moment later Elena jumped in and sat beside Artemis "What happened? With Caroline I saw her back there" Artemis asked as she drove to the Boarding house. From the corner of her eye she could see that the girl looked rather upset "what's wrong?"

"Caroline she was spouting on about how my relationship with Stefan is doomed" Elena said, Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline. She was baffled at that.

"Caroline said that?"

"Yeah" Elena nodded frowning as she did so.

"Doesn't sound like her, it's almost as if someone's got to her" Artemis commented and pulled up to the Boarding House. Elena gave her a thoughtful look and got out.

"I'll wait out here" Artemis informed her. She watched as the younger girl strolled up to the Boarding House, she leant back in her seat and rested her feet on the dashboard. Artemis was beginning to get impatient since it had been five minuets, she sighed and climbed out of the car. The gravel beneath Artemis's heels crunched as she walked up to the house, she pushed open the door as it was already unlocked and entered the house.

"Lena what the-shit" Artemis's eyes widened seeing who was there

"Art-"Elena shouted when Katherine suddenly blurred forward and wrapped her hand around Artemis's throat. The Gilbert girl let out a yelp when she was slammed against the wall.

"Artemis" Elena cried out, she wondered where the hell was Stefan.

Artemis gripped onto Katherine's hand and dug her nails into the vampire's flesh

"Athena?" Katherine canted her head to the side, looking intensely at her

"Stop I-"

"Shut up" she hissed at Elena, Artemis spat in the vampire's face causing her to drop Artemis onto the ground. "Artemis it is then" Katherine knelt down in front of her "You-

"Elena" Stefan blurred into the room, there was a whoosh of air and Katherine was gone. Elena rushed forward dropping to her knees beside,

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked he could see the bruise already forming on Artemis's throat.

"Your ex is a crazy bitch" Artemis rubbed her throat, Elena helped onto her feet, "I'm fine Lena, you?" she asked the younger girl.

"Not really" Elena admitted.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the grill and entered the restaurant/bar, Stefan was driving Elena towards the Grill as well. She made a bee-line towards the bar and dropped down on the stool, she waved down the barman and ordered a drink and downed it in one.

"You look like you needed that" Damon commented taken the vacant seat beside her,

"You've no idea" Artemis sighed brushing her hair away from her face. "So-what are you doing?" she asked startled when he grabbed her stool and pulled it closer to his own "Damon" she snapped as he swung his leg around so that Artemis was in-between his longer legs, "Dam-"

"What the hell happened? Who hurt you?" he snarled pushing aside her thick hair, he ran his finger across her bruised skin.

"Your bloody bitch of an ex" Artemis snapped "I never thought I would want to punch Elena's face-you know what I mean" Damon gave her a once over almost as if making sure that there wasn't any more injuries.

"I do, not a pleasant person is she?" he drawled, as she took his glass of bourbon and took a sip.

"Not very pleasant? Understatement" she scoffed

"You want some blood?" he asked concerned, she shook her head

"It's kind of gross" Artemis shuddered, he smirked and placed a hand on her knee.

"I can make it pleasurable, you know" he drawled, and was pleased by her reaction her pulse was racing and her cheeks were going pink

"No thanks, now either treat me to a drink or-"

"Or come back to my place?" he uttered dragging a finger up her thigh, she nearly jumped off of the stool when he was getting close to her inner-thigh.

"Damon" she hissed. He raised his hands and backed away,

"I can still get you hot under the collar then?" she ignored him and spun on her stool, Artemis saw Stefan and Elena sitting at one of the tables, she frowned when she saw their expressions,

"What's going on?" she asked Damon,

"Want me to eavesdrop?" Damon followed her gaze, his heightened hearing could pick up what they were saying.

"No" Artemis denied, but she was actually really curious about what was happening between them.

"Well since you're face is saying something completely different, I'm taking that as a yes, they're arguing-"

"They're fighting?" Artemis questioned "but they never do-"

"Seems like having Katherine around is putting their relationship under strain" Damon said taking his drink off of Artemis, he downed the contents. "So" he twirled one of her curls, "want to go and-" the brunette teen's attention was drawn away when she saw Elena storming off out of the Grill.

"Art-"

"Goodbye Salvatore" Artemis called over her shoulder and hurried after her sister, on the way she slammed her bag against the back of Stefan's head knowing that the vampire must've said something to upset her sister. Damon chuckled and ordered another drink.

"Elena" she jogged after her "would you slow down? It's hard to run in these shoes, and I'm taking you home anyway"

"Sorry" Elena said as she slowed down her pace, they walked over to Artemis's yellow bug, they got in the car, and took off home. "Elena what's going on?" Artemis asked as she shut off the car.

"Nothing-"

"Don't give me that crap, you and Stefan are fighting and I think it's down to a person named Katherine" she told her and pulled out her keys.

"We're just not getting along" Elena said, she hated lying to her big sister but she didn't want her or anyone she cared for to get hurt. So Artemis needed to think that her and Stefan were fighting.

"Fine" Artemis relented "but if he hurts you or makes you cry I am so shoving a stake up his ass." Elena smiled at that as they both got out of the car.

"Thanks for having my back Artemis" she said sincerely.

"Always kiddo" Artemis uttered smiling at her and followed her into the house.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, apologies for grammar or spelling mistakes. so in this chap, Arty gets roped into the BBQ, and spends time with Damon, she warns him off of Mason. Finally Arty meets Katherine**.

**Next Chap-Arty is on a rescue mission at a picnic. (outfit link on profile)**

**Please REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

Artemis rolled over slamming her hand down on the blaring alarm clock, she yawned and shoved her face against her cool pillow, taking a few minutes to get her brain into gear. The brunette sat up and yawned, she glanced at the date and saw that it was a Sunday, meaning the annual Mystic Falls picnic; she groaned and flopped back down onto her bed. Artemis had volunteered to make some biscuits and cupcakes for the picnic. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head.

Artemis padded barefooted over to her wide windows and opened them. She could feel the sun rays warming her skin. Artemis quickly did her morning routing and had a shower, she hurried to her bedroom and rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a pair of pink coloured shorts, and she tied the belt into a bow, and decided to wear a white lacy top. Artemis brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun, leaving a few curls out to frame her face. She slipped on her shoes and headed out of her room. Artemis knocked on Jeremy's door,

"Come in" she heard her little brother call. Artemis opened the door and saw that he was ready.

"You're up early" she commented leaning against the door.

"Hmm, yeah I was thinking of going to the grill to do some studying" Jeremy uttered.

"Really?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow, Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Don't sound too surprised."

Artemis chuckled "No offence Jere, just the thought of you studying surprises me, but keep it up" she smiled at him, and was about to leave but he called her back.

"Hmm?"

"Elena told me that Tyler might be a werewolf, I can't believe that. What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked making his older sister frown at him.

"No, Tyler isn't a werewolf but Mason is, and even though you're in the loop you're not going to do anything" Artemis told him,

"Art-"

"No Jeremy it's too dangerous, you're not part of this crap" she snapped folding her arms across her chest.

"I am part of this family so I am involved" Jeremy held up his hand with the gaudy ring.

"It's too dangerous and I am not going to risk you getting hurt." She kissed his cheek "Ok, Jere?"

"Alright" he shrugged his shoulders "whatever you say"

Artemis thought that was too easy but decided not to question him, she smiled at him and headed downstairs. She waltzed into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee, Artemis rummaged through the pantry looking for the ingredients to make the lemon cookies, and some cupcakes.

It wasn't long before the kitchen was filled up with the delicious aroma of goods being baked.

"Art-it smells great" Elena breathed in. Artemis smiled at her as she pulled out a tray of baked cookies; she used a spatula to take the cookies off of the tray and placed them in a container.

"Thanks, haven't made these in a while" she murmured and swatted the spatula on Elena's hand seeing the younger girl was attempting to snatch one.

"Oww Arty-"Elena whined, Artemis rolled her eyes and handed her a cookie

"Just like when we were kids" Artemis muttered under her breath. "Anyway, have you spoken to Stefan yet?" she asked as she heard the timer of the oven beep again, she pulled out some of the cupcakes of the oven. And started to load them into a separate container,

"Not since we fought" Elena muttered shouldering her bag.

Artemis glanced over to her "I'm sure everything will be fine in the end" she assured her

"Yeah, thanks" Elena smiled "erm…why isn't there any icing or decorations on the cake?"

Artemis pressed the lid down on the containers, "Hmm, I thought since there would be little kiddies around it'll be fun for them to decorate their own cupcakes" Artemis said as she looked through the top cupboards, pulling out pots of cake decorations, as well as some icing.

"That'll be fun" Elena said swiping another lemon cookie. But dropped it when she saw Artemis's face, "Fine I'll grab some at the picnic"

"Uh, uh, I can make these anytime for you and Jeremy, it's a onetime thing for the people of Mystic Falls, so nope, you're not taking another" Artemis said grabbing one of the canvas bags, "do you need a ride to the park?" she asked whilst placing the decorations into the bag.

"No thanks, Caroline is giving me a ride-"

"You're talking to her?" Artemis asked looking up at Elena, the younger girl sighed but nodded.

"She was just speaking her mind, I can't fault her for that" Elena shrugged her shoulders, Artemis chuckled "That sounds exactly like Caroline" just then there was a loud beep, indicating that the blond vampire had arrived I'll see you there I guess"

"See ya Art" Elena smiled and left.

Artemis did a quick check to make sure she had everything. She piled the two large containers on top of each other, and exited the house, but she had to run back to grab the heavy canvas bag.

Artemis placed them all in the trunk of her yellow bug, and climbed into the vehicle "Oh come on," she muttered when the engine spluttered, she turned the key and was relieved when the car roared to life, she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped down the road.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the park, and saw tons of volunteers helping out; she shut off her car and had just gotten out before Carol appeared before her.

"Artemis dear do-"

"I have the snacks" she uttered smiling as she did so, "So what table should I lay it all out on?" she asked shitting the car door behind her, her fingers ran over the edges of her car keys.

"Oh, the one beside the lemonade stand" Carol instructed and left.

"Thanks for offering to help" Artemis muttered sarcastically under her breath, she unlocked the truck and grabbed hold of the two large containers, they wobbled precariously on top of one another, Artemis eyes widened when the one that held the cakes nearly fell, but before it could hit the ground someone caught it.

"Now what would you do without me?" Damon smirked his eyes roaming over her body; she rolled her grey orbs seeing his eyes lingering on her legs.

"Eyes up Salvatore" she snapped "and to answer your question I think I'll have a normal life"

"That'd be boring" Damon drawled "hmm you know you do look good in shorts"

Artemis sighed and looked at him "Is there something you want Damon?" she asked and was about to grab the other large container but he took it off of her with ease.

"Besides you" he ignored her glare "I'd like to help out" Artemis cocked an eyebrow and slammed the trunk door shut.

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed and grabbed hold of the canvas bag, she led him over to one of the picnic tables.

"You made these?" Damon asked as he opened one of the containers, he saw the array of lemon cookies and cupcakes, Artemis was laying out some large plates to place them on.

"Yep-Damon" she swatted his hand when he went to take one of the cookies, but was too fast."Damon ergh-" he took a large bite out of the cookie,

"Hmm this is good, mind if I take-"

"Nope" she blocked him from the cookies; he smirked and placed both hands on either side of her body, effectively trapping her.

"Come on Arty" he purred into her ear, his chest brushed against her "just one cookie" he nosed her throat causing her to gasp, Artemis licked her dry lips, that man was tempting she thought.

"Damon-"her voice was slightly shaky his eyes stared into hers.

"Arty" he breathed his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear, she placed a hand on his broad shoulder to steady herself, Damon's hand clamped down on her hip, his thumb stroked the sliver of skin that was exposed. Her breath hitched as he leant in close.

"Miss Arty" a small voice exclaimed, causing her to shove Damon away. The vampire's jaw clenched he looked down and saw a little blond boy.

"Garry" Artemis smiled at him forcing herself not to look flustered "Hello, you want to get your friends and we can get a start on these cakes"

"Really? We-yay" Garry ran off, Artemis sighed and glanced over to Damon but saw that he was gone, she felt someone watching her and looked over into the direction where she felt the gaze coming from and saw Damon smirking at her, she sent him a questioning look and swore when she saw the lemon cookie he was holding up.

"Dumb ass" she muttered and saw his smirk widen, she knew he could hear her.

* * *

"No Meg, you can't eat that, that's the paper-"

"Oh but-"

"Nope, no eating that" Artemis ordered, she had spent the last hour and a half decorating cupcakes, it was definitely a good idea that she had worn an apron before she started.

"So what do you think Miss Arty?" Lily asked, holding up her cupcake, Artemis smiled and crouched down in front of the little red head.

"It looks delicious, is it for your mommy?" she asked, Lily grinned

"Yep, she loves pink icing-"

"For your mommy" Artemis playfully pouted, all the kids had scampered off leaving a mess behind. "It looks, so good-you know what, I think I might take a big bite out of it-" she grabbed hold of little red head causing the little girl to shriek with laughter, she pretended to take a huge bite out of the cake Lily giggled

"Miss Arty it's for mommy" she persisted,

"Well you better go off and find her before I eat it all" Artemis grinned seeing the little girl running off with a huge smile on her face.

"Now that was cute" a voice whispered into her ear, she jumped and spun around seeing Damon leaning against the table, a smirk worked its way onto her face. His face mirrored hers, "Art, you got icing on-why don't you let me get it?" before she could back away his hands landed on her shoulders, Artemis gasped when his lips were on her cheek, she closed her eyes feeling his lips gently sucking the icing off of her face. If he wasn't holding her up she would've probably ended up on the floor.

"Stop" she whispered.

"But you don't want me too" he breathed back, he used his thumb to stroke the apple of her cheek.

"I do" she opened her eyes, Damon was slightly miffed when he could feel her body shaking with silent laugher "because you got icing all down your front and I like these shorts" he followed her gaze and sure enough he had green icing down the front of his shirt.

"Do you know how expensive this is, stupid kids-"

"Don't blame the kids you're the one who was leaning against the table" Artemis rolled her eyes "you're going to help me clean up?"

"If I do, what will you do-"

Artemis sent him a look "Can't you just be nice?"

Damon smirked and twirled one of her curls "Nah, too much effort" she rolled her eyes and started to clear away the mess, much to her surprise Damon helped out. When he saw her surprised look he rolled her eyes,

"I can be helpful ya know" he uttered holding out the trash bag, she dropped all the rubbish into it.

* * *

Artemis spotted Elena and Caroline painting the fences, since she had done her part she thought she might as well help out there.

"I was a bitch" Caroline exclaimed.

"Nothing new there then" Artemis uttered and crouched down beside Elena, taking the spare brush.

"Thanks Art, lovely as always" Caroline said sarcastically, Elena giggled.

"Pleasure, so what are you on about?"

"She was a bitch to her mom" Elena told her older sister, Artemis quirked an eyebrow and looked over to Caroline.

"Care, that's your mom ya know, you should treat her right"

"Hmm" Caroline hummed feeling guilty now seeing the disappointed look that the elder teen was shooting her. "So how are things going with Stefan?"

"Blatant topic changing" Artemis muttered to Elena,

"I can hear you, you know" the newly turned vampire snapped,

"Right sorry, so Elena?" Artemis murmured whilst painting the fence.

"No, not since the fight" Elena uttered, "he's pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me"

"Well maybe he's got a point; your ancestor isn't exactly friendly is she?" Artemis asked, unconsciously rubbing her throat.

"I know that, but I want to be with him, just…I don't know how to change his mind" Elena said, Artemis was watching the younger girl from the corner of her eye and could tell that she was hiding something. The brunette looked up seeing Caroline crouching down on the other side of Elena.

"You said Katherine is dangerous-"

"Understatement, bitch tried to strangle me last night" Artemis scoffed.

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised, Artemis nodded, "see Elena, maybe he's got a point"

"Yeah I know she's dangerous, I know that he's trying to protect me but it feels like giving up" Elena uttered "and I just-"

"Just what?" Artemis questioned since Elena had trailed off she paused in her painting and looked at her.

"I just thought that we're were stronger than that" Artemis sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"You are Elena, what you and Stefan has is special" she told her younger sister "he's only pushing you away because he doesn't want you to get hurt, which I think is a good idea. Everything will work out in the end"

Elena sent her a smile and nodded "Thanks Art, you're good-"

"At giving advice to my troublesome younger siblings?" Artemis grinned picking up the paint brush and dipped it into the pot of paint "I'm epic at that" Caroline giggled whilst Elena laughed.

Artemis sighed and stood up to stretch her legs, she looked over to Caroline and saw that the girl's attention was focused elsewhere which was on Elena, she followed her gaze and saw her staring at Stefan who was a couple of yards away.

"Uh oh, longing looks are being exchanged" Caroline commented.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Elena said handing the paint brush to Artemis, she got onto her feet; the elder girl dropped it into the paint pot.

"No Elena I think it's a bad idea, Elena-"

"Leave her Care" Artemis said as they both watch Elena marching up to Stefan.

Artemis sighed and folded her arms across her chest; she looked over her shoulder feeling someone close behind her and saw that it was Damon.

"What's her problem?" the vampire asked her.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replied,

"It's your brother" Artemis uttered and shifted slightly feeling Damon edging closer to her.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked, Artemis's eyes widened at that.

"Damon-"

"Don't worry about it" Caroline snapped.

Artemis shook her head as they walked over to one of the other poles, that was being painted Caroline handed her a paint brush causing her to groan.

"So have you guys seen Jenna? She was supposed to be here with Ric, but I think they're having alone time or something" Artemis said and paused in her painting when neither Caroline nor Damon replied. "You guys are eavesdropping" she exclaimed and whacked Damon on the arm "stop, it's an invasion of privacy I expected-hmmph-" she was cut off when Damon placed his large hand over her mouth instantly shutting her up.

"Damon-"

"I know you Barbie and you're just as interested as to what they're saying like me, so shut up" Damon uttered and twisted himself and Artemis around so that their backs were turned towards Elena and Stefan.

Artemis struggled against his hold he had wrapped an around her waist, "If you stop, I'll tell you what they're saying" with that her struggling came to a halt. "I knew you were nosy-"

She bit down hard on his hand causing the vampire to pull his hand back "Biter? I love it" he smirked down at her.

"You're such an ass" she muttered and peeked around his shoulder to see Stefan and Elena, she quickly hid in front of Damon when the couple looked over to them.

"They know you're watching" Damon murmured resting his arms on her shoulders; she shrugged him off and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah but you and Caroline are the ones who are actually listening in on their conversation" she said loudly,

"Arty" Caroline hissed; "now they know-"

"What so they didn't realise before?" Artemis scoffed and yelped when Damon pinched her lightly on the small of her back.

"Damon-"

"You're a mouthy little thing aren't you?" he ran the tips of his fingers against her smooth skin.

"Ergh, and you intolerable" she retorted.

"Don't you want to know what they're saying?" Damon asked, he knew that Artemis was an extremely curious person; she bit down on her lower plump bottom lip,

"Ergh fine so?" she asked,

"Knew you couldn't resist-"

"Damon-"

"Ergh, you guys should just do it already" Caroline curt in, Artemis's eyes widened "the sexual tension between you two, is killing me-"

"There's no us and there is no sexual tension" Artemis hissed her cheeks were going hot.

"There's a lot of sexual tension, I can ease it up" she shot Damon a dirty look and walked off.

"She so wants me" Damon smirked. Caroline snorted

"Yeah right, in what universe?" the blond vampire shook her head and followed Elena seeing her storming off.

* * *

Artemis was currently placing all the leftover cookies onto one platter and placed it next to the lemonade stand.

"Miss Arty"

"Hey Lily" she smiled at the young girl "did your mom like the cupcake?" she asked.

"She loved it, Bella here was wondering if we can do it since she wasn't here when we did it as a group" Lily gestured towards the dark haired girl beside her.

"Do you want to?" Artemis asked smiling at the young girl. Bella nodded.

"Well when there's another fundraising I'll definitely save you a cupcake" Artemis promised.

"Thanks Miss Arty"

"You're welcome honey, so I see you're doing a great job at giving out lemonade"

"Hmm, Mom said I could be in charge of this if Lily helped, you want some Miss Arty?" Bella asked.

"Sure" Artemis chuckled and took the offered cup, she could see both girls were waiting for her reaction, a smile played on her lips when she saw their little anxious face, she decided to tease them. "Hmm, well it's….-"

"Miss Arty" Lily whined "please-"

"It's lovely" Artemis laughed and pecked them on the cheeks. "You've got some more customers" she started to clear up some of the empty cups. She was in her own world so didn't notice Mason a couple of feet away. The werewolf was watching her closely he discreetly laced the lemonade with vervaine whilst keeping one eye on Artemis to make sure she didn't catch him.

"Hey Mason" Damon called walking over to him, his felt a surge of jealousy when he saw Mason eyeing Artemis, "I heard you talked to Stefan-" Artemis looked over her shoulder and edged her way over to them.

"Nice guy" Mason commented.

"Who? Stefan?" Artemis asked standing beside Damon, the vampire shot her a look but she ignored him, "he's lovely-"

"He's a lot nicer than me" Damon stated dropping an arm around Artemis's shoulders, she attempted to wriggle out of his hold but couldn't.

"Understatement" Artemis scoffed, and gave up trying to escape, she simply leant against him.

"Well nice is overrated" Mason uttered glancing between Artemis and Damon.

"That's what I think" Damon said. Artemis rolled her eyes and shifted, she pinched his side causing him to let go.

"You have a nice day Damon" Mason said and to further irritate the vampire he kissed Artemis on the cheek, his lips lingering on her cheek than necessary "your cookies are delicious by the way"

Damon cleared his throat loudly and sent a death glare towards the werewolf.

"See yah Mason" she watched him leave.

"You sure that you're over your crush?" Damon asked as Artemis helped herself to another cup of lemonade.

"What? Jealous are you?" she scoffed

"Yes" was his curt reply, Artemis was stunned at that, he so freely admitted it.

"Well you shouldn't be" she muttered taking a sip of her lemonade. Just then Stefan approached them, "Please tell me you two were just bonding"

"So what's with this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon asked ignoring his brother's question.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan said playing dumb.

"Don't be stupid Stefan, you and Elena never fight" Artemis snapped her eyes narrowing on the vampire. "You better sort this out; you're making her miserable and sad"

"I'm doing this-"

"Because Katherine is threatening to hurt her?" Artemis's face softened "I get it, I do, you're protecting her, but don't do it by making her unhappy" she said. Stefan nodded.

"Look at how nice my girl is" Damon smirked he went to place his arm on her shoulder, but she slapped his arm away.

"I am not your girl" she frowned.

"Oh but you will be" he uttered brushing away her stray locks, she rolled her eyes.

"Your brother is an arrogant asshole" she muttered to Stefan who snickered.

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Ha, ha you two make quiet double team" Damon said turning around,

"Would you like some lemonade?" Bella asked holding out a cup to Damon who took it.

"Thank you sweetie" he turned to face Artemis "see I can be nice" he told her. Artemis's lips twitched into a smile and shook her head. He took a large gulp but spat it out.

"Damon, all over the cookies-"Artemis's rant was cut off when he started to choke, "oh my god" she rushed over to him Stefan did the same. "What's wrong?" she asked helping him onto the bench.

"Vervaine, vervaine" he gasped, Artemis frowned as Stefan picked up the cup that Damon he drank from.

She grabbed him a bottle of water; he snatched it and stormed over to the side of the deck, where he washed out his mouth. Both Artemis and Stefan ran after him. She ran her hand up and down his back trying to sooth him.

"I'm going to kill him-"Damon growled, Stefan pushed him down

Artemis eyes widened in realisation Mason must've laced the lemonade with vervaine, "You can kill him" she snapped

"He's dead-"

"Stefan-"

"Enough" Stefan spoke over them

"I'm not listening to your crap about giving peace a chance, he's dead-"

"You can't kill him" Artemis uttered shaking her head.

"He's dead" Damon repeated trying to get up again but once again his brother pushed him down.

"Ok, I don't like it but he's threatening to expose us" Stefan hissed "we need to put him down"

Artemis eyes widened "How could you he-"

"He's threatening us Artemis, he needs to put down, what do you think the council will do if they find out that you and your family knew all along? He needs to be put down. Please Artemis" Stefan said, she looked at him and nodded knowing that if Mason did expose them he and Damon would end up most likely dead, she liked Stefan and knew he made Elena happy and she grudgingly did have feelings for Damon.

"Ok, let's do it" Damon nodded and got up; he looked over to Artemis whose face was saddened. He nodded for Stefan to go ahead and grabbed her wrist tugging her towards him. "I'm-"

"Do what you have to do Damon" her gaze dropped to the ground, he gently grasped her chin tilting her face upwards.

"It'll be ok" he assured her placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "go find Elena and don't follow us" he didn't want her to end up hurt.

* * *

"Elena" Artemis jogged after her sister who was in Caroline's company. "Where are you two going?"

"Something's up with my mom, come on" Caroline said, Artemis followed them further into the woods and the trio of females hiked up a heel, the elder Gilbert girl was slightly ahead of the younger one. Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw that Elena was literally panting; she rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand.

"You seriously need to go running more often" Artemis muttered she was technically dragging Elena uphill.

"I know" Elena clutched her side "where are you going?" she asked Caroline, they had come to a stop at the top of a hill.

"Care what's going on?" Artemis asked looking at the blond

"Something is wrong Arty ssh" Caroline hissed pushing her hair behind her ears, Artemis and Elena watched as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Both Artemis and Elena shot each other questioning looks wondering what was going on. All of a sudden Caroline spun around.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"It's Stefan and Damon" she ran off,

"What?" Elena asked as her and Artemis ran after the vampire.

"They went after Mason, he was threatening them" Artemis uttered as they ran through the woods. She bumped into Elena when the she came to a sudden halt, she reached out and grabbed Artemis's arm to steady her. They both turned around and saw Caroline frowning

"What is it?" Elena asked

"They've been here" Caroline replied, Artemis looked around and all she could see was trees and nothing more. The vampire glanced down and touched a wet substance. Artemis felt her heart lurch at the sight.

"It's blood" she muttered.

"Oh my god Stefan" Elena said worriedly.

"It'll be ok, we'll find him and Damon" Artemis assured her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice called out.

"What are you three doing out here?" she spun around and saw Mason approaching them. Artemis gulped knowing that something must've happened to Stefan and Damon since the werewolf was standing there very much alive.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah Elena I've seen him and Arty I've seen Damon as well" Mason uttered walking towards them; Artemis shoved Elena behind her and stood in front of the younger girl protectively. "You knew what they were planning didn't you?"

"You left them no choice Mason" Artemis snapped her eyes narrowing in on him. "Where are they Mason?"

"You don't need me for that" Mason smirked, the elder girl pushed Elena further back but she stood her ground "I'll let your friend sniff them out" she looked over her shoulder seeing him looking at Caroline "does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her-"

"Back off Mason" Artemis snapped as Caroline went to rush forward but Mason grabbed Artemis around her throat putting her into a choke hold, she groaned and dug her nails into his arms.

"No" Elena shouted seeing her spluttering for air "let her go-"

"She was willing to let me die-"

"Yeah because you're turning out to be a great guy" Artemis groaned and wriggled in his hold.

"Necks snaps easy around here-"

"Do that and Damon won't-"

"He'll be dead before he could touch me." Mason smirked,

"I can take you" Caroline glared at him.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, Artemis gritted her teeth and slammed her head backwards smashing it against his nose, Mason shouted out in pain, and threw her to the ground. Caroline blurred forward and pinned him to the tree. Elena rushed forward dropping on to her knees she rubbed her back as Artemis was trying to get her breath back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Artemis replied her voice was hoarse, Elena helped her onto her feet. They saw Caroline kick Mason towards a tree "Come on"

"Damn she's good" Artemis muttered running after her, but before she did she gave Mason a kick of her own,

"Dumb ass, Jenna was way too good for you by the way-"

"Artemis" Elena snapped. Artemis gave the werewolf one last glare and ran off.

* * *

Artemis slowed down seeing Caroline coming to a stop.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"This is the old Lockwood cellar" Artemis replied recognising the structure, she and Elena both didn't miss the panic look on the vampire's face.

"Caroline, what is it?" Elena asked.

"Caroline" Artemis snapped "What's going on? Are they down there?"

"It's my mom, she's killing them" Caroline announced. Artemis felt her stomach lurch at that, she ran forward

"Arty-"

"I'm not going to let them die" Artemis snapped and ran down the stone steps, she was about to open the rusty gate but felt someone bump into her. "Elena? Go now" she hissed.

"Stefan is in there, I'm not going to leave him" Elena whispered.

"Fine but stay behind me" Artemis grabbed a plank of wood and saw the look that the younger girl was shooting her "what? you think I'm going in unarmed" she licked her lips nervously and peeked through the small gap and managed to spot Damon on the ground with blood pools around him.

Artemis cringed when she pushed open the gate and heard the loud screeching sound; she froze and raised her finger to her full lips indicating for Elena to be silent.

"Check it" she heard Liz order; she grabbed Elena and pushed themselves into the shadows. Artemis raised the plank of wood seeing a large shadow coming towards them, she slammed the piece of wood down onto the deputy's head knocking him out. She ran into the cellar and immediately dropped the plank seeing Liz pointing her gun at her,

"Artemis-"Liz scowled "what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you kill them" Artemis scowled back; she was shoved forward and stumbled down onto the ground whilst one of the deputies grabbed Elena. She fell onto Damon and looked down at him, he groaned in pain.

"It'll be ok" she whispered raising her hand to his face, just then the gate was slammed shut

"What was that?" Liz uttered and pointed her gun at Artemis who gulped "who else is with you?" there was a blond blur making the deputies panic. Artemis gasped when Caroline savagely bit into the deputy's neck, she jumped when the other cop began to fire shots, and the vampire killed both men.

"Hi mom" Caroline whispered to a shock Liz.

"I thought I told you not to follow-"Damon snapped wincing.

"Really?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow "If we didn't show up, you'd be dead for sure-" she gave him a once over and could hear Elena attempting to wake up Stefan, Artemis pulled Damon's bloodied shirt away from his skink so she could inspect the damage.

"If you want to see me naked then all you have to do is, no reason-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis uttered and canted her head to the side "it looks painful are you going to be ok?" she asked,

"Need some blood" he groaned and sat up, Artemis placed an around his shoulders helping him.

"Well-"

"Your blood, in so much pain-"

"Nice try Salvatore" Artemis uttered she looked towards her left and saw the dead sheriff "I can get you blood though" she got up and dragged the dead body over to the vampire, who greedily started to suck the blood. Artemis crawled over to Stefan who was being comforted by Elena.

"Stef?" she murmured

"You need to drink some deputy blood" Damon sat on her knees

"I can't" Stefan groaned, as Artemis got onto her feet.

"Damon's right, if ever you should break your diet, now would be the right time" Caroline said, Artemis glanced over to her and was worried for the young vampire knowing that she would probably go through tough times.

The brunette sighed and walked over to the blond. She squeezed her shoulder as Elena said Stefan didn't want the blood. Damon got onto his feet, and limped over to the shocked sheriff

"This is the most unfortunate situation" Damon uttered "two deputies dead and you" he looked at the sheriff "if I recall correctly you were pointing a gun at Arty-"

"Damon" Artemis warned him.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked ignoring her, Artemis's jaw clenched and she stepped in front of him.

"You're not going to do nothing to her" she glared at him "nothing"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked causing her mother to look at her "will you?" Liz looked away. "Mom? Mom? Please, look I know we don't get along and you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me right?" Caroline pleaded. Liz remained silent, Artemis felt an ache in her gut for the blond teen, "mom, please, he will kill you-"

"Then kill me" Liz said looking at Damon.

"No" Caroline cried out,

"I can't take this-"

"No Damon don't" Artemis shouted trying to block the vampire but he easily stepped around her.

"Kill me now" Liz demanded.

"You were going to drag it out so painfully" Damon crouched in front of her. All of a sudden he grabbed Liz causing Caroline to scream.

"Damon" Artemis grabbed his arm "please not her" she insisted, her eyes met his.

"Damon-"Stefan shouted.

"Relax guys nobody is killing anybody" Damon drawled, "You're my friend" he told Liz and then looked at Artemis, "I wouldn't do that"

Artemis felt herself relax and she clasped onto Caroline's hand giving the younger girl a small squeeze. "We need to clean this up" Damon said looking around at the mess.

* * *

Artemis was leaning against the wall in the Salvatore's boarding house cellar, they had brought Liz back here to make the vervaine leave her system, so then Damon could compel her to forget everything.

"Stomach bug, three days tops" Liz said into the phone. She glanced over to Damon "or longer, I'll text you, yeah goodnight" he held out his hand for the cell and gave it back to Artemis who tucked it into the pocket of her shorts.

"Thank you" Damon said. "This is not exactly the Ritz but it's secure, and once the vervaine leaves your system, I will compel you and you will forget everything"

"Can you keep Caroline away from me please?" Liz said, causing Artemis to frown. "I don't want to see her"

"She's your daughter" Artemis snapped

"Not anymore" Liz retorted. "My daughter is gone-

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Artemis hissed "she is the same person, you should be there for her not push her away, you're supposed to be her mother" and with that she walked out of the cellar she bumped into Elena and Stefan and spotted Liz's suitcase.

"She was here wasn't she?" Artemis asked. Elena nodded "I'll talk to her."

Artemis swiftly walked down the corridor and up the stairs; she entered the parlour and saw Caroline sitting on the couch hugging a cushion to her chest.

"Care-"

"Thanks Arty for sticking up for me" Caroline choked down a sob, Artemis dropped down beside her.

"Anytime Care" Artemis uttered "you want me to take you home?"

"I can't go home" Caroline's voice shook, causing the other girl, "I can't-"

"Why not?" Artemis asked "Care I'm here, talk to me" she told her.

"I'm scared-" she saw the confused look on Artemis's face "I'm scared because Katherine is going to be there, and she's going to want me to tell her everything that happened today, she told me that I had to spy on Elena and Stefan, and report back to her."

"Is that why you've been acting funny?" Artemis asked, leaning forward and wiping away Caroline's tears,

"Yes" she cried, Artemis sighed and wrapped her arms around Caroline's shoulders, and pulled Caroline towards her. The blond vampire rested her head on her shoulder; Artemis leant back and ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair soothing her.

"I know you're not like this Care, she-did she threaten you with someone?" she felt Caroline nod against her "who?"

"Matt, she threatened Matt"

"Bitch" Artemis muttered

"I'm scared Arty" Caroline looked up at her "I'm so scared Arty-"

"You'd be stupid not to be, I think we're all scared of her, she's capable of anything" Artemis said.

"What does she want?" Caroline asked.

"Who knows" Artemis murmured and allowed the vampire to hug her tight; she tightened her hold on her and sat with her until she felt asleep.

Artemis gently extracted herself from Caroline and laid a pillow beneath the blond girl's head; she pulled off her shoes and backed away. She spun around on her heel and bumped into Damon.

"I think she'll be staying here tonight" Artemis told Damon quietly.

"Yeah I know" Damon muttered he tapped his ear "I heard"

Artemis nodded and felt her pocket buzz; she pulled out her cell and read that Elena was with Stefan. "I'm guessing I should leave" she said and was about to walk away but turned around and looked up at Damon. "What you did for Liz today Damon?" she said "was a guy I could see myself with" she pressed her lips against his cheek and kissed him softly, "thank you."

Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Do you really think so?" he asked stroking the back of her knuckles.

"I do" Artemis smiled "See yah later Salvatore"

"Goodbye Arty" he smirked and kissed her on the cheek, with one last look Artemis left; she shut the Boarding house door behind her and leant against it for a moment. She raised her hand to her cheek where Damon had kissed her and felt it tingle. Artemis couldn't help but smile and walked over to her car.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Thanks for the reviews, so here's another chap- the picnic happened, there were a lot of Darty moments, Arty ends up making cakes with kids. Damon flirts with her, she goes against Mason and ends up helping out Stefan and Damon. **

**Please REVIEW **


	28. Chapter 28

"_So another ball approaches-"_

"_Again?" Athena quirked an eyebrow, she and Elijah were walking through the gardens late at night, "Your brother enjoys having them, does he not?" _

_Elijah chuckled and brought her slightly closer to him, they had linked their arms; he was walking her back to the large manor. "Yes, my sweet Athena he does" _

"_Do I have to attend?" she asked a shiver wracked through her body, Elijah halted her and shed his overcoat and brought it around her shoulders. _

"_Elijah I cannot, are you not cold?" she asked attempting to back away but he easily dropped the thick overcoat on her shoulders. _

"_No, I am not. And do not even think about refusing" Artemis smiled at the Lord. _

"_Ever the gentleman my Lord-"_

"_For you I am" Elijah smirked, the breeze blew over them he was hit with an onslaught of her intoxicating scent. _

"_Elijah are you ok? Your face-" he turned away from her face. _

"_It is nothing" he assured her, managing to gain control over himself. "So the ball? Would you accept my offer for me being your escort?"_

_Athena bit down on her bottom lip, she liked the man she did but she felt as if he was hiding something. "Katerina will be there" he added on. _

_A slow smile spread across her face "I accept" she uttered; Elijah smiled at her and cupped her cheek. _

"_Thank you" his lips were mere inches away from her own ones, before their lips could meet however there was a throat clearance. _

_Athena attempted to cool down her face whilst Elijah glared at one of the many vampires that his brother had employed, _

"_What is it?" he asked harshly. The vampire gulped and looked at the more powerful creature. _

"_Lord Niklaus is waiting for you in his study" with that the vampire hurried away. Elijah sighed and turned back to face Athena. _

"_I-"_

"_You must leave, thank you for this evening" Athena smiled; she knew that for some reason Elijah always followed his brother orders. _

"_I enjoyed myself as well, I'll see you in the morning" he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and left. Athena smiled and went to climb up the staircase to enter her room, when she realised that she was still wearing Elijah's overcoat. She hastily followed after him to give it back, thinking he would need it more than her._

_Athena rounded the corner and was about to make her presence known when she saw Elijah closing the oak door, her curiosity won out, she tip-toed forward and pressed her ear against the door. _

"_Is there no other way for-"_

"_How many times I have told you Elijah that both the Petrova girl and your Athena have to die for the ritual to happen-"Niklaus shouted. _

"_I know but is there not a way we can spare them? The-"there was a cold laughter. She cringed her heart was racing a mile a minute thinking what were they speaking about. _

"_You love her don't you?" Niklaus spat "you love sweet Athena, I told you-"_

"_She means nothing to me" Elijah uttered his voice emotionless, her heart ached at that "she's a means to an end and-"_

"_When she and the Petrova doppelganger die I'll be free" Niklaus said. Athena licked her lips as her eyes welled up she thought that she meant something to him. She knew she had feelings for him. "I must say brother you have done a wonderful job of gaining her trust, I can see that she loves you, do-"_

"_I have no such feelings for her" Elijah uttered,. _

"_Marvellous let's drink on this, after tomorrows ball I will be a true hybrid and Katarina's and Athena's deaths, will ensure that" Niklaus smirked. Athena backed away from the door, tears streaming down her face; she meant nothing to the Lord? Was he playing with her the whole time? And now they were speaking about ending hers and Katarina's girl. She wouldn't let that happen, she would make sure the younger girl was safe and no harm would come to her. They needed to run. _

* * *

Artemis's body jolted forward when she heard the shrill sound of the alarm clock ringing, she slammed her hand down on the device and swung her legs out of bed, she groaned feeling the remnants of her dream fading away. All she could recall was running, someone was running, but she wasn't sure if whoever was fleeing was running towards danger or away.

Artemis shook her head to clear it and got up onto her feet; she yawned and stretched her stiff arms above her head. She glanced at the calendar that she had nailed to her wall and groaned realising that she had to help out at the Lockwood charity ball, she was after all a member of one of the founding families, and Carole Lockwood had insisted that they all helped out.

Artemis padded barefooted down to the bathroom and did her usual morning routine. She stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower faucet on. Artemis stepped under the warm water and let it wash over her; she sighed and leant head against the cold tile walls. After a moment she reached out and grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in her strawberry scented shampoo. After she had done that Artemis washed her hair and hurriedly dried herself off. She pulled on her robe and exited the bathroom, bumping into Jeremy on the way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Artemis asked seeing her younger brother clutching onto the strap of his bag, "Jeremy?"

"Erm….I'm meeting some friends at the grill" he lied. She canted her head to the side and studied him, he was edgy.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Artemis questioned quirking an eyebrow, Jeremy chuckled nervously.

"Now why would you think that?" he kissed her cheek, "Bye Art" and he ran off. Artemis frowned and shook her head.

"Weird kid" she muttered under her breath made her way back to the bedroom. She had just walked pass Elena's room and could hear muffled sounds. She paused and blanched realising that Elena and Stefan were making out, now this confused her she thought that the teens were having a fight, she didn't want to linger on that and hurried back to her room.

Artemis pulled open the dresser drawers she pulled out a black lace bra and matching panties she slipped them on, and then proceeded to move over to her closer. She rummaged through it and opted to wear a pair of dark maroon skinny jeans. Artemis paired it off with a black top, she spotted her black flats and brushed her hair. She put it into a high pony tail and left a few curls out to frame her face.

Artemis hurried down the stairs and entered the kitchen, she started to make a pot of coffee and started to make breakfast.

"Morning Art" Jenna smiled coming into the kitchen and helped herself to a cup of coffee. "So Arty are you coming to-"

"Yes, Jen I am going to be helping out at the charity ball" she cut her off and bit into her toast "how did Carol Lockwood got you in anyway?" she asked. Jenna chuckled

"She asked and I said yes…-"

"There's more" Artemis uttered gesturing Jenna to go on. The older woman sighed knowing it was near impossible to hide anything from her.

"She made me feel guilty so yeah- I caved-"

Artemis snorted "Glad to know how strong willed you are"

"Shut up" Jenna swatted at her, "so is Elena coming with us or-"

"I think she'll meet us there" Artemis downed the rest of her coffee and finished off her coffee "come on let's get a move on, I wouldn't put it pass Carole Lockwood to come around here and to check up on us"

"True" Jenna uttered and followed her out of the kitchen, Artemis grabbed her car keys and opened to the front door gesturing for Jenna to go ahead she slammed the car door behind her and walked down the gravel driveway towards her rusty yellow bug.

* * *

Artemis whistled pulling up to Lockwood Manor, "It looks like she's got the whole town helping out" she said shutting the car off

"I wouldn't put it pass her to go around town and hunting people" Jenna said as they climbed out of the car, Artemis laughed and shook her head, they entered the manor and saw that it was buzzing with activity.

"Artemis Jenna, glad you two could make it" Carole said "Artemis I was hoping you'd help out with decorating the tables and all of that"

Artemis smiled at her "No problem I'll get started-"with that she left the two women to talk. The weather was warm; Artemis hoped it would stay like that for the masquerade balls,

"Peter-"she yelled spotting the blond teen, she jogged over to him "are those the candles for the tables?" she asked.

"Yep, I was looking for you the mayor said to give them to you" Peter handed her the box and was gone. Artemis walked over to the centre of the round tables and saw there were several more boxes laid out on the grass; she opened them up and saw various items. From table cloths to place mats, "Damn she's going all out" she muttered under her breath. She grabbed the pocket knife and started to open up the packaging of the table cloths. Artemis was currently laying them out of the table when she felt someone coming to stand beside her.

"Hey Lena, finally, I thought you'd never come" Artemis uttered as she started to unpack the candles and placed them in the holder.

"I'd said I would show up and I did-"

"Hmm, I had my doubts though, I thought you wouldn't manage to tear yourself away from Stefan" she drawled, Elena's eyes widened.

"What?" the younger girl asked startled "me and Stefan-"

"Were making out, honestly you had to be deaf not to here you two going-"Elena slammed the palm of her hand over the older girl's mouth, Artemis cocked an eyebrow Elena raised her finger to her lips gesturing for the older girl to be quiet.

Artemis nodded and mouthed "What's going on?"

Elena pulled out her cell phone and started to type something into her cell, she handed the device over to her Artemis looked down and read it.

'_Me and Stefan are pretending to fight because of Katherine, she doesn't want us to be together so the whole thing was faked, I want to be with him Artemis and this was the only way'_

Artemis sighed and handed her back the phone "Whatever makes you happy Lena, just don't get hurt" she said quietly.

"Thanks Art" Elena smiled

"No problem now move your ass and start to help me" she ordered her with a grin on her face. Artemis and Elena spent the next fifteen minutes laying down table clothes and candle holders. "So Jeremy left early, he was blatantly lying to my face, do you have any clue what he's up to?" Artemis asked as she placed another candle in the holder. She looked up when Elena didn't reply and saw that her attention was elsewhere.

"Go and talk to her" Artemis told Elena seeing that she was gazing at Bonnie.

"But-"

"I got it from here" she smiled at her and gestured for her to go ahead, Elena smiled and heeded her advice. Artemis went back to work and was about to open another box when her cell beeped, indicating she had a message. She pulled out her cell from her pocket and saw that she had a message from Damon.

"_I have something that belongs to you, come over and pick it up, it's annoying" _

"Bloody cryptic vampire" she muttered under her breath and decided to go to the Boarding House since she wanted to know what Damon had.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the large Boarding House and didn't bother knocking since she knew the door was as always unlocked. She headed down the hallway and frowned hearing a very familiar voice. She entered the parlour and immediately frowned seeing who was there.

"Seeing friends at the Grill?" she snapped making Jeremy jump. "You little liar-"

"Arty? Who told you-"his eyes snapped over to Damon who merely smirked at him. "You told her-"

"Damn right he did" she marched up to him with a glare on her face,

"Why-"

"Because I rather don't care if I'm on your bad side but with her I do" Damon downed his drink, Artemis was stunned at that claim but her mind didn't linger on it too long,

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked him.

"Because-"his eyes darted to the left and his nostrils flared slightly a tell-tale sign that he was about to lie, she saw him open his mouth and boxed his ear.

"Oww-"

"No shitty excuses. Tell me" she demanded.

"Ok, ok, I wanted to help" Jeremy exclaimed through gritted teeth, her grip was relentless "I know that the Moonstone-"

"Moonstone-"

"Ric, will be here-"Damon's explanation was cut off when the door opened and in walked in Alaric, carrying a box.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked seeing both Gilbert siblings here.

"He's getting his ass handed to him on a platter" Damon snorted, Jeremy glared at him but Artemis tug his ear. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone-"

"Doesn't matter you're grounded" Artemis scowled.

"What? Why-"

"For lying" she cut off his whine "but since you're here you might as well stay to see what Ric found-"

"How do-"

"He's got a cardboard box so obviously he has something" Artemis folded her arms across her chest.

"So what'd you got?" Damon asked walking over to the box, Artemis didn't miss Jeremy edging away from her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the box and saw stacks of papers inside it.

"It's Isobel's research from Duke" Alaric said "her assistant sent it to me"

"Hmm, Vanessa" Damon uttered picking up one of the pieces of paper, the history teacher snatched it away from him.

"Yes, do you remember the Aztec curse she told us about?" Alaric asked.

"The sun and the moon curse, blah, blah, blah" Damon uttered causing Artemis to roll her eyes.

"An old Aztec curse? Cool" Jeremy stated standing beside Artemis.

"Yes supposedly vampires and werewolves use to roam freely, until a shaman put a curse on them, to limit their power. And since then werewolves can only turn on the full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Damon flashed his ring, "Most of them anyway-"

"Well they don't have a magic ring now do they?" Artemis commented shifting her weight onto her other leg.

"Well, according to the legend the werewolf part of the curse it's sealed with the moonstone-"

"Wait" Artemis frowned "you're saying a moonstone is what is keeping the werewolves from turning whenever they want?" Alaric nodded, she looked at the piece of parchment that the history teacher was holding up and was showing Jeremy "that's amazing"

"But sealed as in-"Jeremy started but was cut off by the vampire.

"It's a witch thing" Damon said "it's seals the curse, it's the key to unsealing the curse"

"So maybe Mason Lockwood thinks he can use the moonstone to break the curse"

"Tyler said that he kept asking about it" Jeremy commented. Artemis looked at him.

"Since when did you become so friendly with Tyler? You couldn't stand him"

"Erm…people change?" he offered her weakly, she inwardly sighed.

"We start believing in some supernatural witchy woo legend and a picture book, then we're a bunch of legends-"

"Speak for yourself" Artemis scoffed taking the piece of parchment her eyes were roaming all over the cream coloured sheet, "you're a vampire, proof that anything is possible, including some witchy woo legend" she handed the page back to the hunter.

"Fine if this is true where's the stone now?" the vampire asked.

"Tyler" Jeremy replied.

"Can you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jeremy answered, Artemis eyes widened.

"See your life has now has a purpose" Damon stated. Artemis shot him a glare.

"No-"

"Art-"

"You're not going near Tyler Lockwood" she said firmly "this is dangerous"

"I can do this" Jeremy pleaded-

"I am not taking the risk of you getting hurt" Artemis uttered staring him down. Alaric and Damon watched on letting the siblings have their moment, the history teacher could see that the elder Gilbert teen deeply cared for the younger one, and was determined to keep both Elena and Jeremy safe.

"Don't you trust me?" Jeremy blurted out, making her frown.

"Of course I do"

"Well then let me do this. I can do this Artemis please, just…I'm not a baby and I can take care of myself" Jeremy said seriously, she sighed and ran her hand down her face.

"Fine" she relented, "by the way you'll always be my baby bro no matter how old you get. But if you end up hurt I'm going to kick his ass and then yours…" she saw the brief look of amusement "no joke" that wiped the smile off his face.

"Really Art, threatening your brother?" Damon smirked waltzing over to her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's nothing you haven't done before to your own" she countered patting his cheek and then slapped it hard, instantly removing him.

Both Jeremy and Alaric snickered at that. Damon rubbed his cheek

"I love it when you're rough" the vampire purred in her ear.

"Eww, can you not?" Jeremy blanched at the sight, of someone flirting with his sister. "So do you believe in the curse?" he asked,

"It's from the same book where it says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire" Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Ignoring it would make me a bigger idiot-"

"Which is impossible to do-"she was cut off when her cell rang. "Hello? Jenna-yeah I'm…behind a-tree?" she glared at all three males when they guffawed loudly "no I'm not lying-"

"She's so not going to by that" Jeremy scoffed.

A smirk made its way across her face, the younger teen got nervous seeing that particular look on her face.

"Art-"

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked.

"She's going to do something evil" Damon grinned seeing the mischievous look on her face.

"I was lying Jenna, I'm not hiding behind a tree. You see I'm back at the house had to go back with Jeremy-"Jeremy's eyes widened he went to snatch the phone off of her but she dodged him "I scared him and-"Artemis dove out of the way when he charged at her "he had a little accident Jen, if you get what I mean-" she jumped on to the couch- "he had to change his trousers-"

"NO I DIDN'T" Jeremy shouted literally tackling the older girl down on to the ground.

"We'll be there in a couple of minute-oww Jeremy your elbow is in my stomach-"she yelped,

"You want to break it up or me?" Alaric asked amusement laced in his tone/

"I'll do it, can't have my girl all bruise now" Damon easily pulled Jeremy off of her but grabbing the collar of his shirt and dumped him in the couch. Artemis hanged up and groaned "Serious cut down on the snacking you weigh a ton" she huffed.

"You deserve it" he muttered, Damon grabbed her around the waist and hauled her onto her feet.

"I have to get back to the Lockwoods, I'll see you there" Artemis said.

* * *

Artemis was back at the Lockwood manor and was pulling some of the wine glasses out of the crate, "Do you think the mayor would notice if there's a smudge on it?" she muttered to Stefan.

"I think she would notice if there was a water-spot on it" Stefan shook his head. It hadn't escape his notice that Artemis's attitude had soften towards him.

"Hmm-"

"Arty" she tensed seeing Mason smiling at her "Stefan"

"H-hi" Artemis stammered, the vampire didn't blame her the last time that she had seen Mason he had attempted to snap her neck.

"What's wrong Art, scared?" the werewolf sneered "You should be."

Stefan growled "Back off" he snapped pulling her slightly behind him. Artemis glared at Mason.

"Jeesh, when did you turn into such a dick?" she sniped. "Oh wait I think you was always one though right-"

"Probably, but you didn't notice since you had that major crush on me" Mason smirked.

"Ergh I had terrible taste then didn't I?" she countered and simply went back to cleaning the wine glasses.

"So Mason" Stefan said "How was your evening last night?" he brought that attention back to himself.

"I wasn't expecting you here" Mason said. Artemis was pleased to see that he was actually frightened of the vampire. "Or anywhere"

"Yeah I had an accident, but I'm fine now" Stefan was playing with him, she could see that and was inwardly amused at that.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked walking up to Stefan, the vampire shifted slightly so that he was in front of Artemis; she rolled her eyes when he did that.

"Damon ate her" she said with a straight face, she burst into laughter when she saw the look of horror on Mason's face.

"She's fine" Stefan's lips twitched into a smile "but from now on you need to do your own dirty work."

"No problem" he walked away.

"I can't believe I liked him" Artemis muttered watching him leave, Stefan dropped his arm around her shoulders giving her a small squeeze. She looked over to Mason and saw him bumping into Bonnie who jolted. "Do you think she knows what he is?" she asked Stefan quietly.

"Most likely, she knows when there are vampires" Stefan replied, his gaze like hers were focused on the witch.

"Bonnie" Artemis called seeing the glazed over look on the younger girl's face "Is everything alright?"

"It's…when I touched him I saw something" she revealed

"What did you see?" Stefan asked crossing his arms in front of his chest "like a vision?"

"I saw Elena" Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline "he was kissing her-"

"What?" Artemis blurted out "No, no way. She hasn't even been in the same room as Mason Lockwood on her own for long."

"No it can't be. Elena wouldn't-" Stefan paused realisation hitting him. "You didn't see Elena you saw…-"

"Katherine" Artemis finished off knowing where he was leading to. "Does that mean she wants the moonstone as well?"

Artemis groaned as she was attempting to heft out another large round table from the back of the truck since Carole decided to add another one. She had just managed to pull it out and when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she yelped when she was slammed against the side of the truck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mason snarled, "There vampires and you-"

"I know what they are" Artemis snapped back glaring at him. "And I know what you are-"she winced when his grip on her upper arms tightened "What are you doing hanging around with Katherine? What does she want-"

"It's none of your business-"

"When the vampire looks like my sister then it is" Artemis attempted to elbow him but he slammed her harder against the trunk causing her head to bounce.

"No it doesn't-"

"Mason let go" she whimpered and felt her heart lurch when his eyes flash gold "you're hurting me-"

"Tell me what the Salvatores are up to, I-"

"Why don't you just ask them yourselves?" Bonnie commented and glared at the werewolf, before Artemis could fully comprehend what was happening she was dropped to the ground where she landed in a heap. And Mason was screaming whilst clutching his head.

"Hmm but you can't" Damon kneed him in the face knocking the werewolf out. He rushed to Artemis's side where the teen groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "What happened?" Damon asked, anger laced in his tone

"He wanted to know what you and Stef-Damon" she yelped when he pushed aside her hair and inspected the back of her head "It's nothing-"

"Not nothing, dick can't keep his hands to himself" the vampire snarled and saw that she hadn't got a mark on her.

"I'm fine, you go help Stefan" she assured him, Damon tilted her chin upwards

"Stay safe" he whispered into her ear.

* * *

"Look at all these feathers" Artemis muttered looking through the boxes; she was with Matt and Elena inside the manor sorting through numerous items. "Damn these are ugly, who would wear this?" she asked then both holding up a neon orange masquerade mask.

"Someone who didn't plan" Elena chuckled "Have you-"

"I got my outfit and mask sorted, Carol said I had to attend since I'm the eldest Gilbert, she said a bunch of stuff-"

"And I bet you didn't even listen" Matt snickered, she playfully swatted him and carried on pulling out some more masks, "So Matt how's it going?" she asked interested.

"Same old, same old, have you heard from Caroline?" he asked both Elena and Artemis, the elder Gilbert girl remained quiet letting Elena take this one.

"She has something else to do" Elena replied casually, whilst Artemis started to set the masks out.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked making Artemis's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"No, she wouldn't do that, she's just taking care of her mom" Artemis assured him "Liz came down with a stomach bug I think" that was the excuse that was going around about the Sheriff. From the corner of her eye she could Stefan approaching them, but before he could say anything Tyler appeared,

"Has anyone seen Mason?" he asked.

"He said he had to take off, not sure when he would be back" Stefan replied. Artemis let out a relieved breath, she felt like she was hiding something from everyone today. She was brought out of her musings hearing Stefan's cell buzzing, he looked at the message, Elena was about to approach him but he shook his head and left.

"I'm not even going to ask" Matt said seeing Elena's face.

"Me too, there's trouble in paradise" Artemis added on, Elena bit her lip

"I'll be back" she ran after Stefan. Artemis inwardly groaned and dropped the masks onto the table.

"I'm—yeah I'm just going to leave" the brunette called over her shoulder and hurriedly followed after Elena.

* * *

"Arty-"

"You think I'm going to let you go on your own, I already got one sibling who's on his own little mission and you're not doing the same" Artemis cut her off. Elena sighed knowing that Artemis wouldn't cave.

"Fine, well something's up with Stefan and I'm-"Artemis cleared her throat making the younger girl roll her eyes "Fine we're following him-"

"Alright but make sure you keep up" Artemis smirked and avoided the swat Elena dished out, they both followed Stefan into the woods. "Ok well we should keep-and that's gone out of the window" she muttered the last part when Elena ran towards Stefan who was leaning against what looked like a well.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. Artemis stood down and peered down into the well she could see nothing since it was pitch black down there.

"You both shouldn't be here-"

"Huh, good idea, but this one was going to follow you anyway" Artemis nodded towards Elena "So Stef, answer the question"

The vampire sighed knowing how stubborn both Gilbert girls were.

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here" Stefan replied,

"It's a good hiding place" Artemis commented grabbing the lock "But it's locked so-"

"Super strength Art" Stefan smirked and tore the lock off he removed the metal grate.

"Stupid vamp" she muttered under her breath. "You sure about this?" she asked when he jumped on to the ledge.

"Yeah, I'll be down there for a minute" he handed her his torch and was about to jump when Elena grabbed his arm.

"Be careful Stefan" she said worried for him. He nodded and dove into the well. Artemis and Elena both leant over hearing a loud splash.

"I don't hear anything" Artemis muttered she jumped when there was a loud scream from below.

"ELENA. ELENA." Stefan screamed in pain "ARTY-"

"STEFAN WHAT'S GOING ON?" Elena screamed back. She leant over further but Artemis grabbed the back of her top

"VERVAINE, VERVAINE-"

"WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE" Artemis shouted and looked frantically around.

"Arty we got to get him out" Elena said beginning to panic, she saw the older teen attempting to lift the chains but it was too heavy.

"Fucks sake" Artemis swiped her sweaty brow by the back of her hand and looked around for another way to get the vampire out.

"Elena, Arty what's going on?" Caroline asked appearing next to them.

"It's Stefan his stuck down there" Elena explained, the blond vampire went to leap forward but Artemis pulled the back of her top.

"You can't it's filled with vervaine" she told the younger girl.

"We have to get him out" Elena cried.

"The chains use the chains" Artemis said her eyes meeting the vampire's; Caroline nodded and grabbed hold of it.

"I can go-"

"You're not going down there" Artemis snapped at Elena

"What-"

"No, you're not, it's too dangerous-"

"We have to get him out-"

"I'll get him out-"

"Arty-"

"I swear to god Elena, don't test me" Artemis hissed grabbing the younger girl's arm "You didn't listen to me yesterday and nearly ended up shot in the face. So listen to me now, you are not going down there" she said firmly, Elena's jaw ticked but she nodded knowing it wasn't a good idea to push her.

"I'll go down and Caroline you pull him up when I yell ok?" Artemis asked, Caroline nodded and helped Artemis put the chains around the waist.

"Is it secure?" Elena asked as Artemis stood on the ledge of the well.

"It's fine-"

"Be careful Artemis" Elena said, Artemis sent her a small smile and nodded.

"I got you ok?" Caroline asked.

"I trust Care" Artemis nodded and was about to go in but Bonnie ran up to them, the witch took in the scene.

"What's going on here?"

"Can you fill her in? Let's get a move on" Artemis uttered, Elena nodded as Caroline gently lowered Artemis into the dark well. The brunette used her feet to aid her in climbing down. She could hear Elena explaining to Bonnie what had happened.

Artemis gasped when she felt herself falling,

"Caroline-"

"Sorry" Caroline shouted grabbing the chain jolting Artemis upwards.

"It's fine, keep going" she yelled and licked her lips, this place was cold and dank. She glanced down and could make out a figure.

Artemis let out a small squeal when she was enveloped in to cold water, she gasped and shuddered feeling the sloshy water washing over, she grabbed Stefan's arm and pulled him so that he was facing her.

"Crap" she muttered seeing his burnt skin, she hurriedly unknotted the chain around her waist and wrapped it around the unconscious vampire.

"Arty what's going on?" Elena yelled.

"Pull him up Caroline" Artemis shouted and let go off Stefan, she watched as he was tugged upwards.

Artemis spotted the flashlight floating in the water and grabbed it, since she was down there she might as well see if she could find what Stefan was looking for. She jumped when the chain was dropped down in to the water.

"Art, your turn" Caroline shouted.

"Wait, I'm looking for the stone" she plunged her hand into the ricks and fumbled around seeing if she could feel it. Artemis swore and plunged her hand down into the water seeing if it was there.

"HURRY UP" Caroline screeched.

Artemis felt something in the palm of her hand and pulled up a wooden box, she was marvelled at the sight of the carvings on the box.

"ARTY?"

"YEAH I GOT-"she screamed when a snake slid up her arm.

"ARTEMIS" this time it was Elena who shouted. She could hear the panic screams coming from her sister and the sound of a lot of splashing.

"Son of a bitch" Artemis shouted and grabbed one of the snakes and threw it against the stone walls, "PULL ME UP" she screamed grabbing the chain and wrapped it around her wrist. And felt herself being lifted.

Just as she got out of the well she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back on the ledge,

"Here" she handed the box to Bonnie as Caroline unchained her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Elena tending to Stefan by offering the vampire her wrist. Artemis dropped down beside her worry sister.

"Arty, are you-"

"I'm fine-"

"But I heard screaming" Elena protested giving her a once over.

"Nothing, I just hate snakes" Artemis shuddered and could tell that she was worried about her boyfriend "everything is going to be fine, we've got the stone though."

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the house, Elena was with Stefan at the Boarding Hose and she didn't blame the girl, the vampire was still slightly out of it. She let out a yawn and climbed out of her car. She fumbled for her keys and shoved it into the lock and stepped into the house. She slammed the door shut behind her and entered the kitchen

"Oops" Artemis immediately turned around. Jenna and Alaric were making out against the kitchen counter.

"We're only kissing Art, not having-"

"Blah. Blah. Blah" she put her fingers into her ears "I can't hear you" she shouted "call me when dinner is ready" she ran up the stairs, leaving behind a pair of amused adults.

Artemis was grateful that she had dried off from the sun, she walked pass Jeremy's room and paused. She raised her fist and knocked on her brother's door.

"Come in" she heard him call. Artemis pushed open the door and saw Jeremy sprawled out on his bed.

"Hey Jere" Artemis dropped down on the bed beside him. He opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Hey Art-"he smiled. She quirked an eyebrow

"Are you ok?"

"It's just that I-

"You got involved didn't you?" she asked and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him towards her side.

"Yes-"

"And you've proven you can handle it Jere, I'm proud of you" she said sincerely. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Thank you" she kissed his temple and laid her head down on the pillow "you look tired Art" he commented.

"I am, try jumping into a well filled with snakes, not the most pleasant feeling" Artemis uttered, Jeremy's eyes widened

"What?"

"It's a long story. But we've got the moonstone" Artemis told him. There was a moment of content silence.

"Hey Art?" she hummed her eyes were staring up at his white ceiling,

"Hmm?"

"Can you un-ground me?" he asked, Artemis snorted.

"Not a chance in hell" she swung her legs out of the bed "but nice try, I'm going to see if Jenna and Ric need help making dinner."

Artemis made her way back downstairs towards the kitchen. "Hey Ric" she smiled as she started to lay the plates down on the table; she saw Jenna was on the phone. "Who's she talking to?" she asked.

"I don't know" Alaric shrugged his shoulders, he studied the teen in front of him "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" she smiled.

"No she's not in" Jenna told the person on the phone, causing Artemis to look at her, "Yeah she's here. Of course I understand-"she handed the phone to a confused Artemis.

"Who is it?" she whispered, Jenna shrugged in response. Artemis raised the phone up to her ear. "Hi?"

"Hello Artemis"

Artemis eyes widened at the voice on the other end "Katherine?" she questioned ignoring the baffled look on Alaric's face.

"Surprised you knew it was me, after-"

"Elena's doesn't sound as snarky compared to you" Artemis cut her off.

"Hmm, you're still as smart as I recall, anyway speaking of your sister, I heard of her and Stefan's rendezvous in the morning-" Artemis breath hitched slightly, "I will always know Artemis-"

"You sound like a psycho stalker" Artemis hissed, she felt her cheeks growing hot.

"I've been called a lot worst" Katherine countered "Beside I will always be one step ahead of you, you know how easy it was to get inside your house. "To replace Aunt Jenna's vervaine perfume-"Artemis spun around on her heel and stared at a completely oblivious Jenna "To convince her to stop drinking her special tea-"

"You bitch" Artemis snarled

"Play nice Arty, Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike Elena and you I gather, she actually listens to me, so what if I suggest if Jena-"

"Jenna NO" Artemis shouted seeing her aunt raise a knife to her stomach and stabbed herself in the gut. She dropped the phone, both her and Alaric rushed to her side.

"Oh my god, Jenna" Artemis cried dropping to her knees she grabbed the dishtowel and pressed it against the older woman's wound. "We need to call an ambulance."

* * *

Both Elena and Jeremy looked up when Artemis entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Elena asked worriedly.

"The doctor said she got lucky" she told her younger siblings. "She got lucky, she will be ok" Artemis said

"Will she remember anything?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't think so" Artemis shook her head "Part of Katherine's compulsion I think. Katherine wants to send us a message"

"Message?" Jeremy questioned, before Artemis could reply, Elena did.

"The message is that she could get to anyone at any-time" the younger girl cried, Artemis hugged her and Jeremy wrapped his arms around both her sisters pulling them close.

"She will pay" he told them.

After a moment they pulled back, Elena looked at Artemis "Could you drive me to the Boarding House?"

"Erm sure, Jere stay here" she said and followed after her sister.

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House, there was a moment of silence in the car.

"You sure?" she asked Elena what felt like the millionth time.

"I am" Elena said determinedly, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt"

"If you say so" Artemis uttered

"Can you come with me? Moral support" Elena looked at her, Artemis nodded and they both got out of the car. They walked up to the Boarding House and entered the grand house.

"I'll wait here" Artemis said waiting by the door. Elena nodded and went to find Stefan.

When she was gone Artemis ran her hands down her face and sighed.

"You don't look too good" Damon commented.

Artemis looked up at him "I'm not in the mood Damon, please" she uttered, Damon frowned and placed his hands on her shoulder, he surprised her by pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry about Jenna, it was my fault, I riled Katherine up-"

"I don't blame you" she whispered "it's not your fault your ex is a crazy bitch" Damon chuckled rested his chin atop the crown of her head.

"True, but I am-"

"Elena's breaking up with Stefan, she's scared of who Katherine might hurt next" Artemis muttered, "Look after him will you? No snarky comments-"

"What do you take me for-"

"You're Damon" Artemis mumbled tiredly resting her head against his shoulder, her arms came around his waist, she felt his hands stroking up and down her back.

"You sound tired Artemis" he pulled back slightly so he could look at her face, his thumb stroked across her skin "and look it"

"I am" she admitted, and breathed in his cologne.

"Don't tire yourself out Artemis" he murmured and kissed her on her temple, "I don't want you to end up hurt."

Just then Elena walked out of the parlour tears travelling down her face.

"I want to go home Arty" Elena sniffed, Artemis pulled away from Damon, the vampire opened the door Elena exited first, Artemis walked pass him but he grasped her hand.

"Artemis-"

"Damon I have to look after my sister, so not now" Artemis uttered; Damon nodded and raised her hand and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Artemis smiled and followed after Elena.

She got into her car and looked over to a crying Elena. "Lena" she said softly

"It's over Arty. Me and Stefan"

"I know" Artemis pulled her into a hug, she felt Elena's tears dampening her top "but everything will be ok" she assured her. "I promise."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

** So in this chap, at the beginning Athena finds out about a ritual and flees. Artemis helps out at the Lockwood Manor setting things up for the Ball, Damon text Arty and tells her about Jeremy, where Jeremy ends up tackling Arty to the ground. Mason confronts Artemis. Then Arty ends up going down a well and saves Stefan. She gets a call from Katherine and Jenna stabs herself. It ends with a Darty moment. **

**Next Chap-Masquerade Ball. (outfit link on profile)**

**Please REVIEW **


	29. Chapter 29

Artemis was currently sitting in the back office of her store and was rummaging through articles after articles, she was trying to keep busy, and she ended staying the night at the hospital with Jenna. Alaric had come and practically dragged her away from her aunt.

She went home and had a couple of hours of sleep and decided to go to the store. Elena and Jeremy were currently with Jenna. She sighed and pushed her fallen curls away from her face. She jumped out of her skin when her cell rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"Hello sexy-"

"Really Damon?" her lips twitched in amusement hearing the cocky vampire. "What is it?"

"Can't a guy just call his girl-"she cleared her throat "right, well come over to the Boarding house-"

"Why?"

"Because there's a hysterical Barbie over here" Damon replied. Artemis sighed and glanced over to the time, it was nearing three in the afternoon, she bit down on her bottom lip "ok I'll be there in twenty-"

"Well hurry, the clock is ticking"

"You're such an ass-"

"Can I see yours-"Artemis hanged up on him and rolled her eyes. She got on to her feet and dumped her cell into her bag; she zipped up the bag and hurried around the store. The masquerade ball would be happening tonight so knew that she probably wouldn't get a lot of customers since the residents of Mystic Falls would all be at the charity ball so would be getting ready.

Artemis switched her laptop off and locked up the store door, and made her way to her car. She climbed into her rusty yellow bug and buckled herself up, she revved the engine and grinned when it didn't splutter, with ease Artemis pulled out onto the road, and drove towards the Boarding House.

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and got out of the vehicle, her heels crunched against the gravel path as she walked up to the large front door, it was the norm now just to stroll into the grand house.

"Damon?" she called walking down the hallway. Artemis bumped into Stefan she stumbled but he quickly caught her.

"Arty? What are you doing here?"

"I got a cryptic call from your brother" Artemis said as they walked down the hallway. They both entered the parlour and saw Caroline sitting on the couch grasping on to a glass of what Artemis assumed was blood.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. Artemis leant against the back of the sofa behind Caroline.

"You look shaky Care, what happened?" she asked standing next to Damon.

The blond vampire took a deep breath and another sip from the glass of blood, "I saw Katherine today" she stated. Artemis's eyes widened.

"When? Where? I'm so going to stake that bitch" she muttered much to Damon's amusement.

"At the Grill, I just stopped to gawk Matt-"

"Sounds like stalking honey" the brunette pitched in. Caroline sighed and nodded.

"Fine I was stalking him but he-"

"You just need to talk to him" Artemis advised her.

"Can we focus on one issue at a time?" Damon cut in, "more on the psycho bitch, and not on your teen angst drama!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and gestured for Caroline to carry on with the story. "So what happened?"

"Skip the team drama-"

"You should've just said you wanted to talk to him, he's not going to eat you" Artemis uttered.

"Well she might do the eating" Damon smirked; Artemis swatted his arm "I would love to eat you up Art-"he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"You're disgusting" Artemis blushed, causing the raven head's smirk to widen.

"Caroline" Stefan said bringing the topic back on track.

"Well then I had to pretend to use the little girls' room, when I obviously don't because I'm such a dofus" she sighed "she then pretended to be Elena but I knew she was at home. She wanted me to deliver the message"

Artemis frowned and brushed aside her curly locks tucking them behind her ear.

"What was the message?" Stefan asked, Artemis leant forward against the couch.

"She wanted me to tell Damon and Stefan that she wanted the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood" Caroline answered. "She wants it tonight at the Masquerade ball-"

"Give it to her" Artemis said instantly.

"No way in hell" Damon snapped.

"But she'll hurt everyone. Damon please just do as she says" Artemis pleaded, "Jenna's already been hurt-"

"What Katherine did to Jenna was desperate, we threw her off by killing Mason-"

"Artemis is right give her the moonstone, she'll leave then-"

"Katherine's not getting dick-"the Gilbert girl grabbed Damon's arm, he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Damon please-"

"No one else will get hurt" he uttered softly, gently stroking the back of her hand, "except her, I'm going to the Masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her-"

"You're not going to kill her" Stefan said, causing both Artemis and Damon to look at him.

"Don't give me that goody, goody crap"

"You're not going to kill her" he repeated.

"Oh and why not?" Damon asked.

"Because I am" Stefan smirked, Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing that. Before she could ask them how they were exactly going to do that her cell rang loudly.

"Hey Art-"

"Oh hi Lena" she sent a small apologetic smile to Stefan, who looked like he wanted to talk to her. "What's up?"

"Jenna's been discharged can you pick us up?"

"Yeah sure, be there in ten minutes" Artemis hanged up and waved goodbye to the other three. She picked up her pace and headed towards her car. She was about to open the door of her car when a strong hand covered hers. Artemis jumped and spun around, she relaxed seeing it was Damon.

"Damon-"

"I promise you that Katherine will pay for what she did" he said sincerely and cupped her cheek, stroking her smooth skin.

"She will?" Artemis asked her eyes met his icy blue orbs; Damon nodded "She will"

"Thank you Damon" she smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ya know you can thank me another-"

"Do you always have to ruin a good moment?" Artemis whacked his upper arm, but he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"Always" he winked at her and opened the car door for her.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the hospital and took the familiar rout to Jenna's room. She entered the room and saw that everything had been packed up.

"So where's the invalid?" she asked.

"Arty-"Jenna snapped. Artemis chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Jen, so where's Jeremy and Elena?" she asked grabbing the woman's bags and her bunches of flowers that she had been given.

"Here" Jeremy said holding a cup of coffee. "We've brought reinforcements"

"Matt?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow as Elena started to push Jenna out of the room, it was hospital regulations that they would have to use the wheelchair till they got to the car.

Artemis, Jeremy and Matt trailed behind.

"I was in the area" the blond jock exclaimed

"How could you be in the area? Your house is in the opposite direction" Artemis said, looking at him.

"Oh Art, be nice" Jeremy rolled his eyes. Artemis smiled and shook her head she unlocked the car door and after a couple of minutes they managed to get on the road.

Artemis pulled up to the house and grabbed all the bags including the flowers, whilst Elena, Matt and Jeremy helped Jenna out of the car. She walked ahead and unlocked the door.

"Easy" Jeremy said as they slowly walked into the house. Artemis shut the door behind them "Easy-"they all made their way over to the couch.

"Stop making a fuss-"

"We can make a fuss" Artemis cut her off "doctor's orders you are meant to take it easy"

"You don't want to rip your stiches out" Jeremy added on. "You don't want to haemorrhage and die, right?"

"My god and you say I'm shitty at comforting people" Artemis muttered shaking her head, and watched like a hawk as Matt lowered her aunt onto the couch.

"The only thing I could die from is embarrassment, I walked into a knife how does somebody do that?"

"You guys couldn't think of a better lie?" Artemis hissed looking at her two younger siblings; they shrugged their shoulders causing her to roll her eyes.

"It was a freak accident" Elena told Jenna,

"It happens" Jeremy added. Artemis cringed at their reactions, she was glad that both Jenna and Matt had their back to them.

"It's fine I'd done it at least twenty times at the Grill" Matt said, Artemis walked past them to head into the kitchen, but before she did she took the bag that he was holding off of him.

"You're being way to nice Matt" Artemis called from the kitchen as she set the items down. Jeremy followed after her with Elena on his heels.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I was going to stick this onto a plate and then we can eat-"

"No I mean about Katherine?" he clarified.

"We're not going to do anything" Elena spoke helping Artemis

"She tried to kill Jenna-"

"No she only did that because I didn't do as she said, but now I am me and Stefan are over, she wins and no one else will get hurt" Elena said, Artemis frowned at her.

"You're being completely naïve Elena" she said to the younger girl "the way Katherine is, she won't stop" Elena carried on pulling out the boxes of takeaways.

"Here you do this" Artemis handed her the rest of the back.

"Where are you going?" she called grabbing Jeremy on the way. The brunette paused and looked over her shoulder.

"I just remembered I've got a delivery coming into the store, and I need Jeremy's help with some of the lifting, we'll be back soon" Artemis replied and they both exited the house.

"Do I have to do lifting I'm-"

"Jeremy get your head together, we're not really going to the store, you said you wanted to help, so you are" she uttered unlocking the car.

Jeremy smiled at her "You're letting me-"

"Hold your horses, first we need a plan. And then we'll see" Artemis revved the engine and swore when the engine spluttered from the corner of her eye she could see the look on Jeremy's face. "Don't even think about laughing, or I'll push you out of the car" Artemis exclaimed and slammed her hand down on the dashboard.

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and shut the car off,

"Damon and Stefan are planning on killing Katherine tonight, if you want in you have to do exactly as they and I say got it?" Artemis grabbed his hand "Understand?"

"You're going-"

"She's terrorizing us all Jeremy. I am not going to risk anyone else getting hurt. She needs be put down" Artemis said seriously. "So can you do this?"

"Yes" he surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug "thank you for letting me be part of this-"

"Don't make me regret it" Artemis got out of the car.

* * *

They entered the Boarding House and saw that Alaric was already there showing his weapon to Damon.

"You made it" Caroline said,

"Wouldn't miss it" Artemis shrugged off of her jacket and threw it on to the back of the couch. She gasped when Damon blurred in front of her.

"Knew you couldn't stay away for too long-"

"Here to kill a vampire Damon, that's all" Artemis stepped around him and walked over to Alaric, who was going through his weapons.

"Hey Art, how's Jenna?"

"She's home and thinks she walked into a knife-"Alaric guffawed at that. Artemis shot him an amused look

"Who came up with that story?"

"Jeremy or Elena, I'm thinking Jeremy though-"

"Yeah your brother isn't that great at improvising-"

"It runs in the family" Jeremy called out from across the room. Artemis rolled her eyes and looked down at the array of weapons.

"Is Bonnie coming?" she asked picking up a small stake, and twirling it in her hands, Damon snatched it away from her, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't want to take the risk of you stabbing me, anywhere, and witchy is on her way" just as those words came out of his mouth, the front door opened and Bonnie walked in clutching her grimoire to her chest.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We're going to kill Katherine" Jeremy replied.

"Is it me or aren't you a bit too eager, to kill someone that looks like your sister?" Artemis said dryly. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked over to Artemis and the weapons table.

"So how does this work?" Jeremy asked pointing to Alaric's own makeshift gun.

"This works with compressed air" the teacher explained "and the trigger is here, I got two of these in different sizes"

"How about this?" Artemis asked picking up a wrist device.

"This works well under a jacket, here" Alaric placed it on her wrist and tightened it on her arm, she gasped when the latch caught her skin.

"Ease up Ric" Damon scowled and grabbed her wrist; he did it far more gently. And ran a thumb down the reddened skin.

"Sorry, but you want to learn how to take down a vampire-now thrust your fist forward as if you're going to punch someone" Alaric exclaimed. She did as she was instructed and punched the air, a stake flew out just managing to miss Stefan.

"You're good-"Alaric complimented her.

"Thanks. Good to know that I'm grand at killing a vampire" Artemis uttered.

"Not a comforting thought" Damon muttered, Artemis smirked at him.

"Least you know not to piss me off"

"You can't wear that Art" Caroline said causing them all to look at her "it won't go with her outfit-"

"Damn" Artemis attempted to take it off but struggled with it, Damon unsnapped it for her winking as he did so.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Alaric asked, Artemis had helped him pack his weapons away. They were all gathered in the parlour.

"No you're staying with Jenna and Elena" Artemis said. "She'll show up and it'll complicate things-"

"Plus she doesn't need to know about this" Stefan added on.

"I'll make sure she'll stay in my sight, but isn't she going to ask you where you're off to-"

"Good thing about being a Gilbert and the eldest, Carol Lockwood will hunt me down if I don't show up. So I have to show up" Artemis explained.

"Maybe you should skip out?" Damon suggested quietly into her ear. Artemis sent him a look

"I'm not going to skip out; Jeremy's going into this so am I"

"Art" Damon growled "just-"

"No, Arty has to show up. Katherine will be suspicious if she doesn't" Bonnie cut in.

"Fine" Damon reluctantly agreed, Artemis dropped her hand and clutched it giving him a small squeeze. She looked around "So this it?"

Stefan looked around at the group "Alright, if anyone wants to back out now, I understand"

"Put your hand up Jer-"Damon placed his hand over Artemis's mouth silencing her. She sighed and slumped against him,

"So whoever's got cold feet back out now, I don't want this to go wrong" Damon said seriously "Caroline-?" he yelped when Artemis bit his hand causing the vampire to hiss.

"She killed me, fairs fair" she replied "as long as there are no werewolves running around"

"Well I took care of Mason" Damon smirked.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone then he won't turn" Jeremy said, Artemis inwardly groaned now they had another thing to worry about, but she pushed that to the back of her mind she needed to focus on tonight.

"Bonnie" Stefan said bringing Artemis out of her musings "are you with us?"

The witch nodded "But no one else would get hurt-"

"Except Katherine" Damon pitched him, Artemis bit down on her lower lip, she didn't think she would see the day where he was more than willing to kill Katherine.

"Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon finished off. They all exchanged looks and nodded.

"Art, you coming?" Jeremy called they were leaving the Boarding House, he could saw his sister staring after Damon who was sitting on the porch rail with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Yeah…erm you get in. I'll be right back" she threw him the car keys and walked over to Damon.

"Can't resist me-"

"Can you do it?" she asked seriously, Damon frowned and looked down at her he jumped off of the rail landing right in front of her. "Can you kill Katherine?"

"Why the sudden second thoughts?"

"Because you spent the last one hundred and forty five years looking for her and you're just going to kill her? Like that?"

"Yeah just like that" Damon leant his temple against hers and looked deeply into her silvery grey orbs "She means nothing to me, absolutely nothing. But you, you-"

"Don't make this about us Damon" she whispered, her breath hitching when he traced his slim digits over her full lips "I just want her gone"

"Then after-"

"I'm not too sure, I have to make sure everyone I care for is safe" she opened her eyes as he placed his hand on the nape of her neck.

"I get it Artemis" he whispered his breath fanning over her face, "I do, and save me a dance will you?" he asked "and wear something sexy-"

"There you go again, from being sweet to a complete jackass" Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed him back but he chuckled and pulled her forward. Her pulse spiked when he gently bit down on her earlobe, her hands balled into fists when he sucked on her skin.

"I can be quite a beast as well" he purred into her ear. Artemis was about to retort but there was a loud beep making her jump and shove Damon away.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him" Damon muttered, Artemis swatted him and left, she opened her car door.

"Arty-"she looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Damon. "Remember save me a dance"

Artemis sent him a smile and nodded and climbed into the car. She let out sigh and saw the look Jeremy was sending her.

"You sure there's nothing between you and him?" he asked whilst she started the car.

"No there isn't. We're friends-"Jeremy scoffed.

"Yeah right, just friends?"

"Shut up Jeremy" Artemis revved the engine and pulled out of the gravel driveway.

* * *

Artemis exited the shower and dried herself off; she hurried back into her room and started to get ready. She rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a black lacy strapless bra, she slipped it on as well as the matching panties. Artemis wrapped her robe around her and blow dried her hair. She sat at her vanity and when her curls were in their usual bouncy state she styled it in a way so the half of it was up whilst the rest cascaded down her back.

Artemis pinned it with her jewelled clip and started to apply her makeup, she decided on the smoky eye look, she put some lipstick on and when she was done she slipped on her dress. Artemis pulled on her heels and grabbed her mask and her clutch.

She picked up the skirt of her dress and headed downstairs.

"Arty is that you?" Jenna called from the couch.

"Yeah, well I'm off-"

"No wait I wanna see your outfit" Elena shouted. Artemis sighed and headed into the living room.

"Wow" both Jenna and Elena stared at her wide eye "You should dress up more often"

"Thanks" Artemis rolled her eyes "well I'll catch you guys later" she smiled and left.

"Have fun" Jenna called.

"I'll try" Artemis muttered and opened the front door; she jumped when she collided with Alaric. "Damn Ric, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked,

The hunter chuckled "No, no, you're looking nice-"

"Thanks" she smiled and walked pass him; he grabbed her hand causing her to look at him.

"Hey, Art-"

"Yeah Ric?" she asked

"Stay safe" he told her, she smiled and nodded

"I will. Remember to keep an eye on Elena as well" she told him. Alaric nodded and watched as she left.

* * *

Artemis parked her car in the lot and could see the party from here. There were crowds of people and the music blaring out, she grabbed her mask and tied the ribbons around the back of her head into a neat bow.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the Manor. Artemis helped herself to a glass of Champaign

"Hmm now you look absolutely gorgeous" Damon smirked, catching her hand in his, he tugged her back around so that she stumbled against his chest.

"And you look dashing in a suit, loving the mask" she smiled at him, she trailed her finger down his nose "suits you"

He grinned and downed the rest of his Champaign and dumped the empty glass on the table.

"I remember that you owe me a dance" he offered her his head. She canted her head to the side.

"Really now? When-"he pressed his index finger against her lips.

"Yes now. No point in not having fun right?" Damon literally dragged her over to where the rest of the crowd who were dancing. Artemis placed her hand in his whilst her other rested on his broad shoulder.

"Whoa" she gasped when he pulled her even closer she was flushed against him. "I don't think this dance requires us to be this close"

"There are no rules stating otherwise" he murmured against the shell of her ear, she grabbed the hand that was on her waist and shoved it higher.

"Above the waist Damon" she told him sternly, he mocked pouted

"Aww you're no fun" he uttered, and stroked the skin on her back "But you look incredibly sexy in that dress" he spun her around, causing her to laugh "but I think that it would look better on my bedroom floor-"

"Some of your lines are incredibly cheesy" Artemis shook her head and squealed when he dipped her.

"Yeah" his lips were on her throat "but you like them" she was pulled back into a standing position and they swayed to the music.

"Bonnie and Jeremy-"

"Are doing their part, and you can go home-"

"No I'm part of this plan. I am not leaving" Artemis said seriously.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he scowled, she felt his grip tighten.

"What is it with you?" Artemis glared back at him; they were getting on so well a few minutes ago.

"I don't want you to get hurt" he told her cupping her face and caressing her skin. "Not you-"

"I'll be fine" she assured him "I'm a big girl Damon, I can take care of myself"

Damon sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder "I know you can" he pressed his lips against her temple. Kissing her gently.

"Aw this looks cosy" a snarky voice commented. Artemis's head snapped up her eyes met a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Keep walking bitch" Damon sniped pulling Artemis closer to him.

"Aw I love it when you get protective it's such a turn on" Katherine smirked, Damon glared at her and tugged Artemis away from the older vampire.

"Be careful with her Damon, she's valuable" it was definitely a weird experience, this. Artemis could see the obvious differences between her and Elena; she tensed when Katherine ran a digit across her collar bone. "Too valuable" Damon grabbed Katherine's hand and twisted it in a way so that if he applied a bit more pressure it would break.

"You don't touch her" Damon snarled stepping up to Katherine.

"Katherine, I thought you wanted to dance" Stefan intervened holding out his hand to her. She took it "Watch yourself Artemis" Katherine smirked leading Stefan away. Damon looked over his shoulder at Artemis; he could see that she had paled.

"You ok?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, hey look at me" he lightly tapped her cheeks, causing her eyes to meet his. "Artemis?"

"I'm fine" she assured him "it's weird her and Elena look so alike yet they're so different"

"I know, you sure you-"

"Damon I'm staying" Artemis said seriously, he sighed knowing how stubborn she was.

"Ok, but remember-

"I know the plan Damon; I'm going to find Caroline. I'll see you in a bit" Artemis said with one last look she left to go find the blond vampire.

* * *

"Serious Caroline, you look like a stalker" Artemis commented as she picked up a strawberry from one of the trays. She bit into the juicy fruit and couldn't help but giggle at the blond vampire. "Especially if you're looking at him through your mask" she swallowed the fruit and took another one.

"I can't help it" Caroline whined, Artemis followed her gaze and saw Matt laughing with a girl.

"Longing looks are being exchanged" she said and downed the rest of her drink. Artemis sighed and patted her on the shoulder, "why don't you go after him?" she suggested.

"No I can't the plan-"

"It'll be fine; she has to follow one of us. Go and talk to him, otherwise you'll regret it" Artemis assured her.

Caroline took a deep breath and nodded she handed Artemis her bag and clutch. "Wish me luck"

Artemis chuckled and shook her head. She watched as the vampire went after her guy. Caroline's cell buzz, she saw a message '_Your turn' _it read.

"Crap, should've told her to go after" Artemis muttered looking around for Caroline. She bit her lip when she couldn't see her. She decided to go and check the bathroom for her.

Artemis walked through the crowd and passed several rooms, she was about to open the bathroom door when she was slammed against the wall face first.

Artemis yelped as she felt a hand grabbing her hair. "What are Stefan and Damon up to?"

"How the hell should I know?" Artemis hissed thrashing in her hold, she groaned when Katherine shoved her even harder.

"You should know, considering how close you and Damon are-"Artemis's eyes widened at that.

"Well I don't" she spat

"I got your brother luring me out to the lake, now if you don't tell me I will rip his throat out. Do not underestimate me" Katherine snarled "What's going on?"

"I don't kno-"she was spun around and slammed against the wall. Artemis blindly clawed at Katherine's hand which was gripped around her throat,

"Don't lie to me, you never did to me-"

"I have no clue what you are talking about" Artemis spat "don't threaten my brother you bitch-"she gasped when Katherine's hand tightened and she was lifted off her feet.

"What are they up to or I will finish off Jenna, I hurt her once. I can do it again" she hissed.

Tears welled up in Artemis's eyes as she was trying to get some air in. "Ok, ok" she croaked "I'll tell you, they're trying to kill you"

"I figured as much" Katherine let her go but placed her hand on her throat to stop her from moving "Where's the moonstone?"

"Bonnie, she's got it" Artemis gulped in as much air as she could, clutching her bruising throat, this is why she should've let Caroline do this part. The vampire could heal easily.

"Where's Bonnie-"

"Why the fuck would-"she screamed as once again she was grabbed in a choke hold "upstairs. She's upstairs" she gasped. And was dropped onto her feet, Katherine grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Why do you want it so much?" Artemis asked as she was forced to walk, her hand was clutching onto Katherine's since the vampire had a bone-crushing grip on her.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot" Katherine smirked. They stopped at the landing "Which room?"

"That one" Artemis murmured pointing towards the room right in front of them. As soon as she saw Katherine step over the threshold Artemis turned on her heel and ran downstairs to check on Jeremy, to make sure he was ok.

* * *

Artemis broke out of the manor and picked up the skirts of her dress as she ran. She could hear voices behind a bunch of bushes.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped seeing Elena.

"Me? What are you doing? You're trying to kill her here?" she retorted. Artemis eyes landed on a sheepish looking Jeremy,

"She got it out of me" he simply replied. "Plus we had an opportunity and we had to take it"

"Ok stop with the we. Are all of you crazy? You could all end up hurt-"

"Hey" Artemis stepped over to Elena and placed her hands on her shoulders "You don't do the worrying that's me. No one will end up hurt-"

"But you could just because of me" Elena shook her head.

"Honey it's not all about you. She is a threat and she won't hesitate to hurt anyone again" Artemis said gently.

"She's messed with all of she has to be stopped" Jeremy added on. Artemis had took off her mask earlier to get some air onto her face.

"It'll be-"Artemis was cut off when Elena screamed loudly and pitched forwards, she caught her.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically seeing Elena clutching her back. Artemis peered over her shoulder and gasped seeing a blood pooling there. Elena let out another pained scream "What the- Katherine"

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked grabbing onto Elena, him and Artemis lowered her onto the ground.

"It's Katherine. Look after her-"

"Where are you going?" Jeremy shouted but Artemis didn't answer and ran off back to the room where she knew the vampires were trapped in.

She picked up her dress and sprinted up the stairs. The doors were slammed open

"STOP" Artemis shouted seeing Damon hovering above Katherine while Stefan was clutching the vampire to him to hold her still.

"Art-"

"You have to stop" she shouted running into the room causing both vampire to be distracted, Katherine saw that and kicked Damon away from her causing the vampire to land several feet away from him. She smashed her head backwards into Stefan's face immediately loosening his hold on her. Katherine blurred towards Artemis and slammed her down onto the floor.

"Argh-"she clawed at her hand.

"Let's see if she can survive another stabbing to the back" Katherine hissed.

"Arty-"Damon shouted and sped over, her grey eyes widened seeing Damon raising a stake behind Katherine's back. Artemis chocked and startled the vampire by kicking her leg out and she flipped them over so that she was hovering above the female vampire.

"ARGH" Artemis screamed feeling the stake being stabbed in to her back. Katherine smirked and kicked her off. Damon caught her.

"Why'd you-"

Artemis gasped and swallowed her whole body felt as if it was on fire. "She's linked" she managed to get out "she's-Elena, Katherine linked herself to Elena so you hurt her. She gets hurt too"

"Arty it's-oh my god" Jeremy shouted coming into the room and saw her slumped against Damon with a large stake in her back.

"Go check on Elena Jeremy" Stefan ordered keeping his eyes focused on Katherine. Jeremy didn't move however and was about to enter the room but Stefan blurred over to him.

"Go and check on her" he reluctantly left.

Damon spun her around holding her to him. "It hurts" Artemis whimpered feeling a thin sheen of sweat coming over her.

"Oh too bad" Katherine mocked. "You guys really thought that you were the only one with a witch on your side, well you're wrong" she strolled over the couch.

"I'm going to have to pull it out" he felt her nod against him. Damon gripped on to the stake and yanked it out. Artemis pressed her face into his chest to stop herself from crying out. He bit into his wrist and shoved it against her lips she didn't argue and swallowed as much as she could.

"Is Elena ok?" she asked breathing heavily.

"Yes let's all go and check on poor little Elena" Katherine pouted standing up

"You sound like a jealous old hag" Artemis sniped glaring at the vampire. Katherine scowled and raised the dagger and smiled wickedly.

"How about I just apply a bit more pressure right here" she sliced into her own palm

"No-"Artemis shouted as Stefan threw the stake away. "This is really going to hurt-"she went to stab herself in the stomach.

"Wait" Damon hissed.

"Ok" Katherine smiled charmingly and sat down on the couch.

"Artemis go-"

"Nope, if I can't leave nor can she" Katherine cut Damon off.

"Screw-"

"GO" Stefan shouted.

"You two have a really bad problem of not listening to me" Katherine blurred forward and grabbed Artemis around the throat and pinned her against her chest. Artemis blinked rapidly losing a lot of air. She gasped and spluttered for air.

"STOPT IT" Damon shouted furious at what was taking place. He was about to speed over to her but Katherine raised the stake and dug it into Artemis's upper arm causing her to cry out. "Leave her" Stefan snarled.

"I want her to stay" Katherine lips were pulled into a smirk "Arty wants to stay as well don't you?" she dug the stake further into her arm causing her to groan. Damon tensed he wanted nothing more to rip the vampire's head off "If you don't I'll stab myself right in the heart and poof there goes Elena. So you want to stay don't you?" she hissed into her ear. Her grip eased up slightly allowing Artemis to answer.

"Yes" Artemis breathed. With that Katherine pushed her forward. She was sent tumbling into Damon's arms.

"You want-"

"No, no more blood" she muttered and sat down on the desk, Damon tore the bottom of his shirt and peered down at the wound.

"Not to deep" Damon commented and wrapped the makeshift bandage around her upper arm.

"Aw you two are adorable, now where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked. Artemis wanted to slap her across her face.

"The three of us together, well except the plus one" Katherine drawled glancing over to Artemis. "Just like I always wanted."

"You're some twisted bitch" Artemis muttered causing Damon to snort. He handed her a glass of water.

"Hmm, been called worse, must say Athena-"

"My name is Artemis" she hissed causing Katherine to giggle.

"Ok, well I must say I'm impressed the way you took that stabbing. You know there was a time when you would have done that for me" Katherine tapped her foot against the wooden floor.

"I don't know you. And I would never help someone like you-"

"Still sweet as ever, so where was I? oh I remember the three of us together. The brother who loved me too much" she looked at Damon and then glanced over to Stefan "and the one who didn't love me enough"

"And the evil vampire slut that only loved herself" Damon countered. Artemis let out a small smile hearing that.

"What happened to you Damon? You use to be so sweet and polite-"

Artemis couldn't help but snort "Damon polite? He's great the way he is now" she shook her head completely oblivious to the looks that the three vampires were shooting her. Since she was preoccupied with wiping some of the dry blood off,

"That Damon died a long time ago" he said,

"Good, he was a bore. But I see how it is" Katherine smirked glancing over to Artemis. Damon stepped in front of her as if blocking the vampire's view "She's too good for you, she always will be. You've got no chance-"

"You bitch-"

"Enough" Stefan stepped in, things were beginning to get heated "why don't you two stop antagonising each other?"

Artemis sighed and jumped off of the desk, Damon grabbed her hand halting her.

"I want something stronger than water" she uttered and walked over to the bottles of alcohol.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine demanded.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked folding his arms across his chest. Katherine glanced over to Artemis who was pouring herself a drink. She watched as Damon took the bottle off of the other girl, causing her to swat him. He merely winked and downed the bottle's contents.

"You know when I breezed into town, I was expecting both of you to be worshipping at Elena's alter, but I guess I was wrong. Damon found someone else, someone much worthy. Tell me Damon how does it feel knowing that even without competition the girl still doesn't want to be with you? Or did I mess you up that much?" Katherine smirked "But there's the thing. She loves you just as much as you love her but poor Arty is too scared to act on it, aren't you?"

Artemis felt her face heating up and looked away, she had no clue what to say. She never actually thought of her feelings for Damon like that.

"That's really desperate Katherine" Stefan commented looking down at the female vampire "Don't you think we know what you are doing?" Stefan said.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon kissed me. Well he thought I was your girlfriend, he kissed your sister-"

"Stop it" Artemis bit out getting frustrated she wanted to get out of here.

"Or what you're going to hurt me? You can't Artemis. None of you can since everything I feel Elena does" she smirked.

"How did you manage to snag them into you web Katherine? What got you so twisted in the head that the only way you could get somebody to love you is for you to compel them?" Artemis spat stepping up to Katherine. The vampire snarled and went to rush forward but Damon pushed her away. "Back off" he growled.

"Hmm you was never this protective over me, if I recall correctly" Katherine smirked.

"Because you're not worth it" Damon snapped. Artemis felt her pulse quicken at that, she glanced over to the raven head vampire and saw that he was glaring at Katherine.

"You know this whole Mason thing has got me confused" Stefan commented "Why a werewolf?"

"The moonstone will help them destroy all vampires, and I don't buy that fact you wanted to help him" Artemis said, shifting in her heels "You're not that nice, so what's in it for you?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest studying the vampire,

"Sorry about your pet wolf" Damon stated a smirk on his face "you shouldn't have kept him on a tighter leash" Artemis rolled her eyes and licked her lips.

"I'll have to remember that next time" Katherine turned to face him "He's not the only wolf in town"

Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline realising who was she speaking about, "Tyler. You're going to make him break his curse"

"I always liked you Arty, you're the smart one-"

"Who did you use?" she hissed her eyes narrowing in on the vampire. Katherine tutted and smirked at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know-"

"Who is it?" Artemis snapped.

"Matty" she uttered, Artemis stumbled back and went to run out of the room to check on the jock, but Katherine grabbed her arm and dug her thumb into her wound, causing her to hiss. "Stay here-"

"Don't touch her" Damon growled and pushed the female vampire back. "Where's the damn witch?" Artemis jumped back onto the desk holding her arm, the blood slowly started to seep through the makeshift bandage.

"You bargained the moonstone" Stefan stated causing all eyes to travel over to him.

"What are you babbling about?" Damon asked whilst attempting to remove the cloth that was covering Artemis's wound.

"It's fine" Artemis assured her.

"When you made that deal with George Lockwood, you bargained the moonstone. To help you fake your death. You told me you gave George something he needed it was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you Stefan" Katherine smirked, Artemis stood up and rolling her shoulders. "Two plus Two and it would have worked if people hadn't found out if I wasn't there. Thanks to you by the way" she looked over to Damon "Have I mentioned how inconvient your obsession with me has been?" she asked waltzing over to him.

"Hmm you and me both honey" Damon downed the rest of his drink.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked as Artemis snatched Damon's drink and finished it off.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing-"

"Subtle topic change" Artemis scoffed placing the empty glass on the table "why can't you just answer a simple question? Do you find it that difficult?"

"What are you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked not wanting Artemis and Katherine to go head to head.

Damon rolled his eyes "You're wasting your breath Stefan. Arty is right she can't answer a simple question"

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with" Stefan said, Artemis brows furrowed realising what would a vampire be doing with the moonstone if it could harm their kind.

"In 1864 you faked your death-"

"You only do that If you don't want to be found. You're running from someone" Artemis breathed worry beginning to ebb into her realising that Katherine was running, whoever they must be they had to be powerful.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places, with that wench Lexi. Come on Stefan don't look so surprise of course I'd check in you over the years, you were in the front row, dancing all night watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Is it me or does she sound like a crazy stalker?" Artemis whispered to Damon.

"She's a psychotic bitch, way pass crazy dear" Damon uttered turning away. He saw the look on Artemis's face, she looked worried. He sent her a small smile, she knew it must be hard hearing Katherine speak like that after all he spent years looking for her.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked

Artemis sighed when she didn't answer and walked over to the window she pulled the curtain aside and saw people having fun, and jugglers and all sorts of people.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she sighed in relief seeing it was Damon.

"You ok?" Damon asked and fixed the jewelled comb in her hair. She smiled at him and nodded.

Katherine groaned "You two make me sick," Damon went to blur forward but Artemis grabbed his arm.

"Leave it, she's not worth it"

"Yeah I know and it only took me a hundred forty five years" Damon poured himself a drink.

"Better late than never right?" Artemis asked a smile played on her lips, he chuckled and handed her a drink.

"We're missing the party" Katherine commented. "I'll have one of those"

"Right away Miss Katherine" Damon mocked her and handed her a drink. Artemis jumped when the raven head vampire pinned Katherine to the wall he raised a stake. Stefan grabbed him but Damon's grip was unyielding.

"NO Damon don't please" Artemis shouted dropping her own glass "She's linked with Katherine" she squeezed his forearm "Please-"

"Yes Damon please" Katherine smirked

"The second the spell is lifted I'm going to drive this stake right through your heart" Damon snarled at her.

"God your heart-"

"Will you stop playing with his head" Artemis snapped at her

"Jealous Art?" Katherine smirked. "But you should cherish your time with her Damon. She won't be around for long" she shoved him back; Damon grabbed Artemis and pulled her towards him. He could see the worried look on her face.

"She won't be touching you" Damon assured her.

"Off course I won't but someone else will" Katherine smirked, lightly patting Artemis's cheek. She stepped up to Stefan but before any words could be exchanged someone else entered the room. Artemis was barely paying attention the woman her eyes were set on the moonstone.

"Katherine" she held up the stone showing her "the spell in this room has been lifted you're free to leave"

"Thank god" Katherine walked over to the witch,

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over" she bargained.

"Done-"

"Don't trust her" Artemis called out about to walk over to the pair but Damon grabbed her by her arm stopping her.

"I owe you nothing" the witch carried on.

"I said done, now give it" Katherine demanded holding out her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Damon called out. Just as Katherine grabbed it she started to choke, Artemis eyes widened "You should have told me another witch was involved, she's the Bennett witch you should have told me-"

"Wait Elena-"

"She's still got the curse on her" Artemis said worriedly.

"The spell has been removed. "I apologise for my involvement" with that the witch walked out.

"She's awesome" Artemis muttered amazed at what had taken place. She looked down and felt slightly freaked out seeing Katherine out cold on the floor.

"What do we do with her?" Stefan asked.

"Stuff her somewhere where no one can find her" Artemis muttered sighing "what?" she asked seeing the smirk on Damon's face.

"I'm just impressed that my girl is full of good ideas" Damon uttered; she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going to check on Elena, are you going to-"

"I'll take care of her" Stefan left as Damon bent down and picked up Katherine's body.

"You sure?" Artemis asked looking at him. The vampire nodded

"I am"

* * *

Damon dumped Katherine in the tomb and waited for her to wake up, he could hear the commotion she was making so decided to make himself known.

"Hello Katherine" he said seeing her clawing at the walls.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Where you should've been all along" he replied "I thought you would've learned your lesson now messing with a Bennett witch"

"You should've killed me" Katherine shook her head. Damon's glare hardened

"Death would've been to kind." He walked towards the tomb and ignored Katherine's protests

"Damon, don't" she begged "don't" he grabbed the stoned doorway and was closing it in on her. "You need me, Elena and Artemis are in danger" he froze

"From who?" he asked but Katherine shook her head. "You're lying, you're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed them both?" she shouted "because Elena is the doppelganger and Artemis is the seer, and a reincarnation her blood is rare, non-existent. They need to be protected, Artemis needs to be protected"

"Then I'll protect her. Stefan's got Elena. We can protect them both, while you rot in hell" with that he shut her in. he could hear her screams.

* * *

Artemis sighed and could hear her cell ringing; she was waiting by the front of the manor. And smiled seeing Elena,

"You ok?" Artemis hugged her giving her a once over.

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked seeing her bruised throat and bloodied shoulder.

"Katherine happened. You and Stefan-"

"Still broken up, I want to go home" Elena said.

"You and me both, come on" they walked pass the parked cars, and slowed down getting closer to Artemis's rusty yellow bug.

"Jeremy?"

"He got a ride with Bonnie" Artemis uttered. "So-"

"ARTY-"there was an explosion of pain on the back of her head, the last thing she heard was Elena shouting and then nothing.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reviews, so in this chap a lot went down. Artemis allowed Jeremy to be part of the plan. She attends the ball and ends up confronting Katherine and managed to lure her to Stefan and Damon. Artemis takes a stab to the back for Elena. Damon shows his protective side and feelings are revealed. Finally Artemis gets taken along with Elena and we find out something about Arty.**

** Outfit link on profile **

**Next Chap-Artemis and Elijah finally meet. So...**

**...Please REVIEW (It spurs me on and update quicker)**


	30. Chapter 30

Artemis groaned and opened her blurry eyes, she felt as if she was moving, it took her a moment to realise that she was in a car. And it was taking her somewhere. Her head lolled to the side.

"Elena?" she croaked seeing a flash of a pink top, the younger girl was pressed against her. Artemis attempted to get up but the car jolted causing her to bang her head on the trunk's roof. Her vision blurred and she was lost in a world of darkness.

She woke once again when she felt herself being set down on something soft. Artemis opened her eyes and looked around.

"Elena? Elena" she called out and saw that the younger girl was tied up just like her and was unconscious on the couch. Artemis was a couple of feet away on the ground. "Wake up. Wake up" she struggled with her bound wrists.

"She won't wake" a voice called from the doorway causing her to jump, she looked around wide eye and gasped seeing a man clad in black standing there.

"What do you mean she won't wake? What have you done to my sister?" she demanded. Artemis attempted to scuttle backwards but he grabbed her ankle pulling him towards him.

"Let go of me" she cried out.

"You really are feisty aren't you?" the man smirked and surprised her by untying the knots on the rope. He grabbed her arms causing her to hiss in pain, she felt the wound in her upper arm burn in pain.

"Oww, you're hurting me-" she whimpered and cringed when he tore the makeshift bandage off of her arm, revealing the bloodied wound. The thick red liquid trailed all the way down her arm.

"Oh you smell delicious" he threw off his sun glasses. And grabbed her arm, "just one taste-" he promised.

"Noo-" she screamed when she felt his fangs dig further into her wound, the vampire started to suck. Artemis blindly reached out and managed to grab something hard. Her hand closed in on something solid and hard.

"Arty?" Elena groaned and blinked away her hazy vision "ARTEMIS LET GO OF HER" she screamed seeing the vampire pinning her older sister on to the ground. With all her strength she slammed the wooden object hard down on the vampire's head and kicked him off of her.

"Artemis-" Elena saw her stumbling onto her feet and rushed over to her. Artemis struggled with the ropes and managed to free the younger girl's feet. She grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her onto her feet "RUN" she shouted, and shoved the younger girl forward. Artemis was about to follow after her when felt herself being thrown backwards into the wall. She landed in a heap on the ground.

"Arty-"

"RUN" Artemis insisted and managed to get onto her knees. She yelped when the vampire grabbed her and pulled her head to the side revealing her pale throat.

"I want a proper taste-"

"NO-"

"TREVOR CONTROL YOURSELF" a female voice snapped "and keep an eye on the doppelganger. Have you completely lost it, do you want to anger him even more?" Artemis stumbled forward as she was released

"Buzz-kill" Trevor rolled his eyes and left, causing Artemis to let out a sigh of relief, she briefly wondered who they were talking about. But that didn't linger in her mind too long she needed to get herself and Elena out of there. She saw that Elena was unharmed so that was something.

Artemis gripped Elena's hand and pushed the younger girl behind her when the female vampire stepped forward towards them.

"What do you want with us?" Artemis asked staring into the vampire's face.

"My god, he is going to be so thrilled to see you. You haven't changed. And you, you look just like her" the vampire uttered, she was putting Artemis on edge. And she could see that Elena was just as frightened even more so.

"She's not her, and I'm not the same person now what-"

"Be quiet" the woman snapped instantly shutting Artemis up, she decided to try a different approach.

"Listen-" Artemis uttered softly, "I'm Artemis Gilbert and this is my sister Elena. How about you let us go? You don't have to do this"

"I know who you both are-"

"Then what the fuck do you want?" Artemis finally snapped.

The vampire's eyes hardened "I want you to be quiet" and with the vampire slapped her hard across the face instantly knocking her out she was sent flying on to the couch. Elena gasped and rushed over to the older girl she looked up terrified at the vampire

"What-"

"You should listen to me. You're lucky you got your sister here, otherwise Trevor would've taken a chunk out of you." With that she left, leaving behind Elena who was trying to rouse Artemis awake but the teen was knocked out. Elena looked around and saw a piece of cloth on the floor, she went to cleaning up the fresh blood that was running down Artemis's arm.

* * *

Artemis woke up to feeling of someone stroking her hair, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Artemis-" Elena sagged in relief.

"Where-" Artemis placed her hand over her mouth silencing the younger girl, she raised her finger to her mouth and tapped her ear, indicating for her to be quiet so she can hear. Elena nodded and helped Artemis on to her feet, the elder Gilbert girl was still clad in her dress from the night before, her hair was a mess falling out of its up-do.

"I can't believe you touched her-"

"He won't know-"

"He always knows, he's not going to be pleased" Artemis could hear the woman, she gestured for Elena to follow her,

"Have you called him?" Trevor asked

"No I called one of his contacts." the woman replied. Both Gilbert girls silently made their way over to the doorway, Elena was staying close behind Artemis. "You know how this works" Artemis peered down the hallway and saw it was empty, Elena grabbed her hand holding on to it tight, the elder girl gave her a reassuring smile and silently led her down the hallway.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor demanded. Artemis's pulse jumped for some reason she felt as if that name was familiar.

"They say he got it" Artemis pressed herself and Elena against the wall as they walked down the hallway.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked, Artemis licked her dry lips and tugged Elena with her. She wanted to get the younger girl out of here as well as herself,

"That it's Trevor" the female vampire snapped. "He either got it or he didn't, we just have to wait" Artemis's gripped on Elena tightened seeing the younger girl limping slightly, her shoulder was aching and her head was throbbing. Artemis just wanted to go home and go and have a bot bath.

"It's not too late" Trevor exclaimed "we can leave them both here. We don't have to go through with this-" Artemis's heart jolted at this, perhaps this Trevor would be more useful than she thought.

"I'm sick of running"

"Yeah, well running keeps us from dying-" Artemis swallowed hard they were running from someone as well, she thought it may be the same person or people that Katherine was running from.

"Elijah is old school, if he accepts our which he will since we have the girl, she is far too valuable to him. We are free" Artemis glanced down to her left and saw an empty hall way, she silently gestured for Elena to follow her, she hadn't gotten two steps before she heard a loud creak, she immediately turned around and saw Elena's panicked face.

"You" the woman stormed up to them, Artemis shoved Elena behind "There's nothing around for miles-" Elena clutched onto the back of her sister's dress, "you're tragically wrong-"

"It's worth trying though right?" Artemis countered, much to her surprise Trevor snickered

"I like her, she's feisty-"

"Well I don't lie you. You ass" she spat back, causing Trevor to look at her affronted.

"Whose Elijah?" Elena asked not wanting Artemis to get hurt again, the female vampire stepped up to them, Artemis stood her ground not moving an inch, she inwardly cringed as the vampire neared her.

"He's your worst nightmare, but not for you" she looked at Artemis. Causing the brunette to frown.

* * *

Artemis sighed they were now in another room.

"You've got a lot of books" she commented strolling over to the desk,

"Keeps me occupied" the vampire uttered

"While your running, I'm surprised that you can manage to lug it around" she said casually. The vampire froze and glared at her. Artemis simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are we here?" Elena demanded

"You keep asking me questions thinking I'm going to be answering them" she watched as the vampire hurried around the room boxing up books and various other trinkets.

"Well we wouldn't be asking if you simply just answer them" Artemis snapped folding her arms across her chest. She felt a jolt of pain when she did that.

"So will you?"

"Is that another question?" the vampire picked up a large painting.

"Smart ass" Artemis muttered under her breathe and picked up a thick book, she gasped when she was pulled into a vision and saw images after images, there was the female vampire starring in them and Trevor.

She dropped the book onto the ground and looked over to the female vampire she was glad that neither her or Elena had noticed.

"Cant you just tell us? We're not going anywhere" Elena sniped,

"What do you want with us?" Artemis demanded "And not cryptic answers if you can manage that"

"I personally don't want anything to do with you, I'm just a delivery service" she replied. Artemis leant against the back of a couch.

"To who?" Elena asked, Artemis bit her lower lip and looked at the vampire, who was busy rapidly packing her belongings.

"It's too this Elijah person isn't it?" Artemis asked.

"You are smart" the vampire uttered.

"Who is he?" the younger Gilbert girl questioned. Artemis tucked in a stray curl behind her ear.

"Is he a vampire?" this time it was Artemis who asked causing the woman to look at her slightly miffed.

"You really don't remember anything do you?"

"What? as this Athena person? No, whoever she is I'm not-"

"Not too sure about that. From what I gather you're the same, but there's something different about you-"

"Who is Elijah? And a point to you for the not so subtle change in topic" Artemis uttered.

"He is one of the vampires" she empathised "as in the Originals-"

"What do you mean Originals?" Elena asked her brows furrowing as she did so.

"Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatore vampires being teaching you anything-" Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline

"You know Damon and Stefan?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I know of them-"

"That'd definitely boost Damon's ego" Artemis murmured and pulled the jewelled clip out of her hair, letting it cascade down the rest of her back, she ran her fingers through it.

"So how do you know them?"

"A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said she was one of the good ones-"

"He is" Artemis said. From the corner of her eye she could see the put out look on Elena's face, she slightly shook her head seeing that.

"But I'm a sucker for the bad boys though-"

"Look there you go again, change in topic" Artemis was getting frustrated her body was throbbing and she just wanted to leave, if not that then she would prefer to get straight answers. "Who are the Originals?" she snapped. Elena gulped wanting to know too, but she didn't want Artemis to get hurt, she had saw what happened when Artemis had asked questions earlier. The vampire finally turned around to face them,

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired we want it over-"

"What does this have to do with us?" Artemis asked frowning.

"-we're using the both of you to negotiate ourselves out of a mess."

"But why us?" Elena questioned taking a step forward.

"Because you're the Petrova doppleganger and she-" she pointed towards Artemis "has the blood of a reincarnation as well as being a seer" Artemis's eyes widened "You're both are the key to breaking the curse."

"You're a seer?" Elena rounded on her.

"It's the first I heard of it-"

"Haven't you told her about your little gift?" the vampire drawled.

"No-"

"Artemis what is it?"

Artemis licked her dry lips, she would have to tell her little sister the truth "I-I can see….when I touch something I see its history" she revealed, Artemis looked away not wanting to see her face. "I know I'm a freak-"

"You're not a freak" Elena stated grabbing the elder girl's hand making her look at her.

"You-think-"

"You're not a freak Artemis, you're my sister, you protected me since we were kids, and you're doing it now. Too me you are my hero, you are my sister and nothing-" she squeezed her hand "nothing has changed." Artemis smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Rose watched on, she felt a pang in her heart, guilt was beginning to set in.

"It explains why you're so good at your job" Elena uttered. Artemis smiled and shook her head. They pulled apart and the brunette looked over to the female vampire. And frowned recalling what she said.

"You said I was a seer, but don't seers see into the future not the past?"

"Oh they do, but you're a rarity. That's what makes you so unique you see into the past, find things out that others cannot. Makes your blood even more special, meaning you and the doppelganger are vital for breaking the curse."

"There you go with the curse, what is it?"

"You mean the sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. The female vampire rolled her eyes. "So you do know your history"

"How are we the key? I thought the moonstone is what breaks the curse?" Artemis asked.

"No the moonstone what binds the curse" she stepped forward "the sacrifice what's breaks it-"

"Whoa, wait rewind" Artemis shook her head "Sacrifice?"

"The blood of the doppelganger, and the blood of the seer. Which means in order to break the curse you and her will need to die" she finished off. Artemis felt panic swell in her chest.

"No one is dying." She hissed "You won't die Lena"

"You're just deluding yourself" the vampire commented, Artemis shot her a death glare and ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Artemis was lying on the couch her feet were killing her, she kept an eye on Elena to make sure the younger girl wasn't doing anything stupid.

"Tell me more" Elena demanded, Artemis couldn't help but smirk that girl definitely did get the Gilbert stubbornness.

"Captivity made her pushy eh? What do you want to know doppelicious-" Artemis snorted

"You're crap at nick-names Travis-"

"It's Trevor" he snapped, Artemis leant her weigh on her elbows and sat up so she could see him,

"Same thing" she rolled her eyes "And I don't really care Terry-"

"It's Trevor-"

"Not bothered" Artemis scowled glaring at him "you did after all kidnapped me and my sister, so would I really care about your name?" she countered. Trevor smirked and blurred forwards Artemis gasped as the vampire leant over the back of the couch so that his face was hovering above hers.

"No wonder why there's been so much hype about you. Shame about your impending death-"

"Dick" Artemis hissed and went to slap him but the vampire grabbed her hand. She yelped when he twisted it.

"Stop it" Elena shouted.

"Do you want to end up dead? Control yourself" the female vampire odered.

"She annoys me" Trevor dropped her hand. Artemis sat up and rubbed her sore wrist

"Yeah, well you're not a ray of sunshine are you?" she sniped glaring at him, she huffed when he ruffled her hair.

"Can we keep her for a while-"

"I'm not some pet" Artemis hissed swatting his hand away.

"Right, but you are a delicious looking morsel, so what do you want to know?" Trevor asked, as he picked up a thin plank of wood and boarded up the window blocking the light from entering the room.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The Originals-"

"Yeah we got that" Artemis sighed and leant back against the couch. "But what does it mean?"

"The first family" he kicked aside some books.

Artemis tutted "Shouldn't treat books that way"

"Would you rather I treat your sister that way?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"Touch her I'll drive a stake through your heart" Artemis hissed, making the vampire chuckle.

"They're from the old world. Rose and I pissed them off-"

"Really? I can't imagine you two doing that, after all you two are such pleasant people"

"Are you always such a smartass?" Rose asked, looking at the brunette.

"Are you always cryptic" she countered.

"Correction I pissed them off" Trevor clarified "Rose had my back, and for over half a millennium they wanted us dead." He threw a book at Elena's feet causing the girl to jump.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked getting onto her feet and stood beside Elena.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova-"

"Katherine?"

"Damn, that bitch has been around" Artemis muttered.

Trevor scoffed "You have no idea how true that statement is"

"She's the first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate, but I had a little help with that from you" he looked at Artemis who was utterly confused "Ah you don't remember but don't worry since they had been after me and Rose all along, we've been marked."

"Which is why we won't be making the same mistake again" Trevor slammed the book down on the desk, and brushed his shoulder against Artemis's he sent her a small smirk and left the siblings on their own.

"You helped Katherine escape?" Elena asked once they cleared the room.

"No clue what went down" Artemis shook her head and picked up a random book she flicked through the pages. "You might as well sit down, it's not as if we can go anywhere" Elena followed Artemis's lead and dropped down beside her on the couch.

"Stop pacing you're giving me a head ache" Artemis called from the couch, Elena sighed and they had been here for more than a couple of hours and they were both getting antsy. As Elena sat down Artemis heard something crunch beneath her, the younger girl pulled out a note, Artemis felt relief sweep her reading

"_Stefan and Damon are coming for both of you_

_-B" _

"It'll be ok" Artemis muttered she placed her arm around Elena's shoulders giving her a small squeeze. Elena smiled and leant her head against her shoulder as she scrunched up the note. They both jumped when Rose entered the room with a black duffle bag. And started to pick up random items, Artemis didn't miss the fact that the female vampire had barely looked at her or Elena.

"He's here" Trevor burst into the room, causing Artemis and Elena to shot onto their feet. "This was a mistake-"

"I told you I would get us out of here, you have to trust me-"

"No, No-he wants me dead Rose-"

"No he wants them more. Especially her" Rose pointed towards Artemis who's pulse was racing.

"I can't do this,-"

"Well then let us leave" Artemis called out.

"Shut up" Rose snapped, Artemis huffed

"I hate her" she muttered to Elena as they watched the pair of vampires.

"You give them both to him. He will have mercy on you but I got to get out of here" Trevor yelled.

"Hey" Rose instantly silenced Trevor "What are we?"

"We're family" Trevor said taking in a deep breath. "Forever" Artemis felt a twinge of sympathy for them. The way they were acting now reminded her of how she and Elena and Jeremy were with each other. She was brought of her thoughts when there was a series of loud knocks causing the room's occupants all to jump. Elena instinctively grabbed Artemis's hand.

"It'll be ok" Artemis whispered nodding. She saw the frightened looks being exchanged between the vampires and couldn't help but be frightened as well. "You're scared" she breathed.

"Stay here with them. And don't make a sound" Rose instructed Trevor who hastily nodded and left to answer the door.

* * *

Artemis paced up and down the couch and felt panic beginning to ebb into her being. She tensed hearing loud footsteps, that seemed to echo all around. She turned around and saw a man standing on the landing above them. Artemis stiffened when he blurred forwards and appeared in front of Elena, she deduced this must be Elijah. She gasped when he deeply inhaled the younger girl's neck.

"Human" he breathed. Elijah tensed smelling a very familiar intoxicating scent. Artemis stumbled back when he appeared in front of her towering over her small form.

"My sweet Athena" she was too frightened to speak and felt his hand slide up the nape of her neck.

"Don't' touch me" she snapped her courage was slowly returning to her, his dark orbs stared into her grey ones, her lips trembled for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but he didn't she felt the tip of his nose near her jaw.

Artemis clenched her eyes shut when she felt his breath on her throat. Elijah inhaled her scent, Elena bit her lips and felt herself trembling when she saw the vampire pressing his lips against Artemis's throat. Artemis's fists clenched when he laid a kiss on the skin of her throat and the vampire smirked.

"Athena it's been far too long-"

"I am not Athena" she bit out

Elijah simply stared at her his dark eyes roaming all over her face. he pressed his body against hers. "You're not are you? You seem so much more stronger" he picked up a tendril of her curl and played with the silky strands on her thick hair. Elijah smirked.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you" he ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip. Artemis took a step back feeling his grip slacken, she clutched on to Elena's hand the younger girl was shaking in fear.

"We have a long journey ahead of us we should be going"

"We're not going anywhere with you" Artemis uttered the man was intimidating to say the least.

"You have no choice" he countered.

"Please don't let him take us" Elena begged Rose, the female vampire glanced away.

"You're a coward Rose" Artemis spat.

"Oh she's not a coward, she's not foolish enough to get in the way" Elijah said tilting his head to the side, it unnerved her the way he was looking at her. Artemis saw his gaze dropped down to her bloodied upper arm. She gasped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to inspect the wound.

"What is the meaning of this?" the more powerful vampire growled.

"She came to us like this" Trevor squeaked shaking in his boots.

Artemis tried freeing herself but it was no use. "Let go of me-"

"You're injured" Elijah bit into his wrist and blurred behind her wrapping an arm around her waist. Artemis gagged feeling the thick rich liquid of his blood sliding down her throat. "Swallow it" he murmured against the shell of her ear.

Artemis clenched her eyes shut and stumbled when he released her. She panted and furiously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she glared at him. He merely smirked at her. "Such fire, one more piece of business and then we're done" Artemis shook and stood beside Elena, they watched as Elijah stalked towards a clearly terrified Trevor. Elena blindly clutched on to Artemis's hand who held on tightly. She licked her lips seeing the older and more powerful vampire circling the younger one.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah, I'm truly very sorry" Trevor said, Artemis felt her stomach clench, she had a bad feeling.

"Oh no your apologies are not necessary" Elijah countered glancing back over to Artemis

"Yes it is" Trevor tensed as the other vampire circled him. "You trusted me both with Katerina and Athena and I had failed you"

"Well yes you are the guilty one, Rose aided you because she is loyal to you" Elijah stated "now that I honour" he paused and turned to face Trevor "where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor pleaded.

"So granted" with that he swung his hand back and literally sliced of Trevor's head, Artemis gagged at the sight and looked away, she was terrified for herself and Elena. She needed to get them out of here.

"NO-"Rose cried out and went to blur forwards but Elijah's cold voice halted her.

"Don't Rose, now that you're free" Elijah wiped his hand and looked up his eyes meeting Artemis's ones "Come-" he held out his hand for her. Artemis pushed Elena behind her.

"Wait-what about the moonstone?" she said, she was grasping at straws she needed to stall for some time for Damon and Stefan to arrive.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked,

Artemis licked her lips and glanced over to a tearful Rose, she could feel Elena trembling behind her. "I know that you need it. And I know where it is"

His eyes bored into her face, he nodded "Yes?"

Artemis's pulse quickened when he stepped even closer to her "I-I can help you get it-"

"Tell me where it is?"

"It doesn't work that way, you let us go and I'll tell you" she bargained.

Elijah smirked and folded his arms across his chest "Your uncanny ability to negotiate hasn't changed at all, but are you attempting to do that now?" he looked over to Rose, Artemis could see that he probably thought that she had told them both something.

"That's the first I heard of it" Rose hissed, her eyes were full of tears and were reddened.

Artemis gasped when he grabbed her wrist "So this has found its way back to you" she saw he was looking at the bracelet that Stefan had given her "filled with Vervaine, I want my answers" with that he tore the bracelet off and threw it aside.

"No-" she cried out and struggled in his grip as he placed his hand on the back of her neck. Artemis was forced to meet his gaze, his other hand gripped her waist.

"Tell me where the moonstone is" Artemis's mind went blank, she saw his pupils dilate.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins" she said monotone

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine"

"Interesting" there was a sudden sound of a crash, Artemis gasped as she was brought back to reality, she slumped against Elijah, his hand splayed on her lower back keeping her close.

"What is that?" Elijah asked looking over to Rose.

"I don't know"

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know" Rose snapped completely clueless as to what was going on. Elijah grabbed Elena's arm and shoved her forward but kept a firm grip on the younger girl's arm whilst he wrapped his arm around Artemis's waist dragging her forward.

"Move" he instructed. Artemis had to pick up the skirts of her dress as she was forced to hurry forward.

* * *

They arrived in the foyer, Artemis felt a pulse of air behind and someone tug her curls.

"Rose?" Elijah asked

"I don't know who it is" the vampire replied. Elena's eyes met Artemis's

"Up here" she recognised the voice as Stefan. Artemis yelped when she felt herself being lifted and the next thins she knew she was on the middle of the staircase.

"You're holding on too tight" she whimpered feeling his arm digging into her waist.

"I am not letting you out of my sight" he hissed into her ear. Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw Elena and Rose at the bottom of the staircase.

"Down here" Damon called making the Vampire turn around. She jumped when a stake was fired, Artemis cringed seeing it sticking out of the vampire's hand. He easily removed it and threw the stake aside. Artemis look back down at the foyer and was relieved that Elena was gone. She hoped Stefan had gotten her.

"Excuse me" Artemis could see that Elijah was annoyed, he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs "to whom it may concern you're making a great mistake if you can beat me-" he let her go, but she wasn't stupid enough to run off since she had seen the man literally slap a person's head off. "You can't-"

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked wide eye seeing him grabbing a coat hook,

"I repeat you cannot beat me" Elijah spoke over her.

"I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll" he ripped the hooks off and snapped it in half.

"You don't need to do this-"

"I do" Elijah smirked "do we understand each other?"

Artemis paled considerably wondering what he would do if Damon or Stefan didn't listen.

"I'll come with you, just don't hurt my friends-"

"Elena" Artemis shouted "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Art, but they were just trying to help us out" Elena shot her a look causing the other girl to be confused "We'll both come with you"

Artemis gasped when Elijah blurred towards Elena causing the other girl to gasp.

"NO-don't hurt her" Artemis shouted

"What game are you playing with me?" he asked canting his head to the side.

Artemis eyes widened seeing Elena throwing a vervaine grenade at the vampire, she cringed hearing him scream loudly and clutching his burned face.

"ELENA" Artemis screamed and went to run forward seeing Elijah marching forward, she jumped when stakes were fired coninutously at Elijah, it was Stefan. But the older vampire wasn't being taken down. Artemis just managed to dodge out of the way when Stefan resorted to tackling Elijah down the stairs, she got taken down as well and was sent sprawling onto the ground.

"Artemis-" Elena shouted. Artemis groaned and managed to get onto her knees.

"Stefan-" she cried out grabbing on the vampire's arm. She gasped as Elijah blurred into a standing position, Stefan sat up in front of Artemis, she grasped onto the back of his shirt. Elijah reached down to either grab her or Stefan, but before he could Damon appeared and plunged the make-shift stake into Elijah's chest. Artemis scrambled onto her feet seeing Damon killing the other vampire, her grey orbs met his dark browns she saw the light in his eyes go out.

Artemis saw Rose appearing the vampire fled, Damon went to follow after her

"Leave her." Artemis called out.

Damon blurred in front of her and cupped her face "You ok? You're not hurt right?" he asked giving her a once over.

She shook her head and flung her arms around him, Damon embraced her and kissed her on the temple,

"You're ok?" he asked once again as if to make sure

"Yes, thank you for coming" Artemis breathed pressing her face into the crook of his neck, he buried his nose into her curls and inhaled her scent. He had been out of his mind worried for her. That was the only reason why he came. To find her, from over Damon's shoulder see she could Elijah's grey ashen corpse.

Artemis leant her head against the car window, she was in the front seat beside Damon whilst Stefan and Elena were in the back, she listened as Elena told them about the sacrifice. She could feel the looks that Damon was shooting her but at the moment she just wanted to get home and see Jeremy.

* * *

She was shaken awake by Stefan. She groaned and blinked away her hazy vision.

"Art. We're back" he said, she glanced over to the driver's side and saw that it was empty

"Where's Damon?"

"He said something about a drink" Stefan helped her out of the car, "and before you ask Elena is already inside"

Artemis chuckled and nodded, she was about to head up to the porch but stopped, she grabbed onto Stefan's arm to steady herself as she took off her heels.

"Much better" she sighed.

"I don't know how women can walk in those" Stefan gestured towards her heels.

"It's a skill" Artemis smiled and turned around to face him. "Thank you Stefan-"

"You're one of my closest friend Arty, I will be here for you and Elena" he said sincerely and kissed on her temple. He watched as she walked up to her house.

Artemis climbed up the stairs and saw Bonnie and Jeremy hugging on the landing.

"Arty-" Jeremy literally shoved Elena away and hugged his older sister tightly.

"Thanks for showing me who's your favourite sister" Elena rolled her eyes causing Bonnie to giggle.

"It's Arty obviously, who else makes awesome pancakes-" Jeremy yelped when Artemis slapped him upside the head.

"Bon, thanks for your note" Artemis smiled at the witch. Who grinned back.

"No problem" she hugged the older girl.

"I so need to get out of this dress" Artemis muttered and bid the other teens goodnight. She stepped into her bedroom and dropped her heels by her closet, she opened it up and pulled out a pair of flannel shorts and a camisole. Without further ado Artemis padded barefooted down to the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and carefully stepped out of the dress. Artemis turned the shower faucet on and waited for the water warm up.

The brunette stepped under the hot water and let it washed over, she sighed when she felt her muscles relax under the scolding hot water. Artemis lathered up her washcloth and scrubbed the dry blood off of her. She washed her hair and leant against the tiled walls, taking a moment to let everything sink in. Her and Elena were needed for a sacrifice, nothing could ever stay normal for long she thought. Artemis reached out and grabbed the large fluffy towel.

She dried herself off and slipped on her nigh clothes. Artemis padded barefooted back down to her room whilst towel drying her hair. She switched the light on and dumped the towel on the back of her chair. Artemis frowned feeling a cold breeze she turned around and jumped but smiled seeing who was there.

"Damon?" she smiled "You came through the window?" she asked.

"You can still manage to look sexy in you pj's" he smirked

And frowned when she saw the look on his face there was something wrong, "What are you doing here?" she asked as he walked towards her so that there were only a couple of inches away from each other. Damon could feel the heat radiating off of her warm body.

Damon held up her vervaine laced bracelet "Oh thanks" Artemis went to grab it but he held it above her head.

"Damon you're not funny-"

"I'm not trying to be" he said, her hand dropped down to the side "I need to say something-"

"What does that have to do anything with my bracelet?" she asked licking her dry lips.

"Because what I'm about to say is something you probably don't want to hear" Damon said. She frowned he was being very vague "I don't understand" she whispered. Damon took a deep breath.

"Katherine was right. I don't care for you" Artemis's heart lurched at the "I don't care for you. I…I love you" her eyes widened at that exclamation. This was the first time he properly expressed his feelings for her "I love you so much. But because I love you I can't be with you" he pressed his temple against hers. "You see that wasn't the only that Katherine said was right. There was another thing. You are too good for me. Too good in every way-"

"Damon-" but he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, Artemis moved her lips against him. It took Damon to realise that she was kissing him back, this was the most exhilarating experience he or she had ever had. Damon forced himself away from her, she was intoxicating in every way.

Artemis was breathing heavily, she raised her hand seeing a tear running down his face.

"I want you to know that I will always, always protect you no matter what. you mean the world to me Artemis Gilbert. I love you." He lovingly stroked her cheek, and cupped it, he caught her eyes with his "oh god I wished you don't have to forget this but you do" he kissed her temple and compelled her "Forget this Artemis-" she blinked and opened her eyes.

Artemis looked around in confusion, she swore somebody was here. She felt something cool on her wrist and looked down seeing her bracelet there. Artemis shook her head and closed her window wondering when had she opened it. She dropped down on to her bed and crawled into her covers, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews i really do love reading them. **

** So in this Chap- Arty meets Elijah but she doesn't know who he is. She attempted to get Elena to run but it didn't work tells them how they are both tied to the sacrifice. Arty ends up getting compelled. Damon comes to her rescue. And a scene at the end where he tells her what he feels but then makes her forget. **

**Next Chap-Arty and Elena pay a visit to Katherine, who tells the Gilbert girls her stories, and they learn more about Athena and what she did for Katherine. **

**Please REVIEW **


	31. Chapter 31

"_Athena they took my baby, they didn't even let me hold her" Katerina sobbed, Athena wrapped her arms around the trembling girl, she rocked her back and forth in an attempt to sooth her. _

"_Hush now Katerina. Everything will be ok" she pressed her lips against the crown of her head and kissed her on the temple. _

_Katerina gasped and pushed her away, "How can it be? I've been banished-"_

"_What?" Athena asked startled taking a step back "You're banished?" Katerina tearfully nodded. _

"_I am, I don't want to Athena, I want to stay with my mama" Katerina exclaimed tears running freely down her face. "I'm going to be all on my own" _

_Athena looked at her, her mind was racing. She couldn't lose her; Katerina Petrova was the closest thing she had to family. She was her sister regardless. With that thought she made up her mind. _

"_You are not going to be alone Katerina-"_

"_What?" _

"_I am coming with you" the younger girl's eyes widened she violently shook her head. _

"_You cannot you belong here-"_

"_I did belong here, but not anymore. My place is with you, we've grown up together and if you're gone then there's nothing else left for me here." She grasped her hand, Katerina clutched on the elder girl's hand. "We're sisters you and I regardless of blood. I promise to look after you" _

* * *

Artemis groaned and rolled over, she felt the sun rays hitting her skin, she squinted and grabbed her pillow covering her face with it. She let out a loud yawn and sat up causing the sheets to pool around her waist.

Artemis scratched the back of her head and swung her legs out of bed. She felt as if she was missing something vital, it was as if something big had happened last night but she couldn't recall what it was. Artemis shook her head and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She did her usual morning routine and quickly brushed her teeth. When she was done she rinsed her mouth and exited the room. She knocked on Elena's door and heard the girl calling for her to come in.

"You're dressed already" she said seeing that Elena was shoving her text books into her brown bag.

"Yeah, I got a call from Stefan-"

"Oh?" Artemis leant against the doorway "are you and him ever going to…?"

"I'm not sure. But he said that we both should go to the Boarding House. There's something we need to hear" Elena said.

Artemis nodded "Sure let me get ready" she turned on her heel and headed back into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and rummage through her dresser. She needed to open up the store today as well. Artemis opted to wear a skirt and a top. She slipped on her tights and pulled on her clothes. The brunette brushed her hair and decided to leave it out.

"Arty. Come on" Elena called.

"Alright" she quickly stepped out into the hallway and hurried down the stairs "You think we've got time for coffee?" she asked.

"Already made" Elena handed her a thermostat. Artemis smiled and opened the door; she grabbed her car keys and gestured for the younger girl to leave first.

"So are you and Stefan ever going to make-"

"I can't Jenna got hurt-"Artemis climbed into the car.

"It wasn't your fault Elena" she told her younger sister firmly as they buckled up; she shoved the key into the ignition.

"It is" Elena exclaimed "I was being selfish I didn't listen to Katherine and Jenna got hurt-"

"No Jenna got hurt because of Katherine. Elena you're a young girl in love. It's not your fault" the car came to life and she pulled out of their driveway.

Artemis shut the car off when they had arrived at the Boarding House. She pulled the keys out and followed Elena up the gravel pathway,

"You're not feeling nervous about Ste-"

"No, I can do this" Elena nodded determinedly. Artemis raised her fist and knocked on the door, they waited. It was opened a moment later by Damon who smirked at them.

"Hello Arty, Elena-"

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked stepping into the house

"Come on through" he moved aside allowing them both to pass. Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw Damon giving her an odd look.

"You ok?" she asked

"Never better, especially now I've seen you in a skirt-"

"Ergh" Artemis rolled her eyes "You're a pig" she shook her head. "So where is he?-"

"He said it was important" Elena added on. Looking around the foyer,

"Hey" Stefan greeted them both.

"Hi Stef" Artemis smiled; Elena nodded "So what's this about? I've got to get to work….what is she doing here?" the elder Gilbert girl frowned seeing Rose of all people here. She stiffened and glared at the vampire.

"I'm not here to hurt you-"

"You're singing a different turn from last night that bloody slap hurt" Artemis scowled at her. Rose gave her a sheepish smile "Well you-"

"You slapped her?" Damon snapped his eyes darkening in anger.

"She just kept asking questions, and she was being mouthy-"

"Oh now I get why you've slapped her-"Artemis shoved Damon out of the way and walked off to the parlour. Damon saw the look Stefan was shooting him and merely smirked at his brother.

They were all sitting in the parlour; Artemis sat beside Elena on the couch whilst Damon leant against the back of the couch on the other end. Stefan was sitting on an armchair. Artemis grey orbs darted back and forth watching Rose paced in front of her.

"Ok you need to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years" Rose said, Artemis brows furrowed and bit her lower lip anxiously waiting for what was going to be revealed. "So I don't know what's true and what's not true that's the problem with all this vampire crap."

"I bet there is a load of crap" Artemis muttered under her breath causing Elena to elbow her.

"Hmm, but I do know that Klaus is real" Rose empathised.

"Who is he?" Elena asked the question that was on Artemis's mind.

"He's one of the Originals, a legend" Damon replied.

"His from one of the first generation of vampires" Stefan added on, Artemis leant forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"So he's like Elijah?" she asked looking at Rose.

"No, Elijah was an Easter bunny compared to Klaus-"

"Did you see the guy? He's hardly an Easter bunny" Artemis snorted.

"Elijah is a foot-shoulder, Klaus is the real deal" Rose uttered "I'm surprised you can't remember him.-"

"Why would I?" Artemis asked

"Because him and Athena were incredibly close-"

"Yeah well I'm not her" Artemis shook her head; she was a different person definitely not Athena.

"Yeah I got that" Rose muttered, no the girl was right she may look like her but there was something different about Artemis.

"So Klaus what's his deal?" she asked.

"He is known to be the oldest vampire" Stefan said, Artemis felt her jaw drop.

"So wait, you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Arty?" Elena asked, Artemis groaned and slumped in the seat.

"Stupid vampires, I hate them all-"she glanced up the three vampires who were watching her "erm…no offence" she added on. "But he's after both of us?"

"Yes-"

"No-"Stefan and Rose said at the same time

Artemis shook her head "You seriously need to get your story straight"

"Well Arty, what they're saying is-I mean what she is say is true-"

"Which I am"

"-and you're not saying this so we don't just kill you" Damon said

"Which I'm not"

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe" the raven head vampire finished off. Artemis quirked an eyebrow, "that's the best you got? A maybe? Unlike you I would rather know where she or I am in danger" she snapped. Artemis ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look" Stefan stepped in knowing that both brunettes would need reassurance "Elijah is dead, no one knows who both of you are."

"Not that you know of" Rose pitched in, Artemis was getting more frustrated by the vampire, the woman was still not giving straight answers.

"That's not helping" Damon glared at Rose seeing the look of worry all over Artemis's face.

"Look, I never met anyone who ever laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking of centuries of truth mixed with fiction." Stefan turned to face them both "we don't know what's real, for all we know he could be is just stupid bedtime story"

"He's real, he doesn't give up, and if he wants something he gets it" Rose said,

"You're not making me feel better" Artemis sighed.

"I'm not meant to, if you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot-"

"Did she just call me an idiot?" Artemis whispered, Elena rolled her eyes whilst Stefan shook his head.

"Ok you've made your point, we're all shaking." Damon said. Artemis glanced down at her watch and got up, Elena followed her lead.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as they walked over to the doorway.

"I have to get to work-"

"And I got to get to school, I don't want to be late" Elena said, Artemis glanced over to Damon and felt something was iffy with the vampire.

"Let me grab my stuff I'll go with you-"

"It's ok, I know where it is, and Artemis is giving me a ride-"

"I am? Oh right I am" she nodded seeing the look Elena was shooting her. "Erm we should go I got a delivery coming in" Artemis muttered, Elena walked off; the elder Gilbert girl saw the look on Stefan's face.

"Sorry Stef" she muttered and headed out of the Boarding House.

* * *

Artemis was in the back office eating a slice of banana bread as she was sorting through some of the newly delivered items. She heard the belle above the door ring and looked up feeling someone standing in the doorway.

"Elena? I swear I dropped you off at school?" Artemis said as the younger girl entered the house, "what's with the bag?" she asked seeing her carrying a brown duffle bag.

"I want to see Katherine" she said bluntly, causing Artemis's eyes to widened and drop her pen.

"Why do you want to see her?" Artemis asked "she's dangerous. You're not going anywhere near her Elena"

Elena groaned "Please Arty, I want to go-"

"Why?"

"Because she might know what's going on, I need to know and I know you so I also know that you want to know as well" Elena said, Artemis mentally swore the bloody girl knew her too well.

"She could just spin lies-"

"We can try. She might know something. Please Artemis I'm begging you" she pleaded. Artemis bit down on her bottom lip and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine" she agreed "but I don't think Stefan will be too pleased about this-"

"I got that covered" Elena said watching as Artemis turn off her computer and pick up her car keys.

"What do-Caroline?" she asked seeing the blond girl entering the room. Artemis shook her head and closed the office door shut behind her.

"So why did you ask me to come anyway?" Artemis questioned as she locked up the store.

"Because I would've gone anyway, and I don't want you to end up yelling at me" Elena admitted as they walked over to her rusty yellow bug. Caroline's nose scrunched up at the sight of the car.

"Do I have to get in that-"

"Shut up Caroline and get in" Artemis instructed causing the girl to pout. And get into the car.

Once she was sure that they were all buckled up and with ease drove down the road. "Elena you were right, I would've ended up doing more than yelling at you."

Artemis parked the car on the side of the road and got out, she shivered as the wind swept through her. They walked through the woods towards the tomb.

"Where's your jacket?" Elena asked hefting the brown bag.

"I left it at the Boarding House" Artemis muttered "have to go and pick that up later" she stepped over a fallen branch.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well, and had to go home, where Arty was taking care of me" Elena said Caroline was trailing behind both brunettes.

"I can't believe I'm even agreeing with this" Caroline muttered "I'm a terrible liar-"

"Well make sure you don't babble off topic, that's a tale tell sign you're lying "Artemis advised.

"Keep Stefan busy, I don't want him to know what I'm up to-"

"What about Damon-?"

"What about him?" Artemis asked. Caroline rolled her eyes

"He's obviously going to know you're not-"

"He's busy anyway, Rose is with him" Artemis muttered feeling an odd sensation through her saying those words.

"Are you jealous?" Caroline asked.

"Pfft-no way-"

The blond vampire squealed "Oh my god you are."

"Caroline" Artemis said sternly "just keep Stefan busy"

"I can't-"

"But you manage to keep me busy when Katherine paid Stefan a visit-"they had arrived at the tomb, Artemis took the lantern off of the younger girl and lit it, she went down the stone steps first and gestured for Elena and Caroline to follow.

"Yeah well she threatened me, not saying that you should use that as a tatic. But he'll see right through me-"

"Caroline-"Artemis stopped waiting for the two other girls "you're my friend."

"Fine" Caroline relented. "Why don't you want Stefan to know?"

"Because he'll never be ok with me doing this" Elena said following after Artemis.

They entered the dank and dark tomb; Artemis looked around and could see the arch.

"You sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I'm sure, Katherine is the only one who knows the truth about Klaus, she can tell us what's real and what's not-"

"But you're asking the truth from someone who's never give it" Caroline uttered.

"She's got a point" Artemis mumbled tucking in a stray curl "we need to know Caroline"

"Are you sure?"

"Honey we'll be fine, you know me and Elena are not ones for waiting we'll be fine" Artemis assured her. She looked over to the tomb door and nodded to Caroline; she sighed and walked towards it. Artemis and Elena followed after her and watched as the blond vampire opened it. There was nothing but darkness.

"Katherine?" Artemis called "Come out, come out wherever you are-ow-"

"What?"

"Do you have to?" Elena hissed, the elder girl rolled her eyes.

"I always wanted to say that" she didn't miss the terrified look on Caroline's face and smiled at her. "Care we'll be fine you can go-"she paused hearing a sound coming from the tomb, the trio of girls watched as Katherine limped into view.

"Hello Elena, Art-"

"You've really have let yourself go" Artemis muttered causing Caroline to snicker but the vampire saw the glare she was getting from Katherine and abruptly stopped.

"Come to watch me wither away?" she croaked.

"We're not sadists" Artemis folded her arms across her chest.

"Always have a comeback don't you?" Katherine asked "goodbye Caroline-"the blond vampire didn't move,

"We'll stay on this side of the door" Elena assured her "she can't hurt us" Caroline reluctantly left. Elena walked over and dropped the bag onto a ledge.

"Does Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked. "Or better yet, does Damon know you're here?"

"Damon doesn't owe. So what I do is none of his business" Artemis replied "we've got you some things-"

"No you came to bribe me" she spat "what is it that you want?"

"Pleasant aren't you?" Artemis said with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Smartass as always" Katherine countered. Elena threw some items down bringing the vampire's attention back on to her.

"We want to know what you know about Klaus"

"Hmm, been busy haven't you?" Katherine smirked at them. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled out the thick book.

"We've got this as well" Elena uttered

"Your family history, must say it's fascinating" Artemis held up the heavy book. "I think I read that it says the family line ended with you, now we all know that's not true, considering who is standing next to me" she nodded towards Elena.

"You think you brought me some family keepsake that I'll tell you anything?" Katherine snarled.

Artemis scowled "No that would be too easy obviously"

"I got you something else" Elena said pulling something else out of the bag. She showed the starved vampire a bottle of blood.

"Ah ah" Artemis shook her head taking the bottle "You don't look so good Katherine-"

"It must be painful to desiccate, how long does it take for your body to shut down. Ten or twenty years?"

Katherine slumped against the stone walls Artemis and Elena both crouched down before her; the elder teen poured some blood into the plastic cup and used a stick to give it to Katherine. She took the shot glass and before downing it she looked at Artemis

"You haven't changed at all. Always trying to help me" Katherine downed the blood.

"I only want information honey. Now more blood?" Artemis asked sweetly Katherine smirked and placed the cup on the ground. This time it was Elena who poured the blood.

Artemis sat down on the ground bringing her knees up to her chest. "So?"

"It's a long story Klaus and I, kind of disappointed you don't remember Athena-my mistake Artemis" Elena placed the blood filled cup on the ground "it goes all the way back to England in 1492. After me and Athena left Bulgaria, well I was thrown out and Athena followed me."

Artemis canted her head to the side as the vampire took another sip of the much needed blood. "What happened? Why were you thrown out?" she asked

"My family, your true ancestors-"she looked at Elena "disowned me, my digressions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame" Katherine explained.

"It was kept secret?" Elena asked

"Hmm" Katherine nodded "my baby was given away-"Artemis felt a tug in her heart for her. Perhaps that was one of the many reasons why the vampire was the way she was.

"I was banished to England and I had to adjust, Athena was the smarter one, she wanted to look after me, we were sisters-"she stared into Artemis's orbs "she would have taken the world on for me. The exact same that Artemis will do for you. She helped me." Artemis frowned at that.

"We had to quickly become English. It was there where I and Athena caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, and the same could be said for Athena, she was smitten with Elijah, but unlike me she always thought there was something they were hiding" Artemis eyes widened, knowing that she was referring to the vampire they had met yesterday. "Athena found out what they were and told me and then we both found out what he wanted with the both of us. Then we fled."

* * *

"_Katerina hurry" Athena hissed she picked up her skirts and looked over her shoulder seeing the younger girl sprinted after her. _

"_Noo" Katerina cried tripping over a fallen branch. Athena immediately turned back around and crouched in front of her, she saw Katerina opening her mouth, but Athena slapped her hand over her mouth instantly silencing her. She raised her index finger to her mouth silently telling her to be quiet. They were both covered in dirt and sweat. Athena stiffened hearing pulses of air, she cringed "They're here" Elijah told his companions. _

"_ATHENA, KATERINA I know you're here" Athena cringed hearing him shout. "I can smell your blood" Athena's eyes widened and looked down at Katerina; she saw the gash on the younger girl's hand. Katerina was startled when Athena picked up a large rock and threw it with all her might in the opposite direction. _

"_Over there" she heard someone shout. Athena slowly peered around the tree they were hiding behind and saw that Elijah and the other vampires weren't there anymore. _

"_They're going to keep coming after us Katerina, you need to get away-"she grabbed a jagged rock and sliced her palm. She hissed in pain. _

"_No not without you" Katerina shook her head as she was helped on to her feet. _

"_You must go. Run Katerina run, and do not stop" tears welled up in both of their eyes_

"_Please Athena. I can't do this without you-"_

"_I made a promise to you, I will always look after you and I will, this is the only way. You are much stronger than you think, my sweet girl" she kissed her temple and cupped her cheek "Run Katerina, you deserve a life of happiness. I will lure them away- go where Trevor said-"_

"_Please Athena" Katerina sobbed, Athena looked sternly at her. _

"_You must go, you do not have much time, if we do not meet again know that I will always love you and I'll be here" she placed the palm of her hand over Katarina's chest where her heart rested. "Good luck" with that Athena fled. _

"_My Lord-over there" one of the huntsmen shouted, Katerina hid behind a tree and could see them running after Athena. _

"So you never saw Athena again?" Artemis asked.

"You'll be correct in that, except now I see you in front of me" Katherine replied.

"What happened to her?" Artemis was sitting on her knees, looking at the vampire she could see the vast differences; Katherine's olive skin tone was beginning to return to its natural colour. "I don't know, I heard they burned her body. But I'm not sure"

"What did Klaus want though?" Elena asked standing up to stretch her legs.

"The same thing he'll want from both of you" Katherine replied "he wants to break the curse-~"

"By sacrificing the both of us?" Artemis questioned, she stretched her stiff arms above her head.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from mine and Athena's body" Katherine said.

Artemis leant against the stone wall watching as Elena poured Katherine another shot of blood.

"What does the Petrova have to do with Klaus? And Arty's-"

"It's a tedious tale, but the curse was bounded by the Petrova blood as well as the Claudette line, they were seers but their kind was all wiped out you see Artemis, seers are very rare creatures, sure you get those who can see into the future, but there was none who can see into the past, hence your blood is rare." Artemis recalled what Jenna had said, there was a note that was left with her when she was a baby, 'Athena Claudette'

"How does the reincarnation thing work? Or am I another doppelganger?"

"No" Katherine snarled "Athena didn't have any children. Oh she wanted them but never had them. I do not know how you are here; a spell must've been casted to get your bloodline back. Witches and all that"

Artemis sat there in silence letting everything sink in.

"Your bloodline as well as the Petrova bloodline, more specifically the doppelganger was created to undo the curse as well. Once the Claudette line reappeared as well as the doppelganger then the curse can be broken."

"So you ran? Before he could kill you?" Elena asked leaning against Artemis.

Katherine rolled her eyes "Something like that." She then told them how she ran through the night, and found the cottage Trevor had told her about. And that she met Rose there.

"So Rose was helping you?" Artemis asked.

"No, she wanted to take me back to Klaus at nightfall" Katherine replied.

"But never did end up taking you back to Klaus did she?" Elena asked, Artemis shuddered feeling a cold breeze brush over her skin.

"No" Katherine answered "and not because she had a change of heart" Artemis frowned.

"So what happened?" she asked leaning head back against the wall.

Katherine then explained how Rose had returned at nightfall to collect her.

"Whoa hold up, fist you stabbed yourself? Why?" Artemis asked.

"I would have rather died then returned to him" Katherine said and told them the rest of the story.

"Holy shit" Artemis muttered when they heard the end "damn you really didn't want to go back to him did you?"

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked shocked.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire I was no longer any use to him" Katherine looked over to Artemis "he needed both the doppelganger and the Claudette bloodline to break the curse. Back then Athena was always looking after me; there was another motive for turning myself though. Since he needed both bloodlines, I figured that as a vampire his ritual wouldn't work just with Athena. So-"

"-so you gave Athena a chance-"

"She was like a sister to me" Katherine replied "of course I gave her a chance. But it was no use. Athena was lost, I could not find her"

"So it didn't work? You didn't escape, you're still running from Klaus" Elena stated

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance. But living out of a suitcase, is better than dying just so you could have your blood spilled over some silly little rock."

Athena let out a loud sigh and looked away, "What's wrong?" Katherine asked Elena. "Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out"

Artemis looked over to Katherine and watched as the vampire sliced her wrist causing a thin line of blood.

"You better hurry" she told both girls "your opportunity is going, going gone="

"No need to be a bitch" Artemis snapped.

"Ah now you Artemis, I can't imagine you turning, both you and Athena possess a light." Katherine smirked but Artemis ignored her. "I made the other choice"

"You really are a bitch" Artemis uttered shaking her head at what she just heard "you signed Trevor's and Rose's death certificates"

"They've been running for five hundred years because of you, you used them" Elena frowned. "Trevor just got killed-"

"I never thought he'd last that long" Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

Artemis was in disbelief "You really are cold, don't you even care?" she asked the vampire. "You ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself Artemis, I recall Athena telling me to do so- but then again she wouldn't want innocent people to end up dead." Katherine snapped "I will always look out for myself, after all who else is there? If you're both smart you'll do the same"

"So is this story even true?" Artemis asked "after all you're not known for telling the truth" she stood up and helped Elena onto her feet.

"I have no reason to lie Artemis, Elena. I have no reason to do anything, except sit here and rot-"

"Which you are doing a great job at" Artemis drawled walking slightly further away to stretch her legs.

"Ok so even if it's partially true that's the reason why you came back isn't?" Elena asked as Artemis leant against the wall. "Because you wanted to be the one to hand us both over to Klaus-"

"Five hundred years on the run I'd thought you'd be willing to strike a deal. I was lucky that Artemis was here as well, but then again it does make sense, where the Claudette line goes so does the Petrova line"

"You got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone?" Artemis asked

Katherine nodded "Right again"

Artemis studied her "There's more isn't there? It's not just us that are needed to break the curse is it?"

"Hmm, look at you got it all figured out-"

"Look at you, a withering old hag" Artemis countered "tell us" she demanded.

Katherine remained silent.

"It's not just the stone and us" Elena said realisation hitting her. "Otherwise there would be no need to trigger Tyler Lockwood's curse."

Katherine smirked "Witches and their spells, so many ingredients' so many people to sacrifice."

Artemis stepped forward "So you need a werewolf-"

"Believe it or not they are hard to come by."

"What else is needed Katherine?" Artemis asked.

"A witch to undo the spell, mine bailed but Bonnie would do just fine"

"What else?" Elena demanded

"A vampire" Artemis eyes widened

"You turned Caroline" she murmured

"It could've been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline" Katherine uttered

"You manipulative bitch, you planned this all along, you were going to hand us all over to be killed-"

"Well I had reservations about you, after all you're Athena. Or was Athena but I can now see that you're not the same. Your loyalties lay elsewhere-"

"Damn right they do" Artemis hissed "They're with my family. And you are going to have us all killed"

"Better you die than I" Katherine smirked and backed away. Artemis stared after her and looked over to Elena shock and horror was written all over her face. She pulled the girl into a much needed hug.

"It'll be ok" Artemis murmured.

* * *

"She's not going to come out, we might as well leave" Artemis sighed they had been waiting for more than half an hour for Katherine to show her face. "Let's go home" Artemis bent down and grabbed the duffle bag whilst Elena took the bottle of blood.

"Elena, Arty-"

"Shit" Artemis muttered seeing Stefan arriving "knew we shouldn't have gotten Caroline to do the distraction."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask you the same question and you Art-"

"We were having story time with Katherine" she offered weakly "It was Elena's idea by the way" she added on.

"Why did you do it though? And you didn't tell me-"

"Because I'd know you would stop me" Elena cut him off.

"Whatever she said to both of you was a lie, do not listen to her-"

"She's very convincing Stefan" Artemis said folding her arms across her chest.

"She is a liar Art-"

"What if she isn't?" Elena snapped "You didn't hear what she said."

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going to let anything happen to both of you"

"That's the problem Stefan" Artemis said "You won't let anything happen but you'll die trying. I can't have that on my conscious"

"Me neither Stefan" Elena said looking at him "I love you"

There was a sound of a stick breaking Artemis's attention was turned towards the tomb where she saw Katherine.

"There's nothing you can do Stefan, I haven't even told you the best part of the story" Katherine said.

"There's more?" Artemis murmured.

Katherine told them what she had found in Bulgaria once she returned.

"She-he killed them?" Artemis asked her voice shook.

"My whole family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus he will get his vengeance, he will kill your friends your family, and anyone you ever loved" Katherine said.

Artemis gasped "He will-"

"No, no don't listen to her" Stefan told them he could see the sheer horror on both of their faces

"Always the protector, but even you Stefan must realise it that they both are doomed, there's nothing you can do to stop this. Artemis you lived through this once already. I don't think you'll make it again" Katherine said, Artemis paled she couldn't fathom letting everyone she cared for and love die. "Unless of course you have this"

"The moonstone" Artemis breathed.

"There it is" Stefan exclaimed "You spun this whole thing. So we would have to get the stone from you-"

"Believe what you will Stefan this is the truth" Katherine stated folding her arms across her chest.

"No, there it is, you want to trade that stone for you freedom" Stefan said, "You manipulative psychotic bitch"

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong Stefan, I don't want my freedom. Because when Klaus shows up to kill everyone, which he will. I'll be in the tomb where no vampires will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town"

They exited the tomb and walked through the woods. Artemis could see Stefan's car parked right beside hers.

"Can you drop Elena home?" she asked, "I need to pick up my jacket-"Stefan could see that Artemis probably needed some time alone. The vampire nodded

"Sure, you going to be ok?"

Artemis gave him a hasty nod and climbed into her car. She watched as Elena got into Stefan's car and drove away. With a deep breath she buckled herself in and revved the engine. She wanted to see Damon; he brought a source of comfort to her. With that thought she drove down to the Boarding House.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the driveway and shut the car off. She felt the lump in her throat break and a sob tore through her. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Everyone she knew was all in danger, all because of her and Elena. Elena she was meant to be looking out for her but she was like her waiting for Klaus to show. Artemis wiped her tears; she couldn't blame anyone for this, as Katherine said where the Claudette bloodline goes so does the Petrova.

Artemis climbed out of her car and headed into the Boarding House, Damon was always the one that somehow managed to reassure her. She didn't bother knocking already know that the door would be unlocked. Artemis frown hearing voices in the parlour.

"Hey Damon I-" she froze seeing Damon and Rose on the parlour floor, the raven head vampire was most likely naked since there was only a sheet wrapped around him.

"Arty there's room for one more-"Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No" she shook her head and looked away from the pair, she felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart "I-I left my jacket" she spotted it on the couch and grabbed it.

Both vampires could hear her heart rate increasing, she bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You've been crying?" Damon asked seeing her tearstained face.

"No-erm…I-carry on" she practically ran from the room.

"You love her" Rose stated seeing the look on the other vampire's face.

"I do" he replied

"Then what are you doing with me?"

"I-"Damon looked at her, "she deserves someone better, someone worthy for her. If I push her away then she….she can find someone worthy of her."

Rose quirked an eyebrow at him "From what I can see she loves you too. You're making a mistake Damon"

* * *

Artemis slammed the front door of the Boarding house door she, she pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, in a poor attempt to stop her tears from falling.

"Artemis?" she looked up seeing Stefan. The vampire saw the look on her face "what's wrong?"

"I did something stupid Stefan" she cried he wrapped his arms around her smaller form.

"What did you do?"

"I thought-I assumed…..I thought he cared…I thought he loved me-but then he's with Rose….I shouldn't have feelings for him" Artemis choked up. Stefan sighed and closed his eyes feeling her tears dampening his shirt.

Stefan kissed the crown of her head. "My brother is incredibly stupid-"she let out a weak chuckle.

"Tell me something I don't know" Artemis reined in her emotions; she shouldn't be upset, she was a fool to let her feelings grow like this, especially for someone like Damon. She needed to grow up. She couldn't let her feelings overcome her. Especially after what she had been told tonight by Katherine she needed to get her head on straight.

"Stefan can you take me home?" she asked tiredly,

"Of course" he threw his arm over her shoulders and guided her to the car. She handed him her keys and got into the rusty yellow bug and buckled herself in.

"You ok?" Stefan asked watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I will be" Artemis smiled at him.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

** So here's another chapter. We learn about Katherine's story. Artemis part in the story. And what Athena did to ensure Katherine's safety. Lastly Arty walks in on Rose and Damon, and isn't very happy. An Arty and Stefan moment at the end. **

** Next Chap-the Sacrifice, Arty goes along with Elena but has a different motive for doing so. **

**outfit link on profile. **

**Please REVIEW **


	32. Chapter 32

Artemis groaned and rolled over she thought heard someone on the landing. She heard a thud and bolted upright, she swung her legs out of her bed and looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, she remembered that she had a baseball bat under her bed, in case of an emergency.

Artemis licked her lips and slowly opened her door, she raised her bat and peeked out, and she sagged in relief not seeing anyone there. She shook her head at her own paranoia and decided since she was up already she might as well get a drink. Artemis wiped the sleep away from her eyes and climbed down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and turned the light on. She pulled out a large glass and poured herself some water. She took a large gulp and headed back upstairs. Artemis yawned and padded barefooted up the stairs.

"Hey—"

"ARGH" Artemis screamed smashing into someone

"Shit Arty it's me-"Alaric shouted.

"Ric what the—oh my god I can see you thing" Artemis blushed scarlet and slapped her hand over her eyes

"Oh fuck" Alaric hastily pulled his boxers to cover everything.

"What's all the screaming?" Jenna shouted coming up behind Artemis causing the teen to scream.

"What the hell? Is everyone trying to give me a heart attack-"

The door slammed open causing all three people to scream. Elena screamed and she panted heavily her eyes widened taking in the sight of her history teacher standing there in nothing but his boxers. Alaric hastily used his bowl to help cover him.

"I thought I heard something" Elena sighed.

"It was Arty-"Alaric stated.

"Hey you're the one walking around the house in your boxers and Jenna's the one sneaking up behind me" Artemis said.

"Well-"another door was slammed open causing all four people now to scream. Jeremy screamed jumping a mile in the air.

"Bloody hell-dude are you naked?" Jeremy asked seeing Alaric.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go now" Alaric said quickly leaving the small family and headed back to Jenna's room.

"I'm going to bed now-"

"You guys don't mind about Ric do you? He has been staying here a lot-"

"Jen if he makes you happy then go for it" Artemis smiled reassuringly at her

"Yeah what Arty said" Elena smiled. Jenna smiled and nodded, Jeremy was half asleep leaning against the wall, Artemis clapped loudly causing the teenage boy to jump.

"Jere, I think you should go to bed" Artemis said, Jeremy nodded and went back to his room. Artemis walked into her own, she had just settled in her bed when her bedroom door was opened.

"Elena-"

"I need to talk to you" Elena said.

Artemis sighed and sat up leaning against the headboard, she patted the empty space beside her. "What's her?"

"I want…I can't-"

"You can't risk everyone we care about and love getting hurt?" Artemis finished off looking at her "I've been thinking the same thing" she admitted.

"You have?" Elena asked

Artemis nodded "I-if we run the same thing that happened to Katherine's family will happen to ours, he destroyed a whole village Elena-"

Elena sniffed and nodded "I know, I don't no one to end up dead because of us"

Artemis sighed and bit down on her lower lip "We're going to have to see Rose you do know that?" she really didn't want to see that vampire though, but she pushed aside her personal feelings

"I do, Stefan and Damon will try and stop us-"

"Hmm, then we won't tell them" Artemis uttered, something else was running through her mind. She wondered if there was a way to keep Elena alive though that's what she really cares about. It was too late and her mind was too groggy to comprehend anything. "Come on" she shifted allowing Elena to climb in next to her. Artemis turned to face her.

"We use to do this when we was little" Elena said her eyes were already drifting close. Artemis smiled slightly and brushed away Elena's hair from her face.

"Hmm" her eyelids were beginning to get heavy "and you use to hog all the blankets" she murmured.

"Goodnight Art"

"Night Elena" both girls felling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Artemis woke up to a slight prod, she groaned and rolled over but her eyes immediately snapped opened hearing a yelp.

"Art, you're squishing me" Elena uttered,

"Oops sorry" Artemis got up and flung her legs out of bed. "Go get ready, we'll have breakfast before we leave" she uttered. Elena nodded and left for her room. Artemis let out a loud sigh and got out of bed.

Artemis headed into her bathroom, but on her way out of her room she didn't encounter anyone. She recalled the events from last night and couldn't help but blush recalling what happened. The brunette shut the bathroom door behind her and turned the shower faucet and waited for the water to warm up. Whilst it done that she grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed the toothpaste out of it, Artemis brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth.

She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the rain of water, she sighed and stretched her arms above her head feeling the hot water on her skin. She quickly showered and dried herself off, Artemis wrapped a towel around herself and padded barefooted back to her room. where she rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a navy blue lacy bra and a pair of matching panties.

She slipped them on and proceeded to move on to her closet. Artemis decided to wear a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pink sweater. She hurriedly put on her clothes and blow dried her hair and placing it in a high pony tail.

"Arty" Elena walked into her room and saw her sister putting on a pair of socks "Stefan and Damon are here"

"Oh, right well I'll be down in a second" Artemis pulled on her grey boots.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked seeing that she was slightly distracted. Artemis plastered a smile on to her face.

"Never better" she replied and grabbed her jacket "come on."

Artemis entered the kitchen, her eyes immediately landed on Damon, she looked away and started to make some coffee.

"Elena said you had something to tell us" she said pouring the hot beverage

"Hmm fancy handed a mug over Arty" Damon smirked, Artemis slammed down the mug in front of him.

"There you go Damon" she said and handed Elena's and Stefan's ones much more gently. She dropped down on to the breakfast stool. Elena sent Stefan a questioning look but the vampire shook his head. Damon felt a bout of guilt in his gut, he knew what he did was wrong, but he had hoped it would dampen his feelings for the curly haired brunette but it didn't. The whole time he was with Rose he wanted to be with Artemis.

"So?" Artemis said,

"Right well Katherine said if we get her out of here she'll give us the moonstone, and we would never have to see her again" Stefan told them. Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"You don't believe her do you?" Elena asked

"No of course not, we just want the moonstone" Damon rolled his eyes

"Why though?" Artemis asked leaning forward in her seat, she placed her elbows on the counter.

"Well according to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break"

"So no spell no seer or doppelganger sacrifice" Damon was throwing the orange in between his hands "ergo you both get to live-"

"How do you destroy it then?" Elena asked, Artemis bit down on her bottom lip they were missing something vital.

"There's a way of releasing it from the moonstone" Stefan told them, Artemis brows furrowed

"How do you know this would work?" Elena asked sitting down beside Artemis.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side" Damon retorted

"You discuss it with body" Elena stated. Artemis downed the rest of her coffee, she needed that caffeine fix.

"She agreed to do anything to help us" Stefan said,

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone-"

"And knowing that snarky bitch she's not going to give it to you" Artemis blurted out, running her finger around the rim of her mug.

"We're going to get it from her" Stefan said casually.

"By that he means is that we'll pry it from her cold dead fingers." Damon uttered determined not to let this whole sacrifice thing go through.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in get the moonstone and get out."

"You guys have all of this planned out don't you?" Artemis asked annoyed by the fact that they didn't even discuss it with her or Elena.

"Yep we're awesome-" Damon smirked, the sarcastic smile on Artemis's face dropped.

"Except for one thing me and Elena decided last night that…." She trailed off, so Elena picked it up,

"We don't want you to do it"

Both vampires shared miffed looks and looked back over to the pair of brunettes.

"What are you both talking about? Artemis Elena we don't have a choice-"

"Everyone has a choice" Artemis snapped "what about Klaus? he will come into town and rip it apart if this doesn't go through. What will happen to him?"

"We'll find him after we get the moonstone-"

"Are you both stupid?" she snapped glaring at them "did neither of you listen to the stories about him? Katherine was on the run for five hundred years"

"She's right, I don't want this to happen, he will kill everyone we both love and care for including the both of you" Elena sniped

"Artemis, Elena we can de-spell the moonstone. We can save both of your lives-"

"We get that" Artemis sighed and shook her head. "but-"

"You just keep saying that" Elena muttered and walked off. Artemis stood up

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"None of your business, but if you must know I got items to sort through" Artemis walked out of the kitchen; she grabbed her cell phone and slammed the front door shut behind her. She buckled up and pressed her foot down on the accelerator; she drove round the corner and waited. A couple of minutes she was joined by Elena.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked her watching as the younger girl buckled herself in.

"Yes I am, you?" Elena asked. Artemis nodded "Let's go then."

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and felt her pulse quicken realising that she would have to see Rose again. Their last encounter wasn't all up to par, after all Artemis walked up the driveway, she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena nodding. She gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open. She stepped into the hallway and looked around no one was there.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning" Artemis forced herself to keep calm and saw Rose tightening her robe seeing them.

"Wow, sorry I thought-"

"Yeah we know" Artemis cut her off

"There's no one else here" Rose stated, glancing over to Artemis she could see that the brunette was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we came here to see you" Elena said wondering what was going on between Artemis and Damon. When she had saw them together the vampire was hugging her in a way that showed he was never going to let go but now Damon was obviously sleeping with Rose. Elena decided she really needed to talk to Artemis.

"Then I should get dress" Rose smiled at them,

Artemis nodded "Yeah that'd be a good idea, you might be cold since its breezy, well not breezy really since there's no-"Elena elbowed her instantly shutting up the rambling teen. Rose simply chuckled and left them,

"Nervous?" Elena quirked an eyebrow

"What gave you that idea?" Artemis asked playing with the sleeve of her sweater. "Let's go wait in the parlour" she grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her into the large room.

Artemis let Elena explained what they wanted to do.

"So?" Artemis asked once Elena finished.

"It's a bad idea" Rose replied.

"No it's not, it's smart, Stefan mentioned your friend Slater, he has information on Klaus so-"

"You guys could've found out more but you gave up to soon" Elena said.

"Yeah because somebody blew up the coffee shop we were in" Rose snapped

"There's more to learn" Artemis said "and we can learn it"

Rose turned on her heel and glared at them both "Why are you coming to me with this?"

"What are we keeping you from spending quality-" Artemis managed to stop herself "You owe both of us, one word from either of us Damon and Stefan could've killed you-"

"Or because you know they wouldn't want either of you doing this" Rose said, Artemis slumped in her seat. "The moonstone gives you a chance to sneak away"

"We're having a disagreement, they're willing to risk everyone we love and care for and we're not" Artemis said

"They're just trying to protect the both of you-"

"We don't need protection" Artemis sniped getting more and more annoyed.

"You're already proven that you couldn't care less if we live or die" Elena added on. "So we're back to you for taking us to Slater"

Rose sat down on Artemis's other side and looked at her "What do you hope to achieve by doing this?"

A sudden idea hit Artemis she knew what might help their cause. "How do you feel about wanting to walk in the sun?"

"I've been a slave to the shadows for five hundred years, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"I'm thinking that you're desperate and that you do want to walk in the sun. I can make it happen" Artemis assured her.

"We have a witch on our side who is willing to help in any way" Elena said.

"So do we have a deal?" Artemis asked studying the vampire carefully.

* * *

"So this is where he lives?" Artemis asked bringing up the rear, Elena was in front of her and leading the way was Rose. "It's pleasant" she scrunched up her nose slightly seeing how dusty the banister was.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Rose asked,

"Depends on my mood" Artemis countered standing beside Elena; the vampire couldn't help but smile at that. There was no doubt about it in her mind that Artemis and Damon were meant to be. Both Gilbert girls watched as the vampire banged her fist against the door.

"SLATER" Rose shouted "SLATER, IT'S ME ROSE OPEN UP" she turned to face Artemis and Elena "He's not home sorry-"

"Hold up" Artemis shook her head "we came all this way we're not turning back down" Rose sighed that neither girl would budge so slammed the door open.

"After you" Rose gestured for them to go in. Artemis took the lead and entered the large apartment. The vampire walked pass her and called out for her friend.

"Slater?" she stopped at a doorway "I don't think he's going to be much help"

Artemis frowned and jogged over to her side with Elena on her heels

"You've got to be kidding me" Artemis muttered seeing who she assumed Slater on the ground with what looked like to be a chair leg stabbed through the heart. She sighed and looked at Elena who like her also looked defeated.

Artemis shook her head and walked over to the computer, she saw stacks of paper as Rose dragged the body away.

Elena took the papers out of her hand.

"So it looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop came and found him" Elena said

"Probably killed him for his information" Artemis muttered and dropped the stacks of papers back on to the desk, when she didn't find anything useful.

"Yeah probably to stop him, from helping people like us" Rose said from behind them "The guy was a vampire know-it all, knowing too much information bit him on the ass-"

"Or got him staked in the heart" Artemis uttered licking her lips. And watched as the vampire strolled over to the windows, her eyes widened seeing Rose throwing the curtains aside.

"What the hell?" Artemis asked and was even more confused when Rose wasn't screaming in pain from being exposed to the sun.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate" she explained. Artemis moved forward so she was standing beside the vampire. The view was amazing, the whole city looked as if it was laid out before her.

"I use to just come here and watch the day" Rose revealed, Artemis felt a pang in her gut for the vampire, she was beginning to pity her.

"Sorry about Slater" Artemis murmured realising that the vampire probably has lost another close friend of hers. Rose sent her a small smile, she could see the appeal for the seer.

"Any luck?" Rose asked. Artemis looked over her shoulder and could see Elena holding on to a picture frame. She walked over and leant over the younger girl's shoulder so she could see the picture that Elena was holding. She saw Slater standing beside a woman in the picture.

Elena looked down at the computer and pressed one of the keys on the keyboard. Artemis sighed seeing what was on the screen.

"It's password protected" Artemis muttered

"I can't get in" Elena said biting her bottom lip.

"Then this is pointless we might as well just go" Rose announced, before either Artemis or Elena could respond there was a thump, someone else was in the apartment.

"Stay here" Rose instructed and walked over to the double doors, Artemis looked around for something she could use for as a weapon and picked up the framed photo

"What?" she asked seeing the look she was getting from Elena "I need a weapon-"

"Picture frame?" Elena snorted.

"It has hard edges" Artemis muttered and looked back over to Rose who just opened the doors. A second later a woman in a mini-dress came out sobbing

"Alice?" Rose questioned as she was pulled into a hug.

"It's ok, just some crying girl not a crazy person" Artemis said and yelped when she got elbow from her younger sister.

* * *

Artemis was currently pouring some tea in to four different mugs, whilst Elena was sitting on a stool.

They both looked up hearing footsteps and saw Rose entering the room.

"She found him just before us" Rose replied as Artemis handed her a cup.

"So how is she?" Elena asked helping herself to a cup.

"Overreacting-"

"Wow, and I thought Katherine could be a cold hearted bitch, but you can give her a run for your money. Her boyfriend just died and you say she's overreacting?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow,

"She doesn't even care about Slater" Rose stated.

"What?" Elena looked confused.

"She was only dating Slater so he could turn her"

Artemis eyes widened and looked up at the vampire "Ok, I take back what I said, she's the cold hearted bitch. Definitely not you-"

"Good to know" Rose shook her head. Artemis smirked and grabbed a mug of tea and walked over to Alice.

"Here you go" she handed the tea to the woman and sat down beside her.

"Thanks" Alice studied her "You look familiar, I feel like I've seen you and your sister before, did either of you know Slater before?"

Artemis took a sip of her own tea and cupped her mug "Not personally, I know though that he kept detailed records of vampire contacts, I was hoping he would have a lead to Klaus"

"Doubtful, Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out"

Artemis inwardly sighed "Do you know Slater's computer password?" she was thinking maybe there was something there.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake in his heart" Alice shot her a dirty look.

"I get that I do, but do you know his password? This is important" Artemis snapped from the corner of her eye she could see Elena stepping into the room.

"Who do you think you are?"

Artemis forced herself not to hit her; she glanced over to Rose who cocked and eyebrow. "What if I can convince Rose to turn you?" she suggested, Alice looked at her wide eye and Rose gave her a surprised look. "So will tell us the password?"

They were all now gathered around the computer; Alice had managed to unlock it.

"Someone's been here, it's all been wiped out" Alice stated.

"Yeah probably by whoever killed him" Rose commented, Artemis sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Lucky for you Slater was paranoid" Alice exclaimed causing both Artemis and Elena to perk up. "He had a backup"

Artemis bent down beside Alice so she could see the screen. Rose bent down on the other side of the brunette. "You know she's not going anywhere near my blood right?"

"I know that" Artemis whispered "but does she?" Elena couldn't help but grin, her sister could be very sly when the occasion called for it.

Artemis eyes widened seeing all the small folders on the screen "These are all leads to vampires?" she asked, as Elena bent down on Alice's other side.

"He was obsessed almost as much as me" Alice smirked.

"What about that one?" Rose asked "Cody Weber, they've dozens of emails about Elijah"

"I could call him" Alice suggested, Elena handed her the phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus, the doppelganger and the seer are alive and they're ready to surrender-"

"What-"

"No" Artemis cut her off "Erase that message, tell him that the doppelganger is nowhere to be found, but the seer is here"

"Artemis-"Elena snapped but the elder Gilbert girl ignored her.

"Send that message, and I'll make sure you get turned into a vampire, don't mention the Petrova doppelganger at all, understand?" Artemis demanded.

"What no-"

"Oh my god" Alice said loudly "I knew I recognise you. There are dozens of pictures of you" she said looking at Artemis. "Just get him the message-"she then walked off.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked grabbing her arm forcing the elder teen to turn around. "I thought we were in this together-"

"Elena do you really think I'd let you go through with this?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow, Elena frowned.

"No" she admitted "I'd always thought you were too easy to convince, but you can't do this-"

"Yes I can. They won't have a clue where you are-"

"What are you doing?" Rose entered the room.

"Getting Klaus's attention, take her back to Mystic Falls-"

"I'm not leaving you" Elena glared at Artemis,

"If he finds either of you both of you are dead" Rose eyes were wide. Artemis licked her lips and nodded. "This is what you wanted all along"

"That's why I want you to take her back to Mystic Falls" Artemis said "It's either one of us or our family. Go Elena"

"No" Elena shook her head "I'm not letting you go in this alone-"

"Elena-"

"He'll find me anyway and kill me" the younger girl pleaded "please you can't do this. I don't want to leave you-"

"That was the point of this whole secret mission wasn't it? So you offer yourselves as a sacrifice" Rose said realisation hitting her. Just then Alice walked in.

"Cody is on his way, and he really wants to meet you" she was looking at Artemis "so can you really see the history of anything you touch?"

Artemis and Elena exchanged looks, whilst Rose simply glared at both of them.

"You're really not going to listen to me are you?" Artemis called she was leaning against the window staring down in the city.

"No-"

"Elena I didn't come all this way, just to watch you give yourself up. You are going home" she snapped, Elena huffed she was sitting on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena demanded. Artemis closed her eyes to take in a moment.

"Because" she looked over her shoulder "I made a promise to mom and dad. I said I would look after you and Jeremy before I left for college, they were worried that I wouldn't be coming back, so I promised them that I would and that I would look out for you and Jeremy. So please just go home"

Elena sighed as tears welled up in her eyes, she shook her head "Arty-"

"It'll be ok" Artemis reassured her and looked out of the window; she jumped out her skin and stumbled back seeing a face in the window.

"Artemis?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Artemis nodded turning around "You're still here because?"

"I don't want to leave you, he'll come looking for me anyway" Elena said,

"Damn stupid stubborn Gilbert gene" she muttered under her breath and thumped her head against the glass window.

* * *

She headed into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, her throat felt dry. Artemis glanced exited the kitchen and glanced over to Elena to see that the younger girl was on the couch, she walked over to the monitors and frowned seeing the look she was getting from the other girl, she turned around hearing Elena gasp.

"What-"she jumped back seeing who was in front of her. Elena was just as shocked to see the vampire "what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, and grabbed her wrist "are you completely out of your mind?"

"Who called you-Rose" she glared at the female vampire

"You sold us out" Elena said standing up. "You said you understood-"

"She lied" Damon uttered his narrowed on Artemis.

"Well-"

"Damon Salvatore" Alice literally bounced over to them "I can't-"

"Get her out of here" Rose hurriedly pulled Alice away.

"Get out-"

"No, take Elena and go back to Mystic Falls" Artemis uttered,

"I'm not leaving either" Elena shouted.

"Come on both you-"

"No, I am not leaving" Artemis hissed

"You do not get to make decisions any more-"

"What the hell? I'm a grown woman I don't need you telling me what to do. I can make my own" she tried to step back but he slammed his hand down on her shoulders.

"Who's going to be saving your life whilst your making decisions-"

"I don't need to be saved, I don't want to be saved" Artemis hissed. "Not at the risk of Klaus killing everyone I care for, including you"

Damon stared at her for a moment she thought he would relent and just take Elena home, but that idea flew out of her head at what he said next. "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and drag you out" when Artemis didn't move he grabbed her upper-arm,

"Damon let go-"she struggled against him but he was too strong, she went to punch him but he grabbed her fist, she gasped feeling his hand clenching around hers. Artemis leant back seeing the menacing look he was giving her. Her lips trembled as his lips hovered above hers.

"Don't ever do that again" he said his voice was low. Artemis blinked and relaxed slightly when he moved back. He went into the bedroom no doubt he had to deal with Alice.

Artemis dropped down on the couch beside Elena.

"You're in trouble-"

"Shut up Elena" Artemis rolled her eyes.

* * *

The doors to the bedroom open, Damon came out of the room.

"Time to go, Alice won't remember anything about this poorly stupid day" Elena sighed and stood up knowing that they would have to go, but Artemis remained seated.

"Get up" Damon demanded.

"No" Artemis glared at him folding her arms across her chest.

"I said get up-"

"And I said no" Artemis snapped, Damon's lips thinned and his eyes darkened.

"Fine you asked for it" Artemis yelped when he bent down and actually threw her onto his broad shoulders. "DAMON "she shouted "WHAT THE HELL? PUT ME DOWN"

"Damon-"

"Elena do you want to be next-?" Damon snapped and was getting tired of her punching him in the back. She yelped he slapped her bum "Will you stop-"

"You dick, I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass-"

"Keep going honey, I love it when you talk dirty" Damon smirked and was about to walk towards the doors but it was slammed open. He dropped Artemis on to her feet and pushed her behind him. Elena came up behind her.

"We're here to meet the seer? Or the doppelganger-"

"Seer over here" Artemis went to step around but Damon grabbed her arm causing her to wince.

"I will break your arm" he hissed at her. Artemis swallowed and looked back over to the trio of men, they were standing in a triangle formation. "There's nothing here for you" Damon said, just then then there was a crunch and a thud. Artemis eyes widened seeing who was standing there. Elijah, his dark oak brown orbs met Artemis's light grey ones. She stumbled back and grasped on to the back of Damon's shirt seeing him blurring into the room. Damon grabbed on to Artemis's hand, whilst Elena clutched onto her other. Rose fled out of the door, Artemis didn't blame her.

"I killed you" Damon said "You were dead"

"For centuries now" Elijah said curtly, he looked over to the two men "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the shorter man replied

"I'm Elijah" Artemis didn't miss the stunned looks on both men's faces.

"We were going to bring her to you" he pointed at Artemis "For Klaus, she's the seer and you can already smell her blood, you know she's the reincarnation, and this one we think is the doppelganger. I don't know how they exist but they do"

Artemis licked her lips and felt both Damon and Elena gripping onto her hands even tighter. "Klaus would want to see them both"

Elijah looked at both Elena and Artemis. Damon was irked slightly seeing the Original vampire's gaze more focused on Artemis. "Does anyone else know that you are here?"

"No" the man replied.

"When then you have been incredibly helpful" with that he plunged his hands into their chests and ripped their hearts out.

Artemis gasped as Damon stepped in front of her completely blocking her view of the Original vampire. She peeked around his shoulder and saw that Elijah was gone.

All three of them exchanged confused looks. Wondering the same thing, what the hell just happened?

* * *

Artemis sighed as she walked up the driveway, Elena had went ahead of her.

"Thanks for the ride" she muttered about to step over the threshold but Damon grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"What you did today was stupid-"

"Look we're home we're not going anywhere." Artemis wrenched her arm away from him "Now go away"

"What is wrong with you?" Damon snapped pinning her to the porch rail.

"What is wrong with you?" she countered glaring at him "you're hot and cold with me, one second you say you care and the next you're sleeping with some random vampire"

Damon shook his head, he cupped her cheek but she slapped his hand away "Don't-"

"I do care"

"You've got a funny way of showing it" she breathed.

"I care more than you know" Damon murmured his thumb stroking the apple of her cheek. Just then the door slammed opened

"Elena-?"

"It's Stefan" was all the younger girl said before she ran off, Artemis ducked around Damon and ran after her.

"Elena" Artemis shouted as they ran through the words, she swore when the heel of her boot got stuck, the girl was getting further and further away. "ELENA"

Artemis stumbled into the tomb and saw Damon was pinning Elena against the wall,

"STEFAN, STEFAN" Elena screamed, Artemis looked over to the archway and saw that Damon was too preoccupied with Elena; she snuck into the tomb and looked around.

"Stefan?" she called and gasped when she was pinned to the wall. "Shit that hurts" she arched her back feeling the stones digging into it.

"What are you doing here?" he growled

"I could ask you the same question- are you ok?" Artemis asked and was relieved when he eased his grip on her.

"Aw is little Arty, worried for him?"

"Oh tough luck stuck into the tomb with her, how's it going hag? Finished snacking on my brother?"

"Rather well Artemis, he was delicious" Katherine smirked at her.

"You really are-"

"OK, off you go" Stefan grabbed her wrist and dragged Artemis away, towards the entrance of the tomb, she saw Damon waiting there.

"There you go again, not listening to me-"

"Do I care" she rolled her eyes

"Where are you going?"

"I have a sister to look after" Artemis said looking at him "good luck Stef" she stepped out of the church ruins and saw Elena waiting there with tears running down her face.

"Arty?" Artemis dropped her arm around her shoulders. "Stefan-"

"Will be fine, we will get out" Artemis smiled "Now come on, I have a teen to shout out"

"Jeremy?"

"Who else?" Artemis rolled her eyes and led them out of the woods.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews**

** So in this Chap Arty goes along with Elena, but we can see that she had different motives. She offered herself and tried to get Elena back to Mystic Falls. At the beginning everyone ended up screaming and Arty caught sight of Alaric's...(you know)...Stefan is stuck in the tomb. And Arty is annoyed with Damon. **

**Next Chap-Arty meets Jules. and we see Elijah again. **

**Outfit link on profile**

**Please REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

Artemis groaned and rolled over, she could hear the alarm blaring loudly and smacked her hand down on the shrilling device, she heard a thump and screamed loudly,

"Jeremy what the hell?" she shouted and shoved him off of her bed. she sat up and saw her teen brother on the floor "What are you doing?"

"Just wanting to make sure that you're not going on another suicide mission-" Artemis groaned and flopped back down on to her bed, she went to shove the pillow over her face but it was snatched off of her.

"Jeremy-"

"No Artemis" he snapped causing her to freeze he tore the covers off of her and pulled her up into a sitting position

"Damn it Jere, you're strong" Artemis hissed clutching onto her wrists

"Why did you do that?" he asked sitting in front of her.

"Do what-"

"What you did yesterday, you went along with Elena and then tried to give yourself up-"

"I don't want you to end up dead" Artemis snapped "No one should end up dead, I care about you Jeremy-"

"Yeah well it works both ways" Jeremy said "I don't want you to end up dead-"

"Jeremy I don't want-"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

Artemis's eyes bugged out of her head "What?"

"You're being selfish, what you think ending up in some ritual will save everyone well it won't" Jeremy said, she could see tears welling up in his eyes. "I lost mom and dad already and now you and Elena-please Artemis don't give up" he said tears running freely down her face. Artemis swallowed down the lump in her throat, he was right she was being selfish.

"Oh Jeremy" she hugged him tight, he buried his face in the crook of her neck she could feel his tears against her skin. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking-"

"So you won't give up?" he asked pulling back, she remained silent "You promised me that you would never leave me. Don't break your promise, please fight" Jeremy pleaded, Artemis lightly brushed the pads of her fingers against his cheek wiping away his tears.

"I did promise you" she conceded "and I don't want to break it-" a hopeful smile appeared on his face "so I won't give up-" she squeaked when she was literally tackled into her bed, Jeremy hugged her tightly. Artemis laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know Elena won't give up. She's determined-"

"Me and Bonnie will deal with her" Jeremy said.

Artemis canted her head to the side "What are you going to do?" she asked "Nothing dangerous I hope?"

Jeremy grinned wickedly "Something that will make you laugh your ass"

Artemis shook her head and swung her legs out of bed, "well I should get ready for work" she muttered.

"You going in?" Jeremy asked surprised

"Duh, I have to open up the store, now shoo I have to get ready" he rolled his eyes and jumped out of the bed.

* * *

Artemis quickly showered and headed back into her room. she rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a pencil skirt and a blouse. She slipped on her clothes and pulled on her shoes. She brushed her thick hair decided to leave it out she had just grabbed her bag when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Artemis called, sure enough the door Jenna walked in. Her aunt was holding out the phone to her, the brunette sent Jenna a questioning look "Carol Lockwood" she mouthed. Artemis scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes at that making Jenna snort.

"Hello? Mrs Lockwood?" she said into the phone.

"Artemis dear, how are you?" the mayor asked whilst Artemis rummaged through her bag to make sure she had everything in it.

"I'm fine Carol, so what can I do for you?" Artemis questioned walking out of her room, she passed Elena's room and saw Bonnie there, she waved briefly at the witch who returned the gesture and hurried down the stairs.

"Well I know your mother had archives stored away." Artemis poured herself a mug of coffee "and you have some of your own-"

"Those are at the store" Artemis commented smiled seeing Bonnie, she held up the coffee pot to the younger teen. Bonnie nodded

"Well" she heard Carole "I was hoping that since you know the history of Mystic Falls so well you could play host to a write who is coming into town.-"

"Erm Carole I don't think I would have the time-"

"Please Artemis now that I'm standing in as Mayor I-"

"It's fine Carol, I don't mind" Artemis relented "So is the writer-?"

"They should be arriving in town in the evening, I'll just send him around-"

"That'd be fine" Artemis uttered and saw the questioning look that Bonnie was shooting her, she held up her finger indicating for her to wait for a moment

"Thank you Artemis so much-"

"No it's no problem, goodbye" Artemis hanged up, and downed her coffee.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked as the brunette dumped her mug into the sink and pulled on her cardigan

"Carol Lockwood, looks like I'm playing host to a writer-"

"You serious?" Bonnie asked as they walked down the corridor "Right now?"

"Well he hasn't showed up yet. But I can't exactly let her down" Artemis uttered and grabbed her keys from dish-bowl.

She looked up seeing Elena coming down the stairs, Bonnie stepping in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"To see Stefan" Elena replied, Artemis quirked an eyebrow she got the feeling that the younger Gilbert wasn't being truthful

"You're lying" Bonnie said.

"Honey, it's written all over your face. where are you going?" Artemis asked

"To see Stefan"

"You're lying again" Bonnie snapped.

"Are you serious?" Elena questioned, just then Jeremy came down the stairs holding Bonnie's bag.

"She took the moonstone" he declared.

Artemis sighed "Elena give it up they're not going to let you run off and get yourself killed"

"What about you-"

"I saw the light. Someone helped me, made me realise what I would be missing out on if I just give up" Artemis said catching Jeremy's eyes with her own. He sent her a smile.

"There's nothing you can do Lena, except wait, when the time is right then we'll see what happens" Artemis shouldered her bag.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family because she crossed him" Elena said "I can't let that happen-"

"Don't be a martyr Elena" Artemis told her and was surprised that Bonnie stepped aside allowing her to pass. Elena gave them all a look and opened the door, she bashed into a barrier

"What did you do?"

"I'm guessing something witchy" Artemis commented and stepped forward, she lifted her foot and stepped over the threshold "Ha, I'm guessing you're trapped-"

"Wait, why can she leave and I can't-"

"Because she's not on some suicide mission anymore" Jeremy said. Artemis gripped her keys and smiled and waved at Elena.

"Good luck baby sis" Artemis grinned and skipped down the steps, Elena rolled her eyes and slammed the front door shut.

The brunette clamoured into her rusty yellow car and swore when the car failed to start.

"Stupid son of a bitch" she muttered and attempted to re-start it again but it didn't work. "Work you piece of crap" Artemis slammed her hand down on the dashboard and was relieved when the car came to life.

* * *

Artemis was in the back office sorting through some of the archives that she had dug up about Mystic Falls, she heard the belle above the door ring,

"Arty?"

"In the back Betty" Artemis called. She looked up seeing the friendly old lady and sure enough Betty was carrying a loaf of banana bread.

"Oh this is a mess" Betty exclaimed dropping down on the armchair.

"Thanks Betty, for pointing out the obvious, what would I do without you?" Artemis rolled her eyes getting on to her feet, she had been sitting on the thick rug with her heels kicked off.

"Hmm, you would live a dreadfully boring existence, and you would have one less hot mama in the world" Betty uttered. Artemis snorted and shook her head "So wanna make me some coffee?"

"Sure" Artemis walked over to the small counter. "So how-"

"Did I hear the word coffee?"

"Jenna" Betty grinned, as the strawberry haired woman strolled into the cluttered office. "How are you?"

"I'm good Betty, what about you and Johnny?" she asked as Artemis poured three mugs of coffee.

"Oh, that man can wear me out, the things he does with his tongue Jenna is amazing-"

"Oh Betty, we so didn't need to know that" Artemis cheeks were flushed pink as she set the tray of coffee down on the small wooden table.

"Right, dear, gosh you are a prude aren't you?" Betty said handing Artemis the loaf of banana bread, she placed it on a plate "How is your love life going anyway?-"

"It's non-existent" Artemis muttered

"Really? What about you and that Damon Salvatore-"

"There's nothing going on there" Artemis bit into the bread and tried to ignore the looks she was getting from both Jenna and Betty.

"My ass there isn't something there" Betty scoffed "You guys got a who load of sexual chemistry-"

"Betty" Artemis spluttered.

"She's telling the truth" Jenna muttered, "sometimes they are so close in a room you would have to pry them away from each other-"

"Oh do tell-"

"No don't it doesn't matter" Artemis cut Betty off "there's nothing happening, he's with some other girl anyway. So can we drop it?"

Jenna and Betty both backed off

"Sure, what about you Jen?" the older woman asked "Anything interesting-"

"Yep, she's with Alaric, they've been getting very friendly if you know what I'm saying" Artemis wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively causing Betty to squeal.

"Really?"

"Really" Artemis grinned seeing the flustered look on Jenna's face. she smothered a giggle and carried on eating her banana bread watching Betty and Jenna converse.

"So Arty what's all this about?" Betty gestured to several cardboard boxes that were littered around, they were filled with files and folders.

"Didn't you hear Arty, is playing host to a writer that's coming into town." Jenna commented "It's really…lame" she finished off. Artemis rolled her grey orbs. "Thanks for that Jen. But Carol roped me in and I felt sorry for her-"

"Plus the writer could be hot as hell" Betty added on causing the other two women to laugh, Jenna finished off her coffee "I should go. I got to meet Ric for lunch-"

"Me too, can't leave Johnny long in the bakery on his own for too long" Betty uttered and kissed Artemis on the cheek bidding her goodbye.

"See yah later Art-"

"Wait, Jen the writer might be showing up at the house later, if I'm not there call me please" Artemis told her. Jenna nodded and grabbed her bag and jacket.

"I will" Jenna replied and left.

Artemis sighed and looked around the office and saw the boxes all on the ground. She dropped down on to the floor and went back to sorting through this. She spent the next three hours sorting what the writer might need and what they didn't.

Artemis groaned and stretched her arms above her head. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was nearing six in the evening. She might as well close up for the night. Artemis went around the store to make sure everything was locked up, once she was sure the cabniets were secure she headed back into the office.

Artemis paused hearing the bell above the door ring. "Sorry we're closed-"

"Oh I'm not staying" she heard a female voice call out, Artemis peeked out and saw a blond haired female standing there. She was pretty.

"Can I help you?" Artemis asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, my name is Jules" the woman replied "I was wondering if you know a good place where I could grab a drink-"

"New in town?" Artemis asked shouldering her bag, and placing a cardboard box on the counter.

"That obvious?" Jules asked, Artemis laughed

"Kind of a give way when you asked your question" Artemis nodded across the street. "The Grill is the town's local hotspot. Perfect place to grab a drink"

Jules smiled sheepishly "Right sorry-"

"No problem" Artemis uttered

"Well I'll see you around" Jules left, Artemis yawned and decided to go to the Grill and get herself a drink. She grabbed the cardboard box and stumbled under the weight she had underestimated how much it weighed. She managed to get out of the store, and unlocked the trunk of her car and placed it in there. She slammed it shut and looked both ways before she crossed the road.

* * *

Artemis entered the Grill and looked around, she heard a wolf-whistle and saw Damon waggling his fingers at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled seeing Alaric there. Artemis strolled over to the pair and sat down beside the hunter.

"Hey Ric" Artemis smiled

"No hello to me-"

"Shut up dick" she sniped and helped herself to Alaric's drink.

"Art-"

"So why are you two sitting here? Together?" she asked handing Alaric's drink back to him. "There's our reason" Damon nodded towards a blond woman who entered the bar/grill.

"Jules?"

"You know her?" Alaric asked with a frown on her face.

"Yep she's seems nice" Artemis muttered

"She is Mason's mystery woman" Damon commented, she frowned and looked over to him,

"Where is Mason by the way?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck" Damon replied, Artemis scrunched up her nose in disgust at that. She saw Jules talking to Matt which interest her.

"You think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked.

"I hope not being that it's full moon Ric" Damon pulled out a small plastic bag from his pocket and handed it over too Alaric "we should find out though-"

"What's that?" the history teacher asked, Artemis studied it and realised what it was

"Wolfsbane?" she questioned "and how are you going to get her to take it?-"

"Shove it in her face like I did with Mason-" he grunted when Artemis reached out and slapped him upside the head.

"Are you stupid?" she snapped "This-" she shook the packet "is like Vervaine to vampires so no go. If you want to know if she is one you've got to be subtle"

"So what's your plan?" Damon cocked an eyebrow seeing a small smile on her face.

"Ric how's your acting skills?" Artemis asked.

* * *

Artemis took a deep breath and casually strolled over to the bar. She leant against it and ordered herself a drink.

"Thanks Steve-" she sat down on the stool and glanced over to her left. "Jules?" she questioned.

"Artemis-"

"No call me Arty" she insisted "So found the place ok?"

"It wasn't difficult to find"

"Especially when it's right across the road huh?" Artemis sipped her drink, Jules nodded and smiled. "So I never-" just then the stool on her left shifted, she smothered down a smile seeing Alaric there, acting like a drunkard.

"Barman whisky, and whatever these two are having-"

"Seriously?" Artemis questioned getting into her role. "We don't want drinks especially if they're from you-"

"Oh no one is my limit" Jules shook her head.

"Oh no-"

"Jesus, give it up already" Artemis sniped "you're really starting to act pathetic-"

"Arty, why are you acting like this?" Alaric whined "Have you spoken to Jenna-"

"She's not interested Alaric" she huffed "go bother someone else" she shooed him away. Alaric smirked at her and leant forward in his seat.

"I'm just being friendly to the new pretty lady"

Artemis sighed heavily and looked over to Jules "Sorry about him. He's still hung up over my aunt dumping his sorry ass"

"No worries" Jules plastered a smile on to her face as the barman set down the drinks in front of Jules and Alaric. "So how do you know I'm new in town?"

"Well I've never seen you here before, and I'm here every night-"

"Trying to pick up women, he's a massive pervert. But don't go near him his got issues downstairs. If you know what I mean" Artemis whispered loudly, she wasn't lying she was having fun doing this. Alaric coughed up his drink hearing what the brunette teen was saying.

"Now listen here you-"

"Excuse me" Damon appeared on the other side of Jules "Is this guy bothering?"

"I'm not bothering anyone" Alaric exclaimed with a lazy smile on his face.

"Perfect well do it elsewhere" Damon uttered

"And don't piss on the street like you did before" Artemis said loudly, Damon chocked down a laugh whilst Jules looked horrified. Alaric glared at her she rolled her eyes and gestured to pour the Wolfsbane into the drink.

"Don't worry" Damon said distracting the woman "He's harmless really-"

"Except he practically comes round to my house and begs for my aunt to take him back, she usually ends the night by calling the cops" Artemis gulped down her drink and spat her drink out when the hunter pinched her on the back.

"I swear to god Art-"

"All part of the plan" she muttered as he slid the drink towards Jules.

"Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here" Alaric smirked.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked, Artemis had to hand it to the vampire he did know how to act. Alaric got up and held his drink up in salute.

"Thanks for the drink" Jules raised her glass and placed it back down on the bar. Alaric shuffled away leaving them behind.

* * *

"There's a B&B down the road-"

"Oh there's that motel called Little Red right around the corner they have the best waffles in town" Artemis added on. "Fancy though so…"

"No frills I'm afraid" Jules said.

"Oh?" Artemis questioned stirring the straw of her coke, she was also waiting for the call from Jenna, that mysterious writer would be showing up.

"I'm only staying here for the night, I'm looking for my friend" Jules said, Artemis started to feel guilty knowing she was looking for Mason.

"Oh who?" Damon played along.

"Mason Lockwood-"

"Mason?" Artemis feigned surprise

"I know him" Damon pitched in "He's a great guy-"

"He's missing" Jules stated. "How do both of you know him though?"

"Erm…well I grew up here and I know his nephew Tyler?" Artemis replied taking a sip of her soda.

"Right, so how do you know Mason?" Jules asked looking at the vampire.

"Well I know Arty, and she knows Mason, you can work it out from there" Damon raise his drink smirking as he did so. Jules picked up her glass but merely sloshed the liquid around. Artemis glanced over to Damon behind Jules's back and saw him rolling his eyes. She smothered a smile down and drank her drink.

"You know, I'm really tight with the sheriff, so if there's anything I could do to help locate Mason, well let me know. He's a great guy" Damon told the blond. "After his brother's funeral he stuck around and helped his nephew, Arty mentioned him-"

"You mean Tyler?" Jules asked, Artemis brows furrowed slightly wondering why did she have the sudden interest in the teen.

"Yeah, Mason was with him the whole time, he helped him through all that grief" Damon explained "You haven't touched your drink" Damon chuckled turning himself so that he was standing in front of Artemis. The brunette was watching from the corner of her eye as Jules raised her drink to her mouth, she lightly thumped her temple against Damon's back when Jules put her glass down.

"No, I'm not much of a drinker, I should get going" Jules said getting onto her feet.

"No. no, one drink" Damon insisted.

Jules nodded "Alright, just one it'll help be to get to sleep" she conceded. Artemis jumped when the blond slammed her drink down onto the bar.

"You fool" she uttered. The vampire straightened up standing in front of Artemis.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon hissed, as Artemis got on to her feet

"He's my friend" Jules snapped

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you won't find him"

"Damon" Artemis warned not wanting him to get on the woman's cranky side

"And why not?" Jules snarled back

"You should leave town" he stepped up to her, Artemis grabbed the back of his leather jacket to stop him.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Hmm-"

"No he's not, Damon just has no people skills" Artemis blurted out getting in between them, the raven head vampire clamped his arm around her waist.

"On a full moon, how stupid is your boyfriend?" Jules asked her.

Artemis's eyes widened "He's not my boyfriend and he's incredibly stupid" she said

"Damon, Arty how about that second round-"

"Shows over Ric" Artemis shook her head and attempted to move but Damon's arm tightened.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asked as Jules got up, Artemis gulped

"No I don't think so, but that's just your vampire arrogance. But you should be I sniffed you out the moment I entered this bar-nice going sending me here-" she glowered at the smaller woman.

"Technically I didn't know about them being here" Artemis told her.

"I also sniffed out your pathetic wolfsbane" she added on glaring out Alaric, who gave her a weak smile. "I've been at this a long time and any other night of the month. The situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me-"

"We're not picking a fight" Artemis said "Listen we just-"

"You've been marked" Jules glared at Damon.

"Whoa un-mark him" Artemis shouted seeing the werewolf leaving. "What-Damon" she swore and ran after the angry vampire with Alaric on her heels she gripped tightly onto her bag.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Let her go Damon, don't be stupid" Artemis heels clacked against the floor.

"What I'm supposed to let him go?" she grabbed his hand stopping him

"Yes, let her go" Damon carried on walking through the parking lot "You've been marked? What the hell does that mean? What kind of crappy werewolf throwdown-"

"Damn it Damon" Artemis snapped "Look up, it's the full moon, one bite and you're dead. So let her go"

"She's right just go home and lock your doors and windows and we'll deal with it in the morning" Alaric said. Damon nodded

"Fine come on Art, I'll take you home-"

"No you go home, I'm not the one that's been marked so I'll be fine" she assured him. Damon sighed and kissed her cheek

"Get home safe, Ric-"

"I'll make sure she gets to her car" Alaric uttered. They watched as Damon left the hunter looked down at her. "So you and Damon-"

"Nothing. Don't say a word" Artemis cut him off just then her cell her rang loudly. "Hey Jen" she said into the phone.

"Hi Art, you're writer friend is here so-"

"Yeah I'm on my way. Some of the boxes are in the closet under the stairs so-"

"Yep, I got the gist" Jenna replied

"Thanks be there in ten miniutes" Artemis hanged up and waved goodbye to Alaric. She climbed into her car and drove home.

* * *

Artemis unlocked her trunk and piled both cardboard boxes on top of one another, she picked it up and managed to slam her trunk door down. She juggled the boxes and her bag as she walked up the porch steps, she used her foot to knock on the door. Artemis waited a moment and it was soon open.

"Arty?" Elena asked

"Who else would it be, grab one" she instructed and felt her load lighten as Elena took a box off of her.

"So why do you boxes?" Elena asked as Artemis set her bag and keys down by the door.

"Well Arty got roped into helping the Lockwoods-"

"Why?" Artemis smiled and shook her head walking towards Jenna who was crouched down in front of the closet

"Because I'm such a nice person" Artemis said as Jenna stood up handing her another box.

"Hmm, well I know Artemis is looking forward to this" Jenna said and got onto her feet, and slammed the closet door shut both Artemis and Elena gasped at the sight at who was standing there. She forced her breathing rate back to normal and stared wide eye at the Original

"Hey" he gave them an easy going smile "I'm Elijah"

"Crap" Artemis muttered shifting slightly so that she was standing in front of the younger girl.

"Elijah's in town doing research in Mystic Falls, this is Artemis she's your host, she practically knows everything about this town" Jenna said. Elijah walked forward and raised his hand out to her

"Thank you for this Artemis. I do appreciate it" she grasped his hand in hers and was even more surprised when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

He shook Elena's hand the girl was stiff as a board. "It's a pleasure, I gather that we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other"

"So erm… I think….you're welcome to rummage through this stuff or if you want we can all get it into your car?" Artemis suggested she had to play along since Jenna was around.

"Or I could just get someone to pick it up tomorrow" Elijah replied his eyes not leaving Artemis's grey orbs "We can go through the items in your store, I believe it is in the town square-"

"Artemis owns the little antique store opposite the Grill" Jenna smiled standing on the other side of Artemis, the elder Gilbert teen nodded.

"So thank you for inviting me into your home Jenna" Elijah uttered walking past both Artemis and Elena as Jenna led him to the front door "And Artemis, Elena-" they both turned around to face him "I hope to see you around some time soon" he left.

Artemis exchanged worried looks with Elena. "We need to go and call Bonnie and Damon" she muttered and pushed Elena up the stairs, "Go, go, go" she hissed Elena had just managed to knock on her brother's door when she felt Artemis's presence behind her disappear

Artemis gasped and felt something clamp over her mouth, an arm wrapped around her waist pinning her to someone's body

"Relax" Elijah breathed into her ear, her struggles stilled she could see that Elena was terrified. Just then Jeremy opened the door

"What?" he asked, from the corner of her eye she could see Artemis shaking her head as Elijah raised his finger to his lips.

"Erm…Jenna was asking me if I could get you to help with the boxes" Elena improvised. Artemis was stiff as a board, she could feel Elijah's breath fanning over the shell of her ear.

"Oh yeah" as soon as Jeremy was gone, she felt his grip slacken Artemis slid out of his hold and stood in front of Elena.

"It's a wise choice" the Original vampire was giving Artemis a once over, he was so tempted to reach out and touch her, the way he did with Athena.

"What do you want?" the elder Gilbert teen asked, her eyes not leaving him.

"It's time the three of us had a little chat" Elijah smirked, Artemis swallowed down the lump in her throat and glanced over to Elena, they both knew they couldn't do anything so Artemis gestured for him to follow her into her bedroom. Elena was on her heels.

As soon as they were in her room, Artemis shut the door behind her.

Elijah waltz around the room he lingered by her desk where there were stacks of thick books as well as framed pictures. She didn't miss the fact he seem to tinker with her belongings.

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean you or your family no harm-" he sat down on her window seat. Both Artemis and Elena stayed firmly on the other side of the room

"Why did you kill those vampires? The ones who were going to take us to Klaus?" Elena asked

"Because I didn't want either of you to be taken" he replied "and what you did was foolish enough Artemis"

Artemis stepped forward and leant her hip against her desk

"Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval" Elijah explained "If word gets out that the Claudette line has reappeared and that she's a seer, as well as the doppelganger there would be a line of vampires eager to take both of you to him. And I can't have that"

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked,

"Let's just say my goal isn't to break the curse" Elijah uttered leaning his head against the wall.

"Then what is your goal?" Artemis questioned tucking in a stray curl, she slipped off her heels, completely missing the fact that Elijah's eyes were following her every movement.

"Klaus's obsessions made him paranoid, he's a recluse. He trust those only in his immediate circle-"

"Like you?" Elena asked

"Not anymore-" Artemis's brows furrowed she canted her head to the side.

"But you were in his circle once before wasn't you?" she murmured he looked at her "you want him found. But you don't know where he is do you?" she asked realisation hitting her.

"You're trying to use us to find him right?" Elena asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well to do that I need both of you to stay put and not get yourselves killed" Elijah smirked.

Artemis bit down on her lower lip "How do we know you're not lying?" she asked

"Well if I wasn't telling you the truth" he stood up and slowly took a step towards her, Artemis stiffened "your family would be dead and I would be taking both of you to Klaus, I'm prepared to offer you a deal"

Artemis licked her lips from the corner of her eye she could see Elena shifting slightly

"What kind of deal?" she asked straightening up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Do nothing, live your life and stop fighting" Elijah said taking another step towards her, she felt her heart racing in her chest "When the time is right, both of you and I will draw out Klaus together, till then I shall make sure your family remains unharmed"

"And then?" Artemis uttered.

"Then I'll kill him"

She thought it was too easy "What? just like that?"

"Just like that" he nodded "I am a man of my word, I make a deal I keep a deal."

"How are you going to make sure everybody is safe?" Elena asked standing beside Artemis. This felt like deja-vu to Elijah.

"I notice that you have a friend Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts-"

"You have friends? Surprised you didn't slap their heads off" Artemis muttered and yelped Elena elbowed her in the side. The younger girl glared at her, Artemis merely rolled her eyes.

"So you know witches?"

"And together we can protect everyone that matters to you" Elijah said holding out his hand to Artemis, she took the lead and studied him for a moment.

Her eyes darted over to Elena who was still looking slightly glum, an idea hit her in the end "I'll take the deal if you do one thing for us" Artemis said her hand hovering near his.

"Are we negotiating now?" Elijah smirked grasping her hand.

"Seems that way" Artemis replied "So can you do something for us?" she asked

Elijah remained silent for a moment and relented "As you wish, what is it?"

"We have the issue of a vampire being stuck in the tomb" Artemis said, she could already see the smile forming on Elena's face, the younger girl was realising what she was about to do.

* * *

Artemis had changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a camisole she and Jenna were watching 'America's Next Top Model'

"Seriously no way that girl can be a model, have you seen her face" Artemis scoffed grabbing a handful of popcorn munching it down. Jenna shook her head

"It's not all about the face-"

"It's a modelling show, thus its shallow-"

"Then why are you watching it?" Jenna asked amused "Is it because you have a thing for Nigel-"

"That guy can take pictures of me anytime" Artemis muttered causing the older woman to snort "plus I like the end pictures" she further expanded.

"So Elijah seems nice, he said something about seeing you tomorrow-"

Artemis mentally swore, "Yeah, to go over the history of this town or something-"

"He is a looker though right? Looks like a perfect gentlemen-"

"Looks can be deceiving Jen" Artemis muttered before Jenna could respond there was knock on the door, she jumped off of the couch and went to answer it. Artemis padded barefooted down the hallway, she opened the door and grinned seeing who was on the other side of it.

"Stefan" she laughed as he hugged her and swung her around

"Thank you" he said pulling back he knew she was the one that made the bargain with Elijah to free him from the tomb.

"You're welcome" she uttered and stepped aside allowing him to come in "your girl is waiting for you upstairs" Stefan nodded and hurried up the stairs.

"Oh keep the bedroom door open" she yelled after them.

Artemis headed back to the living room and saw that Jeremy had now joined them

"Arty, tell Jenna to give me the remote, this is boring" he huffed.

"Sorry, Jere but you're outnumbered" Artemis grinned dropping down next to Jenna and snatching the bowl off popcorn off of Jeremy. He groaned and slumped next to her. Artemis leant back in the couch as both Jenna and Jeremy rested their heads on her shoulders. She huffed knowing she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

* * *

_Athena gasped as she stumbled over the root, she frantically looked around hearing footsteps behind her. She attempted to get up but couldn't. she whimpered clutching her ankle, she crawled behind a tree her heart was pounding in her chest. Athena froze hearing footsteps coming to a halt. She blindly reached out to grab a thick branch. _

"_ATHENA" Elijah roared "I know you're near I can smell blood" Athena swallowed her sob and felt tears running down her face. _

"_Please-" she whispered. Athena shoved her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her raggedy breathing. _

"_Athena-" she gasped and attempted to scuttle backwards but a hand clamped down on her arm hauling her to her feet. "I'm not here to hurt you-"_

"_Liar" she shouted, Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist. Elijah cupped her face causing her to flinch, he stiffened at that. _

"_There was a time when you welcomed my touch" he grasped her chin forcing her to look at him. _

"_Not anymore" she sneered "I mean nothing to you-"_

"_You do not know how I feel. So do not make assumptions-"_

"_How can I not" she spat "after all I'm a means to an end aren't I?" she used his own words back at him. _

"_My sweet Athena-"_

"_I am not yours. I never was" she cried "just a means to an end. It wasn't real none of this was. You wormed your way into my heart just to gain my trust and then-" she sniffed "you were planning mine and my sister's death all along-" _

"_There's a way for you to live Athena. Live a life with me by your side." She looked up at him, her brilliant grey orbs were reddened, Elijah placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. _

"_You care?" _

"_I care more than you know" he gently pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. "Now-" he pulled back "where is Katerina-"_

"_Why do you need to know?" she asked her hand tightened on the thick branch that she had hidden behind her back. _

"_She took something from me and I need-" _

"_You don't care really do you? I-"_

"_I do" he said sincerely but she didn't believe him. "I promise that I would let nothing happen to you or her-"_

"_But that is the thing Elijah" she breathed "I don't trust you anymore" with that she stabbed the thick branch into his heart. Athena shoved him away and backed off "I'm sorry but I don't trust you" she fled and ran even further into the dark forest._

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

** So in this chap-there was an Arty and Jeremy moment at the beginning, she's not going to give up after talking to Jeremy. Betty makes an appearence, Artemis gets roped into being a host to Elijah. Arty meets Jules and makes plans with Alaric and Damon. And finally Arty makes the deal with Elijah and gets Stefan out of the tomb for Elena. Also we see Athena and Elijah at the end. **

**outfit link on profile. **

**Next Chap-The Descent-Arty somehow gets roped into helping Rose, she and Damon have words and Rose attempts to open Arty's eyes about her feelings for Damon. **

**Please REVIEW (I really do appreciate them)**


	34. Chapter 34

Artemis wiped away the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and realised that it was her alarm that brought her out of her slumber. She groaned and stretched her arms above her head, she heard the sound of her bones clicking. Artemis swung her legs out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She knocked on Elena's door and saw that the younger girl's bed was already made. She shook her head and decided to go and have a quick shower; she stripped out of her clothes and had a quick shower.

Artemis dried herself off and hurried her back to the room. She rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a lacy bra and a pair of matching panties. The brunette looked through her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a polka dot. Artemis slipped on her clothes and heels and headed downstairs.

"Morning Jen" she greeted her aunt who was munching on toast,

"Morning Art, any exciting plans for today?" she asked as Artemis made herself a cup of coffee

"Besides going into work and sorting through old items, and the possibility of talking about the history of Mystic Falls? My day is filled with excitement and good times" she sipped her coffee and grabbed a granola bar.

"Am I sensing sarcasm?" Jenna grinned in amusement.

"Just a tad" Artemis chuckled and downed the rest of her drink. She glanced at the time and saw that she should be leaving. "Well I'll catch you later Jen, don't get into any trouble"

"Cheeky brat" Jenna called after her. Artemis grinned and grabbed her bag and keys and walked down her driveway towards the rusty yellow car.

* * *

Artemis was currently sitting in the back office sorting through some items. She heard the belle above the door ring.

"Arty?"

"In the back Betty" she yelled soon enough the little old later was standing in the doorway, clutching the ever familiar wrapped banana bread. She even drooled a little bit inhaling the sweet scent. "So what can I do for yah Betty?" she asked dropping her pen down on her desk,

"Hmm, well I was wondering if that writer showed up last night." Artemis quirked an eyebrow, a slow smile spread across her face.

"I'm getting the feeling you already know" she uttered, Betty bit her lip and nodded

"Ok, ok I admit defeat" she cried "but my god, he is a hunky beast, I could just spread chocolate all over him and lick-"

"Ergh Betty enough" Artemis shouted plunging her fingers into her ears, she definitely didn't want to hear any of that.

Betty rolled her eyes but nodded "Ok, ok-"

"Does Johnny know you talk like this?" she asked and heard her cell ringing. She got up and walked over to the coat hook.

"Oh Johnny does know I talk like this, he likes it find it a huge turn on" Betty uttered as Artemis rummaged through her bag, her cell was right at the bottom.

"Hell-"

"Where the hell is Elena?" Caroline snapped,

"How'd you get my number-"

"Everyone knows your number, now where is your sister?"

"Erm….why?"

"Because she promised to help me out with this carnival-"

"There's another one?" Artemis groaned

"Yes, now can you please find her and send her my way" Caroline said and hanged up. Artemis sighed "Well bet, I got rouge little siblings running around so I should get going" she said pulling on her sweater.

"That's alright dear, have to go back to the bakery anyway" Betty said following her out of the office, Artemis opened the door for her and grabbed her car keys, she made sure to lock the store's door and walked towards the car. There was one place Artemis definitely knew where Elena would be. She had to go to a certain Boarding House.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the large elegant looking house and climbed out of the car; she shoved her car keys into her pocket and headed up the driveway. Like usual she didn't bother to knock already knowing it would be open.

"Stefan? Elena?" she called walking up the stairs and took the path to the youngest Salvatore's room. She entered the room and her eyes latched onto Stefan who was shirtless and was currently making out with her younger sister.

"Jesus, serious Elena?" Artemis asked coming into the room causing the couple to jump apart.

"Art, what are you doing here?"

"Caroline" was all she said, Elena nodded understanding "you promised a certain blondie that you'd help out with the carnival-"

"How can both of you act like this?" Stefan snapped causing them to look at him, "as if nothing's happening-"

"Stef, chill we got one psychotic vampire locked away. We just have another not including your brother to deal with" she said heading over to his private drink collection.

"Yeah, but there is the little issue of both of you being Klaus's human sacrifices?" Stefan said pulling on a shirt, Artemis saw Elena rummaging through her bag pulling out a small vile of clear liquid.

"Hmm, but we made a deal with Elijah" Artemis said leaning against the wall. "He promised to keep us and everyone else safe, if we played by his rules, is that vervaine?" she asked

"Yep-"

"As long as both of you play by his rules." Stefan said. Artemis frowned at him and glanced over to Elena who was pouring a drink.

"Am I missing something?"

"Stefan wants to go find Isobel-"

"Why the hell do you want to go see that bitch?" she snapped

"Because Isobel can have some answers and I have a couple of questions" Stefan replied as Elena went to take a sip of the alcohol but Artemis took it off of her and took a sip.

"Sorry I just needed some" she said handing it over to Stefan.

"We've made a deal with Elijah, if we go back on it he could hurt everyone" Elena said looking at her boyfriend

"When have I ever wanted someone to be hurt?" Stefan asked, Artemis sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"Fine go and see if you can find her. But don't expect a lot" Artemis uttered.

"Just because Katherine-"

"It'll be fine" Stefan reassured her and downed the drink, and immediately started to cough.

"You ok?" Elena asked worriedly

"Yeah-"

"Great, now go and deal with Caroline, I wouldn't put it pass her to hunt you down" Artemis told the younger girl. "And why the vervaine Stef or do you have a fetish for putting yourself in pain?"

"No, Elijah can compel other vampires so-"

"That's awesome" Artemis muttered and rolled her eyes seeing the looks she was getting, "well I'm off see yah" she called over her shoulder and left the room.

Artemis was walking down the hallway towards the front door when she heard voices in the parlour.

"How does it look?" she recognised that voice as Rose, curiosity got the best of her so she decided to see what was going on. She saw Rose who had her back towards Damon, her eyes widened at the sight of a gory wound. "Well-?"

"I-it's definitely better?" Damon looked over and saw Artemis standing there, "Right Art?" she could see the look he was sending her and played along.

"Yeah…erm-much better" she lied it was hideous and looked incredibly sore, Rose shot a disbelieving look.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked

"Erm…he went to find Isobel I think. You should talk to him, if Elijah finds out about-"

"No can do. I'm with Stefan on this one" he handed Rose another glass of blood. "But since you're here how about you playing nurse?" Damon walked towards her "I know for a fact you'd look sexy as hell in that type of uniform well any-"she smacked his arm.

"I can't I have to back to the store-"

"Really" Rose called out looking between the pair "There's no need-"

"There's every need, Arty will do it. She has a thing for not wanting to let people down" Damon uttered and walked out, Artemis gave her a small smile and rushed out of the room grabbing Damon's arm

"Damon, is she going to die?" she asked softly, she was beginning to like Rose for some odd reason, and felt that she didn't deserve this.

"Probably" he said casually "the werewolf bite gave her a sort of affection and it's gotten worse"

"I'm sorry I knew you-"

"Death happens Arty, there's nothing you can do about it" he bit out, making her frown

"How can you be so callous? She's your friend or whatever-"

"I'm out of here. It's gloomy as hell" Damon said before walking off. Leaving a slightly disappointed Artemis behind, she sighed and headed back into the room and saw a sickly looking Rose.

"How about a change of scenery?" she smiled at her and helped her off the couch.

* * *

"I hate this" Rose grumbled "I haven't had a cold in five centuries" Artemis was helping her towards the large bed in Damon's room.

"Everyone hates getting sick" Artemis said pulling back the blankets and aided Rose into the bed, "just get in bed, and rest"

Rose attempted to pull off the robe but struggled, Artemis with eased helped her out of it.

"We don't get sick, when we die it's quick and fast, certainly not like this long and drawn out" Rose said

"You're really are a pessimistic aren't you?" Artemis commented pulling the sheets up over Rose. "You're not going to die, there must be a cure-"

"Such a human thing to say" Rose said and was surprised when she felt Artemis's cool soft hand on her temple. "That feels nice-"

"Hmm. Now that's curious you also get a high fever" Artemis murmured.

"You look like you know what you're doing?" Rose mumbled,

"When you got two younger siblings, you know the tale tell signs of when they're not sick and when they actually are" Artemis uttered whilst looking around in Damon's room.

Rose saw this a small smile came across her face "You've never been in Damon's room before have you?"

"Nope, and I had no reason to" Artemis said her eyes landing on a grand portrait. And the she saw the pile of books, she plucked one up and almost moaned out loud, he had the first edition of 'Gone with the Wind' she definitely would be begging for him to lend it to her.

"Not what you were expecting?" Rose said causing the brunette to look at her.

"To be honest? No, I was expecting silk sheets and portraits of himself" Artemis replied with a small smile on her face, Rose laughed but it quickly turned into chest wrenching coughing. Artemis slapped her on the back and rubbed her hand up and down and the sick vampire's back.

"Ok no more laughing for you" she told her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Artemis literally started to tuck the vampire in.

"You're lucky you know" Rose said weakly "no one ever loved me the way you are loved"

"There must've been someone" Artemis uttered looking at her.

"Trevor's been my best friend and nothing more. We've spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set down roots. The whole idea of family was never compatible for being a vampire-"Artemis could see that she was getting more weak so grabbed the glass of blood "Why are you so eager to give up?"

"I was" Artemis admitted "but not anymore-"

"So what about this deal with Elijah-"

"He promised to keep me and everyone else safe" Artemis explained "it's the best option out there-"

"It's your easiest option" Rose cut her off "What about your witch friend? You think she really destroyed it?"

"Well I heard she's been in touch with another witch. But then again we're all assuming it's Elijah's witch so no don't think so" Artemis replied tucking in a stray curl behind her ear she crossed her legs beneath her as she sat on the bed.

"You really are determined to die aren't you?" Rose asked causing Artemis to frown.

"If it's to save the people I love then I am" Artemis murmured her fingers playing with the stray threads of the quilt.

"Is Damon one of the people you love?" Rose questioned, the Gilbert girl bit her lip.

"I suppose…..I honestly don't know" she admitted. She watched as the sickly vampire closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired" she mumbled.

Artemis slowly got up off of the edge of the bed "Well I should let you rest" she said quietly and started to walk away but Rose called out.

"Wait no-" Artemis turned around to face her "tell them to prepare the horses"

"Rose go sleep" she said softly "You'll feel better when you get some rest"

"Trevor, no we won't make it there before sunrise" Rose groaned and rolled over. Artemis knew the vampire was hallucinating. She again was about to leave but was stopped.

"Arty, Arty I need more blood" Artemis ran forward and handed the vampire the glass of blood.

"Everything is going to be ok" she assured her and was startled when Rose spat the blood out chocking on the thick liquid. She rubbed her back "everything is going to be ok-" she ran towards the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean the blood off of the vampire's face.

"Rose whe- oh shit" she muttered seeing that Rose was no longer in the bed. "Rose-" her eyes widened feeling someone behind her. She spun around and saw the vampire there. "Ros-ARGH" she screamed as Rose slammed her in to the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE ATHENA? WHERE IS KATERINA? YOU'RE ALWAYS PROTECTING HER" Rose shouted as she slammed Artemis against the wall

"ROSE IT'S ME ARTY" she yelled and felt her back hit the wall "IT'S ARTY-PLEASE-" she breathed a sigh of relief seeing Rose coming back to herself, she immediately let go of the frightened brunette and backed off.

"Arty?"

"Yeah it's Arty" Artemis nodded keeping an eye on her. "It's Arty"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Rose cried.

"No. no" Artemis rushed forward and wrapped an arm around her waist "It's ok, it's ok-"

"I don't know what's happening to me" she limped towards the bed with Artemis's help "It's my mind-"

"Rose it's fine-"

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me" Rose said getting into bed as Artemis pulled the covers over the pale vampire.

"It's ok, Rose" Artemis said "You need some rest" she told her

"I'm scared" Rose said, Artemis felt a pang in her heart for the vampire; she knew she couldn't even begin to comprehend what Rose was going through. All she really could do was reassure her.

"Don't be I'm here and I won't leave you ok?" she asked stroking Rose's matted hair away from her face.

"Here? Where's here?" Rose asked panicked.

"Damon's room, you're in Damon's room" Artemis quickly replied.

"I wanna go home" Rose cried, Artemis slipped into the bed beside her and rested her head on the pillow she was facing Rose, the younger girl ran her hand up and down the vampire's arm.

"Tell me about it, your home" Artemis uttered softly.

"Salyester 30 kilometres south of London" Rose murmured "all fields and trees and horses-" Artemis felt herself well up but pushed the lump in her throat down "It sounds gorgeous Rose, utterly gorgeous"

"It was….but once you've lived long enough everything disappears" Rose closed her eyes "so much time wasted, I wished I just hadn't been so afraid." Artemis hummed a lullaby softly and coaxed the vampire into a peaceful sleep. She used to do this to Elena and Jeremy when they couldn't sleep. She weaved her hand into Rose's thick hair and felt the vampire snuggling her warmth.

* * *

Once Artemis was sure that Rose was fast asleep she carefully climbed out of the large bed and decided to get some new sheets for Damon's bed since they were covered in blood. She glanced over her shoulder hearing a groan but saw that Rose had just rolled over. She exited the room and gently closed the door behind her. Artemis walked down the hallway opening random doors to see where the linen closet was.

"Bloody vampires, do they keep their sheets hidden" she grumbled under her breath and was relieved when she finally managed to find the, Artemis piled up some sheets and quilts on top of one another and kicked the door shut behind her. She hurried her way back to the room with her heels clacking against the wooden floor.

Artemis stepped into Damon's room "Hey Rose, I bought some clean sheets, doubt you wanna. Oh fuck" she swore seeing that the bed was empty and that the vampire was nowhere to be seen. She dropped the sheets onto the leather armchair and checked in the bathroom.

"Oh no Rose where are you?" she muttered starting to get worried. And hurried out of the bedroom, Artemis ran out of the room and into the parlour and saw that Rose wasn't there. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell phone and called Damon.

"Arty what is my sexy-"

"Damon-" she cut him off.

"Everything ok?" Damon asked

"You need to come home. I'm worried about Rose" Artemis said she jumped when she heard the sound of something crashing. She hanged up and made her way towards the sound. She could hear it was coming from the cellar.

Artemis took a deep breath and jogged down towards the cellar. She pulled opened the large thick door and stepped inside. Artemis looked down feeling something beneath her foot and saw that it was a blood bag, she could see the blood trail and followed it. She rounded the corner and was stunned by the sight.

"Oh my god" she muttered seeing Rose on the ground sucking the contents out of the blood bags, the vampire was surrounded by empty bags. Artemis dropped the blood bag and stumbled back seeing Rose glaring at her.

"Athena, where is Katerina?" she screamed. Artemis saw the vampire getting ready to pounce. She didn't waste any time and threw some random shelves and tables behind her in an effort to slow the vampire down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Artemis swore feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she ran, she attempted to open the doors to the dining hall but the doors were locked. She gasped hearing a growl behind her.

"Athena where is she? Where is Katerina?"

"Rose" Artemis stumbled back holding out her hands "I'm not Athena and Katerina is gone. I'm Arty. I'm Arty" she said and let out a breath seeing the veins around Rose's eyes disappeared and her fangs sheathing. She screamed loudly when all of a sudden Rose pounced on her.

"Rose PLEASE" Artemis shouted in pain when the vampire clutched a fistful of her hair and slammed her head down on the wall "ROSE" and blindly reached out grabbing the curtain and tore it down showering the room the room in sunlight. Rose screamed, and gave Artemis a chance to free herself. She pushed Rose away and ran she could hear Rose crying. The brunette sprinted towards the door and was about to pull it open but was slammed against it.

"Rose please it's me Arty" she was wrenched around and pinned to the wooden door. "Rose don't-ROSE" she screamed in pain when Rose plunge her fangs into her neck, Artemis dug her nails into the werewolf wound causing the vampire to screech and dropped to her knees.

Artemis clutched her wound and ran down another corridor she arrived in Stefan's room and slammed his door shut. She didn't bother locking it knowing that the vampire would be able to rip it off its hinges. Artemis looked around and shoved the heavy bookcase against it. The brunette stumbled back and barely paid attention to the stinging pain that was coming from her throat.

She looked around and spotted Stefan's balcony doors she pulled the curtains apart and opened it. Artemis looked around and mentally reminded herself to apologise to Stefan about this. She slammed her foot down breaking the table's leg. Artemis grabbed it and held up the makeshift shake. She jumped when there was a bang on the door.

"Arty? I know you're not Athena. Arty I know…please help me" she bit down on her bottom lip hearing the gut-wrenching coughs and gasps coming from Rose. But she didn't want to risk it so didn't open the door.

Artemis dropped down on the armchair and used one of Stefan's shirts to staunch the flow of blood, she winced and stood up to look in the mirror. Artemis lightly ran her fingers over the small holes. She was glad it wasn't too deep.

She paused hearing someone outside the door. Artemis looked around and picked up the chair leg moving slowly towards the door and moved aside the dresser and grasped the doorknob and cautiously opened the door, she peeked around and saw that no one was there.

Artemis licked her lips and stepped out of the room, her palms were sweating she walked further down the hallway and spun around feeling a cool breeze

"Oh no" she muttered seeing that the door was wide open. She felt a pulse of air behind her. She jumped back and relaxed seeing it was Damon. He looked down at the makeshift stake.

"You ok? What the hell-?" he grasped her cheek and tilted her head up seeing the bloodied wound

"It was Rose" Artemis said

"Where is she?" Damon asked as he brushed aside her thick hair.

"I…I don't know" she answered "but I got a feeling where she might be" she looked over her shoulder towards the open door.

* * *

Artemis had arrived at the school where the party was. Her hunch was right since Damon had gotten a call from the Sheriff who spoke about a body. Artemis dialled Elena's number whilst she waited by the car.

"Elena?-"

"Hey Art-"

"No, time where are you?" she asked frantically

"At the party-"

"Go home, Rose isn't herself and if she sees you she will think your Katherine. Go home and take Jeremy with you-"

"Art-"

"Don't' argue with me go home" she snapped and hanged up hearing the younger girl agreeing. She jumped when she felt someone touching her arm

"Whoa, relax" Damon said "It's me, we should really clean this up-"his thumb brushed against the bite wound

"It's fine" Artemis shook off his concern "have you found her?"

"No, here" he discreetly placed the stake in her hand. "Come on" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away.

They hadn't even walked a couple of feet before she felt Damon tense

"What?" she asked

"I smell blood" Damon muttered and ran off, Artemis ran after him till they arrived at the car park, she gasped at the sight of seeing Rose literally tearing into a woman's throat

"Damon-"

"ROSE" Damon shouted pinning the vampire on to the ground "Rose it's me Damon, it's Damon stop it" he ordered, Artemis ran over to the woman on the ground and quickly bent down, her shaky fingers rested on the woman's throat, she groaned feeling no pulse.

"Did I do that?" Rose called; Artemis looked up and met the vampire's eyes. She saw the look on the Gilbert teen's face and started to sob. Artemis felt her own tears well up seeing the vampire crying. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want to hurt anyone" she cried.

Rose looked over to the clearly shaken looking Artemis "I'm sorry Arty-" Artemis shook her head

"It's ok-"

"Let's get you home" Damon said

"I don't have a home, make it stop. Make it stop" Rose cried pounding her fists against Damon's chest. "make it stop" the raven head scooped her up and headed towards his car, as Artemis bent down to retrieve the stake, she followed after them.

* * *

Artemis clutched on to the cool cloth, she bit her lip and entered Damon's room seeing the vampire leaning over a sweaty looking Rose.

"Hello Arty" Rose said calmly, Damon looked up and glared at her.

"You shouldn't be here"

Artemis ignored him and walked over to Rose "Sorry about that, I just had the need to kill." Rose uttered "It hurts and-"

"Then stop talking about it" Damon snapped, Artemis glared at him and sat down beside Rose, she wiped away the sweat with the cool cloth causing the vampire to sigh in relief.

"Damon's like me" Rose mumbled "when he starts to care he runs away. He's afraid" Artemis licked her lips and carried on cooling the vampire's face. "I'm sorry about today-"

"No need to be." Artemis murmured "gave me a right run"

Rose chuckled and looked up at her "You need to fight Arty, you need to fight, not just for your friends and family but for yourself" Artemis tucked in a stray curl and shifted slightly on the bed. Just then Rose started coughing causing Artemis to lean forward she couldn't do anything but hug her, a few tears escaped Artemis's eyes as Rose held onto her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose smiled weakly, as the teen stroked her slim digits through Rose's hair.

"Because you're not a bad person" she whispered "plus it's a human thing to do"

"Human, you never forget what it's like to be human" Rose mumbled "he loves you, you know"

Artemis gave her a trembling smile and wiped away her tears. "Rose- just then the sickly vampire screamed in pain causing Artemis to jump back

"Damon-"

"Go Arty, I got this-"

"No Damon-"

"Go" he shouted, Artemis reluctantly left. She didn't go far though she slammed the front door behind her and leant against it. She wiped away her tears and lightly thumped her head against the wooden door. She couldn't leave Damon, she knew he cared for Rose and the state that vampire was in she wasn't going to make it through. Artemis walked towards her car and climbed in; she rested her head on the steering wheel and waited.

* * *

Artemis sat in the parlour she had just saw Damon's car leaving and decided to wait inside the house. She dropped down on the couch in the parlour and waited. She poured herself a glass of bourbon and took a much needed drink. She then poured another one and waited. It wasn't lock till the front door open. Artemis stood up as Damon entered the house

"You were meant to be gone" he said.

"I was and then I came back here" she handed him the glass of bourbon "I just wanted to make sure you was ok"

Damon downed the drink and placed the empty glass on the table "I appreciate the gesture but I'm glad it's over"

Artemis looked at him in disbelief "I don't believe that-"

"Look Arty, I'm tired just go home. It's a whole new day tomorrow" Damon gestured for her to leave.

"Damon I know you and I can tell when you're hurting" Artemis shook her head and took a step forward

"What do you want to hear?" he snarled taking a step forward causing her to stumble back "That I cared about Rose? Well I didn't and I'm not"

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped "why do you do that? Turn it off and pretend that you don't care? Showing your emotions doesn't make you weak. You can care"

"I do care, I do feel" he glowered at her "But it sucks, what sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was after me"

Artemis licked her lips "You feel guilty-"she gasped when he grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Damon-"she whimpered

"That would be human of me Arty wouldn't it? Caring? But I'm not human."

"You're hurting me" she wince, his grip immediately lessened and he took a step back.

"Arty go home, there's been enough doom and gloom for one day" Damon said. Artemis was about to walk pass him but stopped. She turned back around and surprised him when she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry about Rose" she whispered into his ear. Artemis pressed her lips against his cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "It's ok to care" with that she left.

* * *

Artemis found herself in the town square; she couldn't bring herself to go home. Not with everyone there. Tears ran down her and she hastily wiped it away. A cool breeze washed over her. Artemis sighed and slumped into the bench.

"It's a bit late to out isn't it?" she jumped and looked to her left and was surprised to see Elijah of all people there. Artemis went to get up but he gently grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"Why are you crying?" he countered. Artemis shook her head and used the back of her hand to wipe her tears.

"It's nothing"

"It's something otherwise you wouldn't be here" Elijah said calmly

"It's….Rose is dead- and she-"she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

"How?"

"Werewolf bite, but why do you care?" Artemis asked looking at him "she was running from you-"

"I never wanted her dead. I admired her. She was loyal and strong" Elijah murmured "and I'm sorry to hear she has passed, but that's nature is it not-"

"You are a vampire, not exactly-"

"I know" he cut her off "but we're here now aren't we, don't cry for her anymore Artemis. Life goes on and you should live yours"

Artemis nodded and stood up, he did the same. Elijah glanced down at her as the breeze travelled over her. She was startled when she felt the pads of his fingers graze over her skin.

"What happen?" he asked

"Rose, she wasn't in her right mind" she explained.

"Let me heal you-"

"No Elijah it's ok, it's nothing" Artemis murmured, she was about to leave but he caught her hand in hers.

"Artemis drive safe-"

"Why do you care?" she asked softly

"I just do" he replied and raised her hand to his lips; he kissed the back of her hand and let her go. With one last smile Artemis headed towards her car.

* * *

Artemis yawned as she pulled up to the house and spotted the car that was parked in the driveway. She shut off her own and grabbed her bag heading up the porch stairs and unlocked the front door.

"Stef" she smiled seeing him standing there.

"Hey Arty" Elena uttered greeting her sister "is Rose?"

Artemis shook her head smiling sadly "She didn't make it. So how did your mission with Isobel go? Did you find her?" she asked dropping her keys in the dish bowl.

"Not exactly" Elena muttered causing Artemis to frown

"What?"

"Hello Artemis, I was wondering when you'd be joining us" her eyes widened hearing a familiar voice. John Gilbert was standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh shit, can this night get any worse?" Artemis groaned and leant against the door.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

** So in this Chap we saw the end of Rose, Arty helped her out till the end. Rose went on a rampage. Damon and Arty have a moment and we saw some Elijah and Arty time at the end. And John shows up.**

**Outfit link on profile**

**Next Chap Daddy Issues-Arty gets into trouble and needs to be rescued.**

**Please REVIEW **


	35. Chapter 35

Artemis stepped out of the shower with her robe securely wrapped around her. She hadn't gotten any answers from John last night so had gone off to bed. She rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a pair of jeans and a light green top; she slipped on a pair of flats and put some jewellery on. Artemis brushed her hair and decided to leave it out. She grabbed her messenger bag and jogged downstairs. She groaned seeing John already there.

"You could at least pretend that you like having me around" John said as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"But then I would be breaking one of mom and dad's golden rule" she grinned at him.

"Oh what's that?" John asked handing her the butter.

"Don't tell lies" Artemis uttered and smirked seeing him rolling his eyes. Her attention shifted onto the television

"Memorial service?" she muttered buttering her toast.

"Hmm, Mayor Lockwood is hosting it, you going?" John asked, the man wasn't as disapproving as before, since he knew that they had one common interest and that was to protect Jeremy and Elena. Thinking of Elena the younger Gilbert girl stormed into the room.

"Morning" John greeted her; Artemis frowned when he turned the television off and muttered something about watching it.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded

"Coffee?" he offered

Artemis snorted at that "I think you should practise on the art of subtle subject change" John glared her at and she merely rolled her eyes.

"No, you did that last night, no more avoiding what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

Artemis downed the rest of her coffee and brushed pass John as she dumped her empty mug into the sink.

"I'm here to protect you" John stated "both of you-"

"Why would you want to protect me?" Artemis asked surprised "you hate me"

John sighed "Despite what you believe Arty, I don't hate you" he assured her; she couldn't help but let her lips twitch into a smile. "But that's all I can say at the moment?"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean that's all you can say at the moment?" she asked. Elena nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"I can tell you more, when I'm convinced I can trust you-"

"Us?" Artemis asked in disbelief "You're having trouble trusting us? You ass, you're the one who set dad's store on fire, you-"just then Jenna ran into the room.

"I'm so late" Jenna said completely oblivious to John being there.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times" Alaric chuckled but abruptly stopped seeing who was there.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" Jenna asked wide eye.

"Good morning to you too Jenna, like I told Arty you both need to work on that-"

"What the whole pretending to like you thing?" Artemis scoffed shaking her head causing her curls to bounce "so not going to happen"

"It's ok I'm confused right?" Jenna asked Artemis and Elena "because we're weren't expecting you in like forever"

"Well I came in late last night, Elena let me in" John said,

"You know what? I'm think I'm going to go" Alaric said leaving the room.

Artemis swore she should do what he did, and make a quick getaway.

"Well I'm going to stay a while" John said

"Not here you're not" Jenna shook her head; Artemis discreetly edged her way over to the door. She shouldered her bag

"Actually you can't stop me from living here" John snapped.

Jenna scowled "Actually I can as me and Artemis are legal guardians-"Artemis sighed knowing now she was brought into this.

"About that" John began "Elena, Artemis want to explain the situation to Jenna? Or would you like me to do the honours?"

Artemis swallowed trying to get rid of her dry throat.

"What's going on?" Jenna demanded.

Artemis bit her lip "Sorry Jenna, we wanted to tell you….well Elena should tell you but the thing is…..-"

"I'm Elena's biological father" John revealed "There, now you know"

Artemis glanced away not wanting to witness the disappointed and hurt look on her aunt's face. John walked off.

"What?" Jenna asked looking at them both,

"Jenna-"

"You knew Arty? How long?" Jenna demanded glaring at the elder Gilbert girl.

"I…I-"

"Wait Jenna, don't blame her she-"

"I can blame her" Jenna snapped "We're meant to be working together Arty, how could you keep this from me?"

Artemis sighed "Jenna please just-"

"No I really don't want to talk to you" Jenna spat. Artemis swallowed and walked out of the room grabbing her keys.

"Don't blame her Jenna, it wasn't her fault" Elena muttered they heard the front door slamming shut alerting them that Artemis had left the house.

The brunette walked down the gravel driveway and climbed into her rusty car, she slumped against her seat and reluctantly pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Artemis was in the store and had just switched on her laptop when there was frantic knocking on the front door, she hurriedly rushed out of the back office and was confused seeing a frantic looking Carol Lockwood standing on the other side of the glass door. She unlocked it and was swarmed with numerous people who were carrying boxes of flowers.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked confused propping the door open.

"Artemis" Carole exclaimed, the woman was clutching a large sheet of paper in her hands "I…I'm in a muddle, the woman who I put of getting the memorial set up has taken ill. And I knew you arranged the flowers for some of the events."

That was true, Artemis usually did do floral designs when the time calls for it but the last time she had done one was at her parents funeral.

"You would be a life saver if you could set up the display at the Grill for the memorial service."

"Oh I don't know Carol-"

"Please just a onetime thing? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate" Carole pleaded. Artemis could literally see the desperation leaking off of the older woman, and inwardly sighed she knew she would regret this.

"Ok, I can do it" Artemis assured her and froze when Carol literally hugged her tightly

"Thank you; here are some of the designs that were created. If you could get on with that and set it up in the Grill in an hour that would be terrific" before she could even blink the mayor had left.

Artemis sighed and looked over at the numerous boxes that were laid out on the store floor, with rolled her shoulders and started to work, Artemis grabbed handfuls of different flowers and started to work her way through Carole's designs.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the Grill carrying stacks of boxes full of flowers and candles and any other little tributes. It didn't take her long to put the basics down she was just laying several flowers on the woodened railing when she saw Alaric and Jenna sitting at a table, she bit her lip knowing she had to make it right with her.

Artemis took a deep breath grabbed several sunflowers she knew it was the strawberry blond haired woman's favourite type of flowers. She approached the table and could see Alaric watching her.

"Hey Jenna" she said softly,

"Do you want to join us Art?" Alaric asked seeing the nervous looking brunette.

"Sure, I don't mind" Artemis nodded and was about to sit down but Jenna placed her bag on the seat.

"I do mind though" she sniped.

Artemis swallowed down the lump in her throat "Jenna can we talk about this?" she asked "I know what I did was wrong-"

"Wrong" Jenna let out a laugh of disbelief "that's an understatement. You lied to my face-"

"I didn't lie to your face, I just didn't tell you look-"

"But you knew though didn't you?" she snapped "you knew, I thought we were meant to be a partnership-"

"We are Jen I just…it wasn't my thing to tell, it just came out and Elena-"

"I am meant to be the legal guardian here" Jenna glared at her "and I feel I hardly got any control. You're too controlling Arty-"

"Jenna" Alaric uttered seeing things were getting slightly out of hand, he could see the tears welling up in the younger girl's eyes.

"Jen-"

"You know what Arty? Go back to college" Jenna sneered "go back there with people your own age, you shouldn't be here really should you? I've got everything under control. They should be coming to me not you-"

"I can't go back Jenna" Artemis felt a lump in her throat and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. It was true she couldn't go back since she didn't have any money for tuition.

"I-"

"I really don't want to see your face"

Artemis nodded and dropped the sunflowers on the table "I am sorry though" she mumbled and left.

Jenna let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair; she saw the look on Alaric's face.

"Don't Ric-"

"You were a bit too harsh on her though" Alaric muttered watching as Artemis started to go back to work.

"I know, she-she just takes too much on-"

"But if she didn't she wouldn't be Artemis would she?" he countered and picked up a sunflower.

"I know" Jenna said already regretting what she said. Her mood turned even worse when she saw John entering the grill.

Artemis furiously wiped away her tears as she started to light the candles and put the pictures up. She grabbed a handful of shredded flower petals and sprinkled some on the table. She was only a couple of feet away from Alaric and Jenna so could hear the conversation between them and John.

"Hey you two, you think I can join you?" she heard John ask, Artemis climbed up some of the steps to put some candles out.

"Do you have to?" Jenna asked as Artemis walked pass to carry on with the flowers.

"I don't have to but might as well" she hear John, she rolled her eyes that man could take the hint "look who's here" this got her attention she followed their gaze and saw Damon and Elena entering the Grill together.

"John buddy how you've been?" Damon asked.

"I've been good Damon" John replied and caught Artemis's gaze "Arty fancy some help?" he asked before she could even respond he grabbed one of the boxes and started to prop the flowers into the vases

"So-"

"Isn't it obvious John? No one wants you here" Artemis muttered as she sorted the candles out.

"Still mad at me for dropping the bombshell?" he asked, she glared at him and snatched the matches out of his hands

"Understatement, ever heard of breaking the news gently?" she sniped lighting one of the candles and moving around to the other side of the large table she had set up. And started to work there, "You know she hates me now because of you?" John looked up and saw the disheartened look on the teen's face, sometime he forgot that Artemis was young she just acted too mature for her age.

"She's doesn't hate you" he uttered comforting her "you remind her too much of Miranda for her to hate you" Artemis was stunned at this.

"Erm John adopted over here-"he rolled his eyes at that.

"I know I meant in attitude, it's obvious you got Miranda's too big heart otherwise you wouldn't be helping Carol Lockwood" John said, Artemis couldn't help but smile at him for that.

"Hmm, you say that, Carol pulled the 'I'm too busy and desperate card' I should really become immune to that" Artemis muttered. John laughed.

"Aw this looks cosy. So John what are you and my girl talking about?" Damon asked appearing next to Artemis slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not your girl dumbass" she scoffed and walked off towards the bar. She had finished setting everything up Artemis dropped down on the stool and ordered a soda; she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Damon and John were talking. She looked around and couldn't help but feel lonely, seems like everyone had someone, she smiled at Steve as he placed her drink in front of her.

"Thank you" she murmured playing with the straw. She was unaware of the two adults who were watching her from afar.

"She looks sad Jenna" Alaric told his girlfriend. He found it odd that the teen was on her own "and lonely"

"She is" Jenna muttered she definitely needed to talk to her

"No offence but how comes Arty, doesn't look like she's got any friends around her own age?" the history teacher asked, it hadn't escaped his notice that Artemis was always in the company of her family, or Elena's friends or better yet the elder citizens of Mystic Falls.

"Because she doesn't" Jenna murmured "all of her friends are at college or travelling. The ones here that are her age she didn't get along with or they have no common interests."

Alaric nodded that made sense.

* * *

Artemis looked up when she felt someone sitting down next to her.

"Why the glum looking face?" Damon asked ordering himself a drink "you don't look-"

"What were you talking about with John?" Artemis cut him off looking at the vampire.

"Wow, Art you couldn't even let me get a sentence out could you?"

"Well?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I threatened to kill him" he said seriously and smirked seeing the look on Artemis's face.

"What is it with you and killing?" she snapped her eyes narrowed in on him. There was a moment of silence between the pair "So what did you do with Rose-"

"Would you stop?" he glowered at her.

"What I-"

"Stop talking about her.-"

"She was your friend Damon; if you want to talk you can talk to me. I know you cared about her-"

"I barely knew her for five minutes-"

"But you cared for her in those five minutes just admit it you're-"

"What? That I'm hurt by her death?" Damon growled "don't make assumptions about my feelings Artemis. I don't have any-"

"You're not a monster-"

"That's exactly what I am" he hissed "you know those people on the news I killed them-"

Artemis was stunned "Damon, you were hurt it-"

"Will you stop doing that? Trying to see the good in me, there isn't any in me-"Artemis shook her head, she didn't believe that for a second.

"No Damon you're a good man. If you wasn't you would have killed or hurt me a long time ago, that shows that you care I mean-"

They were interrupted when Jenna approached them with a brunette woman on her heels.

"My friend wants to meet you" Jenna said "This is Damon Salvatore and this is-"

"I know you" Damon smirked turning around to "you're the news lady"

"Andie Starr" she batted her eyelashes. Artemis felt her skin crawl at this "nice to meet you" she completely ignored Artemis and took a seat on the other side of Damon. "Can I buy you another drink?" she offered.

Damon looked over to Artemis and canted his head to the side, he knew he would regret this but did it anyway, "Sure, you can buy me several, and hopefully I can buy you breakfast in the morning" he smiled charmingly at Andie.

Jenna and Elena both exchanged stunned looks and discreetly glanced over to Artemis who looked like she got slapped in the face

"Right, he's such a charmer isn't he?" Andie smiled at Artemis, who dumbly nodded; whilst Andie order the drinks Damon leant over the Gilbert girl so he could whisper in her ear.

"You see, there's no good in me Artemis. I'm hurting you right now aren't I?" Artemis stumbled off of her stool and stood up. She bit down hard on her lower lip and fled out of the Grill, ignoring Jenna's and Elena's calls for her to stop.

Artemis exited the Grill and leant against the wall letting the cool air wash over her. She was an idiot why did she allow him to trample over her heart. She didn't have too long to linger on that though, her cell rang loudly, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Caroline calling her.

"Care?"

"Arty" Caroline said, "Can you drop me off home-"

"Sure where are?" she asked eagerly she needed a distraction.

"I'm out- oh wait I can see you" Caroline hanged up and tapped Artemis on the shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hey." Artemis smiled at her "kind of shocked you wanted me to give you a ride since you made it no secret that you hate my car" she said as they walked down the road, her car was parked down the road closer to the Antique store

"You're the only one available-"

"Thanks Care you make me feel so special" Artemis drawled

Caroline giggled at that "Joking, anyway I wanted to tell you that Tyler found out about Mason-"Artemis's grey orbs nearly bugged out

"What?" she asked "how?"

"Jules told him, and she also told him not to trust me since I'm a vampire"

"Ergh, I always hated that bitch" Artemis muttered they were nearing her car

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Caroline scoffed "You would have to be blind not to see that look on your face, so?"

Artemis sighed "Damon's getting cosy with the news-reporter-"

"And it's bothering you?" Caroline asked as she leant against the car door, whilst Artemis fumbled with the car locks.

"No" Artemis scoffed "Why should it? He could do whatever he wants"

"You are so in love with him"

"No I'm not you are" Artemis snapped back getting an eye roll from the blond vampire.

"You are in total denial aren't you-"

"I have nothing to be in denial about" Artemis muttered and was about to get in but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, Caroline right? Nice to see you again Arty" Jules smiled, Artemis was getting a bad feeling from her, she saw the look Caroline was sending but shook her head.

"Can we help you Jules?" the brunette asked licking her lips.

"I'm looking for Tyler-"

"Have you tried his house?" Artemis asked

"Already did, and he's not there.-"

"What about you?" Jules asked the vampire, Caroline shook her head.

"Nope, not since earlier" she said and turned back around dumping her bag in the backseat of Artemis's car.

Artemis dropped hers inside the yellow bug as well.

"I know you're lying" Jules called out.

"Really how?" Caroline asked spinning back around. "Is that one of your wolf's tricks?" Artemis was beginning to get edgy and her fingers clamped down on the car door, she wouldn't be getting in without Caroline.

"Actually it is" Jules nodded with a smug smile on her face. Caroline nodded as well and turned back to face Artemis she shut the car door, the brunette's eyes widened seeing the veins around the teen's face appearing.

"Well I have a trick too" she said and fully unsheathed her fangs. Caroline was about to launch herself at Jules but the werewolf was ready and sprayed her with vervaine.

"Caroline" Artemis shouted hearing her scream around. The vampire blinked away the burning liquid and spun back around but was shot in the head instantly knocked out.

"CAROLINE" she screamed and ran around the car dropping to her knees "oh my god, what did you do?" she snapped at the man, who raised the gun again. Artemis gasped and scuttled back, he was about to fire but Jules pushed his hand down

"No you can't kill her. We need her to break the curse along with her sister-"

"So I can have fun with her?" the male smirked. Jules nodded, Artemis screamed in pain when he fired the gun the bullet was lodge in her leg. This was the most painful thing she had ever experience, she was struggling to draw in some air into her lungs.

Artemis cried and clutched her wounded leg, she felt blood pouring out.

"Why-"

"You make perfect leverage" Jules smirked and looked at her lover, Artemis felt an explosion of pain as the man used the butt of the gun to knock her out.

* * *

Artemis gasped as she woke up, she whimpered in feeling pain radiating from her leg and her head, she gingerly raised her fingertips to her temple and felt something warm and wet against her skin. She pulled back and saw her fingers were coated in blood.

"Oww," she hissed and looked down seeing her leg was covered in blood, Artemis hear a groaned and looked over to where the sound was coming from, it was Caroline, it took her a moment to realise that she was in some-sort of cage and the vampire was in the one next to her. She jumped when Caroline shot awake.

"Caroline" she called seeing the vampire clutching her head

"Arty it hurts" she screamed banging her head against the cage. Artemis managed to pull herself into an upright position all the while hissing in pain. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat

"You need to get the bullet out Caroline, you need to get it out" she shouted and pressed her hands against her leg to staunch the flow of blood it had slowed telling her that it was beginning to clot. But Artemis could still feel the pain.

"Better?" she breathed watching Caroline getting the bullet out.

"Yeah, I'll get us out of here" she told the shaky brunette, she watched as Caroline attempted to grab the latch of her cage but couldn't quiet reach.

"Good advice about that bullet" Artemis gasped just noticing a man sitting right in front of her on the other side of the small cage, he had a nasty smile on his face. "But I've got other toys you know, more wooden bullets"

Artemis wasn't going to lie, truth be told she was terrified right now.

"It's going to be a long night sweet pea" with a smirk he fired his gun at Caroline causing her to scream.

"STOP IT" Artemis shouted and yelled in pain, she was so preoccupied with the pain emitting from her leg, she didn't take notice of the device wrapped around her wrist. With a harsh tug spikes cut into her skin.

"ARGH" she screamed as tears sprung from her eyes, marring her already bloody and sweaty face, she whimpered when he tug causing the spike wrist device to unsheathe itself. She panted and glared at the man who was watching her with a smirk

"You know for a vampire whore you are a pretty one" he murmured, she was disgusted seeing his eyes roaming over her body. The door of what she assumed was a trailer was opened revealing Jules. She was holding out a phone

"He wants proof" she said. Artemis gulped seeing the malicious look on the man's face.

"Well we better give him some right"

"No don't touch her" Caroline screamed seeing the man sliding open the door to Artemis's cage, she scuttled backwards but there wasn't anything else she could do. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him. Artemis tried grab on to the wall of the cage but she was too weak

"Here" he shoved the cell into her hand "Talk to your friend"

Artemis raised the phone to her ear

"Jules?-"

"Stef-" she screamed in pain as the man plunged his finger into the bullet hole "stop, please stop-" she cried and started to sob even harder when he dug it further in.

"ARTY, ARTY-"Stefan shouted the phone was snatched off of her, the man pushed her back in and slammed the cage door down. Artemis curled into a ball as she clutched her leg trying to ease the pain but it wasn't working.

"Hurt didn't it?" the man smirked. Caroline wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.

"Arty" she whispered seeing the elder teen huddled in the corner but she couldn't get far since the spike device was lodge in her wrist.

Artemis had managed to sit up she was leaning heavily against the cage, her leg was outstretched and tears and sweat marred her face. Caroline was in a similar shape.

"You know, I so need to get drunk" she muttered to the blonde causing her to smile, Artemis sighed and was trying to ignore the aches and pains of her body. Her hand was covered in dry blood, and these trousers she definitely knew she would have to throw them away. Both teens jumped and tensed seeing who had just entered the trailer.

"So, he crouched down in front of Caroline's cage, Artemis stiffened when he grabbed the rope that linked her wrist. "How many vampires are in this town?"

Caroline remained silence and screeched in pain when he squirted her with vervaine laced water.

"Leave her alone you dick" Artemis shouted and bit down so hard on her bottom lip when he tug the rope causing the spikes to rip into her skin again, small rivers of blood travelled down her hand.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Caroline screaming kicking against the cage.

"Because you're a vampire?"

"You fucking sicko-no DON'T!" Artemis shouted as he shot Caroline with a small stake causing it to be stabbed into her throat.

"Sorry what was that?" the man asked

"LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT" Caroline screamed and carried on kicking the cage in an attempt to open it.

He tutted "You know I wonder if this works on humans" he raised the make-shift weapon to his lips and blew, Artemis cried out when she felt something stab into her, she gasped and saw that the stake was literally halfway into her arm.

"ARGH YOU SON OF A BITCH" Artemis screamed and tried to pull it out but it caused even more pain making her cry.

"You can blame your friend for that one" he told her before leaving.

* * *

"Artemis stay awake" Caroline shouted seeing that Artemis's eyes were drifting shut. "Stay awake-"

"I'm so tired Caroline" her voice was slurred, the corners of her vision were blackening

"No please Arty. Don't leave me on my own" Caroline sobbed, Artemis swallowed and forced her eyes open, she was aching everywhere, her arm was soaked in blood, so was her leg, and she had a rived of blood gushing from her temple, she was amazed that she had managed to stay conscious for this long. She shifted and gritted her teeth and she pried the spikes out of her wrist.

"Tyler" Caroline shouted, Artemis glance up and saw the teen he looked horrified at the sight.

"Arty-"

"There's a latch on the door, I can't get it, Tyler there's a latch" Artemis saw him hesitating.

"Tyler please" Artemis begged "get this off-"

"Tyler please Arty needs help, she's losing a lot of blood please" Caroline shook the cage door. Tyler rushed forward and quickly opened Artemis's cage, he then snapped off the spiked device, she crawled out of the cage and opened the latch up of Caroline's cage. The blond vampire helped her up

"You need blood-"

"Damon and Stefan need more help go" Artemis ordered she could hear the fighting from inside.

Caroline rushed outside, Artemis limped after her and exited the trailer she could see Stefan on the ground and gasped seeing Damon shot in his shoulder.

"Damon" she shouted and went to take a step towards him but there was a resounding bang. Artemis stumbled back it utter shock, she looked wide eye at the man that fired his gun, and followed his gaze, and she looked down and saw blood blooming from her stomach. There was a rush of pain and she dropped to the ground grasping on to her stomach, it felt as if she could barely breathe.

"ARTY" Damon roared for him if felt as if everything had gone in slow-motion.

"Damon" she whispered her whole world was darkening, her head lolled to the side and she met his bright blue orbs.

"No, Art-"Damon's jaw clench seeing her stuttering for breath he reached out to her as if to grasp her hand. She offered him a small smile and stretched out her own bloodied hand, Artemis saw the wolf above Damon about to stake him but all of a sudden he screamed and dropped to his knees. Damon kicked him away and crawled over to Artemis, she was pale far too pale,

"No, no" he rested her head on his lap; he barely noticed all the other wolves being taken down. Damon jerked out the small stake that was lodged in her arm causing her to whimper.

"Arty" Caroline cried dropping down beside her, Artemis's eyes were glazed over; Damon bit into his wrist and shoved it against her lips. He started to panic when he couldn't feel her sucking on the bite wound.

"No, no, no" he hissed and shook her "don't you dare leave me. Come on drink-"

"Please drink" Stefan begged he was on Damon's other side. "Come on-"

"I swear to god Gilbert I will hate you forever now come on drink" Damon urged and stroked her throat as if to coax her into taking his blood.

They all relaxed hearing Artemis beginning to take in the blood, Damon let out a sigh and ran his fingers through her hair whilst she drank.

"You should get out of here" Jonas said appearing in front of them. Damon felt Artemis's weak attempt to pull herself out of his grip but it only tightened. He pulled his wrist back and wasn't surprised when her breathing started to even out a tale tell sign that she was unconscious

"Why?"

"Elijah made a deal with Artemis, and I'm here to see it's upheld. You should all go now" Jonas instructed "Now, he won't be happy when he hears about this" he gestured towards the unconscious teen in Damon's arms.

"Let's go" Stefan muttered his elder brother cradled Artemis to his chest and left the forest.

* * *

Artemis groaned and slowly opened her eyes, she blinked away her blurry vision and sat up, and she stopped abruptly feeling as if the world was moving with her.

When she felt good to go Artemis sat up and realised that she was in the Boarding House more specifically in the parlour,

"Damon?" she called seeing his leather jacket on the couch, she slipped on her shoes and headed upstairs to check the raven head vampire's bedroom to see if he was there.

Artemis walked down the hallway and quietly pushed open the bedroom door, she frowned realising that she could hear voices. Artemis peered around and felt her heart drop seeing Damon sitting naked in the tub with Andie Starr the pair was covered in bubbles.

"I had to admit I was kind of surprised that you called, I thought I was being forward by giving you my card" Andie murmured, Artemis looked away and felt the familiar sting from her tear-ducts and mentally slapped herself knowing she would probably end up crying.

"No I like a woman who knows what she wants" she heard Damon.

"Hmm- well I need a distraction-"Andie chuckled

"Well you can booty call me anytime"

Artemis shook her head and didn't want to hear any-more she left, so she just missed hearing Damon telling Andie "I'm in love with a woman I can't have"

Andie sighed "figures so, what's wrong?"

"She's too good for me she's enigma, but god I love her so, so much" Damon downed the rest of his wine. "I'm scared I'll hurt her."

Artemis slammed the door to the boarding house shut and clutching her aching heart she felt as if it could burst any moment, she looked around and saw no sign of her car or Stefan. So she walked into the night.

* * *

Artemis found herself in the town square staring up at the night sky, it was littered with stars. She fervently wiped away her tears and gazed up at the stars.

"We should really stop meeting like this" Artemis chuckled and looked to her left; she wasn't so surprised to see Elijah sitting there.

"We shouldn't should we?" she murmured.

"Tears again?"

"It's become a habit I suppose" Elijah pulled out a handkerchief and surprised her when he gently grasped her chin; she closed her eyes and sighed feeling the pads of his fingers stroking her skin. He wiped away her tears.

"Well you know what they say about bad habits, you should break them" Elijah murmured his breath fanning over her face. Artemis opened her eyes and smiled at him

"Hmm I'll look in to that" her attention soon turned back to the stars. There was a moment of content silence, he noticed her shiver so shed his jacket and dropped it around her shoulders.

"No I couldn't-"

"Take it Artemis" he murmured

"So the wolves-"

"They've been dealt with" Elijah murmured not missing the blood stains on her clothes; he followed her gaze and saw that they were on the twinkling stars above. "Do you know their names?" he asked

"My dad was meant to teach me, but he never got round it. I know there's one called Sirius and it's the Dog Star, but I have no clue how you spot it" she uttered snuggling into his jacket it was oddly warm.

"Well let me show you" he gently took hold of her hand and pointed out the dog shape star. "Can you see it?" he asked,

Artemis giggled and nodded "Yes, can you teach me more?" she asked looking up. Elijah nodded he could see her eyes brightening and showed her another star.

* * *

Artemis later arrived home and saw that her car was already there, she had ended up spending the last two hours with Elijah, and the Original had explained to her the names of the stars and how to spot them.

She gently shut the door behind her and ran upstairs; she was still covered in dry blood. She had heard Jenna in the living room and didn't want to alarm the woman so decided to get change first. Artemis had just rounded the corner when she slammed into someone.

"Arty-"

She jumped and backpedalled

"Whoa relax Art" John grabbed her hand "Are you ok?" he asked and didn't miss the fact that she had looked like she had come straight out of a horror movie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Artemis nodded and was about to go into the room, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Arty, you sure?" he asked, Artemis plastered a smile on to her face and nodded she then slammed the door shut behind her.

She leant against it and looked down at her clothes, she really needed to have a shower and get change. Artemis grabbed her pair of flannel shorts and a random camisole; she had a quick shower and changed into her night clothes. she yawned and stretched her arms above her head and peeked in to Jeremy's room, she saw the teen was on his computer so let him be.

Artemis moved on to Elena's room and frowned seeing no sign of the girl. She walked downstairs and entered the kitchen where she spotted Alaric and Jenna who were lounging in the living room.

"Hey" Artemis said "erm….is-have you…..I mean do you know where Elena is?" she asked playing with the hem of her shorts.

"She's at a slumber party" Jenna replied she felt guilty and even more so when she could see Artemis was very reluctant to meet her gaze.

"Oh well-"

"Art, you want to join us?" Jenna offered with a smile on her face.

"No…it's fine I—"

"I'm sorry Artemis, what I said was out of order" Jenna said sincerely. Alaric looked at the teen in concern he already knew what she had went through tonight and this whole drama with Jenna certainly wasn't helping.

"It's fine Jen, you were mad" Artemis smiled at her "but I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. Night Ric" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh wait Art, remember tea party at the Lockwood manor so you need to get in contact with Elijah" Jenna said, oblivious to the look that Alaric was shooting the Gilbert girl.

"Oh right" Artemis chuckled nervously "yeah, I'll remember that" she jogged up the stairs and crawled into the bed. for some reason she got a feeling that this little tea party wouldn't go to plan. She sighed and rolled over trying to catch some sleep.

* * *

**AN: Here it is, so in this chap, Arty sees Damon flirting with Andie, attempts to give Caroline a ride home, doesn't go to plan when Jules comes in. She gets hurt and Damon comes to her rescue. She hears Damon with Andie so leaves where she meets Elijah and Jenna apologizes **

**Next Chap a Tea party**

**Outfit link profile **

**Please REVIEW **


	36. Chapter 36

Artemis groaned and rolled over, she was exhausted she had hardly got any sleep last night, she sighed when she saw the time and saw she had to get up for work. Artemis sat up and scratched the back of her head; she stumbled out of her bed and catches herself on her dresser.

She felt a little drowsy and weak, Artemis shivered and saw that her window was wide open; she shook her head and slammed it shut. The brunette got out of bedroom and headed towards her bathroom. Artemis quickly did her morning routine and leant against the bathroom counter, she groaned seeing the bags beneath her eyes, her skin was paler than usual she looked unwell. Artemis closed her eyes and took a minute to herself. She exited the bathroom and bumped into Jeremy.

"Hey Art can you…" he trailed off seeing her face; she looked as if she could keel over any minute.

"What is it Jere?" she smiled at him,

"I was wondering if you could help-"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow when he paused again "Jeremy I don't have much time I got to go to work and-"

"Never mind" he smiled at her "it doesn't matter-"

"Are you sure?" Artemis frowned. "If you need help then I'm happy-"

"No it's fine honestly" he assured her; she nodded and headed to her own bedroom. Jeremy walked into his own room. He heard his cell ringing and picked up,

"Hey Bon" he said quietly not wanting Artemis to hear

"Hi, so did you get Art-"

"I think it's best for her to sit this one out. Artemis looks exhausted; did Caroline say what they did to her and Arty?"

"Yeah, they shot her in the leg and dug spikes into her wrist" Bonnie replied. Jeremy swore softly

"No wonder she's exhausted." Jeremy muttered "No we can do this without her, ok? Don't breathe a word to her about this"

"I know Jeremy see ya later" Bonnie said hanging up,

Artemis had just slipped on her bra and panties and was rummaging around in her closet; she decided to wear a cream coloured dress with a printed design all over it. She had just tightened the brown leather belt around her waist when she heard Jeremy in the hallway.

"Arty, I'm going" he yelled, Artemis hurried out of the room and peered out of her doorway.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To the Grill, I'm meeting Bonnie there" he replied before she could question him further he left.

Artemis couldn't help but smile at that, she didn't miss the fact that her little brother had been spending an awful a lot of time with the witch. She decided to leave that one alone and carried on getting ready. Artemis rummaged through her closet and carried on getting ready. She took her clutch and deposited at the bottom of the stairs next to the dish-bowl and walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

Artemis had just finished making herself some scramble eggs and toast and was about to take a much needed sip of her coffee when the front door was slammed open, she instantly jumped off of the stool and rolled her eyes.

"Hey" she clapped her hands loudly breaking the couple apart "Do you mind not doing this in the hallway, trying to eat breakfast here. Seriously go and get a room" Artemis headed back to the kitchen and could hear the couple laughing, she was about to take a bite out of her toast when she was halted again.

"Can I help you Lena?" she asked seeing her sister standing there in the doorway, with Stefan behind her.

"Well I was wondering if I could have the keys to the Lake house? Please"

"Why would-"

"Just want to spend the night away from everything" Elena said, Artemis bit her lip and nodded putting a smile on her face.

"Wish I had that luxury" she muttered "Yeah sure, I'll get the keys why don't you pack"

Artemis nearly fell off of the stool when Elena literally launched herself into her arms.

"Thank you so much" she whispered into the elder girl's ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Artemis laughed and patted her on the back, "go get ready" Elena skipped out of the room exchanging loving smiles with Stefan. Artemis couldn't help but feel a bit jealous seeing that, hell even her younger sister had found someone to love, and Jeremy she could already see that the teenage boy was going in the same direction with a certain Bennett witch.

"Arty, the keys?" Stefan said bringing her back to reality.

Artemis jumped and nodded "Sorry" she shook her head, and walked over to the living room. Stefan didn't miss that her complexion wasn't its usual peachy tone nor the fact that she had bags underneath her eyes.

"Artemis, are you ok? I mean I never got to actually see you-"

"Stef I'm fine" she nodded rummaging through the desk drawers; she was getting frustrated when she couldn't find it.

"Arty are you-"

"Damn it Stefan" she snapped as the drawer fell out of its cabinet "I'm fine" she crouched down on the ground hurriedly shoving the spilled contents back into the drawer. Stefan grabbed her hands stopping her.

"Arty?"

Artemis looked up at him he could see her lower lip trembling, she shook her head "I'm fine-"

"No, none of that" he gently grasped her chin and stared into her eyes "you can tell me anything"

"You're a sweet guy Stef" Artemis smiled sadly at him, Stefan studied her knowing she was trying to change the topic but it wasn't going to work on him,

"Artemis" he said sternly his heightened hearing could pick up that Elena was still packing "Why do I get a feeling it's something to do with my brother?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I…he found someone else-"

"Andie Starr? Yeah I saw her at the Boarding House" Stefan told her, there was no doubt of denying it, his brother was a complete idiot, thinking that if he swanned off with other women, that he was able to forget about Artemis but he knew that definitely wasn't going to work, it'll only hurt her and him.

Artemis sighed and grabbed the keys she handed it over to Stefan and was about to pick up the fallen drawer but he got there before her.

"Thanks-"

"Are you happy about it? With Damon and-"

"No I'm not" she admitted and shrugged her shoulders "Damon deserves someone normal, and she's gorgeous, if she can make him happy then I'm happy for him" Artemis forced a smile onto her face her heart was totally against those words. Stefan surprised her by pulling her into a hug, and wrapped his arms around her holding her.

They parted ways when Elena came thundering down the stairs, Artemis clutched her purse and keys and walked towards the front door.

"So ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan asked smiling at Elena taking her bags

"Yep" Elena replied with a grin on her face "let's go before John shows up and pretends to be the caring father"

Artemis chuckled and grabbed her car keys, "See you guys later" she called over her shoulder and walked towards her car.

* * *

Artemis was in the back office and was sorting through several files when she felt a pulse of air behind her. She gasped and jumped turned around and sighed seeing Elijah there.

"Jesus, scare the crap out of me why don't you?" she clutched her heart.

"Hmm, that wasn't my intention. So are these some of the items you had gathered?" Elijah asked tinkering with the items that she had displayed on the shelves.

"Yes, from the Roman era to even the Viking era" she said proudly, she hadn't spoken in so long about her work

"Viking you say?" he asked interested "Do you have-"

"Yes, I believe this was from the Viking era" she said pulling out a thin glass case that displayed a piece of parchment that had the drawing on several wild horses. Elijah was stunned but quickly composed his features to a look of nonchalant "do you know anything about it?" he asked,

Artemis stood up and looked down at the picture whilst standing beside him.

"Hmm, an artist named Niklaus had drawn these, whilst observing these creatures" Artemis murmured.

"And you know this because-"

"The seer thing" she smiled at him, and saw that his attention was far more focused on the parchment; she couldn't even name what type of emotion was swimming in his eyes. "Elijah? Do you want this?" she asked.

"It means nothing, you shouldn't really have worthless tat in your store Artemis" he said curtly. Artemis frowned nothing here was worthless

"It obviously means something to you, otherwise you wouldn't have been clutching onto it" Artemis murmured and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear.

Elijah canted his head to the side to study her "You know me well-"

"No I don't" Artemis muttered "Athena knew you, I'm just an observant person" there was a moment of silence which he broke.

"Are you ready then?" he asked her. Artemis looked at him in confusion making him chuckle

"The tea party? You're my escort-"

"Oh damn I forgot" she quickly ran around the room and gathered her thing and was gone. Elijah fiddled with his cufflink mentally counting down the seconds before she would return; it wasn't long as a flush looking Artemis came back.

"You're meant to be coming-oww stich- come on" she said and was tempted to push him out of the door. "Elijah we're late already and-"

"And whose fault is that?" he smirked she had the urge to hit him but thought better of it.

"Oh right, mine now come on. Carol Lockwood would literally bite my head off if I don't show up with you. Since you're the reason why she's hosting this party"

* * *

Artemis sighed and helped herself to a cup of tea; she added some sugar into the hot drink and stirred it with a spoon. Carol Lockwood had hijacked Elijah as soon as they strolled in, she sipped her tea and blanched at the taste, she was definitely a coffee person. She smiled seeing Damon walking in, finally she wouldn't be bored.

"Damon" she grinned at him. "You came I thought you wouldn't show…since tea party and you don't miss-"

"She got that right" Jenna chuckled behind her. "So Damon what are you-"

"You made it" Andie smiled at Damon, the grin on Artemis's face slid off seeing the vampire kissing the other woman.

"Hey" Damon smirked at her, Artemis forced a smile on to her face "thanks for introducing us Jenna" he walked away and headed towards Elijah and Carol.

"Art-"

"I'm going to get something to eat, feeling rather peckish" Artemis mumbled and hurried away. She made a beeline towards the table of food and picked up a strawberry tart. But put it back she wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Artemis" Elijah called her over; she looked up and saw that Carol and Damon were looking at her.

"Hey" she uttered slightly confused "Erm what-"

"I was just telling Damon and Carol what a lovely host you've been" Elijah uttered and gently took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips; Damon's crushed his cell that was in his hand when he saw this.

"Host?" he snarled the word out.

"I ask Artemis to take care of Elijah, whilst he's in tow doing his research-"

"And she's been taking wonderful care of me" Elijah uttered; Artemis felt the heat on her cheeks rise.

"Mayor Lockwood-"

"If you excuse me" Carole hurried away.

"What are you doing?" Damon snarled before she could reply Andie appeared,

"Fancy getting me a drink Damon?" the news-reporter asked

"I think we'll leave you two to get on with it" Artemis sniped and walked off; Elijah smirked and followed after her, leaving behind a very frustrated Damon.

* * *

"So this isn't real?" Artemis asked her and Elijah were in one of the corridors starting up a large portrait, she studied the bronze placard "but here it says it's genuine" she traced the outline of the engraved writing

"Hmm, I appears so, but here give me your hand" Elijah held out his larger hand to her, she placed her smaller softer one in his, "Feel this" he guided her hand across the portrait and she frowned feeling the strokes of the painting,

"This is odd" she murmured as he moved behind her

"You know why it's so odd? It's because the original portrait would have strokes going in all different directions this one is completely smooth" Elijah said into her ear. Artemis jumped feeling his breath fanning over the shell of her, there was no doubt in denying Elijah was a handsome man, he had that old fashion thing going for him.

"Wow, now we know that Carol Lockwood doesn't have that much to brag about" Artemis muttered getting flustered at his closeness.

"Elijah" a voice growled, she jumped and look over to the end of the hallway and saw a clearly pissed off Damon standing there. Artemis immediately took a step forward to put some distance between her and Elijah.

"Damon what can I do for you? I'm quite busy-"

"Yeah I can see that. But I think we need to talk" the raven head vampire glowered, Elijah was internally amused but nodded, he thought he might as well indulge the younger vampire.

"Artemis I-"

"No, no I'm going to find a drink" she literally ran back to the main room, her eyes darted around, screw the tea she needed something stronger. She discreetly looked around and poured herself a glass of whisky, she was about to take a sip but it was snatched away from her.

"Ric" she whined "why?"

"Erm…because I said so?" the history teacher replied. And then he downed the drink. Artemis rolled her eyes and followed his gaze, she saw Damon following Elijah into the study. Just then there was a loud squeal of laugher, Alaric saw the dejected look on the teen's face and saw that her attention was focused on Andie Starr.

"Art, don't wallow-"

"Whoa Ric, definitely not wallowing, I just realised I am definitely not Damon's type" Artemis muttered "he likes tall leggy girls, something I'm clearly not-"Alaric eyes almost bugged out hearing that.

Damn he thought Artemis was completely oblivious to her and Damon's odd relationship, you would literally have to be blind not to see the chemistry between the pair.

Before he could say anything however John approached the pair.

"What is Damon doing with Elijah?" he asked them both.

"They're trading True Blood cards" Artemis said deadpanned, Alaric snorted at that. "Don't really know John, nor do I care"

"And you?"

"How should I know?" Alaric scoffed not liking the man at all.

"Well because you're his little helper" John stared the other man down.

"If you say so John-"

"Does Jenna know about you're extra-curricular-"

"John, don't you dare get Jenna involved in this" Artemis hissed

"She's already involved Arty, whether you like it or not" John replied back. "I think it's time we tell her, she can't stay in the dark forever-"

"She can" Artemis snapped "tell her anything I will make sure you won't be wearing a ring again, do you understand John?" her eyes had darkened in anger and without another word she left.

"You know what Arty was right you're a dick" Alaric smirked.

John glared at him "I don't think you should sleep-over anymore, it's inappropriate with children in the house" he paused "and that ring Isobel gave you, it's mine and I want it back"

* * *

Artemis sighed and rolled her shoulders back and forth; she was currently helping herself to some biscuits but kept her attention on the door where she knew Elijah and Damon were on the other side of.

"Hey Arty" Jenna appeared next to her.

"Oh hi Jen" she smiled at her,

"I'm sorry about Andie and Damon, I didn't know that they'd end up together if-"

"It's fine, he can do whatever he wants" Artemis plucked a strawberry from the platter and bit down on it

"Arty I thought you and Damon-"

"There's nothing between me and Damon, he can sleep with whoever he wants" Artemis looked away her eyes rested on the study door.

"Arty, I know you're lying and I know that you feel-"

"I feel nothing Jenna." Artemis claimed "nothing at all, I think there are no mutual feelings between…" she trailed off seeing Elijah exiting the study, she could make out something red on his hands.

"Arty-"

"See you later Jen" Artemis called over her shoulder and distractedly. She entered the study and her eyes widened at the sight off seeing Damon leaning on the desk, clutching his blood covered throat.

"Damn Damon what did you do?" Artemis rushed forwards and pushed him into the desk chair she knelt down in front of him, and took white handkerchief off of him.

"You're boyfriend attacked me" he grunted.

She rolled her eyes and pulled his hand away from his throat, she could see the wound already healing.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and you obviously did something to get stabbed in the neck" Damon relaxed under her gentle soft ministrations as she wiped away the blood.

"I kind of tried to break his neck and get information out of him" he relented. Artemis stiffened

"Are you stupid?" she snapped grabbing his hand and started to wipe the blood away "he is an Original he could do so much damage and-"

"Why are you so concerned about him?" Damon growled, grabbing her around the waist, he flipped their position so that now she was pinned beneath him. She gasped as he pressed his body against hers, she could feel his weight on her.

"I am not concerned about him" she snapped her hands were on his broad shoulders trying to push him back. Damon frowned at her his eyes roamed over her face

"Who are you concerned for?"

"You" she breathed and gulped when he trailed a finger down the column of her throat

"Why though? Tell me" he demanded resting his temple against her own "can you admit it Arty? Can you say it?" he asked cupping her face, she felt his thumb brush across her bottom lip.

"Damon oh my god-"in a flash Damon was off of her and on the other side of the room with Andie. Artemis sat up trying to get her breathing rate back to normal

"You didn't see anything Andie, and you just walked in on me and Arty talking" her eyes widened realising he was compelling her.

"I didn't see anything just that you and Arty were talking" Andie repeated monotone. Then a wide smile spread across her face and she skipped away.

"You compelled her?" Artemis questioned with a frown on her face.

"I do what I have to do" Damon replied "sort through your feeling Artemis, I don't want to be stringed along-"

"That goes both ways Damon, I don't want be either" she said quietly. And watched as he left.

Artemis exited the room and leant against the wall seeing Damon and Andie laughing and smiling, exchanging small kisses. She sighed and looked away and saw Elijah was talking to Carol Lockwood; she rubbed her temples and decided to leave. She had some work to do at the store. Artemis licked her lips and headed out towards her car, she was about to climb into the car but was stopped when she heard her someone calling her name.

"Artemis-"

"Elijah" she smiled

"You're leaving so soon?" Elijah asked,

"Yeah, I have to get back to the store, you stay and have fun" she uttered and was about to leave but he grasped her hand.

"Elijah-"

"He is a fool Artemis" before she could ask him anything he was gone. Artemis shook her head and got into her car.

His words rang around her head, 'He is a fool' she revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Artemis was in the store doing some dusting, she had just stepped down from the ladder when the belle above the door rang, and alerting her someone was here.

"Hey Art"

"Betty" she smiled at her and walked over to the counter she brought the stool on the other side of it and gestured for the old lady to sit down. "So what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much, just stopped by I saw you leaving earlier with a mystery man and damn….he was fine" she whistled, Artemis blushed and shook her head.

"Betty-"

"Come on Arty, he was like sex on legs. Damn the men in this town are oh so….delicious" Betty grinned as Artemis leant her elbows on the counter "come on Arty say it. Elijah is his name?" she nodded "well Elijah he's damn sexy-"

"Ok, Betty Elijah Smith is a very handsome man-"

"Now that is a compliment" Artemis's eyes widened and her head snapped over to a smirking Elijah

"Hey….erm…well….I'm sick-very sick and I don't want to leave you but-"

"Damn Art that was a bloody understatement" Betty whispered eyeing Elijah. "He's gorgeous you better be hitting tha…."

"LA LAA LA" Artemis spoke loudly "Betty isn't your husband waiting for you-"

"NO Art-"

"Go away Betty" she hissed.

Betty grinned and nodded "Ah I get it" she winked at her "you want some alone time? I get it" Artemis could feel her cheeks heating up she glared at the older woman who hurried out of the store.

"Betty's unwell getting there in old age, if you catch my drift" Artemis ranted and tapped her pen against the counter "but the woman can bake I mean-"

"Artemis its fine" Elijah cut her off "I have something for you though" she quirked an eyebrow and was miffed at the sight of him presenting her with a single white lily.

"For you" he handed it over to her, making sure that their brushed against each other

"For what?" Artemis asked she hadn't been given a flower in years; she raised it up to her nose and inhaled it

"I didn't lie about what I said Artemis, you have been a wonderful host" Elijah murmured his voice clear and precise

"Thank you"

"I also have a request-"Artemis's smile faltered

"I guess there would be something else, so what is it?" she asked looking at him tiredly.

"Nothing bad that I can assure you" he murmured running his fingers across the surface of the trinkets on the counter "I wish you to accompany tomorrow to the property lines, I have to be authentic as possible with this book that the people of this town thinking I'm writing" Elijah said, Artemis leant forward against the counter.

"Why not?" she smiled shrugging her shoulders,

"Wonderful I will also be taking you for lunch" before she could even question him in a blur of movement he was gone, her hair whipped around her. Artemis smiled slightly and lightly ran her finger over the petals of the flower.

Artemis had just closed up when she heard her cell ring loudly, she looked around spotted it on the counter.

"Damon?" she asked locking the store door behind her.

"Arty, I think you've forgot something at the tea-party, let me give you a clue is has you house keys in?"

"My clutch" she groaned remembering she left it at the Lockwoods and her keys were already with her along with her cell.

"Got it in one, so you going to come over and get it?" Damon asked ignoring the glare he was getting from Alaric

"Can't you just drop it by?" she asked really not in the mood to see him.

"Aw, I can't do that. So you better hurry up Art" he smirked hearing her swear at him, without another word she hanged up on.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and walked up the porch steps, like usual the front door was unlocked. She could hear voices in the parlour

"You really need to learn how to lock your doors" Artemis said entering the parlour, her eyes landed on Damon who was lounging on the leather armchair, with Alaric sitting on the couch.

"Ah but if I do lock my doors then I wouldn't be able to see your face" the vampire smirked at her

"Don't you have Andie to compel-"

"Jealous doesn't suit you Art-"

"Piss off" Artemis snapped folding her arms across her chest, Alaric shifted slightly feeling the tension in the air seem to ripen when the pair were in the room together, it could clearly be said that the pair and unresolved issues. "Now where is my purse?"

"Hmm, I think I need some persuasion" Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively

"You're a dick" Artemis spat "give it-"

"And I think this is my cue to go" Alaric jumped onto his feet not wanting to be caught in between an argument with them. "I have a date with Jenna"

Artemis nodded and looked over to Damon, "Well?" she asked and spotted the clutch in the waist band of his jeans,

"You know you're very sexy when you're making demands" she jumped when he appeared in front of her "very sexy" he purred into her ear. Artemis stifled a moan when she felt lips on her throat; she gasped as he kissed her throat and nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Stop" she whispered "please- you're confusing me. I can't do this; there are too many mixed signals." She discreetly pulled out her clutch from the back of his jeans. "I don't know what you want-"

"I want you" he said seriously, her brows furrowed she was getting beyond frustration.

"Then what are you doing with Andie?" she shoved him away from her. "I don't want to play games with you anymore. Whatever this is between us, I want it gone"

"It will never go. My feelings for you never will go-"

"What are your feelings exactly?" she spluttered he remained silent she laughed bitterly "there you go, making big claims and when you're confronted you go quiet. I doubt you even know what you feel…just stay with Andie, have a girl who doesn't even really know you." Artemis snapped and was relieved when he let her pass.

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in when she exited the room. Artemis didn't want to think about this anymore and decided to go home. She slowed down seeing a body on the ground.

"Oh my god Ric" she ran forward and dropped to her knees. "Damon" she called her eyes were on the knife in his stomach, "shit" she gently closed his eyes

"What the hell?" Damon said looking down at her and Alaric,

"I don't know he-"he quickly pulled her onto her feet,

"Art calm-"

"BEHIND YOU" she shouted seeing someone dropping down behind Damon, the vampire immediately stood in front of her protectively and punched the werewolf,

"ARTY RUN" Damon shouted as he slammed himself against the wall trying to dislodge the other supernatural creature off of his back,

"Damon-"

"GO NOW" he roared as he was stabbed in the neck with a needle, Artemis knew she wouldn't be a match for the werewolf and decided to see if she could get someone to help, she had just flung the door open and stumbled back

"Jules" she breathed,

"Hey Art" without another word something struck her hard on the face instantly knocking her out. Damon snarled attempting to get up to crawl over to her but the vervaine had significantly weakened him.

"Don't touch her" he murmured his world was fading fast the last thing he made out was Artemis unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Artemis groaned and whimpered feeling something digging into her wrist she slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she met Alaric's eyes, he was dead. Artemis scuttled backwards and hissed in pain feeling a burning sensation throbbing through her body. She looked down and cringed seeing that spike device wrapped around both her wrist, she froze hearing a loud groan.

"Damon?" she breathed seeing him chained to a chair with a similar looking device that she had on but his were around his neck.

"Art?" he looked down at her she was on the ground a couple of feet away from him "Are-" he tensed seeing the frightened look on her face and his eyes zeroed in on her bloody wrist and bruised cheek.

"Morning sunshines" a smug voice greeted them. Artemis snapped her head towards the direction that the voice had come from and saw a skinny man with a beanie on his head.

"I saw this movie once" Artemis gulped seeing him pacing in front of her, she looked down and saw that both the devices her and Damon were currently adorning had chains and the werewolf was clutching on to "some torture porn flick. Must say though you're much more hotter than the girl in the film" if looks could kill the werewolf would be six feet under from the looks he was getting from the vampire, he smirked and further enraged the vampire by running a finger down Artemis's damp cheeks, the pain from her wrists were getting too much.

"So pretty-"

"Don't touch her" Damon spat and attempted to rip the chains off but he was too weak.

"Oh is she your girl?"

"Yes. And I don't like others touching what's mine. So don't fucking touch her" Damon's nostrils flared, Artemis was too scared to retort to Damon's comment.

"Well anyway, in this film there was a collar device, it was really cool. You know what I'm talking about right?" the werewolf asked Artemis "after all you were my first…let's say recipient to experience this, so I made some modifications with some wooden nails and when I pull-get ready" he smiled darkly at Artemis and pulled. Artemis screamed out in pain when the nails tore into her skin. Her scream drowned out Damon's groan.

"Enough" Jules ordered "we need her alive for now Stevie"

Stevie rolled his eyes and dropped the chains that were attached to Artemis's wrists. She was panting and trembled slightly,

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked, Damon's attention was on Artemis's form, he needed to get her out of this. But when he heard Jules's question he laughed. Artemis wondered what the hell was so funny, but then she recalled that Jules was asking about the moonstone, which was ironic since Damon didn't have that anymore.

She managed to pull herself up into a sitting position but was still slightly slumped, her hands were coated in blood, and she could already see the blood drying.

"Oh if only you knew the irony of this situation" Damon leant his head back still keeping one eye on Artemis.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go, you're going to torture me I don't talk, someone's going to lose their heart, last time it was your boy Mason."

"This time it would be you" Jules sneered and nodded towards Stevie who pulled hard on the chains causing Damon to yell out in pain, he hissed at Stevie making the wolf jump.

"You know what you said about how we're going to torture you….well you was wrong, we've got leverage" Jules sneered and nodded again. Artemis bit down so hard on her bottom lip that she drew blood when Stevie tugged on her chains. She gasped and looked up her eyes were clouded in tears.

"You know what's great about a buck shot? Maximum damage" she grabbed Arty's hair causing her yelp and forced the bloodied teen in front of her. So that her terrified face was facing Damon. He could see how scared she was.

"It'll be ok" he mouthed seeing her tearstained face. Artemis clenched her eyes shut feeling the gun against the back of her shoulder.

"You can't kill her" Damon struggled against the chains; spit was flying from the enraged vampire.

"Oh I know, we need her for the sacrifice right?" Jules smirked canting her head to the side "but we can have some fun first. Now where is the moonstone or-"

"We'll put another bullet in her. You didn't like that before did ya?" Stevie smirked

"Go fuck yourself" Artemis spat and hissed when he pulled harshly on the chains causing the spikes to dig in.

"I rather you be doing that to me"

"I swear to god, when I get out of this your head is mine" Damon growled

"No your head is ours now where is it?" Jules snarled prodding the gun into Artemis's shoulder causing her to teeter forward on her knees.

"Looking for this?" Artemis eyes widened and glanced over her shoulder and seeing Elijah there, he took in her state and immediately tensed at the sight of her, but he kept his game face on. He casually strolled into the moon and placed the moonstone on the dark oak table and took a step back.

"Go ahead" Elijah uttered "take it" with that a werewolf rushed forward but Elijah plunged his hand into his chest ripping out his heart and threw it to the ground.

Artemis scuttled backwards and felt her back hit Damon's legs. Two more wolves rushed forward and met the same fate as their companion. Artemis felt her hair shift as Jules fled out of the room. She rolled her eyes seeing Stevie crouch on the floor beside her and pulled his jacket over his head.

"What about you sweetheart?" Elijah asked hauling the werewolf on to his feet "want to take shot?" Stevie shook his head and didn't even dare look at the Original. "No, yes no? where's the girl?" Artemis knew he was playing with the petrified wolf.

"I don't know" Damon replied.

"Doesn't matter" with that Elijah punched Stevie in the face with enough force that he broke his neck. He crouched down in front of Artemis and broke her wrists free. She gasped when she felt the spikes out of her. Before Artemis could even blink Elijah pressed his wrist against her lips forcing the blood down her throat. She spluttered and gagged and wiped her mouth when he pulled back.

"Still here you know" Damon uttered his eyes narrowed on Elijah who helped Artemis on to her feet.

"Damon-"

Elijah with ease ripped the chains off of Damon and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"This is the third time I saved your life" he smirked at the younger vampire. "You're not doing a great job at protecting her, you better step up if you don't want to be the next one to lose your heart" he turned on his heel and walked out.

Artemis licked her lips as Damon stood up,

"Whoa" he stumbled back when she launched herself into his arms

"Damon-"she pressed her tearstained faced against his chest. He embraced her.

"You ok?" he asked his arms were wrapped around her waist. His hand slid up her throat and cupped her cheek

"Yes" she breathed and smiled slightly when he peppered her face with kisses

"Are you sure?" he asked, wiping away her tears. Artemis nodded and slumped against him resting her head against his chest. Damon ran his fingers through her hair

"Come on let's get you home-"

"Erm you're forgetting Ric?" she mumbled closing her eyes she was exhausted.

"He'll still be dead when we come back. Can you walk?"

"Yes, you dick I do have legs" Artemis rolled her eyes; Damon snorted and wrapped an arm her waist and led her out of house.

* * *

Artemis groaned and stretched her arms above her head; she was literally dead on her feet. Elena was spending the weekend at the Lake house, Jenna she couldn't find but assumed that her aunt was spending the night at Alaric's since she didn't want to be anywhere near John.

Artemis drained the bathwater and padded barefooted down the hallway and peeked into Jeremy's room and saw that he was fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile seeing his state, his arms were spread wide and his mouth was wide open, she quietly pulled the covers over her sleeping brother and exited the room. Artemis shut her bedroom door behind her and crawled into bed.

She reached out and switched off her lamp. Artemis rolled over and her eyes drifted close, before she entered slumber-land she swore she met a pair of icy blue orbs, she felt something warm and soft pressing against her temples. Damon brushed aside her fallen curls and could hear her breathing evening out,

He ran his thumb across the apple of her cheek and leant over her so that his lips were aligned with her ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you tonight" Damon whispered "but I promise I will try my best, even if it means killing Elijah" she stirred and looked at him in confusion.

"Damon?" her voice was groggy

"Go to sleep Artemis" he lightly kissed her temple and was gone. Artemis hummed and rolled over falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

** Thanks to those who reviewed. **

** So in this chap-there are some Arty and Elijah moments where she accompanies him to the tea party. Betty makes another appearence. Damon and Arty moments at the party. Jules makes an entrance and Elijah comes to both Arty and Damon's rescues. **

**and a final Darty moment. **

**Next Chap the Dinner party, and we all know things don't go to plan. **

**Please REVIEW **


	37. Chapter 37

There was the steady sound of an alarm clock shrilling loudly, Artemis groaned and clutched her throbbing temples, and she slammed her hand down on the alarm clock instantly shutting it off. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She swung her legs out of her bed and rubbed her temple, she felt her skin tingle slightly when she touched her temple.

Artemis shook it off and started her morning routine. She rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a random top. She hurriedly brushed her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail.

Artemis swore under her breath knowing she would be late opening the store up. She felt as if she was forgetting something. But her mind didn't linger on it too long though, as she pulled on her converses.

Artemis hurried down the stairs and walked into the kitchen; she poured herself some cereal and munched it down.

"Morning Art" John greeted her,

"Morning" she replied through a mouthful of cereal and downed the rest of her coffee.

"You late Arty?" Jeremy asked seeing Artemis shovelling her cereal down her throat. She waved and ran pass him.

"Did you really need to ask?" John asked quirking an eyebrow at the teen.

"Yep" Jeremy grinned.

* * *

Artemis yawned as she unlocked the front door of the store and entered the shop, she flipped the sign over so now that it read 'open'. She walked into the back office and shed off her leather jacket and stretched her arms above her head.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Derek?" Artemis stepped out from the back and smiled at the delivery man, she glanced at the time it was hitting 10.45, "Right on time" she smiled and held out her hand for the clipboard, "you can set the boxes down here" Artemis smiled signing her name on the order list. There were three thick wooden crates that no doubt held priceless artefacts.

"See yah later Miss Gilbert" Derek smiled and left. Artemis waved goodbye and her attention was soon turned towards the wooden crate, she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the first crate

"Crap" she muttered she was unable to lift it at all, Artemis sighed and canted her head to the side, she would just have to try something else. With that thought she placed her hands on the edges of the crate and pushed with all her strength it moved an inch. "Oh come on" she glared at the crate.

"You know looking at it like that isn't going to make it move" Artemis jumped and spun around.

"So it's all vampires who have a thing for sneaking up on people, including Originals" Elijah smirked and stepped into the small quaint store,

"What are you doing?" she asked seeing him unbuttoning his coat and then removing his suit jacket, she could imagine Betty fainting from this.

"Why, I'm helping you of course" he uttered and before she could even comprehend what he meant, the crate that she had been leaning on disappeared causing her to stumble but before she could fall to the ground an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You are a clumsy creature aren't you?" Elijah murmured

"Erm…thanks well we should-"she was flustered by his close proximity he took a step back.

"I've got the rest"

Artemis shook her head and walked into the back office and saw all three crates already sitting there with the lids wide open.

"Are you going to be selling these in your store?" Elijah asked picking up a wooden totem.

"Nope" she replied and started to rummage through the crates "I archive these for the museums. So not that I'm not grateful for you helping me, but what are you doing here?" she asked placing the lid on the crate since she didn't want to damage the goods.

"I believe you're supposed to give me a tour of the old property lines" he answered, her eyes widened slightly and looked up at him

"Huh?"

"For my book-"

"Yeah the book you aren't really writing though. And I got the feeling you already know about all the old property lines" Artemis leant on her elbows whilst looking at him. She saw the small smile on his face

"You'd be right about that. But Carol Lockwood will be suspicious if we don't have a tour" Elijah uttered and pulled his suit jacket on. "So indulge me"

Artemis sighed but nodded regardless, he handed the brunette her jacket and opened the store door for her.

"Hmm a real gentleman aren't you Elijah?" she mused whilst locking the door. Artemis pulled her car keys out of her bag but they were snatched away. "Hey- what the-"

"We're not going in that" Elijah said looking at her rusty yellow bug in distaste "we'll be taking my vehicle"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone hate my car" she muttered as she followed after Elijah.

* * *

They arrived at the old property lines, Artemis shouldered her bag

"Do I need-"

"Yes, I rather you give me the full tour" he grinned seeing the glare she was throwing his way, she was an exquisite little creature, he idly thought, and plucked a twig from the ground as well as a lone flower, which he handed over to her.

"Thanks" Artemis smiled looking at the flower, "so let's start shall we?" she leapt over a thick branch and they carried on walking across the grassy grounds.

"Well that is the old Fell property line start just over there" Artemis began pointing towards the area.

"Ah the Fells" Elijah exclaimed "one of the Founding families"

"And you're saying it like that because…?" she trailed off looking at him.

"Well-"she stumbled over a branch, he quickly grasped her wrist preventing her from falling, she muttered a thank you and gestured for him to go on "my research showed me that this area was actually settled two centuries beforehand. There was a migration of townsfolk from the north east Salem to be precise" Artemis quirked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Is this actual research or do you personally know from experience" Elijah chuckled she was smart and observant "so by Salem do you mean Massechutes as in the witch trials?" she asked running her fingers down the stem of the flower.

"Which means the ever allotted Founding families didn't actually found anything" he revealed

"Oh that stings Elijah" Artemis mockingly clutched her heart "you wound me with your words, saying that my family are merely frauds" she smothered down a giggle. Whilst he smirked at her,

"So if that's true why make such a big deal about being a Founding family. I bet it were the men who made a big deal out of it. They are very territorial after all"

"Yes we are" Elijah said, she frowned and followed his gaze her eyes nearly bugged out seeing Alaric strolling over to them with a grin on his face.

"Ric what the…?"

"I heard from Jenna you were giving a tour about the property lines, thought I would join in being a history buff an all" he uttered with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

"Sure….erm so what do you want to look at next?" Artemis asked wondering what the hell Alaric was up to.

"I'm pretty curious about old property slave owners" Elijah commented not taking his eyes off of the other man.

"Great…well not about the slave owners since that's just wrong…..I mean-you know what Ric come and help me get the list-" she didn't let him even reply before grabbing his arm and dragging the history teacher away. When they were by Elijah's car she stopped and narrowed her eyes on him.

"What the hell Ric? I know you done all of this with Jen but….-"

"I'm a history buff-"

"Liar. Now tell me-"her eyes widened in realisation when she saw the shifty look on his face "Are you here babysitting me?" she hissed

"Erm…well-"

"Damon sent you didn't he?" she snapped and folded her arms in front of her chest, from the corner of her eye she could see Elijah with an amused smile on his face

"He was worried about you being alone with him" Alaric whispered there was no point since the Original vampire could hear every word that was being exchanged between them.

"Seriously Ric?" she scoffed "I'm a big girl and I and Elijah made a deal, he would protect me, Elena and everyone else we care for if we play by his rules." Artemis jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked over and saw Elijah there.

"She's right, and I believe that you're also on the list of loved ones to protect" Elijah murmured

"Right…..so should we carry on?" Artemis suggested she could sense the tension between the two men.

"Well Ric chickened out halfway" Artemis laughed her, Alaric and Elijah had spent the last hour walking around the old property lines

"Hmm, I believe you scared him off with you your knowledge about the town. How do you know so much?" he asked as they were walking back towards his car.

"My mum, she taught me."

"You and Elena are different" Elijah stated, he could see the vast differences between the two sisters.

"Hmm, true so where to next?" she asked she reached out about to open the car door but was beaten to it, Elijah opened it for her Artemis shook her head.

"You really got to stop doing that" she muttered climbing into the car and jumped "and that" she snapped when he was beside her in a flash. "So do you-"her stomach grumbled loudly causing a blush to appear on her face.

"I believe I do owe you lunch" Elijah commented and waited till she had buckled up before starting the car

"So to the Grill?" Artemis asked, he nodded and pulled out onto the road.

* * *

"Really?" she questioned when he once again opened the car door for her. "You know what these are?" she showed him her hands

"I do, but I'm not quiet getting your concept Artemis" Elijah smirked as they stepped towards the Grill,

"I have hands. And I can use them so please don't open another door for me" Artemis uttered

"Art" Jenna grinned walking up to the pair

"Hey, you remember Elijah?" she gestured towards the dark haired man

"Oh how could I forget? How was the tour? Arty did-"

"A wonderful job" they all entered the Grill

"That's great" Jenna nodded just then Damon waved them over, Artemis stiffened slightly and led the pair over to Damon, Alaric and Andie who was all snuggled up next to the raven head vampire.

"Hey guys" Artemis plastered a smile onto her face.

"Hey" Alaric greeted them; his eyes however were on Jenna who steadily ignored him.

"So I hear you two had a meeting of historical minds" Damon said his lips tightened seeing the smirk on the Original vampire's face.

"Yeah we did-"

"Artemis was a glorious host, she showed me everything" Elijah smirked, Damon's eyes hardened at that.

"Yeah." Artemis was feeling slightly awkward "well Ric was with us, and then he was gone" she narrowed her eyes on Damon knowing he had put the hunter up to it.

"I should've come" Jenna commented "It sounds like you two had a good time"

Artemis nodded and tucked in a stray curl

"Well I should go as much as I like to continue this" Alaric pulled out some cash and dumped it on the table he slid out of the booth "I got papers to grade" Artemis could see that there was some tension between him and her aunt.

"Ya know what? We should continue this" Andie chipped in, "let's have a dinner party"

"Oh" Damon smirked "my girl, full of good ideas" Artemis's jaw clenched at that "I'll be happy to host" she looked away and quietly sighed. "Say tonight?"

"It's good for me, Jenna?"

"Sure" Jenna spoke over Alaric who reluctantly agreed.

"Well I guess you have to sit this one out Arty, no date after all and we're hosting this party for Elijah" Andie smiled at the brunette.

"Well I guess you guys will have fun-"

She was cut off by Elijah who spoke over her "Nonsense she's my host, I'll be her escort for tonight" he smirked at the younger vampire who plastered a smile on to his face.

Artemis smiled at him "Well I guess I'm in" she nodded. Alaric hid his grin and Jenna smothered down a giggle, whilst Elijah was amused, everyone par Andie and Artemis could see the jealousy radiating off of Damon.

"Perfect" Damon, his hand crushed the glass he was holding causing Andie to squeal

"My dress Damon, do you know how much this cost?" Andie hastily got out of the booth Damon didn't even look at her, he was too busy staring at the stunning brunette who's own eyes were focused on the charming man beside her,

"Artemis, lunch?" Elijah held out his hand. She smiled and nodded ignoring the looks she was getting from the others.

"Sure" Artemis nodded and followed him to the other side of the Grill, she gave him a look when he went to pull out her chair.

"Ah ok" he raised his hands up and allowed to pull it out, she couldn't help but smile at that and sat down. Artemis picked up her menu and did a quick scan she waved Matt over who took both hers and Elijah's orders.

"So this dinner party-"

"Was completely out of the blue" Artemis commented as she took a sip of her drink. "Damon's not one for hosting dinner parties"

"Hmm, you seem to know him well" Elijah uttered from the corner of his eye he could see Damon sitting there with the human, Andie. The Original could clearly see that he was barely paying attention to the news-reporter, no his full attention was focused on Artemis.

"It's Damon it's hard not to know him" Artemis scoffed and smiled at Matt as he set the plate of food down.

"So is there anything I should be concerned about?" Elijah asked causing her to pause and look up at him,

"Why would there be?" she questioned confusion laced in her tone "It's not like they can kill you"

Elijah hummed as Artemis went back to her food whilst he glanced over to Damon, who merely raised his hand and waggled his fingers, with a smirk on his face, there was anger radiating off of the younger vampire.

* * *

Artemis arrived back in the store where she knew she had to actually make a start on the items that the museum had sent over. She shed her jacket and headed into the back office. She pulled off the lids of the crates and started.

Elijah had told her that he would meet her at the Boarding House since it'll be easier for him. She didn't mind because Jenna said she wanted to catch a ride with her. Artemis opened the last crate that hadn't opened beforehand and coughed as a swarm of dust hit her in the face, she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Damn" she muttered but it was soon forgotten when she saw the cased items. "Wow," she breathed and retrieved a wooden chest; she dusted it off and let the tips of her fingers travel over the engravings.

She closed her eyes and felt the familiar tug in her gut of being pulled into a vision, she went on with her work like this for the next couple of hours, when it was nearing six Artemis was slumped on her desk dozing, there was the sudden sound of her cell ringing brought her crashing back to reality. She tipped too far back in her seat and ending up crashing on to the floor.

She grabbed her cell "Hello?"

"Hey Art. Where the hell are you? Dinner party starts at seven and you're meant to be home half hour-"

"Shit, sorry I fell asleep. I'm on my way" Artemis hanged up and frantically hurried around the store taking her belongings. She quickly locked the store door behind her and practically ran to her car. She threw her bags into the back and pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped home.

* * *

Jenna jumped when the front door was slammed open and was slightly miffed seeing a panting Artemis.

"Art-"

"Sorry, I'm late" she wheezed "let's-ah bloody got a stich-"she clutched her side "let's go."

Jenna's eyes widened at that. "Erm…Arty, have you looked in a mirror yet?" she asked, Artemis brows furrowed and glanced over to the mirror that was by the entryway, she jumped back seeing her reflection.

"Oh my god, have I've been running around town like?" she saw that her face was covered in dust and grime.

"Looks like it, and you definitely don't want to be wearing that" Jenna snorted, Artemis sent her an affronted look and glanced down at her outfit.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Ratty shirt? That won't work if you want to make Damon jealous-"

"Who said I want him to be jealous?" Artemis shook her head, Jenna snorted amused by the teen's denial.

"Alright then" she rolled her eyes "but wear something nice please. I'll catch you later-"

"Huh? I thought-"

"I'll meet you there" Jenna yelled and practically ran out of the house without a backward glance.

"What the?" she shook her head and turned around on her heel and immediately jumped back seeing John right there in front of her.

"Ah Arty, you're home great. Going to the dinner party?"

"Yeah…wait how'd you-"

"Jenna mentioned something" John spoke over her "I was meant to catch a ride with her but since she's gone I'll give you one"

Artemis smiled and nodded "Well I better go get ready then?" she said and hurried up the stairs, as soon she shut the door her smile dropped.

"Stupid Jenna" Artemis muttered realising that was why Jenna legged it. She didn't want to get a ride off of him let alone take him with her. No she needed to get out of this, but before she could even think of how she had to get dress. Artemis kicked off her shoes and headed towards the bathroom and had a quick shower. She grabbed her wash cloth and strawberry scented body wash and proceeded to scrub the grime and dust off of her skin.

Artemis then moved on to her hair knowing it also probably had layers of dust since from her work. She washed her face and reached out and grabbed her fluffy white towel, she dried herself off and wrapped it around her body.

Artemis stepped out of the shower and exited the bathroom; she padded barefooted towards her bedroom. Once she was sure that the door was securely locked behind her she looked through her dresser and pulled out a peach coloured lacy bra and paired it with matching panties. She looked through her closet and decided to wear a pink lace dress that she hadn't worn in a while. Artemis slipped it on and tied the stash in a bow around her waist. She then looked through her closet and pulled out a pair of peep toe heels. Artemis blow dried her hair and brushed it out so it was in its usual bouncy curls, she pinned half of it up and put her earrings on.

When she was ready Artemis peeked out of the hallway and quietly tiptoed down the hall, she swore when she saw John standing at the bottom of the staircase near the front door.

Artemis ran back to her room and grabbed her keys, it was a good thing she had her car keys up here with her. She grabbed them and headed towards her window.

It had a small balcony. Artemis knew this was incredibly stupid but gave it a shot. She grabbed the wooden railing and swung her leg over the railing. She was glad that Damon wasn't here, he would probably take the piss out of her and comment about seeing up her skirt, Artemis quickly climbed down the vine covered ladder and jumped off, she stumbled but caught herself.

She grinned and smoothed down her dress, she was about to stroll over to her car but ducked under the kitchen window seeing John peering out. Artemis stilled and shook her head.

"Stupid John…ergh he's so annoying" she muttered, she didn't want to risk being caught so rolled up the skirt dress and crawled towards the driveway. Once she was clear Artemis dove into her car and pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped towards the Boarding House.

* * *

Artemis entered the grand house and dropped her keys on the table by the door.

"Arty, looking sexy-"

"Save it Damon" Artemis cut him off and went to brush past him but Damon grasped her hand, he tugged her back and pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she breathed her skin tingled when she felt his drag his other hand up her bare arm.

"Just wanted to let you know how beautiful you look" Damon murmured against her ear and then abruptly let her got. Artemis shook her head and headed towards the dining room seeing Jenna and Andie there.

"Art-"

"Jen you left me with John. Why?" Artemis asked taking the plates off of the strawberry blond haired woman. She started to set them down whilst Jenna and Andie put the cutlery down.

"Well you had a better chance than me at sneaking out" Jenna grinned "you went out through your window didn't you?"

"Is there any other way" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Wow, he must be some guy to get you to climb out of the window" Andie commented

"Hmm, yeah but you don't want to meet him, he can be a right-"

"Bastard"

Artemis laughed loudly whilst Andie gasped

"I was going to say tool, but we could go with your word"

Artemis grabbed some of the cloth napkins and started to fold them and placed it onto the plates.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked putting some wineglasses down, Artemis watched the scene from the corner of her eye and licked her lips. "I feel like there's some tension"

"She does have a point Jen, you were short with Ric at the Grill" Artemis commented walking towards the other end of the table.

"I don't know what's going on, I really like him it's more than like" Artemis knew what she was getting at, Jenna was beginning to fall in love with the man. "But I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then there's John who's whispering things into my ear-"

"Don't listen to John, he can be a real dick" Artemis said she seriously needed to talk to that man. "What did he say?" she asked internally she was worried as hell that John had mentioned something of the supernatural element to her.

"Things that I don't want to believe, things that I don't believe if there coming from John's mouth" Jenna chuckled oblivious to the relieved look on Artemis's face.

"There you go then" Andie said smiling "trust is the key to any relationship-"

"Which self-help book did you get that out of?" Artemis snorted as she laid another napkin down.

"Oh honey everyone knows that. When you get into a relationship you'll learn that" Andie smiled sweetly, Artemis suppressed the urge to smack the woman in the face.

"I'm so grateful Damon tells me everything"

A small smirk made its way across Artemis's face "He tells you everything?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes absolutely everything" Andie nodded

"Oh that's good so you know about the amount if STD's he had, terrible" Artemis tutted and turned her around so that her back was facing Jenna or Andie so they couldn't see her expression, she fought down her laugher

"I need to talk to Damon" Andie exclaimed and literally ran out of the room.

"You did that on purpose" Jenna said

"Did what?" Artemis countered with a smile on her face.

* * *

Artemis had just pulled out the food from the oven and hissed when she got burned.

"Here" Jenna grabbed a cold washcloth and pressed it against her stinging hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah, if this is Damon's party why the hell am I cooking?" she muttered feeling the pain lessening

"Technically-"

"Ergh you were meant to cook right?" Artemis asked, Jenna gave her a sheepish grin and nodded.

"I got desert though-"

"Probably bought that from the Grill" Artemis muttered removing the cloth she inspected the burn, her skin was slightly tinged in pink.

"Hey you ok?" Alaric asked coming into the room. Artemis smiled and nodded he glanced over to Jenna who was now looking at the wine selection. "Andie mentioned you needed help with the wine-"

"No I-"Artemis was grateful when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that" she said and hurried out of the room leaving the couple on their own, Artemis shook her head and opened the door. The smile on her face instantly dropped

"Ergh, why?" she grumbled seeing John standing there. "You know there was a reason why I snuck out of the window." John stepped over the threshold and brushed pass Artemis

"You snuck out of a window in those shoes?" Damon appeared besides her causing the teen to jump "damn….that's sexy-"

"Ergh…I'm going to get drunk" Artemis muttered walking off. She left the two men at the doorway and walked into the dining room. Where she saw Andie tasting the food,

"Hmm Arty you cooked?" she asked, she nodded "You're really good-"

"She's the best" Jenna laughed pouring a glass of wine for her. She handed it over Artemis felt the fruity liquid slide down her throat.

"I needed that. You'd never guess who arrived" she said leaning her back against the counter

"Who?" Jenna asked pouring another glass for herself.

"John….he's being all friendly it kind of freaks me out" Artemis shuddered causing both women to laugh, "I'll be back" she said leaving the room; she needed to go to the bathroom.

Artemis was at the end of the hallway when she felt someone watching her, she turned around seeing no one there, and she shook it off and turned back around and gasped seeing Damon standing right in front of her.

"I have STD's?" he cocked an eyebrow. Artemis bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing

"Ok we can work on-"she yelped when she found herself pinned to the wall. Damon pressed his body against hers

"Really Art? Low blow" Damon eyes roamed her face and they came to rest on her full pink lips, "I mean what I said earlier you do look sexy, especially in heels, I bet you look just as good with them just on in that nothing else" he purred into her ear. Artemis gasped and her back arch when she felt his hand slide up the back of her thigh, she swallowed when he ran the tips of her fingers around in invisible circles.

"What are you doing?" her voice shook.

"I thought it was-"

"No" Artemis shoved him back her eyes hardening "What are you doing? Your girlfriend-"

"Not girlfriend, she's a distraction-"

"Well whatever she is. You're with her and I'm not the kind of person to get involved with someone-"

"When are you ever a person to get involved?" he snapped "You're cagey, you say I blow hot or cold but so do you-"

"Screw you Damon" she scowled "I don't need this, not with everything else that's going-"the doorbell rang, "That'd be Elijah-"

"I'll get it" Damon walked off; Artemis slumped against the wall, was it true? She thought did she blow hot or cold like Damon said. She pushed it to the back of her mind tonight was definitely not the night to be thinking it. Artemis took a deep breath and walked down the corridor towards the foyer; she entered it and saw Elijah and Damon speaking at the doorway.

"Artemis" Elijah smiled waking towards her "You look wonderful" he kissed the back of her hand causing her to blush.

"Thanks you're looking dashing as always" she uttered with a smile on her face.

* * *

They were now gathered around the dining table; Artemis was sitting in between Damon and Elijah.

"Hate to break it to you Damon" Jenna said whilst pouring the vampire a glass of wine "but according to Elijah your family is not a founder of this town"

Artemis swallowed down her piece of chicken and sipped her wine,

"Hmm do tell" Damon said picking up his glass

"Well I told Artemis earlier a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's, over the next hundred years developed this community where they felt safe from persecution" Elijah explained.

"Hmm because they were witches" Jenna said, Artemis could see that the woman wasn't a believer.

"There's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem" Andie scoffed.

"Andie is a journalist, big on facts" Damon said, Artemis rolled her eyes at that.

"Andie is a journalist" she muttered under her breath and the resisted the urge to thump her head against the table realising that both vampires heard her. Plus a clear sign was that Damon had winked at her.

"A little more was said that the witch hysteria broke out in the neighbouring settlement, the witches were rounded up they were tied to stakes together in fields and they were burnt" Artemis cringed at that "some say you could hear screams from miles around"

"That sounds awful" Artemis uttered paling slightly, she stopped herself from jumping out of her seat when she felt a hand on her knee giving her a small reassuring squeeze, she glanced over to Damon who sent her the most tiniest smile. It worked though for some reason she felt more at ease.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical society" Jenna laughed, "I'm surprised Arty didn't pitch a fit about this-"

"Anything is possible Jen" Artemis shrugged her shoulders,

"So what you believe in that?" Andie asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Like I said anything is possible" Artemis smiled sweetly but under her breath she hissed 'bitch'. Damon chocked on his drink and pushed down a bout of laughter.

"Hmm to me though it sounds like a ghost story" John commented.

"And we care what you think because?" Artemis uttered, Jenna snorted at that agreeing whole heartedly with the teen.

"Oh god I love it when you're being feisty" Damon whispered into Artemis's ear, she shot him a look and shoved his hand off of her knee. "So where do you think these allege massacre took place?"

Elijah met his gaze "I don't know, just interested I guess, call it a historian's healthy curiosity" he shrugged his shoulders "Artemis would understand that right?"

Artemis nodded and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

"Would anyone care for some Cognac?" Damon asked "I had a bottle I've been saving for ages"

"I bet you have a lot of bottles you've been saving" Artemis commented, the raven head vampire placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a brief squeeze

"Oh Arty you know me so well" he smirked "So?"

"None for me thanks, nine bottles of wines is enough for me thanks" Alaric exclaimed as Artemis finished the rest of her drink.

"Shouldn't you be drunk then?" Artemis asked Alaric, who merely grinned at her. Everyone stood up

"The gentleman should take their drinks in the study" Andie announced, Artemis frowned at that wondering where did that come from. She started to grab the plates and pile them up

"I have to say though the food was almost as wonderful as the company" Elijah said handing his plate over to Artemis.

"A right charmer aren't you Elijah?" Artemis chuckled

"I like you" Andie stated,

"You like anyone" she muttered under her breath as Elijah and Damon walked out.

"Here John make yourself useful" Jenna handed him a plate, Artemis snorted at that whilst John rolled his eyes at her and took the plate.

"Told him Jen"

"Here, here put me to work" Alaric said eagerly attempting to grab the plates off of Jenna

"I got it" Jenna stated and walked off. Artemis brows furrowed at that,

"Do you know…"

"I heard that John's been whispering poison in her ear" Artemis told him pushing a chair in

"I suspect this is my fault-"

"Everything's you fault" she scoffed

"What did you do now?" Alaric asked as he stepped up to John.

"I just mentioned that you hadn't been completely honest about your dead wife"

"You son of a bitch-"

Artemis quickly intervened pushing both men apart she got in the middle "Knock it off, as much as I would like to see John get his face punched now isn't the time"

John took a step back "I think I've been very clear with you Ric, I want my ring back-"

"It's not yours anymore" Artemis glowered at him "You was stupid enough to give it away to Isobel in the first place and she gave it to Ric, so leave it alone" John glared at her and walked off,

"Thanks" Alaric muttered,

"No reason, the dick just annoys me even if he does have his moments" Artemis smiled as she picked up some of the stray plates. "You wanna help?"

"Sure" he grinned and was about to pick up his plates but his cell rang loudly,

"Ric?" Artemis asked concerned seeing his face morphing into one of horror

"What-wait slow down…..Stefan-"Alaric's eyes widened

"Ric what's going on? You're freaking me out" Artemis said

"Here" Alaric thrust the phone into her hands and ran out of the room,

"Stef? What's going on?" she demanded wanting to know.

"It's Damon, he's going to kill Elijah, but if he does then he dies as well." Artemis eyes bugged out and dropped the cell she ran after Alaric just managing to miss ploughing in to Alaric.

"You've got to be kidding me? Is he this stupid"? Artemis hissed at Alaric managing to catch up to Alaric.

"Yes" the hunter replied throwing the door open "Gentlemen" he grinned.

"We forgot about desert" Artemis smiled ignoring the glare that Damon shot her. "You'll love it Elijah" she held out her hand for him.

"Artemis" Elijah took her hand and twirled her around leading her out of the room, she looked over her shoulder and glared at Damon mouthing "idiot"

"Is something going on Artemis?" Elijah asked as they walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

"Not to my knowledge" she replied feeling a bout of guilt rising up within her. She wondered why Damon would even try to kill the Original vampire.

"Sorry guys" Jenna said as she poured John some coffee "desert is taking longer than I expected, it's either Arty cooks or I unwrap food-"

"A talent she shares with Elena" Artemis laughed holding out a cup to Elijah as he sat down

"Thank you"

"Art, you mind helping me out?" Jenna asked.

"Sure" Artemis nodded and walked pass Damon as he sat down she slapped him on the back of the head causing him to glare she simply quirked an eyebrow and followed Jenna into the kitchen.

As soon as they entered Artemis started to unwrap the food

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" Jenna whispered, Artemis's head snapped up and looked over to her

"What?"

"Ok, let's try this a different way, you and Elijah?"

"Nothing" Artemis shook her head "nothing is going on with either of them"

"Hmm, well even I noticed that Damon hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night" Jenna smirked

"He has Andie-"

"And for some remarkable reason he hasn't even given her a second looking-"

"Whatever Jen" Artemis rolled her eyes "I think you can handle it here. Got to make sure John doesn't end up dead, that man has such a charming personality"

* * *

Jenna laughed as Artemis left the kitchen, she entered the dining room

"Sorry you guys Jen still unwrapping" Artemis smiled and was about to take a step forward but jumped out of her skin when Elijah let out an almighty roar of pain.

"RI-"Artemis shout was cut off when a hand slammed against her mouth

"Do you know want Jenna to hear?" Damon murmured against the shell of her ear, she felt herself being pulled away. She came to a halt in the study

"Damon- what? no don't-" she shouted as he locked the study door with her in it. She ran over to the door and attempted to pry the door open and swore when it didn't budge.

"DAMON-YOU ASS LET ME OUT" she shouted and kicked the door.

Artemis paced up and down in the study and was glaring at the wall when she heard the key in the lock shift she spun around as Damon appeared in front of her.

"OK I know you're mad-"SLAP "Alright I deserve that" Damon rubbed his stinging cheek

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed prodding him hard in the chest. "He was our-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon growled and pinned her against the desk with his hips,

"Me?" she questioned in disbelief "You killed any hope of us beating Klaus, why would you do that? I mean is there something wrong with you? Or do you-"

"He was lying" Damon shouted instantly silencing her. Artemis looked at him in confusion she shook her head.

"No, he promised to protect me, Elena and everyone we care-"Damon sighed and cupped her cheek

"He lied Artemis" he whispered "he lied, Elijah was plan was to kill Klaus but only when he was at his most vulnerable. That would be only after you and Elena were dead-"

Artemis eyes widened at that, "He lied?..." her voice shook "he-he was willing to have me and Elena killed?"

"So much for the deal" Damon murmured. He sighed seeing the distraught look on her face.

"I thought he was a good guy"

He wrapped his arms around her small form and hugged her close, he buried his nose into her curly hair "I know-"he kissed the crown of her head. She rested her head on his chest.

"You're vibrating you know-"

"Well I get excited when-"she giggled and slapped his chest

"No your cell is ringing" Artemis uttered moving back but he kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

"What-you sure-"Damon grabbed her wrist and ran down to the cellar, where Artemis assumed he had dumped Elijah's body.

"I thought you said you killed him?" Artemis asked seeing there was no-one there.

"I did" Damon replied looking at her. Her eyes widened

"He's going to go after Elena, we need to get to the lake house" Artemis said.

* * *

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat and paced up and down in the doorway; she looked over to the kitchen entryway and saw Stefan and Elena standing there

"He's here" Stefan whispered to her.

"You sure you-"

"I need to do this" Artemis murmured over Elena. And jumped when the wooden door was blown off its hinges "Stefan get her out of here" she told the vampire "I need to talk to him alone-"

"Art no-"

"I'll be fine Elena he can't come in the house" she assured the younger girl.

"You know I might not be able to enter this house but I'm a very patient man I can wait you out" Elijah called, Artemis licked her lips nervously and nodded towards Stefan and Elena, she took in a deep breath and approached the doorway, and her grey orbs met Elijah's ones.

"They shouldn't have done what they did" Artemis said her hands were behind her back "but neither should you, you told me you will protect those I care about including myself and my sister, and the whole time you was going to let the sacrifice happen"

"I wouldn't have let that happen-"

"You're lying" Artemis snapped "don't lie not anymore. I thought that you were going to help us, save us but this whole time you were plotting this. I want to renegotiate our deal."

"You don't have anything to negotiate with" he countered stepping up to the threshold

"I think I do. You want to lure Klaus to Mystic Falls and he will only come if both I and Elena are here" she pulled the knife out from behind her back, she could see Elijah's posture stiffening "for that I need to be alive"

"Neither I nor Damon would let you die-"

"Oh I think you're forgetting one thing Elijah, you're on the other side of the threshold and Damon is nowhere around. So effectively I will die. I want to make the same deal; you won't harm anyone I love even if they have harmed you." Artemis said calmly but on the inside she was a panicking wreck "please"

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you'd do that, you care too much about your family to leave them like that" Elijah retorted his eyes not moving an inch away from her face "I'm going to have to call your bluff"

"Well then I guess I do what I have to do" Artemis said and raised the large knife she plunged into her stomach and cried out.

"NOO" Elijah roared bashing into the barrier the knife cluttered to the ground. She gasped and clutch her wounded stomach. "Ok, you can have you deal" he growled

"Give me your word" she breathed out stumbling over towards him.

"Yes, I give you my word" Elijah uttered "now let me heal you" Artemis slumped into his arms he raised his wrist to his mouth.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you" she whispered and with that she stabbed in the heart with the white oak ash dagger, effectively killing him.

She tumbled down on to the ground but before she could hit the floor Damon caught her and cradled her against his chest

"You're good at acting-"

"No time for compliments" she gulped as Elena rushed to her side, Damon bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips. She swallowed down the blood and felt the pain easing up.

"Word of warning" he murmured as he pulled his wrist away from her mouth. His thumb swiped out to wipe away the blood off of her chin. "Don't pull the dagger out"

"I think we already learned our lesson" Artemis burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. Damon kissed her cheek and glanced over to Stefan who gave him a questioning look.

"Damn-"

"What?" Elena asked panicked "are you still hurt maybe you need-"

"No, I just really liked this dress, and now it's ruined" Artemis muttered as Damon helped her onto her feet.

"I did too espec-"Artemis elbowed him in the gut and looked over to Elijah's form and sighed, she had trusted him thinking that he would help them. But he had his own agenda. She jumped when she felt a hand grasping her own one, she looked over to her right and saw Damon giving her a small smile, mouthing 'you ok?'

She nodded "Yeah, let's just get the hell out of here"

* * *

"So that's it?" Elena asked as her and Artemis watched Damon and Stefan placing Elijah's body onto the ground. "As long as we keep the dagger in he won't wake"

"Yep" Damon said crouching over Elijah and pulling it out of his suit pocket and put it in his own pocket

"Night" Elena said leaving the room but not before turning around to face Stefan and Damon "You want me to fight so I will but you can't keep anything from me or Arty, we get to make the decisions as well" she left the room.

Artemis glanced over to the brothers. "Don't keep anything else like that again" her eyes landed on Elijah and both Stefan and Damon tensed seeing her leaning over the Original.

She gently closed his eyelids "I'm sorry" she muttered and got up onto her feet.

"Arty-"Damon grabbed her hand as she walked pass him "You ok?"

"Not really, I thought we could trust him but we can't" she murmured "don't make me feel like with you or Stefan-"

"Never" he murmured and kissed her temple, she smiled and left.

* * *

Artemis arrived home and headed upstairs

"Night Art" Elena called going into her own room. Artemis smiled and headed into her own room. She slipped off her dress and threw it in the trash can. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a camisole. She felt parched and decided to get a drink, she walked pass Jenna's room and could hear the older woman crying. Artemis lightly pushed open the door and peeked into the room and saw that Jenna was on her bed surrounding in tissues. She bit her lip and hurried downstairs to get some things.

Jenna looked up hearing her bedroom door shut. "Art?"

"Guy trouble?" Artemis asked dropping down on to the bed leaning her head back against the headboard.

"You've no idea" Jenna sniffed.

"Well I've bought you some gifts" Artemis held up the large tub of Ben and Jerry ice-cream and two spoons. "You want to tell me what's up?"

"This should totally be the other way around" Jenna muttered taking the ice-cream off of her.

"Hmm, but I'm here" Artemis smiled and sat back, Jenna leant her head on her shoulder

"Yeah you're here" Jenna uttered wondering how she would cope if Artemis wasn't around to help her out.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling errors, and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Outfit link on profile**

** So there ya have it, the dinner party we all knew wasn't going to go to plan. So the beginning, Arty gave a tour of the Property lines, where Ric made an appearence because of Damon. Elijah treated to lunch and asked her to be his date. Arty snuck out through the window so she didn't have to go with John (didn't matter he still turned up) Arty told Andie that Damon may had STD's. Some Darty moments. Also Arty finds out Elijah wasn't going to stick to his word so did something about it. **

**Anyone spotted the deja vu moment between Artemis and Elijah and Athena and Elijah? They said the same words. **

**Next chap-Live Band at the Grill. And Arty meets Dr Martin. **

**Please REVIEW **


	38. Chapter 38

Artemis groaned and rolled over; she slammed down her hand on the alarm clock and was about to curl back up into ball when her door was slammed open causing her to bolt upright.

"Jeremy-what the hell?" she shouted as he tore her blankets off of her. She scowled and kicked her leg out

"Oof" he grunted dropping onto her knees.

"Don't be so dramatic" Artemis muttered and went to roll over but Jeremy let out another pained groan

"Dramatic, you kick me in the-"she turned around and saw Jeremy cupping his crotch

"Oh my god are you ok?" she crouched down in front of him.

"No-"

"Oh suck it up" she stood up. Jeremy glared at her "So you're here because?"

"Because Elena is going to be late for school and-"

"Ergh fine I'll get her" Artemis yawned knowing the teen was probably at Stefan's place, she ushered him out of her room. "Stupid Elena making me drag her ass to school" she muttered under her breath and walked into her bathroom. She had a quick shower and did her usual morning routine.

Once she done that she dried herself off and headed back to her bedroom. Where she looked through her dresser and opted to wear a strapless lace bra and matching panties. Artemis then rummaged through her closet and decided to wear a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white halter style top. She brushed her thick hair and decided to put it into a messy bun. Artemis slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She checked her cell.

She stepped into the kitchen and hurriedly made herself a mug of coffee, Artemis glanced at the time and swore knowing that Elena would definitely be late for school

"Whoa where's the fire?" John asked as Artemis nearly crashed into him. She side stepped him and ran towards the front door

"No fire. I'm late" Artemis called over her shoulder and grabbed her keys from the dish-bowl she jogged to her yellow bug and climbed in. the brunette dumped her bag in the passenger seat and revved the engine.

"Oh no, come on you piece of crap" she snapped when she heard the engine splutter. She revved it again and slammed her hand down hearing it not starting. "Come on, come on" she muttered and grinned in triumph when the car started. The engine roared to life with that Artemis pressed her foot down on the accelerator; she felt her stomach lurch at the thought of Elijah's corpse in the cellar but knew that would be the best place for the Original vampire to be for everyone.

* * *

Artemis pulled up the gravel driveway of the Boarding House and saw Stefan's car sitting there, "She's definitely there" she muttered under her breath and grabbed her bag and clamoured out of her car. She walked up the pathway; Artemis didn't bother to knock and walked into the boarding house.

"Hmm, Arty must say you're looking mighty fine in white" Damon smirked looking at her from the couch

"Save it Damon" Artemis rolled her eyes "Where's my-"she gasped when he blurred in front of her

"You ok?" he asked his eyes brimming with concern he was referring to last night. And she knew that.

Artemis gave him a small smile and nodded "I'm fine, just….i just wasn't expecting that"

"Yeah well for what it's worth" he brushed aside her stray locks "I'm here for you"

"With Andie right on your heels?" she questioned causing him to back up. Artemis licked her lips and looked around.

"So is Elena here?" Artemis asked "she's going to be late for school, and I don't need John on my ass so-"

"Hello Arty, Damon" Elena walked down the hall

"There you are, come-DAMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Artemis shouted when Damon pinned Elena to the wall grasping her throat.

Artemis went to rush forward but Damon pushed her behind him "What are you doing here? I told you to leave" Damon hissed.

"What is your problem" Elena groaned trying to claw his hands off of her neck.

"Wearing her clothes? That's not going to work" Damon shook his head, Artemis was getting more and more confused as the seconds went on.

"Wait you think she's Katherine?" Artemis asked putting the pieces together

"Why would you think that? Katherine is in the tomb isn't she?" Elena asked looking at Damon; the vampire's grip eased up just as Stefan came hurtling down the corridor

"What's going on?" Stefan asked glancing between the trio.

"Something we all like to know. Where's Katherine then?" Artemis asked just as Stefan blurred away. The elder brunette stepped forward

"You ok….." her voice trailed off as she studied Elena, something was different about her. Her eyes widened "You're not Elena" she muttered and ran off after Stefan. She sprinted up the stairs and threw the younger Salvatore's door aside.

"No Stefan that's not Katherine" Artemis shouted seeing him pinning her actual sister to the wall

"What? no-"

"She's right" Katherine appeared beside her with a smirk on her lips "you know it's getting real easy pretending to be you." She looked over to Artemis who was glaring at her. "But you kind of surprised me, you didn't buy it-"

"What's there to buy? You're not my sister bitch" she muttered, Katherine hissed and was about to pounce on her but Damon blurred into the room and grabbed Artemis around her waist and literally shoved her behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Elena demanded, Artemis glared at the vampire and folded her arms across her chest.

"When we killed Elijah we freed the bitch from the tomb" Damon snarled as the elder Gilbert teen side stepped around the raven head vampire.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan growled his brows furrowed looking at the scene; Artemis sighed and shook her head

"He's an Original, has all sorts of special tricks" Katherine uttered.

"Guess killing Elijah did have its down side" Artemis muttered tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I don't want you here, get her out of here" Elena sniped pacing up and down.

"Does anyone actually want her here?" Artemis rolled her eyes "get lost Katherine you cause nothing but trouble"

"You need me Artemis, Elena, you all do" Katherine leant against the back of a chair.

"Like hell we do" Damon scowled. Huh Artemis idly thought Damon was clearly over Katherine.

"We all want the same thing" Katherine smirked

"And what's that?" Artemis asked canting her head to the side.

"Klaus dead, here you all are running around like chicken with their heads cut off-"

"What the hell kind of expression is that?" Artemis scoffed, Damon snorted at that.

"We don't want your help and we don't need it" Elena snapped

"Well that's incredibly stupid of you" Katherine stated and glanced over to Artemis "You're the smart one, so I'll level with you. Do you know where Klaus is? What he looks like? When he is coming?"

Artemis groaned and ran her hand down her face "She's got a point" she grudgingly agreed.

"If you know something tell us or get out" Damon snarled taking a step towards her, Artemis grabbed his arm and likely shook her head.

"Alright then" Katherine smirked at Artemis and Damon, "I guess I'll go to the Grill and grab some lunch, maybe Jenna's free for a bite-"

"You stupid bitch" Artemis snapped and it was Damon's turn to hold her back "don't you dare touch her"

"Relax, she won't" Damon grabbed her by the shoulders spinning Artemis around, "ok?" she sighed and nodded.

"Aw you two are adorable, you make me wanna puke-"

"Well then I hope you choke on it" Artemis spoke over Katherine "Elena school now" she demanded and literally drag her younger sister out of the room "STEFAN MOVE YOUR ASS" she shouted.

"She's not in a good mood is she?" Stefan commented.

Damon snorted "It's that psycho bitch who put her in a bad mood" he glared at a smirking Katherine "You should go-"

"OH MY GOD STEFAN HURRY UP" they heard her yell

* * *

Artemis was currently in the back office sorting through several items, she hummed along to the radio as she placed items into their cases.

"Hello?" she heard a voice call out, Artemis looked up at the time and saw that it was nearing lunchtime. She picked up the case and stepped out of her back office.

"Hi, I'm Arty" Artemis grinned at the young looking woman, she was sporting a baby bump "can I help you?..." she trailed off not knowing the woman's name.

"I'm Claire, I was wondering if you could help me" Artemis looked at the red head and could see that the mother to be was nervous. "Here" she grabbed the stood she had been sitting on and placed it on the other side of the counter. "Drink? I got tea or juice or-"

"Water will be fine" Clair smiled, Artemis nodded she went to get the glass of water and hurried back and set it down in front of Claire, she made sure to brush the tips of her fingers against the back of the other woman's hand. Artemis was pulled into a vision.

"_How could you pregnant" a beast of a man roared at a cowering red head. _

"_I don't know" Clair trembled "please Sam I…I-" _

"_You ruined my life, I can't be a father I don't want to be a father" the dirty blond haired male shouted "You better get rid of it-"_

_Clair gasped and clutched her stomach protectively "No, I can't it's a baby Sam, our baby-"_

"_That's not my baby, I don't want it so you better-"_

"_No I am not getting rid of it" Clair screamed tears were streaming down her face _

"_Then get the fuck out of here" Sam growled c_

"_What?" she stuttered "no please-"_

"_Get the fuck out, I don't want it or you-"Sam exited the room, Clair ran after him she followed him into their room and saw the man packing her belongings. _

"_Sam what are you doing?" she cried _

"_You want that I don't want you so you're gone-2_

"_But I don't have anywhere to go-"_

"_Tough luck" Sam snapped thrusting the packed duffle bag towards her. _

Artemis was brought back to reality she looked at Claire and felt a massive ache in her heart for her.

"You ok?" Claire asked "you were sort of out of it-"

"No I'm fine. What can I do for you?" she asked plastering a smile on to her face.

"Well I know that this is an antique store and you sell things, but I'm wondering if you buy things" Claire said desperation was rimming from her.

Artemis licked her lips her mind was working a mile a minute to formulate a plan "Depends on what it is"

"This" Claire rummaged through her purse pulling out a deep blue velvet box; she opened the lid revealing a marvellous ring. Artemis could immediately tell that it was worth a lot of money. She knew what she had to do so take a deep breath and got into her role.

"It's gorgeous, may I?" she said

Claire reluctantly handed over the ring; Artemis could see that the woman didn't want to

"So are you new in this town?" she asked

"No just passing through" she replied as the brunette rummage through her drawer and pulled out her glasses

"Oh?"

"Hmm, I've got a place in Minnesota, just need to get there. Gas money is expensive" Claire uttered, Artemis smiled and nodded and looked back down at the ring

"Sure is" she murmured, "so this ring where did you get it from?" she asked

"It was my mother's, family heirloom. I can't believe I'm selling this" she mumbled and wiped her eyes.

Artemis bit down on her bottom lip "Well this then has sentimental value nothing else" she handed the ring back

"What?" Claire asked startled wide eye "it can't be my grandmother said it was worth a load of-"

"Well she lied, take it back I can't sell it" Artemis shrugged her shoulders and did a quick once over

"Please wait is there anything I-"Artemis caught sight of her bracelet

"That" she stated leaning forward on her elbows, looking at it.

"This?" Claire asked with confusion "It's worthless I got it from a cracker it's not worth anything-"

"I'm the antique dealer I think I know what's what" Artemis smiled holding out her hand for the bracelet, Claire was right it was literally worthless but Artemis didn't need to tell her that. "Now this is something" the brunette uttered

"How much?"

The ring was worth around six thousand dollars, so Artemis decided to say that.

"Really?" Claire asked wide eye as Artemis wrote the check

"Yep" she smiled handing it over to her "look after that ring Claire. And good luck with the baby. You'll be a great mom don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Claire smiled and surprised her by hugging her "Thank you" she whispered to Artemis who returned the hug and watched her leave.

Artemis had just put the stool back on her side of the counter when her cell rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"Art-"

"Ric what's up?" she asked leaning against the counter "Is everything-"

"Yeah, Jeremy and Elena are fine. I was wondering if you could come down to the school. I need someone to talk to if you don't-"

"I'll be there Ric, give me fifteen minutes" Artemis replied and hanged up. She got the feeling that he really needed to talk to someone, she closed up the store and grabbed her bag and jacket and hurried out of the store but not before she locked it.

Artemis revved the engine of the car and drove down the road.

* * *

"So what's going on Ric?" Artemis asked hopping onto his desk and swung her legs back and forth.

"It's bad" Alaric sighed as he paced up and down in front of her "John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something"

"Ergh, stupid John" Artemis muttered under her breath. "You want me go kick his ass?" she asked completely serious. Alaric couldn't help but snort at that.

"That would be something I'd love to see, I gave him back his ring" Alaric held up his hand showing it was ring free. "Jenna keeps asking about Isobel, was she murdered? Why haven't they found her body? I mean how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

Artemis bit her bottom lip and sighed "The way things are going not for long, do you want to tell her the truth?" she asked hopping off of the desk and spotted the book resting on it, she picked it up and flicked through the pages

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her" Alaric explained "that's not fair to her and that's not the type of relationship I want" Artemis nodded completely understanding where he was coming from.

"True, plus it's even more dangerous if she doesn't know" she muttered. "Never thought we'd be dealing with this now, how do we tell her though?" she asked looking at Alaric. The history teacher could see that he just added another thing on her list to worry about.

"I'm sorry I put this on you Art" Alaric said softly "I just thought it was your choice to make whether we tell her, I respect whatever choice you make" he paused "I want to be honest with her, but until then Jenna and I are done"

Artemis licked her lips and ran her fingers through her thick hair "Ok Rick, I'm sorry about you and Jenna-"

"Not your fault Art" he smiled at her. She nodded and left needing to go back to work.

* * *

Artemis yawned as she shifted some of the items around in the store, she wasn't really focusing on her task though since her thoughts were elsewhere more focused on Alaric and Jenna and their situation. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for her to close up. She hurried around the store and made sure everything was locked up and secure.

Once she was sure Artemis grabbed her jacket and her bag and locked the front door of the store behind her. She climbed into her car and pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove home.

Artemis pulled up to her driveway and recognised Bonnie's car was already there meaning her and Caroline were probably around. She stepped out of the car and made her way up the porch.

"I'm home" she called out as she dumped her car-keys into the dish-bowl. She slipped off her jacket and walked into the kitchen and saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting around the kitchen island and Elena dropped a bowl of chips onto the counter.

"Hey Art" the trio of teen girls greeted her.

"Hi" she grinned and made a beeline towards the food, "So what brought on this impromptu visit?" she asked sitting down on one of the stools.

"Well" Elena started "Caroline is having Matt issues and Bonnie-"

"My powers are gone" Bonnie said, Artemis eyes widened at that

"What? How?" she asked baffled she didn't even know you could take another witch's powers away "Is that even possible?" she asked

"Seems so" Bonnie frowned, Artemis could see the mood had dampened so decided to change the topic.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" she asked leaning her elbows on the counter. "Chinese food or pizza-"

"Hmm like you need to ask" Elena snorted

"She's right, Lena eats anything" Artemis grinned and avoided the playful swat from her younger sister.

"I'll look it up" Caroline uttered picking up her i-pad, Artemis saw the smile drop off her face and snatched the computer device out of her hand, Bonnie leant over her shoulder and they both saw Caroline had been gazing out a picture of herself and Matt, on Founders day.

"Care seriously?" Artemis asked handing it over to Bonnie "don't wallow"

She felt Elena leaning against her back "Do you think Jonas is being sincere? He says he wants us to help him" she explained to Artemis.

"I don't know what to believe" Bonnie replied tapping away on the i-pad

"Well what are we going to do about this movie situation?"

"Oh so it's a girls night then?" Artemis asked hopping off the stool to get herself a drink.

"Yep" Elena replied "I think we all need this"

"What about the 'Notebook'?" Caroline suggested, both Bonnie and Elena giggled when they saw Artemis's face.

"No, please how many times have we watched that?"

"Technically Art you've never watched the film" Bonnie chipped in,

"Yeah you walk into the room and then when you see the screen you walk out" Elena finished off.

"Or last time you came in and turned it off-"

"The film is too sappy, and I wanted to watch 'Supernatural' have you seen Dean Winchester?" Artemis asked downing the rest of her drink.

"Ok I get you there, Dean is fine but Sam" Caroline groaned shaking her head.

"Should we bring them out of their lust induced stupor?" Elena whispered to Bonnie they were watching the smitten looks on both teens' faces.

Just then Jenna walked in, bringing Artemis and Caroline back to reality.

"Hey Jen" Artemis smiled at her, the strawberry blond haired woman smiled at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked

"We're having a girl's night" Elena answered dropping down in a vacant seat beside Artemis. The elder Gilbert studied the other woman and saw the disheartened look on her face,

"Jen you alright?" she asked turning around slightly.

"You heard about my fight with Ric didn't you?" Jenna asked dumping her jacket on the counter.

"Yeah he did. He looks lost without you Jenna" Artemis said softly.

"Is this some sort of disguise to cheer me up?"

"Pfft" Artemis snorted "I didn't even know they were going to have a girls night till I walked through the front door."

"No, no this is about us girls being here, and we'll be here if you want to talk" Elena said quickly.

"Because I'm a winner when it comes to relationships" Caroline called out, Artemis quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sensing some sarcasm right?"

Bonnie sniggered and nodded "You'll be right about that."

"You too?" Jenna asked Caroline.

"You've no idea"

"Alright then" Jenna said walking over to the fridge "this whole Isobel thing, I know he's hiding something from me" she slammed down her bottle on the counter.

"To play devil's advocate" Caroline said "maybe there's a great reason why he's not telling you something. He might be protecting you"

"She's got a point Jen, he doesn't want to see you hurt neither do we" Artemis added running her finger around the edges of the glass.

"It's not his call to make" Jenna looked at them "I deserve the truth, everybody does"

"Maybe it's harder than that" the blond vampire uttered, Artemis frowned slightly knowing the teen was probably talking about her relationship with Matt.

"Not if it's someone you care about" Jenna murmured,

Artemis shook her head "It might be even harder because of that, you don't want to hurt those who are closest to you. Even if he is hiding something Jen he's not doing it out of spite" there was a moment of silence which was broken by Caroline.

"You know what we need?" Caroline asked "dancing there's a band at the Grill"

"Good idea, now we don't have to go through this whole movie selection process" Artemis grinned

Bonnie laughed "I'm in"

"Me too" Jenna smiled

"In?" Caroline asked Elena who looked at both Artemis and Jenna

"In" she declared

"Great" Artemis jumped off of the stool "So who's going in which car?"

"Not Arty's" they all shouted at the same time, causing the elder Gilbert to pout.

"Why does everyone hate my car?" she asked

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question Caroline" Artemis rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the kitchen "come on then, move your asses. Let's go"

* * *

Artemis could already hear the band playing from outside the Grill; she stepped out of her car and saw Bonnie pulling in next to her.

"Ready?" Caroline grinned exiting the car.

"Definitely" Artemis smiled and led them into the Grill, she stepped into the packed restaurant and it was literally buzzing with music. They stopped and looked at the band, Artemis bobbed her head to the music, she saw the lead singer winking at her and blushed it certainly didn't go unnoticed however.

"I saw that" Jenna nudged her.

"He's playing to the crowds" Artemis rolled her eyes and saw that Jenna's attention had shifted slightly; she followed her gaze and saw Alaric looking at them, the history teacher walked off.

"I'm going to get a drink" Jenna said before leaving them.

"Hey Art" Matt smiled at her.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked

"I'm good" he grinned and walked pass Caroline.

"Hey Matt" the vampire uttered but the jock completely ignored her.

"Things just got awkward" Bonnie muttered, whilst Artemis simply whistled and looked away. She rested her gaze on Jenna and saw Alaric walking up to her. She could see that words were being exchanged.

"Ouch" she muttered seeing Jenna walking off.

"He said the ball was in your court" Bonnie told her friend.

"Yeah but I can't do anything about it" Caroline shrugged her shoulders, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Is this the same Caroline who forced me to watch that shitty movie Twilight?" the brunette uttered "where's you determination? Why can't you do it Care?" she asked

"All you do is keep talking about him" Bonnie added.

"I'm still keeping so many secrets from him" Caroline shook her head.

Elena sighed and looked over to a dejected looking Alaric "Alaric is in the same boat as Jenna, maybe that's the problem we trying to keep them out of it but we're only hurting them"

"Win him back Care, even if you're a vamp" Artemis whispered the last word "do something to show him that you still care"

Elena and Bonnie grinned knowing Artemis had just given the push that Caroline needed. The blond girl nodded and looked towards the band; a wry smile crossed the brunette teen's face.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked

"Oh yeah" Caroline grinned and took her jacket "but-"

"Ah, no excuses come on" Artemis grabbed her hand and could vaguely hear Elena and Bonnie calling their names.

"Go on" Artemis literally shoved her on to the stage "go, go"

Caroline climbed onto the stage, Artemis was right at the front of the stage "Hey guys, let's hear for the band" the crowd clapped

"Get on with it" Artemis shouted.

"This is not going to end well" Jenna muttered and downed her shot, "and Arty is egging her on"

"Well there's this guy and he told me to tell him how I feel. This isn't so easy just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I actually know what I'm talking about" she gave a nervous laugh and stuttered slightly but she saw Artemis's encouraging look and pushed on through "er…like now I'm feeling loopy-"Artemis mentally slapped herself thinking maybe she should step in "I really don't know how to express myself, I can sing you know what I'm going to sing"

Artemis saw the band leader talking to Caroline

"Come on off the stage-"she groaned and climbed on to the stage.

"What is Arty doing?" Elena said looking at the scene

"Helping out?" Bonnie suggested.

Artemis stepped in front of Caroline and smiled at the man. "She's not hurting anyone, just let her sing one song help her out, young love an all" she uttered.

"I don't know" the man replied,

Artemis pouted "Please, just this once?-"

"Fine" he grinned "If you let me buy you a drink"

Artemis smiled back at him "Deal" she agreed "go on Care" she climbed off of the stage and pushed herself through the crowd so that she was a couple of feet away from Matt. Caroline looked over the crowd her eyes rested briefly on Artemis who waved at her. She couldn't help but smile and then her eyes landed on Matt.

Artemis grinned as Caroline started singing, she could see that the blond vampire's attention was solely on Matt, she couldn't help but feel moved hearing the vampire singing, she could see that Caroline meant every word that was coming out of her mouth. She glanced over to Matt and nudged him

"What are you waiting for?" she asked "Go get her, it's for you" with that Matt rushed onto the stage and kissed Caroline on the lips. Artemis whistled and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

"Are you crying Art?" Elena laughed

"No" Artemis hastily wiped the tear off of her face "It's just….Caroline's a really good singer"

"Ok then" Bonnie grinned

"I need a drink" Artemis shook her head and walked over to the bar.

* * *

"Hey"

"Hi" Artemis smiled at the guy "erm… no offence but what's your name?" she asked it was the band leader

"Dan and I think I offered to buy you a drink?"

"Right you did-"she nodded "soda would be fine"

Dan nodded and waved the barman over, and ordered their drinks

"You as great up there, I mean before my friend hijacked the stage" Dan laughed "sorry about that-"

"It's fine, she was good"

Artemis smiled and nodded and sipped her drink.

"So she was singing for her guy" Dan commented studying the attractive brunette

"Hmm, and worked in her favour" Artemis uttered twirling a curl; Dan canted his head to the side.

"Oh you're hung up over a guy-"

"No I'm not" she scoffed "you are-"

"And in denial" he chuckled. Artemis sighed and looked up at him.

"Does it even count when the guy you like you're not meant to be with?" she asked softly,

"If you feel something for him go for, who says you can't be with him?"

Artemis sipped her drink and mulled over his question "He has a girl, and he is so messed up and-"

"Sounds like you're finding excuses not to be with him" Dan stood up "look at the reasons you want to be with him."

Artemis gave him a small smile and nodded "We'll see."

"Good luck" Dan grinned and surprised her by pecking her on the cheek "It was nice meeting you."

Artemis watched him go back on stage; she sighed and finished off the rest of her drink,

"I saw that" Elena commented

"No you didn't he was just saying goodbye" Artemis told her turning around on her stool so she was facing her.

"Well that was PG-rated compared to what Matt and Caroline are up to" Elena uttered, and watched her elder sister's eyes bugged out.

"Serious they- where?" she asked a huge smile coming on to her face.

"In the bathroom" Bonnie had joined them "I just walked in on them"

"Ohh, cringe worthy" Artemis winced. "But at least they're happy"

Bonnie nodded and looked over both Gilbert sisters "Speaking of happiness would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" she was more worried at Artemis's response than anything else.

"You're into my brother?" Elena asked completely oblivious to the knowing look that was on Artemis's face.

"I know it's weird but he's been so good and so strong and he makes me happy" Bonnie explained glancing at Elena "I really can't tell what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that his my brother and he's been through so much pain, a lot of pain." she paused "but he deserves to be someone as amazing as you"

"Drag it out Elena" Artemis jumped off the stool "you're welcome to him Bonnie and if he makes you this happy well I hope you do the same for him" she said "welcome to the family, but if you break his heart I'll break your legs"

"What?" Bonnie gasped but her question wasn't answered when Artemis pulled her into a hug, Elena had joined them.

"And Elena ruins the moment" Artemis said dryly when the younger girl's cell rang,

"Stefan? Yeah hold on" Elena said mouthing to Artemis and Bonnie she would see her later. "I'm going to try the bathroom again" the witch said

"Cover your eyes Bon" Artemis called out and laughed seeing Bonnie's face.

Artemis had just ordered another drink when all of a sudden the lights that had surrounded the band all of a sudden burst. She gasped and looked around and saw Dr Martin and Bonnie near the back. His eyes landed on her, she sat up seeing him started to walk towards her but Bonnie grabbed his arm. Artemis dove under the table when all of the lights above the patrons started to burst as well.

She crawled out beneath the table and grabbed Alaric's leg causing the hunter to shout

"Whoa no kicking" Artemis yelped managing to avoid his boot.

"Art-"he hauled her onto her feet

"Get Jenna out of here, its Jonas the witch guy-"she went to run off but he grabbed her arm

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Elena, go now make sure Jenna gets home" she shouted over the noise the crowd was making.

Artemis jumped a mile in the air when the banister was set on fire

"Bonnie" she shouted seeing the younger girl going unconscious Artemis ran forward but slammed in to Jonas he grabbed her wrist

"Where's your sister?" he demanded

"You're not going to touch her" Artemis snapped "let go-"

"They killed him my boy" he shouted at her causing her to freeze.

Artemis realised why he was doing this now "I'm sorry but this isn't right, we can help you-"

"She's right" Elena shouted her eyes darting between the pair, Jonas's glare hardened and the flames went even higher.

"I need Elijah-"

"You don't need him. Let us help you" Artemis struggled against his vice like grip.

"No one can help me-"Jonas shook his head but all of a sudden Caroline lunged forward knocking Artemis down in the process, she just managed to catch Stefan dragging Elena out.

"Wh-"

"There you are" Damon scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Damon let me go- Caroline-"

"She's a vampire therefore healing ability where as you are human" Damon stepped out of the Grill he blurred them into an alleyway; she was placed on her feet.

"You ok?" Damon asked giving her a once over.

"Yeah, I'm fine where's Elena and Jeremy-"

"ARTY" Jeremy shouted running towards her with Bonnie on his heels,

"I'll catch you in a bit. Go home and stay there-"

"Damon" she grabbed his arm "what's going on?"

Damon sighed and looked over to Jeremy "Make sure she gets home Papa witch wants her and Elena"

"Arty come on-"

Artemis let herself be pulled away from the vampire "Damon, be careful" she called after him.

"Care for me Art?" he smirked

She smiled "Not on your life, see yah later Salvatore" she grabbed Jeremy's and Bonnie's wrist and led them towards the car.

Artemis got in the front whilst the two younger teens got in the back "Should I be worried?" she asked starting the car "buckle up" she instructed

"Why should you be worried?" Jeremy asked as Artemis pulled out onto the road

"Well you two are lovers-"she grinned and yelped when Jeremy kicked the back of her seat, she shot him a glare and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

"Make her some coffee" Artemis whispered to Jeremy as they walked up to the house, Bonnie was trailing slightly behind them. "And talk to her"

He nodded as Artemis unlocked the front door, she stepped aside allowing them in.

They headed to the kitchen whilst Artemis walked up the stairs, she sighed as she entered her room and dumped her bag on her desk and shed her jacket. She paused feeling someone watching her and looked over her shoulder and saw no one was there. She exited the room and looked down the corridor.

"Elena? Jeremy?" she called and saw the light from Elena's bathroom was on; she slowly approached it and saw that no one was there. "How many times Lena, do I have to tell you not to leave the light on" she muttered under her breath and turned it off, she spun around and gasped seeing Jonas in front of her, before she could scream for help he slammed his hand over her mouth.

"I need you, and your-"Artemis slammed her knee up causing him to let go he cried out. She ran down the corridor but Jonas was persistent and grabbed her arm.

"LET GO, JEREMY" she shouted for her brother, and saw him raising his hand doing god knows what

"Hey" Elena appeared at the other end; before Artemis could even blink Jonas was on the floor with his neck covered in blood. She gasped and stepped back and saw it was Katherine who was there with a smirk on her lips, Artemis jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder and relaxed seeing it was Stefan

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah" Artemis mumbled as Bonnie stepped forward to crouch over Jonas

"You're welcome" Katherine smirked.

"You didn't have to kill him" Bonnie said her voice shook

"Yeah we did" Katherine replied. Bonnie reached forward and went to close Jonas's eyes but the warlock abruptly sat up and grabbed her head

"Bonnie" Artemis shouted she was about to run forward but Stefan pushed her back and he snapped the man's neck.

"You ok?" Artemis breathed looking at a clearly shaken Bonnie who gave her a small nod.

"Come on, you're going to-"

"We'll deal with the body" Stefan told her. Artemis nodded and led the younger witch out of the room.

Artemis leant against the back of the couch as Damon had arrived with Elena.

"Hey" Damon rushed towards her "you ok? Heard you had another run in with Papa witch" he saw the faint bruises on her wrist, her breath hitched when he gently grabbed her hands and ran the tips of his fingers over her purplish skin

"It's some bruises I'll think I'll live. Glad that Stefan and in a weird way Katherine were here" Artemis murmured

"Yeah about that, how'd you manage to convince her to switch places?" Elena asked, Damon leant against the couch besides Artemis.

"We didn't it was actually her idea" Damon answered, Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered.

"Wow" Elena shook her head "that's not good"

"No that's not good at all" he agreed, Artemis licked her lips and folded her arms across her chest

"Everything's been sorted" Stefan said coming down the stairs being followed by Katherine.

"I'm guessing you want this back" she held up Elena's locket. "But your pretty little outfit needs to be dry cleaned-"

"Stake her" Artemis coughed causing Damon to snort; Elena stormed up to Katherine and snatched the locket out of her hand

"You better get her out of here before Jenna comes back"

"Yeah that would be hard to explain" Artemis commented straightening up and walked over so that she was standing beside Elena

"Is that all you both have to say to me?" Katherine asked

"Oh you're right, thank you Katherine for helping us" Artemis said sarcastically "now get out, you don't like us and isn't it obvious we don't like you"

"Same fire as ever Artemis" Katherine smirked and took a step towards her but Damon blurred behind Artemis and tugged her back by her top "relax I won't hurt her Damon." The raven head vampire snarled "If we're going to take on Klaus I need them both to be alive, so I'm not a threat to you Elena, Artemis. If you're going to believe anything believe that"

"Fine get out of here" Artemis said.

* * *

Artemis groaned and dropped onto her bed, she felt a breeze glide into her room, and she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Damon hovering above her.

"Crap. For people who want to keep me alive you sure know how to scare me" she murmured and quirked an eyebrow when he dropped down on the bed beside her. She yelped when he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him so now she was straddling him.

"Damon? What-"

"Ssh" he murmured "I just need to know that you're here" Artemis collapsed on top of him and rested her cheek against his chest, hearing no heartbeat. "I do want you to be kept alive Arty and I want you to be happy that's why I do the things that I do." She frowned and looked up at him, the tips of their noses brushed against each other.

"I don't understand" she murmured, he smiled slightly and stroked her cheek.

"I know and sometimes I don't" he leant up, she could see his lips coming close to her own ones. "Goodnight Artemis" he kissed her on the corner of her mouth causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach, she dropped down onto the bed and looked over her shoulder the window was shut. He was gone.

Artemis got up onto her feet and walked over to the window, she peeked out of it and made out a crow flying off into the distance. She smiled slightly and headed downstairs. She could hear Jenna and Elena talking into the kitchen she was about to go in and see what the pair was up to but the doorbell rang. She frowned wondering who it could be at this time of night. She turned back around

"Who is it?" Jenna asked walking out of the kitchen

"No clue" Artemis replied and opened the door, the smile that was on her face slid off seeing who was on the other side.

"Art-"

"You must be Jenna, I'm Elena's mother."

"Isobel" Elena breathed. Artemis eyes were wide with shock wondering why the hell she was here. She saw the shock look on Jenna's face and swallowed down the lump in her throat. Artemis looked back at Isobel and saw the smug smirk on the vampire's face.

"Crap" Artemis muttered under her breath.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. **

** outfit link on profile. **

** So in this chap we see Arty and Katherine interacting. She uses her gift to help someone out. Arty has a girls night that doesn't go to plan. Dr Martin was hell bent on getting her. And we also learn that it seems everyone hates Arty's car. Finally Isobel makes and apearence. and some Darty moments**

**Next Chap-Arty goes on a small mission which Damon isn't at all happy about. And Jenna finds out about Isobel. **

**Please REVIEW (They make me want to actually update)**


	39. Chapter 39

"What the hell are you doing here?" Artemis breathed glaring at the other woman.

"Hello Artemis, Elena it's lovely to see you again" Isobel said. Jenna eyes widened in shock and she looked at both girls.

"Again?" Jenna asked, Artemis swallowed and licked her lips nervously

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband-"

"Not your husband anymore, he wants nothing to do with you" she snapped her eyes narrowing on Isobel.

"I need to speak to both Elena and Artemis may I come in?" Isobel asked.

"No, no-"Elena's voice shook "don't invite her in"

"I need to talk to you Elena-"

"Well she doesn't want to speak to you" Artemis scowled and slammed the front door closed. She sighed and leant against it she looked up and saw Jenna's distraught face. Artemis could see Elena from the corner of her eye

"You both knew she was alive?" Jenna asked tears clouding her eyes.

Artemis remained silent as Elena did, she honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"Ric? John? Did they know?"

"Jen" Artemis said attempting to calm the situation down she tears beginning to stream down Elena's face. "I don't know what to say, but let-let me at least try and explain Elena had no clue that-"

"No" Jenna shook her head she ran up the stairs,

"No wait Jenna" Artemis called running after her. She sprinted up the stairs and just managed to get to the door before it was slammed in her face. "Jenna you've got to let me explain. JENNA" she banged her fist against the door. "Please just listen-"

"Arty?" Elena cried "what are we going to do?" she asked.

Artemis could see that the younger girl needed a hug so held out her arms. Elena leant against her and hugged her hard. The elder girl could feel tears dampening her top

"What do we do?"

"I don't know" Artemis murmured feeling awful about Jenna she felt her own eyes sting. "You go to sleep-"

"No, I can't let-"

"Lena go to sleep. I'll deal with Jenna ok." Artemis told her sternly, but Elena shook her head

"Art-"

"Elena go to bed. I will deal with this, tell Stefan about Isobel" Artemis ordered, Elena could see there was no point in arguing so left.

Artemis pressed her temple against Jenna's door, she knocked on it again.

"Jenna" she called "please just open the door, so I can tell you what's going. Jenna" Artemis pressed her ear against the door she could muffled crying and felt her own heart ache. The brunette slid down the door and dropped to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Jenna I'm going to stay here all night, please just talk to me" Artemis said softly, she hastily wiped her tears away, she thumped her head against the door "for what it's worth Jenna I never wanted you to get hurt." She paused and kicked off her shoes "I'm sorry."

* * *

Elena exited her bedroom and her eyes widened at the sight of Artemis dozing off in front of Jenna's door, she frowned and knew it wasn't Artemis's fault since, the elder girl had left the choice to of telling Jenna about Isobel. She walked over to the sleeping teen and gently shook her shoulder rousing Artemis from her slumber.

"Arty, Arty wake up"

Artemis brows furrowed and opened her eyes looking bleary eyed at Elena "Huh?"

"Get up, have you been out here all night?" Elena asked

"Yep, I haven't spoken to Jenna though" she frowned as Elena helped her on to her feet

"Why don't you go get change and I'll make some coffee-"

"Sure" Artemis muttered and headed to her room picking up her shoes on the way. She shut the bedroom door, she sagged against it and ran her hand through her messy hair, and it had fallen out of its bun. Artemis grabbed her underwear and hurried to the bathroom where she had a quick shower.

Once she dried off she slipped on her underwear and rummaged through her closet, she opted to wear a pair of thin sheen tights and a skirt with a lacy blue top. Artemis pulled on a pair of shorts ad brushed her hair. She put it in a high pony tail.

Artemis walked downstairs and saw Elena there with a mug of coffee.

"Thanks" Artemis took the hot beverage off of her and sipped it. She made a face "now I know why you don't make coffee"

Elena rolled her eyes and was about to retort but the doorbell rang. Artemis tucked in a stray curl and made her way to the front door with Elena on her heels; she grasped the doorknob and opened the oak door. She stepped aside allowing Alaric to come in.

"Is she up yet?" Alaric asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. She hasn't come out of her room all night" Artemis replied folding her arms in front of her chest.

"What'd you tell her?" Elena asked since she had no clue because Artemis had literally banished her to her bedroom.

"Nothing" Artemis said "she won't open the door and I couldn't talk to her"

"Oh god we have to fix this Art, Elena-"

"No kidding" she muttered and perked up seeing Jenna rushing down the stairs

"Hey" Elena called

"Jenna-"

"Wait-"

"I don't want you here Ric" Jenna threw down her bag on the floor beside some other bags "I need to go-"

"Listen I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling right now" Alaric began

"Rage and betrayal pretty much covers it" Jenna spat her voice was trembling.

"Jenna where are you going?" Elena asked as the older woman pulled on her jacket.

"I'm going to be staying on campus, I have a thesis to right, and I don't want to be in this house" she said curtly

"Jenna just stop let us explain to you what's been going on" Alaric said, but Jenna shot the history teacher down.

"Artemis, Elena one of you needs to go to the Lockwoods today and accept the checks for your mom's foundation-"

"Forget the check, can you at least let us talk to you" Artemis snapped "just please ca-"

"I don't have it in me to hear any more of yours and everyone else's lies" Jenna cut her off, Artemis shook her head and felt a lump form in her throat.

Jenna slammed the door shut "Jenna just-"Artemis shouted

"Let her go-"

"Like hell I will" Artemis scowled at her uncle and ran out of the door she saw Jenna going towards her car and jogged after her.

"Jenna please just let me explain-"Artemis started tears welling in her eyes

"You lied to me. You all did" Jenna screeched "I can't-"

"Please" Artemis pleaded and sniffed "I am so sorry, it was never meant to come out like this" Jenna opened her car door and climbed in, Artemis ran around and grabbed the door stopping her from slamming it shut "Please I get it you hate me but don't leave. Not like this"

Jenna bit her lip seeing her niece crying "Arty, I don't hate you. I could never hate you but I want-no I need some time alone"

Artemis wiped away her tears "Jenna-"

"I want you to go the Lockwoods and I want you to accept the check for your mom. You'd be the perfect person to go. So please do"

Artemis nodded and stepped back, she sniffed as Jenna pulled out of the driveway, she pressed the heel of hands against her eyes and forced down the sobs that were begging to come out of her throat.

"Artemis-"Alaric placed his hand on her shoulder causing the teen to jump.

"I'm sorry Ric, I tried" Artemis muttered wiping away the tears.

"I know you did kiddo, but she'll be back soon" he assured her "I'll see you later" Artemis nodded and turned around and walked back to her house. She slammed the front door shut and saw John was standing near the staircase.

"You know this would never have happened if you all had been honest with her in the beginning" John uttered.

Artemis's eyes hardened and clenched her fist "You know what John? You got a bruise. Let me give you a matching one" with that she punched him in the face. "This is your entire fault" she spat and ran upstairs.

* * *

Artemis headed straight into Elena's room and dropped down on the bed, she saw that her younger sister was sitting on the window seat.

"Stefan is on his way over" Elena told her, Artemis pulled herself up into a sitting position and leant her back against the headboard.

"That's good" she muttered and ran her hand down her tired face,

"What happened to you knuckles?" Elena asked seeing that her skin was slightly reddened.

"I punched John in the face" Artemis replied, Elena eyes widened and she barked out a laugh.

"Serious?"

"Yep, he so deserved it though" Artemis smirked leaning her head back

"Are you going to work?" Elena asked watching as Artemis stretched her legs out on the bed.

"No, not today" she murmured.

Artemis could hear Stefan coming up the stairs and saw that he was talking to Caroline on the phone.

"Alright make sure you do" Stefan said and then hanged up; he greeted Elena by kissing her on the lips.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked

"Matt found out about Caroline being a vampire and he ran off" Stefan replied sitting down beside Elena

"Crap, this is all we need" she muttered and swung her legs off of the bed so that her feet were resting on the ground.

"This is bad, between Isobel, Jenna and now Matt this is bad"

"Understatement Lena" Artemis scoffed and heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing John entering the room.

"Elena, Artemis can you come downstairs please I need to talk to both of you" John leant against the door

"Burn in hell John" Artemis sniped glaring at him.

"And I have nothing to say to you" Elena sneered; John could see that both girls were furious at him.

"Please it's important" John uttered. "You to Stefan" he added on.

Artemis frowned and stood up, wondering what John could possibly want to tell them. She looked over to Elena who sent her a questioning look.

Artemis shrugged "We might as well hear him out" Elena huffed but followed after them with Stefan on her heels.

They came downstairs, Elena bumped into Artemis when the teen came to a sudden stop

"You?" Artemis asked "I slammed the door in your face, hinting that you're not welcomed here"

"I asked John for a do-over-"

"My ass, do-over?" Artemis scowled and was about to take a step forward but Stefan grabbed her arm "do-over? This better be some sick joke John" she glared at John.

"Why did you invite her in?" Elena demanded looking at John in disbelief.

"She has information about Klaus" John said shoving his hands into his pockets. "Please just listen to her ok?"

Artemis took in a deep breath and nodded "Sure why not? How about we have a tea party as well?"

"Artemis just listen" John repeated knowing that the elder Gilbert teen would be harder to persuade more than anything.

Artemis glanced over to Elena silently asking her what did she thought; Elena nodded and looked over to Stefan who studied both girls.

"Alright what do you know?" Stefan asked Isobel.

They now had moved into the kitchen Isobel sat in the chair, whilst John sat atop the table. Elena was currently pacing up and down and Artemis was sitting on the kitchen island.

"Since I was last here I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance to find him before he could find either of you" Isobel said looking over to Artemis.

"Best chance of what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping Elena and Arty alive" John answered the vampire's question.

"You don't get to talk" Elena snapped at him "not after everything you've done" Artemis smothered down a snort.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked as Elena leant against Artemis's legs as they dangled off the ground.

"No, nobody knows where he is" Isobel replied. "But there are these rumours flying around that a doppelganger and the seer of the Claudette line exists"

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to catch you" John said, Artemis stiffened slightly and bit down on her bottom lip worriedly.

"I'm not buying any of this" Elena shook her head.

"She's right" Artemis commented "the last time you were here it was pretty clear that you wasn't even interested in talking to Elena and now you want to help her?" she scoffed

"Isobel has been helping all along-"

"Shut it John, she's got you wrapped around her little finger" Artemis snapped

"She has" John said clearly "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine all it would take was one of those 1864 tomb vampire to say Katherine is still alive around here to Mystic Falls, and you were both bound to be discovered" he paused, Artemis leant her elbows on her knees "so we killed them-"

"Yeah and almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process" Elena said

"Yeah" John muttered

"I have a safe house that I can take you too" Isobel stood up looking between Artemis and Elena. "The deeds are in both of your names no vampires can get it without your permission, not even me. Let me help you"

Artemis slid off the counter and glanced over to Elena who stepped up to her birth mother

"No offence Isobel but I don't trust you, so there's no way neither me nor Elena are going anywhere with you" Artemis said seriously.

"So get the hell out of my house" Elena snapped.

* * *

Artemis was woken up from her nap by the person she least expected it to be,

"Come on sexy wake up" she groaned and swatted at the person feeling them prodding her side. Artemis rolled over and snuggled into a source of warmth.

"Or we could just stay like this" her eyes snapped opened realising who she was exactly hugging.

"Damon?" she sat up but was tugged back down so that the tip of her nose brushed against his lips, she shifted her body up "what are you doing here?" she asked and almost moaned when she felt his other hand massaging the backs of her shoulders.

"You seem tensed-"

"Understatement" she muttered and was about to slump against him however the vampire gently grasped her chin.

"You seem upset Art" he murmured softly, brushing his thumb on her smooth skin beneath her eye, she leant into his touch.

"How'd you know?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and shifted her so that now she was in between his legs. Artemis rested her arms on his shoulders

"I can see it in your eyes, so what's up?"

"You don't want to know-"

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked" he countered he so wanted to kiss her right now. Damon almost groaned out loud when her pink tongue darted out and wetted her full lips.

"Fine" she sighed "the whole Jenna thing is really getting to me" she admitted. "I'm-" he could see that she was struggling to get the words out, so sat up causing her to sit in his lap

"Tell me Art" he murmured

"I'm scared she won't come back."

Damon smiled at her which surprised her since she had grown accustomed to his sexy smirk.

"She will Artemis. She will" he assured her brushing aside some of her stray locks.

"Thanks"

"Great so now that I put you in a good mood how about you put me in an exceptional mood" he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Artemis shot him a dirty look and pushed him off of the bed so that he landed on the ground with a hard thump

"Dick-"

"You wanna-"

"No I don't want to see him" she snapped leaning over the edge of the bed "so what are you doing here?" she asked

"Meeting in the Boarding House" Damon smirked causing her to quirk an eyebrow; before she could comprehend anything he grabbed her wrist pulling her off of the bed.

"DAMON" she shouted and swore when he blurred out of the room

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and walked straight into the parlour and saw Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch.

"Arty, how comes it took you long-"

"We're were on her bed having hot steamy sex" Damon drawled, Artemis grabbed a book and threw it at him

"Shut up dick" she snapped.

"Saved you a seat honey" Damon patted his lap. She rolled her eyes and dropped down beside Elena and rested her feet on her younger sister's lap, she looked over to Damon.

"Bite me asshole-"

"Oh is that an invitation? I'd love to do more-"

"You're such a bast-"

"Ok" Elena spoke over the bickering duo and idly played with the strap of Artemis's shoes.

"She started it" Damon muttered, Artemis scoffed

"What are you twelve?"

"A hundred-"

"I was being sarcastic" Artemis slumped against the armrest

"I know and I find it a huge turn on-"

"Do you think Isobel was being serious about the words gotten out about the doppelganger and the seer?" Elena asked,

"I'm not too sure but I think we would be stupid to ignore the warning" Stefan replied looking around at the room's occupants.

"You know what? you guys should stay here, we can keep an eye on you" Damon smirked "Art you can share my bed-"

"Such a big-"Artemis went to get up but Elena's hand wrapped around her ankle stopping the elder teen. "Plus you douche you want us to stay in a house where any vampires could enter?"

"Arty's right, their house is safer" Stefan said he was highly amused at Damon's and Artemis's banter.

"Well then we'll stay there, I don't mind sharing a bed with you Art-"Damon uttered and grinned seeing her glare. She rolled her eyes and leant her head back

"Your plan is shitty by the way" Artemis retorted.

"Not letting both of us out of your sight?" Elena rolled her eyes "that's the plan?"

"Well let me know if you come up with a better one" Damon said,

"Fine, but one of you two bodyguards better come with us to the Lockwood party-"

"Hold up, you're coming?" Artemis asked sitting up from her slumped position "why-"

"Because I want to go, I know you're edgy about going to accept the award, so I want to come" Elena uttered, a wide smile spread across Artemis's face

"Ok then" she nodded

"So I'm coming as well" Stefan said

"Dick?" Artemis looked over to Damon "fancy coming?"

"I would love to" he rolled his eyes, her lips twitched in amusement she could sense the sarcasm rolling off of him in waves "But I got witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie"

"What? does that mean-" Artemis trailed off seeing Damon raising his finger to his lips.

"Don't go quiet on my account-"

"Ding, dong and the bitch is here" Artemis muttered causing Damon, Stefan and Elena to snort, Katherine rolled her eyes and entered the room.

"If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell" Katherine leant behind Artemis, causing Damon to straighten up slightly. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess hmm? I delivered you the moonstone a werewolf and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now all you have is the moonstone"

"Do you have a thing for pointing out the obvious?" Artemis uttered cocking an eyebrow.

"You're so lucky I need you alive" the female vampire snarled at her, Artemis glared at her in return "Moonstone-"

"Oh we have it" Damon commented

"So where is it?" Katherine asked

Artemis rolled her eyes wondering did Katherine really think that Damon was reveal everything to her.

"Somewhere safe" the raven head male replied

"I've been honest with you" Katherine stated "and now it's turn"

"Let me be honest with you" Damon snapped "don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust"

Artemis chuckled at that causing Elena to giggle

"Fine be that way" Katherine walked out.

"My god, she looked like a right sulky teenager" Artemis said seeing her leave, "look Elena that's how you are when Jeremy eats all the pop-tarts." She yelped when Elena shoved her off the couch making her land on the ground with a thump.

"Oww" Artemis groaned leaning up on her elbows

"I bet you're getting used to being on the floor Arty" Damon smirked; she gave him the one finger salute causing Stefan to laugh.

* * *

Artemis smiled and helped herself to a glass of Champaign, she, Elena and Stefan had arrived at the Lockwoods manor

"Seriously Art you-"

"My outfit is perfectly fine thank you very much" Artemis rolled her eyes "and you're one to talk really, change your hair sometime, you look frumpy with it always down"

Elena elbowed her as Artemis burst out on laughter. "See Stefan how mean she is really?"

"Oh yeah tell your vamp boyfriend that" she said sarcasm dripping from her. She tucked in a stray curl and sipped her drink.

"Caroline's here" Artemis seeing the blond teen rushing towards them, "Care what's wrong?"

"Matt-"

"Have you found him yet?" Stefan asked

"No, what if he tells somebody?" Caroline questioned looking panicked stricken "what if he tells everybody?"

"Alright we just need to find him, before anything happens" Stefan said trying to calm the stricken vampire, he looked over to both Elena and Artemis "do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No clue" Artemis frowned

"I wish I did know but he wasn't one to run" Elena said shaking her head.

"Ok this wasn't the way this was supposed to happen" Caroline nearly screeched "you know I was supposed to tell him at the right moment and the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me"

Artemis sighed quietly "Honey please don't tell me you thought it would be that easy? You're going to change his whole life Caroline"

"We'll help you find him" Elena said "after Arty accept this thing for Jenna"

"Yeah we'll help Caroline" Artemis agreed and squeezed her hand "it'll be ok" she smiled at her. Caroline nodded feeling slightly better

"Right well call me when you're done, I'm going to go look for him" Caroline uttered and they watched as she walked out of the manor.

"Maybe he'll come around" Stefan said "you did" he smiled at Elena.

"Yeah after we were flipped over in a car-oh look they got brownies" Artemis grinned and waltzed away. Leaving behind a very amused looking couple

* * *

Artemis scarfed down the rest of the brownie seeing that people were all gathering around the main seating area, she spotted Elena and Stefan standing on the sides, she weaved her way through the crowd and approached the pair.

"Arty-ergh let me" Elena grabbed a napkin off of Stefan and practically scrubbed Artemis's face.

"Damn, do it gentle next time please" Artemis muttered, Stefan had a full wide smile plastered on to his face seeing the exchange.

"Look the Mayor's up there" Elena whispered as the crowd started to quieten down as the Mayor started her speech. Artemis tuned out the speech till Elena elbowed her in the ribs. Artemis glared at her whilst she just merely grinned; she focused her attention back on the mayor and could see that the woman was clutching a thick envelope.

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert's scholarship fund is Artemis Gilbert" there was a round of applause, Artemis smiled and walked up towards the small stage and smiled at Carol who handed the check.

"The stage is all yours" Carole murmured, Artemis licked her lips and turned to face the crowd she could see Stefan and Elena smiling at her from the side-lines, the younger Gilbert teen held up her thumb silently mouthing to her 'Go for it'.

Artemis cleared her throat as the crowd quieten down,

"So…erm thanks for coming today, it was supposed to be Jenna here accepting this, but things came up…" she trailed off slightly.

But Artemis plastered a smile on to her face and pushed herself on "It's no secret that I love history since I own a store that sells priceless items, but the only true reason I got in to it, was because of my mother. My mom Miranda had four babies, one was me, the next Elena and then Jeremy, but the Historical society was the last one which is a good thing might I add, since I would've probably tear my hair if I had anymore younger siblings," there was a small titter of laughter, Artemis waited for it to be over so she could carry on "She considered all you family and I know for a fact that she would be touched by this. So here's to Miranda Gilbert"

"Miranda Gilbert" the room echoed and it broke out into applause, she had just gotten off of the stage and walked over to Elena and Stefan who were near the front. Elena hugged her hard.

"Mom would be so proud" Elena whispered

"Thanks, I'm going to get some air" Artemis smiled and patted Stefan on the shoulder, she had just got into the entryway when a body tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my god John" Artemis rushed to his side and dropped to her knees.

"What happened?" Stefan dropped down beside her; she turned his neck revealing the two puncture holes that were incredibly bloody.

"Vampire" Artemis breathed and looked over to Stefan whose brows were furrowed; he glanced up the staircase and saw no-one there. A crowd had gathered around them Artemis could hear the mayor attempting to calm the crowd

"Please let the Sheriff do her job"

Sheriff Forbes crouched down on the other side of Artemis

"He's bleeding is he going to be ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I got it, Arty-"

"I'll take care of her" Stefan intervened and helped Artemis on to her feet.

"Who would bite him?" Artemis whispered as the vampire clutched onto her hand whilst they weaved through the crowd.

"Dunno-Elena?" Stefan called; Artemis looked around not seeing her sister anywhere

"Elena" she called as she looked around "Elena- oh there you are" she relaxed seeing Elena standing there "who are you calling?" she asked seeing a phone was pressed to her ear.

"Damon-"

"Let's get out of here"

"I have to pick up the check I'll meet you outside-"

"No Art, come on" Elena snapped, Artemis frowned at her wondering when she got so pushy.

"I'll meet you outside, I've got my own car anyway, Stef take her home" Artemis said, Stefan nodded and dragged Elena away. There was something funny going on.

"Is he going to be ok?" Artemis asked she had just grabbed the envelope and was about to exit the manor.

"Yeah he is" Sheriff Forbes nodded; Artemis smiled gratefully at her and left. Her heels crunched beneath the gravel ground, she pulled out her cell and dialled Elena's number, she swore when it went straight to voice-mail.

"Come on Lena pickup" she muttered. She re-dialled her number and once again it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it Elena" Artemis had come to a stop at her car and saw that Stefan's car, she decided to give Stefan's phone a try. She heard the ringing tone and stood up hearing Stefan's cell nearby. Artemis rang it again and walked towards the sound.

"Stefan?" she called her eyes widened in shock seeing the vampire in the bushes knocked out. "Oh come on" she grabbed his ankle and pulled him out.

"Stefan" she slapped his face attempting to rouse the unconscious vampire. "STEFAN WAKE UP" she shouted and ended up slapping him hard on the face causing him to groan.

"Huh? Art-"

"Where's Elena?" she asked as Stefan shot to his feet,

"Katherine?"

"What? Stefan where is my sister?" Artemis hissed, Stefan pulled out his cell

"Katherine, it was Katherine not Elena. They took her-"

"Who?"

"Isobel-Damon, they got Elena. No Arty is here. What?" Stefan barked "yeah, we're on our way. Damn it Damon I can keep an eye on her"

He grabbed Artemis's hand and pushed her towards the car, she hurriedly unlocked it but the keys were snatched out of her hand.

"Yeah, we'll call" Stefan hanged up "I'm driving"

Artemis decided not to argue with him and got in "what's going on Stefan?" she asked

"We're going to the Boarding House" Stefan replied,

"But Elena, we need to find her-"

"We will, jus with Damon's help" Stefan pulled out of the driveway, and could see Artemis biting her bottom lip in worry, he grabbed her hand that was resting on her knee "It'll be ok-"

"I'll be ok, when we find her" Artemis rubbed her temples "what else is going on?"

"Katherine's gone and she took the moonstone-"

"How the hell did she manage that?" Artemis uttered as they arrived at the Boarding house. "I thought Damon hid it-"

"I did, bitch went through my things" she jumped as Damon appeared in front of her and pulled her out of the car.

"Well where did you hide it?" she asked as they entered the Boarding House, Artemis slumped against the back of the couch

"In the soap bowl-what it was a good idea-"

"Yeah so good in fact that Katherine managed to get it" Artemis scowled "well now what? Elena's gone and-"

"They'll need you as well so-"

"You're staying with us" Damon finished off his brother's sentence.

Artemis glowered at the pair "Screw that I'm not being hidden away while my sister is in danger, I'm going to look for her" she went to storm pass Damon but he grabbed her by her upper-arm and swung her around that she slammed into his chest.

"You're staying here-"

"You can't tell me what to do" she scowled at him, he growled and grasped her chin

"When it comes to your safety I can-"

"No way you fuc-"

"Ok, ok, Arty you can come with us. But we need to find her first" Stefan intervened knowing that both Damon and Artemis could argue back and forth literally forever.

"Fine" Damon grunted his mind was formulating a plan to make sure Artemis was kept safe.

"Where would Isobel take her?" Stefan murmured. Artemis bit her bottom lip in thought and tried to think back to their meeting with Isobel in the morning.

"She said something about a safe house, she could've taken Elena there" Artemis said

"That makes sense. But where would-"

"The most expensive foreclosure in town, that's Isobel's style" Damon said.

"Great let's go" Artemis practically ran out of the Boarding House, she went to unlock her car but Damon snatched it out of her hand

"I'm not getting in that. We're taking my car" he said.

Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded "Alright let's just get in" he opened the door for her and pushed the seat forward, he stepped back as she climbed into the car. She yelped when she felt him pinch her bottom

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked getting in the front passenger seat.

"Your ass of a brother" she replied and sat down. Artemis buckled herself and soon enough they were on the road.

* * *

"This could be it" Artemis murmured feeling the car coming to a stop, Damon pulled up to a large white manor.

"Yeah" Damon said and got out, Artemis pushed the seat forward but it wouldn't budge.

"Damon. Your seat is stuck-"

"The safest place for you to be in is the car" with that he slammed the car door shut,

"DAMON" she shouted and swore when he just smirked and waved his hand. "ASSHOLE" she kicked the seat and glared at Stefan who merely shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head and slumped in the seat. Artemis jumped when her cell suddenly rang, her eyes widened at seeing the name flashing across the screen.

"Elena? Where are you? Are you hur-"

"Not quiet"

"Isobel" Artemis's jaw clenches "where is my sister? I swear to god if you hurt her I'm going to run a stake through-"

"Enough with the threats" the vampire cut her off "Elena is unharmed and she will remained that way if you come and meet us"

"Where?" Artemis asked immediately

"Grove Hill Cemetery, come alone-"

"How am I supposed to get away from Damon and Stefan?" she asked peering out of the window, she saw that there was no sign of them

"You're a smart girl. You can figure it out, tick tock Artemis, you got fifteen minutes" she hanged up.

Artemis chewed her bottom lip and looked around. Her eyes landed on the keys that were still stuck in the ignition.

She swallowed "Screw it" she muttered and climbed over the seat. Artemis groaned when her heel got caught she seatbelt, "come on, come on" she muttered and glanced over to the house she could make out shadows in the window.

With a grunt Artemis managed pull herself free but ended up tumbling forward and bashed her head against the car floor.

"Oww" she muttered and wriggled around. She revved the engine and tore out onto the road.

Artemis pulled up to the cemetery and slammed the car door shut. She ran through the gates and could make out Elena and Isobel standing at a gravestone.

"Elena" Artemis shouted running towards the pair.

"Art-"Artemis grabbed her in a hug and pulled back holding onto her shoulders giving her a once over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Artemis so glad you ca-"

"Step off bitch" she snarled "you're lucky I don't have anything sharp on me" Artemis stood in front of Elena.

"Just because I can't compel you doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me-"

"We're not going anywhere" Artemis snapped

"Is that what you did to Katherine? You were compelled to betray her?" Elena asked, Artemis sent her a questioning look but the younger girl shook her head.

"If I was I couldn't tell you" Isobel replied.

"You've been compelled" Artemis murmured realisation was hitting her "You lied, you did find Klaus he's an Original so he can compel other vampires."

"So he knows where we are" Elena stated. Artemis stiffened at that truth be told she was expecting him to jump out any minute and ambush them.

"Are you taking us to him?" Elena asked, Isobel's attention was focused elsewhere, Artemis followed her gaze and saw it was on the gravestone before them. It read '_Isobel Flemming' _

"What is this?" Artemis questioned

"My parents, your grandparents" she looked at Elena "they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers, even though there was no one buried there-"

"It shows that you were loved, well the human you" Artemis commented

"You're right. The Isobel they knew is dead, so maybe there's a part of me that's here" Isobel looked at them. "The human part" she clarified "the part that I had abandoned when I chose to become a vampire. The part that use to dream about meeting her daughter" Artemis froze at that.

"What?" Elena asked

Isobel shrugged her shoulders "Instead you got to meet the part that would betray her own flesh and blood-"before she could continue her cell rang. Isobel answered it there was a moment of silence; Artemis glanced over Elena who grabbed her hand.

"Yes-"Isobel replied to whoever was on the other end of the phone "Let them go? I'm done?" Artemis witnessed a small serene smile appear on her face. She hanged up and looked at the pair of Gilbert girls.

"Who was that?" Artemis questioned

"I'm so sorry Elena I was such a disappointment to you" Isobel looked over to Artemis "but you had Arty-" that was first time she heard the female vampire say her preferred name "Arty, you did a wonderful job. Elena wouldn't have turned out the way she did without you or Miranda and Grayson. You're her rock, so keeping being that please"

Artemis looked at her in confusion she could feel the sincerity in her words, her eyes widened seeing Isobel reaching up to her necklace that protected her from the sun.

"Isobel what-No DON'T-"Artemis shouted just as the vampire ripped the necklace off. Isobel screamed in pain as she burst in to fire.

"Oh my god" Elena cried out, Artemis grabbed her and shoved her back away from the enflamed corpse.

"Let's get out of here" she muttered and pushed Elena forward towards the car.

"Why wou-"

"She was compelled" Artemis replied. They walked towards Damon's car she was about to take a step forward but she gasped as she was slammed into the tree.

"Ow-DAMON" she shouted.

"What the hell?" Damon snarled

"Art-"

"Leave it Elena" Stefan grabbed her arm since he knew that Damon had wanted to speak to Artemis, when the pair of vampire had exited the house they saw straight away that Damon's car along with Artemis had vanished, the raven head vampire had been literally frothing out of the mouth in rage.

"Are you stupid-"

"Don't call me stupid Damon Salvatore" she spat and wriggled in his hold "plus she said come alone-"

"You could've been hurt-"

"So could Elena" Artemis snapped and shook her head "I'd do anything for my sister, and I know you would do the same for Stefan." She said softly, stilling in his arms "So let it go Damon-" Damon opened his mouth about to say something back but thought better of it, he closed his mouth and kissed her temple whilst inhaling her scent, he could feel her body radiating warmth.

"I wouldn't just do anything for Stefan. I would also do anything for you, including beating your ass if you do anything like that again. I don't want you to get hurt Arty" he pulled back.

Artemis smiled and stood on the tips of her toes, she kissed him on the cheek "Ok."

* * *

They were now back in the Boarding House, Artemis was lounging in one of the armchairs that were by the fireplace. Elena had been awfully quiet since they had returned from the graveyard, she watched as the younger girl played with Isobel's necklace.

"Is that Isobel?" Stefan asked sitting down in front of them. Artemis ran a hand down her tired her face; she had kicked off her shoes and was stretching her feet.

Elena nodded "I never thought that I would feel bad about her being dead but-"Artemis reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Elena she was your mother. Regardless what happened, you're bound to feel this way" she assured the younger girl. Elena nodded and grasped onto her hand.

"Why did she let us go? She lured Arty away and had me. She could've taken both of us" Elena said.

Artemis nodded she had been thinking over that for the last half hour as soon as they walked into the boarding house.

"Anything that John told Isobel we have to assume that Klaus knows right?" Stefan asked them both.

"Yep" Artemis replied

"So he knows that neither of you are going to turn yourselves into vampires. And he knows that both of you have us keeping you safe-"

Artemis licked her lips "He knows we're not going to run" and they wouldn't neither Artemis nor Elena wanted to put everyone they cared for and love in danger. Artemis had been wondering if there was a way to get Elena out of this.

"Which is why we are going to take precautions" Damon exclaimed strolling into the room, with a handful of paper. "Because we got played, all of us" he placed the pile of paper in Artemis's lap, she looked down at it as Damon took a seat in front of her

"What's this?" she asked as Elena leant over so she could see the sheets of paper.

"Are these deeds?" Artemis asked skimming over the first page.

"It's in Zach's name, as soon as you both sign it'll be yours" Stefan said.

"You're giving us your house?" Elena asked surprised at this.

"Isobel had the right idea, just stay here till this is all over and you can invite whoever you want into the house" Stefan explained. Artemis looked over to Damon.

"You sure?" she asked

He smiled and nodded "Definitely, but I'll be super pissed if you locked me out-"

"Huh" Artemis grinned "seems there is an upside to this"

"Art-"he was interrupted when John sprang to life, he gasped loudly and looked frantically around. Artemis got on to her feet as Damon blurred over to John and grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket,

"I had no idea what she was going to do, I'm sorry" John looked over to Elena "so sorry-"

"Damon let him go" Artemis demanded she could see that he was telling the truth "let him go"

"We need to talk to him" Elena said her eyes focused on her birth father. Damon reluctantly dropped the man onto the ground.

"She better not be upset when I come back" Damon hissed at John, John knew who he was specifically talking about Artemis so he nodded.

* * *

Artemis folded her arms across her chest and sat next to Elena on the couch. John sat on the opposite couch.

"I always knew her and Katherine was close but they were working against me" John explained "the two most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they became friends-"

"Must have more in common then you thought" Artemis commented playing with hem of her skirt

"So you called her, why did you ever put your trust in her?" Elena asked from beside Artemis

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you Elena, I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved. And when she said she would help keep you and Artemis safe I believed her"

"Why would you want me to-"

"Because Artemis regardless of blood you are my niece. I saw how happy you made Miranda and Grayson, but I was too arrogant to see it" John revealed "So I didn't want you or Elena to get hurt. I'm sorry, I will do whatever you want me to do."

"This is Elena's choice, she can tell you what she wants" Artemis murmured leaving the younger girl the choice. Elena gave her an appreciative smile and looked back over to John.

"If you feel safer with me not around then I'll go"

Artemis swallowed and gazed into the roaring fire, as Elena remained silent. John looked at them both and nodded understandingly he got the message.

"You screw up everything John, everything you touch falls apart" Elena said, Artemis kept quiet knowing that the teen needed to get this off her chest, "but you're the only parent I have left. So maybe I can learn not to hate you."

"Ok" John smiled

"And I'd learn not to punch you in the face so hard" Artemis said breaking the tension, Elena giggled whilst he shook his head.

"You got a nice right hook" John said.

"Appreciate the compliment John" Artemis smiled standing up "Now let's go home, I got work in the morning"

"You-"

"Leave it John, or do you want her to punch you in the face" Elena rolled her eyes and followed him out of the parlour. Artemis trailed behind and patted her pockets for her keys, she frowned when she couldn't find them,

"What the?" she muttered and looked around not seeing them anywhere.

"Looking for these?" Damon dangled the keys above her head; he grinned when she went to grab them but pulled his hand back.

"Damon you-"

"Here" he pressed the keys into her hand and closed her fingers around them. Artemis attempted to pull her hand back but his grip was firm on her hand.

"Damon?" she questioned. Artemis couldn't distinguish what kind of look he was giving her

"Keep safe" he murmured cupping her cheek and kissed her temple. Artemis nodded a little unsure and walked out of the Boarding House.

"Are you ever going to tell her you're in love her?" Stefan asked having witnessed the scene from the doorway. Damon remained silent and poured himself a drink "You should tell her before it's too late"

Damon downed his drink "I will one day."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

** So in this chap-we see the return of Isobel. Arty attempts to talk to Jenna but it didn't work. She camps out in front of her bedroom. Arty punches John in the face. Damon pushes her off the bed, She ends up at the Boarding House and her and Damon end up bickering. Arty goes to the event at the Lockwoods for Jenna. Finds out Elena has been kidnapped. Steals Damon's car and we also learn that Stefan knows how his brother feels about Arty. **

**Next Chap- The Last Dance-Klaus has arrived-well sort of. **

**Outfit link on profile**

**Please REVIEW **


	40. Chapter 40

"Go away Elena" Artemis huffed knowing it was the younger girl who was trying to wake her up.

"Come on Art, we're meant to be at the Boarding House signing the deeds" Elena said through gritted teeth she had enough and grabbed her covers and tore it away from the elder brunette. Artemis hissed and curled up into a ball

"It's cold" she whined

"Art come-"

"Trying to get her up?" Jeremy asked from the doorway "I can help" he said with a grin. Before Elena could asked how, he dumped a bucket of cold water over Artemis, who shrieked and fell out of bed

"JERMEY" Artemis screamed and leapt over the bed and ran over to Jeremy who legged it.

Elena waited on Artemis's bed, she heard a thump and an 'ow' and grinned knowing she had probably caught up with Jeremy.

A couple of minutes later she returned. Artemis rolled her eyes seeing the look on Elena's face.

"I know laugh it up" she grumbled grabbing some underwear out of her dresser. She couldn't help but smile hearing Elena laughing loudly.

"So 60's dance tonight-"

"Don't talk about that" Artemis groaned grabbing a pair of jeans and a random top

"You going?" Elena asked.

Artemis hummed "Yep, I got roped into chaperoning." She turned around to face the younger girl "let me ask you one thing, if you chaperone one dance for you school committee thingy, how comes they think you'd do all the dances?"

Elena snorted "No clue, you got your outfit?" she asked, Artemis nodded

"Already sorted, we'll leave in fifteen minutes" she told her and hurried out of the room to go to the bathroom.

Artemis quickly showered and washed her hair; once she had dried off she padded barefooted back to her room and slipped on her clothes. She had just pulled on her converses when her bedroom door was thrown open

"Art, come on-"

"Ready let's go" Artemis grinned getting on to her feet. She grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her down the stairs.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and saw that Bonnie's car was already there.

"Bonnie?"

"Hmm. I told her what was going down so she wanted to be here" Elena replied as they got out of the car.

"Alright-"

"You're late" Stefan called he and Damon were sitting on the porch railing

"Arty's fault" Elena said kissing Stefan.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Thanks and technically it was Jeremy's fault-"

"What'd he do?" Damon cocked an eyebrow giving Artemis an appreciative glance; she shot him a glare and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"It wasn't his fault" Elena drawled as she headed inside the Boarding House "He woke her up by-"

"Throwing a bucket of water all over me" Artemis said "and it was freezing-"

"Oh you was wet-"Artemis slammed the front door shut on both vampire's faces not wanting to hear the rest of Damon's sentence.

"Dick" Stefan muttered shaking his head. Damon rolled his eyes and shoved him hard enough to send Stefan flying into the bushes.

"Who's the dick now?" he smirked seeing Stefan spitting out a mouthful of leaves

"Still you" he quipped.

* * *

"Sign here and here" the lawyer told Artemis handing her a pen, Elena had signed first and now it was her turn, she took the pen and signed the papers.

"So this place yours now?" Bonnie asked looking at the pair from her spot on the couch. "They just gave it to you?" the witch asked.

"Seems that way" Artemis uttered "as sole owners we can only invite the vamp-"she yelped when Elena pinched her on the arm "I mean a certain type of person in. happy?" she snapped "better?"

"Much" Elena said signing the papers.

"So you both got your own personal safe house?" Bonnie asked.

"Awesome isn't it?" Artemis grinned much to their amusement.

"That's the idea" Elena added on, Bonnie looked around slightly in distaste

"What's up Bon?" Artemis asked standing up,

"I wouldn't want to clean it" the witch commented, Artemis scrunched her nose up slightly

"No way in hell am I cleaning this, I already do our house. You know your boyfriend, my brother guess what I found in his room a couple of days ago?"

"What?" Bonnie asked

"A half-eaten sandwich, that looked two weeks old" Artemis shuddered

"Eww" Bonnie blanched at that.

"Serious he's going to kick your ass when he finds-"

"Hey the kid threw water on me. I think-"

"You did it to him first" Elena commented as Artemis pushed the chair back beneath the table

"Shut up Lena, you're meant to be on my side. Sisters before Misters-"

"Huh?" Bonnie asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Well guys got their own one don't they, bros before hoes, and now girls have their one. Sisters before Misters-"

"Ok you got way too much time on your hands" Elena laughed as the lawyer packed up his briefcase.

"Not enough" Artemis muttered the elder man was finished now. "Let me show you out" she smiled at him leading the man towards the door, she opened it up,

"Thanks Mr Henry" Elena shook his hand as she stood beside the elder Gilbert girl.

"Thanks" Artemis grinned and watched as he walked out; she saw Stefan and Damon approached the door. "Lena, you want to invite your boyfriend in?" she asked.

Elena smiled at Stefan "Stefan would you like to come into my-"Artemis cleared her throat "Am I invisible?"

"Far from invisible" Damon winked, her lips twitched into a smile

"I mean would you like to come into our house?" Elena asked.

"I would love to" Stefan replied stepping over the threshold.

"Great well-"

"Am I invisible?" Damon retorted when Artemis went to close the door

"If you was you'd be creepier" she commented "Bye-"

"Art. What are we twelve?"

"If I was-"

"Really?" Damon cocked an eyebrow "Let me in-"

"Ask nicely" Artemis smirked as Bonnie came out of the room and watched the scene on in amusement

"This is my damn house" he frowned,

Artemis tutted and wagged her finger "Tut, tut Damon. Paperwork declared me owner so it say nicely or-"

"Art you better-"SLAM, there was burst of laughter from Stefan, Elena and Bonnie when the elder Gilbert girl had slammed the door shut in the vampire's face.

"LET ME IN" Damon banged his fist against the door.

"Would it be weird if I say I can totally see Damon, in Jack Nicolson's role in the Shining?" she made a face "you know the part where he goes 'here's Johnny'"

"ARTEMIS-"

"You should let him in" Stefan chuckled

"Fine, but you better protect me" she muttered and opened the door. She saw the look on Damon's face and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I got a little bit carried away?"

"You don't say-"

"Shut up Lena" Bonnie giggled seeing that "you can come in-"he went to walk in but Artemis pressed the palm of her hand against his chest "here's the deal-"

"You locked me out?"

"Serious? Move on-"Stefan smirked seeing the affronted look on his brother's face. It seemed only Arty was able to handle Damon and vice versa "anyway no lies no secret agendas and remember what we said?" she gestured to herself and Elena "we're doing this are way" Artemis looked into his eyes "Ok?"

"Ok" he agreed, she smiled at him and stepped aside allowing him in.

"Here" Bonnie handed both girls their jackets.

"Whoa" Stefan said "where are you going?" he asked seeing the trio of female teens pulling on their jackets.

"Erm…Stef I got work-"

"Not today you don't-"

"Shove off Damon, I'm going in" she saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes "It's perfectly safe, I doubt Klaus would do anything anyway" she uttered pulling out her keys from her pocket. "They're going to school as well-"she added on to get both vampires attention away from her, it worked on Stefan but Damon's gaze didn't budge.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon shook his head. Artemis rolled her eyes and went to walk out of the door but he blurred in front of her causing her to jump back, she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Damon?"

"You're not leaving-"

"Yes I am. I'm not going to be cooped up" Artemis folded her arms across her chest.

"Klaus is out there, we know what" Stefan said

"Yeah but where?" Elena pitched in wanting to go to school "Look I really appreciate what you're doing, and we both can sleep better at night knowing we'll be safe here. But Arty's right I'm not going to be a prisoner and neither is she" she explained.

"Wait we're sleeping here?" Artemis asked

"Safe house dear" Damon uttered he smirked "wanna share my room?"

"Erm….No" Artemis replied "I want to be completely at the other end of the hall" Artemis said. "So can we go?" she asked. Stefan and Damon exchanged looks

"Fine" Damon agreed "Your way Art"

"Great" Artemis grinned

"Don't worry if he shows his face I'll be ready" Bonnie added

"And you?" Stefan looked at the elder Gilbert teen.

"I'll scream for Betty?" Artemis grinned but it slid off her face when she saw the looks on the vampires' faces. "Kidding, I'll call and I'm closing the store up early tonight anyway" she added on. "Call me if anything happens" she told Elena. The younger teen knew that Artemis wasn't messing around so nodded.

"I'm off-"

"Remember call if anything happens" Damon ordered, it was odd for Elena to witness Artemis being told what to do.

"Yes" Artemis replied and looked around the group "who wants a lift?"

"Erm…not going anywhere near your car Art" Bonnie called out. The brunette rolled her eyes and followed them out of the house.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the store and climbed out of her car, she grabbed the various canvas bags stumbled over to the front door,

"Crap-"Artemis muttered feeling one of the bags slipping from her grasp, but before it could hit the floor someone caught it.

"Oh hi Ric" she smiled at the hunter, her brows furrowed when he just gazed at her with an astounded look on his face. "You ok?"

"Oh" he chuckled "I'm excellent"

Artemis sent him a questioning look and nodded as she unlocked the door,

"Here let me" he grabbed the rest of her bags for her. She opened the door and led him to her back office; Artemis was completely oblivious to the expressions on his face. She turned her laptop on and spun around on her heel seeing Alaric at the doorway. He had set the bags down on one of the small tables.

"So are you really fine?" she asked him leaning against her desk folding her arms across her chest "with Jenna being gone-"

"It's hard but I'm sure it'll work out" Alaric murmured

"Yeah you're probably right" Artemis smiled as she straightened up "aren't you meant to be going to school?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, after that Isobel fiasco-"

"I'm fine Ric, honestly. You're going to be late if you don't get a move on"

"You're right. I'll catch you later" Alaric smirked and left. Artemis cocked an eyebrow she thought that the history teacher was acting funny. She brushed it off and put it down due to him missing Jenna.

Artemis hurried around the store flickering the lights on and opening the shutters bringing sunlight into the room. She heard her cell ringing from the back and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Arty. It's Jenna-"

"Jenna" Artemis was relieved hearing from the room "how are you? Is everything o-"

"I haven't got long, I'm late for class. I just wanted to let you know I'm still staying on campus" Jenna told her.

Artemis frowned and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear "Ok, Jen. I miss you" she murmured.

"Miss you to Arty. I know you're going to be chaperoning the decade dance. So have fun. Love you"

"Love you too Jen" Artemis smiled now she was definitely relaxed.

"Arty?"

"Hey Bet" Artemis grinned leaning against the glass counter. "Is that banana bread I smell."

"You'd be right dear" she handed the loaf over to her.

"Thanks. You want some? I got some green tea tonight-"

"No, sorry it's a passing visit dear. Just wanted to see how you are?" Betty smiled

Artemis began to un-wrap the loaf of bread "I'm good. Have to chaperone the dance tonight"

"Wasn't that meant to be Jenna?" Betty asked. She saw Artemis's smile waning

"Yeah but something came up, and she had to go to college and finish off her thesis" Artemis replied whilst taking a chunk out of the bread she swallowed it down.

"Is that all dear? Or is there more?" Betty asked gently causing Artemis to pause; she looked up at her sigh.

"There was an argument and Jenna-"

"Needed a time out?" she offered seeing the teenager struggling for words.

"Yes" Artemis nodded

"Well if you need anyone to talk to then I'm here. If you want we can talk right now" Betty suggested.

Artemis smiled and was about to speak but her cell rang. "Sorry" she glanced down at the screen and saw Elena's name flashing across it "I have to get this Betty" the old lady nodded as Artemis answered her phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately

"You need to come to the Boarding House. Klaus is in Mystic Falls we think-"

"You're not hurt or anything are?" Artemis asked as she hurried around the office to grab her things, she turned off her laptop and grabbed her keys.

"No, I'm fine, just please hurry Arty, I don't want you to be hurt-"

"I'm fine. I'll be there in ten" Artemis replied and hanged up. She exited the office and saw Betty there. The elder lady saw the frantic look on the teen's face.

"Family emergency?"

"You've no idea" Artemis said as they hurried out of the store "thanks for the banana bread Betty."

"No problem. And remember dear anytime you need to talk I'm here" Betty said sincerely. Artemis nodded and surprised the woman by hugging her

"Thank you" she whispered into her ear and climbed into her rusty yellow car.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the Boarding House and walked towards the front door.

"Why the hell did it took you so long?" Damon snapped opening the door before she could even touch the doorknob.

"What? I just-"she rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his cheek. "Relax, nothing happened" she assured him and walked pass him and entered the parlour. She saw the stricken looks on the other teen's faces. "What's going on?" she asked

"Klaus compelled a girl at school to let us know he'll be at the dance" Elena revealed, "and that he hopes to see me and you there" Artemis got the feeling that there was something more

"And?" she gestured for her to go on.

Elena sighed and licked her lips, this what got her even more terrified "He said to tell you that his glad you got your bracelet back" Artemis's eyes widened and looked down at her bracelet "and that…he wants you to save him the last dance"

"What?" Artemis eyes bugged out, now she was slowly beginning to realise that he was actually in Mystic Falls "You sure?" her voice shook. Damon dropped his arm around her shoulders

"Nothing will happen Arty" he murmured "we'll go to the dance and find him"

"Really?" Stefan asked

"You think it would be that easy?" Artemis uttered leaning slightly against him, she could smell his cologne

"Plus we don't even know what he looks like" Stefan said

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" Damon countered, Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled someone at school" Stefan retorted "guess it's not as safe as you thought huh?"

"Alright no need to be a smartass" Artemis stepped in and grabbed Damon's hand and throwing his arm away from her "and you" she pointed at him "no comment"

Just then there was a knock on the door, Artemis looked over and saw Alaric coming into the house.

"There ya are" Damon called

"Sorry I'm late" Alaric said coming to a stop beside Artemis

"Hey I need you to put me down for a chaperone for the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move-"

Artemis snorted causing everyone to look at her "sorry just Damon chaperoning why-"

"And I'm your date" he said and smirked seeing all the humour on her face disappear

"What? No way-"the rest of her sentence came out muffled when Damon placed his hand over her mouth. He blanched and abruptly let go.

"You licked me?" he growled

"You-"

"Can we focus here?" Stefan snapped silencing the bickering duo. Artemis shot Damon a glare whilst he smirked

"You know I don't mind if you lick me anywhere else-"

"Your such a di-"

"Ok" Elena said loudly bringing the topic back on track "even if we do find him what the plan of attack is?"

"Me" Bonnie stated "I'm the plan; he has no idea how much power I can channel. If we can find him I can kill him"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow at that impressed. Alaric chuckled "It's not going to be that easy, I mean his the biggest baddest vampire around-"

"Oh he could be a psycho with daddy issues" Artemis commented, Alaric narrowed his eyes on the brunette.

"No, he's dangerous all the same. I mean what if-"Damon blurred towards Bonnie who instantly threw him back by her magic making the vampire crash in to the wooden table.

"Well I'm impressed" Stefan commented.

Artemis grinned "That's awesome can you do it again, but maybe slightly harder?"

Elena chuckled and shook her head

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original" Bonnie explained "I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Artemis, Elena I know I can" she said determinedly.

"Well then you're some badass witch" Artemis grinned she glanced at her watch "the dance is going to start in an hour and-"

"We're getting ready here." Elena said "Some of your stuff is upstairs"

"In my room" Damon added.

Artemis shook her head.

* * *

Artemis rummaged through the packed duffle bag and pulled out her outfit, she laid the dress on to the bed. She had grabbed her stuff from Damon's room and shifted it into a spare one.

There were enough clothes to last her for a couple of days. But she had no intention of staying since she wanted to check up on Jeremy and make sure he was ok. She stripped out of her clothes and had just picked up the floral mini-dress when the door was thrown open.

"Oh you should definitely wear lace underwear all-"

"DAMON" Artemis shouted and threw the lamp at him; she lunged for the quilt at the end of the bed and covered herself. "Get Out" she bit out.

"Not yet"

Artemis took a step back when she saw the intense look on his face "Damon? What are you doing?"

"Do you want to go tonight?" he asked holding her face in his large hands, she felt his callous hands against her smooth cheeks "Do you want to?"

Artemis licked her lips and nodded "I need to" she murmured.

Damon frowned "Ok, but whenever you want to leave just tell me" she smiled and nodded, her skin tingled as she felt his hand slid down her throat and fiddled with the straps of her bra.

"You know what I said about staying? How about we do it in the bed? Naked and-"

"Ok get out" Artemis laughed and pushed him back.

He chuckled and tugged her curl "Fine, fine get ready" before she could blink he kissed her cheek and blurred out of the room.

Artemis let out a sigh and slipped on her dress, she tied the straps around the back off her neck. She brushed her hair and put her headband on and let her curls cascade down her back. Artemis pulled o the go-go boots and exited the room.

"What'd you think?" Artemis grinned as she entered the parlour; Stefan and Elena were already there. "You look great Lena, and dashing as always Stefan" she smiled

"You look wonderful Art" Elena grinned

"More than that, you should wear mini-dresses more often" Damon smirked and jangled his keys "let's go"

* * *

"YOUR'RE SUCH AN ASS" Artemis shouted and slammed the door of Damon's car, they had just arrived at the school

"Hey I was just saying-"Damon laughed, she smirked causing him to freeze "No don't Art-"she didn't listen and kicked his car "watch the paintwork" he yelled. She flipped him off and stormed over to Elena and Stefan

"What-"

"I'm never getting in a car with Damon again, disgusting dick" Artemis muttered,

"Alright sorry" Damon threw his arm around her shoulders and clamped it down when he felt her wriggling in his hold. "We've got a dance to get to"

"Wow, Caroline and Dana went all out didn't they?" she asked seeing the entrance of the school was decked out in balloons, "Oh look Jeremy's here" she slipped from Damon's grasp and walked over to the pair with Stefan and Elena on her heels.

"Hey Jere, looking good, you should wear suits more" Artemis complimented him "you ok?" she noted the expression on his face.

"Yeah fine" he nodded,

"Ok" she didn't believe him for a second. And looked over to Bonnie "Nice dress Bon"

"Thanks" she grinned and surprised the teen by hugging her.

"You look nice" Elena nodded smiling at her.

"Ready?" Stefan asked as they all walked towards the school. As soon as they entered the gymnasium Artemis could see the place was packed full of school who were all slowing dancing. The music stopped and Dana yelled into the microphone.

"Thanks for being here everybody" she said the crowd of students cheered and clapped, Artemis felt someone grabbing her hand and looked up seeing Damon was the one holding her hand.

"Come on" Damon murmured weaving through the crowd, they came to a stop near the stage where Dana was standing.

"We have a special shout out tonight, this is for Elena and Artemis from Klaus. Who wants Artemis to save him a dance and to let her know that he misses her" Dana grinned. Artemis breath hitched at that, she looked around to see anyone who didn't fit into the crowd.

"That was a lame cheap shot" Damon said "He's just trying to bait us. Relax Art"

Artemis swallowed and nodded "I don't see anyone who stands out-"she shook her head looking around the dancing student.

"I know everyone here" Elena said even more frightened then the elder teen

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to think he is" Stefan said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"It's a party people blend" Damon told them "let him come to us-"

"Yeah let's dance-"

"No I don't feel-"Jeremy's protests fell on deaf ears as Bonnie dragged him out onto the dance-floor.

"There's Ric. We'll be back-"Damon grasped Artemis's hand and dragged her over to the hunter she looked over her shoulder to see Stefan offering his hand to Elena.

Artemis helped herself to a drink standing in between Damon and Alaric, she sipped the fruity drink.

"Special dedication huh?" Alaric commented "this guy is a little twisted-"

"Understatement, sounds like a psycho and kind of a pervert" Artemis muttered "And his-"

"Ok" Damon spoke over her "I'm not impressed"

"No?"

"Why so shock Ric?" Artemis asked looking at him, he was sounding a little odd.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack" Damon said grabbing her drink off of her

"Hey what are-"

"We're going to blend, so dancing" she groaned but allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor.

* * *

They stopped a couple of feet away from Elena and Stefan. Damon grasped her hand and pulled her close, resting his hand on her waist

"You really do have a thing for dancing don't you?" she asked as they swayed to the music. All of a sudden he twirled her around causing her to giggle, and dipped her low to the ground.

"I got moves you haven't seen before" Damon smirked and twirled her around again.

"You know you should've made an effort with your outfit, black again?" Artemis asked as they pulled apart, she laughed seeing his pumping his fists into the air.

"And if I remember correctly at the last decade dance you met vampires and were screaming the place down-"she shoved him

"No I didn't-"she saw the look on his face "alright but I did kick some vampire ass" she grinned, Damon smirked and grasped her hand spinning her out, he spun her back in so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Yeah you did kick some ass" he pressed his lips against her ear and nuzzled into her neck "it was hot by the way" she bit down on her bottom lip when he kissed her throat and nibbled on her earlobe. "Damon?" she warned her resolve wasn't at all convincing but he backed off all the same

"Ok, go to Elena and Jeremy someone's got to keep an eye on them" Damon twirled her out but once again he pulled her towards him, pressing her firmly against his body. "Stay in the gymnasium, don't wonder off" he gently held her chin and looked into her eyes.

Artemis pushed herself through the crowd and managed to get to her younger siblings. She snatched the cup of drink off of Jeremy causing him to roll his eyes and sigh,

"What are you two- is that Bonnie and Damon? They look like they're having a civil conversation" Artemis said spotting the pair "that's weird"

"Hmm I wonder what they're up to?" Elena said frowning at the sight of the pair,

"Who knows" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

Artemis's brows furrowed and glanced over to Elena, she could see that he was definitely hiding something. "Is there something going on Jere?" she asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he looked over to Bonnie "I'm fine" he repeated and walked off.

Artemis shook her head "You stay here" she told Elena and ran after Jeremy. She picked up her pace once she exited the gymnasium.

"Jeremy" she called he carried on walking "I swear to god I will beat your ass if you don't stop" she grabbed his arm and spun him around "What is going on? And don't you even think about lying to me"

"Hey" Stefan called out to the pair "what are you two doing out here? It's dangerous-"

"Where's Lena?" Artemis cut him off

"With Bonnie and Damon, what's wrong?"

"My brother is hiding something" Artemis said and looked at Jeremy "and if he don't spit it out in two seconds he'll be grounded for years. What is it?" she asked

Jeremy clenched his eyes shut and inwardly groaned he knew he couldn't hide anything from her even if he wanted to. Artemis could see right through him.

"It's Bonnie" he said at last

"What about her?" Artemis asked, Stefan frowned looking at the teen. "Jere you're scaring me" she said when he went quiet.

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus channelling all that energy will kill her" Jeremy said at last.

Artemis was staggered at that "What?" she asked in disbelief

"She didn't want you or Elena to know because if you did, she thinks that you will stop her-"

"Damn right I will" Artemis snapped "I'm not going to let her do this. No way"

"What am I supposed to do Art?" Jeremy's voice shook as he asked.

"I'll deal with it" Artemis said and stormed off back towards the dance, she saw Elena on the side-lines and grabbed the younger girl's hand.

"Art-"

"You need to hear what I have to say," Artemis said pulling her over into a quiet corner, she then explained to her sister what Bonnie had been hiding.

"Oh my god" Elena breathed "no we-"

"I know. We need to talk to her" Artemis murmured and made a beeline towards the witch with Elena on her heels.

"Bonnie-"Stefan brushed past making his way towards Damon "we need to talk-"

"Outside" Artemis further expanded grabbing both girls' hands and took them outside.

* * *

"What's going on Art-"

"Enough Bonnie" Artemis snapped they stopped outside the school near the courtyard "no more lies we know, Jeremy can't hide anything from me. We know what you're planning on doing"

"How could you not tell us?" Elena asked

"Because I knew how you both react" Bonnie explained "Artemis would-"

"Kicked your ass, there is no way in hell this is going to happen. I am not going to risk it-"

"It's not an option" Elena shook her head both brunettes folded their arms across their chests.

"It's our only option-"Bonnie scowled

"Then we'll find another way" Elena said loudly, Artemis reached forward and grabbed the younger teen's hand

"I am not having that on my conscious. You think I would let you die for us? If you did then you don't know me at all" Artemis said fiercely

"No Arty. I have the power to kill him, Arty you always protected me ever since I was little I want to protect you-"

"You're laying your life down for mine and Elena. How can I let that happen?" she asked her eyes welling.

"I can do something Artemis. Elena I have that power and if I don't use it then how do you think that would make me feel. It would kill me" Bonnie said earnestly.

"No-"

"Bon-"

"Listen to me" Bonnie silenced both girls "if the situation was reversed would you do it for me?"

"No" Artemis replied

"Arty shut up. You'd be the first person to go for it" Bonnie said. Artemis literally felt like pulling out her own hair,

"I would" she admitted

"Me too" Elena muttered, Artemis felt her eyes sting

"So you know why I have to do it" Bonnie said quietly.

Artemis licked her lips and shook her head.

"No, no" Elena said,

"You are not doing this, we will find another way" Artemis said determinedly. Before the young witch could retort they were interrupted

"Arty, he has Jeremy" Alaric said

"What?" Elena asked confused

"Klaus has Jeremy" he reiterated, panic was pouring down on to Artemis as she heard that.

"What? Where is he?" she demanded.

"Come on this way" Alaric said grabbing the elder teen's wrist and ushered Bonnie and Elena towards the side entrance of the school.

Artemis pulled opened the door and ran into the building with both teens and Alaric on their heels. They were all completely oblivious to look on Alaric's face.

They ran down the corridor

"Ric where are we going?" Artemis asked her heels clacking against the floor; Alaric had overtaken her and was leading the way.

"Just a little further" Alaric said, Artemis shook her head and looked around the halls were empty no one was there.

"Something's not right" Elena muttered seeing the look on Artemis's face.

"Where's Jeremy?" Artemis shouted grabbing both girls wrists and stopping them. She saw Alaric slowing down "Where is my brother?"

She licked her lips and was getting even more panicked when Alaric chuckled "I Just had to get out of that dance, 60's ergh not my decade" he turned to face them. Artemis didn't like the smirk on his face; she stumbled back taking Elena and Bonnie with her "I mean whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the 20's the style, the party the jazz" Artemis's heart was pumping a mile a minute

"Alaric are you on vervaine?" Elena asked. He took another step towards them; he paused when he heard her question

"Now why would you ask me a question like that?" Alaric asked.

"Because you're acting all freaky" Artemis snapped and took another step back when he stalked towards them "Back off"

"Oh, so feisty I love it. Such a huge turn on Artemis, or should I say Athena" Alaric smirked

"He's being compelled" Elena muttered.

"Nope" he sniped "try again-"

This time Bonnie stepped in front of both Gilbert teens "What's going on?" she asked

Alaric let out an exasperated sigh "Ok, I am not Alaric."

Artemis mind was clouded in confusion but her eyes widened in realisation "Klaus" she breathed.

"Always knew you were smart, surprise" he grinned. Artemis shook her head and took a step in front of Elena, he chuckled seeing that.

"No, it's not possible" Elena shook her head

"Just relax Elena, neither you nor Artemis are on my hit-list tonight" he looked at Bonnie "but you are-"

"Like hell it is" Artemis snarled

Alaric shuddered "Love it when you do that, so much fire to be honest you were always my favourite, much better than Katerina"

Artemis felt as if she could be sick and felt Elena's hands grasping the back of her top she was tugged backwards when the possessed man took a another step towards them. "Now what are we going to do about this witchy problem?" Artemis gasped when he launched himself towards Bonnie but the witch was prepared and threw her hand out causing Alaric to be sent flying across the hall and hit the lockers.

Artemis grabbed Elena's hand seeing him get back on to his feet "Did I mention that I know a witch? You got to hit me a lot harder than that" he ran forward but was met again by the same this time Bonnie had set him flying towards the trophy cabinet. Alaric of Klaus whoever Artemis didn't care merely got back on to his feet and laughed "Carry on kill this body I would just get a new one." His eyes met Artemis's grey orbs "Maybe Jeremy-"

Artemis shook her head "You won't even-"

"Go" Bonnie grabbed her hand "run. RUN" she shouted literally dragging both Artemis and Elena. The elder Gilbert girl took the lead and grabbed Elena's hand, she looked over her shoulder to see if he was coming but Bonnie slammed the doors shut. Artemis crashed into something hard.

"What's going on?" Damon asked seeing the panicked and frightened look on Artemis's face. His hands were still on her shoulders to stop her from falling

"It Klaus" she managed to get out "He's possessing Alaric or something"

"Go find Stefan. And Art check on Jeremy or help her find Stefan" Damon said but she didn't move "GO NOW" with a scowl Artemis ran down the hall holding tightly onto Elena's hand. To make sure the younger girl was close behind her.

* * *

They ran into the dance

"Now I remember why I hate dances" Artemis muttered and shoved aside some teens. She stood on her tip toes and looked around seeing if she could spot Jeremy or Stefan

"Hey you ok?" Caroline asked rushing towards them

"I'm looking for Stefan-"

"There he is, stay with Matt Caroline" Artemis shouted over her shoulder and waved the other vampire over to them.

"Stefan-"

"Elena what-"

"Klaus is here, we need to go find him and Bonnie" Artemis quickly explained, Stefan nodded and the trio ran out of the dance, Artemis knew that their best bet would be if they tried the last place they had seen Alaric/Klaus which was at the trophy cabinet. They ran down the corridor Artemis slowed her pace down when Damon stepped in front of them

"Where's Bonnie?" she demanded

"She's doing what she has to do-"Damon replied.

Artemis's eyes widened "Where is she Damon?"

"It's-"

"Damn it Damon where is she?" Stefan shouted.

Artemis could hear shouting from the other end of the corridor without another word she sprinted down the corridor, Elena and Stefan ran after her. She rounded the corner and saw the cafeteria's doors were wide open.

"BONNIE NO" Artemis screamed she ran as fast as she could but the doors were sealed shut.

Stefan tried to slammed the doors open but it didn't work. Artemis felt her breathing rapidly increased "It's locked, she locked it" she muttered as Elena banged her hands against the door.

"With magic. We can't open it-"

"We'll try the human way" Artemis said through gritted teeth

Artemis saw the fire extinguisher and tore it from the wall "Get out of the way" she shouted Stefan grabbed Elena before she could launch it through the window of the door her eyes met Bonnie's, she violently shook her head and saw the teen mouthing 'It'll be ok'

Artemis took a deep breath as the lights and vending machines exploded, papers were scattered everywhere. With all her strength Artemis threw the fire-extinguisher smashing the window just as the lights went out. The doors were opened, Artemis ran in and gasped at the sight of Bonnie on the floor, and she dropped on to her knees besides her and gently lifted the teen's head onto her lap.

"Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie wake up" she shook her, and felt a lump form in her throat.

"Stefan do something, give her blood. Do something-"Elena cried, Artemis took in a shuddering breath and pressed her slim digits against Bonnie's neck. She nearly choked when there was no pulse. "No, no, no" she muttered as tears streamed down her face. "BONNIE WAKE UP" she shouted a sob tore from her throat "please just wake up." She whispered the last part.

"It's too late" Stefan said making Elena cry even harder.

"It's not. Do something" Artemis denied "please do something" she felt as if her heart would crack any minute "Stefan-"

"She can't be." Elena shook her head hastily wiping her tears but they just kept on coming. "No, no. no" she wept; Artemis swallowed down the lump in her throat she heard the doors opened and saw Damon standing there.

"Take them home Stefan-"Damon said "I'll deal with the body-"

"BODY?" Artemis shouted "this is not some body Salvatore-"

"This is Bonnie" Elena scowled.

"And you can't just deal with it" Artemis wanted to punch him so hard in the face.

"The sheriff can't know about another mysterious death-"he crouched down in front of her on the other side of Bonnie.

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis screamed "Have you got no heart-"

"Get them out of here" Damon growled he couldn't look at her in face. Not when Artemis had that expression written all over her face "GET THEM OUT"

"No" Artemis shook her head her reddened eyes widened "Jeremy? Where's Jeremy?"

"I'll find him"

"Come on" Stefan grabbed both teen's arms and hauling them on to their feet. He had to literally drag them out.

Damon closed his eyes hearing Artemis sobbing.

* * *

Artemis started in to the fire she was sitting on the couch whilst Elena was in the armchair, they both were silent no words could be exchanged, the elder Gilbert teen felt as if her heart had been torn from her chest.

Bonnie was the first girl that Elena had introduced her too, she cared for her, the witch had been like a younger sister to her. She was meant to protect her and now felt as if she failed.

"Here" Stefan handed her a glass of bourbon

"I'm not thirsty" she replied her voice shook as she did that.

"It'll help" she reluctantly took the glass and held on tight to it. Elena took the offered mug from Stefan. Artemis met her eyes and saw that her little sister was still crying and felt fresh tears build up. "I'm sorry" she said "It's my fault-"she choked out, "all my fault I was meant to protect her and…"

"No, no it's not your fault" Stefan within a second was in front of her grasping Artemis's chin "this was Klaus's fault"

"Art" Elena murmured "It wasn't your fault-"

Artemis shook her head and felt a sudden burst of anger; she grabbed the full glass of bourbon and threw it against the wall shattering it into pieces causing Elena to jump. She shot to her feet when the door was opened.

"Where is she? What did you do to the body?" Elena asked immediately

"Where is she?" Artemis stormed up to him, her chest was heaving and her face was marred with tears.

"Would you calm down?" Damon said, which only infuriated her more

"Don't tell me what to do" she scowled her eyes wondered over his face he was just to calm she thought, her eyes widened in realisation "You knew. You knew that she would've ended up dead if she used that much power"

"I knew" he admitted, Artemis punched in him the face so hard that he stumbled back, Elena gasped whilst Stefan looked down.

"How could you? How could you do that?" she whispered her voice was hoarse. Damon cleared his throat and gently grasped her chin with his fingers

"I need you to calm down and be prepared for what I have to tell you" he said seriously "both you of"

Artemis licked her dry lips and felt his grip ease up she took a step back "She cast a spell." Her eyes met his he could see confusion laced in them "Bonnie's ok"

* * *

Artemis sat down on her knees beside Elena, she opened up the laptop and all they had to do was wait.

"Bonnie" Artemis felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders seeing the witch living and breathing

"Bonnie, Bonnie" Elena grinned.

"Elena, Arty I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok" Elena shook her head, Artemis grabbed the laptop turning it so that she see her

"Like hell it is, when I see you you're in for a right telling off" she snapped. But giggled when she heard Jeremy laughing in the background "tell Jeremy if he's staying with you, then there's a sleeping back in my closet use that" Artemis stood up

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Need to get out of this outfit" she replied "have some girl talk with Bonnie" she ruffled her hair and headed up to the guest room she was staying in.

Artemis had slipped in to a pair of flannel shorts and a camisole; she splashed her face in cold water and sighed,

"That was some right hook" she jumped and spun around seeing Damon leaning against the doorway he sighed when she remained silent. When she didn't even make eye contact with him, he blurred in front of her.

Artemis's jaw clenched and went to side step around him, but he placed one hand on the basin and did the same to her other side when she went to walk the other way. He effectively blocked her in.

"Klaus had to think that she was dead, your reaction had to be real" he explained. Artemis sighed and looked up at him. Her silvery grey orbs met his icy blue ones.

"I understand why you did what you did" Artemis said this surprised me him "It worked out, Klaus was fooled and Bonnie is alive" she paused and pressed the tip of her finger against his chest "but we're going to get one thing straight no one is going to die because of me. And I know Elena would say the same"

"Look we need to kill Klaus; he'll probably be coming to visit you and Elena soon now he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it" Damon murmured inhaling her scent; she leant back against the sink and felt him run the tip of his finger across the skin of her throat.

"I don't believe that" Artemis said quietly "we will find another way."

"I hope so" he leant forward causing her to straighten up slightly his lengthily body rested against her own

"I shouldn't have punched you, no matter how much you deserved it" Artemis sighed

Damon lips quirked into a smile "Apology accepted" he took a step back, she felt as if she could breathe it was like she had been drowning in his aroma, "Let me be clear about one thing though" he uttered "when it comes down to you or witchy or anyone else I would gladly let them die. You may put everyone else first but I wouldn't. I will always choose you, always" Damon pressed his lips against her cheek

"Goodnight"

"Night Arty" Damon with one last glance at her left, when she heard the door close she slumped against the sink.

* * *

Her mind was attempting to work through what he just said. He would put everyone else at risk and she wasn't willing to risk that. With that thought she hurried back into the room and changed out of her night-clothes and pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans and a floral tunic style stop, she pulled on a pair of boots, and tied her hair up into a high pony tail.

Artemis did all this quietly and when she was done she grabbed her jacket slowly made her way downstairs to the cellar.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and opened up the cellar door, she saw Elijah's body on the floor. Artemis bit her lip and crouched down beside him, he may be their only hope of killing Klaus without putting anyone else at risk

. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her hands around the dagger and quickly glanced over to the doorway, with a grunt she yanked the dagger out of Elijah's heart.

All she had to do now was wait.

* * *

**AN: Apologoies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

** So in this Chap-Klaus made an appearence, he meets Arty in her store, she was completely unaware about him though. She gets a wake up call from Jeremy, and ends up messing around with Damon at the front door. The Pair bicker throughout thought. she goes to the dance as Damon's date-(reluctantly). Arty thinks Bonnie's dead ends up punching Damon in the face, She uses the fire extinguisher and throws it into the caferteria. Arty and Damon have a moment. And finally she's the one to wake Elijah up. **

**Next Chap-Klaus-Arty comforts Jenna, and Elijah returns**

**Outfit link on profile. **

**Please REVIEW **


	41. Chapter 41

"Come on Elijah wake up" Artemis sighed and looked over her shoulder and saw that no one meaning Damon or Stefan hadn't come anywhere near here, she leant her head back against the stone wall and twirled the dagger in her hand, her fingers trailed over the carvings of the dagger. She sighed and bit her lip if he didn't wake anytime soon Damon or Stefan would bound to discover her. Her thought turned back to what Damon had said to her, 'He'll always put her first' for some odd reason Artemis felt quiet giddy at the thought of that.

Someone was attempting to take care of her; she hadn't had that feeling since her parents were around. Sure Jenna tried but her relationship with her aunt was far different with the one compared to what Jenna had with Elena or Jeremy. Jenna was like one of her best friends, or like a sister. Artemis didn't view her as a parental figure but didn't care; she was brought out of her musings when Elijah's whole body jerked up.

Artemis gasped and scurried forward; she placed her hand on his chest and cupped his cheek when she saw him looking around in panic.

"Elijah" she breathed "Elijah, look at me, you're ok"

Elijah's orbs darkened as he gazed at her "Athena?"

Artemis shook her head "No, no it's me Artemis, Arty" she whispered and raised her finger to her lips "you need to be quiet-"

"Oh my god" he groaned he slumped to the ground.

"Oh crap, wake up-" she leant over him and patted his cheek, his colouring was returning "Eli-" she jumped back when he abruptly turned towards her, Artemis gulped as he shot onto his feet she looked up at him. Ok now she thought perhaps it wasn't a good idea that she woke up him

"I can't breathe-"

"You're dead, how-ok so not the point" Artemis muttered and licked her lips, her black jeans were covered in dirt. He fell into the ground and hovered above her. Elijah met her eyes

"What's happening to me?" he managed to get out.

"I don't know" she shook her head and stopped herself from calling out when he slammed into the stone wall in an attempt to get out of the cellar, Artemis scrambled on to her feet and ran forward.

"I got you" she hoisted him up; Elijah groaned and turned around to face her.

"I can't be in this house"

Artemis looked at him and her eyes widened "You're not invited in"

"Get me out of here" he slammed into the wall and was gone. She looked around and grabbed the dagger that she had dropped onto the ground and ran after him. She looked down the corridor and thought for a second, that Damon and Stefan serious hearing issues if they hadn't heard them. Artemis felt a breeze coming from the other end of the hallway and jogged over there.

She rounded the corner and saw Elijah crouched down in front of the doorway, his eyes snapped over to her and went to leapt forward but he slammed into the barrier causing him to growl.

Artemis swallowed and licked her lips nervously, seeing her expression made him change his stance slightly "What happened?" he asked calmly

Artemis shook her head and raised her finger to her lips silently telling him to be quiet; she tapped her ear and gestured to upstairs indicating that Damon and Stefan may overhear them.

"Not here" she mouthed and looked him over "can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" he whispered "after all you stabbed a dagger into my heart-"

"You lied" she hissed glaring at him. But took in a deep calming breath "no time here" she held out the dagger to him. Elijah took it from her hand and looked at her. She quirked an eyebrow he nodded.

"Ok, be right back" she mouthed and without another word ran back into the basement she opened up the freezer and grabbed several blood bags.

"Hey" she jumped and looked over her shoulder and saw Elena standing there. Artemis smiled and discreetly shoved the blood bags down the front of her top. "You ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah just tired, erm…you should go back to bed, it's still early" Artemis said whilst walking pass her.

"You sure you're ok Art?"

"Yep. Terrific" Artemis grinned as soon as she turned her back she balked feeling the freezing blood bags against her skin. She exited the house and saw Elijah sitting in Elena's car. Well it was actually Jenna's but the woman wasn't around.

The Original vampire sent her a curious look when she climbed into the driver's side.

"What's wrong-"

"Take it" Artemis pulled out the blood bags beneath her top and shuddered "that was gross by the way" she added on.

"But oh so adorable" Elijah countered smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and looked around for the keys, he dangled them in front of her

"How'd you-"

"Really shouldn't leave them by the door, anyone could take them" Elijah uttered, Artemis shook her head and looked in the side mirror towards the Boarding House and saw that no one had made an appearance.

"We should go before they realise" Artemis muttered as she started the key and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Hey" Elena called jogging down the stairs, and rolled her eyes seeing Damon there with Andie wrapped around him

"What's up?" Stefan asked coming out of the kitchen holding out a mug of coffee "did you get up in the morning by the way?" he asked

Elena nodded "Yeah was thirsty, Arty told me to go back to bed" she idly replied and was about to take a sip but paused "Where is Arty by the way?"

"Isn't she in her room?" Stefan asked from the corner of his eye he could see Damon looking over to them.

"No, I've just been there." Elena said shaking her head "where is she?"

"Well she could've saw Damon and Andie and took off to get some air" Stefan suggested

"That's not her style" Elena frowned "Oh my god, I know what she did, it makes sense-"

"Kind of losing us Elena" Damon said shooing Andie away

"She was in the basement looking through your freezer the one that has all the blood bags" Elena ran towards the cellar with Damon and Stefan on her heels, she pushed open the door and saw that there was no sign of Elijah.

"Oh no"

"She is so dead" Damon growled and stormed off, Stefan winced and Elena jumped hearing something shattering against the wall.

"Arty's going-"

"To get her ass handed to her in a platter" Stefan finished off.

* * *

Artemis slowed down the car and could see from the corner of her eye she could see that Elijah's appearance had returned back to its natural state. She turned off the car and leant back in her seat.

"You look better" she commented

"Where did you get the dagger?" he asked. Artemis tucked in a stray curl and looked over to him.

"I'll tell you everything but we have to work together, I need to trust you for this to actually to work so I need your word" Artemis said. Elijah looked over to her, his eyes roaming over her face

"Your ability to make demands has long since surpassed-"

"No it hasn't" Artemis cut him off and turned to face him "you owe me, don't you think?" Elijah's lips thinned "You made me believe that you were going to help us but that wasn't the case was it? So my ability to make demands hasn't surpassed"

Elijah couldn't help but admire her sense of fire, she was a strong one perhaps even stronger then Athena had been. She sighed when he didn't say anything

"Fine, you need my help and I need yours-"

"Why should I consider this?" he asked.

"Because we both want the same thing" Artemis uttered she had rolled the car windows down so the wind ruffled her hair "we want Klaus dead, and I'm willing to push pass whatever happened and work with you"

They gazed at each other for a moment in total silence before it was broken by the sound of her cell ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and groaned seeing the name flashing across the screen.

"Hello-"

"Where the hell are you?" Damon yelled from the other end causing her to balk, she held the phone away from her ear. "ART-"

"Coffee shop I'm in the coff-"

"No lying"

"That's rich coming from you since that's all you seem to do" she sniped her hand gripping tightly onto her cell, she glared at Elijah seeing the amused look on his face

"Where are you?" he bit out, fury laced his tone. "Are you with Elijah-"

"Yes-"

"I'm on my way-"

"Go to hell Damon, I need to talk to Elijah-"

"You have completely lost it now tell me where you are? He can't be trusted he will kill you-"

"No he won't" she snapped "he needs me alive, and we need him he is the only one who actually knows Klaus. And we'd be stupid if we kill him again I…want to trust him so I'm going to give it a shot"

Elijah studied the brunette leaning his head back against the window

"You're being stupid-"

"Yeah and make sure you don't do anything stupid, keep an eye on them all for me-"

"No Art-"

"I'll be in touch" with that she hanged up and looked over to Elijah. "So?"

"Agreed, we'll work together" he held out his hand quirked an eyebrow; she sighed and handed it over to him.

"Great" Artemis uttered "Now I think you need a change of outfit"

"I've got an idea in mind" Elijah commented and surprised her by blurring around the car,

"What-"

"I'll drive" he unbuckled her and she moved over to the passenger side slamming the door shut.

Once again the car slowed down something had been bugging Elijah since Artemis had woken him.

She looked at him in confusion feeling the car coming to a stop "What are you-"

"Why did you wake me? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want anything to do with me" Elijah "and that you didn't trust me"

Artemis bit her bottom lip that was true she decided to tell him the truth "Klaus is in Mystic Falls"

"Klaus is in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked looking completely surprised, Artemis nodded and tucked in a stray curl.

"He's taken over Alaric's body"

"Of course he has, that's one of his favourite tricks" Elijah murmured a scowl evident on his face

"So he has other tricks? What are they? And do you know what he's planning on doing next?" she asked "you're the only one who knows him" she explained

"Yes I do" he murmured. Artemis canted her head to the side wondering what the link between Elijah and Klaus was.

* * *

"_My dears" Trevor lightly touched Athena's arm as well as Katerina, he gestured behind them and they turned around. Athena's grey orbs met a pair of oak brown. _

"_Hello" Athena smiled _

"_Hello" Katerina added her own greeted. Athena smiled faltered slightly when the handsome man didn't even blink_

"_Are you well?" she asked _

"_Forgive me, you both remind me of someone I once knew" he uttered. _

"_Athena, Katerina may I introduce you to Lord Elijah" Trevor said bringing their attention towards him. She turned back and lightly bowed her head as Katerina did the same_

_Elijah held out his hand to Athena first she placed her soft one in his larger one "Pleasure my lord" she said respectably, her eyes glanced up from beneath her thick lashes _

"_The pleasure is mine" her pulse quickened and her skin tingled when she felt his lips on the back of her hand. Elijah then moved onto Katerina greeting the girl in the same fashion but to anyone who was paying attention to the scene they would have noticed that his lips had lingered longer on Athena's skin. _

_They walked through the other people who attended the ball, Athena was beside Elijah whilst Katerina took the lead, he handed Athena a goblet of wine, she thanked and felt the heat on her cheeks rise when he smirked at her. _

"_So where's the host of this party I have heard so much about?" Katerina asked _

"_Fashionably late-"_

"_A talent that Katerina shares then" Athena smiled and giggled lightly seeing the look on the younger girl's face. _

"_He likes to make an entrance" Elijah murmured and turned around making the two brunettes follow his gaze. "Here he is" _

_Athena looked over to the entryways and only managed to catch a glance of golden blond hair, she peeked around and saw the crowd parting as the other Lord made his way towards them. Athena wetted her lips something was odd about him, she didn't like the look in his eyes_

"_Athena, Katerina may I introduce you to the Lord Niklaus" Elijah uttered. As his brother kissed the back of Katerina's hand and then moved on to Athena, she gasped as their skins touched images flew her mind. Her eyes snapped open _

"_Athena are you well?" Katerina asked _

"_Yes" she completely missed the knowing looks that was exchanged between the brothers _

"_Niklaus was the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus" he kissed her hand, she didn't feel a tingle, no far from it she felt slightly sickened. _

* * *

They had arrived at the Lockwoods

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Artemis asked as she followed Elijah up the stone steps, he rang the door-belle

"Are you really going to start question me?" he quirked an eyebrow as they waited for someone to unlock the door.

"Wouldn't be the first time would it?" she countered her lips twitched slightly as he smirked at her

"No it wouldn't" he murmured as the door opened revealing Carol Lockwood it looked like that the woman was on her way out

"Elijah, Artemis?" she asked baffled "what happened?"

"We had a bit of an incident" Elijah said calmly "I'm hoping you could help"

Artemis smiled at the woman whens she looked at him, "well I was on my way to a meeting-" Elijah stepped forward so he was in direct eye-line to the Mayor

"It won't take a moment of your time"

"Of course anything you need" Artemis's eyes bugged out nearly realising that he was using compulsion on the woman.

They stepped into the house; Carol shut the front door behind Artemis who smiled at her, her eyes landed on Elijah wondering what he was up to.

"First thing first I'm going to need a change of clothing" Elijah said, Artemis snorted

"Understatement have you seen your clothes…" she trailed off seeing the look she was getting from the Original vampire.

"Well we can try one of my husband's old suits" Carol suggested "I haven't boxed them up yet"

"How wonderful" with a nod Carol left, Artemis turned her attention towards Elijah

"You compelled her? I thought she was on vervaine" she frowned

"She was, but I was the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me" Elijah uttered, she sighed

"Can't hold that over me, I was just trying to protect them" Artemis murmured, Elijah glanced over to her and sighed.

"A feat which I admire" he uttered; she smiled at him and looked away. "Now if you excuse me I would be down in a moment"

Artemis shook her head and headed towards the Lockwood parlour, she dropped down on the cushy couch and leant back resting her head on the pillow.

* * *

It wasn't long before Elijah had returned and a tray of tea and biscuits had been set in front of them

"So I'm assuming that the Martin witches are no longer with us" Elijah said breaking the silence.

"You'd be right about that, sorry" Artemis said sincerely she knew that Jonah had just wanted to get his daughter back who apparently was with Klaus. "He was willing to do anything to get her back" she said quietly.

"Anything?"

"Hmm"

She stirred the spoon in her cup of tea, "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died"

Artemis brows furrowed recalling what she had been told "Klaus took her, she may be dead"

"I doubt that, not Klaus's style, death would be too easy for her after what she'd done-"

"How do you know him?" Artemis cut him off leaning forwards resting her elbows on her knees. He didn't answer she asked a different question "I get you don't like Klaus, but why did you still want Katherine to pay for betraying Klaus?"

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay" Elijah told her "There was a time when I'd done anything for Klaus"

Artemis's eyes widened at that. "You would have done anything?" she asked, he smirked

"You look even more delightful with that look of utter confusion on your face" she rolled her eyes

"I don't know whether to be flatter or offended by that?" she muttered. "So I know you're stalling what is you connection to Klaus? Why would you do anything for him?"

He looked at her she saw an emotion that she couldn't quiet pin-point flash in his eyes.

"Well you would do anything for your siblings would you not Artemis?" he asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I would lay my life down for them. They are my world" she vented "but-"

"There was a time when I felt like that about Klaus-"

Her eyes lit up she was connecting the dots, "What are you exactly saying Elijah?" she completely forgot about the cup of tea that was set in front of her and her attention was solely focused on the man beforehand.

"Klaus is my brother" Elijah said at last. Artemis's jaw drop

"Yeah I heard, words are still going around in my head"

"I may be a little bit behind on the times but I believe that the term you're looking for is OMG-"with that Artemis promptly burst out laughing.

"Sorry that was funny" she attempted to school her face but it wasn't working. She took a deep breath and downed the rest of her tea.

When the tea was finished Elijah stood up, Artemis remained seated and folded her arms across her chest

"So there's a whole family of Originals?" she asked

"My father was a wealthy landowner from the east of Europe-"she could see him fiddling with the top buttons of his shirt, she sighed and stood up and walked over to him. Her gaze met his in the mirror

"Let me" she murmured he turned to face her and studied the attractive brunette as she buttoned up the top button of his shirt and fixed his collar. "So, I'm guessing there's more to the story, care to share?" she went to pull her hands back but he grasped on to them, Elijah leant forward she felt his lips skimming her temple

"Athena-"

"Not Athena" Artemis took a step back and wrenched her hands away from his "I'm Artemis-"

"Yes you are" he cocked an eyebrow and decided to carry on with the story "My mother bore seven children-"

"She's sounded like a busy woman-" her eyes widened realising what had just slipped out of her mouth "oh my god, I made her sound like a slut, she's not one, well I wouldn't know…she-" she was silenced when he placed the palm of his hand over her mouth

"You're rambling, if you stop talking will you let me carry on?" she nodded and when he removed his hand she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Thanks otherwise I'd never shut-you know what let's get back on track" Artemis cleared her throat and leant against the mantelpiece "so if you have siblings does that mean your parents were also human?" she asked

"Our whole family was. Our origin of becoming vampire is a very long story" Elijah explained now moving on to fixing his cuffs of his sleeves, "You just need to know that we're the oldest vampires in the world-"

"So you're the most powerful vampires around as well" she muttered thinking how they would kill Klaus then.

"You'd be right about that, we are the Original family, from us all other vampires were created"

"Ok, you said you'd do anything for your siblings and I'd do the same so I couldn't even think about hurting them." She paused looking at him carefully "Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?"

"I need some air-"Artemis was slightly annoyed at that, it was difficult to get a straight answer out of the man "still feeling a tad…dead" he brushed passed,

* * *

Artemis looked over her shoulder and followed "Maybe that's because you was dead" she uttered and followed him out of the manor but not before grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on and picked up her pace to catch up to him.

"Would you slow down?" she called panting slight, damn the man was fast.

He cocked an eyebrow and amused smirk spread across his face "Can't keep up? I can-"

"Alright enough teasing" Artemis rolled her eyes as they walked down the stone steps "so since you guys are the oldest and-"

"There's nothing that can kill an Original vampire" Elijah knew where she was going

"Nothing?" Artemis asked baffled as they walked down the pathway it was lined with blooming flowers

"Nothing, not the sun, not fire not even-" he bent down and plucked a small lily from the ground and handed it over to her, "a werewolf bite" he finished off as she brought the flower up to her nose and sniffed it.

"I remember once when you-"she cleared her throat "I mean Athena, told me she loved lilies, they were her favourite."

"What happened to her-erm me? Whatever-"

"I think you'll find out soon enough" Elijah spoke over her and offered her his arm; she weaved her arm through his.

"There's a loophole in their Elijah, surely there is a way" Artemis was referring back to their conversation

"Only the wood from tree, a tree that my family made sure burn to the ground"

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from" she stated

"You'd be right again Artemis" Elijah murmured as they carried on walking through the grassy grounds.

"The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk on the earth, every creature needs to have a weakness to retain balance-"

"Wait you said I was Athena, if I am-"

"Which you are" he said clearly

"Then how am I here as me?" she asked utterly confused.

"You have a weakness, you are human but with some extra ability, they are mortal creatures so are you. Hence you can die" he lips tugged into a frown at that.

Artemis brows furrowed "Doesn't explain-"

"A witch cast a spell on you before you was taken, to ensure that you bloodline would return one day." Elijah explained.

"What do you mean by taken?" she asked looking at him they had come to a stop.

"Something that I don't like to think about" Elijah said, when he saw her imploring look he sighed knowing she wouldn't budge on the topic, he shoved his hands into his slacks "You died, but before you did a spell was cast-"

"How did I die?" she felt weird saying that it was quiet unbelievable, but she lived in a world full of vampires, witches and werewolves so anything was possible plus she did possess the gift of being a seer.

"Killed" he said curtly he gazed off over her shoulder. She could see that she wasn't going to get anything more out of him about that.

They had once again started to walk through the grassy ground and stopped at the small bridge.

"If the sun can't harm an Original why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" Artemis asked confused.

"Right" he smirked "the curse of the sun and the moon, it's all so biblical sounding isn't it?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes on him "Why do I get the feeling that you're being coy? And that there is more to this?" she asked.

Elijah smiled and idly tugged one of her curls "Elijah I am so-"

"Do you want to hear the story?" he cut her off he then explained the rest of the story to her as they settled on standing on the bridge, she rested her arms on the cool metal and listened to every word that came out of his mouth.

"This is getting more and more complicating, so Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal sketches, and any other cultural continent we felt like planning it in" Artemis gazed across the small lake

"So much effort to make people believe that there was a curse?" Artemis frowned as a breeze blew over them; she felt her curls being ruffled. "Why?"

"It's the easiest way to discover the existence of the doppelganger and the reappearance of the Claudette seer, as well as getting your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout"

Artemis was stunned at that "Now that in an odd way is clever" she drawled. "So it's not Aztec at all?"

Elijah looked up at the sky and then down at the seer in front of him, he motioned for her to come closer which she willingly did, and he shifted slightly so that his lips were aligned with her ear.

"The curse of the sun and the moon is fake" he revealed, Artemis eyes widened she stepped back and looked at him "It doesn't exists" he shrugged his shoulders and walked across the bridge leaving her behind

"What?" she yelled "and he walks off" Artemis muttered and ran after him.

"So?" she gestured for him to carry on.

"Klaus and I fake the sun and the moon curse" Elijah explained "dating back over a thousand years" they walked pass a pond

"So is there a curse?" she asked

"There is, not that one. The real one is much worse a curse placed on Klaus-"

"Still not understanding Elijah" she was beginning to get frustrated and grabbed his wrist pulling him to a stop. "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you and Elena are his old hope" Elijah turned and faced her

"So what is this curse?" she asked

But he didn't reply to her question instead he pulled her cell out from his jacket pocket "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing" he held her phone out towards her "answer it" Artemis took the phone and looked down at the screen, she sighed seeing the name.

"Elena?" she said bringing the phone up to her ear

"You need to come to the boarding house" her younger sister sounded panicked

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes meeting Elijah's who was adorning a frown on his face.

"Klaus, he visited Jenna-"

"Is she ok?"

"She won't stop crying, help me please Art I don't know what to do"

"On my way" she hanged up "I have to go" she told Elijah

"That wasn't part of the day's arrangement" Elijah uttered folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't care, Klaus went after Jenna and Elena needs help. So I'm going they are my family and they need me" Artemis looked at him "please just let me go. I will come back"

Elijah nodded and handed her the keys to the car that he had in his pocket,

"Thank you" she breathed and ran off back to the car.

* * *

Artemis pulled up the Boarding House and sprinted up the stairs she slammed the front door open and ran down the hall, her heart was pounding so fast, she nearly crashed into Elena who appeared in front of her.

"Art-"

"You ok?" Artemis asked and gasped when she was pulled into a tight hug,

"Scared the crap out me in the morning" Elena scolded her

"Jenna?" she asked and glanced through to the parlour and saw the strawberry blond haired woman sitting on the couch.

"She won't talk" Elena uttered; Artemis swallowed and grabbed her hand and led the younger teen into the room.

"Jenna, are you ok?" she asked

"No" Jenna shook her head tears were streaming down her face, Artemis gulped and dropped down onto the coffee table so she was facing her whilst Elena took a seat beside Jenna

"Jenna we're sorry, we didn't mean for any of this to happen" Elena said

"When I was little you mom use to tell me bedtime stories, stories about vampires" Jenna uttered, "I never thought what she said could be true."

"Jenna I should have told you from the beginning. It just all got out of control. I never thought that this would have happened" Artemis said

"We thought that by not telling you it would keep you safe-"Elena said earnestly

"But that totally blew up in our face, we should have told you from the beginning" Artemis ran a hand through her hair

"Who else knows?" Jenna snarled, Elena looked over to Artemis she didn't know what to say so looked to her big sister feeling as if she would fix everything "Jeremy?" Artemis nodded

"John?" once again the eldest Gilbert teen nodded her head

"Jenna we were only trying to protect you-"

"Protect me? God damn it Arty, I'm also meant to be a guardian and I am meant to be taking care of Elena and Jeremy as well as you. It's not your job-"

"It is" Artemis snapped "I'd do anything to protect you, and if keeping secrets from you is a way to do that, so be it-"

"I would do anything to protect you as well Artemis, I am meant to be looking after you-"

"No, Jenna there's so much more you need to know" Artemis said forcing the lump down her throat. Jenna started to cry.

"This is all so much-"

"I know it's overwhelming-"Artemis attempted to sooth her but it was failing

"Jenna-"Elena tried, but she shook her head

"I'm scared."

"I know" Artemis breathed and slipped over to her other side "And it's ok" she uttered and wrapped her arms around the older woman, she rested her chin atop Jenna's head and saw Elena crying, Artemis swallowed and gestured for the younger Gilbert girl to join them. Jenna was sandwiched between them; she had one around Artemis and the other reached back to grasp Elena.

"I'm sorry Jenna" Artemis whispered "so sorry"

"Me too" Elena said softly and they both simply held on to their aunt as she cried.

Artemis gently closed the door to the guest room she had been staying in, "Is she ok?" Elena asked coming out into the hallway, she was joined by Stefan.

"She's in shock, I finally managed to get her to sleep. Stay with her" she instructed Elena nodded as Artemis stepped aside allowing her to pass "Oh Elena, if she has any questions-"

"I'll answer them" Elena nodded and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Arty" Stefan shook his head

"Not your fault Stef. I should be thanking you actually. For getting Jenna out of there" Artemis smiled at him she kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Stefan" she said sincerely.

"You're welcome" he smiled at her lightly wiping away one of her stray tears.

"Keep an eye on them please-"Artemis walked pass him

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing her hand

"Back to Elijah-"

"No"

"Stefan I told him I was going to return and I won't break my promise. So please look out for them" she said, Stefan grudgingly let her go

Artemis shot him a smile and hurried down the corridor just then Damon rounded the corner, she mentally swore

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Back to Elijah" she replied and didn't miss Andie who was a couple of feet behind the raven head vampire, she jumped when he blurred towards her so that their chests brushed against each-others.

"No" he said.

Artemis glared at him "Get out of the way Damon" she bit out and shoved him away, before she could even take two step forwards he grabbed her by her upper-arm.

"Damon easy" Andie uttered

"Stay out of this Andie" he snarled she winced feeling his grip tighten on her "if you so much as take a step-"

"Don't tell me what to do" she scowled "let go you're hurting me-"he hold on her eased up but he didn't let her go

"Damon let her go" Stefan snapped appearing beside the pair

"Are you kidding me we just got her back and I am not letting you out of my sight-"Stefan grabbed the hand that was holding her and wrenched Damon away from Artemis

"You heard me, I said let her go" Stefan stepped up to him.

"That's twice you got in my way" Damon glared at him "She is not your girl-"

"And I am not yours" she snapped and pulled her arm free and without another word left.

* * *

Artemis pulled back up to the Lockwoods place and got out of the car, she jogged up the stairs and walked into the large manor as soon as she entered she saw Elijah standing beside the mantel piece

"You returned?"

"Did you doubt me?" Artemis asked pulling off her jacket and dropped down onto the couch

"Oddly enough no" Elijah replied

"Hmm, so what's Klaus's curse?" she questioned playing with the hem of her top. He handed her a glass of wine which she gladly took, he sat down beside her and studied the brunette she seemed trouble.

"My family was close, but Klaus and my father did not get on. When we became vampire we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son" Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline, there was definitely a new dimension to this story "My mother had been unfaithful this was her darkest secret, Klaus is from a different bloodline" Artemis licked her lips and listened intently "when my father discovered this he hunted down and killed my mother's lover. And his entire family not realising of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages on to this day"

Artemis leant back slightly and tucked away a fallen curl "A war between two species?"

"Vampires and werewolves" Elijah revealed

"So let me get this right, Klaus's father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Artemis asked "what does that make Klaus a werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both"

Artemis was completely stumped her mind was barely able to comprehend what Elijah had just told her.

"A hybrid will be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire, nature will not stand such unbalance of power, therefore the witches, the servants of nature-"she followed his movement as he crossed the room "sought to it that my brother werewolf side become dormant" Artemis stood up and walked towards him

"So that's the curse he wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that is the werewolf, if allowed Klaus will sire his own bloodline, he'd built his own race. Endangering not just vampires but everyone"

Artemis shook her head and folded her arms across her chest "But you helped him"

"I did that because I loved him" Elijah stated.

"Loved? As in past tense?" she asked

"Yes that's changed now; he must die" he said determinedly "

"We have the dagger now, we can kill him" Artemis said. Elijah shook his head negatively

"When a wolf is injured by silver he heals, an Original cannot be killed by anything except the white oak ash on a silver dagger. The dagger will not work"

"So can't he be killed?" Artemis asked slightly frightened at the thought of that a true immortal creature that is hell bent on bringing destruction everywhere he goes.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural creature, at the hands of the servants of nature" Elijah uttered.

Artemis's heart skipped a beat "A witch" she breathed her mind immediately went to Bonnie "If they can channel that much power" she thumped her head lightly against the wooden pillar. Elijah moved towards her.

"The curse must be broken when Klaus is in transition. He will be at his weakest and at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"I know a witch who could channel that much power" she said out loud watching him carefully

"Then there's one more thing you should know" he murmured

"You know a way to save the doppelganger?" Artemis asked a wide grin coming across her face

"And the seer-"he looked away from her, she didn't realise that he was hiding something else.

"I do Artemis, but you Athena and Katerina fled before I could tell you anything, I believe you know how that played out" he handed Artemis her leather jacket. She took it off of him and followed him out of the manor.

* * *

Artemis had just opened the door of the Boarding House and could immediately hear shouting. She frowned realising it was Elena who was yelling she ran towards the sound and saw Damon and Stefan at each other's throat, she saw Elena shouting at the, Artemis rolled her eyes and whistled loudly causing them all to jump

"What the hell? Pack it in" she shouted at the two brothers glaring at them,

"You invited him in?" Damon asked

"My house now isn't it" she countered "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal"

"Really?" Damon eyes roamed over her as if to make sure she hadn't come to any harm

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands" Elijah said from behind her, he stepped around both Gilbert girls "I only ask for one thing"

"What?"

"An apology"

Artemis smirked slightly seeing their stunned looks

"A what?" Damon asked as if never heard of that word before, Stefan looked at the trio of dark haired people that were near the railing, he stepped forward

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death-"

"Me too" Artemis added and yelped when Elena elbowed her "what? I am"

"I was protecting Elena and Artemis"

"I understand" Stefan said

"Damon?" Artemis called seeing that he wasn't saying a word he shook his head, she sighed

"The sacrifice will happen Damon, whether you like it or not. Bonnie's going to kill Klaus-" from the corner of her eye she could see Elena's face light up "and Elijah has a way to save both me and Elena, I got another way."

"Is that true?" Damon snarled at the Original

"It is, but we may need to go over a few things" Elijah replied.

"And you're trusting him?" he spat looking at Artemis

"I am" Artemis agreed "Elena do you trust him?"

"Yes" Elena replied.

"So what do you say?" Artemis looked at him her grey orbs staring in to his icy blue orbs the small smile that was on her face but slid off when she heard what he said.

"You can all go to hell" Damon stalked out of the room. Stefan saw the look on Artemis's face

"He's angry at me, he'll come around-"

"I doubt it" Artemis muttered "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"Morning?" Elena asked

"Hmm, I will return and we can go over the sacrifice" Elijah said and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Artemis bid him goodnight and knew that Elena would most likely be staying in Stefan's room, she trudged up the stairs and made her way to the room that she had been staying in. she quietly stepped in to the room and saw the lump on the bed and could see that it was Jenna. She grabbed her night clothes and quickly changed. Artemis grabbed the pillow from the bed but felt a hand wrap around her wrist

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked groggily

"Erm…pillow" she held it up; Jenna sighed and tugged her into the bed.

"Sleep here Art" Artemis smiled and crawled into the covers, she rolled over so that she was facing Jenna

"We use to do this when you was little" Jenna smiled recalling that

"Yeah and you use to sneak snacks into the bed" she laughed "mom got so pissed"

Jenna chuckled "Understatement of the year, for a second I thought she would never let me visit again" she had her eyes close whilst speaking but opened them when she heard no reply. Jenna's lips formed into a large smile seeing that the teen was already fast asleep, she moved the covers up higher and also fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile**

** So in this Chap, we see Arty waking up Elijah and her getting his story, we also see Athena's and Katerina's first meeting with the Originals. Damon isn't happy with her at all. and Jenna knows the truth. **

**Next Chap-The Last Day-Arty tells Damon something that leaves him shock, he does something that upsets her. Jenna and Arty spend some time together whilst Elena and Stefan are out. We finally see what had happened to Athena. **

**Please REVIEW **


	42. Chapter 42

_Athena gasped as she stumbled through the woods, tears, blood and sweat marred her face, and she staggered and caught herself against a tree. She slid down it and started to cry, she had never imagined her life would turn out like this, on the run from a hoard of vampires who were working for an all-powerful vampire that wanted to drain every drop of blood from her body. _

_Athena wiped away her tears, Katerina she had lost she had wanted to give her a chance and Elijah, well what could she say about Elijah? She thought he loved her or at least felt something for her. Athena jumped hearing an owl hoot, _

"_ATHENA" _

_She peered around the tree and saw Elijah; he would never leave her alone. She pulled herself up with the aid of the tree and hissed in pain, her ankle seem to have gotten twisted. _

"_Athena-"_

"_Please Elijah" Athena pleaded tears streaming down her face "just kill me if-"_

"_I will do no such thing. Now tell me where is Katerina-"_

"_I don't know" she shouted and gasped when he was an inch away from her "And if I knew I would never tell"_

"_Klaus will kill you when he finds you-"_

"_So be it" she snarled "why don't you do the honours and just kill me now, at least I know that you will do it with kindness" _

_Elijah looked away, Klaus wouldn't kill her, well not permanently, he needed to for the ritual and he didn't know how long it would be till Katerina is found. _

"_I am sorry my sweet Athena. But this is the only way" he cupped her cheek, her breath hitch and new tears clouded her vision. He leant forwards and soundlessly kissed her, their last kiss but she didn't know that. He took a step back causing her eyes to snap open "One day Athena we will meet again and I hope that you will forgive me" _

_She was utterly confused watching as he took several steps back, she heard a snap of a twig and jumped when a figure stepped out of the shadows they wore a black cloak and had its hood up obscuring their face. _

"_Elijah what's going on?" she asked and took a step back when the figure took long strides towards her. _

"_He is saving you my sweet girl" the elderly woman breathed "you are a beauty my lady" _

"_I don't understand-"_

"_One day you may." The woman in the cloak took a step back and started chanting. Athena jumped as a circle of flames surrounded her. She looked up meeting Elijah's gaze _

"_Elija-" she clutched her head feeling a sense of numbness coming over her, she was tired all of a sudden very tired, the most tired she had ever been. Athena dropped to her knees but before she could hit the ground strong arms wrapped around her, her heavy lidded eyes opened in the slightest, she met a pair of dark oak brown ones._

"_Elijah" she breathed. _

_Elijah held her close and could hear her heart rate slowing down "She's not in any pain is she?" _

"_No, it's like falling asleep" the witch replied saying the final words. Elijah looked down and saw a peaceful looking expression coming across Athena's face. There was no heartbeat and no pulse she was dead. _

"_We need to burn the body to complete this-"_

"_No that-"_

"_It's needed so she can return to a new body, the Claudette line needs to exist it's a part of nature" Elijah kissed her on the temple and lowered her onto the ground. _

_The witch took a step back as the Original took one last glance down at the serene looking brunette _

"_We will meet again one day Athena that I promise you" he kissed her gently on the lips and stood beside the witch who carried on chanting. His expression was stoic as Athena's body was sent aflame. There was no cry of pain no screaming nothing. Telling Elijah that she was in fact dead and gone, _

"_Her bloodline will return won't it?" a voice called out from out of the dark stepped out Klaus_

"_It shall, she is after all a Claudette her line needs to be protected" the witch assured them, both Originals eyes were focused on the enflamed corpse. _

"_You have done what we have ask correct?" Klaus asked his voice cold and harsh; he was completely oblivious to the look of devastation on Elijah's face. _

"_Yes. The spell has been casted she will return one day. Hers and the Petrova bloodline are tied to one another, if a new doppelganger arises so shall she" the witch. _

"_It was wonderful doing business with you Elizabeth" Klaus smirked kissing the older woman's hand "but now this has been done, well there is no use for you" with that Klaus tore her heart out from her chest instantly killing her. "Let's go brother. We have a moonstone to find" _

_Klaus patted him on the shoulder "I'll get the carriage sorted, we need to have a side stop in Bulgaria" _

_Elijah nodded and looked back over to Athena, there was nothing there anymore the witch's spell had accelerated the burning so there was only ashes of her remains. A lone tear slipped down his face and he turned around. _

_The wind blew causing the ashes to scatter, Elijah breathed in and a faint smile crossed his lips, it was almost as if she was caressing his skin. _

* * *

"Arty, wake up"

"Ergh-"

"You're squashing my arm" Artemis was jolted out of her slumber when she was pushed off the body. She could hear her aunt laughing as she groaned

"Oww, Jen" she whined getting up onto her knees, she blew the bangs out of her eyes "Why?"

"Squishing my arm Art" Jenna rolled her eyes "anyway Elena said something about meeting Elijah in the parlour in about fifteen minutes"

Artemis glanced at the time; her brows furrowed slightly attempting to remember why the dark haired man was coming over, of course she thought, how she could have forgotten he wanted to chat about the ritual

"You know" Jenna commented flopping back down on to the bed "you looked like a sheep dog when you blew you-ow" she was met by a pillow in the face.

"Serious? Comparing me to a dog?" she asked stumbling on to her feet, she pulled down her shorts since they had ridden up slightly.

"A cute dog" Jenna called and chuckled seeing Artemis rolling her eyes, she watched the teen grab some clothing and headed into the attached bathroom. She was entirely grateful that Artemis had been for her yesterday and had managed to answer some questions; she closed her eyes hearing the shower running.

Artemis lathered the washcloth in lavender smelling soap and scrubbed herself clean; once she was done she dried herself off with a thick white towel and quickly slipped on her underwear and bra. Artemis pulled on her clothes and padded barefooted out of the room.

"So what's happening today?" Jenna asked seeing her niece lacing up her boots.

"I think we're all going to be hanging here today" Artemis replied brushing her wet hair she braided it and slung it behind her back.

"We're staying here because of Klaus right?" Jenna asked, Artemis smiled gently and nodded

"It'll be ok Jen, just don't leave the house"

"Where are you going?" Jenna called as Artemis walked towards the door

"Breakfast, if you're quick there might some left" she laughed seeing Jenna literally jumping out of the bed.

Artemis walked down the hallway and paused outside Damon's door she was so tempted to see him but he made it clear last night where she and the others go. Artemis sighed hopefully he'll come around.

It wasn't long before the rest of the house had awaken, Artemis, Elena, Jenna and Stefan were all currently in the kitchen.

"Oh damn I missed your waffles" Jenna said through a mouthful of food, Artemis scrunched up her nose seeing that

"Ergh Jenna that's gross-"

Elena snorted "That's nothing remember that time when Jeremy dropped his bowl of noodles on the floor?" both Artemis and Jenna laughed

"Yeah I remember that" Jenna uttered a big grin on her face.

"What happened?" Stefan asked his eyes darting between the three ladies

"Well" Artemis smiled as she sipped her coffee "we were having Chinese that night, and Jeremy made such a big deal out of these noodles-"

"He wouldn't let anyone touch them." Elena chipped in

"Hmm, I only wanted what? Two spoonful of it and he didn't let me go anywhere near it" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"We ordered fried rice and all of that, anyway we sat down around the television to watch a movie that night, and Elena picked out this total shitty movie-"

"Trailing off the point Art"

Artemis shook her head "Anyway we all gathered around, and Jeremy was taking way too long to come in to the lounge, but when he did he-"

"Tripped over my leg and spilt his noodles all over the floor" Jenna finished off, they laughed

"But what he did next was gross he scooped it all up and put it back in the bowl and ate it" Artemis gagged

"Really?" Stefan asked. Artemis nodded she glanced over to the doorway and sighed seeing that the raven head vampire wasn't making an appearance.

"He will come around Arty" Stefan said quietly to her, whilst Jenna and Elena started to chat

"You sure?" she asked dumping her empty dishes into the sink.

"Yes" there was a knock on the door alerting them all that Elijah had returned.

* * *

Artemis was sitting next to Elena on the couch, she, the younger Gilbert teen and Stefan and the Original vampire was all gathered in the parlour.

"Tonight is the full moon" Elijah told the group, his eyes lingering on Artemis "we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Arty told us last night that the sun and the moon curse is fake?" Stefan questioned, she had managed to give them the short version of what Elijah had told them just before they sat down to breakfast. "It's actually just a curse placed on Klaus?"

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it he will become a true hybrid"

"Damn" Artemis muttered "he's willing to kill so many people just to break this curse?"

"Yes" Elijah replied, she was stunned that someone could be that selfish.

She was brought out her musings by Damon entering the room, he still looked angry from last night.

"Then why are we letting him break it?" Damon asked his eyes stopped on Artemis "we can kill him today, with Bonnie-"

Artemis shook her head "No, that would kill her from using that much power-"

"We can't let that happen" Elena uttered.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon rolled his eyes, Artemis glared at him

"You're such an ass, no it's not up for discussion" she sniped. Damon swallowed his rage, wondering why Artemis was so willing to put so much trust in Elijah.

"How do we break this curse?" Stefan asked not wanting an argument to break out between the eldest Gilbert teen and his brother.

"The ritual itself is relatively straight forward, the ingredients so to speak here are ready now" Elijah got up on to his feet and walked towards the fireplace.

"The moonstone" Stefan added

"Hmm, that's right a witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone" Elijah explained, Artemis leant back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "After that Klaus being from both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice each"

"Where do we fit in?" Elena asked glancing over to Artemis.

"You two are the final part of the ritual, since Artemis's blood is instilled with some magic from being a seer and she is from the Claudette line he will drink your blood to the point of your death" Artemis felt her breath hitching at that, truth be told she was frightened by that thought. "He will lastly move on to the doppelganger and also drink your blood to the point of your death"

Artemis glanced over to her younger sister and saw that she had a nervous look on her face.

She stepped in trying to calm all the frayed nerves "That's where you come in right? You said something that will save both of us, correct?"

Elijah nodded pulling out a wooden engraved box, she leant forward slightly in her seat

"This" he picked up a glass vase "is an elixir that I had acquired for Athena and Katerina five hundred years ago, it possess mystic properties of resuscitation" Artemis got on to her feet and walked over to him, he handed her the vase she held it up and saw a deep red liquid in it, it looked like wine.

"So" Elena said bringing Artemis's attention over to her "we'll be dead-"

"And then you won't" Elijah countered.

Artemis handed him the elixir and leant against the back of the couch, she licked her lips and saw Damon was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's your plan?" Damon spat "a magical potion with no expiration date? You're not doing this" he glowered at Artemis. She narrowed her eyes

"I can and I will. You can't stop me. What's the problem? We'll come back-"

"No you won't" Damon growled "if you want to come back use John's and Jeremy's ring."

"Those rings won't work, a doppelganger is of a supernatural occurrence, and Artemis is a seer another supernatural occurrence odds are they won't work" Elijah said.

"I'll take those odds rather than your liquor" Damon rolled his eyes; he looked at Artemis "What if it don't work?"

"It will work and if it doesn't then-"

"We'll just be dead" Elena finished off her sentence.

Artemis wetted her lips and saw Elena smiling at her, she was marvelled that Elena was so willing like her, but then again they both have the same motivation. Keeping the people they love and cared for safe. Damon shook his head and stormed out of the parlour; Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes seeing the smirk on Elijah's face.

"Would you not do that?" she muttered playing with the end of her braid.

"Do we know that Klaus has everything? A werewolf?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years, if he already doesn't have a werewolf, my guess by tonight he will have one."

Artemis bit her bottom lip hard "So I'm guessing his prepared" she murmured.

It was just Artemis and Elijah in the parlour now, Elena had gone off to check on Jenna and Stefan and Damon were outside,

"Why are you so willing to do this?" Elijah asked bringing Artemis out of her thoughts, she tucked in a stray curl; they were only a couple of feet apart.

"Because I know that I am one of the keys to breaking the curse, he is here because of me and Elena. If we don't go through with this then he would hurt those I care for."

"Athena ran-"

"I am not her" Artemis said quietly "If I was then I won't make the same mistake again, if I ran back then I won't now. There's one difference from the past to the present. I have a whole list of people I love, and I am not willing to put them at risk"

Elijah canted his head to the side "You say you're not Athena, but you and her are more alike than you think. She cared and loved Katerina and you gave her the chance to run."

"Hmm, if you say so" Artemis murmured grazing the tips of her fingers across the engravings of the vase. "Does Klaus know about this?"

"He does not. Believed it to be useless you are aware that there is a risk that it might not work?"

"Yes, but everything is risky isn't it?" Artemis retorted. Elijah merely quirked an eyebrow at her, just then the door slammed open

"Get out" Jenna shouted

"Jenna-Jenna-"

"Arty?" she heard Elena yell, Artemis frowned and ran from the room she rounded the corner but not before grabbing a heavy thick book from the shelf.

She saw Jenna holding a crossbow up and Elena on the other side of her. Artemis jogged forward "What's going on?" she asked coming to a stop beside the younger girl. She looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan had appeared.

"It's me Artemis, I swear- he let me go" Alaric uttered, Artemis's grip on the book tightened from the corner of her eye she saw Damon standing next to her well now he was slightly in front of her as if to protect her. "Klaus let me go"

"Prove it" Damon snapped.

"Alright, the first night you and I spent together-"Alaric looked at Jenna "Artemis walked in when I was about to-"

"Ok, it's him" Jenna rushed out.

Artemis shuddered "Thanks for that, I had got that out of my head, ew" she blanched Elena snorted

"Yeah was that the night you screamed the house-ow Arty" Elena hissed when Artemis pinched her hard on the arm.

"You shush, and you" she looked at Alaric "why did he let you go?"

Alaric swallowed "He wanted me to deliver a message, the ritual will happen tonight"

Artemis dropped the book with a thud it landed on the floor, she felt her throat growing dry she looked over her shoulder and met Elijah's gaze.

"I guess you was right"

* * *

They has now moved into the parlour, Artemis was sitting on one of the armchairs with Elijah leaning against it, Elena sat next to Jenna and Stefan was pacing up and down. They were all focusing their attention on Alaric.

"So you don't remember anything?" Stefan asked.

"No"

"Nothing?" Artemis questioned surprised that,

"Nothing, it was like I blacked out for three days and woke up" Alaric replied "Katherine was there"

"She's under compulsion, Damon slipped her some vervaine but she can't leave not until Klaus tells her she can leave"

Artemis frowned looking around the room "Speaking of Damon where is he?" she asked realising that the snarky vampire is no-where to be seen.

"I saw him go upstairs" Jenna told her.

Artemis rolled her eyes "He's probably sulking, I'm going to talk to him-"

"You sure?" Elena asked grabbing her hand as she walked passed her

"I'm sure." She smiled and left the room. Artemis trudged up the stairs and walked down the corridor heading in the direction to Damon's room. She walked into the room lightly knocking on the door,

"You done sulking yet?" she asked, Artemis sighed when he didn't answer "You disappeared" she walked into the bedroom.

"I didn't want to hear anymore" he replied, she walked further into the room.

"Do you understand why I am doing this?" she asked shoving her hands into her pocket

"Why should I even think about it? You made it obvious you clearly don't care what I think anyway" Damon spat stalking towards her.

"Damon, it'll be fine" Artemis smiled "everything will be fine, I and Elena will drink the elixir and then Bonnie will come and kill Klaus" she shrugged her shoulders. "And ta da this will all be over"

"If it works" Damon snarled taking another step towards her so that they were only inches apart.

"It will work" she countered and couldn't help but take a step back when he took another towards her

"You think it will work, you want it to work" Damon snapped "why am I the only one who is convince it won't?"

"Because you're a pessimistic person?" she retorted.

"There has to be another way-"

"There isn't, you told me to find another way so we don't risk Bonnie ending up dead, and I did" Artemis uttered.

Damon shook his head and grasped her chin "You're going to die Artemis, and I am not willing to risk that happening-"

"But I am" she pleaded and grasped onto his hand "me and Elena made our choices, it's our life not yours" she pulled away and took a step back, she pressed her lips against his cheek causing him to close his eyes "It's my choice" she whispered into his ear.

He shook his head "I can't lose you"

"And you won't" she smiled at him cupping his cheek "you won't"

Artemis spun around and was about to walk out of the room, she gasped when he blurred in front of her

"There is another way-"Damon said his eyes roaming her face.

"What are you-"her eyes widened when she saw the veins around his eye protruding, she stumbled back seeing his fangs lengthening,

"NO- DON'T-"Artemis dove out of the way and leapt over the bed so it was between her and him

"Art, I'm doing this for your own good." Damon growled. Artemis snatched the lamp off the night-stand and threw it at him

"STOP IT" she shouted and yelped when he pinned her to the bed and straddled her hips. "STOP PLEASE DON'T-"tears had streamed down her face.

"Why don't you want me to turn you?" he re-bit into his wrist but was frozen at what she said next.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE" Artemis screamed breathing heavily "I don't want to be a vampire" her voice cracked "please don't" she sniffed, Damon hovered above her and grasped her chin.

"Why-"

"Because I have a family and I want to grow old with them. And I am not becoming a vampire-"

"Art-Damon what are you doing?" Elena shouted from the doorway.

Artemis's eyes widened

"I know a way for you to want to turn" within a second he was off of her, Artemis heard muffle shouting and gasped seeing Damon pressing his wrist against Elena's lips forcing it down her throat.

"DAMON" she shouted "LET HER GO" and ran forward, but the raven head vampire was tossed aside causing Elena to drop to the ground. Artemis dropped down beside Elena.

"What did you do?" Stefan growled bending down beside his girlfriend who had blood smeared around her lips.

"Elena" Artemis cried "I am so sorry, how could you?" she glared at Damon.

"I was trying to save their lives, I did something you should've done to Elena and what I was trying to do to my girl-"

Artemis breathed out and wiped the blood off of her younger sister's face, she then wiped her face.

"You are so bent on dying, now I know you will come back for her-"

"She will come back as a vampire" Stefan shot to his feet. "She will come back as a vampire, how could you of all people take that choice?"

"Because I don't want Arty dead, and now she has to come back-"

"It's not your decision to make" Artemis shouted and pulled Elena to her side soothing the crying girl "NOT YOURS"

Stefan let out a snarl and rushed forward throwing Damon across his desk causing him to crash onto the floor

"STEFAN" Artemis shouted as Stefan repeatedly punched Damon in the face, causing blood to spatter across the floor, she scrambled onto her feet pulling Elena up with her.

"NO DON'T-"Elena screamed as Damon plunged his standing lamp into Stefan's stomach, Artemis pushed Damon away glaring at him

"Go away, go away and stay away" she spat. Just then hurried footsteps came into the room.

"Oh my god" Jenna gasped at the sight

"What's going on?" Alaric asked he could see something bad must've happened since both Artemis and Elena were literally in tears

"Get him out of here"

"I'm going" Damon growled and stormed out of the room, Artemis wiped away her tears

"Jenna in the basement there are some blood-bags go and get them. Now" he shouted seeing that she hadn't moved Artemis turned around and saw Stefan clutching on to the wooden pole that was stuck into his stomach.

"Art-"

"We have to get this out" she muttered and crouched down in front of Stefan "I'm sorry" she uttered licking her lips "It-he did it because of me."

"No it's not your fault" Elena said tearfully, Artemis nodded and with a firm tug she wrench the pole out causing the vampire to cry out. Elena had managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

* * *

Artemis walked down into the parlour, still in shock at what Damon had done. He was willing to turn Elena into a vampire to ensure she would become one. She had left Alaric, Jenna with Elena and Stefan. She entered the parlour and saw Elijah standing there with the elixir.

"The elixir" she breathed her paced picked up till she was standing right in front of him. "It will still work right? On Elena?" she asked.

"No" Elijah replied, her eyes widened and her gaze met his

"No?" she uttered

"Damon had rendered it useless, if she does come back it may be as a vampire-"

Artemis shook her head "I know my sister, she wouldn't want to become one" he could hear her heart beat rate rapidly increasing. "What if we don't give her half give her of it instead we give her all of it-"she went to snatch it off of him but he pulled it out of her reach.

"It's no use to her anymore-"

"Yes it is. I'll make her drink all of it-"

"Listen" Elijah snapped at the frantic brunette, "It's of no use to her anymore, but to you it is-"

"I am-" the rest if her retort was cut off when he grabbed her around the waist and wrapped his arm around her, she clenched her eyes shut and clamped her mouth shut when she felt his pressing the glass of elixir against her lips.

"Drink it" he said calmly, he sighed and pinned her to the wall pressing the length of his body against the back of hers, Elijah had now one hand free, Artemis eyes nearly bugged out when he pinched her nose making her unable to breath. She gasped and immediately felt the liquid slide down her throat. He didn't let her go till it was all gone. When it was he took several steps back, she spun around to face him. A look of pure anger on her face,

"Why did you do that?" she snarled

"I saved your life one-"she slapped him hard across his face, Elijah breathed out through his nose "I understand your upset-"

"Don't you dare" she spat "don't you dare assume to know what I feel. Why-"

"I saved your life once and I will do it again" he growled, he slammed the wooden box shut "I will return before nightfall" he turned on his heel and left.

Artemis watched him go and slid down against the book case; she felt so lost and wiped her mouth.

* * *

Artemis stared off into the fire, her mind was going a mile a minute, Stefan and Elena had left for a day out, she didn't blame them knowing that the couple needed some time alone. She heard the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Art?" she looked over her shoulder and saw Jenna standing there. "Are you ok?"

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded but her aunt didn't by it, Jenna dropped down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders hugging her close. That action broke Artemis's resolve a sob tore from her throat, Jenna held her as she cried, the teen needed to just let it all out.

"It's ok, it's ok" Jenna rocked her back and forth, when she felt Artemis's quietening down she pulled back "what happened up there Artemis?" she asked

Artemis wiped away her tears and felt for some reason so much better.

"We could hear shouting from down here" Jenna uttered that was certainly true,

"Damon" Artemis leant her head against Jenna's shoulder "he wanted me to drink his blood, so when I die-"Jenna shuddered at the thought of that "I'll come back. But as a vampire, I don't want that Jenna. I don't want to become one" she looked at her eyes were slightly puffy looking

"You don't?" she asked

"No" Artemis shook her head "I wanted a family and have little kids running around but I don't even know if I will ever get that"

Jenna smiled at her "I'm sure you will one day. You deserve that Artemis you would make a wonderful mom"

Artemis lips stretched into a smile and wiped away her tears "Ergh, so emotional nowadays"

"Period-"

"Shut up Jen" Artemis shouted and literally shoved her off the couch

"Art"

"Jen" she grinned helping her onto her feet, Artemis scrambled onto her feet "So you and Ric have you talked yet?"

Jenna smiled and nodded "Yep we talked, and we made up"

"That's great" Artemis uttered "come on let's see if there's anything here to eat."

* * *

"Ergh there's nothing here" Jenna groaned slumping into the chair "there's nothing in the fridge-"

"Well why don't we make something?" Artemis suggested "we got milk, eggs and hmm-" she moved on to the cupboards and rummaged through it "Coco- you know what we have key ingredients for Jen?" she said getting everything out of the fridge and cupboard

"What?"

"Brownies" Artemis declared "come on wash up, you're helping"

Soon enough her and Jenna were cracking eggs and pouring in flour, "So Art, what's going on with you and Damon?"

"Nothing" Artemis replied curtly, as she kept stirring the mixture.

"My ass nothing, there's something and I want you to tell me what it is" Jenna demanded. Artemis licked her lips

"Fine, if you want to know I have no clue. I think he cares for me-" Jenna snorted loudly at that "What?" she asked looking up at him

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

Artemis had a look of confusion all over her face "What are you talking about?"

Jenna sighed, sure Artemis was smart academically but when it came to the social skills she was completely lost.

"Damon loves you" Jenna said bluntly.

Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline at that, she burst out with laughter

"You're funny Jen-"

"It's true" Jenna cut her off

"No it's not" she countered going back to mixing the mixture that was in the bowl "It's definitely now true-"Jenna grabbed her hand halting the younger teen's movement

"Damon was willing to turn Elena, to make sure you would turn as well. That's love-"

"No that's selfishness" Artemis voice cracked she shook her head "He knew that I didn't want to become one but yet he still did that" she muttered.

Jenna could see that she was getting upset again so decided to distract the teen so with that thought, she picked up the spoonful of the mixture and lobbed it at Artemis, and it hit her squarely in the chest.

"What the hell-" Artemis yelped and saw the smirk on her face, she grabbed some of the mixture and threw it back, she burst out laughing when she managed to hit Jenna in the face.

"Oh this is so on" Jenna yelled each grab their bowl of mixtures and ran around in the kitchen.

"Ergh I so need a shower" Artemis mumbled looking down at herself,

"You're telling me" Jenna agreed they were both sticky and covered in chocolate brownies mixture. "Well the thing is Art-"

"Not cleaning it" Artemis yelled and practically ran out of the room, she laughed hearing Jenna saying damn it. She jogged up the stairs and walked into her room; Artemis grabbed the first thing out of her duffle bag and headed into the attached bathroom. She stripped out of the dirty clothes and shuddered at the feeling of the wet sticky material around her skin.

Artemis stepped into the shower and turned the faucet on, she quickly scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair, which turned out to be more harder than she thought, since she had to get out lumps of brownie mixture out of it.

When she was done Artemis grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She walked back into the bedroom and slipped on the grey dress, she briefly wondered what Elena was thinking but pushed that to the back of her mind. Artemis was grateful though seeing the hairdryer in there. She sat down on the edge of the bed and dried her hair since she didn't want it to wet the top half of her dress.

Artemis left it out and had just slipped on her shoes when she heard her cell ringing, she hadn't seen that device since the morning, Artemis sighed seeing the numerous miss calls from Damon, she immediately deleted them and was about to set it down when it rang again.

She smiled seeing Jeremy's name flashing across the screen, she dropped down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow

"Jeremy, what's up?" she asked idly twirling one of her curls around her finger

"Not much, except you got a better sleeping bag then me" Jeremy replied, causing her to chuckle "How are you?"

"I'm fine; the last couple of days had been hectic. Jenna is coming around"

"That's good" Jeremy commented "So tonight-"

"Is the night of the ritual, is Bonnie ready?" she asked sitting up, she grabbed her sweater and slipped it on.

"Yep, I'll talk to you later Art-"

"Alright bye-"

"Wait" Jeremy yelled out before she could hang up. "Love you Art"

Artemis smiled and walked down the hallway "Love you too Jeremy" she hanged up and walked down the stairs, she frowned seeing Jenna grabbing her jacket and nearly running out of the house.

"Jenna" she called from the staircase stilling Jenna's movement "Where are you going?"

"Elena's hurt I need to go to her" Jenna yelled and ran out of the Boarding House.

Artemis brows furrowed "Elena's hurt?" she hurried after Jenna "No-" her eyes widened in realisation "Jenna, Elena's with Stefan, Jenna-" she shouted and sprinted out of the Boarding House. She came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the gravel driveway when she saw no one was there, it was almost as if Jenna had vanished.

"JENNA? WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted and gasped feeling a pulse of air behind her, her eyes met a pair of sea-green ones

"Oh you'll be seeing her soon enough love" the British accented voice uttered, Artemis took a step back before she could even contemplate anything else she felt an explosion of pain on the side of her head and then nothing else.

* * *

Artemis groaned she could hear talking, it took her a minute to realise it was Elena. Her eyes snapped open she rolled over her eyes were adjusting to the bright flames,

"Jenna?" she heard Elena "Oh my god Arty"

Artemis sat up and looked around "What's going-"she stopped when she saw lying a couple of feet away from her were Jenna, "No, no, no" she crawled over to her aunt.

Elena rushed forward dropped onto her knees beside her "Oh my god" she whimpered, Artemis felt around for a pulse, her eyes widened and filled with tears

"There's nothing there" she told Elena the younger girl had to feel for herself. "He killed her? After we did everything he asked?" Artemis spat at the witch, she assumed this must be Greta since she saw some of the similarities between her and the other two Martin witches. Artemis gasped and jumped back when Jenna shot up looking around in confusion. "Jenna?"

"She's not dead" Greta announced with a smirk on her face causing both Gilbert teens to look at her "She's in transition"

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistake. Thanks to those who reviewed**

** So in this chap we see how Athena died-Elijah and Klaus put her to sleep, and when the doppelganger returns so should she. **

** Elijah tells the group how the ritual works and Arty's role in it. Damon doesn't want to risk her being killed so tries to force Arty to drink his blood. Doesn't work she says she doesn't want to be turn so he goes for Elena thinking if he turns her then Arty would decide to turn as well. She goes to Elijah for help, but he forces her to drink the elixir. We see some Jenna and Arty time (last time we them two together) and finally the ritual begins. **

**outfit link on profile **

**Please REVIEW **


	43. Chapter 43

Artemis was crouched next to Jenna and was running her hand up and down her back, as the older woman clutched her head,

"Oww my head" Jenna whimpered "what's wrong with me?"

Elena moved forward so that she was on the other side of her aunt "Do you remember what happened?"

"You called me, you sounded so scared. I remember Arty shouting my name telling me to stop" she groaned "I should've known it wasn't you. I'm sorry Arty, I got you-"

"Not your fault" Artemis cut her off. "You were tricked. Anything else?"

"The second I walked out of the house someone grabbed me-"

"It was Klaus" Artemis said recalling the dark blond haired man, she couldn't make out his face entirely since they had been surrounded by darkness.

"He made me drink his blood, and I don't remember anything after that" Jenna shook her head a look of confusion all over her face, Artemis let out a breath realising that Jenna didn't know what was happening to her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Greta standing at what looked like to be a stone alter. "Where are we? What happened?" she could tell that Jenna was beginning to grow panic. She grasped Jenna's hand

"We're at the quarry" Elena answered as Artemis rubbed her thumb across the back of her knuckles. "He brought us here"

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna snapped.

Artemis decided to take over "Jenna do you remember what I said about how someone becomes a vampire?"

"Yeah if you die with vampire blood in your system then…" realisation was hitting her, Artemis gulped "oh god he killed me"

Artemis gently cupped her face "I know, but I'll get you out of here. Ok? I will" she assured her. This was not meant to happen at all, Jenna wasn't meant to get involved,

"I'm a vampire" Jenna gasped.

"And I bet you're hungry" Greta smirked walking over to them; Artemis followed her gaze and saw it dropping down onto a jagged rock. Without thinking Artemis sprinted towards it but Greta was just as quick, she threw her hand out causing Artemis to be sent flying across the ground she slammed down onto the quarry floor she groaned feeling her body throb in pain,

"ARTY" Elena shouted she dove out the rock but was also sent flying, she landed a couple of feet away. Artemis scrambled onto her feet and was about to run forward but a circle of flames surrounded her and a separate one surrounded Elena.

"LET US OUT" she shouted glaring at Greta, Artemis stepped forward she could feel the heat against her skin and the flames flared up causing her to stumble back a few steps.

"Don't bother trying to get through" Greta said picking up the rock "I spelled the circle, you're both trapped. No matter what you do"

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced over to Elena and saw the terrified look on her face. She looked towards Jenna whose eyes were focused on the witch.

"Greta" Elena pleaded "Just please let her go-"but Greta ignored her and used the jagged rock to slice into her wrist. Causing a trail of thick blood to ooze from the gash,

"Greta please" Artemis begged "don't do this. She doesn't deserve this"

"Klaus chose her" Greta uttered

"No" Elena shouted

"Drink it" Greta instructed holding out her wrist to the newly transitioning vampire

"Jenna don't-"

"She'll die if she doesn't" Artemis said her eyes widening at the scene

"Jenna-"

"Let her go" she yelled "please let her go-"she gasped when she saw Jenna drinking the blood from Greta's wrist. She was completing the transition.

"JENNA" Elena screamed. When Greta had deemed that Jenna had enough she pushed her to the ground and backed away.

"Jenna, look at me" Artemis ordered seeing that the woman completely lost, "look at me, it'll be ok"

Jenna met her eyes "It'll be ok" she repeated, her heart was pumping a mile a minute and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Elena had tears streaming down her face.

"It'll be ok" Artemis uttered softly looking at both women.

* * *

Artemis paced back and forth in her circle of flame she looked over to Jenna who was rocking back and forth hugging her knees to her chest.

"How are you feeling?" Artemis asked her

"Like myself" she replied "only not. Everything is brighter, the fire is hotter part of me is terrified but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything"

"Vampires can turn off their emotions the part of them that's human" Elena said from her spot "that's the part that hurts"

Artemis saw tears well up in her aunt's eyes "I'm going to die aren't I?" she shook her head and went to take a step forward but jumped back when the flames even higher if that's possible.

"No" Artemis said sheer determination radiating off of her "You are not going to die. I won't let that happen. I will do anything"

Before Jenna could say anything back there was a scream of pain coming from the woods, causing Elena to jump onto her feet.

"Who is that?" Jenna asked

Artemis eyes widened seeing Greta shoving a very familiar face on to the ground. "That's the werewolf. Jules" she breathed,

"What's happening to me?" Jules panted, Greta crouched down next to her

"I cast a spell, to slow down the transition your insides are trying to rip themselves free" Artemis didn't miss the smirk on Greta's face

"You're some sick bitch" Artemis spat "a demented-" she screamed out in pain and clutched her head and dropped onto her knees, it felt as if her skull was going to break in two.

"STOP IT" Elena screeched as she head Artemis crying out in pain. Artemis pressed her temple against the ground putting more force into it as if to ease pressure, but as quick as the assault started it stopped.

Artemis gasped sweat and tears marred her face, her whole body was shaking. She fisted her hands into the dirt and slowly managed to get onto her feet stumbling as she did so. She looked up and saw Jules being surrounded by the flames.

"Greta witches are meant to maintain the balance of nature-"Elena said.

Artemis brushed aside her fallen curls "And you're not doing that. It's your duty to them, to keep this curse sealed"

"My duty is to Klaus" Great called out "the new order."

"You mean nothing to him, just another person who he wrapped around his finger" Artemis shouted.

"Oh I don't know about that" Artemis felt the blood in her body turn cold, she knew that voice, "I'm glad to see that I still have a dance partner" with the flames Artemis could finally make out his face, he was a handsome man but she could see the monster inside him.

"Hello my lovelies" Klaus smirked at the group of terrified woman, his smirk widened seeing that Artemis eyes were unwavering solely focused on him "glad to see you Athena, or should I say Artemis. Are we ready?"

* * *

Artemis looked away her eyes landed on Elena who was hugging herself tightly, she knew that the teen was petrified and she didn't blame her. Her heart beat felt like it was echoing throughout her whole body. She was scared for herself but also for her sister and her aunt.

Artemis eyes clenched shut hearing Jules screaming in pain, she saw Klaus and Greta were standing at the alter no doubt setting things up, she heard Jules scream again.

"Jules breathe through the pain" Artemis advised crouching down near the edge of the flamed circle so she could see her face, "Breathe through the pain" Jules followed her movements and copied her, the pain eased up somewhat.

"Jules" Artemis shouted seeing the werewolf curling herself into a ball; she heard a loud crack and saw that the ritual was starting. "Jules-"tears rimmed Artemis's eyes seeing the woman crying and sobbing in utter pain.

Greta started to chant causing the flames to go higher, Klaus made his way towards them.

"Arty" Jules shouted causing her grey orbs to land on her "I am so sorry for what I did to you. So sorry."

"It's ok" Artemis sniffed "I get it I do-"

"Everything I did I did it for Tyler, I know you understand that-"

"I do" Artemis replied crawling even closer "I do and I'm sorry about Mason. So sorry"

Jules shot her a serene smile "You know what?" the brunette canted her head to the side "I think if given the chance I would have liked being your friend, you're pretty badass" Artemis's smile was slightly shaky

"And we would've gone drinking all night" she added on. Jules laughed and cried out in pain, causing Artemis jump back at the sudden noise.

Elena and Jenna both gasped too frightened to even move, Artemis's hair blew around her as a gust of wind hit them. Artemis turned her head and saw Klaus standing a couple of feet away from Jules.

"Shall we?" he uttered. The circle of flames that had surrounded Jules died down, the female werewolf met Artemis's silvery grey orbs

"Good luck" she murmured.

Artemis stood up and took a step back as Jules flew towards Klaus; he flipped them over to that she was pinned to the ground. Artemis gasped as she witnessed the Original ripping out Jules heart out of her chest holding it up with a triumphant smirk on his face. Artemis let out a breath she didn't even know that she was holding in. Her eyes met Elena's and Jenna's emotions were swimming through all three of them.

Artemis turned away in disgust seeing Klaus squeezing the blood out of Jules's heart, her attention shifted onto Jenna hearing the older woman speak.

"The day the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to be your guardian you know what I thought?" Jenna asked. Artemis was confused as to why she was bringing this up now "Was there anyone else who can do this? That's why I called you back Artemis, I shouldn't have but I did, if it wasn't for you I would've screwed up so badly-"

Artemis shook her head "Jenna you wouldn't have screwed up-"

"You two took care of me and Jeremy when we needed it" Elena said looking at the pair.

"Truth be told Jenna, you helped me so much I think I would've been lost without you" Artemis uttered softly, tears cascaded down her face seeing her aunt crying.

"But I nearly passed up the chance of taking care of you, I would've left Artemis on her own-"

"But you didn't" Elena called out; both Gilbert teens had stopped pacing and stared at Jenna. "You put your entire life on hold for us, and Art you gave up college for us."

"Look around Elena I failed you-"

"It wasn't you" Artemis snapped cutting Jenna off "I failed I made a promise to look after them, I was the one in the end who told you Jenna to stay, I was scared of looking after them by myself. You wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me" her voice shook "It's my fault"

"You didn't Arty" Elena said, causing both Jenna and Artemis to look at her. "I failed you, both of you. I am so sorry-"

"Elena honey this isn't your fault" Artemis had dropped down onto her knees so that she was eyelevel with both women "I am going to get you out Jenna, if that's the last thing I do. You're not meant to be here" her eyes darted over to Klaus and Greta and could see that the pair was still talking. She leant forward

"Listen to me Jenna, being a vampire intensifies your need to kill, but it also makes you stronger and faster. You could fight back, me and Elena will get through this but I need you to know that" she licked her lips and glanced back over to Klaus and Greta "we will be ok; I want you to do something Jenna. When the time comes I need you to run" Jenna shook her head "No Jenna please just run. I need you to promise me that"

Jenna swallowed and nodded, making Artemis feel as if the weight on her shoulders ease off of her. She knew Elena would be ok since Damon had forced blood down her throat. But she wasn't entirely sure about herself at the moment she didn't care, she just needed Jenna and Elena to be ok, that was the only thought running through her head.

* * *

Artemis stood up seeing Klaus walking towards them,

"Hello Jenna" Klaus greeted the newly turned vampire, Jenna stood up along with Elena.

"Let her go" Artemis bit out her eyes full of hate for the man before her "She has nothing do to with this. We played by your rules. I get it we die" she gestured towards Elena and herself "but not her-"

"Artemis-"

"No Jenna, I promised Jeremy that he would always have someone, he would always have his family I can't let him live without one" Artemis said fiercely she looked over to Klaus and stepped towards Jenna but jumped back when the flames stung her making her hiss

"Careful" Klaus warned

"Please" she begged him "just let her go"

Elena's eyes darted between Artemis and Klaus they remained in stoic silence tension was building up even more in the air.

"Well, well" Klaus growled out "I don't recall you being on the guest list" they all looked up and saw on the edge of the cliff was Stefan.

"I'm here to talk" Stefan announced.

Artemis looked over to Klaus who smirked at her "Seems he bought you some time, very well then" with that he blurred away, and within a second they saw him standing next to Stefan.

"What can I do for you Mister Salvatore?" Klaus asked Artemis saw Elena with an anxious look on her face; the trio of women were completely lost as to why Stefan was here.

Artemis looked back over to Klaus and Stefan she could see their mouths moving but she had no clue as to what they were saying.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked

"No clue I can't hear anything" Artemis replied she looked at Jenna "But you can hear them. You can Jenna, you just need to focus on them-"

"And concentrate" Elena added on. Jenna nodded and they all turned back to the pair of vampire above them.

"Can you hear?" Artemis asked after a second of silence.

"I can't hear" Jenna shook her head "I can't make it out-"

"Yes you can. You can do this Jenna trust me. Just relax your mind and focused" Artemis said softly "Ok?"

Jenna nodded and closed her eyes and turned her attention to the other vampires.

"I can hear him-"

"That's a start. Now what are they saying?" Artemis asked her attention was on Stefan and Klaus she could see that things were growing tense between the pair.

"I hear Stefan"

"What are they saying?" Elena questioned.

"Oh my god" Jenna uttered causing both Artemis and Elena to look at her.

"What is it?" Artemis said

"He wants to take my place" Jenna announced "Stefan wants to take my place"

"Oh my god" Artemis breathed her eyes widening at that, Stefan was a noble man and he was willing to do this for Elena.

"Elena calm down" Jenna said the younger teen was pacing up and down

"I need to do something. I can't let this happen-"

"You can't do anything" Artemis snapped "You can't I'm sorry but you can't, we're in this" she gestured towards the rings of fire, "and I doubt Klaus will listen to us anyway."

Just then Klaus and Stefan walked towards them a stake in the Original's hand

"Quiet a predicament you have here" Klaus smirked "Now it's funny that all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan to grant your wish-"

"Stefan" Elena cried

"You c-"

"It'll be ok" Stefan assured both Gilbert teens

"Well who's it going to be?" Klaus questioned gesturing towards Jenna and Stefan.

"No" Elena spat refusing to make the choice.

"You are a sick bastard" Artemis sneered "How could you do this? Jenna has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with this"

"You are a mouthy little creature aren't you?" Klaus countered "Some things never change, maybe this will teach you to respect those who are superior-"

Artemis barked out a laugh "Superior? Are you talking about yourself? You are not even worth the dirt on my shoes"

Klaus gritted his teeth "Maybe this will change your mind. Greta"

Artemis screamed clutching her head and dropped to her knees she felt as if she being torn in two

"STOP. STOP" Elena shrieked seeing Artemis writhe in pain.

"Klaus" Stefan snapped "the trade"

Artemis gasped as the pain stop, her chest was heaving and her hair was riddled with leaves and twigs,

"Learn your lesson?"

"Burn in hell" Artemis staggered on to her feet, she was pale and trembling. Klaus chuckled at that

"So strong aren't you? Maybe after all you are not Athena. She was weak" Artemis blinked and clenched her fists. "So made a choice yet Elena?"

Elena shook her head

"Ah well you have no choice after all" with that Klaus blurred behind Stefan and stabbed him in the back

"STEFAN" Artemis shouted seeing the vampire yell in pain.

"NO" Elena screamed as Klaus broke the stake and looked at them

"I have other plans for your boyfriend but for now" with that he snapped the younger vampire's neck knocking him out "I need him alive." Artemis and Elena both gasped at that.

"Whenever you're ready Greta" Klaus called to the witch who started to chant again

"NO KLAUS PLEASE" Artemis shouted as the flames around Jenna disappeared

"No" Elena whimpered,

"Your turn" Klaus uttered, Artemis shook her head and ran forward she was flung back into the dirt by Greta. "Don't do anything stupid" he hissed at her.

"Jenna please" Artemis begged wanting the woman to run. Tears streamed down her face "please go"

"It's alright Artemis, Elena I know what I have to do" Jenna said "I am so proud of you two tell Jeremy I loved him"

Artemis felt a sob tore from her throat as she got onto her feet, Elena cried and hugged herself as Jenna rushed towards Greta biting down on the witch's neck making her scream out.

"NO" Artemis screamed as Klaus stabbed her aunt in the side causing her to gasp she could hear Elena crying, Artemis was only a couple of feet away from the fire "Jenna" the strawberry blond haired woman was thrown to the ground

"Turn it off. Turn it off" Artemis shouted seeing the terrified look on her face.

"You won't be scared" Elena sobbed.

Artemis could barely breath she was meeting her aunt's gaze; Jenna sent her a small smile and nodded. Fresh tears built up in her eyes

Klaus grabbed Jenna's shoulder and flipped her over, like with Jules he hovered above her

"NO" Elena screamed as he plunged the stake into Jenna's heart causing her to cry out.

"JENNA" Artemis clutched her own heart feeling as if she had been stabbed as well, she dropped to her knees her eyes wide and redden "Jenna" she cried fisting her hands into the dirt.

Artemis cried even harder hearing Elena's gut wrenching sobs she grasped onto her hair feeling the urge to rip it out. Her eyes were solely focused on Jenna whose body now turned an ashen grey.

Artemis was completely unaware of Stefan waking up; she had tuned the rest of the world out. Stefan groaned and sat up; he looked over to Elena and saw his girlfriend with tears streaming down her face. He turned his attention towards Artemis whose grey orbs were glassy, he followed her gaze and saw Jenna there with a stake in her heart.

Artemis looked up feeling a shadow over her, tears fell from her eyes and felt pure hatred surge through her when she saw it was him Klaus.

"Your turn now" the flames around Artemis died down,

"No" Elena cried seeing this "Not her, please not Arty-"Klaus simply ignored her and held out his hand to Artemis, she stumbled onto her feet and ran past him falling down besides Jenna.

"Jenna" she cried and wrenched the stake out of her heart "please Jenna" she sobbed "wake up-"Elena sniffed seeing that and Stefan had to look away "WAKE UP JENNA" she shouted and shook her. A gasp tore from her throat when she was dragged onto her feet.

"Enough of that" Klaus snarled he was stunned at what she did next. Artemis spat on his face. He took in a deep breath and backhanded her across the face. She was sent flying across the alter,

"STOP" Stefan shouted seeing that he once again tried to get onto his feet but he was immobile.

Artemis felt a throbbing pain on her cheek and yelped when he pulled her onto her feet by her hair.

"You're lucky that your part in this doesn't require me to rip your heart from your chest" Klaus growled grabbing her chin and squeezed it hard causing her to whimper

"At least I have a heart you bastard" she sniped.

Klaus laughed loudly and caused her to groan when he fisted his hand into her thick curls and tilted her head back

"I get it, I do. I get why my brother was so obsessed with you" he whispered into her ear, she clenched her eyes shut feeling his breath wash over her. "And I also get why the elder Salvatore wants you oh so much" he pulled back their lips mere inches apart "You are a rare beauty. Now I want to do something that my brother had done a long time ago-"

With that Klaus pressed his lips against hers instantly surprising her. Artemis struggled against him and bit down hard on his lip, making him pull back. Artemis gasped and wiped her mouth

"Tasty" he smirked "Now let's get on with this shall we?" you may even see Jenna again" before she could retort he spun her around and wrapped an arm around her waist. Artemis's eyes were solely focused on Elena's terrified face; Klaus gripped her hair and pulled her head to the side revealing the pale column on her throat.

"It's ok" she mouthed to Elena and offered her a weak smile, she gasped as she felt fangs being plunged into her throat, Artemis's eye lids were beginning to grow heavy as he carried on slurping down her blood the world around her was dimming. She felt herself growing weaker. Stefan watched on with Elena and horror radiated off of both of them

"NO" Elena screamed seeing Artemis's lifeless body drop onto the ground she wasn't moving at all, Stefan growled he could hear no heartbeat no pulse coming from Artemis. She was gone. Dead.

Klaus smirked and stepped over her body "Now she was delicious" he strolled over to Elena and held out his hand "Your turn"

Elena got onto her feet and walked pass him. Klaus could feel the transition happening due to him having Artemis's blood.

Elena stopped at the alter and felt her resolve breaking when she saw Jenna's corpse and she was completely shattered when she saw Artemis, whose hair was laid around her like a dark halo, her skin was pale her chest unmoving. Elena clenched her fist as Klaus moved behind her.

Stefan snarled and tried to get up but once again he failed.

"Thank you Elena" Klaus smirked grasping on to her face.

"Go to hell" she snapped

"I can see Artemis's attitude was rubbing off on you"

Elena scowled "Don't talk about my sister never talk about her" she spat, her eyes landed on the elder girl and couldn't help but feel fresh tears cascading down her face seeing Artemis laid out like that.

Klaus chuckled and sunk his fangs into her and like with Artemis he downed the doppelganger's blood. Stefan watched as another important in his life was taken away, like Artemis Elena's eyes slowly drifted shut and she was dropped onto the ground beside her sister.

Stefan closed his eyes and bowed his head seeing both Artemis and Elena with fang holes in the throats, neither moved.

Klaus staggered off of the stone alter taking in gulps of air he spread his arms wide

"I can feel it" he declared "it's happening" his bones started to crack and break all of a sudden he was thrown towards the edges of the rocks. Greta abruptly sat up seeing this confusion written all over her face.

Bonnie stepped out of the trees chanting causing the other witch to look at her in shock the flames soared higher and the wind ripped through the air. Damon appeared behind Greta and snapped her neck instantly killing her, he scooped up Elena and deposited her beside Stefan and he then blurred back to Artemis.

"No, no, no" he breathed seeing her lifeless body he didn't get the chance to give her his blood, "Arty" he scooped her up and rushed over back to Stefan gently setting her onto the ground beside Elena.

"You were dead" Klaus roared his eyes landing on Bonnie who just kept on chanting. Klaus screamed in pain as Bonnie literally put him on the brink of death, Damon wrenched the stake out of Stefan's back freeing him. His hands dropped down onto Artemis's face, and felt that her skin was so cold. Stefan had managed to sit up

"I need you to get them out of here" Stefan shouted over Klaus's cries of pain.

"What about you?" Damon asked tearing his gaze off of Artemis's face.

"I'm going to stay, GO" he shouted.

Damon didn't bother arguing, he lifted up Artemis first and put her over his shoulder and then moved to pick up Elena, and without another word he was gone.

* * *

Damon staggered into the old witch's house and was met at the threshold by Alaric.

"Damon-"

"Here take her" he handed the hunter Elena which he took, Alaric walked into the old drawing room depositing her onto the couch. Damon shifted Artemis so that he was holding her bridal style.

"Where's Jenna?" Alaric asked as Damon gently placed Artemis onto the other couch

"I'm sorry" Damon muttered, "wake up Art" he brushed aside her fallen curls and his eyes lingered on the bruised cheek.

"How are they?" Jeremy came running into the room

"I don't know yet. But Elena should be coming back as a vampire-"

"Art?"

Damon shook his head "She took the elixir and-"

Just then Elena gasped and her eyes snapped opened, Jeremy ran over to her "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I feel fine" she breathed taking in gulps of air. "Artemis" she spotted her sister and could see that she hadn't woken up.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Elena asked panicked stricken building up. And dropped to her knees beside Damon,

"Wake up Arty" Jeremy shouted, "oh god no" he shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Please wake up" Elena begged.

"Damn it Arty" Damon growled and shook her by the shoulders her head lolled to the side "You said I wouldn't lose you. You said you would be fine" the vampire felt his own tears running down his face "WAKE UP"

"Hey" Alaric grabbed him by the shoulder but Damon shoved him away. "She's not going to wake"

Artemis abruptly shot up gasping for breath; Damon cupped her cheeks seeing her frantic movements

"What-what's going on?" she asked her eyes moving around.

"Look at me" Damon urged her "it's fine, you're ok" she shook her head as her heart beat was erratic and felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Arty-"she was drawn into the tightest hugs by Jeremy and Elena.

"How?"

"The elixir" Artemis replied hugging her siblings hard. Damon helped her onto her feet when he saw her shaky movements, Jeremy and Elena had took a couple of steps back to give her some rom. Damon caught her as she stumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Damon murmured inhaling her scent; she sighed and pressed her face into the crook of his neck hugging him just as tight.

* * *

Artemis was currently sitting at the vanity table in her room, she simply stared at her reflection it had only been a day since the whole ritual and now they were going to both Jenna's and John's funeral. Stefan had been the one to discover John's body at the front of the old witch's house. When Artemis had learnt that the man had given his life to save Elena's she was eternally grateful, she admitted she was completely wrong about John, he was a good man and he did love his daughter he just simply didn't know how to show it.

Artemis sighed and looked over her shoulder hearing a knock at the door

"Come in" she called, Jeremy entered the room "we're leaving in a minute" she muttered as she got onto her feet.

"It's ok" Jeremy replied, "We can leave whenever you want"

Artemis gave him a shaky smile and nodded "what's this?" she asked as he handed her a piece of paper,

"Something from John" Jeremy said. And was about to walk out of the room but she stopped him.

"Jeremy I'm sorry" she called out making him turn around "I'm sorry you lost Jenna and John-"

"It wasn't just me who lost them. You as well-"

"I didn't keep my promise, I said you would always have a family and…."

Jeremy shook his head and took two long strides towards her so that he was right in front of her

"I do have a family you and Elena."

Artemis nodded "You do" she breathed, Jeremy hugged her

"I was scared" he admitted "When you didn't wake up. I thought you were gone to"

"I'm here" she murmured "Go check on Elena we should be leaving soon"

Jeremy nodded and left her on her own. Artemis dropped down on to the edge of the bed and looked down at the letter; she opened it and started to read.

_Artemis, or as you like to be called Arty. _

_If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. I was always so harsh with you. I found excuses not to like you. _

_When the real the reason that I didn't like you was because you was everything that I could never be, you are strong, kind-hearted and the gentlest person that I have known. But when the occasion calls for it you are not afraid to fight, especially for your family. _

_And that is something I admired about you. You brought sheer and utter happiness to my brother's and Miranda's life which is something that I am grateful for. You were a light in their life and I know that they would be so proud of person you've grown into. Jeremy and Elena will need you now more than ever, but don't be afraid to lean on them. After all you are family. You are an extraordinary person, keep on being that way. _

_You are my niece and I wished I could have cherished my time with you. _

_Love you forever _

_John_

It took Artemis a minute that there were teardrops dropping on to the paper; she gingerly reached up and felt that her cheeks were damp with tears. She sniffed and folded the letter; she took in a deep breath and could hear talking down the hallway. She dropped it onto her desk and left the room.

"Ready?" Alaric asked he was giving them a lift to the cemetery; Artemis looked around and saw that Elena and Jeremy were waiting there.

"Yeah" she said softly grabbing the flowers that she had gotten in the morning.

* * *

They had surrounded the Gilbert plot, Artemis stood beside Elena the younger girl clutched onto the flowers.

"I can't do it Arty" Elena cried shaking her head, Artemis gulped and nodded she held out her hand for Elena to give her the flowers there was three Roses and one Sunflower. Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Alaric watched on as Jeremy wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders pulling her close.

She felt her breath hitch as she knelt down in the freshly dug plots she gently laid a rose down for John and the sunflower for Jenna, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and stood up, tears streamed down her face as she moved over to her parent's headstone.

"Mom, Dad" she whispered putting a rose down for them each. Artemis couldn't keep it in anymore and dropped to her knees onto the grassy grounds. A sob tore from her throat and her breath hitch.

She felt warm arms encompassing her and it took her a moment to realise it was Elena and Jeremy; she wrapped her arms around them and held them close.

She felt the top of her dress dampening from the tears, she looked up and her red rimmed eyes met Damon, he nodded his eyes never left her face.

Artemis stood by the tree and was gazing at the headstone, re-reading her parents name she was disappointed that they hadn't gotten one for John or Jenna.

Her stomach was still churning from what she had been told. Elijah had betrayed them, he went back on his word he had promised that he would protect those she loved and cared for, but he failed.

She knew one thing though; she never wanted to see either of the Originals again.

"Art, we're leaving" Caroline called bringing the brunette out of her musings; Elena linked her arm through hers whilst Jeremy held on the other.

"Let's go home" Artemis uttered.

* * *

The eldest Gilbert teen was currently in the kitchen doing the washing by hand she needed to keep herself busy, Damon hadn't shown up with everyone else and she wasn't in the mood to socialise.

Artemis sighed and wiped away a stray tear, the last time she had been in the kitchen was with John and Isobel and now both were dead. She slowly walked down the hallway and saw Jeremy and Elena were sitting on the couch talking quietly with Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan.

The vampire must've heard her since he got up onto his feet. Artemis trudged up the stairs and had just gotten onto the landing when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Art-"

"Hey, shouldn't you be with everyone else?" she asked

"I just wanted to check-"

"I'm fine" she cut him off "I'm fine" without another word she slammed her bedroom door shut, Artemis sagged against it and slid down in, she took in a deep breath but it did nothing. Jenna was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Artemis staggered onto her feet and kicked off her heels she crawled into the middle of the bed and rolled over so that she was facing the window, her eyes strayed towards the photo that was on her nightstand, it was a picture of her, Jeremy, Elena and Jenna.

She picked it up and ran a finger down Jenna's face, she bit her bottom lip feeling a lump forming in her throat, Jenna wasn't just her aunt she was also like a best friend as well as her sister,

"I'm sorry Jenna" a lone tear slid down her face "so sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for" Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw Jeremy and Elena standing there.

"Nothing" Elena stated clearly crawling into the bed beside Artemis, Jeremy slid in on her other side. She felt them resting their heads on her shoulders

"It's not your fault"

"We're here Artemis" Elena murmured wrapped an arm around the elder teens waist and shifted slightly so that she was facing her, she felt Jeremy grabbing onto her hand

"It's the three of us now" Jeremy said

"We're still a family" Artemis said softly and stared up at the ceiling.

"We are"

"Definitely" Jeremy smiled

"And nothing is going to change that" the eldest Gilbert teen promised, causing her younger siblings to smile.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

** So in this chap. The ritual was carried out. We see Arty meeting Jules again and they had a few words. Artemis attempted to help Jenna through the transition, Klaus made an appearence. Jenna died leaving Arty broken, she ends up spitting on Klaus's face and he hits her. Then he does something that Elijah had done before and kissed her. Artemis dies in the sacrifice along with Elena. It was touch and go whether she would come back by using the elixir. Damon ended up showing some emotion. Arty gets a letter from John and then there's the funeral, last scene we see the Gilbert siblings promising to still be a family. **

**Outfit link on profile. **

**Next Chap- As I Lay Dying. Arty finds out about Damon. Emotions are shared and he finally tells her how he feels. **

**Please REVIEW **


	44. Chapter 44

Artemis stretched her stiff muscles as she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a large fluffy towel and dried herself, she leant against the bathroom counter and studied her face, there were light purple circles beneath her eyes.

She had hardly gotten any sleep last night, Elena and Jeremy had ended up falling asleep in her bed around five in the morning she had kicked them out to go back to their own room. It was exhausting to get Jeremy out of her bed.

She ran her hands down her tired face and took in a deep breath. Today was going to be a new day, she didn't want to wallow in misery and she definitely knew that Jenna wouldn't want her to do that. With that thought running through her mind she padded barefooted back down to her room.

She rummaged through her dresser and slipped on her underwear she then moved onto her closet where she opted to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a blouse. Artemis brushed her thick hair and pulled it into a bun where a few curls came out to frame her face. She stepped out of her room and quietly opened Elena's door she saw her teen sister was fast asleep and decided to check on Jeremy who like Elena was also asleep but he had his mouth wide open, she saw the bit of drool running down his face.

Artemis lightly smiled and closed the door and leant against it. Her eyes sought out Jenna's room, she couldn't help herself and walked towards it, she opened the door and saw that it was exactly in the same state that Jenna had left it in. Artemis knew sooner or later she would have to pack up Jenna's belongings. She sighed and closed the door behind her. Artemis walked down the corridor and rounded the corner.

"That'll get easier"

Artemis eyes met a pair of icy blue orbs "I doubt it-"

"But you know it will" Damon told her

She frowned at him and folded her arms across her chest "What are you doing here? You didn't show up yesterday and-"

"I came here to say sorry. Sorry that I wasn't there. Sorry that I fed Elena my blood to try and turn you. That was wrong of me. Artemis I'm so sorry to you" Damon uttered, Artemis was stunned at his heartfelt apologies.

"It's too much to process" Artemis admitted "I…I need some time Damon"

He smiled at her she didn't know what emotion was crossing his face, he took a step towards her and gently cupped her cheek the bruise was still there but it was slowly beginning to fade, and it wasn't throbbing anymore as it had been before.

"Take all the time you need" he whispered into her ear, she closed her eyes feeling his lips against the shell of her ear; they ghosted up the side of her cheek and landed on her temple "take all the time you need" his lips moved against her skin, her eyes snapped open feeling a pulse of air, she saw that Damon was gone.

Artemis started to make some coffee and some breakfast, her mind wondered over to what Damon had said, well the way he said it really, she felt as if he was hiding something. She flipped over the bacon and put some bread in the toaster. Artemis had just poured some coffee when she heard someone coming into the kitchen

"Morning Lena" Artemis greeted her "come breakfast is ready"

Elena sat down in the seat opposite of her sister and started to eat, Artemis idly ran her finger around the rim of her mug.

"Are you going to work today?" Elena asked after a moment of silence, Artemis eyes met hers

"Why? You've got something planned or…really not in the mood to be honest" Artemis uttered.

"Well I got an idea" Elena said "we need to do something, and Caroline told be about the event that's happening in the town square"

"Oh, yeah Betty mentioned something about that….Gone with Wind thing or something?"

"You're right about that" Elena nodded she needed to do something. Artemis could see that she was restless.

"How comes I'm getting the feeling that you told Caroline that we're going there already?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow, Elena sent her a sheepish smile

"Because I sort of did" Elena uttered "Please Arty, we all need to do something normal and this will help"

Artemis studied the younger teen's face and reluctantly nodded her head "Alright, but you're going to wake Jeremy up-"

"Ergh no" Elena whined. Artemis snorted at her

"Suck it up" she ordered "and I'll get the stuff."

* * *

It wasn't long before Artemis was leading Jeremy and Elena through the courtyard of the Main square she had one basket of food whilst was clutching on to the blankets that they would be using to sit on.

"I can't believe you two are dragging me to a girl movie" Jeremy commented as Artemis searched the area for the perfect spot, when she had found space on the patch of grass she set the basket down as Elena threw her one end of the blanket.

"Jeremy if I'm watching this girly movie than so are you" Artemis scolded "plus Elena was right. We needed to get out of the house this is the perfect three hour distraction"

"So what? That's what are we going to do? Pretend that our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy snorted. Artemis rolled her eyes

"Watch the tone Jeremy" she snapped as her and Elena set the blanket down on the ground, she fixed the corners of the blanket while Elena did the other end. Artemis knelt down on the ground "We need to do this ok?"

"Eat, breathe and sleep and do it all over again" Elena chipped in sitting down beside Artemis "Until it gets easier" Artemis finished off.

Just then Caroline jogged over to the trio "Hey" she called carrying another basket of food, and set it down on to the ground. "There you guys are who's hungry?" she sang.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked, Artemis sighed and decided to let Caroline deal with him, whilst she unpacked the food.

"Yes we're really doing this" Caroline exclaimed, as Elena also started to rummage through the basket "we are going to take a page out of Scarlet, we made it through the war. Ok you guys been through hell-"

"Caroline has such a way with words doesn't she?" Artemis whispered to Elena causing the younger girl to giggle. She tuned back into what Caroline was saying

"My mom knows I'm a vampire" she sat down beside Elena "So basically it's like the lane has burnt, and yet in spite of everything we persevere" she finished off fist pumping into the air causing Artemis to chuckle, the blond was right they needed to get back to normal. Jeremy met Artemis's gaze, he saw the smile on her face and caved

"Alright" he sat down on the ground "What are we eating?" he asked, the eldest teen pulled out a wrapped sandwich and threw it at him.

"Oh shit" Artemis winced as Elena and Caroline laughed when she had managed to hit Jeremy in the face with the food. He grumbled under her breath and threw it back at her.

"Ergh Jere-"she scowled and threw it at him. "Just eat." She uttered.

With that and the others and her dived into the food.

* * *

"Art" Betty grinned making her way over to the group of teens, Artemis smiled and stood up "Hey Betty, where's Johnny?"

"Oh he's saving us a spot right there" Betty pointed towards the corner of the Courtyard where there was a tent set up.

Artemis cocked an eyebrow seeing it, she could already see a problem with their position, and evidentially the others saw the same issue

"How would you guys see the movie? It's so far away" Elena said leaning on her elbows

"Who said we were going to watch the movie?" Betty asked coyly,

"Then what's the point of coming?" Jeremy questioned downing the rest of his soda Artemis smiled she knew how Betty's mind work. So wasn't too surprised like the others when she heard the old lady's reply.

"Well back in my day sweetheart" Betty began "if there was a movie screening like this, no one actually watched the movie"

"So what'd they do?" Caroline asked.

"Hmm, we would all be getting our freak on. If you know what I mean" she wagged her eyebrows up and down

"What you mean-"

"They would be having sex Jeremy" Artemis said bluntly, promptly the male teenager spat his soda out all over Caroline who squealed

"EW JEREMY" she shrieked grabbing napkins after napkins and wiped down the front of her top in an attempt to get rid of the stain.

"It's not my fault it was Artemis-"

"Hey" Artemis snapped a wide grin on her face "Technically it was Betty's but mostly yours"

"How'd you get that?" Elena questioned handing the blond vampire some more napkins.

"Kids right, it was your fault Jeremy" Betty pitched in, "You're the dumbass who couldn't understand the obvious innuendo" Jeremy's jaw drop, whilst Artemis and Elena burst out with laughter

"Aw Betty I love you" Artemis wiped away the tear of laughter from her eye

"Love ya too kid, anyway-"

"BETTY" Johnny called from the other end of the courtyard "Babe I need ya to put some sun lotion on me" he grinned

Artemis felt her cheeks heat up knowing what he was getting out

"Especially on my big di-"

"OK" Artemis shouted "We get it, go Betty. Go"

"You got that innuendo?" Betty grinned at Jeremy who dumbly nodded; with another wicked grin Betty was gone.

Artemis dropped down on to the ground and shook her head "That woman-"

"Has more sex then all of us put together" Caroline uttered causing the trio of Gilbert teens to look at her stunned "What?" the blond vampire shrugged her shoulders "It's true-"

"Yeah, but I so do not need to know about it" Artemis shuddered

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick" Jeremy gagged and blanched slightly when he saw Betty zipping up the tent door.

"Please do it over there" Artemis gestured over to the trash cans.

Artemis was lounging on the grass with her head resting on Elena's stomach; she was listening in on Caroline and Elena's conversation.

"Fancy getting your hair cut Art?" Caroline asked.

"Pfft, no" Artemis snorted as she grabbed a chip "I like my hair long-"

"And it's nice" Jeremy uttered causing the trio of females to look at him in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Jeremy are you into girls or boy-"Artemis shrieked with laughter as he squirted his bottle of water at her,

"Jeremy" she yelled and crawled over to him "I'm so going to kick your ass"

He jumped onto his feet "Can't get me-Oof-"he grunted as Artemis grabbed his ankle and sent him toppling to the ground. Jeremy groaned and rolled over

"Should we step in?" Caroline asked seeing the wrestling duo

"No it'll be-oh" Elena laughed when there was a thump and an large 'ow'

"Lena your boyfriend is here" Artemis grinned she felt more relaxed at ease. She was glad that Elena had suggested the day out; this was what they all needed.

"Can you get off of me?" Jeremy groaned his elder sister was sitting on his back; she rolled her eyes and held out her hands to Stefan who smiled and pulled her onto her feet.

"Hey what's up?"

"I kick Jeremy's ass" Artemis chuckled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "And you?"

"He probably couldn't resist an epic romance?" Elena smiled seeing her boyfriend.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" he asked Elena and looked at Artemis "You to"

Artemis brows furrowed in confusion but she followed after the couple.

"We're breaking the rules you know?" Elena uttered. "Movie night is supposed to be a distraction"

"Ah and tomorrow" Artemis commented falling into step beside Stefan "we would go back to our normal drama"

"I know" they had come to a stop under a large willow tree "I wished this could wait but it can't-"

"Stefan, what's going on?" Artemis asked seeing the look on his face, the vampire took in a deep breath and looked at her "I just need you to relax Arty and don't panic-"

"Ok Stefan you're scaring me. What is it?" she asked

"The other night when Damon was helping out Tyler something happened" Stefan explained "Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was bitten-"

Artemis was stunned she felt as if the world had slowed down "What?" she asked in disbelief her eyes were wide, she had recalled how Rose reacted to the bite she couldn't even imagine how he would deal with this "He's is he…" she couldn't get out the rest of her sentence

"Yes" Stefan replied,

Artemis was left breathless she shook her head "No, oh my god, I brushed him off. I was such a bitch to him. He wanted to apologise I should've known there was something up with him"

Stefan sighed and lay his hands on her shoulders "He didn't want me to tell you-"

"What?" she snapped her eyes hardening at that

"He didn't want to tell you after everything you guys been through" Stefan uttered, knowing his brother hadn't wanted to just add something else on to the pile of things Artemis had to worry about "I figured you wanted to talk to him. I wouldn't wait"

Artemis looked away a lump was forming in her throat, there it goes another person she cared for was about to be taken away from her.

"Oh Art" Elena sighed wrapped an arm around Artemis's shoulders

"There must be something to help him. To save him." Artemis uttered refusing to let Damon go in the same way Rose had done.

Stefan nodded "You're right Art, it's not over there might be a cure" Artemis eyes snapped up to meet his "But I have to find Klaus to get it"

Artemis's brows furrowed at that, he needed the hybrid's help

"No" Elena shook her head "He will kill you-"

"No he had the chance to kill me but he didn't" Stefan uttered "whatever Damon's done whatever led him here I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. So if there's a chance of a cure I owe it to him to find it. You understand Arty don't you?" Stefan asked the eldest Gilbert teen, she did he was willing to do anything to make sure that his brother lived, she did understand because she would do the same for her own siblings.

"I do" Artemis said softly. And hugged Stefan hard he wrapped his arms around her

"Go talk to him" he whispered "tell him there's still hope, he'd listen to you and if he doesn't just threatened to slap him"

Artemis pulled back letting out a weak chuckle "I will" just as she moved back Elena hugged Stefan hard they watched as he walked away.

"Arty I'm coming-"

"No" Artemis cut her off "You're going to stay here and have your day of distraction. Stay with Jeremy-"

Artemis went to push pass her but Elena grabbed her but her upper arm "Art I'm not letting you go through this on your own-"

"You got no choice" Artemis smiled at her "Have your day. I need to speak to Damon" when she felt her grip loosening she turned on her heel and walked towards her car.

"You going to tell him how you feel?" Elena called causing the elder girl to freeze she looked over her shoulder

"Maybe" Artemis replied and pulled her car keys out of her pocket; she climbed into her car and took off.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House but parked her car round the corner from it, she climbed out of it and jogged towards the Boarding House, she spotted Alaric's cat sitting in the driveway and knew that the hunter was there.

Which surprised her somewhat since had no clue what type of relationship that Damon had with the hunter she entered the large house and made her way down to the basement, Artemis felt a cold shiver run through her when she entered the dank corridor, she licked her lips and her heels clicked against the floor, she saw the cellar where Elijah had been kept was once again locked.

She knew that Damon must be locked in there. Artemis peeked through the small window that was lined with bars and felt her heart drop when she saw the state that the cocky vampire was in.

"Damon?" she called softly and jumped when he blurred towards her.

"You shouldn't be here, how did-"his eyes widened in realisation "Stefan" he growled

"Don't get angry with him" she snapped "if he didn't tell me I would never have a clue as to what is going-"

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this" he shouted and started to cough. Artemis cringed hearing him like that, she wanted to go in there and comfort him but she didn't want to risk him escaping

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I-you're Artemis, and I didn't want you to see me so weak-"

"You're not weak" Artemis snapped "don't give up Damon. Keep fighting, have some hope" she pleaded

Damon looked up at her and staggered over to the cellar door "Why? I deserve this-"

"No one does. Not even you. You're not evil Damon" Artemis murmured and closed her eyes feeling him cup her cheek through the bars "Don't give up, I've lost so many people already and…" she opened her eyes they were dark and brimming with tears "I don't want to lose you"

"Kill me" Damon begged.

Artemis staggered back hearing that "What?"

"Kill me, please" she shook her head

"No, how can you ask me that?" she said fiercely "how can you be so selfish?"

Damon chuckled with laugher as he slid down against the wall "Because I know if you do it, at least I'd get to see your face one last time"

Artemis felt her tears fall "I'm not doing it. You got time-"

"Time?" Damon barked and pulled the sleeve of his top up revealing the horrendous looking wound "does that look like I got time"

Artemis jumped feeling someone behind her but instantly relaxed seeing it was Alaric, he shot her a concerned look when he saw her face but she shook her head. She wiped away her tears; the hunter sighed and looked over to Damon

"Ergh that looks nasty" Alaric uttered placing a shot of whisky on the ledge of the cellar door

"It feels worse" Damon groaned in pain. Artemis bit down on her bottom lip "my subconscious is haunting me-"

"Well that's what you get for being a-" she yelped when Alaric pinched her she shot him a glare and saw him placing Damon's daylight ring next to the drink "please tell me you have something for that"

"Oh he does alright, alcohol" Artemis shook her head and grabbed the drink downing its content "What?" she asked seeing the look she was getting from the hunter "I need it"

Alaric rolled his eyes and poured another glass "double shot" he said pouring the contents they watched as Damon staggered onto his feet and stumble his way over to them

"Did Stefan sent both of you here for suicide watch?" Damon asked taking the drink

"No" Artemis sniped "We're here for you"

"Just trying to help Damon" Alaric stated taking a sip from the bottle. Artemis shot him an incredulous look but the hunter merely rolled his eyes "I doubt your teeny body could handle this Art"

Artemis shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. Her attentions was soon brought to Damon who walked away

"He's still doing what he always does" Damon muttered slumping against the wall "trying to right the wrongs of the past" he cried out in pain causing Artemis to jump, Alaric placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, she sent him a small smile

"You should both want me dead" Damon groaned "I'm the reason Jenna got killed-"

"I don't blame you for that" Artemis said leaning forward so she could see his face

"Neither do I" Alaric added on.

"Oh sure you guys do, let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire" Damon sneered,

Artemis sighed and slumped against the door "Didn't she want you to turn her into a vampire?"

"Ok give me your glass" Alaric said "neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation-"

"Ric, is he your drinking buddy?" Artemis uttered, he smirked and nodded they watched as Damon stumbled back over towards them downing the contents of his drink, Artemis gasped and jumped when Damon's hand shot out and grabbed Alaric's neck

"Kill me" Damon begged. She heard something clatter to the ground. Alaric struggled for breath. Artemis saw that it was a syringe and picked it up, without thinking she plunged it into the vampire's arm causing him to drop to the ground.

"Screw you" Alaric spat massaging his throat; Artemis peered through the bars and saw Damon on the ground face first

"Please Arty, please-"

Artemis felt a pang in her heart at that "I'm not going to let you die Damon, not without a fight" she vowed. Alaric closed his eyes for a second; you would have to be completely blind not to see that Artemis and Damon did have feelings strong feelings for each other. He was there when the vampire thought she wasn't going to return to the land of the living. And now he could see the emotions across her face when the vampire coughed or groaned in pain.

"I need blood, I need blood" Damon whimpered, Artemis didn't even hesitate as she ran to one of the storage rooms, she groaned when she couldn't open the door

"Ric" she called Alaric joined her and with their combined effort they managed to pry the door open. Artemis hurried in and lifted up the freezer

"Damn" Alaric commented seeing the freezer packed with blood bags "How-"

"This happened when Stefan went crazy remember?" Artemis asked grabbing one, she turned around and bumped into Alaric who was still as a statue, "Ric what…?"she trailed off her eyes nearly bugged out of her head seeing Liz pointing there gun at them. Alaric stepped in front of Artemis as if to shield her

"Where's Damon?" Liz asked

"Holiday?" Artemis suggested and when she saw the disbelieving look the Sheriff's face

"Then whose that for?" she gestured towards the blood bag in Artemis's hand

"Erm….it's juice-"

"Enough with the games." Liz snapped "Where is Damon?"

"Now is not a good time Sheriff trust me" Alaric attempted to reason with the woman.

"Why don't we-"

Artemis was cut off by one of the deputies

"Sheriff over here" he shouted,

"No Liz don't" Artemis shouted running forward

"I just want to talk to him" she slammed the door shut locking both Artemis and Alaric inside. Artemis swore and tugged the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Come on" she muttered she kicked it when it still didn't move.

Alaric sighed and tried as well but once again it didn't move.

"This is fan-fucking-tastic" Artemis said sarcasm oozing from her "he's going to escape" she muttered and looked around trying to find another way out.

She pulled out her cell and dialled Elena's number "She's not picking up" she muttered and then tried Jeremy

"Art what's up?" she heard her younger brother ask

"Is Elena with you?" she asked

"No…she the thing is-"

"Damn it Jeremy where is she?" she snapped

"She went after you to the Boarding House."

"Crap-"

"What's going on?" he asked hearing her panic in her tone.

"Listen to me. If you find Elena go and take her home and stay in the house. Damon's escape and he's not in his right mind. Got it"?

"Yes."

"Keep safe" she told him and hanged up, she licked her lips and looked around

"Well?" Alaric asked attempting to open the door with a crow bar

"Elena's not around. Damon's on the loose, and I'm getting the feeling Jeremy wants to play hero" Artemis sighed "We need to get out of here" she muttered her eyes landed on the small window, it was big enough for her to slip through "Ric, fancy giving me a boost?" she asked gesturing towards the window.

"Why not one of us might as well get out" Alaric said as Artemis picked up what looked like to be a metal bird cage. She briefly wondered did the Salvatores ever owned bird

"Art what-"Alaric didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence since Artemis threw the bird cage into the window shattering it.

"Damn Art-"

"Ergh I'll pay them back" Artemis muttered "Ready?" she asked

Alaric nodded and gave Artemis a boost. She wriggled through the small window and let out a quiet hiss feeling some of the shards of glass cutting into her skin she crawled out and turned on her knees "Ric?"

"I'm too big to fit through there. You go and find Damon" Alaric said.

Artemis nodded and got onto her feet she ran around the house and quickly hid seeing some cops hanging around, she pressed herself against the stone wall and peeked around.

"Never thought I'd see that" Artemis muttered spotting Elena sitting in the back of a cop car. She about to run forward but thought better of it, when she saw one of the cops waiting near her. "Damn it" she shook her head she needed to find Damon first.

So she opted to leave Elena behind believing the younger girl would be safer there. Artemis sprinted towards her car and was glad that she had parked it further down the road. She unlocked it and clamoured into the vehicle.

* * *

Artemis skidded the car to a stop near the square where the screening was taking place. She remembered that they had found Rose at the carnival when she was in her delusional state. Artemis weaved her way through the crowd looking around frantically for any sign of Damon.

"Arty" Jeremy appeared next to her "You're bleeding-"

"Huh?" she looked down and saw the stains on her top "doesn't matter have you seen Damon?" she asked

"No" Jeremy looked around trying to find the vampire as they pushed their way through the crowd "what about Elena?"

"In the back of a cop car" Artemis replied her eyes darting around, they landed on a hunched over figure she recognised it as Damon "There" she ran forward and grabbed Damon's arm

"Damon" she lightly slapped his cheek seeing the daze loon on his face.

"Art" Damon panted literally throwing himself onto her. He held her tight "Please do it, please just-"he groaned and inhaled her scent "talk-"

"No" Artemis snapped with Jeremy's help she managed to get herself free and grasped his cheek forcing him to look at him "We will talk but we need to get you out of here" she grabbed one of his arms and throw it over her shoulder, Jeremy grabbed his other arm and together they got themselves away from the crowd.

"Go to the Grill, it should be empty" Artemis grunted a thin sheen of sweat covering her face. Jeremy nodded as they all staggered towards the Grill.

They entered the Grill; Artemis used her free hand to rummage through her pockets to pull out her cell to call Alaric. Jeremy took Damon over to the table whilst Artemis leant the pool table.

"Ric, it's me"

"Did you find him?" Alaric asked

"Yeah. We're in the Grill; I think we need to vervaine him or something. He's out of it" Artemis murmured her back to Jeremy and Damon.

She stopped talking when she heard the Grill door closing Artemis spun around seeing Liz pointing her gun at Damon, she fired within a flash the vampire was gone.

Her grip on her cell slackened it was as if everything was going in slow motion, she witnessed the bullet entering his chest

"JEREMY" she screamed seeing him fall to the ground "NO" she ran forward falling to her knees "No, no, no" she cried

"Oh my god" Liz fell on the opposite of Jeremy. "I got a gunshot victim here. Get the paramedics"

Artemis pressed her hands against his chest "Jeremy" tears fell down her face. "Stay with me, please"

The door flew open and Caroline and Bonnie entered the Grill, "Mom what did you do?" Caroline asked. Artemis cradled her brother's face.

"I was aiming for Damon"

"Caroline heal him please" Artemis cried the blond vampire bit into her wrist and pressed it against Jeremy's wrist

"What are you doing?" Liz asked stunned

"Saving him" Artemis bit out "come on" she urged and could hear Bonnie crying next to her.

"Drink Jeremy" Caroline hissed

"Come on drink" Bonnie cried.

"Jeremy" Artemis cupped his face marring it in blood, she didn't care that her hands were covered in it. "What are you doing Caroline?" she shouted when the vampire pulled back

"He's not drinking Art he's-"

"No" Artemis shook her head "try again. Try again please" she begged "he can't be. He can't be" she cried hastily wiped her face "PLEASE" she shook Jeremy by his shoulders and felt as if she was being stabbed in the heart when his head lolled to the side.

"No, JERMEY" she pressed her face into the crook of his neck completely unaware of the Grill door opening

"What's going on?" Alaric asked and gasped at the sight "Oh my god"

Bonnie breathed out her face covered in tears; she saw how broken Artemis looked and knew there was something she could do.

"I know what I need to do" Bonnie declared standing up "I need you to grab him"

"Bon-"

"I can save him Art"

Artemis shot to her feet hearing that "Let's go" she wiped away her tears

"No this is a crime scene you can't-"

"I swear to god Liz, I would put a bullet through your head if you don't let us go" Artemis snarled causing the woman to look at her in shock.

"Mom let them go" Caroline demanded, Liz nodded

"Ric-"

"I got him Arty" he threw her the keys and she caught him. Alaric scooped Jeremy and the three of them ran out of the Grill.

* * *

They ran into the old witches house. Artemis helped set up the candles whilst Alaric entered carrying Jeremy.

"Is this even possible?" the history teacher questioned as he lowered Jeremy onto the ground. Artemis took in a deep breath and dropped to her knees beside her brother.

"There's a spell for it, if they give me the power to use it" Bonnie said opening the Grimoire.

"Do it please Bonnie" Artemis uttered running her hand down Jeremy's face,

"I'll try, Arty you need to get back-"

"But-"

"Come on" Alaric wrapped an around her waist and pulled her back, he could see that she was distraught and needed someone to help her. They both watched as Bonnie started to chant, Alaric dropped his arm around Artemis's shoulder the teen was literally choking on her own sobs, "come on, come on" he could hear her mutter.

Artemis jumped as the candles around them burned brighter, she looked back over to Bonnie and saw the witch clutching on to Jeremy's face, and her eyes were closed in concentration. She gnawed on her bottom lip and was incredibly tense watching the scene.

"No" Bonnie whimpered.

"What is it?" Alaric asked, as tears once again filled Artemis's eyes she hastily wiped them away smudging the blood across her smooth skin.

"They're angry at me for coming back here" Bonnie told them "they don't want to help-"

Artemis's breath hitched at that "No, please they can't do that"

"They have to" Alaric said his grip tightening on her shoulders feeling the teen shaking

"They said they would be consequences" Bonnie murmured.

"Bonnie please…do something-it's Jeremy" Artemis sniffed

"Tell them to shut up. He's just a kid" Alaric snapped getting angry at what was happening. Bonnie started to chant again. Artemis could feel the room shaking Alaric clutched onto her tighter the room shook harder and the flames flared even higher.

"No, no, no"

"Emily" Bonnie cried "please help me. Please. I love him"

A sob tore from her throat when Jeremy didn't wake up the chanting died down as did the flames and room stopped shaking.

"No"

"JEREMY" Artemis cried crawling forward she clutched on to Jeremy's face "please. Wake up" she cried "Jeremy" Bonnie cried

"Art?"

Artemis gasped and looked up seeing Jeremy opening his eyes, "Jeremy" she grabbed him and peppered his face in kisses "you're ok, you're ok" she repeated

"What happened?"

"Bonnie, she saved you" Artemis helped him sit up and gave the couple some space.

Alaric helped Artemis onto her feet she surprised the hunter by hugging him tightly

"He's ok Art, he's ok"

"I know" she sighed feeling somewhat normal now.

"Artemis you're ringing" Alaric said causing her to rip her gaze away from Jeremy, she looked at him in confusion

"Huh?"

"You're cell it's ringing"

Artemis realised that he was right and pulled her cell out from her pocket

"Elena?" she asked "you ok?"

"I got Damon back in the Boarding House he's asking for you"

"He is?" Artemis questioned "I..I got Jere-"

"I can take him home" Alaric said bringing her out of her conflicting thoughts "I'll take him home. Go be with Damon"

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked, Alaric smiled and nodded "I'm on my way Lena"

Artemis ran out of the witch's house and sprinted through the woods since she had drove Alaric's car here and she had left hers parked haphazardly outside the Grill. She leapt over a fallen branch and yelped when she tripped over her own feet. She hissed and got onto her feet. And once again took off.

* * *

The door of the Boarding House flew out, Elena gasped when Artemis came careening towards her, she had just managed to catch the older teen before she could crash into the ground.

"Arty what the hell happened? You got blood all over yourself" Elena said worriedly rightly so since Artemis's face was smudged with dry blood and dirt as were her hands. "You're not-"

"No, you need to go and talk to Jeremy" Artemis panted "he's fine though. Damon?"

Elena bit her lip "I don't think he has long left"

Artemis eyes widened at that "What?"

"I'm sorry. I think you should talk to him. He's been asking after you" that was true, every time Elena had tended to the sickly vampire he cried out for her "here" she handed Artemis a cool cloth.

Artemis nodded and licked her lips as she trudged up the staircase. She walked down the corridor her heart felt as if it was echoing throughout the vast empty hallways. She stepped in to Damon's bedroom and was stunned at the sight. There he was Damon, looking incredibly pale and his skin was slicked in sweat.

"Art?"

"Yeah it's me" she literally ran towards him.

"What happened you're hurt-"

"No, no I'm not" she assured him using the cool cloth to wipe his sweaty brow.

"You should go" he groaned "I could hurt-"

"I'm not leaving you. I told you earlier, you got me till the very end" she snapped cupping his cheek she jumped when he let out a cry of pain and clutched his heart.

Artemis didn't hesitate and climbed into the bed next to him, her back was against the headboard and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders running her hand up and down his chest. "Ssh" she soothed him and felt tears building up when he let another cry of pain at, "its ok, its ok" she repeated like a mantra kissing his temple, "I'm here, it's ok"

"It's not ok" Damon's back arched but she held him down she wiped his brows again pressing her cheek against the crown of his head "All these years I spent blaming Stefan, no one forced me to love her" she knew he was talking about Katherine. "But I don't love her anymore, not anymore I don't love her anymore"

Artemis shushed him as a tear rolled down her cheek "Tell Stefan I'm sorry-"

"You can tell him yourself" Artemis uttered "don't give up Damon, don't give up" her voice cracked at the last word. "Please don't give up" she whispered against the shell of his ear.

For the next half an hour Artemis held him, he could feel her body shaking mostly due to silent sobs.

"This is taking longer than I'm expecting" Damon whispered

Artemis looked down at him "Maybe it's a sign" she said brokenly "that you're not meant to go, that there is hope"

"I've made a lot of choices making me come here. But the best one was returning to Mystic Falls" he murmured "some wrongs one though" he swallowed trying to get rid of his dry throat "I deserve to die"

Artemis shook her head and shifted so that she was lying down facing him the tips of her fingers ghosted over his cheek "You don't Damon. You don't"

Damon lightly grasped her hand in his own and pressed a kiss to it "I do, Arty, I do and it's ok, but the choices I've made I'm glad of. You want to know why the best one was coming to Mystic Falls?" his eyes drank in her face it was mere inches away from his own "because if I didn't I wouldn't have met you"

Artemis breath hitched at that "Damon" she sniffed he ran his hand down her cheek cupping it, her warmth radiated off of her, he leant in towards her. "I'm sorry. For everything I did to hurt you"

"It's ok" she sent him a shaky smile "I forgive you" she rested her head against his shoulder

"This is the reason; I can see you're too good for me. You forgive me after everything I've done" Damon murmured lightly grasping onto her chin, he tilted her head up slightly causing her tears to fall "there's another thing you need to know, I should have told you the moment I realised it" she was at a loss what he was getting at "I love you Artemis Gilbert. I love you so, so much."

Artemis swallowed and raised her head slightly so her lips were hovering above his, she looked him over, "I should have seen it, everyone else did, but I was too stubborn Damon-"

"There's your fault-"

"Would let me finish?" she snapped but chuckled

"Even now we're bickering" he smirked slightly

"I was too stubborn. Everyone saw it except me. Damon…I love you too" she said at last. A smile crossed his face "And I'm sorry that we didn't have a chance"

"Me too. I would have tried to make you so happy" Damon uttered opening his eyes he placed his hand on her "so happy" he pressed his lips against hers. Artemis kissed him back holding tightly on to his hand. Her face was wet from tears

"Thank you Arty, I wouldn't want anyone else to be here for me beside you" Damon whispered against her lips, he kissed her again. They pulled back and Artemis pressed her face against the crook of his neck "don't cry Arty" he held her to him feeling her body quaking against his.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered looking up at him

"Do what?"

"You wormed your way into my heart, you made me fall in love and now you're leaving me all alone" she uttered a sob tore from her throat.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with" Damon murmured with what little strength he had pulled her down and held her

"Look at you being all wise" she uttered, he laughed but it turned into hacking coughs.

"So not the right time to make me laugh"

"You're never in the mood to laugh" Artemis retorted brushing some of his matted hair away from his face.

"So it's true then you love me?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it"

"Hmm, that's different, a girl chose me first for once" Damon said as Artemis shifted and head against his chest

"Those who didn't were fools Damon." Artemis said softly and intertwined her fingers with Damon's.

Damon pressed his lips against the crown of her temple kissing her softly, he inhaled her scent thinking it would be the last time he did that "Thank you-"

"Thanking me a lot aren't-"

"You never give me the chance to finish my sentence" Artemis giggled quietly and kissed him soundlessly on the lips causing a serene smile to appear on his face "hmm…you got one way to shut me up…"he groaned in pain as she eased her weight off of him, but he weakly held tight onto her "thank you for being here. Thank you"

"You're welcome" she whispered her silvery orbs staring into his. She felt her heart stop when he closed his eyes "No, Damon" she uttered and sat up his grip on her was completely gone she stoked his face and pressed one last kiss onto his still lips. "Goodbye Damon." Their moment was broken by a snarky voice from the doorway

"Well it's me who you should be thanking. And I don't think this is goodbye" Artemis abruptly turned around and saw Katherine leaning against the doorway. "Touching moment by the way…does that mean Elijah's completely out of the picture now? Wouldn't blame you Klaus daggered him"

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked as Elena appeared behind her

"She sped pass me" Elena said

"I've got the cure. Here" she threw the bottle that contained thick red liquid towards Artemis who easily caught it. "I thought both of you was dead-"

"Well we're not" Artemis muttered uncorking the bottle, she held Damon's cheeks and smiled slightly seeing that his eyes were open, she pressed the tip of the bottle against his lips "drink it" she said softly when he had consumed more than half the bottle she pulled her hand back. Damon could already feel his strength returning

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked making Artemis realise that the youngest Salvatore wasn't here

"He's paying for that" Katherine gestured towards the bottle Artemis held in her hands "he gave himself over to Klaus I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over to Klaus?" Elena asked beginning to grow worried.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother including you" Katherine shrugged her shoulders "Artemis gets it right? You did it before"

Artemis licked her lips and felt Damon sitting up behind her, his chest brushed against her back. Katherine turned on her heel and went to walk out

"Oh Artemis, good luck with Damon" Katherine smirked at the group and with a pulse of air she was gone.

"Ohm my god, I'm going to call him" Elena rushed out of the room. Leaving behind Artemis and Damon, she turned around and looked at him.

"Art-"

"It's ok Damon" she slid off the bed "I get it, you're were at Death's door and-"

"No I meant it" Damon cut her off grabbing her hand tugging her forward "I mean it. I do love you"

"Dam-"she was cut off when he kissed her hard on the lips, this one wasn't like the previous ones they had shared, those were soft gentle touches. This one was far from it. It was fiery passionate and sent tingles down to the tips of her toes. Artemis kissed him back with just as much passion or maybe even more. She gasped when he pulled pack and licked nibble and sucked on her throat.

"Elena's coming-"

Artemis abruptly pulled back and looked over her shoulder seeing her broken heated sister coming into the room.

"He's not picking up. He's gone Art I want to go home" Elena uttered, Artemis nodded and pulled out her car keys

"Ok, get your stuff we're leaving" Elena nodded and left, the elder teen turned around

"Damon we-"

"We will find Stefan. And we won't stop." Damon assured her he could see that she was worried

"Hope we do, because Elena would be broken without him. And so would we" Artemis murmured she was sitting on her knees, Damon sat up resting his hands on her hips "I should go"

Damon reluctantly let her go and with a small smile she left.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the house her and Elena sat in the car in a moment silence

"Elena" she looked over to her "We will find him. I'll help you too ok?"

Elena smiled "Ok" they got out of the car and walked up the pathway to their house just before Artemis unlocked the door Elena grabbed her arm

"I'm happy for you and Damon"

Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline at that "You are?"

Elena nodded "You deserve someone who makes you happy, and it's clear that Damon is the guy who does make you happy"

Artemis hugged her tightly "Thanks" they walked inside and "well…do you hear that?" she asked hearing light snored coming from the living room. "Huh, looks like Ric is staying"

"Night Arty" Elena said running up to her room. Alaric shot awake and nearly fell off the couch seeing Artemis leaning against the staircase.

"Oh Arty I was-"

"You're fine Ric" she smiled at him "I'm glad that you was here tonight, I wouldn't have been able to go through tonight without you" she said and kissed him on the cheek "Stay as long as you like"

Alaric smiled and nodded he watched the teen trudging up the stairs.

Artemis had a quick shower to get rid of the blood and dirt, once she was done she dried herself off and slipped on a pair of shorts and a camisole. She padded barefooted back to her room and flicked the light on, she stopped herself from screaming seeing Damon there spread-eagle on her bed with his boots kicked off and looking at ease.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed closing the door behind her

"Here to see my girl" when he saw her open her mouth he also added on "and don't say you're not. You want to be mine" she rolled her eyes and crawled into her bed but not before shoving Damon off of it,

"I'm tired Damon" she grumbled closing her eyes but they snapped open when she felt the bed dip in weight.

"Well then go to sleep" her eyes drifted shut and the last thing she felt was an arm wrap around her waist pulling her close. Damon could hear her breathing evening out and kissed her temple, he couldn't help but smile when she snuggled into his arms. He soon followed her into slumber-land.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. **

** So here you have it the final chapter of season 2. We can see that Arty's normal day of distraction didn't work at all. in the beginning we see Damon attempting to apologise but Arty wasn't in the mood. The Gilbert teens and Caroline go to the town screening. Where Betty makes an appearence and causes Jeremy to spit his soda out all over Caroline. Art and Jeremy wrestle, their good mood is broken when Stefen shows up and tells Arty about Damon. She goes to the Boarding House where he begs her to kill him. She refuses. Art and Alaric get locked in the basement Alaric helps her escape. Leaves Elena in the cop car. She ends up at the Grill where Jeremy's shot. and Final moments they share their feelings. **

**Next chap-The Birthday. Art and Damon at each other throats. **

**Please REVIEW **


	45. Chapter 45

Artemis slammed her hand down on her blaring alarm clock, she looked around slightly daze and saw that once again like the last couple of weeks she had kicked off her blankets

"Bloody hot" she muttered under her breath. She glanced at her alarm clock and grinned seeing the date. For the last couple of weeks she and Damon had been getting much closer but they hadn't really put a label on things, which she didn't mind. They knew how they felt about each other in fact he had made sure that she knew whenever he came over.

Artemis shook her head and grabbed her underwear and her robe, and padded barefooted to her room; she dropped her items on to the counter and started her usual morning routine. Artemis groaned seeing the mark on her neck; damn she thought she definitely needed to have words with the vampire. There was various love bite over her neck, she shook her head and stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

Artemis sighed feeling the hot water washing over her skin; once she was done she dried herself off. She pulled on her robe and hurried back to her room, Artemis rummage through her closet since it was so warm out she decided to wear something summery.

Artemis left her hair out and brushed it, she put on her shoes and knocked on Elena's door, and she opened the bedroom door and saw that the younger teen was still asleep.

"RISE AND SHINE" Artemis yelled throwing aside Elena's curtain bringing sunshine into the room

"Art what the hell?" Elena shouted grabbing her pillow and shoving it over her face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"My god you're more excited than me" Elena laughed but the smile slid of her face being replaced with a sad look, Artemis sighed and placed her hands on the younger teen's shoulders

"Elena try and enjoy the day, ok?"

"Ok" Elena nodded

"Good, go and get ready, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes like mom use to" Artemis said, causing the younger girl to smile.

"Thanks Art" Artemis went to leave the room but froze when she heard what Elena said next "you and Damon should be a bit quieter you know-"

"What?" Artemis's eyes bugged out "We're not we don-"

"Yeah I get that. But you make out a lot" Artemis cheeks flamed at that "relax Art I was messing"

"Not funny" Artemis pouted. Elena canted her head to the side "so are you and Damon together? Or…"

"I think so"

Elena quirked an eyebrow at that "You think?"

"Well yeah. I mean erm…that night when he was…ya know-"she trailed off, Elena nodded understanding that Artemis was indicating to the night where the raven head vampire nearly died "He told me he loved me and I said I loved him back"

"Finally" Elena laughed seeing the confused look on Artemis's face

"What?"

"There were bets going around seeing how long would it take you and him to actually get together-"

"You betted on my love life?" Artemis asked miffed at that

"Yep but Alaric won…so-"

"Ergh he owes me money then" she muttered and walked off; she was about to head downstairs when her cell rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and frowned slightly

"Hey Matt, what's up?" she asked twisting the strap of her outfit

"Jeremy, he's meant to be at work and he's late" Matt replied and chuckled when he heard Artemis swear.

"Ok, I'll deal with him. He'll be with you in a bit. Bye Matt" she said and hanged up, Artemis tucked her phone back into her pocket and changed her direction heading towards Jeremy's room. She didn't bother knocking and threw the door open.

"WAKEY WAKEY JEREMY" Artemis shouted and threw aside the curtains

"Ergh…no early" Jeremy groaned, she scoffed and shook her head

"No not early, you're late so get up. Matt called he's said you're late so move your ass"

Jeremy groaned and dropped back down on to his bed.

"If you don't get up, I'll throw a bucket of water over ya" Artemis called and smirked hearing him setting out of bed.

She skipped down the stairs and smiled seeing Alaric already there and wasn't at all surprised seeing him struggling with the coffee maker.

"Really Ric?" Artemis asked as she stepped around him "All you have to do is press this button"

"Thanks."

Artemis smiled and started to make breakfast, she poured the batter into the pan and soon enough the kitchen was filled up with the aroma of fresh pancakes.

"Hmm" Alaric sniffed the air "that smells good"

"Thanks" Artemis grinned placing a plate in front of him

"Have you got Lena a present yet?" the history teacher asked, she nodded and swallowed down her mouthful of pancake

"It's being delivered" Artemis uttered, Alaric quirked an eyebrow at her

"You've been very secretive with it-"

"That's the point of a surprise Ric" Artemis smirked as they both carried on eating breakfast. Once they were done Artemis started on Elena's breakfast

"Art you've just made break-"

"For Elena, mom use to make the chocolate chips into the shape of a smiley face" Artemis murmured concentration all over her face. Alaric peered over her shoulder

"Kind of lopsided Art-"

"Do you want me to shove this whisk up your-"

"I'm late" Jeremy shouted running down the stairs; Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple and a granola bar and ran out after him.

"Jeremy here catch-"

"Wait-what-argh-"Jeremy yelped getting hit in the face by an apple; he caught it before it fell

"Sorry. Take this and this" she shoved the granola bar into his hands "now shoo-"

"What?" Jeremy asked dumbfounded

"Go to work" with that she hurried back into the house,

"How did it go?" Alaric asked he was now by the couch

"I chucked an apple in his face" Artemis grinned, the hunter snorted they paused hearing a voice coming from the hallway. She looked over and saw it was Elena who was on her cell phone

"Did she find something?" Elena asked both Artemis and Alaric exchanged confused looks wondering what she was on about. "And you're sure it's a vampire?"

Artemis sighed inwardly knowing that her younger sister was hoping it was a lead to Stefan since Elena had been pining over him for the whole summer.

"I'll call her" Elena replied taking a seat at the kitchen table where Artemis laid out her food,

"Was that Stefan news?" Alaric asked folding up the blanket

"Could be more Klaus victims" Elena bit into her pancakes and nearly moaned when she felt the chocolate melting in her mouth "I have to call Liz" she muttered and before Artemis could snatch the phone out of her hand she dialled.

Artemis slumped against the counter "Are you sure about sleeping on the couch Ric? You've crashed here for more than half the summer" she sipped her coffee "If you want there's a room-"

"Yeah I wouldn't want to sleep in your dead parents' room. Or my dead girlfriend's room" Alaric shook his head.

"Ok" Artemis smiled and glanced over to Elena hearing the teen hanging up

"There I got it" Elena held up the piece of paper that she had wrote down where the so called animal attacks happened. "Hey" she exclaimed when Artemis snatched it off of her

"I'll deal with this you-"

"No, Arty I can't just leave it" Elena shook her head and went to get up but Artemis pushed her back down in her seat

"Yes you can it's your 18th birthday. Enjoy your day. I have to go work anyway and I'll drop by the Boarding House ok?"

"Ok" Elena reluctantly agreed and watched as Artemis grabbed her bag and shouldered it "about my Birthday did you give full rein of the party over to Caroline?"

"Erm…no?"

"Arty" Elena said seeing the sheepish smile on the elder teen's face

"Ok, I did. But that's because Caroline Forbes has a way with words and literally threatened to rip my throat out if I didn't let her plan the party. It's at the Boarding House by the way" Artemis uttered "well bye" she walked out of the room.

Elena sighed and looked over to Alaric who grinned and shrugged his shoulders; she shook her head and looked down at her breakfast.

"Is it me or is the smile on the pancake slightly lop sided"

"SHUT UP ELENA"

Both Elena and Alaric burst out with laughter and heard the door slam shut indicating that Artemis had left the house.

* * *

Artemis climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag, she made sure that she had the address that Elena had given her which was stored away in her pocket, she slammed the car door shut and walked up the gravel path. She didn't bother knocking and walked straight into the large house. And headed straight into the parlour

"Damon?" she called dropping her bag on the table she pulled the paper out of her pocket and glanced down at it "Memphis" she muttered, she stiffened getting the feeling that someone was watching her, she spun around "Hey-shit that's your penis" Artemis eyes bugged out, Damon wagged his eyebrows, she turned on her heel and grabbed a quilt "I called out your bloody name, you knew I was here" she threw the quilt out to him. Still not turning around,

"You should learn to knock, what if I had been indecent, actually I don't mind seeing me like this" he rolled his eyes when Artemis still didn't turn around he wrapped the quilt around his waist. Artemis glanced over her shoulder and relaxed somewhat when she saw that he was covered. "Hmm, you look good in shorts" he blurred in front of her and leant against her

"Ergh Damon you're soaking wet" Artemis uttered and ducked under his arm but he snagged her around the waist

"Want to help me dry off?" he smirked against her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin "aw Art, you keep wriggling it's doing wonders for me" she bit down on her bottom lip

"Damon, I'm here because I've got news. Now back off before you won't be able to use your special place" Artemis uttered. He groaned and took a step back, she chuckled seeing the pout on his face "Grow up Damon, anyway sheriff Forbes gave us another location to look at" she said holding up the piece of paper "Memphis"

"Another dead end" Damon snatched the piece of paper off of her, she glared at him

"You don't know that" Artemis countered

"You're right Art, after almost two months this could be the clue that tells us that Stefan's alive and well, and living in grace-land" he uttered closing the distance between them, the tip of his nose brushed against hers

"You know what?" Artemis placed her hand against his chest pushing him "if you're going to be like this then I'll go by myself" she stepped around him and went to storm out of the Boarding House but he appeared in front of her causing her to jump back.

"What? And let Klaus know you're tracking him, he thinks both you and Elena are dead" Damon's eyes darkened "You are not going near him-"

"You can't tell me what do" she spat.

"I can especially since you're mine" he twirled one of her curls, she rolled her eyes

"You sound like a right poss-"

"Possessive dick? Comes with the territory of being a vampire" Damon smirked and nipped her earlobe causing her to jump, she sighed

"I told Elena that I would help her get Stefan back, this is a new lead Damon" Artemis said, Damon sighed and nodded

"Ok, I'll check it out."

"Good so when are we leaving-"

"No we" Damon snapped "I am going-"

"Ergh fine, but call me if you find anything" Artemis said and was about to walk pass him but he gently grabbed her hand tugging her back.

"No morning kiss?" he smirked she felt his hands roaming her back caressing her expose skin

"For you? No now I have-" she was cut off when he kissed her on the lips, Artemis moaned quietly feeling his tongue swipe her bottom lip, she opened her mouth willingly, when the need for air arose he pulled back and kissed her throat and jaw,

"No Damon stop" she groaned when he nipped at the skin of her throat

"Why? I know you don't want me to" Damon growled out pressing his body even harder against hers

"Because I have work, and I don't want any more marks" she managed to get out, Damon smirked and lifted her hair aside admiring his handiwork

"Oh I got you good didn't I?"

"No need to sound so smug" Artemis muttered and placed her hands over his which were resting on her hips, she managed to get them off, but he didn't let go and intertwined their fingers, Artemis looked down and could see the vast differences between the two.

"I'll catch you later" Damon kissed her on the lips and stepped aside allowing her to pass.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the store and climbed out of her car, she unlocked the front door and sighed as she entered the place, she had spent most of the summer here it was a way to get out of the house. Plus she had been working extra hours to pay for Elena's gift. She turned over the sign so that it now read 'open' and headed to the back office.

Artemis dropped her bag onto the desk and switched on the laptop she dropped down into her swivel chair and let out a loud sigh, she ran her fingers through her thick hair and glanced around at the cluttered office, her eyes landed on the wooden box near the back. She stood up and opened it up; she saw it was other museum items

"Shit" she muttered realising that they were due back tomorrow and she hadn't even started to archive them. "Crap, crap, crap" she hefted the box up and placed it in the middle of the room. Artemis poured the contents out and sat on to the ground, she grabbed her laptop and started. She closed her eyes and felt the familiar tingle running up and down her spine she was swarmed with images after images.

Artemis spent the next couple of hours doing this and let out a relived sigh when she done the last item, her stomach grumbled loudly she felt a pang of hunger go through her she glanced at the time and saw that it was already nearing four, "damn" she muttered realising that she had completely forgotten about lunch, she shook her head and decided to re-box the items and hopefully close up early, since she had to go to the Boarding House to help set things up.

"Knock, knock"

"Betty" Artemis smiled getting onto her feet "come in"

"You busy dear?" Betty uttered coming into the room,

"Just finishing up, what can I do for you?" Artemis asked as she labelled the box, she glanced at the time and saw that the man from the museum should be picking them up soon.

"It's more of what I can do for you" Betty countered holding up a loaf of banana bread. A wide smile spread across Artemis's face as she smelt the aroma

"Oh Betty you're a lifesaver you don't know how hungry I am, come and sit" she said hurrying around to grab some plates and she started the coffee pot.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so hungry if you look after yourself" Betty said dryly. Artemis brows furrowed as she poured the hot beverage.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me kid" Betty said sternly, the brunette teen set the mug down in front of her and dropped down into the squashy armchair. "I've seen you, every day for the last two months; you come into the store early and don't leave until late. It's about Jenna isn't it?"

They had come up with a story that Jenna had been involved in a car accident and that she hadn't made it, Artemis swallowed and occupied her hands by taking chunks out of the banana bread.

"No-"

"Arty, she's not the only one who knows you" Betty said softly her frail old hand covered Artemis's one "don't do that kid. Don't shut yourself off you're allowed to get upset-"

"And I did, I got upset and then I moved on" Artemis snapped "Jenna's dead gone. She's not coming back I moved on-"

"Have you?" Betty asked seeing the teen staring at the family picture of the Gilberts

"I have to. I have Elena and Jeremy to look after. Jenna's not here to help me" Artemis uttered softly "please Betty just drop it"

Betty sighed and nodded "Remember if there's anything you need to talk about then you can come to me"

"I know" Artemis smiled she heard the belle above the door ring.

"Miss Gilbert"

"Oh it's Derek, be right back Betty" Artemis jumped off the chair and grabbed the box "here ya go"

"Thanks Arty, you make my job easier ya know. Wish everyone else was as nice as you" Derek said, Artemis felt the heat on her cheeks rise up; she smiled shyly and quickly signed her name on the clipboard.

"Thanks" she handed the board back over, she nervously licked her lips when he didn't leave she was getting quiet unnerved by the look he was sending her. "Derek is there anything else? I have to close up soon"

"Oh right" she could see that he was getting flustered so smiled at him in an attempt to sooth him.

"I was wondering…well the thing is….erm….do you want to go out for a drink?" Derek asked

"Oh" Artemis was miffed at that "well the thing is-"

"She's got a boyfriend" Betty called out "so off you scoot"

Artemis's jaw dropped and watched Derek hurry out of the store.

"Betty what-"

"Oh hush dear, I know you and that hot stuff Damon are together-"

"What?"

Betty rolled her eyes "I swear I mentioned I've been watching you-"

"Yeah and that doesn't sound creepy at all" Artemis quirked an eyebrow at her, "anyway me and Damon-"

"He sneaks in when you're about to close the store up. You guys don't leave till an hour later-"

"Betty" Artemis huffed tucking in her stray curls

"What? Johnny told me that"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah I know, anyway is Alaric still at yours I still owe him money" Betty muttered, Artemis shook her head

"Was everyone betting?"

"Yes" Betty grinned "plus it's kind of obvious you should hide those love bites more carefully" and laughed when the teen's cheeks bloomed pink

"Betty you're evil" Artemis grumbled and felt her cell vibrating in her pocket

"I've been called a lot worse dear" Betty smirked seeing Artemis rolling her grey orbs,

"Hey Care what's-"

"You need to help me" Caroline cut her off, Artemis leant back against the counter

"I offered my help before"

"See you later dear" Betty smiled knowing that she was busy plus she had to get back to the bakery store, she didn't want to leave Johnny on his own for too long, since the last time she had done that she had found out he had traded some of their bestselling cakes in for a sweater, Artemis waved and watched her leave she focused back in on the conversation at hand.

"Art-"

"No way Care, I offered my help and you threatened to rip my throat out" Artemis murmured playing with the strand of her hair

"Please I screwed up. I need help I forgot to pick up the cups and the napkins; I'm at the Boarding House so please…."

"Ergh, fine" Artemis said "this is after all for Elena" she jumped and pulled the cell away from her ear when she head the teen let out a loud squeal

"Oh thank you Arty, thank you"

Artemis laughed "Ok Care calm down. I'll be there in half an hour. How many-"

"Three boxes of each" before Artemis could question her further she hanged up, the brunette shook her head grabbing her bag and keys, she paused for a second Caroline's words were catching up with her

"Three each…damn how many people did she invite?" she muttered under her breath. She closed up the store and climbed into her car, she drove towards the store.

* * *

Artemis parked outside the Boarding House, she shut the car off and stepped out of her car, she opted to leave her bag in there. She stretched her stiff arms above her head and unlocked the trunk

"Caroline" she yelled "you can come and help" she rolled her eyes when the blond the vampire didn't come out of the house.

"Need help Art?" Tyler uttered appearing behind her, making her jump "sorry-"

"You know I would be inclined to believe you if you didn't have that stupid grin on your face" Artemis said grabbing one of the boxes, Tyler laughed and started to get the other boxes "You going to be ok with that?" she asked

"I'm fine. Werewolf remember?"

"Ah so you got the super strength huh?" she asked managing to slam the trunk door close

"Yep" he replied popping the 'p'

They walked into the Boarding House; Artemis could see various balloons around and headed into the parlour where Caroline and Elena were. She set the box down and Tyler did the same.

"Thanks Art" Caroline smiled

Artemis shook her head "No problem" she uttered

"So Art, did you tell Damon about the lead?" Elena asked as they started to unpack the box

"Yep" Artemis answered "had to convince him to look into it"

"Serious?" Caroline asked

Artemis nodded "every time I go to him with a lead he either brushes it off or says he would look into it. He doesn't get back to me though" she frowned at that.

Elena's brows furrowed hearing her "Why would he do that? It's almost as if he doesn't want to find Stefan"

"Well maybe he doesn't" Tyler replied

"Tyler" Caroline hissed.

"What? He's got Arty doesn't he? He probably doesn't give a rat's ass anymore-"

"No. remember Stefan went with Klaus to save Damon" Artemis shook her head she opened another box

"So he wants to find Stefan as much as us" Elena stated.

"Ok" Tyler said shrugging his shoulders,

"Oh I got a missed call from Bonnie, be right back" Elena headed out of the room, there was a sudden knock on the door

"Who's that? No one ever knocks on…" she trailed off when she saw that neither Caroline nor Tyler were paying any attention to her, she rolled her eyes and wondered when Tyler and Caroline would get together. She shook her head and went to answer the door; Artemis pulled the door open and saw a big burly man standing there.

"Artemis Gilbert?"

"Yep, she saw the massive truck behind him and grinned knowing her gift had arrived "That's me? Have you got it?"

"Yep. Just need some ID Miss"

Artemis pulled out her driver's license and showed the man, with that he handed her the clipboard and she signed it

"Alright fellas you can lower it down" the man yelled. Artemis and he stood side by side watching the new car being placed in the driveway. "Who's it for?"

"Sister, it's a birthday gift"

The man whistled "Cool, well see ya"

Artemis placed her hand on her hips admiring the shiny car with a grin on her face.

"Holy shit" Tyler gasped coming up behind her "What the hell-"

"Elena's gift"

"You got her a Mini Cooper for a present?" Caroline shrieked "so unfair, you totally trumped my gift-"

"Honey I was going to always trump your gift. Keep quiet about this though. It's meant to be a surprise-"

"Not much of a surprise when she's coming down the hallway" Caroline commented her heightened hearing could pick up the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"No, she's not meant to see" Artemis looked around panic "you go distract" she instructed the teen

"Why is it always me?" Caroline whined.

"You owe me one" Artemis countered, Caroline huffed but nodded anyway knowing that she was right.

"Great" she muttered watching Caroline going back into the house, the brunette sprinted towards the garage and literally tossed random items aside

"Art?" Tyler called watching the scene with an amused expression; he winced when he heard a loud clattering and a bucket rolled out of the garage.

"I'm fine" Artemis said stepping out from the garage rubbing the top of her head. "Come on" she gestured for him to come and help her.

"What are we doing?" Tyler asked and managed to catch the other end of a large waterproof sheet.

"Well it's obvious what I got her, but she doesn't need to know what it is" Artemis uttered tucking the sheet around the car; Tyler did the same to the other end.

"You know-"

"Shut up Tyler" Artemis snapped making him laugh, she glanced at the time and saw that the party would be starting in an hour.

* * *

Artemis leant against the doorway and folded her arms in front of her chest, seeing Elena fiddling with the hem of her dress

"Elena" she came in to the room "You look beautiful" she smiled at the teen fixing the straps of the dress. Elena smiled

"Thanks" she saw the concerned look that her elder teen was shooting her and rolled her eyes "would you relax I'm not going to break"

"I know" Artemis chuckled "just make sure you don't lose it to the cake, I worked hard on that thing"

"You made cake?" Elena asked

Artemis grinned "family tradition isn't it? We do the whole homemade thing. But if you want to cry go ahead it's your party"

"She's got a point" Damon said he'd taken Artemis's place at the doorway. "I've got you something" he told Elena coming to stand beside Artemis,

"Damon you-"

"No, I know I didn't need to" Damon uttered "but I didn't buy it"

"You stole it? Damon serious-"

"No Art I didn't steal it" Damon pulled out a velvet box "I found it" Elena opened the lid and smiled seeing her necklace "Ric found it in his loft"

"Thank you I thought I'd never see it again" Elena said softly touching the necklace holding it up to Damon "you mind, I don't think Arty can reach"

Artemis whacked her on the back of her head "Behave you"

Damon chuckled and put the necklace on, he took a step back when he did it. "Shall we?" he offered both Gilbert teens his arms, they linked theirs through his.

Music filled the Boarding House, Artemis didn't recognise some of the teens that were littered around the hallway.

"Who the hell are all these people?" Artemis said as they had come to a stop at the parlour, it was filled with cheering teens

"No clue, I thought you-"

"Ah no" Artemis shook her head "I wasn't in charge of this guest list, I was just in charge of the napkins and cups"

"A marvellous job you did their Art" Damon smirked down at her, she rolled her grey orbs at him and elbowed him in the gut.

"Ah you love me really" he kissed her on the cheek, and smiled when she didn't deny it. Elena grinned hearing the pair.

Just then a girl brushed pass Artemis staggering with a bottle of the raven head vampire's liquor stash. She wasn't surprised when Damon snatched it off of her

"Er no, you don't want this" he looked at the girl directly in the eye "you want the cheap thing, which is by the cheap young people"

The girl shook her head and walked off, Artemis shot him a look

"What? you know it's true" Damon waved the bottle around, just then Caroline appeared I front of them

"What'd you think?"

"It's a dis-"Elena slammed her hand over Artemis's mouth knowing that she would most likely say something rude

"This is small?" she asked

"You kidding, half of the kids here I have no clue…and is that a keg stand?" Artemis asked stunned. Caroline laughed

"Good right-"

"Erm no-"

"What are we drinking?" Elena asked making Caroline grin and they walked off together

"Don't drink too much" Artemis yelled and was about to run off but Damon grabbed her hand and tugged her back so that she stumbled into his chest

"Come on Arty. Party" he smirked leaning down towards her lips, her pulse quickened as he weaved his fingers through her thick hair.

"What happened to that lead in Memphis?" she asked changing the topic, she felt his hand stilling in her hair

"Dead end" he replied, she didn't need to know what had gone on down there

"What?"

"Yep so let's move on" he smirked and kissed her throat but she pushed him slightly back resting her hands on his shoulders

"You're not hiding anything are you?" she asked seriously

"Nope Damon said "Party Arty-"

"So crap at rhyming Damon" she laughed and pecked him on the lips "I'm going to check on them."

"Art-"

"Seriously Salvatore aren't you a little old to be pouting?" she asked,

"Hmm" she took a gulp of his drink and kissed him on the cheek "I'll be outside" she called over her shoulder.

Damon grinned and walked off.

Artemis pushed herself through the throng of teenagers and bumped into Elena and Caroline who were in the lounge, she coughed and blanched out the smell

"Ergh what the hell?" Artemis uttered

"Stoner den" Caroline replied, the eldest teen shook her head and spotted a widely grinning Matt coming towards them

"Hey guys" Matt uttered

"Matt hey" Elena smiled and was surprised when he kissed her on the cheek, "Arty, you're hot as always" he kissed her on the cheek as well

Artemis laughed "And you're stoned, there's coffee in the kitchen" she pushed him in that direction

"Crap" Elena muttered seeing Jeremy sitting there getting high, she attempted to formulate a plan but knew it was too late when Artemis swore. "Art-"

"Go have fun, I have to beat someone's ass" she said through gritted teeth and stalked towards a completely oblivious teenager.

"Should we leave?" Elena asked biting her lower lip

"Erm no the show is about begin" Caroline giggled but whined when Elena dragged her away.

Artemis snatched the spliff off of the teen

"Hey what-oh shit" Jeremy paled seeing the look on the older teen's face. "Art it's not what-"

"Spare me" she scowled "what the hell is your problem? Going back to drugs? I thought you grown up?"

"I did-"

"Well it doesn't look like it" she shouted at him causing him to jump "You're grounded. The only place you're going is work and that's all, no speaking to Bonnie-"

"You can't tell me what to do" Jeremy yelled back, the party goers around them all stared at the siblings, but one death glare from Artemis sent them scurrying out of the room.

"You're not mom" he shouted.

Artemis stilled and looked at him, she swallowed and nodded "No I'm not, but I'm the best you got. I'm trying Jeremy but you're not making it easy"

Jeremy sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean it its just things been going on lately-"

"What kind of things?" Artemis asked

"Nothing I….when I figure it out I'll come and talk to you" he compromised, she eyed him for a moment but nodded

"Ok, but you're not off the hook. Still grounded" Artemis uttered and held up the spliff "So who gave it to you?"

"Art-"

"Jeremy I will literally kick my foot so high up your ass you'll feel my heel. Tell me" she ordered.

Jeremy groaned and caved in "It was from Henry in the kitchen…wait Art where are you going?" he yelled as she walked off. "Oh crap" he mumbled and ran after her.

Artemis entered the kitchen and cringed when she saw one of the teens throwing up on Damon's rug. He'll definitely be pissed later.

Her eyes darted around the large kitchen and saw a curly haired teen clutching several spliffs in his hand; Artemis licked her lips and marched over there.

"Henry?"

"Yeah babe that's me. What can I do for you?" Henry asked. Artemis smirked at him.

* * *

"I'm every parent's worst nightmare" Alaric exclaimed he and Damon were sitting outside near the front on the stone wall, sharing a bottle of bourbon with each other. "I'm the chaperone teacher from hell."

"I love high school parties, actually any party with Arty in, she looks delicious"

Alaric frowned and that and punched him in the upper arm "Quit it"

"Oh she says that-"

"She is so going to kick your ass when she hears you talking like that"

Damon smirked "She likes it when I talk dirty"

Alaric rolled his eyes and was about to retort but was cut off when he heard a shout. Both Damon and Alaric stared wide eye when Artemis kicked a tall teenager out of the house.

"And stay out, otherwise I'll make sure you won't reproduce again" she yelled at the teen practically ran off, Artemis sighed and spotted the pair "I so need this" she muttered taking the drink out of Damon's hand downing the contents

"Erm….Art, you are aware you can get done for assault right?" Alaric chuckled

"No I don't not unless he wants to be charged with possessing drugs. Little shit gave Jeremy a spliff-"

"Oh I love it when you talk like that huge turn on" Damon smirked pulling her close, she sagged against him

"Please no smut talk. It's weird and I don't know how to react to it" Alaric snorted hearing her reply bringing Artemis's attention to him "Ric can you talk to him, I grounded him and all that jazz, but I think he needs you talk to him. He looks up to you" she smiled, Alaric stiffened slightly but nodded at that.

"Arty you got me a car?" Elena practically lunged at her. Artemis stumbled and would have fallen if Damon hadn't grabbed hold of her hips "Thank you, thank you, thank-"

"Whoa who told-CAROLINE" she shouted causing the blond to squeak and run off.

"Can I see it?" Elena asked literally bouncing with excitement.

Artemis laughed and nodded she grabbed hold of the younger teen's hand and took off.

"Happy with it?" Artemis asked as her and Elena climbed up the staircase

"Happy are you serious? I'm ecstatic, must have cost a fortune" Elena replied linking her arm through the elder teen's one.

"Worth it though right?" Artemis smiled

"Definitely" she laughed; they walked into Damon's room. Artemis spotted her bag on the bed and grabbed it.

"This room's off limits" a voice called out, causing both teens to jump. Artemis relaxed seeing it was Caroline.

"Give us a heart attack why don't you?" she sighed

"Sorry" Caroline said, she saw the looks she was getting from both brunettes when they spotted the blood bag that she was clutching onto. "I just needed to take a beat-"

"Issues with Tyler?" Artemis guessed, Caroline chuckled and nodded knowing that Artemis would be able to see through any lies she would come up with. "What are you two doing here?"

"Grabbing my bag, we're heading home"

"We haven't done the cake yet"

Artemis left Elena to deal with this "I'm not in the mood to do the cake thing"

"No, no way. It's your birthday" Caroline snapped "it's dawn on a new day, and you can't get on with your life till you make a wish and blown out your candles"

Artemis licked her lips and walked towards the door, she leant her back against the wall

"Is that you all want me to do? Get on with my life?" Elena asked

Artemis closed her eyes and sighed "Honey we just want you to be happy, and it's obvious you're not"

"I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan, Arty-"

"I know that, I do but you're letting your life pass you by" Artemis snapped stepping in "do you think I like it? Watching you staring out of the window waiting, you don't think I notice the longing look in your eyes or the sadness in your smile but I do. Stefan would want you to live your life-"

"Fine you want me to make a wish?" Elena shouted "I want to know if he's alive. I want to know if Stefan is alive"

Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "Look Elena…." She trailed off from the corner of her eye she saw something that caught her attention.

"Arty?" Caroline asked seeing the elder brunette walking towards Damon's wardrobe,

Artemis frowned and opened it seeing the maps and various notes that was littered all over the board. She recognised the addresses on them.

"What's this?"

"Aren't those the leads we came up with?" Elena asked seeing the board over Artemis's shoulder

"Yeah, I…he's tracking Klaus without us" Artemis said her eyes roaming all over the maps

"Why didn't he tell you?" Caroline asked with confusion littered all over her face, she shrugged

"I don't know, but he lied all summer" she trailed her finger over the various red pins. And grabbed her cell off of the bed,

"What are you-"

"Calling him" Artemis snapped and dialled his number "Where are you?"

"Erm, in my room-"

"You're such a dick I'm in your room and you're not in it. I found your Klaus board-"

"You're breaking up" he cut her off.

Artemis's eyes widened

"What?" Elena asked anxiously

"He hanged up on her" Caroline said she had been eavesdropping on the conversation, the blond vampire knew one thing for sure and that was she didn't want to be in his shoes.

* * *

Artemis was currently rummaging through the paperwork she had found in the closet whilst Elena went to get a drink, she tensed hearing the door shutting, and she spun around on her heel

"What?" Damon snapped

Her lips thinned "This is what" she snapped holding up the wad of papers. "All summer-"

"Can you go-"

"No" Artemis snapped "I'm not done. All summer I got a lead and gave them to you, you said we would work together. You made me feel like an idiot."

"You are an idiot" he snarled surging forward causing Artemis to take a step back "All three of us was"

"What did you find Damon?" she took a step in front of him

"You should go back to the party, Arty"

"No Damon, you're a complete liar you lied to me the whole summer. I though we was supposed to work together." She snapped and turned to face him as he stormed pass her

"Why haven't you told me that you've been tracking Klaus's victims?"

"Because they're not Klaus's victims but Stefan's victims" Damon barked he looked over to the doorway and saw Elena standing there completely stunned

"What?" Elena asked

"He left a trail of bodies up and down the eastern seaboard" Damon replied

"No you're wrong" Elena shook her head

"That's not Stefan he would-"

"I've seen it happen before" Damon snatched the papers out of Artemis's hand "He flipped the switch. He's a full blown ripper-"

"Stop it Damon" Elena yelled

"No you stop, you both stop" Damon glared at them "stop looking for him, stop waiting for him, just stop"

Artemis let out a breath and looked over to Elena to see tears streaming down her face. "He's not coming back Elena, not in your lifetime"

Artemis gritted her teeth and shoved pass him

"Art-"

"Get lost Damon" she snapped "I was wrong about you. You're a complete liar and I thought you'd help us" she walked off taking hold of Elena's hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the driveway and got out of car, she leant against the bonnet and soon enough she saw Elena's car pulling up behind hers.

She walked up to the driver's side and opened it for her "I'm sorry Elena.-"

"You think it's true? What he said?" Elena asked as they walked up to the porch

"No. Stefan's out there Elena. Don't give up Elena" Artemis uttered as she unlocked the front door, she ushered the younger girl in first and followed close on her heels, "So why-"

"Ric?" Elena questioned, Artemis followed her gaze and saw the history teacher packing.

"Lena why don't you go to bed, it's been a long day" Artemis uttered shooting the younger teen a look; she nodded and hurried up the stairs. She dropped her keys into the dish-bowl

"Alaric what are you doing?" she asked, he sighed and took in a deep breath and turned around so that he was facing her

"I'm not going to stay here anymore" Alaric replied, he looked away from her not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes

"But Ric I thought you were happy?" Artemis said "why?"

"Because I'm not a role model not for Elena or Jeremy, I drink too much I say the wrong things. At school I can pull it together but in my own life I can't. I just miss Jenna so I'm not good for anybody" Alaric lifted his bags up and walked pass her; she frowned and looked at him

"I'm sorry Artemis, but you're more than capable of looking after them." Without another word he left. Artemis frowned and slumped against the couch, she picked up the frame with Alaric and Jenna sitting together on the couch, she remembered taking that picture. She closed her eyes and swore, she ran out of the house

"Ric" she shouted running down the gravel path he was just about to climb in.

"Art I can't-"

"No I get it" Artemis said softly "you need to get away I get it. But here take this" she handed him the picture frame "it's yours"

Alaric smiled and nodded "Thanks Art, you'll be fine" he assured her. She took a step back and watched as he climbed into the car and took off.

Artemis shut the front door behind her and switched off the light, she climbed up the stairs and checked in on Jeremy and couldn't help but smile seeing like usual his mouth was wide open. She quietly entered the room and pulled his cover over his form. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair and left the room.

Artemis then checked on Elena and was surprised that the teen was still up, she was standing near the window with her back towards her

"Elena?" she called "what's wrong?" she asked immediately worried seeing tears running down the younger girl's face.

"Stefan he called me" she smiled and wrapped her arms around a stunned Artemis "he called me, he called me"

Artemis held her tightly "I guess you got your wish then huh?" she smiled at her.

"I did, did you mean it?" Elena asked "that you would help me?"

"I did" Artemis said sincerely "so whatever you're planning I'm in, no secrets Elena"

Elena nodded "No secrets"

"You should go sleep" Artemis said gesturing to the bed she turned on her heel and was about to leave the room, but was stopped

"Art, what's going on with you and Damon?" Elena asked confused.

"That's the million dollar question" Artemis chuckled

"Art" Elena canted her head to the side; the elder teen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know" she admitted "we know how we feel about each other, and the last two months have been great. But then he lied to me the whole time."

"You two are like toxic" Elena muttered

"That's one way to describe us" Artemis uttered "He says Stefan can't be saved but I think he can. We're not going to agree so…" she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say.

"At least both of you know how you feel"

Artemis nodded "That is something, he was just such an ass and it's complicated Elena. Go sleep, something tells me we got a long day tomorrow"

"Night Art" Elena called

"Goodnight Elena" Artemis smiled and turned off the light; she walked down the hallway to her own room and firmly closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Apologies for spelling or grammar mistakes. Outfit link for profile. **

** So this is the opening chapter to Season 3, It was Elena's birthday, Arty ending up waking both Elena and Jeremy. She made pancakes. Betty made another appearence. Art got Elena a car for her birthday. Some Darty moments. She sees Jeremy doing drugs again, and kicks a teen out of the house. Arty, Elena and Caroline find Damon's stash of leads, she's annoyed he leaves her out of it. So she's angry at him. Ric leaves and Arty promises to help Elena find Stefan. **

**Next Chap-The Hybrid. Arty, Elena and Alaric go on a hitchhike that doesn't go according to plan. **

**Please REVIEW **


	46. Chapter 46

Artemis yawned and poured herself another cup of coffee, she turned the volume of the television up

"Oh crap" she muttered now knowing why maybe Damon had been in such a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked entering the kitchen; she glanced over at the elder's girl outfit and saw that like her Artemis was wearing shorts. She didn't blame her it was really hot out today.

"Andie, she's been found dead" Artemis said feeling remorse for the other woman, she knew that the blond wasn't a bad person.

"That could explain why Damon's been dodging my calls" Elena commented coming to sit down in the chair opposite Artemis,

"You've been calling Damon?" she asked

"Yep, he's not picking up-"

"Why?" Artemis asked dumping her dirty dishes in the sink

"Because he may know something about Stefan" Elena replied she nervously licked her lips "erm…Art I was wondering if you can talk to him for me-"

"What? no I-"she spun around looked at her sister shaking her head "I can't talk to him-"

"Please" Elena pleaded "just ask him what he knows. He'll only talk to you-"

"Honey was you there last night?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow "we're currently not on speaking terms-"

"For me Art please, look I'll come with you" she gave her the puppy dog look causing Artemis to groaned

"Fine" she caved "stupid you and Jeremy, you guys know how to make me cave" she grumbled under her breath and pulled on her sweater "come on"

Elena smiled and turned the television off they both walked down the hallway "Your car on mine?" Elena asked

"Yours, this is your idea" Artemis said slamming the front door shut behind her. she climbed into the new car and felt odd. She definitely preferred her car over Elena's. it wasn't long before they were on the road

"So that phone call from Stefan, did he tell you where he was?" Artemis asked leaning her head against the window. She looked over to Elena when there was no reply "Elena?"

"He didn't say anything"

"Then how do you know that-"

"Because I do Arty, please believe me."

Artemis sighed "I do believe you, I do" she assured her as they pulled up to the Boarding House. She got out of the yellow bug and looked confused when Elena didn't get out "Erm…Lena you're meant to-"

"Technically I said I'll come with you. I never actually said that I would go in with you" Elena said and rolled up the windows before Artemis could say anything.

"You're evil Elena Gilbert" she mouthed at her, Elena gave her a weak smile Artemis felt her cell buzz

"_If you get the chance tell Damon that the call from Stefan originated from Tennessee" _Artemis nodded and waved at her as she headed towards the Boarding House.

She didn't bother knocking and walked in, she sighed and climbed up the staircase, she walked in the familiar direction towards Damon's room, and she could hear the television blaring. She took a deep breath and entered the room. Artemis entered the room and could see that he was by the drawer

"You just can't stay away can you?" Damon asked not looking at her.

She sighed "You've been dodging Elena's calls"

"Yeah well I've been busy, an ex-dead girlfriend and all-"

Artemis licked her lips "I'm sorry about Andie, and I'm sorry about last night" she uttered; he froze and looked at her. "I wouldn't have blown off on you like that if I'd known that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you blaming me?" he snapped,

"No" Artemis said shaking her head "I'm just…I'm sorry but why-"

"When should I have told you Art" he took a step towards her "when you gave Elena her gift, or when she was blowing out her candles?" when she didn't reply he pushed pass her.

"He called her Damon" Artemis said causing him to look at her.

"What?" Damon asked "What did he say?"

"Elena said he said nothing" Artemis replied "apparently Elena got Sheriff Forbes to trace the call and it came from Tennessee"

"So? He's binging on the country folks of Tennessee?" he uttered moving towards the fireplace

"Can you be serious for just a minute?" Artemis snapped folding her arms across her chest

"We went through this Arty, and I'm sure Elena remembers" Damon threw the papers into the fireplace "Stefan is gone."

"But he called her" Artemis muttered. Damon merely cocked an eyebrow and turned his back on her, "I thought you of all people would try and help save him"

"There's nothing left to save" Damon uttered

"We can try" when he didn't reply she huffed "fine be that way" Artemis sniped and walked out, causing the vampire to sigh, whatever relationship they had was definitely on the rocks.

* * *

Elena looked up and frowned seeing Artemis storming towards the car with a scowl on her face she unlocked the car door and was a joined by Artemis a second later.

"What happened? Did he-"

"Damon's useless at the moment. He doesn't want to help" Artemis cut her buckling herself in

"What? why?"

"Said that Stefan's gone, we need to see Ric he'll definitely know what's been going on. Him and Damon are like buddies" Artemis said. Elena nodded and revved the engine she pulled out of the driveway, Artemis glanced up and could make out a figure in the large front window and knew it was Damon.

It wasn't long before Elena had pulled up to Alaric's apartment complex; she walked up the stairs with Elena close on her heels.

With one last glance at Elena, Artemis raised her fist and knocked and groaned when there was no answer, she gritted her teeth and repeatedly knocked

"Art what are you doing?" Elena asked as her sister kept up the constant knocking on the door

"He's in there Elena, and my bet is that he is most likely hung-over so he will probably have some problems getting up. But the knocking will help" she grinned

"Go away Damon" they heard Alaric yell

"And you wonder why I think him and Damon are drinking buddies" Artemis muttered making Elena snort. She carried on knocking and sure enough the door was pulled open revealing a very irritated looking hunter. His scowl drop when he saw the two brunettes.

"Morning Ric, lovely day isn't it?" Artemis grinned, she didn't give him time to slam the door in their faces and pushed pass him. She scrunched up her nose slightly seeing the state of the loft. No wonder he was hung-over.

"What are you two doing here?" Alaric asked as Elena entered the apartment

"We need you to tell us about Stefan and Tennessee" Elena said bluntly and rolled her eyes seeing Artemis rummaging through the cupboard she pulled out a trash bag and started to clean up

"Is she-"

"She is" Elena said and cleared her throat bringing the hunter's attention back to her. "Stefan and Tennessee?"

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" Alaric asked and managed to catch the shirt that Artemis threw at him.

"Come on Ric" Artemis uttered as Elena shut the front door. "I know Damon knows something and whatever he knows you definitely know"

"Then ask Damon-"

"I did" Artemis frowned grabbing several empty beer bottles "He's not in the mood to help" she added on

"For good reason, it's not safe for either of you" Alaric snapped pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge, Artemis sighed and carried on clearing up. "Stefan is off the rails-"

"Yeah but he still is holding onto his humanity which means he can be saved" Elena countered helping Artemis.

"Why do you have to be the person who saves him?"

"Because he is my friend Ric and I would do the same for you" Artemis exclaimed starting into Alaric's eyes,

"And we are not the type of people who checks out" Elena chipped in. "He would never give up on me and I'm not going to give up on him"

Artemis smiled slightly hearing that, that was true seems that there was another thing that the Gilbert siblings shared and that was a sense of loyalty.

"So Ric you going to spill the beans?" Artemis stepped in; making him look at her "Please" she pulled off the puppy eyes. Causing the hunter to cave in.

"They've been tracking werewolves" Alaric began; Artemis knew he was referring to Klaus and Stefan "him and Klaus all up the eastern seaborne we thought we had him last time in Memphis…."

Artemis dropped down onto a bar stool and listened to his story.

* * *

Artemis was currently sitting at the bar there was a vacant seat between her and Alaric, she glanced over her shoulder and could see Elena talking to Tyler. Most likely pumping the werewolf for information,

"Here ya go Art" Jeremy smiled setting down a chocolate fudge cake in front of her

"I didn't order that" she uttered looking up at him

"Yeah I know but it looks like you do with a pick-me up" Jeremy uttered. Artemis quirked an eyebrow at him

"Thanks Jere" she grinned "But your crappy bribe isn't going to work your still grounded" she went to dig the fork into the cake but instead of her fork meeting the chocolate desert it was met by the wooden counter of the bar. "Hey-"

"You didn't take the bribe Art, so I guess I should be putting this back" Jeremy smirk but it dropped off his face at what she said next

"Well I guess you want another week of being grou-"before she could even finish her sentence he slammed it down in front of her.

"Whatever" he huffed and stalked off.

"Oh Jeremy" she called "don't be sulky" she giggled when he flipped her off and went back to the cake. "What?" she asked seeing the amused look on Alaric's face.

He shook his head "Nothing, it's just you made it obvious you definitely don't need me" that was for sure. The way she had handled Jeremy proved that she was more than capable of looking after the younger teens.

"I only get so far. They do need a more authorative figure in their life" she commented swallowing the piece of cake she polished off the rest and felt the seat next to her become occupied, she glanced over to her left and saw Elena sitting there.

"You found anything?" she asked clearly and smirked when she saw Alaric perking up with interest.

"Hmm, I did" Elena replied and played along "how do you fancy a spot of hiking in the Smokey Mountains?"

Artemis nodded and jumped off of the bar stool "Sure haven't been hiking in a while" she went to leave but Alaric grabbed her wrist.

"Are you out of your mind?" the history teacher snapped "You two want to go hunt down a pack of wolves tonight? When it's the full moon"

Artemis rolled her eyes and leant against the bar "We will be out before the moon is full. We're going anyway so fancy coming?" she asked.

Alaric's eyes darted between the pair of girls and knew they were going to go regardless "Fine Ric, we'll go on our own" she declared.

"Oh no you don't" Alaric said through gritted teeth he fished through his pockets and chucked the keys at Artemis "but you're driving, and no we're not going in your car-" he said seeing her opening her mouth. Artemis rolled her eyes and but agreed.

It wasn't long before the trio were on the road; Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw Elena gazing out of the window,

"You didn't see Damon and told him we're going right?" Artemis asked quietly. Alaric scoffed

"No I didn't see him and tell him"

She was completely oblivious to the knowing look in his face, Artemis sighed and idly played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"What's going on with you and Damon by the way? Are you two together?" Alaric asked, he didn't even think that the raven head vampire would consider playing Artemis about since it was clear as day that Damon genuinely cared for her, he even thought loved her.

"It's complicated, ever since that werewolf bite fiasco we've gotten close, but I don't think we've made things official yet. He-ergh he's Damon. You know what Ric? They say women are confusing creatures but I think Damon is"

Alaric chuckled at that "Got that right, so you still made at him for-'

"For going behind my back? Lying to me? Saying that we're working together but then doing the complete opposite?" Artemis had a wide sarcastic smile on her face "I'm just peachy"

Alaric shook his head "You two make a right pair. He only went behind your back because he didn't want you to get hurt."

"Doesn't matter that he hurt my feelings though right? Sometimes I even wonder does he care at all" Artemis murmured, she jumped when Elena leant forward so that she was in between her and Alaric.

"Art, the guy loves you" Elena snorted "you are too stubborn-"

"So are you" she snapped.

Alaric chuckled "You guys act like your twelve"

"Elena acts like-ow" Artemis yelped when Elena pinched her hard on the arm.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the Smokey Mountains. Alaric parked the car at the bottom and they all exited the vehicle, Artemis grabbed her backpack and tossed Elena her one.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go hiking" Elena declared and skipped ahead, causing Artemis and Alaric to exchange looks

"Don't worry, when we get further up the mountain she'll start to fall behind" Artemis grinned and jogged after Alaric. He shook his head and ran after them.

They walked further up the mountains; Artemis pulled off her sweater and tied it around her waist. She was behind Alaric and like she had predicted Elena was trailing behind them.

"A couple of hours the full moon is going to rise" Alaric told them, "Art watch out for the-" he winced when there was a loud yelp and looked over his shoulder seeing the elder teen sprawled out on the ground "for the branch" he finished off and helped her on to her feet

"What's that the tenth time you fell?" Elena smirked pulling a bottle out of her bag. Artemis flipped her off

"Now I remember why I hate hiking so much, too outdoorsy" she muttered hitching her bag higher "carry on talking Ric"

Once again they set off till they could see a ridge "Just above that ridge, if Tyler is right the pack will be right there"

"You were a boy scout weren't you?" Elena asked.

"I can see that as well" Artemis chuckled

"Shut up" Alaric grinned,

"So you're a boy scout, a vampire hunter slash teacher. You sure do sound badass" Artemis uttered.

"Slash an alcoholic and lost cause" Alaric added on, as Artemis took the water bottle off of Elena and downed some of its contents. They came to a stop when Alaric set down his backpack; Artemis pulled hers off and stretched her arms above her head.

"Damn Ric" she muttered seeing the hunter opening his bag, there was an array of weapons

"You came prepared" Elena commented taking her flask off of Artemis and shoved it in the side of her bag.

"Well we're not exactly bird watching" Alaric said digging through his bag "here Art" he handed her bottle of amber liquid, "put that in your bag"

Artemis held up the see-through bottle "This doesn't look like vervaine"

"That's because it's not. It's a Wolfsbane grenade" Alaric replied as Artemis put it in the bag, "Cool" she commented "since we're exchanging gifts. I think Elena has something for you" Artemis moved over to the edge of the lake and looked down at it, she kept an ear open for Elena's and Alaric's conversation

"Here" Elena said holding out the Gilbert ring,

"That's John Gilbert's ring-"

"Hmm, it is isn't it? It's not as if he's going to be using it Ric" Artemis murmured untying her sweater and bent down to shove it into her bag "It was yours once as well Ric"

"Arty is right" Elena said staring up at her history teacher "take it, it will protect you from any supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into"

"He gave it to you" Alaric shook his head.

Artemis resisted the urge to sigh "Ric she's a doppelganger it won't work for her, and before you ask I'm a seer or something so it won't work for me either" Artemis said facing the other two.

"Plus he left it for me if I ever have kids" Elena added on.

"Well why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn and relentless baby Gilberts?"

"How about this, what if you borrow it after we've done this" Artemis suggested "we wouldn't want you dead before happy hour now would we?"

"Take it" Elena insisted Alaric smiled and caved in, he took the ring. Artemis grinned and shook her hair; she should have tied it up now coming to think of it. She was joined by Elena a second later, Artemis was admiring the landscape

"I don't know why you-"

"ARGH" Artemis screamed as she was sent flying across the lake, she heard another scream and gasped as she surfaced "What the fuck?" she shouted. And saw that Elena was slightly closer to the ledge.

"Damon?" Artemis said "What the hell are you-RIC? You said you wouldn't tell him-"

"Technically I said I didn't see and tell him. I told him over the phone" Alaric saw both glares he was getting "What? You think I would take you to a mountain of wolves during the full moon without back up?"

Artemis rolled her eyes "I thought you were being too easy" she muttered and attempted to walk forward but went tumbling face first into the water. She gasped and spluttered "What the? You've got to be kidding me" she swore and felt her foot being trapped in between two boulders in the water. Yep she thought she was definitely stuck

"Need help Art-"

"Piss off Damon" she snapped "go home-"

"You think I'm leaving without you?" he snarled "we have some unfinished business-"

"Go to hell" she glared at him "you made it perfectly clear you didn't care. So you go home" Elena had the urge to run and hide when she saw the look on the vampire's face. Artemis sure knew how to push his buttons.

"Get out of the water both of you" Damon bit out.

"If we get out, you'll make us go home" Elena uttered folding her arms across her chest.

"Ergo we're not getting out till you're gone" Artemis pitched in whilst gripping her ankle, she tried to pull it out but it didn't budge, she attempted to push the boulders apart, but that didn't work.

"Get out of the water, now-"

"You'll make us go home" Elena snapped glaring at him,

"Yes I will because I'm not an idiot like you two" Damon leant against the tree.

"Name calling really?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow "Coming across as a bigger idiot-"

"All three of you are idiots" Alaric called out; it was like controlling a bunch of teens in one of his classes.

"You gave up on him Damon" Elena shook her head

"I didn't give up on him Elena I faced reality now get out of the water" Damon demanded

"No" Elena said stubbornly.

Damon growled and jumped in the water as well "What's your big plan huh? You're going to walk through a campsite full of werewolves and wait for Stefan to stop by?" he asked swiftly reaching the younger Gilbert first.

"My plan is to find him and help him" Elena uttered

"This is the closest we've been to him" Artemis said softly "we can help him-"

"No you can't" Damon shouted "Klaus thinks both of you are dead which means your safe, your safe Arty this isn't" he gestured around them.

"I'm not leaving before we find him" Elena snapped

"And I'm not going without her" Artemis added on

"It's the full moon-"

"We know, so we'll find him before then" Artemis uttered attempted to sooth the very angry vampire, he stared at her "please Damon?"

Elena inwardly grinned knowing he would cave to Artemis, "Ok, ok, but we are out of here before the moon is full and I become werewolf bait-"

"Promise" Artemis assured him. Damon stepped aside allowing Elena to pass the teen was helped back on to land by Alaric. Damon went to move next but frowned and looked over his shoulder

"The whole point of me agreeing is so that you're getting out of the water" Damon uttered he smirked seeing the blush arising on her cheeks

"I'm stuck ok?"

"You need help?" Damon asked

"Nope" Artemis muttered and blew her curls out of her face seeing the smirk on each of their faces. Artemis went back to trying to pull her stuck foot out but she slipped and yelped when she fell there was a loud splash.

"Need help-"

"No" she gasped when she felt an arm around her waist. Damon was smirking down at her and merely quirked an eyebrow. "Fine" she gave in, and wobbled precariously, Artemis rested her hands on his shoulders and felt her pulse quickening when he bent down in front of her. She looked over to the trees and saw that Elena and Alaric were barely paying attention to them

"Damon" she hissed feeling his lips on her lower stomach "what are you doing?"

"Helping" he grinned mischievously up at her, she stifled a moan when he kissed her stomach and felt his hand grazing the back of her thigh

"Damon" she snapped her fingers digging into his shoulders, he smirked and easily pulled the boulder away from her. Artemis wiggled her ankle and sighed when it was free "Thanks" she said as he stood back up. He was more than a few inches taller than her, she watched wide eye as he gently cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her smooth skin

"You know the only reason I yelled was because I didn't want you to get hurt" Damon murmured, she nodded and was about to say something when Alaric broke them out of their moment

"Hey you guys we should get a move on if we want to leave before full moon" Alaric shouted

Artemis nodded and Damon stepped aside allowing her to pass he followed close behind, she attempted to climb up the side of the high ledge but couldn't get a grip

"Here" Damon said picking her up by the waist and hoisting her up, he handed her off to Alaric.

"Let's get a move on shall we?" Elena said.

* * *

"You ok Art?" Damon asked as they climbed up the mountain side

"Fan-freaking-Argh" she tumbled back down the hill,

"And she's down again, we should have a bet on how many times she's fallen" Damon smirked they all stopped for a moment allowing Artemis to scramble back on to her feet.

"SHUT UP DAMON" Artemis shouted and grabbed a hold of Alaric's top "Ok Ric you climb and I'll-"

"I'll just drag you along?" Alaric asked laughing

"Yep."

"You know I can just carry you. We can save a lot of time-"

"No you'd probably get me all the way to the top and then push me down the hill" Artemis sniped

"What are you guys twelve?"

"Didn't someone ask that already?" Elena asked slightly ahead of them.

"Yeah I think it was Ric again" Artemis replied shouldering bag brushing aside her thick hair

"Ya know Art you look good in those shorts and that top well…" Damon wolf whistled making her roll her eyes

"Do you have-"

"I like to compliment my girl" he smirked seeing the look on her face, she scoffed and managed to run ahead and catch up to Elena.

"We got about a mile left" Alaric said as they walked through the trees

"Thank god" Artemis muttered stumbling over a root, Damon rolled his eyes and snaked his arm around her waist

"Spare me Arty. You'll be on the floor if I hadn't caught you" she scrunched up her nose causing her skin to crinkle. Damon tapped her nose and much to her surprise dropped a small kiss on it.

"Art" Elena called her and Alaric was slightly ahead of Artemis and Damon, but with long strides they managed to catch up to the pair.

"The sun is about to set" Damon commented as they stepped over some fallen branches. When he felt Artemis wriggling slightly and loosen his grip somewhat.

"We can see that Damon" Artemis drawled downing some of her water.

"Just saying" he snatched her bottle off of her and took several gulps of water.

"The moon hasn't reached its apex so we got time" Elena said glancing over at the couple, she snorted seeing Artemis shoving Damon into the bushes. The vampire retaliated by scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Damon" she snapped punching his back "I'm going to throw up all over your back" she warned and yelped when he dropped her but before she could hit the ground he caught her.

"Dick" she breathed he placed her on her feet "Come on" she uttered they had fallen slightly behind Alaric and Elena. She swore when there was a stinging sensation on her bum. She shot Damon a glare but he merely whistled and looked away. They carried on walking. Artemis jumped hearing a twig snapping she grabbed hold of Elena's arm. Her eyes widened seeing a man staggering his way towards them, Alaric held up his crossbow. Damon inched slightly in front of Artemis

"Stay where you are" Alaric ordered. The man slowed down Artemis took in his appearance and winced at the state of him.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked about to take a step forward but Damon grabbed her arm and shoved her back

"Don't go near him" Damon hissed at her he looked back over to the unknown man who was staring at him.

"Vampire" the man muttered Damon shrugged his shoulders, Artemis gasped when the man lunged towards the vampire and pinned him to the tree. Alaric shot the stake but it had no effect. Artemis rummaged through her bag

"Damon" she shouted and threw the grenade at him. He caught and smashed it against the other man's face causing him to scream. Artemis and the others covered their faces to protect themselves from the shards of glass. Damon kicked the man over knocking him out. Artemis raced forward and checked for a pulse "Still alive" she uttered

"Let me guess hybrid" Alaric stated.

They had managed to tie the werewolf up,

"Ropes aren't going to hold him for long" Damon commented pulling them even tighter.

"Here" Elena handed Artemis over a bunch of ropes; the elder teen drenched it in vervaine

"Ric take this" Artemis uttered

Damon grabbed it and yelled out in pain "Ow, oww-"

"I said Ric" Artemis couldn't help but chuckle. The hunter took the off of her, she rolled her eyes seeing Damon waving his hand, she grabbed his hand and saw that the pink flesh was already healing "it's nothing"

Artemis went to let go but he grasped her hand giving it a brief squeeze. She returned it and let go.

"I don't think we're going to make that ridge before the full moon" Alaric commented panting slightly. Artemis brushed aside her stray curls she took a step towards the unconscious man "we just need to talk to him" she commented and raised her hand she gasped when his eyes snapped open, and jumped when he started to scream. Damon immediately grabbed a hold of her top and pulled her back, they could hear his bones breaking

"Is he turning?" Damon asked

"He can't it's still daylight" Elena shook her head

"Tell him that" Alaric snapped wanting to grab both teens and run. Damon rushed forward and held the turning wolf against the tree.

"There's not to meant to any werewolves out here till the moon is full" Elena said through gritted teeth

"Those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf" Alaric said

"Let's get out of here" Artemis shouted "we need to get out of these mountains. NOW" she shouted shoving Damon

"Let's go" Elena yelled with that the quartet ran through the woods.

* * *

Night had set in and the full moon was high in the air and they were running through the woods, Alaric leapt over a ledge with Elena close on his heels, Damon was next and waited till Artemis had joined them,

"Keep moving" Damon shouted at her, she jumped over the ledge but lost her footing sending her tumbling on to her bum. She went to get up but froze

"Don't move" Damon ordered, he Alaric and Elena were frozen, Artemis gulped and slowly looked up and gasped seeing a werewolf that was only a couple of inches away from her face the wolf's she swallowed feeling its breath wash over her skin.

"Art don't move" Damon snapped seeing her backing away.

"Easy for you to say" Artemis retorted and her fingers brush against ridge of the ledge, she glanced down and saw it was a hill that was littered with trees. She jumped when the werewolf growled,

"ART" Elena screamed when the werewolf pounced on her elder sister. Artemis pushed herself back and went tumbling down the hill whacking several trees on her descend. She cried out on pain when she felt the werewolf's large canines sink in to her flesh.

"Fuck" Damon swore and blurred down the hill he could make out a mass of fur and flesh near the bottom.

"Stay here" Alaric ordered Elena and ran down the hill.

Artemis was breathless and groaned in pain; she opened her grey orbs and met a pair of amber orbs.

"Damon-"her voice shook,

"It's ok" Damon soothed her but was scowling at the scene; he never wanted her to end up hurt. Alaric arrived at the scene and wondered how the vampire thought it was ok when the werewolf was pinning Artemis to the ground. "Here doggy" Damon whistled and blurred off sure enough the werewolf was on his heels.

Alaric rushed forward and did a quick once over he saw that her ankle was very bloody

"Come on" he hauled her on to her feet but she gasped feeling the surge of pain running up her leg. "I got you" Alaric wrapped an arm around her waist and supported most of her weight.

"We can't leave what about Damon?" Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"He can handle himself come on" Alaric dragged her back up to the hill

"Ric-"

"Damn it Arty we're going back to the car"

"He's right" Elena said "you're hurt-"

"I'm fine, just a small gash" Artemis muttered and hissed in pain when she put some weight on her leg

"Small gash my ass, you got your leg torn apart" Alaric scowled at her, she sighed "No Damon would kill me if I let you go after him" he snapped seeing her opening her mouth.

* * *

They were now back in the car, Artemis was in the front resting her leg on the dashboard, Elena had shed off her top and handed it over to the elder teen, who wrapped it around her ankle, the flow of blood had slowed down and after taking more than one pain killer it was throbbing that much

"Stefan's probably out there and now Damon is" Elena uttered from the back clearly frustrated

"We can help-"

"No you're staying here. Let Damon worry about the zombie hybrid. I'll keep the humans safe" Alaric said.

Artemis glanced to her left and quirk an eyebrow "I swear you checked out all of this, out of taking care of people"

Alaric turned to face her "I know what you are doing, don't there doesn't need to be a lesson here"

Artemis licked her lips "You're better at it then you think you are."

"You really have a thing for a lost cause don't you" Alaric said

"You're not a lost cause, you're just lost I know that feeling I do" Artemis said "Jeremy was, Elena is and I'm falling in between. Our family is gone Ric, we don't have anybody and neither do you. But we got each other" she reached out and grabbed his hand; he looked at her a swarm of emotions pass across his face.

"I'm keeping the ring though" he said, Artemis smiled and nodded

"It's yours" she shifted in her seat and hissed in pain. Alaric leant forward and pulled aside the makeshift bandage

"It's not that bad" Alaric told her pulling it down

"Starting to feel better" Artemis uttered taking hold of the bottle of water, she downed the contents and felt somewhat refresh, she heard the sound of footsteps and glanced out of the window; she spotted Damon making his way towards them. She ignored Alaric's protest and got out of the car, and limped towards him

"Damon are you ok?" she asked frantically "everything-"

"Fine, no bite marks" he shoved her back but caught her before she could hit the ground

"Whoa what the hell at least-"

"You need to get back into the car."

"Damon you're being a freaking cave man" she snapped when he literally pushed her back to the car

"I know now get in" he snapped. She glared at him and got in,

Alaric started the car and followed behind Damon's car; Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw Elena staring out of the window

"Elena?"

"I'm fine, I thought I saw someone" Elena replied. Artemis and Alaric exchanged concern looks but that was all.

* * *

Artemis stepped out of the shower, and held herself up by gripping onto the bathroom counter she grabbed hold of the first-aid kit that was stored in the cabinet she dropped down on the edge of the bath and with shaky hands started to wrap her ankle up in a more secure bandage, it was still oozing with blood but not as bad as it had been before.

Artemis took a deep breath and winced somewhat as she made her way back to the bedroom. She had just slammed her door shut when she felt a pulse of air.

"Ergh, what are you doing here?" she asked Damon as she lowered herself onto her bed. He turned to face her.

"You was right"

"Always am" she uttered

"So modest" Damon smirked

"As if you can talk, so what am I right about this time?" Artemis asked

"About Stefan, he can be saved" Damon said

Artemis quirked an eyebrow "What changed your mind?" she questioned.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place my brother still can't let me die" he walked towards her causing her to scuttle backwards "So I figured I owe him, so we'll work together"

"Great, so I'll see you around-"

"That's it?" Damon snapped

"What?" she frowned and gasped when he blurred in front of her, sending her tumbling back onto her bed, he hovered above her.

"I'll see you around really?" he asked

"Well what do you want me to say?" she closed her eyes feeling his lips against her throat

"You was hell bent on staying on that mountain, you had a teacher with an eternity ring and who was stocked up on weapons, but you gave up" Damon gently grasped her chin forcing her to look at him "why?"

"Why do you need to know?" she snapped

"Tell me-"

"I care for you ok? I didn't want you to end up dead" Artemis forced the words out of her mouth "I love you? Happy now you know-you're-"she was cut off when he slammed his lips against her. Artemis eyes widened but her eyes slowly closed feeling his burning touch. She felt her skin tingle; he braced his weight on his arm that was resting by her head.

Artemis gasped when he nipped her bottom lip giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their kisses grew more and more passionate. Damon shuddered feeling her fingers stroking the back of his neck; he shifted slightly so that his body was hovering above hers. She hissed feeling a pang of pain shooting down her leg causing him to be jolted back to reality.

"Art-"

"My leg" she muttered

"We should fix that" she saw the veins around his eyes becoming more pronounced and saw his fangs lengthening, he bit into his wrist and rolled his eyes seeing the disgusted look on her face. "Take it"

Artemis pressed her lips against his wrist and felt the liquid sliding down her throat; he rested his temple against hers. When she had enough she pulled back,

"Feeling better?"

"Need to ask?" she asked licking her reddened lips, "So we're working together now?"

"Yep" Damon kissed her again he pulled back so he could look her in the eye "Art I love you. So don't do anything that stupid"

"I can't promise that" she murmured feeling his hands trailing up and down the side of her body

"Well then I want you to know that we're together-"

Artemis eyes widened at that "You want to-"

"I want you so we're together" he shifted so that he was facing her, Artemis rested her head against his shoulder "we never actually made things official so here's my way"

Artemis chuckled and smiled "At least we've cleared that up"

"Hmm" Damon twirled one of her curls around his finger "so I get to do all of that in public-"

"What-?" he kissed her abruptly on the lips and pulled back he smirked seeing her face.

"That"

Artemis shook her head and sighed relaxing in his hold, he kissed the crown of her head

"I'll see you later" he promised and opened up her windows

"You know you're welcomed to use the front door" she said sitting up, Damon glanced at her

"I know but this is more fun, love you Art" with a pulse of air he was gone. Leaving a grinning Artemis behind, she heard footsteps by her bedroom door and opened it

"You ok?" Alaric asked clutching his bags

"Yeah" Artemis smiled "good to have you back Ric"

Alaric grinned and nodded going to his room, Artemis leant against the door and had the biggest smile on her face. She was more than ok. She was completely happy.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. **

** So in this chap, Art, Elena and Alaric ended up going hiking, but not before Art tries to persuade Damon to come, he refuses so she goes to Alaric. Jeremy attempts to bribe her with cake so he could get out of being grounded. We learnt that Arty can't hike. Damon pushes her into a lake where she ends up stuck. Zombie hybrid takes a chunk out of her and a Darty moment at the end. Where they end up together. **

**Next Chap-A trip to Chicago, **

**Please REVIEW (They make me want to update)**


	47. Chapter 47

Artemis groaned and rolled over; she snuggled into a source of warmth,

"Oh this is comfy"

Artemis hummed and slowly opened her eyes she yelped when she saw Damon's smirking face and tumbled out of bed, he grasped her arm and pulled her back so she landed on him with a grunt. "Now this is very comfy. Truth be told I prefer to be on top"

"Damon" she growled and struggled to sit up "do you mind?" she snapped he cocked an eyebrow but didn't loosen his grip, she shifted so that she was sitting up, and Artemis wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"You know you were dreaming about me. It explains the drool-"

"I was imagining ways I could kill you now that would explain the drool" Artemis muttered and pushed her curls away from her face, she felt his thumbs rubbing the sliver of skin, she glanced over to the time had the urge to punch him in his smug face. "It's six in the morning, what the hell?"

"I love it when you're angry" he smirked she went to punch him but he grabbed her fist and flipped them over

"Now this is much better" he grinned down at her

"Damon what is it?" she murmured before he could reply the bedroom door burst open

"Hey I heard-oh my god" Elena shouted and hurriedly slammed the door shut "What are-"

"We're in the middle of sex-ow" Damon yelped when she pinched him hard

"Nothing. Come in. move your ass Damon" she snapped. Elena cautiously opened the door and saw that now Damon was leaning against Artemis's dresser whilst her elder sister was making the bed.

"So why did you stop by?" Elena asked

"I thought you both might want to come with me to bring Stefan back. But I can see that you're busy-"

"Wait" Elena called, Artemis turned to face him "You know where he is?"

"The windy city"

"Chicago?" Artemis clarified. "How do you know?"

"It came to me in a dream I was naked, and the things you was doing Art was out of this world" Damon smirked she blushed and threw her pillow at him. He easily dodge it "start packing-"before he could finish Elena rushed out of the room eager to get dressed.

"Is he ok?" Artemis asked and watched as Damon pulled open her dresser

"Let's just say he's not there to meet Ophra…Ooh" he held up a pair of black lacy panties "wear this for me please" she snatched it out of his hands and shoved it back in the drawer

"Damon" she uttered.

"Start packing" he kissed her on the lips she felt the dresser hitting her back as he pinned her there. "I can help you undress" she gasped when his teeth found her earlobe, he gently tugged it causing her to press herself even harder against him, Damon grunted and grabbed hold of her dresser. Artemis jumped when she heard a loud crunch. "You broke it, my dresser-"

"You'll get over it. Now where were we?" he murmured kissing her jaw.

"The part where I start getting ready" Artemis placed her hand on his chest, he saw the look on her face and sighed

"Right, right go get ready. Can I watch you get undressed?" Damon managed to dodge the book she had lobed at him. "I take that as a no?"

"No kidding. Go away perv-"

"Hardly a perv when I just want to watch my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend?" Artemis crossed her arms in front of her chest; Damon rolled his eyes seeing the look he was getting from her

"I know, sounds childish, after all you're much more than that"

"That's surprisingly sweet" Artemis smiled,

"Yeah that's the last time you hear anything sweet from me" Damon kissed her cheek "well there may be more"

"Ok" she laughed "you should go, meet back here-"

"Twenty minutes" and with a pulse of air he vanished. Alaric strolled pass her room but backpedalled he saw the goofy grin on her face

"What…Damon dropped by didn't he?"

Artemis looked up "How do-"

"It's written all over your face" Alaric smirked "You're in love with-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Artemis threw her book at him. She shook her head hearing him laugh loudly. She swung her legs out of bed and stretched her arms above her head letting out a loud groan.

* * *

Artemis padded barefooted down the hallway and saw Elena brushing her hair

"Arty hurry up-"

"Alright, relax kid I'm getting ready. Have some breakfast before we leave though" she called over her shoulder and slammed the bathroom door she did her morning routine and headed back to her room.

Artemis slipped on a pair of jeans and then pulled on a top. She braided her hair and once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and headed down to the kitchen, she wasn't at all surprised to see Elena there already eating.

"Lena calm down. Damon said he'll be here soon-"

"I know I just want to see him so badly" Elena uttered. Artemis shot her a gently smile

"I know you do. But remember he may not be the same Stefan you remember since he has been hanging around with Klaus for the whole summer" Artemis sipped her coffee "You sure you can handle-"

"I can handle him" Elena assured her "I can"

Artemis chewed on her bottom lip "Ok, I just don't want you to end up being hurt"

"I know" Elena smiled. There was a loud honking of a car telling the pair that Damon had arrived. They exited the house and saw the raven head vampire leaning casually against the car door.

"There's my girl-"

"Really don't call me that" Artemis scoffed as he opened the car door for her

"What about honey? Princess? Baby-"SLAP "ok no nick-names"

Elena snorted and got into the back of the car whilst Arty got into the front, she buckled herself in and glanced over her shoulder and saw that Elena had done the same

"So really no nick-names? Pet names-"

"No you dick" Artemis snapped "just drive"

"So bossy, I hope you're like this in bed" he smirked, she felt her cheeks heating up,

"Stop it you're going to scar my sister for life" she muttered, and went to turn the radio on but yelped when he slapped her hand away "ow what the hell?" she scowled

"I'm the driver so I get to pick the station" from the corner of his eye Damon saw Artemis rubbing the back of her hand, he must've hit her harder than he had thought

"That hurt" she pouted.

Elena watched the scene unfold in front of her in a stunned fashion, she watched with wide eyes Damon grabbing hold of Artemis's hand and kissed the redden flesh

"Better?" he asked, Artemis rolled her eyes and punched him the arm causing him to hiss

"Much" she grinned.

They were now speeding down the road, Artemis rested her feet on the dashboard and glanced over her shoulder to check on Elena and saw her fiddling with the necklace. Damon saw this as well.

"You better hope we find him, because it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy necklace" Damon commented,

Artemis rolled her eyes "It's an antique Damon, kind of like you"

He smirked "Oh kitten got claws" she thumped him on the back of the head "got it you don't like kitten"

"Ya think?" she asked deadpanned.

"Hey Elena go through that bag" Damon gestured to the leather duffel bag beside her, "pull that out" he instructed, Artemis shifted and saw Elena pulling out a thick book that was wrapped in brown paper

"It'll give you a picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago" Elena opened open up the book

"What is it?" Artemis asked

"His diary" she replied "I'm not going to invade his private thought" she shut the book.

"Damon you ass, really? Trying to make her read his diary?" Artemis shook her head "that is such a Damon move" she muttered under her breath.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see" Damon rolled his eyes

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest times, I think I can handle it"

"Yeah we saw him going all crazy especially when he took a blood chunk out of me" Artemis unconsciously reached up and touched her throat.

"Oh I remember that. Come to think of it Art, I think I'm the only vamp in town who hasn't got a taste from you yet"

"Yeah and you won't" she uttered "most of the times I did get bitten it wasn't voluntarily"

"Oh but I can make it very pleasurable" he purred, Artemis blanched and shot him a dirty look much to his amusement. Damon glanced over to Elena and snatched the diary out of her hands.

"Here's one"

"Damon-"Artemis went to grab it but he held it out of her reach.

"You want me to crash?" Damon saw the frown on her face, he was so tempted to kiss her pouting lips but focused onto the diary "March 12th 1922, I've blacked out days, I wake up in strangers' blood with women I don't remember." He faked gasp "I'm shocked…Stefan's not a virgin-"Artemis snorted and groaned when Elena kicked the back of her seat

"What? It was funny. But bad Damon" she lightly slapped his cheek and grabbed the diary chucking it back to Elena "eyes on the road, you ass-"

"Yours is very perky by the way" he countered

"Oh my god, do you always have to have a retort?"

"For you I do-"he mocked gasp "there I did it again" Artemis couldn't help but smile at him. He caught sight of it and smiled back at her

"Focus on the road Damon-"

"Will do sweet-"she slapped her hand over his mouth

"No nick-names" she uttered, and abruptly pulled her hand back when he nipped on her palm. And then kissed it.

"Got it"

Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw Elena reading the diary; she leant her head back and closed her eyes. She hoped that they find Stefan especially for Elena. She knew her sister wouldn't rest till they actually know that the vampire was ok.

* * *

They had finally arrived in Chicago, Artemis climbed out of the car and looked up at the old looking apartment complex

"Erm…it looks…nice?" she offered, Elena snorted and Damon shook his head

"Come on" he led the two Gilbert girls inside, they trudged up the rickety old staircase, the hallways were wide and polished.

Artemis glanced over to the wall and saw a wonky looking lamp light she paused

"Art?" Elena called causing Damon to stop, Artemis straightened the lamp

"Now that looks right" Artemis nodded and had only walked two steps when there was a loud crash, she cringed and saw that the lamp was shattered. Elena grabbed her hand and pulled her up the rest of the staircase

"This is why you're not allowed anywhere nice" the younger Gilbert teen muttered, Artemis merely grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "This place looks…ergh"

"Yeah I know, Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this" Elena asked as they walked down the hallway

"There was an all-girl high school around the corner" Damon told them "but they closed since attendance were down"

"Damon" Artemis warned "don't do that"

He raised his finger to his lips silencing her and Elena. They watched as he pulled the doorknob out of its holder and pushed open the door

"And now we're breaking into an apartment" Artemis drawled and headed inside on Elena heels.

"Here we are, Stefan's second personality home"

Artemis looked around the vast space and saw that it was empty and looked like it hasn't been lived in for god knows how long.

"He obviously been here" Elena commented as Artemis swiped a finger down the back of the couch and shook it off. Damon walked off towards a bookshelf; the eldest teen leant against the couch

"What are you doing?" she asked seeing the vampire patting down the sides of the shelves, her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw him pulling aside the shelf revealing another room. Both she and Elena walked forward

"Wow" Artemis muttered seeing rows upon rows of bottles he gestured for them to come even closer

"Stefan hid his alcohol what a monster" Elena said sarcastically causing Artemis to snort

"Complete psycho" she added on, Damon rolled his eyes

"Look harder" he instructed, Artemis sighed and stood beside Damon her brows furrowed seeing names after names carved into the wall

"A list of names?" Artemis commented

"Are all of these his victims?" Elena questioned her eyes running down the list, Artemis nearly jumped out of her skin feeling something touching her, she relaxed when she realised it was Damon, who gently grasped her hand and ran his thumb across the back of her knuckles.

"Still handling?" he smirked walking out, Artemis slapped his shoulder

"What were you doing in the 20's? Helping little old ladies across the street?" Artemis retorted whilst Elena carried on looking down the list.

Artemis stepped out of the small room and felt Elena resting her head on her shoulder

"I was around" Damon turned to face them "Chicago was a big city, Stefan was a cocky ripper douche-"

"Kind of like you" Artemis muttered

"No, but I could avoid him and indulge myself" Damon smirked his eyes running over Artemis's form, "fancy Art-"

"No" she snapped,

Damon chuckled and headed towards the doorway

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To Stefan's old stomping ground" he replied

"We're coming with you" Elena declared the raven head vampire paused at the doorway

"No you two are staying here. To actually whip up a plan, I'll come back for you" Damon uttered and looked at Artemis "stay safe" he ordered.

Artemis nodded and he left. "Wanna read Stefan's diary?" she asked dropping down on to the bed. She coughed loudly when dust rose up "Ergh" Elena dropped down beside her so they were lying side by side. The younger Gilbert teen propped her legs up and rested the thick book against her knees. Both she and Artemis started to read through some of the entries.

* * *

"So Lexi helped him out a lot" Artemis commented getting onto her feet "Stupid Damon had to kill her"

"You got that right" Elena uttered, they both stiffened hearing a voice outside the apartment

"What a charming little home you have here Stefan" Artemis felt her blood run cold at the familiar voice, she grabbed Elena's hand and shoved them both into Stefan's hiding place.

"Art" Elena whispered panicked, she followed her gaze and saw the journal there. She ran out and grabbed it. Her pulse quickened when she saw the shadows beneath the door, there wouldn't be enough time for her to make it back to the hidey hole, and she gestured for Elena to shut it. When Elena saw Artemis sliding underneath the bed she shut it.

Artemis placed her hand over her mouth and could see a pair of boot clad feet appear. She prayed to god that he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked stepping into the room. She clenched her eyes shut hoping not to be discovered as well Elena to stay hidden.

"Is anybody here?"

Artemis's grip on the journal tightened hearing movement around the apartment.

"It's been vacant for decades" she realised that Stefan was with the hybrid, Artemis pressed her cheek against the hardwood floor and could make out another pair of boot clad feet "people must break in all the time"

Artemis curled up slightly hearing the vampires coming further into the apartment.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked looking around,

"Your friend Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I could never figure out why you wanted his name" Artemis held her breath seeing who she assumed Klaus coming close to the bed, it creaked and she forced herself even harder against the floor seeing the bed dipping in weight.

Liam Grant she thought that name was oddly familiar she realised that it was one of the names that was listed on the walls. "You told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual"

"I wrote it down" Stefan uttered, Artemis felt the bed shift slightly

"To relive the kill over and over again" Klaus smirked, he stiffened smelling something in the air "you sure there's no one else here? I can smell something-"

"No no-one is here" Stefan said. Artemis eyes bugged out when she the weight on the bed disappeared she could make out Klaus's boot clad feet waltzing over to the bookcase and opened in. Artemis shoved her hands over her mouth and held her breath seeing this

"You'll believe me now" Klaus uttered Artemis saw Stefan's feet walking towards the hidden place, she licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip hard, she cringed seeing Klaus coming towards her.

"You sure there's no one here? I smell something familiar something very familiar. It's intoxicating" Klaus murmured and paced up and down in front of the bed. Artemis watched wide eye as the hybrid crept closer; she bit down on lower lip seeing his feet come to a stop right in front of her. She clenched her eyes shut and pressed her hand even harder against her mouth

"Look what I found" Stefan called, Artemis's nails dug even further into the journal seeing Klaus walking towards Stefan, where she knew Elena was hiding

"1918 single malt"

Artemis sagged in relief hearing him

"My favourite" Klaus breathed taking the bottle off of Stefan. "Lets go find someone to pair it off with"

Artemis waited till she was sure that both vampires had gone, it was roughly ten minutes later when she crawled out from beneath the bed, she rushed towards the bookcase and with all her strength she pulled it open and saw Elena was standing there. As soon as Elena saw the elder girl she lunged into her arms hugging her tightly

"I thought he was going to tell Klaus that I was here" Elena's voice came out muffled.

"Hmm, he wouldn't do that" Artemis rubbed the teen's back "I though Klaus was going to bend down any minute and see that I was there, let me call Damon"

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell phone, she swore when the vampire didn't pick up. She looked further in her bag and saw the vervaine dart that she had snatched out of Alaric's surprise.

"He's not picking up, we have to wait" Artemis murmured.

* * *

It had been well over an hour and Artemis was beginning to get worried about Damon, she paced up and down in front of the door but froze hearing someone coming towards the apartment, she gestured for Elena to hide, Artemis pressed her back against the wall, she was standing by the side of the door, she tensed seeing the door opening, without thinking she went to stick the needle in. she was grabbed around the waist and someone had grabbed her wrist

"Easy Art" Damon uttered into her ear.

"Oh my god" she hugged him he buried his nose into her mass of curls

"You ok? Not hurt-"she pulled back and slapped him hard on the arm

"You would know if you had answered your freaking phone" she frowned,

"Here" Damon threw Elena her bag "get ready, I know where Stefan is going to be tonight"

"Damon" Artemis snapped her hands on her hips.

"Ok" he pacified her "I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, processed it and moved on"

Artemis groaned and dropped down on the couch beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder

"Such and ass, that's what you are" she told Damon.

"You ok though?" he asked brushing his thumb against her shoulder.

"Yes, so where's Stefan?" Artemis questioned seeing Elena clutching onto the bag.

"Yes. Now you go get dress, he's going to be with Klaus and I'll distract him-"

"So we-"

"No you're not doing anything" Damon snapped at Artemis, her jaw clenched but she didn't argue. "Elena can deal with Stefan, you'll have five minutes too before that hybrid freaks tears my heart out, please tell me you can do this"

"She can" Artemis uttered "and I'll help her" Elena smiled and nodded.

Artemis watched as Elena made her way to the bathroom no doubt to go and get dressed there. She and Damon were on their own

"So you ok?" he asked her.

Artemis looked up at him and felt his arm coming around her shoulders, he pulled her close

"Yes, I think he knows that someone was here" she murmured "I'm not going to lie that was scary"

"Well I'm sorry for leaving you like that" Damon uttered placing his finger on her chin, he tilted face up "but you are ok" he wanted to assure himself more than anything. When he had heard her frantic calls he could have kicked himself. She nodded and raised her head pressing her lips against his.

Damon grasped her hips and tugged her towards him so that she was straddling his hips. Artemis gasped feeling his hand gliding up the back of her top caressing the skin on the small of her back. He pulled back and peppered her throat and jaw with kisses; she fisted her hands on the fabric of his top.

"Damon" she moaned quietly her eyes snapped open hearing him growl, she abruptly pulled back seeing his fangs lengthening. He was brought out of his lust induced state hearing her gasp. Damon was brought crashing back to reality seeing her frightened face.

"Art-"

"No, it's ok" she uttered giving him a shaky smile "sorry I just go-"

"It's fine" he assured her "I can be devishly frightening" he smirked, Artemis chuckled and patted his cheek, she kissed his cheek and he reluctantly let her go.

"I'm ready" Elena called coming back into the living room.

"Great let's go" Artemis smiled getting onto her feet.

* * *

They were in Damon's car; he had parked the car further down the road away from the bar named Gloria,

"You going to be ok?" Artemis asked Damon as they got out of the car, he didn't want to risk locking her in the car, the last time he had done that she drove off. She was meant to go with Elena to be moral support, they walked down the road "Don't pissed him off too much-"

"Just the way I am Art" he smirked she grabbed his hand tugging back around

"Stay safe"

"Aw love me Art?" he smirked she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt giving him a swift kiss.

"What'd you think?" she smirked seeing his eyes were wide, she definitely had surprised him.

"Aw-"

"Damon, go" Artemis laughed shoving him. He sent her a wink and was gone.

"So you and Damon-"

"Definitely together" Elena nodded she was happy for her sister, the teen deserved to be happy after all they had been through and if Damon was the guy that made her happy well Elena was happy for them

"You ready?" Artemis asked as they trailed behind Damon, she grabbed hold of Elena's hand pulling them to a stop "here, we don't want to get too close" she muttered.

"Yeah I can do this" Elena said determinedly, Artemis nodded and wrapped her arm around her shoulders holding her tight.

Artemis jumped when she saw Stefan blurring out of the back door pinning Damon to the car

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? There's something wrong with you, one day you kill Andie and the next you save me. Are you good or evil? Pick one" Damon snarled

"Klaus almost saw Elena today, and I know Arty was in there with her. You have to get them out of Chicago-"

"I learnt my lesson numerous times, I can't make Arty do what I want, as for your girlfriend she's not leaving till you check into vampire rehab" Damon uttered. Artemis nodded that was definitely true "Arty won't leave her and they aren't going to leave till you're on the mend. Trust me I tried"

"They're both the key to everything" Stefan barked, Artemis and Elena exchanged confused looks "Klaus can't know they're both alive-"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked

"They were meant to die in the sacrifice now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from finding that out. Tell them to go home, and tell Elena to forget about me"

"Go" Artemis lightly pushed Elena out from behind her "Tell her yourself" Artemis called grabbing both vampires attention.

Elena stepped forward; Artemis walked back a few spaces to give the couple some space. She hopped onto the bonnet of Damon's car and waited.

After a couple of minutes she couldn't resist and decided to head back, she stopped walking seeing Elena and Stefan standing a couple of feet away from her.

"I don't want to be with you, I don't want see you I just want you to go" Stefan walked off; Artemis sighed and placed her hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Elena-"

"He doesn't want to be with me" she cried, Artemis wrapped her arms around her

"I know" Artemis whispered and felt her top dampening with tears "let's go home"

Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw Elena had drifted off to sleep; she sighed and heard the driver's side door opening

"How did-"he stopped talking when Artemis shook her head

"Just drive Damon" she told him, he sent her a look but did as she asked.

* * *

Artemis gently closed Elena's bedroom door, she had managed to get the teen off to sleep, her next stop was at Jeremy's room, and she wasn't surprise to see that he was fast asleep with his mouth wide open.

She headed back to her room and quickly changed into her pair of flannel shorts and a camisole. Artemis felt parched and padded barefooted downstairs and poured herself a cup, she downed the water and trudged back up the stairs. She had just shut her bedroom door and stopped herself from yelling out in surprise

"Damon" she hissed "what are-ah-"she gasped when she found herself pinned to the wall, she giggled when he nuzzled his nose against the hollow of her throat. The laugher drifted off and turned into a delightful gasp when he kissed her throat. She felt his hot tongue against her skin, Damon groaned feeling Artemis meshing her fingers into his thick hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist feeling him picking her up

"Art your scent" he groaned as he sent them tumbling onto the bed, their lips met, Artemis scuttled backwards as he crawled over her

"Damon-"

"Cheering you up, you need some loving Art" he grinned and pulled the strap of her top down revealing some more of her skin.

She kissed his jaw and felt her whole body was tingling with sparks as his fingers trailed over her smooth skin; she arched her back when he nipped her collar bone. Damon's hand travelled up higher and higher her thigh. She stiffened when she felt his fingers sliding over band of her panties.

"Damon-" he froze when he heard her. Damon braced his weight on his arm and looked down at her

"Arty what's wrong?" he asked, her eyes were darting everywhere but looking at her.

"Nothing it's no-"

"I can tell when you're lying" he cupped her face and pressed his temple against hers "so-"

"Fine" she muttered "I….well the thing is….I…with us I like it when we…ya know but I don't think I'm ready…for you…know-"she trailed off, Damon smiled seeing her blushing

"Did I tell you how delicious you look when you blush?"

"No" Artemis cringed "this is so embarrassing" she covered her face with her hands. But he grabbed her wrist

"It's not, I get it. You're not ready" Damon murmured trailing a cool finger down her heated cheek

"It doesn't freak you out?" she asked, he was slightly miffed at that, he was glad in an odd way to see her vulnerable side.

Damon chuckled "It doesn't, I find it very hot knowing that I'm going to be the only guy you ever-"she cut him off when she kissed him.

"No need for that" she murmured, and laid back down she fiddled with the collar of his shirt

"But I'm willing to give something else a try"

Artemis pushed aside her thick hair revealing the pale column of her throat, Damon brows furrowed

"Art-"

"No, I know you want to. You've been resisting and…it's ok" Artemis smiled. "Just don't make it hurt"

"Never" he murmured and pressed his lips against her throat "you sure?"

"I trust you" Artemis declared, she closed her eyes feeling him coming even closer. She let out a breath when he kissed her throat and laid gentle kisses everywhere, she relaxed in his arms and barely felt the fangs sinking in to her neck, and it was a small sting and then nothing.

Damon was careful and gentle he only took a few pulls before he pulled back. He licked the bite marks and looked down at her "So?"

"I can live with that" she uttered causing him to laugh, he rolled over to his side and faced her.

"Ergh…tired though" she mumbled yawning. Artemis snuggled in to his arms

"Well you should go sleep then" he pulled her close and could hear her breathing evening out. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

** In this Chap-Art wakes up to Damon and sticks to his word about working together, so they and Elena head off to Chicago. There was some road trip bonding, where we learn that Arty doesn't like nick-names, they arrive at Stefan's apartment. Where Klaus makes an appearence Arty hides under the bed and was merely a couple of minutes away of being discovered. Damon takes them to the bar where they find Stefan but things don't work out. Last part Damon and Arty have a moment where she lets him bite her. **

**Next Chap-Bill Forbes is in town. Arty and Damon end up fighting **

**Please REVIEW **


	48. Chapter 48

Artemis went to roll over but a firm grip around her waist stopped her. She opened her bleary eyes her brows furrowed in confusion

"Ergh" she groaned and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Now that isn't the normal reaction I get from girls when I spend the night" Damon uttered

"Ssh" she slapped her hand over his mouth "no talking sleep" she muttered

Artemis snuggled back into his arms but froze feeling something was very off. "When did you take your shirt off?" she asked seeing him bare chested, her cheeks were flushed at the sight, damn she thought he was sexy as hell.

"After I took your shorts off"

He wasn't at all disappointed by her reaction; Artemis shot up onto her knees and ripped the covers off,

"You're such a dick" she shouted seeing that she still had on her shorts.

"Well I'm only in my boxers so if you wanna you know see it-"Artemis eyes widened when she saw that he was right "how the hell did you do all of that whilst I was sleeping?" she asked

"You're a heavy sleeper" he smirked and grabbed her around the waist pulling her down. With a oof she landed on top of him "now do I get a morning kiss? Or you want to give me something else?"

Artemis smirked coyly and ran a slim finger down his chest "Like what?"

Damon groaned "You're a vixen" he kissed her on the lips, he flipped them over causing her to squeal

"So what are you going to do?" she uttered

"Punish you-"Artemis giggled

"Sorry smut talk makes me laugh" she uttered. Damon smirked and shook his head he knew one way to shut her up. "You're doing you-"she was cut off by his lips smashing against hers. Her hands roamed his back she could feel his muscles rolling beneath his skin-

"Hey Art-oh my god" Elena gasped and abruptly turned around.

Artemis eyes widened she attempted to push Damon off but he didn't budge, "Damon" she hissed

He rolled his eyes and dropped down beside her,

"Elena" she climbed out of bed "you can come in"

Elena cautiously entered the room

"Way to ruin my morning Elena" Damon drawled, both Gilbert girls sent him a glare

"What's up?" she smiled

"Carole Lockwood called she was wondering if you're going to the Founders Party and-"

"Right that lunch thing" Artemis hummed "we've got to go since we're actually a founding family" she muttered and felt a pulse of air behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Damon had vanished.

"Did he stay the night?" Elena asked curiously

"Yep, but we didn't do anything" Artemis blurted out causing her sister to laugh

"Relax Art, you're fine" Elena grinned "I'll start on breakfast, you got to cook for Mrs Lockwood though"

Artemis nodded and watched as she left, her brows furrowed huh she thought; Elena was oddly perky especially for someone who's got their heart torn out. She wouldn't have blamed the teen for being upset or sulky. She shook her head and hurried to the bathroom she needed to get ready for the day.

* * *

With that thought Artemis headed down towards the bathroom and quickly stripped out of her nightclothes. She turned the shower faucet on and quickly brushed her teeth whilst she waited for the water to warm up. Artemis quickly rinsed her mouth out and stepped beneath the warm spray of water.

She sighed in content feeling the hot water hitting her muscles, the brunette had a quick shower and then proceeded to dry herself off and wrapped the towel around herself.

Artemis got dressed and just tightened the belt around her waist when there was a knock on the door

"Come in" she called sitting down on the edge of the bed,

"Hey Art, Mrs Lockwood-"

"I know that woman has a thing for always wanting me to help out" Artemis muttered under her breath as she buckled her shoes

"Because you're always so polite when she ask for help" Elena laughed as they stepped out of the bedroom and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"She always pull the dead husband card" Artemis huffed and switched on the radio, "here you start chopping and I'll start cooking" she instructed.

It wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with mellow music and the aroma of something that definitely taste delicious.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Artemis asked seeing Damon swaggering into the room.

"Have you ever knocked on my door?" he countered.

She smirked "Touché" Damon chuckled and pecked her on the cheek; he stood behind her and splayed his hands either side of her effectively boxing her in.

"What are you cooking?" he asked

"Chilli" Artemis replied stirring the pot, she tossed some salt in

"Chilli potlet? Why? Everyone makes it" Damon commented scrunching his nose up slightly, she elbowed him

"Well you haven't tried mine yet have you?" she asked "now shoo I'm trying to cook here, Elena you done?"

"Yep" Elena handed her over the chop board where it contained some vegetables, Artemis poured them in and was surprised when Damon stirred it

"Hey Ric" Elena smiled seeing the history teacher strolling in. Alaric took in the scene it looked oddly domesticated "what time you wanna leave for the Lockwood party?"

Artemis didn't miss the look on the hunter's face "Ah those founders party aren't really my thing-"

"Ric suck it up you're going, if I have to so do you" Artemis snapped,

"You're going to go and there's only going to be nine other people who brought chilli" Damon smirked, Artemis gripped tightly onto the spoon

"You know what? Here" with that Artemis scooped up some chilli and shoved it into Damon's mouth.

"Hot-"

"Swallow" Artemis uttered placing her hand on his chin and closed his mouth. The vampire swallowed "So?"

"That's good" he admitted "how about some more-"she slapped his hand away

"No it's for the-DAMON" she shouted when he smeared some of the chilli on her cheek. "Argh dick why'd you-"

"I got it" Damon swiped the chilli off of her face and licked his finger clean "hmm taste sweeter"

Artemis snorted and laughed she hit him on the arm and she jumped out of the way when he went to grab her. There was a throat clearance,

"Oops, Ric, Elena fancy some chilli?" she offered, Elena immediately nodded knowing how good Artemis's chilli was. She poured some and leant against the counter with Damon beside her.

"Why are you here exactly?" Alaric asked his eyes darting between the pair, he couldn't quiet explain he had gotten protective over the Gilbert brood, with Artemis in the lead the trio of brunette teenagers had wormed their way into his heart. Artemis was right; he did have no one like them so he was more inclined to be there for the trio of teens.

"Besides seeing my girl" Damon nodded towards Artemis who started to clean up "they know why I'm here"

"Art and Damon think I'm going to break-"

"Hey I never said that" Artemis commented chucking the rubbish in the trash can

"Yeah but you were thinking it" Elena uttered, Artemis grudgingly nodded that was true. "I'm not going to break I'm just going to keep making chilli-" Artemis cleared her throat causing Elena to roll her eyes so amended her words "I'll keep helping Artemis to make chilli and pretended I didn't spend the entire summer looking for someone who doesn't want to be found"

"Does she sound like she's in denial to you?" Artemis asked wryly wiping down the counter top

"Sounds like you're right dear" Damon smirked

"Don't call me dear" Alaric snorted hearing Artemis's retort

"I'm not in denial" Elena hissed at the pair.

"Then what's with the necklace?" Damon asked resting his chin on top of Artemis's shoulder "Isn't that a reminded of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

"Don't be an ass" Artemis rolled her eyes and went to check on the chilli, she jumped when she felt arms around her waist

"So can I have-"

"Shoo Damon, you're like a hovering pest" Artemis swatted him away.

* * *

Damon had left and Alaric had wondered into the lounge, whilst Elena was hanging in her room, she knew that the teen probably wanted to be on her own for a while. Artemis stretched her arms above her head and heard the doorbell ring. She waited a few more minutes to see if anyone would answer but rolled her eyes when no one did. Artemis walked down the hallway

"So no one answers the door" she called out and opened it and smiled seeing the blond vampire "You brought chilli? I got some and-"

"No, I got a surprise" Caroline grinned and bounded into the room before Artemis could ask another person walked over the threshold

"Bonnie" she grinned "ELENA JEREMY YOU GOT A DELIVERY" she shouted causing Bonnie to squeal and clutch her ears "Sorry" she hugged the witch "missed you-"

"The feeling is definitely mutual" Bonnie smiled

"Bonnie" Elena grinned rushing forward to embrace her best friend. Artemis took a step back

"I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the three of you-"

"Arty not so much, she's got a boyfriend" Caroline smirked, Artemis rolled her eyes and snatched the chilli out of the vampire's hands and walked off to the kitchen

"Who?"

"Damon"

"Shut up Care, you've got such a big mouth" they all heard Artemis yell from the kitchen.

They were all now gathered around the counter

"So?" Caroline asked grinning at Artemis; the eldest teen tasted the chilli that she had brought over. After she had told them what had happened between her and her father. Artemis was completely stunned at that revelation, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena all had managed to not go and kick Bill Forbes's ass.

Artemis tasted the chilli, "Hmm not bad" she uttered whilst stirring it "keep stirring Care" she instructed hefting up one of the chilli pots she had made. Both Bonnie and Elena had opted to sit down at the breakfast bar since neither of them wouldn't even consider getting in Artemis's or Caroline's way.

"So how was your summer?" Artemis asked placing the pot of chilli on the counter

"The problem with my father's side of the family is that they're incredibly boring" Bonnie drawled,

"After the last few days I would kill for a normal family" Caroline said as she helped Artemis,

"Elena you're knotting your necklace" Artemis commented as she poured the bowl of chilli into another. When she had done that she placed it back on the counter.

Elena sighed frustrated "It's got a knot" she uttered and took it off "can you?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and took the necklace off of her placing it in her palm so she could unknot it.

"So you and Damon….when did that happen?" Bonnie asked

Artemis rolled her eyes "Why you got a bet going on?" she questioned

Caroline winced "So you found out about that?"

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p'

"So you and Damon-"

"Are together" Artemis finished off

"You sure?" Bonnie asked, the brunette nodded and smiled

"Definitely, he makes me happy" she said quietly as she managed to untangle some of the knots "ta da- OWW" she shouted dropping the necklace onto the counter

"What's wrong?" Elena asked panicked "Is that a burn mark?"

Artemis held out her hand "son of a bitch that hurt, it was your necklace" Caroline grabbed a cloth and wetted it

"Here" Artemis pressed it against the stinging flesh

"The necklace?" Bonnie questioned

"Careful" Artemis warned seeing Elena picking up her necklace by the chain

"Let me see" the witch leant forward and studied the necklace, she reached forward and soon as the tips of her fingers touched the necklace sparks flew causing Elena to drop it.

* * *

"We're here" Artemis said placing her chilli pot on the picnic table "ergh look there's Mrs Pliff-"

"Why does it sound like you hate her?" Caroline asked setting her own chilli pot down

"Because Arty does" Elena replied, earning a whack upside the head from her elder sister

"I don't hate her"

"Yeah right" Elena snorted

"Ok, I just don't get on-she tries to sabotage all the food I make, look here she comes" Artemis muttered and sure enough the plump blond woman made her way towards the teenage girls.

"Artemis lovely-"

"Back off Pliff" Artemis snapped "you're not going near this Chilli-"

"Well-"

"Go away and don't bother us" Caroline compelled the woman getting disbelieving looks from both Gilbert girls "What did you want to watch Art and Pliff at each other's throats?"

Elena snorted "As if you don't want to see that"

"Ok I do, but we're supposed to meet Bonnie" Caroline said dragging both Artemis and Elena over to the benches in the courtyard "but Arty, if you're in the mood to kick her ass later can you do it out-"

Artemis laughed and lightly shoved the blond "I'm not going to kick some woman's ass"

"Oh why?" Caroline whined.

Artemis shook her head and gestured behind the blond vampire's head "Bon is here"

"Hey" Bonnie sat down on Artemis's other side. "I got it" she pulled out her thick grimoire "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what kind of magic it has" Elena slipped off her necklace and handed it over to the witch. "It's going to take a while so tell me if anyone is coming"

"Got it" Artemis nodded playing with the hem of her dress

"So Art you do realise that you're getting involved with Damon Salvatore" Caroline blurted out

"What?" Artemis asked confused "I kind of figured out that I and he are together"

"I know that but Art this is Damon we're talking about, he loves you we can all see that" Caroline turned to face her "but don't expect him to change anytime soon"

"I don't want him to change" Artemis frowned

"What? I thought that you're not-"

"Of course I'm not into him randomly killing people, but I wouldn't change him. Otherwise he wouldn't be the Damon I fell in love with. Plus you got to hand it to him he's much better than he was before-"

"Yeah but he's not going to really change, if you get what I mean" Caroline said, Artemis frowned lightly she never wanted Damon to change sure she didn't occasionally agree with his lifestyle but he was Damon. Artemis was pulled out of her thoughts by Bonnie who gasped

"Guys" she called the trio of teenagers.

Artemis eyes widened seeing Elena's necklace floating mid-air, she glanced around and saw that no one was paying attention to them.

"Bon, right here in public? Stop" Artemis hissed

"It's not me" Bonnie shook her head "It has its own magic"

"I need to get something to eat" the elder teen stood up and stretched her arms above her head "oh my god there's Pliff sniffing around again" with that she stalked off.

Artemis looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her, she picked up the small card and ready 'Lockwood family chilli' she scooped up some and balked at the taste.

A napkin was held out to her; Artemis immediately spat it out gagging "Ergh" she shuddered

"Oh so sexy Art" Damon smirked and threw the napkin in the trash

"That is disgusting" she frowned and took a bottle of water she downed it and sighed

"Feeling better?"

"Much" she smiled as held out a sunflower to her "for me? You stole it off of the table-serious why-hmph" she was cut off when he swiftly kissed her on the lips, Damon pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, he rested his temple against hers

"That is one way to shut you up" Damon smirked, she rolled her eyes but took the flower off of him, she inhaled its sweet scent

"Thank you" she smiled giving him a chaste kiss, when he tried to get things more heated she pulled back a wide smile on her face.

"Not in public" she uttered he pouted and tugged one of her curls

"Oh but I'm a big fan of PDF, especially" he kissed her jawline "when-" she grabbed a fistful of his shirt "it's with someone who" he lips moved towards her ear "I am in irrevocably in love with" he gently bit down on her earlobe causing her to gasp.

"Ok…ok….ok" she murmured "you're bad" she laughed and took a step back

"Art" Alaric called "Elena's looking for you"

"Sure, see ya later Salvatore" Artemis pecked him on the cheek flouncing away. When Alaric saw Artemis leave he turned towards the vampire

"You know the whole point of this party is so that the council could conspire against vampires" Damon commented grabbing a bowlful of the 'Gilbert family chilli'

"I think you need to take a beat with Art" Alaric uttered causing Damon to look at him

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever you two have going on I think it's a bad idea"

"I don't think it's your business Ric" Damon bit out.

"It is my business, sure I signed up for taking care of Elena and Jeremy, but Arty comes with them. She's been through a lot over the last couple of weeks losing her aunt like that constantly looking out for Jeremy and Elena. I don't think she needs to dive right into a relationship with you" Alaric said seriously "I'm trying to protect her"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon snarled

"What I think is that you need to take a beat" Alaric snapped before he could retort Liz made an appearance.

* * *

"Come on let's go, the party is dying down" Artemis called Elena and Caroline.

"Yeah might as well get a move on" Elena nodded as they walked down the hallway, Artemis glanced down at the fading burn mark on her palm

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" she asked placing the empty bowl on the table she hadn't even took one step before there was a resounding smash. "Crap-"

"And you break a bowl" Caroline drawled

"Which is why we should hurry out of this party" Artemis sped her pace up. "So the necklace?"

"Stefan never mentioned it and I never asked" Elena replied "maybe Bonnie will figure it out"

"Please tell me it's time to go" Alaric said falling in step with them

"Definitely and maybe we shouldn't come back here for a while" Artemis uttered

"What happened?" Alaric asked

"Arty broke a china bowl so-"

"So if Carol Lockwood gets wind of it, she would never let me live it down, and constantly bombard me with events that she would want me to help her with" Artemis said as they rounded the corner "Where's Damon?"

"Probably doing bad things to good people" Caroline sniped, Artemis rolled her eyes "consider me the honesty police"

Artemis snorted and shook her head but the smile slid off her face when saw the look on Caroline's face, Elena obviously saw the look on the blond vampire's face.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked

"It's my dad" Caroline uttered, Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw Bill Forbes standing there mingling with the crowd "I can't-"

"It's fine, we'll call you later" Elena assured her and Caroline ran upstairs leaving the trio behind.

"What's that about?" Alaric asked

"Something to do with doing bad things to good people" Artemis muttered glaring at Bill Forbes. "I should go and give him a piece of my-"

"Let's go before Art punches the man" Elena grabbed her wrist dragging her out

"Prick would've deserved it" Artemis said as she opened the front door they exited the manor and walked down the stone steps.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Houston we have a problem" Damon called running up beside Artemis

"What kind of problem?" Artemis questioned "and where have you been?"

"Managing Bill Forbes, he's impervious to compulsion" the raven head vampire stated.

"How?" Alaric asked as they all walked down the path

"No idea but he threatened to out me. How ironic is that?" Damon said Artemis snorted hearing that earning incredulous looks from them

"What? It's funny" she muttered causing Damon to smirk. "But how did you know that the compulsion didn't work?" she studied him and sighed "you bit him didn't you?"

"Not the most important piece of information I've mentioned" Damon brows furrowed

"What does he want?" Alaric asked.

"He wants to control the council" Damon said "he's says it's been compromised-"

"It has been" Alaric snapped

"He wants to fill the town's water with vervaine" Damon uttered, Artemis's eyes widened at that

"What?"

"Maybe it's not a bad idea, it'll help you keep in control now that Stefan's not here to-"

"To what?" the vampire snapped cutting Elena off "keep me in check-"

"Damon calm down she didn't mean it like that" Artemis said attempting to calm the situation down

"Should've killed him this morning-"

"Don't be an idiot" Artemis snapped glaring at him "he's Caroline's dad"

"Yeah when I kill him she'll have one more parent then we do-"Artemis shook her head and placed her hand on his chest pushing him back

"Damon you can't" she stated.

"I will" he smirked but Alaric shoved him back

"Come on Damon"

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz Ric" Damon scowled "step aside-"

"Yeah that's not going to happen" Alaric said stubbornly, Damon glanced down and saw the gaudy ring that the history teacher was wearing.

"Damon" Artemis warned seeing him looking at the ring,

"Your temporary funeral" with that Damon snapped Alaric's neck instantly killing him

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis shouted but he marched off back to the manor. She looked down at Alaric and sighed "call Caroline" she instructed "tell him her dad might end up dead if she don't show up"

"Where are you going?" Elena called kneeling beside Alaric and saw Artemis running after Damon.

"To deal with my ass of a boyfriend" she shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

Artemis ran back into the manor and down the hallway she could hear Damon in one of the rooms

"Whoa is that scotch?" Damon asked

"Damon" Artemis hissed grabbing his arm, but the vampire ignored her and walked further into the room

"I had you down for an abstainer" the vampire carried on.

Artemis nervously licked her lips she was getting more and more anxious

"Everything in moderation, Art I haven't seen you since-"

"Since I saw you riding away into the sunset with….Fernando was it?" Artemis questioned

"It was Greg-"

"He looked like a Fernando" she muttered under her breath "well by Bill come on Damon" she attempted to drag the vampire away but Damon remained where he was.

"So moderation?" Damon asked his eyes not moving off of the man in front of him

"Keeps the mind clear of influences-"

"Like compulsion" Damon stated, truth be told she was just as curious at how Bill managed to resist the compulsion.

"Yeah I tried to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Damon folded his arms in front of his chest "the mind is a powerful tool I get it. I'm impressed I've never seen that before-"

"Well you congratulated him enough, let's go" Artemis muttered and inwardly sighed when he again didn't listen to her.

"It takes a certain human focus. Art what if I teach you? After all that bracelet won't stay on forever will it?" Bill uttered. "After all Damon could be compelling you right now to be with him"

Artemis swallowed as the vampire snarled "I wouldn't do that" Damon spat glaring at the man.

"Wouldn't you? After all vampires aren't a truthful bunch are they?" Bill sipped his drink "but it's a skill I've been honing in on for decades, and to be fair your technique is a little lazy"

Artemis tucked in a stray curl and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Duly noted" Damon took a step forward "I'm a little curious why don't you just expose us to the council?"

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here but I'm not" Bill shook his head.

Artemis scoffed "Serious? You tortured your own daughter, sounds kind of like being a bad guy"

"I would never expose my own daughter to those morons"

"That's something then" Artemis commented wondering where the hell was Caroline she had a feeling that something bad was going to go down

"It's pretty risky move taking me on don't you think?" Damon said cockily

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town. But I figured you're not that self-destructive enough to kill the Sheriff ex-husband-"

"You'll be right about that. So Damon let's go NOW" Artemis scowled at him. Damon's icy orbs harden

"Makes you the third person to underestimate me" with that the vampire blurred forward and bit down hard on Bill's neck

"DAMON" Artemis shouted and grabbed the lamp on the table; she threw it hard at the vampire causing him to drop Bill to the ground. "Oh my god Bill" she dropped down beside the man "are you ok?"

"You know all this behavioural modification going on around here I forgot how good blood tastes when it's fresh, but Arty helped me-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis spat "what the hell-?"

"What are you going to do? Kill everyone who knows about you?" Bill panted.

"No I'm not going to kill you Bill I'm just going to enjoy every little moment we share together-" he went to bite down on him. Artemis shoved Bill out of the way catching Damon by surprise she gasped when his fangs tore into the crook of her neck.

"Damon" she cried out in pain shit this hurt she thought.

Damon immediately pulled back and his eyes were wide in shock "Art-"before he could finish his sentence he was slammed into the wall by Caroline.

"You ok? Bill asked

Artemis shakily nodded and stumbled onto her feet as Caroline threw Damon into the glass doors

"Daddy, are you ok?" Caroline blurred towards them

"Fine" he panted the blond vampire bit down onto her wrist holding it out to the man. "I'm fine-"

"Grow up" she shoved it against Bill's mouth

"Should teach that ass a life lesson" Damon snarled, he looked positively feral

"Damon" Artemis warned

"Get out of here" Caroline growled

"Or what?" he snarled

In retaliation Caroline whacked Damon across the face causing him to crash back into the wall. Artemis gasped thinking what the hell was wrong with the vampire.

"Stop it Damon" she shouted as he flung Caroline onto the desk pinning her there by her throat

"I'm stronger than you little girl" he growled

"Yeah well I'm angrier" Caroline snarled and head-butted the older vampire throwing him back onto the ground, in a blink of an eye Caroline blurred out of the room grabbing Bill on the way. Just as Elena ran into the room

"Bummer I love a good girl fight-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis shouted pressing her hand against her throat. Damon shot onto his feet

"Art I'm sorry that-"

"Don't touch me" she snapped when she saw him raising his hand "what are you doing?"

"I-"

"You can't do this anymore Damon, not in this town" Artemis glared at him

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before" he shouted, her jaw clenched

"Is there some self-destruction button in your head?" Elena remained silent things were getting more and more heated and she knew it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Why is it so important to keep me in check-"

"They shouldn't" Artemis snapped "no one should keep you in check, you should have enough self-control to do that yourself" she gestured to her throat "but I guess I was wrong. You're not a monster Damon. But you're acting like one"

Damon scowled and stepped forward so that she had to tilt her face up to look at him in the face "In case you forgot Artemis I am a monster I am a vampire"

"Well you can go to hell" she glared at him "I am not trying to change you but the way you're acting right now you're not fit to be around people"

Damon nodded "I guess…I should take a beat then right?" her brows furrowed in confusion before she could question him he stalked off.

Artemis slumped against the desk feeling an ache in her heart; she swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed her hands against her eyes

"Art?"

"It's fine Elena" she muttered but the teen didn't believe her for a second and instead rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug

"You want to go home?"

Artemis smiled "That's the best thing I've heard all night" and they walked out of the large manor

"So you and Damon?"

"I have no clue it's like we take one step forward and then a dozen back" Artemis said whilst climbing into her car.

"But you still love him right?"

Artemis looked over to Elena "Yes I do. I think we just need some time to let things simmer down"

Artemis dropped down on to her bed pressing the white cloth against her throat, it had stopped bleeding it was just a slight throbbing, what she had said was right maybe they needed time to let things calm down.

She had no clue as to what had gotten into him but she didn't dwell on it for too long since she was exhausted. Artemis climbed underneath her covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

** So in this chap-At the beginning Art and Damon moment. which much to Damon's annoyance Elena ruins. Carol Lockwood asks Art to contribute to the picnic and ends up making chilli. Elena's necklace burns her. Bonnie comes back. Arty has a rivalry with Mrs Pliff. Alaric warns Damon to stay away from Art, since he wants to protect her. Damon kills him. Arty runs after Damon where he ends up accidently biting her. They exchange words and he walks off. **

**Next Chap-Klaus returns to Mystic Falls. **

**Please REVIEW **


	49. Chapter 49

Artemis groaned and rolled over hearing the sound of her alarm blaring; she slammed her hand down on the shrilling device and sat up making the sheets pool around her waist. Like the last two days Artemis checked her cell and rolled her eyes seeing that there were no calls from Damon.

"Ass is so stubborn" she muttered under her breath. Her thoughts didn't linger on it though since she had to get up for work today as she had an order coming in. With that Artemis grabbed her lacy black underwear and padded barefooted to the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it; the brunette did her morning routine and had a quick shower. Artemis reached out and dried herself off before slipping on her bra and underwear. She glanced out of her window and saw that the sky was blue and clear, she rummaged through her closet and slipped on her outfit, Artemis buttoned up the top half and tightened the sash around her waist.

She decided to leave her hair out in their usual bouncy curls, once she had found her shoes she headed downstairs.

"Morning Ric" she greeted the hunter who was already sitting at the table

"Hey Art" Alaric smiled looking up from the paper "spoken to Damon yet?"

"Nope" she replied pouring herself a cup of coffee "not since he killed you"

"Well-"

"Ric I really don't want to talk about it" Artemis said sitting down opposite him with a bowl of cereal,

"Ok" he uttered they both looked up when Elena entered the kitchen

"Morning" she bounced over to them plopping down in the vacant seat beside Artemis who rolled her eyes when the younger teen took the bowl of cereal

"Where's Jere?" she asked noting that the youngest Gilbert wasn't around

"He left a note saying he was going out" Alaric replied

"Ah…ok" Artemis brows furrowed thinking why the teen was out so early but she shrugged it off. "So Lena is Caroline dragging you off to do prank night?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Elena nodded eating her breakfast

"I know, prank night is awesome there's one trick I know, superglue the teacher's desk drawer shut they go crazy when they can't open it" she smirked and downed the rest of the coffee

"Don't do mine" Alaric called out getting onto his feet to place his dirty dishes in the sink with his back turned Artemis mouthed to Elena 'Do his desk drawer" causing Elena to snort

"Will do"

"Well great see yah later" she jumped onto her feet and grabbed her bag, Artemis slammed the front door shut behind her and walked down the gravel path towards her car. She climbed in and buckled up and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Artemis brows furrowed as she studied the item "Hmm" she muttered under her breath "you shouldn't be here, you're from the 1950's" she was currently going around the store placing the new items she had ordered and that had also archived on the shelves.

"You know that's the first sign of madness talking to yourself"

Artemis yelped and spun on her heel clutching her chest "Jesus Betty do you want to give me a heart attack?" she asked

"Nope, otherwise you wouldn't be able to eat this" Betty grinned holding up a wrapped package, Artemis knew what it was

"Banana bread?" she grinned and ushered the elderly lady into the back office "smells delicious like always"

"I have a talent" Betty smirked sitting down in the squashy armchair whilst Artemis made some coffee

"So modest Betty" she placed the mug in front of the woman and took the opposite seat

"I'm sensing a bit of sarcasm dear"

Artemis laughed and cut a slice if the warm bread "You'll be right about that" she swallowed the piece and leant back in her seat "So how's life going for you Betty?"

"Hmm, not to bad exhausted as hell, getting up in the morning to clear the store-"

"If you want I can open up the bakery for ya" Artemis offered.

Betty smiled and shook her head "No need to dear, it's not because of that I'm tired, its Johnny that man is as horny as a teenager"

Artemis chocked on her coffee after a few hacking coughs her airways were clear "Bet-"

"I'm only horny for you Betty" Johnny called from the office doorway

"Oh my god Jo-"

"Ah relax kiddo" he grinned and strolled in "so is this fresh?" he didn't bother to wait for a reply and took Artemis's coffee, the teen knew the pair well enough so didn't expect anything less

"So Art you and Damon-"

"Oh you dating that punk huh?" Johnny asked-

"Is the sex good?" Betty asked abruptly

Artemis's jaw drop "What the-"

"Don't sleep with him straight away, no one is going to buy the cow if you give out the milk for free" Johnny uttered.

"Did you just call me a cow-"Artemis quirked an eyebrow

"Forget that. What'd you mean? Huh? So it's ok for guys to use that try on as many pants they as you want until you find the right one. But women get cows?" Betty scoffed "You sir are sexist-"

"What it's true, no one likes women who sleep around a lot-"

"I use to" Betty shot onto her feet "and you. What were you doing huh? Trying on a lot of pants-"

"Bet-"Johnny spluttered but his wife didn't listen and stormed off, "Oh shit I'm so sleeping on the couch"

Artemis smothered down her laughter. She definitely loved hanging around with those two

"You think if I buy her flowers she-"

"YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH EVEN IF YOU DO BUY ME FLOWERS" Betty screeched and there a resounding sound of the store door slamming shut

"Oh crap" Johnny muttered "take my advice Art, don't spread your legs for-"

"Ok Johnny" Artemis shouted over him "go and deal with your wife" she literally shoved him out of the store, she shut the door and leant against it "pair of nutters, but got to love them" she muttered with a smile on her face.

* * *

Artemis had just turned her laptop off it was nearing six in the evening so she was closing up for the night, every hour or so she had checked her phone to see if Damon had called but he didn't, she knew he needed some breathing space so let him be. Artemis got onto her feet and patted down her pockets to make sure she had her keys. She exited the store and was locking it up when her cell rang

"Elena what's up?" she asked seeing whose name was flashing across the scene

"Hey Art" she could hear laughter in her sister's tone "can you do us a favour and run by the store, apparently Tyler did a miscount and we don't have paper cups-"

"What'd you need paper cups for?" Artemis asked unlocking her car door "actually forget it, it's prank night so I'm not even going to ask"

"Tell her to hurry-"

"Damn Care, no need to scream" she laughed hearing Elena shout "Art just get a box"

"Alright see ya in a bit" Artemis hanged up and clamoured into her rusty yellow bug, she shoved the key into the ignition, it was a couple of minutes before the car roared to life, and Artemis pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove towards the store.

"Bloody kids use my money on paper cups" Artemis muttered under her breath as she grabbed the cardboard box from the back of her car and headed into the school. As soon as she entered the hallway she felt something odd was going on since it empty,

"Hello?" she called and assumed everyone was either in the classrooms or in the gymnasium, with that thought Artemis trudged along the corridor heading towards the gymnasium.

She opened the doors and stepped inside, "Hey I brought cups" she grinned "no clue why Tyler messed that up" she frowned when there was no reply "where is every-"

"ARTY GET OUT" Elena shouted causing her to jump

"What-why-"

Artemis felt a pulse of air behind her and turned around, her grip on the box slackened and it fell to the ground so the cups were splattered everywhere.

"Klaus" she breathed her blood was frozen

"Glad that you remember my name love" Klaus smirked he gripped her chin causing her to wince "now I'm guessing you're another reason why my hybrids don't work. What are we going to do about that?"

Artemis eyes were wide she really know what to do and gasped when he grabbed her by her upper arm dragging her over to Elena and the other two teens. He swung her around and fisted his hand into her hair causing her to groan, Klaus harshly tugged her head back so that he could see her throat. She clenched her eyes shut when she felt his lips skimming her throat she gasped when he ripped off the bandage

"Now whose been snacking on you love?" Klaus smirked, Artemis glared at him

"Go to hell" she snarled

"Now why would I want to do that" her eyes widened seeing his bluish eyes transform into a pair of golden ambers ones.

"NO" Elena screamed.

The elder Gilbert teen screamed out in pain when the hybrid sank his fangs into her throat, she thrashed in his hold.

"Oh you are delicious" Klaus pulled back and threw her towards Elena, Artemis staggered but Elena grabbed hold of her. She gripped onto Elena's hand

"Dana what are-"Artemis frowned seeing both the teens there, she placed her hand over her neck

"I don't know" Dana cried clearly terrified

"Well let me clear things up" Klaus smirked folding his arms across his chest "lift your foot up and stay like that" he compelled the dark haired girl. "If she drops her foot Chad I want you to beat her to death-"Chad dumbly nodded.

"Klaus you don't need to do this" Artemis snapped, but the hybrid growled at her

"You want a matching mark?" he snarled, taking a step towards her but Artemis stood her ground Elena grabbed the elder teen's wrist tugging her back.

From the corner of her eye she could see Dana wobble precariously

"Keep it up"

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis hissed

"You really are mouthy aren't you? I can see why Elijah was so in love with you" Klaus smirked taking a step towards her; he smiled devishly when he heard her pulse quicken. "You know I hope I don't have to kill you" he smirked running a cool finger down her cheek.

Artemis's jaw clenched she slapped his hand away.

"You-"

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked speaking over her "what did you do to him?"

Artemis licked her lips, the throbbing from her neck was still stinging she pulled her hand away and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Stefan's on a time out here let me" Klaus grabbed Artemis's hand she yelped when he pulled her hard enough to send her crashing against his chest

"Let go-" she struggled even more so when he grabbed her bloody hand and held it up to his lips, her eyes widened when she saw his fangs lengthening-"NO" she shouted and surprised him when she kicked him hard in the shin.

"YOU-"Klaus growled and grabbed her by her throat; Artemis gasped and scratched the back of his hand her feet were dangling in the air "maybe this will teach you some manners." He snarled and with that he threw her across the gymnasium

"ARTY" Elena screamed as Artemis let out a cry of pain when she crashed into the stone wall. The younger teen ran towards her sister and got even more frightened when the elder teen didn't move. "Art wake up" Elena shook her, and let out a relieved sigh when Artemis groaned and clutched her throbbing head, "you're bleeding" she muttered seeing a small gash on Artemis's temple.

"I'm fine" Artemis grunted and with help from Elena she managed to stumble onto her feet. She swayed precariously and Elena quickly wrapped her arm her.

"See love if you keep this zip" Klaus gestured to his mouth "then everything would be far less painful for you"

Artemis had the urge to punch him hard in the face, she opened her mouth to retort but an elbow jab from Elena stopped her.

"Don't, I don't want you to get hurt" Elena hissed since Artemis was looking a little worse for wear there was a dribble of blood coming down her temple, as well as blood seeping down her throat.

Artemis nodded and bit down on her bottom lip thinking Damon had the worst timing in the world to do a disappearing act. The gymnasium doors were slammed opened

"BONNIE GET OUT OF HERE" Elena shouted seeing her best friend entering the room. Artemis jumped when Klaus appeared behind the witch.

"Oh I was wondering when you would show up" Klaus grinned "now we can get started er…Dana why don't you and Chad relax, you and Chad sit tight" Artemis helped the teen onto her feet she could see the looks of terror on both of their faces.

"I'm assuming you're the reason Elena and Artemis are still walking around alive" Klaus snarled at Bonnie

"Yeah I am, I saved Elena so if you want to blame someone blame me. But I wasn't the reason Arty stayed alive it was your brother's doing" Bonnie said her voice shook.

"I knew Elijah wouldn't let her die, seems I underestimated my bother. But there's no need for blame love. Just your witchy and my brother's interference caused some unwanted side-effects. Since Elijah's a bit pre-occupied I need you to fix the problem" Klaus uttered. Artemis licked her lips; she didn't like the sound of that at all. Once again the gym doors opened revealing a stunning looking blond dragging Tyler in.

"Let go of me" Tyler hissed

"Hush now-"

"No-"Elena grabbed on to Artemis's hand

"Like you all to meet my sister. Rebekah word of warning she can be quiet mean" Klaus told them.

"Don't be an arse" Rebekah sniped

Artemis scoffed "He's more than an arse, try raging psychotic arse that sounds more right"

"And there's your smartarse mouth working again. I'm thinking I didn't get my point across" Klaus uttered.

"Let's just say your people skills are less than average" Artemis scowled causing Rebekah to smirk she pushed Tyler into Klaus's arms "Leave him alone" Artemis said through gritted teeth but the hybrid pushed pass her and pulled Tyler along with him.

"I'm going to make this very simple" Klaus declared "every time I attempt to turn a werewolf-"he gestured to Tyler "into a hybrid they die during the transition-"

"It's a sign you shouldn't even be doing it in the first place" Artemis snapped

"Oh I don't know about that" Klaus smirked he bit into his wrist and forced it against Tyler's lips, Artemis eyes widened at that she went to take a step forward but a pair of hands grabbed her by her upper arms

"Really dear you shouldn't get involve, not unless you want your blood splattered all over the wall" Rebekah hissed into her ear, making Artemis freeze she gasped at what happened next.

"I need you find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie" Klaus uttered gripping onto Tyler's neck "and for Tyler's sake you better hurry" with that he snapped the teenage boy's neck instantly killing him. Artemis rushed forward and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Oh Tyler" she muttered wiping away the blood that was on his lips. She checked his pulse and saw that there was nothing there.

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah had relocated to the back of the gymnasium whilst the others were all gathered around Tyler. Elena was pacing up and down whilst Bonnie's was watching on

"Is he?" Matt asked kneeling down beside Artemis; she nodded "he killed him"

Elena shook her head "He's not dead, Klaus's blood will turn him into a hybrid"

Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair she staggered on to her feet and looked over her shoulder seeing Klaus's getting onto his feet.

"And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition" Klaus uttered she stiffened feeling the hybrid coming up behind her "go on, go get your grimoires and your witchy enchantments, I'll hold on to Artemis and Elena-"he grabbed both Artemis's and Elena's arms "for safe keeping, maybe she'll let me have another taste" he smirked at the eldest teen, she glowered at him whilst Elena nodded over to Bonnie, the witch and Matt reluctantly left.

"So this is the latest doppelganger" Rebekah drawled coming to stand in front of them "the original one was much prettier"

"Dumb bitch, the term doppelganger implies that they're exactly the same. Ergo your statement is completely invalid" Artemis sniped she was surprised when Rebekah smirked at her

"Ah and this is the Claudette seer, Athena or Artemis which is it?"

"You really have a thing for asking pointless questions don't you" the brunette uttered. Elena shook slightly not wanting Artemis to end up hurt

"Why you-"

"Enough Rebekah take the wolf boy elsewhere would you?" Klaus said his voice low, Artemis could feel his breath wash over the shell of her, and Rebekah sent her a vicious smile and walked off dragging Tyler's body out of the room. Artemis took a step forward but Klaus grabbed her wrist tugging her back "Ignore her, petty little thing"

Artemis wriggled out of his hold glaring at him as she did so. She grabbed Elena's hand dragging her over to the other pair of terrified teens. She didn't want her sister anywhere near the demented hybrid. Klaus saw this and smirked "You can't protect everyone forever"

"I can try though, and they wouldn't need protection if it wasn't for you" Artemis uttered whilst Elena knelt down to comfort Dana who was sobbing

"And there you go again with that mouth of yours" Klaus grinned showing his dimples. She found it rather unsettling "tell me love does Damon find your lips useful-"she looked away and shook her head.

"You're disgusting"

"Hmm haven't been called that for a while" she was relieved to see him go back to the bleachers. Artemis looked down and saw Elena's, Chad's and Dana's scared face. She pushed back her own fear and knelt down beside them knowing she had to look after them.

"Art-"

"I know" Artemis smiled in attempt to reassure her sister "It'll be ok" she brushed aside the younger girl's hair and wiped away Dana's tears. Once again the gymnasium doors were slammed open, the room's occupants looked over and saw Stefan appearing, Artemis swallowed and licked her lips as she slowly got onto her feet, Elena stood up beside her

"Stefan-"she went to move forward but Artemis grabbed her wrist pulling her back

"Art-"

"Stay where you are Elena" the elder teen hissed,

"Klaus" Stefan merely glanced at them and then turned his attention back to the hybrid who was sitting on the bleachers

"Come to save your damsel mate?" he questioned

"I came to ask your forgiveness, and pledge my loyalty"

Artemis tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and watched the scene closely

"You've already broke that pledge once already" Klaus stated

"Elena means nothing to me anymore" Stefan said clearly, Artemis grabbed Elena's hand tugging her back she was thinking what the hell the vampire was playing at. "Whatever you ask of me I will do"

"Fair enough" Klaus jumped off the bleacher striding towards Artemis and the others, "let's drink on it. Kill them" he ordered gesturing towards Dana and Chad.

Artemis stepped in front of them "No don't-"

"You can't" Elena shook her head "he already said he-"she screamed when Klaus backhanded her across the face

"ELENA" Artemis shouted and wildly swung her fist at Klaus but he flipped her over his shoulder and slammed his boot down on her chest causing her to cry out, she stared up dazed.

Stefan growled and blurred forward, Klaus easily grabbed him by the throat "She mean's nothing to you?" Artemis gritted her teeth and attempted to get up but he slammed his boot down on her chest. "Don't move love"

"Let them go" Stefan snarled "I'll do whatever you want you have my word"

"Your word means nothing to me, now I lived by your word all summer in which time I never had to resort to this stop fighting" Klaus uttered Artemis felt his boot ease up so she slipped from beneath him and crawled over to Elena.

"Art-"

"Fine, let me see" she brushed her off and gently grasped her chin; her cheek was only slightly reddened.

"All I wanted was your allegiance and now I'm going to have it take-"

"Don't do this; don't do this-"Stefan spluttered,

"You'll do as exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run you will not hide you will simply just obey" Klaus said.

Artemis gaped at the scene completely stunned at what was taking place; Klaus was compelling the younger vampire.

"Now kill them ripper"

Artemis gasped seeing the veins around Stefan's eyes darkening and his eyes turning red she grabbed her younger sister and forced Elena's face against her shoulder not wanting her to see what was happening, she cringed when Dana let out a scream.

"Art-"Elena whimpered, Artemis kissed the crown of her head and looked over Elena's head and witnessed Stefan dropping a lifeless Dana onto the ground.

Stefan then moved onto Chad, she knew it was powerless to do anything; she tensed when she felt Klaus running his finger across the skin of her back.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in its true element, its species have become such a broody lot-"

"And what you're full of sunshine and rainbows?" Artemis sniped glaring at him "this is your fault"

Elena pulled back but still remained close to Artemis "You did this to him"

"Oh I invited him to the party love but he's the one who's dancing on the table" Klaus smirked at them, Artemis pulled Elena on to her feet who's gaze was still focused on Stefan. The gymnasium doors slammed opened "Where is it?" Rebekah demanded storming towards them

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked

"She has my necklace, look" Rebekah handed him over the cell where there was a picture of Elena and Artemis with Stefan.

"Well, well more lies" Klaus called out to Stefan.

Artemis stiffened gripped tighter onto Elena's wrist

"Where is it?" Rebekah snapped

"I don't have it anymore" Elena's voice shook with fear

"You're lying-"Rebekah shouted and lunged forward

"No" Artemis shoved her sister away and yelled out in pain when the Original vampire tore her fangs into the brunette's pale skin.

"ARTY" Elena screamed as Klaus flung his sister off of Artemis. The seer dropped down to the ground "oh my god" Elena breathed seeing the marks

"KNOCK IT OFF"

"MAKE HER TELL ME WHERE IT IS" Rebekah shouted.

Artemis panted and clutched her throat, Elena's eyes welled with tears, the elder Gilbert teen could see that Elena looked completely loss; she sent her a reassuring smile and managed to get onto her knees. Her whole body was throbbing in pain

She felt a shadow loom over them and looked up seeing Klaus over them. He crouched down in front of them "Where's the necklace sweetheart and be honest"

Elena nervously licked her lips "I don't know, Katherine stole it"

Klaus sighed and rested his chin on his hands "Katerina, of course" he then stood up "well that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace it'll make things a whole lot easier but since we're doing this the hard way. Let's put a clock on it should we?" he stormed over to the panel of the clock and slammed his hand down on it.

Artemis jumped hearing it buzz loudly and saw that it read '20.00' "twenty minutes if Bonnie hasn't found a solution I want you to feed but this time I want you to feed on Elena-" Artemis eyes widened

"No you can't" she shouted staggering onto her feet

"Klaus don't do this to him" Elena begged.

But the hybrid ignored her and headed straight over to Artemis "Come on love-"

"Burn in hell bastard" she spat.

Klaus's jaw clench "Fine watch your sister be ripped apart-" he wrapped his hand around her throat, she hissed feeling his fingers digging into her already wounded throat "but I warned you. Stefan don't feed on Artemis I want her for myself. She is delicious after all"

Artemis stumbled back when he let her go her neck was stinging madly and she felt a little woozy "No one leave, is they run fracture their spines" with that both Klaus and Rebekah left.

* * *

Artemis swallowed the lump down in her throat and glanced over to Stefan who had a dark gleam in his eye as he eyed the blood that trailed down her throat. Elena saw this and jumped onto her feet, she went towards the bleachers and managed to find a cloth "here" she handed it over to Artemis who smiled gratefully at her.

Artemis paced up and down as she kept an eye on the time, she briefly wondered where Jeremy was but glad that he was nowhere here since she didn't want him any danger as well.

She glanced back at the time and saw that they had roughly six minutes. She needed to get herself and Elena out of there.

"Caroline's dad" Elena exclaimed, Artemis knew that the teen wasn't going to give up on her boyfriend "he was able to resist compulsion I don't know how but-"Stefan shook his head "he did it though it's possible though-"

"Yeah it's just mind control right, maybe it'll take some focus and a couple of decades it's no big deal-"

"No need to get snarky" Artemis snapped "You can fight this, you're a strong person Stefan"

Elena licked her lips "When that buzzer goes off just drink from me-"

"You don't get it" Stefan growled "I can't stop Elena. I'm a ripper a ripper doesn't stop" he shouted "I listen to the words that are coming out of your mouth and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body"

Artemis stopped pacing and grabbed Elena's hand, things were getting out of control she wished that Damon was here. "And when that clock goes off I'm going to have to feed and I don't think I'll be able to stop"

"I don't believe that" Elena snapped "you just got to fight you can fight it, you just have to want it bad enough-"

"Because I love you?" Stefan scoffed

"Yeah" she shouted, Artemis pressed the cloth against her throat she pulled it back and saw it was covered in blood, bloody vampires and hybrids she thought. "That's right you love me, after everything we've been through you owe me that" for some odd reason Artemis felt proud of her

"You're right, you're right" Stefan said his gaze wasn't wavering off of Elena "I owe you everything because through all of this you're the one thing kept me from giving up. From turning it all off, but I can't help who I am Elena. The more blood that I get the more I want and if I get yours-"the next words that came out of his mouth frightened Artemis to the core "You are dead"

Artemis dropped the cloth to the ground and felt a shudder go down her spine; she exchanged a worried look with Elena.

"We have to go" Artemis called out a thin sheen of sweat covered her, it was hitting the final ten seconds

"Arty's right you're going to have to go" Stefan groaned sweat marred his face

"But Klaus said if we run-"

"It doesn't matter, please Elena, please run"

Artemis grabbed her sister's hand

"No Art-"

"We're running" Artemis shouted at her "I am not letting you end up dead. I am not" Elena could see the look of pure terror etched across her sister's face, Artemis looked up they had five seconds left "Arty please get her out of here. Get her out" he shouted

"You have to fight-"

"NO MOVE YOUR ASS" the eldest Gilbert teen yelled shoving Elena towards the double doors. They both froze when the buzzer went off

"I love you Stefan. Fight don't give up-"

"I can't hold it" Stefan growled and caused both brunettes to scream "GO RUN-"

"Stef-"

"Elena move" Artemis ordered and shoved her forward, seeing the look on her face Elena ran. They sprinted down the corridor Artemis glanced over her shoulder

"Never thought we had to do this. Run from Stefan" she muttered making sure Elena was in front of her. When she saw the teen lagging slightly Artemis pushed her forward "keep going" and could hear Stefan smashing into lockets. They rounded another corner, Elena nearly slipped but Artemis grabbed hold of her

"Come on" she picked up her pace as slammed open another set of double doors.

"You think-"

"We keep running" Artemis uttered and spun around on her heel and gasped as Klaus appeared in front of the, she stood protectively in front of the younger girl

"We got to stop meeting like this" the hybrid smirked

"You-argh" Artemis yelped as he grabbed her around the throat pinning her to the wall

"Now we got a ripper to see" Klaus smirked at the pair of terrified brunettes.

* * *

Klaus dragged them into the cafeteria, Artemis was stunned by the sight that greeted them, and their standing in the middle of the room was Stefan who had stabbed himself in the stomach

"Now this is fascinating" Klaus laughed "the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl"

"Something that you'll never know about" Artemis spat her chest was heaving.

"Maybe one day" Klaus uttered glancing down at her, he turned his attention back to Stefan "Now why don't you turn it off"

Artemis grasped Elena's hand pulling her sister to her side

"No" Stefan violently shook his head; Artemis could see that he was clearly trying to fight the compulsion.

Klaus dropped down onto the bench "Turn it off, your humanity is killing you all the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off-"

"Back off Klaus leave him alone" Artemis snapped but he didn't listen instead he got back up onto his feet moving towards Stefan.

"Your strong, but you're not strong enough" Klaus wrenched the broken mop out of his stomach and threw it aside. "Turn it off"

Artemis winced feeling Elena's grip tightened

"NO" Stefan shouted and pushed him back making the hybrid stumble back. Klaus snarled and blurred forward pinning the younger vampire against the wall

"TURN IT OFF" he roared

"No-"Elena went to run towards the pair but Artemis grabbed hold of the back of her top pulling her back.

"Don't" she hissed and saw the tears in Elena's eyes they both looked back over to the vampire and hybrid. Artemis could see the change in Stefan's demeanour

"What did you do?" Elena breathed also seeing the change

"I fixed him" Klaus turned to face them. "But I think a test is in order-"he strolled over to them. "Ripper" he called "perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelganger's neck-"

"NO" Artemis shouted but was thrown aside she crashed into several tables. She groaned and managed to get onto her feet; "Stefan don't" she shouted and went to run forward seeing Stefan's morphing into a more demonic one.

Artemis was grabbed around the waist and pinned to the wall, Klaus held her to the wall using his arm

"ELENA" she screamed as Stefan blurred towards her younger sister causing a terrified shriek to leave Elena's lips.

"Please" Artemis begged tears streamed down her face seeing the vampire slurping down Elena's life force

"Please what love?" Klaus questioned canting his head to the side

"STOP THIS" she shouted struggling against him even harder seeing Elena go limp in Stefan's arm "STOP HIM" she screamed.

"Very well. Oh ripper" Klaus turned around but kept a hand on her shoulder "that's enough" with that Stefan dropped her. Artemis felt his grip loosen and ran forward dropping to her knees

"Elena. Elena Wake up" she shook her and raised her fingers to her neck, she saw the gaping wounds they were similar to the ones on her own neck "What did you do?" she hissed at Stefan but was even more disturbed when he looked like he didn't care at all. "What are you doing?" Klaus was there besides her raising a vial to Elena's throat and let the thick substance slide into it "Seeing if my hunch is correct. Up we get-"he grabbed Artemis by her arm forcing her onto her feet.

"LET GO-"she shouted "Elena-"

"Stefan take her to the hospital, and compel everyone there stating that she needs a private room and see to it no is to disturb her till I come" before Artemis could blink Stefan was gone along with Elena. "Let's go Sweetheart"

* * *

Caroline's head snapped up hearing footsteps coming towards them "Oh my god" she breathed seeing Klaus dragging Artemis with him. The vampire was startled at the state of the brunette

"Well the verdicts in" Klaus said keeping his hand firmly around her arm "the original witch says the doppelganger and the Claudette seer should be dead-"

"So we can kill them. Oh let me kill the seer mouthy little brat she is" Rebekah said scornfully

"Mouthy bitch aren't you" Artemis countered

"No I'm certain it means the opposite" Klaus replied,

"What?" Caroline asked as Rebekah grabbed her

"Call it a hunch" Klaus winked at Artemis he leant forward so that he was resting his elbows on the table top and waved the vial of blood underneath Tyler's nose "Elena's blood drink it-"

"No, no Tyler don't" Caroline struggled against the Original vampire

"If he doesn't drink it love he'll die anyway love, consider this an experiment" Klaus smirked, Artemis groaned feeling the hybrid's fingers digging into the flesh of her neck "now drink it"

Tyler took the vial of blood and downed some of its contents; he spluttered and sprayed the floor with vomit causing Artemis to jump.

"My throat" Tyler screamed "it burns." He scratched at his throat as if trying to sooth the ache

"Guess that didn't work let's try something else" Klaus spun Artemis around causing her to be flush against his chest

"What-what are you doing?" she writhed in his hold and paled when he pulled out his pocket knife.

"I'm saving your friend's life love" Klaus smirked and held out her wrist she hissed in pain when he sliced the thin delicate skink on her wrist. Artemis bit down hard on her bottom lip as Klaus pressed the vial against her gory wound so now that her blood was combined with Elena's. "Let's try again shall we"

Tyler grabbed the vial and downed it, he flew off the table and was on the floor screaming in pain, Artemis was completely oblivious to Klaus sliding his hand up the back of her neck she was focused on Tyler and saw him crouching and gripping tightly onto his hair as if to rip it out

"Tyler-"she shouted and gasped when his head shot up revealing fangs and golden eyes

"Now that's a start" Klaus smirked "So I guess your blood as well as your sister's is needed. So I'm guessing a few pints should suffice"

"What?" Artemis asked miffed "Don't touch-"

"Let's not create a scene" with that Klaus fisted his hand into her hair and smashed her head against the desk instantly knocking her out. The last thing Artemis heard was Caroline screaming her name.

* * *

Artemis groaned she ached everywhere, her head was throbbing and she felt incredibly sore all over. Her ears picked up hearing a steady beeping

"Elena?" she croaked and managed to sit up, she was in a room all on her own she looked down and saw an IV linking her to a blood bag, she picked it up and saw that it was taking her blood. Artemis pulled the tubes out and didn't even register the slight sting as she did this.

She was still incredibly woozy as soon as she sat up she felt as if the world had moved. Artemis gripped onto the guard rail and attempted to get out of the bed but lost her balance and was sent tumbling down onto the ground. She moaned and pulled herself up using the bed to get back onto her feet.

"Elena" she shouted stumbling down the corridor using the walls to help her, she rounded the corner and saw her younger sister out cold on the bed. Artemis ran forward and immediately pulled out the tubes.

"Wake up" she muttered and tried to get her up but was too weak

"Let me"

She gasped and spun around and saw Damon standing there, his eyes roamed over her they lingered on the bruises and bandages that was on her.

"Art-"

"Not now" Artemis cut him off "get Elena back to the Boarding House please-"

"Art-"

"Please"

Damon growled and reluctantly took the younger teen he had wanted to take Artemis and get her far, far away with one last glance he was gone.

Artemis slumped against the bed and felt as if all her energy was leaving her exhausted body, she felt the world move again and collapsed onto the ground. The corners of her visions were darkening she made out a pair of boot clad feet appearing

"No" Damon scooped her up, he placed her on the bed and lightly slapped her cheek "Come on Art, stay with me"

She whimpered as he sat her up, Damon bit down on his wrist and pressed it against her full lips

"Come on, drink Art" he kissed her temple "good girl" he murmured feeling her sucking the freshly bitten written. When she had enough she pulled back, Damon picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hospital, and she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Artemis was currently sitting next to Elena in the parlour at the Boarding House,

"Here" Damon handed her and the younger teen a drink

"It'll help" he stated, Elena glanced over to Artemis who rolled her eyes

"I'm not going to beat your ass just drink it" Artemis downed the drink but coughed, Damon lightly patted her back

"It's strong-"

"You don't say" Artemis said deadpanned rubbing her aching temples she looked over to her sister and saw the devastated expression on her face. "It'll help you forget maybe Damon could-"

"No" Elena shook her head "no compulsion, I need to remember"

Artemis swallowed and grabbed Damon's drink downing it. The vampire handed Elena over her necklace

"I stole it back for you" Damon uttered.

"He's really gone this time, I watched it happened after everything that we went through" Elena said tears welling up in her eyes, Artemis wrapped her arms around the younger girl and felt Elena hugging her tight "his gone Arty" she sobbed, the elder teen felt tears dampening her top

"I know, I know" Artemis rocked her back and forth and looked over Elena's shoulder seeing Damon giving her a small smile in reassurance

"It'll be ok" he mouthed to her, she nodded and ran her fingers through Elena's hair.

"Well isn't this cosy"

They all turned towards the doorway and saw Stefan leaning against the frame with his arms folded in front of his chest

Damon stood in front of Artemis and Elena protectively "What are you doing here brother?"

Stefan waltzed into the room "Last I checked I live here" he poured himself a drink "Klaus is gone and keep a watch on you both until he returns. From now on you're under my protection" he raised his glass towards them. "By all means carry on with the family moment" he walked out. Leaving them all stunned.

* * *

Artemis sighed and leant against her bedroom door, Damon had driven them both home she just wanted to crawl into bed and curl up. She grabbed her night-clothes and quickly changed. She jumped when she felt a pulse of air

"Relax just me" Damon soothed her seeing how edgy she was "You ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine-"

"Art" he said sternly causing her to break, tears welled up in her eyes

"No, I'm not fine" she admitted, he led her over to her bed and kicked off his boots pulling her into the centre of her bed

"Art-"

"Where was you Damon?" she cried tears rolled down face she pressed her face into the crook of his neck "I had to watch my sister getting her throat nearly ripped out by her own boyfriend. And now we're human blood bags for Klaus"

Damon cupped her cheek and raised her face so her lips were hovering above his he stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she leant into his touch "look at me" he instructed "I promise I would never leave you again"

Artemis sniffed "You promise?"

"I do, I mean it Arty" Damon said sincerely, she gave him a shaky smiled and leant down to kiss him on the lips. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder

"Stay the night please" she murmured her eyes drifting shut

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Damon uttered hugging her close.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed.(they work on me)**

**So in this Chap-Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and all hell breaks loose. First Betty and Johnny made an appearence and Johnny is in the doghouse. Arty gets called in by Elena to help out with prank night. Klaus takes a bite out of her. Arty end up getting thrown into the wall. Rebekah appears Tyler is killed. Stefan loses his humanity and Arty gets Elena out of the gymnasium but ends up running into Klaus. Where he drags them to the caferteria. Arty's blood is also needed to make hybrids. A Darty moment at the end. **

**Please REVIEW **


	50. Chapter 50

Artemis grumbled under her breath and snuggled further into Damon's arms, she swore she heard something outside her bedroom door. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Damon was fast asleep, she wriggled again trying to find a more comfortable she could feel his skin against hers.

"Can't sleep?" Damon murmured his voice was husky

"Hmm" she mumbled "my back is sore"

"I can help with that" before she could blink Artemis found herself face first in her pillows and felt Damon straddling her hips from behind

"Damon what-"she gasped feeling his hands slide up beneath her top. She moaned quietly feeling him massaging her back "you should keep doing that" she muttered.

"You know the noises you're making its making it harder for me to control myself" Damon leant over and kissed her throat

Artemis looked over her shoulder and smiled at him "And there is the sexual innuendo"

Damon chuckled he could feel her muscles relaxing "No sexual innuendo" he uttered. "Anywhere else I can massage? Preferably-"Artemis twisted around and tugged him down

"And you were saying?"

"Ok, that was a sexual innuendo" Damon smirked "You're-"

She cut him off by kissing him on the lips; he sank down on her and shifted so that he was in between her legs. Artemis gasped feeling him nipping her bottom lip; he took his chance and slipped his tongue inside. Artemis arched her back off of the bed feeling him sliding his hand down her thigh and hitched it over his hip.

"Damon" she groaned as he pulled away and peppered her throat with wet kisses, she fisted her hands into his dark hair. Damon groaned feeling the soft pads of her fingers stroking the skin on the back of his neck. Just as he went back to her lips there was a loud knock on the door

"Ignore" kissed "it" kissed. He mumbled against her skin

"Damo-"

"Art"

"Stop." Artemis giggled seeing the pout on his face, there was another knock on the door

"Arty can I-"

"Yeah hold on" she called back and swatted Damon away

"Do you need-"

"My sister needs to talk to me, so yeah I got to go" she climbed over him and managed to dodge out of his way when he went to grab her wrist.

"Art, we were having-"

"I'll be back soon enough" Artemis grinned and with one last glance at her very frustrated looking boyfriend she left the room.

Artemis stepped out of the room and saw Elena standing there in the hallway. She quirked an eyebrow

"Elena it's five in the morning, don't you have anything better to do? Like I don't know sleep?" Artemis asked

"Can we talk?" Elena said seriously. Artemis smiled and nodded

"I guess I should make us some hot chocolate" she uttered, they both heard the sound of a door opening

"Hot chocolate?" Jeremy asked "I-"

"You go back to bed" Artemis instructed

"Ergh fine" he huffed she didn't miss the look on his face and sighed

"Need someone to talk to?" she offered, he nodded "fine let's all have some hot chocolate"

"So wait you've been seeing the ghosts of your ex-girlfriends?" Artemis frowned setting the mugs down, she hopped onto the barstool

"Yeah sort of…OW" he yelped when the eldest Gilbert teen slapped him upside the head "What-"

"That's for keeping that a secret" Artemis uttered "so… I'm thinking Bonnie found out and that's why you're all moody?"

"You'll be right about that" Jeremy muttered "what should I do?" he asked.

"Hmm" Artemis sipped her drink "well can't say I've been in that same situation as you Jere…but give her some time….what you did was bad…so let her come to you. Ok?" she looked at him. He slowly nodded and smiled at her

"Thanks" he sipped his drink.

"Your problem?" Artemis looked over to Elena who was idly running the tip of her finger around the rim of her mug "Well beside the whole Stefan taking a chunk out of you thing"

Elena shook her head "Well…I want to be stronger Art. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again"

Artemis brows furrowed in confusion "Huh?"

"I want to be able to defend myself against vampires" she clarified

The elder teen nodded it did make sense though "So you want to be the next Buffy?" Jeremy snorted hearing that

"Art-"

"Sorry Elena" Artemis uttered smiling slightly "but if that's what you want I know a perfect teacher who would be able to help you"

Elena smiled and nodded "Thank you. Can you come and-"

"Train with ya?" she suggested Artemis shrugged her shoulders "sure why not but early start though I do have a store to open up"

Elena grinned "Ok"

"Great well let's get back to bed" Artemis uttered dumping her dirty cup into the sink.

Artemis sighed and closed her bedroom door behind her, she saw Damon lying there with his eyes open, she crawled into the bed and was about to lie down but he tugged her towards her causing her to land on him with a grunt.

"Damon-"she muttered snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, his arms came around her

"You're good at that you know" Damon commented idly playing with the hem of her shorts

"I'm good at a lot of things honey" she smirked causing him to laugh

"Cocky much?"

"You're one to talk" Artemis countered "so…"

"At the whole giving out advice thing"

She lifted her head slightly so that she was hovering above him she studied him and swatted his cheek "You were eavesdropping" she accused

"I was"

"You don't even deny it?" she cocked an eyebrow

"Why would I? Plus I didn't have my girl so I couldn't go to sleep" he smirked; she chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmm…well I need some sleep" she mumbled and felt his grip on her tightening. Damon kissed her temple and inhaled her scent

"Love you Art" he could see a gain smile on her full lips and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

Artemis groaned feeling someone prodding her hard in the side "Go away" she muttered

"Art wake up" Elena shook her they had to meet Alaric by the car in ten minutes but the elder teen was still snoozing.

"Ergh…shoo" she waved rolling over.

"Sorry Art but you asked for it" Elena said and with that she pushed Artemis over causing her to go tumbling over the edge of her bed.

"Oww" Artemis whined and glared at the teen through her bangs "Why?"

"Because you promised me that you'll help me train. And we're going to be late please Art" Elena pleaded.

"Fine, I hate it when you do the puppy eyes" she muttered getting onto her feet as Elena rummaged through her closet

"Here wear this" she threw down a rand t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts.

"Ok" Artemis yawned and stripped out of her nightclothes and quickly slipped on the clothes, she tied her hair up and just pulled on her sneakers when Elena returned

"Alaric's up come up"

"Alright whiny bitch" Artemis muttered

"Art-"

"Sorry so not a morning person" she apologised, Elena smiled slyly at her

"You probably would be a bit more chipper" the younger teen commented as they trudged down the stairs "if you and Damon hadn't spent half the night making out-"

"What?" Artemis asked miffed "we so didn't he just slept-"

"Erm Art….you should tell him to be a bit more gentle. Let's just say he definitely left his mark on you"

Artemis swore "He did it on purpose, no wonder he was so smug" she muttered they stepped out of the house and saw the hunter leaning against his truck

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep" Elena replied, Artemis merely grunted and walked pass him causing Alaric to exchange an amused look to Elena

"She isn't a morning person is she?"

"GET IN THE BLOODY TRUCK, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY" Artemis shouted

"Ya think?" Elena asked wryly and hurriedly got into the truck Alaric followed her lead.

* * *

"So this isn't creepy at all is it?" Artemis drawled she, Elena and Alaric were all gathered around a manikin. The hunter had given both Artemis and Elena the device that allowed them to shoot stakes out of their wrist.

"Watch" Alaric said sternly thinking if he had ever taught Artemis when she was in high school he would definitely have grey hairs before his time. She was easily distracted he noted "Art-"

"Yes Ric I'm watching" Artemis said she watched as Alaric punched the manikin causing the stakes to shoot out.

"See the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes" Alaric explained "Art fancy having a go?"

"Sure, I'll just picture it as Damon and all the times he pissed me off" she grinned and rolled her shoulders, she fisted her hand and punched the manikin with all her strength and like Alaric said the stakes ejected and buried themselves into the manikin "Ta da" she uttered "Elena your go" she stepped back so she was standing beside Alaric

"Looks easy" Elena muttered and punched the manikin, but unlike the other two no stakes shot out "that's weird." She did it again and like before it didn't work "must be jammed or something"

"Should you tell her or should I?" Artemis uttered looking at Alaric.

"I will. You're not strong enough Elena. You should start lifting some weights get some meat on to your bones" Alaric exclaimed making Elena look at him

"Thanks for not sugar coating it-"

"No time to sugar coat anything sweetie" Artemis rolled her eyes

"Then how did you do it so easy?" Elena snapped "you don't lift weights or-"

"In case you forgot Elena I do a lot of punching…or slapping" she said as Alaric rummaged through his duffle bag, she canted her head to the side seeing him pulling out a vervaine grenade.

"You know what this is?" Alaric asked as they followed after him

"Alcohol" Artemis quipped earning a stern look from the history teacher "ok, a vervaine grenade"

"I used one before" Elena said

"Then you know your ultimate surprise" Alaric turned to face them as they came to a stop "is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire"

Artemis eyes nearly bugged out what he did next he detached the top of the grenade and threw it at Elena

"Ric-"

"Surprise" Alaric uttered.

"Oh my god" Elena threw it making it blow up.

"Damn Ric" Artemis shook her head and glanced at the time seeing that it be best that they would start to make their way home.

"This isn't a joke to me Ric" Elena spat taking the wrist device off and shoved it in Alaric's hands

"You think I'm joking?" Alaric snapped "vampires will take whatever they want from whoever they want and they do it without remorse it's their nature-"

"You don't have to use pronouns you can say Stefan" Elena said, Artemis crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I get why you're here, Stefan hurt you and you don't want it to happen again" Alaric told the younger teen

"You think I'm crazy to believe I can protect myself against a vampire who's flipped his switch off of humanity" Elena said

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning" Alaric's tone was softer "and that makes you the strongest person I know"

Artemis smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders pulling her close "You are strong even if you can't throw a punch to save your life. I'll do it for you"

Elena smiled and nodded leaning into her warmth "Thank you. Both of you"

"No problem." Artemis said and handed her over the wrist device "Fancy giving it another try?"

"Yeah I would" Elena said pulling it back on, she followed Artemis and Alaric as they headed back to the manikin.

* * *

Artemis glanced at the time and swore knowing she would most likely be late, she slipped on her top and fumbled with the buttons and wondered why they became so fiddly. Once she had managed to get her top on she rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a pair of thin sheen tights. She slipped them on and then her skirt.

Once she was dressed Artemis moved onto her hair and ran her brush through it, she opted to leave it out since it would cover some of marks Damon had left behind she really needed to have a word with him. She buckled her shoes and ran downstairs overtaking Alaric

"Art-"

"I'm so going to be late" she shouted and turned on the coffee maker. She looked up seeing Alaric entering the kitchen

"Art-"

"You make coffee I got the breakfast covered" Artemis spoke over him she had just buttered some toast when she realised something of someone were missing "Where Elena?"

"School, she got a ride with Bonnie" Alaric replied as he munched on his toast. Artemis sighed

"Well that's good. See ya" she called out grabbing her flask of coffee and legged it out of the house, the hunter mentally counted down and as soon as he reached zero he wasn't too surprised when she ran back in to the house

"Art did you forget-"he laughed hearing her running upstairs

"JEREMY WAKE UP" Artemis shouted causing him to jump up

"Art-"

"FIRE THERE'S A FIRE" she retorted and was relieved when he fell out of bed

"Fire-?"

"No, no fire but get up" Artemis uttered

"Art you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Don't care move" she snapped and hauled him onto his feet.

Artemis sighed as she leant against the counter, she was currently in the store and had just sold several items to some customers and was thinking about taking a break when the phone rang, she frowned thinking who would call the store's phone number, she hurried to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hello my sexy little antiques dealer"

"Damon" Artemis grinned "what's up? And what-"

"Are you missing something?" he asked. She paused and her brows furrowed

"No don't-"

"Are you sure?" he uttered she knew that he was smirking. Artemis looked around her office and her eyes widened

"Oh you're such a douche you've got my cell" she said realisation hitting

"Oh there's my smart-"

"Save the commentary dick" she cut him off "why do you have my cell anyway?"

"Because I wanted you to come over of course" he drawled "and I know you will since you need your cell-"

"Ergh arrogant ass of a vampire that-"

"You are so in love with" she couldn't help but laugh hearing him say that. "I know you're due for a break so please come over…"

"Wow" Artemis uttered grabbing her car keys "the great Damon Salvatore is saying the p word-"

"I know a lot of words, some are dirty some aren't. You can decide if this one is dirty ti-"

"Ok, ok I'm coming." She said over him "by the way you don't need to steal my cell for me come and visit"

"Oh I know but it's fun to annoy-"

"See yah in a bit Salvatore" Artemis said loudly and hanged up. She locked the door behind her and headed towards her car.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and turned her car off. She unbuckled herself and climbed out of the rusty yellow bug and walked up the gravel pathway. As usual Artemis didn't bother knocking and waltzed in. she frowned slightly hearing the steady sound of music thumping throughout the house

"Damon?" she called and walked further down the hallway her heels were clacked against the wooden floor. She passed the parlour room and backpedalled her eyes widened at the sight

"Oh my god" she breathed staring at the scene, there were a bunch of girls she deemed about her age and they were barely dressed. But what disturbed her was the blood that they were covered in blood and were playing twister.

"Oh Lucy I need your left hand" Stefan said in a sing-song voice, he bit down on the unknown girl's wrist causing Artemis to gasp "Art" he smirked "fancy playing?"

She shook her head "No, where-"

"Come on-"

"Back off Stefan" Damon growled wrapping an arm around her waist

"Oops sorry she's your girl right?" Stefan smirked. Artemis felt much safer knowing that Damon was here.

"Yeah she is" Damon took in the scene and pulled her closer "the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug"

Artemis eyes widened she went to turn head but Damon gently grasped her by the back of her neck forcing her face forwards, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear

"Trust me you don't want to see that"

Artemis nodded and wondered how everything was going downhill so fast

"Don't you mean they owe us a Persian rug?" Stefan asked wiping the blood off of his mouth "It's my house too brother" he held up the board-game "would you like to spin? Art want to dive in straight in? Maybe you should lose the skirt?"

Damon snarled but Artemis gripped his hand slightly shaking her head

"No thanks Stef"

"So is this what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena and Arty?" Damon questioned

"Well you got Arty to protect so I can be more focused on Elena. These ladies are helping me be all that I can be" Stefan said.

Artemis scoffed "What they're helping you be more of a douche?"

Stefan smirked at her "You know Art…I'm kind of curious, can I have another taste of your blood from what I can remember it was delicious" he licked his lips. Artemis scowled and was about to retort but Damon shoved her behind him, she stumbled but grasped onto the back of his shirt.

"Not going to tell you again brother but back off" he hissed at the other. Stefan's raised his hands in a sign of surrender

"Apologies" he smirked, Artemis didn't buy it for one second though.

There was the sound of loud knocking, Damon turned around

"Keep this shut" he lightly tapped her mouth giving her a quick kiss; she rolled her eyes but nodded. He went to answer the door as Stefan grinned mockingly at her; she resisted the urge to give him the one finger salute.

"Where's Stefan?" Artemis looked over her shoulder and her jaw nearly dropped seeing who was waltzing in

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here" Rebekah stated. Artemis snorted

"So your brother literally left you in the middle of a town you have no idea about?" the Original vampire shoulder shot her a look and shouldered pass her.

"I'm sorry but your tone actually implies that I'm supposed to care" Stefan drawled

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked coming to stand behind Artemis; the blond vampire glanced over to the pair

"Rebekah, pleasure I'm sure" Rebekah looked back over to Stefan "which one is my room?"

"You're not staying here" Stefan chuckled

The Original vampire looked at him and then glanced back over to Damon and Artemis

"Rude, both of you" she drawled "I'll see to it myself" with that she stalked off making sure to brush pass Artemis.

"Well I guess she is staying here"

"You don't say" Artemis muttered, Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you" he uttered and led her down the hallway towards the kitchen

"Please don't tell me it's another girl on girl party that Stefan's having" she drawled, Damon chuckled

"Nope, but must say I wouldn't mind watching that" he blurred behind her and startled her by placing his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Ok yeah this is good, leading me around a house blind whilst there's a ripper on the loose, and did I tell you how considerate you are?" Artemis drawled, Damon playfully nipped her earlobe causing her to gasp

"Hush you, and no I wouldn't let Stefan anywhere near you" he said sincerely he could feel her lips stretch into a smile.

He removed his hands and rested them on her shoulder, Artemis's jaw dropped at the sight

"Wow" she breathed seeing tall candles that were lit on the centre of the table "you made lunch?"

"Hmm, I do know how to cook, so milady?" he offered her his arm, she grinned and took it, the food smelt delicious he pulled out the chair for her.

"Ok you're being an actual gentleman, where's the cad?" she quirked an eyebrow. He mocked pouted

"I can be a gentleman Art" he sat down next to her

"I know" she said softly placing her hand over his, giving it a brief squeeze "So what'd did you order-"

"I cooked"

"I knew that" Artemis grinned he laughed and picked up her hand kissing the back of her knuckles.

"Art the whole of this was for me to do the work" Damon said seeing his girlfriend picking up their dirty dishes,

"You did the cooking I think I can do the washing" she said smiling at him, he sighed knowing she wouldn't budge, so he opted to join her. "So you washing or drying?" he asked coming to stand behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder

"Dry, you can wash" she replied and soon enough they had settled in on the mundane task of washing and drying the dishes.

"Ta da all done" Artemis declared piling the last dish onto the pile of plate "so-"

"No Art" Damon started, she cringed when there was a loud crash "and that was my china set"

"Oh my god" she knelt down "I'm so sorry, I would say I will pay you back but…haven't got the-shit" she hissed

Damon crouched down in front of her and grabbed her hand "I knew you wasn't going to pay me back. You should be more careful" he inspected the small cut "there's a bit of glass in their" he muttered he swept the shattered pieces aside and tugged her closer

"Damon-"

"You shush" he scolded her and positioned her so that she was sitting on one of his legs that were bent. She hissed slightly when he pulled a shard of glass out of the small cut

"Oww that hurt-"

"You took fangs to the neck but broken plates get you" he smirked; she rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose he grinned and tapped it. "You look adorable when you pout"

"Aw so sweet which is so unlike you" she uttered, this was a first time in a while since she and him had actually had the feeling on pure content.

Damon rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip "You are ok thought?" he asked quietly, she knew he was referring to last night

"I'm fine, even more so now that you're here" she uttered and pressed her lips against his. Damon eagerly kissed her back just as hard, she laughed when he tumbled back so that he landed on his bottom. She was surprised when he grabbed her face and kissed her cutting off her laughter.

Artemis opened her mouth instantly when she felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip, he groaned when she pressed her body against his, Damon's hands slid up the back of her thighs causing her to arch her back. He pulled back allowing her to breath and rolled them over so that he was hovering above her. Damon kissed her throat and nipped at her skin

"You should wear skirts more often" he mumbled against her skin

"If I did I think this would happen far too often" she replied breathlessly and her breath hitched when his fingers skimmed the bottom of her stomach

"Oh and buttoned down tops" Damon inwardly grinned hearing her reactions; this was something he definitely get used to. The moment was ruin however when someone else entered the kitchen

"You know people eat in here. So what you're doing is very un-hygienic" Stefan smirked from the doorway. Damon groaned

"Says the guy whose playing twister with a bunch of blood covered girls, tell me Stefan how is that hygienic?" Artemis retorted

"What do you want brother of mine?" Damon frowned and pulled Artemis on to her feet

"Nothing in particular" he uttered "So Art my offer-"

"Piss off Stefan" she glowered at him

"Want to make me?" he took a step towards her, Damon grabbed her by the back of her top and pushed her behind him

"Back off Stefan" he growled

"You going to make me? I'm not afraid to take you on" Stefan snarled.

Artemis shook her head "Who the hell are you?" she glared at him

"Someone who's been compelled to protect you and your sister since you two are the human blood-bags"

Artemis's jaw clench she nodded "Fine have fun playing ripper you ass I have to go back to work" she shoved pass Stefan knocking into his shoulder. She stormed down the hallway to the front door.

She felt a pulse of air and wasn't too surprised when Damon appeared in front of her

"Art-"

"No Damon I should really go" she said and smiled at him "thanks for lunch it was great" she kissed him on the lips and giggled when he attempted to get things heated. "Seriously work-"

"Take a day off" he murmured wanting her to stay, he ran his fingers through her thick hair

"Nope, I've already taken some time off" she gave him one last kiss, he sighed and opened the door

"See yah later Gilbert-"

"Bye, bye Salvatore" she called over her shoulder and waved at him.

* * *

Artemis was back at the store and was sitting at the counter with her laptop, she was browsing the net for any items she could buy and sell. She hummed lightly to the music and scrolled down.

"Ergh that's ugly" she frowned

"That is never consider buying that"

Artemis shrieked and fell off of the stool "Fuck sake Caroline" she stumbled back onto her feet and rolled her eyes as the blond vampire laughed loudly.

"Sorry" Caroline giggled leaning against the counter "but it's true anyway-"she was cut off when Elena entered the store.

"Now this is a funny coincidence, both of you never come into my store and bam both of you are here at the same time." She looked up at them and tilted her head slightly "So what'd you want?" she questioned.

"What makes you think we want anything-"

"Save the lying Lena. I know you both well enough" Artemis cut the younger teen off "so cut to the chase"

"I'll start. Since it's the bonfire tonight I was wondering if you're coming-"

Artemis snorted "Me at a high school bonfire no thanks-"

"No" Caroline whined "please you've got to come. You came to the last one-"

"And the last one ended early because Vicky Donavan was bitten, so if you don't mind I think I'll sit this one out" she uttered and was about to go back to her laptop when it was slammed shut "Caroline-"

"Please Art you have to come" Caroline begged "it's tradition you have to come it'll set off the whole year and-"

"Fine" Artemis agreed grudgingly

"You will?" the blond vampire was literally bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet

"Yes, because I know that if I don't you'll become even more of a pain ass if I don't come" Artemis rolled her eyes

"Did you just-"

"Yes, now shoo" she waved her away.

"Thank you" Caroline leapt at her and pulled her into the tightest hug without another word she left.

"Ok one down another one to go" Artemis muttered and looked over to Elena "your issue dear sister of mine?"

"You're such a smartass" Elena scoffed but couldn't help and laugh seeing the cheeky grin on the elder teen's face "ok well I was wondering if you want to come with me to Alaric's apartment and workout?"

"Why me?"

"Because according to Ric you also need to put some meat on your bones" Elena stated.

"What?" Artemis asked "hey I managed to actually punch that thing and-"

"Art, just come and workout, it'll get you in better shape" Elena pleaded, much to her amusement her sister covered her eyes with her hand

"No, don't do that. Not the puppy eyes-"

"Ok" Elena chuckled "but please"

"Fine, it looks like I'm doing a lot of things against my will today" Artemis huffed and glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing closing time. "We might as well leave now then. You can go check and see if the windows are locked as well the shutters"

Elena nodded and hurried around the store doing as Artemis asked, the elder teen picked up her lap and deposited it in the back office she locked the door and grabbed her bag.

"So you even got me a change of clothes?" Artemis said pulling on the gym shorts and the tank top

"Yep, you can't exactly work out in a skirt now can you?" Elena uttered and grinned seeing the look on her sister's face.

"You so owe me" she muttered under her breath as she lay downed on the weight machine.

"I know" Elena uttered as she started to lift the smaller weights up.

"And a big slice of chocolate cake" Artemis said as she started to bench press. She gritted her teeth and started, it wasn't long before she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, she was oblivious to the apartment door opening.

"What are you going to do? Bench press a vampire?" Damon smirked "oh but you're looking sexy as hell while you're doing it" he strolled over to her

"This is Elena's idea" Artemis grunted her arms were beginning to get tired

"Only because Stefan called me a human blood bag-"

"Oh serious? That's the reason why I'm killing myself?" Artemis huffed and from the corner of her eye she could see Damon coming close "he called me that and tried to make me play his freaky version of twister"

"He's a completely different person"

Artemis groaned when Damon pressed down the weights harder on "Damon what are you doing" her hands shook as he pushed down on it.

"Helping you out, my sexy antique dealer-"he smirked down at her.

Artemis bit down on her bottom lip and she dropped her arms to the side, Damon set the weight back down

"So not funny" she glared at him rubbing her aching wrist, he rolled his eyes and kissed her wrist

"Better?"

"No you ass" she huffed and sat up clutching her torso damn she thought she was really unfit.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked as Damon helped Artemis on to her feet

"You called I'm here" he replied handing the elder teen a bottle of water and was amused to see her guzzling it down.

"Why'd you call him?" Artemis asked pressing her hands against her sore torso, damn she thought she was really unfit.

"Because the lovely Elena here has a plan" Damon replied and grasped Artemis's wrist tugging her close

"Ergh no I'm sweaty and gross" she uttered trying to wriggle out of his hold but he didn't relent

"I wouldn't have you any other way" Damon kissed the shell of her ear causing her to smile slightly "so what's the plan oh warrior princess?"

"I want to lock Stefan up" Elena said putting the weights down on to the ground "until this Michael guy shows up"

"Now that doesn't sound too bad" Artemis muttered feeling the raven headed vampire resting his chin on her shoulder "he can kill Klaus and the compulsion will break"

"Compulsion or not Stefan's high on human blood got it?" Damon commented Artemis leant further back in his hold; her heart was still beating a mile a minute. "

"We did it before" Elena said

"This is different it's not a stint in rehab you know, his humanity is gone lights out no one home-" Artemis elbowed him in the gut

"No need to be crass about it" Artemis sighed and walked over to Elena

"Elena-"

"Please we can try" the younger teen begged meeting Artemis in the middle "every time I see him I feel like I'm going to break and I'm not going to give him that satisfaction"

Artemis blinked and sighed "Ok we'll do what you want. We'll help Stefan" she glanced over at the time "go get ready we should be leaving" Elena nodded and walked off.

Artemis turned to face Damon "We've got to help them Damon. I don't want my sister to end up hurt because of your brother"

Damon frowned and his eyes roamed over her face "Art-"

"No I get it, if you don't want to help then fine. But I'm going to" she said seriously, she went to turn away but he grabbed her around the wrist "what are you doing?" she asked as he pressed her hand against his un-beating heart.

"Feel that?" he asked softly, "it's a sternum solid by the bone" before she could blink he spun her around pressing her back against his chest, she arched slightly feeling he tips of his fingers stroking the skin of her back "right here" his lips brushed over her ear "just below the ribcage is the spine and that's your way to a vampire's heart"

Artemis swallowed her whole body was tingling "I'll do whatever you want me to do Artemis and if that means helping Elena and Stefan then I will" his grip slightly loosened allowing her the room to turn around to face him "no one is going to hurt you especially if I'm here. And it's definitely not going to be my brother"

Artemis smiled and nodded "Thank you" she whispered and stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the lips, unlike the last ones they shared this one was far more gentle and sincere.

"I meant what I said" he slid his hand up her throat "but I will do anything for you" she leant into his touch

"I'd do the same" she said softly, a genuine smile crossed his face hearing her words. "I should go get change-"

"Want some help undressing?" he cocked an eyebrow

"And there's the pervert" Artemis uttered shaking her head at him.

* * *

Artemis hopped on to the Alaric's desk, she, Elena, Damon, Alaric and Caroline were all in the hunter's history classroom and were all currently going over the plan

"Would you quit it?" Artemis hissed feeling Damon tugging one of her curls

"Why should I?" he countered

"Because I said so"

"And…that's meant to tell me not to-"

"I'm so going to kick your ass"

"Come on then show me your buffy moves" Damon smirked.

Artemis shot onto her feet "Screw Buffy, I'll go all Van-Helsing on your ass" she uttered and went to move forward but he grabbed her around the waist pinning her to the chalk board

"Damon-"

"Can't you guys be serious?" Alaric snapped

"Tell this dick, he's got chalk all down my back" Artemis retorted she rolled her eyes as he took a step back

"Can we get on with this?" Caroline asked "we're missing the party-"

"Which is a good thing" Artemis muttered under her breath and took a step forward she jumped when Damon patted her back "What the-"

"Chalk" he merely replied

"Yeah I don't think there's that much on my ass" she swatted his wondering his hands away.

"But it's bouncy-"

"Elena plan of action?" Artemis spoke over her very horny boyfriend. Elena smiled in amusement seeing the looks that were being exchanged between her sister and the male vampire

"Right so I'll lure Stefan away from the bon-fire and then when he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him in the back" Alaric finished off nodding

"And I'll be right on your tail, since I'm the getaway driver" Artemis added on

Damon frowned he didn't like the sound of that at all, no he didn't want his girl to be anywhere near danger.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him?"

"No can do" Artemis replied "Stefan's lost his humanity so he wouldn't give a rat's ass if Bonnie ends up dead."

"So she's staying out of this" Elena pitched in "Caroline are you covered?"

Artemis looked over to the blond female vampire "Yes, I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell, is all prepped and read to go"

"Well we're done let-"

"Not so fast" Damon wrapped an arm around Artemis's waist "you're forgetting a key player here"

"Huh?" Artemis brows furrowed as everyone looked at him

"Rebekah, wherever Stefan goes the blond ponytail follows him" Damon uttered.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away-"

"How? Last time I checked we're out of daggers"

"Well preoccupy her with your charm" Elena shrugged her shoulders

"We'll be better off finding the dagger" Alaric said deadpanned

Artemis chuckled earning a pinch from her boyfriend "What? it's funny-"

"I am charming I won you over didn't I?" he stated.

Artemis smiled wryly "You had to be on you death bed to win me over love." Caroline, Elena and Alaric snickered. She lightly slapped his cheek "but you are a charmer. If you want I can start off with ya and Elena can text me when she needs me"

"Yeah that's sounds like a plan. Don't want Damon to piss her off" Elena smirked

Just then Tyler walked in, Artemis wondered where the newly transitioned hybrid had gone off to "Sorry I'm late, what's up?"

"We need you to invade your mom's vervaine supply" Elena replied. Artemis smothered down a moan when she felt Damon's fingers ghosting over the small of her back, she forced herself to pay attention to the scene that was taking place in front of her.

"It needs to be enough to put Stefan down for a while" Artemis said her cheeks were slightly flushed

"You can't do that" Tyler told them

"Why not?" Caroline asked frowning at him.

Artemis's brows furrowed she straightened up and felt Damon's fingers idly stroking the sliver of her skin between her top and skirt

"Trust me Tyler this is in Stefan's best interest" Elena stated

"It's not in Klaus's" he responded, Artemis canted her head to the side studying the hybrid she felt there was something funny going on there she felt Damon's grip slackened strolled over to Elena.

"But Klaus is the bad guy" Caroline said

"Something weird is going on with him" Artemis whispered to Elena who nodded

"Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion?" the blond vampire questioned her boyfriend.

"Uh oh" Damon muttered walking over to the group

"What?" Alaric asked

"Klaus made me who I am Caroline" Tyler said seriously "I owe him everything"

"Oh boy"

Artemis shot her boyfriend a curious look

"Ok can we cool it on the commentary please?" Caroline stated clearly frustrated

"What's going?" Artemis asked as Damon picked up a vervaine dart

"I'm just going to go" Tyler turned on his heels and went to walk out but Damon blurred behind him. Artemis eyes widened when Damon plunged the needle into the base of Tyler's neck making the hybrid groan and collapsed onto the ground

"Damon" Artemis snapped as Caroline rushed over to her fallen boyfriend

"What are you doing?"

"He's been sired" Damon explained.

Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline

"What?" Alaric asked stunned at the revalation

"Sired, because he feels loyal to Klaus since his blood created him" Damon clarified.

"Hmm, I haven't heard of that before " Artemis commented tucking an errant curl behind her ear

"Loyal how though?" Elena asked

"He seeks acceptance from his master, it's rare but not so much on hybrids" Damon moved back over to Artemis's side

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked looking up at the other vampire

"Get another boyfriend" was Damon's reply, making Artemis roll her eyes

"Ya know you're not really offering good advice" she said under her breath.

"Was I meant to?" he countered and grabbed her hand "we've got a part to tend to" with that he pulled Artemis out of the classroom with the others trailing behind.

* * *

Artemis helped herself to a cup of beer and looked over the crowd, there was a mass of students cheering and laughing. She inwardly cringed when a couple of teenage boys got in too close

"Hey babe-"

"No you shoo" Artemis waved him away.

"Oh come on babe-"

"Swear to god Wayne. I will tell your mother you're drinking now shoo-"

"Wait-"

"No shoo" she could hear the howl of laughter coming from the teenage boy's friends "you lot as well-"

"You can't-"

"Hey I know all your mothers so shoo, or your games consoles will be taken away" the bunch on teenage boys shuffled off, Artemis leant against the tree trunk and a minute later she was joined by her younger sister.

"Did you just threaten-"

"A bunch of nerds with their moms?" Artemis grinned "Yep" she noted the red plastic cup in her hands she rolled her eyes seeing Elena opening her mouth no doubt to defend herself.

"Relax kid; I'm not going to buss your ass. Just this once it's a party after all"

"Thanks" Elena murmured, Artemis noted her gaze was focused elsewhere and sighed seeing who it was

"Ya know" Artemis commented "now Stefan has lost his humanity, is it me or does he look more creepy?"

Elena snorted with laughter at that. The elder teen saw the look that the vampire was shooting and merely waved at him

"You have fun with Fabio" Artemis patted her shoulder "remember text or call me. I'm your ride home"

"Will do" Elena nodded.

Artemis pushed herself through the crowd and decided to sit by the fire, she dropped down onto the wooden bench and swiped a marsh-mellow from the bag, and she picked up a stick and stuck it on.

"I thought in the modern world humans were advances. Not retorting back to cave-man methods of eating" a voice drawled, Artemis glanced to her left and groaned "no need to sound too happy to see me"

"Maybe that's because I'm not" Artemis murmured staring into the fire "what do you want Rebekah?"

The Original vampire sat down beside her "This is meant to be a party-"

"Yep, this is how teens party much prefer a nice quiet night in" Artemis saw that the vampire's attention was focused on the marsh-mellow "by the way it's meant to be fun doing this"

"How could this possibly be fun?" Rebekah asked scrunching up her nose in distaste

"Well you won't know till you try it. Here" Artemis handed her over her stick and found herself another one.

Rebekah studied the attractive brunette "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Honey over-exaggeration much, this isn't me being nice. I don't like ya much for sure, but you're on your own." She leant forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees "I don't think I'll be able to comprehend what you're going through. Your brother abandoning you like that"

"Well Klaus was always one to look at for himself" Rebekah uttered

Artemis quirked an eyebrow "Hmm you should tell him if you ever get the chance that sooner or later he will need his family unless he wants to be alone for the rest of his life"

Rebekah hummed quietly "For a human you're not that bad"

"Says the vampire who bit me, and is currently shacking up with my boyfriend I'll take that as a compliment" Artemis's lips quirked in to a small smile

"Ah yes your boyfriend, Damon is it?" Artemis nodded "You two are complete opposites but for some annoying reason you go well with each other. I'm sure my brothers won't be happy about that"

Artemis frowned and pulled the marsh-mellow out of the flames "Brothers?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes "And I thought you were meant to be smart. Yes brothers, Elijah and Nik-"

"Klaus" Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

The female Original vampire smirked at her "Tell me you don't see it."

"See what?" Artemis asked

The smirk on the other woman's face grew even wider "Klaus wants you, you was something he'd never had before. If I'm correct Athena went off or was planning going off into the sunset with Elijah. And now you are riding off into the sunset with Damon. You're something he's never have-"

"And he won't" Artemis spat throwing the marsh-mellow down "he can go to hell"

"My sentiments exactly" Rebekah uttered and watched as the brunette stormed off.

Artemis bumped into something hard

"Whoa where's the fire?" Damon asked grabbing her by the shoulders "you ok?"

Artemis sighed and pushed what Rebekah had said to the back of her mind "Fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his chest "just want this day to be over" she murmured.

Damon held her and kissed the crown of her head "You're telling me, I didn't realise how annoying Stefan was"

Artemis laughed "Kind of how you were like at the beginning" she placed her index finger against his lips "kidding." She kissed him

"Hmm" Damon hummed "is that marsh-mellow I can taste?" kissing her back, he ran his tongue over her lips

"Yep, I' love marsh-mellows. She's there so go do your thing" Artemis uttered, he nodded and went to walk away but she grabbed his hand "be careful I don't want you to get hurt"

"Will do" Damon gave her a chaste kiss before they parted ways.

* * *

Artemis sighed and slumped against the tree; before she could let her mind wonder off her cell went off

"Ric?"

"Yep, by the bleachers and hurry up" was the history teacher's curt reply.

Artemis eyes glanced over the crowd she made out Damon sitting with Rebekah at the fire-place, seeing that the blond was distracted Artemis hurried away.

Artemis hurried towards the bleachers and spotted Elena on the bleachers, her eyes widened taking in the state of the younger girl she opened her mouth about to shout but a hand slammed over her lips stopping her.

"Ssh" Alaric hissed "It's part of the plan" he grabbed her and dragged over behind the bleachers. So they were just below Elena and Stefan

"So she's not really drunk?" Artemis mouthed. Alaric shook her head and smiled slightly seeing the relieved look on the teen's face. all the pair had to do was wait.

Artemis's breath hitched seeing Elena clamouring over the side of the bleachers, Alaric grabbed her and opted to just shove his hand over her mouth not wanting to risk Stefan hearing them.

"What are you five?" Stefan asked "get down"

"Why? you afraid I'm going to fall?" Elena laughed and slipped but caught herself. Artemis stared daggers at the younger teen; she didn't like this plan at all. "If I did Klaus will not be happy with you"

"Hilarious" Stefan rolled his eyes

"Look Stefan no hands" Elena laughed but let go, Artemis stiffened hearing her scream Alaric had to force her back when they saw that. "I knew you'd catch me"

Artemis could see Stefan holding onto Elena and was relieved to see that she was unharmed.

"Go" she pushed Alaric out from beneath the bleachers they were hiding under, without further ado the hunter shot at the vampire knocking him out. Artemis rushed over to Elena giving the teen a once over

"You're ok? Not hurt-"

"I'm fine" Elena said her eyes on Stefan she yelped when Artemis smacked her on the arm "Oww what the-"

"That's for nearly giving me a heart attack. No hands your lucky I don't ground you" Artemis frowned at her "And-wait are you drunk?"

"The plan worked" Elena sighed tiredly "let's get out of here"

Artemis nodded as Alaric picked up the unconscious vampire, the elder teen grabbed on to Elena's wrist and they ran back over to the car.

"Here" Alaric chucked the keys at Artemis whilst Elena opened the trunk.

Artemis unlocked the car doors and climbed in to the driver's side knowing that Alaric wasn't in the mood to drive, just as she slammed the car door shut Elena joined her.

"You ok?" Artemis asked shoving the key into the ignition.

"Yeah" Elena replied, Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan lying in the back completely knocked out. She heard Alaric slamming the trunk shut and was about to start the car when flames arose

"What the-"

"ART ELENA" Alaric shouted "Open the door"

Artemis tugged on the door handle "It's stuck, Elena your side?"

"It won't open" Elena shouted trying as well

"Fuck" Artemis muttered tugging even harder; she struck her elbow against the window attempting to break it but nothing happen. "Get in the back" she shouted at Elena since the flames were rising higher in the front. From the corner of her eye she could make out Elena scrambling into the back whilst Artemis smashed her foot against the window.

She covered her face when Alaric ran over and attempted to break the window but it didn't work "wake Stefan up" Artemis coughed the car was smoky and she was finding it harder to breath,

"Stefan" Elena shook him "Stefan"

The vampire groaned and looked around before kicking the back of car causing the trunk door to slam open

"Go" Artemis pushed Elena forward the younger teen got out first. Artemis went to follow but felt something wrap around her ankle pulling her back, she dropped to the ground landing on Stefan. She managed to get up and kick out

"Here" Alaric grabbed her pulling her out of the burning car

"We can't leave-"Elena started, Artemis and Alaric knew what she was getting at so they both turned back and dragged Stefan out.

"Go" Artemis shouted at Elena as they all ran forward. She paused feeling someone was watching her and looked over her shoulder, through the flames she could make out a figure

"ART-"Alaric shouted just as the car blew, Artemis was sent flying forward and crashed into the ground.

"Oww" she groaned as both Elena and Alaric dropped down beside her

"Anything broken?" Elena asked worriedly

"No" with help from Alaric Artemis was able to get back onto her feet, her whole body was sire

"Just a gash to the head" Alaric said

* * *

They were now back at the Boarding House, Elena was in the parlour with Alaric whilst Damon had dragged Artemis up to his bathroom to get her head clean up

"Damon serious give it" Artemis snapped trying to snatch the bottle and swab out of his hands

"No can do" Damon held it away from her "you were tossed from a burning wreckage so let me do the first aid"

"Fine" she huffed.

Damon pressed harder than necessary on the wound; she hissed "Sorry but what were you thinking? Ric told me you froze up when it was about to blow"

Artemis sighed and idly played with the hem of his shirt "I thought I saw someone but I guess I was mistaken"

Damon scoffed "More than lucky, you're lucky you only got this" he muttered placing a band aid over the cut "you want some blood-"

"Can't rely on your blood forever Damon" Artemis said softly "So you heard my night how did yours go with Rebekah?"

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" he smirked, she pouted which he found completely adorable

"No" he sent her a look and rolled her eyes "ok, maybe I tiny bit, but you can't talk since your-"

"Completely jealous dick, I know"

"Aw I trained you so well" she giggled when he nipped her earlobe,

"Wanna spend the night?" he offered.

Artemis shook her head and hopped off of the counter "Can't since I'm Alaric's and Elena's ride home"

Damon nodded and kissed her on the lips "Alright I'll call ya tomorrow"

She smiled and nodded with a peck to the cheek she was gone. Damon sighed and slumped against the counter, according to Alaric Artemis had forced Elena out first. He was relieved that she didn't get even more hurt. But he briefly wondered what had caused her to freeze up when the car was about to blow up.

Artemis walked down the corridor just managing to catch Elena stabbing Stefan in the gut with the small stakes from the wrist device

"Did I miss something?" Artemis asked quirking an eyebrow

"The part where I was telling how strong I am" Elena replied and without another word she walked out of the Boarding House.

"Good to know" she grinned, Artemis glanced over to Stefan "she got you good, see ya later douche bag." She followed after Elena; Alaric smirked and walked after the pair of Gilbert girls.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap, We see Stefan with no humanity. An array of Darty moments throughout. Arty gives advice to Jeremy and Elena. Damon steals her phone. she ends up at the Boarding House, where Stefan wants a bite of her. Damon and her have a date. They plan to lock Stefan up. Arty talks to Rebekah and finds out about Klaus. She and Elena get locked in the car. Arty freezes up when she sees someone through the fire. **

**Since this is an long chap, Please REVIEW **


	51. Chapter 51

Artemis groaned and rolled over she lets out a loud yawn and reached over to her nightstand slamming the palm of her hand down on the shrilling alarm clock. Instinctively she looked over to her left and saw that the space next to her was empty. She frowned in thought, it was only a couple of nights that Damon slept over and it was already feeling like he was always there.

She shook off her idle thoughts and sat up, Artemis looked over to the time and saw that she had more than enough time to open the store, she swung her legs out of bed and felt the cool feeling from the wooden polish floor go up her legs. She yawned and rubbed the back of her head. Artemis walked pass her calendar and saw that tonight was the night of illumination or something.

She padded barefooted down the hall heading towards the bathroom. Artemis quickly did her morning routine and turned on the shower faucet, she waited till the water was warm enough and when it was she stripped out of her night-clothes and stepped into the bath. Artemis let out a sigh and just stood under the hot water as it washed over her, her muscles relax. After a couple of minutes she grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in the vanilla scented soap.

Once Artemis was done she reached out to grab the white fluffy towel and dried herself off. She stepped out of the tub and hurriedly made her way back to her room, where she looked through her dresser and pulled on a pair of lacy cream panties and a matching bra. She then moved onto her closet

"What to wear, what to wear" Artemis muttered under her breath, she decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a silk blouse. When she was dress she blow dried her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail, she scoured her room for a pair of socks and when she found them she pulled them on along with her brown boots. She exited her room and on the way down to the kitchen she knocked on Jeremy's door waking the teen up

"Ergh" Jeremy groaned as Artemis opened the door "no school-"

"And you're going to help set up the lights for tonight" Artemis tore the covers off of him causing him to groan

"Go away Art-"

"Not until you're up" Artemis said "now come on get up" she grabbed him by his wrist pulling him on to his feet,

"Art-"

"No whining or groaning. Now come on, I'm making pancakes" she said and wasn't disappointed by his reaction since he literally jumped out of his bed

"What type-ergh please make chocolate chip" he yelled running into the bathroom. Leaving behind a very amused Artemis

"I knew food would get him up" she muttered and made her way to the kitchen. Artemis switched on the radio and started to make breakfast.

"Ohh something smells good" as soon as Alaric entered the kitchen a delicious aroma greeted him

"Pancakes?" Elena said entering the room and dropped down onto the chair.

"Yep, thought I might as well" Artemis uttered "Opening the store up later and closing it earlier since Carole Lockwood wants everyone in the main square tonight" she placed the plate of food in front of them and poured herself a mug of coffee. Soon enough Jeremy had joined them

"So Art" Alaric began "any new items you're getting?"

Artemis swallowed a mouthful of pancakes and shook her head "Nothing yet. But I'll try today, sometimes there are too many good items that people are selling all at once but other times it's like a ghost town"

Alaric chuckled "Well just keep trying"

There was another moment of tranquil silence before Jeremy broke it, Artemis quirked an eyebrow seeing the sly smirk on her younger brother's face

"Jere?"

"Did Damon spend the night, you know since you two seem to always-ARGH" he shouted out in pain when Artemis kicked him hard in the shin. "What the-"

"Another word that comes out of your mouth your grounded" she scolded, Alaric smothered down the urge to laugh loudly seeing the pair,

"What? No you can't-"

"Hell yeah I can" Artemis countered picking up her dishes and placing it in the dishwasher. "I have to go and open up the store, catch you guys later" she called over her shoulder grabbing her bag and slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

Artemis unlocked the store door and switched on the lights; she dropped off her bag in the back office and just turned on her computer when she heard the belle above the front door ring indicating that someone was there.

"Hello?"

"Betty in the back" she called and looked up just as the old woman entered the back office "Banana-"

"Not today dear, I made muffins" Betty set down the tray on the rickety old coffee table.

"Better than nothing" Artemis grinned pouring some coffee into the chipped mugs, she handed one over to Betty and dropped down on to the squashy armchair "so you and Johnny made up?"

Betty smirked "I can't say mad at him for too long, if you saw his body Art" much to Artemis's mortification the old woman licked her lips "you would literally be drooling" Betty shot the teen a sheepish smile seeing how uncomfortable the brunette was "Sorry dear…come to think of it I shouldn't be talking about Johnny's body, how's your guy doing Damon? He looks like he has a six-pack. Please tell me it's true"

Artemis laughed "Yes Betty it's true, and I know but not for the reason you think so" she added on causing Betty to smirk at her, "hmm come to think of it Damon was meant to call me" she got onto her feet and rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell

"You don't mind do you Bet?" Artemis asked turning to face her

"No dear, you call your lover boy. I have to get back to my lover guy" Betty uttered and tottered out of the store. Artemis smiled wryly and dialed Damon's number, she waited a few minutes and re-dialled when he didn't pick up after three rings she frowned.

He always picked up her cools, Artemis felt there was something funny going on, she grabbed her bag and left her office, there was no customers so Artemis thought it wouldn't hurt for her to give Damon a quick visit. Plus she wouldn't put it pass Stefan to do something to his brother. Artemis unlocked her car door and climbed in; she buckled herself in and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House

"He must be home" she muttered under her breath since she saw Damon's shiny car sitting on the driveway. With purposeful strides she made her way towards the large manor. Artemis entered the house and it was eerie since the whole house was silent

"Damon?" she called "Damon?" she pause hearing something coming from the parlour. Artemis sped up her pace and gasped at the sight that greeted her. "Shit" she muttered and dropped her bag rushing towards her boyfriend who was chained to a chair with a poker sticking out of his chest.

"Oh my god" she breathed "What the hell-"

"Art?" Damon groaned looking up at her

"Who-"

"Stefan" he hissed as he moved. His eyes dropped to the ground seeing something glinting next to Artemis's foot "low blow"

Artemis picked up the ring "For some reason this feels like deja-vu" she uttered

"Seriously honey get the poker out" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry" Artemis wrapped her hand around the poker and wrenched it out of his chest causing him to cry out "sorry I-"

"No, no not your fault" Damon breathed in as Artemis cupped his face, he saw the look on her face and sent her a reassuring smile

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan smirked from the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"You happened" Artemis snapped glaring at him

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is" Damon's eyes were closed he could feel his skin knitting itself together again "leave me out of it"

Stefan chuckled and waltzed over to them "Let me" he said seeing Artemis fumbling with the buckles that attached his wrist to the arm of the chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stefan? We all know you're not all there but this is taking it too far" Artemis looked over at him.

Stefan rolled his eyes "I didn't do this-"

"Pfft" she snorted "and I'm Cleopatra-"

"Nice to meet you Cleo-"

"I was being sarcastic dumbass" Artemis snapped resisting the urge to punch the vampire in the face.

"Do you want my help-"

"No"

"Art" Damon glared at her; she rolled her eyes and took a step back

"This is pretty messed up though" Stefan commented and broke only one of the buckles off and walked off

"Stefan at least do the other one" Artemis yelled at the retreating vampire who merely laughed. She sighed and started to unbuckle a strap, she managed to free his wrist when all of a sudden the thick curtain was thrown aside bathing the room in sunlight. Artemis cringed hearing Damon cry out in pain.

"Bloody hell" she shoved the ring back onto his finger so he no longer burned "What was that?" she asked him.

"Don't know" Damon's head dropped forward causing her to panic slightly.

"Damon" Artemis knelt down in front of him "you need blood" with that she held up her wrist to his mouth

"Art-"

"Drink it" she snapped pressing her wrist against his lips. She saw the veins around his eyes darkening and bit down on her bottom lip when he sank his fangs into her skin. Damon's free hand roamed her back and pushed her closer to him.

"Ok-"

Damon pulled back and quickly bit in his own wrist she took a few pulls and sat back on her knees. "So Damon who did you piss off?" she asked as he used his vampire strength to break the chains

"A lot of people" he replied, she quirked an eyebrow when his eyes were alight with amusement

"Damon-" she squealed when he pounced on her tacking her to the ground, he made sure to place his arm behind her head so it wouldn't bang against the hard floor.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as he ran his other hand down her bare arm

"Saying hello to my girlfriend, who I love very much" Damon smirked down at her, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright

"Aw you're a suck up" Artemis giggled when he ran his fingers down the side of her ribs; she arched her back causing him to groan.

"I know" Damon's lips hovered above hers "but only to you" he kissed her on the lips; she parted her lips as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Artemis felt her whole body tingle, he slid his knee in between her legs, her hand splayed across his back, and she gasped when he pressed himself even harder against her. Damon move his lips away but didn't stop, instead he laid wet and hot kisses down her neck and nipped her skin.

"Damon…work-I-"she sighed when he lips attacked her collar bone

"You really want to leave?" Damon's voice was low and husky as he ran the tip of his nose across her throat

"No-"

"Then stay." He was surprised when Artemis elbowed him in the ribs causing his grip on her to loosen, she kicked his leg out and flipped them over so now that she was straddling him "I have to get back to work" she told him, and Damon played with the hem of the top

"Love this domineering side of you, super sexy" Artemis squeaked when he splayed his hand on her bottom and gave her behind a gentle squeeze.

"Glad I can please you dear" she said sarcastically looking down at him "but seriously need to get back to work, and I think you got things to do-" he sat up shifting Artemis's position so now she was sitting on his lap, their noses brushed against each other's

"I'll rather do you" he smirked.

Artemis rolled her eyes and placed her forearms on his shoulders "I know you would but…don't you want to find out what the hell just happened? The curtain moved on its own and it wasn't me or Stefan. So something is going on"

Damon sighed and gave her a chaste kiss "I hate it when you're right"

"Get used to it" Artemis smirked and tugged the hair on the back of his neck cuasing him to groan.

* * *

Artemis yawned as she twirled in the swivel chair; she was utterly bored out of her mind. The whole morning till mid-afternoon, she had watched from the store window Mayor Lockwood literally running around bossing people around.

When it hit three Artemis closed up since that was the time she had been instructed. She shoved the keys into her bag and meandered through the crowd trying to find her siblings and Alaric.

"As a long time member" Carol began "of the Historical society I am especially proud-" Artemis was near the front of the stage and spotted Alaric and Jeremy further back, she waved and started to make her way towards them. She hadn't even gotten two steps before she tripped over a root causing her to fall "Oh my god Arty, are you ok?" Carol asked. Artemis felt her cheeks heating up seeing that the crowd were all looking at her.

"Yeah" she jumped onto her feet "erm…if any of you are around tomorrow the antique store is open that-"

"Now isn't the time to be promoting your store Artemis" the Mayor called out. Artemis bashfully nodded and practically ran towards a grinning Alaric and Jeremy.

"Classic Art" Jeremy laughed in retaliation Artemis shoved him with enough force to send him careening onto his back

"HE FELL" Artemis shouted and smothered down a laugh seeing now the crowd were all eyeing Jeremy

"Oh my god" Alaric muttered running his hand down his face "you two are-"

"I'm so going to kick your ass" Jeremy shouted at a grinning Artemis. And stumbled on to his feet

"Gilberts" Carole shouted causing both teens to halt "do you mind?" both Artemis and Jeremy shot her an apologetic look, "Tonight we will be turning off or towns lights and flare up our lanterns in honour of our night of illumination started by our founders over a hundred years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson" Carole stepped off of the stage as Tobias took her place.

Artemis sighed and looked over to Alaric and Jeremy "How long do we have to be here for?" she muttered "this is incredibly boring"

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked looking at the history teacher.

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department-"

"So you're his bitch? And you had to come-"

"I prefer the term employee Artemis" Alaric rolled his eyes

"Fine" Artemis uttered "it explains what you're doing here, but Jeremy?"

"Well I'm the one who can fail him if he doesn't help out"

"Ha" Artemis snorted bumping her shoulder against Jeremy's shoulder "shame."

Before Jeremy could retort Elena appeared "Hey sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

"Jeremy's getting his ass kick so nothing new" Artemis smiled

Jeremy rolled his eyes "You didn't miss anything" he pinched Artemis's arm causing her to yelp, she swatted the back of his head

"You're such a-"

"Ok, seriously you two need a time out" Alaric grinned finding the teens funny. Artemis rolled her grey orbs and focused her attention back on Fell who was still talking into the microphone; she was brought out of her musings when Jeremy laughed next to her.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked also hearing Jeremy laughing.

"Nothing" Elena nodded but Artemis didn't buy it, she studied him and felt he was hiding something. Jeremy shifted slightly he hated being under Artemis's stern gaze it was as if she could see through him.

She sighed and looked back over to the stage, damn she thought this man could talk for all of eternity.

"Can we go and eat now" Artemis said once the speeches had been done

"Let's go to the Grill" Elena suggested

"Sounds good to me" Alaric nodded.

* * *

They made their way towards the bar/restaurant. Artemis headed inside to get their drinks whilst the others got a table.

"Thanks Art" Jeremy said as the eldest Gilbert teen set down a tray of ice cold lemonades

"No problem" Artemis dropped down in the vacant seat beside the hunter.

Elena rummaged through her messenger bag "I need you to help me with something" she pulled out thick journals, Artemis sipped her drink through the straw.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked,

"Well I've been going through Stefan's old journals" Elena started "ever since Stefan went off the rails in the past his best friend Lexi has been the one to bring him back"

"So where is this Lexi?" Alaric asked.

"She's dead" Jeremy replied "and I guess you want me to try and reach her don't you?"

Artemis brows furrowed at this

"If I found out how she did it then maybe she could help me" Elena uttered.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side"

"Is that what they called it?" Artemis questioned genuinely interested, she wondered if he could see anyone who had passed away. And for some reason she thought of Jenna and her parents.

"That's what Anna called it" Jeremy replied "Art you ok?"

Artemis plastered a smile onto her face and nodded "Fine" she murmured

"So what is it? Some supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked playing with the straw in his drink.

"Anna said it's like being here with us but no-one can see her or hear her. It's like she can't interact with anyone, she's all alone"

"Vicky could interact-"

"More than that. She's the one who blew up the car" Artemis scoffed and noted that Jeremy's gaze was slightly off, she turned towards her right and saw the empty seat unknown to Artemis she was staring straight at Anna. Jeremy shifted in his seat at that, if he didn't know any better he would've thought that his older sister was also able to see ghosts.

"Yeah my car"

"How did she do that?" Artemis asked

"She had help from a witch on the other side" Jeremy answered their questions "Anna she's doing this all by herself"

"Just saying maybe we learned our lesson from summoning dead people" Alaric commented

"Ergo Elena, do not even think about asking Jeremy if he could contact Lexi. It is too risky" Artemis said sternly

"Art-"

"No. I'm putting my foot down look through the journals. Jeremy isn't going to risk summoning her" Artemis snapped silencing the younger teen.

"We could at least try-" Jeremy offered

"No" Artemis said leaving no room for discussion.

"Do you think it's even possible?" Elena asked quietly

"I don't know" Jeremy said closing his menu "I didn't have an emotional connection with her and I never actually met her"

"Can we drop this please-"

"No I can't drop it-"

"Damn it Elena" Artemis snapped "Drop It Now. Find another way, it's too risky we saw what happened with Vicky, and I'm not willing to risk you nearly getting barbequed"

Elena blinked back her tears; it's been a long time since Artemis genuinely told her off

"Arty's right, we've got too much on our plate already to be worrying about all the vampires that are watching us" Alaric said attempting to ease the tension.

Artemis sighed and ran her hands down her face and placed her glass down on the table she frowned looking at Jeremy and saw that same expression on his face he had beforehand

"Is Anna here Jeremy?" Artemis asked licking her lips.

"No. I'm going to check on my work schedule" he hastily said leaving the table knowing if he hanged around long enough Artemis would know he was lying to her face.

The eldest Gilbert teen exchanged a look with Alaric; the trio could tell that the youngest teen was clearly hiding something. They didn't have time to linger on it too long though since someone else had joined them.

"Hey guys" Stefan grinned at all of the, Artemis's head was already beginning to throb "you guys didn't invite me to the family summit-"

"Maybe that's because you're not family or the fact no one here really likes you" Artemis quipped making the vampire smirk. Stefan grabbed one of his journals and flicked through the pages "wow, wise words forgot how much I use to care"

"I didn't" Elena said quietly.

Artemis leant back in her seat and crossed one of her legs over the other,

"You know Elena it's probably best you don't torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things the way they are" Stefan told her.

"Get lost Stefan, no one wants you here" Artemis sniped glaring at him

"You don't have to be here Stefan" Alaric leant forward in his seat

"You're right Alaric, but both Elena and Artemis are here and I look out for them. Beside there's going to be a lot of people tonight so there's going to be lots to eat" Elena eyes widened at that "I'm kidding, I'm kidding-"

"It's not funny" Artemis uttered getting even more frustrated at the vampire. Stefan merely smirked and left. Elena sighed and went back to reading the journals.

* * *

"I've had enough journal reading" Artemis sighed stretching her stiff arms above her head,

"We have to go anyway" Elena said,

"Right I'll grab Jeremy" Artemis uttered and left the pair, she entered the Grill and weaved through the crowd heading into the bathroom.

"Art wait up" Elena called catching up to her, she saw the questioning look on the teen's face and sighed "realise I have to go to the bathroom as well"

Artemis snorted "Yeah you did that a lot when you was younger, every time we went on a road trip we were ready to go and at the last minute you told mom you had to go"

Elena laughed at that shaking her head "God that felt like another life time ago" Artemis glanced over to her as they walked down the corridor

"It's not bad remembering the past Elena, sometimes you need to"

Elena nodded, it was small outbursts like these that made her realise that Artemis wasn't as oblivious as she appears to be.

"Wise words Art-"

"Need that though after what I did today" Artemis chuckled and pushed opened the girls bathroom door "What the-"

"ANNA?" Elena gasped. Both were stunned at the sight of Jeremy kissing the dead vampire.

"What the hell are you doing?" Artemis hissed glaring daggers at her younger brother

"Art-"

"Don't blame him-"Anna started

"Stay out of this vampire girl" she barked and took a step towards Jeremy "Elena call Caroline see what's going on." Elena hurriedly dialed not wanting to be on the receiving end of the older teen's wrath.

Jeremy looked down he felt like a five year old.

"Caroline said Bonnie needs to close the door on the other side to restore the balance" Elena explained.

"How do we do that?" Artemis asked looking over at Anna

"Destroying the necklace" Elena uttered "Me and Art just walked in on Jeremy kissing Anna-"

Artemis eyes widened and she snatched the phone out of Elena's hand "Caroline do not tell Bonnie, she shouldn't hear it from you-"

"Art-"

"Text Damon. He has it" Artemis snapped the phone shut and turned on Elena "Are you out of your mind?-"

"What?" Elena asked completely clueless

"Seriously? You told Caroline and the girl has the biggest mouth, it won't be long till she blabs to Bonnie-"

"I didn't think-"

"That's obvious" Artemis uttered running her hand down her face

"Art-"

"Go away Anna, you and I both know you don't belong here" Artemis snapped at the girl

"You can't do that" Jeremy glared at her "this isn't her fault-"

"No it's your fault" Artemis shouted at him causing him to jump, Elena jumped when Anna vanished "It is your fault Jeremy, is there something wrong with you? Huh? Have you forgotten that you have a girlfriend?" she took a step towards him. Her cheeks were flushed from anger "A girlfriend who risked everything to bring you back to the land of the living. She loves you Jeremy and you do this?" guilt coursed through the youngest Gilbert.

"You can't tell her Art-"

"No I won't and neither will Elena. You are going to tell her" Artemis said "Right?" he nodded "Tell her after we send the ghosts back"

Without another word Artemis walked out with Elena on her heels "Art you ok?"

"So much teenage drama" Artemis muttered "sorry" she bumped into someone

"That's alright, it's been a while though hasn't it?" a familiar voice rang out, Artemis eyes widened seeing a very familiar face

"Lexi?" Elena breathed seeing Stefan's best friend

"It looks like a good day to be thinking of me" the blond smiled at the duo "come with me"

"Where?" Elena asked

"Ripper detox 101 crash course" and much to their surprise she grabbed Elena's hand. Artemis was miffed it became real to her right then; ghosts could physically touch the livings

"I can't-"

"I'm sorry but didn't you want me to help you save Stefan's life-"Elena bit her bottom lip.

Artemis sighed "Lena go, I'll deal with this"

"You sure?"

"Yes" and without another Elena left with Lexi.

* * *

Artemis licked her lips and entered the Grill and spotted Alaric and Damon by the bar. She walked over to the pair

"What's up Art?" Damon asked about to take a sip of his drink but she snatched it out of his hand and downed the contents.

"Teenage drama, why does life become so complicated when puberty hits?" Artemis grumbled taking a seat in between Alaric and Damon.

"Want to fill us in?" Alaric asked as Damon waved the barman down. She leant her head against his shoulder feeling the cool leather against her heated skin.

"Anna is back and she's kissing Jeremy" Artemis mumbled and sighed when Damon ran his hand down her back he could feel the knots in her muscles.

"You saw her?" Alaric asked

Artemis nodded "Yep, and let me tell you I saw Lexi as well and they definitely do have a physical foothold here"

"You seriously are tense" Damon murmured looking over to his girlfriend

"That's what you get if you have two teenagers to yell at" Artemis uttered the barman set Alaric's and Damon's drink down. The raven head vampire picked up his drink and was about to take a sip when it was snatched out of his hand.

"Mason?" Artemis gaped at the sight of the werewolf.

"Man I missed whisky" Mason downed the drink as the three people looked on. Alaric tugged Artemis back when Mason smashed the glass across Damon's head

"Oww" Damon groaned

"So I guess its true then" the hunter mumbled, Artemis rolled her eyes and leant over the bar and picked up the cloth that was there.

"You know if ghosts are coming back, maybe you should go into hiding Damon. Since you pissed a lot of people off" Artemis commented as she wiped the blood off of his already healing wound.

"You warm my heart" Damon uttered causing her lips to twitch in amusement.

"Necklace Damon that's the answer to sort all of this out" Artemis murmured sitting back down on the stool, she shot him a questioning look when he angled himself slightly so that he was shielding her from Mason, who was ordering another drink.

"One of you will pay for this right?" he raised his glass

"Just put it on Damon's tab. He has a very long list" Artemis uttered shifting in her seat. Mason smirked at her

"I missed you Arty. Come to think of it I haven't even given you a hug yet"

When Artemis went to get up Damon pushed her back down "Wait what-"

"You stay there. And you keep away from my girl" Damon snarled at the werewolf, who only grinned in response

"So you two together?"

"Yep" Artemis replied leaning forward so that she could see him

"Thank god, took you two long enough" Mason uttered downing his shot "cheers"

Artemis picked up her own drink and sipped it wondering why the werewolf was here in the place

"Let's cut to the chase" Damon started "I killed you and you want revenge get in line"

Artemis slapped his arm "Just invite him to kill you why don't you?" she countered tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Actually I want an apology" with that both Artemis and Alaric burst out with laughter

"Aw you're funny" Artemis grinned "wait you're serious?"

Alaric snorted when Mason nodded "Good luck with that"

Artemis smirked and went back to her drink,

"Don't you have a family to haunt? Your nephew has turned into a mindless zombie hybrid" Damon told him.

"That's why I'm here" Mason said "to help Tyler" Artemis could see that he was being sincere

"Sorry to break it to you buddy but Tyler can't be helped-"

"Yes he can Damon" Artemis cut him off "anyone can be helped. And I think Mason has a plan don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be here sitting with us"

"In case you forgot Art, he can't be not whilst Klaus is alive" Damon shook his head

"Not necessarily, not unless you have a weapon that can kill him" Mason smiled knowingly

"There is no weapon…." Damon trailed off seeing the look on the werewolf's face.

"You know a weapon that can kill him?" Artemis asked she definitely didn't want her or Elena to be human blood-bags for the rest of their lives. So if killing Klaus was a way to stop it she was all for it. "Mason what do you know?"

"I know that your boyfriend needs to apologise" Mason replied.

"You've got to be kidding me" Damon spat.

Artemis glared at him "Apologise" she snapped

"Are you incapable of remorse just apologise" Alaric said but the vampire remained silent

"Damon" Artemis said softly "just do it please" she told her. Damon looked at her and couldn't say no to her face

He blinked and glanced over to the werewolf who had watched the whole scene "You're right, I didn't have to kill you, I do a lot of things that I don't have to do."

"That's his version of apologising" Artemis chipped in, resting her hand on his knee, Damon gently squeezed hers and intertwined their fingers.

Mason chuckled "That's good enough" he got onto his feet "meet me at the old Lockwood cellar" he looked over to Alaric and Artemis "bring a shovel and come alone"

"That sounds suspicious" Artemis whispered to Alaric who nodded

"So what? You can bury me alive"

"Don't tempt me" Mason smirked and waved at Artemis, she smiled back and the werewolf walked off.

"So should we leave now?" Artemis asked jumping off of the stool

"No he said come alone" Damon told her when she opened he placed his finger against her lips "no arguing I'm going alone."

"Dam-"

"Ah uh, you stay put. I think you've got enough to deal with" he kissed her on the lips and jumped onto his feet "Keep an eye on her Ric"

"Damon-"

He again cut her off with another kissed causing her to melt "Now stay here" without another word he followed after Mason.

"You know one day Ric, he's kisses won't work on me" Artemis said serenely, Alaric snorted at that

"Yeah and that'll happen when Damon could have one day where he's not a cocky son of a bitch" Alaric downed his drink and avoided the swat she tried to give him.

* * *

Artemis hummed and spotted Alaric standing near the edge of the town square, night had set in and the towns lights were all off, Elena had called earlier saying that she was currently with Stefan and Lexi. The elder teen had told her to be careful and wished her good luck.

"Ric" Artemis called the hunter pushing herself through the crowd "have you-"

"Hey" Carol Lockwood appeared "have you both seen Tobias Fell, he's meant to do the lighting ceremony"

"No" Alaric frowned

Artemis could hear Jeremy calling Anna and she slipped off into the crowd, she spotted her brother

"Jeremy" she pushed way through the crowd and much to her chagrined Anna was with him and another man. He looked awfully familiar

"Still hanging around the Gilberts"

"What do you want Frederick?" Anna hissed there were two thugs that appeared behind him. Jeremy grabbed Artemis's wrist seeing them leering at his sister, he pulled her back she recognised them; they were the vampires from the tomb.

"Well it is the Founders celebration. And we, we got some unfinished business with the Founding families"

Artemis brows furrowed hearing this and followed his gaze "Let's light them up" Alaric declared and the lanterns lit up. The crowd cheered and clapped all of a sudden there was a loud scream. Artemis eyes widened and gasped at the sight. There hanging on the tree was Tobias Fell who looked like he had his heart ripped out.

Artemis turned around and saw that the tomb vampires were gone "Jeremy go home" she instructed

"No what-"

"They're going after the Founding families. Go home now" Artemis said seriously she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell

"Ar-"

"Elena stay wherever you are, don't come anywhere near the town-square" she hanged up and was annoyed to see that Jeremy was still standing there "Are you deaf? Go home-"

"No I can help" Jeremy said "please let me help" he pleaded he knew she was already mad at him so he wanted to make things right.

Artemis groaned and her brows furrowed seeing that her store light was on, she knew for a fact she had switched everything off in the antiques store "Ok, ok, you want to help?" he nodded "I need you to find the necklace for Bonnie and Caroline got it?"

"Sure-hey where are you going?" Jeremy shouted grabbing her wrist as she was about to leave

"I'll be fine. Just find the necklace and when you do go home ok?"

Jeremy nodded not wanting to argue with her.

* * *

Artemis jogged across the town-square toward her antiques store; she slowed down her pace when she saw that the door was slightly ajar. She cautiously entered the store and looked around. Nothing seems to be out of place, her ears perked up hearing that the radio was on.

"What the hell?" she muttered she briefly wondered if Betty had come in. Artemis's heels clacked against the polish wood as she walked into the back office. She turned off the radio and jumped when the door slammed shut. Artemis spun around and her heart froze up in fear.

"Max?" she stumbled back,

"Remember me?" he smirked at her. How could she forget he was the man who attacked those girls and would've done the same to her if Damon had stepped in.

"How…you're-"she stumbled back when he took purposeful strides towards her, she shrank back against the wall

"I'm dead and it's thanks to…Damon was his name?"

"I-"she cried out when he backhanded her across the face with enough force to send her to the ground. Artemis clutched her throbbing cheek

"What-"she grunted when he fisted his hand into her hair

"You know what he whispered into my ear, the night of the game?" Artemis cringed when his lips brushed against her ear. Max crouched down in front of her. her whole body was trembling she was scared knowing what the man was capable of doing

"ANSWER ME" he shouted pulling her head even further back causing her to whimper

"No, I don't know" his grip was so tight and painful that tears cascaded down her face. She was getting even more frightened when she felt his hand on her thigh and gave it a painful squeeze

"He told me to go down to the station and confessed all the wrongs I've done" Max snarled "and you know what I did because I couldn't refuse"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with me-"

Max growled and kicked her hard causing Artemis to cry out in pain, she clutched her stomach "It has everything to do with you. I went to prison and when the other guys found out what I did, let's just say they're not exactly friendly and ended up killing me in my sleep"

Artemis whimpered he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and shuddered in disgust when he ran his tongue across her throat

"You deserve it. You raped that girl-"

"Oh you think she was the only one?" Max smirked and much to Artemis's terror, he played with buttons of her jeans

"There were more?"

"A lot" he said viciously "a lot more. There were blonds, red heads. But you know my preference pretty little brunettes"

The muscle in her jaw clench "No, stop" she shouted as he started to undo the buttons of her jeans. Artemis violently kicked out causing him to be thrown backwards; she crawled on to her knees and tugged down the cord phone making it land on the floor.

Max growled and scrambled onto his feet, Artemis scuttled backwards and legged it to the front part of the store; she had just reached the counter when she was slammed against it.

"You're not getting away from me this time" he snarled and fisted his hand into her hair and smashed her head against the glass counter. Artemis swayed everything was moving she slumped and felt her breath leaving her body. Her head felt like it was on fire. Max shoved her to the ground and leered down at her.

"Always admired your dress sense, not too revealing" Artemis could barely register what he was saying, blood trickled down from the top of her head, it stung when she felt it get into her eye. Max hovered above her enjoying the look on her face. This is what thrilled him, how defenseless and helpless she was. Artemis's head lolled to the side and she saw the phone.

"Oh I don't think so" Max grinned seeing her gaze "No one will find you since I'll be cutting you into little pieces. But not before I have my fun first"

Artemis was brought crashing back to reality when she heard him uzip his trouser,

"Now painful is the way it usually goes-"

Artemis glared at him "Go to hell" she snarled and kicked him hard in the crotch causing him to groan and drop to his knees. She managed to sit up but felt the world move when she did. She got onto her knees and crawled towards the phone.

"You are so going to pay for that" Max growled and kicked her hard causing her to land face first on the ground.

Artemis attempted to get up but he straddled her from behind. She felt his weight on the backs of her thighs "I'm going to make this so much more painful for you" he hissed in her ear

Artemis wriggled beneath him "Go to hell you bastard. You deserve everything you got"

"Let's make you much more compliant" with that Max once again smashed her head onto the ground. She felt the corners of her vision darkening.

"No please" Artemis cried she could feel his hands on the backs of her jeans "please don't do this" thick tears rolled down her cheek

"Oh but I want to do this" he gripped her jeans and pulled them down. Causing her to wriggle even harder. Artemis sank her nails into the backs of his hands and tried to pull the jeans back up. Her legs flayed when she felt his hands on the edge of her panties

"No, No. DON'T" she screamed

"You know you want this. Keep screaming no one can hear you, they're all far too busy" he said

"DAMON" Artemis cried wanting him to come and rescue her, her pulse quickened when he she heard the sound of his zipper being undone "No. NO GET OFF" she screeched as he tore the back of her top and bit into her flesh.

"You know how lonely it is on the other side, not being able to touch-"he ran his meaty fingers down the expanse of her back causing her whole body to tremble "I've been waiting a long time for this Artemis till I could touch you, hear you scream. Crying and begging me to stop-"Artemis sniffed and was finding it hard to breathe.

"She won't be doing anything like that. Get off of her" Artemis's eyes widened recognising who it was

"Jenna" she breathed

"Oh you and what army? Maybe I can have a go on you after I'm done with her"

"This army. Get off of her now"

Artemis gaped and paled seeing who was standing there "Dad-"

"Oh Daddy dearest-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Grayson Gilbert launched his fist into Max's face, throwing the bigger man off of his daughter

"Jenna" she cried "what-"

"You needed help dear"

"Mom?" Artemis uttered seeing Miranda there. The woman kneeled down beside her and helped her pull up her jeans and buttoned it for her like she use to when Artemis was a child.

"Never touch my daughter again" Grayson snarled and threw him threw him across the room

"You can keep doing that but nothing will stop me"

"Wanna bet?" Jenna hissed the veins around her eyes darkening, Max saw this and ran.

Artemis was relieved to see him gone. "What-I don't understand"

"It's ok sweetie" Miranda smiled cupping her cheek "you're ok. Oh my wonderful girl. I am so proud of you-"

"We both are" Grayson crouched in front of her. Jenna stood to the side giving the family some space

"How can you be?" Artemis whispered "I…Jeremy is seeing dead people, Elena is a human blood bag. I failed I screwed up"

"You listen here" Miranda said sternly cupping her cheek so that she was staring her daughter straight in the eye "you have not screwed up. You have not failed. You're the best person for them. I, Grayson and Jenna wouldn't have been able to do such a good job as you have done"

"You are the strongest person here Art" Jenna said sincerely.

Artemis shook her head "I got you killed-"

"No you didn't that was Klaus. Nothing to do with you." Jenna snapped. Artemis eyes watered she didn't care that her head was aching or the fact that glass was cutting into her skin

"How can you say you're proud everything went to hell" Artemis snapped "you should hate me. You should all of you." Her body shook with repressed sobs "I broke my promise I said I'll keep Elena safe and I didn't-"

"You did. She wouldn't even be alive right now if it weren't for the things you have done" Grayson said softly cupping his daughter face softly "Artemis you're broken"

"What?" she was confused.

"Honey you're broken, in here" Miranda lightly touched her chest where her heart was beating

"And Damon Salvatore has been gluing all the pieces of your heart together, but you know what would fix you?" Grayson said Artemis shook her head "if you allow yourself to grieve, to let go. Cry for us and move on. You've been too busy taking care of the others when you haven't been taking care of yourself"

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked softly "not with Elena or Jeremy-"

"Because you haven't let any of us go Artemis" Miranda said smiling at her, Artemis sighed leaning into her mother's touch as she stroked her cheek "you haven't let any of us go. You're our unfinished business. Move on Artemis, my beautiful girl, let us go"

Artemis felt a pang through her heart "We're here for you no-one else. No one else but you. We're here to take care of you. Grieve for us Art, cry, do what you want and then let us go." Grayson said tears welled in his own eyes seeing his little girl's face "We are so proud of you. So proud you, Jeremy and Elena were the best things that ever happened to us."

A sob tore from her throat and the walls around her heart broke the part that she was blocking off from her parents deaths crumbled away. Miranda and Grayson held her as she cried, Jena joined them. Artemis felt arms wrapped around her and they just sat there holding each other.

"We're leaving" Jenna said softly feeling a tug on her being. She looked up to the ceiling.

"What?" Artemis asked as Grayson helped her onto her feet

"It's our time dear" Miranda hugged her one last time and kissed the crown of her head "keep being the person you are."

"But I don't want you to go" Artemis uttered for the first time in a long time, she looked like a lost little girl

"We know you don't sweetie but you have to" Grayson gently kissed her on her bruised cheek

"Can you do it Art?" Jenna hugged her last; they all took a step back. Artemis bloodshot eyes drank in the sight of her parents and her aunt "can you let us go?"

"Yes" Artemis breathed smiling as she did so. She could finally let them go.

"Goodbye Artemis and good luck. We'll always be looking over you and Jeremy and Elena" Miranda smiled. Fresh tears made their way down Artemis's face but they weren't tears of sadness but the opposite

"I can let you go" Artemis said, the trio of adults smiled at her.

"Art, tell Alaric he needs to move on I want him to be happy" Jenna said. The teen nodded and right before her eyes they vanished.

* * *

Artemis slumped against the counter and wiped away her tears her lips stretched into a smile, her heart felt lighter than it has been for the last year.

"Whoa what happened here?" Jeremy asked entering the store

"Oh my god Art are you ok?" Elena rushed over to her sister seeing the state she was in. there was a moment of silence before Artemis smiled and nodded

"I'm fine" she said and she meant it "let's go home, I think we can all do with some comfort food and a trashy movie"

"You got that right" Elena uttered. Artemis ushered her siblings out of the store, she was about to close it but paused giving it a quick once over. She'll clean up tomorrow. Artemis switched off the lights and locked the door and headed towards the two other teens that were waiting by her car.

"So which movie should we watch?" Artemis asked as they got in to the car.

"Nothing romantic-"

"What why?"

"Because it sucks"

Artemis chuckled hearing Elena and Jeremy banter back and forth, she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove them home.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, thanks to those who reviewed. outfit link on profile. **

**So in this Chap-we see tons of familiar faces coming back to Mystic Falls. Some family moments between the Gilberts and Alaric. Betty makes an apperence, Arty goes to the Boarding House wondering why Damon hasn't called. she found out why and helps him. A Darty moment. **

**Art ends up in the town square where she promotes her store by accident. Jeremy and her get a telling off from the Mayor. Arty gets angry at Elena telling her she's not risking them to get Lexi. Art and Elena walk in on Jeremy and Anna. And Jeremy's on the receiving end of her anger. Mason appears and comments on Arty and Damon relationship. **

**Max makes an appearance (you remember him right? he was near the beginning of the story) he wants revenge and much to Arty surprise her parents and Jenna come to the rescue. Where they tell her to move on. and she finally lets them go. **

**Next Chap- Art and Rebekah talk. and Art sees the caves drawings. and more Darty moments.**

**Please REVIEW **


	52. Chapter 52

Artemis groaned feeling a flutter against her neck, it took her a moment to realise that someone was in bed with her; she abruptly shot up and grabbed the nearest thing to her which was the alarm clock. Not caring really who it was Artemis smashed the alarm clock down on the unknown person and tumbled out of bed. She ran to the door and yelped when a hand grasped her wrist

"No let go. Don't hurt me-"

"Artemis" Damon grabbed the frantic brunette around the waist "what the hell…-"she relaxed realising who it was.

Alaric burst into the bedroom with his crossbow "Arty you-Damon? What are you doing here?" the hunter flicked the lights on and took in the scene

"Just came to check on Art." Damon looked over to his girlfriend and frowned at the clothes she was wearing

"Oh…ok, Art you ok?" Alaric asked

"Yeah" Artemis hastily wiped her eyes "fine"

Damon shot the hunter a look clearly telling him that he'll handle it. The history teacher gave the brunette a concerned look but left.

"Art, you ok?"

"Yes" she replied curtly and jumped when he appeared in front of her

"Bullshit" he spat "I know when you're lying to tell me" he demanded. He didn't miss the fact that Artemis pulse and sped up

"Nothing….it's-"he shook his head and dropped her down onto the bed. Where he pulled her onto his lap

"I know you and you never wear full length pants or tops when you sleep-"

"It's cold" was her meek counter

"You're lying" he growled getting more frustrated, he was even more unnerved when she didn't meet his gaze and used her bangs to cover her face. Damon frowned spotting something on her temple

"Damon don't" Artemis tried to get out of his hold but the vampire wrapped his arm around her waist preventing her from leaving. She closed her eyes feeling him brushing aside her curls

"What the fuck happened?" he snarled seeing the gash across her temple which she had successfully hidden from her siblings and Alaric.

"Not-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he roared gripping her chin, causing her to wince "Art-"

"Please just drop it" she whispered her eyes were wide and glassy. "Damon-"

"There you go again Artemis, closing me off. I love you I do but you make it hard when you don't tell me things." Damon said his grip on her easing up "just tell me who hurt you"

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat "It doesn't matter who they're gone with-"

Damon gently cupped her cheek and buried his fingers in her thick curls, it was the complete .opposite of how Max had treated her.

"Art"

Artemis licked her lips nervous as he hand roamed her back she winced when it brushed against her bruise skin. Damon didn't miss this and before she could blink he flipped her over so that her face was on the pillow "Damon what are you-"she started to grow panic.

"Art relax" he was mystified by her reaction to this. He took a deep breath and lifted the back of her top up and made out hand shaped bruises. His blood boiled when he saw some of the marks going beneath the waist band of her pants. Artemis's fists clenched in her sheets when he lightly pulled down her flannel pants, she heard him inhale sharply. "What the hell happened?" he snarled seeing the bruises across her pantie line.

"Damon-"her voice was quiet and it shook "I'm sorry"

This stunned him even more he scooped her up and pressed his back against her headboard whilst positioning her in a way so that she was lying in between his long legs.

"Art tell me who it was" he said softly, she pressed her face against the crook of his neck he could feel her lips brushing against his skin.

There was a moment of silence, where he just held her, he knew something must've happened to completely throw her and made her react the way it did to him.

"It was Max" Artemis finally revealed his brows furrowed in confusion

"Who?"

"Remember the guy who was attacked me at the first football game Stefan played for the school-"it took him a moment to realise who she was talking about,

"That dick" he spat "where is he? I'll kill him the son of a bit-"

"He's already dead" Artemis said softly looking up at him "you compelled him to confess and he did." She paused Damon didn't interrupt knowing that she needed some time to get her words together "He-he ended up getting murdered in his sleep and he came and found me" she stammered, he rubbed her back soothingly urging her to continue with the story "he tried to…well he-he-"

"Did he touch you Art?" Damon asked forcing himself to be calm or at least not to completely lose his temper she needed him so she could talk to him. Plus she was opening up and he didn't want her to go back into her shell.

"He hit me-"he bit back his growl, his grip on her tightened "he tried…he tried to-" she trailed off

"Did he?" Damon uttered

"No" Artemis said feeling his muscles had tensed "he didn't get a chance to. I cried out for you and-"

"I'm sorry"

"What?" she asked looking up at him; he ran his thumb across her cheek wiping away her rear

"I said I wouldn't leave you and this-"

"No" she said fiercely "I don't blame you" she shook her head gripping his chin, she was on her knees sitting in front of him, and Damon sat up so that their chests brushed against each other.

"I blame me-"

"You shouldn't" Artemis uttered and cupped his face, her thumb brushing against his jawline "I don't blame you." She kissed him on the lips pouring all her emotion into that single action. Damon kissed her back just as passionately. He pulled back Artemis was breathing heavily he saw the look in her eyes "There's more isn't there?"

Artemis nodded slowly as he wrapped his arms around her tugging her close "You…he didn't do anything because-"

"Art who came?" Damon asked

"Jenna, my mom and dad" she said quietly, tears welled up in her eyes "they told me that I had to let them go. That I should move" a sob tore from her throat

Damon hugged her to his chest and held her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him he could feel her whole body shaking "I let them go Damon" she cried "I let them go and now…I feel so alone"

Damon pulled back and peppered her face with kisses he could taste her salty tears.

"You're not alone Art" he said sincerely "you have a family and you have me"

Artemis sniffed and nodded "I..I know but-"

"Look at me" he commanded his large strong hands cupping her face "I'm around Artemis and you will never feel alone again got it?"

Artemis lips widened into a smile and she nodded "Ok" she breathed and leant down kissing him fully on the lips, her tongue dove into his mouth, he groaned feeling the tips of her fingers under his shirt, Artemis pulled back and boldly kissed his neck and jaw, she wasn't one to initiate things Damon knew that but he was literally purring from her soft and gentle ministrations. When he felt her bite down on his earlobe, he gripped her hips and rolled them over. Artemis gasped in pain when he did that

"Ar-"

"No swear I'm fine"

"Liar. Here" he bit down on his wrist and pressed it against Artemis lips, she shot him a look that made him roll his eyes "you can keep sending me death glares honey you're still going to drink"

When he had deemed she had enough he pulled his wrist back. She gasped and rested her temple against his shoulder. He wiped away the blood from her lips, Damon laid down and tugged Artemis with him she snuggled into his arms, he rested his chin on the top of her head

"You know Art, I'm not one for showing emotion-"

She snorted "Are you just pointing at the obvious?" she giggled when he nipped ear "ok, ok I'm listening"

"As I was saying I may not show a lot emotions, but for you Art I can. So if you ever need someone to talk to come to me. I'll be here for you" Damon said sincerely

Artemis could see that he was being honest "I will, and the same goes for you Damon" she murmured idly running her finger down his chest.

Damon held her to him and stroked her back and pressed his lips against her temple "Be up and ready tomorrow morning"

Artemis brows furrowed "Why?" she asked

"Because me and Ric found something, that you and Elena might be interested in" when he saw the questioning look on her face he tapped her nose "before you do the whole twenty questions thing…let me tell you don't bother because you'll find out tomorrow"

"Damon-"

"Hush" he kissed her on the lips "go to sleep Art, I know you're tired" that was an understatement she was exhausted, she attempted to stifle her yawn but it didn't work.

"Night Damon" she mumbled already drifting off.

He smiled at her and lightly brushed aside Artemis's fallen curls, "Night Art. No one will hurt you again otherwise they would be wishing for death" he promised and he meant it. He wouldn't care who it was but if they so much as to lay a finger on her or to harm her he would rip that person apart.

* * *

Artemis woke up to loud knocking on her bedroom door; she groaned and pulled her covers over her head.

"ART" Alaric called "come on, we're meant to be leaving in half an hour"

"Fine" she huffed and reluctantly sat up, she glanced over to the left side of the bed and saw that Damon had vanished probably after he was sure that she had gone off to sleep. Artemis swung her legs out of her bed and padded barefooted down to the bathroom. Where she had a quick shower once she was done she hurried back to her room

"Art ready?" Elena asked peeking out of her room

"Yeah ten minutes" she called over her shoulder and slammed her door shut. Artemis quickly rummaged through her dresser and slipped on a maroon coloured lacy bra and a pair of matching panties. When she done that, she looked through her closet and opted to wear a coral pink coloured skirt and a cream coloured blouse.

Once she was dressed Artemis brushed her thick and pulled it into a messy bun, where a few curls came loose to frame her face. Artemis slipped on her shoes and walked down the hallway, she paused as she passed Jeremy's room. Biting her lower lip Artemis gently opened the youngest teen's door, she looked around and spotted a note pad on his desk. She wrote him a quick note telling him to go and talk to Bonnie and with one last glance she left.

Artemis trudged down the stairs and entered the kitchen she saw Alaric and Elena were already there munching on some cereal.

"So no one cooked breakfast?" Artemis asked as she poured herself some coffee

"Well you weren't awake and-"

"We're all useless in the kitchen" Elena finished off causing Artemis to laugh

"Damn right you two are" she muttered under her breath "so is Damon-"

"Should be meeting us there" Alaric said downing the rest of his coffee "Art Elena mentioned that you have a camera-"

"I do have one" she said "let me get it then we can leave" Artemis jogged upstairs her camera was on the pile of books she had on her desk. She used her camera mainly for work though. She climbed down the stairs and saw that Elena and Alaric were waiting by the front door.

"Ready?" she asked placing the strap of her camera around her neck "you got keys because?" she saw the keys dangling in Elena's hand.

"Because Alaric doesn't want to be caught dead in that thing you call a car" Elena teased playfully, Artemis rolled her eyes and poked Alaric as they exited the house

"Seriously Ric stop with the car bashing" Artemis uttered

"Oh come have you seen it?" he laughed pointing to the yellow rusty looking bug. She elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

They arrived at the Lockwood property, Artemis leant against the trunk of the car as Alaric rummaged through his duffle bag, he handed the pair of teens a flashlight.

"Ready?" Alaric asked as they walked over to the Lockwood properties heading towards the cave

"Lead the way all mighty Alaric" Artemis said causing Elena to snort

"I got a feeling this is going to be a long day" Alaric muttered under his breath

"You say anything Ric?"

"Nope" he replied hitching his backpack up higher on his shoulders. As soon as they stepped into the caves Artemis felt a shudder run down her spine it was dank and slightly cold, she was bringing up the rear making sure Elena stayed in front of her. She flicked on her torch light and followed them

"The Lockwoods really had no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked

"Something that you can't really miss" Artemis drawled shining the light around

"Careful where you shine that thing" Alaric warned unknown to the pair of teens the hunter had a teasing smile on his face "bat's hate the light"

Artemis bumped into Elena as she came to a stop "Wait what?" the younger girl asked

"Did you say bats I hate bats-"

"Arty" a voice whispered behind her

"Oh my god it's a bat" Artemis shrieked and smashed her torch down on the figure cladded in all black.

"Oww" Damon yelped.

"You" Artemis glared at him, and then repeatedly hit him with the torch "dick. You gave me a heart attack. You piece of shit"

He grabbed her wrist stopping her assault on him "Scaredy cat" Damon smirked and pulled her closer

"You're such an ass" Elena snapped her breathing rate going back to normal. The vampire grinned showing his white teeth

"I know-"

"Just ignored him" Alaric stepped in "That's what I do"

"Oh shove off Ric" Damon snorted "you were laughing as well"

"Well Art thought a bat was whispering her name" Alaric defended himself. Artemis shot him a glare; Damon kissed the side of her cheek.

"Shut up" much to their amusement she pouted, she rolled her eyes and looked over to Damon "so Ric mentioned you can't get in"

"He's right. Seems the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampires as well"

Artemis frowned hearing that.

"Ancient Lockwoods?" Elena questioned she like Artemis was also curious about that, the raven head vampire grabbed her hand and pulled her forward "What do you mean?"

"See for yourself" he replied leading them over to an entrance off another part of the cave, he came to a stop; Artemis saw Alaric walking over the threshold "this is as far as I can go" Damon told her.

Artemis hummed and followed Elena into the cavern; she shined her light on the walls and canted her head to the side seeing the carvings in the stone wall.

The antiques dealer stepped forward and ran her slim digits over the carvings, she gasped as she was pulled into a vision, images flew through her mind but it was going too fast for her to comprehend anything.

"Art?" Damon called leaning against the threshold "are you-"

"Fine, I'm fine" her grey orbs remained on the carvings

"What is all this?" Elena asked.

Artemis eyes drank in the sight "It's a story" she said quietly her voice echoing throughout the cavern.

"In archaeological terms it's a really old story" Alaric clarified he shined his torch on a part of the wall "that part there is the moon cycle"

"And that's a man and a wolf" Artemis murmured

"That's a werewolf" Elena said, as the elder leaned more forward

"It's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style" Damon commented from the entrance

"I don't understand I thought that the Lockwoods came over here in the 1860's" Elena frowned

"Yeah well maybe the Lockwoods did but according to this wall they must've been here a long longer than that" Alaric exclaimed.

Artemis nodded "Well history isn't always accurate, how long ago then?"

"Long" Damon answered crossing his arms in front of his chest "it gets better, show her Ric"

Artemis watched as Alaric crossed over to the cavern and shined his light on a list of names but they weren't written in English. "They're not native they written in runic"

Artemis approached him studying the names, she knew the language she had studied it.

"It's Viking script" Alaric revealed.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" Artemis breathed her eyes were scanning

"So my girl gets turned on by dead language-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis cut him on, she ran her fingers over the first "it's easy enough to translate-"

"You can read Viking script-"

"Sort of had to learn" Artemis uttered studying the names carefully "this one reads Niklaus" she pointed to the top name.

"Klaus" Elena nodded.

"Yep and if this one I think is Elijah" she pointed to the name beneath Klaus's

"Yeah your right. So this one is Rebekah" Alaric uttered.

Artemis nodded and bit down on her bottom lip trying to decipher the names,

"You know Art you look very sexy when your concentraring" Damon drawled with a smirk on his lips.

"You know what? I'm kind of glad you're out there. I'll think you'll molester me if you're in here" Artemis commented

"So these are the names of the Original family?" Elena questioned bringing the topic back on hand.

"Carved into the cave that's been here way before the Founding families or even before the new world for that matter" Alaric exclaimed looking over to them.

"No wait this got to be one of Klaus's fakes" Elena shook her head; Artemis however didn't agree this one for some reason seems more personal since Klaus had included his family members' names.

"Could be true" Alaric responded to Elena's assumption. "Except the last name up here made us thinks otherwise"

Artemis narrowed her eyes reading the carving "Mikael?"

"Mikael?" Elena repeated "as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus"

"Yeah but I like to call him Papa Original" Damon smirked

Artemis's eyes widened "He's own father wants to kill him?" she said quietly, she looked over to Elena "and I thought we sometimes were a messed up family"

"So Art, ready to get to work?" Alaric asked

Artemis grinned and nodded holding up the camera to her face.

* * *

Artemis hummed leaning forward against the desk, she was going through the pictures she and Alaric had taken.

Elena and Damon were behind the pair of historians sparring, Elena swung her leg out hoping to take the vampire by surprise since he was too busy staring at Artemis's behind. But Damon grabbed her foot and threw it away.

"So these are the names" Artemis murmured under her breath placing them together

"And this is the moon-cycle" Alaric placed another picture down; Artemis dropped the picture of the wolf next to it. "These images tell us a story, and we got to sort through this to get the story" he said frustrated.

Artemis looked over her shoulder and wasn't too surprise to see her sister glaring at him

"Ghost of Christmas past Mason Lockwood said it could lead us to a weapon that could help up kill Klaus" Damon said easily dodging Elena's swipe "are you serious? Arty puts up a much better fight"

"Shut up I'm new at this" Elena snapped "Yeah but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?"

"Yes" Damon replied boredly "which means the wall lead us to Mikael who we already found. And lost-serious Art, want to give me a run for my money. Your sister is so not getting this"

"Wearing a skirt Damon-"

"And, I can work with that. Come on Art" he grinned he knew what would get her to spar with him "unless you're scared"

Artemis scowled "Fine I'll-"

"Oh maybe not. After all I don't want to hurt you-"

"Shut your face Salvatore. I can kick your ass" Artemis snapped, causing Alaric to shake his head the vampire certainly knew how to push her buttons.

"Alright ready?"

"Bring it on old man"

"I'm your old man technically since-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Artemis punched him swift and hard in the face. Damon rubbed his jaw "Oh I'm bringing it. You won't-"she kicked him in the stomach

"Lesson here Elena, hope that your opponent is so egotistical that they just keep talking" Artemis smirked and dodged out of Damon's way.

"Here" Elena chucked her the stake which she caught and swung her leg out to kick him but he gripped her leg causing her to stumble

"Oh soft" he wagged his eyebrows up and down "I can imagine how the rest of you will feel"

Artemis rolled her eyes wiggled out his old and raised the stake. Artemis went to stab him but he lightly grasped her wrist and twisted her around so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"And you're dead" he whispered into her ear, she laughed when pretended to bite her. Damon smirked and peppered her neck with kisses

"You're not helping me with my fighting skill" she muttered as his fingers glided up her top.

"I can help you with another skill" he whispered huskily gently biting down on her earlobe.

"Damon" she pushed him away and walked back over to Alaric and Elena "at least I lasted longer than you"

Elena rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed her.

Artemis leant forward and felt Damon sliding up next to her, he bumped his hip with hers

"Are you purposefully being a-"

"Complete horn dog? Yes" Damon uttered.

"So these pictures" Artemis said attempting to get back on to the subject

"These images might tell us at least what the weapon is" Alaric commented his gaze focus on the images that were spread out on the table.

"Yeah and we can just find out what they mean, I got a book in the store that has ancient descriptions and their translation" Artemis said softly picking up the image that read 'Elijah'

"Fine, fine if I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two are. But how do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked running his finger up her bare arm.

"Easy enough" Artemis uttered, Elena shot her a questioning look "if this is the story of the Original family then we go straight to the source. Rebekah"

"Oh that's an idea so should I-"

"You won't be doing anything Elena, I get the feeling she's not your biggest fan. I'll ask-"

"But-"

"No you've got more important things to do. Like going to school, come on I'll drop you off at school" Artemis picked up her bag

"Art, remember to pick up the book" Alaric called after them.

"Maybe I should go-"Damon grasped her hand pulling her towards him so that their bodies were flushed against each other's

"Damon" Artemis rolled her eyes "she's hardly going to talk if-"

"Her stalker type boyfriend is hanging around" Alaric scoffed causing Elena to snort she picked up her bag as well.

"Fine. Don't get killed, I do sort of love you" his hands were on her hips

"Sort of love me ey?" she smirked resting her forearms on his shoulders

"Ok maybe I love you loads-"

"Can we get a move on, I do have to get to school you know. So you can do all you lovey dovey stuff later" Elena said from the doorway.

Artemis laughed "Right let's go" she gave Damon a quick chaste kiss. Before she let she grabbed one of the images off of the table.

Alaric rolled his eyes seeing the grin on Damon's face; yeah he thought the vampire was definitely in love with her.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the school and saw teens hanging around; she climbed out of the car and spotted Rebekah in the courtyard

"Art you-"

"You can get to class" Artemis said cutting her off "go and talk to Bonnie, I'll think she needs you"

Elena sighed and nodded once Artemis saw her younger sister entering the school. Artemis reached over and grabbed her bag and started to walk over to Rebekah who was literally doing cartwheels.

The vampire came to a stop and saw Artemis standing there "You"

Artemis smiled "Me, it's Art by the way-"

"I know your name" Rebekah drawled

Artemis hastily nodded "Well that's good since…anyway I need to talk to you"

"What about?" the Original vampire asked.

"Well…." Artemis rummaged through her bag trying to find the image, she swore when she couldn't find it. She started pull items out of her bag "here hold this" she uttered handing Rebekah over a bunch of stuff which included her purse, a packet of tissues and her glasses as well as a packet of sherbet lemon drops

"I didn't know women store that many things in their purse-"Rebekah drawled

"I know. But honey there's so much more you don't know what women store in their purse" Artemis muttered finally pulling out of the image from her bag, she took back the items from her bag and shoved it back in there. "Here have one" she handed the vampire a sherbet lemon drop, "they're delicious. Sweet and has a tangy taste-"

"Artemis. Cut to the chase" Rebekah said pocketing the sweet "for someone smart you don't have a long attention span-"

"Is that meant to be an insult?"

"An observation" Rebekah stated "so you want to take to me because?"

"Of this" Artemis held up the image of the carvings in the cave wall specifically one that read the female Original's name. She didn't miss the look of disbelief on Rebekah's face "You and Klaus have been on the run for a thousand years from your father"

"I should get back to the girls-"

"You're running away now" Artemis called out "I live with a pair of teenager so I know they've honed in on the skill of deflection. And you're doing it right now" Rebekah walked off Artemis sighed "Fine if you don't want to tell me, I'll just ask Mikael when we wake him" it had the desired effect on the vampire since she halted, Rebekah turned around and smiled at her

"You're bluffing, you don't know where he is, no-one does"

"So who's rotting in that old casket?" Artemis said her fingers were tapping against the picture she stiffened when Rebekah stormed towards her

"If you wake Mikael then we are all doomed" Rebekah hissed at her.

"Tell me why then?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why shouldn't we wake Mikael Rebekah?" Artemis resolved hardened, Rebekah inwardly groaned knowing that the eldest Gilbert teen was stubborn as hell.

"I need to get back to the girls"

Artemis's shoulders slumped "Fine you don't have to tell me. But when you decided you want to talk call me" the only indication that Rebekah had heard her was that she had stopped. Without another word Artemis turned on her heel and headed back to her car, she unlocked it and climbed in. Artemis sighed thinking getting the story off Rebekah may be harder than she had thought.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the store and quickly unlocked it and groaned realising how much of a mess her store was, she didn't have the time to deal with it now so she decided to deal with it late. She made her way into the back office and rummaged through her desk drawers pulling out the large book of translations, she jumped when her cell rang. She pulled it out of her bag

"Art when are you?" Alaric asked

"In the store give me fifteen minutes" was her curt reply she hanged up and swore when she couldn't find the large thick book "come on it's here" she knelt down in front of the drawer and pulled out wads of papers and files she sighed when she found it. Artemis grabbed her bag and picked up the dusty book and quickly headed out of the store and locked it up

"Not opening today Art?" Betty asked hobbling down the street

"No, family thing" Artemis smiled "I'll talk to you later Bet. Bye and say hi to Johnny for me"

"Will do, but don't drop by the shop later me and Johnny will-"

"Ok Bet" Artemis yelled "I don't need to know all the dirty details" she left and couldn't help but smile when she heard her loud cackle of laughter.

She drove towards Alaric's apartment complex just as she entered it she felt her cell buzz "Damon?"

"Hey sexy" she could already tell by the tone that he was smirking "so how'd did it go with Rebekah?"

"She's going to tell me" Artemis was climbing up the staircase "She's scared of her dad Damon-"

"Wait are you warming up to her?"

"No" Artemis said immediately "fine I feel sorry for her is that such a bad thing-"

"No because if you didn't you wouldn't be the person I fell in love with-"

"So you do have your cheesy moments" she smiled entered the hunter's apartment. Alaric waved her over she held her finger up in the one minute gesture "this is going to be a power struggle-"

"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a will chair-"

"Hey I can handle Elena's and Jeremy's drama I think I can handle hers" Artemis said dropping her bag onto the table by the front door, she pulled out the book.

"So what you up to tonight?"

"Hmm, I have to clean up the store, it's in a mess" Artemis said and saw Alaric staring at her, she could see that he was getting impatience so hurried the conversation up "How's Stefan?"

"Pale, pasty and pouty" Damon replied as she walked over to Alaric and dropped the book down in front of the history teacher. "So Art fancy-"

"Goodbye Damon" Artemis chuckled and hanged up, she glanced over the image of the carvings and saw that he had labelled some of them already "You started?"

"Yep, so I take it that it didn't go well with Rebekah?"

"She'll come around" Artemis sighed "I offered her a sherbet lemon-"

Alaric snorted "Art I don't think that's going to work, she' a thousand year old vampire I'm sure she learnt the art of patience"

Just then her cell buzz she looked down and saw that she had a text from Rebekah '_Come around for a chat' _

She held the phone up to Alaric "You were saying? She's a thousand year old vamp who's joined the cheerleading squad. There's a whole set of different rules" she grinned "here you carry on labelling I'll go see her" she went to leave but Alaric called her name

"Art be careful" he instructed

She smiled "I will. You know what brought her around?"

"What?"

"The sherbet lemons" Alaric laughed and shook his head as she exited the apartment.

* * *

Artemis walked into the Boarding House and could hear music playing from the parlour she left her bag by the front door and kicked it shut behind her. she walked down the hallway her heels clicked against the floor. She quirked an eyebrow seeing Rebekah there smiling at her

"Hey you made it" she handed the other teen a glass of champaign, Artemis took and was utterly confused she stepped further into the room

"You called me remember?"

"Alright girls" Rebekah called out "have at it"

Artemis eyes widened when a line of girls emerged into the parlour all wearing various cocktail dresses

"Ok now twirl please" the vampire intrustucted

"Oh god I need this" Artemis muttered and downed the whole glass of champaign, her eye followed the obviously compelled group of girls

"So let me get this right" Artemis placed the empty flute down on the side table "you compelled your own private runway show?"

"I need a homecoming dress." Rebekah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "You are going right-"

"Have to, I'm chaperoning" Artemis said folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you think?" Rebekah pointed to the dresses "pick one" she demanded.

Artemis scoffed "I'm not here to play games Rebekah, the whole reason I came was to find out why you didn't want us to wake Mikael up?"

Rebekah smirked and before Artemis could blink the vampire blurred behind a blond girl and wretched her head aside showing the pale column of the girl' throat, "Pick one" Rebekah said her fang showing.

Artemis's jaw clench "Fine the red one. Happy you psycho?"

"There that wasn't so hard was it? Now go away" she compelled the group of girls and turned to face Artemis "You have no people skills, calling someone a psycho who you want to talk to?"

"As if you can talk" she spat "look I got a tons of things to do, so if you're going to be like this then I guess I can go-"

"You do not threaten me" Rebekah hissed walking over to her, Artemis swallowed trying to get rid of her dry throat "you will learn what I want you to learn. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" without another word Rebekah brushed pass her, Artemis shook her head and followed after the vampire.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah said opening Stefan' bedroom door and waltzed in, Artemis leant against the door frame

"Really? Rebekah snooping through his drawers?" Artemis drawled "how human of you"

Rebekah chuckled "I know right-"

"We shouldn't be here" the brunette said "Stefan's a private guy"

"Hmm but snooping is fun. Looking through his thing ah-"she held up a pair of boxers "boxer briefs, now that is a change from twenties-"

"No offence but this is creepy, looking at my boyfriend's younger brother's underwear?" Artemis tucked in a stray curl her eyes were following the Original vampire's movements "Ok; now this is boring. I don't want to spend my day watching you go through all his things so are you going to tell me your story?" she asked, Rebekah turned to face her leaning her back against the dresser.

"You really are no fun—"

"Hey I'm tons of fun." Artemis defended herself "I gave you a bloody sherbet lemon" she muttered the last part underneath her breath.

Rebekah sighed "What do you want to know?"

"Well I know part of your story; Elijah told me your father was a land owner in Europe, so how did you guys end up here?" Artemis asked hopping on to Stefan' desk, she swung her legs back and forth

"My parents decided to start a family when the plague struck their homeland" Rebekah revealed.

Thank god Artemis thought they were finally beginning to get somewhere. She listened intently

"They lost a child to it" Artemis frowned at that "they wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate" she nodded that made sense.

"So how did you end up here?" Artemis repeated her question. "If my history is right this part of the world hasn't been discovered yet."

Rebekah glanced over to her "there's another similarity between you and my brother Elijah, you both enjoy history"

"Well it's my life's work" Artemis shrugged her shoulders "so?"

Rebekah smirked "Not by anyone in your history books. My mother knew the witch Ayanna who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Bless by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people"

Artemis canted her head to the side interested in the story "Werewolves?"

"To us they were just our neighbours, my family lived in peace with them for over twenty years during in which time my family had multiple of children. Including me." She paused

"You make it sound so normal" Artemis commented playing with the hem of her skirt.

"It was" Rebekah uttered gazing out of the window "once a month our family would retreat to the caves the wolves would howl throughout the night. And by morning we would return home." She paused and turned back to face the intrigued brunette "one night my brother Klaus and my youngest brother had snuck out during the night to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price" she then told her what happened "and that was the beginning of the end of the peace between our neighbours" Artemis swallowed stunned at this revelation "and one of the last moments my family had together as humans"

Artemis opened her mouth about to say something but her cell rang

"You better get that. It could be Elena or Damon" Rebekah cleared her throat; the brunette could see that Rebekah was completely lost in her own tale.

"Elena what's up?"

"You wouldn't believe what Damon has done" Elena said frantically. Artemis frowned

"Calm down honey what did the ass do?" she asked

"He freed Stefan and they're in a bar somewhere what should we do?"

Artemis sighed and ran a hand down her face "We can't do anything. Just let them have some time perhaps that's what Stefan needs some time with his brother"

"Art-"

"No Elena. Stay out of it. I'll talk to Damon ok, but for now leave them be. Got it?" Artemis said sternly. Elena sighed "Ok" she said quietly

"It'll be ok Elena trust me" without another word she hanged up.

"Family issues or relationship issues?" Rebekah drawled.

Artemis rolled her eyes and dialled Damon's number "Both" she muttered

"Art, how you're doing she hasn't torn your throat out yet then?" Damon asked picking up straight away

"Unlike you dear I don't happen to piss everyone off straight away." He laughed

"You got me there so-"

"Ah uh. You hush, I got a call from Elena she said you freed Stefan why-"

"I had to" Damon told her "it's something I needed to do"

Artemis paused and licked her lips "Ok, I trust you. So good luck"

"Good luck you to you to, sexy" she couldn't help but smile and hanged up.

* * *

Artemis huffed she had now moved over the Stefan's armchair and rested her feet on his desk whilst watching Rebekah was laying down on his bed looking through his journal.

"Seriously have you had your fill of snooping yet? My ass is starting to fall asleep" Artemis rolled her eyes twirling one of her curls "can we get on with the story?"

Rebekah sat up throwing the journal down, Artemis leant back in her seat as the blond waltzed over to the desk picking up a picture of Stefan and Elena. The couple looked truly happy there.

"Honestly I don't get them as a couple. You and Damon for some reason I do get, you match each other. Keep each other on your toes. But her and Stefan?"

"She and Stefan have that epic romance thing going on, or they use to till your brother came in to the picture. But why would you get them, you don't really know anything about Stefan or who he is now do you?" Artemis commented, picking up another frame. It was a group picture of the Gilbert teens and the pair of Salvatore brothers.

Rebekah dropped the picture back onto the desk and leant forward so that they were eye level "I know exactly who he is. He is a vampire and we are a predatory species and we don't have time to care about humans or their silly little lives"

"I beg to differ" Artemis mumbled she cocked an eyebrow "but you obviously do care about humans silly little lives since you did that runway show. So it shows you care about a homecoming dance" she countered Rebekah straightened up. Artemis sighed and got onto her feet

"I'm going to get back to my silly little life, see ya around-"

"You haven't heard half the story" Rebekah commented as Artemis walked towards the door

"And you're not going to tell me it" Artemis uttered "Your bored, I'm bored and you want someone to push around. Goodbye Rebekah"

She turned around but paused hearing Rebekah "The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give; it belonged to the Original witch." Artemis faced her and folded her arms across her chest

"The witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the hybrid curse" Artemis brows furrowed "she's the one who turned us into vampires"

Artemis hopped back on to the desk as Rebekah carried on with the story. She stopped "I'm thirty do you want a drink" she walked

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Artemis muttered under her breath running after her "and I thought Damon was annoying"

They walked down the stairs Rebekah had explained a little more to the story.

"So vampirism is a form of protection?" Artemis asked falling into step beside her

"What else would it be?"

"Anything else but that, maybe a curse?"

"My parents saw it as a way to keep their children alive" Rebekah replied they had gotten to the bottom of the staircase.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Artemis asked "if they were afraid of the wolves"

"Pride" Rebekah said taking the lead now "my father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster, agility and strength"

Artemis was miffed at that, she had never looking at being a vampire like that, and she always felt they were condemned to spend the rest of their eternity in a constant state.

"So Ayanna refused and now it was in her hands?" they were walking into the parlour "how could she do anything?"

"Because my mother was also a witch" Rebekah said Artemis eyes widened she was putting the pieces together "I can see the cogs in your head turning spit it out dear"

"You're the Original family and she was a witch. She's the Original witch?"

"Ta da. And you've got it; I always knew you was smart" Rebekah smirked walking pass her "so where's their vintage stuff?"

"If you're mother was the Original witch are you-"

"Am I one? No. a witch is nature's servant a vampire is an abomination of nature." Rebekah said as she rummaged through Damon's liquor drawer. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled out a bottle

"Here. This is the best one" she handed it over to the blond.

"You can either be one or the other. Never both, my mother did us first she did not turn" Artemis watched as the vampire walked around the couch.

"How did you turn then?" she asked

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree. One of nature's eternal objects for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood and then he drove his sword through our hearts"

Artemis's eyes widened at that "Your own father killed you?"

"He wasn't delicate about it either" Rebekah ripped the top off the bottle off and threw it in the fire. She then told Artemis the rest of the story, they had both relocated over to the couch, and Artemis took the offered drink and listened. Today was turning out not the way she had expected truth be told.

"We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric the feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences." She then went on to explain how the sun burnt them. How they were shut out of their neighbours home. And how the flowers around the white oak tree would burn them and prevent them from compelling anyone.

Rebekah stood up moving over to the fireplace. Artemis also got onto her feet "And the spelled decreed that the tree that gave us life can also take us away. So we burnt it to the ground" she paused finishing off her drink "but the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger"

Artemis nodded watching her. it was as if the vampire was lost in her past memories as she told her the story.

"Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it." Rebekah said "And with that the predatory spices were born"

"Ok I get that. But why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Artemis asked that was the biggest question hanging in the air.

"When Nik made he's first human kill it triggered his werewolf gene." Rebekah poured herself another drink "with that he became my father's greatest shame."

"Elijah said that part your mother had affair with one of the werewolves. Klaus wasn't his son"

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to supress his werewolf side. She turned her back on him"

Whoa thought Artemis, turned out the Original witch was a cold hearted bitch.

"And Mikael's greatest weakest was his pride. And as a vampire that was magnified" Rebekah stoked the vampire "he went on a rampage and killed half the village. And then he came and killed her"

"Your mother?" Artemis voice shook; it was getting too much to comprehend

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers" Rebekah stood up and turned to face her "he tore it from her chest as Nik watched. That's when my father took off and the rest of us scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her" this was the first time Artemis realised how much Rebekah cared for her brother. "He knew I had to say goodbye to her"

Artemis felt pity for the vampire; she could see the lost look in her blue eyes. She saw that Rebekah was truly a lost little girl. She told the next part of the story.

"So you made a pact. Always and forever, but he locked you in a coffin for ninety years" Artemis said

"We're vampires our emotions are heightened, I'm stubborn Elijah moral and Nik…Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him" Rebekah said "over a thousand years as a family we all had made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times"

"So after all he's done you still love him?" Artemis frowned.

"He's my brother Artemis. You of all people should know we will forgive our siblings no matter what" Rebekah walked over to her "you heard the story and now it's time to go" she was closing herself off. The vampire grew annoyed when the seer didn't budge "I said leave Artemis. I don't know what you're up to but I want no part in this-"

"Hey I was just looking for a reason not to wake Mikael." Artemis held up her hands in surrender sign

"I gave you a thousand, I'm not stupid you want to find a way to kill Klaus –"

"Can you blame me?" Artemis snapped "He killed the people I cared about; he's got a hold on Stefan's life mine and my sister"

Rebekah scowled "Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But if you come after my brother I will rip you apart.-"

"Well then we have one thing in common don't we? come near my family and I will hunt you down-"

"You know if you could match me you would make a worthy oppnonet, now leave"

Artemis walked passed her "Thanks for story time" she called over her shoulder

* * *

Artemis entered the caves and saw Elena, Bonnie and Alaric standing there

"So this is where everyone is?" she commnented startling the pair

"Geeze why does everyone have a thing for sneaking around" Elena muttered "Have you spoken to Damon?"

"Yep, him and Stefan are bonding" she gave them the short story of what Rebekah had told her

"Wow, serious?" Elena breathed after hearing the part where Mikael killed the original witch

"Yeah" Artemis nodded and looked over to the cave walls. "So what you've got?"

"We filled in as much as we could" Alaric replied "Vampires, werewolves. Etc, etc.-"Artemis nodded and took Elena's flash light so she can get a better look.

"That's the white oak tree, and this must be the part where they burned it down to the ground" Artemis said

"Ok so tree equals weapon" Bonnie nodded "but we already knew that. What we're not sure about is this" Alaric shined the light on to the dank stone walls. Artemis narrowed her eyes trying to decipher the image. "We've got the wood symbol and what we assume a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signify death so-"

"Yeah Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart" she frowned spotting something "then why is that one connected to the witch's death?"

"I don't know we haven't gotten that far yet" Elena said frowning.

"Holy shit, that's the sign of the hybrid. Rebekah doesn't know the whole story" Artemis muttered and without another word she ran out of the caves.

* * *

Artemis had a quick pit stop at Alaric's place and picked up all the pictures she had taken. When she had grabbed them she drove to the Boarding House and marched in.

"I thought I told you to leave" Rebekah said.

"Well for one thing this isn't your house. And I have to tell you something" Rebekah looked at her "how did you know Mikael killed your mother?"

"Nik was there-"

Artemis scoffed "Yeah and he's always truthful. He lied to you Rebekah and I'm sorry" her toned had softened

"How do you know that?"

Artemis walked towards her coming to a stop so that there were couple of inches away from each other

"Those caves drawings your family names is covered in symbols. It's the story of how your parents arrived" Artemis laid down the pictures "how they made peace. The spell that turned them into vampires and this" she placed the last picture down. She pointed at it "This is the symbol for hybrid. Combination of both werewolf and vampire. And this is the one for your mother.

"Her necklace" Rebekah said looking at her

Artemis nodded "And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original witch; your father didn't kill her it was Klaus"

Rebekah shook her head "No, no he wouldn't"

"She put the curse on him so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. You know as well as I do with the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. And when he turned it was all heightened. He lied Rebekah he made up this entire story. So he wouldn't lose" Rebekah snarled and picked up the pictures

"These mean nothing they're just stupid drawing which were done by stupid people who didn't know anything about my family" she threw them into the fire

"Rebekah you know it's true" Artemis said softly "otherwise you wouldn't be so upset."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah shouted

"Because you deserve the truth" she yelled back "your whole life you've been lied to, he killed her Rebekah. He doesn't view you as his equal you're like us. He has a hold on you. But you can help stop-"she was cut off when Rebekah slammed her against the wall and was cutting off Artemis's air supply.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP. STOP TALKING DON'T SAY ANYTHING" she screeched. "JUST LEAVE" Rebekah abruptly let her go and took a step back Artemis swallowed and turned her back and was about to leave but heard sobbing. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rebekah on her knees crying.

Without thinking Artemis dropped down beside her and surprised the vampire by pulling her into a hug

"I thought I told you to leave" Rebekah's voice shook

"You did, but I didn't listen. Everyone needs someone Rebekah" she muttered and was stunned when Rebekah returned the embrace. The blond sobbed into her shoulder, Artemis ran her hand up and down her back holding her in a way that she usually held her own siblings when they were upset.

* * *

Artemis arrived home and headed straight for her room

"Did you tell her?" Elena asked from her bedroom

"Yeah. I think she's going to switch sides. But you can never be too careful" Artemis uttered

"Ar-"

"Goodnight Elena. Go to sleep. I'm not in the mood"

Elena could see that the elder teen was exhausted so nodded and quietly shut her bedroom door.

Artemis flicked the lights on in her own room and quickly changed out of her clothes and into a pair of shorts and a camisole. She crawled into bed and rolled over, she felt a pulse of air and opened her eyes

"Damon-"

"How was your day?" he asked whilst taking off his clothes so that he was only dressed in a pair of boxers. He climbed in beside Artemis and pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Exhausting, yours?"

"I've got a breakthrough from Stefan" Damon said. Stroking her back "What?" he asked seeing the look on her face.

Artemis shifted so she was looking down at him her thick hair created a curtain around them it tickled his skin "I find it curious that you spent one day with him and you're got a breakthrough from him. But Elena she's been trying and got nothing"

"So?" he murmured sliding his hand up the nape of her neck

"So I think you're going to save him. Not Elena and for some odd reason I think she knows as well. Because she would've been ranting at me about you"

He smiled at her and tugged her down and kissed her on the lips, Artemis pulled back resting her temple in the crook of his neck.

"And what did you learn today about Barbie Klaus?"

Her lips twitched in amusement at hearing Damon's nick-name for her. She sighed quietly shifting ever so slightly so that she was draped across him

"I learned that she's no different from me, Elena or any other teenage girl. And that she's got the rug pulled from beneath her feet." Artemis uttered and yawned "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" she muttered her voice was slurred slightly from exhaustion

"Sure" Damon grip on her tightened as she snuggled against him "One more thing though, you don't need to clean up the store though I've done it for you" when he didn't get a reply he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. "Damn do something nice and she's not even awake to thank me."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this very long Chap. at the beginning we see Damon confronting Arty about what happened. A Darty moment happened. Alaric led her and Elena in to the caves. where Arty beats Damon with her torch. she discovers the carvings in the wall. Art and Damon spar later since Elena's not challenging him enough. Arty talks to Rebekah and ends up at the Boarding House where she tells her the story. In the end Art finds out the truth and tells Rebekah about what Klaus has done. she comforts the vampire, but doesn't fully trust her. Damon and Art have another moment. **

**Next chap- Homecoming. **

**Please REVIEW **


	53. Chapter 53

"Wakey, wakey" a voice purred into Artemis's ear, she huffed and pulled the cover her head

"Go away" she whined and rolled over. But there was a firm grip around her waist and flipped her over. Artemis landed on something hard, she groaned and blinked away her hazy vision, she jumped coming face to face with Damon

"Damon" she groaned sitting up so that she was straddling his hips, he shifted slightly so that his back was resting against the headboard. "What's going on?" she yawned wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Damon lightly pushed away her fallen curls gently caressing her face.

"You know you can pull off any look, and still look sexy. I mean your hair is a freaking mess and you got a bit of drool right-" she whacked his hand away and ran her fingers through her hair "Ok I can tell you're not in the mood-"

"You got that damn right" she mumbled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck "but you know what would cheer me up?" she murmured kissing his neck; she smirked feeling his whole body shudder. Artemis nipped and licked his skin, she let out a quiet moan when his hands dropped onto her bottom and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"What?" his voice was low and husky "what would cheer you up?" he sighed when she kissed the corner of his lips. Her lips met his in a slow and sensual kiss.

"If I could go back to sleep" she grinned and rolled off of him and snuggled back into her blankets. Damon's eyes widened and he stared up at the ceiling it took him a minute to realise what just happened

"You're a tease" he frowned

"Don't worry dear" Artemis sighed patting his cheek "you'll get over it"

Damon rolled his eyes and rolled over so that now she was pinned beneath him, Artemis sighed and opened her eyes

"Can I-"she gasped when he dragged his hand up her bare thigh "Damon what are you doing?" she squeaked when he pulled the covers off of her. And shifted himself so that he was kneeling in between her legs

"Waking you up" he smirked; there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Her breath hitched when he kissed her thigh she fisted her hands into the covers of her pillows as she felt his tongue slide up her inner thigh.

"Damon" her back arched off of the bed when he gently bit down on her skin. He used one hand and placed it on her thigh whilst the over caressed her lower stomach. Artemis bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. Damon pulled back and much to her amazement he licked the blood off.

He crawled over her so that his lips were hovering above hers, before she could blink he kissed her hard on the lips she could taste her own blood but she didn't find it at all repulsive, in fact she found it a huge turn on.

The battle for dominance didn't at all last long, the vampire had easily won. He ran his fingers through her thick hair whilst Artemis's hands roamed his back and slid beneath his top.

"Ok, so now do I have your full attention?" he asked pulling back, he braced his weight on his arms but other than that he didn't move.

"You're a prick" she muttered she was wide awake and was now tingling everywhere

"Not something I usually hear after giving a girl a good time" he muttered and kissed the tip of her nose.

Artemis got her breathing back to normal and placed her arms around his neck. He felt her tugging his hair "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I was meant to tell you last night but you fell asleep on me" he smirked seeing her blushing

"Yeah sorry about that" she muttered sheepishly.

Damon shook his head "I didn't mind. Anyway we've got Mikael"

Artemis eyes widened at that she immediately sat up but yelped when she banged her forehead against her boyfriend's one.

"Sore?" Damon asked in amusement, sitting up he pulled her up as well

"Understatement what the hell? Is your head made of bloody brick?" she muttered rubbing the sore spot.

"No" Damon massaged her temple soothing the sore skin "but Stefan said he's able to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls."

"Well that's something. Everything can go back to normal then" a real smile spread across her face.

"Yep. So come on, we've got a meeting at the Boarding House" Damon said he kissed her cheek "be there in ten minutes. Oh by the way Elena knows already she's waiting for ya"

With that he was gone. Artemis shook her head and swung her legs out of bed she hurriedly got dressed and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"ART" Elena yelled

"Coming" she slipped on a pair of converses and grabbed her bag and leather jacket. She headed downstairs and saw Elena waiting by the front door

"Ready?"

"Yep let's move" Artemis smiled slamming the front door behind her. She wasn't too surprise seeing how eager the younger girl was, since she knew like her Elena also wanted this all to be over and didn't want to be a blood bag for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Glad you're here." Stefan smirked "Oh Art, is that a bite? What have you-"Damon slapped him on the back of his head

"Grow up Stefan" Damon snapped and pulled Artemis into the house

"Rich coming from you" Stefan uttered

"Really?" Elena asked "can we get on with this"

"Sure" Stefan said, Artemis, Elena and Damon followed the ripper down the corridor and they entered the den

"Alright we say Mikael followed Art and Elena in here" he started "he tried to grab you both so he could use you two as bait-"

"And what?" Elena and Artemis both came to a stop, the elder Gilbert teen felt Damon's chest brush against her back, "You vervained him?"

"No we vervained him" Damon said resting his chin atop Artemis's head; he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smothered down a smile knowing now was definitely not an appropriate time. She felt incredibly safe in his arms at the moment. "The guy is an Original we have to at least make it realistic"

"That makes sense" Artemis muttered

"Ok fine, we vervained him. In the process we discovered he had the dagger-"

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah-"Elena started

"But we drove it through his heart" Stefan finished off. "But which one of you should we say did the deed-"

"Arty" Damon said "after all we do want to make it realistic. Plus she's got previous on daggering an Original"

"You make it sound like I got a record" Artemis elbowed him "another problem though, what would we do if he wants to see Mikael's body?"

"Oh good point, you my brother had been compelled to do what Klaus said. So the idea to lure him back here and kill him. Last thing we need is for you to get tripped up and tongue tied."

Artemis looked at Stefan he saw the expression on both hers and Elena's faces "Don't look at me, I'm just in charge of getting back here"

Artemis le out a sigh leaning back slightly against Damon's chest "Klaus is smart, he's been on the run for a thousand years. If we tell him that Mikael is dead then he will want proof" she could see the large hole in their plan.

"Then I shall be dead" Mikael entered the room, Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline so this is the Original children father. She walked down the steps and felt Elena next to her

"And how are you going to do that?" Artemis asked looking at him, her eyes landed on the dagger and the pot of white oak ash "ok that answers my question but what if he wants to see you in person?"

Mikael smirked at her "It means our plan is working. Klaus would absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here and I would kill him"

"Just like that?" Artemis asked this was very déjà vu like, it reminded her of the conversation she had with Elijah. Damn she thought that seemed like eons ago,

"Just like that" he nodded

"With what though?" Stefan asked coming to stand on the other side of Elena "those daggers won't work on him"

"Well" Mikael uttered unfolding the napkin "I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burnt" he unscrewed the cap of the small jar.

"Where is it?" Damon asked

"Not here" the Original answered sticking the dagger into the small jar "Its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You leaving this in my heart" he held up the dagger "you see a vampire can't dagger an Original unless dying. So it falls-"his eyes darted between the female brunettes and they settled on Artemis "to you"

"You actually want me to dagger you?" Artemis asked in disbelief taking the dagger off of him.

"Klaus will leave nothing chance." Mikael explained looking at her "especially when it comes to trust. So do it"

Artemis gulped and looked down at the dagger twirling it in her hands. She finally nodded "Let's do it then"

She took in a deep breath as Stefan took a seat in the armchair "Ready?" she asked softly

"Yes" Mikael nodded. Artemis exhaled quietly and plunged the dagger into the Original's heart, he dropped to the ground. His peachy skin colored transformed into an ashen grey colour.

"Now brother" Damon drawled "I think you've got a phone call to make"

Stefan nodded as Elena handed him his phone. They all watched from the side lines as Stefan called the hybrid "Your father is dead"

"Way to be blunt Stefan" Artemis muttered and was about to add something else when Damon placed his hand over her mouth silencing her. She glared at him be he merely cocked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and looked back over to Stefan "Oh my mistake not your actual father. Mikael is dead." Damon removed his hand but remained close to her. "Daggered" Stefan added on "what do you want me to do with the body?"

They then listened to the story that they had concocted moments before. Artemis silently prayed that Klaus was buying it. "Well he's here. Come by whenever" he said casually standing over Mikael's body "It's true."

Artemis chewed on her bottom lip anxiously whilst listening to the conversation at hand. "I saw it with my own eyes" there was another moment of silence "well that's not a problem she's right here"

Leaning against the doorway was Rebekah, her expression was blank. Stefan held out the cell phone to her, after a moment she took it

"Hello Nik" Rebekah said calmly Artemis nodded encouragingly at her "it's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you, I'm miserable here."

Artemis felt sorry for the vampire she looked over to Damon who smiled at her easing some of her nerves

"Good I'll see you then brother" Rebekah hanged up and looked over to the group "he bought it, now he's coming home" without another word she hanged up on him. Artemis stared after her; she was in two minds about the blond Original.

"Well that was easy" Damon smirked.

Artemis sighed "Yeah…let's get this over with" she bent down beside Mikael and pulled the dagger out of his heart. She stood back up and looked down at the Original "Now all we have to do is wait." She looked down at the dagger and decided to take it with her. Stefan and Elena weren't paying much attention. Her boyfriend however didn't bat an eyelid seeing her do this he didn't expect anything less.

"You staying for the night?" Damon asked

"No. I've got to be up early tomorrow" Artemis replied as he walked her to the door, Elena was having a few words with Stefan

"Are you chaperoning?"

"Have to" Artemis uttered and kissed him on the lips, she could hear Elena walking down the corridor "I'll swing by tomorrow" she said he nodded and made sure she got to her car. Just as she buckled up Elena climbed in beside her.

"The dagger is gone" she said as Artemis pulled out of the driveway

"Hmm. Rebekah is flaky I wouldn't put it pass her to switch sides at the last minute."

"So what you're going to dagger her?" Elena asked surprised "I thought you liked her or trust-"

Artemis snorted "Remember the last time we trusted an Original?" the younger teen knew she was referring to Elijah "we got screwed over. I'm not going to risk that happening again"

Elena nodded "That's a good idea, we need-"

"To come up with another plan" Artemis said they were close to home "Mikael's an Original who's been hunting Klaus for over a thousand years. So I wouldn't put it pass him to use anything or anyone to get what he wanted" She pulled up to the house

"Does this plan have anything to do with Stefan?" Elena asked as they climbed out of the car

"No. he's been compelled to tell Klaus the truth and he can't know" Artemis replied as they entered the house. "I need a shower and some food hopefully Damon would come up with something." she muttered.

* * *

It was the next morning and Artemis was currently rummaging through her closer she grabbed various dresses and padded barefooted down the hall and walked into Elena's room, where her sister was also going through her closet and spotted Bonnie on the bed.

"Art-"

"I need help" Artemis declared "which dress?" she asked she was holding up two dresses one was purple the other a champagne colored one.

"The champagne one" Bonnie said "makes your skin look more brighter"

Artemis grinned at her "Thanks" she said dropping the dresses on to the wooden chair in Elena's room. She plopped down beside Bonnie and picked up one of the pictures she had taken. She glanced over to her sister. The witch laughed seeing the look on Artemis's face

"What?" Elena asked confused

"Ergh please tell me you're not wearing that. It's ugly" Artemis said bluntly. Elena huffed and stomped her foot down like a little child

"It's official I have nothing to wear to homecoming" Elena said putting the dress back

"So don't go all of us-"

Artemis shook her head "I'm a chaperone so I have to go-"

"Alright, Elena why don't we stay in and study these hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric"

"We have to go as well. Otherwise Caroline will kill us" Elena laughed holding up another dress but put it back when Artemis shook her head.

"Yeah Caroline actually has a date" Bonnie rolled her eyes. Making both Gilbert teens exchange knowing looks

"You take this one" Artemis muttered picking up another picture.

"You know you can talk to me Bonnie-"

"Me as well" the eldest teen uttered

"About Jeremy right?" Elena clarified

"I don't need to talk about it"

Artemis scoffed "Yeah right, everyone needs to let off some steam-"

"What? I don't he fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it" Bonnie stated "what's done is done"

"You have to talk about it" Elena stated.

"It's unhealthy to keep things bottled up Bonnie, otherwise you would literally explode from all the emotions you're experiencing" Artemis leant forward

"He hurt you Bonnie. I'm mad at him too" Elena said

"You're both just mad your little brother. Knowing Art she'll give him a good telling off and teach him a life lesson. So you can't be really mad at him like I can-"

"I can kick his ass for you?" Artemis offered, this got a smile out of the witch

"No I wouldn't put it pass you to do that" Bonnie chuckled "you both shouldn't be mad at him or if you are it won't last he is your brother-"this got Artemis thinking about Rebekah, it further instilled the thought that none of them could definitely trust the Original about turning on her brother "I can't talk to either of you about it"

"Ok" Artemis smiled gently brushing aside some of Bonnie's hair "but if you ever actually want to talk about anything than our door for you is always open"

Bonnie smiled and hugged the older girl, times like these she was reminded how close she was to Artemis.

"Thank you" Bonnie whispered

"Elena ya know you can join in" Artemis drawled and laughed when Elena launched herself at the pair.

After a couple of seconds they pulled back, Artemis's ears perked up hearing her cell ringing "Be right back" she told the younger girls. True to her word Artemis returned to Elena's room

"Come on Lena we got weapons to prepare. For tonight"

Elena nodded as Artemis went to get her things, since she'll be getting at the Boarding House.

* * *

Artemis dumped her bag in Damon's room. She, Elena was checking the empty grenades to see if they actually worked whilst the vampire was making the Wolfsbane.

"You know we can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us" Artemis said quietly

"Oh really because those Original vampires are so reliable-"

"No need to be an ass Damon" she snapped as Elena handed her another grenade "Bonnie was right. Klaus is her brother and she's mad at him, but it won't last. And she wouldn't want him dead."

"How comes your so sure of that?" Elena asked

Artemis smiled wryly at her "Honey the amount of times you and Jeremy pissed me off, you two would already be in the coffins before you hit puberty." Damon chuckled

"True that"

Artemis sighed "You can't stay mad at family Elena. It's the strongest bond of all"

Elena nodded knowing that she was right; she followed the elder teen's lead and picked up the empty grenades. Artemis dropped it down on the counter

"There are so many things that can go wrong with this plan" Elena said as Artemis picked up one of the empty grenades "too many people that can make it go wrong"

"That's why I'm forming a secret contingency plan" Damon smirked

"What?" Artemis eyes widened "go on then spill-"

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret" he uttered. Elena huffed at that.

"Damon-"

"No" his eyes met Artemis's grey orbs "just trust me ok?"

Artemis nodded she did trust him, but she didn't like the feeling of being kept out of the loop.

"I need to borrow a tie" Stefan barged in.

"You have your own ties" Damon said going back to stirring the Wolfsbane

"I'm a hundred and sixty two year old, and I'm going to a homecoming dance." Stefan said "I need better ties"

"Or you cannot go" Elena suggested.

Artemis snorted "She's got a point and now that you've mentioned it you're dangerously over-aged to be going to a high school dance"

Stefan smirked at her "I'm compelled to protect you two, and if I look at your track records of high school dances it's pretty tragic. With my luck Artemis could annoy the wrong person and get herself killed by the homecoming queen-"he walked off.

Artemis went to follow after him but Elena grabbed the back of her top stopping her

"You may be compelled to protect us Stefan. But you're not compelled to be a DICK" she shouted "man that guy is annoying…with his funny hair" Elena smothered down a laughter as Artemis went back to opening the grenade, she was about to twist it but Damon slapped her hands

"Oww what the hell?" she whined

"Art-"

"Damon-"

"Could you not have a comeback for everything-"

"Could you try and not be such an ass-"

"A sexy ass you're in love with-"

"True enough" Artemis muttered Elena shook her head at their bantering she walked over to her bag to get something "Damon I can do this. Alaric taught me-"

"Artemis let me" Damon said seriously "if this blows up just remember only one of us will heal quickly" Artemis reluctantly let got "That's my girl" he ruffled her hair

Artemis swatted his hand "Damon I'm not a dog" he winked at her. She sent him an amused look and groaned when Stefan returned, from the corner of her eye she could see Elena was by her bag looking through it.

"Oh Art, at least try and pretend you're happy-"

"Get real Stefan. I'm not your number one fan" Artemis scoffed, making Damon smirk he loved it when his girl was feisty.

"Whatever please tell me that you have a better plan than Wolfsbane grenade" Stefan held his tie up to his neck

"Never you mind brother, the less you know the better" Damon screwed the top part of the grenade on.

Stefan chuckled "My freedom from Klaus" Damon handed Artemis the grenade "rest entirely on you three doing your plan perfectly. So excuse me if I'm a bit cynical"

Artemis cocked an eyebrow she smiled sweetly at Stefan "That's right Stefan your freedom relies on us so you better not piss us off"

"Oh feisty" Stefan smirked

"Dick-"

"If we should be worried about anyone Stefan it's you" Elena said not wanting Artemis to get into a fight with him. "If Klaus ask you one wrong question everything falls apart"

"You do have reason to worry" Elena leant against the counter on Artemis's other side "but if I look back on our history of epic plan failures it's usually one of us who lets there humanity get in the way" Stefan told them "so if I'm taken odds of this getting screwed up it won't be because of me"

Artemis wanted to punch him in the face after seeing the look on Elena's face "You know Stefan in case you forgot we're both humans hence we've got humanity unlike you. So why don't you get lost?"

"See you at the dance. Maybe you can save me one Elena" Stefan smirked

"Calm down" Damon whispered into Artemis's ear running a cool hand down her back gently massaging her back, he felt her muscles relaxing.

* * *

Artemis and Elena were currently lying on Damon's bed staring up at the ceiling the vampire was checking the weapons last time.

"You don't trust Rebekah do you?" Elena asked quietly. Artemis turned her head to the side so she could see her face

"No" Artemis replied "I don't. I won't put it pass her to switch sides. He is her brother Elena she will always love him. Look what happened with Elijah, he said he was on our side and then bam…he stab us in the back"

"Then maybe you should use this" Elena pulled out the dagger from Artemis's small duffle bag.

"What?"

"You and I both know we can't trust her"

Artemis nodded and sat up "You're right. I'll do it" her eyes landed on the necklace that was around the younger girl's neck "we should give this back as well. It is hers after all"

Elena nodded and took the necklace off "You want me to do it?"

"No I can." Artemis said she swung her legs out of the bed and with one last glance she exited the bedroom made her way down to the guest room. It was true she couldn't leave anything to chance and if that meant doing what she was about to do then so be it.

She didn't want Klaus in hers or Elena's life anymore. Artemis slid the dagger up the sleeve of her top and stopped at the bedroom doors. She saw Rebekah standing in front of the mirror she, she cleared her throat.

"Getting ready kind of early aren't you?" Artemis asked leaning against the door

"The embarrassing truth this is my first high school dance." Rebekah smiled at her causing Artemis to feel even guiltier but she pushed it down.

"Well if we're doing this, this is the first homecoming dance I've been to" Artemis walked in to the room so that she was standing only a couple of feet away from the blond.

"You've never been to your own homecoming? How did that work out?"

Artemis lips twitched into a smile "Elena had the chicken pops so infected the rest of the house, except me and my dad because we've already had it. Dad had to work that night so I had to take care of the rest of the house"

"So you missed out? Sometimes don't you resent your siblings?" Rebekah asked making Artemis's brows furrowed in confusion

"Why would I resent them?"

"Because they stop you from living" she turned to face the brunette and much to her surprised Artemis chuckled

"No I don't resent them. They don't stop me from living they make me live. I will do anything for them" Artemis said sincerely "but back to you. You haven't ever been to a high school dance?"

She turned back to face the mirror, "I've never had the time for high school before. Nik and I were always running around. Running, anyway I don't want to leave anything to chance." Artemis walked further into the room; she pulled the necklace out of her pocket

"Have you heard anything more from him?" Rebekah questioned, Artemis knew she was referring to Klaus.

"No" she replied "but from what I know of Klaus when he does return I'm sure he'll do it with flair"

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah asked, Artemis swallowed and tucked her curl behind her ear.

"Yes" Artemis answered.

"Don't tell me" Rebekah said "I don't want to know" she picked up her bracelet "I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael"

Artemis walked up to her "I know you didn't have to do this, and I know it's hard. So I want to thank you for luring Klaus back into town"

Rebekah stared at her, Artemis could see that her eyes were watery "Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted" Artemis blinked and nodded "no-one in my family can"

"Are you ok?"

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother. I've never thought I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart" Rebekah blinked back her tears "no tears" she turned back to face the mirror "I don't want to ruin my makeup. How do I look?"

"Like a true homecoming queen" Artemis smiled "but you're missing one thing" she held up the necklace

"My mother's necklace" Rebekah said

Artemis nodded "You should wear it tonight, can I?"

Rebekah nodded, the shorter female placed the necklace around the vampire's throat and clasped it on.

"Thank you" Rebekah smiled at her.

Artemis sighed and bit her lip "You know I trusted your brother once, Elijah I trusted him not to turn on us. To protect us. You was right about one thing Rebekah we would do anything for our family, you can never hate Klaus, and I am never willing to risk putting my own brother and sister in danger-" she saw the confused look on her face "I'm sorry" with that Artemis shoved the dagger into the Original's back causing her to gasp. "I am so sorry Rebekah, but I can't risk it. I can't leave anything to chance" she said as the Rebekah dropped onto the ground.

Artemis's heart was pounding a mile a minute god she felt awful completely awful

"Don't blame yourself Artemis. It had to be done" Elena said from the doorway. The elder teen nodded and dropped down onto the bed.

"In the back" Damon threw a sheet over Rebekah's corpse "Harsh"

"I know alright" Artemis snapped pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes she dropped back down onto the bed "I…she would've turned on us. She couldn't be trusted"

"Hey I'm not judging you" Damon said

Artemis sighed and rolled over so that her back was to the scene. Elena ran her hand down the elder teen's back

"Stefan was right, one of us would let their humanity get in the way." Artemis mumbled "and it was me-"

"Art" Damon laid down on her other side so that he was face to face with her "you daggered someone you're going to be fine-"

"I feel bad about it Damon. She just wanted ot go to homecoming and be a teenager. I took that away from her."

"You did it to protect your family Artemis." Damon said sternly grasping her chin. "Do you think she would've gone through it?"

"No" Elena replied "Rebekah loves her family. She has no love for Mikael"

"Do you think we can trust Mikael?" Artemis asked softly

"No" Damon said lightly grasping her hand intertwining their hands. Elena rested her chin on Artemis's shoulder

"What about Stefan?" this time it was Elena who asked

"No"

"Then we need a better plan" Artemis frowned

"I know but you're not going to like it"

"Why not?" Elena frowned

"Because Elena you're not going to be around anywhere."

"What-"

"Elena just trust me. Art you do right?" Damon looked at her

"Yeah I do. So Elena-"

"If you trust him then so do I" Elena nodded

"Great let me fill you in" the vampire grabbed his cell and typed out the message. He showed it to the Gilbert girls

A smile crossed Artemis's face "It sounds like a good plan"

"That's because it is" Damon smirked. Elena chuckled and nodded maybe things will turn out alright tonight.

Artemis glanced at the time "I have to get ready" she said sitting up and climbed over Damon

"Need some help getting undressed"? Damon called out and laughed when she gave him the one finger salute.

* * *

Artemis stripped out of her clothes; she had done her hair and makeup. She decided to leave her hair out and pinned one side of it up the rest of her curls cascaded down her back, she slipped on her dress and tied the halter dress around her neck, and she struggled with the zipper and jumped when she felt fingers glide up her bare spine.

"Jesus Damon" Artemis looked over her shoulder "give me a-"

She was cut off when he pushed her against the counter kissing her fiercely

"Damon-"

"Art" he groaned and lifted her up by the backs of her thighs, he dropped her down on the counter and pulled back knowing she needed to breath. She felt her stomach clench when he kissed her throat and rubbed her inner thigh. Artemis gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders when he sucked her skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly she had struggled to get the words out. The vampire pulled back and licked his lips he could never get enough of her. Her whole being to him was intoxicating and addictive. Damon could see that her eyes had darkened in lust and were slightly glazed over.

"Just stay out of trouble. I don't want you to end up hurt" Damon said seriously. Artemis could tell that he wasn't messing around and that he was completely sincere. She dumbly nodded

"You're coming right?" she asked as he leant against her knees, his hand came around and zipped up the back of her dress

"Never thought I'd be the one helping you get your clothes on, I'm more for-"

"Stripping me naked? Yeah I got that" Artemis scoffed

"And putting some chocolate sauce on you so I can lick-"she slapped her hand over his mouth

"Bad Damon" she said and gave him a patronising pat on the head. He easily dodged out of the way and caught her wrist she gasped when he nipped the palm of her hand. "Ow-"

"Don't be such a baby" Damon scoffed as she clutched her hand "let me see-"

"Oh you want to see?" she smothered down her giggles and held her palm up right to his face, he studied it and then out of nowhere she slapped her hand against his temple "Art-"

"Love you too Damon" she attempted to jump off the counter but he grabbed her by her waist "I have to leave"

"Well let me give you one last thing" before Artemis could finish her sentence he kissed her again on the lips. Damon smirked seeing the daze look on her face

"Wow you-"it was her this time that interrupted him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down smashing her own lips against his. Damon's eyes widened briefly knowing Artemis wasn't one to be so bold.

She smirked when she saw his face "And that's my cue to go" Damon nodded

"Art-"

"I'll promise I'll keep safe. You're going to show up soon anyway-"

"Stay away from Klaus" Damon instructed. Artemis nodded and headed back to the room, where she slipped on her heels. Once she grabbed her clutch she was gone.

"Artemis" Elena called hurrying after her as she walked towards the front door. Artemis paused just as she grab the doorknob and turned around

"Really Katherine-"

"I'm Elena"

Artemis snorted "Yeah right and I'm a giant panda. Katherine don't know whether to be pleased to see your or not" the smiled that was on the vampire's face had changed into a wide smirk.

"You should be glad I'm here after all-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you think I should be grateful. We all know you're only here to save your own skin" Artemis uttered smoothing down her dress.

"Too true, sometimes I think you know me more than anyone" Katherine twirled one of her curls

"Oh don't say that. I rather not know the twisted Petrova vampire" Artemis stated

Katherine grinned "So little Art, how's it going with Damon-"

"We're happy-"

"And we'll still be happy if you do your part of the plan." Damon stormed down the corridor glaring at the vampire, Katherine rolled her eyes

"Relax Damon I'm not going to kill her."

"And I'm meant to believe you because?" Damon cocked an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around her waist

"Because I'm sticking my neck on the line for all of you" Katherine snapped "and contrary to popular belief I don't want to kill everyone. Especially not Artemis-"Artemis brows furrowed at that "She keeps things interesting, unlike my boring dishwater of a doppelganger-"

"Really?" Artemis rolled her eyes "I have to go-"

"Art" Elena hurried down the corridor.

"And that's how I knew you was Katherine. Elena never calls me Artemis" she murmured "what's up?"

"The homecoming dance has been moved to the Lockwood's place-"

"So what? Do I go-"

"No" Damon immediately said he was getting iffy about sending her there.

"She'll still needs to go Damon" Katherine drawled looking down at her nails "otherwise Klaus will be suspicious"

"As much as I hate to say this but she's right" Artemis uttered "I should go"

"Fine" Damon huffed "take my car though" he handed the keys and couldn't help but smile seeing the expression on her face

"You're letting me-"

"Yes now go before I change my mind and decide to lock you in my bedroom preferably-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Artemis practically fled out of the door. "What?" Damon asked seeing the look on both Katherine's and Elena's faces.

"You would never have let me taken your car" Elena muttered

"Or even let me touch it" Katherine added on.

"Yeah well you're not my girl are you" Damon smirked "So the plan is in motion"

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the large manor and she could see that the party was already fully underway, people were spilling out of the manor and she could feel the air thumping with music.

"Wow" she muttered

"Art" Caroline shouted making her way towards the brunette "so glad you've shown up. Looking great by the way,"

"Thanks" Artemis smiled and looked around in confusion

"Come on" Bonnie grabbed her hand and they pushed themselves through the crowd they entered the foyer. Artemis didn't recognise any of the people here only a few she did know.

"Oh my god" Caroline breathed

"What?" Artemis asked worried

"How did Tyler organise a better party than me?" the blond huffed causing both her friends to roll their eyes,

"Yeah they even got a band outside" Artemis said seeing the flashing lights coming from the back. "Do any of you know any of these people though?"

"No" Bonnie frowned

"I'm going to talk to Tyler" Caroline stalked off,

"Art-"

"I'm going to get a drink" Artemis muttered shaking her head and weaved through the crowd.

She managed to get in the back of the gardens and helped herself to a bottle of beer

"Now should you really be drinking?"

"Damn Stefan. You're doing that creepy very well" Artemis sipped her beer and rolled her eyes when he snatched the beer from her hands

"Come on"

"What are you doing?" he grabbed her around her wrist

"I'm in charge of protecting you. Hence you'll be stocking close to me, now where's Elena?" he asked Artemis followed him through the crowd

"Hopefully having more fun than me" Artemis said glaring at him, "you can let go. I am not a child Stefan-"

"Yeah sometimes the way you act makes me wonder-"she had enough of his snarky and rude attitude

"Piss off Stefan" she shouted "I get it you're got no humanity at least have the common courtesy not to constantly act like a dick"

"Careful Art, you might make me mad enough to go snack on-"

"Someone else?" she cut his off, they were only a couple of inches away from each other he could see her eyes hardening "Go on then, it's obvious that you're not the same person. Be careful Stefan, or you may lose everyone who cares about you"

"Where is Elena?" Stefan asked after a moment of silence, Artemis narrowed her eyes on him, she wondered if her words had any effect on him.

"She's around. And you're going to stay away from her-"

Stefan smirked and shook his head "In case you forgot Art, I'm compelled to protect her and you-"

"Yes but unlike you I obviously care about her. leave her alone tonight Stefan she deserves the chance to be an actual teenager" Artemis hissed and snatched the drink off of him, she turned back to the band and watched as the lead guitarist pumped the crowd, if it weren't for the plan that was about to go down, Artemis would actually be enjoying herself.

"Hey Arty, Stefan what's up?" Tyler smiled at the pair

"Hey Tyler, nice party you got going on here" Stefan said.

"Thanks but I'm not the one throwing it" Tyler stood in front of them

"That's a given" Artemis muttered knowing that the teen didn't since he would have needed much more time. "Is this Klaus's party?"

"I'm just doing what he wants" the hybrid shrugged his shoulders

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked looking at him

"It's not a party" Tyler said "it's a wake"

Artemis's eyes bugged out "You've got to be kidding me, this is a wake" she shook her head and followed his gaze which was on the stage.

"Good evening everyone" a loud British voice shouted into the microphone "I wanted to thank you all of being here with me to celebrate"

Artemis downed the rest of the beer feeling she would definitely need that, she was unnerved when Klaus's eyes landed on her "It's been a long time coming" with that the crowd cheered loudly.

"I'm going to check on Elena" Artemis muttered and fled from the scene.

* * *

She helped herself to another drink and scoured the area for her 'sister' she spotted the thin brunette up on the stone stairs holding a plastic red cup.

"There you are" Artemis smiled playing her part

"Art-"

"No drinking" the seer snatched the cup out of her hand

"What the hell?" Katherine snarled

"Shove off, I can't be seen letting you drink yourself into oblivion, otherwise we'll gather unwanted attention" Artemis muttered sipping the drink. "Have you seen him?" the vampire knew who she was referring to

"Yeah kind of hard to miss" Katherine smirked "look" Artemis followed her gaze and saw Klaus and Stefan walking through the crowd.

"They look chummy" she murmured seeing the Original and the vampire coming to a stop she turned back to the vampire "don't stare you look creepy-"

"Are you always this mouthy-"

"Are you always a selfish bitch-"

"Careful sister" Katherine smirked stepping closer to her "don't want to attract attention now do we?"

Artemis's lips twitched in amusement "Whatever you say dear sister of mine" she raised her cup and downed the contents "now I told Stefan you're having fun. So it'll be more convincing if you look like you're enjoying yourself"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Aren't I always?" Artemis countered she was miffed when Katherine chuckled

"Ya know you're not that bad Arty"

"Same goes for you…you know if you look pass all the shit you've done" Artemis smirked "have fun" she lightly pushed her into the crowd and leant back against the stone boulder.

"Josie" Artemis smiled at the barwoman "what are you doing here?"

"Had the night off and I heard that there was a party. A party where I won't be serving drinks" Josie laughed, "here" she handed her a drink. "I know, I know contradictory-"

"Ya think?" she quirked an eyebrow "not even a second ago you said you wouldn't be serving drinks but yet you handed me one-"

"I know, I know" Josie smiled but it faltered slightly "you look like you need one."

"How'd you mean?" Artemis sipped the fruity drink.

"It's obvious Art, you don't look like you're having any fun at all" Josie said, she had been keeping an eye on the brunette and didn't miss the expression on the teen's face

"Keeping an eye on drunken teens isn't my idea of fun" Artemis said "but I'm getting the feeling that you're not here to give me a drink. What's up Josie?"

A bright smile appeared on the other teen's face "I got accepted."

"Huh?"

"Seriously do you ever listen to what I say?" Josie rolled her eyes "I got accepted in to Harvard. It's finally happened Art. I'm out of this place"

Artemis paled slightly but forced a smile on her face "That's….that's great"

"Art you ok?" Josie frowned. The other female shook her head

"I'm more than ok. You deserve this Josie, good luck" she hugged the barmaid "so when do you leave?"

"Tonight I just had to come and tell you"

"So are you going on your own?"

"No Chris is coming with me." She said pointing to her boyfriend "thanks for being therefore me Art; I doubt I would've even sent the application off if you hadn't push me to." Josie hugged Artemis again "thank you"

"You're welcome. I think Chris wants you though" Artemis spotted the blond haired man waving Josie over,

"See ya later" Josie skipped away.

As soon as she left the smile on Artemis's face slid off, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at that. There was another person in her life that was going off to go and get her dreams.

"Why the long face love?" she was brought out of her musings when Klaus appeared in front of her face

"Because I saw your face" Artemis scowled at him

Klaus smirked "Still as feisty as ever sweetheart. Now where's your date?"

"I haven't got one" she replied she went to walk off but he blocked her path.

"I've just arrived and you're going off already" Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder

"I need a drink"

The hybrid held out his bottle of beer and she reluctantly took it, Artemis sighed she wanted nothing more than to get away from him,

"So I guess I have you to thank for Mikael's demise?"

"He was willing to put me and my sister in danger. I had no choice" Artemis said her eyes focused elsewhere

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to not look the person who you're talking to in the face" she stiffened when he grasped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"It's pretty rich that you're the one teaching me mannners" Artemis hissed digging her nails into the back of his hand, she groaned when his grip on her tightened

"Still though" he stepped even closer to her so that his chest brushed against hers "I am impressed it's not easy for a human to dagger an original"

"As many people like to point out, I have experience" Artemis whispered licking her lips.

"Right" he chuckled "Elijah, must point out I wasn't expecting that"

"He put my family in danger" Artemis swallowed she was getting anxious. Klaus canted his head to the side

"You seem nervous"

"There are a number of reasons. One is that I don't like you and the other thing is you're way too close" she uttered.

"Well I should get straight to the point then love. People have been after me for a thousand years. And I'm always one step ahead so whatever you're thinking of planning go for it. Give it your best shot" Artemis eyes drifted over his shoulder and saw that Katherine was listening to the whole thing. She gave Artemis a reassuring nod.

"Now enough with this threatening talk. This is a party after all. How about a dance-"

"I rather walk on hot coal then dance with you" Artemis snarled. Klaus laughed and turned away she let out a relieved sigh but it was short lived when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with enough force so that she crashed into his chest

"Let me ask again. Would you dance with me? Otherwise a barmaid's head will be ripped off" Klaus threatened

Artemis's jaw clench "Fine"

"Sound happier about-"

"Go to hell" Artemis hissed as they found a spot on the dance floor. She cringed when he placed his hands on her hips she gingerly put his hands on his shoulders; he found it amusing when she refused to look at him.

"So what's with you and that Salvatore?" Klaus asked

"None of your business"

"Ya know you deserve-"

"Someone not like you, somewhere in Damon there's a moral compass. Your heart though is just black. Nothing in there-"she hissed when his fingers dug painfully into her side. He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear

"You don't know anything about me. So do not make assumptions" he growled.

"I know a lonely person when I see one. The only reason you've got hybrids is because you don't want to be alone-"the music had come to a stop. "Sometimes Niklaus I pity you" he was left stunned at that. She felt his grip slacken and without another word she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Artemis leant against the wall, it had gotten chilly outside so she had decided to come into the manor, and she kept an eye on Klaus wondering when the plan would come into action. Artemis could see Josie through the window looking like she was truly enjoying herself for a brief moment she yearned for what the barmaid had.

To follow her dreams, to travel around the world to be free of responsibilities, but she knew that would never happen. Artemis was brought crashing back to reality when she felt someone pushing pass her, it took a moment to realise that everyone was being ushered to the back; she made out Klaus going to the front of the house.

She knew Mikael must've made his movement so she slipped through the crowd. Artemis hid around the corner and saw Klaus and Mikael by the front door, the Original wasn't able to step over the threshold.

"Hello Niklaus" Mikael smirked, for the first time Artemis saw true hate written all over the hybrid's face.

"Hello Mikael why don't you come in. that's right I forgot you can't" Klaus smirked

"Or you can come outside if you want" he suggested

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

"Oh they can't kill me" Artemis pressed herself further against the wall

"True but it'll make a hell of a party game" Klaus uttered. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they would pounce"

"The big bad wolf" Mikael goaded "You haven't changed still hiding behind your playthings. Like a coward"

Artemis thought she'd never see the day when Klaus was being spoken to like that, "Oh and you forget they may have been sired by you but they're still half vampires and they can still be compelled" Artemis saw one of the hybrids coming to stand next to the Original.

She saw her grabbing Katherine well in Klaus's case he didn't know that was her, he thought it was Elena. Now was time to make her entrance since she had to make it more realistic, with that thought she ran out from her spot

"Elena" Artemis shouted playing her part convincingly, before she could even get near the threshold. Klaus grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her back. Artemis groaned landing on her bum

"Come out and face me Niklaus" Mikael said holding onto the 'Elena' who appeared to be frightened "Or she dies"

"No" Artemis shouted getting onto her knees "Klaus please don't let this happen"

"Go ahead kill her" Klaus hissed

Artemis scrambled on to her feet and ran over to him. But the hybrid grabbed her by the back of her throat and shoved her behind her. He gripped her wrist "Move and I will crush your arm"

"Klaus please don'- he'll do it" Artemis had to hand it to the other female she definitely could act.

"If she dies, this lot will the last of your abomination. The seer blood can't work on its own" Mikael said.

Artemis dug her fingers into Klaus's hand but it had little effect. "I don't need them I just need to be rid of you" he snarled

"To what ends Niklaus? So you can live forever? Nobody cares about you anymore BOY" Mikael declared "Who's lyaly do you have? Other than those who you forced? No-one, no-one"

Artemis heart was pounding a mile a minute she felt his hold on her tightened she feared he would actually crush her bones. "I'm calling your bluff father kill her-"

"No. let go of me" Artemis wriggled in his hold

"Come outside and face me you little coward" Mikael hissed "and I won't have to"

"My whole life you've underestimated me" Artemis was shocked to see actual tears running down Klaus's face, for some reason it made him look more human "kill her, if you kill her you lose your leverage so go ahead. KILL HER" Klaus roared, causing Artemis to jump, she swallowed down the lump in her throat when Mikael merely laughed

"You're impulsive Niklaus, it has been the one thing that will truly keep you from being great" Mikael shook his head Artemis gasped when the Original vampire stabbed his leverage in the back. Damon was right they couldn't trust Mikael as well.

Artemis felt herself being ripped away from the hybrid. Damon blurred behind them and made sure she was out of the way before he plunged the dagger into Klaus. She scuttled backwards and watched wide eye

"Katherine" she heard Mikael hissed as the vampire stood up with a large grin,

"Ba-boom" with that Katherine threw the grenades at the hybrids causing them to screech in pain. Artemis felt a pulse of air over her and was mortified when Stefan tackled Damon away from Klaus

"What are you doing Stefan?" Artemis shouted this wasn't part of the plan. In a blur of movements Klaus snatched up the stake and threw himself at Mikael and killed him. Artemis stumbled on to her feet and saw Mikael's body set aflame, her resolve crumble there goes there only chance of killing the hybrid.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon snarled glaring at his brother

"His earned his freedom" Klaus said. Artemis backed away from him and looked over Damon, before she could blink she felt an arm around her waist and they were gone.

* * *

Artemis unclipped her hair dropping the clips onto the mantelpiece, she and Damon had told Elena what had went down at the party

"How did this happen?" Elena demanded

"We thought of everything" Damon snapped it was obvious that he was beyond angry "Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us. We've brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Everything that could've gone wrong we were prepared for" Damon shouted the last part downing the rest of his drink.

"I don't understand Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything." Elena said her eyes welling up "that's what we were counting on"

Artemis placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder giving it a brief squeeze

"We blew it" Damon muttered

"Where's Katherine?" Artemis asked

"She ran for the heels" Damon snapped "like usual the minute things got bad she and who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her. I had him Art, I had him this could of all been over" he threw the liquor into the fire.

"Damon" Artemis grabbed his arm but he snatched it away from her. she didn't have none of this so cupped his cheek turning him so that she could look at his face "Listen to me both of you" she looked over to Elena who stepped closer so she was standing beside the couple "We'll get through this. We will, we can survive this" she reassured both of them "trust me." She licked her lips not really wanting to tell Elena this but there was nothing else she can do.

"I'm sorry Elena but we're not getting Stefan back"

Elena pushed down the lump in her throat as Artemis took a step back "Then we'll let him go" the doppelganger declared "we'll let him go-"

"You sure?" Artemis murmured and felt her heart ache for her sister seeing the tears welling up in her eyes

"Yeah" Elena said quietly, Artemis wrapped her arms around the younger girl pulling her into a hug. She looked over the younger teen's shoulder and saw Damon's face. He nodded and wrapped both of his arms around the Gilbert teens.

"We'll get through this together" he murmured kissing the crown of Artemis's head. Their moment was broken when Damon's cell rang,

Artemis turned and paid attention to Elena "You ok?" she asked quietly

Elena smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm fine just…" she struggled to get the words out of her mouth. But Artemis knew what she was saying

"It's ok, none of us were expecting that" Artemis uttered her attention shifted hearing Damon saying Katherine.

"Good luck Katherine" Damon said, Artemis felt that this would be the last time in a long time that they would see Katherine.

"Damon-"

"You two should get home, it's been a long day" Damon left the room leaving a worried Artemis to stare after him. She knew he was hurting on the inside.

"Come on Elena" she uttered.

* * *

Artemis sighed having peeked into Elena's room, she saw that her sister was fast asleep as were the rest of the house occupants. She had changed out of her dress and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a random top, her mind kept wondering back to Damon.

"You should go and see him you know" Alaric commented from the entrance of his bedroom

"Huh?"

"Damon" he clarified "go see him. You look lost and I think he is lost"

"You sure I-"

"Go Art" Alaric smiled at her, she nodded and grabbed her car keys.

Artemis pulled up to the eerily quiet Boarding House and waltzed in, as usual the front door was unlocked she made a beeline straight to Damon's bedroom and saw the vampire hunched over on the edge of his bed.

"I thought I told you to leave-"Damon looked at her. Artemis crouched down in front of him

"You did and-"

"I should know that you wouldn't listen" he muttered, she pried away the glass of bourbon from him and set it down on the nightstand

"Art-"

"Remember that one night when you told me you wouldn't leave me?" Artemis said causing him to look at her, she held his face in her hands "and that I could tell you anything?"

"Art I'm not in the mood for mushy-"

"Listen to me. It works both ways. You can come and talk to me" her voice was sincere "You have me Damon and Stefan may have left. But you've got me" Artemis was on her knees so she was eye-level with him.

"I do?" he asked quietly

"Always" Artemis smiled and leant forward kissing him softly on the lips; he landed in his back pulling her with him.

"So how about-"

"No Damon-"

"I was just going to stay sleep" he defended himself. Artemis shook her head

"Sure you were" she rested her head on his chest "You know you got me to."

"I know." Artemis smiled as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to his chest. He kissed her temple and exhaled, Damon's heart felt lighter and he knew it was because of her. He wouldn't be letting go of Artemis anytime soon, she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Darty moments throughout, from playful flirty banter to real moments. Art daggers Mikael as part of the plan. She helps Bonnie and her and Elena with Damon prepare the grenades. where Arty ends up wanting to punch Stefan in the face. Arty daggers Rebekah she cant's trust her not to switch sides, since Elijah had betrayed them beforehand. But she feels awful. Some Katherine and Arty moments. Klaus forces Art to dance with him, and she plays her part in the plan. Finally Stefan betrays them and Art comforts Damon in the end. **

**Next chap. Arty goes head to head with a hybrid, and realises how much danger Jeremy is in, so has to make a hard decision. **

**Please REVIEW **


	54. Chapter 54

Artemis sighed and rolled over

"Ever thinking of actually going back to your own bed Lena?" Artemis asked, for the last week or so. Every morning Artemis had woken up to Elena sleeping beside her, she did this a lot when she was younger and every time the elder teen had welcomed into her bed.

"Hmm why you find it annoying?" Elena mumbled shifting so that she was facing her

Artemis smiled "No not at all. I get it" she murmured "You feel lonely"

"I do" Elena admitted "ever since the homecoming I've been wishing that Stefan would call me-"

"He's gone Elena. The Stefan you knew is gone"

"I know. But I thought after everything we've been through, he would fight, fight for us-"she got teary eyed, Artemis sighed and wiped away the stray tears off of her sister's face

"Honey if a man doesn't fight for you then he's not worth it" Artemis stared into Elena's dark brown eyes "you are worth a lot more than Stefan Salvatore-"

"I can't just switch off my emotions Artemis-"

"I didn't expect anything less" Artemis said quietly "you're going to always have feelings for him." There was a moment of silence between the pair, Artemis glanced over the time and saw it was nearing the time where she would usually get up for work. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head

"Up we get Elena" she swung her legs out of bed and got onto her feet, Artemis rolled her eyes when she heard Elena whine

"Why? It's a Saturday and-"

"And you can't stay around the house and mope all day like you've been doing for the last week" Artemis cut her off "up Elena. Today is a new day so…embrace it-"

"When did you turn so wise?" Elena snorted opening one eye to watch the other teen.

"Always been wise dear, just that you've haven't been listening to me" Artemis grinned "Now come on, I've got work but how about at noon we'll have lunch at the Grill?" she suggested

Elena smiled "Yeah I'll like that"

"Great." Artemis smiled and placed her hands on her hips "Now get out of my room-"

Elena's jaw drops "What-"

"Shoo you heard I got work so shoo, I have to get ready-"Elena groaned and dropped back down onto the bed.

Artemis huffed and tapped her barefoot on the polished wooden floor "Fine, when I come back from my shower my bed better be empty-"

"Ok, ok, but your bed is so soft" Elena mumbled causing Artemis to snort, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her underwear. With one last glance Artemis padded barefooted down the hallway heading towards the bathroom.

She did her morning routine and turned the shower faucet on, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. She placed her hand under the spray water and felt that it was warm enough.

Artemis stripped out of her clothes and dropped it into the hamper reminding herself that she needed to do the laundry. She stared at the piled up clothes for a moment, it felt like forever since she had even thought about these mundane tasks such as the laundry clearing up the garden.

She shook her head and decided to deal with it later Artemis stepped under the warm spray of water and felt her muscles relaxed when the water washed over her, she tilted her face up letting the water hit her face. After a few minutes of just standing beneath the spray of water she reached out and grabbed her washcloth where she lathered it in lavender smelling soap.

Artemis then washed her hair and watched as the bubbles swirled down the drain.

When she was done she grabbed her towel and dried herself off. Artemis slipped on her bra and panties and wrapped the towel around her form. Artemis hurried down the corridor and shut her bedroom door; she smiled slightly seeing that her bed was vacant and already made. She dropped the towel on to her armchair and rummaged through her closet and opted to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a top.

Once Artemis was dressed she scoured her room for a pair of shoes, she slipped on her flats and blow dried her hair, she decided to leave it loose. Artemis grabbed her jacket and bag and skipped downstairs

"Morning Ric" she smiled at the hunter who was pouring himself a coffee

"Morning Art" he grinned back and saw her walking over the fridge "I wouldn't bother the fridge is empty"

Artemis eyebrows shot to her hairline when she saw that he was right, the fridge only had a measly carton of milk and some pizza, she moved on to the cupboards and saw that they were bare as well.

"Damn, where'd all the food go?" she asked looking at him.

Alaric chuckled "We ate it. There's coffee-"

"No good without food Ric" she muttered taking the offered cup from him. And sighed when she felt the hot liquid slide down her throat,

"Art relax I'll get the food-"

"Thanks for the offer Ric but I know you've got papers to grade" Artemis murmured and checked the time "I should go to work, I'll pick the food up later"

Elena entered the room and swiped Artemis's coffee off of her causing the elder teen to roll her eyes

"Serious Lena-"

"Don't you have to go to work-"Elena said

"Yeah I do and don' bother looking through the fridge there's no food" Artemis called from over her shoulder

"What-?" Elena started

"We'll have some food at the Grill" Alaric suggested "Art-"

"No time catch you guys later" they heard the front door slam shut. Artemis walked down to her car

"Paper" Stuart the paper boy shouted, she had just managed to dodge out of the way

"Stuart you little brat. THROW IT ON THE FREAKING PORCH-"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Stuart shouted back, Artemis frowned and marched over to him but the kid got onto his bike and pedaled

"YEAH YOU RUN OFF STUART, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE-"

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AS WELL. LOVE YOU ART-"Artemis snorted and shook her head, once in a while she would run into the kid and they would just voice off each other.

The paper slipped from her grasp Artemis bent down to pick it up, just as her fingers closed around the paper but froze the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she felt as if she was being watched. She abruptly stood up and looked over her shoulder she shook her head when she saw no-one was there. Artemis turned back around and slammed into something hard that appeared in front of her.

"Sorry" the man smiled pulling the ear-buds out his ears "I should really watch wear I'm going"

"No" Artemis smiled her breathing rate going back to normal "It's my fault"

"You have a nice day" the man ran off. Artemis frowned feeling she had seen his face someplace before.

"Art" Alaric called exiting the house "who was that?"

"Just a random guy" she replied and walked over to her car, she started it but groaned when the engine spluttered

"Oh come on. Start" she slammed her hand down on the dashboard but it didn't start "Work you stupid son of a bitch" she shouted.

"Erm Art-"she jumped when Elena popped her head into the car "You've got no gas-"Artemis followed her gaze and swore when she saw that the younger teen was right.

"Oh no-"

"Just use my car" Alaric called. Artemis hurried out and slammed it shut "use my car for the day, you're going to need it more than us" he chucked her the keys "you're driving though-"

"And drop us off at the Grill" Elena added. Artemis smiled it was a fair deal; she climbed into the driver's side, whilst Alaric got into the front passenger seat. Elena slid in the back; once everyone was buckled up she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove towards the town-square.

* * *

Artemis was currently at the counter and had just finished polishing some of the items. She glanced up hearing the belle above the door ring, her heart was in her throat every time she heard someone coming into the store since she knew that Klaus was out there. And he hadn't made his move yet with unnerved her even more. She relaxed immediately seeing an elderly man coming into the store. He wobbled over to her using his walking stick.

"Hello dear" the man smiled

"Hi" Artemis grinned "I'm Art-"

"William Jennings"

"So Mr Jennings-"

"No dear please call me Will." He spoke over her. Artemis nodded and picked up the stool she had been sitting on, she carried it around the side of the counter

"Here you go Will sit down" she uttered

"Oh thank yah, you treat me more better than my wife" Artemis smothered down her giggles

"I'm sure she loves you-"

"Oh she does. Maybe too much" Will said "So love I was wondering if you got any WW2 items here"

Artemis nodded "I've got some items in the back, anything specifically you're looking for?" she called over her shoulder as she walked up and down the aisles the top shelves were devoted to box items. She had labelled them and placed it alphabetical order

"I'm looking for some dog tags" Will yelled out,

"Hmm. I think I've got some. Hold on for a sec" she pushed the ladder that had wheels at the bottom, Artemis slowly climb up it since it was rusty. She grabbed the box and headed back over to Will

"Bit dusty isn't it dear" Will murmured seeing the young girl lifting the lid

"No one comes in for this stuff." She explained pulling out various cases and paper bags. "Here we are dog tags" she opened up the small box revealing an array of tags

"Is…"

"One belong to my best friend, we use to be in the armed forces" Will said "I remember him selling it-" Artemis allowed him to examine then as she leant against the counter listening to his story. "Times were hard for him his family…"

"What happened to him?" Artemis asked softly knowing that Will wouldn't have dropped by seeking his friend's tags

"He passed away a couple of nights ago, in his sleep" he exclaimed "I thought it would be best for him to bury with his tags. Ah this is it" Will pick up the silver chains "How much dear-"

"Ah no Will. You think I'm going to sell them to you after you told me that story?" she saw the affronted look on his face so hastily added on "I'll give them to you."

"What?"

"They're not mine Will" Artemis smiled as she bagged the tags up "they belong to your friend"

"Oh dearie thank you so much" he took the small bag off of her "how can I pay you back?"

"No need to, have good day Will. Hope to see you around" Artemis waved him off.

"You definitely will be seeing you. Might bring the Mrs, she has a thing for jewellery-"Artemis laughed "I think every woman has a thing for jewellery"

"Bye, bye love" Will smiled and left.

Artemis smiled and thought he was a sweet old man, she put the rest of the items back in the box and placed the lid over it. She picked it up and headed back to the aisle, she climbed up the ladder and put in back in its place. She clamoured down the ladder and was pushing it back, when she got the strange feeling that she was once again being watched.

Artemis peered out of her store window and swallowed feeling her throat was suddenly dry. When she saw a man clad in black was watching her. She opened the front store door and saw that the man was still there she went to call out to him but a truck drove by blocking her. Artemis brows furrowed seeing that the man had vanished. She shook her head and headed back inside.

* * *

After a couple of hours Artemis grabbed her bag and locked the store up, she looked both ways and headed inside the Grill. She spotted Elena sitting with Bonnie the teens were chatting. Artemis glanced over to the bar and her eyebrows shot to her hairline when she the bottles that were lined up in front of Damon.

"Damon?"

"Ah there's my girl" the vampire gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek "come, come join us-"

"Alright you sound like you're from a weird cult" Artemis muttered taking the vacant in between Alaric and her boyfriend. "Marking papers Ric?" she asked

He hummed and nodded

"Ok there's bloody Mary, screwdriver, brunch in a bottle" he downed a shot "So what would it be Art?" he asked waving a barmaid over

"I'll have a coffee please" Artemis told her

"Coffee? Serious I thought you're meant to be the fun Gilbert?" Damon scoffed. Artemis rolled her eyes

"I am fun and mature" Artemis uttered rubbing her temples

"What's wrong?" Damon asked frowning at her as a mug of coffee were set down in front of her

"Noth-"

"Art" he murmured she shifted and he leant against the bar, brushing aside her curly locks

"Ok. I think I'm just being paranoid but…"

"What is it?" Alaric asked pausing from grading papers

"I feel like someone is watching me all the time"

"You're not hurt-"

"No" Artemis said clearly "It's just a feeling I feel like I'm slowly descending into insanity" she murmured

"You're not crazy" Damon kissed her temple rubbing her back "you just occasionally act- ow" he exclaimed when she pinched him

"Not funny-"

"Yet you're smiling" he smirked tapping her nose

"It's ok to feel like that. Klaus is out there and he knows that you've tried to kill him-"

"Shut up Ric" Damon hissed seeing the anxious look on her face "don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or Elena"

Artemis smiled feeling much better. "Thanks" he kissed her cheek and finished the rest of his drink.

"So seriously Art? You're not going to help me out with this" she shook her head sipping her coffee "Ergh…Ric? I can't drink this all by myself-well I can but I don't want to" Damon said.

"Ric" the vampire whined.

Artemis rolled her eyes and whacked him upside the head "He's busy Damon."

"But-"

"This may come to you as a shock but I'm not here to hangout with you." The bar woman placed another drink in front of Damon

"He's got enough" Artemis shoved the glass back into her hands having seen the other woman giving Damon a once over.

"Oh Art jealous-"

"No."

"You so are" Damon nipped her earlobe "but I find it sexy, so Ric-"

"I'm here to see Jeremy" Alaric said

Artemis frowned "Why? isn't he here? He's supposed to be working" she stood up and peered around the bar not seeing her brother anywhere,

"He's an hour late for his shift" Alaric explained

"What?" Artemis asked "I saw him leave. He wasn't in the house. Where the hell is he?" she saw the shifty look on the history teacher's face and knew there was something else "What else is there Ric?"

"Art-"

"Don't lie, tell me" she demanded.

Alaric sighed and placed a wad of paper in front of her. Artemis picked up and was surprised to see what was written on it

"That's his mid-term paper-"

"He got an 'F'?" Artemis asked looking at him "how?"

"He copied it straight off the internet and he didn't bother hiding it" Alaric said

"Well done Ric, you've truly pissed her off" Damon uttered seeing the flush look on her face. "So I'm guessing his getting grounded"

"He's going to get more than grounded" Artemis muttered flicking through the paper, she felt a shadow over her and looked up seeing that the barmaid had returned

"Did you say you're waiting for Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert?" the woman asked,

"Yeah" Alaric nodded

"He was fired last week" she said and walked off.

"He's definitely getting more than an ass kicking. Where the hell is he?" Artemis snapped rummaging through her bag

"Art-" Alaric called her but she had stormed off over to Elena "Ya think it's too late to move back out of the house?"

"Nah you're stuck Ric. Just be sure not to be on the other end of Artemis's wrath" Damon downed the rest of his drink.

* * *

"Hey Bon" Artemis said but the usual smile wasn't on her face

"Something wrong?" Elena asked

"Your brother" the elder teen hissed

"He's yours too-"

"When I get my hands on him, he won't be" she dropped the mid-term paper in front of Elena she was surprised by the grade

"He got an F?" Elena asked thinking Jeremy was in deep shit

"Not only that but he also got fired from the Grill" Artemis said

"I think I'll leave you guys to it" Bonnie shuffled knowing that when the elder teen did get her hands Jeremy it wouldn't be pretty

"Bon-"Elena hissed not wanting to be left alone but the witch just raised her thumb in good luck and practically fled. Elena groaned wanting to do that as well

"Did you say something"? Artemis snapped

"No" Elena gulped.

Artemis sighed and pulled out her cell, she paced up and down as Damon strolled over to the pair

"So Art-"

"Not now Damon" she uttered running her finger through her hair.

"Relax babe" Damon murmured against the shell of her ear, Elena was shocked to see that Artemis had calmed down somewhat. But her anger wasn't completely gone. The younger teen watched as Artemis held the cell up to her ear

"Jeremy Grayson Gilbert" she hissed into the phone "What the hell are you playing at? Pick up your damn phone"

"No answer?" Elena asked as Artemis re-dialled his number

"No, straight to voicemail, either he's screening my calls or he's doing something" Artemis was hoping that it was the latter; from the corner of her eye she could see Damon playing darts. She groaned when it once again went straight to voice mail

"Jeremy pick up your phone. You've got a lot of explaining to do when you get his. Call me back or I will hunt you down" Artemis hanged up and rubbed her aching temples. "Unbelievable wait till I get my hands on him-"

Damon smirked and looked at her "Incredibly sexy when you're mad"

Artemis shook her head "I'm not mad-"Elena snorted "ok I'm a little mad. But I can see it's happening again, I'm worried" Damon strolled over to her and rested his forearms on her shoulders

"Big deal he lost his job at the Grill, it's not the end of the world-"

"I don't care about his dumb job. I…he's spiralling again" Artemis murmured "ever since Bonnie broke things off he's moody-"

"And doesn't talk to either of us" Elena added.

"He's a typical teenager-"

"He's a Gilbert Damon, anything but typical. He sees ghosts and he lost everyone he cares about"

"Not everyone he still has both of you" Damon murmured and threw his dart, he went to retrieve them.

"I'm going to get something to drink" Elena muttered walking off knowing that the couple needed sometime on their own. Artemis nodded and studied Damon she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"You ok Damon?" he turned around to face her

Artemis quirked an eyebrow "Well you're day drinking. And the fact that you're not even capable of walking in a straight line, must say this isn't your most attractive look"

Damon smirked and swaggered over to her "Oh so what is my most attractive look?" Artemis grinned and ran her finger against his jawline,

"There are many attractive looks on you Damon"

"Oh?" he grinned and dropped his hands onto her hips pulling her flush against his body

"Yeah but I'm not going to tell you. Since I don't want your head to get even bigger" Artemis giggled when he kissed her throat, she slumped against him when he bit down on her ear,

"You're really not going to tell me?" he whispered in her ear

"No" Artemis uttered and pulled back slightly "and well played-"

"What?" he asked dumbly but he saw the look she was shooting him "ok well you need a distraction"

"Thanks"

Damon nodded and brushed aside her stray curls, he was about to open his mouth but they were interrupted

"Don't mind me" Artemis felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach. She jumped and turned around seeing Klaus standing there, she discreetly saw Elena and was relieved to see that Alaric had pulled the younger girl back.

"Klaus" Artemis breathed

"Hello Artemis must say I hope you treat me as well as you treat Damon" the hybrid grinned in amusement when the younger vampire snarled at him. Damon stepped protectively in front of her he went to take a step forward but she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"You're going to do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? Isn't this a little beneath you?" Damon said his eyes hardened

"I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus said casually "I came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Artemis breath hitched recognising the man, it was the same guy who she had bumped into outside the house "Get a round in Tony"

"I surprise you stuck around for happy hour" Damon uttered shifting even more in front of Artemis as to shield her.

"My sister seems to be missing, I need to do something about that" Klaus snapped, Artemis shifted slightly Damon dropped his hand slightly so that it was clasping hers, he gave it a brief squeeze

"Cute, blond bombshell-"

"Psycho" Artemis pitched in

"Shouldn't be too hard to find" Damon spoke over her. He lightly pushed Artemis back as to create some distance between her and the hybrid.

"The truth is I've grown to like your little town" Klaus snatched the darts off of Damon and brushed pass Artemis "I'm thinking build a home here; I'm imagining you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is not in the slightest" she turned and her gaze didn't waver off of him "As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves. You can go on living your little lives however you choose" Klaus turned and Damon forced himself not to react when the hybrid looked at Artemis "you have my word. Now I'm guessing you have heard that a multitude of times"

"What more could you want? No one wants to play your sick little games anymore" Artemis snapped, he scowled and stalked up to her, her eyes dropped down to the dart it's pointed edge was right near her throat

"For starters you might tell me where Stefan is" Klaus snarled

Damon stepped forward bringing the hybrid's attention to him "Stefan skipped town the moment he saved your ass"

"Well you see that, that is a shame" Klaus threw the dart hitting the board straight in the middle "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine-"

"You should've been more specific when you removed your compulsion" Artemis sniped "It's not our problem but sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem"

Klaus eyes narrowed on her and he went towards her but Damon stood in front of her. Making him chuckle "You think you can protect her? Think again-"

"I can try though" Damon scowled

"Well this is me broadening the scope sweetheart. Catch you late" she jolted when he tugged one of her curls and flounced off.

"What did Stefan do now?" Artemis muttered as Damon faced her

"I have no clue" the raven head vampire murmured "You ok though?" he gave her a quick once over

"I'm fine" Artemis assured just as Elena appeared next to them

"What did he want?" the doppelganger asked they both gave her a brief explanation.

* * *

Artemis yawned as she pushed the car through the store, she had closed up early to go grocery shopping, she looked down at the list in her hands and rolled her eyes seeing Elena had written in capitals 'pop-tarts'.

"That girl has way too much sugar" she muttered under her breath, Artemis spotted the strawberry tarts on the top shelf, she inwardly groaned and stood on the tops of her toes trying to reach for the box but her fingers just brushed the edge of it.

"Allow me" an arm reached out and easily plucked the box from the high shelf

"Than-"the smile slid off her face when she saw who it was, the hybrid Tony? She thought his name was

"Aren't you going to thank me-"

"Get lost" Artemis snapped dropping the box in the cart and sped up her pace, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was following "Seriously leave me alone-"

"The thing is Klaus wants me to keep an eye on-"

"I don't care what he wants. Go away" she hissed and paled when Tony took a step closer

"You should really-"

"Hey" Matt called from the other end of the aisle "What's going on here?" he stormed towards the pair and his frown deepened when he saw how uncomfortable she was.

"Nothing just having a friendly conversation-"

"I wasn't talking to you" Matt spat

Tony smirked and leant forward slightly so that only Artemis could hear him "Tell your little friend to back off-"

"I said get away from her" Matt snapped, Artemis grabbed Tony's arm and shoved him away

"Go away" she scowled at him.

"Alright, just be aware Klaus has got eyes on you" without another word he left.

"Art you ok?" Matt asked as they walked down another aisle

"Yeah fine" Artemis muttered dropping some vegetables into the cart

"Who was that?"

"Another hybrid" she revealed and saw that she had everything she needed "Matt you-"

"Nah I got to buy some stuff-"

"Do you have enough money?" Artemis asked

"Art you don't need-"

"No I can. I said I'll be taking care of you and I've done a shitty job doing it" she looked through her bag.

"Art, I know you've been through a lot-"

"Still doesn't excuse me for what I haven't done for you" she pulled out her purse, pulling some cash out.

"Yes it does Art, you've been hell for the last couple of months" Matt murmured, Artemis sighed and gently grabbed his hand placing the cash into his palm

"Take it please, it'll make me feel better" Matt saw the earnest look on her face and reluctantly took the money

"Thanks Art, I did need it for bills and stuff"

"No problem. I'll see you later" she smiled with one last wave she headed towards the checkout.

Just as she was loading the bags into the boot of the car her cell rang loudly

"Art-"

"Yep?"

"Should we order take out or-"

"No, no I got the food, be home in ten and see if you can call Jeremy" Artemis said hanging up, she slammed the boot door shut and climbed into her car.

* * *

"So you got peppers? Lots and lots of peppers" Alaric said him and Elena were both helping Artemis putting the groceries away,

"Yeah why not?" Artemis asked "we can make….chilli or something"

"So that means I can go and-"

"Nice try Ric you can start chopping" Artemis scoffed handing him the chopping board "and save it Elena you can set the table. So Jeremy-"

"He should be coming" Elena uttered wiping down the plates.

It wasn't long till the kitchen was filled with soft music and a delicious aroma,

"You ready?" Alaric asked

"For what? We've got Originals, vampires and hybrids" Artemis scoffed

"No problem" Elena said sarcastically causing Artemis's lips to twitch in amusement, she poured the chilli into a serving bowl and placed it on the table.

Artemis heard the front door slamming shut and looked up seeing Jeremy strolling into the kitchen casually; she rolled her eyes seeing Elena had picked up all the utensils

"What? Just in case" Elena muttered

"Good idea" Alaric agreed

"Jeremy" Artemis smiled "fantastic, we're just about to eat-"

"Sorry just passing through" he said pulling out a bottle of water.

"My ass you're staying in" Artemis scowled her hands on her hips

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she bit out "let's just say you've failed your mid-term paper-"

"Art-"

"No Ric agreed to let your re-do it and you will be" she said firmly "and secondly you've lost your job and you didn't tell anyone?"

Jeremy sighed "Look can we do this later-"

Artemis shook her head and prodded him hard in the chest "Do you think I'm messing around Jeremy. What is wrong with you?" she snapped

"Art seriously I need to go, I made plans with Tyler-"Jeremy said.

Artemis narrowed her eyes "When did you start hanging around with Tyler?" the hunter asked from his position by the counter.

"I don't know does it matter?"

"Yeah it does, for one thing you might not hate him anymore but you definitely are not buddies with him. And he's sired by Klaus the psychotic hybrid. He's dangerous Jeremy"

"He can hear you, he's right outside" Jeremy gestured to the front door.

"Besides why should you lecture me on who I can and can't hand out with? Have you seen some of the people Elena-"

"This isn't about Elena" Artemis snapped "this is about you. And show me another bout of attitude I will haul your ass upstairs and you can spend the rest of the weekend in your room no computer or anything"

Jeremy huffed "Whatever this is lame Tyler is waiting-"

"I swear to god, if you step over that threshold you will regret it" Artemis threatened him, Jeremy looked over to Alaric

"Hey I'm with her on this one, and she's running the show-"

"So sit your ass down" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You want me to stay in" Jeremy snapped "fine let's all stay in.-"

"No Jeremy" Artemis shouted

"Tyler come in" the door opened revealing the hybrid

"That's it you're grounded" Artemis hissed "and I'm taking this"

"What the hell Art-"Jeremy attempted to push her back but she grabbed on to his jacket and pulled out his ipod "You can't-"

"I can. And next is your computer" she uttered shoving the device into her own pocket; she wasn't at all surprised seeing the scowl form on his face.

Artemis placed a bowl of chilli in front of Elena and sat down beside her whilst Jeremy got Tyler some. Alaric dropped down in the vacant seat beside the eldest Gilbert teen who was eyeing Tyler

"This is weird" Elena muttered

"You're telling me about it, there's hybrids stalking us and now we got one sitting right here in front of us" Artemis said

"Maybe I should go" Tyler said

"Ya think-"

"Art no need to be rude, stay Tyler" Jeremy said placing his hand on the hybrid's shoulder and pushing him back down in his seat.

"No of course stay, should I bring out fairy cakes as well" Artemis drawled

"Stay till your sire master calls for you" Elena added on both sisters got a glare from Jeremy.

"It's not like that" Tyler chuckled digging into the food

"Tell me Tyler" Alaric said "what is the difference between being sired and being compelled?"

"Ah now that is a good question" Artemis commented taking a sip of her own drink.

"Compulsion that's just mind control like hypnosis, being sired it's like faith, you do something because you believe it's the right thing to do-"

"Even if the thing you're doing is bad? No offence Tyler sounds like mind control" Artemis murmured

"And you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing to do?" Elena questioned leaning forward in her seat

"I don't serve Klaus-"Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing that "Klaus released me from a curse that is ruining my life, I owe him for that"

Wow Artemis thought was Tyler that blind to trust the hybrid, and she wondered if he's got any idea of what he's doing.

"What if he asks you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asked

"He wouldn't and even if he did I'll be fine" Tyler shook his head "I'm a hybrid"

"Ok but what if he asks you to…I don't know…erm to rip your own heart out?" Artemis asked

"Again he wouldn't-"

"But what if he did" Artemis insisted

"Then I rip out my own heart"

Artemis's eyes widened she saw the others look shock at that

"You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out by something you don't understand" Tyler snapped.

"You're right Tyler we don't understand" Elena said "Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him"

"You're overthinking things-"

"You said Klaus released you from your curse, and he made your life better. If that's true where's your free will gone Tyler?" Artemis asked softly

"You're wrong I can still make my own decisions"

"Really?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow the others watched on "yet you will still rip out your own heart if he told you to"

Just then her cell rang,

"Art your phone" Elena said. Artemis quickly got up onto her feet and rummaged through her bag pulling it out

"Hey Betty what's up?" she asked

"Art hon, I think you've left your store door unlock-"

"What?"

"Yeah it's wide open-"

"Ok thanks I'll be there in a couple of minutes" Artemis hanged up pulling on her jacket

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked

"Forgot to lock the front door of the store Ric you-"he threw her the car keys "thanks. See yah in a bit" Artemis smiled and ran out of the store.

* * *

"Yep definitely unlocked" she muttered looking around the store, nothing was missing she shook her head wondering how she could forget to lock it even in the first place. She locked the door and once she was sure she'd done it she got back into the borrowed car.

Artemis flipped on the radio and sung along to the music,

"You make me feel like I'm living in a teenage dream…-"she turned the steering wheel left and just managed to miss hitting another car that was speeding down the road. "What the-"her eyes widened seeing Jeremy standing in the middle of the road straight in the line of fire. Without thinking things through Artemis slammed her foot down on the accelerator, she could hear Elena shouting for him to move. Artemis slammed the other car causing it to veer off, but it came back as quick as it went off.

"Shit, shit shit" Artemis muttered and saw that he was only a couple of feet away from Jeremy, she made sure her seatbelt was secure before going full throttle, she managed to edge in front of the other car and swerved the wheel. She braced herself and cried out before the other car slammed into the side of Alaric's car.

"ART" Elena screamed as Alaric managed to push Jeremy out of the way "Oh my god-"

Artemis was sent tumbling into the air; the car rolled a couple of times before it came to an abrupt stop.

"Shit" Alaric swore and looked to the other car, and was miffed when it once again seek out Jeremy, he pushed the teen out of the way and got hit.

Elena gasped "There I go again" Tony smirked bumping into people. She looked down and saw the ring on his finger

"Elena-"

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah- get Ric inside"

"Where's Art-"Elena's eyes landed on the other end of the road where the car was "Call Damon now and get him inside"

Jeremy nodded as Elena ran towards the SUV, "Art?" she said and stopped herself from going into a full blown panic attack. Seeing the state of her older sister, the car was on it's roof and Artemis had a massive gash on her temple, she was relieved to see that Artemis was somewhat conscious

"Elena?" Artemis groaned her whole body was throbbing she coughed up some blood, causing Elena's panic to grow even more

"I'm right here. I'll get you out" Elena said and reached down to pull the seat belt but it was stuck

"Is Jeremy ok?" Artemis whimpered when the younger girl accidently nudged her

"Yeah he's fine but Ric-"

"What?"

"He'll be ok. I can't get you out" Elena shouted frustrated

"It's ok" Artemis swallowed her eyes rolling in the back of her head

"No Art stay awake" Elena shouted "STAY AWAKE-"

"Alright. No need to shout" Artemis groaned feeling blood run down her face, every time she exhaled her whole body hurt she must've broken a few ribs.

"Art please stay awake" Elena begged her

"Why isn't she out yet?" Jeremy asked worriedly running over to them

"She's stuck I can't get her out-"

"Move" Damon demanded he came as soon as he got the call from Jeremy

"Damon-"

"I SAID MOVE" he roared, Elena scuttled back as the vampire took her spot. "Hey Art" he said softly and could see the pain written all over her face "How's it hanging-"

"Not good. My belt it's stuck-"

"Isn't this like déjà vu?" Damon muttered and faltered slightly when she gasped in pain

"Please just get me out"

"I will. Place your hands on the roof, yep you got it" Artemis did as she was instructed he reached down and easily freed her, he caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her out

"This one seems worst" Damon bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips. Elena and Jeremy relaxed somewhat then Artemis started to drink the blood, Damon placed his other hand on the back of her neck so he could look her in the eye.

"Yeah that'll do it"

Artemis gasped as he pulled his wrist away, she slumped against him

"So what the hell happened?" Damon asked scooping her up bridal style. They headed back to the house.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she stretched her back, Jeremy was sitting by the door frame and Elena was hovering over Alaric.

Damon stayed to make sure Artemis was alright

"Really Damon no need to molly coddle me" Artemis muttered when he placed his hands on her hips when she staggered

"Well you're the one who though it be smart to crash the car-"

"It was a smart idea at the time." Artemis countered "and I'd do it again" she looked over to Jeremy who was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest

"How is he?" Damon asked looking at Alaric.

"He's dead, but he's got his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him" Elena explained, managing to calm herself down that was one of the scariest moments in her life, seeing Artemis sailing in the arm.

Damon nodded and frowned "Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervaine? Where's your bracelet?"

Artemis realised that he was right and knelt down in front of Jeremy "Jeremy?"

"I don't know"

Artemis sighed "It was Tyler that's why he was hanging around you. Trying to get you off of vervaine I'm going to kill him"

"Klaus is trying to send us a message" Damon stated

"What message?" Artemis asked looking at him from over her shoulder

"He wants us to find Stefan because he stole his coffins which were full of Klaus's family" Damon replied

"Coffins?" Elena questioned

"Yep, now all we have to do is find four coffins and voila no-one else on family Christmas list needs to die" Damon said.

Artemis stood up and Jeremy did the same "Wait that's your big plan? To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me or everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?" Damon stepped up to him but Artemis moved in between the pair

"Yeah lets pack up and get out of here" Jeremy retorted.

Artemis placed her hands on her younger brother's shoulders "You need to calm down-"

"No I'm not going to calm down Art; this happens every time no matter what we do. You get on my case about homework and school but who cares? None of us our going to make it out of this town alive"

"Jeremy where are you going?" Artemis called out as he snatched up his jacket from the ground

"I need some air" he shouted and slammed the front door shut, Artemis groaned and felt Damon's arms coming around her

"It'll be ok" he assured her kissing her on the cheek

"No it won't" Elena murmured "We need to find Stefan. Art?"

Artemis's eyes were glazed over her head felt like it was thumping "He wants his family back Damon"

"No-" he spun her around so that they were face to face "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no-"

Artemis shook her head "If we give him Rebekah-"

"Yeah and he'll un-dagger her and the first thing she does is kill you-"

"Better me than Jeremy" Artemis hissed and shoved him away

"No" Damon scowled

"Klaus's coffins." Elena muttered, Artemis looked over to her and could see that the younger girl had realised something "how many did you say they were?"

* * *

"So this is where Bonnie said they were?" Artemis asked as she, Elena and Damon trudged through the grass heading towards the old witch's house. Artemis recalled the last time she had been here was with Jeremy.

"Bonnie said that the place has lost all of its mojo" Damon commented and grabbed Artemis's hand when she tripped

"Thanks"

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life, but I guess they want her to know something" Elena said slightly breathless from their walk

"It's why I hate witches they're so fickle-"

"You sure it's not the fact with one look they can send you onto your knees?" Artemis countered

"They're passive aggressive-"

"And what are you? A bunny raising hippy?" Artemis muttered as they stepped on to the porch.

"Love the comebacks Art" Damon drawled opening the front door.

"Stefan?" Elena called

"Stefan" Artemis shouted

"Come on Stefan-"the vampire hissed when the sun rays burned his skin. He threw himself into the shadows "Still?"

"What?" Artemis asked confused

"The witchy spirits aren't a big fan. They use their juju to screw with my daylight ring" Damon uttered

"Wait outside" Artemis told him

"Art-"

"We're not going until we find out if he's here" Elena spoke up, and walked off. Artemis followed after her but not before blowing Damon a kiss.

"This way Lena" Artemis led her down the stairs "this is where Bonnie brought Jere back to life"

"It's creepy" Elena muttered

"Ya think?" Artemis looked around

"Stefan?" Elena called out again

"Come out, come out wherever you are Stefan" Artemis said loudly "we're not leaving" she added on

"Go away" a voice said from behind them. The elder teen clutched onto Elena's hand as they witnessed Stefan coming out from the shadows.

"You shouldn't be here Elena, and Art I thought you would have more sense than letting-"

"Hey you ass" Artemis scowled "I don't control her."

"We need your help Stefan" Elena said inching forward "Bonnie said you'll be here."

"Well Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets" Stefan said

"Look we're not here to discuss Bonnie's secret keeping skills." Artemis sniped "give Klaus his family back-"

"Oh really?" Stefan quirked an eyebrow "Is that what I need to do-"

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Art took the hit and was seriously hurt."

Artemis was irked when the vampire didn't even flinch "Is there something twisted in your head? Klaus won't stop till you give his family back just give-"

"Arty, seriously stop talking, I am not going to give Klaus his family back" Stefan stated

"Are you listening to us? He's going to kill Jeremy" Elena frowned

"Not my problem" Stefan casually said, Elena slapped him hard across the face

"Then you can go to hell" she spat and stormed out.

Artemis remained where she was staring at the vampire "Who are you?"

"Someone you obviously don't know, now are you going to slap me as well?" Stefan asked.

Artemis's cheeks flushed in anger, without further ado she punched him hard in the face

"Stefan you should know I'm not a slapping type of girl" she stalked out of the house and met Elena in the hallway, she saw the tearful look on her face

"He's-"

"Leave it Art" Elena whispered Artemis nodded and grabbed her hand leading her out of the house, Damon was waiting a couple of feet away

"That didn't go well-"

"Not in the mood Damon"

"Let me talk to him"

"You can't get in the witches won't let you" Artemis shouted her frustration was showing, Damon walked over to her and pressed the car keys into her hand

"Look at me" he instructed seeing the worried expression on her face "you go home and deal with your brother and I'll deal with mine" she nodded "Ok?" Damon asked looking at Elena who reluctantly nodded.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home Elena ran upstairs and Artemis didn't blame her, she glanced over to the couch and saw that Alaric was still dead.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, she didn't know what was going on in Stefan's mind anymore and she wasn't really in the mood to figure it out, she stretched her stiff muscles above her head. Artemis heard a groan from the living room and made her way towards the sound

"Ric, glad to see you up an about" Artemis smiled at him

"Thanks you?"

"Damon came" she frowned slightly as he staggered around

"How's Jeremy?"

"He hates me. Hates the fact that we didn't even get to have a family dinner without someone dying before desert-"all of a sudden Alaric coughed "Ric? Oh my god" she breathed seeing him coughing up blood

"It's the ring" he dropped to the ground gasping for breath "Art-"he groaned

"No, no no" she grabbed the quilt off of the couch and placed it under his head "It'll be ok Ric, it'll be ok Ric" she grabbed the phone and kept her fingers on his pulse to make sure it was steady. She called an ambulance, once she had told them the address it clattered to the ground. She was grateful that Elena stayed in her room. Artemis brushed her fingers through his hair "It's ok Ric, it's ok"

When there was a knock on the door Artemis immediately answered it.

"What happened?" the paramedic asked

"He got hit by a car" Artemis said worry and panic written all over her face they rushed pass her "He-I think he's got internal injury, he's coughing up blood"

"Get his vitals" one of the paramedic said as they crouched down beside an unconscious Alaric. "He's pulse is weak we've got to get him out of here."

"Let's move-"

"Let's not and say we did" Artemis eyes widened and she spun around and saw Tony standing there "why don't you two meet us at the hospital?"

"What are you doing? He needs help" Artemis shouted as the paramedics walked away she looked at Tony

"Ya know you still save his life Arty, just take my blood" he raised his wrist and made a face "Oh I can't get in, you're going to have to invite me-"

"Why are you doing this?" Artemis hissed

"Klaus wants his family back you didn't deliver." Just then Alaric started to cough "Let me in and you can save him-"

"Stop, stop just-" she jumped when the hybrid gasped and dropped to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his back, she looked up and saw Jeremy standing there with a crossbow "Jeremy?"

"He's not dead yet" and he walked pass her

"Oh my god" Elena breathed she was standing on the stairs

"Where are you going?" Artemis called but he returned just as quickly as he left, both Artemis and Elena watched as Jeremy knelt down beside the hybrid.

"Jere-"Artemis looked away when he beheaded the hybrid

"Now he's dead" Jeremy said meeting Artemis's gaze she saw the flecks of blood littered all over his face. "We've got to get Alaric to the hospital right now" eh brushed pass a stunned Artemis, she couldn't believe what he had done. This wasn't the life she wanted for any of them, her younger brother had literally hacked someone's head off.

* * *

They were at the hospital Artemis paced up and down; her mind was working a mile a minute

"Art-"

"Klaus won't stop till he gets his family back" Artemis whispered to Elena not wanting Jeremy to hear "I'm giving him Rebekah back-"

"Art-"

"Elena I don't want any of us to end up dead. Stay here ok" she shoved the keys into her hands. And was glad that Elena had driven Damon's car,

"Ok" Elena nodded and watched as Artemis ran off, she didn't miss the fact that her older sister looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Artemis arrived at the Boarding House and pulled out her cell, she was glad that Damon wasn't around so she could do this. She waited by the fireplace having just called Klaus. she sipped the glass of bourbon and jumped when there was a loud knock on the door, she placed the glass on the mantelpiece and walked over to the door, with a deep breath she opened it.

Klaus smirked at her "Glad to see you up and around-"

"No thanks to you" Artemis muttered as he pushed pass her

"Oh sorry love you were just collateral damage didn't want you to get hurt. I had a word with Tony he won't be doing it again-"

"He won't be doing anything again" she slammed the front door shut "He's dead"

Klaus snarled and blurred forward pinning her to the wall "What?"

"Life for a life, he killed Ric" Artemis spat and cringed when she felt his lips against her throat

"What I wouldn't give to suck you dry. But I need you" he pulled back gripping her chin "I trust you have news on Stefan?"

"I couldn't find him" she uttered and groaned when he pressed his body closer to hers

"You're disappointing me love-"

"I got something else" she squeaked out, and inhaled when he pulled back "follow me" she led him down the basement stairs and opened the cellar door revealing Rebekah who was on her front with the dagger sticking out of her back.

Artemis walked into the cellar facing him "My poor sister, I can't turn my back on her for a moment" Klaus said

"You have Rebekah" Artemis said "a deal is a deal" she swallowed when he entered the cellar

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother's? Yeah I say that's a bargain. Consider him spared" Artemis felt somewhat relieved

"You should know I daggered her so she's going to be pretty pissed when she wakes up, she'll come after me-"

"I can control her" Klaus said kneeling down beside Rebekah "besides I still need yours and Elena's help finding Stefan-"

"I told you I don't know where he is" Artemis snapped and watched as he pulled the dagger out.

"You're lying, you're fortunate enough not to have a shortage of loved ones. The question you should be asking yourself is who's going to die next" Klaus said looking up at her "Will it be that dear old lady Betty or Damon-" Artemis stumbled back when he stood up

"It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want-"

"Are you stupid? Stefan doesn't care about my friendship with him nor does he care about Elena-"she stepped up to him "You made sure of that. You were the one who turned him in to a monster. He is your problem" she paused her eyes roamed his face "just so you know Rebekah's not just after me. She wants your head on a platter, she knows that you killed your own mother" Artemis said she stepped around him before she left she said "seems like you've got two rouge vampires. Good luck Niklaus" with that she walked off.

* * *

Artemis arrived home and saw that the lights were off, she walked up the porch and saw the blood splattered all over it, but there was no body which she was glad of. She flicked on the lights and shed off her jacket and headed straight into the kitchen pulling out a bucket from underneath the sink, she filled it with warm soapy water and grabbed a sponge.

For the next twenty minutes Artemis was on her knees getting the blood off of the porch.

When she had done that she headed back inside and dumped the red water down the sink, she looked over her shoulder hearing the door slammed shut, and saw that it was Damon

"You got rid of it?" Artemis asked squeezing the sponge

"Tony the hybrid is at the bottom of the quarry" Damon walked over to her, he could see how tense she was

"Alaric?"

"I took care of him too" Damon said "he'll be fine" Artemis was still squeezing the sponge

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I got the blood off the porch-"

"Look at me" he demanded when she didn't he blurred behind her and pressed her lightly against the counter, she felt his comforting weight against her back, Damon grasped her hands and washed the blood off, his lips were aligned with her ear

"It'll be ok" he assured her kissing the shell of her ears, Artemis's eyes dropped down onto their hands,

"I made a deal with Klaus" she felt him tense behind her "I gave him Rebekah-"

"What?" Damon asked and lightly grabbed her by her upper-arms and spun her around "Say you didn't do that. She'll come round and kill you-"

"No she won't-"

"How can you be so sure?" Damon snarled

"Klaus won't let her, he needs me-"

"You trust him-"

"Do I look stupid enough to trust him?" Artemis snapped "but I can't trust Stefan either and Elena can't as well. I didn't have any other choice, Stefan won't give up the coffins Damon" she said

Damon sighed "My brother is sort of running his own show now"

"Yeah and mine chopped off someone's head. It's not right, I don't want this life for him, me and Elena are trapped but he doesn't have to be.-"

"Art-"

"It's not fair Damon. He doesn't deserve this-"

"She's right" Elena said from the entryway "he doesn't" she hugged herself

"We have to fix this Damon" Artemis said glassy eyed.

"We will" he cupped her face "we will"

* * *

"So we're all in agreement"? Artemis asked softly glancing over at Jeremy's room. Elena and Alaric nodded

"Yes, it's the best thing for him" Alaric said.

Artemis took in a deep breath and led the way; she crossed her arms in front of her chest and knocked on the door alerting him that they were there.

"Hey can we talk?" Artemis leant against the frame as Elena stood on her other side, Jeremy turned around to face them

"What did I do know?" he sighed dropping down on to his bed.

Artemis smiled at him "If I went through that then we would be here forever. But I've been thinking about what you said earlier-"he looked questioningly at her so she further explained and sat down beside him "about how we should pack up and go"

"Art I didn't mean that-"

"No but you were right" Artemis cut him off she felt a lump in her throat "you don't deserve to give up a normal life because of us."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked scared slightly because of the look on the elder teen's face.

Damon stepped into the room "Your sisters think we need to have another one of our chats" he sat down on Jeremy's other side

"Here's the thing Jeremy" Damon started "You're going to go out of town for a while." He caught Jeremy's eyes and compelled him "a long while. You're going to stay with some nice family friends in Denver. You're going to be in school, you're going to meet new girls living girls" a smile came on to Artemis's face when he said that, she felt tears well up in her eyes and looked away, Elena walked forward and placed her hand on her shoulder squeezing it.

"You're going to do whatever you want."

"Tell him his going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it" Alaric said. Damon looked over to Artemis she nodded in consent and wiped away her tears, she stood up and felt Elena leaning against her back

"You're going to leave Mystic Falls and never think twice about it" Elena sniffed causing Artemis to turn around and hold her. She hugged her close "You're going to have a better life Jeremy"

Artemis felt her eyes well up and tears streamed down her face and felt Elena press her face against the crook of her neck.

* * *

"Elena" Damon called as Artemis and Elena walked down the hall "Stefan didn't betray us"

Artemis frowned "What?"

"He did it to save me. Klaus was once step ahead. Stefan didn't betray us I just want you to know that" Elena nodded

"I'm going to go sleep"

Artemis nodded and watched as she went into her room. "Is it true?"

"Yeah it is" Damon replied and followed Artemis into her room, she dropped down on to her bed

"Art talk to me" Damon said lying down beside her

"you want me to talk? Fine I feel like a horrible person" she said shifting so she was facing her.

"You saved his life Art-"

"Then why do I feel so bad about it?" Artemis asked softly her voice shook "remember the last time he got compelled-"

"He found out and he got over it" Damon murmured wiping away her tears but she shook her head and rolled away, he sighed and pulled her back

"I'm screwing up Damon" she said "this-"

"No you're not" he pulled her closer so that their tips of their nose brushed against each other "He's so lucky that he's got you as a sister him and Elena are"

Artemis smiled "Thank you" she breathed

"You're welcome-"

"Not just for tonight, for everything. Honestly I don't know what I would've done without you"

"Me neither-"

"No need to be cocky" Artemis rolled her eyes "do you-"he cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips, she kissed him back she pulled back resting her temple against his, "Thank you for being here Damon"

"I'm always here Art" he slowly trailed his hand up her cheek and cupped it, pulling her down for another kiss. Artemis sighed as he held her.

"Stay for the night?" she asked

"Yeah" Damon ran his fingers through her hair kissing the crown of her head.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile. **

**So in this Chap a lot went down. Art and Elena talked at the beginning. Arty's car won't start, she helps out an old man. And is being stalked by a hybrid. she goes to the Grill and finds out about Jeremy, she's not happy. Klaus makes an appearnce, Matt comes to her rescue. She has an awkward dinner. Artemis crashes Alaric's car to save Jeremy, Damon helps her. Arty and Elena talk to Stefan and she's angry at him. Ric has to go hospital, she makes a deal with Klaus, and she asked Damon to compell Jeremy. Finally a Darty moment. **

**Next Chap; Our Town. **

**Please REVIEW **


	55. Chapter 55

Artemis hummed she slowly opened her eyes and groaned closing them again.

"Ya know one morning I'd like you to open your eyes and at least pretend you're happy to see me" Damon drawled, her response was to nuzzle her face into his neck

"Ssh too early" she mumbled

"Ok, I give you that. It's six in the morning" Damon murmured

"Ergh"

"Not enough sleep?"

"You'd know" Artemis mumbled, that was true enough half the night she was tossing and turning he knew she only got a couple hours of sleep.

"You don't have to open the store or-"

"No" Artemis yawned and sat up so that she was leaning over Damon "I do, they're going back to school. And I have to help Jeremy pack later." She said slumping against him. Damon sighed and sat up; he pulled her with him so she was on his lap

"You know I can do un-compel him of you like?" Damon suggested playing with the strap of her camisole

"I wish….but it's the best thing for him" Artemis shook her head, he could feel the warmth radiating off of her "I just…I'm going to miss him"

"Me too" she quirked an eyebrow at that making him roll his eyes "Ok, pass all that emo and angst thing going on in his hormone addled mind. He's not that bad" Damon uttered and smiled slightly seeing her face brighten up.

"You know that was kind of sweet" Artemis murmured and leant down kissing him on the lips, she nipped on his bottom lips causing him to groan, he willingly opened his mouth. Artemis felt her skin tingle as he hiked the back of her top; she gasped and pressed herself closer when he stroked the skin on her back.

Damon pulled back knowing she needed to breathe but his lips were relentless, he peppered her jaw and throat with kisses. His fingers dug into her soft flesh when she grinded against him. Artemis wove her fingers into his thick completely loosing herself in the heat of the moment. She felt him kiss her throat and his hands were everywhere. She was brought out of her lust induce state when she felt a stinging pain on her throat. #

"Oww" she yelped "Damon what the-"

He stopped and pulled back she narrowed her eyes on him when she saw the smug smile on his face

"What did you do?"

"Nothing-"

She snorted "Yeah like I believe that" she climbed over him and just managed to get onto her feet when he grabbed the back of her shorts and tugged her back, she landed face up in his lap

"Now this is a nice position, if only you was face down and then you could wrap your lips around-"she pinched his chest "Ok" he groaned I deserve that"

"Ya think" Artemis rolled her eyes and got back over to the mirror she tugged her shorts down causing Damon to groan

"I liked the view-"

"Serious? Can you not have your mind in the gutter?" Artemis lifted her hair aside her eyes widened seeing the vivid love bite "You gave me a hickey?" she asked in disbelief

"One of my greatest works" Damon smirked placing his arms behind his head. If Artemis wasn't annoyed she would have stared at the sight of his naked chest "Keep staring babe it's all yours-"

"Ergh such an ass-"

"Which you want to squeeze"

"Seriously? And a hickey why a hickey, I have to go to that dumb Wickery Bridge thing and now everyone is going to see" Artemis jumped when he appeared behind her.

"Precisely now everyone knows that you're mine" Damon smirked and kissed the hickey.

"You really are possessive aren't you?" she murmured

"Hmm, that's what you get when you date a vampire. I should get going-"

"What are you up to?" Artemis asked looking at him through the mirror

"Nothing-"

"You know when you lie your eyes widened slightly and your brows arched. So cut the crap and tell me what you're up to-"

"My eyes-"

"Damon" Artemis said seriously

He sighed and she turned around so she could look at him in the face "It's nothing for you to worry about-"

"If it's about you I do worry. I don't want you to get hurt"

Damon smiled thinking this was the only woman in his entire lifespan that had said that to him and meant it, without having any ulterior motives.

"I'm meeting Stefan at the old witch house, to talk about Klaus and his hybrids" Damon told her.

"What-"

"Art, let me deal with this ok?" he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her smooth cheek

"Ok" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips "just be careful, I wouldn't put it pass Stefan to do something psychotic"

"Will do" he kissed her again "I do love you, you know that right?"

Artemis smiled and felt the small jolt in her heart when he said that "I do and I love you" he kissed the crown of her head and blurred out of the room.

She slumped against her dresser and lightly rubbed the patch of skin he had kissed it tingled slightly.

She shook her head and grabbed a lacy forest coloured bra and matching panties. Artemis hurried to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She did her morning routine and was brushing her teeth when her eyes dropped down on the mark Damon had left behind.

"Arrogant vampire" she muttered and rinsed her mouth "makeup ought to cover it" she checked to see if the water was warm enough and when it was Artemis stripped out of her nightclothes and had a quick shower. When she was done she dried herself off and slipped on her underwear.

Artemis slammed her bedroom door shut behind her and knew that today she would have to look presentable since the fundraising even was tonight. She looked through her closet and opted to wear a pencil skirt and a top. She blow dried her hair and left it out in an attempt to cover the marks that Damon had left behind.

She applied some cover-up and was glad to see that it was less obvious. Artemis pulled on her heels and put on some jewellery before leaving her room. She walked pass Elena's room and knocked on it. She frowned when there was no sound.

"Elena?" she called opened the door, her eyes darted around the room not spotting the younger teen anywhere. "Elena where the-" she spotted a note on the pillow

'_Gone with Ric to workout, told Bonnie you needed to talk to her. and that you've got Caroline a present,_

_Love Elena'_

Artemis crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan, "Oh Bonnie" with all the madness that's been going on she actually forgot about telling Bonnie that Jeremy would be leaving town. But Artemis stuck with her gut feeling and would deal with the witch when she came.

She exited the room and knocked on Jeremy's "Come in" she heard the teen called. Artemis opened the door and her eyes widened briefly at the scene

"Packing already?"

"Yeah" Jeremy grinned chucking another top into his stuffed duffle bag, she moved forward and picked the top he just threw in and folded it up.

"You excited?" she asked quietly

"Totally, it'll be fun to go to Denver, it'll be good for me" Jeremy said. Artemis forced a smile on her face and nodded

"Yeah, it'll be good for you."

"Art you ok?" Jeremy asked feeling there was something more in her tone.

"Yeah perfectly fine." She plastered a smile on to her face "why don't you finish this tonight and go and get ready for school, I'll make breakfast"

"What kind-"

"Those pecan waffles you like" Artemis grinned seeing the large smile on his face

"Thanks Art" he kissed her on the cheek as he headed towards the bathroom "You're the best"

As soon as she saw that he had shut the bathroom door the smile on her face faltered, she cleared her head knowing that sending Jeremy away was the safest thing to do. She headed downstairs her heels clacking against the polished wooden floor, she left her bag by the front door and walked into the kitchen where she started to make breakfast and a pot of coffee.

She had just set the waffles down when Jeremy strolled into the room "Smells good-"

"Thanks"

"I'm going to miss this ya know, you cooking breakfast for me" Jeremy muttered diving into the pancakes.

"You'll get on fine" she ate her own waffles; it tasted like cardboard though she was having a difficult time swallowing it down. She downed the rest of the coffee "I'll catch you later, we've still got packing to do" Artemis ruffled his head and laughed hearing him groan. She grabbed her bag and slammed the front door shut, she climbed into the rusty yellow bug and groaned realising that she had completely forgot about that.

On an off chance Artemis started the car and was surprised when it started "Oh that's it my car is a miracle…stupid people trash talking my car…" she trailed off when she saw the sticky note on her windshield.

"_Filled your tank up with gas, _

_Ric" _

"And there goes Ric ruining my miracle car healing itself" Artemis shook her head and turned on the radio; she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove towards the store.

* * *

"Walking on sunshine whoa, I'm walking on sunshine-"

"-and don't it feel good-"Artemis shrieked and spun around seeing Betty standing in the doorway to her office

"Fucking hell Betty do you want me to die of cardiac arrest" Artemis clutched her heaving chest. She had been working in the back office doing some paper work

"Of course not dear, now do you want to finish the song?" Betty asked and didn't bother waiting for a reply, she went ahead and turned the volume up, and Artemis laughed as Betty literally belted out the next couple of lyrics.

"Arty?" she heard a voice call from the front of the store. She left the elderly woman singing the rest of the song on her own and shut the office door behind her. "Was that Betty? And-"

"Yeah no words to describe Betty, so Bonnie what's up?" Artemis asked

Bonnie brows furrowed "Erm…Elena told me you wanted me to give Caroline's gift to her-"

"Oh right. Hold on" she left for a second and came straight back, in her hands was a velvet box. "Here"

"Oh what is it?" Bonnie asked

"It's a necklace, antique, belonged to the Forbes family I thought she might like it" Artemis said quietly and licked her lips. "Bonnie there's something I got to tell you" she said. Causing the witch to look up at her she saw the serious look on the elder teen's face.

"Art you're scaring me" it was true Artemis's face was usually lit with a smile but right now she looked exhausted and worried "What happened?"

"Jeremy's going to be leaving town" she said getting straight to the point "he's going to be stay with some family friends in Denver until this whole Klaus thing blows over"

"That's crazy, he wouldn't just leave you and Elena to deal with Klaus on your own" Bonnie frowned, Artemis glanced away and licked her lips

"You're right, he wouldn't so I asked Damon to compel him" she admitted

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked that Artemis was willing to do this.

"I know but I want him to be safe, and he's not whilst he's here. I'm sorry honey but he's leaving. I'm telling you this because I know things between you two haven't sorted things out" Artemis leant against the counter "I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye-"

"You can't do this Artemis" the witch hissed "you're taking away his free will-"

"I'm doing this to protect him" Artemis snapped back

"Art you can't control him-"

"I am not controlling him. I'm protecting him and if it means leaving us all behind then so be it. At least he would be alive-"

"I'm going to tell him. This is wrong-"she went to walk away but the elder teen grabbed her arm "Art-"

"Bonnie don't tell him" Artemis hissed "don't."

"Art-"

"No he has the chance to be happy don't you want that for him Bonnie?" she said softly, her eyes were swimming in emotions

Bonnie stared at her for a moment "I'm going to be late for school-"

"No wait Bonnie-" but the witch ran off. Artemis slumped against the counter holding her head in her hands. She was praying to god that Bonnie would spill the beans.

"Art-" she jumped and looked over her shoulder seeing a concerned Betty leaning against the door way.

"What's up Betty?" Artemis asked

"Are you alright dear-"

"I'm fin-"

"If you're going to say 'fine' don't even bother finishing that sentence off. I may be old dear but I'm not stupid" she walked around the counter "now what's up?"

"Bet…"

"It's private?"

"Sort of, just some drama between my teenage brother and his ex-girlfriend" Artemis uttered and smiled slightly when Betty pushed the steaming mug of coffee across the glass counter

"Oh that kind of drama, well if his ex-girlfriend, turns out to be a psychotic bitch send her my way" much to Artemis's amusement, Betty pushed up the sleeve of her floral dress showing the teen her frail upper-arm "You see this Art?" Artemis nodded "this is what I call muscle so if that bitch gives you any trouble I'll knock her bloody lights out" she bit down on her bottom lip hard stopping herself from bursting out with laughter

"Thanks Betty"

"No problem dear, I have to get back to the bakery Johnny can't run it on his own for too long though, he practically gives the goods away" Betty grinned and left. After a second Artemis burst out with laughter she laughed so hard she wiped away tears of mirth "Got to love Betty" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Artemis had relocated to the back of the store now; she was lounging on the small couch and was currently on the laptop, she heard her stomach let out a loud growl of hunger.

"Looks like I got here just on time" Damon smirked leaning against the doorway, his eyes roamed her bare legs, Artemis had kicked off her heels and was resting her feet on the table. "Very, very sexy" he walked over to her

"What's up Damon?" her eyes landed on the basket he was carrying

"I've got lunch" he raised the basket, dropping it down on the coffee table. Artemis tucked her foot underneath her bottom and leant forward

"Really?"

"Really" Damon smirked and placed his hand on her knee when she went to get up "Where are you going?"

"To get the plates and-"

"Nope, you relax I got this" Damon opened up the basket and pulled out the food, "It's still warm"

Artemis watched as he piled the plate with pasta

"Oh crap" Damon muttered

"What? It looks good-"

"I bought one plate"

"We can share Damon" Artemis rolled her eyes, he handed her a fork and they dug in "Oh this is good" she moaned her mouth watered at the taste of the sauce

"Keep making…" he trailed off seeing the look on her face "kidding kidding" he assured her and pulled out a bottle of wine

"Really-"

"This is a date Art" he told her pouring them glasses of wine. Artemis raised her fork to mouth and squeaked when Damon gobbled it up

"Hey I was-"she was cut off when he placed a forkful of pasta in her own mouth.

"There so now we're even"

"Hardly" a smile played on her lips, "So Stef-"

"Can we not talk about my brother, this is just about us to" Damon spoke over her,

She nodded and for the rest of the meal they had spent chatting about random things, Artemis placed the empty plate onto the coffee table and leant back

"Oh" she sighed "I'm stuffed" she declared. Damon leant back and an amused smile was on his lips.

"Art you got some sauce on your face"

Artemis blushed and grabbed a napkin "Where? Here"

"No a bit lower" he murmured she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and paused

"Damon?"

"Let me get it" before she could even blink he pounce. Artemis grinned and then gasped when she felt his tongue on the corner of her mouth, her back arched when she felt his fingers sliding up her skirt.

"Damon" she moaned. Damon pulled back and licked his own lips

"You have no idea what you do to me" he purred into her ear "no idea" he smashed his lips against her own, Artemis moved hers against his and arched against when he hiked up her skirt caressing the newly exposed skin. Artemis stroked his lower stomach causing the vampire to groan. He pulled back knowing she needed to breath, her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips going lower and lower. She moaned loudly when he nipped her collar bone Damon hand brushed against her breast causing her to gasped

"Ok, ok Damon" she muttered breathless "Can we slow down?" she asked

Damon nodded and stopped his ministrations "Art-"

"Sorry" she blurted out "I…I-too fast everything was going too fast…" she covered her eyes with her hands "I'm so embarrassed-"

"Don't be" he pulled her hands away and saw the flush look on her face

"You must find me so-"

"Sexy, loving, gently and way too good for me" he cut her off, caressing her cheek "It's ok Art, I can wait an eternity for you"

Artemis felt her heart warm at that, she leant up and kissed his tenderly on the lips.

"But please honey don't make me wait too long-"she whacked him and pushed him off of her sending him tumbling off of the couch

"And there ya go, ruining the moment" Artemis said leaning over the couch,

"Something I'm epic at" Damon smirked.

Artemis laughed and squeaked when he grabbed her wrist puling her off of the couch she landed on him with a grunt

"Now where were we?" Damon murmured.

* * *

"I thought Stefan saved your life?" Alaric asked, he, Artemis and Damon were heading towards the Founders Hall where the restoration fundraiser was taking place.

"He did" Damon replied his arm around Artemis's waist

"And now he's willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?" Alaric asked in disbelief, the vampire had told the pair what had went down.

"Stefan's screwed up" Artemis muttered "So is his humanity on and off?"

"I think there's another option to play" Damon commented "there's a dimmer switch which is a huge problem"

Artemis and Alaric both frowned "How so?" the hunter asked

"Because I can't predict how far he's going to go and willing to risk someone getting killed" Damon said

"Suddenly you care about who lives or dies?" Artemis snorted

"Ric give him a break."

"Yeah I got a small list" Damon rolled his eyes and tugged her closer

"Talk about humanity dimmer switch" Alaric scoffed

"Screw you" Damon retorted

Artemis sighed "Real mature gentleman, but once you two are done with your bitch fights we've got a fundraiser to attend"

Alaric looked up and let out a huff "Can't a council meeting, ever just be a council meeting?"

"Oh no then that'll be too simple for Carole Lockwood" Artemis muttered

"Right, so shall we milady?" Damon offered his arm to her, causing her to smile she nodded and threaded her arms through his

"Lets"

"You guys are so meant to be together" Artemis muttered following after the pair.

Artemis sighed and picked helped herself to a glass of champagne she had snuck away from Damon when he started to have a conversation with the mayor she had found it dreadfully boring.

"Miss Arty"

Artemis frowned and looked around, she jumped when she felt a small hand on her ankle, and she looked down and saw a small red head figure

"Lily what-"

"Ssh" the little girl gestured for her to get down, Artemis looked around and sighed she got on to her knees

"What-"

"Miss Arty you've got to come under here" Katie whispered, the teen crawled underneath the table and looked at the pair of girls

"So you two are going to tell me what's going on?" Artemis whispered

"This part is boring" Lilly pouted "and mom wants to stay for another hour-"

"Ah ok, so another reason you're hiding isn't because of that giant chocolate cake behind your back?"

"I told ya we should have hid it" Katie hit the red head,

"No way Miss Arty is cool she won't tell anyone will ya?" big green eyes stared at Artemis, no way she could say no to that face.

"Alright" she smiled "I won't say a word if you let me have some, deal?"

Both Lily and Katie grinned "Deal" they held up their pinkies causing Artemis to smile "that's why we got this?" Lily held out another fork

"You're good Lily" Artemis grinned and all three of them dove into the chocolate cake.

"So Miss Arty, is that man…ya know the man with the pretty eyes is he your boyfriend?"

"You mean Damon?" she swallowed down a piece of cake Katie nodded "Yeah he's my boyfriend."

"Nice" Lily grinned "Ya should tell him he needs to one day not wear black" Artemis laughed at that

"Will do kid. So how's your love life going?"

"Ergh Miss Arty I'm seven" Lily rolled her eyes eating the cake

"Yeah and there must be someone that you like"

"Pfft no. she hates boys" Katie explained

"You hate boys or just one-"

"There's one boy called Peter, he keeps pushing me off the swing and pulling my hair-"Artemis smothered down her giggles

"Ya know when a boy does that to a girl he likes her" Artemis said quietly

"Seriously?" Katie asked the older girl nodded "boys are weird-"

"Try vampires" Artemis muttered,

"What?"

"Nothing dear"

"So-"

"Ssh your mom's shoes" Katie whispered pointing to a pair of red heels, Artemis groaned

"I should go-"

"Who's going take the cake? I can't the my mom would ground-"

"Well I can't take it" Lily hissed "What do we do?"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow at the pair sometimes those two reminded her of herself and Elena when they were younger

"You two are going to wipe your mouths and I'll take care of the cake" Artemis ushered them out

"Thanks Miss Arty" Katie grinned and gave her a sticky kiss on the cheek, Lily kissed her other cheek, Artemis smiled fondly at the pair and watched as they scurried off, she turned back to the cake and knew she couldn't leave it there. Artemis sighed and finished off the rest. When she was done she crawled out from beneath the table and looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching her.

She grinned thinking that she got away with it but that thought flew straight out of the window. She bumped hard into something and realised that it was a pair of legs. She slowly looked up and smiled sheepishly at the amused looking Damon.

"Arty?"

"Want to help me up Damon?" Artemis held out her hand, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her onto her feet.

"Do I want to know why you got chocolate icing on your face?" he asked wiping it off, much to her surprised he licked his finger clean "Hmm…tasty"

"Can you not make everything sexual?" Artemis murmured as he led her through the crowd

"But then it's not fun. I love it when you get all flustered very cute by the way" Damon smirked and kissed her; she laughed and lightly shoved him.

"This is boring though" they had come to a stop beside Alaric who was gazing at the small model of Wickery Bridge; she couldn't help but shudder at the sight of it.

"Hmm you're right, how about we go back to your place and do something?" Artemis rolled her eyes when he wagged his eyebrows up and down

"Really?" Alaric asked "I'm standing right here-"

"And you look very pretty" Artemis grinned making Damon let out a chuckle

"Hmm well let me right a check and we can all get out of here. keep an eye on her Ric, she might sneak under the table and eat a cake"

"Damon" Artemis slapped his arm "You're such an ass" she called after him

"Love you too dear" he grinned and walked off

"So you and cake-"

"Not what its sounds like Ric" Artemis shook her head "Ok maybe it is but I got a good reason-"

"Sure you do" Alaric smirked seeing her shooting him a glare. Before she could retort someone else had made an appearance

"Alaric Saltzman miracle patient" a pretty brunette smiled at him, Artemis's grey orbs darted between the pair

"Doctor Fell-"Artemis cleared her throat "Oh right, Art this is Meredith Fell, and this is Artemis Gilbert-"

"Please call me Arty" she smiled at the o other woman holding out her hand, the doctor smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you and you I thought you'd drop dead hallway in your sleep-"

"Oh no Ric is like the terminator, ya can keep knocking him down but he's like Arnold Swagnegger, I could totally imagine him doing the 'I'll be back' but he's not-"

"Art you're rambling" Alaric muttered and smiled seeing the blush on her face.

"Sorry I tend to do that when I meet new people, I think it's a disease ya know but your…crap I think I'll just keep quiet" Artemis looked over to the model bridge and could hear Alaric and Meredith laughing.

"What Art was trying to say is that I've got nine lives"

"Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem" Artemis snapped her head over to the doctor

"I'm sorry are you on the founders council?" Alaric asked

"I'm a Fell, I come from a long line of founders" Artemis relaxed somewhat finding out why the doctor knew. "I hate that bridge-"

"You're not the only one" Artemis muttered her eyes landing back on it

"My prom date dumped me on that bridge-"

"My parents died on that bridge"

Alaric eyes shot over to Artemis who wasn't even looking at the pair. "Art-"

"No sorry Ric" Artemis murmured and ran a slim finger over the bridge, she sighed "I made things awkward haven't I? I should go find Damon"

"No it's fine" Meredith assured her "Damon is he…where is he? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money"

"Ah you should" Alaric nodded "He's loaded."

"Way loaded" Artemis agreed

"Well he's in good company, some British guy pledge to match every dollar that we raise"

Artemis frowned at that there was only one British guy in town

"British guy?" Alaric asked

"Klaus" Artemis murmured "I'm going to find Damon" without another word she left.

"Is she ok?" Meredith asked watching the teen leave

"Yeah fine"

* * *

Artemis looked through the crowd and spotted her boyfriend making out a pay check, she hurried over to him

"Damon Klaus is here-"

"I know" Damon straightened up and handed the check over, he grabbed her hand "relax, I won't let anything happen to you"

Artemis smiled at him "I know but…have you seen him?"

"Yeah, over there" he pointed towards the hybrid who looked like he was having a cosy chat with Carole Lockwood,

"What the hell?"

"Exactly what I'm thinking" Damon said "come on"

"No Damon-"but he ignored her and dragged her over to where Klaus and the Mayor stood she didn't miss the fact that there was a hybrid lingering around. "Don't goad him" she hissed at her boyfriend.

"Look at what the cat dragged him" Damon plastered a smirk on to his face. "Nice vest."

Artemis rolled her eyes and leant closer her boyfriend when Klaus glanced over to her.

"Thank you very much. Good to see you to Damon and a pleasure to see you Artemis, must say you look completely ravishing" Artemis swallowed and looked away, she felt Damon's grip around her waist tightened "Er Carole and I were just discussing whether you be tonight's other big benefactor"

"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge" Carole said "you know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovations" she sipped her drink

"Carole" Damon uttered "don't take this the wrong way but you do realise that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life"

"How is she not meant to take the wrong way?" Artemis hissed at Damon

"Come now, some might say I saved it, what with all that nasty business with the full moon-"

"You're completely leaving out the part where he's now one of your mindless followers" she sniped

"He feels a bond to me, and who can blame him?" Klaus turned to Carole "I didn't have to go through the change more than twice but still I'm very sympathetic"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Artemis muttered

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler" Carole looked at her and Damon "and our town-"

"From who?"

"The town needs protection from him and his hybrids" Artemis said in disbelief

"Well I would have no use for my hybrids" he took a step towards her but Damon pulled her back and stood in front of her "if your brother would kindly returned my family"

"Not going to happen" Damon snarled

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor" Klaus smirked "you and the council stay out of my hair and I'll stay out of yours. The town gets protected and my hybrids get left alone. And everybody would be happy" Artemis gripped onto the back of Damon's leather jacket when Klaus took another step towards them "All you have to do is make Stefan stop decapitating my friends"

Damon's jaw clenched "Please Damon, get you brother under control or the town will be forced to take action"

"You've got to be kidding me" Damon spat glaring at her.

"Come on mate give peace a chance" Klaus smirked; Artemis scowled and snatched the glass of wine out of the Mayor's hands

"Well forgive me for not thinking the same way" with that Artemis threw the wine into Klaus's face.

"You-"

"And that's our cue-"Damon grabbed her hand and dragged her away. They got into an alcove near the staircase so that they were hidden away "have you completely lost it? Tossing drinks into the psychotic hybrid's face?"

"What? He deserved and-"

"Don't you get it Art, he can hurt you" Damon growled gripping her by her upper arms

"Fine" she snapped "I just hate him so much"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her "I know you do" he kissed her temple "got to admit though it was pretty badass"

Artemis chuckled out at that, and kissed him softly on the lips, he grasped her cheek and kissed her back even harder.

"I'm going to talk to the sheriff try and stay out of trouble. And stay away from Klaus-"

"As if I would go anywhere near him" Artemis snorted.

Artemis bumped into another person; damn she thought this place was busy. She decided to head to the back into the gardens wanting some fresh air; she hadn't spotted Damon yet and was thankful when Klaus hadn't approached her.

She frowned and felt someone was watching her she looked over her shoulder and saw no one there; guests were filtering in and out of the Founders Hall. Artemis sighed went to walk back into the party but stopped when someone appeared in front of her

"Stefan what-" she didn't get to finish the rest of the sentence since she felt an explosion of pain on the side of her head and then darkness took over.

* * *

Artemis groaned feeling her head throbbing, it took her a minute to realise that she was in a car.

"Ah sorry about the hit to the head Art, I just knew you weren't going to come quietly" Stefan said, she sat up.

"What are you doing Stefan?" she frowned and felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw that Damon was calling her, she went to answer it but he snatched it out of his hand.

"Stef-"

"Hello Damon" Stefan said glancing over to her "Artemis is a little busy right now"

"Stefan give me my cell back" Artemis reached over but he held the cell away and switched ears

"I'm making my next move" he said causing her to frown at him, she lightly touched the side of her head and winced slightly. "Let me ask you something what's Klaus going to do if he can't make any more hybrids?"

"What?" Artemis asked startled and saw him hang up and throw her phone out of the car window. "What are you doing?" she shouted "Stefan let me out of the car" she grabbed the car door handle and tried to open it. But the door didn't budge. "LET ME OUT NOW" she shouted.

"You know Arty, I was meant to grab Elena but I couldn't find her and I saw you. You can keep trying to get out but the door's locked."

Artemis slumped in her seat she'd never thought that she would be scared of Stefan but then she never thought that he would threaten to kill her.

They were speeding down the road "So what's the plan Stefan? The big move? You're such a dick-"

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer." Stefan told her

"What the hell? You're really operating on crazy aren't you?" Artemis asked, her tough demeanour didn't work on him, he could hear her heart beating giving away the fact that she was beyond terrified.

"Then what are you going to do huh?" Artemis asked "are you going to lock me up?"

"Knowing you, you would escape. Maybe I will just turn you into a vampire?" Stefan looked at her, she had visibly paled.

"No" she shook her head "Stefan let me out" she shouted getting even more panicked. But he pressed his foot down harder on accelerator.

"STOP THE CAR STEFAN" she shouted but he ignored her and pulled out his phone he dialled a number and placed it on the dashboard. Artemis breathed out and watched she swallowed the lump down in her throat

"Stefan" she head Klaus's voice on the other end "how nice to hear your voice"

"Tell your hybrids to get out of Mystic Falls Klaus" Stefan said loudly, Artemis nails dug into her thighs

"Well that's not going to happen till I get my coffins back" Klaus replied

"Ok well I'm going to drive one of your blood sources off the bridge, you need both Artemis and Elena to make your hybrids" Artemis looked over at him; she didn't recognise him at all

"I don't believe you Stefan" Klaus said "you won't kill her"

Artemis backed away when Stefan bit into his wrist "No-"he pressed it against her lips and slammed his hand on the back of her head forcing it down her throat. She struggled against him and attempted clawed out his hands he pulled away. Artemis gagged and choked down some air, blood smeared all over her lips and chin.

"What are you doing?" she gasped

"What's going on?" Klaus asked on the other end

"I've just fed her my blood" Stefan answered "no more hybrids if she's a vampire"

"You won't do it" Klaus growled

"Won't I? Try me, because your coffins are next to go" he slammed his foot down on the accelerator heading straight towards the bridge. Artemis's fear caught up to her

"Say goodbye to your family Klaus" he went full throttle causing Artemis to slam back into her seat

"Stefan slow down" she cried out "Stefan, STEFAN STOP IT" she screamed

"Fine I'll send them away you win" Klaus caved hearing her screaming for the vampire to stop, they were now approaching the car

"STEFAN STOP" she screamed as the car sped towards the bridge,

"Stop the car Stefan" Klaus shouted. Stefan slammed his foot down on the breaks Artemis screamed as the car lurched to a stop.

She gasped tears streamed down her face she climbed out of the car and ran back to the main road heading towards Mystic Falls

"Get in the car Art-"

"Go to hell" she shouted spinning around glaring at him; she hastily wiped away her tears "How could you. My parents died on this bridge I almost lost Elena" he took a step forward but she shoved him away "Stay away from me" her voice shook

"Look he had to believe that I would do it. Your fear sold it"

"What if he didn't-"

"He did-"

"What-"

"HE DID" Stefan shouted "he backed downed I know his weakness and I can destroy him-"

"Is that the only thing you care about?" Artemis shouted "destroying him? Did you forget that you had Elena someone who loves you-"

"I lost Elena the minute I left with him" Stefan said quietly

"You had friends Stefan. I was your friend, you promised me you'll make her happy that you would be here for us"

"People change"

"Evidently."

"Get in the car-"

"I said no. you're not my friend" Artemis breath was coming out in pants "YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME. NOTHING"

"I don't care about what you think of me" Stefan walked off. Leaving her in the middle of the bridge, she looked around and turned on her heel and ran back onto the main road. Artemis had been walking a couple of minutes and furiously wiped away her tears, she heard the sound of tires slowing down behind her

"Art-"

"Damon" she ran into his arms "he…he tried-"

"I know" Damon murmured rubbing her back, he pulled back and looked at her in the face "You're going to be ok" he told her.

Tears marred her face and blood covered her lips, she nodded and pressed her face into his chest.

"You're going to be ok" he repeated he wasn't just reassuring her but himself as well. When he saw Stefan again he would let it be known that he was furious about what Stefan had done.

* * *

"Is it my turn now?" Artemis asked

"She's right you're going to have to let me go Elena" Jeremy laughed as Elena let go.

"You think Art's going to let go anytime soon?" Elena chuckled.

Artemis rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly squeezing him hard.

"Jesus need to breath Art" Jeremy gasped but he hugged her just as tight

She pulled back smiling at him "You're crying-"

"No, alright I am" she muttered wiping away her tears "Make sure you eat and call me when you get there. And don't talk to strangers oh and-"

Jeremy laughed "Art I get it" he assured her "I have to go Alaric's waiting for me"

Artemis took a step back as Elena stood beside her, he was about to leave but Bonnie came running into the house.

"Good you haven't left"

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Artemis tensed up looking at the witch she hoped that she didn't tell him anything. She relaxed when Bonnie said

"I came to say goodbye" she hugged him. With one last glance he left.

"Art-"

"I need some air" Artemis walked out of the house she stood on the pavement and waved goodbye to Jeremy.

* * *

Artemis sighed she was standing on the edge of Wickery Bridge, she was looked over the lake, she traced the large crack in the edge, she could make out the disjointed part of the bridge

"That's where we crashed" Elena said coming to stand beside her

"I know" Artemis said quietly "I was scared Elena" she said after a moment of silence

"What? Of Stefan, I know I can't believe he did that" Elena was disgusted when Damon had told her what his brother had done.

"No not that. Well part of it yeah but the thought of dying here where mom and dad died" Artemis turned to face her "You know I hadn't even stepped on this bridge ever since the crash?"

"I know" Elena said and hugged Artemis to her side "Why-"

"Because this is where it all ended, the normality ended here with mom and dad. In a twisted way Stefan did me a favour"

Elena's eyebrows shot to her hairline, "You sure you don't have a concussion" Artemis's lips twitched into a smile

"I'm sure. He made me face my fear straight on. And now I can stand here and let it all go but his method stuck"

Elena snorted at that "True." She saw the disheartened look on her older sister's face "Missing Jeremy already?"

"That obvious?" Artemis countered.

Elena chuckled "It's written all over you face, what do you say to breakfast at the Grill?"

"I'd like that" Artemis smiled and moved away from the edge

"Great I'll race ya" with that Elena took in the direction of the car, Artemis was close on her heels.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. Outfit link on profile, and apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**So in this chap, there are Darty moments throughout. From the beginning we see some Art and Jeremy time. Art opens the store and Betty scares the crap out of her. Bonnie visits and Art tells her about Jeremy leaving. Betty tells Art if she wants her to deal with the witch then she will. Damon brings her lunch. Her, Alaric and Damon go to the fundraiser where Art meets Dr Fell. she throws a glass of wine at Klaus. Stefan takes her and uses her to get Klaus to send his hybrids away. She tells Stefan that they are no longer friends Damon comforts her. Arty and Elena say goodbye to Jeremy. and Arty goes back to the bridge where she talks to Elena. **

**Please REVIEW **


	56. Chapter 56

Artemis groaned "Go away" she whined and rolled over

"Art you've got to wake up" Elena shook her but the elder teen merely muttered something and pulled the covers over her head "You have to get up"

"Why?" she huffed wanting to go back to sleep, the store was close today since it was Sunday. She had wanted a much deserved lie in.

"Because Bonnie wants us to meet her at the old witches' house" Elena said dropped down at the foot of Artemis's bed.

"Elena-"

"Art come on you have to get up" Elena pinched her leg causing the elder teen to whelp.

"Fine" she huffed reluctantly pulled down the covers and sat up causing the sheets to pool around her waist. "Elena you're not even bloody dressed yet" She snapped kicking the younger girl off of the bed.

"Oww" Elena whined as Artemis dropped back down on to her pillows

"Be lucky that's all you're getting" she muttered and yawned

"Ok, I know you're not a morning person-"

"I am a morning person I just don't like someone waking me when it's my day off" Artemis groaned and pressed her face into the cool pillow "and this is the first time I had one for ages"

"Ok, I promised on your next day off I'll let you sleep the day away but we've got to meet Bonnie in an hour she said it's something about Klaus. and that she needs our help" she inwardly grinned knowing that her sister couldn't refuse to help one of her friends. And it was proven when Artemis sat up and swung her legs out of the bed.

"Fine I'm up, I'm up" she grumbled running her fingers through her messy hair "go get ready then" she yawned as Elena got off of the bed

"See yah downstairs" Elena skipped off,

"Way to chipper" Artemis muttered shaking her head and rummaged through her dresser and pulled her panties and bra, she grabbed them and padded barefoot to the bathroom. Where she carried out her usual morning routine, Artemis turned on the shower and when it was warm enough she stripped out of her night clothes and showered.

Artemis hurried back to her room and had just pulled on a lacy black top when her cell rang

"Hello?"

"Art my sexy little antiques dealer" she smiled hearing the familiar voice

"Damon" she pulled on her skinny jeans "what can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can come around naked" he suggested, she snorted

"Yeah that'll never happen-"

"Now Art you can't predict the future-"

"Right I can look into the past, yes dear I do know that but there's a snowball chance in hell of that happening" Artemis uttered "So Damon what-"

"Can't I just call my girl and ask how she is?" he said she could hear the sound of him downing his drink

"Are you drinking-"

"Coffee-"

"Pfft yeah right" Artemis snorted and sat down at her vanity table "So how are you? Spoke to Stef-"

"He got a punch to the face and a broken nose" Damon spoke over her as soon as he had seen his brother he literally threw him across the room.

"You didn't-"

"Yes I did" he cut her off "it was a dick move but it worked"

"How so?" she asked plugging in the blow dryer

"Well Klaus's hybrids are gone-"

"That's something then" Artemis muttered "Damon I've got to go.-"

"Blowing me off Art? You've got another man there-"she could picture the smirk on his face.

"I've got several-"she teased and smothered down her laughter hearing his sharp inhale of breath

"What-"

"Kidding dear, goodbye-"

"No Art—"she hanged up before he could even finish his sentence. Well one thing was for certain, Damon certainly brightened up her morning. She flicked the switch on the blow-dryer and hurriedly dried her wet hair, till it was dry and back in its usual bouncy curls, she tied it up into a messy bun, a few curls came loose to frame her face. Artemis slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket and bag and made her way downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee and some toast, she wasn't in the mood to cook. Artemis sang to the radio under her breath, Elena waltzed into the kitchen and saw that her elder sister looked a bit out of it. It was no secret that Artemis missed Jeremy,

"Art-"

"Hey Lena eat your toast and we can get on the road" Artemis uttered sipping her coffee

"Heard from Jeremy yet?"

"No, he's just getting settled in. I think in a day or two he'll call" she replied and yawned "So how are you holding up with-"

"The fact that my boyfriend or whatever had threaten to turn my sister into a vampire against her will?" Elena said sarcastically "I'm just peachy" Artemis lips twitched in amusement.

"That's the sprit kid-"

"I'm being sarcastic Art-"

"I was as well" Artemis rolled her eyes the mood had gone considerably lighter.

* * *

Artemis's eyes darted over to the four locked coffins "This is why Damon was acting shifty" she muttered under her breath. He knew where the coffins were for some but most likely didn't want to divulge the information to her or Elena.

"So what's been going on Bonnie?" Artemis asked turning to look at her

"I've been having these weird dreams for days now, it's like the witches are sending me a message" Bonnie told them.

"So what the coffins have been here the whole time?" Artemis frowned slightly

"And you kept it from us?" Elena folded her arms across her chest.

"Stefan thought that if you'd know where the coffins were Klaus could threaten people to get the information from you. After all Arty did give him Rebekah-"

"With good reason" Artemis muttered.

"It was a good reason, you saved Jeremy" Elena assured her. "So these are the rest of his family?"

"Yep" Bonnie replied "Elijah and two others this one" the witch walked forward to a fourth coffin that was set slightly apart from the other three "we can't open" she turned to face the two Gilbert girls. "We don't know who's in it or what's in it"

"So what do you know Bon?" Artemis asked

"Well that my dreams may be telling me whatever is in the coffin can kill Klaus" Bonnie explained.

Artemis nodded now realising why Klaus may be so desperate to get the coffins back, she looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan there

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, from the corner of his eye Stefan noted that Artemis had barely sent him a glance. It unnerved him how distant she could be, but then again he had ruined their friendship.

"I needed them to know about the coffin" Bonnie said staring straight at the vampire.

"And I needed you to keep them out of it Bonnie" Stefan's eyes hardened

"Oh fuck off Salvatore" Artemis spat glaring at him "you don't get too control Bonnie. So are you going to go and drop me off at Wickery bridge-"

"Or kidnap us so we won't tell anyone?" Elena snapped also glaring at him.

"Don't tempt me" Stefan sneered. Artemis had the overwhelming urge to punch the vampire in the face.

"I think I know who can open the coffin. But I need both Arty's and Elena's help to find her" Bonnie said she could feel the tension coming off the three in waves.

"Find who?" Stefan asked the question that both Artemis and Elena had been thinking. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie walked over to them digging something out of her pocket "I couldn't place her face at first" she handed Artemis a picture, Elena leant over her shoulder so she could see the picture as well.

"Oh my god Bonnie" Elena breathed, Stefan took the picture out of Artemis's hand

"Who is this?"

"My mom" Bonnie said

"You want us to find Abby?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow, she knew it wasn't going to be easy to find her.

Artemis exited the house "I'll go to the sheriff and pick up the files, you two head back to the house" she unlocked her car door

"Alright, be careful Art" Elena called as she climbed into Bonnie's car. Artemis nodded and watched as they drove off

"Art" Stefan called "wait up-"her response was to climb into the car and slammed the door shut "Will you hear me out?" he snapped. She sent him an icy look and slammed her foot down on the accelerator and gave him the one finger salute.

Without another word she sped down the road.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the station and climbed up the stairs, she entered the place and saw the clerk at the front she was in such a rush to get there that she had bumped into someone

"Sorry-"

"You should really watch where you're going love, could knock someone over" Artemis sighed and turned around seeing Klaus smirking at her.

"If it's you then I really don't care" she scowled and went to push pass him but he grabbed her wrist and tugged her hard causing her to smash into his chest.

"I'm not playing anymore games, you're lucky that I still need you. Now tell me where are my coffins?" he growled, when she remained quiet he squeezed her hand even tighter causing her to whimper "Tell me. Or I will make everything more painful for you" he hissed in her ear.

Artemis's eyes watered feeling his bone crushing grip "I don't know" she managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"You're lying-"

"She's not so I suggest you back off" Damon snarled, he grip on her slacken that was enough for the vampire to shove Artemis behind him "let me point out the rules to you Klaus. Touch her again say goodbye to one of your coffins, speak to her like that again say goodbye to one of your coffins, come anywhere near her say goodbye to another one of your coffins"

Artemis swallowed and held her throbbing wrist to her chest she anxiously licked her lips

"You think you can threaten me?" Klaus smirked amused. Damon's whole body was rigid his whole being was brimming with fury.

"I'm thinking we've got leverage, so I suggest you back off" he growled

"Hmm, I'm not too sure about that. See yah around Artemis, after all I'll need you" Klaus walked off.

Artemis gulped some air down into her lungs "Damo-" before she could even get any words out he grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty office

"Are you ok?" he asked giving her a once over,

"Fine, just wanted to know where the coffins are" Artemis muttered and winced slightly, he narrowed his eyes and picking up her wrist and saw the bruise forming there she saw the veins around his eyes becoming more pronounce "Damon-"

"Let me heal you" without further ado he bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips, Artemis swallowed this was a vast different experience to her encounter with Stefan. When she had enough she lightly pushed him back

"So do you-"

"Yes Damon I know" his hands down to her hips and placed her on the desk "Bonnie told both me and Elena where they are-"

"Well she sucks at keeping secrets" he scowled "now you're in even more danger-"she cupped his face and leant forward

"Damon he can't hurt me, and I won't say anything. We're fine" she told him seriously, he sighed and nodded

"Ok-"

"I can take care of myself ya know" she kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back

"You shouldn't have to take care of yourself" he saw the confuse look pass over her face so further added "you shouldn't have to take care of yourself, not while I can do it for you"

Artemis smiled at him "Look at you being a big softie-"

"I can turn into a beast ya know?" he purred into her ear, his demeanour changing instantly, she gasped when he nipped her earlobe

"How so?" she breathed as he shifted so that he was standing in between her legs.

"Like this" he lightly pushed her back so she was face up on the desk, Damon hovered over her and kissed her hard on the lips, their tongues clashed against each other. Artemis clutched onto his shoulders pulling him even closer, he pulled away allowing him to breath, she made a sound of protest but that quickly turned into a gasp when kissed her neck her jaw. Damon pressed himself even harder against her, she was the complete opposite of him, he was rough and hard whilst she was soft and gentle, and he had to force himself to be more gentle with her.

"Damon" she moaned feeling his fingers grazing the button of her jeans, "Damon-"

"What?" his voice was low and husky as pepper every inch of skin he could reach with wet kisses.

"You're vibrating-"her voice wavered. Damon paused and looked up at her

"Honey that's your cell" he smirked and pulled out her cell from her pocket "hello? You reached Art. She's too busy at the moment since she's having glorious sex with Damon-"

"Damon give me that" Artemis snatched the phone off of him and sent him a dirty look, but he gave her a cocky grin and kissed her cheek, she sat up on the desk

"Hello-"

"Art where are you?" Elena asked

"Oh right" Artemis batted Damon's hands away as they attempted to lift her top, "would you stop-"

"Stop what?" Elena sounded confused

"Not you. Damon" she warned and bit down hard on her bottom lip forcing herself not to moan when his hand grazed up her ribcage dangerously close to her breast.

"Art-"

"Be there in fifteen minutes" she hanged up and literally launched herself into Damon's arms and kissed him hungrily.

"Here ya go" Artemis breezed through the front door with a cardboard box that was full of folders that the sheriff dug up, she placed it on the dining where Elena and Bonnie was sitting.

"All of this?" Bonnie asked wide eye as Artemis lifted the lids.

"Yep, you guys I'll start making some coffee we're going to need it"

* * *

Soon enough the table was littered with folders and each teen were going through them, Artemis sighed and sipped her coffee.

"This one?" Artemis slid a piece of paper over

"Too bold" Bonnie shook her head, the brunette carried on going through some of the folders.

"Honolulu?" Elena offered Artemis laughed at that.

"I wish" Bonnie huffed

"Me too. That would be some trip, I could use a vacation" Artemis uttered downing the rest of her coffee.

"How many of these are there?" the witch asked

"A lot, Art you couldn't be more specific-"

"The sheriff gave me everything she had" Artemis shrugged her shoulders.

"I know things haven't been right between us" Bonnie looked at both brunettes "so I wanted to thank you I know you got a lot to deal with-"

"Honey it's fine" Artemis smiled at her "we're friends we're going to fight."

"But this is important to" Elena uttered resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"It's surreal" Bonnie stated "having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid"

"You know you don't have to do this right Bonnie?" Artemis asked

"She's right, let Stefan obsess with the coffin, you don't have to" Elena added "it doesn't have to fall on you-"

"It does the coffin's been spelled shut. That makes it a witch problem so it does fall on me." She paused "I was bound to see my mother sooner or later-"just then the front door slammed shut. Artemis leant over and saw Damon walking into the house.

"And you just walk-"

"Don't start Art, you come into my house any old time" Damon smirked and kissed her on the cheek "anyway I've got something that you've been looking for" he held up a manila coloured folder "Abby Bennett Wilson move to North Carolina born in Mystic Falls Hospital graduated Mystic Falls High…blah-blah-blah…" he trailed off

"Huh? How comes I didn't get that and how the hell did you find it?" Artemis asked looking at him as he handed over the folder.

"I overheard your conversation with the sheriff-"Artemis snorted

"Yeah right you eavesdropped" she accused

"Not going to deny it I did" Damon shrugged his shoulders "plus I wanted to know why you were sniffing around the station-"

"I do not sniff" Artemis huffed taking the folder off of him and handed it to Bonnie "so?" she asked as he came to stand behind her

"This is her" Bonnie said looking down at the picture

"Yep. Road trip-"

"Damon can I talk to you" Artemis didn't wait for a reply and dragged him out into the hallway

"Art if you wanted to get me alone you don't have to make excuses-"

"Shush you" she placed her finger on his lips "you're not coming Damon." She told him

"What? why I'm the one who found her" Damon frowned

"Listen, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years, we don't need your snarky commentary narrating the whole experience" Artemis explained she took a step back when he took one towards her, "Damon" his eyes roamed over her face she saw a flash of emotion in his eyes

"How about we let the kiddies go on this trip, and me and you can have the whole house to ourselves?" he smirked

"Ah no that's not going to happen" Elena called from the kitchen "Art is driving us, since she's the only one here who knows how to use a road map-"

"Serious-"

"Damon I'm going" Artemis said seriously he could see that she wasn't going to change her mind so grudgingly nodded

"Fine" he muttered and cupped her face and tilted her face upwards "be safe, and if you get into any trouble call me"

She smiled and nodded "Of course" she kissed him on the lips and felt him pull her even closer so that her body was flushed against his body.

"You sure I can't tempt you-"

"Yes I am" she laughed "I'll call you when we get there"

* * *

Artemis twirled her car keys in her hand; she was currently waiting on the porch for the other two teens.

"Art we're taking Bonnie's car" Elena said grabbing her jacket

"What? Why?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Bonnie said handing the brunette her car keys "I don't think your car would even make it halfway before giving out"

Artemis rolled her eye "whatever. Let's just get a move on" she climbed into the driver's side as both Bonnie and Elena got into the back

"You know I feel like a chauffeur if you guys sit the back" she drawled

"Because-"

"I swear to god Lena, if you say I am one I will literally throw you out of the car. and don't think I won't" Artemis said glancing through the rear view mirror.

She could see both girls laughing. Artemis shook her head and slammed her foot down on the accelerator speeding down the road. It felt good in a weird way to be behind the steering wheel of a car that ran so smoothly.

Soon enough Artemis was driving down a long stretch of road, her eyes darted up to the rear-view mirror and saw Bonnie shifting ever so slightly in her seat.

"How you holding up there Bon?" Artemis asked whilst turning the radio low so she could hear the other teen.

"Yeah it's just I can't believe that I'm going to meet her, sort of…well I don't really remember her" Bonnie said.

"You never really talked about her" Elena said to her best friend whilst crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What's there to say? She left she never called or wrote. Not even when my grams died-"

"She's sounds like a stand up woman" Artemis muttered under her breath, shifting in her seat and readjusting it.

There was a moment of silence "So what's going on with you guys and Stefan?" Bonnie asked she hadn't missed the obvious tension between both Gilbert girls and the vampire

"What?" Artemis asked

"Art-"

"He threatened to turn me into a vampire to bait Klaus" she replied

"Whoa-"

"No kidding" Elena shook her head "I don't know who he is anymore"

Artemis frowned slightly and saw the look on Elena's face. "You're not the only one Elena" she murmured

"So what did Damon do when he found out?"

"What'd you mean?"

Both Bonnie and Elea scoffed "Art I doubt Damon would sit idly by if someone hurt you, especially Stefan"

"He broke his nose" Artemis replied "and some other stuff" they didn't miss the smirk on her face and smothered their laughter

"Well whatever Stefan got he totally deserved it" Bonnie said.

Artemis hummed under her breath, Bonnie's cell started to ring "Who's that?" she asked

"Stefan. I told him I'd call him once I got the address" the witch replied.

"Ignore it" Elena said.

Artemis grey orbs glanced up at the mirror; she saw the look on Bonnie's face and knew that she was having some internal debate

"She's right Bon; you're going to see your mom for the first time in what? Fifteen years. Don't pick up" Artemis said seriously.

"Yeah but he's going to keep at it till I pick up" Bonnie huffed Artemis sighed

"Give me the phone" she demanded

"Art-"

"Now Bonnie" the elder teen ordered.

"You think Stefan's stubborn? Try Art, it's best to give her the phone" Elena muttered, Bonnie sighed and placed her cell in Artemis's outstretch hand

"What?" Artemis snapped into the phone

"Where are you?" Stefan asked

"We're going to Kansas to see the magical wizard of Oz-"

"Artemis" Stefan growled "Where are you?"

"Don't talk to me like that" Artemis scowled "we're all spending the night at the Lake House-"

"You can't be serious-"

"Well I am. No one wants to be around a psycho hybrid or a psycho vampire" she sneered, Elena and Bonnie exchanged knowing looks they don't at all blame Artemis for her anger at the vampire.

"Klaus is getting antsy and he knows I'm hiding something"

"Well sucks to be you" Artemis said "we're doing everything we can. But we got to wait on the sheriff. So stop calling every five minutes"

"Sure Arty, whatever you say" with that she hanged up, "got the vamp off of our back" Artemis said chucking in the cell into the back, she jumped when there was a loud yelp

"Oww"

"What?" Artemis asked glancing over her shoulder and saw Elena clutching her head

"You hit my head" Elena whined, the elder Gilbert teen's eyes met Bonnie's after a second they both burst out with laughter.

When it died down Artemis grinned "I know what would get your mind off of your impending meeting with your mother"

"What's that?" Bonnie asked

"How about we sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall-"

"No Art-"Elena violently shook her head; when they were younger Artemis had insisted that she, Elena and Jeremy would sing all the way through long car journeys.

"I'll start" Artemis declared and cleared her throat and much to the other two teen's amusement she sang loudly

"Oh god she's out of tune-"

"Was she ever in tune?" Elena countered, and managed to dodge out of the way of a packet of tissues that was thrown at her by her big sister.

* * *

"This is it" Artemis said as she finally pulled up to a small two story house.

"It's cute" Elena commented undoing her seatbelt.

"Yeah for the middle of no-where" Bonnie uttered also undoing her seatbelt. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled the keys out of the ignition she decided to keep onto them since she knew she was going to be driving them back.

"You ready?" Artemis asked glancing over her shoulders and saw both teens nodding, with that they exited the car, and Artemis shouldered her bag and climbed up the porch steps with Elena and Bonnie on her heels

"Ya know Lena I think we need to repaint our porch" Artemis commented

"No way" Elena shook her head. As the elder teen pressed the doorbell, when no one answered Artemis went to bang on the knocker but they were interrupted.

"Hey there"

"Shit" Artemis muttered all three girls jumped in the air, "everyone has a thing for sneaking around."

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

Artemis glanced over to Bonnie and Elena and saw that they were unsure. "Erm…yeah have you seen Abby Bennett Wilson?" she asked licking her lips.

"She's not home" he told her his eyes' darting between three girls "is there anything I can do?"

"It's ok we can come back" Bonnie rushed out and was about to walk back to the porch but Artemis gently grabbed her arm pulling her back "I sat in that car for more than an hour my ass is asleep. So we're going to do this, and you need to do this" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry but you look so familiar" the man said looking at Bonnie

"Erm…Abby's my mom" Bonnie explained.

"Oh" the man murmured, Artemis quirked an eyebrow and was about to say something but Elena pinched her hard "oww what the-"

"I know you and you're going to make some smartass comment so shush" Elena hissed making Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jamie" he said holding up his hand "erm you guys want to come inside?" before they could reply he opened the front door "right this way" he announced, Artemis exchanged a look with Bonnie and gestured to the door, the witch sighed and nodded, Artemis followed after Jamie with Bonnie and Elena close on her heels.

Artemis, Bonnie and Elena were currently sitting around a round table

"You sure you guys don't want anything?" Jamie called from the kitchen, they could see him through the doorway. "We've got fresh OJ, coconut water some mango guava or something-"

"Oh mango guava?" Artemis perked up "I haven't had that for ages. I wouldn't say no to that Jamie" she smiled "do you have ice or-"

"Art" Elena hissed

"What? I'm just asking Jamie doesn't mind do ya Jamie?" she asked, the man chuckled

"Nah I don't" Jamie grinned pulling out the mango guava for her "what about you two?"

"Water is fine" Bonnie said. Jamie nodded and went to get their drinks. The witch cleared her throat "so are we related?" she asked him, as he walked in with a tray of drinks

"Oh no" he set down the tray on the table "Abby isn't my mom" Artemis helped herself to the mango guava.

"Oh good" Elena wagged her eyebrows at Bonnie

"Yeah she dated my old man back in the days" Jamie said "he's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in" Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing that thinking the woman could take care of someone else but not her own kid. "She put me through school, didn't freak out when I totalled her car twice" he laughed.

Bonnie smiled "She sounds great"

"Jamie, who's car is outside?" Abbey Bennett Wilson walked into the house, she stopped dead seeing the three teens.

"That's mine" Bonnie said standing up, both Elena and Artemis stay seated "I'm Bonnie" Artemis didn't miss the shock expression on the other woman's face, she must've realised who this is.

"She's your daughter" Artemis said earning a smack from Elena "what? She went silent-"

"Will you shut up? You've been hanging around with Damon too long" the younger Gilbert huffed.

"Hello Bonnie" Abby said looking at the witch.

* * *

"Oh look at that" Artemis said picking up a small vase that was by the mantel piece

"How are you holding up?" Elena asked seeing Bonnie looking at the pictures by the fireplace

"Fine, I'm not here to get my mom back, I just need her help"

"Hmm you think she'd be willing to sell this to me?" Artemis questioned as she traced he graving on the vase,

"Art there's a spider in there" Elena said, Artemis shrieked and dropped it making the vase smash into bits

"Art-"

"Oh crap" Artemis muttered

"Don't worry about that" Abby walked in seeing the flustered brunette "I hope you're hungry, I found that food is a good icebreaker"

"Well I usually use drinks, lots and lots of drinks." Artemis smiled at her "sorry about that vase was it expensive-"

"No it's from a junk store, worthless. Bet you found it fascinating though" Artemis nodded

"She can't help but touch anything that looks old of historic." The elder teen elbowed Elea in the ribs shutting her up

"You got a nice house by the way" Artemis said,

"You two are sweet." Abby smiled at them both "just like your mom. I can see you got her thing for history-"

"You knew our mom?" Elena asked looking at her

"She was my best friend" Abby told them

"So you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes on her.

"I thought Bonnie wasn't bothered" Artemis muttered to Elena who merely shrugged her shoulders. They remained quiet watching the exchange between mother and daughter.

"My best friend was why I left" she stated causing Artemis to frown

"How is our mom the reason you left?" the elder Gilbert teen asked. Abby sat down opposite them

"Fifteen years ago, a vampire came to town looking for you, looking for the seer of the Claudette line and the doppelganger. No one could manage to kill him so I lured him out of town" Abby explained, the group of teens listening intently "and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte"

Artemis's eyes widened in realisation figuring out who she was talking about "Mikael" she stated. "He was the Original vampire-"

Abby nodded "It took every ounce of power, almost killed me I recovered but my magic didn't" Artemis licked her lips she could hear her cell ringing and shot Abby an apologetic look, she saw that it was Damon and knew now wasn't the time to answer it, so she pressed the 'end' button and put it on silent. "My powers never came back-"

"Neither did you" Bonnie said quietly

"It wasn't that simple" Abby said looking at her

"It wasn't?" the witch questioned in disbelief "you cast a spell put Mikael down, and then what? you teach Jamie how to drive-"

"I knew that was going to come back and bite her on the ass" Artemis muttered she didn't blame the teen at all for being cold towards the woman, she did after all abandon her.

"Bonnie-"

"This was a mistake" Bonnie said looking at both Gilbert girls "she has no magic, she can't help us" with that she walked out

"Are you going to go after or am I?" Artemis stared at Abby, "You're her mother you should be there for her"

Abby nodded and ran out "Bonnie" she called grabbing her hand "wait please don't go" both Elena and Artemis got onto their feet, "listen to me, please"

"We'll be outside you two need to talk" Artemis said leading Elena out of the house.

* * *

"You think they're going to be ok?" Elena asked as she and Artemis walked down the dirt covered pathway,

"They should and Bonnie can definitely look after herself" Artemis replied seeing what looked like a tool shed near the back of the yard. She paused feeling something behind her, she looked over her shoulder

"You ok?" Elena asked following her gaze

"Yeah" Artemis uttered and turned back around she jumped when she saw a familiar face

"Stefan" Elena breathed.

"Hello Elena, Artemis nice lake house you go here" he smirked at them

"Wonderful isn't it?" Artemis said sarcastically. And then scowled at him, "So-"

"What you don't think I'll find out?" Stefan asked staring at them both, Artemis rolled her eyes and shoved passed him heading further down the pathway

"We was hoping you wouldn't find out" she called over her shoulder but Stefan blurred in front of her, Artemis stumbled when Elena rammed into her back

"Honestly Stefan we didn't care" Elena folded her arms across her shoulders, whilst Artemis's hands dropped onto her hips.

Stefan growled and took a step towards them "This is exactly why I didn't want you two to find out"

"Yeah because now you can't do whatever you want" Elena scoffed, Stefan turned around and kicked a wooden chair across the floor

"Oh real mature Stefan, kicking furniture away" Artemis sniped glaring at him

"Hey" Jamie shouted coming down the wooden steps "everything ok out here?"

"It's fine Jamie" Artemis said she wouldn't put it pass Stefan to do something to the man. "Go back inside, it's better inside trust me" but Jamie didn't listen his eyes were solely resting on the vampire.

"I don't think so" Jamie said stepping up to the vampire,

"Listen to her, and go back upstairs-"

"I said I don't think so" Jamie said through gritted teeth. Both Artemis and Elena gasped when Stefan grabbed Jamie by the throat

"Get back upstairs before I tear your damn throat out" the vampire was using compulsion and then threw him back. Artemis managed to catch Jamie before he fell without another word he stalked off.

"What the hell?" she glared at Stefan

"I don't think know how bad you've gotten" Elena glared at him.

"It has to be this way Elena-"

"Yeah right, Damon told me about to beat the villain then you've got to be a better villain" Artemis drawled "tell me Stefan who are you really doing this for? You've got no one left and that isn't down to Klaus anymore it's all you"

Before Stefan could retort Jamie came charging from around the corner holding a shot gun.

"You're not supposed to be here" Jamie said, aiming the gun at Stefan

"Jamie what are you doing? We all know he's a pain in the ass-"Artemis started but he cut her off

"What I'm supposed to do" Jamie replied

"He's compelled-"

"Ya think?" Artemis snapped getting more panicked "Jamie-" but he fired shooting Stefan in the chest causing him to fly back,

"Stefan" Elena cried out she went to run forward but Artemis grabbed her hand pulling her back

"Tie her up" Jamie told Elena holding the gun up

"What-"

"Tie her up" he commanded throwing Elena a piece of rope the younger girl looked at Artemis who gave her a small smiled and nodded, she pressed her back against the wooden pillar

"Not tight Elena" she whispered seeing Jamie's attention was on the vampire, Elena did as she was instructed, she had to tie it enough so that Jamie wouldn't get suspicious. Jamie himself tied Elena up on the other side of the small shed

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"Stop moving" he shouted at her

"Elena listen to him" Artemis said seriously, she was fiddling with the ropes and inwardly groaned when she accidently tightened the rope.

"Jamie" Abby shouted

"Bonnie" Elena breathed; she and Artemis saw Abby dragging an unconscious Bonnie towards the car.

"ABBY, YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU TRAITOR" Artemis shouted struggling with the ropes; Stefan groaned clutching onto his chest. She huffed damn it would be ideal for Damon to show up she thought.

* * *

Night had now set in, Artemis had rubbed the ropes against a jagged part of the plié of wood she was tied against, Stefan groaned now fully conscious he could feel shards of woods digging into his heart. Artemis gave a final tug and pulled her arms apart. Before she could run towards Elena Jamie appeared he was still clutching onto the shotgun.

"Abby hasn't called yet-"

"Jamie, please listen-"Elena gasped when he aimed the shotgun at her

"No don't please, don't do anything" he shouted "look I don't know I shot him and I don't know why I'm holding this gun but if either of you move I'll shoot him again-"

"Shoot him he's a prick anyway" Artemis said she had to play this right.

"Arty" Elena snapped

"Who gave you that gun Jamie?" the elder teen asked breathing loudly, from the corner of her eye she could see that Elena was undoubtedly having problems with her own ropes, Jamie must've tied the ropes tightly.

"A man came by here earlier today, he said there were wooden buck shots and said if anyone got in the way then I'm supposed to shoot him" Jamie said tears in his eyes, Artemis felt sympathy for the guy knowing he probably had no idea what was going on.

"What else did he say?" Artemis asked when he remained silent she snapped "Jamie what else?"

"He said that if Abby didn't find the locations of some coffins I'm supposed to shoot myself" Jamie said,

Artemis eyes widened at that "What?" she gaped at the man and also heard Elena's startle gasp "did he say anything else? Did he mention me or Elena?" she asked more concerned about Elena.

"I'm not supposed to hurt you or her" Jamie said, Artemis swallowed and nodded

"But you are hurting me Jamie, these ropes they are way too tight" Artemis said and sure enough Jamie came towards her, when she saw that he was close enough she went to punch him but he grabbed her wrist

"You played me" Jamie said, "I have to do this-"he went to raise the gun towards Stefan but Artemis grabbed the gun, she grunted with the force they both were fighting for the gun.

"Sorry Jamie" she head-butted him hard, she could hear the sound of the cartilage in his nose cracking "He may be a pain in the ass but he doesn't deserve this" she wrenched the gun out of his hands and smashed the butt of it against Jamie's head knocking him out.

"Son of a bitch that hurt" Artemis muttered throwing the gun aside and rubbed her temple, "Art-" Elena snapped making the elder teen rush forward and she quickly untied her.

"You deal with him, I'm going after Bonnie" Elena nodded as Artemis ran out towards the car.

Artemis slammed her foot down on the accelerator and saw Bonnie standing on the side of the road speaking to her mother,

"Bonnie" she called climbing out of the car she saw the witch holding up her finger indicating to her to give her a moment. Artemis nodded and leant against the car door, whilst she waited she pulled out her cell and saw that she had several missed calls from Damon, damn she was going to be mad at her. she decided to leave it and deal with it later. She looked up when she felt a shadow over her, she saw that Bonnie was standing there

"You ok?" Artemis asked immediately standing up giving the younger teen a once over. Bonnie smiled at her "I'm fine" she assured her.

"You sure, no scrapes or-"

"No Art I am fine. Abby wants to help-"

"Well that's something" Artemis muttered looking over to the older woman who was leaning against her own car "get in the car Bonnie I'll be right back-"

"Art what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked seeing the frown on the elder teen's face

"Get in the car and call Elena telling her you're fine" she ordered and without another word Artemis stormed over to Abby.

"Artemis-"

"You're lucky that I don't punch your lights out, what was you thinking-"

"Jamie was threatened-"

"Jamie's fine" Artemis cut her off she then let out a sigh "I know why you did it though so I don't hate you." She said "Bonnie told me you're going to help open the coffin"

"That's the least I can do" Abby said

"You're right, Abby I know Bonnie and she's an exceptional person, so don't disappoint her" Artemis said seriously she headed towards the car where she could see Bonnie watching the whole scene "because if you do Abby Bennett Wilson you will be wishing that we've never met"

Abby couldn't help but smile she was glad that there was someone in her daughter's life that was looking out for her "She's lucky Artemis" she saw the confused look on the teen's face so further elaborated "to have you in her life. Your mom would be so proud about how you're taking care of them Artemis."

"Thanks" Artemis smiled and climbed into the car. She buckled up and looked to Bonnie "You ok?" she asked squeezing her knee

Bonnie smiled and nodded "Yeah"

"Great we got to pick up Elena" Artemis started the car.

* * *

Artemis was glad to be home; about halfway home Bonnie had switched her so the witch dropped her and Elena off.

Artemis waved goodbye to Bonnie and trudged up the porch steps to the house, she jumped when Stefan appeared in front of her.

"Stefan what are you-"

"I wanted to apologise" Stefan said his eyes were focused on Artemis, she quirked an eyebrow at him "I wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole bridge thing, I went too far-"

"Damn right you went too far" she muttered crossing her arms in front of her chest "But I get why you did it."

"So we're ok?" Stefan asked

"Far from ok" Artemis scoffed "but I don't hate your guts…well not that much"

Stefan chuckled and nodded "I can't blame you" his eyes glanced over to Elena, Artemis knew he probably wanted to talk to her sister.

"Art can you-"Elena started but the elder teen waved her off.

"It's fine. Talk to him" she smiled at Elena and walked pass Stefan, before she entered the house she whispered to the vampire "If you hurt her be aware that in this house we got a hunter who stacked this house full of weapons. Got it?"

Stefan nodded knowing that she was deadly serious, with that Artemis entered the house

"So Ric you wouldn't….oh" she blushed seeing the history teacher kissing Dr Fell, "sorry-"

"It's fine I should get going" Dr Fell shot Alaric a smile and hurriedly left. Artemis dropped her car keys into the small dish-bowl and walked further into the room. "So I bet you're thinking that I have the worst timing in the world" she chuckled.

He shook his head "Not what I'm thinking. I'm sorry Art I…" she frowned in confusion "this is Jenna's place…your family place I-"

"No Ric" Artemis stood in front of him "the moment that you slept on this" she gestured to the couch "was the moment this place became yours. You're family Ric and you belong here" he smiled at that "you stayed here to help take care of us and you don't know how grateful I am."

"But with Jenna-"

"Jenna is gone Ric" it pained her to even say that but it was true "She's gone you're not, you're allowed to move on" she licked her lips "you know that night when all those ghosts came back?"

Alaric nodded looking at her "Well Jenna came back and spoke to me. She wanted me to tell you move on, live your life Ric"

"She did?" his voice shook. Artemis smiled and nodded

"She did. You deserve to be happy Ric and if this Meredith can put that smile on your face then why not?" Artemis kissed him on the cheek "night Ric."

* * *

Artemis slammed her bedroom door behind her and stripped out of her clothes; she rummaged through her dresser and pulled out her pair of loose flannel shorts and camisole. She crawled into bed feeling exhausted. She stiffened when she felt a pulse of air and rolled over, she smiled slightly seeing Damon lying down beside her.

"You really can strip out of your clothes quick" she commented seeing that he was only in his boxers.

"I can strip your clothes quicker, if you let me" he smirked, Artemis shook her head and sprawled over him so that now her head was hovering above his

"Don't" she murmured and then kissed him on the lips, Damon's hands roamed her back and pulled her even closer. "So how was your day?" she asked gasping when his hands travelled up the backs of her thighs and were getting higher, she pressed herself even closer when his fingers stroked the skin on the edge of her panties.

"You don't want to know how my day went" Damon uttered kissing her jaw; she placed her hands on her shoulders and looked down at him

"If I didn't I would have asked would I?" she whispered, her hair was loose and hanged around them creating a curtain.

"Well Klaus has got his coffins back." Artemis frowned

"You don't look too upset by it" it was true he had a smug smirk on his lips

"Because I manage to snag the locked coffin" she nodded in realisation probably knowing that's the one the hybrid wanted most.

"Well that's something" she muttered and was about lean down when he flipped them over so that now she was beneath him.

"Damon-"

"What's this?" he asked a scowl plastering on to his face, she felt his fingers brushing aside her curls revealing a small bruise that was beginning to form.

"I head-butted a guy" she revealed, there was a look of disbelief across his face

"I should have known" he drawled, Artemis smiled her eyes were beginning to drift close "tired?"

"You've know idea" she yawned, he moved so that now he was lying beside her, Damon pulled her onto his chest, where she nuzzled her face into his neck, this is where she felt the safest, in Damon's arms and this is where the vampire felt most content. His arms around her tightened,

"Me too" Damon hummed "Art make sure you're free tomorrow night" he stated, she looked up at him

"Why?"

"We're going to a dinner party" he smirked,

"Ergh" she groaned "I hate dinner parties"

Damon chuckled "I know but this one will definitely be interesting"

"Ok" he could hear her breathing evening out and saw that she had fallen asleep, Damon kissed the bruise on her temple and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Arty and Elena found about the coffins, Arty is still angry at Stefan, she goes to the station to get some info about Abby Bennett and runs into Klaus who threatens her. Damon comes to her rescue. Arty, Bonnie and Elena go through the folders and Damon comes into aid them. Bonnie, Arty and Elena go on a road trip where Arty insists they sing. Arty breaks a vase, she meets Abby and Jamie ties both her and Elena up. Art escapes and saves Stefan she then goes after Bonnie, and has words with Abby. Stefan apologies to her and Art and Ric talk. A Darty moment to end it. **

**Next Chap-Arty attends another dinner party. **

**Please REVIEW **


	57. Chapter 57

"Wakey, wakey Arty" a voice purred into her ear, Artemis's brows furrowed whatever she was sprawled across vibrated, it took her a few seconds to realise that there was laughter. She frowned and looked up and slumped against him realising that she had been sleeping against Damon.

"Ya know I do think you have a thing for drooling on me" he uttered brushing his fingers into her thick curls, "I like it"

Artemis muttered something under her breath causing Damon to smile slightly "Yeah I like it when you don't talk and are quiet. You're very comfortable" she said he could tell that she drifting back to sleep. He rolled his eyes and nipped her on the earlobe causing her eyes to snap open

"Damon" she groaned "let me just sleep"

"No can do" Damon rolled them over so that she was now beneath him. He braced his weight on his arms and hovered above her.

"Why does everyone insist that I get no sleep?" Artemis mumbled

"Hmm because you're even sexier when you're awake" Damon's voice was low and husky. "But I think I know what will wake you up"

"Oh what's-"she chocked nearly when he pushed her camisole up and sucked the skin near her naval. "Damon" she moaned he laid wet and hot kisses on her bare skin she felt her skin tingle when his lips went dangerously low, she felt his hot breath over the hem of her shorts.

"Damon-"

"Relax Art" he breathed he could hear her heart pumping a mile a minute and crawled over her, his lips met hers. Artemis's tongue massaged his. Damon gripped tightly onto the head board, he could feel her warm writhing body beneath his own and it was testing his resistance. Just as Artemis's hand slid down to his bottom and gave it a firm squeeze she heard the sound of something crack.

"Damon my headboard" Artemis eyes was wide.

"And-"

"You broke it" she said but it was hard to focus when he was nipping and licking at her neck. She giggled when he hit her ticklish spot and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

"Stop-"

"Don't want to" he growled sucking her skin.

"Damon. I have to get up" she murmured "I've got a delivery to sign off"

Damon sighed and kissed her once again on the lips, he pouted "No fun Art-"she chuckled and kissed him on the cheek

"I know" she grinned lightly tugging his hair "so if I remember correctly there's a dinner party that we're attending"

"Ah" he nodded resting his temple against hers "we are…it's at Klaus's place" she scrunched up her nose in distaste making him chuckle and kiss her nose "I know, but we're going to make a deal"

"What sort of deal?" she quirked an eyebrow at that

"A deal where we're trying to get Klaus out of town, so fancy coming?" he asked even though he already knew the answer

"Definitely"

"Great, so make sure you don't purposefully wind the psycho hybrid up" he warned her

"Huh"

"What?" he asked inhaling her scent; he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her to his side.

"Never picture you as someone to tell me to behave" Artemis chuckled as he rolled his eyes

"Well I never had a girl who can single handily piss a raging lunatic off with only a few words" Damon twirled on of her curls around his finger

"Well it's a talent she smirked he leaned on his elbow so he could look down at her

"Do you have any other talents? Specifically-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence Artemis shoved him off the bed laughing.

"You really can be a pervert can't you?" she leant over the edge of the bed grinning down at him

"Only to you babe" he smirked and before she could blink he pulled her down so that she landed on him with a grunt.

* * *

Artemis stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the hot spray of water, she had to open up the store today and take a delivery. She grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in the lavender smelling soap, she scrubbed her body and then let the warm water wash over her. She then proceeded to wash her hair.

Once she was done Artemis reached out and grabbed her fluffy towel, she padded barefooted down the corridor and slammed the door shut behind her. Artemis rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a cream coloured lacy bra and matching panties, she slipped on a denim skirt and a loose top; she would be coming home anyway to get dressed for the dinner party.

Artemis pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of flats ad grabbed her messenger bag and jacket. She entered the kitchen and saw that it was empty; she shrugged her shoulders knowing that Elena probably went out for a run. She made a pot of coffee and looked up hearing footsteps entering the kitchen and smiled seeing Alaric.

"Hey Ric" she said cheerily.

"Ergh" was his response. Artemis shook her head

"Rough night?" she asked

"Ergh-"

"Is it going to be hard to get actual words out of you today?" she sipped her coffee and watched as he rummaged through the cupboards

"Morning" Elena said coming in through the back door

"Do we have aspirin?" he asked turning to face them, Artemis passed over the coffee pot to the younger girl

"Sure talk to her why don't you" Artemis muttered earning a light chortle from Elena. "By the way Ric, we have vitamins" she gestured to the cupboard behind her. "Oh" she glanced over to the younger teen "How's Bill Forbes doing?" she had heard about what happened from Elena.

"He's doing well. I have to go to the hospital with Caroline today, want to come?" Elena asked. Artemis leant against the counter

"Can't" she replied "Have to go to work, and then a dinner party"

"Dinner party?" Alaric asked "where's the damn-"Artemis lightly pushed him away and easily managed to find the small bottles. "Here" she pressed the bottle in his hands "and yes a dinner party, with Klaus of all people-"

"Art" Elena frowned "maybe you shouldn't go it's too dangerous-"

"I'll be fine" Artemis assured her and downed the rest of her coffee.

"She's right. Maybe you should just-"

"Relax, nothing will happen" Artemis said shaking her head "anyway Ric…I'm guessing you got a hangover" her eyes landed on the half empty bottle of scotch.

"It was bit of a weird night" he murmured, she cocked an eyebrow

"Ric I told you don't need to feel guilty about the whole Meredith thing. This is your place" Artemis placed her empty mug into the sink.

"And I think for that" he swallowed the pills and drowned then in a glass of cold water "but I do feel guilty for whisky dialling her at two in morning"

"Ouch" Artemis wince "You really did that?"

The hunter nodded "Yep"

"How bad was it?" Elena asked standing next to Artemis.

"I can't remember but when I do I'm guessing really bad" Alaric groaned rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry; it's probably not as bad as you think" she told him "and if it is. Well just hide in your room and don't answer the door"

Alaric snorted and looked at her he noted her shifty stance "I'm guessing you know this from experience?" there was a loud snort, Artemis glared at Elena who was covering her mouth

"Sorry" she poorly attempted to smother her laughter but couldn't.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Alaric asked his eyes darting between the pair of brunettes.

"No-"

"Yes" Elena and Artemis yelled out the same the time. "Arty drunk dialled this guy who she had a crush on and declared that she thought he had a nice ass, and she would consider going out with him if he didn't act like a dick. He came around and ya know what she did?" Elena asked her cheeks were flushed in amusement.

Artemis's cheeks were bright pink in embarrassment; she looked as if she wanted the kitchen to swallow her up "She puked all over him."

"I stayed in my room all weekend" Artemis said shaking her head "he told the whole school jackass"

"I'm guessing you didn't like that" Alaric said amusement clearly written all over his face

"Understatement" Elena grinned finishing off her coffee.

"Ok can I tell him the next part Lena?" Artemis rolled her eyes

"What did you do?" Alaric asked.

A smirk formed on Artemis's lips "I spread a rumour that he had STD's and that cries during sex and after-"

"Oh harsh" Alaric laughed, Elena grinned and shook her head

"So the bitch deserves it" Artemis countered just then there was the sound of the door bell ringing. "Huh I wonder who that could be" she muttered under her breath as Elena and Alaric followed on her heels,

"Did she just call a dude a bitch?" the hunter asked, Elena nodded as Artemis opened the door.

Artemis's eyes widened seeing who was on the other side "Sheriff's Forbes?" she stepped out on to the porch "Is everything ok?"

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have" Liz told them "so I hope you'll protect me on it" both Artemis and Elena nodded.

"Of course" Alaric said reassuring the blond woman.

"We heard that the medical examiner was murdered on the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser" she said

"Yeah. Brian Walters why?" Alaric asked, Artemis frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"We've been investigating someone drove this stake through his heart" she held up a plastic bag showing a stake, Alaric took the bag off of her.

"It's one of ours" he stated.

"What?" Artemis asked taking the bag off of him; she held it up to her eyes.

"This is one of the stakes from your parents' lake house" Alaric explained, Artemis frowned

"That's why I'm here" the Sheriff said "I haven't told anyone but forensic ran it for prints. We found only one clean set, yours Elena"

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

"Crap" Artemis muttered

Artemis dialled Damon's number to tell him what had happened "So your sister's the prime suspect huh? Oh Art good luck you've got one kid heading straight to jail-"

"Shut up Damon" Artemis cut him off, she had put it on speaker phone so that Elena and Alaric could both hear.

"She doesn't think I did it" Elena snapped as Alaric came back into the kitchen with the duffle bag. "She just wants to find out why someone used one of our family weapons to kill a council member"

"Well, why don't you just ask Ric if he's dirty little doctor had access to weapons" Damon responded.

"Are you dense Damon?" Artemis asked "you just heard Elena replying to the statement you said so-"

"You're on speaker phone dick" Alaric finished off.

"I'm just saying if there's a suspect she could be one." Damon replied

"Brain Walters was murdered days ago alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff till last night" Alaric said,

"It wasn't Meredith-"

"But Brian Walters is her ex-boyfriend" Damon stated "and Ric saw them fighting them that night-"

"Damon every couple fights doesn't mean it ends with murder" Artemis scoffed "It's not her, Alaric's luck isn't that bad"

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked

"A dozen, I got weapons everywhere, the school, and the house the car, your car, Arty's car-"

"You got weapons in my car"? Artemis asked wondering where the hell was they; at least it was good to know that she had something in that rust-bucket of a car.

"Yep, Art you're kind of oblivious" Alaric uttered sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It's Klaus" Damon said "it has to be he's just screwing with us"

"What if it was Stefan? He took Arty-"

"Definitely crazy that night" Artemis muttered under her breath. "He wanted to get underneath Klaus's skin and he was capable of anything"

"It makes me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny hopping pacifist. Anyway got to go-"

"What are you doing anyway?" Artemis asked picking up her cell.

"Tea with an old friend"

"Being cryptic aren't ya-"

"That's the reason you love me, that and my stellar good looks-"Artemis laughed shaking her head

"Yeah ya got me Damon, that's the reason I want you your looks" she drawled sarcasm drooping from her tone

"Knew it, anyway remember come to the Boarding House at seven. Love you"

"Love you too Damon" she hanged up. Elena was slightly miffed at what she just heard; come to think of it this was the first time she had heard an exchange like that between the pair. Artemis glanced down at her watch and swore

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked as the brunette rushed out of the kitchen.

"I'm late" she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the store and saw the delivery man waiting outside,

"Hey" she panted attempting to smile "sorry were you waiting for long?" she asked as she unlocked the door

"No just got here Art. Thought I got the wrong day-"Steve the delivery man said carrying the heavy box into the store, she went around unlatching the shutters and threw them open bathing the room in sunlight.

"No you got the right day, just family stuff to deal with" Artemis said as she took the clipboard,

"Ah the teens giving you trouble?" Steve asked

Artemis lips stretched into a smile "Sort of, anyhow how's little Maggie doing? She's what four-"

"Try six Art"

Artemis looked up from the boxed items "Damn they grow up fast don't they?"

Steve scoffed "You're telling me, try dealing with her, she's at that stage where everything has to be princess theme to it. She wants me to get her a globe or something. Mindy-"he was referring to his wife "bought her some jewellery problem is no jewellery box, we've got a bet going on though-"Artemis quirked an eyebrow silently telling him to carry on "how long it'll take for her to lose every piece."

"I think I got something Maggie may like" Artemis handed him the clipboard back "stay here" he could hear rummaging in the box, a couple of minutes later she had returned with a pale pink rectangular box.

"What is it?"

She rolled her eyes "You're such a bloke, it's a jewellery box Steve" she said "open it-"he did

"Wow" he murmured as soon as he opened it there was a small figure from what he could see it was a princess. "Art I can't take it-"

"No you keep it" she smiled "Maggie will love it."

"Thanks Art" Steve grinned knowing that it was useless to argue with the teenager.

"No problem, have a good day Steve" she watched as he left. Artemis yawned and stretched her arms above her head; she peered down at the items and started to sort through them.

It was a couple of hours later and Artemis had just managed to archive about four items, she was sitting behind the counter working on her laptop.

"Ta da, and done, so this portrait done" she murmured and placed the small tag on it, she picked it up and looked around the store trying to find a perfect spot "no place for you" she scrunched up her nose in distaste, she sighed and stepped back trying to find an empty spot, her eyes landed on the space that was in between two other portraits. "That's the spot" she hummed and placed the portrait gently on the floor.

Artemis pushed the wheeled ladder over to the spot where she wanted to put the portrait she hurried into the back to get a nail and a hammer. She climbed up the steps and hammered the nail in. she had just put the hammer down when she the hair on the back of her neck stand up on ends, the tale tell sign that someone was watching her. Artemis looked over her shoulder and frowned

"Elijah" just then a car drove by and no one was there. Artemis put it down to her imagination and pushed it out of her mind. She stepped down the ladder and picked up the portrait, she hooked it onto the wall and studied.

"It's in the centre" Artemis jumped and yelped when she fell off the ladder, she felt a pair of arms catch her. "Ah there ya go falling into my arms"

"Dick" Artemis slapped Damon's arm,

"You want to see-"

"No" she rolled her eyes and placed her arms on his shoulders, "So Damon what can I do for ya? How did your tea party go?"

"Tea party" she grasped his hand and dragged him into the back

"Yep, you said with an old friend" she stated as he dropped down into the old worn out couch, she stood in front of him

"Ya know-"

"Damon focus who was it?" Artemis demanded

Damon licked his lips "I reawakened Elijah" her jaw dropped

"What? Why? We can't trust him." She shook her head; Damon grabbed her hand and tugged her down so that she was in his lap.

"Art, I think we can this time" he said quietly, she refused to look at him; he sighed and gently grasped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"We can't Damon-"

"No we can" he said seriously his thumb brushing her bottom lip "trust me Art we can, Elijah's pissed at Klaus as well, so he's on our side"

Artemis slumped against his resting her temple against the base of his neck, his arms came around her "You sure?"

"I am" he kissed her cheek and then laid another one on the tip of her nose. She giggled slightly when his blunt teeth scraped the skin

Artemis softly kissed him on the lips; he pulled her closer if that was even possible so that her breasts were crushed against his hard chest. The kissed quickly morphed into one of passion and fire, he pulled back knowing she needed to breath. He stroked the apple of her cheek

"So you ok about this?" he asked,

Artemis lightly tugged his earlobe "Not really but there's nothing I can do about it." She shrugged her shoulders "so there's more to this simple sit down isn't there?"

"Yep. You'll find out later though" he kissed the shell of her ear.

* * *

Artemis sighed chewed on her bottom lip, she was currently in her room trying to find something to wear,

"Damn it" she threw a red dress aside "why the hell did I ever buy that" she muttered she scoured her closet and spotted a blue lace dress that looked promising. Just as she was about to pull it out her cell rang loudly she turned her bag upside causing the contents to drop on her bed. she picked up the ringing cell.

"Elena? What's up?" she asked walking back over to her closer, she pulled out the dress and saw that it would work for tonight.

"There's a problem" Elena said worriedly, causing Artemis to frown

"What? What's wrong?" she asked frantically

"Someone killed Bill Forbes-"

"What?" she asked shocked another member of the Council was dead?

"He's got vampire blood in his system so…"

"Will he turn?" she asked her fingers running over the lace material of the dress

"I don't know, but I'm with Caroline right now-"

"Say no more, I think she'll need you. Do you want me to come over or-"

"No, no you go to that dinner party" Elena spoke over her "keep your cell on though-"

"I will" she told her, they exchanged goodbyes before Artemis hanged up. She dropped the cell on to her bed and looked at the time she had to be at the Boarding House in thirty minutes. Artemis stripped out of her clothes and slipped on the dress, she zipped up the side and then moved over to her vanity, where she applied some light makeup.

Artemis grabbed one of her jewelled combs and slipped it into her thick tresses, so it was in a half up and down side. She put on her jewellery and put on some jewellery. When she was done she pulled on her heels and turned the light off she grabbed her keys and made sure the front door was locked.

Artemis pulled up to the Boarding House and as usual she didn't bother to knock on the door, choosing instead to just walk into the large manor.

"Damon?" she called

"Upstairs" she heard him yell. Artemis trudged up the stairs and peeked into his bedroom and frowned not seeing the vampire there. She looked down the hallway and could hear sound of talking coming from Stefan's room.

"Get dressed we're going out" Damon stated, Artemis saw him holding up a pair of shirts.

"Sorry not interested-"

"And I thought I had my plate full with rebellious teen brothers" she drawled causing the raven head vampire's attention to snap towards her.

Damon whistled "Art you're looking good" she smiled and spun around showing the back of her dress,

"Like?" she smirked looking at him over her shoulder, she felt a pulse of air behind her a cool finger running down her spine, the dress had a low cut back so it showed of the creamy expanse of her back.

"Love" he purred into her ear kissing her cheek. She laughed and turned around to face him

"So Stef-"

"Said it already Art, not interested-"

"Well I didn't ask" Damon snapped "we're getting you and Klaus together for an old fashion sit down. So shirt-"

"Go for the black he has that whole evil thing going on" she dropped down at the foot of Stefan's bed and crossed leg over the other.

"Good idea honey-"

"No don't call me that" Artemis cut him off playing with her locket. "So Stefan are you going to get dress anytime soon?" Damon sat down beside her she wriggled slightly when she felt his fingers the exposed skin.

"Klaus isn't going to make a deal" Stefan said

"He doesn't have to" Damon stated, Artemis looked at him with her brows furrowed clear sign of confusion.

"But I thought that was the whole point of this sit down thing?" she murmured

"No we have to buy enough time for our witchy friends to knock off the top of the coffin" Damon explained, she nodded it made sense now they got Abby on their side they could actually see what was this so called weapon that can killed Klaus was.

"So that's your plan?" Stefan said unimpressed "stall Klaus-"

"It's better than of the shitty plans you've come up with" Artemis sniped and looked down feeling Damon's hand on her knee; he squeezed it lightly telling her to cool it.

"Well if you hadn't gone postal on his hybrids then maybe we would have more options"

"So you unleashed an Original to help us out?" Stefan asked she sighed and leant her head against Damon's shoulder; he dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Undaggering Elijah was smart Stefan." Damon said he could feel the warmth radiating off of Artemis, and nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck he dropped a kiss there causing her to relax even more. "After what Klaus did to him, he's in vengeance mode-"

"Still can't trust him Damon" she muttered.

"She's right, there's nothing smart about trusting Elijah" Stefan stated crossing the room "he screwed us over the last time he promised to kill Klaus"

"And the way you've been acting I trust him more than I trust you" Damon retorted

"Well I guess that goes both ways" Stefan sipped his coffee "I don't trust either of you. You know Arty, Elena is refusing to hear me out because of the whole bridge thing, and she said you told her that I'm not the same-"

"You're the one who turned into a dick" Artemis scowled standing up "and I'm glad she's doing that. She's being smart unlike you." Damon pulled her back slightly his eyes hardened and they were focused on his brother

"Art is looking out for her sister; this is your fault anyway. So get happy and get dressed, so we can have a fake truce with Klaus. I don't need your attitude to screw things up" Damon snarled and grasped Artemis's hand walking out of the room.

"Damon slow down" Artemis called she literally had to run to keep up with his swift face, he tugged her into his room; she jumped when he grabbed his desk flipping it over. "Hey" she shouted and pulled him around so that he was facing her "look at me. Damon-"when he didn't she gently cupped his face "breathe. Calm down" she rubbed her thumbs in circles on his cheeks, "calm down" his harsh breathing died down and he clutched onto her hands it was as if she was anchoring him down.

"Stefan's-"

"There's nothing you can do about him Damon" she smiled gently at him "younger siblings eventually come around, they do" she assured him.

Damon sighed and nodded, he opened his eyes and found himself into a pair of bright grey orbs "Thank you" he tenderly kissed her on the lips pouring all his emotions into it, she felt his hand gliding towards the zipper of her dress but she grabbed his hand

"Ah ah" she smirked. He pouted

"Why not?" Damon whined "you look oh so sexy in that dress" he nipped her ear causing her to squeal his hands were splayed onto her hips.

"Yes but I want to keep this dress on" she countered kissing him on the underside of his jaw.

"Are we getting a move on or what?" Stefan shouted from the front door he could hear Artemis and Damon and it irked him in a way, he was that happy once but he had screwed it up.

* * *

Artemis eyes nearly bugged out when Damon pulled the car up to a large mansion

"Wow" she breathed as Damon pulled the car seat forward so she could get out "It's impressive" she commented as they walked up to the front door.

"Sure if you like that sort of thing"

"Who doesn't?" she questioned Stefan rang the doorbell Damon took a step in front of her; he could hear the erratic beating of her heart and knew she was probably nervous about this whole thing. He grabbed onto her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. The door was opened

"Niklaus our guests have arrived" Elijah declared, he stiffened smelling a familiar scent he stepped aside allowing them access, "Artemis" he murmured as she walked pass him, he held out his hand which she reluctantly took and much to Damon's irritation the dark haired Original kissed her charmingly on the back of the hand.

Artemis was slightly miffed but then her anger had renewed itself, she hadn't forgot what he had done. She wrenched her hand out of his grasp and slapped him across the face,

"And we brought Arty because?" Stefan smirked,

"That's for screwing us over Elijah" she hissed at him and without another word stalked towards Damon who was grinning his face off. He didn't blame her truth be told he was expecting some sort of outburst from the eldest Gilbert teen.

"Even now?" Elijah asked standing on her other side,

Artemis sighed "Fine, since you did save my neck in the end" she muttered

"Stefan, Damon and the lovely Artemis" Klaus declared causing the groups attention to turn on him, she didn't miss the three women all clad in gold. They were beautiful Artemis thought, they had golden locks and were rather busty compared to her, she felt somewhat self-conscious, Damon pulled her closer probably knowing what she was thinking, he sent her a small smile which she returned.

"Elijah tells me you seek an audience, rather bold of you. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilise people shall we?" Klaus gestured to the round table

"It's better to indulge him" Elijah stepped down and walked further into the room, he hadn't missed the little touches between Artemis and Damon; he had certainly missed a few things.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus" Stefan said walking into the room, Artemis followed his lead "In fact I didn't want to come here at all. I was told I had to because you would hear us out" he glanced over to Artemis and Damon.

Klaus chuckled "Well we can sit and eat or I could reach down your throat and rip out your inside" he sat down in one of the chairs

"Is that even possible?" Artemis whispered to Damon who merely rolled his eyes

"Why Artemis, it is" Klaus smirked "want a demonstration-"

"No" she blurted out. "Let's eat-"

"Come" Elijah called them forward, Artemis stepped forward and took a seat Damon had pulled out her chair for her and glared at the Original when he went to do this.

Elijah smirked and sat down on her other side whilst Damon sat down beside her.

* * *

Soon enough the only sound that filled the room was that of eating and the cutlery hitting the place. Artemis had problems swallowing the meat; her nerves were getting the best of her.

Damon had grabbed her hand underneath the table and intertwined their fingers he shot her a smile making her feel more at ease.

"Thank you" Damon commented as the woman poured some wine for him, Artemis dug her nails into his hand seeing him staring at behind, he winced feeling her nails cutting into him he leant forward so that his lips were right beside her ear "ease up, she's got nothing on you-"

"Yet you can stare at her all you want?" she countered.

"Hmm, honestly does nothing for me. You're the one-"

"Cheesy yet sweet" she smiled slightly. And went back to eating her meal, from the corner of her eye she saw Stefan throw his napkin down, she inwardly groaned thinking Stefan will be the one to ruin everything.

"You lost your appetite-"

"Can't blame him the meat is rather dry" Artemis mumbled

"Eat" Damon uttered sending both her and Stefan a look "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home"

"Just eat Stefan you're acting like a sulky child" she hissed and much to her satisfaction he picked up his cutlery.

"That's the spirit" Klaus smirked "Artemis must say you have a way with words. So isn't this nice? Five of us dining together, is this what you thought when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

"Well Klaus you're the one who was constantly on about reuniting your siblings" Artemis countered sipping her wine "Damon just simply beat you to it"

"So you do know where the coffins were the whole time?" Klaus looked at her, she quirked an eyebrow. Making him smile "you played me Art, must say that's a fine quality you possess. Loyalty and the skill to evade tricky situations"

Artemis swallowed "Now that's what ensnared Elijah to Athena, her spirit."

"I'm sure" she uttered looking back down at the table, making Klaus's smirk to grow even wider.

"So Damon-"

"Well I figured the more the merrier" Damon uttered discreetly shifting his chair close to hers.

"Elijah and I had our fair share of quarrels over the years. But we always make it through-"Artemis snorted

"Your idea of sorting through quarrels is to dagger your siblings" Artemis shook her head "You really are-oww" she jumped when Damon pinched her knee "what the-"

"You shush" Damon hissed knowing that Artemis was running her mouth

"So speaking of dealing with quarrels and siblings how are you dealing with Rebekah?" Stefan asked bringing the hybrid's attention onto him. "Oh wait I forget you left her daggered since you were too afraid to face her"

"If you're referring the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother and I already come clean to Elijah" Klaus smirked,

Artemis frowned and looked over Elijah "And it doesn't bother you?" she asked

"No it does not" Elijah replied

"Stef remember when you killed dad? You might want to dial down the judgement-"

"My god, is everyone on this table screwed up?" Artemis muttered under her breath, causing both Damon's and Elijah's to twitch in amusement.

"We're here to make a deal. Doesn't mean with have to kiss his ass for all the courses-"

"Something I agree on Stefan" Artemis downed the rest of her wine earning a look from her boyfriend "What? You shouldn't be so quick to judge"

Damon inwardly groaned neither Stefan nor Artemis was going to make tonight easy.

"We got a long night ahead of us" Damon said

"I believe that's an understatement" Elijah said coolly.

"Stefan where's the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked as Artemis threw her napkin down on to her plate,

"I don't know, maybe Arty or Damon does" Stefan uttered making Klaus laugh. Elijah looked around the group, he could see the frosty glare on the usually smiley brunette's face.

"There's so much you don't know Elijah" Klaus smirked "trouble in paradise—"

"There wouldn't be trouble if Elena didn't follow Artemis's advice-"

"Hey" she snapped "You're the moron who ruined your whole relationship with her not me. You told her not to care, you told her that you didn't want her" she scowled her temper quickly rising "I merely told her you're not the same person-"

"You basically said for her not to come near me" Stefan growled at her. Artemis's fists clenched at her sides

"I told her the truth. It's her choice if she doesn't want to go anywhere near you it's up to her" she spat "so back off. You're the one who ruined your relationship"

"Ok let's all calm down here" Damon intervened and made sure to move any sharp objects out of her reach

"No let them at it. I love my women fiery-"

"Shut up Klaus" she snapped

"Well brother I believe she told you" Elijah smirk "so no Elena-"

"Another word about Elena then this whole dinner is over" Stefan snarled, Klaus raised his hands mockingly telling him the conversation was over.

"Oh yeah that's good Stefan throwing your toys out of the pram" she muttered, Damon rubbed soothing circles on her upper thigh calming her down.

"It's best we just keep Elena's and Stefan's relationship in the do not discuss pile"

Artemis sighed and from the corner of her eye she could see both Originals were looking at her

"Hmm, seems history is repeating itself isn't it brother?" Klaus spoke

"What?" she asked confused.

"You did this once before Artemis, protecting Elena the way you use to protect Katerina." Elijah explained.

"That's another lifetime ago-"

"Yet the aspects are the same are they not?" Klaus swallowed the piece of meat. "A woman trying to protect her younger sister from vampires or men. The allure of the Petrova and the Claudette women are still so strong. Arianna did the same-"

"Arianna?" this time it was Damon who spoke.

Klaus smiled knowingly "What do you say Elijah? Should we tell them about Tatia and Arianna?"

Elijah shook his head "Why should we bring up matters that have long since surpass"

"You mentioned Arianna. Who is she?" Artemis leant forward.

"Someone is eager for story time" Klaus murmured she shot him a glare, causing him to smirk.

"When our family first settled here, there were a pair of girls. Tatia and her elder sister Arianna they both were exquisite beauties, Arianna even more so, you see she possessed the gift of being a seer. The villagers found her to be an oddity but Arianna was a beauty nonetheless. Every man in the village desired to be either Arianna's or Tatia's suitor, even though Tatia had a child with another man" Elijah explained "none loved her more than Niklaus-"

"I think there was one more-"

"So wait you both wanted the same girl? Tatia?" Stefan asked darted between the Original brothers.

"At first" Elijah stated "I…my affections soon turn to Arianna she was the opposite of Tatia.-"

"So you switched sisters?" Damon cocked an eyebrow

"He's not the only one. Niklaus grew fond of her as well-"

"Hold up" Artemis said speaking over Elijah "You both sought out Tatia in the beginning, and then it turned to Arianna? Why can't you two just fall in love with two different women?"

"Love is a complicating thing." Elijah said "but Arianna did not like the way Niklaus treated her sister so eventually me and my brother came to blows" he paused "our mother was a powerful witch she sought to end our feud with Tatia and Arianna. So she took them both, Klaus and I were both aware of Arianna's abilities as was our mother."

"We later learned that Arianna's blood was required for us to become vampires since it was that of magic, Tatia's blood was some sort of added protection. We later learned that the wine we drank was laced with their blood." He sipped his wine, Artemis's eyes darted between Elijah and Klaus "We grieved for them, but in the end we recognised the sacred bond of family."

"Family above all" Elijah clink his glass of wine with Klaus's.

"But that's not the end is it Elijah?" Artemis asked quietly she got the feeling that there was something more

"You got him there Artemis, you see when my mother placed the curse on me" Klaus started "she used the blood of Petrova line and the blood of the Claudette line. The eve before we were turned into vampires, Arianna had managed to get Tatia out of the village along with the rest of the family; she had a vision of what was to become of the village. She was needed to return one day so Arianna was killed-"

"But unlike Athena she wasn't put to sleep beforehand. A sword was drove through her heart and a fire was lit it consumed her body" Elijah said his eyes had grown dark and weary.

"Which brings us to the present"

Stefan, Damon and Artemis were stumped "What?" she asked looking at the pair "how does this bring us to the present-"

"Really Artemis wasn't you paying attention?" Klaus smiled smugly, causing Damon to stiffen he was getting irked perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to bring her along. "Arianna never had a child-"

"What-"

"You are or was Arianna" Elijah stated "Athena wasn't your only past life, you had another. Your blood is rare; the Claudette line needs to carry on no matter what"

Artemis eyes widened she had another past self par Athena, so she knew the Originals before they were actually vampires "Then if I knew you what about Rebekah-"

"No not quite as well as us, you see. Rebekah despised Tatia so Arianna never really spoke to her."

"I need some air" Artemis muttered and without waiting she hurriedly exited the room and walked down a long corridor, her mind was spinning. She jumped when she felt someone grabbing her wrist but immediately relaxed seeing it was Damon.

"You ok?" he asked softly, she shook her head; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"No, I…it's I've-"she was having a hard time getting words out "I was here before. Damon I-"

Damon pulled back and cupped her face "Remember what I said when we learned about Athena. You are not the same person Artemis, you're different, whoever who this seer was in the past, they weren't you. You are special" he said sincerely.

Artemis smiled and kissed him on the lips she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer "Thank you" her lips brushed against his.

"You're my girl Artemis, and you won't be having the same ending as Arianna or Athena" he promised her,

Artemis nodded feeling much better, he knew her so well.

"Come on we're missing a killer party" Damon smirked offering her his arm, which she did.

* * *

They had come back into the room and settled back down, the dishes had been cleared away.

"So Elijah did you hear? Stefan was going to turn Artemis" Klaus uttered

"What?"

"I was making a point" Stefan bit out,

"Well your method suck you dick" she huffed and took hold of Damon's wine, she downed the contents.

"It would have been most misfortunate"

"How'd you get that then?" Artemis asked looking at the hybrid

"Well if Stefan did kill you, then if you do end up dead and transition into a vampire you won't be coming back in years or decades. You'll simply just be gone" Klaus said, she shifted in her seat. Damon dropped his arm behind her chair assuring her that he was there for her. From the corner of her eye she could see Damon reading a text message,

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal" Elijah stated

"That's very simple" Damon uttered looking up from his phone, he discreetly passed it to Artemis underneath the table, she glanced down and saw that it was a message from Bonnie. "Klaus gets his coffin back, and in exchange he and the extended Original family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Artemis, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges"

Elijah's lips thinned "The deal sounds fair brother"

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood, and Artemis's seer blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me" Klaus murmured, he looked up his eyes staring into Artemis's grey orbs. "I will not leave Elena behind and I definitely won't be leaving Artemis behind" she felt a shiver go down her spine at the intensity of his look.

He stood up grabbing his wine "but say I do leave Elena behind, how long before you Stefan turn her into a vampire, or worse how long till she dies. You see you think you can protect her Stefan but you can't" Klaus said "the worse thing for Elena Gilbert is you. What she needs is to be rid of vampires and Artemis." Damon tensed knowing he won't like this one bit "well you won't be staying in town. If we do leave you'll be coming with us-"

"Like hell she will" Damon growled standing up, knocking his chair to the ground.

"You-"

"Damon" Artemis grabbed his wrist standing up

"I need some air" he muttered and stalked out, she went to follow after him but Elijah stopped him

"Let me deal with this" Elijah said quickly following after the younger vampire. Artemis sighed and placed her hands on the back of the chair

"Hmm all this talk has made me thirsty" Klaus smirked "Art fancy tapping a vein?"

"What do you think?" she glared at him,

"Be that way, I've got a backup plan" Artemis watched as the blond waitress walked towards the hybrid and offered her throat to Klaus "Stefan fancy an after dinner drink?"

Stefan remained silent they watched as Klaus's eyes morphed into a golden colour ones, he dug his fangs into the waitress's neck. Artemis jumped wondering where the hell Damon or Elijah was.

When Klaus was sated he pulled back "Hmm delicious" he dropped her to the ground "age to perfection, but must say Artemis's your blood is the ticket"

"Well" Stefan stood up coming to stand beside Artemis "I guess the only reason agree to this evening Klaus is to drive a wedge between me, Art and Damon"

"Oh you're doing well enough on your own, because of this mess you're going to lose your friendship with Artemis and I think Damon won't be staying by your side for too long"

Artemis paled and was relieved when Damon came back into the room and stood on Artemis's other side "So what do you say Klaus? Time for you to put something on the table. We made our offer"

Klaus walked around the table and sat down with Elijah behind him "Ok" he wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin "I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot" he gestured towards Stefan "and to fall in love with a human, maybe that blond football player-"

"Matt Donavan?" Stefan scowled "really?"

"Yeah why not? They live a long and fruitful life, get married pop out a few kids-"

"And to continue the Petrova bloodline, so every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain."

"You're right about that. Now you my dear" Klaus said looking at Artemis "well you're different, even if you have children they won't carry the Claudette bloodline, since it's so rare. If you can ensure that you will remain human then I'll leave you behind. But I'm guessing your boyfriend over there won't let that happen or he'll end up getting you killed."

"So when the time comes most likely when Elena passes then you'll be killed alongside her. To ensure your line will exist. So what do you say can't say fairer than that can you?" he smirked, Artemis was pale and her eyes were wide "Elena gets her freedom and you'll be free to live out the rest of your life Artemis"

Damon licked his lips no way in hell would he let Artemis leave with Klaus he loved her way too much for that to happen, he was clear to her about one thing though, Artemis wouldn't have the same ending as Arianna or Athena, the Originals wouldn't be responsible for her death like they had been previously. She didn't deserve that.

"So?" Klaus asked standing up "do we have a deal?" he held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed seeing Stefan approaching the hybrid, and much both Artemis's and Damon's surprised he took Klaus's hand, a wide smile spread across the Original's face "Nice try Klaus but no deal"

It all happened too quick for Artemis to comprehend she felt a grip around her waist it was dizzying with the amount of speed that Klaus use, but Artemis found herself pinned to Klaus's chest, he grasped on to her throat she cringed hearing Stefan screaming out in pain when Klaus broke his wrist and snapped his knee, he forced the younger vampire's other hand into the flames

"Let her GO" Damon roared he was worried for both her and Stefan, he went to blur forward but Elijah slammed against the wall

"Now get me my coffin" Klaus bit out his lips were right beside her ear "Or I will burn him alive and make sure you won't see Artemis again."

"I'll get it" Damon growled, Artemis struggled to breath, fear was setting in and Damon could see that.

"You go with him brother keep him honest" Klaus smirked he saw his brother's eyes darting towards the steadily growing terrified brunette "oh don't worry I won't hurt her much, when you return I'll keep my word, I will hand over our family" Elijah sent Artemis a reassuring look and left.

"Let go" Artemis hissed, cringing as his lips skimmed her throat

"You know I think I won't" Klaus purred "after I just want a taste-"she gasped when he bit down on her throat and thrashed in his hold.

When he felt her slackening in his hold he pulled back. Artemis was dazed and her throat was stinging he let her go causing her to stumble she had trouble staying upright. She slumped against the chair

"Go ahead kill me" Stefan panted "I know you will when he gets the coffin" Klaus hauled him onto his feet and shoved him back a couple of feet

"You really have given up haven't you?" Klaus snapped "Where's the fight-"Artemis pressed her hand against her neck "where's the ripper?" Stefan shoved him back the hybrid's attention was focused elsewhere

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" Damon blurred behind Artemis and wrapped his arm around her and took more than a few steps away from the deranged hybrid

"You ok?" he whispered pushing her curls aside revealing her bloodied throat, it wasn't anything to serious, she nodded feeling somewhat more at ease, Artemis glanced over to her left and saw a waitress standing there was a platter that was covered in a silk cloth,

"Where are your manners brother?" he asked coolly "we haven't served desert yet" with that he pulled off the cloth revealing two daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus took a step back

"What have you done Niklaus? You see I learnt not to trust your vulgar promises we're doing this on my terms" just then a tall dark haired man walked in

"Kol" for the first time, Artemis saw something akin to fear cross Klaus's face.

"Long time brother" he had a distinct accent; Artemis shrunk further back into Damon's hold. The hybrid blurred towards the stakes but another person intercepted grabbing the dagger beforehand

"Finn don't-" Artemis jumped when he screamed as the other Original stabbed him in the hand, Klaus spun around and blurred forwards but someone was there to greet him.

"Rebekah-"

She stabbed him in the gut "This is for our mother" she pushed him back into Kol's arms, Artemis swallowed seeing the female Original there, she couldn't help but feel dread since the last time she had seen Rebekah Artemis had stabbed her in the back. She was more than glad to see that Rebekah's attention was focused elsewhere.

"You're free to go" Elijah said, Damon didn't need telling twice and ushered Artemis and Stefan out.

* * *

Artemis sighed feeling the cool breeze against her skin,

"Art your phone" Damon pulled her cell out from his jacket and handed it to her, she felt his fingers graze against the fang marks, "You sure-"

"I'm fine" she assured him, she saw that she had several missed calls from Elena, she frowned reading the text, apparently Alaric was in hospital,

"Art-"

"I need to go" she told them

"Anything I can do?" Damon frown she shook her head she didn't know what was going on

"No it's fine… I think you need to talk to Stefan" Artemis said looking at the younger brother, Damon nodded and kissed her gently on the lips

"Ok, here take this" he handed her car keys

"You sure?" Artemis asked as he pressed the keys into her hands.

"Yes, we can walk back" Damon said, and made sure that she got into the car before he and his brother made their way home. Artemis buckled up and sped towards the hospital, one thing for certain tonight wasn't boring.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-We see Darty moments throughout. Elena is a suspect in Brian Walters murder. Art open the store and helps a guy out she thinks she sees Elijah, Damon visits her. Art goes and gets ready for the dinner party, where she finds out about Elijah and slaps him. Her, Damon and Sefan learn about Tatia and Arianna. Klaus doesn't want to leave her behind but is willing to if she remains human. Finally the Original family are awoken. and Art rushes to the hospital. **

**Next Chap. Rebekah confronts Artemis. There's a ball. and Arty and Damon take the next step. **

**Please REVIEW **


	58. Chapter 58

Artemis arrived at the hospital and slammed Damon's car door shut, she entered the hospital and approached the reception desk.

"Hey, I'm looking for Alaric Sal-"

"Art" Elena called Matt was with her, causing the elder teen to rush towards her she could see the panic across her face

"What happened?" she asked immediately

"Someone tried to kill Alaric, in the house-"

"You ok?" Artemis asked giving both teens a once over,

"We're fine Art, we weren't in the house when whoever did this attacked" Elena assured her, Artemis licked her lips and nodded

"Ok. So how's Caroline holding up with her dad becoming-"

"He died, he didn't want to complete the transition" Elena said as they walked down the corridor back outside

"Poor Caroline" Artemis muttered.

"She's dealing, so Matt how are you dealing with this? You kept getting dragged into this" Elena said as they walked further into parking lot heading towards the cars.

"Honestly? I'm kind of lucky the only thing that I have to deal with is showing up for my shift at the Grill tomorrow-"

"Oh to be free of responsibilities" the tips of Artemis's fingers played with the ridges of the car keys. They had come to a stop at Damon's car, Elena turned back around to face Matt as Artemis unlocked the car doors

"Thank you for everything today Matt" Elena smiled

"Get home safe"

"Matt" Artemis called as Elena got into the car, he had drove her here earlier so Artemis was her ride back. "Thank you for looking out for her"

Matt smiled and nodded, Artemis watched him walk over to his car, and she got in the car and buckled herself up.

"So how was the dinner party?" Elena asked as Artemis shoved the key into the ignition.

"Let's just say I am never ever going to attend a dinner party again with Damon" she muttered as she checked the mirrors to make sure there was no one standing there.

"That bad?" Elena asked

"Yep, so not going to happen again" Artemis said slowly pulling the car out of the parking spot, Elena chuckled and leant back in her seat, Artemis jumped when she hit something.

"What the…" she muttered and quickly got out the car, Elena followed after her and they both exchanged bewildered looks when no-one was there.

"Art-"

Artemis felt a pulse of air behind her and swallowed she cried out in pain startling Elena

"Artemis" she shouted running forward and gasped when Artemis dropped to her knees with a blade sticking out of her back "What did you do?" Elena dropped down in front of Artemis who was deathly pale "stay awake, stay awake" she cupped her older sister's face

"Surprised?" Rebekah snarled her hand was on the blade. "You drove a dagger through my back I think I ought to return the favour. But maybe a bit more of a twist and it will go through your heart-"Artemis felt her whole body shuddering in pain

"NOO DON'T-"Elena screamed as Rebekah's grip on the dagger tightened but before she could give the fatal stab the female Original was ripped away from her. Artemis slumped forward in to Elena's arms barely conscious

"Oh my god Art" Elena breathed and tears well up in her eyes; she touched the dagger causing Artemis to whimper in pain.

"Leave" Elijah growled slamming Rebekah against the car. he released his hold on her throat, there was a stare down between the two Originals. "Are you challenging me?"

"You're pathetic, all of you" Rebekah spat and was gone.

"Elijah" Elena cried "do something"

Elijah knelt down beside Artemis; he could see the steady flow of blood that was leaving her body. "Ready?" he murmured and shifted slightly and place one hand on the dagger. "This will hurt" he grasped her chin and pulled the dagger out she didn't even get the chance to scream out since Elijah bit down on his wrist and shoved it against her lips.

She consumed his blood and felt the wound knitting itself together. Artemis gasped and pulled away

Elena helped her onto her feet, as Elijah tucked the blood covered dagger into his pocket. He procured a handkerchief and handed it over to her.

"I believe we've got some catching up to do" Elijah declared looking between both brunettes. Artemis and Elena exchanged quizzical looks and nodded.

* * *

"So where did she do it?" Artemis groaned feeling her cover being pulled down. "Damon what are-"she squealed when he flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. "What are you doing?" she shouted, Damon straddled her from behind and much to her mortification he pulled her top up.

"Right there was it?" Damon asked running his finger down her spine,

"Yes. Now do you mind?" she huffed looking over her shoulder.

"I knew it was stupid to let you out of my sight. Should've known that Rebekah would be after you-"

"You can't follow me around Damon" she muttered pressing her face into her cool pillow "and try and wrap me in cotton wool"

"I can try. So how did you-"

"Elijah came to the rescue-"

Damon scoffed "Of course he would come"

Artemis lips quirked slightly "are you seriously jealous?" she asked incredulously

"No-"

"Liar" she said turning around to face him, he laid down beside her his face were only a couple of inches away from her own "Damon you do realise how stupid you're being-"

"How can you blame me?" he snapped "Twice in your past you met and-"

"And look how they both ended" Artemis leant on her elbow looking down at him "I don't want the same ending as Arianna or Athena, I want my own. And in both lives I didn't have you. You're the one Damon" she smiled at him causing his dead heart to warm. "There'll be no one else" she murmured and softly pressed her lips against his.

Damon kissed her back just as soft his large hand came to cupped the back of her head, pressing her even harder against him. He groaned when he felt her soft and supple body being pushed against his own.

Artemis opened her mouth willingly when she felt him nip her bottom lip. Damon's other hand caressed the side of her body and it came to rest on her hip, when she felt his hand creeping behind to rest on her bottom she grabbed his wrist and pulled back.

"Damon-"she warned her lips were swollen and red from the force of his kiss "don't-"

Damon groaned and bowed his head against her shoulder "Art you're killing me" he mumbled against her skin laying small butterfly kisses against her skin.

"Just be a bit more patient-"

"Art-" he couldn't finish the rest of his sentence since there was a loud knock on her door.

"Art, get up" Elena said "we're meeting downstairs"

"And that's why I wouldn't do this in my house." Artemis uttered and rolled out of the bed, she stretched her arms above her head, unknowingly she was flashing Damon her creamy expanse of her lower stomach, and she jumped when she felt the tip of his finger against her stomach.

"Damon-"

"How about-"

"No, go downstairs I need to get change" Artemis said

"Well maybe I could help you out-"

"No, otherwise we would never leave the room and I have to go and open up the store as well-"she was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers.

"You give me a lot of reasons why you can't do certain things" he murmured, Damon was on his knees on her bed, so that they were somewhat similar in height.

"Hmm I do that a lot" she smiled and kissed him "I'll see you downstairs." She patted his cheek and gave him a small kiss.

Artemis clamoured downstairs and entered the kitchen, she saw Elena and Stefan leaning against the counter whilst Damon was sitting on a barstool and was resting his feet on the kitchen counter.

"So you told them?" Artemis asked pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"Told us what?" Damon asked as she shoved his feet off the counter, in retaliation he pulled her down onto his lap

"It was Ester in that coffin" Artemis revealed

"Wait what? as in the Original witch?" Stefan questioned his brows furrowing, Artemis sipped her coffee and nodded, and she hopped off of her boyfriend and was leaning against the counter.

"How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of her son ripped out her heart" Damon exclaimed.

"Well Elijah informed us that she was very much alive" Artemis uttered, the raven head vampire felt a bout of irritation when she mentioned the dark haired Original, he wasn't going to lie he did feel somewhat intimidated and bit unease now that Elijah was back.

"No how she's like that though" Artemis placed her empty mug in the sink.

"She probably has some connections in the witching community-"

"Is that what we're calling it?" the elder teen said. "Anyway Elijah said she wanted to live in peace with her family including Klaus"

"She was the one who was supposed to be the one who helped us kill Klaus" Stefan said

Artemis shrugged her shoulders "She's his mother, in the end she probably just wants to be at peace with them. Plus with Ester out I doubt Klaus would cross her after all she was the one who put the hybrid curse on him in the beginning"

"But that coffin was the only thing that kept Klaus from ripping us to shreds" Stefan said pacing up and down, Artemis moved over to Damon

"Anyone else feeling a little bit used at the moment?" Damon asked, Artemis sighed as he twirled one of her curls around his index finger.

"Relax, Elijah promised me that none of his family will hurt us-"

"And what you believe him?" Damon snapped at her causing her to frown "Are you stupid-"

"Don't call me stupid" Artemis glared at him and swatted his hand away "and I do-"

"Are you forgetting that to Klaus you're a blood bag and Rebekah stabbed you in the back how can you trust him-"

"Because sometimes you have to be smart, it's my choice Damon ok?" she scowled before he could retort the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" she muttered and headed towards the front door. She opened the front door and frowned when she saw no one was there

"Bloody kids always mucking about" she huffed and as about to close the door but something caught her eye, she saw a pair of envelopes on her matt, she bent down and picked it up, one was addressed to her and the other to Elena

"Lena you got mail" she called, there was a flurry of footsteps she looked up and saw her sister coming towards her with both vampires on her heels, "here" she handed it over. Artemis saw that it was elegantly scripted she turned it over and saw that it was sealed shut with wax.

"What is it?" Damon asked

"It's an invitation" Elena replied as she and Artemis skimmed it.

"Please join the Mickaelson family for an evening of dancing, cocktails and celebrations" Artemis read out looking up at the pair of vampires.

"Who the hell are the Mickaelsons?" Stefan asked

"The Original family" Elena breathed

"It's not bad enough for them to be moving into town, but now they want a house warming gift" Damon said sarcastically, Artemis rolled her eyes and flipped the invitation over

"There' a note"

"I got one too" Elena said, "Elena I think it's time we finally meet Ester"

"The same as well" Artemis helped up her invitation like her sister she also had a note on the back. She glanced over to the time and saw that she had to go and open the store up.

"I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to be late for work" Artemis grabbed her bag and rushed out but Damon grabbed her hand stopping her

"No we need to discuss this-"

"We don't, I'm going to the ball" Artemis declared

"What-"

"Me too" Elena spoke over Damon, "Ester wants to talk to us so we should at least find out why"

"That's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill both of you once-"

"No they're right, Bonnie as allowed to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some twisted family reunion" Stefan piped up

"Let's go back in time where the old Stefan was, where he cared about whether they lived or die" Damon commented

"What for they both your problem now-"Artemis rolled her eyes

"He has a point, I'm going-"

"You can't protect yourself" Damon glared at her.

"She won't be by herself, I'm going with her" Elena said

Damon scoffed "And what the hell can you do?"

"I'll go then" Stefan said

"No way you pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'm going-"Damon snatched the invitation out of her hand

"Hey-"

"End of story" Damon scowled

Artemis shot him a dirty look "No I-"

"You're not going" he snarled. "I forbid you"

"And I told you, you can't tell me what to do" Artemis snapped "I'm late-"

"Art-"

But she ignored him and slammed the front door behind her hard enough for some of the pictures that were hanged up on the wall to rattle.

"Damon you should know that Art doesn't like being told what to do. She's not the type of girl to roll over whenever you to tell her to" Elena muttered and headed upstairs.

* * *

Artemis arrived at the store and unlocked it, she was still fuming about what Damon had told her.

"As if he can forbid me to do anything" she muttered under her breath heading towards the back office, she dropped her bag on the couch and turned on her laptop. "Dick and-"

"Who are you bitching about?"

"ARGH" Artemis screamed "Damn Betty I would love to see my thirties you know" she clutched her chest which was heaving

"I know but guess what I've brought" Betty grinned holding up a paper bag "cinnamon swirls, now you make the coffee. And pass me a plate will ya dear"

Artemis headed towards the small kitchenette and started to make a pot of coffee

"So Art, you heard about that new family that's moving into town?" Betty asked pulling out the treats

"Who hasn't?" Artemis said

"Hmm, apparently there whole family is gorgeous-"

"Hmm" Artemis hummed and carried the two mugs of coffee over to the small table; she placed down one mug in front of Betty and sat down in the opposite couch.

"So Betty how's Johnny?"

"He's fine; now forget about my dear hubby, have you seen the hunky ne guys?"

Artemis's lips twitched at the irony "Sort of, they're hosting a ball tonight-"

"Ohh how'd you know?"

"I got an invite, one of the guy that's moving in is Elijah remember him?"

Betty rolled her eyes "Who can forget that stud? And if memory serves me right didn't he have a bit of a thing for you?"

"No….we….it' not like that" Artemis struggled for words "I…think if he stuck around then there could have been something….but not anymore…I am more than happy with Damon. I love him-it's just sometimes he-"

"Makes it so hard?" Betty asked quietly, the teen nodded

"He does, he thinks….he doesn't want me to go to the ball, but I want to" Artemis said quietly swallowing down some of the cake.

"Artemis Gilbert, I know you and I know you wouldn't let any guy push you around, even if you're madly in love with the guy" Betty said "Go to the ball."

Artemis smiled that was the push she needed "I will, thanks Betty"

"Great well I should get going" Betty got onto her feet "Johnny's got a bad hip and he gets bored since just sits at the counter"

"Is he ok?" Artemis asked concerned for the older man as she walked Betty out of the store "He's fine dear" Betty assured her as Artemis opened the front door "He threw his hip out-"

"What happened? Did he fall? Or-"

"Now we had sex against the wall, and he couldn't-"

"Ok Betty off you go" Artemis said before she could even finish her sentence.

"Oh Art-"

"Bye Betty" she shook her head and headed back towards her office, she dropped down on her swivel chair and picked up a biro, her mind was going back to Betty's words; it was true she wouldn't allow herself to be pushed around, especially by a guy. He definitely be going to that ball, plus she was desperate to know what Ester wanted to talk about.

It was a couple of hours later till Artemis heard the sound of the bell above the door ring a tale tell sign that someone had entered the store,

"Art-"

"In the back Elena" Artemis called dropping the pen off on to the desk

"We're going t-"

"To the ball" she finished off

"Wait you're agreeing with me?" Elena asked she had thought that her older sister would refuse and claim it was too dangerous,

"We need to find out what Ester wants. So we're going just don't-"

"Tell Stefan or Damon" Elena nodded "Great, but we need to get dresses and-"

"Come on then. The store is closing up about now" Artemis said grabbing her bag and keys she made sure her laptop was off and ushered Elena out of the door, she locked the door and they both made their way towards Artemis's car.

* * *

Artemis sighed and looked up at her dress, her jaw had literally dropped when she saw the ball gown and snapped it up, they would be leaving in forty five minutes and she still needed to do her hair and makeup.

She finished off blow drying her hair so that it was in its usual bouncy curl, Artemis sat at her vanity and ran her brush through its thick locks, she decided to pin it up in an intricate up-do, with a few small curls escaping to frame her face, she then moved onto her makeup and decided to go with the smoky eye look, she applied her lipstick and slipped on her jewellery.

Artemis unlaced the back of her gown and eased herself into the dress, when she had done that she laced it up again with the aid of using her mirror

"Art?" Elena called,

"Coming" Artemis picked up the skirts of her dress and hurried down the hall her heels clicked against the floor "Whoa Elena you look wonderful"

"Thanks you look gorgeous, so should we get a move on?" Elena asked holding up the keys to the older teen she rolled her eyes seeing the look on Artemis's face.

"We're not taking your car have you-"

"Yeah yeah, it's a piece of junk. Now move your ass" Artemis muttered pushing her out of the front door.

Artemis whistled as she pulled up to the large mansion, unlike her last visit here it was busier and it was decorated in fairy light.

"One thing for sure that we can say about the Originals is that they have style and….oh valets" Artemis said as a valet opened her door for her "Elena you go ahead" she said, the younger girl nodded and walked up the stone stairs, whilst Artemis turned back to face the valet,

"Here you go" she handed him the keys to the car "erm…try not to crash it" she added

"I won't Mame-"

"Ergh please no Mame, you make me sound old" Artemis uttered and picked up the skirts of her gown as she climbed up the stone stairs, she was miffed when there were two doormen who opened the double door for her. She stepped in and was in awe as soon as she did The mansion was decorated in bright light and there was music playing the background

"Elena what are-"

"What are you both doing here?" Stefan asked

"We can ask you the same thing" Artemis countered handing her clutch over to the woman who had taken Elena's shawl

"Surprise, surprise" Damon said coming up behind Artemis, she looked over her shoulder at him "you're not supposed to be here, I told you-"

"And I told you that you can't tell me what to do" Artemis cut him off "and I'm not leaving till I find out what Ester wants. So instead of standing around shall we?"

Damon studied her and sighed he offered her his arm, whilst Stefan offered Elena his arm.

Artemis and Damon led the way into the large hall which was filled with various people.

"Artemis-"

"Look Damon I don't need a lecture, I'm here and I am going to stay" the eldest teen said she unlinked her arm from his "I'm going to get a drink" she muttered and headed towards the bar, she leant against it and watched as the man poured several glasses of champagne. She wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with him.

"Arty, you ok?" Elena asked coming to stand beside her.

"Yes"

"Artemis"

"It's Damon he's just…ergh" she shook her head and went to pick up the glass of champagne, but before she could take it someone grabbed it for her.

"Artemis and Elena Gilbert. I presume" Artemis turned and found herself face to face with a handsome dark haired man

"Yes" Artemis murmured as Elena was also handed a flute champagne "who are you by the way?"

"Finn Mickaelson-"Artemis eyes widened realising who he was; damn she thought he looks different. "You're here to see my mother"

"Well she did invite us" Artemis uttered sipping her drink

"Is she here?" Elena asked

"The request didn't include your friends"

Artemis knew he was referring to the fact that Damon and Stefan had accompanied them

"They're here to protect us-"

"And Damon definitely wouldn't let either of us out of his sight." Artemis said licking her lips "but you can't exactly blame them. After all your mother already tried to kill both of us before"

"If you want to see my mother you both need to go to her separately and be alone" Finn told them, "she prefers to have you Artemis to see her first"

Before Artemis could question him a hush fell over the ball "Er…if everyone could gather please" Elijah announced from the staircase

"Excuse me" Finn uttered and hurried off. Artemis frowned

"Come on" she murmured to Elena and grabbed her hand and weaved her way through the crowd. She looked up the staircase and saw the Originals all standing there, Elijah's eyes met hers he shot her a small smile which she returned, her gaze travelled over to the rest of the family and she didn't miss the wink that Kol had sent her way. Oh god she thought please don't be another arrogant dick.

"Welcome" Elijah started "and thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother-"he gestured to a blond woman who was coming down the stairs, Artemis assumed that this must be Ester "brings my family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence this evening with a dance." Artemis discreetly nudged Elena and nodded towards Ester; the younger teen followed her gaze and nodded "tonight's pick is a century old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner and please join us in the ballroom"

Artemis saw Ester going up the stairs "I'll go to her first and you catch her later got it?" she said to Elena who nodded.

Artemis went to follow Ester but someone blocked her path "Damon-"

"Don't even think about it" Damon snapped, she went to walk around him but he grabbed her wrist

"She wants to see me alone Damon"

"Well it sucks to be her, was I not clear this morning-"

"No you made everything crystal clear. She invited me and I am going to see her" Artemis bit out

"You have to tell me if you're going to walk into a lion's den-"

"Why the hell should I?" she was getting annoyed that once again he was making her decisions for her "so you can stop me?"

"Yes" he hissed causing Artemis to cant her head to the side he offered her his hand "It would be rude not to dance" he smiled at her, she smiled back she knew he was only trying to protect her. Unlike the other women who were attending this ball Artemis didn't wear gloves, she placed her smaller hand in his larger one

"It is tradition" she uttered and linked her arm through with his; she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena who was standing next to Stefan. She shook her head at Elena silently telling the teen that getting to Ester would be more difficult than they had anticipated.

"Never danced this before" Artemis whispered as she and Damon walked side by side, in beat with the music.

"It's all in the leading" he smirked at her causing her to chuckle "You look stunning if it isn't obvious"

Artemis looked at him and bowed her head "And you look dashing in a suit" she countered, he placed his hand on her hip whilst his other grasped tightly on to hers. she placed her hand on his broad shoulder and they swung around to the music,

"Looks like Barbie's is in stellar company" Damon murmured into her ear, his lips were against her skin, Artemis looked over to the blond and saw her dancing with Klaus.

"Well she needed to get out of the house" Artemis uttered "hand on the hip Damon"

Damon chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek "I know you hate me right now" he said as they moved around the dance floor "but I rather have you do that then end up dead Art. I love you way too much for that to happen" Artemis looked up at him and pressed her lips against his, she didn't care that they had stopped in the middle of the dance she was completely lost in the moment

"I love you too Damon, and for my whole life I've been independent. I am not going to change that and I don't expect you to" Artemis said softly as he grasped onto her hands, they each to a step back, before he twirled her around sending her off into someone else's arms.

"Elijah" she smiled at him.

"Artemis" he placed his hand on her hip and held her other hand. "So glad that you could come. You look beautiful by the way-"

"Such a charmer aren't you Elijah" she smiled at him "but I never got the chance to tell you that your new haircut suits you"

"Glad I can please you mi 'lady" he murmured kissing the back of her hand, causing her to laugh "So you and Salvatore-

"By Salvatore I know you mean Damon. What about him?" she asked and noted that the raven head vampire was dancing with Rebekah, she could tell that unpleasant words were being exchange since they were both shooting each other glares and dirty looks

"Is it wise to be with someone so unpredictable-"

"Makes it even more exciting" Artemis retorted, "I'm more than happy with him"

Elijah's dark orbs roamed over her face he could see that she was being "That's all I ever wanted" he murmured his fingers stroking the back of her hand "For you to be happy" with that he twirled her away sending her into someone else's arms.

The smile on her face dropped

"And look at that, you was all cheery when you was dancing with my brother" Klaus said with a smirk on his lips

"That's because I can stand his company" Artemis muttered

"Well cheer up love; this is a party after all. It wouldn't kill you to smile" Klaus smirked seeing her flushed face

"I hope it would, at least I would be out of your company-"

"Your word wound me" he said mockingly clutching his un-beating heart.

"I rather they do something more" she countered, she looked around and saw that both Stefan and Elena had disappeared

Klaus chuckled "In all the times we had met Artemis, things had change, your loyalty for one, but your spirit is still there" he said, their eyes met, she saw a brief flash of emotion in his sea blue/green eyes. "Hopefully that will never change."

Artemis remained silent she didn't know what to say, from the corner of his eye she saw Caroline dancing with Matt.

"Jealous?" Klaus asked

"No. just know that she's got another guy" they broke apart as the music ended. Artemis slipped away from Klaus and headed straight towards the bar, she needed a drink, she walked pass Rebekah and Kol

"Artemis lovely to see you, my brother-"Rebekah smirked

"Go to hell Rebekah" Artemis uttered "so not in the mood."

"She's familiar" Kol commented staring after the stunning brunette, she stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd but for good reasons.

"Remember Arianna when we were human?" Rebekah sipped her drink. Kol nodded "well that's her. Except she's Artemis Gilbert-"

Kol eyes glittered "Do I detect some hostility between you two-"

"She daggered me in the back, so I returned the favour" Rebekah drawled, "but…she's the only human around here who is somewhat tolerable"

"I bet" Kol smirked

"Don't even think about laying a finger on her. She's Klaus's personal blood bag, and Elijah has a soft spot for her"

"Makes her even more enticing"

"She has a protective boyfriend-"

"Who is nothing but a commoner to us" Kol cut her off, his eyes strayed over to Artemis who was chatting to the mayor.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Damon was roaming the halls he entered the study but frowned seeing Elena there.

"Where's Artemis?" he asked "She text me…" he trailed off seeing Elena holding on to Artemis's cell "What's going on? Where's Artemis?"

Elena swallowed and before she could blink Stefan flew out of the shadows and broke his brother's back and neck effectively knocking him out.

"You and Art better hurry up he's going to be out for a while" Stefan told her. Elena nodded and hurried out of the room, but not before giving one last look at Stefan.

Artemis sighed wondering where everyone was, she saw Finn nodding at her indicating that his mother was ready to see her. Artemis nodded and downed the rest of the drink, she placed the empty glass down on a tray and saw that there was no sign of Damon, she briefly wondered where he was but pushed it to the back of her mind, and she needed to see Ester.

With that thought she picked up the skirts of her dress and hurried up the stairs. Artemis walked down a large hallway

"Artemis" she stopped as Elijah approached her "I understand that my mother requested to see you and Elena"

"Yes" she and he walked together "why is something wrong?" she looked at him.

"Well her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family. Strikes me as little strange to say the least."

"It does sound too good to be true" Artemis agreed. "So what? Do you think it's an act?" she asked

Elijah turned around so that he was facing her "She's got me asking questions that I'd never thought I would have to ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Of course" Artemis smiled and lightly grasped his hand giving it a brief squeeze, "I'll find you later."

Elijah nodded "I need to speak to Elena"

"Oh she's most likely with Stefan" Artemis said and headed off further down the hall, she came to a stop at a closed door at the end of the hallway, and assumed this must be where Ester was, she raised her fist and knocked on the door. A second later it was opened by Finn.

"You're alone, wise choice" he gestured for her to come in, which she did. Ester gazed at her

"My god you haven't changed at all" the Original witch murmured she had been most looking forward to seeing her again. After all she was literally one of a kind. Artemis nodded but her gaze dropped on the burning herb that she was holding, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea she thought.

"It's only sage" Ester assured her as if she could read the seer's thoughts "I spelled it so we can talk freely without fear of being overheard. That would be all Finn thank you" he nodded and closed the doors, Artemis licked her lips

"You're a curious creature, Artemis is it no?" she nodded "please sit down" Ester gestured towards the sofa. The brunette picked up the skirts of her dress and sat down. Ester sat on the other end. "Don't be so shy, it's not in your nature"

"How are you alive?" that's one question that had been burning in her mind since she had found out about her being alive. "I know you're not a ghost…or am I wrong?"

"No you're right I'm not a ghost. The witch Ayanna preserved my body with a spell" Ester told her.

Artemis frowned "Aren't witches supposed to be the servants of nature? So this isn't really working with nature is it?"

"Hmm, but she was a close friend of mine, and you of all people should know that we would do anything for those we love." Artemis nodded that did make sense "She was an ancestor of you friend Bonnie's"

"That's why only Bonnie and her mother was able to open the coffin" Artemis uttered

"They complete the Bennett bloodline, I drew power from them. Their ancestors were with me on the other side."

Artemis leant forward and tucked in a stray curl "So you've been on the other side for over a thousand years?"

"It was nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created" Ester said

"Are you going to kill Klaus?" Artemis asked softly

"One thing at a time Artemis. For now I simply need your help" Ester uttered, she had to play this smart, if this the girl she knew a thousand years ago then she got the feeling that Artemis wouldn't be too happy about what she wanted to do.

Artemis leant against the bookshelf watching as Ester light some candles,

"I understand that Rebekah told you about the story of my family" Ester blew out the stick "how I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"Yes, but she also said you did it to protect them from the werewolves" Artemis said

"It's true" Ester nodded pouring clear liquid into a glass goblet, "but in no time at all they started to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse, Niklaus turned against me."

"Can you blame him?" Artemis questioned folding her arms across her chest "you turned your back on your own child"

"He was a monster-"

"Which you created" she uttered "but….I agree that he's done evil things. How are you going to kill him though? He's immortal" Ester turned to face her.

"It will take time, magic and yours and your sister's assistance" Ester said "but first I need yours-"

"What do I have to do?" she asked

"My family believes that I am holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I have gathered them together to perform a ritual the first step requires blood from the Claudette seer. And then the doppelganger-"Artemis backed up slightly

"What?"

"Only a drop from each of you, its essence shall be in the champagne toast this evening." Ester turned and pulled out a dagger and polished the blade "will you do it? Or shall I?"

Artemis frowned "Why do you need them all together?"

"So they can be al linked as one" Ester said "you said it yourself, Klaus can't be killed but tonight's spell will link them all together, so if one goes they all go. So Artemis shall I-"

"No" Artemis shook her head she swallowed "I'm sorry, I may want Klaus dead but not the others-"

"Rebekah stabbed you in the back-"

"I did it to her first. What I did to her was wrong but I was protecting my sister and family. I will not help you kill your own family Ester, it's not going to happen" Artemis said seriously.

"There an abomination of nature I betrayed nature when I created them-"

"None of them wanted to be turned though, if I'm right. You took their choice away Ester. This is your mistake not there's" Ester sighed knowing she would be the more difficult one "I can't be responsible for their deaths."

Ester nodded "But you want Niklaus dead though right?"

"Yes I do" Artemis admitted "me and my sister and trapped, and I don't want her or me to a blood bag for the rest of our lives,"

Ester's mind was working a mile a minute, she needed Artemis's blood to go through with this ritual maybe there was another way to get what she wanted "Well then I cannot do the ritual…"

"Well-"

"But there is one thing I can do. I can see that you love and care for your family Artemis, so I propose this" Ester uttered "How about I do a ritual where Niklaus is unable to create any more hybrids. So he can't use either yours or Elena's blood"

Artemis was stunned was that even possible? She thought but this was the Original witch she was talking to, so if anyone was capable of this then it would be her.

"So you're saying that-"

"Neither you and Elena will be in Klaus's grasp any longer. You both will be free"

Artemis frowned "Why would you do this for us?" she asked

"Because we have one thing in common Artemis, we have a love for our family. And I believe that I owe you a debt since I had a hand in your past lives. So let me do this for you Artemis"

Artemis bit her bottom lip, this was a once in a lifetime chance "Can I trust you?"

"Yes" she replied easily, Ester just wanted a drop of her blood "All I require is your blood"

Artemis nodded "Ok" she held out her hand, Ester took it and raised the dagger, the brunette winced feeling the small sting when Ester dug the dagger in, she turned her hand and squeezed her finger causing a few drops of blood to land in the glass goblet.

"Is that all?" Artemis asked

"Yes, you may leave Artemis" Ester uttered. The brunette made a beeline towards the door; she grasped the door handle but paused and looked over her shoulder. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you Ester, I appreciate this" Artemis smiled sincerely.

Ester nodded and watched her leave as soon as the door clicked shut the smile on her face dropped.

"I am sorry my dear, but this is the only way" Ester said looking down at her concoction. She would end her family and Artemis had unknowingly aided her in doing so.

* * *

Artemis passed Elena in the hallway

"Lena-"

"I'm going to see Ester" Elena rushed passed her.

"Wait have you seen Damon?" she called after her, Elena tensed

"No" Artemis could feel that there was something off but she brushed it off after all tonight was turning out to be something strange.

Artemis joined the rest of the party, everyone was gathered in the main hall, she scoured the crowd looking for her boyfriend but couldn't see his raven hair anywhere

"So how was my mother?" Elijah asked coming to stand next to her

"Intense" she replied

"And for what reason did she need to speak you in private?" he asked as a waiter came around with a tray of champagne, Elijah picked up two flutes and handed her one. She decided not to tell him what Ester had been up to since the witch wasn't able to go through with it.

Artemis spotted Ester on the staircase and smiled at the woman, she was grateful what she was going to do, neither her or Elena were going to be blood bags any longer. Artemis saw Elena coming down the stairs.

"Artemis" Elijah said "should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"Huh, no everything is going to be ok." Artemis smiled her eyes flitted around the crowd, where the hell was Damon? She thought.

"So it's true then? She has forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asked taking a step closer towards her.

"I don't think she has fully forgiven him." She murmured "but she's getting there, she wants to be a family Elijah"

Artemis heard the sound of the glass ringing, she looked up and saw Ester standing on the landing "Good evening" she said loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, waiters are coming around with champagne; I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one."

She smiled, "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers" she raised her glass, the crowd echoed back and raised their glasses a well. Elijah turned to Artemis

"Cheers" she smiled and clinked her glasses with his

"Cheers" she downed her own drink, he smiled and drank his.

Artemis walked through the crowd and entered the foyer, there were hardly anyone there

"Art" Elena called

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you something" she said, the younger teen was filled to the brim with guilt "it's about Ester-"

"Great what's she's doing right" Artemis stopped and turned to face her with a big smile on her face.

"What? You're happy about this?" Elena asked confused

"Yeah why aren't you? No more hybrids for Klaus meaning no him stalking us anymore" Artemis said completely oblivious to the look Elena was giving her

"Wait what? What did Ester say?"

"Well, first she wanted to use our blood to you know tie them as one" she whisper the last couple of words "but…I didn't want that to happen, so she offered to perform a ritual where Klaus can't make any more hybrids. Did she-"

"The same" Elena said her voice shook as she said those words.

"Great, have you seen Damon though?"

"I…I-"

"Why don't you go back to the party, I'm sure I can find him on my own" Artemis uttered

"Ok" Elena nodded and swallowed she turned her back and headed back to where the rest of the partygoers were. Oh god she thought what had she done?

Artemis sighed and was about to go check the front of the manor for Damon but she didn't need to.

"Arty" Damon called striding towards them

"Hey" she smiled "Where did-why do you have my clutch?" she asked confused

"Got what you came for?" he uttered, his eyes had hardened

"If you mean did I talk to Ester then yes" Artemis uttered

"Great let's go" he grabbed her wrist

"Oww, Damon let go you're hurting me" she attempted to pull herself free but his grip on her was like iron,

"Well didn't you think that getting my neck snapped hurt?" he scowled "Now move we're leaving-"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped "let go-"

"Don't tell me you had no clue about Stefan's and Elena's plan-"

She shook her head utterly confused "Damon-"

"They got my neck snapped so both you and Elena could go see Ester" Damon revealed

"Well that's one thing-"

"Are you condoning what they did?" he growled

"No I am not" she hissed "but let's face it Damon, you wouldn't have let me go and see Ester-"

"No I wouldn't" he scowled "and you know why? Because I care too damn much about you-"

"I need space Damon" she shouted "you're suffocating me" she said quietly "sometimes I don't feel like I'm in a relationship. You would have caused some problems"

"I'm trying to keep you alive because I love you" he snapped

Artemis glowered at him "Don't you think I know that, but I like being my own person"

Damon stopped and looked at her "And what do you think I'm not letting you be? Am I a liability to you?" she remained silent. His grip on her was gone "I see how it is"

Artemis shook her head "No I don't think you do. Damon let me-"

"Have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline interrupted them, Artemis sighed and looked away.

* * *

"Matt?" Artemis called her, Caroline and Damon had split up to look for the jock. She climbed up the stairs, in an odd way she was glad that the blond vampire had interrupted them; she could hear a groaning noise coming from one of the balcony doors. "Matt-Hey" she saw the jock's hand being crushed by Kol

"What are you doing?" she rushed over to Matt who was on his knees

"Having fun sweetheart" Kol smirked

"Well it's not funny." She scowled "let him go" she demanded

"Hmm, and what are you going to stop me?" he asked abruptly letting go of Matt "Come to think of it, I prefer my prey to be little pretty things" he blurred towards her and pinned her to the stone railing. "And you my dear are both"

Artemis gasped he was literally crushing her with his body; he gripped her chin "Now sweetheart. This might hurt for a second" she felt the tip of his nose against the base of her throat

"Let go of me" she hissed struggling against him, he caught both of her wrist in one of his hands

"I suggest you do as she says" Damon snarled from the entryway, Kol sighed and looked over his shoulder

"And who are you exactly?"

Damon's eyes glanced over to Artemis "I'm her guy and I told you to back off"

"I don't think I will-"

"Duck" Matt shouted at Artemis as the raven head vampire literally threw himself at the Original, Matt had managed to grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground as both vampires flew over the railing.

"You ok?" Artemis asked breathless,

"Yeah" Matt groaned as the brunette picked up the skirts of her dress "Go after Damon"

"Put ice on that" she shouted over her shoulder running down the stairs, she bashed into a waiter causing him to drop the tray of champagne he had been carrying to be dropped, making the glasses shatter.

"Artemis" Stefan called catching up to her "What-"but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Artemis threw open the double doors

"Damon" Stefan shouted as the raven head vampire snapped Kol's neck, Artemis gasped

"Oh my god" Elena breathed running up behind her sister

"Have you gone crazy?" Artemis said, from the corner of her eye she could see the other Originals coming outside as well.

"Maybe a little" Damon got onto his feet "but far be it for me to cause a problem" he spat glaring at Artemis. She shook her head and knew that those words would come back to her and bite her on the ass.

"Damon" she called and he walked away. Elijah picked up Kol and threw him over his shoulder, whilst his siblings went back to the party. Leaving Artemis behind with Stefan and Elena

"What's wrong with him?" Stefan asked causing Artemis to frown

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Artemis snapped glaring at both of them "you snapped his neck? Why-"

"We needed to see Ester Artemis, it was the only way" Elena explained.

Artemis sighed and rubbed her aching temples "Your way of distracting him sucks. Stefan give Elena a ride home will you?" she didn't bother waiting for a reply and walked down the stone steps

"Where are you going?" Elena called watching her older sister leaving

"To Damon" she replied and pulled out the car keys.

* * *

Artemis licked her lips and pushed open the door to the Grill, she spotted Damon straight away at the bar with a bottle of Bourbon, and she sat down beside him

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked "shouldn't you be at a ball-"

"How could I have a good time without you?" she uttered softly taking the bottle away from him, making him look at her "I… what Stefan and Elena did wasn't good, and they shouldn't have"

"Art I just want to be on my own" Damon went to take the bottle off of her but she held it behind her back

"Listen to me" she demanded her grey orbs meeting his bright blues, "I am sorry for what I said, you don't cause problems. You try and help me solve mine" she cupped his face running her thumb across his jaw "I am sorry Damon" she said sincerely, he sighed and lightly grasped the wrist and could already see the bruise that was forming on it from their earlier interaction.

"I am too, I was a dick" he kissed her wrist causing her to smile, Damon pulled her closer till she was in between his legs

"But you need to know Damon, I will make my own decisions" she said firmly,

Damon nodded "Ok" he uttered which surprised her since she was expecting a whole argument or some sort of fight. Artemis leant forward and kissed him on the lips, their lips meshed together causing a tingling to erupt in the pit of her stomach and that feeling became even more pronounced when she felt his other hand caressing the exposed skin of her back.

"So what's your decision now?" he pulled back allowing her to breath, he nibbled on her earlobe causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulders "want me to take you home?"

He paused in his ministrations when she didn't reply and looked at her face "Art-"

"No I don't want you to take me home" she said a smile on her lips.

* * *

**AN: This part Rated M if squeamish you can skip to the end**

* * *

Damon and Artemis stumbled into his bedroom kissing ferociously; she shoved the jacket of his tux off of him, as he groped her

"You sure?" Damon's voice was low and husky as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

"More sure than I've ever been before" that was all he needed to hear, she gasped as he blurred them towards the wall that was lined with books,

Artemis moaned as he kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue plunged into her mouth, she gasped she was literally intoxicated by him. Her heart was erratic, and her pulse had quickened when she felt his hand beneath the skirts of her dress, she never felt like this before Damon groaned and pressed his body even harder against her supple one,

"Damon…Damon-"she moaned when he caressed the skin that was just beneath the hem of her panties, he hitched her leg over his hip and grinded against her, causing her stomach to clench and goose-bumps to arise. Damon nearly lost it when her hand brushes against the flyer of his pants.

"Want do you want Artemis?" he purred as he laid wet kisses against her throat, shoulder and anywhere he could reach

"I want you, just you" she uttered bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out when bit down on her flesh "just you Damon" she uttered and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Just me?" he rang his tongue over the shell of her ear.

"Yes" with that he spun her around and gripped onto the back of her dress, Artemis arched her back against his body when he sucked on her flesh "don't rip the dress" she warned but that flew out of her mind when he grinded against her, she felt something hard and knew it was him when he didn't it even harder it caused her to ache for him even more.

Damon unlaced her dress as the dress was tugged downwards inch by inch more of her skin was revealed to him. He peppered her smooth skin with kisses.

When the dress was completely off he took a step back and admired her form. Artemis licked her lips nervously she shifted under his scrutiny,

"It's…I know I'm not a supermodel and…." She started. Damon's eyes flashed over to her he surprised her by grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against his body.

"Artemis you're perfect" he said sincerely,

She smiled and gently kissed him on the lips there was a vast difference between the ones they had shared earlier, it wasn't rushed or frantic, to her it was perfect, Artemis pushed his shirt off revealing his pale torso, her nails scratched against his nipples causing him to groan, when he felt her hand graze the button of his pants he pushed her back against the bed causing her to land on the centre.

Artemis pushed herself back till her head was resting against the pillows, she swallowed there was no denying it; she was slightly scared and nervous at the same time. Damon could see that, he joined her on the bed after shedding his pants leaving them both in their underwear. Artemis raised her head and kissed him on the lips, Damon groaned and settled above her making sure not to put all his weight on her, she felt his hand run down the side of her body.

Damon pulled back this was what he wanted to have her, all of her. She gasped when she felt him cup her breast and stroked her hardened nipple through the lace material of her bra. She arched her back as he tugged her bra don revealing one of her breast and her eyes clenched shut when she felt his lips wrap around her nipple.

His tongue swirled around the pink bud. Artemis pushed herself even higher when his hand came up to caress her other breast.

"Damon…I-"she couldn't get the words out but he knew what she wanted he pulled back and kissed her. Damon unhooked her bra and threw it aside, she blushed under his gaze

"It-"

"Will you relax, you're beautiful Artemis" Damon murmured kissing her cheek, then her chin and finally the tip of her nose, his hand brushed against her panties "Are you sure? I can stop right now" he uttered. He didn't really want to but for her he would.

"I'm sure" she said,

Damon looked down at her and caressed her face, "I love you" he uttered raw emotion in his eyes.

"I love you to" she murmured her nerves were coming back. he kissed her collar bone and his lips travelled down her body causing her to writhe beneath him

"Damon-"

"Someone's impatient" he smirked at her, she sent him a withering glare causing him to roll his eyes. She gasped when he ripped her panties off

"I liked them-"

"Don't really care Art" he uttered and shifted so that he was in-between her legs. "You ok?" she nodded. Damon's face hovered above her she felt his hands sliding up her body till they grab her hands.

He intertwined their fingers and pressed them against the pillow. Artemis felt as if her heart could literally jump out of her chest, Damon kissed her hand on the lips and sheathed himself inside of her.

Artemis cried out her nails dug into his hands. She felt as if she was being ripped in two.

"Art-"

Damon paused letting her adjust, he saw the tears streaming down her face "It hurts" she whimpered pressing the side of her face against the pillow,

"I know, I know" Damon breathed, kissing away her tears he rested his temple against her temple. He kissed her jaw, her throat "I know. I'm sorry" he murmured kissing the crown of her head and then her cheeks, chin, nose and finally her nose. Artemis was getting slowly adjusting to this new sensation.

The stinging pain was ebbing away and she was instead being filled to the brim with pleasure. Artemis lightly thrust against him, causing him to let out a soft growl, Damon slowly moved into her and soon enough a rhythm built up.

He pressed his face against the crook of her neck, his hand dropped down on to her hips whilst hers was latched onto his broad shoulders.

Artemis felt something building up inside her, as Damon thrust even harder. He couldn't get enough of her he felt her clenching around in. Artemis gasped as she was thrown over the edge of ecstasy and with a strangled grunt Damon followed after her.

* * *

**AN: End of M Rated scene.**

* * *

Both of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he slumped against her and could hear her heart. Artemis was left breathless; Damon raised himself slightly and cupped her cheek.

"I love you Art" he murmured.

She smiled tiredly up at him "I love you too" she uttered and winced when he pulled himself out of her, she already felt a lost, but he pulled her into his arms, she rested her head on his chest and her eyes drooped shut. Damon could hear her breathing evening out, he looked down at the brunette and couldn't help but smile.

This was by far the most happiest he'd even been and he knew it was because of her. Damon kissed her temple and inhaled her scent.

"Night Art" he murmured holding her close.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**So in this Chap-The beginning Rebekah stabbed Artemis in the back, Elijah comes to the rescue. Art and Elena invited to the ball, but Damon refused to let her go. After talking to Betty she ends up going anyway. Where Ester tells her what she wants to do but Arty refuses. But Ester manages to trick her to get her blood. Art dances with Damon, Elijah and Klaus. Damon gets mad at her. She attempts to rescue Matt from Kol but she's the one that needs saving. Finally Damon and Art move there relationship to the next level. **

**Please REVIEW**


	59. Chapter 59

Damon slowly opened his eyes to something warm and soft being pressed against him, he looked down and a slow smile stretched across his lips seeing Artemis there sound asleep. He could feel every curve of her body against his as she was sprawled across him.

Sometime during the night there position had shifted, legs were entangled and Artemis's head was now snuggled into the crook of his neck. But like last night their fingers were still laced together. The sheets were pooled around their waist. Damon lightly tilted her face up and ran his finger down her nose he smiled when her nose twitched; he did it again making her groan.

"Go away" she mumbled

"Hmm, how about we do something else?" Damon purred her eyes snapped opened. Artemis had been most relax and felt as if she could sleep forever, she knew it was cheesy but she had felt complete. But when she had heard Damon's voice she was brought crashing back to reality. Artemis gasped and sat up

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked

Damon's smirk widened and his eyes dropped down to her nude torso "Erm…Art I think you're forgetting we did something" Artemis frowned and her eyes bugged out she grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to cover her chest. "Remember yet-"

"We had….-"

"Sex" Damon grinned and tugged the sheet but she held it firm "oh come on Art. I've seen everything. And I must say it was….oh so good" he leered, she sat on her knees

"Damon-"Artemis warned as he got on to his knees, she backed up as he crawled towards her

"Fancy another round?" he questioned, pressing his lips against her shoulder, his lips slide up her smooth skin causing goose-bumps to arise, she inwardly groaned when he purposefully missed her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Damon" she whined, he discreetly edged his hand around the back of her leg and with a tug sent her on her back causing her to gasp.

"Round two?" he asked hovering above her,

"Screw it" she muttered and tugged him down kissing him hard on the lips. Damon's hands roamed her body; she shuddered when she felt his hand caressing her inner thigh. Damon pulled the sheets off and slowly kissed his way down her body

"Damon-"

"Ah ah. Last night I didn't get the chance to tease now I do though" he smirked up at her

"What are you doing?" she asked leaning up on her elbows.

"I'm about to rock your world" was his muffled before she could even ask what he meant the question flew out of her mind when she felt Damon's tongue against her. Neither of them heard Artemis's cell ringing.

* * *

"I don't have clothes" Artemis frowned as she picked up her ball gown from the floor "and you ripped my laces" she was only clad in a towel.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Damon asked entering his room, like her he was only in a towel, he stood close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, he pushed her damp hair over her shoulder, and pressed his lips against her ear "or is the only time you do shut up is when I stick my-"she spun around and slapped him on the arm

"Do you need to be so crass?" she asked. He chuckled and kissed her cheek

"Yep. Finally got my woman" he smirked and tugged the knot of her towel, but she clasped onto it

"Ah, uh, I'm already running late. And I got a store to open" she said. And grew even wearier when she saw the mischievous smile on his lips

"Art-"

"You really are a horn dog aren't you?" she commented taking a step back, he took a step towards her

"Well it seems to be only because of you, so wanna pick up where we left off-"

"We did it more than that" she took another step back and swore when her back hit his dresser.

"You're right, but I figured why not" he smirked and blurred forward pinning her against the dresser,

"Damon-"she squeaked when he cupped her bottom and easily lifted her so that she was sitting on the dresser, they were roughly the same height.

"You know you want to" he murmured nipping her skin, she felt his lips working across her throat, Artemis threw her head back when his hands inched up her towel clad thighs.

"Damon-"

Just then there was the sound of the doorbell ringing. Causing him to groan loudly

"Ignore-"

"No-"she uttered pushing him back but it was hard to since she felt his teeth graze against the tops of her breast. Doorbell rang again making Damon swear

"Who the hell-"

"It's Elena, I called her she's got my clothes"

"I prefer you naked"

Artemis rolled her eyes the look she was sending her caused him to roll his eyes "Alright, alright, but I swear one weekend you're not going to leave my bed" she blushed as he helped her off the dresser

"Damon-"

"You're going to deny me?" Damon uttered his eyes had darkened in lust,

"No. I'll welcome that day" with that she tugged the towel that was around his waist and slapped his bum causing him to yelp. He was too stunned to move giving Artemis ample timing to run out of the room laughing. She tightened the towel around herself and padded barefooted down the hall. Artemis answered the door and smiled at Elena.

"Ah so now I know why you didn't come home" Elena said as the elder teen stepped aside allowing her to come in to the house.

"No we were just sleeping-"

"Yeah Art. So that explains all those love bites on you" Elena uttered "here" she handed her a bag "This was hanged up in your closet, I picked out the first things I saw" Artemis peered into the bag.

"Little cold to be wearing a dress isn't it?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow

"Artemis"

"Alright Lena…I'm going to get dressed…"

"Oh no don't do that" Damon strolled into the room naked "How about-"

"Oh my god" Elena spun around slamming her hand in front of her eyes.

"Damon" Artemis shouted but he merely smirked at her and wagged his eyebrows up and down "My sister is here" she picked a random blanket and threw it at him.

"I don't mind. She can see my-"Artemis sent him a death glare which resulted him in rolling his eyes and wrapped the blanket around his lower half.

"Elena you can look now" Artemis uttered making the younger teen turn around "I'm going to go get ready" she said. She paused when she got to the door way and looked at Elena, she could feel something was off and perhaps that she was hiding something.

"Everything ok Elena?" she asked

Elena swallowed and forced a smile on to her face "Yes…"

"You sure?" Artemis asked looking at her carefully. The younger teen nodded silently praying that she didn't pick up on her lies. "Ok" she murmured and headed back towards Damon's bedroom, to get dressed.

Damon looked over to Elena and narrowed his eyes on her "She knows your lying" he swaggered over to his liquor cabinet

"What?" Elena asked startled

"Arty may not say it, but she knows that you're hiding something." He poured himself a glass of bourbon. "She's waiting for you to come to her-"

"I know my sister" Elena snapped glaring at him.

"Of course you do. So I wonder how long it would till you break it to her that you did something that she wouldn't approve of" he drawled downing the contents of his drink. When she remained silent and looked away Damon quirked an eyebrow

"Oh so whatever you did was that bad…what is it?" he asked "Tell me Elena or I'm pretty sure that Arty can get it out-"

"Would you stop" Elena hissed glancing over her shoulder to see if her big sister was around.

"Tell me" Damon demanded and blurred towards her so that she stumbled back

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I know this concerned Arty, and when it concerns her it also concerns me. So tell me" he growled

"Fine you should know that Ester is planning on killing her whole family." Elena finally said "She's linked them altogether with a spell, so whatever happens to one happens to all."

"That's great. Klaus will be finally dead" Damon said placing his empty glass on the table, "Why do you look like someone has just shot a panda bear"

Elena let out a frustrated sigh "Because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them. Including Elijah and he doesn't deserve this."

"Am I supposed to care about Elijah?" Damon asked

"Arty cares about him. He saved her don't you think we owe him" Elena snapped "I have to tell her-" but before she could even take a step towards where Artemis had gone in, Damon appeared in front of her.

"No you're not" he scowled

"Damon-"

"Do not screw this up" he uttered "this is one way to get Klaus out of yours and Arty's life for good.

"I can't keep this from her-"

"You need to" Damon snarled if Elijah being dead would guarantee Artemis's safety then so be it.

"He's right Elena" Stefan said appearing "Klaus has to die, they all do. And Artemis would stop it if she knew so she can't."

"Fine" Elena huffed stalking out of the Boarding House "tell Arty her car is here as well" she called over her shoulder "I'm taking mine back" with that she slammed the front door shut.

"You know when Artemis finds out-"

"Not if when-"Damon murmured.

Stefan shook his head "No when she finds out which she will she will be super pissed at you. Elena-"

"Will screw things up and like always she will get Arty involve in it. I'm going to keep my girl safe Stefan and this is the way to do it then…" he shrugged his shoulders "then it'll have to be this way."

* * *

Artemis picked up the bag and tipped it upside down

"Yep and Elena brought a dress" Artemis muttered and picked up her white lacy bra, she loosened the knot allowing it to pool around her feet. She slipped on her panties and had just managed to put her arms through the straps of her bra when the bedroom door opens. She jumped when she felt a cool finger running down the spine.

"Jeez" Artemis gasped but instantly relaxed when she saw that it was Damon.

"Ya know you should wear red lace one day" he nipped her ear. She wriggled in his hold as his hands stroked her stomach "How about-"

"No" she arched her back when she felt his fingers playing on the hem of her panties. "Damon I need to get dressed. Now are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

Damon sighed mockingly

"The things I do for you"

"You're clasping my bra" Artemis rolled her eyes and gathered her hair so he could fasten the small clasp.

"Yeah and it pains me to do so" Damon murmured and kissed the back of her neck

"So-"

"Damon go get dressed"

"What if you need some help?" he uttered.

Artemis quirked an eyebrow and turned to face him, she inwardly sighed when his eyes immediately dropped down to her lace covered breast.

"Face is up here"

"Ah but I love the view I got" Damon smirked, she chuckled and leant on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the lips, he eagerly kissed her back she opened her mouth willingly when his tongue swiped her bottom lip. When Artemis felt him cup her bottom she pulled back.

"Enough, seriously I need to get dressed" Artemis said slightly breathless "Is Elena here still? Or-"

"No she got your car though" Damon uttered "she's with Bonnie"

Artemis nodded and turned back around showing him her back as she slipped on her dress. Damon tugged it up and zipped the back of her dress up

"Did Elena tell you what's up with her?" she asked

"She….no." he said god he thought in the first time in a long time he felt completely awful about lying especially to her.

"Ok" Artemis said completely oblivious as she pulled on her heels, she "You ok?" she asked looked at him as she brushed her hair, she pulled it into a pony tail. He nodded

"You sure? You seem…-"

"I'm fine Art" he uttered brushing away a fallen curl, he gently stroked her cheek "Just know that I do love you Art, and I want the best for you" he said sincerely,

She gave him a small smile "Are you sure you're not sick?" she asked raising her hand to his temple

"Vampires don't get sick" he said snatching her hand and laid a kiss on it. "Just know that. I want the best for you"

"Ok you're being incredibly cheesy yet sweet" she shook her head and kissed him on the cheek "I'm late; it's ok to leave my dress here right? I'll pick it up later."

"Or I can drop it off for you?" he said as she pulled on her jacket and she buttoned it up

"That'd be great. Bye Damon" she pecked him on the cheek and hurried out of the room, Damon groaned and dropped face first onto his rumpled bed.

"Feeling guilty yet?" Stefan asked from the doorway, "I'll take that as a yes" he responded dodging out of the way from the lamp that his brother threw.

* * *

Artemis opened up the store and stripped out of her jacket and placed it and her bag in the back office, she turned the radio on and went around the store opening the shutters.

When Artemis had done that she went into the back office and sorted through the boxes, she pulled out various items that needed repairing.

"Huh broken tea cup" she hummed under her breath, she wriggled her fingers and visions after visions were brought into her mind. Artemis gasped as she was pulled out of her visions, seems that the tea cup which had come in a set was from the 18th century. And from what Artemis gathered it belonged to one of the founding families, specifically her family.

"Samantha Gilbert" Artemis murmured raising the cup, she rummaged through her desk drawer pulling out her reading glasses, she perched it on her nose and turned the lamp light on and examined it, she was glad to find that it wasn't that badly damaged, all she had to do was polish it and perhaps make sure the handle was firm. With that thought Artemis started her work.

She had just finished when she heard the bell above the door ring.

"Art-"

"Hey Betty" she called "come into the back" she shot onto her feet and started to make a pot of coffee.

"Hello dear" Betty hobbled into the cluttered office "I brought banana bread-"

"Great, have a seat. We hadn't had that for a while" Artemis beamed at her. the old lady quirked an eyebrow and studied the teen, there was something different about her, it was almost as if she was glowing. "Here you go Betty" Artemis set down the mug of coffee in front of the woman.

"Thanks dear. You're awfully cheerful today" she sipped her coffee as Artemis cut the banana bread.

"What's there not to be cheerful about? The weather is good and-"

"Oh my god you had sex" Betty gaped at her.

"No I didn't you did" Artemis blushed

Betty snorted "I had sex several times dear just, this morning behind the counter at the-"

"Eww Betty" she scrunched up her nose "I don't need to know that. Seriously"

Artemis leant back and sipped her coffee and just had taken a bite out of the banana bread when Betty said loudly "So was the sex good? With Damon?" Artemis spluttered for air and forced down the cake,

"Betty-"

"Tell me or I'll tell Johnny, and you and I both know he's got a big mouth, as well as a huge di-"

"Ok, ok I had sex with Damon" the brunette said loudly "And it was great-"she just really wanted to shut Betty up.

"Oh you need to give me more than that dearie, what'd he do? Was-"

"I know this is cliché but it was perfect, he was gentle yet passionate" a goofy smile spread across the teen's face, causing Betty to smile.

"You really are I love aren't you?"

"Yes" Artemis breathed "And it feels-"

"Out of this world." Betty finished off "That feeling will never go away, I still carry my torch for Jonny and it's been sixty years or so"

Artemis nodded truth be told she wished hers and Damon love would be somewhat like Betty's and Johnny's.

Artemis wiped down the counter and glance at the time it was nearing four, since it was a Sunday she either had the shop closed or she closed it earlier. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head when she was done; she started to close the shutters and walked into the back office.

Where she turned off her laptop, she swore quietly under her breath when her fountain pen rolled underneath the desk, she got on her knees and bent over to retrieve it.

"Now this is a very nice view"

Artemis jumped and yelped when she banged her head under the desk. "Damn it Damon" she snapped.

She was even more annoyed when she heard the vampire laughing his head off. She scuttled out from beneath the desk and glared at the vampire

"It's not funny-"

"Ya know you look adorable when you pout" Damon blurred forward causing her to jump, he was knelt down in front of her

"Hmm, sweet talking is not going to get you anywhere dear" she smiled sarcastically at him she went to get up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, so that she was across his lap.

"Damon-"she was cut off when he crushed his lips against her. Artemis moaned when she felt his hand sliding beneath her dress. He pulled back allowing her to breath. He groaned feeling the tops of her fingers caressing the nape of his neck and tugged hard on the back of his hair.

"You-"

"No talking" Artemis's voice came out muffled as she hastily unbuttoned his shirt.

"Wow" Artemis breathed,

"I know, I have that affect" Damon smirked; she rolled her eyes and leant her head back. She was currently in between his legs; her back was resting against his front. He was leaning against the back of the couch. She had managed to pull down a quilt to cover some of her modesty. He could hear that her heart was racing still which made a smile come across his face.

"So the reason you came-"

"Was to have wild sex with my girlfriend in the middle of her office" he whispered into her ear "must say you certainly didn't disappoint" he nipped her earlobe causing her to sigh, she closed her eyes in bliss when his hands lightly stroked her slightly bruised hips and his lips brushed against the column of his throat.

"So…has Stefan spoken to Elena yet?" Artemis asked quietly

"No why?" Damon tensed slightly; he just had to keep her busy for the rest of the night so she wouldn't interfere with the ritual that was being planned to take place tonight.

"Because I…she's acting weird and when she acts like that it's usually down to your brother" Artemis commented,

Damon was grateful that she couldn't see his face; she idly stroked the back of his fingers and studied the vast differences between their hands.

"Just leave them to it Artemis" Damon murmured, "They'll figure things out"

"Hopefully" Artemis sighed and glanced at the time it was nearing five "I have to get home"

"Really?" he nuzzled against the back of her neck

"Really" Artemis replied and felt his grip slacken; she got onto her feet and pulled the quilt with her

"I saw everything already" he drawled "and kissed everything, licked everything even-"

"Ok" she laughed lightly kicking his stomach, but he grabbed her foot causing her to stumble slightly she caught herself against the back of the couch.

"Damon-don't" she laughed when he kissed the side of her foot and tickled it.

He let her go and watched as she hurried around the room quickly getting redressed, his eyes roamed her figure, and knew he was being deceitful but there was no other way.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the house and climbed out of the car, she saw Elena's car sitting in the driveway, she walked up the porch steps and pulled out her house keys when her cell rang, she smiled seeing the name flashing across the screen, instead of entering the house she sat on the porch swing.

"Finally remembered me?" Artemis swung herself; she rested her foot on the porch railing.

"How could I forget you of all people? Especially since you left me like a hundred messages"

"So Jeremy" Artemis uttered "how's Denver treating ya?"

"Great, I'm having fun"

"That's good" she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders hearing that her little brother was actually happy. "So friends?"

"Yep. And before you start yes you would approve of them" Jeremy smiled.

Artemis chuckled "Well that's something, girls or-"

"Nope, no girls" Jeremy replied she could hear someone shouting in the background. "Listen Art, I got to go, some of the guys and me are going bowling. Talk to you later"

"Alright, have fun and keep safe" she stood up pushing the keys into the lock "bye Jeremy. Love you"

"Love you too Art" Jeremy said before hanging up. She sighed and entered the house; she dropped her bag by the door and shed her jacket.

"Was that Jeremy"? Elena asked coming down the stairs.

"Yep, he's doing well. Sounds happy" Artemis said walking into the kitchen with Elena on her heels. She poured herself a glass of water and leant against the counter.

"So you going to tell me what you're hiding from me?" she said startling Elena. The younger girl's head snapped up and her eyes were wide.

"What? I'm not hiding-"

"Elena, who'd you think you're talking to?" Artemis placed the empty cup in the sink "I know you're lying it's written all over your face" she said there was no trace of a smile, Elena inwardly groaned knowing this was Artemis's mother hen role coming into play. "Is it Stefan?"

"No, it's just…I did something bad" Elena admitted looking down.

Artemis frowned seeing the obvious disheartened look on her younger sister's face "Elena-"

"It's awful what I did" she murmured as Artemis closed the distance between them "I wished I never-"

"Elena, what did you do?"

Before she could reply there was a knock on the front door "Ignore it, tell me" she demanded

"Art-"for the first time in a while, Elena looked like a scared little girl. Sure she had put up a front when Stefan broke up with her but for this she couldn't. Because she knew that Artemis would be angry but worse of all she would be disappointed.

And Elena hated that look on her face; there were only twice times that she could recall of Artemis being disappointed. And one of those times was when Elena had blamed herself for their parents' car crash. "Art-"the knocking was persistent causing

"I'll get that but this conversation isn't over" Artemis said sternly and went to answer the door

"Artemis" Elijah greeted her.

"Elijah" she smiled at him, Elena hurried down the hall wondering if he knew

"Elena" he nodded at the younger girl, who was standing behind Artemis.

"What can we do for you?"

"I don't mean to intrude, but I was hoping both of you could accompany me" Elena's breathing hitched slightly,

"Where?" she asked

"I was hoping I could show you something. Something that you might find fascinating Artemis" Elijah replied looking at the elder teen.

"Sure" Artemis nodded "come on Elena" she grabbed her jacket and handed Elena her one.

"I'll be driving" Elijah said holding the keys to his own car up.

* * *

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Artemis asked as the car came to a stop, they were in the woods.

They climbed out of the car, Artemis sent a curious look to Elena as the youngest teen clutched on to her hand.

"You don't know how much I miss this land" Elijah stated coming out of the car.

"I can't even imagine what this must've been a thousand years ago" Artemis commented tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"The school was built over an Indian village" Elijah said as they all headed further into the woods, both Elijah and Elena was on either side of Artemis. "That's where I saw my first werewolf"

Artemis stepped over a branch and tucked in a stray curl "What else was there?" she asked genuinely interested.

"The town square was where the natives would gather to worship; matter of fact there was a field where wild horses use to graze"

"That sounds amazing" Artemis uttered she could picture in her mind of the land that Elijah had described.

"Hmm, come" he instructed both girls.

Artemis followed after him with Elena close behind they came to a stop at what looked like ruins

"Does this place have a history too?" the elder teen asked

"You should know Art, everything has a history" Elijah said "This use to be a cavern where I played in when I was a boy"

Artemis for some reason couldn't picture him as a kid. "It was next to a system of tunnels that stretched across the entire area" Elijah crouched down studying the earth he picked up some of the grass "it was nature's way of providing us shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

Elena shifted slightly and looked at Artemis "Art, we should get home. Ric is probably wondering where we are"

Artemis frowned wondering what was up with her "You ok?"

"I just really want to go home" Elena muttered

"I admire you Artemis and Elena, both of you reminds me of a quality of a value that I had long since I've forgotten since my mother had turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful but when I asked you about the meeting with my mother you lied to my face."

Artemis shook her head completely confused "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play dumb with me" Elijah spat blurring towards them, Artemis instinctively stood protectively in front of Elena "it does not suit you-"

"So you know, I…it was the only way."

"Only way for what?" Elijah's eyes had hardened, now this was a twist Artemis thought. She thought he'd be pleased truth be told.

"For Klaus not to make any-more hybrids, she took mine and Elena's blood. I-"

"You're lying" he snapped grabbing her by the upper arms "Tell the truth-"

"I am" she shouted.

"No you're not. There's no such spell that can do that."

"Well she found a way" Artemis stiffened in his hold "You're hurting me can you-"

"I'll let you go once you've told me the truth-"

"I-"

"She doesn't know" Elena shouted causing both Artemis and Elijah to look at her

"What?"

"She doesn't know. Ester tricked her"

Elijah grip on her was gone as he turned to the younger girl

"Elena what's going on?" Artemis asked

"We…we was told that whatever was in the coffin would help us kill Klaus, when we found out it was your mother we didn't know what to think."

"Since her returned she only said she wanted our family together" Elijah said,

"When she asked to see us, I thought like Art she wanted to give us a way to kill Klaus, she needed both of our bloods Art. She….it's not just Klaus she wants to kill"

Artemis eyes widened in realisation

"She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" Elijah asked, Elena nodded he swore "she wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry Elijah, Artemis had no clue. She didn't know" Elena said and was getting more unnerved when her sister didn't even spare her a glance. "I wish I could do something to help"

"You know one thing I learned during my time on this earth be careful what you wish for" Elijah said his eyes on Elena with that he slammed his foot hard down on the ground creating a giant hole.

"ELENA" Artemis shouted as Elijah grabbed her sister and plunged into the dark hole; as soon as he had disappeared he reappeared.

She stumbled back "Elijah bring her back please" she pleaded

"I'm sorry Artemis, you know where she is and I can't have you telling"

"What are-"she screamed when he grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the hole.

* * *

"Artemis, you've got a signal?" Elena asked holding her phone up to the ground

"No" she snapped "I haven't-"

"Would you please-"

"How could you do this" she shouted at the younger teen making her jump

"Art I know what I did was bad. But I just wanted all of us to be safe-"

"You think I'm mad about that?" Artemis glared at her "I am but what makes me even angrier is that you spent the whole day lying to my face"

"Art I didn't mean to" Elena gulped seeing the ferocity of the look she was sending her.

"What you didn't mean to lie to me for the whole day? It slipped your mind I daresay?" she snapped holding her own cell up to see if she could get a signal

"I'm sorry" Elena blurted out.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it" Artemis scowled and shoved her cell into her pocket "What the hell were you thinking? Agreeing to Ester's insane plan"

"For once in my life I wanted to protect you Artemis" Elena snapped "I wanted for us to go back to normal where we don't have to look over our shoulders. I don't like the way we live ours anymore Artemis, it's not a life not one we deserve it"

Artemis's anger lessened somewhat she sighed and turned to look at her "Don't you see the consequences of what you've done Elena? This isn't going to have a happy ending someone's going to get hurt and it will be someone innocent" she said softly.

"Artemis-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was" Elena said staring into her eyes "but…I came to the Boarding House and-"

Artemis eyes narrowed on her "That's why you've been acting funny. Now tell me why didn't you say the truth?"

"Because…I-"

"Don't lie Elena" she hissed

Elena swallowed she knew that she would regret it if she didn't say anything but the truth, Artemis canted her head to the side

"Did Damon and Stefan know?"

"Yes" Elena breathed.

Artemis's jaw clench "They all knew.-"

"They-Damon and Stefan didn't want you to know because they knew you would stop it-"

"Damn right I'll stop this. This is wrong and I know that you know it" Elena nodded she regretted what she had agreed to straight after she had given Ester her blood.

"Oh my god" Artemis muttered running a hand down her face

"What?"

"Damon has been lying to me the whole day-"

"He just wanted you to-"

"To what be happy? Not deal with the Originals? Look at where we are Elena this is all gone to hell" Artemis kicked aside a rock "and now we're stuck down here. Till someone comes and gets us out"

She looked around to see if there was any way to get them out of here, but Elijah knew what he was doing he made sure that she or Elena wouldn't be able to get out.

"I'm sorry Artemis, I know I let you down" Elena said brokenly, causing the elder teen to look at her, Artemis placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I know you are. And I get why you did what you did" Artemis murmured brushing aside a stray hair. "I wanted to tell you-"

"I know" she shot her a strain smile, truth be told Artemis was more mad at Damon if anything. It irked her beyond belief to find out that he knew as well as him stopping Elena from telling her the truth. "Come on we need to get out of here, we can't just stand here"

With that Artemis grabbed Elena's hand and used the torch on her cell to light a path for them.

* * *

Artemis avoided stepping into some potholes, when she stumbled Elena grabbed her arm to stop her from falling.

"Having a hard time walking?" Elena asked

"You shouldn't have brought heels" Artemis uttered; Elena could see that she was angry and she didn't blame her.

"Look" she exclaimed Artemis shined her light where Elena was pointing and saw what seemed to be an exit

"Thank god, come on" the elder teen said running forward, she wanted to get out of here, it was cold dank and dark. Plus she knew sooner or later the battery of her cell wouldn't last. Artemis came to a sudden stop causing Elena to slam into her

"Going somewhere?"

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked Rebekah who had appeared in front of her.

"Not much" the blond replied casually "unless either of you try to run in which case I get to kill you" a vicious smile spread across the Original's face. Elena grabbed tightly onto the back of Artemis's jacket she was scared out of her mind. Artemis swallowed and licked her lips nervously.

They had now relocated into another cavern, the area was shrouded by darkness, Elena sat on the boulder practically pressed against Artemis.

"Alright loves, look into the camera" Rebekah said holding up her cell.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends" Rebekah snapped "Why don't you tell them what's it like being stuck in a whole with your biggest fan"

"It's a wonderful feeling" Artemis said sarcastically

"I guess you think we had it coming to us huh? Arty stabbed you in the back-"

"Thanks for reminding her Elena" she muttered

"And I helped your mother" Elena finished off.

"You know what I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out if it's alright to kill both of you" Rebekah said "I'm more incline to let your sister live, she's not annoying as you"

"This isn't our fault Rebekah, I get it, I do. What Elena did was wrong" Artemis said she was more the level leaded "but she did it because Klaus ruined all of our lives, we wanted him gone and at one point so did you"

"It's surprises me Artemis, you're defending her even after she lied-"

"She is my sister" Artemis said seriously "I look after my own Rebekah. The way you treat Klaus you take care of him too. But you don't deserve this"

"Rebekah I…I didn't know that you mom was planning on killing of all of you" Elena said standing up, when Artemis saw Rebekah nearly pouncing on the teen, she shot onto her feet. And stepped in between the two

"Do you think I want to spend the last few hours of what could be my life having idle chitchat with either of you? A girl who signed me and my family's death warrant, or the other one who literally stabbed me in the back? I don't think so. For some reason everyone wants to bend over backwards to save your lives, it's incredibly annoying but it makes you both the perfect hostage." Rebekah spat "So Art, get your sister to sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping off her head"

"I got it" Artemis snapped glaring back at the blond; she lightly pushed Elena back to the boulder and sat down on it.

The younger teen slipped her hand into Artemis's who gave it a small squeeze, she knew that Elena was seeking comfort and she didn't blame her. Truth be told she was just as frightened as her since she didn't know what would happen.

* * *

All of a sudden Rebekah started to gasp, Artemis watched wide eye as she turned into an ashen grey colour, and she dropped down onto the ground.

"Let's go" Artemis jumped onto her feet, knowing that this was the perfect time to run she grabbed Elena's wrist and jumped over Rebekah's body. Artemis took the lead and they sprinted down the dark caverns.

"Which way did we come?" she muttered

"This way" Elena said pointing towards the left, with that they carried on running. Both teens were hoping that Rebekah would stay down.

"We're not getting out" Artemis swore and tightened her grip on Elena's wrist pushing her forward since she could feel her lagging behind "Ya would think that you would be fitter since you go jogging" Artemis panted and nearly jumped out of her skin hearing Rebekah shouting

"You can't run Arty, Elena." Artemis stumbled as Elena tripped over a loose rock making her fall to the ground "Not sure why I felt under the weather, it must be your boys trying to find a loophole"

"Come on" Artemis helped her onto her feet and pushed the younger teen in front of her

"Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worse day"

"Really starting to hate her" Artemis said through gritted teeth and shoved Elena forward so that they were running again.

They arrived at another cavern, where an open coffin laid making Artemis realise that this was the cavern where Mason had led Damon to.

"Go"

"Boo" Rebekah appeared behind her, Artemis kicked Elena forward into the cavern where she fell to the ground. The Original vampire wrapped her arms around her but Artemis slammed her head backwards with enough force to break Rebekah's nose, giving Artemis enough time to launch into the cavern. She landed beside Elena and was breathing heavily. The back of her head was throbbing.

"You little bitch" Rebekah snarled snapping her bone back in place and wiped the blood off with the back of her hand.

"You psychotic whore" Artemis shouted back stumbling onto her feet. The Original vampire growled and went to run into the cave but slammed against an invisible barrier, Elena stood up behind her

"What is this?" Rebekah demanded when she once again tried to enter the cavern but couldn't.

"A place where Vampires can't enter" Artemis replied shutting the lid of the coffin, she hopped onto it and dangled her feet above the ground. Rebekah growled and blurred away.

* * *

Artemis sighed and picked up a torch,

"Art-"

"Stay there, I wouldn't put it pass you to fall out of here" she said, Elena huffed and sat back down on the ground.

"Found a torch, now all we need to do is get out of here" Artemis muttered slowly walking towards the entryway, she wondered where Rebekah was and why had she gone off in such a rush. She shone the light out but saw nothing.

"I think she's gone, probably got bored" Elena commented and came to stand beside Artemis, she went to step over the threshold but Artemis grabbed the back of Elena's top and pulled her back hearing Rebekah.

"Elena, Arty" she called "let's pick it up where we left off" she said. Artemis's eyes landed on the can full of petrol

"Rebekah-"

"What are you doing?" Elena screamed as Rebekah threw the liquid over her.

"Rebekah" Artemis shouted when she was also soaked "what the hell?"

"I thought I'd shake things up a bit" she said as she carried on throwing the petrol around

"Oh my god you're completely crazy-"Elena stated

"I prefer spontaneous-"

"Crazy" Artemis snapped in retaliation Rebekah threw the can towards Elena but Artemis pushed her away.

They were both breathing heavily and looked at Rebekah "Here's what's going to happen" she drawled pulling out a box of matches from her pocket.

And lit one she threw it towards the wet patch onto the ground causing the flames to get even higher. Artemis forced Elena behind her when Rebekah threw another. "You're both going to come outside, or stay in there and burn"

The flames had finally died down.

"The next one is going to land on Elena-"

"Rebekah-"

"Or you Art. But you know what? I don't find you nearly as annoying as your sister" Rebekah smirked "Now you two, how does it feel knowing that these could be your last moments-"

"At least we're together" Artemis sniped "Where are your brothers? Oh right they're trying to stop your own mother from killing you guys"

"Do you want your face on fire? You should be very careful what you say to me Artemis" Rebekah hissed

"Right everyone should be careful of the Originals right?" Artemis said

"You're still wearing her necklace" Elena called out spotting the necklace around Rebekah's neck.

"Do you want it?" Rebekah asked "is that your last request, here take it" she ripped it off and threw it to the ground.

"She's not doing this because she hates you Rebekah" Elena said "she said it herself; she told me she has no other choice."

"Spare me your pity Elena. We're not girlfriends" Rebekah shook her head "You want me to prove it" she lit another match "say the word"

Artemis watched her carefully and actually felt pity towards her "You're not going to do it Rebekah"

"And why not?" she asked

Artemis walked towards her "Because even though you're an Original vampire, you're still a teenage girl. You feel and right now you're feeling angry and want revenge. If you kill us that's it we're gone. But you're still here, still here Rebekah. I'm sorry I pretended to be your friend and I'm sorry you're going through this" she paused licking her chapped lips. Rebekah looked down at the match and put it out.

"You're the only one so far who's being honest" Rebekah said, Artemis felt relieved and nodded at her.

Artemis looked up she and Elena were leaning against the coffin

"You can come out now" Rebekah said leaning against the entryway, both brunettes stood up "seems like your boys took care of the problem"

Artemis frowned "What do you mean?" she asked

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire" Rebekah answered.

Artemis heart stopped at that,

"What?" Elena spluttered, they were both thinking the same thing, poor Bonnie who had just gotten her mother back and now this happened.

"Quiet clever actually" Rebekah said "they needed to sever the witch line and well you can't be a witch and a vampire."

Artemis glanced over to Elena and saw that her face was awash in guilt "In any case you're free to go" Rebekah went to walk off but she paused and looked over her shoulder "oh Art just so you know I'm done with either of you yet. You're a challenge Artemis" with a smirk she waltzed off.

* * *

Artemis was currently sitting in her car, she felt guilty about what had happened with Abby. She would have preferred to drive home but Elena had insisted that she go and check on Bonnie.

Artemis however got the feeling that the witch wouldn't want to see either hers or Elena's face so opted to wait in the car. She wiped her tears away and heard the sound of her cell ringing. She picked it up

"I don't want to talk to you right now-"

"Arty listen to me, I did this to save you-"

"I know that" Artemis snapped "You don't think I don't. Bonnie lost the mother she knew; you turned her because of me and my sister. And I'm grateful Damon because if you hadn't done that then me and Elena would be dead" she licked her lips.

"So can I come over-"

"No" Artemis replied

"Art-"

"You spent the whole day lying to my face and don't even deny it" she scowled "You know the one thing I hate most is being lied to, Elena came over remember? She wanted to tell me and you stopped her-"

"Because-"

"I even asked you, I stared you right in the eye and you lied. Was it that easy? I thought I could trust you"

"Yes you can but-"

"There are no excuses. None. I-just I don't want to talk to you at the moment. I have a sister to take care of-"she could see a tearful Elena coming down Caroline's driveway

"Artemis-"

"Goodbye Damon" she said hanging up. And waited till Elena climbed in.

"Elena" she said softly,

Elena eyes welled up and she shook her head "You were right Art. Someone innocent got hurt and…now she won't even see me" she cried, Artemis pulled her into a hug and held her tight, she rubbed her back as Elena sobbed into her shoulder

"Ssh…it'll be ok" she murmured kissing the crown of her head.

* * *

Artemis quietly shut Elena's bedroom door she had managed to get the younger girl to sleep, her cell had been ringing repeatedly since she had arrived home, so she decided to turn it off. She also had gotten a message from Alaric who said he would be spending the night at Meredith's.

She trudged down the hallway and slipped off her heels Artemis stretched her arms above her head and got change into a pair of shorts and a camisole.

When she felt thirsty she padded barefooted downstairs and headed into the kitchen when she poured herself a glass of water.

She scratched the back of her head and was about to climb up the stairs, but paused when she heard the sound of the floorboards creaking outside, Artemis placed the half full glass on the side table and opened the door,

"Artemis-"

She went to slam the door shut but Elijah placed his hand out on the door stopping her.

"Go away" she snapped

"I have something to tell you. So please hear me out" he instructed "You know I got a lot of patience-"

Artemis sighed "Fine" she opened the door "but we're talking outside" she didn't want Elena to overhear them. She shut the door behind her but made sure it was on the latch.

"So-"

"I apologise for what I did today, I terrorized you and Elena and it was wrong" Elijah said quietly his eyes roaming her face.

Artemis bit her lip and shook her lip "I understand why you did it" she said softly "You were protecting your family, and I would have done the same" she uttered.

Elijah canted his head to the side "You're a compassionate person Artemis, don't ever let that go" he told her "Like I won't ever let go of my regrets-"he went to walk off the porch but she grabbed his hand causing him to stiffen.

"Elijah, wait" Artemis said forcing him to turn around "don't carry it, don't burden this" she raised her hand to his chest where his un-beating heart "You're a good man Elijah-"

"I'm a monster, the things I've done-"

"You feel regret, you feel remorse." Artemis smiled at him "the last time I check a monster doesn't feel. So you're not one"

Elijah smiled at her she had somewhat lighten his burden, "I came here to also goodbye Artemis, I believe that we won't be meeting again." He paused and cupped her face

"Elijah-"

"Let me say goodbye" with that he leant down and kissed her on the lips, Artemis's breath hitched at that she was stunned.

Unknown to Artemis or Elijah a pair of icy blue orbs had witnessed the scene; in a blur they were gone.

Elijah pulled back and rested his temple against hers

"Do you feel anything Artemis? For me?"

"No" Artemis said truthfully "I'm sorry Elijah but I don't feel anything like that towards you-"

"You once did" Elijah said stoking his thumb across the apple of her cheek

"That was Arianna and Athena not me. In another lifetime you were loved. But in this one, I don't love you. Everything today made me realise that. I love Damon Salvatore, and I always will. No matter what he does even if at times I really want to kill him. He makes me feel alive"

Elijah closed his eyes and nodded "I appreciate you being honest with me" he took a step back.

"Elijah you deserve a woman who will love you forever and always. Don't close your heart off, you deserve happiness" Artemis smiled

Elijah smiled "You're a wonderful person Artemis Gilbert don't ever change"

"And you are a noble man so don't change as well" she said sincerely "I am your friend Elijah" she kissed his cheek "Forever and Always."

The back of his knuckles grazed her cheek "I am yours as well. Forever and Always, one day we will meet again" he stepped off the porch. Artemis watched as the Original walked off down the dark driveway.

Artemis sighed and closed the door behind her and leant against it, she got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she would see him.

With that thought Artemis headed up to her bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. Apologies for any grammar or spelling errors. Outfit link on profile. **

** So in this chap- the beginning Darty time. Elena wants to tell Art the truth but Damon stops her since he know she would stop the ritual. Art talks to Betty and Damon stopped by the store where he lies to her. She talks to Jeremy, Elijah takes both Art and Elena to the woods where he confronts them. Elena tells the truth and Elijah dumps both of them in the caves. Where Art is mad at Elena. Rebekah comes and threatens them. she chases them through the caves where Art breaks Rebekah's nose. Words are exchanged and Rebekah lets Art and Elena leave but they learn about Abby. Art talks to Damon and tells him he broke her trust. she comforts Elena. Finally Elijah says goodbye to her and they share a kiss.**

**Next Chap-Arty and Damon have a confrontation.**

**Please REVIEW**


	60. Chapter 60

Artemis groaned and rolled over she was brought of her slumber by the sound of her cell ringing shrilly. She sat up and looked around for the noisy device. She plucked it from her nightstand and frowned when she saw who was calling her.

"Sheriff Forbes what-"

"Arty, you need to come down to the station"

"Is something wrong?" Artemis asked kicking off her sheets and swung her legs out of her bed

"It's Alaric"

Artemis's heart stopped "He's not hurt is he?"

"No but-just come down to the station I'll explain everything there" the sheriff rushed out and hanged up before Artemis question her further. She hurriedly grabbed her underwear and bra and quickly headed towards the bathroom. Where she had the quickest shower. She padded barefooted down the hall and bumped into Elena who was dressed to go running

"Running?" Artemis asked

"Yeah I took your advice, I so need to get fit" Elena said zipping up her jacket

"Have you heard from Bonnie yet?" she questioned opening her bedroom door; Elena shook her head making her sigh "She'll come around. She just need some time" she assured her

"Thanks. And where are you off to?" Elena asked

"Station, I'll talk to you later though ok?" with that she shut her bedroom door, Artemis dropped the towel so that she was only clad in her bra and panties. She bit her lip and wondered if Damon knew what was going on, she hadn't spoken to him since their call last night. She called him whilst looking through her closet

"Hey this is Damon-"

"Damon-"

"Not here right now so leave a message, and if I'm bothered I'll call you back" there was a beep.

"Damon it's me Art, call me back please" she hanged up frowning as she did so, he usually answers her calls, she called again but instead of it even going to straight to voice mail it went to a dial tone.

Artemis pulled out her denim skirt and a sweater, was he screening her calls? She thought. But Artemis didn't linger on to long though; she needed to get down to the station.

Artemis quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her thick hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag and trudged downstairs.

Artemis made a pot of coffee and poured it into a mug, she then poured the rest into a travel mug thinking that perhaps Alaric would appreciate the piping hot beverage. She then rummaged through the pantry and grabbed a box of pop-tarts.

"I'm leaving Art" Elena called

"Alright make sure you've got your keys" she yelled after her and rushed out the door, Artemis unlocked her car and climbed in. she stepped down on the accelerator and sped down the road.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the station and clamoured out of her car, she jogged up the steps and shouldered her bag,

"Hey" she greeted the deputy, "Is Sheriff Forbes around? She called me and-"

"She's busy"

"Artemis" the Sheriff said coming out of her office

"Hey I got here as soon as. What's going on? And where's Ric?" she asked

"You better come with me" Sheriff Forbes said leading her towards he cell block

"Liz" Artemis said "Just tell me?"

The Sheriff sighed as they walked down the corridors she saw Alaric leaning against the bars

"Art thank god-"

"What's he doing here?" Artemis frowned rushing towards the hunter giving him a quick once over

"Yeah what the hell am I doing here?" Alaric asked confused.

"Meredith Fell accuses him of being responsible for killing Brian Walters and Bill."

"What?" Artemis eyes nearly bugged out "but he couldn't have…this is Alaric. She must be setting him up"

"I didn't do it"

"I know Ric" Artemis assured him "You can't keep him here-"

"Well Dr Fell said-"

"I didn't do it" Alaric snapped gripping onto the bars tightly.

"Come on you're arresting him? For what this nut-job Dr Fell says?" Damon came around the corner.

"You got my message?"

"No" Damon snapped making her frown, she rolled her eyes thinking he was probably upset about what had happened over the phone, she decided to leave it since now wasn't the time.

"No I'm detaining him for his own good." The Sheriff said "You were shot, Dr Fell used vampire blood to heal you-"

"Wait he was shot?" Artemis asked incredulous

"Dr Fell was the one who shot me" Alaric said loudly

"Because you came at her with a knife" the Sheriff retorted.

"Yeah with a knife I had found hidden in her things"

"This Dr Fell's not sounding too good is she?" Artemis stated "What do we even know about her?"

"Are we also forgetting that he was one of the killer's victims?" Damon argued he was avoided looking at Artemis, every time he did. He pictured the scene he had witnessed between her and Elijah, what even further hurt him was that she didn't even think to mention it. Damon reckoned he'll give her the day to come clean and if she didn't then…well he wasn't sure what. But honestly he thought she would make more of an effort with their relationship.

"Damon's right, Ric was practically stabbed to death" Artemis added

"Well Dr Fell suggested that his wounds could have been self-inflicted-"

"Oh that's bullshit" Artemis snapped

"What? you think I stabbed myself?" Alaric shouted

"Look I don't know what to think, I got murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a Founding family pointing a very long finger" the Sheriff shouted back.

"Yeah but all the pointing is coming from one woman, she could just be pinning this all on Ric to cover her own ass" Artemis defended the hunter

"Arty's right. She is setting me up. I'm being framed here" Alaric uttered.

"That may be so, but I don't have any proof of that"

Artemis groaned and ran a hand down her tired face "This is a nightmare" she muttered.

"We can find some proof-"

"No Damon you stay out of this, you'll only make matters worse. You to Artemis stay out-"

"I can't this is Ric we're talking about. I'm not going to let him rot in a cell-"

"You have no choice" The Sheriff shouted getting even more frustrated

"Hold up-"Damon started.

"Don't make me put either of you in that cell with him" Liz shouted and stormed off, Artemis exhaled and dug through her bag,

"I'm going to have a word with her" Damon muttered and followed after the sheriff, leaving Artemis and Alaric behind.

"Here Ric" she handed him the coffee "something to keep you going-"

"I'll rather have some whisky-"

"Yeah that make you look good" Artemis rolled her eyes "It's just coffee and here, you might be hungry" she handed him the box of pop-tarts.

"Thanks Art" Alaric smiled at her

"No problem, I'm going to call Elena" she said "hang in there Ric"

"What?" Elena asked surprised, Artemis was in the main area of the station and had just told her younger sister what happened. "So they're locking him up?"

"Liz got her hands tied" Artemis explained "There's no evidence to suggest otherwise."

"We need to find some-"

"You keep out Elena" she said sternly "you're not part of this-"

"If Ric is involved then so am I" Elena stated stubbornly

"Don't do anything stupid" Artemis said hanging and sighed knowing that the teen would probably do something without thinking.

She turned around and saw Damon approaching her "Well?"

"She wants me to stay out of it" he said and went to push pass her but she grabbed his arm stopping him

"But you're not going to right? You have to do something" she said earnestly

He grabbed her hand and surprised her by pushing her away "It seems like as good as any-"

"He's your friend" she snapped "and you're going to leave him?"

"What would you like me to do huh?" he snapped glaring at her. "Huh? Rip out Dr false accusations throat out? Or her tongue?"

Artemis's lips thinned and remained silent "Or-" he took a step towards her making her take one back "I could cut her up into little bits and feed her to the squirrels-"

"Stop it" she glared at him "This isn't funny-

"So I guess me staying out of it doesn't sound like a bad idea" he smirked "I saved yours and your sister's life last night, I reckon you would've been more grateful."

"Yeah by killing Bonnie's mom. Don't you think you are even capable of compassion?"

"You're right. Maybe I should send her a lasagne-"

"You don't have to be such an ass" she scowled and walked off.

"Oh there you go. Walking off, is that your thing? Running away when things get tough-"

"When have I ever run?" she said in disbelief

"There's always something with you" Damon sapped "I'm at your beck and call-"

"Ok is this about last night?" she uttered "get over it Damon, I was mad, so-"

"Get over it?" he growled "after what you've done?"

"What? What did I do huh? I called you out" Artemis balled up her fists "You're a liar-"

"And what you're miss innocent? You're just as bad as me" he shouted making her jump.

"I don't know what's gotten in to you but you're acting like a dick" she snapped turning on her heel

"And you're a first class bitch" he called after her.

Artemis felt hurt rip through her, she licked her lips and turned "I get it you're mad. But the way you're going you're going to lose everyone and you're going to be alone" she said and walked off.

Damon swore, he couldn't stop himself he had just gotten so mad about what happened. And the fact that she didn't even say anything about it made him angrier.

* * *

Artemis shoved the key into the lock of the store, and slammed the door open. She headed straight into the back and flopped down onto the couch, she rolled over so that she was facing her desk.

She was thinking what was going on, sure last night she told him that she didn't want to talk but what had irked him so much for him to shout at her like that.

Artemis groaned and closed her eyes wanting to sleep but she couldn't, she heard the sound of the belle above the door ringing. She sat up

"Gilbert" she heard someone shouting. Artemis frowned and got on to her feet she exited the office and saw a mountain of a man. She swore she saw his face somewhere before.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Depends. Are you Artemis Gilbert?" he asked

"Yes" she replied "What- are you doing?" she asked seeing him raising a metal pipe and smashed it against the glass counter causing it to shatter. Artemis stumbled back.

"I'm Sam, I'm looking for my wife Clair-"

Artemis's breath hitch, she recalled Clair she was the woman who was about to have a baby and she had wondered into Artemis's store to sell her ring. Artemis had helped her out.

"I don't know who you're-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Sam roared going red in the face and knocked aside the counter door "I know she was here. I got her bank statement she cashed in some money that came from this store"

Artemis licked her lips "I-"he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Where is my wife-"

"I don't know" she repeated

"She's called you-"

Fuck Artemis thought that was true she had instructed the heavily pregnant woman to call her once she had settled down.

"Look-"he squeezed her throat even tighter causing her to splutter and thrash, her eyes watered.

"You know what? I'm going to find out where she is and when I do I will make that bitch regret she even gave birth to that bastard child-"Artemis's anger resurface, she slammed her knee upwards hitting right in his groin. Making him drop to his knees.

"I am sick of fucking assholes coming in here, thinking they can get away with doing bad things to good people" Artemis glared down at him

"You little bitch-"

Artemis kicked him hard chest sending him backwards. "Go to hell. I know Clair and I know you kicked her out, she deserves better than a dead beat than you" she dug her heel into his chest causing him to cry out. "Leave her alone and go back to your sad little life" she snarled "Otherwise-"she dug her hell further in "You will regret even stepping into this town. Got it?" he nodded.

Artemis lifted her foot away but just as she did that he grabbed her ankle and tugged hard making her slam onto the ground. She cried out in pain as the wind was knocked out of her and her head was throbbing, she felt dizzy.

"You know Clair was like you" Sam stated standing above her "she had a fire, but she lost and I did that. You know how?" he was frothing out of the mouth.

Artemis eyes glazed over slightly her whole back were throbbing. "How?" she asked attempting to buy some time.

"I beat it out of her" with that he sung his heavy boot and kicked her in the stomach. Making Artemis yelped, she clutched her stomach "I-" kick "beat-" kick "out" kick "of" kick "her" in between the words he booted her either in the back or the stomach she scuttled backwards in a poor attempt to get away from him, he had backed her into a corner.

Artemis gagged for breath he knelt down in front of her his face only a couple of inches away from hers

He canted his head to the side and grabbed her chin, "You know when I find her and that baby I'm going to make her regret she was even born, and then" he whispered plunging his hand into her hair and pulled it hard forcing her face upwards "I'm going to drown that bastard baby-"

"I'd like to see you try" Artemis hissed and head-butted him, she heard the sound of his nose crunching. Sam shouted out in pain

"You broke my nose" he shouted clutching onto the bloody appendage. Artemis punched him hard in the face with enough force to send him backwards. She shot onto her feet and ran towards the front door,

"No you don't" he shouted running after her, he swung the pipe Artemis dropped down on to the ground making him smash one of the vases. She crawled through the aisles, she remembered that Alaric said he had hidden weapons in the store; she just needed to find them. Artemis stilled hearing Sam lumbering through the aisles.

She swore knowing she should have opened the shutters of the store, "Artemis- I know you're here" she felt her hear dropped hearing him from the other side of the aisle. She looked through the bookshelves and felt terror wash over her when she could see his legs walking pass her hiding spot. She stiffened when he stopped.

"There you are" Sam grinned, Artemis shoves the books through the shelf hitting him in the face. She ran towards the office and slammed the door shut behind her.

Artemis heart was jumping she pressed her back against the doors.

"LET ME IN, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS" Sam roared. Artemis looked around and grabbed the bat; she shoved it through the handles of the door giving her enough time to look for anything that Alaric may have stored.

"I'm going to get in! and you can't even run" he laughed, Artemis swore and pulled out all the desk drawers, and fumbled through this,

"Where are they Ric?" she muttered and looked over her shoulder getting even more scared when the door slammed again. Artemis got onto her feet and looked up to the high shelves; she dragged the heavy chair over to it.

And climbed on top, she jumped when he slammed against the door again, she could see that the pole was wavering. Artemis pulled out books after books and item after item.

She spotted a wooden box that she knew she hadn't placed there and lifted the lid, there was a gun and a few bullets there. Artemis shoved them in and dropped one when the door was thrown open she held the gun behind her back.

"Told ya I could get in" he looked completely demented "Now tell me where she is or I will use this against your skull" he held up the metal pipe.

"And I told I'm not going to tell you where she is" Artemis snapped

"Oh" he cooed "little girl acting tough, face it honey no one is coming to rescue you"

Artemis eyes hardened "I'm not some damsel in distress" she scowled "and I don't need someone to rescue me"

"What are you going to do?" he laughed, she pulled out the gun it was shaky in her hands "Going to shoot me? You won't-"BANG she fired the gun causing him to jump "Are you completely-"

"Get out and stay away from Clair you will never find her" Artemis uttered

"As if-"BANG

"Next time I won't miss. So get the fuck out of my store" she snarled. He hastily left as soon as he did she dropped the gun and flopped down onto the ground breathing heavily. Artemis inhaled and looked around "Crap" she muttered seeing the state of the office.

She got onto her feet and stumbled into the front of the store, books were thrown aside, the counter was shattered basically it was a complete mess.

"Art, whoa what the hell happened here?" Elena asked coming into the store "it looks like a bomb went off"

"Something like that" she muttered

"What-"

"Break in" Artemis said easily there was no need to worry her since they already have enough problems to deal with

"Are you ok?" Elena asked

"Fine, they ran off when I got here"

"Are you going to report it?" she stepped over the broken glass, Artemis pulled her hair free and turned her back when she tied her hair so that Elena couldn't see the pained look on her face.

"No point they didn't steal anything" she said through clenched teeth her whole torso was throbbing. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought you'd want to come with me to talk to Dr Fell-"

"Elena-"

"Come on Arty" she pleaded "just…we need to talk to her-"Artemis quirked an eyebrow "fine" Elena let out an exasperated sigh "you can talk to her. Just give it a shot Art please?"

The elder teen sighed "Fine, we're taking your car and you're driving" she added on.

Elena grinned and nodded and hurried out of the store. Artemis headed into the back office to grab her bag, as well making sure that the gun was locked up in the safe. She paused and looked over to her shoulder to make sure that she was alone. When she was sure she gingerly lifted her top and cringed seeing the large bruises on display.

"Art-"Elena yelled

"Coming" Artemis shouted back and pulled her top down, she locked the store up and locked the doors, and she'd decide to clear it up tomorrow.

* * *

"Ok, don't be get all in her face" Elena said as she pulled up to the hospital

"Who said I would?" Artemis rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, Elena came round the other side, and they were both waiting.

"So…"Elena started

"Spit it out Elena" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Have you spoken to Damon?"

"I have and he's acting like a real dick" Artemis uttered "I…something just feels off with him-"

"How'd you mean?"

"He called me a bitch" Artemis stated. Making Elena look at her startled

"What?"

"We've just got mad at each other. I…something's up with him and I don't know what"

"You sure nothing else happened last night?" Elena asked "I mean did you say anything else-"

"Not that I can think of. I got home, made sure you was asleep changed." Artemis muttered "Elijah came around…and-"

"What?" Elena asked seeing Artemis paling

"I…Elijah came to see me. To say goodbye. He-he kissed me"

"What?" Elena asked eyes wide "does Damon no-"

"I didn't tell him. It meant nothing. He-shit you think he knows?" Artemis asked beginning to panic

"I-did he say anything?"

"No" she replied "he…I don't know"

"Art-" but before Elena could finish her sentence a car pulled up. Artemis looked over their car and saw Meredith getting out. She rushed towards her Meredith sighed seeing both brunettes

"I'm due in surgery-"

"I'm sure whoever it is can wait a bit for you to chop them up" Artemis said keeping pace with her "we need to talk-"

"Whatever case you're going to make for Alaric make it quick" the doctor snapped. Elena pinched Artemis on the arm seeing her open her mouth no doubt going to say something offensive to the other woman.

"We're not going to make a case" Elena said "he didn't do anything-"

"How do you know?" Meredith uttered "sure you live with him, and he takes care of you guys but do you know anything about him?"

"Yes we do we know enough" Artemis snapped.

"Let me tell you what I know" Meredith turned to face them "he was arrested four times for fighting before the age of twenty one. When he was at Duke his future wife Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice. And she married him so I guess it's says more about her than him"

Elena shook her head "You're making this up"

"Am I? What do you really know about him?" Meredith said looking between both girls "you took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never thought to look any deeper."

"How can you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone and you know it" Elena glared at her.

"You two date vampires, it shouldn't come to a shock to you that your guardian is a murderer-"

"Step off Meredith" Artemis snapped taking a step towards the doctor "we may not know who Alaric was in the past but we know who he is now. He is not a killer. I bet you weren't miss perfect since you're so good at snooping. Retract your statement-"

"Are you threatening me?"

"If I am are you going to get me locked up?" she countered "take it back Meredith, Alaric Saltzman is a good man and somewhere in that messed up head of yours you know it to"

"Art let's go" Elena muttered dragging her away from the doctor.

They climbed into the car, Artemis leant her head against the headrest

"Art-"

"I know I lost it with her back there" she muttered "just…-"

"I know, you want me to drop you off at the store?" she asked starting the car. Artemis nodded and looked out of the window, she really need to speak with Damon.

* * *

Artemis sighed and entered the Grill, she spotted Damon by the dartboard and Stefan sitting at a table.

"Damon" she called walking up beside him "Can we talk? I need-"

"Not interested" Damon threw a dart,

"Please I…things are iffy-"

He snorted "Iffy?" Damon said throwing another dart "That's what you call it?"

"Just listen" she said as he went to walk pass her but Artemis stepped in front of him stopping him in his tracks

"Artemis move or I will move you myself-"

"I…is this about…-"

"You kissed Elijah" he hissed at her

"He was saying goodbye" Artemis said "it meant nothing, nothing please just believe me-"

"How can I?" Damon snarled, Stefan watched on "I gave you the whole day to come clean and now you tell me-"

"Hurts doesn't it? Being lied to for the whole day?" Artemis said.

His jaw clenched "Is that it? Is this some twisted way of you getting pay-back-"

"No" she shouted "It meant nothing, why do you find that so hard to believe- I thought we trust-"

"Don't' give me your crap about trust. You're such a hypocrite. You lecture and make me feel like shit for lying to you and you do this" Damon took a step towards her

"Do what?"

"You kissed another man. Why didn't you come and tell me-"

"Because it meant nothing" she shouted back they were attracting attention from the rest of the Grill "It meant nothing. I'm sorry if it upset you but can we move pass this?"

Damon looked at her "Move Artemis. Or I will make you"

"Why are you being such a prick?" she snapped "You-"

"Not interested" with that he shoved passed her knocking against her she inhaled sharply making the raven head vampire pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she answered

"You're lying again" Damon grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her towards the rest rooms. "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked

Artemis looked away making him let out a bark of laughter "See what I mean? It's like trying to get through a freaking wall every time I ask you something. Now tell me"

"It's nothing" she snapped

Damon gritted his teeth and pressed his body against hers making her wince she let out a groan. Causing him to frown,

"Damon-"

"Shut up" he lifted her top revealing the bruises. "What the fuck happened?"

"Not-"

"Don't give me that word, tell me, who hurt you?"

"I've dealt with it" she shoved him back

"Tell me Art so I can-"

"What? So you can go and hunt them down and kill them-"

"Yes" he said bluntly.

"You can't do that Damon" she uttered shaking her head "you can't do that, it's…you're acting-"

"What like a monster?" he snapped "I am one-"

"You don't have to be so crude-"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I not acting like Elijah?" Damon mocked "I get it…" she looked at him in confused "It only took you one day to spread your legs for another man, after I-"SLAP

Artemis slapped him across the face hard

"How could you?" she asked looking at him with hurt "how could you think I would do that to you? I gave myself to you and-"

"What a gift it was" he said nastily his anger was getting the best of him "You wasn't even a good fuck, of all the women I had you were the most disappointing I mean-"

A sob tore from her throat immediately stopping Damon mid-rant tears were streaming down her face

"Arty, I didn't mean it" Damon said his heart cracked seeing her face, he didn't want him to be the reason she cried "I was just mad I-"she shoved passed him

"Why would you say it then?" Artemis said "I know ok. I'm not like other women you've been with, I…just thought you'd understood" she wretched her arm out of his and stormed off.

As soon as she left him Damon was slammed against the wall by a snarling Stefan

"What did you do?" he growled at his brother.

"What-"

"Why would you say that?" Stefan stepped even closer "she-"

"I know what I did and it was more than bad" Damon shoved him back "I need to make it right"

"Leave her alone, you hurt her enough" Stefan glared at him and stalked off back towards the table.

Artemis sat at the bar her back facing the dartboard, she could feel eyes on her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Damon gazing at her with a look of utter regret on his face.

"Arty what'd you like?" Steve the barman asked

"A soda" she murmured and soon enough it was set down in front of her. She twirled the straw in the cup and wiped her tears.

"Men" Rebekah sat down beside her "that's all they do, make you cry and regret-"

"Not in the mood Rebekah" Artemis snapped

"Really Art? This broody look doesn't suit you" Rebekah drawled crossing one leg over the other

"Can you just go away, and make my life miserable another day?" she uttered sipping her drink.

"Hmm I'd like to do that but-"

"Go Away" Artemis hissed

"Fine" Rebekah spat and walked off, Artemis ran her fingers through her hair she heard the stool next to her scrape against the floor

"So you're not as friendly as you seem"

Artemis eyes widened and her head snapped up to where the voice came from "Sam I thought I made it clear-"

"You think I'd listen to you" he glared at her "you had a gun on you, now I'm going to ask you where is she?"

Artemis pushed away from the bar but he grabbed her wrist "I told you I'm not going to tell you. So leave me alone-"she whimpered when his nails cut into her flesh

"I'm going to ask you again or-"

"Or what?" Damon growled grabbing the hand that was gripping tightly onto her

"I'll-"

"You'll what?" the vampire snarled and forcing his hand off of Artemis, and crushed it in his grip "Touch her again I dare you-"

"Damon" Artemis grabbed his arm and quickly looked around to make sure that no one was looking at them "Stop-"

"Why are you doing this?" Damon said his pupils dilating; Artemis knew he was using compulsion on the man.

"She has information about my wife"

"Art-"

"He's abusive to her ok? Now stop this-"she insisted "You don't have to kill him"

"He deserves it" Damon growled

"He's not worth it. So leave it alone" Artemis said "Please? For me-"

"Art-"

"Promise me Damon that you won't kill him" she said and heard her cell ringing but she ignored it, "Please promise me"

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth. Artemis nodded and answered her cell

"Sheriff Forbes what-"

"Your sister broke into Meredith Fell's house"

"I'm on my way" Artemis said "Damon remember you promised ok?" when he nodded she left.

"So, what were you going to do to Artemis Gilbert once you've got your information?" Damon asked still using compulsion.

"Beat her till she screams" he replied in monotone.

* * *

"You…Sheriff Forbes" Elena started tapping her foot on the ground "can we-"

"Are you going to arrest us?" Matt asked "or a criminal record or-"

"Shut up Matt" the Sheriff snapped "and no I'm not going to arrest you, I've called someone-"

"Who?"

"Someone that won't hesitate to lecture till you have grey hairs" she smirked causing both teens to glance nervously at each other.

"What were you thinking?" Artemis snapped storming into the office; Liz was somewhat satisfied to see that the teens looked more scared than they had earlier "breaking into someone's home? Have you lost your minds? I wouldn't have expected this from either of you" she said the last part quietly

"Look I know what we did was wrong-"

"Wrong?" The sheriff let out a bark of laughter "You broke the law-"

"You're lucky Liz hasn't hauled your asses into a cell" Artemis uttered "Why the hell would you do this?" she snapped

"We found something that clears Alaric of the Brian Walter's murder" Elena blurted out "It gives him an alibi of the murder

"What?" Artemis's anger was momentarily forgotten

"You mean this?" the Sheriff held up a piece of paper and handed it over to Artemis, who's eyes did a quick scan, the TOD of Brian was wrong.

"What is that?" Elena asked

"A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the time of death of Brian Walter's murder. Meredith Fell received it today, she brought it to me several hours ago full of apologies for accusing an innocent man" Artemis gave it back to her

"But why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt pointed out

"I can't ask those questions Matt because the very fact you broke into her home to find it" the Sheriff snapped "do you know how much I'm already protecting you both?"

"And I appreciate it Liz" Artemis intervened "I do, they're sorry right-"

"I am sorry" Elena apologised

"Just get out of my office and go home" Liz said.

"Ric-"

"He'll be released once the letter is authenticated, just go please"

"Got it" Artemis grabbed both teens by their upper-arms and shoved them out of the office.

"Art-"

"Move now" she snapped "my night is already gone to hell, I don't want to listen to your excuses-"

"We only did it to get Ric out of trouble" Elena said as they walked out of the station

"I know you guys think you did it for good reasons, you're lucky Meredith came and apologised" she uttered. Artemis ran her fingers through her hair "Come on let's go" she uttered "Where's your car?" she asked Matt

"I parked it near the Grill."

"Let's walk then" Artemis smiled "and I know you guys had good intentions, but you both deserve this" with that she slapped both Elena and Matt upside the head causing them to yelp.

"Alright we deserve that" Matt nodded, making Artemis chuckle, she held out her arms and they linked theirs through hers.

* * *

They had rounded a street corner

"What's that noise?" Elena asked causing Artemis and Matt to stop, they could hear some sort of slurping noise. "It's coming from here"

"Elena" Artemis called running after her sister, they saw Stefan with his back towards them

"Stefan?" Elena called softly making the vampire turn around, her breath hitched seeing the blood smeared around his lips.

"Elena-"Matt said "Let's go-"

"Elena-"

"Take her home Matt" Artemis said her eyes were still on Stefan "NOW" she shouted. Matt dragged Elena away, the elder Gilbert teen approached the vampire

"Art-"

"Elena will be fine Stefan," she said gently wiping the blood off of his mouth with a tissue she had pulled out of her pocket "You're learning to control your bloodlust so where's the person you-"

The back doors slammed opened Damon walked down the alley lumbering a form on his shoulder, he threw the body down "Well baby bro, I think our experiment went well-"

"Damon-"

"No we just have to kill this ass" Damon broke the man's neck killing him. Artemis gasped causing Damon's head to shoot up

"Art-"

Her eyes were on the body, the street lights shed some light onto the man's features. She staggered back seeing who it was. Sam.

"You said you wouldn't kill him" Artemis uttered looking at him startled "you promised-"

"No Art wait-"he shouted but she shook her head and ran out of the alleyway.

Artemis ran up the porch steps in a flurry of movement, she swore when she dropped her keys. She bent down to pick it up but someone already retrieved it.

"Art let me explain"

"Explain what?" she said standing up "You promised me that you wouldn't kill him but you did-"

"He was abusive and-"

"Well done Damon" she drawled her heart was racing "You got one less asshole on the planet. But you know what? I….you broke my trust again-"

"You did it to me" he shouted.

Artemis scowled "It would always come back to this. Elijah. Why can't you just get it into your head it's nothing-"

"Because it's not nothing" Damon snarled they were only inches apart from each other "You and him…remember before we got together and Elijah first came into town, did you know the way he looked at you?"

She shook her head

"He looked at you like the way I looked at you. He was in love with you Artemis" Damon uttered "He's a better man-"

"I don't love him. He's not you" Artemis said tearfully

"But he….you would end up with him eventually, you've done that twice in the past. You can't love me-"

"Katherine really screwed you up didn't she?" Artemis said "you really think you are incapable of being love?"

"I just don't trust that you won't end up with Elijah" he admitted.

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked softly tears made their way down her face

"I do trust you-"

"No you don't" Artemis said "after everything we've been through, you…you think I would leave you?" she choked out "You don't trust me….and I don't trust you"

"Artemis-"

"You lied to my face, you went back on your promise, and those things you said at the Grill-"

"I didn't mean them I was just mad-"

"You know what my mother told me when my first boyfriend dumped me?" Artemis asked staring into his icy blue orbs "never be with a man who makes you cry, they're not worth it."

"Artemis what are you saying?" Damon asked

"I…we need a break."

"No Art-"

"It's over Damon" she said wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry-"

"No Art please-"he grabbed her hand "it can't be I love you-"

"I love you to but we need space and-"

"That's bullshit" he spat she looked away, he gently cupped her chin bringing her gaze towards him. "We're never over Artemis; I am not letting you go I love you too much for that."

"Damon-"

"Have your space, but I'm not giving up on us" he kissed the crown of her head "I'm sorry" she closed her eyes letting his cologne wash over her. With a pulse of air he was gone.

* * *

Artemis entered the house and dumped her keys into the dish-bowl

"Art" Elena called, as the elder teen entered the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me-"

"What's wrong?" she asked her. "Artemis-"

"I broke up with Damon" Artemis said pouring herself a drink

"What?" Elena asked surprised

"It wasn't working-"

"You and Damon" Matt asked "wow…I can't picture you without each other"

Elena kicked him under the table seeing the disheartened look on Artemis's face "Art-"

"I'll be fine"

Elena sighed knowing that wasn't the truth "Here I got this it's totally your thing" she handed her a battered journal

"What's this?"

"Belonged to one of our ancestors" Elena told her. Artemis looked down at the leather brown journal and flicked through the yellowed pages. But before she could get into it the front door was open

"Ric" Artemis smiled relieved to see the hunter

"You ok?" Elena asked rushing over to him hugging.

"Yeah I'm fine" he assured both teens. Artemis wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight, Alaric wrapped both arms around them holding them close.

Artemis towel dried her hair and flopped down onto her bed, she looked to the left side of the bed where Damon would usually be occupying it. She placed her hand on the pillow and inhaled it vaguely smelt of Damon's cologne. There was a knock on her bedroom door

"Come in" she called

"Hey" Alaric opened the bedroom door "I'm making coffee you-"

"No I'm going to turn in" Artemis sat up against her headboard.

"Oh right…well-Art you ok?" Alaric asked

"Not really" she admitted

"Did something happen?"

"I…me and Damon….we're not together anymore"

"What?" Alaric asked "and he just-"

"We hit a rough patch….tell me Ric am I wrong? You can't have a relationship if there's no trust right?"

"You're right." Alaric said "lying and pretending everything is fine doesn't work" he squeezed her shoulder "I guess Damon didn't take it well-"

"Understatement" Artemis scoffed "He…his not giving up-"

"Are you?"

"No" she said quietly "I want to fight for us…but at the moment with everything that's going on…it's hard you just-"

"Need a break" Alaric nodded "maybe some time apart will calm things down"

"Right" she uttered.

Alaric got was about to leave but stopped "The Sheriff told me that you threatened Meredith-"

"Oh my god" Artemis rolled her eyes "she told what a-"

"Art" he laughed "I appreciate what you and Elena have done for me. But just know that I don't want you or her to get into trouble because of me-"

"Who else do I get into trouble for-"

"I'm meant to be take care if you and Elena-"

"Mostly Elena, she's the minor" Artemis said leaning back "but it works both ways Ric, we look out for each other. After all you're family" she smiled

"Family" Alaric smiled and left, leaving her on her own. Artemis crawled into her covers but saw the journal on her nightstand. Since she couldn't even fathom some sort of semblance of sleep she picked it up and started to read.

Artemis got a few pages in and as she read more the journal got even twisted; she read the part of the ring, and of how Samantha was losing her mind. The random killings and how she somehow might be responsible.

Her breath hitched realising that this already happened nearly a hundred years ago and it might be because of the charmed rings. Jeremy was out of town so no way he could be the killer, than that just left Alaric.

"Oh my god" she breathed connecting the dots, Alaric is the murderer. Artemis rushed down the stairs and could hear talking coming from the kitchen

"This happened before Ric almost a hundred years ago" Meredith said and spotted Artemis in the doorway, Alaric followed her gaze

"Artemis-"

"I think she's right Ric" Artemis said holding up the journal "You're the killer."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap-Arty gets called down the station where she's told what happened with Alaric. Damon's acting old and he loses his anger. Arty goes to the store. where Sam (remember him? the guy who kicked out his pregnant if, and Art gave her money) he comes back into town. She fights him off there. Arty and Elena talk to Meredith, She realises that Damon must've seen the kiss, so go to the Grill to talk to Damon but he doesn't want to listen. He hurts her with his words, Stefan steps in, and Sam reappears, Damon scares him off. He promised Art he's not going to kill him. She gets called to the station to get Matt and Elena. They find Stefan, Art sees Damon kill Sam after promising her he won't. He broke her trust again, words are exchanged and Art break things off, saying they can't have a relationship if they don't trust each other. **

**Please REVIEW**


	61. Chapter 61

"Elena-"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ric went to the hospital?" Elena snapped, she had found out via message that Artemis, Meredith and Alaric had gone to the hospital so the doctor can do a brain scan for the hunter.

"Because you don't need to be here. We're going to come back soon ok?"

"Fine" Elena huffed

"Good, lock your doors and only-"

"Art I know what to do. Bye"

Artemis chuckled "Bye" she hanged up and shoved her cell into her pocket.

"Elena annoyed?" Meredith asked as both women watched through the glass Alaric being placed in the machine

"Understatement" Artemis muttered, the doctor examined the brunette teen whose gaze was focused on the history teacher at the moment. Meredith noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes; no one in the Gilbert house got any sleep since finding out about Alaric.

"Erm…I know we're not close" Meredith started, Artemis looked over to her quirking an eyebrow "but if you want to talk about anything…I mean-"

"Alaric told you about me and Damon huh?" she uttered

Meredith gave her a sheepish smile and nodded "Yeah…I-"

"It's fine. We've got more important things to worry about" Artemis shrugged her shoulders, truth be told she wanted to push all that to the back of her mind.

"Right. Well having a break seems like a good idea, to clear your head" Meredith murmured realising how sensible the teen was, if that was her she'd reckon she would've been sobbing on the floor and moping for the next week. But then again Meredith thought wryly Artemis wasn't an ordinary teen.

"So what are you looking for?" Artemis asked watching Alaric.

"I don't know, a tumour, vascular anomalies. Anything physical that might explain his behaviour" Meredith answered "If it's medical I can treat it"

"And if it's not?" the teen was worried and it was written all over her face

"Then we will deal with it" the doctor assured her. They watched as Alaric was pushed into the machine, a question had been niggling through her mind about this whole thing.

"When did you suspect him?" Artemis looked at her folding her arms across her chest.

"That he was killing all those people"

"It was after he told me about his ring" she explained "and I remember a story my grandmother told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this but we Fells are notorious busybodies"

Artemis chuckled "And I thought you was just a psycho bitch who needed a restraining order" she blurted out. "Shit I didn't mean—"

"I get it" Meredith chuckled "I didn't exactly make myself welcoming. You were looking out for your family Art"

Artemis smiled, she was but she was too caught up in the whole Damon drama to realise that Alaric was acting out of character, no she needed to focus on her family first and put aside her own drama. "Why did you protect him then?"

"Because I'm a doctor and I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like…I don't know I just want to help him" Meredith said gazing at Alaric.

Artemis smiled and nodded "I take back calling you a two face bitch-"

"You didn't call me that"

"Oh crap. Well I'm sorry for talking crap about you" Artemis smiled sheepishly. And looked back through the glass, she frowned when Alaric's heart rate spiked

"What happening?" she asked leaning forward.

"Everything alright there?" Meredith asked into the microphone

"Yeah" Alaric replied, causing Artemis to sag in relief "everything's ok"

* * *

"Stupid son of a bitch machine work" Artemis kicked the coffee machine hard with her foot.

"Erm Miss are you ok?" a nurse walked up to her.

"Yeah everything's dandy I'm just kicking this for fun" she said sarcastically

"No need to be rude-"

"Keep walking" Artemis sent the male nurse a death glare sending him running.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't scare my staff away" Meredith said,

"Sorry long night" Artemis muttered running her hand through her hair. "It's just-"

"No it's ok, here" she slammed her hand hard against the coffee machine causing the hot liquid to come out.

"Thanks" Artemis smiled downing the scolding hot beverage. "So anything abnormal you found?"

"No it's normal, look I got to file some paper work, I'll catch you later" Meredith said. Artemis grabbed another cup of coffee and walked down the hallways towards the room where Alaric was.

"Hey" Artemis said placing the coffee on the table, as Alaric was shoving his wallet into his pockets "Meredith says everything is normal-"

"Well everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach"

Artemis sighed and quirked an eyebrow "Is that really want you think Ric?" his eyes dropped downed to the Gilbert ring that was on the counter

"Or I did and I've gone insane just like your ancestors" he said picking up the ring. "Who wore that ring."

"Elena is calling Bonnie, the ring is made by a Bennett witches and I'm sure a witch can reverse the damage."

Alaric slid the ring towards her "Take it, I don't want it anymore"

Artemis picked up the ring and smiled at him "Don't give up Ric, we'll find a way out of this" she uttered squeezing his hand.

"Ready to ditch this house of horrors?" Damon asked entering the room; Artemis immediately stiffened "Damn you look terrible." He uttered his eyes landed on the brunette and much to her surprise he sent her a smile.

"Yeah, yeah let me check out of here" Alaric said wanting to give the couple some time. Damon sent him a nod and focused his attention on Artemis.

"Art-"

"Damon" she said curtly walking out of the room.

"He'll be ok Art"

She came to a stop outside in the parking lot "Damon what are you doing? I told-"

"I know and I told you I wasn't giving up" Damon replied closing the distance between them "I am sorry" he said sincerely twirling one of her curls around his finger "for what I said it was out of line and nowhere near the truth. You're the best I ever had and you know why?"

Artemis shook her head her eyes met his "Because it meant something to me, more than that"

Artemis sighed "I…it's not just you. Maybe this break is a good idea. I've been a bitch…-"

"Art-"

"No hear me out" she pleaded "I…you've changed over the last year, you opened yourself up and I haven't you're right I'm closed off. I have major trusts issues. And I've treated you badly Damon. I…"

"No you haven't-"

"Yes I have. I've been selfish and I can see that" Artemis said she ran her thumb across his stubble cheek "You're not the problem, I am" she smiled slightly "I-we got so caught up in all of this drama…" she gestured around herself, "we never actually gotten to know each other properly."

"Art-"

"You know I'm right Damon, let's just have some breathing space ok?" he reluctantly nodded his mind was working a mile a minute; he needed to get her back. "How's Stefan?"

"He's getting some control" Damon replied and missed the warmth of her body when she stepped over to her car

"You know Elena's pissed at you" she uttered pulling "for having that vampire pub crawl" she opened the car door and leant against it.

"He needs to learn control-"

"I get it" Artemis shrugged her shoulders "You're watching out for your brother"

"What is it?" Damon asked hearing her sigh.

"It's odd ya know. The moment you entered this town your goal was to completely ruin Stefan's life, and look at you now" her lips upturned into a small smile "You did a complete 360. See yah later" she called climbing into her rusty yellow bug, he watched as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

Her words were ringing around his head, she was right perhaps they did dive headfirst into a relationship without really knowing each other. He would have to remedy that.

* * *

"No Meredith said there's nothing in the scan showings there's anything wrong with him." Artemis said, she was currently leaning against the counter, she had arrived earlier to clean up the glass, and there was no point of opening the shop at all since half the items needed to be repaired.

"You sure?" Elena asked

"Yep" Artemis pulled the ring out of her pocket and ran her thumb over it, "So if it isn't anything medical then it must be supernatural"

"We need Bonnie's help don't we?" Elena asked

"Yes, you need to talk to her sooner rather than later." Artemis said "don't leave it like that, she's your best friend"

"I won't."

"Anything else?" Elena questioned,

"Hmm, this whole thing with Ric happened over a hundred years ago. We need a bit of background research. So you mind stopping at the Boarding House? There's a book there about Samantha Gilbert."

"Art I can't Stefan-"

"No, I think he's out. Please go. Plus Carol Lockwood wants me at Wickery Bridge….i think I was supposed to do something-"

"Fine I'll go" Elena huffed; Artemis could picture the teen pouting.

"Thank you" Artemis uttered and hanged up; she glanced at the time and saw that she should be leaving right about now. She grabbed her jacket and locked the store door behind her.

Artemis climbed into her car and pressed her foot down on the accelerator so that she was driving towards the rebuilding of Wickery Bridge.

* * *

Artemis unbuckled herself and could see that work was in full force, there were a dozens of workmen around dressed in orange, she shut her car off and clamoured out of the car.

"Art?" Alaric called from behind her; she could see that he was with Meredith and Damon.

"What are you doing here?" the history teacher asked, he was relieved that things were civil between her and the raven head vampire.

"Carole wanted to see me" Artemis replied "what are you doing here?"

"Yeah Damon, tell me again why are we here?" Alaric asked

"Ric the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer" Damon drawled, Artemis rolled her eyes

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith hissed at him

Artemis snorted causing them to look at her "Sorry, just Damon and tact-pfft his got none whatsoever"

"See there's something you do know about me" Damon commented

Artemis shook her head "Artemis-"she turned around and saw Carol coming over towards her "so glad you're here, did you bring the sign?"

"Sign?"

"The historic Wickery Bridge sign? You was meant to create it, since you've done this before. Please tell me you haven't forgotten it-"

"Of course not" Artemis uttered she elbowed Damon when he snorted "It's….i left it in the store….and you know me…I'm-"

"Such a scatter brain" Damon dropped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close "so forgetful isn't that right honey?" he kissed her temple.

"So not giving space Damon-"

"So not good at lying Art" Damon whispered back,

"But you do have it right?"

"Yeah, I just have to find it again. Sorry Carole just things been hectic" Artemis apologised discreetly pinching the small of Damon's back causing him to jump.

"No it's alright. We'll just unveil it when the bridge is complete" Carole smiled and walked off

"She is so pissed" Damon said in a sing song voice.

"Ergh get me out of here" Alaric muttered

"With pleasure" Meredith said smiling as she did so. Artemis tucked in a stray curl behind her ear and spotted Rebekah in the crowd she frowned wondering what the Original was doing here.

She then spotted a red head whose gaze was firmly on Damon

"Who's that?" Alaric asked

"A blast from the past" Damon replied and walked over to the unknown red head.

"Meaning" Artemis uttered "A past conquest-"

"You ok?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, he's over a hundred years over I imagined he had a whole swarm of women after him" Artemis said feeling a small bout of jealousy, she shoved that feeling away knowing that she had no right to feel that way since she was the one who said they needed space.

"Where are you going?" Alaric called as Artemis started to walk away.

"I need to come up with a sign" she yelled back and scurried off, making the hunter and Meredith laughed.

"She really is forgetful isn't she?" the doctor mused.

"Not so much when it comes to something important" Alaric uttered.

* * *

Artemis was currently in the store scouring the back office for the sign she knew for a fact that she had made it but couldn't recall where she had placed it.

"Ergh" Artemis kicked aside a box and flopped down onto the couch. She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, "where is it" she muttered Carole had given her the piece of wood that she needed to carve into.

"Art-"

"Hey Lena" she sighed propping herself up on her elbows, she dropped onto Artemis's legs making the elder teen groan "When I say hey it's not an invite for you to come and sit on me" she uttered

"I know but I want to" Elena said lying down so that her head was resting on Artemis's stomach "so what are you looking for?"

"Remember that sign I made for Wickery Bridge?"

"Yeah"

"Well I forgot where I put it" Artemis said, Elena rolled her eyes

"Knowing you it would be right under your nose" she leant over the couch and looked under it "Voila here it is" Elena said holding it up but she hurriedly put it down since it was heavy.

"Oh thank god. Ok now I just have to remember to hand it over" Artemis muttered.

Elena looked up at her "What's going on with you and Damon? You seem more I don't at ease-"

"We talked, I realised that I can't pin all the blame on him-"

"Art after what he said-"

"No…ok what he said was cruel, but I reckon I shouldn't go off at him. He said one thing that was bang on the nail. I don't tell him stuff, and I hate it when he wants to help me-"

"You hate anyone who hates you" Elena mumbled "ever since mom and dad died, you've taken responsibilities on one after the other Art, but you're forgetting you need help as well. And getting it's not such a bad thing"

Artemis nodded "You're right…ergh when did you get so wise"

"I picked up a few things whenever you give me a talking to" Elena uttered "plus you go on and on to make sure I'm listening" she added on poking Artemis hard in the stomach, the elder teen rolled her eyes and shoved Elena off of her sending her careening towards the floor.

"Oww" Elena whined

Artemis snorted seeing the pout on her face "You deserved that"

"Well you deserve this" with that Elena grabbed her arm and pulled Artemis hard making her land face first on the floor

"Oww" it was Artemis's turn to whine and glare at the younger teen. Elena laughed loudly making Artemis pinch her

"Oww-"

"No returns" Artemis shrieked swatting at Elena

"What are you seven?" Elena huffed but pinched her causing Artemis yelp

"Ergh I hate you" Artemis muttered

"You love me really Art."

"Yeah you're right in fact I think you should get this" with that Artemis managed to get her into a chokehold and gave her a rubbed her fist against her head really hard.

"ARGH" Elena shouted "Art-ok you win, you win-"

"And what else?" Artemis said in between laughter

"You're awesome"

Artemis let her go and wasn't surprised when Elena slapped her upside the head. "Ergh you're so-why are you here anyway?"

"Because I just arrived back from the boarding house and I was walking pass and I thought-"

"You saw that the front door was open wanted a lift home?" Artemis asked getting up onto her feet, she grabbed Elena's hand also pulling her up onto her feet.

"You know me so well-"

"No you're just obvious. Come on I might as well drop this off as well" Artemis said picking up the heavy sign with a grunt she followed after Elena and made the younger girl lock up whilst she put the sign in the back of her car.

Once they were on the road Artemis turned the volume to the radio down "Did you talk to Bonnie yet?" she asked

"Nope" Elena replied "she's not picking up-"

"She's dealing with her mom. But we need her help" Artemis chewed on her bottom lip "What about Caroline? Have tried her yet?" she asked

"No, I should" Elena muttered as they pulled up to the house "Art where is your ball gown? I was going to get it dry cleaned and put it in the attic"

Artemis groaned and leant her head back against the headrest "I left it at the Boarding House"

"You want me to go and get it?" Elena asked

"No" Artemis smiled at her "thanks though, I'm a big girl. You go and call Caroline; I'll be quick as I can"

Elena nodded, Artemis waiting till she got out of the car before pulling out of the driveway, she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and took the familiar route to the Boarding House.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the large manor and parked her car, she unbuckled herself and walked up the stone steps, already knowing the door was unlatched she walked into the Boarding House and could hear music coming from the parlour.

She stopped at the doorway and felt her heart jolt at the sight of Damon dancing with a red head woman, she realised it was the same woman who was at the bridge earlier that day. Damon glanced over to the doorway and froze and pushed Sage away

"Art-"

"Dress- I mean erm…my dress that-ball gown one-"

"Art-"

"It's your room right."

"Wait" Damon swore when she ran off, it didn't look too good since he was literally grinding against the older vampire.

"Oh who's she?" Sage asked a smirk on her lips "she looks tasty-"

"She's mine" Damon growled "so back off" he hissed

"Oh possessive much-"but he didn't hear the rest of her retort since he sped after Artemis.

Artemis scoured the room and her heart felt like it was literally going to come out of her chest. She grabbed her dress and shoes and slammed into something hard.

"Artemis let me explain-"

"No it's fine-"Artemis went to walk out but he blocked her path, she went to go around but he once again blocked her path.

"It's not fine" he snapped "I know you're hurting-"

"If you know why would you do this huh? Look its fair we're on a break. I knew-"

"What? That I would stray?" Damon barked

Artemis glared at him and pushed pass him exiting the room, she run down the steps

"Want to stay for a drink Art? It'll be fun" Rebekah drawled but the brunette was already out of the door,

Artemis's hand shook as she unlocked the car, she placed the dress in the back and swore when she dropped one of her shoes, she bent down to pick it up but someone had grabbed it before her.

"Artemis listen-"

"There's nothing to say" she shrugged her shoulder, Damon sighed and cupped her cheek

"If it wasn't nothing then why are you crying?" he asked softly, to her surprise he used his thumb to swipe away a stray tear off of her cheek. "Talk to me…you don't think I would just jump to another woman did you?" when she remained silent he sighed loudly

"You want the truth?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I was…you-your Damon and-"

"I'm your Damon, I'm not going to jump ship on us" Damon said sincerely resting his temple on hers "I'm yours and you're mine." He kissed her temple

"But then who's that?" she asked he knew she was referring to Sage.

"Sage she was close with one of the Original's specifically the suicidal one" Damon murmured, pressing his lips against the shell of her ear, she felt a shiver run through her spine, it felt too long ago since they had been close even if it was only a couple of days. He spoke low so that the two female vampires couldn't hear them.

"You mean Finn?" she whispered softly, Damon forced himself to keep calm feeling her minty breath fan across the base of his neck. He wanted to do so many things to her.

He nodded "Damon what's going on?"

"Artemis just trusts me ok? I know you might find it impossible to do that after everything that has happened. But Art that wasn't me back then, I just lost it." Damon pulled back still keeping close to her so that he could feel her body heat "can you do that?"

Artemis stared into his icy blue eyes "yes I trust you" he couldn't help but smile seeing that and kissed her gently on the temple,

"Just let me deal with them" he nodded back towards the manor, she nodded he opened the car door for her and handed Artemis her shoe. She was about to climb in but she grabbed his hand.

"Be careful Damon" she uttered; he smiled and nodded and watched as she drove off. He felt a weight off his shoulders, she had said she trust him, and there was no way in hell he would break it.

* * *

Artemis arrived home and grabbed her dress and shoes from the back, she trudged up the porch steps and fumbled with her keys before she could even get it into the lock the door was opened

"Ric, you're home" Artemis smiled as he stepped aside letting her in. she dropped her keys into the dish bowl "what's up?" she asked her smile sliding off of her face seeing the grim look on his.

"Can I talk to you? It's important"

"Sure, let me just drop this off" she gestured to the pile in her hands.

"Of course" Artemis walked up the stairs "Art-"he called she looked over her shoulder "get Elena as well, she needs to know this"

Artemis nodded and jogged up the stairs, where she walked swiftly down the hallway and draped her dress on the back of her desk chair. she exited the room and knocked on Elena's before opening it.

"Art you're home" the younger teen greeted her "did you get it?"

"Yes, Ric wants to talk to us so come on" she left the room with Elena on her heels.

Artemis, Elena and Alaric were all sitting around the kitchen table.

"So spill Ric, what's up?" Artemis asked after a moment of silence, the history teacher slid of a notepad to her, she skimmed it and frowned "what's this?" she looked at him. Elena frowned as well seeing what was written.

"Listen I want you to have this, this is a list of my bank accounts and passwords and where to find my will. And how to contact my family just in case this doesn't go my way-"Artemis shoved it back at him

"Ric you're sounding like you already giving up" Artemis said

"Don't think like that" Elena uttered

"Artemis, Elena I need to know you three are going to be ok" Alaric said seriously

"We're all going to be fine. We're going to be fine" Artemis said just as seriously "so take that back-" she pointed towards the pad "because if you hand this over to one of us there's a gurantee that you won't have any money left"

Before Alaric could say anything else Elena's cell rang, the teen answered it

"Caroline-"

Artemis was relieved they had managed to at least get in touch with Bonnie somewhat, both her and Alaric listened to Elena's side of the conversation. She felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders seeing the look of relief on Elena's face.

"Thank you so much" there was a brief pause causing Artemis and Alaric to exchange looks "Yeah I got it, I'm so sorry for everything thank you for doing this-" Artemis realised that Elena was finally talking to Bonnie,

"So?"

"Good news, bad news?" Alaric asked leaning back against his chair

"Bonnie thinks" Elena started putting her cell away "she can help you with a spell-"

"Well that's worth a try"

"I'm guessing there's something more" Artemis commented

"She needs something personal that you wore before you started to wear the ring" Elena explained"

Just then Meredith walked into the kitchen smiling at Artemis "There's my wedding ring" Alaric said "It's at the loft"

"That's a good idea" Artemis said getting onto her feet, Alaric also stood up but Meredith placed her hand down on his shoulder pushing him back down.

"It's better if you stay here with me" the doctor said

"You and your tranquillisers" Alaric muttered causing Meredith to let out a chuckle "It's in the dresser by the kitchen in an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs"

"Ok" Elena nodded

"So we'll see you two later" Artemis said pushing Elena towards the door, they stopped by the front door and pulled on their jackets.

"Art you can stay here" Elena uttered as Artemis grabbed her eyes, the elder teen let out a snort

"What you think I was going to stay here with Ric and Meredith, please I so do not need to be in the presence of them making awkward flirty banter" Artemis said shutting the front door behind her. Elena followed her down the driveway towards the yellow rusty car.

* * *

"It seems like forever since we was last here" Artemis said as she followed Elena up the stairs, "You know Ric should just sell this place" she pulled out the keys and slammed into Elena "What the-Oh" Artemis steadied herself by grabbing on to the banister.

"Missed you at the house" Stefan said leaning against the wall "Ric told me you;ll be here"

"You know I'm just going to go in" Artemis made her escape leaving the couple on their own, she shoved the key into the lock and opened the door. she could hear there conversation from the hallway and moved to turn the light on.

"So what are you doing here?" Elena asked as Artemis started to rummage through the dresser,

"I did a bit more digging on Samantha Gilbert-"that caught Artemis's attention "the Founding families were pretty good at destroying the records" Stefan said whilst turning on the other lights. "I found a couple of newspapers articles, said she killed two people whilst she was in re-institution.-"

"Who'd she kill?" Artemis asked from her spot, she was crouched down in front of the dresser looking through it as Elena leant against it.

"A nurse and a gardener" Stefan answered

"So she was a psychopath I get it" Elena uttered

"She was on suicide watch, no personal artefacts no jewellery."

"Wait so you're saying that this violent behaviour can happen even if they're not wearing the ring?" Elena asked

Artemis frowned looking up at the vampire, she had thought once the ring was gone then Alaric would get back to normal.

"What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work?" Stefan asked as Elena helped Artemis out "what are you going to do with him?"

"Put him on eBay" Artemis yelped when Elena slapped her upside the head

"We're not going to do anything to him" Elena said pulling out piles of letters "We're going to keep looking till we find something that would help him"

"You don't know how long this is going to go on-"

"That doesn't deter us Stef, we're going to find something to help him, and this is Alaric after all" Artemis murmured.

"It might be too late-"

"Back off Stefan" Artemis snapped his pessimistic attitude wasn't helping at all. "We're not giving up"

"It's our family's ring that is doing this to him. So-"

"It's our responsibility to fix it" Artemis moved onto the next drawer but couldn't pull it out, she tugged harder but it was wedged in.

"You can't put this on yourselves, you can't save everyone" Artemis groaned

"You deal with him" she muttered to Elena who straightened up so she was looking at the vampire directly in the face.

"Our we talking about Alaric here? Or are we talking about you?" Elena snapped, the elder Gilbert teen felt awkward standing there seeing the looks that was being exchanged. So she opted to turn her attention back onto the drawer.

"Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you" Stefan remained silent knowing that was true

"Let me" Stefan said seeing Artemis struggling with the drawer, with a firm tug it came free.

She gasped at the sight and heard Elena inhaling sharply; there were dozens of pictures of murder victims. The picture that stuck out for Artemis was Bill Forbes one she picked it up and ran her finger over it.

"What is that?" Elena breathed.

"Pictures of his victims" Stefan replied going through the drawer.

"So he really is killing people"

"It's not Ric, not the Ric we know" Artemis said quietly.

Stefan dropped the drawer down on to the counter so they could all go through it, Artemis spotted a thick brown envelope, Stefan looked over to her hearing her heart rate spiking.

"Art-"

"This is for Jeremy" Artemis uttered ripping the envelope open she pulled out a wad of paper and turned it over "Jeremy if anything happens to me carry on my work, you have the other ring let it make you strong the council must be cleansed before it can begin"

Stefan took the bunch of papers off of her "It's the Founders Council roster, this is some sort of hit list-"

"Look Art you're name, but why is it crossed off?" Elena asked, Artemis followed her gaze and saw 'Artemis Gilbert' there.

"Because I was on the council but John got me out of it," Artemis muttered, seems like John Gilbert did something else for her without knowing it.

"Alaric didn't write this" Elena shook her head she was in denial

"Who else would have written it?" Stefan asked

"It's him" Artemis uttered she didn't want to believe it but it was true, she spotted the bottle of aspirin and uncapped the lid she turned it upside down so the metal band landed I her hand.

"We need to get back" Elena said, Artemis nodded and shoved the ring into her pocket.

"Let's go"

* * *

Artemis shoved the door open with Elena and Stefan close behind her. She frowned it was quiet way too quiet.

The elder Gilbert teen opened her mouth but Stefan placed his hand over her mouth and indicated for her to be quiet, he gestured for both Artemis and Elena to stay here as he went to check out the rest of the downstairs area.

"Where's Alaric?" Elena mouthed getting freaked out, Artemis shook her head and closed the front door, and she tensed hearing footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey there" Alaric smiled, she felt Elena tense next to her

"Hey" Artemis plastered a smile onto her face; she felt something was off with him so discreetly moved in front Elena much to the younger girl's annoyance

"Where's Meredith?" Elena asked

"Oh she got called into the hospital for last minute surgery, but she will be back later" Alaric said Elena nodded, Artemis's gaze had fallen onto his wrapped hand,

"What happened?" she asked nodding at his hand.

"Oh I broke a coffee cup" Alaric replied "I sliced my hand trying to pick up the pieces, but err…I'll live" he uttered walking down the stairs. "Did Stefan catch up with you?"

"No" Elena answered, and glanced over to Artemis, she got the message both were thinking the same thing.

"Did you get my ring?" he asked Artemis,

"No…I-I couldn't find it" Artemis uttered "Maybe you should go there in the morning and get it"

Alaric chuckled and nodded "Right. Well my place is a bit of a disaster I'll just go and have to get it" his gaze dropped down onto the ground. Both teens followed his gaze and saw the knife that was splattered in blood. Artemis stumbled back when Alaric launched himself forward but before he could even touch her Stefan appeared behind him and pinned him by his throat.

"Don't hurt him" Artemis shouted out

"Stefan-"Elena said

"I'm trying not to" Stefan said through gritted teeth they watched as Alaric lost consciousness. Artemis knelt down beside the hunter running her fingers over his throat hopefully there would be no bruises. Stefan's eyes widened and turned around

"What is it?" Elena asked

"Art Elena I need you to come upstairs with me" Stefan said. Artemis ran after Elena and Stefan was behind her, he ran ahead of them kicking the bathroom door opened

"Shit" Artemis muttered dropping down beside Meredith, who was unconscious and covered in blood,

"Meredith" Elena said trying to rouse the doctor, Artemis saw the gushing wound and lifted the top up, she nearly gagged at the sight it was deep.

"Stefan help her" Artemis said looking up, she saw the veins around his eyes becoming more pronounced but they faded away as soon as they appeared, he knelt down beside Meredith and bit into his wrist and pressed it against the doctor's lips who suckled the wound.

* * *

Artemis sighed and pulled the covers over a sleeping Alaric, she yawned and turned on her heel with one last glance at the hunter she shut the door, she walked down the corridor and passed Elena's room, she peered into the teen's room and saw that she was in bed but was wide awake.

"What's up Lena?" she asked coming into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I called Bonnie and she's coming over tomorrow" Elena murmured

"Hmm, that's good, you can talk to her then, face to face" Artemis uttered, brushing aside some of the younger teen's stray hairs

"Is Meredith-"

"Made sure she got in her car and drove, she's not angry at Ric though" Artemis informed her. she glanced at the time and got onto her feet "go to sleep Lena"

"Night Art"

"Night" Artemis quietly shut the bedroom door behind her and headed towards her own room. as soon as she shut the door she leant heavily against it and thumped the back of her head against it. It was getting way too overloaded in her mind. Artemis stripped out of her clothes and slipped on a pair of shorts and a camisole.

She crawled into bed but kept turning over sleep couldn't find her. She huffed and sat up and swung her legs out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. Since her room was at the back of the house she unlike the other two she had a small landing on the roof, she crawled out of the window and pulled her knees up to her chest, Artemis gazed up at the night sky and saw stars were scattered everywhere.

"So busy night" she nearly went plunging over the railing but a strong hand grasped on to her shoulder pulling her back "seriously? One word from me nearly sent you keeling over?" Damon asked pulling her close.

"Looking at you sends me-"

"Running into my arms" he smirked, Artemis rolled her grey orbs and lightly slapped him on the upper arm. "So heard went Ric went psycho"

"That's one way to put it" she muttered "Meredith got hurt. How was your night?" she asked looking over at him.

"Ask me the question you really want" Damon stated,

Artemis's lips thinned "Fine….did you….you know with….Sage? or-"

"No I didn't sleep with her." she felt relief wash over her, "I told you you're my girl." A faint smile was on her lips

"So do you trust me?" he asked pulling off his leather jacket and dropped it around her shoulders. She snuggled into his nice smelling cologne jacket.

"Yes" and she truly meant it.

"I was afraid of the dark"

Artemis's brows furrowed in confusion "Ok you want me to get you a nightlight?"

Damon rolled his eyes she clenched her eyes shut thinking he would poke her or something but instead they snapped open when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. He kissed her.

"No you said we hardly knew each other so I want to remedy that situation. I was afraid of the dark"

Artemis smiled at him he was making an effort and if he could then so can she. "I hate ketchup"

"Are you normal-"

"Damon"

"Right sorry" he chuckled, she rested her head against his shoulder so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I taught Stefan how to play American football"

"I was the one who taught Jeremy how to drive"

"That's why he's a bit of a shitty driver-"he laughed seeing the pout on her face and pulled her closer "I never knew my mother or I can't remember her. She died giving birth to Stefan"

"My dad use to take me fishing every Sunday just me and him not the others" Artemis murmured "I miss him" she uttered

Damon kissed the crown of her head "Me and my dad never got along. Stefan was the favourite child"

"Well he missed out on you" Artemis uttered smiling up at him "I wanted to go back to college once Jeremy graduates, but not anymore"

"I was never the educational type"

"I loved hiding at the library at lunch"

"I lost my virginity to someone before Katherine" Damon said

"I didn't go to prom and I got stood up when it was homecoming" Artemis shot back.

"I'm so in love with you that it hurts" Artemis didn't know what to say to that "but" he carried on "I know you need space. I'll wait an eternity for you"

Her heart constricted at those words she surprised him when she launched herself into his arms "Thank you" she whispered into his ear.

"So back to our game? I couldn't stick with one woman long enough"

"I have trust issues, and I don't like people helping me. I'm just figuring out that even if I wanted to I can't do everything"

"You have me to help you" Damon murmured, she let out a yawn "and you should get to bed."

"Night Damon are you-"

"I'll come around tomorrow to pick up Ric, he's going into lockdown" Artemis nodded and with one last smile she climbed back through the window.

* * *

Artemis yawned and stretched her arms above her head, it was the next morning and she had just finished getting ready, she bumped into a hard figure but before she could fall hands quickly grabbed onto her.

"Damn you really do fall over when you see me, must say I don't blame you" Damon smirked and tapped her nose seeing her rumpled look.

"Damon-"

"Kidding, anyway I'm taking Ric with me" he told her, she nodded

"You never told me what happened last night" she said as they walked down the stairs waiting for Alaric to come down.

"Well I spent the day with Rebekah"

"What did you do?" she asked curiously

"Made her believe I was falling in love with her, so she became vulnerable- don't give me that look, she was up to something" Damon folded his arms across his chest as they leant against the wall

"Did you find out what?"

"Yep"

"Serious? Tell me-"

"Kiss me and I will"

Artemis rolled her eyes and went to peck him on the cheek but he was too fast and caught her lips with his own, she closed her eyes and felt her heart thrum, god she missed him. He pulled back after a moment and smiled at her.

"So?"

"Really want to know don't you? It's the Gilbert curiosity. Fine apparently there's another white oak tree after the Originals fled from the old world."

"So you found something that would kill Klaus?"

"I did but Sage the bitch messed it up, she told Rebekah and Barbie Klaus burnt all the wood that was used to build the bridge down"

Artemis eyes widened "That sucks. I made that sign, so I went through all of that carving for nothing"

"By any chance did Carol give you the plank of wood."

"Yes" Artemis replied, before she could ask why was he so interested in it he blurred away but her attention was caught by Alaric who appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Art" she turned around and smiled as Alaric descended the stairs shouldering his duffle bag "I said bye to Elena upstairs. Take care of her and yourself ok?"

Artemis nodded and hugged him "Bye Ric" she murmured.

He embraced her and after a moment they pulled apart, she stepped aside allowing him to leave she watched as he climbed into Damon's car, she frowned wondering where the vampire was and gasped when he appeared in front of her.

"Everything will be ok Art" he assured her, with a kiss on her cheek he was gone. Art was about to close the door but saw a familiar figure walking up the driveway

"Bonnie" she smiled at the witch

"Hey" Bonne wasn't surprised when Artemis hugged her hard

"I missed you"

"I brought this for Ric, tell him to take it twice a day, I should be going-"

"Speak to Elena please" Artemis said, Bonnie sighed and nodded and entered the house "ELENA" she called

"What?" Elena asked coming down the stairs,

"You've got a visitor"

"Bonnie" Elena smiled seeing the witch; Artemis trudged up the stairs wanting to give the teens some time on their own.

She walked passed Alaric's bedroom and realised that the house would be emptier now, she sighed she was use to a full house it was so silent.

Artemis opened Jeremy's door and sighed she missed her brother, come to think of it she hadn't spoken to him besides the odd calls. She dropped down on the desk chair and dialled his number.

"Art-"

"Hey kid" she smiled hearing his voice "how are you?"

"I'm good, nothing new happening here. there?"

"Same old same old" she replied "so met any cute girls yet?"

"Pfft no-"

"So have you talked to Alaric yet?"

"No, why is something wrong?"

"No good that you're having fun instead Jere." She heard the front door slam shut and footsteps coming up the stairs, Artemis exited the room and walked into her younger sister's room and saw the look on her face "Hey speak to Elena" Artemis sat down beside her and handed Elena the phone.

"Jeremy" Elena smiled "no Art isn't checking up on you-ok she is" she laughed as Artemis tugged her hair "You got a dog?" Elena leant her head against the elder teen's shoulder making her wrap a around her shoulders.

"Yeah go out have fun…I just miss you" Elena said teary eyed "Bye" she hanged up.

"I miss him too" Artemis said pulling her close and hugged her, the younger teen burrowed her face into the crook of Artemis's neck and held onto her just as tight. Artemis kissed the crown of her head.

"It'll be ok Elena" Artemis said softly.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar of spelling errors. Outfit link on profile. And thanks to those who reviewed. (I appreciate them)**

**So in this Chap- Darty moments are scattered throughout. At the beginning Art is at the hospital with Meredith and Alaric and they find nothing physically wrong with him. Art and Damon talk in the parking lot, she admits she find it hard to trust people and that they don't really know each other. Art goes to the Wickery Bridge and meets the others there, where Carol Lockwood says she has the sign. Art rushes back to the store to find it but can't so Elena finds it for her. We see some sisterly moments. Art goes to the Boarding House where she walks in on Damon, Sage and Rebekah. He assures her she's the one and to trust him. Art goes back to the house. Bonnie calls saying she'll help, but they need to get something of Alaric's. Her and Lena go the loft and meet Stefan, they find out for sure that Alaric is the killer. Meredith is hurt, Damon and Art talk, and finallly Elena and Art share a moment. **

**Please REVIEW**


	62. Chapter 62

"Wake up, wake up" Elena shook her older sister awake; Artemis grunted and rolled over smothering her face into the cool pillow. The younger teen rolled her eyes it was a mission to get Artemis up sometimes. "You need to get up" she stated.

"Why?" she whined "It's my freaking day off and you promised me that I can sleep in on my day off."

"Please" Elena begged, "I want to visit Ric and give him some breakfast-"

"Then you go" Artemis huffed

"I would but the thing is I haven't spent a day with you and-"

"Cut the crap" Artemis rolled over and looked at her rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand "You haven't got money to actually buy breakfast do ya?"

Elena smiled sheepishly "Yeah you'll right about that…so?" when she didn't move the younger teen tried a different approach "Aren't you the least bit curious on how Ric is doing?"

"Ergh" Artemis groaned and glared at her "Fine, I'll come now go away before I hit you"

"Thank you Art" Elena grinned and flounced away. Artemis yawned and swung her legs out of the bed, she stood up and grabbed her bra and panties and stumbled into the bathroom, Artemis locked the door behind her and hurriedly did her morning routine, and she turned on the shower faucet, and stripped out of her clothes whilst waiting for the water to get hotter.

When it did she stepped under the spray of water and sighed feeling the hot water washing over her stiff muscles, after a couple of minutes of standing there Artemis grabbed her washcloth and lathered it in vanilla smelling scent soap.

Artemis dried herself off and padded barefooted down the hall back into her bedroom, she could hear Elena using the hairdryer.

She rummaged through her closet and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a top, Artemis pulled on a pair of socks and then her brown leather boots, she dried her hair and pulled it into a messy bun, leaving out a few tendrils of curls to frame her face. She grabbed her jacket and hurried downstairs but not before knocking hard on Elena's door.

"Coming Art." Elena called.

Artemis grabbed her keys and waited by the front door and waited. "For someone who literally screeched into my ear to wake up you sure do take your time to get ready" she drawled.

"Sorry" Elena said pulling on her own jacket "Ready?"

"Been ready for a while Lena" Artemis said exiting the house, Elena slammed the front behind her and made sure the front door was locked.

Artemis stopped the car outside the Grill and shut the car off

"Off ya trot" she gestured for Elena to go

"Why can't you-"

"Don't start" she pulled out some cash "I'm already up at this godforsaken hour. You my dear can get the coffee and muffins"

Elena sighed but it was fair, she climbed out of the car "Lena" Artemis called "Get me a Danish swirl not a muffin"

"Alright" Elena yelled back

"Make sure he takes it from the back I don't want the front one-"

"I got it Arty!"

Artemis laughed hearing the young teen scream, she unbuckled her belt and propped her boot clad feet up on the dashboard. She leant her head back and thought back to last night; slowly she and Damon were once again beginning to get somewhere.

And that kissed they shared before he had taken Alaric was something, she missed him truth be told. Artemis was brought out of her musings when Elena slammed the car door shut.

"Art you ok?" Elena asked seeing that her elder sister seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yeah I'm fine, you'd get my—"

"Yes I got your cinnamon swirl" Elena rolled her eyes shaking her head, Artemis re-started the car and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

She trudged up the stairs with the small carboard tray of coffee and trees with Elena on her heels, Artemis had taken the food and coffee off of her since the younger teen and spilt her very own cup outside in the pavement.

"Art I can carry it-"

"Pfft" she scoffed "and I'm high all the time" she uttered as they approached Alaric's front door

"It would explain some of your weird behaviour" Elena muttered

"I heard that" Artemis snapped

"You was meant to I said it out loud"

"You are so not touching my cinnamon swirl"

Elena couldn't help but snort at that, Artemis raised her fist and knocked on the door. The door was open revealing a smirking Damon.

"Morning Elena, honey-"

"Don't call me that" she uttered shifting the tray slightly.

"Hmm, looking mighty fine in that top-"

"When did you go all country?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow

"If I was country would you be my naughty cow-girl" Damon wagged his eyebrows up and down

"Eww Damon" she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Gross Damon" Elena balked.

"How's Alaric?" Artemis asked attempting to enter the loft but he blocked her path, she went the other way but once again he blocked her.

"Damon" Elena warned

"He's indecent, but fine-"

"Ric's naked and you're in there with him?" Artemis asked biting her lower lip to stop herself from bursting out with laughter "Are you sure you're just friends" Elena snorted

"Eww no" Damon rolled his eyes

"So were there any issues last night?" Elena questioned she like Artemis wanted to see the hunter.

"Nope" the vampire replied "slept like a baby. Woke up Alaric and had no clue about murdered council members."

Artemis brows furrowed causing Damon to shift "You're hiding something"

"You're being all paranoid, and a control freak" the vampire uttered he grabbed the brown paper bag and opened it inhaling the contents "what did you bring me?"

"Oh muffins and is that a cinnamon swirl? You know the way to a psycho killer's heart is through their stomach" Artemis snatched the bag off of him

"There not for you and especially the cinnamon swirl" the elder teen said

"Are you mad? Alaric's on lockdown so he's not going to have any Gilbert sister time"

Elena took the coffees and the paper bag, "Here take it and give it to Alaric and say that we miss him"

"With pleasure-"

"No wait-"

"Have a great day, thanks for stopping by" he shut the door

"Wait my swirl" Artemis swore when he didn't open the door "This is your fault" she huffed walking off

"Wait how is this my fault?" Elena followed after her.

* * *

"I seriously feel like a chauffeur" Artemis drawled getting out of the rusty yellow bug,

"I just don't know how to tell Caroline this though" Elena said shoving her hands into her pockets, since it was Artemis's day off she opted to spend it with Elena who was actually glad to have her big sister around. With everything that has been going on neither of them had the chance to actually spend some time together.

"Thanks for coming Artemis" Elena said sincerely, Artemis smiled even though she had whined and moaned about having her day off which she was supposed to spend relaxing hadn't gone to plan.

"You know you can come to me if you need help. Plus it's not as if I can ignore this, Stefan texted us" she uttered; Elena nodded and spotted the blond vampire who came bounding over to them.

"Hey" Caroline smiled hugging Elena and then Artemis "I got your call, what'd you want to tell me?" she asked looking at Elena.

"Let's go for a walk" Artemis suggested, standing on Elena's side so that the younger brunette was in-between them. After an assuring nod from Artemis Elena told Caroline what has been happening with the hunter.

"Alaric Saltzman killed my father?" Caroline asked shocked speeding up her pace causing the other two pick up theirs.

"I can't expect you to be ok with this, but you see those herbs that Bonnie has been giving him they're healing him. Keeping his dark side buried" Elena explained.

"Yeah and that would just make everything ok?" Caroline cried out.

"Art help" Elena uttered looking frantic,

Artemis grabbed Caroline's arm pulling her back so that she was facing them "Caroline listen to me. It's not ok; it's horrible we both feel awful. But look at me" she gently grabbed Caroline's face holding it in her hands she used her thumbs to wipe away the vampire's tears. "It's not his fault this isn't his fault. He has no control and he is a victim. He didn't ask for this the same way Abbey didn't ask to be turned. You, Tyler, Stefan and even Damon all have one thing in common"

"None of us asked to be turned" Caroline said staring into Artemis's grey orbs.

"You're all in some twisted way are like our family, and me nor Elena wouldn't turn our backs on you guys" Artemis said softly brushing aside some of Caroline's blond locks. She let her go and took a step back watching the vampire closely

"Artemis and Elena Gilbert saviours of the cursed and the damned" Caroline said linking both her arms through Elena's and Artemis's.

They walked down the pathway as Matt appeared in front of them. "Hey" the jock greeted her "what's with the cryptic meeting texts?"

"No clue. Stefan just said to meet here" Elena replied.

"To stand in the middle of the woods, what a grand way for me to spend on my day off" Artemis drawled making the other snickers.

She heard the sound of twigs snapping her gaze followed the sound and saw Damon and Stefan striding towards them.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked. Damon came to stand beside Artemis who sent him a questioning look. "I texted on her too"

"Ergh…Bonnie's mom bailed on her again-"

"Stupid bitch Abbey is" Artemis scowled next time she saw the newly turned vampire she would be having words with her. "We should leave her out of this, she doesn't need this"

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked

"We found some more white oak….long story, wait for the movie. You're going to love it Art"

"Wait did you say white oak?" Artemis's eyes widened

"You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Nope" Stefan threw down a duffle bag that was filled to the brim with white oak stakes "we all have a weapon"

"Wow" Artemis breathed seeing the stakes. "Is this why you were acting funny and freaky earlier?" she asked looking up at Damon.

He nodded "Got to admit it's a relief" Artemis uttered "actually thought you had a thing for Ric-"

Damon leant down so that his lips were beside her; he nipped her causing her to jolt forward. "I have a thing for you" she shot him a glare but it merely spurred him on, he played with the hem of the back of her top so no one could see.

"Klaus is always one step ahead of us" Stefan started telling the group "but now we have the advantage, we are all armed and they are all linked meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

"Scenario number one" Damon said coming into the centre of the half circle "you" he waltzed over to Elena "get to play Klaus" he dragged Elena over to Stefan

"Rebekah is our target" Stefan said clearly "so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied." He looked at Caroline "Caroline-"

"Why do I have to be Klaus bait?" she snapped

"Because he loves you" Artemis sang and yelped when the vampire shoved her. Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed Caroline

"So you're over there" he placed her beside Elena "and you" he grabbed Artemis gently "get to play Rebekah. We use the quarter back-"he pointed at Matt "to distract her, just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt asked, Artemis tucked in a stray curl

"Act interested" Damon told him

"Use your charm Matt" Artemis added "Woo her-"

"Did you just say woo-"

"Shut up Damon" she snapped causing the others to snicker

"Love it when you're feisty" he purred into her ear, she shot him a glare. "Beefcake holds bombshell, I'll come up from behind her-"he leant in close behind Artemis so that her back was flushed against his front "and grab her arms like this-"he took her arms and pulled them apart forcing them behind her back.

"And gives me time for one shot." Stefan said plunging the stake forward, causing Artemis to jolt but Damon held her firm

"Relax" the raven head vampire assured her, Stefan stepped back and Damon let go of her arms, but stayed close

"Got it?" Stefan asked

The group nodded "So we all have one stake so we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunities we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them" Damon stated.

"Why are you looking at us?" Artemis uttered

"Asking that question? Really?"

"You don't need to worry about us. Not after what happened with Bonnie's mom. We can do this right?" Elena looked at Artemis who nodded determinedly

"Barbie?"

"I'm in, anything to free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus" Caroline said

"Bus boy-"

"He's got a name Damon" Artemis uttered

"Right…Matt?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good point"

"We have twelve stakes, twelve shots to kill one Original we can do this" Stefan lifted up the crossbow he saw the confused look on her face so further explained "I got this feeling either your or Elena would definitely end up with this. So you both need to practise. Matt you're Klaus"

They started to practise.

* * *

Artemis was currently in the store, repairing some of the items that Sam had smashed up.

"Bloody dick, had to go coming into my store" she muttered under her breath, she slipped her reading glasses further up her nose as it slid down her nose.

She was at her desk and had flicked on the lamp light, where she held the small figurine and was repairing it. When she finished it she let out a puff of air, since it was meant to be her day off Artemis didn't open the store so she thought it'd be best for her to repair some of the items, surprisingly there was no major damage.

She glanced at the time and saw that it was near lunch time, she hopped off her chair and grabbed her jacket and exited the store, she was about to cross the road and head over to the Grill but spotted Elena, Matt and Caroline near the square.

"Hey" she walked over to them "What's going on?"

"Mr Saltzman is the like the most normal guy in town" Matt uttered,

"You told him?" Artemis looked at Caroline

"What? he was going to find out eventually" the blond vampire defended herself.

Artemis sighed "fair enough, but Matt seriously? Was Ric ever normal he hunts vampires and has a ring that brings him back to life"

"OK I get your point" Matt nodded as Elena made her way over to them

"What's wrong with your face?" Artemis questioned seeing the look on her younger sister

"Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?"

"Is it weird that Klaus's brother is in the middle of town's square?" Matt countered causing all three women to turn and follow his gaze.

"That's Finn" Artemis murmured she saw that he was with Sage

"I thought that he left town?" Elena said watching the pair of vampires. Caroline shifted her hair behind her hear using her heightened hearing to pick up on what they were saying.

"That's Finn's girlfriend"

"We got an opportunity." Matt said

"Call Stefan" Artemis instructed Elena "he needs to know what's going on"

Elena nodded and walked off to call him, the elder Gilbert teen followed after her till they stopped at Artemis's yellow bug.

"Klaus's brother Finn is in the town square and he's with some ex-girlfriend or something" Elena told Stefan leaning beside Artemis as they leant against the back of her car. "We have an opportunity so how do we this?" she waited and looked over to Artemis "He said don't do anything we've got no chance against Sage."

"Well tell him and Damon to come down here" Artemis said licking her lips.

"Stefan?"

The elder Gilbert teen was getting frustrated with only listening to one side of the conversation so she moved around so she could hear Stefan on the other end

"We've got a problem"

"What's the problem?" Artemis asked there was a brief moment of silence "Stefan tell me" she demanded

"Ok don't get worried he can handle himself" Stefan stated knowing that she would literally go flying towards the large mansion where Klaus lives for him "Rebekah took Damon"

"Oh my god" Artemis breathed her heart skipped a beat "We got to get-"

"No we need to stick with the plan-"

"I'm not leaving him there Stefan" she snapped snatching the cell out of Elena's hand

"Neither am I but we need to be smart about this ok?" he assured "Damon will be fine, stay where you are I'm coming"

Artemis sighed and spotted Stefan outside the Grill "Elena" she said looking both ways before she crossed the road

"Hey" Elena said "How is he?" the vampire had also told them that Alaric had been hurt

"He's just banged up; Caroline is going to stay with him. To make sure Alaric stays Alaric, Matt texted me to say that Finn is still in the Grill we need to plan our next move. But Artemis wasn't having that she grabbed Stefan's arm stopping him.

"A psychotic blond Original has Damon" she sniped "we should be finding him."

"No, we need to stay on point. Stake an Original and kill an Original that's the plan" Stefan said

"Are you out of your mind? We need to find him" Artemis said he could hear her heart rate spiking. "He's life is hanging in the balance"

"Look Art I know your concern about my brother's life but if he even knew for one second that we were talking about missing the chance to kill these people he would lose his mind"

"Yeah but if the roles was reversed he would stop everything to save you" Artemis snapped, Elena decided to keep out of this argument knowing it would get heated.

"I know what my brother wants"

"What he wants and what we should do are two different things" she said softly

"You're going to help me or what Art?"

"Fine if you're not going to do anything I'm going to go and save him" Artemis scowled but Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Have you gone insane? You can't take on Original-"

"I can try" she shouted back trying to get out of his hold but he wouldn't relent

"No you can't" Stefan growled "I know my brother well enough to know that he would rip my head off if anything happens to you, meaning you aren't-"

"You can't tell me what to do Stefan" Artemis said through gritted teeth

"When it concerns your safety I can. Don't you even think about going there Art" he warned her. "You and I both know you're going to end up in the mess-"

"He would do the same for me" she snapped

"Difference is Art, Damon can heal and he is dumb enough to go against two Originals, you aren't. So are you going to help me?" he asked

Artemis remained silent causing him to let out a sigh "Elena-" but Elena looked away she knew that her elder sister needed her "Fine I'll guess I will just do this by myself" with that Stefan walked off.

* * *

Damon groaned and looked up hearing footsteps; he could make out a figure coming towards him,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you" Artemis replied looking horrified at the sight

"You need to get out of here Rebekah will kill you" Damon uttered looking at her

"I am not leaving you, so tell me what to do" Artemis uttered, he looked up she followed his gaze to the bear traps that was bound to his wrists "unlatch these, carefully" he instructed

Artemis stood up on her tip toes and pulled one of the traps apart freeing his wrist, he slumped forward but she caught him she did the same to the other.

"It'll be ok Damon, it'll be ok" she murmured and pulled one of his arms around her shoulders "come on" they staggered down an empty hallway he stumbled but she pushed him forward "we have to keep on going" they arrived in the foyer, Damon was fading fast so Artemis forced him to sit down on the steps, she crouched down in front of him, and cupped his face "look at me, look at me" she tapped his cheeks rousing him

"You're being an idiot" he croaked

"Nice, wonderful time for name calling" she uttered getting onto her knees and rolled the sleeve of her jacket up

"Go-"

"I am not leaving you, now drink" she pressed her wrist against his lips and he heard her breath hitched when his plunged his fangs into her delicate skin, she pressed herself closer to him. Damon watched her as he drank she sent him a small smile, when he had enough he pulled back, she rested her temple against his

"Why did you come?" Damon asked

"Because I love you" she answered easily, he caught her lips with his own and kissed her softly

"I love you two" he nipped her bottom lip, she smiled

"Come on let's go" she said and went to help him up but before she could someone else entered the room.

"Oh how sweet" Rebekah drawled "You always seem to put a kink in my plans,-"

"Art run" Damon shouted he found himself unable to move

"I think Nik would get over this" with that the blond Original blurred forward and plunged a stake into Artemis's heart, she gasped

"NO" Damon roared his eyes met Artemis's watery ones and she dropped to the ground dead with a stake sticking out of her chest

"NOO" his eyes snapped opened "you bitch" he snarled at Rebekah

"It's not nice to messing with someone's thoughts is it?" Rebekah smirked coming to stand in front of him. "One day that will happen you know? You won't be able to save her"

"I will always save her" Damon sneered at the other woman.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm hiding in the kitchen" Artemis muttered she and Elena were hiding in the back of the kitchen of the Grill near the back door.

They had found out earlier that Elena was much better with the crossbow then she was which in turn gave ammo for Damon to tease her.

"Why did you decide to do this? I mean I wouldn't put it pass you to run off-"

"Stefan's right that would've been stupid" Artemis said "once we've killed Finn that means Rebekah and Klaus would be dead giving us a clear way to Damon. Plus I got to make sure you didn't end up on the receiving end of this crossbow"

Elena laughed "You know I can do this"

"I know you've grown stronger, I'm proud of you kid" Artemis uttered softly "So you and Stefan-"

"Still have issues, you and Damon?"

"We're working through it, might take us a while to get through them though"

They were waiting for Matt to come and give them the signal; they knew that Stefan was sitting at the bar. Artemis felt her cell vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from Stefan

"Get Ready" Elena read out loud.

"You ok? You want me to…"

"No knowing your luck you would probably missed and hit the wall-"

"Ok I just hit the tree once, no need to make a big deal out of it" Artemis scoffed Elena snorted

"No once you hit Caroline in the leg-"

"Alright shush you" the elder teen uttered they could hear a crash

"Now" Matt shouted Artemis kicked the door open and saw Finn standing there with the stake, Elena fired the arrow stabbing him in the stomach, the Jock rushed forward and snatched the stake out of his hand and stabbed it in his heart.

"No" Stage screamed, Artemis shoved Elena behind her and they watched as the Original dropped to the ground his skin turning ashen grey.

"Get back" Artemis literally pushed both Matt and Elena back into the Grill and slammed the kitchen door shut.

"It's over"

* * *

They arrived at the Boarding House Artemis made a bee line towards the parlour with Elena and Stefan close on her heels

"Hey" she greeted Caroline "how's Alaric?"

"He's ok" the blond informed them, Artemis sighed that was something then. "I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home" she spotted Stefan behind Elena "did it work? Did you kill Finn-"

"Nothings work till I see Klaus's dead body" Stefan said

Just then Elena's cell rang "Bonnie-you want to speak to Art?" she frowned but handed the phone over.

"Where are you? You need me to come and pick you up or-"

"Klaus has Damon" she cut her off, Artemis's brows furrowed knowing that the hybrid should be dead

"What"? Elena asked seeing the looks on both vampires' faces

"Klaus should be dead" Artemis uttered "they should all be dead, we've just killed Finn"

"No Art, he forced me to do a spell to unlink all the siblings. He's still alive" Artemis let out a frustrated sigh "Ok Bon, where's Damon?" she wouldn't put it pass Rebekah to hide the raven head vampire away

"At Klaus's mansion, its bad Art, he threatened Jeremy"

Artemis paled at that "What?" she asked the whole point of getting Jeremy out of town was so that her little brother wouldn't be in danger.

"He threatened my mom" Bonnie cried.

Artemis swallowed "Are you ok?" she asked

"I don't know I have to go. I just have to go"

"No wait Bon; you want me to Bonnie-"before she could finish her sentence the witch hanged up.

"Wait where are you going?" Elena said running after Stefan

Both Caroline and Artemis followed after the pair "Stay with Caroline until it's over-"

"You're going to save Damon?"

"You need to stop, we need another plan. Klaus is stronger than you" Elena shouted

"What I need is for Klaus to be dead"

"Stop it you're acting on anger"

"Anger gets things done" he yelled back

"Or it'll get you killed along with Damon-"

"She's right Stef" Artemis intervened "wasn't you the one who told me earlier to be smart?"

"He doesn't get to survive this, not after everything he took from me" Stefan stated and walked towards the front door, "stay here Art-"

"I'm coming-"

"No you're not" he shouted and slammed the front door.

"Sometimes I hate your boyfriend" Artemis muttered, Elena shook her head as Caroline made her way towards them, making both brunettes look at her

"I miss well-adjusted stuff"

Artemis snickered and shook her head she straightened her jacket "Wait where are you going?" Elena asked seeing her walking towards the door

"Going after Stefan" she uttered

"No you-"Artemis just managed to dive out of the way when Stefan was thrown into the manor

"Ding dong" Sage appeared, Caroline rushed forward but the red head slapped her hard across the face sending the younger vampire flying across the room "I'm not here for you, I'm here for him" she snarled storming towards Stefan

"Elena" Artemis shouted running towards the door, Elena slammed into her back when she halted. Another vampire appeared blocking their path

"I don't think so" he smirked. Artemis stumbled back dragging the younger teen with her.

"I had to kill him Sage" Stefan growled getting on to his knees,

"Oh you remember me?" she asked kicking him in the gut sending him crashing into the coffee table the unknown vampire grabbed both Elena's and Artemis's arm to stop them from running "Good. Then you know I'd like to go ten rounds" Sage snarled but coughed she wiped the blood that was leaking from her nose.

"Sage?" the vampire asked she went to punch Stefan but he easily overpowered and flung her down to the ground.

"Troy help me" she cried out, the vampire let both Elena and Artemis go and rushed to Sage's side.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked as Sage started to cough up blood along with Troy they all gathered around the pair of vampires

"What is happening to me?" Sage gasped her skin turned ashen grey as did Troy. They were dead.

"They just died" Elena said with utter confusion written all over her face.

"So Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour after Finn dies" Carline said

"But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid-"

"At the same time I doubt that" Artemis shook her head as Stefan paced up and down

"She's right and hybrid bites don't look like that" Caroline pitched in. "Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn that she died of sadness"

Artemis sent her a look "Yeah right as if that can happen" she scoffed "It doesn't explain his death though" she pointed towards Troy "and if you say it's because he was in love with Sage, I don't know you" Caroline rolled her eyes

"It's the blood, it's the bloodline." Stefan said "it has to be think about it, Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy they're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn."

"Wait so when an Original dies, every vampire that has turned from their bloodline also dies?"

"That makes sense" Artemis breather "Ester wanted to cleanse the world of vampires so that means-"

"If the Originals die you all will die with them" Elena finished off

"We'll have to hand the stakes over" Artemis said "give them to Klaus then he'll give Damon, we can't kill any of them"

"Right well-"

"I'm coming too Stefan" Artemis said

"No-"

"I swear to god if you don't let me come my foot is going to get you so shoved up your ass I am coming-"

"You know you're wasting time let her go with you" Elena said.

"Fine" Stefan growled.

* * *

Stefan pulled up to the large mansion, Artemis climbed out of the car

"Follow my lead" he whispered to her as they walked up the pathway "do you have yours?" she knew he was referring to the stake which she had hidden in the waistband of her jeans. Artemis nodded as they walked into the mansion,

"This way" Stefan could smile blood. They walked into the large hall, she gasped at the sight of Damon hanging there, and there was a large blood pool around him.

"Art-"

"Damon" she went to rush forward but Stefan grabbed the back of her top.

"I had this pictured much different in my head" Damon groaned "get her out"

"I'm not going unless you come with us" she said stubbornly making him drop his head.

"Klaus" Stefan yelled "I'm here let's do this"

Both Artemis and Stefan turned around and saw Rebekah and Klaus strolling into the large hall

"Oh good a hero" Klaus smirked "and you brought Art? As a peace offering I hope"

Stefan pushed Artemis behind him, as Damon snarled "No I brought this" he threw down the bag full of the white oak stakes "we're here to make a deal"

"Stefan what are you doing?" Damon asked from his position.

"From the wood of the part of Wickery Bridge you forgot to burn" Stefan said. Artemis glanced over to Damon her pulse quickened at the sight of his weakened form. Klaus turned to Rebekah, who was confused,

"That's impossible" her voice shook

"Obviously not" Artemis commented

"Finn is dead"

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah asked Stefan discreetly shielded Artemis from both Originals.

"Damon in exchange for those weapons" Artemis bargained

"And how do I know that there aren't any more left?" Klaus looked at her

"Because there aren't" Stefan lied both he and Artemis had one on them.

"Let's be certain shall we?" Klaus smirked he walked around them making and approached Damon, "Leave" he told Damon.

"No" Damon replied.

Artemis stiffened at this

"Go on leave"

"Nik he's my play-toy" Rebekah whined "not yours"

Stefan grabbed Artemis's wrist as the hybrid grabbed Damon by the throat forcing him to face him "I said go home" Klaus compelled him.

Artemis cringed hearing him screaming as he tried to pull his hand free her breath hitched as tears welled up in her eyes

"Stop, stop" she shouted she didn't want Damon in pain "there's eleven stakes "

"Art-"

"Now we're getting somewhere. Stop don't want you to hurt yourself, but let's be sure. Tell me minus the stake that's in my brother how many stakes are out there that can kill me?" he asked Damon.

"Eleven" he repeated Artemis's answer

"Good to know so not eight-"

"You both shouldn't have lied"

"I'll get the other three" Stefan said

"Well since you lied I think I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue-"

"We told you how many were there, let him go" Artemis snapped glaring at the Original.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan hissed

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus shouted "You really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, someone to loath a target. For all of your anger so you don't have to turn it on yourself, I've given your life purpose" he stepped closer to them causing Artemis to stiffen, her eyes glanced over to Damon whose icy blue orbs were only on her. "As your friend"

"You really are twisted in the head aren't you?" Artemis uttered, Klaus smirked and stepped even closer to her she resisted the urge to push him away when she felt the tip of his nose against her throat. Stefan tensed

"I've been called a lot worse love"

"Let him go" she hissed turning her face towards him, their noses brushed against each other's, she stumbled back

"I really think you should be thanking me" Klaus laughed

"STEFAN" Artemis shouted when the younger vampire blurred forward slamming the hybrid against the wall holding the stake to his heart, but Klaus was just as fast and grabbed hold of Stefan's wrist.

"Step down" Klaus ordered "or you both die"

"Stefan" Artemis warned knowing that the Original wasn't bluffing; Stefan saw this as well and reluctantly let the stake go handing it over to Klaus

"There you only have to get me two, or is it one?" he uttered his eyes landed on Artemis,

"Art-"Damon attempted to pull himself free when Klaus blurred forward and pinned her against the wall,

"STOP" Stefan shouted as Artemis let out a cry of pain. Klaus's front was flushed against the back

"Now tell me love do you have the other stake?" he asked

The side of Artemis's face was pressed against the wall "Yes" she breathed

"Ah wait I think I can feel it" Klaus uttered

"Don't touch her" Damon snarled breathing heavily as the hybrid lifted the back of her top up, the stake was placed in the waist band of her jeans

"There it is" he pulled it out.

"Let her go" Stefan demanded

"Now I wouldn't want to hurt my seer" Klaus smirked taking a couple of step backs much to her relief, she turned around and saw Damon watching her, blood and sweat marred his face. "You need to get me one more"

"This is ridiculous" Rebekah uttered and waltzed over to Damon she easily unlatched the bear traps from his wrist causing him to drop onto his knees. Artemis rushed forward and dropped down in front of him not caring about the blood that was seeping into her jeans.

"Damon" she slapped his cheeks and like his dream she pressed her wrist against his lips "drink" she urged. But this time he knew it was for real he could smell her faint scent of vanilla, she winced slightly when she felt his fangs dig into her skin. But at the moment she didn't care, he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close

"Now why did you do that?" Klaus asked

"I brought him here, so I get to release him" Rebekah drawled "bring us the stake and you both live, take your brother as a sign of good faith" with that she picked up the duffel back and walked out of the hall, Damon pulled back knowing if he has anymore she would most likely lose conscious.

"Bring us the stake, or I will wage a war against everyone you ever love" Klaus threatened Stefan and walked out "hope I'm being clear" he called over his shoulder leaving behind Artemis, Damon and Stefan,

"We need the last stake"

"Alaric has it" Damon replied he was still on his knees. "You ok?" he asked Artemis, she laughed lightly and rested her temple against his

"I should be asking you that" she murmured hugging him hard. Damon wrapped his around her smaller form holding her close, he inhaled her scent.

Stefan looked away from the obviously loved up couple, he could see that even if they were on a break or whatever they were still crazy about each other. He wondered if he and Elena was still somewhere like that.

* * *

Artemis sighed and dropped down in the kitchen chair, she and Elena had returned home later that night, it was just them two since Alaric was still in lockdown at his loft.

"So if we kill Klaus that means Tyler will die" Artemis uttered watching as Elena was rummaging through the freezer

"And Damon won't care-"

"As long as Klaus is out of our lives" the elder teen groaned and rubbed her throbbing temples. "Plus we need to find out who Damon, Stefan and Caroline all originate from since they all share the same bloodline."

"Hmm" Elena pulled out tubs of ice cream

"Did you talk to Stefan yet?" Artemis asked curiously since the teen had arrived later than her, plus she saw Stefan's car pulling out of their driveway

"I think we're getting somewhere, tonight I saw the old Stefan coming back" Elena smiled Artemis returned the gesture "You and Damon?"

"Here and there, relationships are really complicated things. At the moment there's no time to linger on it though, not with Alaric possessing a crazy alter ego." Artemis uttered getting onto her feet she looked through the cupboards and handed Elena two bowls, the younger teen started to scoop some ice cream into them.

"Klaus knows where Jeremy is now what are you going to do?" Elena asked handing one bowl full of ice cream over to Artemis; she took it and drowned it in chocolate sauce

"I and Damon are going to go pick him up tomorrow." Artemis answered "You want to come or?"

"No, I think I'll spend the day with Stefan, we're getting somewhere" Elena said "plus you two need some time on your own-"

"Just going to pick Jeremy up, nothing else. And Damon wants to use our baby bro to see if he could contact Rose to find out who sired them, he's only coming because he had a connection with her, figured Jere could use Damon to—"

"Yeah right" Elena scoffed "He wouldn't let you go on your own."

"Now isn't the time to be talking about this whole mess" Artemis said as Elena walked in to the living room, "What are you doing?" the elder teen followed Elena who was setting a movie up.

"We're watching a movie, we're going to be doing something normal" Elena dropped down on to the couch dragging Artemis with her.

"Hell no...why?" Artemis whined "we're seriously going to watch 'New Moon'? Do you want me to die?"

"I love this film" Elena replied straight face but burst out with laughter seeing the horrified look on Artemis's face. "Joke, joke, I got this"

"Oh we haven't watched this in ages" Artemis grinned grabbing the DVD, "Indian Jones and The Last Crusade"

"I know one of your faves" Elena said taking it off of her just then the phone rang

"I'll get it you set up the movie" Artemis said getting onto her feet, she walked over to the kitchen counter and answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Art-"

"Damon what's wrong?" she asked

"Alaric is locked up in the cellar-"

"I know he's in lockdown but why is he there? I thought he was in his loft" Artemis frowned

"Well he was but that was before his psycho alter ego hid the stake, and Alaric doesn't know where."

"Crap" she ran her fingers through her hair "Now what do-"

"We still go to Denver, Stefan is going to deal with this. "

"Damon is he ok?"

"Alaric is fine, just bring some of his stuff over, we need to get his alter ego to spill the beans so it may take a while" Damon replied.

"Ok-"

"Art, it'll be ok" he could her voice shaking

"See you tomorrow Damon" she hanged up and headed back into the living room

"What's wrong?" Elena asked seeing the look on her elder sister's face. Artemis sat down beside her

"Ric's alter ego hid the stake that could possibly kill Damon's and the other entire blood line" she muttered sinking into the couch.

"Just another normal day eh?" Elena asked as Artemis closed her eyes

"So off the mark"

The younger teen reached over to the coffee table and handed her the ice cream "Well let's do something normal then and just watch a movie, forget about the rest of the world"

Artemis smiled and nodded "Sounds like a plan" with that she pressed 'play' on the remote control and they both sat back and forgot their troubles, even if it was for a few hours.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap at the beginning Artemis and Elena tried to visit Alaric but Damon stops them. Artemis and the others all receive a text from Stefan saying to meet him and Damon in the woods. Where they go over the plan to trap Rebekah. Art finds out that Damon has been taken and wants to save him but Stefan tells her not to be an idiot. We see Rebekah manipulating Damon's dreams where he sees Art dies, Rebekah says he won't be able to save her all the time. They kill Finn but find out if an Original so does their entire bloodline. Art goes with Stefan to save Damon. Later on Damon calls and tells her Alaric has officially gone into lockdown. **

**Next Chap-Art and Damon go to Denver. And a brief visit from Rose. **

**Please REVIEW **


	63. Chapter 63

Artemis stretched her arms above her head loosening her muscles; she had woken up and had a quick shower. She rummaged through her closet and groaned when she couldn't find her flannel shorts; the others were in the hamper.

"Art we're meant to be leaving in ten minutes" Elena said coming into the elder teen's bedroom "You're not even dressed yet-"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious genius" Artemis uttered letting out frustrated sigh "how comes whenever you put something down it gets lost within-"

"Art" Elena said pulling her out of her rant "why don't you get ready and I'll pack your bags-"

"I only need some nightclothes, no point of lugging around the whole wardrobe" Artemis said "thanks Lena" she kissed her cheek and rummaged through her closet, she looked through it and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a lace top. She changed and then moved on to her hair opting to do a fish tail braid.

"Found a pair" Elena said "right at the bottom of your dresser"

"Thanks" Artemis murmured making sure she had her wash bag. From the corner of her eye she could see Elena packing her bag.

"Is it going to be weird you and Damon to spend the entire night together after everything –"

"We're not going there about us. We're going there for Jeremy and to find out-"

"About the bloodline, yeah I know but you and him are-"

"Elena just drop it, I'll meet you at the Boarding House-"

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Artemis slipped on her shoes and then grabbed her jacket,

"Have to drop by Alaric's loft. Get his stuff from there" she replied "drive safe ok?"

"Yes, I'll see you there" with a quick wave Artemis hurried down the stairs and made a quick pot of coffee, she poured the contents into a travelling mug and then grabbed her keys and made sure the front door was locked behind her. Artemis climbed into her car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Artemis put together a bag for Alaric of clothes and things he might like. She picked it up and dropped it in the trunk of her car. She then drove towards the Boarding House and saw Elena's car sitting on the driveway. She hefted it up and grabbed her own bags, she stumbled up the porch steps and slipped but before she could fall an arm came around her waist

"Really it's turning into a bad habit you know? Falling at my feet" Damon smirked "So motel room together-"

"In your dreams Damon, we're going for Jeremy that's it-"she brushed pass him but he grabbed her wrist

"Art-"

"Not for us Damon, we've got no time for that" Artemis said, his eyes roamed over her face she saw a slash of emotion in his eyes and

"No time-"

"Damon" he canted his head to the side

"Fine, let me take this" he too the bags off of her and led her into the Boarding House. Artemis "Why'd you two-"

"One is for Ric" Artemis said and could hear talking coming from the parlour, she saw Elena and Stefan talking and whatever it was about it looked intense "Hey you two ok?"

"We're fine" Elena replied,

Artemis nodded and glanced over to Stefan "Well I'm going to tell Ric what's going on, and give him his stuff" she informed them and picked up the duffle bag that Damon had dropped near the front door, she picked it up and made her way down to the basement, and to that familiar cellar where Elijah was locked up in.

She peered through the bars and saw Alaric leaning against the wall. She didn't open it first since she wanted to make sure that this was actually Alaric.

"Alaric?" she called

"Yeah, still me" he said looking up, he could hear the lock being turned and Artemis stepped into the cellar and walked over to the cot that was set up in the corner.

"You know you shouldn't be here, it defeats the whole point of being locked in a cellar" Alaric stated

She threw down his leather duffle bag "Well you need the basics and I doubt you'd like to have smelly breath from not brushing your teeth" she uttered. "So you got tooth brush-"

"You got me mouthwash-"he cocked an eyebrow holding up the bottle

"What? I like the minty taste-"

"Do you drink-"

"No Ric I don't" she rolled her eyes "anyway there are clothes and some books to keep yourself occupied" Artemis finished off smoothing down her jacket. "Did you sleep? Or as it too cold because come to think of it-"

"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" Alaric held up a book, Artemis frowned

"What? No I grab-ergh stupid Damon" she threw down the book "Thinks he's a joker and I sometimes think he's a jerk. Oh so hilarious" she said the last part sarcastically

"Good to know someone still has a sense of humour" Alaric said looking up at her.

"Hmm" Artemis looked around the cellar in distaste "You sure you-I mean do you need to be kept in here? Not very homey is it?"

"No it isn't but it's the right place for me to be in" Alaric replied sitting up on the cot, she crossed her arms in front of her chest "at least till you guys can convince my highly un-cooperative alter ego to fess to where I-"

"Not you Ric"

"Fine where he hid the white oak stake" Alaric finished off

"We looked everywhere Ric, he hid it well" Artemis sighed that was true she did a quick once the loft before she arrived.

"What's Klaus going to do if we can't find it?"

"Most likely wage war on everyone since it's the only thing that can kill him" she answered walking around the cell. "He'll kill and you know other horrible crap" she leant against the back of a chair, she saw the look on Alaric's face and sighed knowing that the hunter was probably blaming himself so she decided to tell him what's going on not wanting him to feel out of the loop, she plopped down on the chair in front of him.

"Stefan and Elena are going to keep an eye on you" she explained "Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe for him so Damon and I are going to Denver to pick him up"

"You're sounding as if you want me to disapprove-"

"It's not, travelling cross country with Damon on my own, our road trips don't usually go to plan" Artemus mururmued looking at Alaric.

"Is Stefan and Elena ok with this?" he asked

"Sort of, I think Elena is rooting for us to sort things out" Artemis admitted.

"Do you want to sort things out with him?" Alaric questioned. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do but at the moment there's too much on, and Damon is determined to fix us…I just don't know…if we can be fixed, sure we're beginning to trust each other again but...I guess the whole point of me going"

Artemis walked up the stairs after bidding Alaric goodbye, she entered the parlour and saw Elena, Damon and Stefan there.

"Have you ever flown first class before?" Damon smirked swaggering over to her, she frowned

"I thought we're driving" she uttered as he picked up the bags.

"We've got miles to cover. So we're flying" he told her. Artemis nodded and looked over to Elena and Stefan, she approached the younger teen "Stay out of trouble and don't piss off any Originals" she instructed Elena pulling her into a tight hug, which Elena returned. "Keep your phone on and if there's any trouble call me, make sure if you visit Ric that it's actually-"

"Art relax I'll be fine" Elena said pulling back there was a small smile on her face she knew it was in Artemis's nature to worry a lot.

"Ok, ok" Artemis nodded and then looked over to Stefan "keep her safe Stef, if you don't you know I can somewhat fire a crossbow ok?"

He chuckled and nodded he surprised the elder teen by pulling her into a hug "Good luck" he whispered causing her to frown in confusion,

"With what?" she asked, but he didn't reply instead his gaze was focused elsewhere specifically on the person behind her.

"You done with your mushy goodbyes? We got a plane to catch" Damon drawled from the doorway.

"Alright I'm coming" Artemis snapped pushing pass him

"No need to sound too happy" Damon said with a smirk on his face

"Bite me Damon"

"Is that an invitation?"

"You're a dick" the front door was slammed shut, both Stefan and Elena exchanged amused looks,

"You think there going to be ok?" Elena asked

"Damon won't let anything happen to Artemis, he'll probably die before he lets anyone touch her" Stefan assured her.

"Not so worried about Art, more worried about Damon" Elena said "he winds her up enough he'll come back with a broken nose"

Stefan chuckled at that "They are a fiery pair" he said and sobered somewhat "they'll be ok"

Elena smiled and nodded "I'm going to check on Ric"

* * *

"Art wake up we're here" Damon prodded her shoulder "we're here"

She groaned and swatted him away "Go away" she mumbled

"We're in Denver, Jeremy should be around here" sure enough Artemis's eyes snapped open

"Really?" she looked around and saw that they were in a parking lot, "finally" she unbuckled herself "I brought you a coffee" he held up the steaming cup

"Pfft yeah right as if that would make it up to me" Artemis snorted but took the coffee anyway.

"Oh come on, you really thought we were flying?"

She rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee, turned out that Damon had thought it was funny to trick her into thinking that they were flying when in fact they ended up driving.

"How about this?" he offered her a brown paper bag

"It's not dog crap or-"

"Just open it" he rolled his eyes opening the lid of his own coffee, "what? Keeps my stamina up" he defended himself seeing the look she was shooting him; he poured some bourbon into his coffee. She shook her head and peered into the brown paper bag

"Cinnamon swirl?"

"Yeah I heard your lovely nicknames you called me yesterday when you dropped off food to Ric" Damon said.

"Thank you" she smiled and sighed when she bit into the tasty treat.

"You sure Jeremy will be here?"

"Yep, he mentioned he likes hanging around here" Artemis downed the rest of her coffee and scrunched the empty brown paper bag. "Let's go"

They walked into the batting cages and made their way down the pathway. "There he is" Artemis grinned seeing Jeremy just as he missed hitting the ball.

"Next time we compel him to make him a better at baseball" Damon drawled, she elbowed him and approached the fence.

"Jeremy come on kid, I know you can do way better than that" she laughed seeing the surprised look on his face

"Art?" she smiled at him, but then he glanced over to Damon and saw the serious expression on the vampire's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" she denied but sighed knowing that he wasn't buying it "ok so here's the deal.." she explained to him what had happened, Jeremy pulled off his helmet and exiting the batting cage.

"So Katherine sired us and Rose sired Katherine" Damon picked up where she left off, Artemis walked behind them bringing up the rear "all we need to know is who sired Rose" the youngest Gilbert teen put the bat away, Artemis stood beside the vampire

"So you travel across the country to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked

"A dead vampire redundant but yes"

"Well I can't" Jeremy exclaimed turning to face the couple, he frowned slightly feeling something was off between the pair, he decided to have a thorough catch up with his eldest sister "I talk to Anna and Vicky because I knew them. I never even met Rose"

"What good is you dying and coming back to life when if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to"

"Damon" Artemis snapped glaring at the vampire "look" she turned her attention towards Jeremy "Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well, she and Damon were close-" yeah Art wryly thought they were extremely close, "so maybe we can use him as a connection?" she suggested. Jeremy sighed knowing he couldn't say no to his sister. "Fine, fine but can we do this later my friend just got here" he said waving at someone behind the pair. "Yes Damon I actually have some"

Artemis smiled glad that Jeremy wasn't a loner, "I'll call you when I'm done" he kissed her on the cheek

"Jere wait-"she turned to face him, the smile on her face slid off seeing whose Jeremy's 'friend' was

"Hello love long time no see" Kol smirked at her, Damon frowned

"Damon its Kol" Artemis exclaimed backing away, the raven head vampire turned around but was met in the face by a baseball bat causing him to drop onto his knees.

"What the hell man" Jeremy shouted

"Jeremy go he's an Original" Artemis yelled.

"No hard feelings mate but we're not buds" Kol uttered picking up another bat, "you know I never get use to aluminium "but hey at least it won't break" Damon got onto his knees as Kol swung the bat aiming for his face but before it could hit him he grabbed the bat and stabbed Kol through the heart with the bat that had broken earlier.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked walking closer

"No" Damon replied getting onto his feet "it'll give us some time" he grabbed Artemis's arm pulling her in front of him "come on."

* * *

Artemis pulled out one of the duffle bags from the trunk,

"Here let me" Jeremy took it off of her as Damon slammed the trunk door shut. She followed after her brother

"For the record she was the one who wanted to stop at a motel not me" Damon smirked, she swung her leg back and smiled hearing him grunt as her foot connected with his shin.

"So where are we?" Jeremy asked taking the lead

"Somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us" Damon replied as they climbed up the steps, his gaze had dropped down to Artemis behind

"Are you staring at my ass?"

"It's hard not to" Damon uttered when she went to kick him again he grabbed her ankle causing her to grab onto the back of Jeremy's shirt

"Damon"

"Don't want you to hit my crown jewels."

"Ergh such an ass" Artemis muttered as she trudged up the stairs after Jeremy

"I can't believe that Kol is a vampire" Jeremy muttered shaking his head

"Well didn't you find it weird that you met a friend so fast? I mean have you met you?" Damon scoffed; Artemis rolled her eyes and sent him a look.

"Not helping Damon" she grabbed the keys to their room and unlocked it. Jeremy brushed pass her making a beeline towards his bet where he set the bags down on one of the beds "is this alright? For your ghost business-"

"It doesn't matter" Jeremy said as she dumped her bag on the other bed, Damon slammed the door shut

"Alright whoopee" he strolled over to the curtains and closed them "what do you need? Candles, incense?"

"It's not how it works" Jeremy replied, Artemis shed her jacket dumping it on the bed, Damon pulled off his own leather jacket

"I know, I know. A push from the other side and you pull from this one" Damon commented. Jeremy sat down on the chair pulling off his jumper

"You got a picture of her?"

"A picture? Of what a trip to Disneyland?" Damon scoffed, "come on Rose you're not actually going to make us wait are you?" he called out.

"As if that would work?" Artemis muttered pulling out her cell, and saw that she had no missed calls from Damon.

"Come on I know you're obsessed with me" the vampire said in a sing son voice.

Artemis let out a sigh "Arrogant dick" she muttered causing Damon to chuckle she walked pass him and sat down beside Jeremy.

"Alright tell me something about her" the younger teen suggested

Damon stood in front of the siblings and rolled his shirt sleeves up "Umm…" he sat down on the foot of the bed "well she did this whole thing with her tongue…maybe I can teach you Art-"

"Something that matters Damon" she rolled her eyes leaning back against the chair.

"She spent her last day in paradise" Damon finally said, causing Artemis to frown in confusion, the last time she was with the vampire she definitely wasn't in paradise. "Soaking in the sun, reminiscing about what it meant to be a human, and when Death came she didn't fear it"

"Wait…" Artemis's brows furrowed "I was with her on her last day; she was lying in her own blood. Last time I checked that wasn't paradise"

"It was in the dream that he gave her" Jeremy said, causing both Artemis and Damon to look over to him he saw the looks on their faces so further explained "she's here"

Artemis looked around as if expecting to see the vampire, she followed Jeremy's gaze and like always she saw nothing, she got onto her feet feeling thirsty and poured two glasses of water.

"Here" she set one down in front of her brother and took the vacant seat beside him.

"Not offering me a drink Art?" Damon smirked "tap a vein-"

"No way in hell" she smiled mockingly back at him "anyway Jere….is she lonely on the other side? Or is Trevor there with her?" She asked recalling that Rose had said Trevor was her only true friend.

"No" Rose replied but neither Artemis or Damon could hear her "I enjoy it, I was running so much when I was alive now I have the freedom to do whatever I want" Rose sat down on the other bed.

"She says not to worry she's happy" Jeremy said,

"Hi Rose" Artemis said waving awkwardly, Jeremy rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist redirecting her

"You were waving at her chest"

Damon snickered making Artemis glare at him. "Is she still hot?"

"Tell him he's still dripping with sex too" Rose countered causing Jeremy to balk

"You ok Jere? Is it the water? Maybe I should go and get-"

"No, no" Jeremy spoke over his elder sister, she seriously was a mother hen to him and Elena

"Fine tell him I miss him" Rose uttered,

"She misses you" Jeremy told Damon "and that I'm rooting for him and Arty to kiss and make up"

"She misses both of you" Jeremy said wandering what had happened between Artemis and Damon.

"Unfortunately I don't have any news on the sire front, Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did, it was Mary Porter" Rose informed Jeremy. Who relayed the message to the other two,

"She was sired by someone name Mary Porter" Jeremy told them.

"Oh" Damon groaned "scary Mary, so where is she Rose?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now" Rose uttered "tell them to sit tight, relax I can find out"

"She says she doesn't know where she is but she can find out" Jeremy said.

Artemis nodded "That's something. I'm going to call Elena" she dialled the familiar number and it rang twice.

"Hey Art-"

"Hey Lena" she smiled hearing the younger girl's voice "How's it going with Ric? His psycho alter ego-"

"Psycho alter ego?" Jeremy asked.

"I guess I got to fill you in" Damon drawled "come here whoopee"

"Stop calling him that Damon not funny" Artemis scoffed

"What would you prefer dear-"

"Don't call me dear" Artemis uttered, the vampire smirked knowing he could have some fun,

"Alright love then?"

"Ergh, no that's Klaus's nickname"

"Honey-"

"Dick-"

"Sugar-"

"Prick-"

"Baby-"

"Asshole-"

"So you're not rhyming anymore are you?" Damon smirked, Jeremy snorted it was amusing to watch them banter back and forth.

"ARTY I'M STILL HERE" Elena shouted making Artemis jump and hold the cell away from her ear.

"NO NEED TO SHOUT" she screeched back and laughed hearing her yelp.

"Why-"

"Hey you did it first" Artemis defended herself, "so-"

"My turn to talk" Jeremy snatched the phone off of her,

"Hey" she snapped indignantly and leapt towards him but he jumped away, she yelped when she landed face first on the floor.

Artemis groaned and pouted hearing both males laughing "Maybe we should just leave him here" she grumbled seeing Jeremy telling Elena what just happened. She knew that the younger teen would be laughing it up.

"Cheer up Art, you look hot down there" Damon smirked and helped her onto her face.

* * *

Artemis yawned and rummaged through her bag pulling out her pair of flannel shorts and her tank top. Once she done that she pulled out her wash bag so she could brush her teeth.

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing, nothing's up" Artemis said "why?"

"You're sure about that? Even Rose mentioned something"

Artemis paused and looked at him "Me and Damon….we're not together anymore…we're on a break-"

"Doesn't look like it" he scoffed

She glared at him "It's complicated"

"How-"

"It just is ok? I and Damon aren't together anymore-"

"Why are you convincing yourself that you don't want to be together anymore?" he countered "do you even want to be with him?"

Before Artemis could reply the door opened, she looked over her shoulder and saw Damon returning; she turned back around and ignored the look on Jeremy's face.

"Is everything ok here?" Damon asked putting a bucket of ice down

"Yeah" Artemis responded her mind was echoing what Jeremy had said, why was she convincing herself that her and Damon were no longer together? Did she want to be with him?

"Ok well I'm going to freshen up, you might want to get some rest I'm sure Rose will let us know when she gets back" Damon said heading towards the bathroom.

Artemis nodded and ignored the look Jeremy was sending her, she waited till Damon was done with the bathroom and when he was out, she walked in and freshened herself up.

Artemis brows furrowed her eyes slowly opened and she could make out Jeremy was fast asleep in the other bed with his back turned, she heard footsteps and peered through her lashes, she spotted a topless Damon coming out of the bathroom. He picked up the glass of bourbon that was on the nightstand and made his way towards the small round table, Artemis's eyes followed his every movement, she watched as he peered out of the window and then pour some bourbon.

Jeremy was right, for some reason why was she doing that convincing her that they shouldn't work as a couple? Sure he was smarmy and arrogant and he can be an asshole, but then there was the other side to him, the good side of him. A side that made her love him even more. The part where he was there for Rose in her time of need, he showed the older vampire that she didn't need to be afraid of death.

She wetted her lips and watched as he sat down and propped his feet onto a chair. Damon caught her gaze; she lowered her eyes but couldn't resist to look back up at him. She swallowed when he got onto his feet and walked over to her. Damon kept his gaze on her and lay down on the bed beside her.

"You never told me about that" she said quietly she was lying on her side whilst he was on his back "what you did for Rose" she clarified.

"It wasn't about you" he said looking up at the ceiling

"I never said it was" Artemis murmured "Why don't you let people see the good in you? It's all here" she placed the palm of her hand on his chest where his un-beating heart was. He gently grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips kissing her digits slowly,

"Because when people see good they expect good" Damon said softly he turned so that their noses brushed against each other's "I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations" he admitted.

Artemis turned so that she was facing the ceiling, she was confused she didn't know what to feel anymore, she looked down feeling Damon's hand sliding into hers, he squeezed her smaller hand gently, she shook her head.

"I need some air" Artemis swung her legs out of the bed and literally ran out of the room, she slumped against the vending machine

"Art-"

"Leave me alone Damon…I just-"

"Why should I?" he snapped she didn't know what she felt at the moment. "Artemis-" she clenched her eyes shut and spun on her heel and surprised Damon by kissing him hard on the lips, he kissed her back with just as much as passion. Artemis moaned when she felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip and his hands roamed her back he stumbled back, she gasped when her back hit the wall.

Damon licked, nipped and kissed her throat. He pulled the strap of her camisole down revealing more of her creamy skin. He pushed his body against hers causing her to moan, she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips again, his tongue massaged her, there was a brief battle for dominance but he won out.

She felt his hand sliding underneath her top; her back arched causing him to purr. Passion and heat was consuming her mind, she couldn't think Damon was overwhelming her.

"Art?"

"Jere" she pushed Damon back and straightened her clothes

"Rose found Mary she lives in Kansas" he said his eyes darting between the pair.

"Ok then, let's go" Damon said walking pass Jeremy, the younger teen looked at Artemis who looked away. She didn't know what to do anymore. Artemis hurried back into the motel room to get changed out of her pair of her shorts and camisole.

* * *

Artemis stepped out of the car, she, Damon and Jeremy had arrived at a grand looking house.

"This is the address" Jeremy said

"It looks like a place out of a horror movie" Artemis muttered pulling her jacket tighter around herself

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Damon said.

"Wait here" she instructed Jeremy

"No, wait why? So you guys can make out some more?" the youngest teen exclaimed causing Artemis to look at him

"Don't be a dick" Damon sniped "listen to your sister"

Jeremy huffed and went back to the car "Wait" Artemis called "give him the car keys Damon" the vampire threw the keys at Jeremy

"Art-"

"If there's any sign of trouble go-"

"I'm not leaving you" he violently shook his head "I-"

"Jeremy if anything seems odd drive away" she snapped and without another word she headed towards the house. Damon paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jeremy I'll keep her safe" he assured him and followed after her. He easily caught up with her and ended up leading her up the porch steps. Damon opened the front door; Artemis pulled out her cell and used the flashlight as a torch. There were random piles of newspapers basically a mess.

"Shit-"Artemis knocked over a pile of cardboard boxes

"Careful, so there's vampire hoarders lurking around as well" he managed to grab her arm to catch her from falling,

"Who is this Mary person? You think she got collectables that she doesn't mind selling to me?" Artemis raised her cell higher bathing the room in light.

"Scary Mary is really old and super creepy" Damon uttered softly

"And how do you know her?" she asked him walking forward.

"We…er…-"Damon made a face,

Artemis scoffed and shook her head "How could I not guess"

"What? I said creepy not ugly" he said grabbing her hand to make sure she didn't get left behind. They were about to climb the stairs but there was a loud crashing noise coming from what Artemis assumed was the living room, she shined the light onto the double doors. Damon took the lead and slowly opened the door with Artemis on his heels.

"Whoa" Artemis balked at the sight of a woman who was pinned to the wall by a bat sticking into her.

"Mary" Damon sighed

"Quiet contrary" they both spun around, the lights flickered on and there sitting on an armchair was Kol, who was holding a bat. He had a smirk on his face. The Original walked around to stand in front of Mary making Damon push Artemis behind him

"Shame about Mary, she used to be quiet a blast" Kol said casually as if there wasn't a body pinned to the wall, "don't know what happened, I feel the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was an Original groupie"

"And was you her favourite?" Artemis asked wanting to get the answer.

"You mean did I turn her?" she nodded "I think I did, but no wait…maybe it as Rebekah, oh there was also a Klaus period, and let's not forget the Elijah affair" Kol smirked he was playing with them. "I spoke to my brother and I know you're trying to find out you descended from, now you never will" he glanced over to Mary, Artemis stiffened as Kol patted the back "so where did we leave off?" he slammed the bat against Damon's knee making him fall to the ground.

"Damon" she shouted as Kol swung the bat forcing Damon's shoulder to dislocate

"Art get out of here" he yelled out her when he saw her hesitate he shouted for her to leave again. Artemis swore and ran towards the door but before she could reach it Kol zoomed in front of her causing her to stumble back

"According to my brother you're off limits. Please don't test me" Kol said before she could blink he threw her across the room, she groaned when she slammed her head against the wall. Damon snarled and grabbed the Original by the throat

"Don't touch her" he growled, Kol head-butted him and threw him into the wall

"Oh dear I hit a nerve" Kol laughed as Artemis managed to sit up her head was throbbing there was a stinging sensation coming from her temple. "Relax darling I've just want us to be even. You snapped my neck you killed my brother" Artemis got onto her feet but kept a hand on the bedpost to keep herself steady "and you humiliated me" with that he slammed the bat repeatedly down on Damon.

Artemis cringed and clenched her eyes shut at the display of violence. Kol dropped the bat

"Now we're even"

When Kol was gone Artemis helped Damon on to his feet "You ok?"

"Yeah" he groaned, her eyes dropped down to his arm which was obviously out of place, there was a loud crack and he sighed "ah much better"

Damon looked over to Artemis and brushed her hair aside revealing the shallow cut on her head "You ok?"

"Yea-"

"You're bleeding" Damon said cupping her cheek.

"It's nothing" Artemis assured him. "I'm fine" she stepped away from him and turned around trying to get her brain into full working mode.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she countered truth be told she had no clue about what she was doing.

"You know what I mean" he snapped "one minute you're pulling me close and the next you're pushing me away. This whole trip and that kiss, what the hell is going on?"

Artemis licked her lips "I…I don't know. Stefan and Elena thought this trip will help clear my head about us and-"

"So you went along with this trip to figure out if you want to be with me?" Damon shouted "Am I wrong?-"

"Damon-"

"Am I wrong?" he snarled,

Artemis inhaled sharply "No you're not. It's just every time something happens or you get pissed you lash out. We're a toxic pair Damon, for a while things run smoothly for us and if there's a bump in the roads you lash out."

Damon stepped forward "What about if there wasn't any more bumps?" he cupped her face. she remained silent "you know what I just realise is that this whole time I've been determined to get you back but I haven't actually asked you do you want to be with me?" she sniffed as her eyes welled up

"I don't know anymore" she said softly tears streamed down her face when he took a step away from her "I'm sorry it's just-"

"I'm sorry to Artemis, but I'm not going to help you figure this out. You're going to have to do that on your own." without another word he walked out.

Artemis took in a shuddering breath hastily wiped away her tears, he was right she needed to figure things out for herself.

* * *

Artemis sat in the front passenger seat beside Damon who was driving them back to Mystic Falls; she glanced over her shoulder to check on Jeremy and sent him a small smile. She leant against the window and watched as the rain slid down the window.

Jeremy watched his older sister carefully from the backseat; he could see that she clearly was unhappy.

"Are we there yet?" Rose asked startling the youngest teen, "don't tell them I'm here" she said looking at Damon and Artemis.

"They had a fight, and I know you want to stop it protect her the way she protects you, but you're young you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, which she does but he changes her too. Damon challenges her surprises her and makes her question her life. You and I both know she's scared to open herself up like that, it leaves her vulnerable. Now Elijah's love for her is different, he loved her as Arianna, and Athena." She paused and then carried on.

"But she's too different for him now. Elijah was her past and now Damon can be her future. Whatever happened to her in her past made her the person she is today. She is meant to be with Damon, they complete each other. They love each other so much. But Damon can be the worst thing for her or the best, and between you and me I think he's the best thing for her. Now all she has to do is see it as well." Jeremy looked over to Artemis and Damon and caught the vampire gazing longingly at her.

"We're home" Artemis sighed as she slammed the front door behind her. Damon had just dropped them both off, "good to be back?" she asked Jeremy who smiled

"More than good" he grinned dropping his bag by the front door

"Jeremy?" Elena called bounding down the stairs, she launched herself at her younger brother "I missed you"

"I missed you to Elena" Artemis watched on, this she could get her head around. This was what she wanted her family to be together she knew that, but her and Damon? She needed time for that. Maybe a lot of time.

"You ok Art?" Elena asked seeing the look on the eldest teen's face.

"Yes" Artemis smiled and pulled her siblings into a hug "I'm fine" and she was when she was with them. "I'm glad that we're just back together"

They echoed her sentiments and stayed like that for a moment.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap: Art and Damon go on a road trip to Denver to get Jeremy. First she says goodbye to Alaric, Stefan and Elena. They get to Jeremy but find out that Kol got there first. They end up at a motel, where Rose makes herself known to Jeremy. Jeremy and Art talk and he makes her think about her whole relationship with Damon. She ends up kissing him. Kol beats Damon with a bat and Art and Damon talk. Rose makes herself known one last time to Jeremy, where she speaks to him about Artemis and Damon.**

**Next chap-Do Not Go Gentle. (Things are going to get heated)**

**Please REVIEW**


	64. Chapter 64

Artemis yawned and leant against the kitchen counter

"Yes Caroline, I know I'm down for chaperoning tonight" she said, the blond vampire had called her early in the morning to make sure she was coming tonight.

"Are you sure? I know you've been down in the dumps since you and Damon went to hell-"

"Where'd you hear that?" Artemis frowned just as Elena came strolling in

"Oops was it meant to be a secret? Look-"

Artemis grabbed an orange and threw it out her sister managing to hit her in the head.

"Oww what the hell Art-"Elena shrieked

"Did you hit her?" Caroline asked laughing on the other end

"I don't hit, I chucked an orange at her" Artemis said and managed to avoid the apple that Elena threw her way

"Why?"

"You spill the beans to Caroline that me and Damon-"

"Ok, ok" Elena huffed "I just…you seem more out of it"

Artemis sighed sadly and looked away as she started to make a pot "Which is why you and Elena should come to the school when you can. It'll get your mind off of your downhill love life-"

"Thanks Care, you know just what to say" Artemis said sarcastically holding out the coffee cup to her younger sister.

"I know so hurry up and get here" without another word the vampire hanged up.

"So Caroline-"

"Just called to make sure that I'm showing up for this, she's using slave labour" Artemis grumbled flipping the eggs.

"Why don't you just say no then?" Elena asked taking a seat at the table

"Because" Artemis started placing two plates onto the table "she's right, I need a distraction"

Elena nodded she knew that something must've happened between Damon and Artemis

"Oh smells good" Jeremy grinned plopping down in the vacant seat beside Elena "I missed this"

"What good food?" Artemis snorted downing her cup of coffee

Jeremy rolled his eyes "No us….being a family" both girls smiled at that "Now we're missing Alaric-"

"Speaking of him where is he?" she muttered. Just as those words came out of her mouth the house phone rang. She quirked an eyebrow when neither of her siblings moved

"Serious none-"

"Eating Art" Jeremy said through a mouthful of eggs, spraying his plate in it.

"Eww Jere" Elena screeched picking up her plate and moved to the other end of the table. Artemis rolled her eyes and got onto her feet to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Art-"

"Ric" she smiled in relief hearing his voice, she had heard from Elena that Stefan had to rough him up to get his alter ego to fess up on where he put the stake. "How are you? Did you give them the stake-"

"Rebekah took it, or at least I think she did. I woke up alone in my loft"

"Well that's one thing less to worry about" Artemis said relief was brimming from her "so when are you coming home? We left your room and-"

"I can't come home" he snapped making her frown

"Ric?"

"Sorry it's just that I'm still having blackouts-"

"You want me to ask Bonnie if she can make you more of those herbs?" Artemis offered running her the tip of her finger around the edge of her coffee mug.

"No, it's fine, I just think if it's best that I'm on my own for a while, I don't want to put you in any danger" Alaric replied easily.

Artemis chewed on her bottom lip she wanted him to come home truth be told but if he wanted this then it was up to him, "Ok if you want to do this Ric I can't stop you" she paused "wait-"

"What's wrong?" Alaric damn he thought did she realise that something was off?

"I…just come home soon Ric, we all miss you" she said softly.

"I'll try my best" with that he hanged up, Artemis sighed and set the phone

"Was that Ric?" Elena asked picking up the dirty dishes, it was only fair for her to do the clearing up since the elder teen had done the cooking "What'd he say?"

"That he wants a break and need some time on his own" Artemis replied

"Well you can't blame the dude" Jeremy said picking up his own dishes, he wiped the crumbs off his mouth "He did went you…know"

"Hmm seems everyone around here needs to get out of town" Artemis said "maybe we should go on holiday once all this mess is over."

"I fancy going to Australia-"

"How comes?" Elena asked with a knowing smile on her face, she started to was the dishes whilst Jeremy took the job of drying, lastly Artemis had the job of putting the dried dishes away.

"Because it has awesome views-"Artemis snorted

"Nothing to do with the fact there are beaches full of scantily clad dressed women?"

"No of course not-"

Elena laughed "You're a shitty liar" she rolled her eyes and glared at her younger brother when he elbowed her

"Fine what do you suggest?" Jeremy asked

"Hmm" Elena thought "what about England?"

Jeremy scoffed "I'm not going into the land of rain."

Artemis chuckled "How about Brazil, weather is always good and the sights there are great"

"We should go there for spring break" Elena said getting excited

"How about Christmas?" Artemis countered

"A hot Christmas-"

"We've never done if before" the elder teen exclaimed "it'll be great"

"Sounds like a plan" Jeremy nodded "we just have to deal with all of this first"

"Hmm gives us something to look forward to" Artemis put away the last of the dishes, she wiped her hands "Come on we've got to get to the school, you know how Caroline gets" Artemis uttered pulling on her jacket.

"Well I'll see-"

"I don't think so Jere" she grabbed the back of his hoodie pulling him back "you're coming with us and don't even think about arguing" she said leading him down the hallway

"Why?" Jeremy whined

"You do know you sound like a five year old" Elena snorted

"Shove off Lena" Jeremy said "Art-"

"No, no whining if I have to go so then do you. Plus there's a lot of heavy lifting going on there so we need your help" Artemis rolled her eyes grabbing her car keys "come on"

"They had to bring me back just before the decade dance didn't they" he muttered under his breath

"Jere-"

"Coming" he yelled slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

Artemis pulled up to the school; she climbed out of the car.

"There's Matt, I'll catch you guys later"

"Stay out of trouble" she yelled after him shoving the keys into the back pocket of her jeans. "Ready for this?" she asked Elena as they made their way into the school.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Elena uttered, they were greeted in the gym by Caroline who was clutching onto clipboard.

"Hey guys" she smiled at them "Art you sure you're chaperoning right? Because I got you on the list" she gestured to the board

"Yes I'm chaperoning" she managed to catch sight of Alaric's name on the list "You might want to cross Ric's name off of that, he's not coming"

"How comes?" Caroline asked as they crossed the hall she caught the look on Elena's face "what's so bad about that?"

"I wish there was something I could do" Elena replied glumly

"There's nothing you can do Lena" Artemis said pulling off her jacket "he has to do this by himself"

"She's right Elena" Caroline agreed with the elder teen, Elena nodded and started to sort through the champagne glasses

"So" Artemis picked up a handmade chandelier "where do you want me to put this?" she asked

"You know what?" Caroline snatched it off of her "if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity then she should've shown up to do this herself" she handed it off to another student, "No-"

"Speaking of Rebekah where is she? I thought this whole twenties theme was her idead?" Artemis said helping Elena pull out the rest of the champagne glasses out of the box.

"Who cares, she probably compelled herself another runway show to decide her outfit" Elena uttered.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked causing both Artemis and Elena to halt their conversations, they saw that the blond vampire was staring incredulously at Jeremy and Matt who were hanging gold stars up on the ceiling. "You can't just hang them there supposed to trickle down."

Artemis snorted "Care, you gave the job of hanging stars to a pair of hormone riddled boys"

Caroline laughed and glanced over to the pair "Look at them all bromance going on"

"Yeah I ask Matt to help Jere readjust" Artemis uttered

"And Matt got him his job back at the Grill" Elena pitched in. as the pair of brunettes were now pulling the napkins out of the cardboard box.

"That was nice of him" Caroline murmured looking at Artemis

"Jeremy's been acting odd. I think he's stressed out about Alaric, but that should be sorted" Artemis said completely oblivious to the look that the vampire was shooting her.

"You sure it has nothing to do with him seeing you and your ex-boyfriend getting all hit and heavy at a sleazy motel"

Artemis's eyes snapped up to meet Caroline's "What how- Elena" she snapped "I told you not Caroline-"

"Ah ah, but I'm one of her best friends so of course she will tell me" Caroline cut her off. "So are you and he are getting back together yet?"

"Yet?"

"It's only a matter of time before you realise how stupid you're being" Caroline scoffed making Elena snort.

"No…it's complicated I don't want to talk about it ok?" both Elena and Caroline knew when to back off.

"Ok, ok so who are you bringing to the dance?"

"Me, Elena and Bonnie are going to go together" Artemis grinned "a girl date-"

"Bonnie already has a date" Caroline grinned back,

Artemis's eyebrow shot to her hairline "Oh with who?" she asked interested.

"Remember Jamie?"

"The kid that Abbey took in? the one that Bonnie was making googly eyes with?" Artemis questioned but yelped when Elena elbowed her "what?"

"Let Caroline spill the beans, you keep interrupting" Elena sniped and gestured for Caroline to carry on.

"Well he called her to see how she was doing, and she asked and he accepted" the blond vampire finished off.

"And I have to cancel on you Art" Elena rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly

"So what's your excuse?" Artemis slumped against the table

"I asked Stefan and he said yes" she revealed. Both Artemis's and Caroline's eyes nearly bugged out

"Seriously?" Artemis asked

"Yes" Elena smiled "I think we're getting back to how we were before you know….Klaus arrived"

Artemis smiled happy for her sister "That's good"

Caroline could see the disheartened look on the elder teen's face "Here's a thought why don't you go with Damon?"

Artemis could help but snort at that "Me and Damon? I don't think so" she shook her head "I can't ask him."

"Why not? You're supposed to figure out if you want to be with him right?" Caroline said she wasn't letting this go, she like the others wanted Artemis to be happy, after everything that the brunette had done for them she deserved some happiness.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to Damon for me to do that" she uttered pulling the last batch of napkins out of the box. "I can't do it-"

"Why not?" Caroline snapped causing both Artemis and Elena to stare at her "I'm sorry but everyone has one epic love, I've got Tyler, Elena has Stefan and you have Damon. I'm not going down without a fight"

"Sorry honey" Artemis smiled softly at her "but you're going to win this fight. So I guess we should get back to setting this dance up."

"Fine, Jeremy you're not meant to hang that there" Caroline shrieked "Art-"

"Alright, alright I'll deal with them" Artemis rolled her eyes and hurried over to Matt and Jeremy,

"Serious Art-"

"Get down Jere, you know Caroline turns into a she-devil if it's not right" Jeremy huffed and climbed down the ladder. "I love you way too much to get maimed before the dance" she muttered

"What about me?"

"Ergh you're Matt." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed when he pouted "but cute, now move your ass" the jock rolled his eyes and steadied the ladder for her as she climbed up.

"I think Art is the only person who can insult and compliment you at the same time" Matt drawled,

"Yep, it's a rare gift she possesses" Jeremy said he was crouching down in front of a cardboard box handing Matt some streamers and stars for Artemis to hang.

"Are you girls done nattering down there?" Artemis said from the top of the ladder "we got stars to hang. Move it"

"Ergh an I though Caroline was bad" Matt muttered

"You ain't seen anything yet" Jeremy snorted.

* * *

Artemis chewed the cap of her pen as she wrote down the information on the cream coloured cards that she was going to place under the items that she had managed to repair. She put the lid on and hopped off of the stool that was by the counter, she stuck it under the recently repaired vase and took a step back you could barely see the cracks she mused.

"That looks great dear"

Artemis jumped and clutched her racing heart "Damn Betty" she smiled in relief "You're going to give me a heart attack one day" she uttered and ushered the elderly woman into the back office.

"Now, now dear, you're much too young for that crap. Anyway I brought banana bread" Betty sat down in one of the cushy armchairs "you know the drill"

Artemis shook her head, this was a sense of normality she needed just her and Betty having a cup of coffee together. She placed the steaming mug in front of Betty as well as two plates and a knife.

"So Betty how's it been going? Haven't seen you for a while" Artemis said cutting a slice of the bread and placing onto her plate.

"Well I did swing by yesterday had some news to share with you, but the store was closed" Betty said.

"Yeah had to go to Denver to pick Jeremy up" Artemis said biting into the tasty treat.

"Oh the stud is back then-"

"Betty eww that's my brother" she balked

"Yeah so I can look but not touch" she countered causing the brunette to scrunch up her nose in disgust. "Kidding Art kidding" she laughed "anyway who did you go to Denver with?"

"What makes you think I didn't go alone?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow

"Hmm, because I know you. So who did you-"

"I went with Damon," she knew there was no point of hiding anything from Betty, the woman seems to find out a lot in a small amount of time.

"Oh so did you guys sex it up in some motel? Me and Johnny did that all the time so…"she trailed off seeing the look on Artemis's face "Something tells me that didn't happen"

Artemis shook her head "You're right about that-"

"What happened dear?" Betty asked quietly.

Artemis bit her bottom lip and tucked a stray curl behind her ear "He asked me a question I didn't know how to answer" she said quietly

"What kind of question?"

"A question that could change both our lives"

Betty inhaled sharply "Oh my god, did he ask you to marry him? Please tell me you said yes there hasn't been a wedding around here for ages-"

Artemis snorted "Damon proposing ? yeah right. No he asked me do I want to be with him"

"And do you?"

"I don't know, too much has happened ." she chewed her bottom lip

"Is that what you told him?" Betty asked placing her hand over Artemis's giving it a gentle squeeze

"I told him that Betty" Artemis chocked out "and now he hates me" she said hastily wiping away a tear, Elena and Caroline said invite him to the dance. But why would he come with me? I….I'm horrible and-"

"You're far from horrible" Betty smiled at her leaning forward wiping away the stray tears that was cascading down Artemis's face "You just sound incredibly confused"

"I am. I don't know what to do anymore. I was so sure of what I was doing and now-" she shook her head "I just- I feel lost Betty"

"Listen to me dear." Betty urged her "The matter of the heart is a complicated affair Artemis, I think you need to take a step back and allow some breathing time. You're getting overwhelmed dear, and when under stress people make poor decisions" she said wisely. Artemis felt much better now, sure Betty was a joker and could lift the mood of a sombre room in an instant but she did have her wise moments.

"Thanks Betty" she smiled. "So what's your news?" she asked shifting in her seat.

"Oh Johnny is taking me on a fifth honeymoon-"

"Fifth-?" Artemis asked incredulous

"Yep, we're going to be doing-"

The brunette shoved her fingers into her ears "La…la…la- I don't need to hear it Betty"

* * *

Artemis arrived home and dumped her keys into the dish-bowl on the table by the front door, she pulled off her jacket and looked up just as Elena came stumbling down the stairs

"Elena-"

"You're not ready?" she literally screeched and dragged Artemis upstairs

"No I just got home what's the big deal?" she said "you look nice" she complimented the younger girl seeing that Elena adorned a white flapper dress.

"Thanks now go get ready" she shoved her towards her room, Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head, she entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her, she stripped out of her pair of jeans and her top. The brunette then took the gold flapper dress that was hanged up on the door; she couldn't help but smile seeing the outfit.

She slipped on the dress and then moved over to her vanity mirror where she brushed her thick long curly locks, Artemis grabbed a handful of bobby pins and proceeded pin her hair up in a style that was similar to the 1920s hairstyle. She applied some make up and when she was done she added on the headband and pulled on her shoes.

"Art-"there was a knock on her bedroom door

"Come in" she called giving herself a quick once over, Jeremy opened the door

"Wow" Jeremy uttered "You look great"

"Thanks" Artemis smiled "so how comes-"

"You're my ride"

Artemis rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless "Let's go, is Elena here still?" she asked as they walked down the hallway making their way towards the stairs.

"She's waiting for Stefan" Jeremy replied, as they climbed down the stairs, and sure enough Artemis saw Elena waiting by the front door

"Art, wow you look great" Elena smiled at the sight of her elder sister.

"Thanks" Artemis picked up her car keys "Oh make sure you lock the door behind you ok? And if there's any trouble then-"

"Art relax I'll probably following after you" Elena assured her. With one last wave Artemis and Jeremy exited the house.

Just as they reached the car they saw Stefan's car pulling up to the driveway. "Hey Stef" she waved at him

"Hi Art, looking like a 20s flapper" he grinned

"And you're looking dapper" she smiled "We'll see you at the dance" she climbed into the car and Jeremy got into the seat beside her.

"Art you really do look good" Jeremy said sincerely causing a wide smile to appear on her face.

"Thank you Jere" once they were buckled up she pulled out of the driveway and drove the familiar route towards the school. Artemis finally pulled up to the school, the dance was in full swing she could see students were trickling in and the music was blasting loud, before Jeremy got out she grabbed his arm

"Art-"

"Jeremy Bonnie's found another guy" she told him. Jeremy frowned "I thought you should know before we went in. you going to be ok?" she asked him softly.

"She deserves someone who can make her happy" Jeremy murmured.

Artemis smiled "You've grown up Jere" she kissed his temple "mom and dad would've been proud" she said, Jeremy smiled and nodded

"Let's go"

* * *

Artemis helped herself to a drink as she watched the students dance, she had to hand it to Caroline even though the blond was totally against this idea for the decade dance and Rebekah did a disappearing act she pulled it off. She sipped her fruity punch and leant against the table.

"He's not here you know" Matt said appearing next to her

"Who?" she asked

The jock shot her a look "I think you know who we're talking about here Art, Damon he isn't here"

She shrugged her shoulders "I'm sure he has better things to do then attend a decade dance"

"So you're going to stand there all night and mope?"

"I am not moping-"

"You totally are moping" Jeremy laughed "and I think-yep you're pouting"

She rolled her eyes ad elbowed both teens in the gut causing them to groan

"How about a dance Art?" Matt held out his hand to her

"Erm…I don't know-"

"Oh come on" Jeremy grabbed her by her upper arm and tugged her on to the dance floor, "Come on Art, dance-"

"Fine" she laughed and the three of them started to dance random moves. Matt grabbed her hand and swung her arm causing her to laugh loudly he set her twirling into Jeremy's arms who spun her around. They parted and kicked their legs out

"Oh my god Jere" Artemis cackled loudly she definitely was having a laugh "that's not how you do the 'Robot'"

"Well how do you do it then?" he chuckled but carried on dancing. She then proceeded to show him.

"Oh my god" Matt laughed seeing the Gilbert siblings doing the 'Robot' there was a small smatter of students gathered around them who was cheering them on. "I'm so getting this recorded" the jock pulled out his cell and proceeded to tape the pair.

When a slow song came on, Artemis, Jeremy and Matt all looked at each other and proceeded to shake their heads

"Let's get a drink" they agreed. Soon enough Jeremy and Matt wondered off leaving Artemis behind. She opted to sit down and keep an eye on the students. She sloshed her drink around in the cup and spotted Elena and Stefan slow dancing they were a couple of feet away from Bonnie and Jamie.

She sighed wistfully she wanted that, she wanted what Elena and Stefan have. It was odd she thought wryly at the beginning of the summer Elena and Stefan was worlds apart, and her and Damon were close it was as if nothing could rip them apart but look at them now, there relationship was in a mess, but she had hope that they could make it thought, after all Stefan had been in his darkest place and he somehow made it back to Elena despite everything they've been through.

Artemis downed the rest of her drink and stood up, she wasn't looking where she was going so bumped into someone

"Sorry" she apologised, her breath hitched seeing who it was "Damon?" she haven't spoken to him since their Denver she was about to ask him something but stopped when she saw the look on his face "What's wrong-" he grabbed her wrist

"You're coming with me" he said and pushed his way through the throngs of students till they had reached Stefan and Elena.

"Damon what's going on?" Artemis asked

"We need to talk" Damon said seriously which worried Artemis, Elena frowned but nodded. Damon led the way out of the gym till they got into an empty hallway.

"So wait Alaric's sick? But I talked to him earlier he said-"

"It wasn't him Art" Damon cut her off "he used the same trick on me"

"We need to find a cure" Elena said.

Artemis's brows furrowed they needed to save him "there must be something"

"We tried magic we tried medicine" Damon shook his head

"What about if we get him off of vervaine?" Stefan suggested "compel him"

"What? And pretend him to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone, we're not only talking about a guy who hates vampires but also vampire sympathizers. Which makes the both of you the most obvious targets" Damon declared looking at Artemis in the eyes, she frowned

"You think he'll go after Elena and Art?" Stefan asked

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Artemis questioned

"I suggest we put him out of his misery" Damon murmured.

"What?" Elena asked both her and Artemis were stunned

"No we're not going to kill him" the eldest Gilbert teen shook her head "we have to find something to save him. This is Alaric"

"No way in hell we're killing Alaric" Jeremy snapped causing Artemis to look over her shoulder.

"Oh come on it's what he would want-"

"And who are you to decide what he would what?" Artemis uttered

"It's mercy killing-"Artemis placed her hand on Jeremy's chest when he went to lunge towards the vampire

"You're out of your mind" Jeremy glared at the vampire

"Jeremy-"Elena said attempting to calm him, but he shook his head and stormed off. Artemis sighed and glanced over her shoulder before she ran after him, she heard Elena following behind her.

"What are you-"

"We both need to be there for him" Elena said quietly, Artemis nodded and picked up her pace.

"Jeremy" Artemis shouted "stop" they were outside the school she grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"This is Alaric we're talking about he looked out for us" Jeremy said, she knew he was taking this harder than any of them, since Alaric had been the only male role model that Jeremy had.

"We need to do the same for him"

"No one is going hurt him." Artemis said seriously grabbing his chin making him look at her but he wrenched himself away from her and went to walk off, she ran around in front of him placing her hand on his chest and lightly pushing him back "look at me Jere, I promise I won't let anything happen to him. This is Alaric and we will save him" she promised.

"We can do this Jeremy" Elena added on.

"Artemis, Elena" the eldest teen frowned and turned around and saw Ester standing there "if you wish to save your friend Alaric, I suggest you both come with me-"

"Jeremy go and get Stefan and Damon" Elena hissed, Jeremy nodded and ran back into the school.

"She's not going anywhere with you" Artemis sneered at Ester, she didn't trust this woman at all, not after everything that went down.

"I mean you know harm, neither of you. But willingly or not you both will come" Ester said "I can make this painful or not your choice. But I need for you both to come if you want to help your friend Alaric" Ester turned on her heel and walked away. When Elena went to take a step forward Artemis grabbed her wrist pulling her back

"You stay and I'll go-"

"No she wants both of us Art" Elena shook her head "I want to help Ric please" she pleaded. Artemis sighed and reluctantly let her go

"Ok, stay close though" she murmured as they followed Ester.

* * *

Artemis was getting unnerved as they walked through the cemetery, Elena had clutched onto her hand as they followed Ester,

"You forgive me for taking you away from the dance" Ester said "that's the burden of being the seer of the Claudette line, as well as being the doppelganger. Both your bloods are the binding agent for a witches spell."

"Look we don't need a history lesson about our bloods. Where is Alaric?" Artemis snapped her heart was beating a mile a minute

"Please don't hurt him" Elena said she was frightened as was Artemis

"She's not hurting me" Alaric said, catching both teen's attentions from out of the shadows came Alaric, Artemis felt a brief bout of relief seeing that the hunter wasn't hurt.

"Ric" Elena exclaimed rushing forward but Artemis abruptly pulled him back,

"That's not Ric" she said softly her eyes remained on the history teacher's face, no this wasn't the hunter that they came to know and love, whoever this person was seems more darker

"What's going on? What are you doing with him?" Artemis frowned keeping close to Elena, she turned so she was looking at Ester.

"I am to remake him."

"Remake him?" Elena asked confused.

"Make him strong" Ester clarified "fast, like my children" Artemis eyes nearly bugged out she connected the dots. "indestructible" the Original witch brushed pass them and approached Alaric "for one last time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter" she explained "the vampire to end all vampires"

"You can't create another Original what if he turns out to be a bigger monster than your children?" Elena said

"He won't. Now that he embraced his darkest aspect his hatred will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will become magnified."

"Get real Ester" Artemis spat "you don't anything about Ric, nothing you have no clue what he's like"

"That is where you're wrong" Ester countered "each time he died with that ring during which his brief journey into death, I was there on the other side. I spoke to him I nurtured him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true salvation. Vampires took everything from him now he's getting his vengeance."

Artemis eyes landed on Alaric, he was gone she didn't seen any part of the hunter she knew. Elena inhaled from the corner of Artemis's eye she saw the younger girl's eyes welling up with tears.

They had now moved into the mausoleum where Ester as lighting the candles

"Ric this isn't what you want" Elena cried desperate for him to listen "it's not who you are"

"You don't know who I am-"

"Yes we do Ric" Artemis said her eyes were full of tears "please Ric, we know you, you like drinking whisky in the morning occasionally, when everyone is in bed you go around the house to make sure it's locked up. You keep us safe, you can't do this" she begged him grabbing his hands "please listen to me"

"None of that matters, you only know the weakest part of me, the man who lost his way" he pulled his hands out of hers "befriending vampires instead of killing them-"

"It proves you're the better man. You overcame your hatred and became friends with them Ric. You don't mean that"

"They're all monsters" he snarled "the blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands-"

"You didn't kill Jenna" Artemis snapped stepping up to him making Elena become even more anxious "her blood isn't on your hands. It's on Klaus's, she loved you Ric despite everything that happened. I saw her that night when the ghosts came back she wants you to be happy. And doing this isn't going to make you happy. So I beg you don't do this. Don't become a monster" she said breathlessly

"When you are ready" Ester said coming towards them holding out her hands. Artemis blinked away her tears when Alaric grabbed the Original witch's hands

"No Ric" Elena cried "please don't do this."

But Alaric closed his eyes he was going to do this "Stop this Ester" Artemis shouted "I'm not going to give my blood you need both of ours, and if you want mine you're going to have to kill me-"

"Me too" Elena said shaking her head,

"That won't be necessary" Ester said casually,

"Elena" Artemis shouted hearing her sister cry out in pain "What –what are you doing?" she said seeing Elena turn her hand over revealing a deep cut.

Ester grabbed the doppelganger by her wrist and forced droplets of blood into the bowl "No-"

"Art-" it was Elena's turn to cry out when Artemis yelped in pain, she looked down at her hand and felt the skin being ripped open, Ester did the same thing she had done to Elena.

Artemis shoved her away and ignored the stinging pain in her hand. Her eyes were focused on Alaric

"You need to drink it" Ester instructed to the bowl full of blood.

"I am not going to let you do this" Artemis hissed and went to whack the bowl off of the table but she was abruptly stopped

"Art-" Elena screamed when a thick rope wrapped itself around Artemis's throat cutting her off, "NO LET HER GO" she screamed when her elder sister dropped onto her knees, Elena fell with her and tried to pry the rope off of her.

Artemis gagged she was finding it harder and harder to breathe her eyes watered "Elena-"she croaked trying to swallow.

"ESTER STOP" Elena screeched just as Alaric drank from the bowl.

Artemis gasped as the rope loosened, she coughed and was on all fours, Elena rubbed her back helping her get her breath back. Artemis clutched her bruise throat and looked up "No" her voice was hoarse Elena followed her gaze and saw Alaric drop the bowl.

"Is it finish?" Alaric asked

"Not just yet" Ester replied. Artemis scrambled onto her feet pulling Elena up with her

"NO RIC" Artemis screamed as Elena let out a terrified shriek when Ester stabbed Alaric in the heart instantly killing him.

* * *

"Alaric" Artemis ran her fingers down his cheek, his head was resting on her lap and Elena knelt down beside him. She sniffed and her eyes landed on the stake that was in his heart this didn't belong there. With that thought she wrapped her hands around it and yanked it out causing Elena to gasp.

"He'll wake soon" Ester said "when he does he may be for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbye before his transition is complete" she threw them both a cloth to wrap their bloody hands in.

"You're a hypocrite Ester, you say you want to undo the evil you created, and then what's this?" Artemis shouted and wrapped Elena's hand up to stop the weeping wound

"This is just as evil" Elena said tearfully

"Alaric will never be what my children became, I have granted him enough power to complete his task then when the time is right he will die"

"Enough" Artemis shouted getting onto her feet Elena took her place and cradled Alaric's head. "Who are you to decide who lives or dies? You made the mistake a thousand years ago, and now an innocent man is going to suffer. You took Alaric away" she said anger was getting the best of her "How will he die? Huh? In case you forgot he is immortal-"

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that once this is over the world will be rid of vampires-"

"Not all vampires are evil" Elena said from her spot on the ground.

"They are just like people; after all they were all humans once. There are good ones and then they are the bad ones. You are no better than Klaus the son you claim who is a monster. You're the one who created him" Artemis scowled wiping away her tears "You're just as evil as him"

"Am I?" Ester questioned "I desire a world where your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires. Like your aunt Jenna-"

"Don't you dare" Artemis snarled "don't you dare bring my aunt in to this, and don't use her as an excuse. You are not even worthy of mentioning her name"

Ester studied the seer before her, despite everything she could see Arianna shining through Artemis "You may draw comfort in knowing that your aunt is not in the place where I was. She doesn't know the torment of the other side. Though made into a vampire she was pure. She knows peace" Artemis felt a pang through her heart at that "she is all any of us could hope for"

Artemis swallowed and shook her head "My aunt Jenna is too good you will never be anywhere as good as she was."

Ester was about to speak but stopped, Artemis frowned seeing the abrupt change in the witch.

"Art-"Elena called running after her sister as she followed after Ester.

"Where are my sisters?" Jeremy shouted

"Jeremy" Artemis appeared beside Ester and saw Matty and Jeremy pointing a crossbow and a rifle at Ester.

"Let them go" Jeremy said he was determined to get both his sisters out of this mess.

"How foolish of you" Ester uttered "to risk your lives in defence of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice then so be it" she raised hands forcing Jeremy and Matt to point their weapons at each other.

"ESTER DON'T" Artemis shouted standing in front of Jeremy; there was no way in hell that she would let her brother be hurt.

"Matt drop your gun. Art get out of the way" Jeremy yelled

"I can't I'm not in control" Matt shouted back.

"ESTER STOP IT" Elena screamed all of a sudden the Original witch let out a shuddering gasped and dropped down to the ground. Alaric was standing there clutching onto the stake, he caught sight of both Artemis's and Elena's hands.

"Where is my ring?" Alaric panted. "What happened?"

Artemis swallowed "Ric we need to talk" she said grabbing his hand taking him back to the mausoleum.

* * *

Artemis sighed she had just explained everything to Alaric about what had just happened.

"You sure about this Ric, you can complete it?" Artemis uttered it was just her and him

"I'm sure" the hunter smiled at her

"Damon's here" Jeremy said entering the room with Elena "Klaus took Ester's body"

"Does he know about the stake?" Alaric asked

"No" he replied "that only she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed" he saw the mournful looks on both Artemis's and Alaric's face

"What's going on?" Elena asked picking up on the tension, Artemis looked away Alaric saw this so decided to break the news

"Listen you guys I'm not going to complete the transition" he said stunning the younger teens.

"What? Why?" Elena said panic was written all over her face

"My dark side was dangerous enough as a human, I can't be a vampire" he broke the news.

"So what? We're just going to lock you in here and let you die?" Jeremy asked Alaric remained silent "no, now we can't. Art you can't let him do this-"

"I can't force him to become something he doesn't want to be Jeremy" Artemis said sadly

"Please Ric-"Elena started.

"Listen Elena, Jeremy it's the right thing to do after everything that has happened" Alaric looked down "maybe I had it coming"

"No-"Jeremy stormed off but Artemis grabbed the back of his shirt

"Stop Jeremy" Artemis said she turned around to look at Alaric "and Alaric don't say that, this isn't your fault."

"Please guys don't make this harder than it has to be" Alaric pleaded "you three should go, Damon is here he'll make sure I'll go down the right way."

Jeremy nodded and felt Artemis's grip slacken he walked away

"Hey-"Alaric stopped him

"Don't, don't give me crap speech about being the man of the house. "

"Ok" Alaric said stepping forward and pulled Alaric into a hug "I won't" they embraced and Jeremy hurried out of the room. Elena stepped forward

"Ric-"she cried

"It'll be ok" Alaric pulled her into a hug

"I gave you the ring back and-"

"Don't do this to yourself" he told her pulling back, "take care of yourself Elena" she nodded and left. Leaving behind Artemis and Alaric she hurried away.

"Art-"

"It's my fault" Artemis said tearfully he shook his head "no it is. This whole thing even with Jenna, she had the chance to go but I asked her to say and look where that has got her. I should've…now you" she cried "I-you moved out Ric and I dragged you back in"

"No I…this –taking care of them and you" he cupped her cheek wiping away her tears "is the closest to the life I've always wanted" she wrapped her arms around him. Alaric hugged her even tighter "If I had a daughter Art, I wish she was everything that you are" he whispered into her ear, her body wracked with suppressed sobs, he could feel her tears seeping into his shirt.

"Ric" she choked out "I can't do it I can't take care of them I-"

"Yes you can" he pulled back and held her chin so that her red puffy eyes would meet his own "You're one of the strongest people I've had the honour of meeting. You can be there for them Art. I believe you can take care of them." Alaric uttered as fresh tears made their way down her face. "You should go"

She nodded and hugged him tightly once again. Artemis walked out of the mausoleum with Alaric following her. She came to an abrupt stop seeing everyone there for Alaric to say their final goodbyes. She squeezed his hand walked towards the line and stood beside Damon,

Alaric looked at the people who had changed his life, Elena and Stefan were standing together, his eyes then moved over to his one true friend Damon, then to Artemis. Her hand was by her side she looked down and saw Damon's fingers intertwining with her own.

Artemis's breath hitched as Alaric turned on his heel "Ric" she ran after him just as he turned around she launched herself into his arms. He stumbled back but held on to her tight "Say hello to Jenna for me" she whispered into his ear

"I will" Alaric uttered and took a step back; she watched as he entered the mausoleum and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Artemis blew out the candles, Stefan had whisked Elena away and Jeremy had gone off with Matt. She didn't need to know that the both of them needed some to process what had happened. She swore when she dropped the candle and bent down to pick up the shatter remains of the candle. She hissed when she pricked her hand.

"Here let me" she slowly looked up and saw Damon kneeling down in front of her.

"It's fine-"

"Don't be stubborn" he murmured "you got a shard of glass stuck in your hand" he gently grabbed her hand and overturned it revealing the small cut. "Ester did this one?"

"Yes" Artemis murmured she winced when he pulled the shard glass out. Damon slid his hand up her throat and cupped her cheek and tilted her face upwards

"Art-"

"Is he by himself?" she asked inhaling sharply leaning into his touch

"No-"

"I gave him a sedative" Meredith said striding towards the pair, Artemis wiped away a fallen tear

"Is he in pain or-"

"No" the doctor assured her "he'll fall asleep first comfortably"

Artemis nodded and took a step away from Damon, her eyes landed on the closed mausoleum doors

"I offered to snap his neck first to put him out of his misery but he didn't take me up on it" Damon said

"You seem surprised" Meredith said

"Well I did it because he wouldn't have to drag it out"

"Well it's good you gave him an option" she nodded

"Some of my choices have been controversial lately" Artemis could feel his eyes on her.

"You shouldn't leave him alone in there" Meredith said softly

"It's what he wants" Damon murmured.

"He shouldn't be on his own, he doesn't deserve that" Artemis said shakily

"Art-"Damon called after the brunette but she had ran ahead into the mausoleum the door slammed shut behind. He slumped against the rock

"You're really going to let her do this by herself?" Meredith questioned incredulously

"Art made it pretty clear she can do things on her own-"

"It's a front Damon" she snapped "I thought you of all people would see through her she can't do this on her own. Watching another person she loves leave her don't let her be on own." Meredith said.

* * *

Alaric opened his eyes and sighed "I thought I told you to go home?"

"I-I don't want to leave you on your own." Artemis sat down beside him and picked up his arm and dropped it around her shoulders "you should have someone with you" she uttered. He gave her a weak smile and lightly squeezed her shoulders. They sat in silence, steady tears made their way down her face

"Don't be sad Art" he murmured just then the mausoleum gates creaked open and in stepped in Damon with a bottle of bourbon,

"Oh Ric" Damon dropped down on the other side of Alaric

"Is this the part where you offer me a dream?" the hunter groaned "rolling green hills"

"I was drunk when I told you that" Damon said causing Alaric to chuckle

"Yeah I told you that I would use it against you." He countered and pulled off the lid.

"Damn you" Artemis rested her head against Alaric's shoulder, she would rather just stay quiet and be with Alaric.

"I'm sorry that I killed you" Damon apologised "twice-"

"I swore it was more than that" Artemis muttered causing Alaric to snort.

"I have to actually die to get a real apology"

"Better late than never Ric" she said softly her heart was thrumming in her chest.

"Drink?" the vampire offered him the bottle of amber liquid

"I've been trying to cut back, in Art's words better late than never" Alaric said

"Oh now you listen to me" Artemis said

"Yeah this stuff can kill you" Damon said and held the bottle out. Artemis took hold of it and downed some of the contents she handed it to Alaric who gulped some of the burning liquid down. She saw the tears trickling down his face. And couldn't help but let out a small sob

"Art-"

"I'm sorry Ric" she said tearfully

"It's not your fault" he murmured "take care of her Damon"

"I will"

Artemis and Damon stayed with Alaric till he fell asleep. She felt him slump against her shoulder. She looked at him and saw that he was out cold. She breathed out and slipped from Alaric's grasp.

"Art-"

She shook her head and ran out of the mausoleum and caught herself against the large boulder

"Art where are you going?" Damon appeared behind her; he caught her wrist and turned her around

"I have to sort Ric's things out. He has weapons and the janitor-"

Damon grabbed her by the shoulders "Stop-"

"No Damon-"

"Stop Artemis" he said "he's gone. Alaric is gone"

She felt it all sinking in "He's gone?" she whispered brokenly, Damon nodded with that she broke down in tears and fell onto her knees. Damon dropped down beside her and pulled her into a hug and held her.

"He's gone" she clutched onto his leather jacket and cried. Damon kissed her temple and let his own tears slide down his face. "I miss him- he should-"

"I know I know" he rocked her back and forth she tucked her face into the crook of his neck and held on tightly to him. Damon ran his hand up and down her back in a poor attempt to sooth her.

"There's no one to help me take care of them anymore" Artemis said her voice cracked "no one, every person who comes into our life they go and…." She stifled her sobs

"Ssh" Damon hushed his hand slid up to the back of her neck and massaged the tense muscles "despite that everything happened between us Art I'm here. I'll look after you" he promised. She pulled back her face was marred in tears and her eyes were red and puffy

"You will?" she seek comfort and he was definitely going to give it to her.

"I will" he assured her and softly kissed her on the lips. She sighed and snuggled into his arms, he rested his cheek against her temple and sighed, he inhaled her scent they stood there for a moment.

The moon shone down on them it broke through the clouds. Damon tensed up hearing the sound of a twig snapping. She was startled when he pushed her behind him

"Damon what are-Bonnie?" Artemis was startled at the sight of the witch "Bonnie-"she saw that the teen had no shoes on.

"Bonnie-"she walked pass the pair

"Hey" Damon went to grab her arm but clutched his head and screamed in pain. Artemis gasped

"Damon, Bonnie STOP" she shouted lunging towards the witch but Bonnie threw her hand out sending Artemis flying across the clearing. She felt an explosion of pain at the back of her head, the corners of her vision was blackening the last thing she saw was Bonnie disappearing into the mausoleum.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed**

**So in this chap-The beginning. Gilbert sibling time, where Art says that they all should go on holiday. She gets dragged into chaperoning the dance. Betty makes an appearance (final time we see her for this season) she talks to Art. Jeremy escorts Art to the dance and sees Elena and Stefan getting along. Art, Jeremy and Matt end up dancing. Ester makes an appearence and takes both Elena and Art to the cemetery where Alaric was. She tries to stop Ester but can't. They all say a tearful goodbye to Ric, he and Art share a brief moment and she leads him out to say a goodbye to the others. Artemis and Damon stay with Alaric till he falls asleep. And a Darty moment at the end before Bonnie shows up. **

**Next Chap-Before Sunset- An Original returns. **

**Please REVIEW **


	65. Chapter 65

"Art come on wake up" her brows furrowed feeling light tapping on her cheeks

"Why isn't she waking up?" Artemis heard another

"How the hell should I know" she recognised one of the voices as Damon "you're the one who knocked her out"

"It wasn't me" Bonnie snapped "offer her some blood-"

"Gee I wonder why I didn't think of that before" Damon said sarcastically "oh wait I did"

"No need-"

"Ergh" Artemis groaned her eyes fluttered open

"Oh thank god Art" Bonnie exclaimed looks of relief pass over both Damon's and Bonnie's faces.

"What happened? My head" she clutched her temple.

"The witch happened" Damon snarled helping her seat up, she leant against his chest as he lightly ran his fingers over her head "no wounds"

"Bonnie what?..."Artemis frowned attempting to recall what happened last night "You attacked-"

"It wasn't me" Bonnie shook her head "Ester made me…" she trailed off. The brunette sat up and spotted the gaping holes in Bonnie's throat

"What happened?" Artemis asked, Bonnie's eyes darted away over to the mausoleum. She saw that the gate was wild open

"Oh my god" she scrambled onto her feet, but swayed dangerously, Damon wrapped an arm around her waist

"Art-"she managed to wriggle out of his hold and run towards the mausoleum it was empty. "What happened?"

"Alaric's a vampire who will end all vampires" Bonnie said quietly

"We need to get back to the house." Artemis said.

Artemis hurriedly knocked on the door

"You don't have spares-"

"No Damon" she snapped anxiously she never thought of grabbing the house keys before she left for the dance, "My god is anyone going to answer the bloody door-" she snapped and banged her fist against the door.

"Why are you smirking, this isn't funny Damon" Bonnie hissed

"Watch-" he nodded towards the door just as Artemis slammed her fist down even harder the door swung open revealing Stefan who got hit in the face.

"Art-"

"Sorry"

"What happened?" he asked taking in the whole scene, there stood a panic stricken Artemis, and a bloodied Bonnie who Damon was holding on to.

"We got a problem" the raven head vampire said.

* * *

"He turned?" Stefan asked shocked, they had all moved into the kitchen Artemis had given Bonnie a towel to staunch the blood-flow "I thought you was supposed to be guarding him?"

"Don't blame me" Damon called out sitting on the chair "blame Bonnie the blood bank, plus she knocked out Art"

"Sorry Art-"

"No it's fine you wasn't yourself" Artemis said she was leaning against the counter and unpinned her hair, she seriously needed to get out of her outfit, her feet were killing her and spending the whole night in this dress was itchy. "What happened to you Bon?"

"Yeah what happened you fed him" Damon drawled

"Not helping Damon" Artemis shook her head.

"I had no idea what was happening" Bonnie explained "the witches led me there, they wanted him to feed, so he turned"

"So where's the stake now?" Stefan asked

"Oh you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know" he goaded Bonnie.

"If you're so upset with me why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Bonnie hissed.

"Damon-"Artemis grabbed his wrist pulling him back "she doesn't need this"

"You know why I did it? Because I do stupid things, like let my friend die with dignity instead of just killing him" Damon snarled

Artemis sighed "Alright so how do we kill him now?" Stefan asked,

"I've been trying to figure that out. A witch cannot truly make an immortal creature, there's always a way to undo a spell"

"So what's the witchy work out?" Damon asked approaching Bonnie, Artemis was leaning against the counter beside Stefan, she ran a hand through her messy hair

"That's the problem, I don't know"

"Fine, while you figure it out I'm going to shower and get change" Artemis said

"Can I join-"

"No Damon" she called over her shoulder and hurried down the hallway. Artemis trudged up the stairs and was heading down the hallway when she backpedaled she stopped at the doorway of Alaric's room and saw that half of it was covered in paint.

"Art" she jumped and turned around and saw Jeremy standing behind her

"What's going on?" she asked gesturing to the room.

"Elena thought it would be a god idea to start afresh-"

"What by painting Ric's room?" she scoffed

"To have a fresh start" Jeremy rolled his eyes; Artemis nodded knowing that it was one way that her younger sister coped. "Where did you go? We thought that you and Damon were together you know after Ric-"

She shook her head "Oh we did spend the night, except Bonnie was with us-"

"Eww what?" Jeremy balked at the mental

"No Jere" Artemis scrunched up her nose in disgust and threw a random paint brush at him "Just go downstairs, I'm sure Damon, Stefan or Bonnie will explain it to you" she uttered before Jeremy walked away she called him back "Where's Elena?" she asked

"Oh she went to the school to help Caroline clean-up" he informed her. Artemis nodded and walked towards her bedroom, she grabbed her underwear but not before taking off her headband and jewellery.

When she had done that she scurried into the bathroom. Artemis set her things down on the counter and took a moment to stare at her reflection, she looked far more different since the day before, she was pale and looked unwell, there was dark circles beneath her eyes she looked exhausted. And her head was thumping painfully; it must've happen when Bonnie sent her flying across the clearing.

She sighed and stripped out of her dress, she hang the dress on the hook which was located at the back of the door. Artemis twisted the shower faucet on and waited till the water was hot enough, when it was she stepped under the spray of water and relaxed feeling the hot water wash over her stiff and sore muscles.

Artemis padded barefooted down the hallway and shut her bedroom door behind her. She pulled out random articles of clothing and pulled them on, she had just finished tying the laces of her boots when she heard her cell ring. She picked it up from the desk and her eyes widened seeing 'Alaric's' name flashing across the screen.

"Ric?"

"Who else would it be?" she heard the hunter, "now listen closely to me. I'm at the school and I have Caroline and Elena, if you want to keep them both alive I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going I will kill Caroline." With that he hanged up.

Artemis gasped and she dropped her phone so it landed on her bed. She needed to get to the school, not only was Caroline in danger but so was Elena. She knew she had to play by the rules. After all the person she was dealing with now wasn't the hunter she had said a tearful goodbye to last night.

Artemis had to think she needed to get out of the house without her brother, a witch and a pair of vampires noticing, she briefly wondered how the hell she was going to do that. The brunette scribbled out a note and left it on her vanity table.

She felt a breeze and looked over to where it had come from. Her window was wide open

"Oh shit" she muttered knowing that she had to scale down the house. Artemis looked around and grabbed her hairdryer; she plugged it in and turned it on full blast. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. She shoved the cell into the pocket of her skirt and grabbed her car keys. She carefully swung her leg over the balcony and gripped onto the vines that grew up on the back the house.

The last time Artemis had done this was to escape John when she had gone to the dinner party. When she deemed she was at the appropriate height she dropped. Artemis landed on the balls of her feet and ducked down so that she was on all fours. She had caught a brief flash of Stefan who was pacing up and down the kitchen.

Artemis crawled through the back and literally sprinted towards her car, she unlocked the car door, still keeping an eye on the house. She slid in shoved her keys into the ignition,

"Thank god" she murmured when her car came to life instead of spluttering like it had done before. Artemis pulled out of the driveway and sped towards the school, knowing that when the others find out namely Damon and Jeremy they would be so pissed at her.

* * *

Artemis parked the car haphazardly in the empty car lot at the school and climbed out of it, she saw both Elena's and Caroline's cars. The blond vampire's silver car doors were wide open, it seemed as if Caroline or Elena had made a mad dash towards the car but Alaric got them before they could drive away. She licked her lips and hurried into the school.

Artemis found it unnerving how empty the school was it was like a ghost town, she walked further down the hallway and could hear pained moans coming from one of the classrooms, she sped up her pace and as she came closer to the classroom, she realise it was coming from Alaric's classroom. Artemis ran the rest of the way and came to abrupt stop seeing Alaric lounging in his desk chair, she looked over to Caroline and Elena and was relieved to see that her sister didn't seem to be hurt but merely tied up.

Her eyes landed on Caroline and she forced herself not to gag at the sight of the terrified vampire, she had pencils pinning her hands to the desk and a gag around her mouth.

"Let them go Alaric" Artemis said bravely

"Free them yourselves, I suggest her-" he pointed the white oak stake at Caroline. "She's in a lot of pain" a twisted smirk appeared on his face.

Artemis swallowed and cautiously entered the classroom, she wouldn't put it Alaric to jump on her right now. But when she saw that he hadn't moved she hurried over to teen girls side

"You ok?" Artemis asked looking at Elena.

The younger teen nodded but Artemis could see that she was clearly scared about the whole situation and she didn't blame her, truth be told Artemis was just as frightened but knew at the moment she couldn't show it. She knelt down in front of Caroline and saw the tears streaming down the vampire's face, she gently cupped her cheek

"It'll be ok" she whispered to her and gulped when she saw the pencils that were stabbed into her hands. Artemis grabbed one and managed to pull it out but before she could completely pull it out Alaric appeared behind her and slammed it down hard making Caroline screech.

Artemis spun around and backed up "You said you'll let them go" she shouted

He snarled and stalked towards her every step he took towards her she took one back, never in her life did Artemis thought she would be scared of Alaric.

"How many times do I have to tell you Artemis?" Alaric scowled "STOP TRUSTING VAMPIRES" he roared the last words making her jump

"Art-"Elena called out she had her hands bounded behind her so she couldn't move. "No don't-"she cried out when Alaric grabbed Artemis's by her throat and pulled her close, she gasped in pain at the force of his grip.

"Now sit down and shut up, we've got talking to do but first I got a call to make" he dropped her, she let out ragged breaths and dropped down in the desk that was behind Caroline. From the corner of her eye she could see Elena's frantic looks, Artemis nodded reassuringly at her, one way or another she would get all of them out of here.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked fearfully seeing the hunter dipping the gag that he used on Caroline in a beaker full of liquid

"Oh come on Art, surely you recognised liquidised vervaine" Alaric smirked standing behind the vampire, Elena struggled against the ropes, at the moment Artemis was the only one free but she could hardly take the newly turned vampire on.

"No….don't please-"Caroline whimpered crying as she did so, the elder teen felt a pang in her heart

"Stop it Alaric" she shouted shooting to her feet.

"Sit down" he barked when she didn't he shoved her down. Artemis gripped onto the edge of the desk to stop herself from falling. "This" he uttered "keeps the vervaine in her system, it's like inhaling razor blades with every breath" Caroline whimpered as he gagged her once again.

"Caroline" Elena cried out, Artemis reached forward grabbing the vampire's arm

"Why are you doing this Ric?" she asked staring at the hunter.

"It would get easier on you when you put her put of her misery" Alaric commented

"What?" Artemis asked shocked "I'm not going to do anything" she scowled "much less kill her"

"Isn't this what you wanted Artemis?" Alaric asked "for me to teach you how to kill vampires-oh no wait that was Elena all because of her boyfriend troubles. But between you and me" he smiled darkly at her "you're much stronger than she is. So would make the better hunter. So for me to teach you how to kill a vampire I believe the hands on experience would work. So here's a vampire-"he held out the white oak stake to her. "Kill her"

"No" Artemis refused "this isn't what I want-"

"Of course it is"

"And how the hell should you know what I want?" Artemis snarled "I am not going to kill her Alaric, and you can't make me"

"Oh come on" he uttered leaning over her, causing Artemis to look up at him "all those lessons spent fighting, making you stronger. You can be a glorious hunter Artemis, but you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart" he held out the stake. Artemis glanced over to Caroline who was trembling and Elena who had paled. She swallowed and looked up meeting Alaric's dark eyes.

"Stop this Ric. I am not going to kill her" Artemis shouted

"Yes you will" he startled her when he upturned the desk and threw it across the classroom making them all jump.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Elena shouted

"Because you need me. Artemis is only a nineteen year old girl; she's in way over her head to look after you and Jeremy. You haven't got any parents nor guidance" Alaric paced in front of them "and no sense of right and wrong-"

"Look at you" Artemis shouted it hit a nerve when he mentioned their parents. "Is this right?" she gestured to Caroline and Elena

"She's a murderer" Alaric snapped pointing the dagger at Caroline "she told me she killed an innocent and liked it." Artemis looked at Caroline who lowered her eyes to the ground.

"It doesn't matter Ric" Elena sniped "she made a mistake."

"A mistake that cost someone their life. How is that right?" Alaric walked over to Artemis "listen Artemis and Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They were dead six months before you undid it all. Both of you, but you more so Artemis, you're meant to be guiding them, and looked at how your siblings turned out. One loves a vampire and the other lost so much because of them-"

Artemis's jaw clenched "You don't know anything about my parents Ric" she spat her eyes hardening

"Why? Am I wrong?" Alaric asked "do you actually think they're be proud of you?"

Artemis shook her head and dug her fingers into the wooden desk; Alaric crouched down in front of her so that they were eye to eye. "If you don't side with the humans…" he looked over to Caroline "then you're just as bad as them" he stood up holding out the dagger to her "now kill her, or I will do it and I'll make it painful" when she didn't move he grabbed her by her upper-arm in a painful grip and hauled her onto her feet and forced her in front of a crying Caroline. "Kill her" he grabbed her hands and forced the dagger into her palms.

Artemis swallowed and glanced over to Elena, she forced herself to remain calm seeing that Elena had somehow managed to loosen her bounded hands, if she played this right she could get them out of here.

Artemis looked down at the stake in her hands and then at Caroline who was violently shaking her head, she raised her hand

"No Art-"Elena cried out but her elder sister swung around and attempted to stab Alaric but he grabbed her wrist.

"I thought I taught you better than that" he snarled

"You did" she grabbed the glass of vervaine and smashed it against his face, she pushed him back

"Elena-"she tugged off the ropes that bounded her wrist and they both quickly freed Caroline "Go" she shouted and pushed them both out of the classroom "Get help" she shouted just as Alaric blurred in front of her.

"No Art-"but Caroline grabbed Elena's wrist and the vampire zoomed them away.

Artemis slammed into Alaric and he pushed her back with enough force sending her careening onto the ground. She slammed her head against the ground causing her to see stars.

"How about a one on one sparring match Art" Alaric smirked down at her, she let out a pained groan "Oh come on I didn't hurt you that bad. But this will" with that he booted her in the stomach causing her to crash into the desk, she felt an explosion of pain, and managed to get onto her knees and clutched her stomach

"Ric please stop" she gasped tears streamed down her face

"Don't be so pathetic" he snarled and grabbed a fistful of her, she yelped and clawed at his hand trying to get out of his grip. "You think vampires will stop?" he hissed. "DO YOU?"

Artemis spat in his face he chuckled and pushed her back. He wiped the glob of spit off and used the same hand and backhanded her across the face. Artemis cried out and she was sent crashing into the teacher's desk causing the stake to clatter onto the ground. Artemis saw this and bowed her head when she felt Alaric hovering over her. She could taste the blood pooling in her mouth.

"Oh come on Art it's not like you're even making an effort" Alaric grinned "you know what-"she discreetly grabbed the stake and slipped it under her sleeve, good thing about bad guys she wryly thought they always have a monologue. "I'll give you a free shot" he smirked. Artemis clutched onto the edge of the desk "So how-"

"I'll think I'll take my free shot" with that Artemis kicked him hard in the groin with enough force to send him on to his knees. "You may be a freaking crazed Original but you're still a guy" she ran around him and screamed when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Artemis landed on her back and let out a grunt.

"Now what should I do with you?" he asked his eyes were crazed.

Artemis took her chance and stabbed him in the chest with the stake she scrambled backwards and watched wide eye as Alaric pulled out the stake. "It didn't work it didn't-"she screamed when he blurred towards her and stabbed her in the arm.

She cried out in pain and grabbed her blood covered arm. "Let's try something new-"with that he grabbed her injured arm and threw her out of the room, she hit the lockers with a resounding bang. Artemis felt her whole body throbbing she was having trouble getting air into her lungs; she had just managed to make out Alaric storming towards her.

"Ric no-" she was cut off when he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the lockers, her eyes watered from pain he held her up so that her feet was dangling mid-air.

"I should kill you" he snarled, "gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all Artemis. You don't deserve to live Artemis" blood trickled down her face, she clawed at his hands

"Then why am I still alive?" Artemis groaned attempting to get air into her lungs "there's no humanity in you left so get it over with" she goaded him "kill me. KILLL ME ALARIC" she saw his eyes reddening and the veins around it becoming pronounced, she closed her eyes thinking this would be her end.

Artemis's eyes snapped open when he abruptly let her go. She fell onto her knees clutching her throat, her breath came out in pants and she looked up at him confusion was written all over her face.

Before she could even question him Damon and Stefan grabbed his arms Artemis looked down the hallway, her mind was working a mile a minute, the hunter didn't have a problem literally kicking her ass but when she told him to kill her he refused? Her eyes widened in realisation, Ester had used both hers and Elena's blood to create Alaric. They were tied to one another. She ran down the hall knowing what she had to do

"Do it now" Damon shouted but Alaric threw him off and snapped his neck and managed to break Stefan's back effectively knocking him out

Klaus blurred forward and plunged his hand into Alaric' chest. Artemis rounded the corner and slammed into a figure

"Elena? I thought I told you to run what-"

"Oh my god Art" Elena gasped at the sight of her sister, she had a split lip and a large bruise forming on her cheek, her eyes dropped down to Artemis's arm and saw that it was drenched in blood. "I wasn't going to leave you Ric he's-"

"Tied to us" she finished off running into the classroom "I know, he can't kill us" she pulled out various desk drawers pulling out papers and files till she found a pocket knife, she ran pass Elena

"What are you doing?" Elena shouted running after her.

"Stopping Ric" Artemis said they had turned the corner, she stumbled when Elena bumped into her she saw Alaric raising the stake above Klaus's heart, she couldn't let the hybrid die after all he could be responsible for Damon's, Stefan's and Caroline's bloodline. So if the Original died they all possibly could be killed.

"STOP" Artemis shouted attracting Alaric's attention "Let him go or I will kill myself-"

"Art" Elena gasped

Alaric chuckled darkly "You wouldn't do that" he shook his head. "So put it down Artemis-"

Artemis pressed the knife against her throat

"Don't" Elena hissed getting more and more anxious.

"Why? Because you still need both of us alive don't you?" Artemis said her hand was shaking "there was a reason why Ester used the both of to make you isn't there? She didn't want you to be truly immortal did she? So she tied our lives to yours a human one. So you only have one lifespan to kill all vampires. She used the both of us, so if one of us dies then so do you" she dug the knife into her throat "So if I die so do you Ric-"

"You won't let Elena kill-"

"No she doesn't need to die" Artemis said determinedly "But I can. It has to be it"

Alaric glared at her "You're wrong" he snarled

"Am I?" she shouted "fine then you wouldn't care if I do this" with that Artemis cut into the delicate skin of her throat and cringed at the stinging sensation.

"Stop, stop-"Alaric shouted,

"ART" Elena screamed

Klaus kicked him off and blurred towards them. The last thing Artemis saw was Klaus's sea-green eyes.

* * *

Artemis whimpered and slowly opened her eyes, she was throbbing literally everywhere and she felt so weak,

"Thank god" she heard someone breathe, she glanced up and followed the voice, and she saw that it was Elena

"What's going on?" her voice came out slurred, "You're tied up" she murmured

"Art-stay awake" Elena urged her, she had woken up a couple before her and was alarmed to discover Artemis was next to her slumped forward with a trail of blood coming from her split lip. She had also seen the bruises that was forming,

"What-"Artemis vision was slowly clearing up, she took in her surroundings and found that Elena wasn't the only one who was tied up so was she. She looked down and saw a thin rope that was wrapped twice around her torso.

Her arms was pinned to the arms of the chair, her eyes trailed up and saw tubes plugged into her wrists. She followed it and saw blood bags that were getting filled up. Artemis let out quiet gasp realisation was hitting her, she and Elena was being drained. She fought against her restraints with enough force to dislodge an IV needle. She hissed in pain and before she could blink a nurse was standing before her.

"Be careful if you move too much it hurts" the blond warned her

Artemis saw the nurse moving on to Elena "What-"

"Be careful love you do that again" her eyes landed on Klaus who was sitting on one of the couches.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Draining you both of all your blood" he easily replied.

"Let us go Klaus" Artemis shouted struggling against the ropes,

"Art? Elena?" Tyler appeared in the doorway with a box in his arms.

"Tyler get us out of here" the elder teen ordered, the hybrid dropped the box and rushed forward

"Help us" Elena pleaded

"He can't" Klaus stated Tyler stopped at the sound of his voice "he needs to go and fetch me more empty blood bags about six litres altogether please-"

"No Tyler don't listen to him" Artemis cried out she could feel the blood leaving her body; she was weaker since she had gone up against Alaric. "Get Damon or Stefan" she begged her eyes were beginning to droop again, causing Elena to panic she could see that her sister's state was far worse than her own.

"No Tyler get the blood bags" Klaus commanded

"Tyler" Artemis called softly her grey orbs meeting his brown ones, he couldn't refuse she had been there for him in the past and he wasn't going to let her down now. With that thought he rushed forward but the Original intercepted him and pushed him back.

"Forget the girls and get the bags" Klaus snarled "now" he growled.

Tyler looked at Artemis and sighed "No Tyler-"she called out but he turned on his heel and left.

Elena inhaled sharply and glanced over to Artemis who licked her lips. Klaus turned around and caused Artemis to stiffen when he came to stand behind the chair she was in.

"So that's it? You're going to bleed us dry?" she said. Her eyes clenched shut when she felt his hand on her throat; he brushed aside her thick locks that had fallen out of its ponytail when Alaric sent her flying across the room. She felt his lips near the shell of her ear

"Yes I am. But I'd rather have you with me." Klaus murmured his breath fanned across her skin "don't worry thought this will be painless, it's just like falling asleep" he turned slightly so that he could look in to her eyes and surprised her by cupping her bruised cheek "as the last drop of blood is drawn from your body you'll simply fall asleep. Can't say fairer than that can you?" Klaus ran his thumb across her split lip causing her to wince "A painless way to go I assure you" he took a step back. as the nurse came back into the room. Her world around her was slowly fading from the corner of her eye she saw the nurse taking some of the full blood bags.

"What about your hybrids?" Elena asked weakly she needed to stall him "this isn't enough blood for your army."

Artemis felt the woman behind her and watched through her thick lashes her taking the full blood bags. As the nurse walked passed Klaus grabbed a bagful of Artemis's blood

"These last few litres will have to suffice. You see by attempting to kill us my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids I have my family" Klaus smirked but the next second Artemis had managed to wipe it off

"Family?" the elder Gilbert teen scoffed "What family? Where are they Klaus? Elijah and Kol fled, and you probably drove off Rebekah. You have no family left" she hissed

"Do you have a death with?" Klaus snarled blurring in front of her so that their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"Either way I'm dead anyway" she snapped back "if you have your family why are you taking our blood at all?" she paused his eyes roamed her face. Elena remained quiet not sure what to say "you want a backup family, that's how lonely you are. After everything that you did, you and I both know that your family will never trust you again" her words unknowingly hitting him hard if that was even possible.

He canted his head to the side "Tell me Artemis, do you trust Damon yet? Can you let him in there" he nodded at her chest where her heart resided. "You and I both know you're scared of loving him the way he loves you, is that the reason you won't be together with him? Have your happily ever after" she looked away from him

"There is no happy ending. There's just the end" Artemis said emotionlessly making Klaus's lips stretch into a wide smirk

"Oh now I know you don't believe that…" he twirled one of her fallen curls around his index finger "You're too human for that...hmm now the only other reason why I think you wouldn't want to be with Salvatore is because…..like so many centuries ago you are in love with Elijah-"Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline hearing that.

"Me and Elijah?" she asked incredulously "No-"there was no force behind her words, she simply was just getting too weak from the blood loss, she noticed that Elena's eyes were dangerously drooping way too much. Klaus placed his hands over hers and leant over her forcing her to tilt her face up.

"Between us girls who would you pick? Damon Salvatore or Elijah?"

Artemis's lips thinned "None of your damn business Niklaus." She hissed making him chuckle.

"Only curious love…." He trailed a finger down her jaw "pity we never worked out…we would've been unstoppable-"

"The day I start to like you is the day hell freezes over" she uttered scornfully.

"Ever so feisty" he smirked inhaling her scent "you was always a challenge, Tatia, Katerina and even your sister cannot touch you" he moved back her eyes were beginning to droop even more; she forced herself to stay awake.

"Sweet dreams Artemis, Elena" his eyes darted between the pair of brunettes "it's been fun" once again he leant down and kissed the elder teen's temple, with a pat on her shoulder Klaus walked out of the room.

Artemis focused her gaze onto Elena who like her was beginning to grow weaker and weaker. "Can you get loose?" she asked softly

"No" Elena replied trying to free herself. Artemis wriggled her arms but she was trapped.

She swore when she failed her wrists were getting rope burned and swollen "Come on come on" she muttered under her breath. Her heart was hammering she needed to get out.

Elena cried out on frustration and shook the chair "Art…" she said tearfully "I'm scared-"

Artemis blinked and swallowed attempting to get rid of her parched throat "I know…I know" she closed her eyes she just wanted to sleep and give into the darkness "but we'll get out of here" she murmured, her glazed over orbs met Elena's.

She heard the sound of footsteps and lifted her heavy head and saw Tyler running into the room

"Art-"

"Elena out first" Artemis uttered, Tyler nodded and hurried round the backs of the chairs, quick as he could un untied the knots freeing there torsos. He then moved in front of Elena and ripped off the ropes he pulled off the IV and then crouched down in front of a pale looking Artemis,

"Tyler" Elea breathed; both Artemis and Tyler followed her fearful glaze and saw Klaus standing there.

"So much for your sire bond"

"I'm not your bitch anymore. Klaus chuckled and walked further into the room

"How did you break the sire bond?"

Artemis listened carefully and saw that Elena was sitting up looking slightly more alert, "By breaking every bone in my body over a hundred times for the girl I love" Tyler answered

"That's impossible" Klaus said staring at him.

Elena glanced over to Artemis and saw that her sister was still attached to the IV she had to get her out of here as well since she could see that Artemis was beginning to lose conscious.

"Is it?" Tyler stepped up to the Original "or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty but what would you know about that?"

Artemis forced herself not to succumb to the darkness that was creeping into her vision "You know you should be thanking me?" she heard Klaus snap "I gave you a gift I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me" Tyler shouted finally getting all his frustrations "you just didn't want to be alone." With that he stormed over to Artemis and Elena and ripped the IV out of the elder teen's arm causing her to hiss. "Come on" he helped Elena onto her feet. Artemis gripped tightly onto the arm of the chair

"Elena-"she shouted when Klaus blurred forward and shoved Elena away causing the brunette to smack her head on to the ground. Artemis slightly dizzy knelt down beside her fallen sister and shook her shoulder "Elena-" she was relieved to see that she was conscious, she looked up just in time to see Klaus slam Tyler into the wall.

"Tyler-"Artemis called out she was getting her bearings.

"Goodbye Tyler" Klaus raised his hand and was about to plunge it into his chest when Tyler grabbed it and twisted it forcing the Original to turn around, Artemis eyes widened seeing Stefan plunging his own hand into Klaus's chest as Tyler and Damon held him. The Original let out a roar of pain, Artemis slowly got onto her feet and managed to help Elena up; she staggered slightly but swallowed her bout of pain and watched on. Klaus looked up his eyes meeting Stefan and then they landed on Tyler. Damon let the hybrid go knowing that Stefan could deal with him, he rushed towards Artemis

"You ok?" he asked cupping her face, she nodded but abruptly stopped when her world spin. Damon looped his arm around her waist

"Elena-"she looked over to Elena and saw the teen clutching her head "Are-"

"I'm fine" Elena nodded reassuringly leaning against her. Artemis's head rested on Damon's chest, her eyes met Klaus's she could see the light go out as his skin turned into an ashen grey colour. Damon ushered both Artemis and Elena over to the doorway, she looked over her shoulder seeing Tyler lowering Klaus's body onto the ground.

"You should get them home before the sun sets" Stefan said, Damon nodded and wrapped an arm around Artemis's waist and gripped on to Elena's arm and led them out of the mansion.

* * *

"Damon I can walk you know" Artemis drawled as she saw the vampire waiting by the car door offering her his arm

"Fine, fine" he rolled his eyes, her lips twitched into a smile. Artemis led the way towards the house.

"Are you seriously going to walk us to the door?" Elena asked

"You both lost a lot of blood-"

"Not to mention Artemis took a beating from Ric. Stefan did you know that my woman is too stubborn to take my blood-"

"A) I am not your woman and B) I feel fine" Artemis countered climbing up the porch stairs, "Offer Elena the blood-"

"I only have a little headache" Elena rolled her eyes following after her up the stairs.

"The sun is about to go down and Ric is going to be able to terrorise the streets." Damon uttered wanting nothing more than to force Artemis to drink his blood but he recalled what had happened the last time he done that, it wasn't pretty.

"In case you're forgetting Ric can't kill us" Elena said

"It's you two we should be worried about" Artemis added on, the door was on the latch so all she had to do was twist the knob

"Nah, he won't be able to find us" Stefan said "I'll call you when we get back" he smiled at Elena who nodded she pecked him on the cheek

"Ok" Elena nodded and headed into the house.

Artemis leant against the doorway and bit her lower lip "Damon" she called as the vampires were about to step off the porch.

"I'll wait in the car" Stefan said knowing that the pair needed to talk. When he was gone Artemis stepped out of the doorway and licked her lips.

"You must hate me" she said softly his brows furrowed

"What?"

"It must feel like I'm stringing you along but I'm not" Artemis said her eyes were shining with emotions "I just don't know what to do…it feels like I'm dragging it out and I don't mean to but-" she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Damon nodded and cupped her face, he gently ran his thumb across her bruise cheek making her breath hitch

"I know you need time and it's ok. I don't want you to feel rush. It's been a long day Artemis go and rest, you figure things out for yourself when you're good and ready. When we get back we can talk after we dump Klaus's body in the Atlantic, ok?"

Artemis nodded he smiled at her and turned around but she grabbed his hand forcing him to turn around, she kissed him softly on the lips "Be careful Damon"

Damon nodded and walked down the driveway, Artemis remained standing there till they had drove away.

Artemis walked down the hallway she could hear voices, she was about to step into the kitchen but halted and gasped clutching her stomach as a spasm of pain ripped through her. She let out a shaky breath and carried on walking feeling the pain ebb away.

"Now I got teens here drinking?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow seeing the teens they were all literally brimming with happiness "What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a home to go to?"

Elena snorted "That's what I ask, so…"

"Welcome to our victory party" Caroline grinned pouring the drinks

"What victory?" Elena questioned

"Yeah and if it's your party how comes you're taking all of our booze?" Artemis walked over to the kitchen counter and leant against it.

"In case you forgot Alaric is out there" Elena uttered.

"We know but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus for so long now" Bonnie explained "and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it"

"I got to admit. I'm a little pissed none of you guys let me know about taking down Original brother number."

"Yeah he would've taken you down to the hospital bro" Tyler snorted

"Pfft no way I'm like a ninja-"

"Yeah" Artemis scoffed "and Jeremy is the next Rambo"

"Hey" Jeremy called out making the others snicker. Caroline waltzed over to her and handed her a shot of tequila "you need this-"seeing the confused look on Artemis's face she further added on "I heard….you know you have to talk to Damon and make a decision"

Artemis nodded "I know" she uttered

"But till then have fun" Caroline grinned "now lets' drink" she called out.

"One time thing you two" Artemis said looking at Jeremy and Elena

"Right, right we get it just let your hair down Art. You can go back to being responsible tomorrow" Jeremy uttered making Artemis shake her head

"Fine, fine" she murmured "Ready?"

"Wait you here that?" Tyler stopped them just as they were about to drown their drinks, there was nothing but silence "that is the sound of a Klaus free life" he said causing them all to laugh. "To a Klaus free life" Elena declared they whooped and cheered and all down their drinks.

Artemis eyes nearly bulged when she was hit with another wave of pain but she pushed pass it. She was determine to enjoy herself, it was what she needed.

* * *

"I swear to god Jere, the whole point of putting the masking tape down is so that you don't go over the lines" Artemis snorted

"Well I'm trying-"

"Clearly not hard enough" she muttered under her breath, Jeremy flicked some paint at her causing Artemis to swing her own brush at him.

"Art" he whined.

"Deal with it Jere-"she groaned and dropped the brush

"Art-"he rushed over to her "look at me. Are you-"

"Fine, fine" she said through gritted teeth,

"You are far from fine" Jeremy huffed why hadn't he noticed this she was pale and her cheeks were flushed she looked sick

"No, no, I think Ric just bruised a couple of ribs. I need some painkillers then I'll be fine" Artemis assured him

"You sure?" Jeremy asked worry written all over his face

"I am" Artemis uttered. She heard the sound of footsteps Elena had arrived

"Hey"

"Hey, did everyone go?"

"Yep, it's just us" Elena said leaning against the doorframe, she crossed her arms in front of her chest "I hate this room"

"Me too" Jeremy nodded

"So we're all in agreement?" Artemis asked her whole being seemed to be throbbing in pain.

"Mom and dad are right, Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to this" Elena said catching both her siblings attention "but then that means Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom. The mayor loses her son but then I lose Stefan and Artemis loses Damon. So if that makes me the bad guy because I don't want them to die so I'll be the bad guy" Elena said approaching them.

"You forget that Alaric didn't want this" Jeremy said "once he carries out his plans what if he decides he don't want to live anymore and kills either one of you to end his human connection so he can die, that means I could lose both of you and I'm not going to let that happen."

Artemis smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "Ok Jere" she uttered

"I'm going to go shower and get some sleep, night Art, Elena" he murmured and walked pass them. Leaving behind Artemis and Elena

"So they're all gone?"

"Yep" Elena nodded

"Well I guess I got some clearing up to do. I'll catch you in the morning" Artemis called over her shoulder and exited the room, and walked down the hallway, she could hear the shower going off in the bathroom. Artemis was about to climb down the stairs and grasped onto the banister when she saw double.

She gasped and bent over letting out an agonizing groan when pain ripped through her, she lifted her top up and saw large bruises. Alaric must've done more damage than she had first thought.

"Jeremy-"she called out and tears sprung from her eyes when another splurge of pain shot into her. Artemis heard a knock on the door and clutched onto the banister, she felt as if she was on fire. She stumbled down the stairs and groped for the door knob; she twisted it and opened the door.

"Artemis-"

"You? I have nothing to say to you" she went to shut the door but he stopped her. "I heard what happened to my brother-"

"Elijah" Artemis shut the front door behind her "I can't deal with you right now-"

"Where is my brother Artemis?" Elijah asked

"I don't know, with Damon and Stefan please-"she inhaled sharply feeling pain wrack through her she stumbled into his chest. He easily caught her

"Artemis" Elijah he looked down at her "You're hurt my blood-"

"I don't need it, I'm fine-" she coughed and felt as if she was going to throw up, Artemis pushed him away and heaved blood splattered across the floor alarming the Original he eased her onto the ground, she was deathly pale and her mouth was smeared in blood. Elijah saw her clutching her stomach and lightly pressed his hands against it. She jerked at the sharp pain "Broken ribs, you have internal damage-"

"Elijah I don't-"

He didn't listen and bit into his wrist and pressed it against her mouth; he didn't remove it till he deemed that she had enough. Artemis felt the pain completely disappearing

"Artemis where is he?" Elijah asked

"I-"

"ART" Jeremy shouted causing her to jump she scrambled on to her feet

"Artemis-"

"ARTY"

"I'll speak to you later, my own brother needs me" he nodded and within a second was gone. Artemis ran upstairs to the room where the shouting was coming from

"Jere what-"

"Elena I don't know-"

"Oh my god" Artemis rushed over to the younger teen and saw blood trickling down from her nose "Elena wake up" she placed her fingers against her neck and sagged in relief when she felt her pulse.

"Art what do we do?" Jeremy asked he was kneeling on the other side of Elena's prone form

"We need to get her to hospital come on" Artemis uttered.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap we see Art finding out about Alaric being turned, she ends up climbing out of the window to go to the school to save Elena and Caroline. Alaric wants her to kill Caroline but Art refuses and he mentions her parents. Artemis manages to get Elena and Caroline out, her and Alaric end up fighting, she realises their all linked because Alaric doesn't kill her. Klaus takes both Art and Elena so he can drain them. Art and Klaus talk. Damon and Stefan and Tyler come to the rescue. Darty moment where Damon tells her that he'll give her some time and when he comes back they will talk, where Art makes her decision. Alaric did more damage to Art than she first thought. Elijah appears gives her blood, and she and Jeremy find Elena who collapsed. **

**Next Chap (The Finale)- We see who Artemis meets first. (Damon or Elijah) Elena takes charge and something happens to change all of their lives. And breif flashbacks of baby Gilberts and a toddler Art. **

**Please REVIEW (The More reviews the quicker i'll update-on the last chapter) **


	66. Chapter 66

"_Oh my god Jeremy open the door" Artemis screamed _

"_Go away" she heard her fourteen year old brother shout back _

"_What the hell are you doing in there? I'm going to be late" she shouted, it was the day that she was meant to be going off to college but at the moment she was stuck because her annoying little brother was being a major dick "JEREMY MY CELL IS IN THERE SO CAN-"_

"_ERGH HERE" he shouted back the door opened and she briefly managed to dodge out of the way when her cell was flung at her. _

"_You're so annoying" she muttered and turned on her heel and ran downstairs on her way passing Elena's room, she rolled her eyes hearing her sister turning the music up. She trudged downstairs and entered the kitchen, _

"_Screaming already Art?" Jenna grinned seeing the teen _

"_Can you blame me?" Artemis countered grabbing the pot of coffee, "Jeremy's in the bathroom and for some reason he can't open the freaking door for one second to pass my cell like a normal human no instead he nearly takes my head off with it. He's such a dic-"_

"_Language" Jenna warned her eyes glanced over to someone who was striding into the room "otherwise you'll get in trouble with-"_

"_Morning" Miranda Gilbert smiled entering the room; Artemis smiled and looked over her shoulder_

"_Morning Mom" she squirmed when her mom lightly grasped her face and kissed her temple_

"_There's my Art, all growing up-"_

"_Mom seriously don't get weepy, only going to college" Artemis uttered Miranda rolled her eyes and kissed her again on the temple and chuckled when the teen wriggled. _

"_Oh honey that's just the beginning once you get your degree you'll be off exploring the world", Miranda said taking the coffee pot out of her hands "and no coffee-"_

"_Mom, I'm 18 I think I can handle some coffee" Miranda shook her head and headed over to the stove to start breakfast. _

"_Is it me or does mom have a thing for dramatics?"_

"_If there's anyone who is dramatic in our family it's Jenna" Miranda said causing Artemis to giggle _

"_Hey" _

* * *

"Art" Artemis's eyes snapped open and saw that Elena was awake, she had been slumped over and had managed to catch a couple of hours of sleep "What's going on?" Elena groaned her voice was slightly slurred from exhaustion. Artemis shot on to her feet and leant over the younger girl.

"You're in hospital" she informed her and could see her eyes drooping from tiredness "you go sleep ok?-"

"You are going to be here?" Elena asked, the elder teen nodded and brushed aside of Elena's stray hair

"Yes" she uttered. When Elena had fallen asleep Artemis went on the hunt to find Meredith since the doctor had treated the teen.

"Meredith" she called seeing the doctor at the end of the hallway. The older woman strode towards her

"Art" Jeremy came rushing through the double doors; he had gone to get some coffee for them

"Elena woke up" Artemis said

"I'll check on her" Meredith nodded; both Artemis and Jeremy waited outside and watched through the window.

"Here Art" Jeremy said handing over a Styrofoam cup of coffee, him and Artemis had been worried out of their minds ever since they had brought Elena in. the elder teen hadn't moved from Elena's bedside. Artemis's eyes dropped down on to the black liquid and paused seeing Jeremy raising his own coffee to his lips,

"Art what the-"

"How about you get some juice" she took the coffee off of him

"What?"

"You're a bit too young for coffee" Artemis said, Jeremy sighed and shook his head deciding not to argue with his sister.

She paced up and down whilst watching Meredith give Elena a quick check-over. When Meredith exited the room by was greeted by a pair of anxious looking brunettes

"So how is she?" Artemis asked

"She's going to be fine" Meredith assured her "she got a little banged up today hit her head but it was just a slight concussion." Artemis bit her lower lip and glanced over to the sleeping Elena "Nothing to worry about"

"But she collapsed" Jeremy frowned "there was blood"

"Honestly Jeremy, Art she is ok" Artemis felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders "she just….she's been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?" Meredith asked.

Artemis groaned and tugged her hair free out of its pony tail, she hadn't even thought about that,

"Yeah, don't worry I'll deal with it" Meredith nodded and went on her way.

"Who are you going to call?" Jeremy asked as he and Artemis sat down in the chairs that were outside Elena's room.

"Who do you think?" Artemis uttered pulling out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Art?"

"Hey" she heard Damon's voice "Is Stefan with you?" she asked wanting to be sure

"Yes" Damon replied she could hear that they were driving "What's wrong?" he asked

Artemis bit her lower lip "Elena collapsed-"

"What?" Stefan cut off worriedly

"Relax, Meredith said it was a concussion and she'll be fine" Artemis told them and licked her lips knowing shit was literally going to hit the fan

"When you say Meredith you mean-"

"The doctor" Artemis said weakly

"Where are you?" Damon demanded when he heard her hesitate "Artemis" he warned

"Home-"

"Artemis"

"Fine" she huffed "we're at the hospital"

"You took her to the hospital?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Well when you find your sister unconscious you take her to the hospital" Jeremy said Artemis had put them on speaker phone.

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal" Damon snapped.

"No we don't" Artemis countered "You two are out of town, and Tyler and Caroline had already left when we found her. There was no other way"

"Ok we get that" Stefan intervened knowing that Artemis and Damon could literally argue back and forth forever "but every remaining Original wants you Art and Elena dead to stop Alaric. You both are sitting ducks there."

Artemis didn't actually thought of that "But Meredith wants to keep her here for observations"

"Artemis get yourself and Elena home right now. We're on our way" Damon hanged up.

Artemis sighed and looked over to Jeremy

"So I'm guessing we're going home?"

"What'd you think? You get Elena out I'll bring the car round to the front" Artemis said, Jeremy nodded and they both parted ways.

* * *

Artemis started the car and glanced in the rear-view she couldn't help but smile seeing Jeremy buckling Elena in,

"You ok?" Artemis asked as she buckled herself up,

"Yes, but I know you and you're going go all mother-hen on me"

"That's how it is dear" she replied and pulled out of the parking lot "Jere what's that I smell-"

"Oh come on Art, it's just some fries I'm hungry-"

"Pfft you know Art hates it when we eat in her car. Remember that pizza-"

"Oh my god she had a total bitch-fit-"

"Have you've been watching 'White Chicks'?" Artemis snorted as she sped down the road

"How-"

"Honey Bitch-Fit totally belongs to that film" the elder teen uttered "anyway just this once you can eat here since we haven't eaten the whole night" Artemis turned the indicator and turned left, they were nearing their street "Oh Jere did you call-"

"Matt and Caroline-"

"What?" Elena whined "Why would you do that? Both you and Caroline are so-"

"Going to smother you" Jeremy grinned

"If we didn't tell them we would be far off worse" Artemis drawled they were getting closer to home

"So you two are sending me to the wolves-"the elder teen pulled up to the driveway and saw Matt's truck already there.

"We're not going to eat you" Artemis rolled her eyes shutting off the car and getting out,

"Hey" Matt grinned spotting her he rushed to her side with Tyler "is she-"

"Fine" Artemis assured him as Caroline helped Elena out. Artemis led the way into the house

"Alright Elena couch" the blond vampire instructed

"No I don't-"

"No arguing" Artemis cut her off.

"Elena seriously you're not going to win. You've got no chance against them" Jeremy snorted "Art I'll be back in a sec" before she could ask him where he was going he had already shut the front door behind them.

"But I want something to eat first" Elena argued

"We're on it as soon as we're sure someone isn't lurking in the closet" Tyler said he and Matt headed upstairs.

"I'll make something-"

"Erm Art maybe you should shower and get change first" Caroline suggested "you're covered in blood"

"Oh" Artemis said she hadn't even realised the state she was in, she caught sight of her reflection and saw that she hadn't completely cleaned off the blood. "Right first you go and lie down on the couch" she ushered her sister into the living room.

"I said I'm fine-"

"And I don't care" Artemis said lightly pushing her down on the couch Caroline came up behind her and handed her the quilt. Artemis took it and tucked Elena in "the doctor says rest so you're going to rest and I am going to make sure of it, even if I have to sit on the coffee table all night"

Caroline snickered and ignored the glare that Elena shot her "So do you need anything?" the vampire asked.

"Tea or coffee or do you want that juice you like?" Artemis asked "you know the one with the little bits in I think we've got that…if not I can go to the store-"

"Or would you prefer vodka?" Caroline cut Artemis off mid-rant "It'll help you sleep-"

"No vodka" Artemis shook her head "it was stupid to even let her have tequila"

"Seriously?" Elena questioned looking at the pair with a smile on her face. Artemis rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the couch whilst Caroline sat on the coffee table.

"We get it we're being smothering" the vampire uttered

"But that's what we do" Artemis smiled "unless you're finding it suffocating"

Elena grabbed both of their hands "No, it's nice" she smiled

"I'm thinking tea with Vodka" Caroline said getting up off of the couch

"No Vodka Caroline" Artemis shouted leaning back into the couch, she sighed and glanced over to her left, seeing the family picture there

"You ever think of them Art?" Elena asked seeing her gaze.

"All the time" Artemis said softly "Look I'm going to make sure Caroline doesn't actually put vodka in the tea, and then I'm going to have a shower"

Elena nodded and watched as Artemis left the room.

* * *

"_Art you're meant to be on your way" Grayson said coming into his daughter's room; Artemis was currently sitting on her bed. _

"_What if I go next year? Just have a gap year" Artemis said looking up at her dad. He strode over to her and sat down beside her she was fidgeting with her enrollment letter, he gently took the letter off of her and smoothed it out _

"_Why so nervous dear?" Grayson dropped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close "A couple of hours ago you were raring to go. And now…."_

"_Well Aunt Jenna is in town, and tonight is family night so-"_

"_Honey we can have family time when you're back. Jenna drops by all the time. Now baby girl tell me the truth. Why don't you want to go to college?" Grayson asked, _

_Artemis licked her lips and looked up at him "I'm scared daddy" she admitted "ergh…and I know I'm not meant to be but-"_

"_No you're meant to be scared" he chuckled "that's part of the excitement. You can't spend your life being afraid Artemis otherwise life will pass you by before you know it" _

"_He's right dear" Miranda smiled she had witnessed the scene from the doorway she crouched down in front of Artemis and cupped her cheek "don't be afraid to live Artemis. You should be on your way Art"_

"_Come on" Grayson stood up and held out his hand to his daughter, "we're right here Art" he assured her _

"_Come on dear" Miranda held out her hand. Artemis sighed and took their hands, the three of them made their way downstairs and saw Jenna waiting by the front door she was holding Artemis's duffle bag._

"_Walk you to the car?" Miranda asked. Artemis nodded _

"_You sure this car can get you there?" Grayson asked taking her bag and putting it in the trunk. _

"_Yeah you sure? Looks like a piece of junk Art" Jenna chuckled _

"_Mom" Artemis pouted "Jenna's picking on me."_

"_Jenna" Miranda shot her a sister a look causing the younger Sommers to roll her eyes. _

"_Kidding, kidding Art" Jenna pulled her niece into a hug "take care Art" Artemis hugged her back "Bye" _

"_Bye" she uttered already tearing up. Jenna let her go and headed up to the porch knowing that Miranda and Grayson would want a moment with their daughter. _

"_Ok well I guess this is it huh?" Artemis asked her lower lip trembled _

"_Art" Grayson chuckled "you're making your mom cry-"it was true Miranda already had tears streaming down her face _

"_Shut up Gray. My baby is going" Miranda pulled her into a tight hug; Artemis wrapped her arms around her "You take care ok? Call us as soon as you arrive on campus. You got it?"_

"_Yes mom" Artemis nodded. Miranda kissed her on the temple and took a step back so Grayson took her place. _

"_You take care ok baby girl? And none of that" Grayson cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. His own eyes were welling up "Study hard Artemis but don't forget to have fun ok?" Grayson said "We'll see you soon" he hugged her hard and opened her car door for her. _

_Artemis nodded and waved to her mom and Aunt Jenna. She kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him one last time before getting into the car. "Say goodbye to Elena and Jeremy for me" Grayson took a step back and watched as Artemis drove her rusty yellow bug out of the driveway. _

"_You think that car is going to make it?" Jenna asked her sister as Grayson walked over to them _

"_Even if it doesn't she won't let that thing go" Miranda chuckled and snuggled into her husband's embraced, he kissed her temple _

"_Why not?" Jenna asked _

"_Because I and Art built that thing together" Grayson chuckled "So one baby has flown the next now-"_

"_Two more to go" Jenna said earning a slap upside the head from her sister. _

"_You think she'll be ok?" Miranda asked worriedly _

"_She'll be fine, Artemis is strong she can do this" Grayson assured his wife "she'll be fine." _

* * *

Artemis jumped when she felt the cold water hitting her; she had lost herself in that memory. She shook her head and hurriedly turned the shower faucet off. She reached out and grabbed a large fluffy white towel and dried herself off.

When Matt and Tyler declared that the house was safe she had gone off to shower, wanting to get rid of the dry blood.

Artemis wrapped the towel around her and picked up the top that she had discarded before getting into the shower; she saw the blood stains on it. She was still stunned somewhat knowing that Alaric had done this. Artemis scrunched up the ruined top and threw it into the trash can and padded barefooted down the hallway unknowingly leaving behind a trail of water.

She took her time knowing that the others were downstairs with the others. She shut her bedroom door behind her and rummaged through her dresser pulling out a black lace bra and matching panties; she slipped them on and then proceeded to look through her closet. Artemis pulled put a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald coloured silk blouse.

Artemis put on her socks and her boots. She grabbed the hairdryer not wanting to get her blouse all wet. She blow-dried her hair and brushed it out so that it was in its usual bouncy curls.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and her eyes landed on a picture of herself and her siblings. It was from years ago she guessed she was about four and Elena must've been two, the younger girl's face was covered in mud. She recalled Jenna telling her once that it was because she had pushed Elena down because she had snatched her doll. Artemis shook her head and got onto her feet, heading downstairs

"Stefan" she smiled seeing the vampire there and hugged him "Is Damon-"

"He had to keep moving since Klaus might be the originator of our bloodline and Alaric is hunting him" Stefan told her, he saw her smile falter

"Ok" she went to walk into the kitchen but he grabbed her wrist

"Art he would've come but-"

"No, no it's fine" Artemis nodded "you came to see Elena it makes sense you both splitting up" she said

"He loves you, you know" Stefan said causing her to stop, she looked at him from over her shoulder

"I know" she breathed and carried on walking, Stefan followed after her

"Ah uh, you relax I got the food covered" the vampire ushered her away from the kitchen,

"We both do" Matt said grabbing a pile of plates.

Artemis smiled and leant against the back of the couch "You ok?" she asked Elena "she hasn't moved yet has she?"

"What and go against your orders" Elena rolled her eyes "I'm fine"

"Yeah, yeah" Artemis muttered placing her hand on the younger teen's forehead "you feel ok-"

"It's because I am ok" Elena cut her off "I'm being over-coddled here, I feel completely fine."

"You're on house arrest" Stefan called out he was currently chopping up some peppers "You're supposed to be coddled and I think Art is doing a pretty good job at it"

"Yes I am" Artemis pinched her cheeks causing Elena to huff.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got both of you out of town?" Matt suggested. Artemis frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest

"And do what? Go on the run for the rest of our lives?" Artemis scoffed shaking her head

"No thank you" Elena added on and rolled up the quilt "and I'm not an invalid I'm done with the couch-"

"Oi" Artemis chased after her "you get back on that couch"

"I'm fine" Elena threw the quilt into the closet

"Elena-"just then there was on knock the door

"You better get the door Art" Elena uttered, Artemis rolled her eyes and opened the door

"Elijah" she breathed seeing the Original standing there, she had completely forgotten that he was back in town, she had pushed it to the back of her mind since she had to deal with Elena.

"Stefan" Elena called stunned at the sight of the man before her.

"Elijah" Stefan stated coming up behind the pair of brunettes.

"Hello again" Elijah said calmly "mind if I come in?"

* * *

They had all now moved into the kitchen Elijah sat at the head of the table whilst Artemis sat next to him, on her other side was Elena and Stefan was standing behind her whilst Matt was leaning against the counter.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him" Elijah said gaining everyone's attentions "once he's disarmed and the weapon is in my possession my family will scatter to the ends of the earth. And Alaric will follow us"

Stefan moved so that now he was beside Artemis "So you'll run?"

"We've done it before" Elijah leant forward in his seat "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Artemis and Elena live out their natural lives?"

Artemis wetted her lips; she rested her elbows on the kitchen table bringing herself closer to him

"We've finally stopped him Elijah, after everything that he's done. If give him to you what's to say you won't just bring him back?" the elder teen uttered.

Elijah leant forward and looked her directly in the eye "I give you my word Artemis. I won't revive Klaus in yours or Elena's not even your children's lifetimes"

Artemis sighed she wanted to believe him but she was having her reservation about it, since he had betrayed them in the past. "Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners"

Artemis snorted "Klaus isn't one for manners" Elijah smirked hearing that

"So?"

"Why should they trust you?" Matt asked coming to stand behind Elena "All you've done is screwed both of them over"

"And for that I'm deeply ashamed, but know this Artemis and Elena could've been dead the instant I came through that door" Elijah said, that was a fair point Artemis thought. "So Artemis and Elena I will leave you the decision to trust me or not"

Artemis glanced over to Elena they both hesitated "Not" Damon cried out, Stefan had called him and put him on speaker phone. "Art did Ric by any chance hit you on the head and Elena did that concussion knocks some sense out of you? His lunatic siblings will kill you any chance they get"

"Rebekah and Kol are to honour the terms if you return Klaus's body to us" Elijah stated "neither Artemis or Elena will come to no harm" his eyes met Artemis's grey orbs "do we have a deal?" he knew it would be her who would have the final say.

"No, no, no and no" Damon called out

"Oh my god, even when he's not here still just annoying" Artemis muttered making Stefan snort

"Art can do that as well" Elena murmured to Matt who snickered

"Hey" both Artemis and Damon cried out offended. Elijah lips twitched he could even see that her and Damon were perfect together

"Artemis, Elena it's up to you" Stefan uttered.

"Oh come on" Damon shouted knowing Artemis would give in.

"Why do you want him back so bad?" Artemis asked looking at Elijah he canted his head to the side

"Artemis I understand you know the bonds of siblings, he's my brother. We remain together" the Original said.

That was what sealed the deal for her, she glanced over to Elena who seem to understood what she was thinking, Artemis turned to Elijah "We have a deal" she agreed.

"We need a plan then" Elena said, as Artemis handed over a mug of coffee to Elijah "to lure Alaric away he can't know about this"

"What we need is to distract him" Elijah said

"But how?" Stefan asked

"I think I've got an idea" Jeremy said entering the kitchen he had heard the exchanged "Alaric came to me at the Grill-"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Artemis asked worriedly rushing over to her little brother giving him a quick once over

"No, no he didn't. He wanted to talk to me" Jeremy said grabbing her hands

"About?" Elena frowned leaning against the counter with Stefan standing beside her

"He offered me a proposition, saying that you and Elena will be safe if I tell him where Stefan and Damon took Klaus's body"

"That's our answer" Elijah uttered "we'll simply just give him the incorrect location"

Artemis nodded this plan sounded like it would work "Call him" she said. Jeremy nodded and dialled Alaric's number they all remained deathly silent as they waited for Alaric to pick up.

"I know where Klaus's body is" Jeremy said making sure to keep his tone even "Damon is on his way to bury him in the woods off route twelve" he read out the notepad that Artemis had written in "I'll text you with the specifics" Jeremy's eyes darted between his sisters "I know" he hanged up.

"Well?" Artemis asked

"He bought it" Jeremy told them, they all looked at each other.

* * *

Artemis paced up and down in her room she had very reluctantly agreed to let Jeremy and Matt go with Stefan to stall Alaric whilst Damon would be handing over Klaus's body over to Elijah, they had been instructed to stay locked up in the house.

She jumped when a breeze came into her room managing to knock one of her picture frames onto the floor; she bent down and picked it up smiling slightly seeing it was another picture of her and her siblings when they were younger. She dropped down onto the bed and ran her thumb down the side.

"There you are" Elena said coming into Artemis's bedroom "Elijah has left already he said he had to call Rebekah so she could meet them at the woods."

"Ok" Artemis murmured, she felt the bed dip down in extra weight

"Art" Elena uttered softly grasping her arm, "You…I'm scared"

"Of them not coming back?" the elder teen murmured "so am I" Artemis admitted "Do you know why you've got that look on your face" she said pointing at the young Elena in the picture who had a sour look on her face

"No I think I was four-"

"You was three" Artemis said a look of bemusement passed her face "Jeremy had put worms in your hair and instead of mom and dad helping you, they laughed, you sulked for a whole day" she chuckled

"I looked like a right moody little troll-"

"You were" Artemis chuckled.

"Hey" Stefan said entering the bedroom "We're all ready to go"

Artemis and Elena both stood up "Stef make sure Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy or Matt" she said seriously

"They'll be fine, between all of us we've have enough strength in numbers to disarm Alaric" Stefan told her

"Should Matt go? I mean he doesn't even have a ring and-"

"He'll go anyway whether you want him to or not Art, Matt's stubborn" Elena said coming to stand close to Stefan

"That's a trait you all share" Stefan smiled at them, it didn't ease either Artemis's or Elena's nerves.

"Hmm" Artemis dropped down on the edge of the bed "Good luck Stef"

The vampire nodded and was about to go but stopped at the sight of Elena's face "Hey" he cupped her cheek "what's wrong?"

"Lately I feel like that every time someone walks out of this house there's the chance that they may not make it back home" Elena confided in him. Artemis looked away her younger sister had described exactly what she was feeling; there was a chance that she would never see Damon again and it hurt her. She just wanted this night to be over already everything to go back to the way it was.

"Well I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back" Stefan told Elena she swallowed and nodded, Artemis shot her a look and nodded towards Stefan. The younger brunette took in a deep breath and turned around

"Stefan" Elena called stopping the vampire in his tracks but she shook her head "forget it we can talk later"

The vampire nodded and was about to walk out of the room but Artemis's words stopped him

"Going to leave it like that Stefan?" she said quietly so Elena wouldn't hear her. Her words made him turn around, she watched as Stefan strode towards Elena and kissed her passionately, and Artemis smiled slightly seeing that

"This is just in case there's no later" Stefan whispered and walked out.

"I'm going to say bye to Jere-"Artemis went to walk out but Elena grabbed her arm

"Art, Stefan's right there might not be a later" Elena said

"I know-"

"So aren't you going to say something to Damon?" the younger teen asked incredulously

Artemis looked at her "You think I can say my goodbye to Damon on the phone?" she asked her heart raced in her chest "I…I can't do that, I don't want to do that. Truth be told Elena I want a kiss like the one you and Stefan shared but that's not going to happen."

"So that's how it could all end between you and Damon? After everything you and him have been through?" Elena asked looking at her.

"I don't want it to, but there's nothing I can do" Artemis said looking disheartened "some endings are just not happy Elena. Sooner or later however much I don't want you to you're going to learn that. I'm going to say bye to them."

Artemis trudged down the stairs and hugged both Jeremy and Matt "Keep safe" she whispered into their ears. Elena hugged Stefan once again and moved on to her brother.

The elder Gilbert teen pulled Stefan into a hug; she was slightly startled and the vampire's grip

"Keep them safe for me" Artemis told Stefan

"I will. Art what happened between us, that night on the bridge-"

"I forgive you Stefan" Artemis smiled at him "I do"

* * *

Artemis sighed and threw her cell down onto the couch, she was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest she was waiting for Jeremy or anyone to call, to let her know what was going on.

"You know by glaring at your cell isn't going to make it ring" Elena said coming into the living room with two mugs of steaming tea "here" she held out a mug to her.

"You made tea?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow "the world must be ending"

"Ha ha" Elena rolled her eyes sarcastically "drink it" she urged.

Artemis sighed and leant back against the leather couch, she sipped her tea and cringed slightly

"Wow" she swallowed "Yeah this is why you don't make tea" it tasted it funny

"Sorry" Elena said hoping Artemis was too preoccupied to see through her "I over honeyed on, I suck at tea and you-"

"Are awesome at it" Artemis finished off "so-"

"Please drink it"

"Fine, fine no point of it going to waste" the elder teen said and carried on drinking the tea. There was a moment of silence "So you and Stefan?"

"I think we're getting their Art" Elena nodded "he saved my life you know-"Artemis frowned

"Which time?" she questioned

"No, the night where mom and dad car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me" Elena explained, Artemis yawned and sipped her tea

"Is that why you love him? Because you feel like you owe him or something?" Artemis asked the younger teen shook her head

"No it's not that, after the accident I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore like I didn't want to" Elena explained neither of them had really spoken about the night of their parents deaths "but then being with Stefan it's-somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be Art, you should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive." Elena said, Artemis swallowed a painful lump down her throat "and that's how you felt when Damon came onto the scene Art. You love him, when you're with him you come alive. He makes you happy"

Artemis looked down at her tea "When I'm with him it consumes me but…I just wished mom was here you know?" she asked tearfully, Elena's own eyes welled up "I don't know what to do. I love him but….-"

"But nothing Art" Elena said.

Artemis frowned slightly she was feeling incredibly tired she was seeing two Elena's all of a sudden.

"You deserve a happy ending-"her eyes dropped down to the empty mug

"Lena-?"

"Sorry Art but you and Damon should say a real goodbye" that was the last thing Artemis heard before she dropped the mug and her world faded into black.

* * *

"_Athena?" Artemis looked up and her eyes nearly bugged out seeing the handsome man before her, she was sitting in a coffee store that was nearby campus _

"_I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong person" she told him "I'm Artemis" _

"_My apologies, you just look like someone I know" the dark haired man said, Artemis gave him a quick once over; the guy was dressed in a crisp looking suit "is this seat taken? Everywhere else is full"_

"_No, no" Artemis shook her head "go ahead" she smiled. The man nodded and sat down opposite her, she went back to reading her book _

"_Great Expectations?"_

_Artemis looked up "Yes I know it's a bore but-"_

"_On the contrary I find it fascinating" _

"_I'm sorry but I never caught your name" she marked her place in the book and focused on the stranger before her _

"_That's because I never gave it to you" he smirked _

"_For someone who started a conversation you're not that talkative are you?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow when he gave her a mysterious smile she shook her head "Well I'll think I'll just be-"_

"_My name is Elijah" _

"_Artemis" she held out her hand for him to shake but he surprised her by kissing the back of her hand _

"_Ah a gentleman"_

"_Hardly a gentleman, I believe in treating women right"_

"_A man with a moral compass, now that is hard to find" Artemis uttered settling back in her seat _

"_We're a rare kind I give you that" Elijah said. _

_Artemis laughed "Hmm and quiet arrogant are you?"_

"_Not a great trait I possess" Elijah murmured, he had entered the coffee store and knew that if he still had a thriving heart it would have skipped a beat at the sight of the brunette _

"_Everyone has good and bad traits. That's what makes us human right?" she commented sipping her latte. _

"_Wise words for someone so young" Elijah quirked an eyebrow _

"_My dad told me that" _

"_Sounds like a man I would want to meet" _

_Artemis smiled and nodded she glanced at the time and saw that she had about twenty minutes to get to class. _

"_So Artemis-"_

"_I prefer Art-"_

"_I prefer Artemis, was anyone supposed to join you?"_

"_You mean a boyfriend?" she looked at him "no, no guys for me. I have to focus on my studies and-"_

"_Don't you want to find someone?" Elijah asked "someone to love or-"_

"_Love" a small smile crossed her face "isn't a fickle thing, that word is used a lot nowadays. When people say that too early their relationship doesn't tend to last long."_

"_True that word is used a lot. Love is a feeling that makes you want to burst, something that you would hold on tightly too. You should cherish that feeling and be grateful for all the time that you are able to spend with the person you love" Elijah said. "Love means different things to different people"_

_Artemis canted her head to the side and studied him she couldn't name the emotion that passed his face, she leant forward "Do you feel like that about someone? Or-"she saw the look he was sending her "I mean the way you describe it; you sound like you experience it before" she said softly "So who is she?"_

"_Was" Elijah cleared his throat "she's not here anymore"_

_Artemis licked her lips "Oh did you break up or-"_

"_No she died" _

_She felt awful and placed her hand over his "Sorry, one day Elijah you'll meet someone who will make you feel like that again"_

"_You think so?" _

"_Yes" she assured him "sure you might not find her now, or tomorrow but one day you will" Artemis looked at the time and saw that she should be leaving now if she didn't want to be late for class. "Sorry Elijah but I-"_

"_No. no I shouldn't be keeping you" he stood up "I got this" he gestured to the empty mug and half eaten sandwich._

"_No it's alright I can pay for my own food seriously-"_

"_Nonsense you were kind enough to let me join you" Elijah assured her, she smiled _

"_Thanks, it was nice to meet you" she told him. He caught her eyes with his owns she saw his pupils dilating. _

"_It was a pleasure to meet you, but I need you to forget" he compelled her "that you ever saw my face" Elijah knew compelling her would be his safest choice since he didn't want Klaus to know about her. _

"_I'll forget I ever saw your face" she repeated in monotone. _

Artemis groaned and could hear the sound of an engine running; she slowly opened her eyes and took a minute to get her bearings. She looked around on confusion and managed to sit up, Artemis frowned

"What's going on?" she asked blinking away her hazy vision

"It's the only way I could get you in the car" she looked over to her left and saw that Elena was driving her rusty yellow car

"You're driving my car?" Artemis exclaimed "how the hell did you get me in-the tea" realisation hitting her, when she started to drink the tea that's when she started to feel tired "You drugged me?"

"I'm sorry Art, but you're right mom isn't here and after everything that you've done for me I am going to do something for you" Elena said determinedly

"What the hell is going on Elena?" she demanded

"I'm…getting you out of town. If tonight is the end for them" she was referring to the vampires "then you deserve to say a proper goodbye to Damon, Artemis you deserve a happy ending. You love him and you need to say a real goodbye and if you don't you will go through life regretting that you didn't" Elena said.

* * *

Artemis was fuming in her seat, they had left Jeremy behind but she couldn't blame Elena if it was the other way around she knew she would literally have drove Elena all the way to say a final proper goodbye to Damon.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard the sound of Elena's cell ringing. "Stop the car before you even think about answering"

Elena did as she was instructed and answered the phone, "Stefan?...what?...Oh my god" she breathed "ok, ok I got it"

"What's going on?" Artemis asked looking at the frantic teen.

Elena dropped her cell on to the dashboard and looked at Artemis "It's Alaric, he staked Klaus-"

Artemis felt her blood grown cold "What?" she breathed

"Alaric staked Klaus Artemis, they're going to die" Elena cried tears were streaming down her face "all of them-"

"Sage's symptoms took an hour to set in, we've got enough time to-"

"Artemis I'm sorry but we don't have enough time to go get Damon" Elena told her mournfully. Artemis eyes welled up "He's too far out, but we can get back to town"

"To get back to the others and to say goodbye to them" she finished off "I…I don't get to say goodbye to him do I?" her voice shook.

Elena bit her lip and shook her head "But you can't leave it like this you can't he-"

"He needs to know" she wiped her tears "he will know. Give me your phone" she held out her trembling hand

"You're going to do this over the phone?" Elena asked

"I don't have any other choice do I?" Artemis countered taking the phone off of her; she dialled Damon's number and leant her head against the window it rang for a minute before it was answered.

"Let me guess" she heard Damon's voice causing tears to stream down her face knowing that this was probably the last time she would hear him "called to see if the Grim Reaper paid a visit?"

"How are you feeling? Coughing up blood yet? Bloodied nose or-"

"Not yet Art" Damon told her "but I'm sure we would have a laugh once we find out Klaus is a big fat liar" he uttered he could hear the crack in her voice

"Hey where are you?" he asked

"I'm sorry" a sob tore from her throat "but we're too far away Damon I can't get to you"

"At least you tried, so you're going back-"

"To everyone" she finished off breathing heavily, Elena remained silent and could see her sister breaking she wished that Artemis had got to say a proper goodbye to him. "To Tyler to Caroline and to Stefan-"

"I get it" he told her "since I'm possibly a dead man can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" she sniffed

"If I had managed to get back in town and we've talked about us. Would you have ended up with me? Wanted us to stay together?"

Artemis licked her lips "Yes" her voice shook "I love you Damon you was everything I wanted, you came into my life and turned my world upside down and I am grateful for that. You made me live the life I always wanted, I was happy when I was with you" she cried, Elena had tears running down her own face.

"I love you too Artemis know that. And hold on to that, I thought I loved Katherine years ago, but you're my everything. You're the reason I want to be a better man just for you." Damon said tears leaking from his eyes "I love you so much, and Art be happy, you should be happy."

Artemis's shoulders shook as she cried "I…I wished I hadn't wasted that much time. I wished I've met you before so we could've known each other longer. I wish you would have entered my life sooner Damon Salvatore."

"Yeah…. Me too"

"You're going to be ok Damon, you're going to be fine" she used the back of her hand and wiped away her tears but they kept coming "you're going to be ok, I am going to see you soon" she was convincing herself.

"Yes real soon. I love you Artemis Gilbert" Damon said turning around coming face to face with Alaric "Goodbye"

"Bye" she whispered and the cell slipped out of her hand when he hanged up.

"Art" Elena wrapped her up into a hug and held her tight, this was the first time in a long time it was Elena who was comforting her.

After a couple of minutes they pulled apart "Art-"

"We should get back" Artemis said "we should go home"

Elena nodded "I-"

"I'll think I'll drive now" before Elena could respond the elder teen had already gotten out of the car, Elena knew Artemis just wanted to keep herself busy and if driving them home was one way to do it then she would let her.

She climbed over in the passenger seat and buckled up as Artemis got into the driver's side. She pulled on her own seatbelt and did a U-turn. She slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped down the road.

* * *

"You too Care" Elena said tearfully, they were approaching Wickery Bridge

"What now?" Artemis asked fearfully, throughout the ride back tears had constantly been streaming down her face

"It's Tyler….he um…" Elena choked out.

Artemis swore and shook her head "Oh god" she muttered wiping away her tears "everything is going to hell and-"

"Art calm down-!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN" she shouted and looked at her "This wasn't the life I wanted you to live, all our lives weren't meant to be like this Elena" she said trying to blink away her tears.

Just then Artemis heard her cell ring "Answer it Elena" she told her she had thought that her sister had left her cell behind but was wrong

"Elijah?" she frowned wondering why the Original was calling her. "Yes we're on our way back to town. Ok" she held out the phone to Artemis "he wants to talk to you?"

Artemis sighed and nodded Elena placed the cell against the elder teen's ear whilst Artemis kept both hands on the wheel.

"I heard about Klaus…I didn't-"

"You had nothing to do with it." Elijah cut her off "I just wanted to say goodbye, me and Rebekah will be leaving town as of now."

"Elijah-"

"Alaric is still out there, and he will be hunting us. So we're leaving"

"Goodbye Elijah and good luck"

Elena pulled the cell back "So?"

"When we get back it would be and Original free town" Artemis said softly she drove around the corner and saw Wickery Bridge in sight. "You're going to talk to Stefan?"

"I want to but my phone is dying" Elena said tapping her cell

"Use mine" Artemis said handing it over to her

"Thanks- ART LOOK OUT" Elena screamed, Artemis swerved the car seeing a figure in the road, she reared off of the bridge sending the car flying into the icy cold water the last thing she heard was Elena screaming and then nothing.

* * *

"_Come on come on" Artemis wiped her tears as she drove home "this cant' be happening" she cried, she was driving back to Mystic Falls in a mad dash. "They have to be ok, they have to be ok" she muttered. She was getting closer to home, she yelped and swerved the car seeing a figure lying in the middle of the road. _

"_You nearly hit me" a deep voice shouted. _

_Artemis swore and glared at the raven head man "You're the dumb-fuck who's laying in the middle of the road" she shouted _

"_Not polite are you-"_

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY" she screamed, and started the car _

"_You know someone should teach you manners-"_

"_Look here you arrogant dick, I'm not in the mood" she spat and turned her key to restart the car but it spluttered "no, no-"she uttered slamming her hand against the dash board "no, no- START" she cried _

"_Relax"_

"_How the hell should I relax" she shouted "My family- I need to get back to them" she sobbed _

"_Whoa whoa, pop the hood I'll take a look" he told her. _

_Artemis sniffed and looked up meeting his icy blue orbs "You will? Why would you?"_

"_I can't resist a pretty damsel in distress" he said, she nodded and got out of the car, she unlocked the hood and he came to stand beside her _

"_Oh this doesn't look bad it'll take about ten minutes" he said _

"_Thank you…."_

"_Damon Salvatore."_

"_Artemis Gilbert" she murmured and watched as he set to work she heard her cell ringing "Jenna what-"_

"_Elena is ok-"_

"_What about mom and dad?" she asked turning her back on the stranger "are they-"_

"_I'm sorry Art. But they didn't make it" Artemis felt her world stop and dropped her cell to the ground. She fell to her knees. _

"_Whoa" Damon crouched down in front of her grabbing her shoulders "I know I'm hot but no need to fall on your knees-"_

"_They're dead" she whispered her eyes were glazed over "they're dead-"_

"_Who?" he frowned _

"_My mom and dad" she said her voice was cracking "they're dead" her lip trembled "I…I-"she was finding it hard to breathe "they're gone" _

"_Ssh" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him "It'll be ok-"_

"_How can it be ok?" she cried she didn't care that he was a man she never met before she just needed some sense of comfort "they're dead and I…my brother and sister they-"_

"_They got you, you're all they need"_

"_You don't even know me" she said looking up at him he held her face and wiped away her tears _

"_I know that you were willing to run over a guy to get back to your family" Damon uttered. "You are a strong person and have quite a tongue on you" _

_He helped her onto her feet "It might not seem like it but that feeling you're feeling, in here" he pointed to her heart "with time will ease away."_

"_How'd you know that?" she asked looking at him _

"_Because I lost someone who I love as well" Damon said a breeze washed over them sending her curls flying _

"_Did they die or….?"_

"_No she's just lost" Damon murmured "You should go, your car is fixed" _

_Artemis nodded and turned on her heel walking over to her car door; before she got in she stopped and looked at him. _

"_I hope you find her…if not that I hope you find what you're looking for or what you want" Artemis uttered she felt a pulse of air behind her and jumped when he appeared behind her. _

"_What I want is you to find your way out of that dark place you're going to find yourself in. And to live the life you should" he paused "but for now I want you to forget this ever happened and that you're driving home to get back to your family. Can't have people knowing I'm back in town yet" he compelled her. _

Artemis coughed her eyes snapped open when instead of inhaling air she inhaled water, she spluttered and looked around and saw that she was in the car, she looked to her left and started to panic even more when she saw Elena next to her with her eyes closed.

"Elena-" she shouted but no words came out but bubbles, she grabbed her younger sister's shoulders and shook her, and slapped her against the cheeks when she didn't wake. "Elena, Elena please Wake Up" she screamed she pulled her seatbelt but it was stuck she needed to get them out.

Artemis could feel the water creeping into her lungs, she tugged desperately on the car door's handle but it wouldn't budge. She slammed her hands against the window and then slammed her elbow against it.

Her hair floated around her she looked over to Elena and shook her once again wanting her to wake up. Her eyes felt heavy black dots were clouding her vision.

"_No Lena" a four year old Artemis shook her head "the doll is supposed to wear dis-" _

"_Why?" Elena frowned. The two year old toddler pouted "I-"_

"_No- dis one" her voice was childish _

"_I…no dis"_

"_Hey" _

"_Daddy" Artemis exclaimed "Lena not playing properly-"_

"_Artemis she's a bit too young to play with dolls" Grayson said _

"_Nope. She is this many old. She can play" she held up two chubby fingers "now daddy you want to play? You can be Ken-"_

"_Maybe later don't you want to meet your new brother?" Grayson asked _

"_Baba?" Elena grinned clapping her hands "Baba here?"_

"_Yes he's here so you want to meet your new brother?" _

"_Yay" the two year old screamed. _

"_Good Art what about-"_

"_No I don't want to meet a stinky baby" Artemis dropped down and landed on her bum "me and Lena was playing-"_

"_No me want baba" Elena screeched _

"_Grayson I'll take her" Jenna said coming into the room she scooped up Elena and left the room. _

"_Arty why don't you want to meet your new brother?" the four year didn't even look at him. Grayson sighed and picked her up and set her on his hip _

"_I don't want a new brother" she cried "it's always baby, baby, and baby. Mommy and you want a new baby. It's….I old now. So you got a new baby-"_

_Grayson chuckled "Oh baby girl" he stroked her thick curly hair "you're still our baby no matter what."_

"_Really?" she asked her big grey eyes looking up at him _

"_Really" he kissed her nose making her giggle _

"_But why you always give baby my stuff? My crib and then my toys-"_

"_Honey you're too old for your crib, and now you're the oldest. It's your job to look after them and make them happy. Sometimes you have to give things up to help them" he saw the confused look on her face "You've got no idea what I'm talking about do you?"_

"_Silly daddy." Artemis shook her head looping her arms around his neck "You say lots and lots of words" _

_Grayson laughed heartily "You might not understand now my little Arty, but one day you will" he shifted her up higher "Now you want to see your new baby brother?" _

"_Yep"_

"_Come on then-"_

"_No daddy wait" she called out _

"_What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her _

"_Blanky" she said pointing her chubby little finger at the white raggedy blanket._

"_Right we can't forget Blanky can we?" he chuckled and picked it up. Grayson entered the hospital room and smiled at his exhausted looking wife. She was holding the new-born baby with Elena kneeling beside her _

"_Here ya go" Grayson gently placed Artemis on the other side of Miranda, the four year old eyes were huge as she gazed at her baby brother _

"_So what do you think Art?" Jenna asked, Miranda tutted when Elena tugged the baby boy's hair making him wriggle _

"_He looks like a lump" _

_The three adults laughed "Well that's one way to describe him" Grayson murmured _

"_What's his name?" Artemis asked looking at her mom _

"_Jonathan, named after you great grandfather" Miranda said _

"_Jonatha-"Artemis couldn't say the whole name it was too long. _

"_You can call him John-"_

"_Like Uncle John?" Artemis asked examining the baby "but then auntie Jen won't like him" _

"_What?" Miranda asked _

"_Auntie Jen don't like uncle John. He can't be John" _

"_So what'd you want to call him Artemis?" Miranda asked smiling at her daughter _

"_Jerry. He looks like a Jerry" the four year old nodded _

"_Jeremy" Grayson smiled "you can call him Jerry for short Art" _

_Artemis beamed and gasped when the baby opened his eyes_

"_Oh he likes you Art" Jenna said seeing the newly dubbed Jeremy looking at the four year old. _

"_Hello Jerry" Artemis whispered touching the tip of his nose, the baby reached out for the blanket that she was clutching onto. "I'm your big sister. You can have this" she placed the blanket on him. _

"_Arty you don't need to give him that dear" Miranda frowned "He has plenty-"_

"_He likes this one mommy" _

_The adults exchanged confused looks, little Artemis was attached to that blanket and wouldn't let it out of her sight _

"_Why are you giving it to him Art?" Jenna asked _

"_Because silly it makes him happy" the four year old said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm big sister so I make him happy" _

_Grayson smiled and kissed Miranda's temple. _

"_You're doing I suppose?" she whispered to her husband, they both watched as their two daughters were being awed by the latest addition to their family. _

"_This is all Art, she's going to be wonderful to them" Grayson smiled. _

Artemis eyes opened feeling the car shaking the door had been ripped off she saw Stefan there.

"Stefan" she mouthed and pointed towards Elena, she knew that there was only enough time for the vampire to get one of them out and so pointed towards Elena

"Art-"he mouthed

"Take her" she mouthed back "please look after her" she pointed at Elena she could feel it, her lungs were burning for air time was running out. Stefan reached over and tore the seatbelt off od Elena.

"Art-"Stefan stared at her; Artemis gave him a sad smile and nodded

"Tell Damon I love him" she mouthed tears streamed down her face but they were lost in the icy water. Stefan nodded and she slumped in her seat seeing him pulling Elena out of the car.

She coughed her world was fading. She knew it was the end, her eyes started to droop this was it, Elena was ok, and she was ok leaving the world knowing that her sister would be looked after as well as Jeremy. She gave into the darkness with that thought in mind.

* * *

Damon punched Alaric in the face just as his former friend was about to stake him, the raven head vampire grabbed him by his collar, but froze when Alaric let out an agonised groan he clutched his chest in pain.

"What's happening?" Alaric groaned falling to his knees

"Oh no" Damon uttered horrified falling down with him, he held onto him "Oh no, Ric, Ric" he shouted "You are not dead" Damon knew something must've happened to Artemis or Elena "No. who's dead?" he said clutching onto Alaric's ashen grey body.

He needed to find out.

* * *

"Elena" Jeremy said climbing down the stairs, "where the hell are you? I called three times. You should've been back by now" he turned the corner but came to an abrupt stop seeing Alaric standing there.

"Jeremy" Alaric said coming into the light

"Haven't you done enough? And how did you even get in here?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know" Alaric replied "I just wanted to say goodbye and it sort of happened."

"Ric?" this was the man Jeremy knew causing Alaric to smile he stepped forward

"I just want you to know that I will always be here to look after you Jeremy, you'll never be alone." He said sincerely "ok? I promise"

"I don't understand" Alaric sent him a look realisation hit Jeremy "oh my god, you're a ghost. But if you're dead then so-oh my god which one or was it-"

"Who do you think?" Alaric murmured

"Artemis" Jeremy breathed.

* * *

Damon stormed into the hospital "Where is she?" he barked "Where's my Art or-"

"No Damon wait" Meredith shouted trying to stop him but he didn't need to, the vampire stopped all by himself when he saw Stefan consoling Elena.

"Damon-"

"Art she-"

"Alaric is dead" he said "if he's dead-"

"Only one of us needed to die for him to" Elena cried tears streaming down her face "and it was Art. She's gone, she's gone"

Damon dropped to his knees "She can't be she can't be gone" he cried, it felt as his whole world had fallen apart.

"She might not be" Meredith said

"What?" Damon growled not in the mood to messed with

"Meredith-"

"No remember you told me that Alaric had banged up Artemis, but when she came in here earlier there was no mark on her"

Elena's eyes widened "She didn't have a bruise her lip…she looked normal. But then how could she heal so quickly?"

"Vampire blood" Damon breathed.

* * *

Down below in the morgue on a slab lay Artemis Gilbert unmoving, pale and dead.

But not for long, her eyes snapped opened revealing bright grey orbs. She lurched upwards and gasped for breath as if she had been starved of oxygen.

Artemis was in transition.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, Outfit link on profile. And thanks to those who reviewed. **

**Son in this finale chapter-We get to see Art, her parents and when her life wasn't that complicated. The beginning we see Art is ready to go off to college. In present time she and Jeremy are hovering over Elena, Meredith assures them that she's fine. Art tells Damon where they are and he says they'll be back in town. Art drives them home. **

**In the past Grayson and Miranda are comforting Art and send her off to college. Present time Elijah comes back and offers them a deal, which Art takes. Elena wants Art to say a real goodbye to Damon so drugs her. We see that she met Elijah first. Back in the present Art can't make it to Damon so says a tearful goodbye on the phone, she chose him. On the way back into town they go off the bridge. and it turns out that she also met Damon in the past and he was there for her when she needed him to Be. Art and Elena are submerged in water and there's a final flashback showing Art and Elena meeting baby Jeremy. Stefan only has enough time to save one and Artemis tells him to take Elena. She dies. **

**Damon doesn't know who's gone so go backs to town. Alaric says a final goodbye to Jeremy and finds out Art is dead. Damon rushes into the hospital to find out what happened. Meredith tells them Art looked completely healed when she came in earlier. Artemis is in transition. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate them, and for those asking about oneshots of Art and Damon, they may be some but for now I'm going to take a break. Also wanted to let you know this story is far from over, remember Art never wanted to be a vampire, so she might or might not go through with the transition **

**Please REVIEW **


	67. Chapter 67

"_Art-Art-Art-"_

"_What Lena?" an eight year old Artemis asked with a frown on her face. She was currently sitting on the park bench trying to get through a new book that her dad got her. _

"_Art-"a six year old Elena cried. Little Artemis frowned and looked away from her book and saw her little sister standing in front of her with a bloodied knee. The curly haired brunette jumped off of the bench _

"_Who hurt you?" she asked. "What happened Lena? Come on tell me-"_

_Elena sniffed "I want mummy" she cried. _

_Artemis didn't know what to do, she stood on the tips of her toes and scoured the park, and she spotted her mother on the other side of the park playing with a four year old Jeremy. _

"_Mummy is busy" Artemis said and knelt down in front of her sister to look at the graze. The elder sibling pulled out a scrunched up tissue from her jean pocket. _

"_Eww Art-"_

"_It's clean" _

"_Your bogy isn't on it is it?" Elena scrunched up her little nose. _

"_Nope" Artemis grinned and wiped away the blood. "You need a plaster." She declared_

"_Art-"_

"_Come on let's go get mummy and she can get you one" Artemis grabbed her little hand in her own, "MUMMY" she shouted dragging the snivelling six year old over to Miranda who was supervising Jeremy who was playing in the sand pit. _

"_Oh Elena-"Miranda cooed seeing the crying six year old. "What happened baby?" she asked as Elena ran towards her mom. _

"_There…this girl she took my dolly and pushed me and-my knee hurts" Elena wailed. _

_Artemis frowned she turned around and looked over to the swings and saw a blond haired girl holding Elena's doll, she knew that doll from anywhere, it had once belonged to her and she had given it to Elena. _

"_Oh come on. The park ranger will have a first aid kit" Miranda smoothed down Elena's hair. "Art-"_

"_I'll be back mummy" Artemis said and ran off. Before Miranda could call out to her Elena let out a loud squeal _

"_Mummy Jeremy is eating the sand-"Elena pointed a little finger towards the four year old and sure enough Jeremy was stuffing fistfuls of sand into his mouth. _

"_No Jeremy-"Miranda scolded, she was so busy dealing with them that she didn't notice what her eight year old child was doing. _

_Artemis approached the blond haired six year old who was holding onto Elena's doll. They were by the swings_

"_Can I play with the doll?" a dark skinned girl asked_

"_No Bon I'm playing with it-"the pale girl said clutching tightly onto the doll. "Now-HEY-"she screamed when the doll was snatched out of her hand. "That's-"_

"_Not yours" Artemis glared at the smaller girl "this is my sister" _

"_No-"_

"_It is-"_

"_Well she was being a baby" the blond girl pouted "and didn't want to share-"_

"_It's her dolly if she didn't want to share then she didn't have to" Artemis frowned holding the doll to her chest. _

"_Give it. It's mine-"_

"_No it isn't-"Artemis shoved the blond when she tried to grab the doll. "It's my sister's" she turned on her heel leaving behind a wailing six year old. _

"_Caroline-"Liz Forbes rushed forward. _

_Miranda was just finishing wiping the sand off of Jeremy's face when she heard a pair of small pounding feet coming towards her. She saw her little Arty running towards her clutching onto something. _

"_Art-"_

"_My dolly" Elena grinned completely forgetting about her stinging cut she ran towards Artemis and took the dolly "You got it-"_

"_It's yours Lena" Artemis smiled at her sister. Elena squealed loudly and hugged the older girl tightly. Miranda couldn't help but smile fondly at her eldest daughter's action; she gently stroked the top of Artemis's head. _

"_Art how did you-"Miranda could hear loud wailing coming from further down the park, her eyes followed the noise and she spotted a small blond haired girl weeping, "Art you made-did you make Caroline Forbes cry?" she said sternly. The smile slid off of Artemis's face, _

"_She made Elena cry" she pouted. _

_Miranda tutted and knelt down so she could stare straight into curly haired girl's grey eyes. "That is no excuse." She didn't miss the way the way Artemis's lower lip trembled "Honey I know you were trying to help but-"_

"_Mommy I will always help Elena. Always" Artemis said seriously. _

* * *

Artemis's brows knitted together, she could feel that that she was lying on something soft. Her ears perked up hearing the sound of birds chirping loudly and road-works going on. She abruptly sat up gasping for breath, her eyes were wide and she wildly looked around. She had no clue where she was or what was going on. Artemis couldn't remember anything. She breathed heavily and looked around. She was in her room? How the hell did she get here?

"Artemis" her eyes landed on Stefan who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She backed herself against the head board

"Stefan?" her voice was laced in confusion

"Yeah" Stefan swallowed "I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours" it was true the slim brunette had been drifting in and out of consciousness. During that time she would cry out either for her mother or her siblings.

"What happened?" Artemis asked placing her head in her hands; her hair flew forward so it covered her face.

Stefan licked his lips, he was anxious about telling her what happened. "You were in a car accident" he revealed.

Artemis stopped running her fingers through her hair and her bright grey eyes slowly met his. She clenched her eyes shut trying to recall the event. She remembered her and…Elena in the car…there was someone in the road….they went over the bridge…she was drowning…Elena was-she was saved?

"Oh my god" Artemis breathed, she was wearing a simple grey camisole and a pair of flannel shorts. "Elena? Is she-"

"Alive" Artemis jumped seeing Damon at the foot of her bed. He wasn't here before; her eyes glanced over to the window where the curtains were blowing in the breeze. "Stefan came to the rescue. He's the hero"

Stefan glared at him and turned to look at Artemis "She's fine Art."

Artemis let out a relieved sigh "Thank you" she smiled softly "thank you so much" she tucked in a stray curl behind her hear "I thought that I was-never mind. How did you…"

"Save you?" Damon finished off her sentence. "He didn't"

Artemis frowned still confused "But I'm here….how-"

"Artemis someone fed you vampire blood" Stefan said looking down at the covers, he felt guilty incredibly guilty at what happened with the eldest Gilbert teen.

"And when Rebekah ran your car off of the road you had vampire blood in your system" Damon murmured. As soon as they had learned about what happened to Artemis they had hurried down to the morgue and just managed to see the brunette briefly waking up before she was unconscious again. Artemis swallowed realisation was hitting her

"Oh my god" her voice cracked, she frantically shook her head and her eyes welled up she sat up "Am I-am I dead?" she asked. Damon cleared his throat; she didn't miss the mournful look on Stefan's face. "No-you're lying" she snapped "No…no-"

"Art we're not lying" Damon said seriously.

"Please-"she begged tears streaked her face "this can't be happening. This wasn't meant to be happening" she cried out.

"Maybe it doesn't have to" Stefan cut her off grabbing her hands "I talked to Bonnie she said she's stronger than ever there might be something she could do to help you" he said instilling her hopes.

"No" Damon scowled "The only thing that is going to help is if you feed and complete the transition" he shook her head.

"We have a day before she has to feed Damon" Stefan turned on his brother "we have to exhaust every possible way out of this"

"There is no way out of this" Damon snapped "Artemis honey- you need to feed or you die. There is no door number three" he urged her.

Artemis shook her head and sniffed "No Damon. You know I don't want to be a vampire" she snapped and wiped her eyes "I-I was meant to die. I was ready to die."

"You're not going to die. Art you're going to feed-"Damon snarled.

"NO it's my choice I don't want to be a vampire" she shouted "If there's something Bonnie can do then we have to do it. Please we have to try" Artemis begged Stefan.

Stefan nodded he felt somewhat responsible for this "We will try Art. We will try everything" he assured her.

Damon let out a sigh "Your choice Artemis. As always" without another word he walked off.

Artemis's lips thinned and she shook her head. "Stef-"she cried. Stefan hugged her

"It's ok, it's ok" he held her. He was angry no furious this should be Damon comforting her not him. This was his brother's girl. Artemis cried into his shoulder. she didn't want to be a vampire, never.

"Art you go freshen up and get dressed ok? Elena and Jeremy are around and they'd want to see you ok? I'm going to talk to Damon" Artemis nodded. Stefan wiped away her tears and was about to exit the room but looked over his shoulder seeing the distraught teen. "Artemis I promise I will get you out of this"

Artemis swallowed and nodded she watched as he walked away. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled the blankets off of her. She swung her legs around and shakily stood on her feet. Artemis swallowed she felt funny, she didn't feel like herself. Her own skin was making her itch. She had no clue what was going on downstairs in the kitchen.

* * *

Damon pulled out a tumbler from one of the Gilbert's cabinet. He slammed the glass down onto the counter and poured himself a drink. Stefan stormed into the kitchen

"Way to get her hopes up for something that never happened in the history of vampirism" Damon drawled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan snarled "Your girlfriend is up there and she needs you-"

"No what is wrong with you" Damon growled downing his drink. "She is my girl. You're having problems with your own so don't try to deal mine brother" he snapped.

Stefan's scowl deepened "You were there Damon. You were there, that day before the ritual. The day where you try to force your blood down her throat. She screamed at you, cried saying that she didn't want to be a vampire"

"Well then you shouldn't have let her die" Damon snapped

"I never meant for her to die. You know as well as I do she would have hated herself and me if I didn't save Elena. She asked me to help Elena and I wasn't about to let the woman I love slip through my fingers-"

"But you let mine" Damon shouted and in anger threw the empty glass against the wall causing it to shatter. "Well done Stefan. How does that make you feel?" he stalked towards him. "Your girl hates you because you let her sister die. Bravo brother-"he smirked.

Stefan glowered at his brother "I know...-"it was true as soon as Elena learnt that he had saved her first and not Artemis she was angry, more than angry in fact Elena hadn't spared him two words. "I made a decision Damon that I will regret for the rest of my life. But unlike you I am going to make this right. Get your head in the game Damon. Artemis is hurting and she needs you" Stefan scowled and walked off.

* * *

Artemis groaned and leant against her vanity table; she felt sore and needed a drink. She saw the bottle of water on her table and reached out for it. When she plucked it up she saw it was shaking violently. And paused, it wasn't the bottle that was shaking it was her. Her hands to be more precise were shaking. Artemis dropped the bottle and looked down at her hands. She clenched them into fists to force them to stop.

"Oh god" she muttered, she didn't at all feel like herself, Artemis felt like she had the worst hangover in the world. Her head was throbbing, she slowly reached up and grasped it she resisted the urge to rip her hair out. She used both hands to rub the sides of her head hoping it would ease the throb. Artemis stared at her reflection, she looked exactly the same.

She let out a whimper of pain feeling something trying to rip through her gums "Oh god no fangs please" she muttered and tugged her lips so she could see her teeth, there was nothing then.

Artemis abruptly let go when the lamp light seem to brighten. She shielded her eyes and hissed. She was tempted to knock it to the floor her eyes darted over to it but caught something at the doorway. Her eyes snapped up and she took in the sight of her siblings.

"Elena, Jeremy-"Artemis swallowed seeing them.

"Art-"Elena cried rushing forward and pulled her into a tight hug, "I am so sorry, it's my fault-"she said tearfully.

"No it.-"Artemis shook her head as they parted,

"Art-"Jeremy scooped her up and surprised his oldest sister by pulling her into a tight hug and spun her around "I was so scared Art. When I found out" he confided in her. Artemis nodded but stopped her head was throbbing.

She swallowed thickly and took a hasty step back. "Are you ok?" Jeremy asked his older sister. "I watched Vicky go through this and she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place-"Artemis shook her head and glanced back over to the lamp where the light bulb was flickering. It was a distraction for her.

Elena frowned seeing this it as the first time in a long time that she witnessed the older female to be a mess. "All of these old memories came flooding back-"Jeremy carried on.

Artemis plastered a smile onto her face "I'm fine Jeremy" she said "I'm not Vicky-"

"No you're not" Jeremy cleared his throat "You're you-"she gritted her teeth hearing the loud buzzing coming from the bulb.

"Art you wouldn't tell us if you're hurting. You need help-"

"I said I'm fine ok?" Artemis snapped glaring at Elena who instantly shut her mouth. She saw the disheartened look on both her siblings face and shook her head "I'm sorry-"she apologised

"It's fine Art" Elena reassured her. The doppelganger blamed herself for this whole situation if she hadn't drugged Artemis in the beginning then none of this would be happening. She made a vow to herself that she would help her sister through this.

"I just got a headache. Have you spoken to Bonnie yet?" Artemis asked

Jeremy nodded eyeing Artemis he didn't miss the constant anxious glances towards the flickering lamp "She said when I was shot she made some pleads to the witches to bring me back. And they listened-"

"Yeah but the consequences were awful" Artemis pointed out, Jeremy ended up seeing ghosts of former residents of Mystic Falls.

"And what could be more horrible then you turning into a vampire?" Elena snapped grabbing her hand "I know you don't want this Art, but we don't want you to be dead."

Artemis's eyes darted back over to the flickering lamp, and she could hear the loud tick-tock coming from the clock that was positioned on her wall. Elena saw that Artemis was once again being distracted and grasped her hand forcing the older teen to pay attention to her.

"Artemis we need you. We need our sister. If you're gone who's going to be there for us?" Elena pleaded; Artemis could see that her younger siblings needed hope even if she didn't have any herself.

"We're going to get through this" Artemis said determinedly "we'll get through this. And everything is going to be ok" she kissed Jeremy's and Elena's temple.

"I hope so Art" Jeremy muttered squeezing her hand before he walked off.

"Art it should've been me" Elena uttered catching the elder girl's attention

"What-"

"I should be standing where you. I should have-"

"Don't you dare" Artemis snarled "I made my choice Elena. I told Stefan to save you and I don't regret it. Everything will be ok."

"I'm going to try and get you out of this Art I promise" Elena hugged her tightly, Artemis wrapped her arms around her sister and swallowed, could she hear the blood pumping around her body? Her grey orbs landed on Elena's pulsating vein. She felt something ripping through her gums and pushed the younger teen away.

"Art-"Elena just managed to catch herself against the door.

"Sorry" Artemis turned her back, "I just feel so gross and-"

"No it's fine" the brunette uttered "You go shower and get cleaned up. I'll make you something to eat ok?"

Artemis nodded her back was still turned to the younger girl. Elena frowned but decided to leave knowing that Artemis probably wanted some time alone.

Artemis slowly looked in the mirror at her reflection and forced herself not to cry out seeing the veins around her eyes protruding

"No, no no" her hands tentatively touched the area of skin around eyes and blinked hard. "I am not becoming a vampire" she snarled and blinked hard till the veins had gone. She clenched her fists hearing the buzzing coming from the lamp; she glared at the flickering device and picked it up

"Son of a bitch" she swore and threw it against the wall with enough force to cause it to shatter. Artemis took in a deep breath. She needed to shower; she wanted to get rid of any remnants from the night she drowned.

With that thought in mind she headed towards the bathroom to have a much needed shower. Artemis locked the door behind her and stripped out of her tank top and her shorts. She turned the shower faucet on, and waited till the water warmed up.

As she did this she leant against the bathroom countered and plucked her toothbrush from the pot. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth, this felt good this felt normal to her.

When she was done she stepped under the spray of water and had a quick shower. Once Artemis had dried off she hurried back to her room, where she rummaged through her dresser and slipped on her panties and bra. She briefly paused when she saw the framed pictures of her and her family.

Artemis picked up the family photo and her eyes skimmed over it. There was her mother in the middle with father besides her. And then her and her siblings gathered around them. They looked so happy. Artemis could remember when the picture was taken it was just before she went off to college.

She ran her thumb down Elena's face, one thing Artemis was certain of was that she didn't regret letting Elena be saved first. She had spent her life after the deaths of her parents to try and do the best for both Elena and Jeremy and protect them. And she could safely say that night on the bridge she did.

"ART" Elena called from the bottom of the stairs "I got some food for you-"

"I'll be down in a second" Artemis yelled and scurried off towards her closet. She picked out a pair of dark skinny blue jeans and pulled them on. She hastily buttoned and zipped it up and grabbed a random pale pink sweater. She smoothed down the sweater and brushed her messy hair it was already beginning to dry. Artemis slipped on her shoes and headed down stairs.

* * *

"Try this" Elena pushed the plate of sandwiches towards Artemis, the eldest teen was sitting at the kitchen island with her younger sister taking the seat beside her and Stefan was opposite her.

"Is Damon-"

"No, I haven't heard from him" Stefan frowned.

Artemis's smile wavered and she cleared her throat.

"Art-"

"No it's fine Lena" she said "now let's see if your sandwich making skills is something to be proud of" she declared. Artemis took a big bite out of the sandwich and nearly gagged tasting it.

"It's disgusting-"Elena said seeing the look on Artemis's face.

"No its-"

"Art-"Stefan cocked an eyebrow and slid a napkin over to her.

"Yeah it's gross" Artemis spat out the piece in her mouth into the napkin. "I think I'm going to puke-"she wiped her mouth. She ran her fingers through her hair "Never in my life I'd thought I say this but I can't stop thinking about blood" she muttered.

Elena frowned and jumped onto her feet and grabbed the plate. "This wouldn't be happening if Stefan had saved you-"she said in a snarky voice.

"Then you would have ended up dead" Artemis shouted surprising the younger girl causing her to jump. "If you died Elena I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Listen it is not his fault, Stefan was respecting my decision-"

"No it's my fault. If I hadn't drugged you-"

"Elena what done is done" Artemis said getting onto her feet and approached her sister who was by the sink. "Stefan did the right thing. And for that I'm grateful. He has enough respect for me to let me make my own choices" she murmured.

"What would happen if Bonnie can't find a way out of this?" Elena snapped "you're going to have to make another choice Art. And I'm scared of what you'd chose" she said truthfully.

Stefan swallowed, truth be told he was as well. He knew that the eldest Gilbert didn't want to be a vampire, she wanted to grow up and have children but either way that choice was definitely taken away from her if Bonnie didn't come up with a solution.

"You can either let yourself die" Stefan cleared his throat, causing both Gilbert females to look at him "of become a vampire. Damon-"

"Damon isn't here. And we will cross that bridge when we come to it" Artemis uttered, it was a bad choice of words. She huffed and shook her head. "Now that was odd, did I just say we'll cross that bridge?" she asked Elena and Stefan who were looking stoic and tense. Elena nodded Artemis let out a giggle which turned into laughter.

"Art-"Elena swallowed as Artemis carried on laughing

"Sorry" Artemis slammed her hand over her mouth, she just couldn't stop laughing "It's.-"

"You're laughing" Stefan uttered licking his lip he placed his empty glass into the sink "I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny-"

Artemis shook her head but carried on laughing "It's the-I can't stop though" she laughed.

"Your emotions are a bit heightened-"Stefan started to explain but Artemis let out another bark of laughter.

"Try a lot heightened" Elena muttered watching her sister she didn't find anything funny at all. But her laugher soon turned to sobs Artemis swallowed and shook her head as tears streaked down her face.

"I don't know what's happening anymore" Artemis cried, Elena rushed towards her sister and pulled her into a much needed hug. "I'm sorry"

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat "Hey it's ok" she pulled back as Artemis wiped her eyes.

"Listen Art-"Stefan walked over to her and gently cupped her face forcing her to look at him "No matter what happens I will help you-"

"We both will" Elena said giving Stefan a brief smile,

"I-"Artemis licked her lips "I..-"

"You want Damon right?" Stefan asked, Artemis nodded "I'm sorry Art, I just-he doesn't know how to handle this-"

"And he thinks I do?" Artemis scoffed.

"Just forget about him for now Art. Focus on yourself ok?" Elena squeezed her hand. Artemis nodded and took a step back a stream of sunlight hit her face through the curtains. Artemis winced and used her hand to shield her face.

"Why don't you go upstairs where it's dark?" Elena suggested.

"I and Elena will clear up" Stefan added. Artemis nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she climbed up the stairs, she rubbed her upper arms in a poor attempt to sooth her itchy skin. One thing that troubled her was who had given her vampire blood; everything was a blur before the accident. For the time being she decided to leave it, she knew she had more important things to focus on. Artemis smiled seeing Damon sitting at her window seat.

"You came back?" she asked "Damon I think-"

She frowned realising that he wasn't even looking at her "You can still look sexy in your pj's" he smirked. Artemis was confused she looked down at herself just to check her clothing and saw that she was still wearing her pale pink sweater and her jeans.

"What-"she stopped talking when she heard herself.

Artemis stumbled back taking in sight of her past self. "What are you doing here?" she saw her past-self asking him. The brunette watched as the past Damon got onto his feet and stalked towards her past shaky form.

She watched the exchange as he held up the vervained laced bracelet, "Thanks" her former self exclaimed attempting to reach the bracelet but he held it above her head. "You're not funny-"

"Damn right he's not funny" Artemis muttered, she didn't recall any of this happening. She assumed this must've happened when she and Elena got kidnapped.

"I'm not trying to be funny" she watched as Damon dropped his arm to the side "I need to say something" he murmured.

Artemis watched the scene play out and witness her past-self eyeing the vampire "What does that have to do anything with my bracelet?" she asked

Artemis swallowed a frowned marred her face when she heard Damon's reply "Because what I'm about to say is probably something you don't want to hear" he uttered gazing down at her. For the first time Artemis could see the devotion and love on his face for her.

"I don't understand" past Artemis whispered.

She watched as Damon took a deep breath "Katherine was right, I don't care for you-"she saw the pure deviation hit her face "I don't care for you. I…I love you"

Artemis clutched her chest this was something she wasn't expecting. He had said he loved her before? She thought he loved her before she even realised her own feelings for him. Artemis watched as her former self's eyes widened "I love you so much. But because I love you I can't be with you" he leant his temple against hers. Artemis's eyes darted back and forth between Damon and her past-self. "You see that wasn't the only that Katherine said was right. There was another thing. You are too good for me. Too good in every way-"

"Oh Damon" she murmured, he truly did love her. Artemis never actually thought of what he was going through since this whole fiasco started.

"Damon-"her past-self was cut off when he slammed his lips against hers.

Artemis watched as she kissed him back, she unconsciously raised her own fingers to her lips, she wanted to kiss him, and she wanted him to hold her. She saw Damon force himself away, the past Artemis tentatively raised her hand to his cheek wiping away his fallen tears.

"I want you to know that I will always, always protect you no matter what. You mean the world to me Artemis Gilbert. I love you." He lovingly stroked her cheek, and cupped it, he caught her eyes with his "oh god I wished you don't have to forget this but you do" he kissed her temple and compelled her "Forget this Artemis-" she blinked and opened her eyes.

Artemis snapped her own eyes open and saw that she was alone "He compelled me" she breathed and looked down at her wrist expecting her bracelet to be there but it was bare.

She slowly moved over to her bed and crawled into it, and buried her face into her pillows. She hadn't even thought of him. God she was selfish, he thought he lost her and when she came back she told him she didn't even want to be here with him as a vampire. She grabbed he pillow and slammed it over her face and screamed into it.

Damon loved her way before she even returned his feelings. He was clear from the start but thought he wasn't good enough for her. He was wrong utterly wrong. Artemis thought he was perfect for her. She just wished to remain human truth be told. Be there for her family grow old with them that was all she ever wanted.

Elena peered into her elder sister's bedroom and saw Artemis was sprawled out on the bed facing away from the door.

"Art-"

"You can come in Lena" she chuckled "I'm not going to bite your head off."

Elena swallowed and approached her; she climbed onto the bed so that she was right beside Artemis.

"I'm going to go and meet Jeremy and Bonnie and-"

"Elena save it. There's no other way out is there?" Artemis rolled over to that she could see her sister "I'm-"

"I promised you Art I am going to get you out of this" Elena uttered her brows furrowed. Artemis pushed herself up so that she was leaning against the headboard.

"Why are you-"

"What?" Elena snapped and crawled forward "to save you? Because you saved me Art. How many times I can't count. You saved me and I did this to you-"

"You didn't do anything" Artemis shook her head

"No I did. I drugged you and I-"

Artemis reached forward and gently cupped her cheek and smiled at the younger girl. Elena could see the old Artemis straight back at her, not the twitchy, quick-tempered one from before. "You tried to give me a happy ending Elena-"she stroked her thumb across her cheek "And for that I thank you. Look after Jeremy-"

"No-"Elena sobbed and shook her head "Don't speak like that-"

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to say goodbye." Elena cried "Please…I-"

"Elena-"

"Stefan should have saved you-"

"He couldn't" Artemis leant back against her headboard "I told him to save you Elena. I wanted him to save you. Do you think I could have lived with myself if you ended up dead? No I couldn't"

Elena licked her lips "Art-"

"You should patch things up with him. Don't stay mad Elena otherwise you'd regret it" Artemis murmured running her fingers through Elena's hair, soothing the younger girl.

"I need you to hold on Art, for me. For Jeremy for all of us." Elena pleaded "You should have seen Damon when he thought you was gone, it looked as if his world had fallen apart. I know he's not here, but he does love you Art"

"I know" Artemis smiled and she did. "Don't have to go see Jeremy and Bonnie?" she asked

Elena jumped off of the bed "You're right, they'll be waiting for me. Stefan is going to stay with you ok?" she kissed Artemis's temple and left.

Artemis sighed and glanced at the time, she knew that Elena and Jeremy were hopeful that they could save her.

It was roughly half an hour later when Artemis decided to get up, she knew Stefan was around but he probably just wanted to give her some time alone to think things through.

She slipped on her shoes and headed towards the door but hissed when a ray of sunlight hit her in the face. Making her bump into the table and knock something to the ground. She use to revel in the feeling of being in the sun but now it wasn't so great. Artemis grabbed the curtains and pulled them together blocking out the sunlight.

Artemis shook her head and picked up the fallen object which turned out to be a framed picture. She turned it over and smiled seeing it was a photograph of just her and her parents. She gently placed it back on the vanity table and jumped when she heard a commotion downstairs. Artemis rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

"Stefan?" she called out coming to a stop in the middle of the staircase. Artemis took in the scene. Stefan was surrounded by gunmen and at the bottom of the staircase gazing up at her was Pastor Young.

"Artemis don't move" Stefan ordered. Artemis swallowed and nodded

"Miss Gilbert it's been a long time hasn't it?" Pastor Young questioned. Artemis's eyes met Stefan's emerald orbs

'It'll be ok" he mouthed trying to reassure her.

* * *

Artemis anxiously chewed her thumb nail; she was currently sitting at a table in the cottage beside the cattle farm. The gunmen and the Pastor had taken her and Stefan; as soon as they were out of the house they had been separated.

She licked her lips idly tapped her foot against the hardwood floor; her eyes closed briefly seeing the flame from the stove.

"So Art still want to be a doctor? Or was it a writer?" the pastor asked, having no clue that he was speaking to a person who was in the middle of transition.

"No…Elena wanted to be the writer" she answered trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh right" the Pastor chuckled "I remember she would read the short stories she wrote to my daughter" he uttered moving over to the fridge. "What were you going to go in? Medicine?"

"It was a thought" Artemis swallowed she wanted to get out; this cottage felt like it was suffocating her.

"You use to patch her and the other kids up when you use to babysit" he set a bowl of food down on the table. Artemis shifted and used her hand to block the sun from her face; it was a streak of light coming through the window.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked bluntly. The Pastor grinned, one thing that set the eldest Gilbert apart from her younger siblings was that Artemis wasn't one to dither; she went straight to the point.

"My deputies can watch out for us here" Pastor Young replied leaning against the back of a chair. "This is a place where no vampires have been invited in"

Artemis nodded and tilted her head slightly; she could hear the loud tick-tock coming from the clock on the wall. She idly rubbed her throbbing temples; she was glad that Jeremy and Elena were out of the house when she and Stefan were taking. She could hear the Pastor talking to her in the background.

"I know this sounds crazy Artemis but years ago it was your parents who were advocating in having back up plan like this" the Pastor informed her "never thought we would have to use it"

Artemis swallowed and felt the sun burning into her hand; she wanted to get out here no she needed to get out of here. The tick-tock of the clock was just adding in her urge to get out. She glanced out of the window and teetered on her chair.

"Artemis? Are you ok?" the Pastor asked concern coming off of him. "Artemis?"

Artemis cleared her throat and leant back in an attempt to move away from the sun "Where's Stefan?" she asked

"Where he can't hurt you" the Pastor informed her.

Artemis couldn't help but snort "Stefan? Hurting me? He would never do that" she shook her head "You have no clue what you're talking about"

"I know that wherever you or your sister go Salvatore vampires follow you. And I also know that you're currently involved with the eldest Salvatore, he's the more volatile one out of the pair" the Pastor smiled smugly seeing the look of surprise etched onto Artemis's face. She looked away and once again the tapping of her foot resumed. The Pastor turned his back on her and moved back over to the fridge

"You hungry?" he asked her

"No" Artemis replied stiffly, she breathed out through her nose. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She scratched her arm god she just wanted everything to stop. But the pastor ignored her answer and pulled out a large tray of lamb, he grabbed the kitchen knife and set a plate in front of the teen.

"So we'll hold Stefan till Damon comes for him and you" the Pastor murmured as he cut a piece of lamb from the pot "and as for Rebekah we'll use her to lure her family back into town. And once that is done-"Artemis's fingers dug into the table surface, the clinking of the cutlery and the sound of dishes moving seemed to be echoing in her mind "You'd give us the white-oak stake-"she clutched her throbbing temples "and then we'll exterminate the whole vampire race for good" he smiled and set the plate of food in front of her.

Artemis felt her stomach lurch at the sight of her food, she forced herself not to vomit when she smelt it.

"Artemis-"her eyes darted up to the Pastor "you ok?" the tick-tock of the clock seemed to get louder. She felt her whole-self shaking

"Yeah-"her voice cracked, and she whimpered hearing the loud whistle coming from the kettle. It was all getting too much, she needed air, and the walls were closing in on her. Artemis couldn't stay in here anymore. "No I need to get out of here" she pushed herself out of the chair and ran towards the front door.

Artemis flung it open and used her arms to shield herself from the sun. But it wasn't working the Pastor ran out after her and watched as the slim brunette ran across the grassy grounds.

"Such a shame Artemis" he muttered "GET HER" he roared.

Artemis's pace sped up, she was getting dizzy and the sun was blinding her. She was incredibly disorientated her unsteady feet pounded against the gravel ground. She was forced to stop when something was shined in her eyes.

Artemis blinked rapidly and just managed to make out a man standing in front of her. Before she could comprehend anything or cover her face for protection, the man used the butt of his gun and slammed it into her temple effectively knocking her out.

* * *

Artemis groaned in pain she woke up to the sound of someone coughing loudly, she clutched her throbbing temple and realised she was lying face down on the floor. She rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes; she was hit with a bright light but blinked it away and frowned when she saw a stack of vervaine tied together in front of the AC, so its essence was being blown into the room.

That was what they were using to weaken the vampires. Artemis groaned and slowly sat up; she was completely unaware of the other prisoner in the opposite cell eyeing her.

"I thought I killed you" Rebekah said "Must say I got the wrong sister. Elijah is going to be mad-"

"Where am I?" Artemis said placing her hands on the floor to support herself, she felt weak and sore.

"They thought you were a vampire so they stuck you in here with us" Rebekah coughed.

Artemis looked around, she was locked up in a cell attempted to move closer to the door. "Where's Stefan?" she coughed.

"Artemis I'm right here" his voice was gruff from the vervaine being blown into the cells. He was locked up in the cell right beside her. "You ok?"

Artemis forced herself up and clumsily went to reach for the locked handles but stumbled and hit her face against the bars. "Stefan…I didn't feed" she cried out slightly breathless from just her small endeavour. Her hands gripped the bars as she hauled herself up and pressed her temple against the cool bars.

Stefan froze hearing that no this couldn't be happening he thought, Rebekah's eyes widened and she let out a small chuckle of disbelief.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" the Original uttered causing Artemis to look at her. She didn't miss the splash of blood on her white top. "Only you can manage this Artemis, I see what's going on, you died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed. Now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood inside you. Now that is a problem" Rebekah drawled, she looked like a mess as well.

"Just ignore her Art" Stefan glared at the older vampire who wasn't helping at all.

"Has anyone done the maths? Or shall I?" Rebekah carried on. Artemis swallowed thickly "I'd say you got less than three hours to feed, or I get to watch you die all over again" she smirked "must say that I'd rather watch Elena die than you, but I can't see my day getting any better"

Artemis shakily grasped the handle and tugged hard in a vain attempt to get out. She kicked the cell door and groaned when it wouldn't budge.

"Art save your energy. I'll figure something out" Stefan said hearing her; he needed to get her out of here. The brunette slumped against the cell wall that separated her from Stefan. Artemis was breathless from her efforts.

* * *

Artemis struggled to breathe, it pained her lungs to let the air in, and she had her knees up to her chest and was wheezing quietly, her eyes were closed so she could focus on her breathing.

Stefan could hear her rattling breath. The brunette was shaking and felt something cold touch her skin. Her eyes open just a crack feeling her arms were moving on their own accord, her eyes droop shut it was just too much effort to keep them open.

She swore she could hear a familiar voice calling her. "_Come back…Art come back" _

Both Artemis's arms were held up, her eyes slowly opened when she felt herself being pulled up. Her grey orbs were glazed over "Stefan?" her voice was raspy. Stefan sat up "Something's happening?" she was in awe; she felt something being set in her chest. Someone was pulling her back over to the edge of the living. Her breathing came easier; she was being pulled out of groggy state. "_We're going home" _

Artemis felt like herself but all of a sudden she felt a jolt going through her. It was as if she was spiraling downwards. She stumbled back and her knees shook, Artemis couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed against the bars. She swallowed her throat was dry and her lips were chapped. Artemis was pale and dark circles form beneath her eyes,

"Artemis?" Stefan called out to her. He heard her fall and then once again her ragged breaths.

"Stefan?" she croaked

"What happened?" he asked anxiously, getting on to his knees.

"I'm out of time Stefan" Artemis wheezed blinking back her tears, sweat marred her brow. "I'm dying"

"No Artemis" Stefan growled "I let you die once I can't let that happen again. You need to feed Artemis, not just for yourself for everyone else-"

"Stefan it's ok" she looked up at the ceiling and watched the fans spinning "I-"

"Don't give up Art. You broke Damon when you thought you died. Please don't do that again. We all need you" Stefan begged her.

Artemis's inhaled and licked her dry lips. Did she want to go through with the transition? Did she want to become a vampire?

"Don't be selfish Artemis-"

"I need blood Stefan" Artemis grounded out, she couldn't leave them again. She was here and she was determined to stay here now, the brunette after all was given a second chance.

"Ok Art-"he was immensely relieved that she was going through with it. He was more than happy. Artemis Gilbert wormed her way into his heart from the beginning he knew he wronged her in the past but she still forgave him.

"Hey" Stefan shouted calling the guards. He used the bars to pull himself up into a standing position "ANYONE? HEY-"like Artemis and Rebekah the vervaine was weakening him, but it was having more of an effect on the still-in transitioning vampire.

"Would you shut up?" Rebekah spat from the opposite cell glaring at the vampire.

Stefan shook the bars "You think we're afraid of you? HEY-"the double doors flew open and in marched in a tall man. He was sporting a gun and bullet proof vest.

"You want more vervaine?" Artemis frowned she knew that voice; she forced her eyes open and focused her gaze on the man. "Keep it down" her eyes took in that handsome face. She knew him.

Artemis gripped tightly onto the bars and pulled herself up; she was using her last remaining strength to do this. She leant heavily against the bars.

"Artemis is going to die if you don't let her out of here" Stefan uttered. The man's eyes flashed over to the weak brunette. Artemis was trying to put a name to that face her eyes widened realising who he was.

"Seb? Seb is that you?" she asked

"Finally remembered my name Artemis" Seb sneered. "Look like you've got yourself in a pickle "

Stefan brows furrowed and Rebekah sat up, the Gilbert teen knew this man?

"You know him?" Stefan questioned, maybe they could use this as an advantage.

"We're not friends" Seb spat "I asked you out years ago and what did you say? No way in hell-"

"You was junkie" Artemis uttered "please just-"

"Now you're one of them. You deserve everything you get. You're going to rot Gilbert-"he spat at her feet. He stormed off

"No Seb please-"she whispered she couldn't raise her voice.

Stefan wasn't going to let this Seb guy so easily "She's innocent. Let her out-"but the man ignored him and carried on walking. Stefan growled "LET HER OUT-"Seb fired his gun hitting the vampire square in the stomach making the vampire land on his ass. But he flew back at the bars

"Stop-"Artemis cried out "Seb don't please-"

"I SAID LET HER OUT" Stefan roared but the man shot him in the knee.

Artemis gripped onto the bars "SEB STOP-"it took all her effort for her to scream.

"NO" Stefan shouted when Seb fired his gun at her.

Artemis tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor landing on her back, the bullet had hit her in her shoulder. Seb turned on his heel and left slamming the doors behind him.

Artemis raised her shaky hand and pressed it against the wound; she slumped against the wall where she was leaning beforehand. Tears marred her face, she wanted to live, and she didn't want to die. But she could feel her life slipping through her fingers.

Rebekah had watched the whole scene on silence, she felt an unexplainable emotion passing through her. She watched as Artemis's eyes closed.

* * *

Stefan pushed himself up, and leant back against the wall; he dug his hand into his wound and plucked the wooden bullet from him the gushing wound. He threw it aside and cleared his throat.

"Art? You still with me?" he asked. He frowned when he didn't receive a reply "Artemis?" he banged his hand against the wall that separated them.

"Yeah-"Artemis wheezed and opened her eyes; she had lost herself in another world. "I'm here" her shoulder was drenched in blood and she was getting lightheaded from the blood loss. She had managed to dig out the bullet from her wound. "I'm ok Stefan"

"No you're not" Stefan shook his head; he could hear her gasping for breath. "I can hear your breathing"

Artemis's eyes drooped closed; Rebekah watched the exchange remaining silence.

"Damon was right" Stefan uttered "You should have fed this morning. I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get the concept of saving you. I am so sorry Artemis"

"Don't be" Artemis wheezed a small smile on her lips "We were both foolish in thinking that we could get out of this." she gasped and licked her chapped lips. "But at least we gave Jeremy and Elena hope. That's all I wanted for them and for you"

Stefan felt his eyes welled up hearing her "You love them so much don't you?" she knew he was referring to her siblings.

"They're my whole world Stefan. I would live for them. You and Damon as well. You're all family" Artemis gasped her voice was croaky and hoarse. "Did you know why I and Elena were on that bridge that night?" she whispered. Stefan could still hear her. "Elena wanted to give me a happy ending. Can you believe that? My little sister wanted me to say goodbye to the man I love." She paused and carried on "Elena may be angry now but you made the right choice Stefan. You saved her that's what I would have wanted."

"Artemis-"Stefan clenched his eyes shut he could her struggling just to get the words out. He knew that Artemis didn't have long.

"No…I- can you take care of them for me Stefan? Look after my baby sister and baby brother? Please-"

"I will always look after them for you" he promised her. Artemis smiled

"Thank you. And tell Damon that I love him…so much" tears marred Stefan's face; she was saying goodbye to him.

"I will-"he sniffed.

Artemis closed her eyes "Did you know…"she needed to get the words off of her chest "I met Damon before he even arrived in Mystic Falls-"

"What?" Stefan frowned he had no clue that ever happened.

"Hmm…"Artemis paused once again "I nearly hit him with my car….he compelled me" she murmured, she coughed loudly and felt as if her heart could come out of her throat, she was pale and sweaty "tell Damon…he-he was always my number one. That…I would always chose him. I don't think he ever had that before-"she let out another loud hacking coughing, and whimpered when her shoulder jolted, she felt a spasm of pain going through her.

"And tell Elena that she shouldn't blame herself….I want her to make me proud. She always wanted to be a writer-"she wheezed and shifted so that her back was more firmly pressed against the wall. "And Jeremy…tell him…he still has to make his own bed-"Stefan let out a small chuckle. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I will Art-"

"And don't blame yourself Stefan. I-thank you. And Rebekah I understood you did what you did. I don't blame you" Artemis croaked and closed her eyes collapsing against the wall. Stefan met Rebekah's eyes; the Original couldn't let the brunette die like this. She wouldn't.

* * *

Seb strolled back into the cattle ranch where the vampires were being kept, Rebekah watched as the man and his companion strolled passed him, Rebekah glanced over to Stefan and discreetly nodded.

"I got this, bring the other one in" Seb ordered the other man leaving him all alone.

Rebekah cleared her throat and coughed loudly "Excuse me" she called out attracting Seb's attention "Excuse me sir-"the man gritted his teen and made sure his gun was loaded with wooden bullets.

"I thought I told you to shut up" Seb snapped glowering down at the weakened vampire.

"Here's the thing" Rebekah panted "my family we have we have money castles, valuables, money, apartments. Name your price and I'll give it." she coughed, Seb stepped closer to the cell that held the Original vampire.

"I'd much rather watch you die. Art didn't last long did she?" he smirked glancing over to the still and unmoving brunette, Stefan's hands clenched.

Rebekah snarled and flew towards the man, he stumbled back right into Stefan's waiting arms. He wrapped his strong arm around Seb's throat and slammed his head against the bar repeatedly

"You're not going to watch her die" he snarled into Seb's ear and slammed him once again till blood splattered on his face. He dropped the man and saw the blood pool forming around the human's head.

"Art? Art? Come on right in front of you" Stefan called her.

Artemis groaned and opened her eyes, her lips were cracked and her breathing was dangerously shallow.

"It's right there Artemis" Rebekah urged the other woman to drink "take it"

Artemis was further away from the bars, she forced herself onto her knees, she clenched her eyes shut feeling the world move; she stumbled and landed face down on the floor.

"Come on Artemis" Stefan saw clinging on to the bars. "Please Art-"

Artemis pushed her hand through the bars and reached out towards the pool of blood, Stefan could see her hand, "Just a little bit more" he urged her.

She whimpered and wheezed loudly "Come on" she pushed herself, her fingers could quiet reach it.

"He's too far Stefan" she collapsed onto the ground "I can't"

"NO. SOMEONE-DAMON-"Stefan shouted hoping someone would hear. The side of Artemis's face was pressed against the cool cement of the ground, she was struggling to breath and it pained her.

"ARTEMIS STAY WITH ME" the younger Salvatore shouted. Rebekah watched as Artemis's eyes drifted closed, she thought that'd be the last time she would see those grey orbs.

The doors to the cattle ranch were slammed open and a figure ran in. "STEFAN? ART?"

"Elena? Elena over here" Stefan shouted.

Elena ran down the dank area where they kept the vampires "Oh my god" she breathed seeing a man with blood around his head.

"Go to Art" Stefan ordered her. "She needs blood Elena"

Elena moved forward and her heart stopped at the sight of her elder sister sprawled out on the ground face down. The doppelganger hastily unlatched the lock of the cell that held Artemis and dropped down beside her. She rolled Artemis over and saw her pale face

"She needs blood Elena-"Stefan uttered.

Elena swallowed and bit her lip, she used her nail to cut a slice of her skin "Drink Art-"she was going to save her sister no matter what. She pressed the small bloody cut against Artemis's dry lips. Elena was going to save her; she owed her that after what Artemis had done for her.

Artemis eyes snapped opened startling the younger girl, she felt sweet blood going down her throat, Elena scurried back as the older teen shot up. Blood marred her lips and chin. Elena could see the colour returning to her.

"Elena-"

"Damon is outside, he got rid of the guards" Elena told her.

Artemis nodded "Come on-"

"You go to him Art. I know you want to" Elena uttered, Artemis licked her lips and went to run out of the room but before she did she unlatched Rebekah's cell door.

* * *

Artemis stepped out of the stifling room and felt the breeze wash over her, she closed her eyes and inhaled she felt alive.

"You fed" her eyes snapped, her grey orbs met Damon's "I told you that you would have to turn"

"I know"

Damon leant in close and cupped her cheek "Do you still want to be a vampire?" she remained silence. The vampire shook his head and stalked off heading towards the car.

"Damon" she ran after him. "It's not easy-"

"No" he snapped spinning around so that he was facing her "You're making it complicating. Do you or do you not want to be a vampire? Do you or do you not want to be with me?"

Artemis's lips thinned "Why did you compel me? Why did you make me forget that you told me you were in love with me?" she countered.

Damon paused and sighed

"I met you first Damon" she murmured "I…I want to be with you. What I said on the phone that night I mean. I will always choose you. You made me live"

Damon cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes feeling his familiar touch, and god she missed it.

"You were there for me Damon, when I needed you and you made me forget, why?"

"Does it make a difference?" Damon asked, staring into her eyes.

"No, that night on the bridge-"

"I wanted you to live Artemis. I know I didn't get it first but now I do. You wanted to have babies, and a husband and you-"he said earnestly "I can't live with the idea of you hating yourself for what you are. I wanted Stefan to save you-"

"Stefan saved Elena, and I'm happy" she placed her hand over his lips, Artemis stepped closer to him, the moon was out tonight it shined on the couple "I wanted all of that before, but now I just want you. You said I was your everything and you are my everything Damon Salvatore" she smiled at him.

Damon grinned she could feel it from beneath her palm and leant in close till his temple was resting against hers.

She removed her hand and stroked his cheek "I love you Damon"

"I love you to Artemis" Damon murmured he leant in for a kiss but before their lips could meet hers, the double doors flew open

"Oh please I so don't need to barf" Rebekah stalked out ruining the moment she blurred off into the darkness.

Damon growled he had the urge to rip the blond vampire's head off but Artemis grabbed his wrist stopping him. He looked down at her but she shook her head

"Leave her."

Stefan followed after Rebekah; Artemis took in the sight of him holding onto Elena's hand. "We should leave"

"Got that right. Come on Art. I got something I want to show you-"

"Stef-"

"I'll take Elena home" the younger Salvatore assured her. Artemis yelped when Damon picked her up bridal style

"Damon-"

"Vampire speed, I'll help you with that later hold on" Damon's grip on her tightened and they disappeared into the darkness just like Rebekah did.

"You think they're going to be ok?" Elena asked after a moment looking up at Stefan.

"I think they will be" Stefan smiled "But we need to talk as well"

* * *

Artemis found herself sitting on the roof of the Boarding House, her and Damon were gazing up night sky but dawn was approaching. Damon had shed his leather jacket and dropped it around Artemis's shoulder, his arm was around her shoulders and she was snuggling into his side.

"The Council knows who we are now" Artemis murmured breaking the peaceful silence, she leant her head against Damon's shoulder "everything is about to change Damon."

"Yeah I know-"Damon muttered,

Artemis looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him "No Damon no revenge plan please" she said

"No fun Art-"she rolled her eyes "but we'll find a way to deal with that. Stefan has probably got a goody plan in mind" Damon idly stroked her back

"I don't need to be convinced everything is ok Damon. I'm not my siblings" Artemis murmured

"I know that Art" Damon gently cupped her chin and rubbed his thumb against her full lips, "You're my Art-"he smiled "I wish I could tell you that you won't feel pain but you do Art and you'll crave blood" she cringed at the idea of hurting someone like that. She didn't want to hurt anyone. "It's not easy Artemis and I'm not going to sugar coat it. This is going to be the worst thing you've ever lived through"

Artemis swallowed and grasped his hand and held it. She laced their fingers together "But I get to live Damon, I get to be there for Elena, for Jeremy and I get to be with you. That's what I want, even if this whole turning thing isn't what I wanted before but it's got good points. I'll be there for my family Damon, and for you. Forever"

Damon smiled at that. He had her forever and that made him happy, happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time.

There were no interruptions this time as they kissed. Artemis moaned quietly feeling his lips on hers, she felt fireworks go off. Her skin erupted in goose-bumps and the pit of her stomach clenched.

Damon weaved his hands into her thick hair and pulled her closer. She felt giddy when his tongue swiped her bottom lip, when things were beginning to get heated Artemis forced herself back.

"Art-"

"I'm going to get through this Damon. I know I will. Just one day at a time" Artemis murmured. He nodded and brushed her hair aside.

"I know you will, you're strong enough for that" Damon murmured, Artemis nodded and gazed up at the sky, it was turning pink the sun was about to come up "We should get inside before sunrise" Artemis uttered.

"Witchy made this for you." Damon said pulling out a ring that had a stone made from Lapis Lapzuli.

"A daylight ring?" Artemis asked looking down at it, it looked tiny compared to Damon's own one.

"Just in case" Damon uttered.

"But Bonnie hate-"

"I know she hates me, she made it for you. And Stefan and Elena spoke to her. They wanted you to have it just in case" Damon said he picked up her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, her eyes widened at that.

"Damon?"

"One day at a time. Plus I got to have a way to show everyone you're taken" Damon grinned, Artemis smiled "One day Art, I'll get you a diamond one and-"

"This is perfect" Artemis cut him off, she moved forward and kissed him on the lips, his hand slid up her neck and pulled her closer, soon enough she was on his lap. Artemis nipped his bottom lip and grinned seeing the pout on his face.

"So should I show you the advantage of hot vampire sex" Damon smirked, Artemis giggled and shook her head "It's awesome, bones don't break, but you still are a baby vamp"

She lightly slapped his arm "I want to watch the sunrise" she said leaning against his chest, Damon rested his chin on her shoulder and positioned her in a way so that she was in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her slender form.

"Right, let's watch the sunrise" Damon murmured kissing her cheek. She snuggled into his arms; the couple did just that and watched the sunrise. It was a new beginning for them.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. And thanks to all past reviewers. **

**So this fic is back up and running. Feels like a long time since I updated it. **

**So in this Chap-We see a little Artemis defended her baby sister Elena. She wakes up to discover that Stefan saved Elena, Damon tells her that she's in transition and that someone fed her vampire blood. She doesn't want to be a vampire and Stefan said he'll help her. Damon doesn't want to hear it and walks out. We see Damon and Stefan at each other's throats. Artemis's emotions are spiralling, Elena says she blames herself, and Jeremy is there. Artemis wants blood and she can't control her emotions. Artemis and Elena moment, where Art tell her to patch things up with Stefan. She sees her past self and Damon and realises he loved her for a while and that he compelled her.**

** Art and Stefan get taken away. Pastor Young talks to her, Artemis gets knocked out. She finds out she's been locked up in a cell with Stefan and Rebekah, he finds out she hasn't fed yet and time is running out. Artemis and Stefan talk and she says her goodbye. He makes her realise she is being selfish if she don't go through with the transition and that she broken them when she died before. Artemis and Stefan get shot. Time is runing out, Rebekah helps and they kill a guard. But Art cant reach. Elena comes to her rescue. And a massive Darty moment in the end. ****Where he gives her a ring. Its a new start for them. **

**Please REVIEW**


	68. Chapter 68

"Come on Art wake up" Artemis groaned and peeked one eye open, for the last couple of days she had been staying at the Boarding House away from either Jeremy or Elena so she could control her blood lust and get the hang of feeding. "Stefan? What-"

"Come on, up. You got a couple of minutes to shower and dress. Wear something comfortable" Stefan rolled his eyes when the brunette merely grunted something inaudible and turned her back on him, his eyes widened seeing her pale porcelain skin.

"Art are you naked?" Stefan asked, her eyes snapped open and she hastily covered any expose skin by pulling the covers over her head.

"Stefan-"

"Sorry sorry" Stefan hastily took a step back "Erm…get up, we got some animals to be hunting"

"Fine" Artemis sighed, she and Stefan agreed that she would give animal blood a go, since she didn't want to kill or hurt anyone. And Damon wasn't too pleased about this but she wanted to do this.

"ART-"

"I'M UP" she shrieked "shit sorry Stef I-"

"It's ok" she could hear the laughter in his tone. Artemis shook her head she was still getting use to the heightened hearing. She swung her legs out of the bed that she had more or less shared with Damon; the brunette placed her feet on the cool wooden floor.

She headed towards the adjoined bathroom and turned the shower faucet on and stepped under the scorching hot water. Artemis sighed feeling the water on her skin; she was still miffed she felt completely normal except the constant pangs of hunger or the burning feeling in her throat.

When she was done she grabbed a fluffy towel and wiped down her damp body she could feel the fuzzy material against her smooth skin.

"Art-"

"Coming" she called and hurried back to Damon's room. Elena had dropped off some of her clothes last night when she had come to visit Stefan. Artemis rummaged through the bag and sipped on her underwear, she pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a random t-shirt.

Once she was dressed Artemis brushed her thick hair and tied it up into a high pony tail. Now all she had to do was find Stefan and they could get a move on, the brunette was hoping to open the store today since she knew people might think it's suspicious that it hadn't been open for the last couple of days.

Artemis quickly slipped on her pair of flats and exited the room. "Ok, now to track down Stefan" she murmured under her breath, she closed her eyes and tucked her stray curls behind her ears and concentrated, she needed to learn how to use all of this heightened abilities. She could hear their voices upstairs; Stefan was in his room talking to Damon. She groaned praying that the brothers weren't arguing.

Artemis headed upstairs and frowned seeing Stefan and Damon toe-to-toe. "Whoa what's going on?" she asked

"I was just having a little disagreement about process" Stefan said glaring at his brother. Artemis quirked and eyebrow

"I'm guessing you're still not on board with the animal blood" she sighed, Damon shook his head and walked over to her as Stefan carried on packing what they would need for this trip.

"I say rip off the proverbial Band-Aid-"he placed his hands on her shoulders "and let it bleed, you're a vampire Art, be a vampire"

"Damon-"she frowned "please"

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked squeezing her shoulder as he walked passed her, he waited by the door. Artemis nodded but looked back at Damon.

"Vampires eat people" he blurted out.

"Really I didn't guess" Artemis rolled her grey orbs

"Listen Art, it's part of the natural food pyramid" Damon murmured brushing aside some of her stray curls, she pressed her lips together feeling his skin against hers. "Trust me Art you're going to be miserable and I can't handle that"

Artemis swallowed and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb across his jaw "Please Damon, I want to give it a go. Ok? I don't want to hurt people"

"You will though Art, and it's only natural-"

"Just let me do this my way ok?" Artemis questioned, Damon frowned but reluctantly nodded

"Ok but if you're having troubles let me know" he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. She eagerly kissed him back and felt a spark erupt in her. The older vampire grunted when she pressed herself harder against him and latched her hands onto his shoulders.

Stefan cleared his throat he wouldn't put it pass the pair to do the dirty deed in his bed which made him balk

"I am here ya know" Stefan frowned. Damon pulled back and groaned when the newly transitioned vampire peppered his neck and jaw with kisses.

"Good for you Stef-"

"Artemis" Stefan snapped bringing her out of her hazy lust induced state. She pulled back and was breathing heavily her cheeks were flushed with pink. "We should go-"

"Oh" Artemis blushed in embarrassment "sorry I don't know-"

"It's your emotions their heightened" Damon smirked down at her dropping his hands onto her hips "so any touch or-"

"Ok" Stefan called out "let's go" he grasped Artemis's hand and pulled her away from Damon.

"Bye Damon love you" she yelled over her shoulder, he blew her a kiss and watched as the pair went off.

"This is so not going to work" the raven head vampire frowned, he decided to let her do this her way but when he would see her having problems he would step in.

* * *

Artemis followed behind Stefan as they walked through the woods, she sighed feeling the breeze against her skin.

"So how are you and Elena doing?" she asked curiously

Stefan smiled "We're getting there, it feels like things are going back to normal" he told her. Artemis smiled

"That's good" she nodded "and-"he silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth. She frowned but he raised his index finger to his own lips gesturing for her to remain silence

"Follow me" he mouthed. Artemis nodded and scrunched up her nose when she saw the vampire getting on his knees crawling into the brushes. Stefan frowned when he didn't feel her behind him. He peered out from the bushes "Art?"

"It's dirty" Artemis muttered causing the vampire to roll his eyes,

"You don't say. Now come on-"he grabbed her wrist and tugged her through the bushes. They made it on the other side; Artemis scrambled onto her feet and followed his gaze. Her grey orbs widened at the sight of a deer.

"Oh Stefan-"she frowned feeling awful about this now.

"No come on Art, you can do this-"Stefan assured her, he believed that she was strong enough to get through this. He didn't want her to switch her humanity off and he thought that if Artemis did accidentally hurt or killed someone she would most likely switch her humanity off. He knew that her compassion might end up killing her and he didn't want that to happen.

"It's so cute Stefan" Artemis cooed at the deer, causing the other vampire to sigh "how about-"

"Just close your eyes" he instructed. Artemis licked her lips and nodded she closed her eyes and felt the pulse of air indicating that the vampire had gone. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped at the sight of Stefan taking down the deer. She hadn't witnessed that before, "Come on Art"

Artemis grimaced and rushed towards Stefan's side "Go on" he held down the dear "bite down here" he pointed towards the neck of the animal and made sure she held it down as he took a step back giving her some space.

Artemis swallowed and breathed in the blood; she inhaled and smelt the aroma of the blood.

Stefan watched as the veins around Artemis's eyes protruded and her fangs lengthened, she plunged her fangs into the animal and sucked. Artemis gasped as she pulled back her mouth, chin and cheeks were covered in blood.

She staggered on to her feet and watched as the deer ran off.

Artemis's hand shook as she tried to wipe the blood off of her mouth, she swallowed

"Don't worry Art" Stefan came up behind her as she turned around he knew it would be a traumatic experience and wasn't too surprised when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry-"

"No, you don't need to apologise Art. It'll heal" Stefan explained and pulled out a tissue, he cleaned the blood off of her face

"Stef-"

"Look" he cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him "I know it's hard but you can do this." he said sincerely.

Artemis nodded "Why do you want to help me so much? I mean with all of this. Damon is-"

"Damon sometimes doesn't get it" Stefan sighed placing his arm over her shoulder as he guided her through the woods "I know you don't want to hurt people Art, and I know that feeling when you do hurt someone" she had a feeling that he was talking about what he did to Elena. "And I feel like I got something to do with-"

"Stefan don't blame yourself" Artemis uttered shaking her head, wiping the rest of the blood of her face "I don't"

Stefan smiled and kissed the crown of her head "Ok, now how about I teach you how to run with vampire speed?"

"Something that I was most looking forward to" Artemis smiled.

They carried on walking till they had reached a clearing, "This is the spot" Stefan dropped his hands onto her shoulders and stood behind the brunette. "Now watch carefully Art-"he instructed and blurred off. She watched wide eye as Stefan zoomed around the woods.

"Oh wow" Artemis gaped at the sight of the vampire "I can't do that-"

"Yes you can" Stefan was now once again behind her causing her to jump, "It's like a starting line at a race, you have to push off with every ounce of strength you have" he uttered,

Artemis shook her head and placed her hands on her knees "Stef I was a nerd in high school I would spend my lunch in the library. Hence I was never into track" she muttered causing him to chuckle

"Just concentrate Art" he instructed.

Artemis took a deep breath and nodded "just concentrate" she licked her lips and blurred off. Artemis grinned feeling the wind whipping through her hair and against her skin. She glanced over to her left and saw that Stefan was keeping up with her "Ha" she laughed "I can do it-"

"It's an amazing feeling isn't-ART LOOK OUT"

Artemis yelped when she smashed into a tree stump sending her tumbling backwards. Stefan abruptly stopped and saw the brunette on the dirt covered ground clutching her nose as blood streamed down her nostrils.

"Never thought I'd see a day where a vampire ran face-first into a tree" he rushed over to her. And he crouched down in front of her "Ok?"

"Oh shit no" she groaned clutching her nose. "I know you want to laugh-"her voice came out nasally "so go ahead and laugh" she grumbled.

Stefan let out a bark of laughter and removed her hands "God you're a like another annoying little brother" she uttered

"Yeah but a brother who can do this" he gently grasped her nose and clicked it back into place making her yelp. "It should heal but may be a bit slow" he helped her onto her feet. "Now should we give it another go-"

Artemis felt her stomach lurch all of a sudden, before Stefan could even finish his sentence she was off "And she's already gone" Stefan grinned watching the blur that was brunette.

Artemis stumbled over a rock and landed on her knees, she was on all fours and felt blood and bile rising up her throat. "Oh no-"without further ado all the blood she had just consumed moments before hand came back up.

She vomited covering the leaf ground with a spray off blood. Artemis gasped and raised her shaky hand up to her lips wiping any remnants of blood off of her face. She slump to the ground wondering what on earth just happened.

* * *

Artemis was currently in the store; she was sitting at the counter and was mending some of the pieces that had been shipped to the store. She pushed her glasses up the tip of her nose and shined the lamplight on the little figurine.

"And this is where this little arm-"

"Hey-"she nearly dropped the porcelain figurine onto the counter but before it could hit the surface someone caught it. "Sorry-"she looked up and saw a dark skinned man; he was definitely new to town.

"It's fine I'm just jumpy" she plastered a smile on to her face. "I'm sorry but you are?"

"Connor Jordan" she felt that there was something off with him, he held out his hand for her to shake but she raised both her hands revealing her latex gloved hands.

"Sorry, it's just I'm covered in varnish" she uttered. "Can I help you? Or are you just browsing?" she questioned him. Artemis's eyes caught a familiar figure entering the grill it was Damon, she needed to speak with him about this blood fiasco.

"No I heard about the gas leak" Connor told her.

"Oh right, it's tragic huh?" Artemis said putting some of her tools away

"Was you part of the council? I just read you name. Artemis Gilbert is it?"

Artemis nodded "No I was part of it but my uncle got me off, are you a PI or-"

"No, no" he uttered, she nodded "I was also hoping you could point me in the direction of Sheriff Forbes, she wasn't at the station or-"

"Oh" Artemis smiled "right, now with directions I can help you with. Let's see-"she looked at the ticking clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing lunch time "If I'm right she should be in the Grill it's across the road" she pointed in that direction. "Oh look there she is-"

True to her word Sheriff Forbes was walking in to the Grill

"Thank you" Connor uttered and exited the store. Artemis looked down at the little figurine, there was something funny going on with him. She didn't miss his fingerless gloves.

Artemis had just sat down when the bell above the door rung alerting her someone was entering the store.

"So another hunk guy in town" Betty hobbled in,

"Betty" Artemis grinned "How are you? Did you come back or-"

"Oh we're stopping by; me and Johnny are going out of town again. Going to Florida-"Betty smiled "So who is that?"

Artemis jumped off of her stool and hurried around placing it in front of the counter "Sit I'll make some coffee or-"

"No it's alright dear I'm not hanging around. Just wanted to check up on you" Betty said, as Artemis leant against the glass counter. "So is he? Looks like a sexy beast. Got nothing on Johnny though, did you know my man's dic-"

"Stop-"Artemis laughed shaking her head "I so don't want to listen about your sex-life"

"Ohh alright dear" Betty raised her hands in a sign of surrender; she leant forward causing Artemis to discreetly take a step back.

The brunette clenched her hands into fists inhaling Betty's blood, she could hear the old lady's heartbeat, and she could hear the blood pumping around her frail body. "Anyway I want to hear about your sex life." Betty grinned.

Artemis forced a smile onto her face and turned her back "Oh nothing to tell, Betty and truth be told I'd feel a little uncomfortable-"she said and glanced at her reflection and saw the veins around her eyes and that the whites in her eyes were bleeding red.

"Art are you ok dear? I heard about Ric and-"

"I'm fine" Artemis snapped not trusting herself to be in the same room as Betty. She rushed into her office

"Art dearie you can't close yourself off" Betty didn't take offence by the teen's abrupt exit from knowing Artemis all these years she knew that the brunette would shun her emotions when she was hurting.

"I said I'm fine Betty" Artemis yelled from the office "Just go please I got a lot of work to do" she felt bad about this but she didn't want to hurt the little old lady. She heard Betty sigh and the squeaky sound of her getting off of the stool.

"Ok dear, well when you want to talk I'll be here" Artemis relaxed when she heard the store door close. She dropped down in her desk chair and ran her fingers through her thick hair. She placed her elbows on the desk god she needed help she thought.

Artemis licked her lips she couldn't exactly go to Stefan since she knew he thought that she was doing well with the animal diet, but the truth was that she found it disgusting.

"Caroline-"she muttered the blond knew what she was going through, she dialled her number and frown when it went to voicemail.

"Art?" Elena called coming into the store.

"In the back" she yelled and looked up seeing her sister and Stefan entering the room. "What's this?" she asked seeing the other vampire holding a bottle of Champaign she got onto her feet.

"Well Stefan managed to find this, it's from the year you were born" Elena explained a bright smile on her face.

"And it's for?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow.

"It's to celebrate" Stefan smiled placing the three glasses onto her desk, which was littered with various papers and folders.

"It's not my birthday" she frowned "that was meant to be next month. So what are we celebrating?"

"Your first feed" Stefan uttered

"Not something to be celebrating Stefan-"she shook her head.

"I know it was disgusting, horrible and traumatic but you did it anyway" he handed both brunettes empty glasses.

"But you did it Art." Elena smiled "I'm so proud of you, you survived it" she said

Artemis licked her lips "Now I wouldn't say I survived it, it kind of made me sick" she tapped her fingers against the glass.

Stefan chuckled "Listen it took me a month before I could stomach the taste" he assured her.

The eldest Gilbert glanced between the pair "I-"

"It'll get easier Art, you don't have to hurt anyone" Elena placed her hand on her sister's wrist.

"This on the other hand will go down like silk" Stefan held the bottle up, causing Artemis to smile; now she knew she couldn't tell them about her vomiting up the blood.

"You're both so cheery" Artemis murmured

"Yeah because you're here" Elena told her

"Alive-ish" Stefan added "we're going to get through this"

"We will" the doppelganger nodded, Artemis smiled

"Now Art would you like to do the honours?" Stefan said holding the bottle out to her, Artemis took the bottle and twisted the screw, and the cork popped causing Elena to squeal and the grey eyed brunette to laugh.

The Champaign spilled out of the top of the bottle and Stefan took it off of her. Stefan poured the bubbly liquid into the glasses and handed them out.

"Elena-"

"Come on Art-"the younger teen pleaded. Artemis sighed and nodded

"Just this once" she told the teen. They clinked their glasses and Artemis took a sip, she hummed and picked up the bottle "This is tasty, so how are you and Jeremy? Is he doing his homework? And what about dinner? You guys-"

"Art chill we're doing fine" Elena assured her.

"Ok ok, I'm coming home tonight hopefully" she said, before any more words could be exchanged Stefan's cell rang.

"Damon" the younger Salvatore exclaimed "perfect timing-"

"And people say Damon can be sarcastic" Artemis muttered causing Elena to elbow her. "We got back a couple of hours ago…yeah what?"

Artemis frowned seeing the expression on Stefan's face.

* * *

Artemis entered the Grill and looked around, she spotted her boyfriend at the bar drinking. She swiftly walked over to him so that now she was standing beside him.

"Did you do it?" she asked him, Stefan had told her what had gone down with the council members, she wouldn't put it pass the raven head vampire to get revenge on them.

"That seat is taken" Damon drawled,

Artemis's brows furrowed and looked around "Erm…Damon no one is sitting here" she uttered.

"Well I'm pretending there is because the alternative is just too depressing"

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over to his other side; she hopped onto the stool and looked at him. She had locked up the store earlier and bid Elena and Stefan goodbye. "So did you set off the explosion that killed the town's council?" she asked abruptly.

Damon scowled "Am I wearing my 'I blew up the council t-shirt?' why does everybody keep asking me that?"

Artemis licked her lips "Because you're Damon. So did you?" she asked again.

"No" he replied

"Fine I believe you" Artemis sat back. Damon nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"So anything else?" he asked.

She frowned and tucked her stray curl behind her ear, she pressed her lips together "Erm…no I-I have to go, and…"she jumped off of the stool and was about to rush off but a large hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back "Damon-"she scolded but he pulled her harder so that she was in his lap.

"Spill Art"

"It's nothing-"he narrowed his eyes on her and sensually rubbed his hand across her stomach causing her to jolt at the gentle touch.

"Now Arty" he purred into her ear, she dug her fingers into his thigh, she noted that Grill was hardly busy so no one spared them a glance. "Tell me" he nipped her ear causing her to moan quietly.

"Fine" she grounded out "I…there's something wrong" he pulled back so he could look at her face, Damon's other hand grasped hers, where he idly played with her daylight ring. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down" she confided in him.

"Well there's a shock" he said sarcastically causing her to slap his arm

"Damon I need your help" she said seriously

"And I told you I would." He nodded kissing her cheek "Pick your meal Art, you got Asian fusion-"he pointed to a teenage girl who was sitting on her own "There's Mexican-"he pointed to another "or we got some good old American comfort food"

Artemis shook her head and bit her lip "No, no human blood Damon. Stefan is right I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone" she said.

Damon groaned and downed the rest of his drink, he pushed her onto her feet "Fine come on-"he didn't give her a chance to argue and grasped her hand and led her away from the bar and into the bathroom.

Artemis frowned as he locked the door "What are you doing?" she asked looking back over to him just as he bit into his hand creating a bloodied gash. She stumbled back

"Giving you what you need" Damon said "Drink" he had instructed holding out his hand, her eyes dropped down to the scarlet liquid, she could smell it, it smelt delicious.

"Damon-"

"You're a new vampire Art; you need warm blood from the vein." He explained, her eyes met his "This might do the trick or not" her eyes dropped back down to the gash oh god she wanted it. She could already feel her fangs breaking through her gums "Don't tell Stefan about this-"

"Why not?" her breathing was getting rapid

"Because he is trying to be a martyr, plus blood sharing is kind of personal" Damon said, she frowned

"What do you mean it's personal?" she asked he could see her struggling not to lose control; Damon knew that the animal blood wasn't working out for her.

"Just drink Art" he encouraged her, she looked up at him and he nodded.

Artemis grasped his hand and pressed her lips against the wound and sucked, oh god this was what she needed. Damon swallowed and saw the veins around her eyes protruding. She used both of her hands to grasp on to his hand and tilted her head to get better access.

Damon groaned when he stumbled back, he grasped the back of her head gently cupping it. He closed his eyes feeling her against him, his breathing came out hoarse.

Artemis moaned into his gash and swallowed another mouthful, and she felt his body against her softer supple one. When she was sated she pulled back and looked at him, her lips were covered in blood and her eyes were slowly beginning to return to normal.

"Damon-"she gasped when he slammed her back against the wall. And kissed her harshly, Artemis moaned and tugged his hair when he pressed her harder against the wall.

Damon pulled back and grasped her just underneath her knees so she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. "God you look so hot" he groaned and fisted his hands into her hair tugging her pony-tail free so he could run his fingers through her hair. He blurred them towards a different wall, she surprised him when she used her vampire speed and slammed him into the wall.

"Art-"

"My turn-"with that Artemis grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tore it off.

"Oh I am so loving you as a vampire" he smirked and grinned when she tore his shirt off. Damon stumbled back when her lips latched onto his shoulder and she kissed her way down his chest. He growled when her hand brushed against his crotch and flipped her so that now he was pinning her against the wall.

"Art-"

"You're one of those aren't you?" she smirked

"What-"his voice came out muffled as his lips latched onto her neck and pepped it with kisses, and light bites.

"A dominant vampire aren't you" she arched her back when he pulled up her top so now he was kissing the valley in between her breast.

Damon smirked up at her as he got onto to his knees in front of her "You got that right honey"

"What-oh-"she gasped when he easily tore her jeans off.

* * *

Artemis entered the Gilbert house and could hear her siblings in the kitchen; she sniffed the air and easily smelt that whatever Elena or Jeremy was cooking it was burning.

"No Jeremy that's way too much salt who—"

"I like salty food" Jeremy snapped, Artemis smiled and leant against the doorway and folded her arms across her chest, as she took in the scene,

"Taste it then" Elena snapped,

"Fine" Jeremy huffed and took a spoonful of whatever they were cooking and swallowed it. "It's nice-"he croaked.

"And this is why Jeremy you're not good at lying. It's your expressions"

Both Elena's and Jeremy's attention snapped towards the vampire "Art what are you-"

"Coming to your rescue kiddies" Artemis exclaimed unbuttoning her jacket and dropped it on the back of the chair "So what are you guys trying to make?" she asked and canted her head to the side seeing the bowl of…mush?

"Soup" Jeremy grinned glad to have Artemis back. "Art your face-"

"Is disgusted" she cut him off, and poked the 'soup' "you two are aware that soup is meant to be a liquid right?" Elena came to stand on her other side, so that now all three Gilberts were peering down at the pot. "Oh god-"Artemis pinched her nose her vampiric senses could detect the stench coming from the pot. The brown liquid let out a bubble "that's gross-"

"Well Jeremy is the one that added salt" Elena muttered earning incredulous looks from her brother and sister.

"No that's not the problem" Artemis uttered and gingerly picked up the pot and dumped the whole thing in the sink "How about I cook us a real meal?"

"Oh yum" Jeremy grinned "Well while you're doing that I'm going-"he was cut off when Artemis threw a pair of rubber gloves at him, Elena laughed when it hit him in the face.

"No you're scrubbing out that pot. And you missy-"she rounded on Elena causing the smile on the teen's face to falter, "Are going to be chopping up onions. Yes?"

Both Elena and Jeremy exchanged looks and sighed "Yes" they replied in unison.

"Wonderful" Artemis clapped her hands "Let's hop to it"

Soon enough the kitchen was filled with a delicious smelling aroma, of pasta and garlic bread that the vampire had just managed to make.

"Tada" Artemis grinned setting the bowl of pasta on the kitchen island. There was a tray of garlic bread beside the food and also a bowl of salad. "Now what do we all know?" she asked them

"That we're glad you're around to cook us dinner" Jeremy replied cheekily, Artemis rolled her grey eyes and Elena slapped him upside the head.

"No" Elena sniped "We learnt that you should put the onions in to the pot before-"

Artemis's eyebrows shot to her hairline and Jeremy looked at the doppelganger in confusion "Erm…no I was just going to say you two suck at cooking" Artemis stated, Jeremy snorted and grabbed a plate

"So table?" Elena suggested grabbing her own plate, as Jeremy piled his plate with pasta and took at least four pieces of garlic bread.

"Pfft no we're going to be eating in front of the T.V" Jeremy rushed out,

Elena looked at Artemis who merely cocked and eyebrow "So T.V it is?" the younger brunette piled some food onto her plate as well as the salad and grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

Artemis shook her head and grabbed her own plate; she stabbed a few pieces of pasta with her fork and popped it into her mouth. Now this taste good, the last time she had human food here was when Elena had made her that sandwich and it tasted awful.

"ART" Jeremy shouted "ELENA IS HOGGING THE CONTROLLER-ART-"

"Bloody hell they're loud" Artemis clutched her ear and stormed into the living room where she saw her sister and brother wrestling for the controller, "Really?" she drawled "move"

Elena and Jeremy parted and moved aside allowing the older Gilbert to sit in between them. "Here-"she dumped a spoonful of salad onto Jeremy's plate. "So I guess I'll be taking this" she snatched the T.V controller out of Elena's hand.

"Hey-"Elena whined

"Not fair-"Jeremy grumbled, Artemis smirked

"And I'm the vampire and older" she declared.

They spent the rest of the night in front of the T.V messing about, talking, teasing having fun with one another. They spent their evening like a true family which is what they all just needed.

* * *

Artemis's brows furrowed feeling the sun on her skin; she slowly opened her eyes and saw her alarm clock blaring ten in the morning. She, Elena and Jeremy had a late night and managed to fall asleep at four in the morning.

"Art-"Elena pulled the covers off of her sister causing Artemis to curl up into a ball. "Come on wake up-"she jumped onto the bed, causing the brunette to groan.

"Are you really jumping onto a bed with a newly turned vamp?" Artemis grumbled, she felt her stomach lurched but shook it off.

"We're volunteering at the memorial service and-"Elena stopped talking when she saw how pale her sister looked, "Art you can stay here and-"

"No, no you're right" Artemis sat up; she had to go into a big crowd eventually and today would be the day. "We got a service to attend, go get ready" she uttered.

Elena eyed for a moment so Artemis smiled at her "I'm fine" she assured her. The doppelganger nodded and climbed off of the bed.

Artemis took in a deep breath and swung her legs out of her bed; she glanced out of the window and saw the clear blue sky, "It'll get easier" she muttered under her breath. And padded barefooted down the hallway to knock on Jeremy's door,

"Jeremy" she called "Come on up Gilbert" she yelled. She heard a muffle groan and rolled her eyes. Artemis gripped onto the doorknob and turned it, it rattled "you got to be kidding me." She huffed "Jeremy-"she yelled "open up. You locked the freaking door-"

"Go away" Jeremy shouted "I wanna sleep-"

"Up-"

"You can't get in. it's locked" he yelled and tugged the covers over his head, and was about to fall asleep again when his door was slammed open. "How the hell-"

"I got in. so move your ass" Artemis grinned triumphantly "and this is how I got in"

"You broke my doorknob" Jeremy gaped at her; she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and set the doorknob on his desk.

"Yeah…erm so get up-"

"ART-"

"BYE JERE." Artemis slammed her bedroom door shut, truth be told she wasn't actually aware that had managed to pull Jeremy's doorknob off. She would have to get Damon or someone to fix it, since she was never good at DIY.

Artemis shook her head and headed towards her closet, she had left some of her nicer dresses at the Boarding House, and she wasn't expecting to be spending the night here. She looked through her closet and bit her bottom lip wondering what to wear the memorial service.

Artemis decided to wear a cream coloured knee-length dress that had cap sleeves on. She slipped on her dress and the pair of black heels; she hastily brushed her thick hair and opted to leave it out loose.

When she was ready she rushed downstairs, her heightened vampire hearing could pick out Elena turning her shower on, and Jeremy…who was snoring again causing her to groan.

"JEREMY GET YOUR ASS UP" she shouted and started to make breakfast.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she placed a few booklets out onto the pews for the memorial; she was in the church helping out. She tucked in a stray curl and glanced up; she could hear a conversation going on between some girl and Elena.

She frowned the dark haired girl looked familiar. The vampire felt off, she realised that she hadn't even tested her seer abilities yet, she just didn't find the time. Once this service was over she would try and deal with it.

"Hey Art" Matt smiled walking over to her, she smiled at him and placed another service hand-out on the bench "You look a little strung out" the jock exclaimed, he noted that the antique dealer looked a little pale and that she had dark circles beneath her eyes.

"I'm fine" she uttered fixing the straps of her dress "It's my emotions they're all over the place." Matt held out his hand and gestured to the hand-outs, she gave him half the stack. "Everything is heightened, it's just weird ya know?" she turned around causing the skirt of her dress to spin around her legs , she opened up the hand-out "just looking at all these names of the dead makes me want to cry for a week" she said.

It was true she was turning into an emotional mess and she was having hard time with hiding it.

"You know Art you didn't have to volunteer" Matt said,

Artemis sighed and nodded "I know that but…people died Matty, people we've known for our whole lives. Plus I'm head of the Gilbert house…I should say goodbye."

"Ok, but if it gets too much you can leave" he told her. She smiled and her attention flickered over to Elena and that girl, "whose Elena with? She looks so familiar"

Matt followed her gaze "Oh that's April Young, you use to babysit her…well most of the town's kids"

"I should go talk to her" Artemis muttered and handed Matt the rest of the hand-outs. Her heels clicked against the floor and approached Elena and April.

"Hey April-"Artemis murmured

"You remember Art right?" Elena stood up,

"How can I forget" April smiled, she didn't forget the teen who use to babysit her when she was younger, and patched her up whenever she got hurt.

"Erm…I'm going to see if I can find Jeremy?" Elena said "we'll talk later April" she shot the girl a small smile and left.

Artemis took the vacant seat besides April and crossed one leg over the other. "So hi…"the brunette knew that the younger girl probably was sick of people constantly giving her their condolences.

"Long time no see" April uttered. "Not since-"

"Yeah" Artemis nodded playing with the hem of her cream coloured dress "my parent's funeral."

"Yeah" April sniffed; the vampire could see the tears welling up in the other girl's eyes and did the only thing she knew to comfort her. Artemis drew April into a hug, and felt the younger girl wrapping her arms around her. After a moment Artemis pulled back and gently brushed aside April's hair.

"You're going to survive this" she said sincerely "you will April, I've been through it so has Lena and Jere, and you're strong enough to get through this trust me"

April smiled and nodded, she always seen the eldest Gilbert teen as an older sister. "They want me to speak Art; I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say?" she asked her, Artemis bit her lip and her brows furrowed

"Sorry my dad didn't fix the gas leak? But if I didn't say anything I…I mean what if nobody does?" April uttered wiping the tears off of her face. "My dad and I always didn't get along but everybody deserves to have nice things said about them at their funerals. You know? For my mum's funeral people said some really nice things"

Artemis leant forward and gently grasped her hand "Listen honey, you say whatever you want to say. If you don't want to say anything you don't have to." She brought a smile on to April's lips "Your dad…people like him-"

"Yeah" April breathed "until two days ago."

Artemis shook her head "They still do April" she wasn't a big fan of the pastor, but he was the man who conducted her parent's funeral.

She placed her hand over hers and brushed her thumb across her wrist. Artemis stiffened feeling April's rapid pulse beneath her digits. She felt her stomach lurch all of a sudden

"Art?" April questioned seeing the look on Artemis's face.

"I'm sorry I got to go" Artemis got on to her feet and rushed out; she pressed her palm against her mouth and headed towards the basement bathroom.

* * *

Artemis just managed to lock the door behind her before she dropped onto her knees and vomited all the blood she had fed from Damon out of her system. She gagged and sprayed the toilet seat with blood.

Artemis felt as if everything was going to come up, she gripped onto the toilet and groaned, her throat felt like it was on fire. She gagged and saw that her hands and arms were covered in blood, she staggered onto her feet and grabbed onto the edge of the counter before she fell.

Artemis looked up and saw her reflection her lips and chin was covered in blood. Tears welled up and she groaned and felt more bile rising up, Artemis heaved and threw up splattering the mirror with blood and her dress as well.

She swallowed and gasped at the sight the front of her dress was covered in blood, tears streamed down her face.

"What's happening?" she sobbed, Artemis didn't look well at all, her cheeks were flush and she had a thin sheen of sweat. She needed help and another dress. Plus she needed to clear up all this mess.

Artemis looked around and saw that bathroom looked like a blood bath. She clumsily dug through her pocket and pulled out her cell, she leant heavily against the counter.

"Art?" Damon picked up on the first ring "I'm on my way and-"

"Damon" Artemis wiped her tears "I need help there's blood everywhere and my dress and-"

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked immediately

"No…but I need help. I couldn't keep the blood down Damon" Artemis said.

"Ok, I'll call you back when I'm close and I'll pick up a dress ok?"

"Yes" Artemis hastily hanged up and looked around at the mess, she shakily turned on the taps and grabbed handfuls of paper towels and started to quickly clean up the mess she created.

She wasn't going to lie; Artemis was terrified of what was happening. No one told her this could happen she couldn't stomach blood what the hell kind of vampire was she? She thought.

Artemis sniffed and wiped her face and started to scrub down the mirror that was splattered with blood, she soaked the paper towels and wiped it. She jumped when her cell rang

"Damon?" she said

"I'm here. Where are you?" he asked her.

Artemis was pale and was beginning to panic "I'm in the basement's bathroom." She froze when the doorknob rattled she spun around. "Is that you at the door Damon?" she hoped it was. It rattled again "Damon?"

"Not yet Art" he replied.

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again "Sorry there's someone in here" she called out her voice shook. "Damon please hurry"

"Ok, Art just relax" Damon sped up his pace hearing how panicked she was getting. She hanged up and hastily started to wipe down the blood covered counter, she ripped the paper towels from its holder and started to clear the floor around the toilet bowl, she wiped it down and swallowed hard.

She stumbled onto her feet and piled all the blood drenched tissues onto the counter and stopped abruptly, hearing a very familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Stalking small town funerals now?" she heard him saying. Artemis rushed over to the door and opened it a crack and felt her heart skip a beat in relief seeing Damon on the other side.

"Oh Damon thank god" she said he handed her a bag and a garment bag; he narrowed his eyes seeing the amount of blood on her cream coloured dress. She poked her head out of the door and saw Connor sitting on a plush couch. "Sorry Connor right?" the dark skin man nodded

"Artemis-"

Damon frowned wondering how his girlfriend knew this guy. "I spilt coffee all over my dress" she smiled and took a step back. Damon smiled at her seeing her scared gaze

"It's fine" he assured her. And pulled the door shut for her.

Artemis rushed back over to the counter and hanged up garment bag on a hook; she shoved the bloodied paper towels into the bag and saw a blood bag in the bottom.

"You're a saint Damon" she muttered and quickly shoved the paper towels that she had thrown in the trash can into the bag.

"Everything ok in there?" Damon called.

"Yeah just a minute" Artemis yelled and gave the bathroom a quick once over, when she saw nothing out of place she quickly slipped off her heels and stripped out of the blood covered.

Leaving her in her black strapless bra and matching panties. She could hear the conversation going on outside but knew to focus on getting re-dressed. She unzipped the garment bag and saw that Damon had picked out a black lace covered dress, she wasn't surprised that he got something form fitting.

Artemis slipped her feet into the dress and tugged it up. The brunette zipped up the side of her dress and slipped on her heels. She smoothed down her hair and pulled her lace sleeves down. Artemis gave herself a quick once over and made sure there was no excess blood on her face. She opened the door and exited the bathroom.

"I'm sorry that took so long" Artemis uttered; Damon took the bag off of her and grasped her hand. The older vampire didn't miss the way the other man's eyes narrowed at the sight of their hand-holding. Artemis gripped onto Damon's hand

"No problem" Connor nodded.

"Well you enjoy your stay at Mystic Falls we love visitors" Damon smiled mockingly, he winced when she dug her nails into the back of his hand "the scenery here is to die for-"he gasped "Funeral pun-"

"Stop" she elbowed him "He…talks a lot" Artemis exclaimed

"Right sorry"

"Bye" Artemis bid Connor goodbye and dragged Damon away from the strange man. When they were' out of earshot she lightly slapped his arm

"What?" he asked

Artemis narrowed her eyes "Really? You're asking me that?"

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes and grabbed her hand "Come on" he ushered her outside away from other people.

* * *

The couple finally arrived outside, Artemis headed towards the tree that was slightly away from the humans.

"I saw the blood-bag. So?" she pressed her back against the tree trunk

"Say it louder Art" Damon drawled digging through the bag and frowned seeing the amount of tissue "This all came out of you?" he asked.

Artemis nodded "Yeah-"she took the offered blood bag, Damon shifted so that he was blocking her from anyone's view, and he placed one hand beside her head.

Artemis ripped the cap off of the blood bag and sucked hard; she closed her eyes and groaned when she took in a few mouthfuls. But before she could take any-more in she threw it up,

"Art-"she gagged and spat it out, Damon took the bag off o her and looked at her in concern.

She balked "Damon…I can't-"her lips and chin was dripping from blood. He used his thumb to wipe the blood off of her chin. "It tastes disgusting-"she whispered. "What's wrong with me?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing. Maybe it's the seer blood it's rejecting the transition" Damon stated brushing aside her stray curls.

"I'm dying aren't I?" she asked softly.

"No you're not dying" Damon snapped "You need to drink from the vein-"

Artemis shook her head "No. Damon I can't risk killing anyone, and Stefan and Elena are so proud they think I'm taking the animal blood" she said tearfully, which confused her "damn…I'm crying again-"Damon cupped her face and wiped her tears away. "Maybe I'm just better off dead-"

Damon grabbed her by her upper-arms and pulled her close "Don't you dare say that Artemis. No-one is better off if you're dead-"

"I can't even be a proper vampire" she snapped. Damon sighed and pulled her into a hug, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. He held her close and kissed the crown of her temple.

"You're going to be fine Artemis" he assured her. She pulled back slightly and gazed up at him, his eyes dropped down to her lips, she stood on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips against his. Damon kissed her back and ran his hand down her back; he pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"You know Art we got-"

"No, we're not sneaking away from the memorial service to have sex" Artemis hissed, causing Damon to roll his eyes just then the church bells rang. "I should get inside; make sure Elena and Jeremy are there."

"I'll be with you in a minute" Damon said, she smiled and headed back inside. He frowned at her retreating form, why wasn't Artemis able to stomach blood? He thought.

* * *

Artemis stepped into the church and quietly shut the door behind her; she stumbled slightly when she was hit with the smell of intoxicating blood. She looked over the crowd and saw her siblings sitting beside Matt. She bowed her head and quickly hurried in; she sat down on the other side of Matt.

Elena frowned she was on the other end of the pew next to Jeremy, she didn't miss Artemis's jerky movements, she leant over Jeremy and grabbed Artemis's hand.

"Are you ok?" Elena whispered

"Fine" Artemis nodded, she was far from alright, and she could hear the heartbeats pounding and the blood pumping around all these people's bodies. She nervously tapped her foot and leant forward. God this was hard.

"Hey Art, April was looking for you" Jeremy exclaimed "she wanted help with her speech, she said something about you knowing what to say"

Artemis nodded and looked around "Where is she?" she asked tucking in her stray curls,

"Don't know" Matt frowned, like Artemis he couldn't see April anywhere in the crowd. She leant back in the pew and glanced over her shoulder seeing Stefan appearing on the other side of the church. She let out a snort hearing what Caroline just said.

"Art-"Elena hissed

"Sorry it's Caroline's fault" Artemis muttered tapping her ear,

"I'm never going to get use to that" Jeremy said under his breath, Stefan slid in on the end of their pew so that he was sitting next to Elena. Artemis didn't miss the look on Stefan's face; she bit her lip knowing that he probably found out what was going on. She saw Stefan whispering to Elena and cringed knowing he told her what was going on.

Mayor Lockwood cleared her throat causing the occupants of the church to quieten down. "Before we begin the masse I would like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends of the town council. I know April Young wanted to say some things about her late father" Carole said into the microphone, "April?"

Artemis looked around with a frown on her face when she didn't seen the younger girl anywhere "April? Are you still here honey?"

Artemis placed her hands on the back of the pew "Where is she?" she muttered she knew that the teen wanted to say some things. She frowned

"Does anyone else want to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Carole asked there was a resounding silence. Artemis frowned what April said was true everyone deserved to have nice things to be said about them at their funeral. With that thought in mind she slowly stood up causing the churchgoers to look at her.

"Artemis, come on up dear" the mayor smiled.

"Art-"Elena hissed, but the elder Gilbert teen ignored her and stepped out onto the aisle, she swallowed and shakily made her way up the steps as Damon entered the church, Stefan looked over to his brother and saw the frown on his face when he caught sight of Artemis at the front.

Artemis buckled but Carole quickly grabbed her arms "You ok Artemis?" she whispered.

Artemis plastered a smile onto her face and nodded, she stood at the front leaning against the stand where the microphone was.

"Stefan" Elena whispered as Damon slid in on the other side of Stefan "Artemis doesn't look well."

"Well maybe Damon should've told me that she was rejecting al of her food resources" Stefan scowled

"What?" Jeremy and Elena snapped in unison "She's not feeding?" the doppelganger frowned.

"She has tried" Damon scowled "it's all just coming back up"

"Alright quiet-"Stefan uttered leaning forward as Artemis started to talk.

Artemis gazed out in front of the crowd; the last time she had spoken at a funeral was at her parent's.

"Erm…hi" Artemis's voice was slightly hoarse "I spoke to April earlier and she was nervous as hell…oh-"

"Did she just say hell in a church?" Matt muttered.

"Anyway…"Artemis cleared her throat "she was nervous about coming up to speak and I'm kind of nervous too, truth be told" she gripped onto the edges of the stand causing the microphone to shake.

Artemis swallowed and licked her lips, she could hear the heartbeats and was having a hard time with controlling herself "the worst thing of loving someone is the day that you lose them-"she shook her head hearing the whispers of conversation going on. Her eyes met Damon's he nodded in encouragement pushing her to go on, but she abruptly stopped.

"Do you smell that?" she heard Caroline whisper

"Blood" Tyler murmured. Artemis's eyes widened and she gripped onto the stand. She dug her hands into the wooden stand

"Nobody move" Damon whispered keeping his eyes on Artemis "It's a trap don't turn around. Keep going Art-"

The newly turned vampire could hear the dripping noise coming from the ceiling, she inhaled. Jeremy and Elena watched on nerves were eating away at them. Stefan held Elena's hand, they were silently praying for Artemis to keep her cool.

Artemis scratched her sweat covered temple and cleared her throat; her eyes snapped up to the ceiling and she saw the splash of red liquid.

"No Art- control" Stefan hissed, it looked as if the brunette was ready to launch herself off of the stage if she did she would expose herself.

"Damon do something" Jeremy whispered seeing his older sister struggling at the front.

Artemis stammered and the whites of her eyes were beginning to bleed red, she could feel her fangs ripping through her gums.

"I-"

"Ssh-"Damon appeared besides her holding her close "I got you" he ushered her off the stage, and brought her back over to the pew where the others were sitting.

The Pastor took the floor "Please turn to page forty-two of your hymn book-"everyone stood up and grabbed their books "let's join together in song"

Artemis grasped onto Damon and pressed her face into his chest, she was struggling. Damon held her she fisted her hand into his shirt. Stefan frowned from the other end of the pew.

"I can smell the blood Damon" Artemis hissed her fangs were fully out and the veins around her eyes darkened "Let me go…I want the blood" she snarled.

Damon pinned Artemis to his chest but he did it in a way so to onlookers it would look as if he was embracing her. "I know, it's ok" she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Artemis-"Stefan whispered knowing she would hear him the group of vampires couldn't be heard over the singing, "remember what we talked about, just push back you can do this"

"No" Artemis growled "I want the blood-"Damon's grip was tight

"Come on Art. Just focus. If you move there's a hunter who itching to put a stake through your heart. Control yourself" Damon hissed.

Artemis swallowed and nodded, Matt frowned he was right next to the older Gilbert teen and never witness her like this. "What's wrong with her?" the jock asked.

"She's hungry" Damon scowled scaring the blond haired teen. "She hasn't fed-"

"So get her out of here" Matt muttered.

Artemis breathed in Damon's scent it was calming somewhat. The veins around her eyes disappeared and her fangs rescinded

"We can't" Stefan murmured "there's someone watching us"

"I'm going to go rip his head off about now" Damon scowled

"No don't" Artemis hissed he was the only person who was helping her keeping her cool.

"You do that Damon and you risk exposing all of us" Stefan snapped "Art needs you-"

"You come here and hold her back. Whilst I go rip some jackass's head off" Damon growled. Artemis pressed her face even harder against his neck. "And the risk would be slightly diminish when I rip his head off-"

Artemis groaned, she smelt the fresh blood and she was desperate to have it "Damon-I want it. I want the blood-"she growled and pulled back, Matt's eyes widened catching sight of her face, the veins were once again revealing themselves.

"Artemis-"Stefan warned

"I want it. let go-"she snarled causing Jeremy and Elena to jump,

"Stefan get over here hold her whilst-"the raven head vampire hissed. All Artemis could smell was the blood and hear the heartbeats of humans around her. She was seconds away from blurring off towards the blood.

"You have ten seconds to get here Stefan before I go old fashion with the new guy" Damon warned he needed to eliminate the threat of the hunter, it was just bad timing for that man to appear, when they just got a new vampire.

"Don't do it Damon" Stefan snarled

"Stefan, Art is losing it" Elena said fearfully seeing her older sister shaking.

"Three, two-"

"I want it so much" Artemis muttered,

"Wait, wait, wait" Matt rushed out he had a plan in mind "Artemis feed from me"

Damon stopped and stared at the jock in surprise now he wasn't expecting that neither was any of the others

"I can't" Artemis muttered "I could hurt-"

"No Art you can" Matt said stubbornly "It's ok, you took care of me so many times Art now it's my turn. Just feed from me, people will think you're just upset"

Artemis looked up at Damon silently asking him if it was ok, the raven head vampire nodded and she felt Matt's hands on her shoulders, she slowly turned around and was in Matt's embrace. Artemis angled her head in a way so that she could feed from him. She gently pulled the collar of his shirt down revealing the pale expanse of his skin.

Damon kept close behind her not wanting Artemis to lose control; she got on to the tips of her toes and bit down hard. She clutched onto his shoulders feeling the warm liquid sliding down her parched throat. Artemis sucked harder and Matt bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Art it's enough" Damon murmured seeing the jock's face. Artemis pulled back and tugged his collar up.

"Thank you" she breathed and took a step back, she looked up at Damon who discreetly wiped the blood off of her lips. She gasped and closed her eyes and frowned "the blood I can still smell it." she muttered, Damon grasped her hand and laced their fingers together. "It's April she's the only one not here. We've got to help her-"Artemis whispered.

"Art we can't risk it" Damon lightly pushed her back

"No I'll do it them-"the brunette went to push pass him but Damon shoved her back.

"Move Art and you will regret it" he snarled he wasn't going to risk her getting hurt. Before she could argue Tyler appeared at the front

"Excuse me-"he interrupted the hymn and silenced the crowd "I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

Artemis sat down like the others wondering what on earth the hybrid was up to. "Back in first grade I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me, but he was the one that made me understand how important it is to be a part of team. A community." Artemis anxiously tapped her foot she was itching to get out of here. "Of giving yourself up-"just then there was the sound of a gun being fired. Artemis gasped when she saw Tyler go down.

"Damon-"she yelled as he ran off

"Stay here away from the hunter Art" he called over his shoulder. The crowd was in a panic and rushed out of the church.

* * *

The elder Gilbert teen rushed up to the stage where Carole was hovering over an unconscious Tyler. Caroline dropped down onto her knees beside her boyfriend. Elena came to a stop beside Artemis with Stefan on her heels. Artemis looked over her shoulder and saw that Jeremy was leaving with Matt; Caroline pulled the stake out of Tyler's heart causing him to jolt up and cough loudly.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Tyler groaned

"Damon is way ahead of you. Stay here I need to help him" Stefan was about to run off but Artemis grabbed his arm

"What about April?" she asked

"I got it" Caroline assured them, Stefan nodded and ran off to assist his brother.

"I have to call an ambulance-"Carole started, but Artemis rushed off wanting to go and find April, she knew the teen was hurt.

"Art-"Elena yelled but the other girl was too far away.

Artemis inhaled and smell the blood coming from up above her. She sprinted up the stairs and glanced over to her left and saw a barely conscious April on the floor.

"April" she exclaimed and was about to rush over to her but abruptly stopped seeing the blood. It was too much there was blood on the floor, blood coating April's hands and large gushing wound.

Artemis's eyes bled red and the veins around her eyes protruded, her fangs tore through her gums. She snarled and flew towards a waking April. But before she could get within touching distance she was slammed down onto the floor, Caroline was pinning her to the ground.

"She is not dead Artemis, but if you feed off of her she will be" Caroline shouted, Artemis snarled and attempted to push her off but the blond vampire was stronger.

"Get off of me" Artemis screeched thrashing against her.

"Listen to me Art-"

"Artemis" Elena called she could see her sister struggling to push back her inner monster, she stood right above her so that Artemis was forced to look at her "she's not a warm body for you to feed on. This is April Young, the girl you use to babysit. Ok?" Caroline's grip ease up seeing Artemis's face returning to normal.

"She's an orphan Art, just like you. Just like you ok?" Caroline murmured "she's scared Art, just like you, just like Elena and Jeremy were" she got off of her and moved over to April. Elena held out her hand to Artemis and helped her onto her feet.

Artemis gasped and was distraught by what she was about to do. She watched as Caroline fed April her blood healing the girl. April jolted and wildly looked around terror was reeking off of her.

"Please don't hurt me-"she begged.

"No one is going to hurt you" Caroline assured her, but stopped an idea hit her she looked over to Artemis "She needs you Art, you was there for her once before. You can make her forget all of this-"

Artemis blinked and wetted her lips

"Why did he do this?" April cried, Artemis's eyes dropped down on to the gash

"I can't do this" she shook her head "You have to-"

"No Art you can. The only way you're going to learn is if you do this" Caroline uttered. "You just need to believe what you're telling her"

Artemis shook her head, she couldn't even feed right and they were expecting her to use compulsion.

"You can do it Artemis. I know you can" Elena assured her grasping her hand.

Artemis nodded and wobbly walked over to April; she knelt down beside the younger girl and placed her hand on her shoulder

"April listen to me" Artemis commanded, Elena and Caroline hovered behind her. Artemis caught her eyes with her own, her pupils dilated a tale-tell sign that she was compelling her "Everything is going to be ok. You're going to get through this just like I did. I'm going to help you I promise"

"I'm going to be ok" April replied in monotone "you're going to help me"

Artemis grinned triumphantly and looked at Caroline and Elena who were both wearing smiles "I did it-"

"Yeah Art carry on" Caroline said.

"Oh right" Artemis cleared her throat and turned back to April "you watch the funeral from up here, so you could grieve alone. It was a lovely service, people said really nice things" she smiled seeing the smile on April's face.

Artemis stood up letting Caroline take over, Elena grabbed her hand pulled her back "We need to talk, and Stefan wants a word" the doppelganger uttered.

* * *

Artemis sighed and leant back in the armchair, she was back in the Boarding House and Elena was sitting on the sofa. Stefan meanwhile was pouring drinks. She was still wearing the lace dress and picked up the drink.

Artemis sniffed it and grimaced "A bit strong isn't it?" she asked

"It helps with the cravings" Stefan said downing his own drink. Artemis took a sip and forced it down, she was never one for strong alcohol, and her eyes darted between the pair.

"You're both mad" she exclaimed

"Yeah we're mad Art" Elena frowned "You lied to us you said you was feeding-"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you" Artemis countered

"Oh come on Art, you lied" Stefan shook his head. "Why would you do that?"

Artemis swirled the contents of her glass and looked down at the amber liquid "Because you both were so happy. So was Jeremy, you thought I was doing well when I wasn't-"

"You think I'm happy?" Elena snapped "Art you're going through hell, you're my big sister and I feel what you feel."

"You went to Damon-"

"Yeah because he is my boyfriend" Artemis said curtly "He understood-"

"And you think I don't?" Stefan asked "You fed on his blood Art, do you even know the consequences of that?" Artemis sniffed she was mortified to feel her eyes welling up.

"I can't do animal blood Stefan" Artemis snapped slamming her glass down "I can't do it. I'm going to kill someone I just know it and…you and Jeremy think I'm some sort of controlled vamp" she hissed running her fingers through her thick hair "I'm not Elena; you know the night I spent at the house where we stayed up? I wasn't even listening to the movie all I could hear was yours and Jeremy's heart" she scowled and shot onto her feet "And now I'm crying and I don't even know why. I am sick of it" she paced the floor.

"Your emotions are heightened Art"

"I know, and it's…our lives are like a never-ending funeral. We keep burying people" Artemis exclaimed pacing up and down "All I can feel is grief and hunger"

Stefan grasped her hand forcing Artemis to stop, "Come on" he told both teens "come with me"

"Where?" Elena asked as Artemis wiped her eyes

"We need to do something" Stefan uttered.

* * *

Artemis sighed and gazed up at the night's sky, she could see the stars littered in the dark sky. She perked up hearing the sound of car doors slamming. She instantly got onto her feet seeing Damon.

"Damon-"she hugged him. "Where on earth did you go?"

"Doesn't matter." Damon kissed her cheek as they walked back over to the group. Artemis smiled Bonnie as they all gathered around. "What's going on?"

"Stefan knows" Artemis replied, Stefan went around handing out lanterns.

"Stefan what are we doing?" Damon asked placing his arm around Artemis's shoulders tugging her close.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier" he replied and handed a lantern over to Artemis, she felt the papery material beneath the pads of her fingers. "We need to start healing Damon" Artemis nodded that was true. "We all lost so much, especially recently and we've grown numb to it. We push it away we make a joke out of it, we ignore how we feel and we never just grieve"

"So you're lighting lanterns?" Damon questioned him. Artemis could tell from his tone that he wasn't completely on board.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded holding onto the lantern "we need to do this-"

"No" Damon cut him off "What we need to do is find out who this hunter is. And what he knows about the death of the council there are more important things to be doing than this"

"Not tonight we don't" Stefan interrupted him he cleared his throat and lit the lantern "this is for my uncle Zach, for my friend Lexi, for Alaric" Artemis saw the burning flame. Stefan handed the lighter to Matt "This is for Vicky" he said

Caroline stood up and walked around holding her own lantern, she took the lighter "This is for my dad" she also lit her lantern "and Tyler's" she added.

Jeremy jumped off the table now it was his turn, Artemis swallowed and didn't bother stifling her tears, Stefan was right they just needed to grieve, Jeremy gazed at both of his sisters "This is for our parents, for Vicky, Anna, Jenna, and Alaric" he finished off.

Artemis nodded and watched as he lit the lantern, he held out the lighter to Damon but the vampire refused to take it.

"No way I'm not doing that-"Damon said.

"Damon-"Artemis called but he walked off she was about to go after him but Elena grasped her wrist

"Art you need to do this for you" Elena uttered; Artemis nodded and watched as the Bonnie took the lighter.

The witch grasped the lighter and lit her lantern "This is for my grams" she handed it over to Elena leaving Artemis on her own on one side of the table.

"This is for our parents, Jenna" she lit the lantern. Everyone gazed at Artemis as it was her turn; she took the lighter and stared down at the lantern.

"This is for my mom, dad, Jenna, Uncle John and Alaric. And for everyone we lost, the whole town has lost" she lit the lantern "and for me" she breathed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

With that Artemis let go of her lantern and watched as it floated away. It was joined by everyone else's lanterns.

When they were done they parted ways "Art?" Elena called after her sister seeing her not moving from her spot.

"I'm going to find Damon" Artemis said "Stef can you-"

"I'll make sure they get home. Do you know where Damon-"

"I know where his gone" Artemis uttered and blurred off. Leaving a gust of wind behind her,

"I'm not going to get use to that" Jeremy muttered shaking his head.

* * *

Artemis stopped at the graveyard, her enhanced vision picked up Damon sitting on a stone bench in front of a gravestone, it wasn't just any gravestone it was Ric's one.

"Floating lanterns" Damon exclaimed, as Artemis silently made her way towards him "can you believe that? Did you know Japanese lanterns are a sign of letting go of the past? Did you know that? But guess what? We're not Japanese"

Artemis's lips twitched in amusement at that, she leant against a tree trunk as Damon took a gulp of his bourbon. "Do you know what they are? Children" he exclaimed.

Artemis sighed she could see that Damon was hurting, "Like lighting a candle is going to make everything ok. Or saying a prayer, or pretending that Artemis isn't going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid delusional, exasperating little children"

Artemis stood a couple of feet behind him, she never knew he was hurting that much. "I know what you're going to say, makes them feel better Damon. So what?" he stood up "what difference is it going to make? Because in the end when you lose somebody every candle every prayer-"Artemis sat down on the stone bench taking Damon's vacant seat, she was unknowingly perched next to Alaric's ghost. "Everything you had is gone, there's a hole in your life where that somebody you use to care about is supposed to be"

Artemis was lost for words, the words he was sprouting was tragic but beautiful, she knew that he meant it "And a rock with a birth date carved into it, that I'm pretty sure is wrong"

Artemis's lips twitched at that, Damon hadn't still notice that she was behind him since his back was turned, she watched as he sat down on the gravestone. "So thanks friend, for leaving me to babysit-"Artemis stood up and moved behind him, she wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Not just for you to babysit Damon, I'll be doing that as well" Artemis whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. Damon grasped her hands and leant back into her.

"I should be long gone by now Art, I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids" he exclaimed, Artemis sighed

"We're stuck here together Damon. To take care of them" Artemis murmured as she walked around him and dropped down into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're here together, you and I" he looked down at her.

"Together?"

"Together" Artemis assured him. "Don't be miserable Damon; you're not on your own"

Damon's eyes roamed her face, he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her bottom lips "You're right I'm not on my own" he leant down, and their lips met. Artemis kissed him and smiled when she felt his hand on her thigh forcing her to pull back.

"I don't think Ric would appreciate us if we make out on his gravestone" Artemis murmured

"Come on" Damon gently pushed her onto her feet and they both walked off towards the Boarding House.

Alaric watched them leave and sighed "I miss you too, Art. Damon-"Artemis stopped thinking she heard someone, she glanced over her shoulder and stared straight at the spot where Alaric was.

"Art?" Damon murmured

"Let's go home" Artemis smiled and they once again started down the gravel path. Alaric smiled knowing that they'll be fine.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. And massive thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-At the beginning Stefan catches Art nude, she walks in on Stefan and Damon arguing, Stefan wants her to feed from animal blood. Damon doesn't think it'd work, but he'll let her try. We see Art using her vampire speed and feeding from a deer who she deemed cute. Artemis can't keep the blood down. Art is back in the store, where she meets Connor and unknowngly avoids touching his hand. A breif visit from Betty but Art wants her gone. Stefan and Elena say they're proud of her using animal blood. She goes to Damon for help. Where he gives her his blood, and they have a moment. Family time for Art, Elena and Jeremy.**

** Art greets April but runs into the bathroom, she vomits up blood and ruins her dress. She calls Damon who comes to her rescue. He gives her a blood bag but she can't keep it down. The memorial service takes place, Art speaks for April. She's losing control when she smells blood. Matt helps her since she helped him so much. ****Art nearly attacks April but Elena and Caroline stop her. She uses and Elena talk to her and she tells them she can't do animal blood. They light lanterns and Artemis is there for Damon and they have a Darty moment. A brief appearance from Alaric, **

**Please REVIE**


	69. Chapter 69

Artemis groaned and rolled over. She snuggled into the warm body besides her, her brows furrowed together hearing the blaring alarm clock beside her.

She blinked a couple of times and felt a callous finger run down her cheek. "Morning beautiful-"the raven head vampire grinned down at her. Damon could tell that the baby vamp was still half asleep.

"Damon?" she yawned and growled hearing the continuous shrilling noise of her alarm.

"Yep, rise and shine-"he yelped when she shoved him off of the bed. Artemis then grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. Before flopping back down on the bed. "Art-"she rolled over and peered over the edge of the bed, looking down at the very nude vampire. "You are so not a morning person-"

"I…ergh-"Artemis sighed and propped her chin up using the palm of her hand. "I'm not…I wanna sleep all day-"she yawned.

"Damn I really did a number on you last night didn't I?" Damon smirked, Artemis rolled her grey orbs and squeaked when the raven head vampire grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with enough force causing Artemis to grunt as she landed on him, and the thin sheet came down along with her. "Well I could do with another day in bed-"he wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Artemis quirked an eyebrow and looked down at him. "I gather that we wouldn't be doing much sleeping." She murmured and swallowed feeing his fingers ghosting up her bare torso. Her own hands clamped down over his.

"Hmm…I wouldn't think so-"Damon smirked and rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath him. "So-"he pressed a kiss on the underside of her jaw, she let out a breathy moan when she felt his hot wet tongue against her skin. "Would-"he kisses travelled down the column of her throat, "you-"Artemis dug her nails into his hands, he was still holding them. "Stay here-"she writhed with need when she felt his tongue dipping in between the valley of her breasts. "Or go-"a small snarled emitted from her lips when his nose skimmed her naval. "To work-"he pulled back and smirked down at the new vampire.

Damon held back on the strong urge to ravage the brunette, he could smell her arousal, and he found it delicious. Her emotions were still heightened and it would take time for her to get accustomed to them….along with the constant hunger for blood. Artemis growled and flipped them over so that now she was straddling his hips.

"Art-"he saw her eyes darkened in lust, before he could say anything else, she slammed her lips against his. Artemis kissed him harder, their tongues clashed as well as their teeth. She pulled back and Damon groaned when her lips latched onto his throat, Artemis could smell his blood and his warm body beneath her own. She gasped when he thrust upwards; Damon blurred them towards the bed.

"So much for getting up for work." Artemis muttered and slipped on her jeans, she glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing the grin on Damon's face. "Are you even getting up-"

"You got me up-"he nodded towards his crotch and laughed when she threw her shoe out him.

"I'm going to be late-"she huffed and buttoned her jeans "And-"her eye bugged out realising that Jeremy and Elena were still fast asleep. The elder Gilbert teen had insisted that she go back to living at her house, since it helped her keep a sense of normality.

"Art-"Damon frowned, right before his eyes she blurred off. Artemis slammed open the door but immediately regretted it when she accidentally smashed it into bits. Elena shot up from her bed hearing the noise.

"Oh my god is there a fire or-"Elena's eyes widened seeing her sheepish looking sister holding onto her doorknob. "You broke my door-"the younger girl stared wide eye at her.

Artemis blinked "Oh…stupid super strength-"she licked her lips, "Sorry-"

"Ha-"Jeremy emerged from his own room, he had woken up to the noise coming from Elena's room, "She broke mine as well, I got no doorknob-"

"I've got no door-"Elena snapped.

Artemis sighed "Ok, ok…we'll sort this later-Damon can fix it." She pitched in,

"What?" Damon appeared behind the brunette wearing nothing but a sheet around his waist that was hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Oh dude-"Jeremy balked "I so do not need to see that. Your sheet is seeing through-"

"I know-"Damon smirked, causing Artemis to glare at him. She felt her throat burning for some blood; she could already feel her fangs piercing through her gums. "I can't anyway-"Damon's voice brought her crashing back to reality.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked, meanwhile Elena looked at her older sister in concern; she didn't miss the way she seemed to have paled.

"Because Stefan called." Damon replied, Artemis swallowed and looked over to her boyfriend. "Apparently that vampire hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom."

"What?" Elena spluttered,

"There's a hunter out there with a bottle full of poison." Damon drawled.

Elena and Jeremy exchanged worried looks. "Art maybe you should stay in the house-"

"Not going to work-"Stefan said, coming into the room.

Artemis sighed and looked over to the clock; yep she was definitely going to be late now…they seemed to be having a meeting in the hallway at the moment.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"Because he knows that Art knows us-"Stefan answered pointing to himself and Damon, "If she hides away then he'll become suspicious."

"Well-"

"Enough-"Artemis shouted "sorry…just on edge, looks let act normal ok? Now go get ready for school. You're going to be late." Without another word she turned on her heel and rushed downstairs.

Artemis made some coffee; she jumped when she felt a pair of large hands clamping down on her hips.

"Relax-"Damon purred into her ear. She spun around in his hold and saw that he was still sporting the sheet. "Art you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I would be, if people stop asking me" she snapped, but groaned "Sorry-"

"No it's fine." He reassured her, and brushed back her curls. "It'll take some time. You need to feed-"

Artemis grimaced, she didn't want to go through that part again..."You need to-"Damon stated sternly.

Artemis sighed and nodded "I know and I will." She murmured, her heightened could pick up the sound of Elena and Stefan making out. "Eww…I so do not need to hear that."

Damon snorted, "You think that's bad, they've been doing the dirty at my house I hear all kind of noises-"

"Damon-"she lightly slapped his chest. "Now about those doors?"

"No can do honey-"he pecked her on her lips, "I have places to be…Stefan can do it. Like he's doing your sister-oww-"he yelped when she slapped him harder. "Ok no sex jokes about your sister-"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "No thank you now-JEREMY I CAN HEAR YOU…WAKE UP!" she screeched and zoomed off. Damon blinked and patted his ear; he could hear shouting and then a thump. Seems like he wasn't the only person that Artemis shove out of bed.

* * *

Artemis unlocked the front door of her shop. She hitched her back higher up her shoulder and the overhead bell rang as she pushed opened the door. She flipped the sign so that it read 'open'.

The brunette couldn't help but smile taking in the familiar musty smell of her antique store. She headed towards the back office and hanged up her bag, before opening the shutters. She switched on the radio and opted to do some inventory, she had new stock coming in today.

It wasn't too long before Artemis fell into the swing of things. She kept an ear out to hear if there was anyone entering the store.

"Art?" she heard a familiar voice call from the front.

Artemis headed out and smiled seeing Tony, the delivery guy; she saw the three large boxes piled up on the floor.

"Hey Tony." She greeted the grey haired man.

"Hi sweets." He handed her the clipboard, she stepped around the front of the counter.

Artemis frowned seeing the amount of items that was delivered. Her grey eyes ran down the list that was in front of her. "This is a lot of stuff." She commented

"Aye-"Tony nodded "It's been backdated for the last couple of days…thought you'd need some time after everything-"

Artemis smiled appreciatively and thanked him. "Well…-"she signed her name with a flourish, before handing him the clipboard back.

"Do you need help with them?" he asked, usually she would plead with him to help him but she shook her head.

"No thanks I've got it." Artemis uttered, she was going to put her vamp strength to use instead of smashing doors in. The vampire handed him his clipboard. She knelt down about to investigate what was in the box but froze, when she was hit with an intoxicating smell. Her eyes slowly moved upwards till it landed on his finger. Artemis's eyes zoomed in on the scarlet liquid, her mouth watered at the sight.

"Oh damn paper cut, Art you've got some tissue or something?" Tony asked, "Art? Kid you ok?" he frowned as she stood up. Artemis grabbed his hand…all she had to do was press the shallow cut against her lips and suck…"Kid what-"he blinked hard seeing what appeared to be veins protruding around her eyes. The door store slammed shut. Artemis stumbled back and shook her head.

"Art-"Elena appeared. "Oh hi Tony-"she smiled at the man. Her eyes glanced over to her older sister and saw that she was focused on something, she followed her gaze and realised what was going on when she saw the blood.

"Hey Art catch you later kid." Tony exclaimed "You sure you're ok?" Artemis hastily nodded plastering a smile onto her face.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "Thanks Tony." He nodded and left.

Artemis sagged against the counter; Elena looked at her in concern and frowned "You haven't fed yet Art."

"I'm fine." She brushed her little sister off, and easily picked up the three boxes and took them into the back office. Elena scowled and trailed after her.

"Art you need to feed-"

"The last time I looked at it Elena I was the older sister, ergo I am not going to be taking orders from you." Artemis stated placing one of the boxes on the coffee table. "Why are you here anyway?" she frowned looking over to the old clock that was pinned up on the wall.

"I had Alaric's class…and I couldn't stand being there." Elena admitted. Artemis's face softened and she patted the space beside her. "And Rebekah is there, going on about some party…"

"I miss him too Elena." She admitted. She knew that Elena and Jeremy were having a hard time with losing the hunter, the brunette was particular worried about Jeremy though. He needed a strong male role model, and the only one he had was taken away. "I wish I could help you get through this…but you need to come to terms with things by yourself." Artemis said to her sister softly she leant back into the old couch.

Elena looked at her and licked it, from the memorial service she knew that Artemis had trouble keeping down any blood but she was able to takes Matt's. "You can help me…"Artemis's brows furrowed together in confusion.

"What do you mean-"her eyes widened when Elena pulled the sleeve of her cardigan up revealing her wrist. "What are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"I want you to drink from me-"Elena stated holding her wrist out but the brunette shoved her away.

"NO-"she snapped "are you out of your mind-"she stood up glaring down at the senior.

"No but you are." Elena scowled "I and Jeremy aren't blind. You haven't fed since yesterday-"Artemis shook her head "What would have happened if I hadn't walked in huh?" she asked.

Artemis frowned, she knew what would happen, she would most likely lose control and Damon and Stefan would have had to clean up her mess.

"Elena-"

"No-"Elena shook her head grabbing Artemis's hand "I owe you my life, it's my fault you're in this situation in the first place-"

The vampire rubbed her throbbing temples, she was more than thirsty. "You're my sister. I got Stefan to save you not so you could turn into my personal blood bag." Artemis uttered.

Elena rolled her eyes and slapped the older teen upside the head. "What the hell?" she cried out.

"Can you stop being selfless and take my freaking blood." The doppelganger huffed. "For some reason you can't keep anything else down. Take it."

"Elena-"

"You looked after me my whole life Art; I can at least do this for you." Elena said softly, Artemis eyed her, her grey orbs flashed down to her wrist, she could see the veins that were filled with hot, piping blood. "I can stand here all day Art…and it'll be your fault if I miss calculus."

Artemis groaned, one thing that all the Gilbert children was their stubbornness. So she wouldn't put it pass Elena to actually stand there all day.

"Fine." Artemis reluctantly agreed and gently took Elena's wrist. "You sure?" she asked holding the doppelganger's wrist up to her lips.

"Yes." Elena said with finality in her tone. She watched on in mild fascination as the veins around Artemis's eyes darken and protruded. She winced feeling Artemis's fangs sinking into her flesh.

The vampire's grip tightened and she groaned in ecstasy as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of blood. She felt stronger and gripped even tighter. Artemis pushed herself back when she felt she had enough.

Artemis gasped and grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk. Her lips were smeared with blood. "Is that going to be enough?" Elena asked looking down at her wrist; there were fang marks on her skin.

Artemis cleaned up, and grabbed the first aid box. She rummaged through it looking for a band-aid "It's fine for now." she uttered gesturing for Elena to come closer, Artemis feared that if she had any more than she wouldn't be able to stop. The younger Gilbert held out her wrist and Artemis place the bandage on. "Since when did you stop sipping vervaine?" she asked flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"Since Stefan has been…you know-"she muttered.

Artemis nodded in understanding; she felt much better more alive now. "Right well you should get back to school." She told her. Elena nodded and grabbed her messenger bag, they exited the office

"Erm are you sure you should be here? with the hunter-"

"Elena relax." Artemis leant against the counter, "Stefan is right it would be suspicious if I stayed at home…anyway I'm not going to hide at home all day, I do have a store to run…now go to school, can't having you missing Calculus." She gently pushed her in the direction of the front door. Artemis dropped down on the stool, and cocked an eyebrow when she saw her sister hesitating at the front door.

"Elena you do know how to use the door?" Artemis asked, and chuckled seeing the annoyed look the other girl shot her.

"Yes I do know…"Elena bit her lip and hesitated before rushing back towards the counter. Artemis watched as her sister rooted through her bag and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what Elena pulled out.

"Elena-"

"I got these from the Boarding House." She dropped three blood-bags on the counter-top. "I know you couldn't keep it down…but maybe have another go?" Artemis saw the earnest look on Elena's face.

Artemis picked up the blood bag and sighed "Ok…I'll try when I feel hungry…"she was referring to blood.

She grunted when Elena launched herself at her, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"No worries. Now go to school-"Artemis uttered and shooed her away. When the door slammed shut she picked up a blood bag…she could always have another go, she mused. The door opened once again and Artemis quickly hid the bags beneath the counter and smiled at the group of people who entered her store.

* * *

"And then he had the audacity to say it wasn't his." The elderly woman exclaimed. Artemis was currently sitting on her stool, it was nearing lunchtime, and the store had a few visitors. Her eyes darted over to the clock and then focused back on the old couple before her. "But it was. Now he sold it on and guess what? It came here…"

The old haggard man grumbled under his breath. "We needed the money-"

"And now we don't." the little lady scowled. "And the only reason we needed the money in the first place was because this one here got us into debt." She sneered at her husband. Artemis felt like she as referring a marriage council instead of selling items.

She rubbed her temples, and her eyes dropped down to the floor where she had placed the blood bags…she wouldn't mind having another taste of it. Through their droning talking she could hear their blood rushing through their system and the sound of their heartbeat.

"Now look you bored the poor girl-"the man snapped. Bringing her crashing back to reality.

Artemis plastered a smile onto her face. "No, no it's fine Mr-"

"Just call me Andrew, and this old bat is my wife Bathilda." He gestured towards the angry looking woman beside him.

Artemis stifled her giggles seeing the glare that the old woman was shooting her husband. "Ok, you two seem to have derailed from your original story. Why are you here again?" she asked quietly, playing with the band of her daylight ring.

"Well-"

"Oh shush you. If you start talking again we'll never leave." Andrew hushed his prim and proper wife. He leant his arms on the counter "Well kid, I made a dick move and my broad here won't let it go." The new vampire was oddly reminded of Damon there for a second. "I sold my wedding band that-"

"I managed to get engraved which was difficult back in the day." Bathilda said smarmily

"Right engraved….and from the guy I sold it to; he said that he sold it here." Andrew managed to finish off.

Artemis sighed; finally they managed to get to the bottom of the story. "So you want it back?" she asked.

"Yes." The couple said in unison.

Artemis grinned and hopped down from her stool, she plucked the jewellery case keys from the hook behind her and knelt down behind the counter. "So what does it look like?" she asked, and saw Andrew peering over, she could hear Bathilda roaming the aisles of the store.

"Well it's kind of a thick band and has an engraving." He replied, her eyes skimmed the rows of rings that she had acquired "It should say 'Love You Forever…-erm-"she noted that he was blushing "there's a nickname on it…only that Bathilda calls me…it's pudding." He reluctantly told her.

Artemis pressed her lips together and tried to school her features. Andrew rolled his eyes "I know hilarious."

"It's sweet." The brunette uttered before going back to looking for the ring. "So how long have you two been married for?" she asked.

"Hmm…forty seven years now….in three months it'll be forty eight." Artemis whistled and grinned holding the ring up.

"Found it-"she proclaimed and handed the ring over. "I could polish it or-"

"No thanks" Andrew grinned; Bathilda waltzed over to them holding an old jewellery box. It was one of the pieces that she had gotten about a couple of months ago.

"Oh good choice." Artemis nodded towards the box,

"It's lovely, my mother use to have one just like that." Bathilda smiled at the youngster. She cleared her throat and placed it on the counter. "Well how much would this be?"

Artemis licked her lips, and tucked in a stray curl behind her ear. "Well ring belongs to you so no charge-"the couple went to protest but the antiques dealer refused to step down. "No its fine and…for that….hundred." she uttered

Bathilda narrowed her eyes and looked back at the box. "It's worth much more than that." she exclaimed.

Artemis merely shrugged her shoulder and smiled "Well consider it an early anniversary present." She uttered.

"Thanks kid." Andrew grinned as he rummaged through his wallet; Artemis wrapped the jewellery box up and handed it over to Bathilda who surprised the brunette by grabbing her in a hug. Artemis swallowed when she was hit in the face with her scent. She could smell the heady scent of human blood. She felt her fangs staring to rip through her gums and snapped them back just in time as Bathilda let her go.

"We'll come back for sure when we're back in town." Bathilda said, now that she wasn't wearing her constant scowl on her face, she was prettier.

"Make sure you do." As soon as the couple left the smile on Artemis's face dropped. She dug her hands into the counter, she abruptly let go thinking she'll might crack the glass.

She groaned and looked down at the counter and saw her reflection, her eyes started to bleed red and she gently touched the veins around her eyes.

Artemis needed blood, there were no humans around and the brunette didn't completely trust herself yet…she looked down and saw the blood-bag. She picked it up, and ripped the cap off, she took a mouthful and sighed feeing her hunger slowly being quenched. She took a couple more mouthfuls and when she nearly drained half of the bag she felt her stomach churn. Artemis dropped the blood-bag, splattering the scarlet liquid on the wooden floor.

She groaned and felt the blood rising up; she didn't make it in to the back in time, as she vomited up the contents of what she swallowed.

Artemis groaned and pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, smearing it in blood.

"Well that's not good."

"Great my day just got better." Artemis grumbled and grabbed the few napkins to clean the blood off. The female Original had entered the store and had witnessed the newly transitioned vampire's moment.

"Not happy to see me?" Rebekah drawled waltzing over to the counter; she grimaced at the sight of the blood and vomit.

"Was I ever?" Artemis sneered; she just felt a bout of hatred for the blond. It was because of her that she ran off the bridge that night in the first place.

"No need to be mean." Rebekah taunted her façade deflated when she saw the glare coming from the brunette. "Ok…I'm sorry for being responsible for your death…"

"Say it like you mean it" Artemis sniped leaning on the counter. Rebekah's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Fine sorry." The blond stated. "Happy?"

"Not really." Artemis uttered and licked her lips, Rebekah didn't miss the way the former seer scrunched up her nose when she tasted the blood, and this certainly was odd. She should be revelling in the taste of blood, even if it was substituted via a blood-bag.

"Having trouble with blood?" Rebekah asked.

Artemis cocked an eyebrow "Why do you care?" she asked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes "I don't…just curious is all."

Artemis folded her arms across her chest, the store was empty since the morning rush was over and there was the music coming from the radio blaring in the background. "Seems like it…I can't keep anything but blood from the vein down." She confided in her.

Rebekah frowned "That shouldn't be happening…but then again you're not the average vampire." She stated.

"Come again?" Artemis murmured, the females didn't like each other by any means but they could tolerate one another. Actuality of the situation was that the blond Original just hated Elena since she believed that the doppelganger took Stefan from her.

"Well you're not a doppelganger. You're or were a reincarnation, of Athena and the one before. So technically, you were never meant to become a vampire. If you did die a few years down the line you'd be reborn…now that's never going to happen again." Rebekah explained. Artemis listened intensely to her. "I think that part of yourself is trying to fight your vampiric side…so having blood and all that jazz would be hard."

Artemis blinked, that certainly did explain a few things. She canted her head to the side and licked her lips "So how do I… become a normal vampire?" she asked.

Rebekah shrugged "Go to a witch dear."

Artemis nodded; she needed to talk to Bonnie but the Bennett girl wasn't around at the moment. "Was there anything else you came here for?" she questioned her; she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"This-"she placed a flyer on the counter "Anti-curfew party at my new place."

Artemis picked it up, and looked at the more powerful vampire "Ok…"

Rebekah groaned "Please don't tell me you're like that boring sister of yours-"Artemis bristled at the insult. "Being a vampire can be fun. So when you're done with your dusty shop come over. Got to go…"she left.

Artemis shook her head and placed the flyer on the counter, she still had to clean up the mess she had created.

* * *

Artemis bit into the juicy apple and licked her lips tasting the sweet nectar. Human food…was great. At the moment she was in the back office, there were no customers in the store, giving the vampire some time to herself. She was currently doing some paperwork, she needed to get done. Artemis took another bite out her apple, and shoved her glasses up as they were sliding down her nose.

She straightened up hearing the belle ring, someone was here.

"Hello?" her breath hitched recognising that voice. "Anyone here? Miss Gilbert?" She swallowed nervously and rushed out to the front.

"Connor is it?" she felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest, the hunter was here. The brunette stepped around the counter and smiled. All she had to do was keep her cool, then everything would be ok.

"Yes. Nice to see you again."

Artemis nodded "Erm…can I help you?" she asked politely, nervously playing with her daylight ring; Connor didn't miss this, and stiffened slightly.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush." He said and she frowned when saw him pulling out files; she recognised the names of her and her siblings. "I looked into your family's history."

"Right, well were a founding family." Artemis uttered, she couldn't help but tense, "

"You and your family have been through quite a lot…"

"And?" she urged him.

Connor pressed his lips together, "Well I spoke to your brother earlier-"Artemis's jaw twitched feeling a bout of anger. What the hell did this guy want with Jeremy? She thought.

"Is there any reason you're speaking my brother?" Artemis questioned he detected the anger in her tone.

"Well your brother is special right?" Connor smirked

"In what way?" she asked cautiously and swallowed when he pulled his shirt sleeve up, revealing a bare arm.

"He was able to see this." Connor announced, observing her reaction. She looked at him blankly.

"There's nothing there…are you sure you're not special?" Artemis mimed the 'crazy sign' causing him to glare at her.

"To you it's invisible, but your brother is able to see my tattoo." He stated, taking a step towards her. "It's the hunters mark, your brother was able to see it because he has potential to becoming a hunter."

"Hunter?" Artemis snorting playing dumb.

Connor grinned but it morphed into a scowl, gosh she hated this hunter already…he was far too dangerous. "Yes. Our kind hunts vampires-and before you deny it I know you are aware. After all you was part of the council."

Artemis sniffed and crossed her arms defensively, "I think you should leave. And stay the hell away from my brother." Her tone left no room for argument.

Connor shrugged his shoulders "Believe what you want-"he made a show of leaving but just as he got to the doorway he stopped and abruptly turned around. Causing Artemis to stiffen "Your brother wasn't the only reason I wanted to see you…"it felt like he was moving in slow motion, she trembled when she saw his hand going towards his pocket. "A vampire are you not?"

"You're crazy-"she denied straight away.

"No I'm not." Connor withdraw his gun causing her to stumble back a step, she raised her hands in a sign of surrender. "I looked into your files and you were pronounced dead, not a lot people can come back from the dead unless they're vampires." Artemis's eyes were drawn to the gun, he placed his finger on the trigger, and his aim was straight at her heart.

"Well they obviously made a mistake." Her knees shook,

"No I don't think they didn't. You're new I can tell, an experienced vampire would never leave half empty blood-bags lying around." Connor grinned, her heart dropped how could she be so stupid? She thought, she forgot to scoop up the rest of the blood-bags. "Your town is infested with your kind…I believe an extermination is in order." With that he fired his gun, Artemis used her heightened speed and blurred back into her office, she slammed the door shut and looked down feeling a throbbing pain coming from her arm, Connor didn't completely miss, and his bullet grazed her arm.

She groaned and shoved the desk against the door. "Crap, crap, crap-"

"I can wait you out. Sooner or later you're going to get hungry-"she heard the hunter taunt. Artemis spun around and spotted her bag. She rummaged through her grey bag pulling out her cell. Before she could dial her cell rang.

"Damon I need help" Artemis blurted out she could hear the hunter pacing up and down in her store.

"Well I need yours more." He grunted "Like major help would be appreciated-"

"What-"

"Just get here quickly-"Damon cut off. Before she could say anything else he reeled off an address.

"Bloody Damon-"she cursed her boyfriend's cryptic message, truth was she'd rather get the hell out of here than deal with a hunter by herself.

Artemis's eyes landed on the dust covered door right at the back. It was the fire-escape of the building, guess this was the way she be leaving. Artemis would never have thought that she would end up breaking out of her own store. She grabbed her bag and blurred off.

* * *

"And this is where he is." Artemis muttered taking in the sight of the caravan, it was blue and whoever it belongs too, they would be staying for a while, there was a small table set out.

Artemis's shoes crunched against the twigs and leaves of the forest floors, she grabbed the latch and pulled opened the door. It was unlocked.

"Damon?" Artemis frowned, thinking why on earth was he just standing there unmoving? "Why the hell was you being so cryptic?" she hissed walking up the stairs.

"Come in and close the door." Damon whispered she did as she was instructed and her eyes fell on an arrow that was through his shoulder, it was attached to something. "You-is-holy crap don't tell me that's a bomb?" she rushed towards him.

"No it's a kitten, an adorable exploding kitten." Damon drawled.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Serious? Now isn't the time to be sarcastic." She snapped "And…wait is this Connor's place?" she asked.

"First name bases with the hunter. Wow."

"I would so hit you if there weren't explosives." Artemis muttered, "Why didn't you call Stefan? He'd be much better at this." She huffed.

Damon looked over to his girlfriend "And what? Pull him out of school? Perish the thought-"she glared at him. "Ok…we're fighting and I'm-"

"Stubborn as an ass." The female grumbled she set her bag down on the counter.

"You're here anyway-"he saw her hesitating. "Art I promise I won't let you get hurt. Now come on, you were about to study medicine here's your chance to try and cut someone out." Damon said,

Artemis hummed and moved passed Damon and picked up the knife. She then stood behind him, "By the way I think you'd look superhot in a nurse's outfit-"he hissed when she stabbed him in the ribs.

"Oops my hand slipped, now stay still Casanova." Artemis murmured, she gripped the arrow gently and started her work. Damon meanwhile spotted the letter on the table and picked it up.

"So Art you lived here your whole life…"he murmured, his eyes skimmed the letter and was somewhat muffed by its contents. "So how long did you know Pastor Young?" he asked.

Artemis grimaced feeling the blood coating her fingers. "Well…he used to babysit us once in a while, he was nice." She felt the arrow beginning to loosen.

"Nice crazy guy." Damon announced, causing her to frown. "He wrote a letter about sacrificing and a war brewing in Mystic Falls." He explained.

Artemis frowned and cocked an eyebrow, well that was new "Serious?" he held up the letter allowing her to read it. She peered down at the words and tightened her grip on the blade. "A greater evil is coming to Mystic Falls?" she said, confusion was laced in her tone.

"Just as I said he was crazy." Damon finished off, "done?"

"Yep" she loosened it enough. And took a step back as Damon wrenched the bloodied arrow from his shoulder,

"You're good." He smirked and turned to face her.

"I know dear." Artemis smiled lightly brushing her fingers over the healing would. "You're covered in blood…"

"Want to help me clean up? Preferably using my big bath tub?" he grinned.

"No-"before Artemis could further argue he picked her up bridal style and blurred out of the caravan.

* * *

Artemis stretched her arms above her head; she grimaced and glanced over to Damon who was beginning to unbutton his shirt. She grabbed the washcloth from the adjoined bathroom,

"Really? I prefer you doing that to me in the tub." Damon drawled,

"Yeah you'd be lucky-"she snorted and started to clean him up, Damon gently pulled one of her curls, causing her eyes to meet his.

"You know I love you right?" Damon murmured brushing his finger across her parted lips.

"Are you attempting to woo me-"he chuckled.

"Honey I already won you over-"Damon flicked her nose, when she pouted, he then kissed it. Artemis was about to pull her hand back but he easily grabbed it and kissed her fingers.

"I love you to." She smiled softly, seeing the spark of happiness in his eyes. Damon was about to let her go, but noticed a stain on her skin, he pushed the sleeve of her top up and frowned seeing her skin caked in blood.

"Art what the hell?" Damon questioned.

Artemis swallowed, right she had to tell him….this was the part she was dreading. "The thing….its-" he swiped his finger across the blood and placed it his mouth.

"It's your blood-"she nodded "Who hurt you?"

Artemis bit her lower lip and swallowed "The hunter knows about me." She uttered. "He came in the store and…well found out I was a vampire…so shot me."

"What?" he growled, a flash of protectiveness swooped through him. This was even more reason to kill that hunter, he couldn't wait to get his hands on him. "He knows-"

"Not only that. He spoke to Jeremy; he was at his and Elena's school." Artemis cut him off, worry ebbed through her.

"Jeremy told me that part." Damon said, taking the wash-cloth off of her, it was his turn to clean her up. She frowned.

"You spoke to Jeremy?" she asked. "When? Don't bring him into this. It's too dangerous-"

Damon cupped her face "I promise nothing will happen to him. He's useful Art." Artemis shook her head; she couldn't help but worry for her younger siblings.

"Just keep him safe." Artemis sagged against him,

"Wouldn't dream of anything else…"Damon kissed her temple, "Art? You're ringing-"

"Oh." Artemis dug into the pocket of her jean and saw the familiar name flashing across her screen. "Elena? Everything ok?" she asked.

"It's fine-"the brunette could hear teens, music and laughter in the background. "Where are you?...you didn't forget did you?"

"What?" Artemis asked as Damon started to unbutton his jeans.

"The party-"

"Oh-"

"You're coming now hurry up. The keg is nearly finished." Before she could protest Elena hanged up on her.

"Really Art? A high school party?"

Artemis sighed, "Well Stefan and Elena believe I need to have some more fun with my depressing vampire life. Now if you get anything on the hunter I want in…bloody guy shot me." She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and exited the room.

"Needing fun with a depressing vampire life?" Damon said to himself, he perked up knowing what would excite her. But first things first he needed to deal with the hunter.

* * *

Artemis grimaced at the scene; it was a typical high school party. There was drinking, music and in some cases just pure stupidity. She saw shirtless guys, girls with barely enough clothes on.

"Art-"she looked over to where her name was being called and saw Stefan near the front door. He waved her over; Artemis had to push her way through the crowd.

"Hey hot stuff watch out-"there was a roar of laughter when a beach ball hit the back of her head. She grabbed it.

"Hey Craig…-"she recognised the skinny teen from a parents meeting that she went to with Jenna. "Your mom mentioned you still wet the bed. Oh and get a new ball dick." Right before the group of teens she used her key and stabbed the beach ball before launching it at the teen's face, with enough force to knock him over.

"You hit him-"

"Yeah I'll hit you even harder-"Artemis snapped, she was just feeing a sudden pure urge of anger.

"Ok no you won't" Stefan appeared beside her, and grabbed her by her hand before dragging her off. "Seriously?" he questioned a look of amusement on his face.

"He pissed me off." She and he stepped over the threshold, "No invitation needed. Wondered who lived here?" Stefan murmured. Artemis was hit with a faceful with the scent of humans.

"Or who died here." Artemis quipped; she spotted Rebekah further down the hall chatting with some of the students.

"You need to relax." Stefan said "A drink will suffice." He added,

Artemis waved him off "Later, where's Elena?" she asked for her sister. When he told her, she went off to find the younger girl.

When the vampire managed to locate her sister she saw that she wasn't alone. April was there as well.

"Hey-"Artemis greeted them. April coughed up her beer and hastily hid the cup, causing the older teen to look at her in confusion. "What-no I'm not here to bust you guys for drinking." She snorted; Elena chuckled and sipped her own cup. "Just checking in."

The doppelganger frowned "Wait, you're not staying?" she asked.

Artemis smiled and shook her head, she had to admit from what she saw so far of the female Original's house it was rather a grand place. The rooms were nice and airy and it was very spacious.

"No can do. This isn't really my scene." Artemis said. She checked her phone and Elena and April resumed their conversation.

"So how are you coping with everything?" she looked over to April who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going through my denial phase-"

"Much better than anger." Artemis muttered under her breath.

"I've been dreaming up conspiracy theories up in my head." April admitted, causing Artemis and Elena to exchange looks. "I know-but my first weekend home from boarding school my dad smelt cigarette smoke on my clothes…he would have smelt a gas leak."

"Wait you think someone killed them?" Elena asked.

Just then Artemis's cell rang, she excused herself and answered it. "Damon?" she walked through the halls heading towards the front door.

"Get to the hospital. Our very special friend is there-"

"You're not referring to your…junk-"

"No…but that'd be there to-"

"Ok bye." Artemis hanged up before she could finish her sentence, she bumped into Rebekah on the way out.

"Leaving already? You've just arrived."

"Sorry-but I've got to be somewhere." Artemis stepped around her till, she was on the front porch. Stefan looked over he had been chatting to one of the jocks and saw the new vampire already running off.

"Art you're meant to be letting loose." Stefan said, he didn't want the brunette to fall into a pit of depression, she should be enjoying her second chance at life.

Artemis looked over her shoulder, they all had a point, she could do something fun and totally out of her character. She grinned seeing the keg. They wanted her to have her bit of fun so be it.

"You want me to have fun?" Artemis declared and swiftly made her way over to the beer-pump, she gripped onto the edges and pushed herself up. She got a buzz from hearing the chanting and pressed her mouth over the nozzle and chugged down the alcohol. As soon as she had enough she jumped back on to her feet.

"Voila-"Artemis laughed and playfully bowed. "My attempt at fun…now I should be going." She waved at Elena, before departing.

* * *

"Really?" Artemis hissed, she and Damon were currently hiding behind a shelf full of medical supplies. "Jeremy is doing the luring?" she asked.

"Yes." Damon replied. "Now shush, your brother is good at lying." He winked at her; Artemis shoved him, and heard the sound of Meredith entering the room. Damon, Jeremy and surprisingly Klaus had filled her in on the plan.

Damon gripped Artemis's hand when the hunter entered the room; Meredith had exited at the other end. She peered through the gap and saw Connor edging his way into the dark room, she blinked and shook her head feeling woozy for a split second. Damon looked down at her in concern, but was forced to focus on the situation at hand.

"Is a hospital a really good place for a germ-phobe?" Connor's voice rang out; Damon stepped out from his spot.

"Did I say that I was a germ-aphobe?" Damon smirked twirling the letter in his hand. "I meant vampire…hell I heard you met another?"

Artemis took this as her cue and stepped out beside him. "Hi-"she waved.

"Now's the chance to finish what I started huh?" Connor withdraws his gun and aimed it at her, Damon automatically pushed her behind him protectively, and before the hunter could fire two arrows hit him forcing him onto his knees. He was linked to two bombs.

"Oh that must hurt." Damon drawled. Connor was about to pick up his gun again but someone else intervened.

"Hello mate." Klaus smirked.

Artemis blinked and shook her head. She took a step back, she felt funny all of a sudden. She swallowed as Connor tried to pry the arrows out of himself.

"Keep it up, we're going to have to pry you off the ceiling." Damon taunted.

"You're going to kill me anyway-"Connor snapped.

"Well I wanted to, but my other half thought no we couldn't do that." The raven head vampire jerked his thumb in Artemis's direction. The brunette wasn't even listening to the conversation at hand; her breath hitched when she saw her veins shifting beneath her skin, a wave of dizziness hit her. What the hell was going on? She tuned back into the conversation when Klaus crouched down in front of him.

"There's more to you than meets the eyes." Klaus smiled knowingly, Connor was about to stab him with a stake Klaus but the hybrid was quicker.

Artemis gasped when the Original snapped his wrist, she blinked….Jeremy? Why was Jeremy pinned down? "No don't hurt him-"she shouted, Damon spun around and just managed to catch the frazzled looking vampire.

"Art-"

"Don't hurt Jeremy-"she snarled,

"What?" Damon was completely lost; he growled hearing a quiet chuckle coming from the hunter. "What?"

"You drank from the keg didn't you?" Connor smirked then looked at the Original. "And I'm faster than the average hunter-"Damon saw his movements, and threw himself and Artemis out of the room just as it exploded. The raven head vampire rolled over and looked down at the groaning brunette.

"Art what-"his eyes widened seeing her arms. "Keg…you drank the werewolf venom." Damon didn't waste any time and fled with her.

* * *

Artemis eyes drooped and she wheezed, she was getting even dizzier watching Stefan pacing up and down in front of her. Damon had called his brother and once he was sure that she was in safe hands he went off to look for Klaus.

Stefan worriedly look over to the quickly fading vampire, he could see that the venom was doing its job quickly. "Come on Klaus." He growled, she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was clammy. He sat down on the edge of the bed seeing Artemis opening her eyes, the usually grey orbs was glassy.

"Come on Art…stay awake." He urged her.

Artemis blinked and attempted to smile at him, she hissed when a spasm of pain hit her. Stefan grabbed her hand and cringed seeing the veins on her face. she blinked again, instead of Stefan sitting there it was Damon.

"Damon…"she smiled "so glad you're back…thought you wouldn't be here."

"I'm always here Art." Damon smiled down at her; once again his image was replaced by Stefan. The younger Salvatore stood up when Klaus entered the room.

"You came." Stefan stated.

"Yep…after all my favourite Gilbert is in a terrible state. Not too sure Elijah would be happy with that." Klaus smirked "So what's wrong? You was perfectly fine an hour or so ago."

Artemis whimpered as another spasm of pain hit her. "She has werewolf venom in her system…you know you're the only one who can heal her."

Klaus smirked "Hmm that's true. It's ironic huh? You were all too willing to kill me before but now you need me-"

Stefan growled, they've already been through so much…he couldn't let Artemis slip through their fingers again. "Whatever you want-"

"I don't want anything from you." Klaus snarled shutting the younger vampire up. "Her on the other hand-"he approached the barely conscious vampire "Well she can be useful again." He brushed her matted hair away from her face before coming to sit behind her, propping the brunette up. He bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips.

"Come on love-"he grinned feeling her sucking. Stefan stood rigidly as he watched on. Stefan was relieved to see her eyes snapping open, she felt her strength returned and took mouthful after mouthful of blood.

* * *

Artemis dumped the dirty mug into the sink, Jeremy was currently upstairs doing goodness knows what, and Elena was spending the night at Stefan.

"Art-"Matt entered the kitchen "I am so sorry, I didn't know you was going to be at the party-"

Artemis smiled and waved it off "Matt relax, it's a party that I didn't even know I would be attending.-"as soon as she was well enough to actually stand on her own two feet, Elena and Jeremy were issuing apologies after apologies at her.

"Ok-"he grinned at her, "well there is another reason that I dropped by. You need to feed." Artemis watched as he unbuttoned his shirt sleeve and rolled it up revealing his wrist.

"Matt-"

"You fed from me once already, and I know you'd probably freak out if you went to Elena." Matt supplied.

Artemis took his hand "True enough…these urges are crazy-"she muttered and inhaled his scent, the craving of blood returned ….it was even stronger than it was before, possibly because of the werewolf venom, she gripped onto his wrist

"All because of one thing…hunger-"Artemis bit down into his wrist and sucked. Matt winced at her grip. She felt the powerful and delicious liquid sliding down her throat, this was amazing, Artemis didn't want to stop.

"Art-you're taking too much-"Matt groaned in pain, the vampire ignored him "Art you're hurting-"now he was scared, never had he seen the passive brunette like this. It was as if she was being possessed.

"ART STOP-"he shouted. Artemis growled, and slammed him against the cupboard and fisted her hand into his hair; she tore her fangs from his wrist and wrenched his head bed showing more of his pale throat. "ART-"Matt shouted.

Artemis savagely bit into his throat and groaned pressing herself closer. She was completely lost in her hunger induced state…she could only taste the blood and wanted it so badly. Everything else flew out of her mind.

All of a sudden she was thrown away from the jock. Damon had arrived; he had come to check on her but was surprised at what he saw. The brunette was quickly draining the jock so he intervened before she would do anything she regretted. Artemis snarled, she was completely in vamp mode.

"STOP." Damon shouted grabbing her by her shoulders "you'll kill him-"this seemed to bring her back. Artemis blinked her fangs rescinded her eyes fell on the bloodied jock; she saw the gushing wound on his throat as well as his wrist.

"Oh my god-"she stammered, a strong wave of remorse coursed through her. "Matt I-"Damon knew he had to do some damaged control, so he healed Matt and compelled him to forget about the whole thing.

Damon looked back over to his girlfriend and could see that she was completely frightened, "What have I done?" she felt like a monster.

"Nothing you should be ashamed of-"Damon said calmly, "You're ok-"

"I would have killed him." Artemis snapped she ran her fingers through her thick hair "I'm a monster-"

"No" Damon growled fiercely and cupped her chin forcing the teary eyed baby vampire to look at him. "You are a vampire…and you need to learn the right way to be one." He brushed away a fallen tear "I'm going to teach you ok?"

Artemis sniffed and nodded "Ok." He kissed her temple and held her for a moment.

"Now…still up for some fun?" Damon asked as he wiped the blood off of her face.

"Huh?"

"Come" Artemis allowed him to drag her outside and she was startled at the sight, standing in the driveway was a motorbike.

"Ok…a bike?"

"Yep, it's exhilarating. " She followed after him and watched as he took his place on it. "By the way don't mention this to Stefan." He grinned.

"This is Stefan's?" Artemis gaped at him; the raven head vampire revved the engine.

"Yep…he was having a midlife crisis or something. Now hop on."

"But helmet" She was never one to get on something like this, hell she avoided anything that went too fast.

"You're a vampire. Now get on…or I'll hog all the blankets." Artemis very reluctantly climbed on to the bike behind Damon, and gipped onto his waist.

"Wait why shouldn't we tell Stefan?" Artemis asked, already regretting her decision to come on when he revved it again. "Damon-"

"Because I stole it-"he shouted and tore down the road. The silent road was soon filled with laughter and shouting.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. (I'm a bit rusty with this fic) Outfit link on profile. Thanks to all the inputs...I've got an idea where this is going now. **

**So in this chap-At the beginning, Damon seduces her. Art is breaking all the doors, they learn Connor is out and about with werewolf venom. Art is at the store, and has issues with blood. Elena comes in time, and really wants to help her so offers Art some blood, before giving blood bag. A bickering married couple enter the store, soon follow by Rebekah who witnesses Art vomiting blood, and tells her a few things (Blood is an issue with her) Connor arrives and knows what she is, Art rescues Damon and he is pissed off when he knows what happens. Art drinks beer before ambushing Connor, she hallucinates that it is Jeremy being attacked. Klaus comes to her aid, Art loses control and nearly drains Matt. Damon arrives and whisks her off for some fun. **

**Please REVIEW. **


	70. Chapter 70

Artemis blinked…she had been fast asleep before being slowly brought back down to earth. Unlike yesterday instead she felt a pleasant, warm and tingling sensation all over her body.

"Wake up Arty-"a husky voice purred into her ear, it startled the already jumpy vampire. She instinctively swung her hand out and whacked the incessant presence off of her. She heard a familiar groan and a curse. "Seriously?-"she blinked and rolled over peering over at the edge of the bed. And saw her very naked boyfriend glaring up at her. "I'm trying to remember a time when I woke up to a loving girlfriend." Damon drawled.

Artemis snorted and rubbed her eyes, "Well you're the one who was molesting me-"she counted. The older vampire reached up and grabbed her wrist pulling her down with him. The brunette felt a sense of deja-vu when he did this.

"This is becoming a very bad habit of yours-"Artemis sighed leaning back, both of her knees were on either side of his hips

"Hmm…well you know what they say….the bad things are the best. Ergo that's why you love me so much." Damon said cockily. His hands were on her hips. Artemis grinned and leant down, brushing the tip of her nose against his.

"You are so ego-centric-"she gasped when he flipped her over so that she was now beneath him.

Damon's eye flashed over her body, they darkened in lust. "And-"he breathed into her ear, she felt a pleasant shudder run down her spine when he lightly bit down on her earlobe. "That's another-"his lips brushed against hers. Artemis's heart was pounding hard in her chest. All these heightened emotions in her were wreaking havoc…never had she felt so…wanton. "Reason why-"Damon was cut off when Artemis's hand slid up his bare back, "Art-"she leant up and smashed her lips against.

He was stunned for a moment before he eagerly kissed her back. Artemis bit down on his bottom lip; he could feel her smirk as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Damon dug his fingers into her soft flesh and groaned when she blurred them onto the bed and pinned him down.

"Vamp you is so sexy-"Damon groaned when her lips made their way down his neck and chest.

"So glad you like it." Artemis made sure to rub her body against his as her lips travelled back up his body. The raven head vampire didn't miss the hungry look on her face; he gritted his teeth when he saw the veins around her eyes darkening. His eyes widened "Art don't-"last time they done this she wasn't able to keep it down….that wouldn't have changed would it?

"Just one bite-"Artemis's hand slammed down on his chest holding him down, he could easily overpower her.

"Art you know-"

"I was able to stomach some of the blood bag-"she cut him off. She could feel his throbbing pulse beneath her lips. Before he could blink she sank her fangs into his neck, and sucked hard.

Damon growled and his nails sank into her back, she was completely oblivious his nails scratching her leaving behind a trail of blood. He gasped and arched upwards as she slurped down his blood, it was intoxicating, she found it to be much better than Matt's or anyone else.

Artemis gasped and pulled back, her lips and chin was coated in blood, she looked down at Damon. He growled, she had no idea how tempting she looked.

"My turn-"he snarled and flipped them over, Artemis let out a breathy moan when he bit down hard on her shoulder. She gripped onto his shoulders and thrust upwards as he drank her blood. He pulled back and pressed his lips against hers. She could taste her own blood on his lips. She felt her fangs' coming through her mind was lost in bloodlust. She growled and flipped them over again; it was a miracle that the bed didn't break.

"Art-enough-"Damon held her as gently as he could by her throat. She snarled but Damon pinned her down. "Hey calm down-"he ordered. Her dark eyes lightened and she gasped,

"Oh my god-sorry-"

"It's ok, it's ok-"he soothed her he crawled backwards as she sat up. Artemis raised her shaky fingers to her blood stained lips. "Art-"she paled and felt her stomach lurch, she fell to the floor and Damon rubbed her back as she threw the blood back up.

"Not so much today-"Damon muttered looking down at the mess, this hardly was anything compared to fiasco at the church bathroom. He rubbed her back and helped her sit up; she pulled up her sheet covering her modesty.

"I didn't mean-"

"Art its ok. We are vampires we crave blood-"he pushed away the strands of hair off of her face. Damon frowned and tilted her chin up, she was his girl and he was going to help her no matter what.

"I said I was going to help you Art-"Damon murmured, wiping some blood off of her lips. "You need to learn to feed properly. So how do you feel about trying out the college experience?" he asked. He'd been talking to witchy and she informed him that she was going to see this Shane character. He could see her opening her mouth no doubt about to protest against this idea. "No you need to learn, now more than ever."

Artemis sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. He was right….she almost killed Matt last night, and now? Now she nearly drained Damon. "Fine-"

"Great" Damon winked at her "I can picture you as a sexy sorority girl-"with that said she hit him upside the head.

Damon chuckled and pressed a light kiss onto her lips. "Alright. I'll drop by to pick you up in a couple of hours."

* * *

She was just about to slip on a dress when there was a knock on the door. "Art? It's me-"Elena called,

"Come in," she yelled back. The doppelganger entered the room and saw the outfit that Artemis was about to wear. "What's up?"

"Stefan wants you-oh and don't wear that-not yet anyway."

"What? Why?" she asked confusion laced in her tone.

Elena blinked and zipped up her jacket. "Because you have some training to be doing…it's a good idea. There's a hunter running around, you need to learn how to defend yourself against them."

Artemis huffed "Fine-"everyone seems to be having fun telling her what to do any way. "Well hurry up and get dressed."

The new vampire did just that and soon enough she, Stefan and Elena was in the middle of the woods. Artemis told them about Damon's idea and wasn't too surprised that the pair had some doubts about it.

"Art really?" Elena frowned, she was sitting down on a fallen log, Artemis and Stefan stood opposite one another.

"Yes really, you don't get it. I almost killed Matt last night-"she admitted, "it was lucky Damon was there, he had to heal him up and compel him. And…"

Stefan frowned "What?"

"I tried to drain Damon in the morning. I was just so hungry-"she felt shame well up within her. Elena pressed her lips together, she didn't blame her sister at al. what she is going through is tough. "For some freaky reason I can't keep down animal blood or blood-bags down. I drink from the vein…"her heightened hearing picked up the sound of the birds chirping overhead. Everything in the forest seems to echo all around them for her.

"Rebekah mentioned something about my seer side trying to fight my vampire one…blood from the vein is my best option." Elena gasped when Stefan fired the arrow. Artemis hissed when it tore through her shoulder. "What the hell bitch?" she ripped it out and glared at Stefan.

"You're too slow-"he took a step aside when she threw it back at him. It was launched into the trunk of a tree. "I got you." Stefan threw aside the arrow and sauntered over to Elena and sat down beside her.

"No kidding." Artemis grumbled and pulled down the sleeve of her top, revealing the already healing would. "Ass-"she glared at him wiping away the blood.

Elena shook her head "You're just lucky you're not using the wooden arrows for hunter-self-defence class." She uttered, Artemis rolled her eyes and leant against the tree.

"What about Caroline?" Stefan questioned, "She's the genius of self-control." The younger Salvatore knew that Damon wouldn't intentionally hurt Artemis, but his brother wasn't one to keep a cool and collected head during intense situations. Things could easily spiral out of control, and Stefan didn't want the brunette to go through that.

"Exactly she is too good…so she wouldn't be able to understand what I'm going through." Artemis uttered, and easily jumped up onto the lowest branch of the tree. She grinned down at them. "I always wanted to do that-whoa-"both Elena and Stefan laughed when she fell off the tree branch.

"Being a vampire doesn't really help you with balance does it?" Elena smiled; her sister shot her a dirty look.

"It's been a while since I saw a clumsy baby vampire-"Stefan grinned.

"Ha ha." Artemis plucked a twig from her hair. "And anyway if you look at the whole picture, Damon is the perfect choice to teach me…you…have your whole bloodied ripper thing going on when you're around too much blood. Neither of you-"her grey eyes darted over to her younger sister "should go through that." it was true, Elena and Stefan should just be happy…since for them there was no pressing matters.

Elena nodded; she didn't want Artemis to suffer through the blood-lust. She knew what it did to Stefan and she couldn't picture the older brunette going through it. "So what? You two are going to crash into some random college?"

Artemis snorted and stood up, smoothing down her clothes. "Yes Elena I'm going to do just that. Dive into a lecture and me and Damon are going to line up all the students and suck them dry…"Elena grabbed the crossbow and fired at her.

Artemis blurred to the side and avoided it. "Oh bitchy move Elena-"she teasingly scolded her.

"Don't be so sarcastic." The doppelganger grumbled. "Well?"

Artemis huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "No…I and Damon are crashing Bonnie's trip to Whitmore college." She informed her Elena nodded recalling Bonnie mentioning something about that. "The professor who took over Sheila's classes invited her. And Damon thought it'd be a good…teaching scenario." She added.

Stefan's brows furrowed together and nodded "Alright, but just be careful. The blood, the feed you can easily get caught up in it." Artemis grinned and blurred towards Stefan and Elena. She giggled when her sister jumped out her skin.

"I know and I will." There was a beeping noise, alerting the doppelganger that she had a text.

"I'm coming as well-"Elena declared.

Artemis cocked an eyebrow "I don't need you to keep an eye on me and-"she picked up an arrow and twirled it in between her nimble fingers.

"No, Bonnie invited me-"she held up her cell phone showing the text. Artemis's eyes skimmed over it. "Plus it gives me a chance to check out college life." She added.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "So I guess we're going to be going on a road trip. Awesome-"she drawled and glanced at her watch. "Oh and Stef here-"with that she stabbed him in the shoulder with the arrow.

"Oww-"Stefan groaned.

"What? You deserved it." Artemis grinned and before Elena could blink the vampire blurred off.

"Oh-I'm so going to get her-"

"Wait what-great." Elena pouted as her boyfriend blurred off. "Yeah…ok I'll sit here whilst you two play tag." She yelled and couldn't help but chuckle watching the pair, and snorted when Artemis tripped over a branch.

* * *

"Elena hurry up!" Artemis shouted she waved at Bonnie who was walking up the pathway. Damon was leaning against the railing besides the new vampire. "Bonnie-"she grinned at the witch.

"Hey-ho-"Bonnie gasped when Artemis grabbed her in a tight hug causing the witch to wince. "Art I need to breath-"

"Oh-"Artemis blushed and stepped back. "I'm just so happy to see you" she uttered.

Bonnie smiled and nodded "Right-so-"

"Did you skip out on lunch?" the brunette cut her off,

"No-"

"I can hear your stomach rumbling. Wait there." Before the witch could argue Artemis was gone,

"Is she ok?" Bonnie questioned slightly concern for the exuberant baby vampire. Damon rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"She's a new vampire. Emotions and blah, blah and blah-"Damon drawled. "It's a tricky thing for newbies, I rather have her happy than sobbing."

Bonnie sighed, she heard Artemis's heels clacking against the floor and the vampire emerged from the house carrying a plate of food. "Here have lunch" she shoved it into Bonnie's hands.

"Thanks-"

"No problems, we got more than enough time since –ELENA JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER!" she shouted the last part, causing Damon to groan and clutch his ear.

"ALRIGHT-"Elena shrieked back.

Artemis groaned and turned on heel and headed back upstairs, Damon dropped down besides Bonnie who was munching on the sandwich that the elder Gilbert teen had made for her.

"Are they always like this?" the vampire questioned, they could hear the pair of females shouting back and forth he snatched a sandwich off of the witch. He was just about to pop it into his mouth but was hit with a witchy migraine; Damon groaned and dropped the sandwich back onto the plate.

"Thanks-"Bonnie smiled serenely.

Damon glared at her. "Serious? You gave me an aneurysm for a sandwich?"

"These are Arty's sandwiches." Bonnie scoffed as if that explained everything. They exchanged death glares before the vampire backed down.

"Alright understandable-"Damon muttered. The witch had just finished her sandwich before Elena came storming out.

"Whoa what's wrong buffy?" the older vampire called after the doppelganger. The brunette whirled around and glared at both of them.

"You know you said everything is heightened for a vampire including emotions?" Elena questioned, Bonnie and Damon exchanged looks before nodding. "Well it's obviously heightened how annoying she could be." Without another word she stalked towards Damon's car that would be there ride.

"Oh Elena don't be a baby-"Artemis laughed coming out of the house with her bag. She slammed the front door shut but made sure to hold back on the strength she used.

Damon was staggered when Elena gave her sister the finger; Artemis blew a kiss back causing the younger teen to glare daggers at her.

Bonnie shook her head and headed towards the car.

"What did you do?" Damon asked his girlfriend, she shouldered her bag and strolled past him. Artemis huffed "I accidentally broke another door." She admitted sheepishly. "It's her bathroom door…so she's having a bitch fit-"

"I am not having a bitch fit." Elena shrieked causing the pair of vampires to snigger.

Artemis tucked in a loose curl and glanced over to Damon. "Younger siblings are annoying." She announced.

"Honey that's old news." Damon smirked "Come on."

* * *

Artemis gazed out of the window, they had arrived at the campus, and the brunette couldn't help but feel this place was so alive. She saw students after students as they drove.

"Here we are. Whitmore College." Damon announced as the car came to a stop. Elena and Bonnie clamoured out quickly wanting to stretch their legs. Damon opened his door and was about to step out but stopped when he saw that Artemis hadn't move.

"Art?" he frowned, she nervously bit her lower lip.

"You think this is a good idea?" Artemis asked, "there's so many people and they-"she didn't want to kill anyone, Damon knew that was what she was scared of.

He placed his hand over hers, and ran his thumb across the backs of her knuckles. "The more people the better…you'll be ok Art. We are doing this." Damon's other hand came up to cup her cheek. "You'll be fine." Artemis smiled at his words, he pressed his lips against hers, giving the brunette a short but sweet kiss.

"Come on, witchy and buffy are getting impatient." Damon murmured.

Artemis chuckled "They have real names you know." She stepped out of the car and took in the scene. She saw the campus buildings and saw students milling about.

"I prefer my own names." Damon grinned offering her his arm, which she took. They easily caught up with Bonnie and Elena who were further down the path.

"Are you sure about this Bonnie?" Artemis slipped her arm out of Damon's and fell into step beside the two other girls, Damon trailed behind them.

"I wish I could spell you out of wanting blood but I can't" Bonnie said "It's best you learn it now-"

"Hmm and you don't want to learn it at freshmen orientation." The raven head pitched in.

Artemis scoffed "Yeah I don't think I'll be going to college-"she scoffed.

Damon sighed and fell into step on her other side. "If I could go to college hell yes you can. Good thing about having an unlimited lifespan dear is that you can get to attend college whenever you want." He uttered.

Artemis nodded he did have a point, "Wait you went to college?" Elena asked dumbfounded, she knew that Stefan went college but Damon?

"Seriously?" Bonnie chortled.

"Why so surprised?" Damon eyed them.

"Because you're Damon-"Artemis answered his question, in retaliation the older vampire pinched her.

"Funny-"

"I thought so." Bonnie said dryly.

Damon rolled his eyes "Well I went plenty of times, sorority girls were my thing." He wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"You're disgusting-"Artemis declared and turned on her heel heading towards the main campus, where they would be able to find Professor Shane.

"Yet you still have sex with me-"Damon shouted aloud. Causing Artemis to blush, she saw the looks she was getting from some of the students. She gagged seeing some of the guys patting Damon on the back as if to congratulate him. She grabbed the pair of teen's wrist and Elena and Bonnie were forced to keep up with her.

"Well I'm never having sex with you again." Artemis shouted back, Elena glanced over her shoulder and saw the stunned look on Damon's face.

"Oh shit she's serious." Damon muttered and ran after them.

* * *

"He started so be quiet." Bonnie whispered they had located Professor Shane who was in the middle of a lecture.

The other three hastily nodded, the witch entered first followed by Elena and then the two vampires. Artemis blinked it was dark in here; she glanced up and saw the massive screen which had images of women.

"Oh shit-"Artemis slipped on a step; Damon managed to grab the back of her dress to stop her from doing a face plant. "Thanks-"

"Are you ok?" she jumped realising that the Professor was talking to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…it's dark…-anyway I'm going to go sit down." Artemis muttered and scurried after her sister and witch. Both teens were sniggering causing the elder Gilbert teen to roll her eyes. Damon sat down behind her and leant forward so he could whisper into her ear.

"Since I saved your ass…we're still good for sex-"he groaned when she elbowed him hard in the ribs. "I'll take that as a yes." He muttered, damn she broke his ribs he could already feel his bones healing.

Artemis shifted in her seat and crossed one leg over the other, the lecture resumed. She finally managed to see Professor Shane's face, and couldn't help but find him cute….especially for a professor.

"Is it me or is he a hottie?" Artemis whispered to Elena and Bonnie. She was oblivious to the look Damon shot her, vampires were rather possessive beings.

"Hell yeah-"Bonnie sang under her breath causing the doppelganger to grin. Artemis smiled and leant back in her seat, she jolted when she felt Damon's hand on her bare knee, she glanced over to him but saw that he was looking ahead.

"…Now in reality at least. Witches have appeared across every culture in history." Professor Shane uttered. Artemis jumped causing Elena and Bonnie to look at her in confusion. She waved them off and glared at Damon, who had a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"Nothing dear-"his fingers stroked the tops of her thighs; she felt a shudder down her spine. And felt the familiar fire building up in the pit of her stomach. She gripped his wrist and shoved his hand away. But Damon didn't relent he rubbed the side of her hip. Artemis forced herself to focus on the lecture that was going on.

"-They're the architects of the supernatural.-"the trio couldn't help but glance over to Bonnie who shrugged her shoulders "they're responsible for what goes bump in the night. From ghosts to vampires to doppelgangers-"

"That's you-"Artemis prodded her little sister in the shoulder. Elena snorted and shook her head.

Damon frowned he didn't like the way Shane knew so much about their world. "What is this guy a witch-pedia?" he grumbled to Artemis Bonnie hissed for him to shut up.

Artemis blinked this theatre room was so stuffy; she could hear the heart beats of the humans scattered around them. Along with the sound of blood rushing through their veins. She felt her fangs coming up but pushed them down.

Professor Shane paced in front of them. "Now a sceptic would call that a coincidence, but if you're a true believer then you'd no there is really no such thing." He smiled at the audience.

"Art?" Damon whispered eyeing her in concern; he could make out the dark veins protruding around her eyes. She shook her head…god she wanted some blood.

"Damon what if I'm a ripper?" she leant against him and whispered quietly.

Damon scoffed at that, if Artemis was anything she definitely was no ripper. "You're not."

"You don't know that…what if I am though?" she hissed, she barely controlled herself in the morning and yesterday was a disaster with Matt, hell she could've killed her sister's former boyfriend.

"Well pick someone and we can find out." Damon whispered back. Artemis looked at him and he nodded. She glanced around the lecture room, her eyes landed on a guy diagonally across from them who was swirling a pencil. Damon's arm came around her shoulders he placed his lips beside her ear. The raven head vampire followed her gaze and tutted.

"Stoner guys are no good." He informed her "They're too paranoid and you definitely don't want the extra buzz. Now she-"he nodded towards a dark haired girl who was sporting glasses. "Now she is fun-size but geeky girls are inherently suspicious when anyone is nice to them."

"Well that sucks." Artemis muttered.

"Got that right-"he idly brushed away some curls off of her ear and lightly tugged one. "What you want-"he leant in closer and brushed the tips of his nose against her throat "is the little blond, pretty girl, self-absorbed easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the rest of the pack." He murmured,

Artemis nodded and looked over to him. "Is that why you went after Caroline when you first arrived?"

"Ah someone remembers-"he smirked and nudged her nose with his. She rolled her eyes and was about to respond but couldn't.

"I'm interrupting you guys?" Professor Shane called out causing Artemis to jump. "Or is it maybe the other way round?"

Artemis swallowed "Erm…well we were talking about witches-"

"Really?" Professor Shane cocked an eyebrow, "Do share-"

"Oh…if you're sure-"the baby vampire fumbled, crap why did she say that? Damn she should have just apologised….Professor Shane nodded. "Oh…ern…well….wondering if witches could ride broomsticks?"

"Broomsticks?" Professor Shane questioned.

Artemis could feel on either side of her Damon and Elena shaking no doubt with suppressed laughter. "Yeah…you know like the Harry Potter movies-"crap she was spiralling now "I said why they would need broomsticks when they could magic themselves…oh and erm sorry we…interrupted." She finished off lamely and felt as if her face was on fire.

"Right-"Professor Shane nodded and looked over to Damon, "did you-"

"Oh no I was just saying how much I love witches….I have no clue what she's on about." Damon smiled; Artemis thumped her head against the table. Professor Shane went back to his lecture.

"You're such a dick." The brunette said grouchily.

"I know." Damon smirked and pressed a swift kiss on her cheek.

Elena placed her head on the desk resting it against her arms. "You so should not go to college for a couple of years." She whispered to her older sister.

Artemis scoffed "No kidding." She huffed, god that was embarrassing. Did she really bring up Harry Potter in a college class? She thought.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena had wondered off somewhere leaving the two vamps on their own. Damon was attempting to teach Artemis how to successfully snatch a meal.

They walked across the grassy grounds, only a couple of feet away from the blond girl that he had singled out during the lecture.

"You sure?" Artemis asked quietly.

Damon sighed knowing that this was going to be the hardest part for her "She's young and healthy; she'll heal right up like a charm. Just keep your eye on the ball." He coached her.

Artemis nodded "Alright you're making it sound like a game." She muttered, they had spent the last ten minutes behind one of the buildings rehearsing what she would say to the blond once they met.

"If it was it'd be a high stakes one. Now just go on-"Damon gently pushed her forward. "Just like we practise we can do it."

Artemis steeled herself and clutched onto the strap of her bag and scampered forward. "Hey-"she caught the girl's attention. The brunette smiled at her "You're in my anthro class right?" she asked.

The blond nodded "Yeah I guess so-hey aren't you the girl who was talking about Harry Potter?"

"Yep-"

"Just to let you know I think the same…they must have wands or something." The blond said seriously. Damon rolled his eyes hearing her.

"Right…."Artemis nervously laughed "Well…I obviously wasn't paying much attention as you. I spaced out and didn't get the reading list. I was wondering if you did." Damon smiled finally they were getting something; he kept watched as the blond looked down at her cell phone.

Artemis swallowed and played with the hem of her dress, without further ado she grabbed the girl's wrist and caught her eyes. "This isn't going to hurt. Don't scream-"she compelled the blond. Something in the corner of her took Artemis's attention; she looked down and saw that it was a picture on the girl's phone. "Who's that?" she asked curiously.

"It's my little sister. Cute right?" the blond smiled.

Artemis faltered, god…she didn't know what'd she do if some random vampire fed from Elena…she couldn't do this to the poor girl. She was a big sister…just like her. "Get back to class and forget about this." She compelled her.

Damon groaned "What are you doing?" he asked coming up behind her.

"I saw the picture, Damon she's a big sister-"Artemis spun around.

His hands gently grasped her upper arms. "Art, everybody is somebody's brother, sister, aunt or cousin. Hell even bible teacher. You don't know these people why do you care?"

Artemis scowled "Because that's who I am. I care…I thought you like that about me-"she uttered. Damon pressed his lips together. "Art I love that you're so compassionate, you completely balance me out. But for you to feed you need to push that part out a bit." He tried to reason with her. Damon knew if she kept 'caring' for her victims then she'll never feed. Or better yet she'd feel an immense amount of guilt.

"I can't help it." Artemis snapped "I…I'm still going to feel whether you like it or not."

Damon sighed and shook his head; he needed another way to get Artemis to feed appropriately.

Just then Bonnie and Elena approached the couple; they didn't miss the heated looks.

"Everything all right?" the doppelganger asked.

Artemis smiled and nodded "Yeah…-"

"Art is just telling me the concept of feelings." Damon drawled coming to stand beside Artemis.

The brunette vampire folded her arms across her chest. "So what'd you two find? Did you speak to Mister Cutie Professor?" her heightened hearing allowed her to hear a growl coming from boyfriend.

"Yep-"Bonnie exclaimed excitedly "I spoke to him for a second and he found some stuff of my Grams, and he said he'll dig it out for me."

Artemis grinned at her, knowing that the witch wanted something of her Grams. "And we found this" Elena held out the A4 poster to Artemis, she grabbed it. Damon read it over her shoulder.

"Murder House?" the brunette questioned.

Damon grinned; this was a perfect opportunity to teach her how to feed properly. "Nice an answer to all our problems, a frat party, douche central which is why you'll be eating very well tonight."

Bonnie shot him a disgusted look, "What should we go as? Victims or killers?" he questioned.

"Whichever one. We've got shopping to do." Elena exclaimed grabbing her older sister's and Bonnie's wrist. The doppelganger wanted to have the whole human experience to see if college was for her.

"Great-"Damon muttered under his breath following after them. "Shopping with three stubborn women."

* * *

"This one?" Artemis held up the electric blue corset, they had arrived at a clothing store where they could get there costumes.

"No that looks ugly-"Elena shot it down. She and Bonnie managed to sort their outfits but the new vampire was having problems. Artemis huffed and threw it down on the steadily growing pile of discarded clothes. "It's getting late is there any point-"she called out from the dressing room. It was dark now and the store would be closing soon.

"Here's some more-"Bonnie handed another pile of various. Artemis had managed to sort out the skirt.

The vampire groaned seeing the amount of corseted tops that the witch had given her. "You two might as well go get some dinner; I doubt there would be anything edible to eat at the party." Artemis called out sifting through the piles of tops.

"We can't leave-"

"Yeah you can. We'll meet you at the party in an hour." Damon replied.

"Fine…don't wear pink-"Elena yelled and left with Bonnie. Artemis shuddered at the thought of pink she personally hated that colour.

"Eww-where the hell did Bonnie get these?" Artemis was only clad in her bra, and the frilly skirt that Elena had given her. She grimaced at the sight of an orange corset.

"Try this one-"Damon threw over another corset, the brunette caught it and held it up. It was grey, chic and had a lace overlay. Definitely this one was an improvement. She slipped it on and deemed it good enough for the frat party. She spun around so she could see her back and saw that it had laces.

"How the hell-"

"Here let me-"Damon stepped into the dressing room,

"What-Damon the shop-"

"I've compelled them to leave." The raven head vampire murmured his fingers ran down her bare back, causing her to let out a low sign. For the better part of the day he's been driving her crazy.

"You're meant to be helping me get into this." Artemis said glancing over her shoulder.

Damon smirked and started to pull the laces together. "I rather be getting you out of it." He purred into her ear, her skin tingled when he laid a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Now is so not the time." The new vampire muttered and looked back in the mirror as Damon tied the last of the laces together, finishing it off in a neat little bow.

The brunette looked at herself; she couldn't deny it Damon did have good taste. "What'd you think?" she asked spinning around to show him her outfit.

"You look-"he took a step towards her, making her take one back. "Very, very-"Damon had now backed her into the wall "Sexy." His warm breath fanned across her skin, he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her.

Artemis smiled into it and pressed herself harder against him, causing Damon to groan. She gripped short hair on the nape of his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She gasped feeling one hand sliding up her naked thigh and he peppered her smooth skin with kisses, licks and nips. Only he could make her feel so alive. She arched her back when his blunt teen dug into the flesh just above her breast.

A growl tore from her throat and she slammed him into the opposite wall, causing the older vampire to growl in pleasure. Artemis sucked the skin of his neck and her nails scratched the flier of his jeans.

Damon pinned her down to the floor and his hands snagged her wrist preventing her from touching him. He smirked seeing the pout of her already bruised and swollen lips.

"You never let me have all the fun." She grumbled but gasped in pleasure when he sucked her earlobe.

"Hmm…next time." Damon muttered kissing his way down her collar bone, the brunette groaned and writhed beneath him. "Now Art there are so many benefits of wearing such a short skirt-"he murmured his voice was low and husky. "And I reckon I'll show you some of them."

* * *

"There you are-"Elena sighed, finally seeing Artemis and Damon walking towards them. Both she and Bonnie were already dressed up; the pair of teens were waiting outside the frat party. "What-oh I don't need to know what you two have been up to." She didn't miss Artemis's slightly ruffled hair or the satisfied smirk on Damon's face.

"Come on then, we've got a party to get to." Damon declared ushering Artemis forward, Bonnie and Elena trailed behind them.

"I never knew vampires were so sex crazed." The doppelganger whispered to the witch who snickered.

"We are not-"Artemis rolled her eyes "and this is nothing compared to you and Stefan" she could hear the music pumping in the house. There were students getting drunk, people in costume. It was a typical frat party.

They stepped into the house, the brunette vampire gazed up in awe there were even hastily placed decorations around. The lights were dimmed and it was slightly misty.

"Hey-"a guy greeted them at the doorway, Artemis cocked an eyebrow seeing the massive bloody Mary drink he was holding onto. "I'm Frankie and I'm assuming serial killer-"he said to Damon.

"I'm Jack-"they were handed drinks, Artemis could smell the amount of alcohol in the plastic cup. She swirled the straw around in the red liquid, "and these are the lovely ladies I…just rippered." Artemis exchanged an amused look with Elena, she didn't miss the grin on her younger sister's face and knew that she wanted to have the full college experience for the day.

"Welcome to the Murder Hose." Frankie announced "Bloody Marys are free until midnight. Enjoy yourself." Without further ado he left the quartet to their own devices.

"Well hats off to these idiots." Damon drawled

Artemis shook her head and took a sip of her drink; she couldn't fathom the idea of Damon opting to wear a top hat. She had to admit he pulled the look off very well.

"Oh look there's Professor creepy-"Damon pointed his cane towards the curly haired man on the staircase.

"His name Is Professor Shane and he's not creepy." Bonnie sniped.

Artemis laughed "Bon you crushing on the dude aren't ya?" she said. The witch scoffed that was all the others needed to know.

"No-"

"Whatever you say. But whatever you do it's illegal." Artemis called out,

"I'm going to go talk to him." Bonnie announced handing Elena her drink leaving them behind.

Elena bobbed her head to the music "I'm going-"just then she felt her phone vibrating and saw that it was Stefan. "I'm going to take this outside."

"Fine but make sure you come back." Artemis hollered not wanting to lose her little sister in a college party, she was very reluctant to leave Jeremy behind but Stefan had assured her that he'll take care of him till they returned. "And-"

"Relax." Damon cut her off and waved Elena away. "You're meant to be having fun."

Artemis sighed but nodded, they entered the next room where most of the partying seem to be going on. They entered the room "Inebriated sleaze-balls covered in blood. Pick one." Damon instructed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Artemis commented as they weaved their way through the dancing crowd. The lights were blinking.

"Yes" Damon scoffed, he rather be teaching her this then missing her entirely. Truth was he was more than happy that she was a vampire now, for once he had someone to love and who loved him in return.

Artemis looked around at the crowd trying to spot her first snack; it felt weird thinking of it like that. She grimaced at the sight of some of the people, a woman strolled passed them…she couldn't find anyone appropriate…her eyes landed on a guy right at the back. She frowned seeing him dropping a pill into one of the girl's cup. It was a roofie. "I found a snack." Artemis uttered.

"The roofie guy?" Damon asked she nodded "Nice choice. Go get him." he dropped a kiss on her cheek and lightly slapped her bottom as she walked pass. Artemis shot him a glare he merely winked back at her. She waltzed over to the guy and purposefully slammed into the roofie guy.

"Oops-I'm sorry" Artemis smiled politely, "Here have this one." She handed her own cup over, before winking at him and walking off, but not before brushing pass his body. She entered the next room, where thankfully it was empty. The brunette wasn't too surprised when the guy followed after her.

"Hey-"he grinned

"Hi-"she bit back her glare. Artemis already hated the guy, he tried to roofie one god knows how many times he'd done it before.

"Great party right?" the blond haired man asked, before she could say anything back he leant in for a kiss.

Artemis shoved him back causing him to slam into the wall, she smile coyly at him, gosh it did feel good to be in control for once. "Honey I'm not that easy." She breathed and took a step closer to him, she caught his eye with hers. "

You're going to stay silent." Her compulsion took effect, when she saw his blank face and took another towards him. Artemis took a whiff of his scent and smelt the blood. Her face transformed right before the man's eyes. Her eyes reddened and she felt the familiar sensation in her mouth as her fangs ripped through her gums.

The brunette pushed him up against the wall and sank her fangs into his throat. She groaned feeling the hot, heady liquid travelling down her throat. Artemis took mouthful after mouthful of the blood.

Damon entered the room, and nodded ok so far so good. "Now remember the idea is not to kill him." he uttered, he scowled when she didn't make a motion that she had heard him at all. Instead Artemis continued to drink from the paling man. "Art-"he took a step towards the baby vampire. "Artemis-"he growled reaching out readying himself to physically pull her back. "Step away from the edge-Artemis."

Artemis forced herself away and gasped, she took a gulp of air her mouth and chin was covered in blood. "Leave, clean yourself up and forget that this ever happened." She compelled the man. He did as she instructed, Artemis spun around and grinned at Damon. She finally did it. She was able to control herself and feed without being ripped off of that person.

"Nice job-"Damon congratulated her. "How'd you feel?" she wiped her mouth and licked her fingers.

"I feel amazing." The former seer grinned and launched herself at her boyfriend. Damon's arms came around her. He kissed her exposed neck and couldn't help but get a thrill when Artemis whispered into his ear.

"I want more." Artemis admitted that felt more than good. She got a buzz out of it; she'd just proved to herself she could handle feeding someone without losing control. And she loved it.

* * *

Artemis was completely lost to the music and the blood, she was having fun something that she didn't have in a very long time, and she had taken more than her fill but didn't want to stop. She bounced to the music with the rest of the crowed and grabbed a girl's hand allowing her to dance with her.

Artemis's lips were stained with random people's blood; rivers of the scarlet liquid disappeared down the front of her corset. She spun around and moved her hands.

"Don't scream. This isn't going to hurt." She compelled the woman, without further ado she bit into the woman's neck and took several mouthfuls of her blood before pulling herself away. Artemis spun the woman away and grinned, she felt warm and sated. She turned on her heel and bumped into Damon, like her he was also having his fun.

He grabbed her hands and danced with her, Damon was glad to see the usually tense antiques dealer finally loosening up. Artemis eyes were closed and she moved with the music, her eyes snapped opened when she felt Damon running his fingers through her thick hair that had come undone.

"You look so hot-"he growled pulling her even closer, she smiled lazily the new vampire had a buzz from the amount blood and alcohol she had consumed. He fisted his hand into her thick locks and pulled her head back and swiped his fingers across her smooth skin. Her eyes darkened when she witnessed him sucking his finger clean.

Artemis grinned and moved her body to the music. "I feel so close to you right now-"she mouthed the lyrics to Damon, before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulled him hard.

"Oh-"Damon groaned when she ran her tongue across his jaw. Artemis smiled and pulled back licking her lips.

From the corner of her eye she spied Elena and slowly stopped realising that one of the college guys seemingly were too close to her. Since her younger sister seemed to look extremely uncomfortable, igniting a spark of anger in the newly transitioned vampire.

"Art?" Damon was miffed when she abruptly turned on her heel.

Artemis swiftly made her way to the stranger and grabbed the man by his jacket and tugged him away from her sister.

"Hey-you're not going to scream." The elder Gilbert teen compelled him; Elena was horrified when she watched as her sister bit into the man's neck without a care.

"ART!" Elena shouted over the music and staggered back when Artemis slammed the man bodily against the wall. Her fangs sucked deeper, her anger was fuelling her hunger. How dare he treat her little sister like that? The younger teen cringed when she saw the man's expression, she was hurting him. "Artemis-"Elena grabbed her arm and jumped when Artemis snarled at her and grabbed the wrist the doppelganger was using to hold her. She was in complete vampire mode…"Art-"Elena whimpered.

Artemis's eyes widened and she hurriedly let her got. She took a step back and gasped at the barely conscious man against the wall. But what got her was the frightened expression on Elena's face.

"Art-"Elena didn't blame her, hell she wasn't too surprised that her older sister lost some control. "I-"

"No I need to get out of here." Artemis shook her head and pushed her way through the crowd, this wasn't her she needed to get out of here, and this place was messing with her head. Elena frowned and glared at Damon. The doppelganger believed this was his fault.

Artemis stumbled outside and gripped onto the banister as she rushed down the steps. She stopped walking when she was further away from the thumping house.

She took a deep breath getting fresh air into her lungs. "Art-"she turned around, Elena approached her, she grimaced at the sight of the older Gilbert, her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as well as blood, there was a lot.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened-"she just felt so much anger in that small moment. "I-don't know why I'm acting like this-"she confided in the younger girl. Her emotions were sending her on a roller coast.

"Because you took advice from Damon." Bonnie answered her; Artemis wiped the blood from her lips. "And Damon makes whatever he wants seem like a good idea."

"It's ok Art." Elena stepped forward and wiped her chin.

"So I'm guessing we should hit the road." Damon announced, Artemis swallowed and nodded. The party was over.

Elena scowled at the other vampire and stalked towards him. "You were supposed to help her." She seethed "And you let her get completely out of control."

"She's not out of control." Damon snapped back, his blue orbs met Artemis's grey ones. "She was having fun-"

"She was almost going to kill that guy-"the younger Gilbert girl snapped.

"Hey-"Damon snarled "that was because of you. You couldn't handle yourself Elena." he glared at her. Elena pressed her lips together. "Everything is heightened for Artemis now. She was protective before and now that is amplified. You're lucky she didn't rip the guy's head off."

Artemis bit her bottom lip and hugged herself; the cold night's breeze ran over her skin. "No-you're-she is acting like a different person." Elena snapped.

"She is a different person." Damon drawled his gaze was focused on Artemis "She's a vampire. We're a predatory species, we enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill-"the brunette vampire looked down at the ground, he wasn't lying she did find herself enjoying luring unsuspecting people and taking their blood. "And when the guilt gets too bad we switch off our humanity." He clicked his fingers "and we revel in it."

Artemis breathed in and licked her lips, Bonnie shook her head "Is that what you want?" the witch hissed "for her to be like you?"

Damon exhaled, knowing that these two wouldn't understand what he meant, they weren't vampires after all. "She is already like me-"this time he looked over to Elena "and you know what makes me drink my fill and leave someone breathing, not rip their head off like my brother is that I can revel in it. I can make it fun-"he pushed pass Elena and said quietly to her. "If you don't want your big sister to turn out like my little brother, you'll let her have fun." Without another word he headed towards the car leaving the three supernatural females behind.

* * *

They were finally home, Elena had went ahead inside to greet Stefan who called them earlier saying he was spending the day with Jeremy.

"Art this is the part when you get out of the car." Damon murmured staring straight ahead.

Artemis remained where she was, and grasped his head. "Damon…I'm sorry…you're right about the whole revelling thing…"she uttered and licked her dry lips, they all had changed out of their costumes and were back in their regular clothes. "It's…just hard you know?...I don't want-"

"To be me?" he looked at her,

Artemis shook her head and cupped his cheek. "I love being with you…I don't want to be you. I'll be my own person Damon…"

"And I'd love you regardless." He said softly, causing Artemis to smile, he leant forward and kissed her. Unlike the last couple they had shared beforehand this one was much softer and gentler. They broke apart after a moment.

"Good night Damon. And thank you." Artemis said sincerely.

Damon's lips stretched into a smile he caught her hand before she could leave. He kissed the back of it. "No need to thank me Art, it was a pleasure."

Later on that night, Artemis flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling the last couple of hours has been a whirlwind. There was a knock on the door; the vampire knew it was Elena since she could hear Jeremy snoring from his room.

"Come in." She called out, Elena smiled half-heartedly and licked her lips nervously, she was dressed in her nightclothes. "I'm sorry for…what happened at the party-"

Artemis frowned "I should be telling you that. Your wrist ok?"

"Art we're sisters I can handle a bruise especially from you." Elena lay down beside her. "Don't feel bad about it. It wasn't your fault." Artemis sighed and nodded "so today wasn't a complete waste…you've learnt how to feed."

Artemis swallowed and rolled over so that she was lying on her side; she looked at her sister's face. "It was awful…"she confided "Just…Stefan was right I got caught up in it."

Elena frowned and grabbed her hand. "It'll get easier Art."

"Is that a good thing?" Artemis murmured tucking in a loose curl behind her ear.

Elena's brows furrowed in confusion "What'd you mean?"

Artemis shifted again and stared up at the ceiling "I mean…I'm feeling things that are just…crazy. I don't feel like myself…it's getting too much at times and I can't-"

"You can cope." Elena stated seriously "Art you're one of the strongest people I know. And I know you can pull on through." She said sincerely bringing a smile on to Artemis's face. "We're here for you-"

"Both of us." Jeremy said from the doorway and came into the room.

Artemis felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude towards her two younger siblings. Before she knew it Elena and Jeremy slid in on either side of her, much like they use to do when they were younger.

"Why are you up for anyway?" Artemis yawned, Elena had already fallen asleep.

"Because…I could hear you talking since I've got no door…now shut up." Jeremy slurred and grabbed the blanket hogging some of it.

Artemis rolled her eyes and her eyelids began to droop, a couple of minutes later all three Gilbert teens were fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link is on profile. I didn't even realise that you can't review the same chapter so I thought no one liked the last chap...but from the amount of views I can see that's not the case. So thanks anyway. **

**So in this chap-The beginning Darty time, she once again loses control and nearly drains Damon. But vomits it up. He is going to take her to college, some talking with Stefan and Elena is coming on the trip. Art and Elena argue...They arrive at college where they meet Professor Shane, Artemis somehow talks about Harry Potter. Damon tries to coach Art but fails. Murder House party...where Elena wants to experience college life, outfit shopping. Artemis successfully feeds and along with Damon revels in it. Elena is getting harassed and Artemis gets angry and hurts Elena. Damon snaps at Bonnie and Elena. Final moment is with the Gilberts. **

**Next Chap-Hostage situation gets out of control. **

**Please REVIEW **


	71. Chapter 71

Artemis yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She groaned and stretched her arms above her head. The brunette had woken up her usual time, since she had work today. She was determined to open up the store today because she had skipped out on it the day before. Artemis spun around and turned on the shower faucet.

The baby vampire waited for the water to get warm and scrunched up her nose seeing crumbs in her hair. Bloody Jeremy, he probably got up in the middle of the night to get something to eat before coming back to bed. She shook her head and cursed under her breath.

"Honestly Jere…"she grumbled and when she saw steam rising from the shower. Artemis stripped herself out of her night-clothes and threw them into a hamper. She made a mental note to do the laundry today.

Artemis groaned feeling the hot water raining down on her skin. And leant against the cool tiled walls. This was what she needed just a quiet moment to herself. She pressed her temple against the wall and sighed, it was a new day and the brunette knew she was once again going to struggle….sometimes she did miss being human for some reason things were so much simpler then, she grabbed the washcloth and lathered it in soap…and was once again lost in her thoughts.

Human…she didn't know whether she missed it or not, at least when she was human she didn't have the craving for blood, or the emotional turmoil that came along with it. But Artemis knew she needed to get through this, her brother and sister lost so much already she would be damned if they lost anyone else. With that thought in mind she finished off her morning routine.

When she was done Artemis turned off the shower faucet and dried herself off before stepping out of the bathroom. Her heightened hearing picked up the sound of both her younger siblings who were still fast asleep.

"Elena-"she pounded her fist against the door. "Wake up-Elena-"

"I'M UP!" Artemis grinned hearing the doppelganger screech. And opened the bedroom door, she saw her sister was still cocooned in the mass of blankets. "Elena come on-"the elder Gilbert rolled her grey orbs when Elena moaned and rolled over.

"Alright…jeesh I know you're not on your period so what's wrong?" she asked. Artemis huffed and with her heightened senses blurred over to the bed and tore the blanket off, she grimaced when Elena fell to the floor, and ok she definitely did use too much force.

"OWW-"the doppelganger howled in pain. "Art-"she glared at the sheepish looking brunette.

"Sorry-"Artemis helped her onto her feet and gave her a quick once over, there was no permanent damage, "So what's up? How comes you're moody?"

Elena huffed and dropped down the edge of the bed, Artemis sat down beside her, she was still wrapped up in her towel, "Well…it's Stefan-"

Artemis's brows furrowed together, a well of emotion flared up within her "Did he hurt you?" she asked immediately,

"What-"Elena asked baffled and was startled when the veins around her older sister's darkened. "No-"she remembered Damon saying how everything was heightened with her, including that annoyingly charming trait of hers, protectiveness. "No-"Artemis exhaled and forced herself to relax. "Well what's up?"

Elena swallowed; she's been feeling like this since last night. "I feel like Stefan is hiding something from me…he's keeping something from me."

Artemis frowned and tightened her towel, "Well just go and talk to him. Rather be direct then beating around a bush." She advised, "Sometimes Elena it's best to be honest with someone so you can get the answers you need." She added softly, gently brushing aside some of the doppelganger's hair away from her face.

"But…"Elena sighed revelling in Artemis's touch, after the night on the bridge she feared she would never feel her sister's warmth. "What if he doesn't tell me?"

Artemis's full lips stretched into a smile "How do you know if you don't ask?" she countered and felt goose-bumps arise on her flesh. "Well I should get dressed, go speak to him." Elena nodded her mind was buzzing with Artemis's words.

Artemis exited the bedroom, and hurried barefooted down the hallway on the way to her room; she knocked on Jeremy's door and made sure he was awake since he had work today. She slammed her door shut and rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark grey lacy panties and matching bra, she slipped them on and hurried to her closet.

Artemis opted to wear black skinny jeans and a top. When she was dressed she dried her hair and tied it up into a high pony tail.

Soon enough the new vampire was downstairs, rushing around the kitchen making breakfast, she had managed to grabbed Jeremy's and Elena's hampers and hauled them down the basement where the washing machine and dryer was. One thing that she was glad of for being a vampire was the extra strength.

"Alright Art I'm leaving-"Jeremy shouted from the front door,

"No-"he jumped when she appeared in front of him. "You didn't even eat your breakfast-"

"I'm going to be late-"

"And I want you to leave the house with a full stomach-"she huffed, Elena trudged down the stairs and made the smart decision of just heading straight into the kitchen.

"Art-"Jeremy was on the verge of whining, she merely cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"I can now actually pick you up-"

"You wouldn't-"he scoffed and yelped when she swiped his legs out from beneath him. Elena could hear swearing and laughed when she saw Artemis carrying a cursing Jeremy into the kitchen.

* * *

Artemis sipped her coffee, she was currently in her store, and Elena said she was dropping off Jeremy off at the Grill since the elder Gilbert was running late, as she wanted to quickly do the laundry before leaving the house. She was currently sitting at the counter polishing some of the silverware that needed a good clean. The quiet store was filled with some music in the background and since the shutters were up the store was bathed in sun-light.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head and grimaced hearing her stiff bones popping.

Her head snapped up hearing the bells above the door ringing.

"Marie-"Artemis greeted the twenty-something woman, she was one of the few in town that was closer to her age. Like most people of Artemis's age group, she had up and left the small town to make their way into the world.

"Art how are you?" the blond grinned bouncing over to her.

"Same old same old." The brunette placed her elbows on the glass counter and leant forward. "So how long are you in town for?" she asked.

"Oh-"Marie tinkered with some of the items that were on the counter. "Only for a day, just wanted to spend some time with the family-"Artemis's smile faltered, one thing that got on her nerves about Marie was that the blond boasted a lot.

"Oh?" the slimmer woman feigned interest.

"Yep, I'm off to Brazil-"she grinned, Artemis fisted her hands "With Kay-my fiancé." She added seeing the confused look on her face. "We're moving out there."

"Congratulation." Artemis plastered a smile onto her face; she started to pack away the silverware she had finished off.

"I know right, he is gorgeous by the way. And has-"

"A massive bank balance." The brunette muttered under her breath,

"What?" Marie asked.

"Nothing-"Artemis lied and looked up and forced herself not to snap when she saw the blond looking around disdainfully around the room.

"Right…so you still working in this dusty store-"she uttered.

Artemis licked her lips and her hand clenched around the silver spoon. "Actually I own it." She uttered

"Really? Someone's dreaming big-"Marie sniped,

"Huh…well lovely to see you again, but I rather not waste the day away." Artemis uttered hoping the woman would get the hint, but much to her annoyance she didn't.

"Well so love life? Anything happening there? Or you still the virgin-"she goaded the vampire. The brunette was completely oblivious to the spoon that was bending under her fingers. Artemis flushed that was one of the names the other girls use to call her…she just thought it would be a mistake sleeping someone at such a young age.

"Hardly a virgin-"a cocky voice drawled attracting both females attention. "I saw to that."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the sight of her boyfriend; "Really?" she shook her head as he waltzed into the store.

"Really. So how is my sex kitten doing?" he ignored the gaping blond and laid a very hard kiss on Artemis's lips.

"Stop-"the younger vampire muttered.

"Wait…who are you?" Marie's eyes darted between the couple

"Damon Salvatore, Art's boyfriend" he introduced himself.

Marie scoffed "You're her boyfriend-damn little Art you did well for yourself-"Artemis pressed her lips together Damon glared at the human.

"Well technically I've done well for myself. Art here is way out of my lead. So why don't you take your very fake self and get out of here." the raven head vampire growled at her. He leant forward and whispered very quietly "and by the way you should go back to your plastic surgeon your ass is looking saggy." Marie squawked and stormed out of the shop.

Artemis's jaw dropped, "Well-"

"I know too rude and-"Damon grunted when she hugged him, and nearly pulled him over the counter. He was certainly not expecting a hug.

"No you as great, that cow has been grating on my nerves for years-"Artemis blurted out and pulled back "Oh and I've got something for you…close your eyes." Damon obliged and she smirked when he puckered his lips thinking she was going to kiss him, but he was miffed by what his girlfriend actually did. Artemis dumped her bottle of water all over him,

"Hey-"Damon yelped

"That was for staring at Marie's ass-and-"she grunted when he slammed his lips against hers, she struggled against him when he pressed his face against hers causing her to become wet as him.

"Damon-"she whined when he finally moved back,

"Well that's a different way of getting you wet-"he groaned when she slapped him upside the head and disappeared into her office. Damon rolled his eyes "Ok I deserve that." he admitted.

Artemis leant against the desk and folded her arms across her chest. "So what's up?" she asked curiously, the raven head vampire wasn't one to visit her at work…since he was so distracting.

"What?" Damon grinned and stalked towards her till his chest brushed against hers. "Can't I come just to see my girl-"he brushed aside a strand of her hair.

"And darling-"she mimicked his tone "I know you too well." She patted his cheek. Damon sighed she was one of the only people who could see right through him. "So what's up?" she asked hopping up onto her desk, and swung her legs back and forth.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Damon asked idly tapping his fingers against her denim clad knees.

Artemis frowned and shook her head, "No I haven't from here all day…is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Really Art? You're meant to be the smart Gilbert. I didn't find him at yours and there is a killer hunter on the loose." He said sarcastically, Artemis sent him a withering look.

"Why didn't you ask Elena?" Artemis placed her hands on his shoulders looking up at him.

Damon scoffed "Serious? You want me to ask your sister who hates me by the way-"

"She doesn't hate you. Quit being dramatic-"

"She doesn't even look at me since she saw us dirty dancing-"Damon uttered.

Artemis sighed "Alright you do have a point….and I was acting like a crack head-"she reached further back and grabbed her bag-"Damon-"she said in a scolding tone as settled himself in between her legs.

"What?" he grinned leaning ever so slightly over her, Artemis managed to pluck her cell phone from the depths of her bag and called Stefan,

The older vampire grinned when he heard her breath hitching, his fingers slipped under her top and played with the waistband of her jeans.

"Stop-"

"It'd be more convincing if you weren't moaning it-"his voice was deep and husky, before she could give a retort Stefan's voice broke through to their little world.

"Hey its Stefan leave a message."

Damon and Artemis exchanged looks, "Let me try Elena-"she dialled her sister's number and frowned when she wasn't picking up.

"Something could be wrong-"she went to get up, but Damon placed his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her down.

"Relax-"he urged her, laying a soft kiss on the juncture between her shoulder and neck. "If neither of them are picking up, they must be together…getting busy-"

"Eww, don't say that."

"Right-"sparks flew over her skin when the tip of his nose skimmed her skin. "We should be getting busy—"

"Working-"

"No one is here-"Damon smirked "Now I don't think we've did the dirty on your desk-"whatever she was going to say flew out of her mind, when he kissed her passionately.

* * *

"I did a number on you didn't I?" Damon grinned down at the panting brunette. Artemis rolled her eyes and held his shirt up to her chest,

"Hmm…it was ok-teasing-"she giggled when Damon growled and pinned her down, she felt his flesh pressing against hers.

"So did you manage to get a bite to eat?" he asked.

Artemis hummed and ran the tips of her fingers down his jawline, "I'm full-"

"You should be drinking every day." Damon frowned, "We can give the blood-bags another go." He added.

Artemis sighed but nodded "Fine…"Damon smiled and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat, and then he went lower and lower causing to brunette to mewl beneath him, she'd rather have his lips on hers than anywhere else.

"Damon-"she snarled when he pressed a teasing kiss to her inner-thigh. Damon looked up, he had no doubt that her eyes matched his, they were dark with lust.

"Art you're a vampire now you can switch us around-"he grinned, Artemis smirked and surprised him when she did just that and flipped them over so that now she was straddling his hips. Damon groaned when she brushed against his throbbing member. His large hands clamped down on her hips holding her to him.

"Hmm you're right this is more fun-"her lips grazed his earlobe, and the older vampire literally purred when Artemis bit down on his fleshy lobe. Before laying kisses, nips and bites against the column against his throat. "You know I think Elena is right…vamps do have a lot of sex-"she murmured.

"Hmm and its very enjo-"before he could finish his sentence off, both hers and Damon seemed to buzz in unison. "Art leave it-"he called out but huffed when she didn't listen to him.

"You have a text as well. It's from Jeremy" Artemis threw his cell at him, she opened up the message and felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she read the message. '_Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They will all die at sundown…"_

Artemis swallowed and slowly looked up at Damon. he saw the expression on her face "Art-"he watched as she blurred around the room and within a split second she was dressed.

"Art-"he grabbed her before she could leave "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"His got them. Elena dropped Jeremy off they're in there-"Artemis snapped "And I'm going to get them out."

"You're going to get yourself killed, and no way am I allowing that to happen-"he snarled

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she snapped, anger, rage and worry radiated off of her, Damon made sure to keep a firm grip on the baby vampire. He knew that she was going to be rash when it came to her younger siblings. "We need some help."

* * *

They were at the Lockwoods; Artemis anxiously paced the floor in front of the couch. She cursed herself, her store was right across the road from the Grill how could not notice this?

"Art calm-"

"Don't" she barked at Tyler he immediately backed off of the vampire. "So what's the plan?" she wanted and needed to get Jeremy and Elena out of there. They were all she had of her family.

"We all take a different entrance and hit him at the same time." Damon uttered just as Stefan walked into the room.

"Stefan-"Artemis greeted him, so now she knew why Elena wasn't picking up her calls but why didn't Stefan? But at the moment the brunette didn't care.

"Where the hell have you've been?" Damon asked his younger brother.

Stefan licked his lips, he didn't feel comfortable lying to them, but he needed to do this. "Coming up with a plan." he replied.

Damon scoffed "Yeah we have a plan; the plan is I'm going to rip Conner's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him."

"Really? Art you're going to allow-"Stefan stared, he knew that one thing about the brunette that hadn't change was her compassion.

"He's threatening to hurt my baby sister and bay brother. I wouldn't mind-"Artemis countered, and that was the second thing that hadn't changed which was how protective she was.

"Well it's not a good plan." Stefan uttered "Conner has Elena, Jeremy and who knows how many hostages."

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, he did have a point the hunter could hurt any of the hostages at any time.

"Hence the open heart surgery." Damon drawled.

Artemis sighed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Damon does have a point though, Conner may be strong but there's no way he can take us all on."

Tyler nodded "I called in the hybrids to help to." He added which alleviated some of Artemis's worry, they now had extra hands. Artemis didn't miss the troubled look on Stefan's face; it was almost as if he didn't want to go after Conner, now she understood why Elena thinks he's hiding something. She'd got the same feeling.

"My mom put squad cars blocking the street; she's saying it's a faulty gas leak." Caroline announced. "We're good to go."

"Good." Damon declared he was determined to go after Conner, even more so to get Elena and Jeremy out for Artemis. "There'd be no witnesses, no cops no reason to wait around."

"Well let's go then-"the youngest vampire took a step pass Stefan but was miffed when the younger Salvatore grabbed her wrist. Damon frowned at that.

"No wait you're not all going." Stefan uttered causing them all to look at him either in confusion or shock.

"That guy shot me like nine times." Tyler scowled "so if we're killing him I want in."

Artemis licked her lips, "He's got both Elena and Jeremy in there, and I'm going in there." She snapped.

"No one is going in there-"Stefan said loudly and finally let go of the brunette "not until I figure out what we're walking into." She scowled at that, since when was Stefan in charge of this?

Damon was obviously thinking the same thing and took a step towards him. "Until you figure it out?"

Artemis groaned and palmed her face; they were wasting time arguing amongst themselves. "Is that where you've been all morning buying bossy pants?"

"This guy is known for setting traps;" Stefan argued "we'd be dumb walking into one, especially if he's got werewolf venom."

"Does he have werewolf venom?" Artemis asked a frown on her lips.

Stefan turned to face her "He had it before." They all knew Stefan had a valid point, if one of them got infected then it'd be bad.

"Fine-"Damon sneered at his brother, he wasn't willing to risk Artemis getting infected with the deadly poison "fine, you want to take some time to recon you get one hour. But we're going to need some extra help so where the hell is the wicked witch of the west?"

"Where's Bonnie gone?" Artemis frowned that witch seem to fade in and out recently.

"She can't do magic-"Caroline revealed, the brunette sighed seemed to have forgotten that Bonnie and her powers weren't working together. So it also seemed like that she would have to wait till she can talk to the witch about her blood issue.

"Really?" Damon scoffed "call her and tell her Jeremy's life is in danger along with her best friend. Maybe that'd bring her out of retirement." He said before stalking out.

Artemis licked her lips "Stefan…you only get an hour, if nothing seems to be working I will go in there." She said softly before leaving.

Stefan frowned, not only did he have to make sure that Damon didn't go back on his word but he also needed to watch out for Artemis. He didn't doubt for a moment she'd go after Conner if he hurt either Elena or Jeremy…but he had to make sure the hunter was kept alive. He could tell it was going to be harder than expected.

* * *

Artemis sighed and leant against the window, "It's weird being back here." she muttered, she and Damon were holed up in Alaric's old loft. She hadn't been back here since the night where they got the ring that started the whole mess of.

Damon frowned and looked over at her; he knew she had a soft spot for the hunter. "You ok?" she gave him a waning smile

"Hmm…I will be. Now we've-"

"Art I promise to get them out for you." Artemis nodded; the loft had a great view of the rest square. She peered through the blinds and frowned seeing Stefan, the other vampire was having a hushed conversation with someone on the phone she couldn't make out what was being said.

"Who is Stefan talking to?" Artemis asked, Damon was busy rummaging through Alaric's weapons chest.

"Bonnie hopefully." He grabbed the large map of the town and walked into the main area of the loft. "Hopefully he convinced her to be useful again."

"Bonnie is always useful. We don't give her enough credit." The brunette uttered

"Yeah maybe-"Artemis muttered and moved away from the blinds, she walked over to the centre table as Damon laid down the map. She peered over his shoulder and took in the diagram. "What is that?"

"It's our way in." he placed some items down on the edges of the map so it would roll inwards. "Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest into Mystic Falls underground railroad."

"Of course…"Artemis breathed she remembered that there were tunnels after tunnels running below the surfaces. "Like the ones in the Lockwoods cave."

"Yep." Damon replied popping the 'p', he took a picture of the map. Artemis nodded and placed her hand over his.

"Thank you Damon." she said sincerely, the raven head vampire shook his head and kissed the back of her hand.

"No worries Art, you're my girl…and your brother and sister aren't…that bad-"Artemis giggled and nudged him playfully.

"You know you like them."

"I prefer the hotter Gilbert." Damon drawled, she rolled her eyes and was about give him a retort when her cell rang. She plucked it from her pocket and saw that it was Stefan's name flashing across the screen. She put it on speaker before placing it on the countertop.

"What did you find out?" Artemis asked idly tapping her nails against the table top, she was worried for them and anxious to get them out of danger.

"I can only make out the voices." Stefan's voice replied through the phone.

"How many hostages are there?" Damon asked. Artemis chewed her bottom lip.

"There are four…Art, there's Matt and April Young."

"What?" Artemis frowned "Are those two ever not in trouble." She tugged the end of her ponytail.

Damon scowled "Those two are like danger magnets."

Artemis shot him a look; she couldn't let those two get hurt as well, especially Matt. "We have to get them out."

"I just need a little bit more time." Stefan's voice reverberated through the speaker.

"Time is ticking brother." Damon uttered

"I can do without the commentary." Stefan snapped before hanging up.

Artemis groaned, this was all going downhill so fast, she couldn't stand the idea of Elena and Jeremy being in danger. She was surprised she managed to stay still for this long. If Stefan was going to enter through the backdoor or whatever, well she was going into the tunnels. Her mind was made up.

"I'm going in these tunnels." Artemis told Damon, an edge of franticness in her tone. And stalked passed her boyfriend.

Damon scowled and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her hard so that she was flushed against his chest. "No you're not. This guy knows you're a vampire and he could hurt you-"

"He could hurt them." Artemis tried to shove him off but he didn't let go. "Get off-"

"Art he's baiting you-"Damon glared down at her "He's got both of them and he knows you'd go after them. As soon as you set foot in there you're a dead vampire."

Artemis's jaw clenched "Well there's your plan." she declared, Damon frowned in confusion. "Maybe I can offer myself in exchange for them.-"she managed to wretch herself out of his grip.

"No best case scenario is him keeping you and torturing you with some anti-vampire stuff. Worst case scenario is you're dead on the spot."

Artemis scowled, she hated being babied and right now Damon was doing just that. She shoved him back. "Stop it Damon-"she growled "I can handle myself I am not a child." She spent her whole life taking care of Elena and Jeremy; there was no way she was going to stop now…especially when they were in danger. "I'm not going in this blind-"she turned on her heel "Alaric did train me and it was only the other day I was practising with Stefan."

Damon swore "So what?" he growled "now you're going to take on a professional killer?"

"Yes-"she hissed and turned on her heel. Damon let out a low snarl and blurred towards the crossbow on the bed.

"Bang you're dead. Now what?" He declared, Artemis eyed him and surprised the vampire when she blurred towards him and threw him on the bed and snatched the crossbow off of him. She straddled him

"I was paying attention in the lesson's you know." Artemis tutted "headshots are no good, it has to be the heart-"she pressed the tip of the crossbow against his chest where his heart resided. "So guess what dear, you're dead." She drawled.

Damon let out a choked laugh "Damn they did train you well." He pushed aside the crossbow.

Artemis stared stoically down at him. "Elena and Jeremy are in there. They're the only things that are holding me together. I-I am meant to be looking after them…hell I eve returned from the dead and…if anything happens-"she sniffed, one thing that annoyed her even more was the rollercoaster of emotions that she was forced to go through. Damon sat up so that now she was in his lap. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across the apple of her cheek.

"We'll get them out I promise." His breath fanned across her face, he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Art-"

"Please don't say relax." Artemis cut him off, she was once again at the window, she could see the Grill and was getting more and more anxious.

"Stefan is on his way." Damon told her and placed his hands on her shoulders to force her to stop pacing. "It'll be over soon."

Artemis shook her head "Do you actually believe that?...it's happening again with Jeremy I mean. Hell this was one of the reasons we've sent him away to Denver…and Elena? I-it's getting too hard." He pulled her into a hug; she pressed her clammy temple against the cool leather jacket.

"We'll get them out and I can compel Jeremy, maybe this time send him to the Bahamas…he can get an island girl." He uttered causing a smile to play on her lips,

"Sure…that's sweet and a bit creepy." She looked up at him, her arms came around his neck and she toyed with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Come to think of it" Damon hummed and inhaled her scent "I believe we deserve a break…preferably after this whole hunter thing…-"

"Oh…"Artemis grinned "and where would we go?"

"Somewhere where the sun is out…so you can spend the day in just a very skimpy bikini-"Artemis snorted, "Or Paris…the city of love…we can make plenty of it." He wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Causing her to blush.

"You're a devil man-"

"Your man though-"he smirked.

They broke apart when the door open, Stefan had finally arrived "Did you find the tunnel map?" he asked closing the door behind him.

Damon turned around so he was facing him. "Got it-"he held up his cell and moved towards Stefan "It was in his weapons drawer along with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow thing-"Artemis straightened up "So how about we get this party started?"

Stefan pressed his lips together "Not yet, Klaus is sending one of his men, he takes the front and you and I can take the back."

Artemis folded her arms across her chest, she wasn't aware of Klaus even knowing what was going on.

"Since when did we start planning with Klaus?" Damon scowled. He hated the hybrid he was the catalyst of everything going on.

"I already told you, Conner has got werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire and they're immune to it." Stefan explained "They're our best bet."

Artemis licked her lips; she swore that they were missing something. "How do you even know they've got werewolf venom?" Damon questioned he knew his brother was up to something. "Why is Klaus involved Stefan?" Stefan turned his back and discreetly picked up the syringe full of vervaine.

"You know you shouldn't be so paranoid Damon." Stefan commented.

"Why not Stefan?" Damon mimicked his tone.

"Oh god you're both asses." Artemis muttered and pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation. They were wasting time….and she was getting more frustrated.

"Why is Klaus involve?" Damon repeated his question "did he compel you?" he narrowed his eyes on the younger Salvatore. As Stefan turned to face him.

"I am telling you the truth-"Stefan said loudly "this is the best way to get everyone out." He argued.

"Enough-"Artemis shouted she couldn't listen to another minute of them bickering "We're wasting time."

"She's right." Damon uttered "screw your plan I'll kill Conner myself." He walked passed his brother; Artemis was surprised at what the younger Salvatore did next.

"Stefan-"Artemis yelled when he stabbed Damon in the back of the shoulder with the syringe full of vervaine.

She watched as he put him on the couch "What the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis snapped "why are you doing this?"

"Damon had the right idea with using the tunnels." Stefan uttered grabbing his brother's phone. Artemis eyed him and edged towards the door. "Art don't-"he warned her. "Damon will get Elena and Jeremy out but he wouldn't care about Matt or April.-"

"Fine-"Artemis scowled "I'm coming with you-"

"No you aren't-"she blurred towards the door but Stefan was just as fast and pinned her to the wall.

"You can't stop me-"she growled. "I am going in there-"he eased up on his hold when he saw that she wasn't going to bolt.

"No you're not. Art you might be forced to defend yourself." Stefan said in a softer tone causing her to look at him "You might kill him, the guilt will wreck you."

Artemis gently slammed her head against the wall and Stefan took a step back. "Don't tell me how I feel Stefan. You don't think I know that? Jeremy and Elena are in there…if they're hurt-"

"Listen-"he cupped her face. "I promise to get them out, they won't get hurt. I promise I'd die before I let anything happen to Elena. Just please I need you stay here. Ok? Just trust me."

Artemis pressed her lips together and reluctantly nodded. She blinked and he was gone. She sighed and looked over to Damon, and winced damn he was going to be pissed off beyond belief.

* * *

"Oh my god-"Artemis jumped when she saw the explosion from the Grill. She grabbed her cell and dialled Stefan's number and cursed under her breath when it went straight to voicemail. She moved away from the windows and saw that Damon was still out cold. "Stefan what the hell is going on?" worry and panic was laced in her tone. "There was an explosion…call me—"she rolled her eyes why the hell was she here again? Just because he told her "Look forget it I'm going to the Grill and I can't just stay here-"she headed towards the door and hanged up.

Artemis was about to grab the doorknob but there was a groan behind her. She spun around and saw that Damon was beginning to wake up.

She rushed towards him and knelt down beside him. "Damon?" he let out another groan. "Can you get up?"

"Where's Stefan?" Damon grimaced. She cupped his face he was beginning to come around. "I'm going to kill him-"he tried to get up but hissed in pain when he felt his hand burning.

Artemis frowned "What-"she grabbed his bare hand and her eyes widened in realisation "He took your ring?" she exclaimed. "What the hell is he doing?" she helped him when he rolled over and landed on the floor.

"Because he's playing us-"she crouched down in front of him. "All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring. It's adding up-"she helped onto his feet once he was away from the window. "He made a deal with Klaus or he compelled him."

Artemis cursed under her breath. "I'm going in there" she said determinedly, no way would she be able to let Stefan handle this, now that they weren't sure he was even on their side.

"No Art this guy is dangerous-"he shouted at her. She was mere inches away from the door.

"So am I." she bellowed her eyes hardened. "Damon they're in here. I am not waiting around. Not anymore." What was the point of having all this enhanced strength and speed if she couldn't even use it to protect her younger siblings.

"Fine…but be smart Art." Damon warned her "That hunter can pull a fast one anytime, so do not turn your back."

Artemis nodded and she exited the loft.

* * *

Artemis approached the door and narrowed her eyes, her heightened hearing picked up the sound of Stefan shouting. She gripped the doorknob,

"I can give you the truth, just put down the gun and let Jeremy and Elena go-"that was all Artemis needed to hear before she burst into the Grill. She entered and immediately attracted Conner's attention.

"Look another vampire-"he cocked the gun.

"No wait" Artemis raised her hands; she took in the scene there was Jeremy standing there in Conner's path. It put her on even more edge when the hunter moved the gun back over to him; she spied Elena crouching underneath the table. She didn't miss the terrified look on her younger sister's face. "Don't hurt them-"

"Art get out of here." Jeremy shouted at her, he knew the hunter wouldn't blink twice if he killed her.

"No-"the eldest Gilbert stated, by the tone of her voice he could tell she wasn't going to budge. "Look they are just kids. Let them go, they're my family-"

"You hear that." Conner shouted "They're family-"he goaded Stefan, who was crouching down further away behind a low wall. "I will shoot the boy right in front of her and then move onto your girl-"he was referring to Elena.

Artemis growled and clenched her fist she took a threatening step towards the hunter, but froze when he placed his finger on the trigger. "One more step I dare you." The hunter said gruffly.

He believed that Artemis wasn't such a big threat considering she was a newbie. He wanted to get rid of the Salvatore vampire as he posed more of a threat. "On the count of three…one-"Artemis pressed her lips together, she could make out Elena's heart skipping a beat, she also noted the doppelganger about to move from beneath the table,

"Don't-"Artemis hissed she was forcing herself to hold back.

"Two…"Conner shouted, the tension in the room was at an all-time high…

"No-"Elena shouted when he was about to fire, Artemis's eyes danced around the room, just then Stefan slowly stood up causing Conner to re-aim, this gave the elder Gilbert enough time.

Artemis blurred towards Conner and threw him towards the ground, but not before he fired. Elena cried out in alarm when she saw Jeremy clutching his stomach, he'd been shot.

Artemis punched him hard in the face before straddling the hunter's waist. Her hand shot out and she gripped his throat, there was the sound of another explosion causing the brunette to slacken her hold.

"Jeremy? Elena?" she called out, and gasped when Conner flipped them over and grabbed her by her ponytail causing her to shout out.

"ART-"Elena screeched rushing towards Jeremy. Artemis grunted as she grabbed his wrist as he went to plunge a stake into her heart. She gritted her teeth feeling him her hair from her scalp.

"Get off-"she hissed and gasped when all of a sudden he was off of her. Artemis jumped to her feet, and massaged the back of her aching skull and looked around.

Stefan and Conner were both gone, she frowned and went to go after them but Elena's panicked shout stopped her.

"Art he's bleeding everywhere." Elena cried, she was holding Jeremy up in a sitting position and her hand was clamping down on his gushing wound.

"Oh my god Jere." Artemis fell to her knees in front of him, she cupped his cheek, and Elena looked away when her older sister bit into her own wrist. Artemis pressed her wrist against Jeremy's lips and urged him to drink. Her eyes dropped down to his bloodied side,

"Art?" Elena swallowed seeing once again the veins around Artemis's eyes darkening. The elder Gilbert blinked and took several steps back.

"Sorry-it's hard…you know." Artemis pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes.

"It's ok." Jeremy reassured her. "Art I know you of all people aren't going to hurt me…we both know that right Elena?"

"Right." The younger girl nodded, Artemis swallowed thickly and frowned realising something. Why the hell was Conner even aware of her brother in the first place?

"Why did Conner come after you?" Elena asked the question she was thinking.

Jeremy licked his lips, now was the time to tell his sisters the truth. "Because he…he said I'm like him.-"Artemis slowly stood up "Because I could see his tattoo."

Elena frowned the whole time they were being kept hostage, she heard the exchange between Conner and Jeremy and didn't understood a word of it.

"Tattoo?" Artemis questioned, she didn't see a thing. "His what?"

"His hunter's mark" Jeremy replied he was still slightly groggy from the blood loss. "It's invisible to everyone but me." Artemis frowned he didn't miss the disappointed look on her face; he knew it was because he was hiding things from her, truth was he just didn't want to worry her. "Stefan and Damon didn't say a thing?"

"They shouldn't be the one." Artemis uttered "you should have told me. Did you know?" she rounded on Elena. The doppelganger hastily shook her head perhaps that was the thing that Stefan hasn't been telling her. "Is there anyone else who knows about this?" by her tone he knew she wasn't messing about and that she wanted an answer.

"Jeremy come on spill." Elena uttered lightly tapping his cheek forcing him to stay awake.

"Well that's the thing, I…I don't know apparently when you guys were at Whitmore I was with Conner all day and I don't remember a thing. Someone compelled me."

Elena saw the muscle in Artemis's jaw twitch, a tell-tale sign that she was angry. "I think I know who compelled you. Take him home." She ordered Elena.

"Art-"

"No, just take him home." She cut her off; before Elena could stop Artemis the vampire was gone.

* * *

Artemis trudged through the tunnels, anger and worry radiated off of her. She couldn't have some ass of a hunter going after her brother. He already hurt him once and she wasn't about to let him get hurt again. She paused hearing the sound of boot-clad feet running towards her.

She spun on her heel and saw Conner running into the caves, before he skidded to a stop seeing the vampire, he was about to make a break for it but Artemis was quicker. She grabbed him by his throat and viciously tore in to his throat before throwing him down. Her lips and chin were dripping with blood, his blood.

"Stay the hell away from my brother." She snarled glaring down at him.

Conner smirked up at her. "Look at you so worried about your brother what about your sister?" Artemis's eyes narrowed, her breathing was fast and ragged, and he caught her off guard about Elena. Before she could move back he grabbed the stake that was strapped to his belt and plunged it upwards, just skimming her heart.

Artemis gasped in pain and grabbed his wrist in a bone crushing wrist. "I and your sister have been chatting. She's with the other Salvatore vampire-"Artemis's eyes watered in agony. "Eventually she'll turn in a vampire, just like you. Just like a monster-"he gritted his teeth, she was crushing his wrist. "And when she does…I will drive a stake through her heart. That I promise you."

Artemis saw red, and snapped his wrist causing Conner to cry out in pain "You missed my heart-"she slammed her fist into his chest and ripped his heart out. "This is yours." He dropped dead; Artemis inhaled the blood and clenched her heart around the un-beating organ.

Her fangs rescinded and she blinked, she came crashing back to reality when she saw his wide open eyes. "Oh my god-"she dropped the heart and couldn't believe what she had done, she had killed a man.

* * *

An overwhelming amount of grief and guilt reeked off of the distraught vampire. Artemis sniffed; her face was a mess of blood and tears. She was in the middle of the woods digging a grave…for someone she killed. She could barely look at Conner's body. She stopped and pressed her bloodied hand to her mouth and clutched onto the spade.

"Art-"she jumped in fright and saw Damon and Stefan approaching her. The raven head vampire swallowed he hated seeing her in pain.

"I…I need to bury him." Her voice trembled. "I…killed him I can at least bury him. he deserves that." Artemis dug deeper and deeper.

"Art-"Damon tried again but she didn't listen and kept going. Stefan took a step forward he knew what it was like to feel so much guilt and remorse for killing someone, so he attempted to sooth her.

"Art-"

"Don't touch me." She shouted at him. "I-I heard you talking to him Stefan, you're in some secret deal with Klaus-"Artemis glared at him "Elena was right you're hiding something…you said you'd protect them Stefan. My brother and sister." She blinked back tears "I-killed him…you said I could trust you Stefan."

Damon swallowed, he had cornered Stefan back at the caves and found out what his brother was hiding. There was a cure for vampirism…he didn't want to tell Artemis…not yet at least. Especially now since she was a mess. "Art it's complicated-"

"It's not though." She threw the shovel down into the half made grave. "You know why? Because I killed him.-"when she said it out loud it made it more real.

"I killed him-"she stumbled and landed on her bottom. "I killed him Damon." Damon rushed over and held her body against his, he felt hers shaking with sobs, he looked over to Stefan who shook his head. Artemis cried on Damon's shoulder.

"It'll be ok." He rocked her back and forth. Artemis didn't think so…she killed someone….she really was a vampire.

"Art-"Damon looked worriedly over to her, he decided to drive her home since the baby vampire wasn't in the mood to run, Stefan was dealing with the body and Elena had called her earlier saying something about going to the Boarding House.

"We're here." he gently grasped her hand. She jolted and shook her head; she was full of remorse, guilt and anger at herself. "Come on I-"

"No I-"Artemis swallowed she had cleaned her lips "I want be alone for a while. Ok?"

"Ok." He did understand killing for the first time was something you'd never forget. "Just call me whenever ok?" she nodded, and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into her house. Damon thumped his head against the steering wheel, thinking was Artemis cut out to even be a vampire?

Soon enough Artemis was standing below a spray of hot water, her eyes were closed her temple was pressed against the cool tiles; she peered down through her thick lashes and saw her blood covered hands. She felt bile rising up within her throat…there was blood on her hands.

She didn't want to believe that she actually killed someone, she never meant to. Artemis raised her hands and washed the blood off, she watched as the clear water below her was tainted with scarlet liquid.

When the water started to become cold she stepped out of her shower and dried herself off before getting dressed in a pair of flannel shorts and a camisole. She padded barefooted downstairs and knew that both Elena and Jeremy were out still.

Artemis headed into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. She hummed and decided to give it another go. She took a sip and managed a mouthful before she found it to be too rancid. Artemis hurriedly washed out her mouth, and leant heavily against the counter. She brushed her fingers through her damp hair and sighed.

Artemis caught sight of her reflection and turned away, was Conner right? Was she really a monster? But then he did threaten to kill Elena and she didn't want Jeremy to be consorting with a man like that.

Artemis shook her head and froze when she heard something; she bowed her head and stood stock still when she noticed droplets of blood dripping onto the floor. She gingerly touched her nose and realised that the blood wasn't coming from her. Her heart beat was rapid when she saw a trail of blood. Artemis followed after it.

"Jeremy? Elena?" she called and stepped out into the hallway, and carried on following the trail of blood. "What the hell?" she muttered seeing that it was leading upstairs. Artemis's heightened hearing didn't pick up any more sounds and swallowed when she saw the trails of blood is heading towards the bathroom she vacated a few moments ago. Artemis's breath hitched in fright seeing the bloodied handprint.

She slowly pushed the door open and switched the light of the bathroom and gaped at the sight. There was blood covered every surface, the toilet, walls and floors were littered with it.

Artemis looked around and gasped at the sight off the mirror, she moved back in fright seeing 'KILLER' scrawled in blood across her mirror. She slipped on a pool of blood and went crashing down on the floor.

"Art? Hey I-"Jeremy arrived and peered into the bathroom and frowned when he saw his sister on the floor. "You ok?"

Artemis blinked and looked around, there was no blood, and there was no writing. She stood up and shook her head. "Yeah…yeah fine." She nodded "I left some food in the fridge." Jeremy eyed her for a moment before leaving.

Artemis followed after him, and looked over her shoulder at the bathroom. It was clear, nothing was there. She shook her head and shut the door believing her brief moment of insanity was because of the long and tiring day. "I really need to get some sleep."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Art wakes up the Gilberts, then she's at the store where she bumps into an old school acquainted who isn't really pleasant, Damon comes along and sticks up for her. He tells her Stefan isn't picking up and she finds the same for a Elena. But Damon distracts her. Everyone gets a text. Meeting at the Lockwoods, Art finds it odd when Stefan doesn't want to go after Conner. She gives him a time limit. Art and Damon are at the old loft, and plenty of Darty moments. Stefan vervaines Damon, and promises Art that he'll get Elena and Jeremy out. Stefan took Damon's ring. Art can't sit around anymore and goes in. She confronts Conner and attacks him, he shoots Jeremy and is about to get staked when Stefan saves her. Art feeds Jeremy her blood before going after Conner. She bites the hunter and threatens him, Conner tells her he'll kill Elena and she kills him. Art buries him and Damon comforts her. Art thins she sees blood and brushes it off. **

**Next Chap-Art is losing it, we see some familiar faces, Elijah makes a brief appearance. **

**Please REVIEW **


	72. Chapter 72

"_You missed my heart-"Artemis hissed seeing red, she grabbed Conner's wrist in a crushing grip. Her fangs were out, blood dropped from her lips, she looked truly demonic. "This is yours-"she punched her fist through his chest plate and ripped Conner's heart out from his chest. His eyes were lifeless….he dropped dead. _

Artemis gasped and abruptly sat up right, she looked around in panic and relaxed as much as she could realise that she was in her bed. She swallowed and turned over, trying to go back to sleep. It was pointless really, every time she closed her eyes she saw Conner's lifeless eyes. She groaned and rolled over again, a small whimper left her mouth. Conner's voice resonated in her mind; she remembered the startled cry when she tore his heart out. Oh god…she ripped his heart out with her bare hands.

Artemis moaned quietly, wishing that Damon had chosen to spend the night here instead. She pressed her flush face against the cool pillow and groaned her night had hardly been relaxing. Artemis groaned and sat up, her heightened hearing picked up the sound of Jeremy's light snoring; Elena had called her earlier that night saying she was going to be spending the night with Stefan. She pushed her face away from her face and she shook her head.

Conner's death had been playing on her mind. She swung her legs out of the bed; it was a mess of twisted sheets and quilts. She inhaled as she placed her feet on the cool wooden floor.

Artemis exited her bedroom, her eyes flew over to the bathroom door at the end of the corridor, and she spent the rest of the night avoiding it. She walked passed her younger brother's room, and popped her head in the door, she smiled seeing him sleeping soundlessly; he was obviously not plagued by nightmares. She gently closed the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Artemis brushed her hair back and opted to make herself some warm milk, hopefully that would help her to sleep. She rummaged through the cupboard and grabbed a mug before pouring some milk into it. She put it in the microwave and anxiously tapped her fingers against the countertop.

She let out a quiet breath and yawned as she waited for the milk to warm up.

"Can't sleep?" Artemis gasped and jumped hearing that eerily familiar voice; she spun around and saw that no one was there. She jumped when there was a loud beep, and scolded herself, gosh she was jumpy tonight. The brunette's cheeks were flushed pink and she shook her head. She grabbed the warm mug of milk and shut the microwave door.

She gripped the mug and turned on her heel about to head up to bed but jumped in fright at who was casually leaning against the counter. It was Conner. Her grey eyes were wide in fright they were latched onto the gaping hole in his chest.

"You know-"he said softly forcing her eyes to seek out his. "It makes sense-"

"No-"Artemis muttered, this wasn't real, this wasn't real she chanted in her head.

"-a guilty conscious."

Artemis shook her head, "No, no you're not here…this is a dream-"she muttered desperately "I've-I'm dreaming.-"she took a hasty step back and her breath hitched when Conner took a step towards her.

"How do you know I'm not here?" the hunter taunted her.

"Because-"her voice shook, she was overwhelmed with guilt, terror and remorse "because-be-"she stammered, every time she took a step back he took one forward.

"Go on say it." He dared her.

Artemis's lips trembled "Because you're dead-"she whispered and closed her eyes. She killed him. She did…and she hated herself for it.

"Yes-"Conner smirked "I am-"Artemis looked at him in confusion, she didn't know what was going on. "Was this the first time you've ended a human life?" he canted his head to the side.

"I-"Artemis licked her lips "no you're not here-this-you're a ghost-"her voice shook "you're a ghost-"she believed, if that was true then Jeremy would be able to see him. The brunette believed this was her unconscious making this scene. "JEREMY?!" she shouted. "You're a ghost-I'm-you're haunting me-"

Conner grinned "Can a ghost do this?" before she could blink he had her in a choke hold, Artemis dropped the mug of milk making it shatter as it hit the floor. She let out a startled cry when she felt his muscle arm around her throat.

"NO-"Artemis shouted and slammed her elbow into his ribs. She spun around on the heel of her foot and grabbed his neck and tore into his throat. Causing him to shout out in pain, Artemis threw him away, she fumbled backwards when he got back up, she reached for the first thing which turned out to be a knife. Without a second thought Artemis plunged the blade into his neck and with a grunt pulled it out.

Her heart stopped "Oh my god-"instead of Conner she stabbed Jeremy. The youngest Gilbert choked and looked at her in shock before dropping to the ground.

"No-"Artemis cry out "oh my god-Jere-"his back was flushed against her chest. "No- Jere-"she bit into her wrist and pressed it against his lips, tears marred her face and she let out a sob when he wasn't swallowing her blood. "Please Jeremy drink-"she whispered. There was no heartbeat, causing the vampire to let out cry. "No please-"through her tears she spotted a gleaming object on his fingers. Artemis exhaled seeing the Gilbert ring on Jeremy's index finger. He was going to be ok. The elder teen buried her face into her brother's hair and cradled him.

* * *

Damon quickly made his way up to the driveway, he just exited the shower when he had gotten a phone call from a clearly upset Artemis, he had told Stefan that something was wrong at the Gilbert place, and knew his younger brother and Elena would be following behind shortly.

"Art-"he didn't bother knocking and just entered the house, he took in the scene and saw that Artemis was sitting on the couch, Jeremy's head was cradled in her lap, "Art-"he felt a pang of ache in his own heart when he saw that her eyes were red rimmed and she was pale, her hands were covered in dry blood as well as her lips and chin. Damon's eyes flew over to the currently dead Jeremy, he saw the blood stains.

"I-I killed him-"she choked out, Damon crouched down in front of her and cupped her face.

"Art-"she blinked instead of her boyfriend there, it was Conner. The older vampire was surprised when she jerked back and there was a flash of fear in her eyes. "Art?"

Artemis shook her head coming back to reality "He-I thought he was Conner so I attacked him." she confided, "I didn't mean to-"she sniffed, Damon pressed his lips together, he should've stayed the night he thought. He knew she'd be feeling remorseful, guilty…he knew she wasn't him, when it came to killing. She was Artemis, she cared for people, looked after them. Damon deduced one thing and that was this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey come on Art—"before she stood up Artemis placed Jeremy's head on the pillow, and shook her head, the brunette started to pace wringing her hands, how on earth would she tell Jeremy? Let alone Elena….

"This is so messed up-what am I going to say to him?" Artemis asked nervously glancing back over to her brother.

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring even though it drove Ric mad" Damon said smarmily, the female shot him a look. "Sorry-"he uttered seeing the frantic look on her face, "Art just breath-"she wasn't listening.

Damon surprised her by blurring in front of her, he cupped her face. "Just stop and breathe." He ordered, his thumb ran across her temples, he could feel her relaxing in his hold. Damon propped his chin atop her head, he wasn't put off by the blood on her skin. "Just relax; Elena is going to be here soon Stefan is bringing her-"he frowned feeling her tensing up.

Artemis pulled back "You called Stefan? Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"He-there's something off with him." Artemis uttered "He-he compelled Jeremy to forget god knows what…"she blurted out. Damon swallowed he knew that for the time being they keeping the cure between themselves.

"Art in fairness you killing him—"he pointed to Jeremy's still form "kind of trumps that." Artemis shot him a scathing look.

"You don't think I know that?" she sniped; she was on edge…she felt…just so out of sorts at the moment. Artemis rubbed her arms and started to pace again. "Oh god-"just then Elena and Stefan burst through the doors.

"Oh my god Art what happened?" Elena spotted a very dead Jeremy on the couch, Stefan moved over to the new vampire but the brunette took a step back. She knew that he wouldn't hurt Elena, but she couldn't trust him right now. Artemis had a feeling that he was hiding something from her; otherwise there would've been no reason to compel Jeremy.

Artemis pressed her lips together "Can you explain?" she looked over to Damon, "I need to get the blood off of my hands." The brunette didn't wait for a reply and hastily made her way upstairs.

She shut the bedroom door and leant heavily against it, Artemis tuned out Damon's voice and looked down at her hands, and grimaced seeing the scarlet liquid. It made it more surreal…she had killed him, she thank god that he was wearing the ring, otherwise she wouldn't know what she'd do. Artemis grabbed her towel and robe before exiting the room, her lips thinned seeing Stefan standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Art-"

"Look I don't really want to talk-"she attempted to step around him but he blocked her path. Stefan let out a sigh, he had spent most of last night talking to Elena, and he knew he needed to tell his girlfriend the truth, but he was waiting for the right time. It wasn't helping the situation that Artemis was being distant with him. Since the moment he stepped into the house, she had blatantly ignored him.

"We need to talk-"

"No-"Artemis glowered at him "We don't we know you're working with Klaus…and Stefan-knowing you, you probably have a reason" her face softened, whenever the broody vampire did something questionable he always had a reason. "I-just don't hurt Elena."

"Art-"he tried to grab her arm but she batted his hand away.

"No please. I just really want to shower. This is Jeremy's blood…I stabbed him last night and I don't think I'm in the mood to listen." Artemis said in a hard tone, Stefan could see that the stubborn brunette wouldn't relent so he backed off.

"Ok." With that he stepped aside allowing her to pass. Stefan glanced worriedly over his shoulder when the bathroom door slammed shut, he couldn't help but be concern…especially after Damon had told him and Elena that Artemis thought Jeremy was Conner. He could sense that there was something more. For now though they had to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Artemis upturned her face and closed her eyes feeling the hot water pouring down her face; she had cleaned herself up and washed her hair. Now she was just taking a few moments to herself, the bathroom was filling up with steam.

Artemis sighed and opened her eyes, she brushed the droplets of water away from her face, but gasped when she saw blood smearing her hands, she stumbled back nearly slipping on the wet floor. She looked up at the shower head and saw the water was clear.

"What?" she breathed and swallowed, Artemis forced herself not to cry out when she saw blood mixing with the water. The brunette stumbled out of the shower and grabbed the towel, she yelped when she saw a hulking figure in the shower.

"No-"she snarled, she was going mad…it was just the guilt nothing more. God she wished she hadn't lost it and killed Conner, he was haunting her.

Artemis flew out of the bathroom and headed into her bedroom. That place was safe so far. She slammed the bedroom door shut and hastily locked it. "Just-it's all in my head…god I need to sleep." She muttered under her breath.

Artemis hastily rummaged through her dresser; she slipped on a pair of lacy cream panties and a matching bra. The brunette pulled on a pair of jeans and a top; she leant against her vanity mirror and set down the hairdryer.

"Art?" she heard her younger sister calling name.

"Come in-"Artemis yelled back, the door opened just as she dropped the hairbrush onto the floor, she cursed under her breath and picked it up. She stood up and smiled at Elena's reflected image, but gasped in horror when she blinked, and instead Conner was standing there.

The hunter smirked and stalked towards her, she watched as he swiped his finger across the marks she had left behind. "Do you want some?" he taunted her, Artemis felt terror creep into the pit of her stomach and stepped back only to hit the small of her back against the vanity table. "You seem to enjoy it when you drank from me-"

"No-"she squawked when he smothered his blood covered fingers her lips, she smacked his hand away. "Stop-I wasn't myself…"she cried out, "I'm sorry ok! I was just so angry-"

Her cheeks were flushed her eyes were laced with fear and terror. Artemis cringed when he took another step closer.

"Was you yourself when you ripped my heart out from my chest?" he snarled "Look at what you did-"

"No-"Artemis shook her head, "this isn't real, this isn't real-"

"LOOK!" he roared, her eyes dropped automatically to the hole in his chest, there was a gaping wound here his heart had resided.

Artemis's hands clenched into fists. "You threatened my family…and you staked me!" she countered, her nails cut into her palms

"Because you're a monster-"Conner sneered taking another step closer "you deserved to die, admit it"

"No-"Artemis snapped.

"Have some more of this-"instead of using his fingers he wiped the blood from his neck with the palm of his hand. And smeared it across her face, or so she thought

"GET AWAY." Artemis shrieked and shoved him away, she ran past a startled Elena, the doppelganger was stunned at her sister's reaction, she only wanted her older sister to smell the new perfume, she didn't expect Artemis to smack it away as if it was poison or something.

Artemis sprinted down the stairs and could hear Damon marauding around in the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Conner wasn't following her.

"Damon-"she staggered into the kitchen, but abruptly stopped when instead of Damon standing there it was Conner.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours, I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you-"He stalked towards her.

"Get away-"Artemis shouted and spun on her heel sprinting towards the door. Elena rushed down the stairs just as the elder teen grabbed the door knob, Artemis yelped when she was found herself pinned to the wall.

"Damon something's wrong with her-"Elena rushed down the rest of the stairs.

"Art-"Damon uttered and was miffed when he saw the fear in her eyes, never once had she ever looked at him like that. "Art calm down-"but she couldn't.

She wasn't seeing Damon holding her it was Conner, "You're a killer a monster-"he grabbed her shoulders. "That's what you are…some protector? No you're not-"

"GET OFF OF ME-"Artemis shrieked her fangs were out, the veins around her eyes darkened. With her enhanced strength she sent Damon careening across the room, she needed to get out of here. She threw open the front door the sun hit her face.

Stefan's eyes snapped towards the door, he had been talking to Klaus about the elder Gilbert teen, and was surprised at what he found. But he knew that there was no way that Damon would allow Klaus to take his girlfriend.

"No Klaus don't-"he shouted, Damon burst through the front door, just as Klaus snatched Artemis and blurred off.

"What the hell is going on?" the raven head vampire growled, anger and possessiveness flared through him.

* * *

"Get your hands off-"Artemis struggled in Klaus's arms, the Original wasn't disappointed when the fiery brunette put up a fight. One of his hybrids opened a bedroom door,

"There ya go love." Klaus let her go, Artemis stumbled forward and steadied herself, she took in where she was and didn't miss the grand bed, or the boarded up windows.

Klaus didn't miss the way she seemed to gaze around the room. "Glad to see your love of art hasn't changed." Artemis glared at him, and blurred forward the Original was obviously quicker and met her halfway, he pushed her onto the bed and before she could get up he straddled her hips. "Would you just stop fighting-"

"Would you just stop being a dick." She sneered

Klaus smirked, "Just kill yourself-"Conner was the one straddling her waist. Artemis's eyes widened "Get off-"she shouted and in the blink of an eye he was off of her, she sat up on the edge of the bed, her breathing was shaky.

"Right, the hallucinations are murder. There's another reason for the windows, it's not just to preserve the art but also to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself in the Sun." he drawled.

Artemis frowned and looked down at her ring clad finger. "I would never kill myself" she swallowed.

"Oh but you'd want to." Klaus murmured, causing her to meet his gaze. "I did…problem is I am immortal."

Artemis slowly stood up and canted her head to the side. "You-you went through this?" she was always interesting in Klaus's life; she wanted to know what made him the way he is.

"Yes I did." She didn't flinch when he took a step towards her. "For fifty two years-"he confided, the Original hardly ever spoke of that period of his life, it made him feel weak. Artemis blinked fifty two years? She spent only a day and a half being haunted and she was already losing it. "Four months and ninety two days-"

"So you obviously haven't been counting." The brunette muttered,

Klaus rolled his eyes "I was tormented in my dreams, every waking moment, in this never ending torture." He looked back at the stunned brunette; he did think she'd be strong enough to go through this, after all this wasn't just Artemis but Athena as well. "That's the only part of my life where I felt time."

Artemis licked her lips, and brushed her hair away from her face, she didn't get the chance to tie up her hair, so curls tumbled past her shoulders, "Of course, you knew this would happen if Conner was killed, that's why you got involved. Did Stefan know to?" she questioned,

"All Stefan knew was that the hunter was to be kept alive at all cost." The hybrid informed her. "You should have let Stefan handle it-"

"Ok I get it." Artemis said irritated, "Does Stefan know anything else?"

"One of life's little mystery. Have a pleasant stay love." Klaus said heading towards the door,

"But how did you make it stop?" she called out "the hallucinations?"

Klaus glanced over his shoulder, for the first time Artemis saw the haunted look on his face. "I didn't they just went away…-"he smirked and blurred towards her, she let out a startled gasp, he brushed aside an skewed curl, "the hallucination comes in the strangest forms, Artemis…-"his eyes trailed over her face. He leant down, so his lips brushed against the shell of her ear, "say hello to Elijah for me, and whoever else you conjure up. Good luck Art-"he surprised her by placing a kiss on her cheek, and waltzed off towards the door. He tapped it "and don't say I didn't warn you." He left.

"No wait-"Artemis rushed forward but the door was slammed in her face, she groaned and looked around the empty room. Klaus mentioned hallucinations, she was already dreaming of Conner…and now there would be more coming.

* * *

Artemis sighed and held her head in her hands, she wanted all this to stop, and she kept picturing Conner's lifeless body with a gaping hole in his chest. The door opened revealing one of the hybrids, Chris she thinks his name is. He was carrying a duffle bag and food.

"Clothes, food and toothbrush-"he set it down on the bed. The brunette didn't spare him a glance; he frowned seeing the female looking more and more agitated. "Klaus said you're going to be here until he figures out what to do-"

"Just go away." Artemis snapped Chris did just that and locked the door behind him. The vampire played with her daylight right and wasn't too surprised when Conner returned.

"I can't, I'm going to be with you forever-"her eyes landed on his face, she grimaced at the sight of the gruesome wound she had inflicted on him. "A constant reminder of what you become-"

"No, no, no this isn't happening." Artemis whispered to herself "Just a hallucination…"she closed her eyes willing him away but groaned when Conner just kept talking.

"So tell me…"he walked towards her "how did it feel to drain the life out of me?"

Artemis swallowed and met his eyes. "Horrible…something I never wanted to do."

"You're lying-"Conner barked,

The brunette scowled "No-I never meant to kill you. It wasn't mean to happen." She uttered jumping onto her feet.

"You're lying tell the truth." The hunter barked,

Artemis bristled and exploded "Ok, fine I loved the taste of your blood…when I saw the lights go out in your eyes I was relieved you wasn't going to be around anymore. Happy?" she was breathing fast and hard.

"No I'm not happy Artemis." Conner said his tone no longer hard, but filled with sadness making her falter. "I'm dead Artemis…"her eyes dropped to the ground, shame and disgust filled her. "Did you know I had a family Artemis? I was a big brother-"her eyes filled with tears, regret and remorse filled her. "Parents?"

"I'm sorry-"her voice shook with unshed tears "I'm so sorry…I was-"

"Just trying to protect your family? Are you sorry about your parents' deaths?" Conner questioned, Artemis took a step back baffled at what he was saying "You weren't there for them when they died was you? You couldn't save your aunt Jenna-"

"Stop-"Artemis uttered a sob tore from her throat.

"You promised Elena and Jeremy that no more of the people they loved would get hurt." Conner said cruelly. Tears streamed down her face "John Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman were more people who you failed. All these people you couldn't save"

"NO" Artemis shouted turning away,

"I'm not going to stop till you take one last little breath of your miserable life." He promised.

Artemis scowled her eyes landed on the boarded up windows, "I'm not going to let you do this to me." She sped over to the windows and looked for a way to dismantle it, she grabbed the edges

"Then get rid of me." Conner drawled, the brunette was pale, shaky and was in a mess, guilt tore through her…she did promise Jeremy and Elena on the night of their parents death that they wouldn't lose anyone. "Kill yourself….you never did wanted to be a vampire in the first place…"she froze and looked behind her. "You wanted children; you wanted a normal human life.-"Conner once again took several steps towards her, till his chest brushed against her own. "Look at what you've become…you're a monster-"

"No-"Artemis cried, she never wanted to become one. She couldn't face him; she pressed herself against the wall and turned her back.

"You deserve to die." He jeered; she pressed the palm of her hands against her ears in a pathetic attempt to tune him out. "You don't want to listen to me? Fine."

Artemis opened her eyes and turned around not hearing him anymore, she gasped at who was there instead…it was her. Except she was wearing a dress that looked like it was from a different era. But there was something different about her.

"Who are you?" she asked staring at her replica.

"I'm you…from a life before." Her tone was lower but soft at the same time. "My name is Athena and I believe that we need to have a little chat." She smirked.

* * *

"Is this what I've become…a snivelling vampire?" Athena taunted, Artemis was sitting on the couch trying to will the hallucination away but it wasn't working. "I…I'm disappointed Artemis-"it was eerie seeing said disappointment being reflected in her eyes. Athena picked up a tendril of vampire's hair and tutted seeing the daylight ring. "So I became a monster?"

"No-"Artemis hissed pushing Athena away, the seer bristled and smoothed down her dress.

"Is my beloved still around? Elijah…"she questioned "but you have that Salvatore now don't you?"

"Shut up." The vampire snarled, she didn't want to hear Damon's name,

"Why should I?" Athena questioned "I…has Elijah seen you? You know he was always in love with us. It's a vicious thing him seeing the woman he loves on the arm of another…but then again I believe if he does see you again he'll hate you."

Artemis clenched her hands into the couch she was sitting on. "I am not in love with him."

"Evidentially so…but let me tell you something my dear." Athena knelt down in front of the distraught looking vampire. "Throughout all the lifetimes we have lived Elijah was always the one…this common little vampire you're involved with is just a distraction. You don't love him-"

"Shut up" Artemis shouted in anger standing up. "You don't know anything about me." She growled.

Athena matched her stance and canted her head to the side, "I know everything. I am you after all…these feelings for Damon are strong…but didn't he fall in love with the human you? The seer? Not this monster, you killed someone-"

"I know" Artemis sniffed "I know…I promise not to do it again. I'll…I can do better." She looked like a lost little girl, seeking approval.

Athena sighed "I think you are wrong dear. You're a vampire something we know you didn't want to be. Something you're not meant to be…"Artemis swallowed "You're a creature who will kill again, and again until you're not even you anymore…and in the end Artemis he will see that. Damon won't love you and…Elijah will never be able to. You'll be forever alone, unless you just end it all."

Artemis was haunted she couldn't stand it anymore, she Athena was bringing up all her insecurities. "SHUT UP-"she roared and lunged at her past-self but Artemis ended up landing on the bed.

The vampire looked around the room, tears cascading down her face. She just wanted all of this to stop. Artemis flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the white ceiling.

Artemis clenched her eyes shut, she was now sitting up; there was silence here for a moment before it was broken. "You know we use to be such good girls, never breaking rules, looking after those we care for…that aspect hadn't changed until now." She glared at Athena was sitting on the edge of the bed, "When you was a seer that hadn't changed. What have we become Artemis?"

Artemis took a step back when Athena stood up, "I had-"

"You-no we became a monster." She murmured "I protected Katerina like you protected Elena and Jeremy…now? You hurt your sister and killed your brother…all this trouble because of you."

Artemis looked frantically around trying to find a way out of her personal hell; she cringed when Athena grasped her chin. "Artemis listened you was excellent as a human…now you're a vampire. You're going to end up hurting them, they'll be better off if you're gone."

Artemis looked at her and shook her head. "I am not going to kill myself…"

"Why not?" Athena sneered; it was odd seeing the expression on her face, Artemis briefly wondered if that was how Elena felt when she saw Katherine. "You're ruining the purpose of being a Claudette seer, a creature of night was never what we were meant to become.-you're a monster…you made us into a monster."

"No-"Artemis sobbed; she couldn't be a monster could she? She slipped and fell onto the couch "Please just go away." She sobbed in despair, she killed someone. She took someone's life, she broke a family apart.

Artemis hated herself, "Just please go." She whispered hoarsely. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Artemis gasped hearing the door opening.

"Art?" Stefan entered the room, his eyes landed on the slim brunette who was on the floor; she looked terrible, haunted and afraid.

Instead of seeing Stefan she saw Conner, Artemis backed away in fear. "No-go away. I SAID SORRY-"she shrieked crawling away.

"I'm trying to help you-"

"You want me dead." Artemis tore a piece of pipe from beneath the bed, and used the enhanced speed and swung it down-she snarled when he grabbed her wrist.

Stefan gritted his teeth "Stop Art-"he ordered. He could tell from her eyes she wasn't seeing him. He caught her in a hallucinated state.

Artemis threw him back and stabbed him in the chest and blurred out of the room. Stefan groaned and fell to his knees. He needed to get help for her. He had to call Damon.

* * *

Artemis stormed down the dark street; she had no idea where she was going only that her feet were leading her there, wherever there was.

Flashes of images passed through her mind, she recalled herself being trapped in the car underwater. She remembered Conner's words, she was a monster, she killed someone, she got high on blood, and all the things she thought she never would do she had done, because she was a vampire.

"Are you ready to die?" Conner asked walking alongside her, Artemis's eyes snapped over to him. "You know it's the only way out of this." The brunette pressed her lips together and stared straight ahead.

"You can't take back what you did Artemis." Athena murmured, they were leading her somewhere "You-we was never meant to become this, it's against our nature…you're a monster Artemis…something I never wanted to be. Just die and end it all." Her skirts swished around her ankles as they walked.

Artemis looked again and skidded to a stop, finally realising where they had led her. "Wickery Bridge." She breathed; she came to a stop at the bridge where she was meant to die. She took several steps forward till she was right beside the railing of the bridge. Artemis placed her palms against the cement and looked down through her tear-filled eyes.

"Why here? Why did they lead me here?" the brunette's voice was filled with confusion. Like the night of her death, this road was devoid of all life, it was just her, her glassy eyes stared out into the night's sky, and it was nearing dawn.

"What has become of you Artemis?" an accented voice rang out, Artemis looked in surprised at the other figure on the bridge.

"Elijah?" she breathed seeing the dark haired Original, he looked exactly as she remembered when she last saw him. He was outfitted in a crisp suit and stood beside her, he looked tall and regal.

"You killed someone did you not?" he questioned softly, his dark eyes met her grey orbs.

"It was an accident…I didn't mean to." The female said earnestly, she was confused and so lost.

"But you did." Elijah uttered, "I've roamed the earth for a thousand years Artemis…I know what you're going through…this person you've become? Was not meant to be."

Artemis swallowed, she felt the cool breeze against her wet cheeks "I…but you-you gave me your blood-"

Elijah sighed and turned to face her, he brushed aside a few fallen curls away from her face. "I gave the girl who was human my blood. To heal her. I had no intention of turning her into a despicable creature-"she let out a whimper when his grip on her cheek became firmer. "A seer was what you were meant to be….it was a seer who I walked the earth for, time and time again our paths crossed, but we never had our time, our…earth shattering moments."

His voice was smooth and silken; she swallowed feeling his thumb brushing against her bottom lip. "But now you're a monster Artemis, something I never wanted you to be. The reason you're here on this very bridge is because this is where your life should have ended." He informed her.

Artemis sniffed and took a step back; she gazed down at the still water. "Our common interest Artemis is our family, we share that. You died for Elena….the cycle that is your life should have stopped on this very bridge." Elijah stated

Artemis resisted the urge to rip out her hair. "I don't know what to do Elijah…"she admitted. He gave her one of his very rare smile.

"You know exactly what to do Artemis…you always did." His chocolate coloured eyes fell to her ring clad finger. He took her hand in hers and inspected the trinket, Artemis realised what he meant "That's right Artemis, just take it off and when the sun comes up…you'll be free, and it'll be over."

Artemis's teary eyes met his gaze, he was right she didn't want to be here…not anymore…after everything she'd done, everything she's been through she should never have walked the earth again. Elijah smiled "You were meant to be a seer, nothing more and nothing less. Your time has ended…take it off it's the right thing to do. Admit it Artemis."

Artemis inhaled all she had to do was take it off, "You're….I'm a monster….and I deserve to die." She said facing the water, she gripped the ring and slipped it off before dropping it in the water.

The brunette blinked and realised what she was doing…she promised them, they had her. She promised Jeremy and Elena that it'd always be them three.

She took a step back…why was she doing this? She was taking the coward's way out. They needed her, how could she be so thoughtless?

"I can't do this…what about Jeremy and Elena?" Artemis questioned, "I'm-you can't convince me Elijah." She snapped.

Elijah sighed disappointment seeped from him, "Perhaps I cannot…but I believe he can." He looked pointedly behind her, Artemis's jaw clench and she felt something being ripped through her heart at the next visitor.

"Daddy?" Artemis whispered she was always a daddy's girl; Elena was more of her mother's daughter.

"Artemis…"he smiled and stood beside her, she revelled in his touch when he cupped her cheek, "It's the right thing to do, Jeremy and Elena will be fine they would be better without you. Don't you see that?" Grayson asked,

Artemis's eyes roamed her father's face, she drank him in, "But then…they won't have anyone, no one will take care of them."

Grayson chuckled softly and took her hand. "They have each other Artemis. And you can still help Jeremy, you'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him." he explained.

Artemis blinked, her heart ached and her stomach lurched in resignation, what he was saying to her made sense. She'll only end up hurting them. "You're right…I'm sorry…I was such a disappointment—"

"No-"Grayson snapped "you were anything but a disappointment. You looked after them, you held the family together. You were there when we couldn't be Artemis-"sobs tore from the brunette's throat, "but you died Art, and you were supposed to stay dead. Just let go and you can join us…be in peace finally." He coaxed her.

Artemis was completely oblivious to who was behind her. "Art?" she spun around and saw that it was Damon who was there.

"Damon?" she frowned in confusion, she looked back over to where her father was standing but he was gone, along with Elijah. She blinked away her tears and glanced back over to her boyfriend. "How did you find me?"

Damon forced himself to remain calm, they had found out how to break the hunter's curse, now he had to bring her home. He was itching just to scoop her up, and lock her away. But he didn't, he didn't want Artemis flip out. So he slowly approached her as he spoke.

"It didn't take a genius to figure out where you were." Damon said

Artemis nodded and licked her chapped licks "You were right Damon, vampires do kill people and Stefan…he was right to. He told me the guilt of killing someone would crush me…and it has." He didn't like the flat tone she was using. "I…can't do this anymore Damon. I'm tired…I don't want to feel this way…I want to end it all"

Damon growled at the idea of her killing herself, and clenched his hands into fists. "Look at you Art…being all doom and gloom. Let's just go inside Art and we can talk. Before you do something stupid."

Artemis blinked and ignored him, "The sun will be up soon." She saw Conner standing behind Damon.

"It's almost over Artemis. You'll be free." Elijah's breath fanned across the nape of her neck, Artemis's lips stretched into a small smile, she just wanted to be at peace. No more guilt, regrets, hurt or anger, just peace.

"Ok." She uttered and looked ahead, she could see the sky changing colour, and the sun will be coming up soon. Damon followed her gaze and frowned, his eyes dropped to her hand…her fingers were bare.

"Where is your ring Artemis?" he snarled, she swallowed and pressed her lips together, only a few more minutes and this will all be over.

"I'm scared…"the female vampire said under her breath.

"Then we will do this together." Elijah whispered into her ear, and took her hand. "Together as it should be Artemis, you and I."

Artemis swallowed a lung full of hair and blinked, a tear cascaded down her face. Damon edged closer,

"We need to get you inside Artemis-"

"It's almost time." Elijah stated she looked over her shoulder. "And I'll be there with you…"

"What you're going through is a curse." Damon uttered wanting to coax her down from the edge, "what you're going through is a curse, we know how to break it but we have to get you inside." He snapped frustrated that she wasn't even looking at him.

"Don't let him stop you-"Conner snarled "you killed me…you know you're a monster. You don't deserve to live. You know that."

Artemis nodded whatever the raven head vampire was saying was going in one ear out of the other. "I know you want to listen but you can't-"Damon scowled seeing that she was focused on no doubt a hallucinated image rather than him. "But you can't."

Damon couldn't stand there anymore, the sun was rising, "Damn it Art-"he growled and blurred forward, Artemis was quick though and within a second she was behind him. "No Art please listen-"he pleaded,

"It's ok…I do this and it'll be over. Everything will be ok." She uttered her eyes were wide and frantic.

"No it won't be. You'd be dead." Damon shouted at her "I can't lose you, not you-"

Artemis shook her head taking another step back, "It's ok…-"

"I'll be here. Come Artemis." Elijah was standing on the stone railing of the bridge. "We will do this together." He held out his hand.

Artemis reached out, but then all of a sudden she felt something being lifted off of her. Her mind was clear and she felt like herself.

Damon watched as she gasped and saw the shadow that seemed to have been tainting her vanished. Her bright grey orbs met his icy blue ones.

"I…-"she looked around, there was no Conner, no Grayson, no Elijah. "They're gone." Artemis muttered.

Damon nodded "It's ok-"

She groaned and hissed her skin was burning, and sizzling. "Damon? What-"Damon could see the sun rising. He rushed forward, and held her to him. "Hold on-"he threw them over the edge, Artemis felt the cold water hit her and then nothing.

* * *

Artemis blinked; she could feel the sun against her skin. She was still slightly groggy and realised that she was in her bed; she saw the ring on her finger.

She slowly sat up gingerly touching her blue ring. "I fished it out of the river for you. Little tip vampires hate to swim…unless they have a sexy companion." Artemis shifted and saw that Damon was sitting on the window-seat in her room. She was only clad in one of his buttoned down shirt.

"Damon?" she groaned and pressed her hand against her head.

"How are you feeling?" he moved over to her, and sat on the edge of her bed.

Artemis blinked and smiled "So much better, it's like my mind is clear." She uttered, "I remember…but it was like a very bad dream."

Damon hummed, and was glad that she hadn't pushed herself away like beforehand when he touched her. He pulled her onto his lap, Artemis draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed the underside of his jaw. Damon's grip was strong and firm, he didn't want to let her go.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear, "you saved me."

Damon pulled back and tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes "I'd always save you Artemis." Artemis smiled seeing the sincerity in his eyes "I'd do the same for you…."her mind flashed back over the bridge, she was so close, so close to giving up. "I…nearly killed myself."

Damon frowned "You weren't yourself Art." This was plaguing his mind, he needed to tell her the truth, and she deserved to know.

He took her hand in hers, and rested his other hand on her bare thigh, idly stroking the smooth skin. "I'm about to tell you something Art…Stefan hasn't been lying to you, well not completely but there's a reason."

Artemis chose to remain silence; she could tell that Damon was struggling to get the words out. "Stefan has been feeling guilty all this time, about letting you die…but…so he's trying to help you…there may be a way out of this for you Artemis." Artemis watched him carefully, "There may be a cure for vampirism."

Artemis was stunned at that, a cure? For this? It was unbelievable…"A cure for vampirism?" she said softly, an array of emotion passed his face.

"Yes." Damon swallowed the lump of his throat, he knew if he told her what he wanted he was being selfish, and that was the one thing he couldn't do to her. "You can have children, you can grow old…you can have your old life."

Possibilities flew through Artemis's mind, a chance to be human? To be a seer again? She could have it all…but then did she want that? Did she want a life without Damon? She made up her mind.

"No." Damon was surprised at her answer

"What? Art-"

She hushed him up by placing her finger against his lips "Listen please. I don't want the cure Damon; I don't want to be human again. Not after everything that we went through-"he gently pulled her hand away,

Damon frowned "Artemis…don't….don't give up the chance of being human not for me." He uttered, he'd end up hating himself if she gave up this for him. "You wanted children…you wanted to grow old with your family."

Artemis smiled gently "The human me wanted all of that. That's not me anymore…if I wanted children and have all of that it would have been with you. I don't want to be human Damon…I just want to be with you, and forever sounds like…a perfect idea." She confided.

Damon's eyes lit up, he had the biggest grin on his face, and euphoria filled the pit of his stomach and spread throughout the rest of his body. He kissed her hard on the lips; Artemis gasped when he nipped her bottom lip, and she automatically opened her mouth, and moaned when he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Their lips, tongues and teeth clashed, he pulled back and his lips latched onto the column of her throat, Damon's fingers slip under the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"Damon-"she hummed, and gasped when he pinned her down to the bed, she hitched her leg over his hip, and the make vampire groaned feeling the heat coming off of her, he grinded his hips against hers, causing her to moan breathlessly. "I love you Artemis Gilbert."

Artemis opened her eyes, and smiled brightly up at him, she saw the love, adoration and devotion all over his face. This was what she wanted, just her and Damon. "I love you too Damon Salvatore." Damon sealed the declaration with a kiss.

* * *

Artemis bit into her apple, and rolled her eyes, seeing the mess that her younger siblings have left behind all over the front room. She and Damon spent most of the morning in her bed, and she managed to convince her boyfriend they can pick up where they left off later tonight.

"Good to know things hadn't changed." She muttered under her breath, and gagged seeing a half-eaten pizza stuffed into the couch, she definitely needed to have a talk with Jeremy. There was a knock on the front door, Artemis pulled it open and smiled seeing Stefan.

"Stefan." She greeted him,

"Hi…erm is Elena here?" he asked. Artemis shook her head "I think we need to talk." He uttered, the brunette shut the door and dropped down beside him on the porch swing. There was a moment of silence. "So Damon told you" he stated.

"Yes." Artemis answered taking another bite out of the juicy fruit. "I'm sorry about the whole stabbing thing."

Stefan chuckled "It wasn't the first time that happened. Now we've all got no secrets…we all want the same thing-"she threw the apple and managed to get it in the bin.

"I don't think we do Stefan." Artemis cut him off; she swallowed down the fruit and looked at him. "I…I don't want to be human…I am ok with being who I am now."

Stefan's brows furrowed, he thought she would be ecstatic about this. "Art a chance to be human isn't something to brush aside-"

"I'm with Damon. What is the point of a cure when I can just be with him?" Artemis uttered "I love him Stefan…I-maybe there's a reason for me to being a vampire. I…I-we've been through so much, Damon was always there for me, I just want to be happy with him Stefan."

Stefan blinked and gazed at her, "So you don't want the cure?"

"No." Artemis said seriously, there was no doubt in her voice. There was a moment of silence, she sighed feeling the warm sun on her skin.

"Can I tell you something Artemis?" Stefan asked, causing her to look at him.

"Anything." She smiled at him.

"I want the cure…I want to be human." he confided in her, Artemis stared at him in puzzlement

"Why?" she asked.

Stefan smiled "Really asking that? I have a million reasons to want to be human. I don't want to be controlled by my bloodlust, I don't want to be a ripper…more than that though I want to grow old with Elena…have children with the woman I love get married. Just be happy." He uttered.

Artemis swallowed, she never thought that after Stefan would want to be human, he's been a vampire for over a hundred and sixty-something years. "But what about Damon? Your brother?"

Stefan looked at her, and twirled his daylight ring on his finger. "He has you now Artemis…I think he gets his happy ending and I just want mine."

Artemis's heightened hearing picked up the sound of a car coming down the road; she could make out Elena's car. "You're going to have to tell her." she uttered as she stood up. Stefan also stood up and nodded.

"I know."

"Stefan…I'll help you…I'll help you get the cure. Out of everyone I think you should get it. You'll make her so happy." Artemis said, Stefan grinned and drew her into a hug, she mimicked his actions.

"Art-"Elena called out running towards her older sister and hugged her, "I'm so glad you're ok.-"she pulled back and slapped the vampire on the arm.

"What the hell?" Artemis huffed.

"Never do that again." Elena stated, "Stefan-"she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Come on we need to talk." Stefan said and took her hand; Artemis watched them go and decided to leave the couple knowing they would need more than a couple of hours to talk. She briefly wondered what she would do for those hours,

"What to do?" she muttered to herself, walking down the driveway.

"How about a date with your sexy ass boyfriend?" Damon smirked appearing in front of her, "You did say we can finish off where we left off." He purred into her ear.

"I did say that." Artemis matched his smirk, "but you'll have to catch me first." She blew him a kiss and blurred off. Damon grinned and sped after her.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Outfit link on profile. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-Art is dreaming of Conner, she ends up seeing him in the kitchen and stabs him, but its Jeremy. Damon arrives and tries to comfort her, she thinks Stefan is hiding something. Stefan and her talk, Art showers but panics when she sees blood. She gets dressed and sees Connor again, its Elena though. She runs downstairs and throws Damon aside, Klaus takes her. Klaus tells her that he went through the same thing. He wishes her luck and leaves. Art meets Athena her past self, Athena tells her she never wanted to be what Artemis is, a vampire. She goads her about Elijah, saying he'll always be her one. Stefan tries to help she stabs him before running. She ends up at the bridge, where Elijah appears, who is followed by her dad. Damon arrives and sees the sun rises, the curse is lifted. Artemis tells Damon she doesn't want the cure, she just wants him. Stefan and her talk, he tells her he wants to be human for Elena. **

**Next Chap- The pageant is back, and Jeremy attacks.**

**Please REVIEW **


End file.
